


День Благодарения

by Mister_Key



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 283,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большой омегавёрс в трёх частях.<br/>Бета - Алатау.</p><p>Авторская трактовка персонажей, событий канона и собственно омегавёрса.<br/>АУ, макси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alieni juris

**День Благодарения[1].**

 

_Никого не любить — это величайший дар, делающий тебя непобедимым, т.к. никого не любя, ты лишаешься самой страшной боли._

  
_Более сильные призваны господствовать, а не смешиваться с более слабыми, чтобы, таким образом, пожертвовать своим величием._

_Адольф Гитлер_

_Не видят снов не помнят слов_   
_Переросли своих отцов_   
_И кажется рука бойцов_   
_Колоть устала_   
_Позор и слава в их крови_   
_Хватает смерти и любви_   
_Но сколько волка не корми_   
_Ему все мало_   
  
_Би-2 – Волки._

 

 

Часть  1. **Alieni juris **[2]**.**

 

-1-

Лопатками он приложился о дощатую стену, затылком – о жестяной край рекламы. Зубы клацнули, кулаки сжались сами собою.

Их было четверо. Не старше его, но крупнее, Пёс Беннет – так и вовсе на две головы выше, хотя ходили они в один класс. Теперь он выступил вперёд, оскалил крупные белые зубы, ухмыляясь  действительно как пёс: не растягивал губы, а поднимал верхнюю. Вид был угрожающий и глупый, но Стиву было так страшно, что глупости он не замечал.

\- Ты, сука, - Беннет снова толкнул его в грудь, впечатал в стену магазинчика. Выцветшая реклама больно уперлась Стиву в основание шеи, и он заставил себя выпрямиться. Тут же новый удар – на этот раз под дых, - заставил его согнуться и едва не вынудил расстаться с обедом. – Ты чего тут шляешься?

В кармане у Стива был доллар. Круглая серебряная луна. Он копил этот доллар четыре месяца, помогал старому Колману стричь газон и подозревал, что если бы не мать, Колману было бы не до газона. Об этом не говорили вслух, но старик явно знал, что в доме Роджерсов неладно, и вот, отдавал из своего невеликого пособия по паре центов. Каждый из них Стив отработал с лихвой, и каждый всё равно казался ему на грани с милостыней.

Пока что Беннет с дружками не знали о долларе. Но если узнают, простая драка превратится в грабёж.

\- Я не шляюсь.

Это прозвучало не так, как должно было прозвучать. Недостаточно жалко. Стив понимал, что нарывается, что дела могут стать совсем плохи, что Пёс Беннет может разозлиться всерьёз, и тогда парой тычков не ограничится, но не мог заставить себя говорить просительно. Не мог – и всё тут.

\- Нет, блядь, ты ходишь тут так просто, собираешь цветочки для мамочки, - Беннет широким взмахом обвёл пыльный задний двор. Было бы дело на улице, и уже кто-нибудь вмешался бы, но Стив не мог войти в магазин, даже в такой ободранный, как этот, с фасада. Может быть, кто-нибудь и выглянет из дома напротив, а может быть, и нет. Стив не знал, что хуже.  – Какого хрена ты вообще тут шныряешь? Шпионишь за мной?

Новый тычок под рёбра не дал Стиву ответить. И к лучшему. Скажи он, что всего-то шёл в магазин, Беннет вытрясет из него душу. И доллар.

\- Или, может, ты тут гулял, - обманчиво невинно предположил Перри. Этот был не такой крупный, как Беннет, но гораздо хуже, потому что умней. – Может, тебе стало скучно в твоём гадюшнике, и ты решил пойти прогуляться, подышать свежим воздухом, а? Навонять тут своей задницей? Она ведь вам вечно не даёт покоя, оме…

\- Я не омега!

Беннет даже отступил на шаг. Загнанная в угол крыса кусается, а Роджерс был сейчас зажат в тиски. И он был, по мнению Беннета, психом. Что-то в этом дохляке было опасное. Особенно сейчас. Он вроде как покушался на то, кто здесь главный, и одного этого хватило бы, чтобы Беннет выбил ему все зубы, но хуже того, Роджерса всё никак не получалось довести до слёз. Если бы он хоть раз заревел, Беннет бы оставил бы его в покое. Может быть.

Но только Роджерс сам нарывался. Вот это было гораздо хуже всего прочего. Он сам нарывался, да так упорно, словно кто ему платил. Беннет ткнул его в грудь, впалую худую грудь, и щенок снова въехал спиной в облупившиеся доски.

\- Не пизди, - почти дружелюбно предложил Беннет. – А кто ж ты ещё? Все знают, кто ты. Перри видел твою карточку, так что не думай, что ты тут самый умный, слизь.

Роджерс сжал кулаки и блеснул на него глазами, злющими, как у кота или лисицы. Над бровью у него припухало, наливалось тёмным. Что-то в этом было… вдохновляющее. Жить делалось приятней, как посмотришь.

\- Я не… - завёл он снова, но Беннету надоело слушать этот бред. И опять чесалось что-то внутри, что-то, что не давало ему покоя, требовало снова и снова задирать этого дохляка. Беннет не знал, что это за хрень такая, да и знать не хотел. Роджерс его бесил, и этого было достаточно.

\- А мы проверим, - он почесал подбородок, словно размышляя, и снова улыбнулся, сморщив губы. Так делал Человек-Пёс в комиксах, и это было круто, даже очень. Роджерс что-то сообразил, кинулся вперёд и в сторону, целясь вырваться, и снова полетел в кирпичные осколки и пыль, в редкую траву и выцветшие бумажки. – Эй! А ну держи его!

В груди у Стива что-то клокотало, тяжело и влажно давило изнутри. Верный признак того, что скоро случится новый приступ. Хорошо, что не дома. И плохо, потому что бутылочка с лекарством осталась там, в ящике стола.

\- Пустите, сволочи, - он втянул воздух, сделавшийся очень густым и очень склизким. Дёрнулся – но держали крепко. - Идите своей…

Он закашлялся опять, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к шее, к лицу, даже к глазам. Перри держал его за локти сзади, а Пёс Беннет смотрел, как Стив борется за воздух, и на его толстом лице было и отвращение, и какое-то странное возбуждение, словно ему было и тошно, и радостно видеть  то, что он видел.

\- Давай, - он шагнул совсем близко, Стив мог чувствовать его запах. Пот, бутерброды в кармане штанов, - мать  Беннета всегда давала ему с собой  бутерброды, - и что-то ещё, что-то противное. Стив задохнулся снова, втянул в себя воздух. В висках больно билась кровь, и он толком не слышал, что Беннет говорит.

Но хорошо чувствовал, что делает. Крупная ладонь легла ему на задницу, дёрнула за пояс брюк, втиснулась внутрь без всяких церемоний. Стива словно кипятком окатило, даже приступ отступил на время.

\- Пусти, тварь! – он рванулся, что-то затрещало, мокрая горячая ладонь скользнула по заду, он содрогнулся, так это было мерзко. – Ах ты сука, трусливый сукин сын!

Перри ахнул. Назвать Пса Беннета сукой – это тянуло не на обычный мордобой. Это было… он даже не мог подобрать слова. Чудовищно. Вроде как плюнуть на флаг или даже что похуже.

Беннет замер, отодвинулся, неверяще уставился на Роджерса. Лицо у него побелело, на крыльях широкого носа выступил пот.

\- Что? – сказал он совсем тихо. Так, что даже у Перри поджилки затряслись. – Что? Ты как меня назвал?

Стив открыл рот – и снова взорвался кашлем, задыхающимся астматическим сипением. Воздух шёл в лёгкие еле-еле, сочился тонкой струйкой, невозможно было ни задохнуться окончательно, ни вздохнуть как следует.

\- Как ты меня назвал? – повторил Беннет, но ответа ждать не стал. Ударил так, что если бы Перри не держал, лежать бы Роджерсу на земле. – Как ты, мокрожопый, меня…

Ещё удар. И ещё. Стив болтался в руках Перри и не чувствовал боли. Только чудовищную жажду воздуха. Воздуха! Кровь давно залила его подбородок, разбитый нос распух, горло и грудь горели так, что будь свободны руки – Стив вцепился бы себе в грудь, раздирая ногтями кожу.

Что-то треснуло в нём, прямо посередине груди, глоток воздуха прошёл внутрь, и Стиву хватило сил, чтобы рвануться – не назад, а вперёд. Он врезался головой в Пса Беннета, словно выпущенная торпеда, заставил его пошатнуться, и сам осел на землю, отяжелев и почти потеряв сознание.

\- Глядите-ка, - вдруг сказал один из приятелей Беннета, из тех его приближённых, которых Стив никогда не запоминал по именам. Перри и Пёс – это было вечное проклятье; остальные менялись. Кого-то Пёс приближал к себе, кого-то прогонял по каким-то своим причинам. – Глядите, у него не только задница в штанах.

Он показывал в пыль, испещрённую тёмными каплями крови. Возле чахлого кустика  травы, невесть как пробившейся здесь, рядом с половинкой кирпича блестела маленькая луна. Беннет повёл глазами, но Перри был быстрее – бросил попытки поднять Стива на ноги и схватил монету.

\- Доллар, - удивлённо сказал он. – Гляди, Пёс, целый доллар.

Беннету потребовалось время, чтобы опомниться и отвлечься от основной идеи, застрявшей в голове.

\- Похоже, мы не зря выбили из него дерьмо, - ещё посапывая от усилий, заявил он. – Давай сюда.

Перри повиновался беспрекословно. Кто главный в этой компании, сомнений не вызывало. Блестящий кругляш перекочевал в крупную ладонь со стёсанными костяшками, и Пёс подкинул его, поймал, подбросил снова и зажал в кулаке.

\- Пируем сегодня, - он ухмыльнулся и наклонился к Стиву. Тот полусидел на земле, кашляя и задыхаясь, водил по сторонам почти бессмысленными глазами. Будь на месте Роджерса  кто угодно другой, и Беннет бы точно знал, что отныне эта шваль побоится даже на улице показаться, потому что улица – его, Беннета, и таких, как он.

Но это был Роджерс. И это был уже не первый раз. Беннет молотил его, как грушу, несколько дней мозгляк отлёживался дома, а потом появлялся снова. И оценки у него были по-прежнему лучше всех в классе. И в глазах, вот что самое отвратное, в глазах не появлялось такого желанного выражения, какое появлялось у всех прочих.

Он не казался сломанным. Сдавшимся. Иногда Беннету казалось, что он сильно разочаруется, если это случится – но, конечно, он не думал о Роджерсе слишком часто или ясно. Только чувствовал, что если этот слизняк сдастся, развлечению конец.

\- От…дай, - беззвучно шевельнул губами Роджерс. Рот у него весь был в крови, на груди и даже на штанах – капли крови. – Отдай.

\- Дожидайся, - сказал Беннет, снова подкинул доллар и снова поймал. Целых двадцать выпусков комиксов. Или двадцать порций мороженого в аптеке на углу. Или… или четыре пачки патронов, да! Они ведь уже не дети. Пора стать по-настоящему крутым. А ружьё он стащит у отца, когда выдастся случай.

\- А ты попроси, сучка, - предложил Перри. Вот за что Беннет держал его при себе: у Перри всегда были идеи. Хорошие, весёлые идеи.  – Давай. Может, Пёс и отдаст, - он подмигнул Беннету. – Если как следует поскулишь. Давай, чего стесняешься, мы ведь никому не скажем.

Все четверо рассмеялись. Беннет громко, хрипло, Перри  - чуть визгливо, а два безымянных приятеля – оглядываясь на вожаков.

Роджерс зашевелился, неловко подтягивая слишком худые ноги, пытаясь хотя бы сесть ровней, загребая пыль и камешки башмаками. Он смотрел куда-то за спину Беннета, и Перри, который был поумней прочих, оглянулся тоже.

\- Ох блядь!

Он не успел отскочить. Крепкая рука схватила его, и Перри врезался в Беннета, вдруг оказавшегося совсем близко, столкнулся с ним, в черепе что-то загудело, а из глаз посыпались искры.

Двое дружков испарились так шустро, что у Баки не хватило времени даже вслед им посмотреть. Но главных стервецов он держал, и держал крепко.

\- Снова? – сказал он и повторил свой коронный приём. Этим двум черепушкам ничто не было страшно, хоть сколько раз колоти друг о друга. – Прошлого раза не хватило, щенки?

\- Пусти! – заорал Пёс Беннет. На лбу у него набухала шишка, и такая же теперь была у Перри. Баки тряхнул обоих, и воротник рубашки у Перри треснул, обеспечив вечернюю взбучку от матери. – Пусти!

\- Ещё чего, - отозвался Баки. Он был ограничен в движениях, но чёрт, он был взрослым, и к тому же злым как чёрт.  Он пихнул Беннета к той же стене, прижал локтем и занялся Перри. Хватило пары прицельных пинков. Ботинки у Баки были тяжёлыми, хоть и без железных носков, и Перри завыл, засучил ногами. Баки развернул его, по-прежнему действуя одной рукой, и отвесил хорошего пинка под зад. – Пош-шёл отсюда, сопля! Стив, ты как там?

\- Жи…вой, - прохрипел Стив. Лицо его снова побагровело, но не из-за астмы. Приступ миновал, и дышать снова стало можно почти без усилий, вот только стыд жёг сильнее боли. – Привет, Баки.

\- Привет, - отозвался Баки, повернулся к Стиву спиной и взял Пса Беннета за плечи, ещё пухлые, но уже с ощутимыми комками мускулов под клетчатой рубашкой. – Ты, сучонок, забыл уже, о чём мы в прошлый раз говорили?

\- Пусти, - повторил Пёс. Он смотрел на Баки с ненавистью, верхняя губа вздёрнулась сама собой, по привычке. – Пусти, бета вонючая. Вырасту, и…

\- Станешь ещё хуже, чем сейчас, - хладнокровно ответил Баки, взял Беннета за глотку и ударил, коротко и жёстко, в солнечное сплетение, в подрагивающий живот. – Нравится? Нравится тебе, гнида?

Пёс Беннет задыхался и скрёб ногтями по доскам, в глазах его ярость сменялась страхом. На этот раз Баки действительно был вне себя, и на этот раз никого не было рядом.

\- Ещё? – Баки врезал ещё. Подумал и добавил, на этот раз по скуле. Беннета мотнуло назад, он треснулся затылком о стену и заскулил, враз растеряв пыл. – Так как тебе, по вкусу это? Когда бьёт кто-то, кто сильней?

\- Пусти! – на этот раз в вопле была просьба. – Пусти меня! Охренел ты, что ли?

\- Не по вкусу, - констатировал Баки, приложил Пса о стену ещё разок и добавил. – Мне вот тоже. Что ты у него забрал?

Стив зашевелился сзади, и слышно было, как он силится подняться на ноги, разогнуться, выпрямиться.

\- Что забрал, я спрашиваю! – заорал Баки. – Или ещё мало? Может, хочешь, чтобы я тебя за шкирку поволок домой, а? Может, твоему папочке приятно будет посмотреть, как ты умеешь скулить, а?!

Отца Пёс боялся так, как никого и ничего другого. Крупный, краснолицый, с тяжёлыми кулаками, он быстро входил в раж. В основном доставалось матери Беннета, но иногда доходило и до него самого.

\- Хватит, Баки, - выдохнул Стив. Он уже поднялся и шатался на неверных ногах, сплюнул кровь и повторил. – Пусти его, пусть убирается.

\- Что ты за человек, - в сердцах ответил Баки. Повернулся к Беннету и тряхнул его так, что зубы стукнули. – Что ты у него украл, давай сюда.

Беннет торопливо разжал руку. Он так крепко сжимал доллар, что тот будто вплавился в кожу. Баки потемнел лицом, взял монету, напоследок пнул Беннета в голень.

\- Катись, - выплюнул он. Освободившись, Пёс бросился бежать, хромая, отскочил на безопасное расстояние и заорал, уже не сдерживаясь:

\- Я всё папе расскажу! – он задыхался от пережитого унижения и страха. – Всё расскажу!                    

\- Да уж, не сомневаюсь, - Баки повернулся к Стиву, оглядел его и сочёл за благо придержать под локоть. – Держи, это твоё.

Монета перекочевала в руку Стива, и он сунул её в задний карман. Баки смотрел, как у него распухает лицо и мрачнел всё больше.

\- Ты как тут… - начал Стив, но Баки его перебил.

\- Нет, это ты как тут! – рявкнул он. – Парень, мне казалось, мы договорились!

Стив сгорбился и уставился себе под ноги.

\- Я просто шёл в магазин, - пробормотал он хрипло. – Маме подарок. Это же не запрещено, правда ведь? Улица общая.

Баки застонал, чуть не силой развернул к себе бледное лицо с вспухшими губами.

\- Слушай, - сказал он как мог мягче. – Стив. Мы же договаривались. Я понимаю, ты храбрый парень, но чёрт возьми, ты же сам нарываешься! Ну что тебе, трудно было дождаться, пока я приеду? Если бы мы пошли вместе, ничего бы этого не…

\- Я хотел сделать маме подарок, - упрямо сказал Стив. – Это не запрещено. И в школу я хожу каждый день сам.

\- Ну что, ты сделал, - Баки развёл руками, и Стив, лишившись опоры, пошатнулся. – Она будет счастлива увидеть тебя таким. Опять. И в школу – это совсем другое, ну как ты не понимаешь!

Он несколько секунд смотрел на Стива, безнадёжно махнул рукой и повернул к магазину.

\- Пошли, купим ей… что ты собирался?

\- Перчатки, - пробормотал Стив. Шататься он перестал, но шёл ещё очень неуверенно. – Уже ведь одиннадцатое[3].

\- Понятно, - Баки пошёл следом, придержал скрипучую заднюю дверь. – Господи, Стив, на тебя смотреть страшно. Давай, может быть, я сам куплю?

Стив помотал головой и пошёл следом. В пропахшей камфарным деревом лавке было темновато, а мистер Санчес был подслеповат.

Вдвоём они выбрали перчатки. И хватило ещё на баночку крема для рук. То есть хватило… почти. Баки добавил из своих, и Стиву в который раз сделалось неловко. Тем более что мистер Санчес всё-таки разглядел его лицо, и хорошо ещё, что промолчал.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Стив, когда они оба вышли обратно на задний двор. – И за это, - он потёр свёрток за пазухой, - и что выручил.

\- Стив, - очень тихо и очень грустно сказал Баки. – Я ведь не всегда могу быть рядом. А ты растёшь. Соображаешь, к чему я клоню?

Стив молчал.

\- Ещё год-другой, и ты… - Баки замялся. – Тебе надо научиться ладить с людьми, понимаешь? Я не говорю про Беннета, он та ещё тварь, но есть же и другие альфы. Понимаю, тебе не особенно верится сейчас, - он быстро глянул на Стива, шагавшего рядом и упорно глядевшего себе под ноги, - но вот я учусь сейчас, и у нас есть много хороших парней, по-настоящему хороших, сильных, надёжных…

\- Альф, - выдавил Стив. Он остановился и повозил носком башмака в пыли. – Знаешь, что я думаю? Я думаю, не должно быть разницы. Я такой же… - он замолчал. – Хорошо, почти такой же. Почему тогда мне нельзя просто… просто жить, как все другие? Почему, ну почему?! Из-за того, что я слабый и ростом не вышел? Почему мне надо ходить в школу через отдельный ход, а через год даже в отдельный класс придётся? Там и не учат ничему толком, потому что зачем омеге что-то знать, и…

Он замолчал так резко, что Баки понял: плачет. Горло перехватило, как бы не дошло до второго приступа. Острая жалость и досада кольнули сердце. Хоть бы Стив оказался девочкой, с девочками всё иначе: найдёт себе хорошего альфу, выйдет за него, и все довольны. Чёрт побери. Оказался бы хоть бетой, как сам Баки!

\- Ну что ты, - пробормотал он, с ужасом понимая, что нужно утешать – а утешать он не умел. – Стив, всё это не так уж…

Стив поднял на него глаза, и стало понятно, что он и не думал плакать. Глаза у него блестели, это верно, но никаких слёз не было в помине, только чистейшая, ясная, сосредоточенная решимость.

\- Однажды, - сказал он хрипло, - я уеду отсюда. Туда, где никто не знает, кто я. Я не омега. Не хочу быть омегой. Не хочу однажды… - он содрогнулся. – Ни за что.

\- Стив, это жизнь, - начал Баки, но Стив покачал головой.

\- Может быть, - сказал он. – Но точно не моя. Слушай, не говори маме, что я… ну, лучше давай скажем, что я подрался. Это не совсем враньё, а ей будет приятно, - он бледно улыбнулся. – Ей нравится, что я задираюсь.

\- Так ты поэтому? – попробовал Баки, но Стив снова покачал головой.

\- Просто я не понимаю, - сказал он, снова тронувшись с места. – Наверное, и не хочу.

\- Вот что, - решил Баки, придержал Стива за плечо и для верности присел на корточки, чтобы сравняться в росте. – Слушай. Если не хочешь, чтобы… - он запнулся. – Вот чёрт. Стив. Если совсем-совсем не хочешь, ну, ты понимаешь же, о чём я. И если не передумаешь и не встретишь кого-нибудь настоящего, - он запнулся снова, не веря в то, что говорит. – Я могу поставить тебе метку.

Стив не шарахнулся прочь, а посмотрел на него как-то устало.

\- Спасибо, Баки, - сказал он совсем тихо и так, что Баки не понял, что это – согласие или отказ.

Дома всё было как всегда. Совершенно как всегда, от фотографии на стене до занавески из бамбука, тут ничего не менялось, разве только учебники на полке над кроватью, но в спальню Стива Баки не заходил уже года три. С тех самых пор, как это стало… не то чтобы нельзя, нет. Просто не принято. Двенадцать – это ещё не тот возраст, когда это может быть действительно неприлично, но уже на грани, а Баки не хотел лишних проблем. У Роджерсов и без того их хватало.

Матери ещё не было, и Стив прямиком отправился в ванную, приводить себя в порядок. Он стянул с себя штаны и рубашку, мельком глянул в потускневшее зеркало, умылся, размыв присохшую кровь до розоватой тени, выстирал одежду – в их доме он всегда стирал сам, у мамы и без того все пальцы были в мозолях. Поначалу она старалась их прятать, а потом перестала. Когда работаешь за восемь с четвертью долларов в неделю, обстирывая едва ли не весь район, на глупости не остаётся времени.

На самом деле, времени не остаётся даже на то, чтобы жить, но об этом тоже нет времени подумать.

Стив вышел уже почти приличным парнем. Волосы он зачесал набок, прикрыв бровь. Баки отложил книжку, которую листал – что-то странное и явно не для внеклассного чтения, - поднялся.

\- Я тут привёз кое-что, - вспомнил он. – Пошли на кухню, там теплее.

Дровяная печь действительно грела, и Баки привычно отметил, что нужно наколоть ещё дров. Их, конечно, не хватит, и Стив, конечно же, попытается помочь матери, а топор для него тяжеловат. Что же, значит, нужно сделать запас, пока Сара не вернулась. Он вынул из заплечного мешка кусок бекона, плитку шоколада, пару банок ветчины, уложил все эти сокровища в шкафчик над раковиной.

\- Давай ты мне расскажешь что-нибудь, - предложил он. Стив кивнул, пошёл за ним следом, как привязанный. О случившемся они не говорили по какому-то молчаливому согласию, и Баки часа два рубил дрова, а Стив носил их в сарай и складывал там, не забывая рассказывать о том, что было куда безопаснее и приятнее, чем Пёс Беннет и его банда. О дирижаблях, о кораблях, о французском языке, который принялся учить просто так, для развлечения. Баки проглотил свои комментарии на этот счёт. В конце концов, если Стиву нравится заниматься бесполезным, но безопасным делом, так не Баки станет ему мешать.

Сара вернулась, когда уже стемнело, и уставшая настолько, что даже радоваться толком не смогла. Обняла Баки, тут же отпустила, слабо улыбнулась сыну и опустилась в привычное кресло. Стив принёс ей чаю, а Баки – тушёные овощи с рисом, которые нашёл на плите.

\- Я на пару дней, - предупредил он, сев напротив. – Как вы тут, Сара?

Гордость досталась Стиву в качестве единственного фамильного сокровища. Сара выпрямилась, негромко охнула от боли в спине и улыбнулась.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она твёрдо. – Мы справляемся, Баки. А как твои дела?

Да уж, они справлялись. Баки хотелось орать всякий раз, как он видел тусклое от усталости лицо. Всё в этом доме было вычищено добела, выскоблено, Сара даже ухитрялась поддерживать какое-то подобие уюта, но с уходом Джозефа всё словно надломилось.

Не потому что Джозеф был таким уж хорошим мужем, вовсе нет. Просто дом без мужчины всё равно что без стёкол – враз выдувает всё тепло, всю защиту. В случае Сары Роджерс вместе с мужем вымело ещё и стойкий дух дешёвого кукурузного бренди, и вечный запах бессильной злости.

\- Более чем, - с притворным энтузиазмом сказал Баки. – Тяжело с математикой, но Стив меня подтянет – подтянешь же, Стив?

Стив улыбнулся – почти по-настоящему. И Сара заметила, наконец, что с ним, отставила чашку, перегнулась через ручку кресла и внимательно оглядела сына.

\- Подрался опять, - сказала она, и неясно было, чего в этой констатации больше – гордости, надежды или осуждения. – Стив, ты хоть бы меня пожалел.

О да, - подумал Баки. – Он жалеет.

\- Прости, мам,  - Стив отвёл глаза. Он ненавидел врать, даже вот так, молча. – Я не хотел.

Сара ещё пару секунд смотрела на него, потом вздохнула.

\- Мальчишки, - сказала она так, словно это всё объясняло. – Ну, Баки, ты можешь лечь где обычно, я даже сделаю вид, что не слышу, как вы со Стивом полуночничаете. Он тебе уже успел показать свой дирижабль?

Баки покачал головой.

\- Мне нравится, - Сара поднялась, подавив болезненный вздох. Спина мучила её не меньше, чем руки, но жаловаться она не собиралась. – Я пойду лягу. Стоило бы остаться с вами и поболтать всласть, но…

\- Конечно, мам, - быстро сказал Стив. – Доброй ночи.

Он молчал, пока не услышал, как наверху закрылась дверь, потом сказал хмуро:

\- Со следующего года пойду работать, куда угодно. Всё равно учёбы, считай, не станет.

У Баки были большие сомнения насчёт того, что кому-то потребуется хилый подросток-омега, когда даже крепкие мужчины жили в бидонвиллях[4], но он сказал торопливо:

\- Конечно. Да и я смогу помогать как следует.

\- Не дело это, что ты присылаешь нам свои деньги, - отозвался Стив, поднялся, враз словно повзрослев на пару лет.

\- Мне это в радость, - возразил Баки. В желтоватом свете лампы Стив вдруг показался ему чужим, непривычным, словно бы  впервые встреченным. Худой, даже щуплый, но не уродливый, с характером, даже по лицу видно, и с головой на плечах.  Если очень повезёт, может, он и сможет устроиться на работу. Библиотекарем или… ну, может быть, переводчиком. Или ещё кем. Ему бы только выбраться отсюда, с окраин, и мало ли, может быть, жизнь повернётся другой стороной, вознаградит за упорство.

\- Идём спать, - сказал он быстро. День был долгий, Баки пришлось подняться ни свет ни заря, и сейчас он засыпал на ходу. Стив кивнул, пожелал доброй ночи и принёс ему одеяло.

В комнате стало совсем тихо, только часы на кухне отмеряли время. Баки закрыл глаза, снова попытался представить себе будущие несколько лет. Сейчас Стив не понимает, что сопротивляться природе – глупо. Бесполезно. Но когда-нибудь поймёт, все понимают, и найдёт в себе силы смириться… пойдёт работать в библиотеку. Да, в библиотеку, он любит книжки…

Стив раскашлялся наверху, звук был приглушённый, но явственный, и  чужая жизнь, которую Баки воображал, рассыпалась в осколки. Чёрт возьми, конечно, Баки не даст ему умереть с голоду, но мечтать о том, что у парня будет нормальная жизнь, что он станет кем-то, хоть кем-нибудь – всё равно что всерьёз ждать Санта Клауса с мешком.

 Он в который раз поклялся себе придумать что-нибудь. Если Стив не будет нарываться слишком сильно, у них ещё будет лет пять, что-нибудь обязательно придумается за это время, появится случай помочь. Или – чем чёрт не шутит, - найдётся кто-нибудь, кто в него влюбится. Какой-нибудь… пусть не альфа. Пусть бета, хороший добрый бета, может быть, даже девушка…

Во сне казалось, что даже это возможно. Неудобный диван в гостиной упирался Баки в спину всеми своими неровностями, это было привычно, и пахло в доме тоже как он привык: полировкой для мебели, немного едой, ночным табаком из-под приоткрытого окна, где Сара ухитрилась развести садик в носовой платок величиной.

Никакого запаха омеги.

 

-2-

 

\- Ты не сможешь делать так вечно.

Стив снова промолчал, но в этот раз Баки не собирался отступать.  Не сейчас. Он устал, промёрз, порвал куртку о зубастый лист металла, он обещал Саре поговорить с парнем по-мужски, и у него самого уже кончалось терпение.

Стив аккуратно придвинул к входу в лаз осыпающийся ржавчиной лист, подпёр его камнем. Въевшаяся в сами стены вонь кож и падали до поры отгоняла возможных жильцов, но тут водились еноты, а в жизни и так хватало дерьма.

\- Не начинай, ладно? – он привалился спиной к неровной стене, постоял так, отдыхая. – Гляди, какое солнце.

Зимний закат превращал даже эти руины в нечто необычное. Почти красивое. Кирпич и металл, обломки стекла и дерева, там блестящая шляпка гвоздя, тут засохший на ветке упрямый лист…

Баки силой заставил себя встряхнуться. Нет уж, хватит.

\- Стив, я серьёзно, - он придвинул к листу ещё один камень, обтряхнул руки от рыжей пыли, крепко взял Стива за локоть и повёл за собой. – Не всю же жизнь.

Стив молчал. Баки это злило. Игра в молчанку, как ребёнок, честное слово.

И ещё запах. Тонкий, сладкий, чарующий, о него, казалось, можно было согреться. Будь воля Баки, он слизал бы его с тонкой шеи, с узких лопаток, с ложбинки на поясни…

Он резко выдохнул, отвернулся. Поклялся себе, что вечером пойдёт веселиться, что найдёт себе девочку в охоте, может быть, даже сразу двух. В Гринвич-Виллидж нравы были посвободнее, чем в Ист-Сайде, студенческий городок был битком набит богемой, чтоб её. Тут всем позволялось больше. То есть другим позволялось.

А ему, Баки, нельзя было даже касаться Стива Роджерса. И ради общего блага не стоило его нюхать. Он разжал пальцы, и Стив немедленно споткнулся, зацепившись носком ботинка о какую-то железную ерунду, припавшую снегом. Баки подхватил его, выругался.

\- Не сердись, - очень тихо сказал Стив. – Пожалуйста.

Волна жара, точь-в-точь как если замёрзнешь до полусмерти и выпьешь горячего крепкого грога, в который раз поднялась в нём. Не просто в груди или в животе, даже не только в паху, а вообще во всём теле, во всём Джеймсе Б. Барнсе. От пяток до коротко подстриженного затылка.

\- Я не сержусь, - соврал он. Ещё как сердился. Любой бы сердился на его месте. Нет, любой другой на его месте уже не выдержал бы, и ведь Стив слабый, он не отобьётся, да и долго ли будет отбиваться, ведь ему самому надо. – Выглядишь не очень.

Явное преуменьшение. Выглядел Стив гораздо хуже, чем не очень, но пах так, что у Баки внутри всё переворачивалось.

\- Я и чувствую себя не очень, - признал очевидное Стив. Он ступал медленно, подошвы ботинок скользили по неровной земле, и ему явно нужна была горячая ванна. Подумать об этом тоже было не лучшей идеей, и Баки сжал зубы.

\- Ну так… - он замолчал. Слова были опасны. Чёрт, всё было опасно, ему хватило бы малейшего толчка, чтобы соскользнуть. Словно висеть над пропастью и хотеть в неё свалиться. – Может, передумаешь?

Иногда ему казалось, что Стив делает это нарочно. Что только и ждёт, когда у него лопнет терпение. Что нарочно провоцирует. Только того и хочет, чтоб его подмяли.

Потом он смотрел на то, как Стив горбится, как втягивает покрасневшие от холода пальцы в рукава, как торопится нырнуть в свою каморку под самой крышей, летом раскалённой, зимой промёрзшей до треска, и волна поднималась снова. Горячая волна стыда, перехлёстывавшая даже желание.

Он помнил Пса Беннета. Даже слишком хорошо помнил. Это здорово помогало, это и то, что Стиву было не легче, а он держался. Ему было настолько не легче, что Баки чувствовал себя полной сволочью. И всё-таки не мог остановиться, пока от Стива пахло так.

\- Баки, пожалуйста. Я не хочу. И ты тоже не хочешь. Ты и сам это знаешь.

После суток в промороженном подвале Стив еле передвигал ноги. Мышцы затекли, засохшие подтёки под брюками стягивали кожу, но от изнеможения он не чувствовал даже стыда, только неудобство.

\- Это только гормоны, - пробормотал он, споткнулся снова. Ботинки казались слишком тяжёлыми, а дорога домой – слишком долгой. – Скоро выветрится.

\- До следующего раза, - сказал Баки. Его понемногу отпускало, гораздо медленнее, чем он бы хотел, и стыд жёг щёки. – Стив. Это опасно. Тебя могут… ты понимаешь. Унюхать.

\- Всё опасно, что ж теперь, - возразил Стив. У него на ходу закрывались глаза. С каждым разом течка проходила всё тяжелей, в этот раз он буквально катался по обледеневшим камням, сжимал ладони между бёдер, стараясь утихомирить взбесившееся тело. И очнулся лёжа на полу у самого лаза. – Я поставлю дверь покрепче. И замок от Старк Индастриз, я видел такие. С таймером.

\- Ты хоть в курсе, сколько он стоит? – Баки вздохнул и обнял его под мышками, как пьяного. – Ладно. Придумаем что-нибудь.

\- Я накопил немного, - Стив пошёл чуть уверенней. Красный зимний вечер догорал быстро, а идти в темноте сейчас было особенно опасно. Даже если с Баки. – Нарисовал кое-что про волшебника и девочку из Канзаса.

Баки усмехнулся. Сейчас, когда резкий ветер почти выдул из одежды Стива сладкий дурман,  уже можно было вести себя как обычно. Почти свободно. Так, как если бы несколькими минутами раньше он не мечтал притиснуть Стива к ближайшей стене и выебать до крика.

\- Хорошая, должно быть, книжка, - он помог Стиву перебраться через обвалившуюся ограду. Потянулись кривые улочки, облепленные дешёвыми многоквартирными муравейниками. Жить в кампусе было слишком дорого, и Стив поселился в паре кварталов от Четырнадцатой. Здесь тоже был гадюшник, конечно, но не такой, как на их с Баки родной улице.

\- Хорошая, - подтвердил Стив. Из соседнего подъезда вывалилась полупьяная компания, Баки подобрался, глянул на них недобрым взглядом. Альф там, по счастью, не было, а то бы… - Баки. Я не то чтобы тебе не доверяю, понимаешь? Просто метка… - он помолчал. – Это всерьёз. И тебе ведь девушки нравятся.

\- Слушай, - сказал Баки, чувствуя, как горят уши. – Давай сходим куда-нибудь? Просто, как друзья. Чёрт его знает, когда я опять смогу вырваться.

Ветер нёс по грязной мостовой обрывки газет. «Зимняя война: красный снег» было на одной, и Баки вздрогнул. Конечно, это было простое совпадение. И холод был просто холод, декабрьский ветер с залива, а вовсе не предчувствие.

\- Давай, - отозвался Стив. – В кино?

\- Ага, - Баки помолчал. – Ты не раздумал всё равно? Стив, я всё понимаю, чёрт, но ты хоть представляешь, чем рискуешь? И насколько?

\- Что такого рискованного в походе в кино? – Стив бледно улыбнулся, посмотрел на Баки, и улыбка сползла с его лица. – Баки. Бывают же и те, кто воюет в одиночку. Я не… то есть тело – это ведь ещё не всё. И мне мало рисовать волшебников. Я могу больше.

\- Господи, Стив, тебя ветром носит, - Баки сжал его локоть, ясно понимая: не поможет. Стива и раньше нельзя было уговорить ни на что, что он не считал правильным. – Сколько уже раз пробовал устроиться?

Стив неопределённо пожал плечами.

\- Четыре, - проговорил он, устало прикрыл глаза. – Я могу быть как все, могу… сдерживаться. Вот смешно: мне ведь не потому отказывают, что с бумагами непорядок, просто я хилый и ростом не вышел. И астма.

Баки подумалось, что строгий отбор в военные училища не так уж плох. Стив просто не понимал, что подписывает себе смертный приговор. Если даже он освоит программу, если его не прибьют собственные соседи по казарме, если астма не схватит в самый неподходящий момент, если даже он не подцепит что-нибудь похуже астмы – течка случится снова. Обязательно. И обязательно в самый неподходящий момент.

Правда, у Стива всё началось гораздо позже, чем обычно, и за три последних года Баки всего пять раз получал телеграммы «приезжай». В первый раз обошлось и вовсе без телеграмм.  Шесть течек за три года – это не просто мало, это… на месте Сары Баки потащил бы парня к врачу. Но Сара в жизни не стала бы заниматься ничем подобным.

А Баки представлял себе стандартную процедуру осмотра омеги – на этот счёт после отбоя тоже было много разговоров, даже и у выпускников, - и содрогался от одной мысли о том, чтобы заставить Стива пройти через такое. И ради чего, кстати? Ради того, чтобы течки, чудовищные, без нормального завершения, стали чаще?

Упёртый, как альфа. Баки не раз приходило в голову, что у Стива просто голова от одного ранга, а всё прочее – от другого. Может, если постараться отвлечь его на что-нибудь другое, он найдёт в себе достаточно сил и ума, чтобы успокоиться?

\- Сделай паузу, - предложил он. – На время, просто чтобы собраться с силами. Прости, но у тебя прямо поперёк лица написано не то, что хотят увидеть большие шишки в приёмных комиссиях, - он поощряюще улыбнулся. – Нужно отдохнуть, переключиться, тогда больше шансов, что получится.

Несколько секунд Стив обдумывал эту идею. Не будь он так измотан – сразу раскусил бы подвох. Но он был. Баки никогда не спрашивал, как прошло на этот раз, он и без вопросов догадывался. Да что там, он точно знал. Ещё с первого раза, когда Сара позвонила ему по междугородней связи, не пожалев денег, и он сорвался из академии, наврав про внезапно заболевшую тётку, и успел как раз вовремя. Как раз, мать его, вовремя.

 - Хорошо, - Стив похлопал его по плечу, коротко глянул наверх, где под самой крышей темнело его окно. – Завтра?

\- Учти, - предупредил Баки, - я буду с Мэг. А она захватит подружку.

Стив застонал, стукнулся затылком о кирпичную стену. Баки развёл руками.

\- Прости, приятель, такова жизнь. Да ладно. Они обе очень милые барышни, потанцуешь, отвлечёшься…

\- Да уж, отвлекусь, - усмехнулся Стив. И оказался прав. Мэг не на что было жаловаться, но вот её подружка… Баки, конечно, соврал, что Стив бета, только долго болел и ещё не восстановился, но впечатления на девушку друг не произвёл, и в итоге она повисла на локте у самого Баки. Музыка в Старк-экспо гремела так, что приходилось кричать, и Баки едва не свихнулся от двойной порции восторженных вскриков.

По большому счёту, он не осуждал девчонок. Он бы и сам визжал, будь чуть помоложе, особенно когда сияющий алым лимузин поднялся в воздух и повис, как будто его кто держал.

\- Он гений! – взвизгнула Мэг, с восторгом и завистью глядя на сцену. Да, Говард Старк был гением. И стопроцентным альфой. Баки и сам чуть позавидовал – бывают же такие удачливые сукины дети. С мозгами, деньгами, удачей и талантом, ничего удивительного, что любая девочка прыгнет к нему без колебаний, стоит лишь пальцем поманить.

Машина покачнулась в воздухе и с грохотом рухнула на подставку, взметнув сноп искр, но Говарда это нисколько не смутило. Баки добавил к списку его неоспоримых достоинств сокрушительную наглость, обернулся, чтобы поделиться впечатлениями со Стивом, и не нашёл его рядом.

Чёрт побери. Только этого и не хватало. Толпа кипела вокруг, яркие лучи прожекторов резали воздух, как будто ожидался налёт с воздуха и нужно было во что бы то ни стало обнаружить противника первым. Нечего было и думать найти Стива в этом месиве, но Баки попытался – повёл девушек к выходу, к длинным рядам столов и витрин с завлекательными объявлениями о скидках. В коробках и под стеклом лежали самые неожиданные вещицы, и каждая была отмечена клеймом Старк Индастриз.

\- Стив! – крикнул Баки, не особенно надеясь на удачу. Мэг захихикала, но Баки было плевать. Он, наконец, увидел Стива – тот обернулся от витрины, пряча что-то в карман и кивая продавцу, подошёл к Баки и неловко улыбнулся.

\- А что ты купил, покажи? – мгновенно встряла Мэг. Стив покачал головой и упрятал свёрток поглубже.

\- Тебе будет неинтересно.

\- Вот ещё, - возмутилась Мэг. – Жалко – так и скажи, и…

\- Мэг, - примирительно начал Баки, но девушка фыркнула и демонстративно повисла у него на локте.

\- Мы пойдём сегодня танцевать или так и будем тут шататься? Кстати, если бы кто спросил меня…

\- Мэг, - снова сказал Баки. Предупреждающе.

\- Если бы кто спросил МЕНЯ, - она повысила голос, глядя на Стива с негодованием, - я бы сказала, что незачем идти на свидание с танцами, если ты бука и на вид такой, словно…

\- Мэг! – рявкнул Баки. – Мы, вообще-то, друзья!

\- А мы с Элис подруги, - отрезала Мэг. – И мне жалко смотреть, какого ты ей подобрал кавалера, Джим. Просто совестно смотреть. Если б ты не сказал, так я бы решила,  что он из этих. Из… ну, ты понимаешь. Из текучек.

\- Заткнись, - не выдержал Баки. Стряхнул её руку и шагнул к Стиву. – Не слушай ты её. Будь по её, и повязалась бы с первым встречным альфой.

\- Если с таким, как Говард Старк, - зло ответила Мэг, - так и повязалась бы. Настоящий мужчина, а не… Идём, Элис.

И они ушли.

\- Я испортил тебе свидание, - проговорил Стив. Он осунулся и потемнел лицом, но держался лучше, чем можно было ожидать.

\- Да и чёрт с ним, - отозвался Баки. Он действительно не жалел. Разве что о деньгах, потраченных на билеты. Надо было послать их Саре, или пропить, или… - Шлюхи они, вот и всё. Пойдём в кино? Фильм-то хороший.

Фильм и в самом деле был хорош. Только посмотреть его Баки так и не довелось. Наверное, там действительно было много драк, приключений, изгнанных наследников трона, интриг и кринолинов. И бунтовщиков в железных масках, и мушкетёров в голубых плащах[1].

Но Баки успел только расположиться в кресле и передать Стиву ведёрко с кукурузой, да минуты две посмотреть на экран, где настоящие герои громили зарвавшихся фрицев. Кадры из боёв сменялись кадрами с фабрик, где верные дочери Америки, по преимуществу альфы, помогали своей стране. Дядя Сэм призывал держаться стойко и не давать врагам спуску, тяжёлый немецкий крейсер тонул в морских волнах[2], самолёты резали небо целыми армадами, крепкие альфы белозубо скалились в кадр…

Баки уже знал, что война никогда не бывает такой. Чистенькой, с отмеренной дозой крови и пота, почти совсем без грязи и всегда с хорошим концом. Но Стив смотрел на экран так, как смотрел бы ребёнок.

\- Херня, - сказал кто-то из заднего ряда. – Вот уж херня на постном масле, тьфу, они хоть раз танк видали?

Говоривший, как Баки немедленно убедился, обернувшись, тоже вряд ли видал танк. Крепкий задиристый парень из тех, кто никогда не окажется на фронте, но непременно выставит себя заядлым воякой.

\- Слышишь, ты, рот закрой, - сказал он. Недостаточно грубо. – Мешаешь.

\- Да пошёл ты, козёл, - гаркнул задира. На вид он тоже был бета, но крупнее Баки, и насчёт исхода возможной драки можно было посомневаться. – Форму напялил, тоже мне, бля, герой.

Баки начал подниматься, но Стив успел раньше. Оказался на ногах и кивнул на дверь.

\- Пошли, выйдем.

Задира заржал и сделал губами неприличный звук.

-  С тобой-то? – он оглядел Стива с ног до головы. – Да ты шутник, детка. Я ж тебя одной левой.

\- Ну, тогда тебе подавно бояться нечего, верно? – Стив глянул на Баки и усмехнулся, словно стараясь успокоить – всё, мол, в порядке. – Так что, герой? Выйдем?

Сидевшие рядом с задирой посторонились, когда он зашевелился. Но он только перехватил поудобней стакан с газировкой и покрепче обнял свою девушку.

\- Пошёл ты, мозгляк, - он потянулся и звучно чмокнул девицу в губы. Судя по влажному взгляду и выпирающей из-под блузки груди, до течки ей оставалась пара суток. – И пускают же сюда всякую шваль.

Стив коротко размахнулся и ударил сукина сына в лицо. Девица завизжала, кто-то шарахнулся в сторону, Баки выбранился в голос и рванул Стива назад, схватив за плечо.

Удар вышел слабым и вскользь, но это уже ничего не меняло. Совершенно ничего. Задира оказался на ногах даже быстрее, чем Баки успел среагировать, и рванулся вперёд с энергией новейшей машины Говарда Старка. Стив отскочил, споткнулся о кресло, чуть не упал, девица завизжала снова, Баки каким-то чудом ухитрился оказаться на пути рычащего от ярости парня, увидел летящий в лицо кулак, миллион белых искр, рассыпавшихся перед глазами, и отключился.

Страшно болела голова. А над ним разговаривали. Каждое слово этой беседы Баки чувствовал как новый удар по голове.

\- Послезавтра, - сказал Стив. – Спасибо, что помогли.

В глазах ещё плыло, контуры были неуверенными и неясными, и чем дольше Баки смотрел, тем больше его мутило.

\- Не стоит благодарности, - отозвался кто-то, кого Баки по-прежнему не мог разглядеть как следует. Только блестящие очки. – У вашего друга сотрясение. Подождите, я…

\- Я в норме, - выдавил Баки и попытался сесть. Голова немедленно отомстила ему за попытку, но он успел понять, что сидит на кушетке в небольшой комнатке, и эта комнатка совершенно точно не полицейский участок. Это было странно. – Я…

\- Вот, держите, - незнакомец закончил рыться в карманах пиджака и отдал Стиву баночку. – Две таблетки сейчас, три в течение следующих суток.

\- Я не буду это пить, - хмуро начал Баки. Он всё-таки проморгался и с ходу невзлюбил невысокого плотного субъекта, похожего на учителя и библиотекаря разом.

\- И промучаетесь головными болями ещё пару недель, - пожал плечами субъект. – Мистер Роджерс, был рад знакомству.

\- И я, мистер Эрскин, - Стив спрятал баночку в карман. Можно было не сомневаться, что он скормит Баки эти чёртовы таблетки, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

\- Обещайте, что подумаете… - начал Эрскин, но замолчал. Где-то за спиной Баки грохнула дверь, и в комнатке стало чертовски тесно.

У Говарда Старка была способность заполнять собой всё доступное пространство. Он вроде бы не делал ничего такого нарочно, просто не сдерживался, но результат всегда был один: другим места не оставалось.

\- Док, вот вы где! – воскликнул он, молниеносно оказался в комнате и оглядел происходящее безо всякого удивления. – Я-то гадаю, где вы, а у вас обострилась клятва Гиппократа? Надо же, как не вовремя, я только что сообразил кое-что, вы мне категорически необходимы, и…

\- Говард, ради бога, - Эрскин рассмеялся. – Не так скоро. Я уже закончил тут, и мы с мистером Роджерсом как раз прощались.

Блестящие карие глаза на миг остановились на Стиве, и Говард непроизвольно раздул ноздри. Баки немедленно захотелось раскровить ему всю физиономию.

\- А вы тут недурно развлеклись, как я погляжу, - бесцеремонно констатировал Говард, перевёл взгляд на Баки и хмыкнул. – Автограф просить будешь?

Под этим взглядом Баки нашёл в себе силы сесть.

\- Говард, - укоризненно сказал Эрскин. – Побойтесь бога. Идёмте, поделитесь своей гениальной идеей, мне тоже пришла в голову пара соображений…

Он двинулся к выходу, остановился, обернулся к Стиву и проговорил:

\- Это шанс. Я надеюсь, вы понимаете.

\- Понимаю, - отозвался Стив. – Послезавтра.

\- Поверить не могу, - сказал Баки, когда Старк и Эрскин ушли, а Стив в двух словах объяснил ему, в чём дело. – Просто не могу поверить. Какой-то чёртов сумасшедший доктор, как в кино, и… стой, тут действительно был Говард Старк или у меня после нокаута в голове мутится?

\- Был. Я так понял, они работают  вместе, - Стив вытащил баночку и вытряс из неё таблетки. – Выпей.

\- Может, это отрава, - упёрся Баки, глядя на таблетки с крайним подозрением. – Откуда ты знаешь, что ему можно доверять? Чёрт, Стив, ты даже не представляешь, куда лезешь. Этот Эрскин или как его там, ты его видишь в первый раз в жизни, откуда тебе знать, что за штучки он тебе предлагает?

\- Пока что – только пройти тесты, - мягко ответил Стив. – Не принимай так близко к сердцу. Он прав, это шанс. Только шанс, ясно?

\- Ясно, - Баки всё-таки взял таблетки с его ладони, поколебался, сунул в рот и проглотил. – Тьфу, ну и дрянь.

Голова у него прояснилась почти сразу. Может быть, от шока.

\- Тебя не отговорить, верно? – он поднялся на ноги и с удивлением понял, что и тошнота исчезла. – Стив. Мне ведь завтра возвращаться в казармы, я даже рядом не смогу побыть, и…

\- Баки, почему ты меня защищаешь?

Он уставился на Стива, сбитый с толку этим внезапным вопросом.

\- То есть как почему?

\- Почему, - повторил Стив, завернул баночку с таблетками и сунул в нагрудный карман его куртки, - это значит: почему ты срываешься ко мне каждый раз, когда мне нужно, чтобы кто-то меня запер. Почему помогал маме, почему тогда не сказал просто, что занят, почему всё это.

\- Я твой друг, - беспомощно сказал Баки. Он сам чувствовал, как мало значит это короткое слово. Друг – это тот, с кем можно пойти на бейсбол, тот, с кем тебе спокойно и легко, тот, с кем вы похожи. Ничего общего с происходящим, проще говоря. – Мы выросли на одной улице. Стив, да ты что? Нельзя спрашивать о таком!

\- Да, я тоже думаю, что нельзя, - Стив мягко похлопал его по плечу. – Понимаешь, вот в чём дело: я так устал быть слабым, ты даже представить себе не можешь. Не в том дело, как меня называют или чего мне нельзя, или что приходится делать, а я сам по себе устал быть таким. Как думаешь, если Эрскин сможет что-нибудь поправить, мы ведь не перестанем быть друзьями?

\- Шутишь? – у Баки даже в груди заныло от облегчения. – Если этот умник сумеет сделать тебя покрепче, я буду только рад, не сомневайся. Просто это может быть опасно, вот я и…

\- Вряд ли опаснее, чем когда ты чуть не пристрелил Пса Беннета, - спокойно заметил Стив, и Баки рывком вспомнил всю ту чудовищную ночь, и пляшущее ружьё в руках Сары, и запертый на все засовы дом…

И полицию, которая приехала только после того, как он парой выстрелов отбил у Беннета охоту выламывать дверь. Тогда была первая течка Стива, и они понадеялись на подвал, хороший глубокий подвал, откуда запах не должен был доходить наружу, вот только он дошёл. Баки слишком хорошо помнил, как тогда всё висело на волоске. Если можно помочь Стиву стать хотя бы немного покрепче… и если этот доктор ходит чуть не под ручку с самим Говардом Старком…

\- Ладно, - неохотно сказал он. – Ладно. Ты прав. Только знаешь, если вдруг не получится, ты…

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Я хотя бы буду знать, что попытался.

 

-3-

 

Над головой мерно и медленно вращались лопасти. Тут было плохо с вентиляцией, в бункерах всегда так, но до сих пор Филлипс не замечал, как это бесит.

Почти так же, как умники.

\- Вы, должно быть, шутите, док.

Полковники  сверхсекретных подразделений не приспособлены к тому, чтобы удивляться. Удивление – реакция на неожиданность, а неожиданностям на войне не место. Неучтённый фактор означает, что ты или кто-то из твоих людей неверно оценил обстановку. Следом можно смело ожидать как минимум взыскания, а то и пули в затылок.

Конкретно сейчас пули  опасаться не приходилось, но радости это не доставляло. Чёртовы гражданские гении, всё у них через задницу.

\- Этот лучший, - ответил Эрскин и потёр переносицу со следами от очков. – Я понимаю, что вы хотите сказать: он омега, он слаб. Да, это бесспорно. Но он – идеальная кандидатура.

\- Нет, я не это хочу сказать, - возразил Филлипс, прикидывая, как скоро его разжалуют. Секунд через двадцать после неудачи с экспериментом, и то только потому, что чёртовы бюрократы не умеют принимать мгновенных решений.  – Я хочу сказать: вы видели остальных ребят? Кровь с молоком, настоящие патриоты, затесалась парочка бет, но тоже не дают себя в обиду. А теперь взгляните ещё раз в досье и повторите, кого мы выбираем для эксперимента? А то у меня в ушах звенит после контузии и слышится всякая ерунда.

Эрскин помолчал, взвесил на руке папку, испещрённую фиолетовыми штампами.

\- Стивена Роджерса, - сказал он. – Никого лучше вы не найдёте, ручаюсь вам.

\- Док. Вы охренели. Простите, конечно, но это факт,  я бы вызвал медиков, да боюсь, вы и на них надышите.

\- Он пил рябиновую пыль, - негромко сообщил Эрскин. – Вы о таком слышали когда-нибудь?

Филлипс замолчал на половине фразы. Всё, что он мог бы сказать в данный момент, как-то вдруг испарилось.

\- Вот и я отреагировал примерно так же, когда вытряс из него правду,  - сказал Эрскин, взвесил папку на руке. – Кроме этого немаловажного обстоятельства, в анамнезе у него четыре попытки поступить в военное училище, одна довольно искусная подделка документов, несколько лет сопротивления издевательствам, и при этом он  ни секунды не колебался, когда пришлось атаковать альфу.

\- Враньё, - отрезал Филлипс. – Ни у одной омеги не хватит пороху броситься на альфу, если только… кхм. Если не в смысле провести вместе денёк-другой.

\- Я лично был свидетелем инцидента, - Эрскин пожал плечами. – Роджерс изводил в себе омегу. Отказался от метки – я не сомневаюсь, предложения у него были, - и характер у парня такой, что на месте ваших хвалёных альф я бы поджал хвост.

\- Бордель, - простонал Филлипс, оживая. – Бордель, вот чем кончится. И что, вы можете дать гарантию, что парень станет… хотя бы бетой? А если нет? Чёрт возьми, да у него и документы-то не должны были принять! Мы же сверхсекретная военная организация, чёрт побери!

\- Их бы и не приняли, - сухо ответил Эрскин. – Я помог ему с бумагами. Если не присматриваться, он может сойти за бету после пары месяцев больничного режима. И я очень прошу вас, полковник, придержать этот секрет при себе, пока кто-нибудь из ваших удальцов не решил, хм, объяснить Роджерсу предназначение омег в нашем мире. Он и без их стараний в курсе.

Филлипс  налился кровью, но сдержался.

\- Док, вы меня знаете, - сказал он хрипло. – Я человек широких взглядов. Но омега в армии, да не просто в армии, а в сердце секретного проекта – это просто… это конец всему. Всё равно что взять цыплёнка и бросить к волкам, да притом ждать, что птенчик их возглавит. Вы сами понимаете, что несёте?

\- Пари? – хладнокровно предложил Эрскин. – Давайте, полковник. Вы ничем не рискуете. И кстати, напомнить вам, с чего начали те, против кого мы воюем? Или ваша память достаточно свежа?

Полковник грохнул ладонью по столу так, что подпрыгнули папки.

\- Валяйте! – рявкнул он. – Чёрные, барышни, омеги, кто следующий, а?! Чёрт побери, док, в этот раз бутылкой вы не отделаетесь!

Эрскин поднялся, сложил папки ровной стопочкой и поверх всех положил ту, которую до сих пор бережно держал в руках.

\- Верите или нет, а я вас понимаю, - сказал он мягко. – Всегда находится кто-то, кому не стоит лезть туда, где место только для белого совершеннолетнего альфы. Всегда находится кто-нибудь, за кого этот ваш белый совершеннолетний альфа решает, что ему положено и что нет. Я мог бы сказать, что нахожу это положение дел отвратительным, но я стар, и мне всё чаще приходит в голову, что такова жизнь. Я не борец за чужие свободы, а то бы… - он помолчал. – Неважно. Я вам говорю как врач и учёный: кандидатуры лучше, чем Роджерс, вам не найти, ищите хоть до второго пришествия. Не хотите тратить деньги налогоплательщиков зря, ну так поверьте мне и дайте разрешение начинать.

Филлипс тоже поднялся и развернул плечи, и Эрскину невольно захотелось отступить на шаг. Господи, а каково будет мальчику? Полковник может быть и прав. В армии может быть не место всем, кто отличается от идеала, а идеал означает альфу. Иногда – бету покрепче. Таких, загорелых и решительных, печатают на плакатах. К таким неровно дышат девушки, ничего удивительного, инстинкт безошибочно привлекает друг к другу сильного крепкого альфу и плодовитую послушную омегу. Идеальное распределение ролей, Филлипс прав.

Вот только рябиновая пыль. Мальчик начал пить её ещё подростком, пил почти десять лет,  ко всем чертям изломав  естественный гормональный баланс. Только чтобы не созреть. Травил себя, наугад подбирая дозы, давился этой дрянью,  до сих пор ни разу не завершил течки естественным путём, и это давало Эрскину некоторую надежду. Не хроническая интоксикация и не задержка в нормальном развитии, конечно. Решимость.

И сыворотка. Может быть, это будет выход не только для Стива Роджерса. Может быть, идея окажется применима не только для войны. Эрскин слишком хорошо помнил резервационные лагеря для бесплодных омег, для генетического мусора.  К женщинам-альфам отношение было другое, они могли социализироваться, состояться, в редких случаях даже создать семью. Мужчины-омеги были презираемы везде и всюду. С разной степенью интенсивности.

Иногда Эрскину казалось, что единственным предназначением этих изгоев была стабильность. И ненависть, конечно. Их ненавидели – и в этом объединялись. Ими брезговали – и сохраняли некое извращенное подобие моральной чистоты. Их истребляли… и не трогали других.

До поры.

Его собственная страна затеяла коллективное самоубийство, и это нужно было остановить. Необходимо.

\- Ну вот что, - сказал Филлипс, когда долгое молчание не вынудило Эрскина сдаться. – Другого гения у меня в запасе нет, а Говард Старк - это отдельная песня. Я бы воззвал к вашим мозгам, но вижу, что это без толку. Вы уверены в парне – прекрасно. Давайте попробуем. Но вот что я вам скажу, док, - он нагнул голову, набычась, и Эрскин вынужден был приложить немало усилий, чтобы не отшатнуться. – Когда – не если, а когда! – вы облажаетесь по полной, не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал. Зовите Старка, заводите свою адскую машину, результат всё равно один: если бы вы решили просто пристрелить несчастного ублюдка, и то было бы чище.  Со своей совестью будете разбираться сами, я вам не помощник, и после того, как этот несчастный сопляк умрёт у вас на столе, вы возьмёте нормального крепкого альфу и сделаете из него героя. Ясно?

\- Вполне, - сглотнув, подтвердил Эрскин. – Но мальчик переживёт процедуру. Большинство омег  – чертовски живучие создания. А этот особенно.

\- Какая разница, насколько он живуч, - проговорил Филлипс. – Чёрт. Мне даже жалко идиота. Вы что думаете, я не ценю храбрость?

\- А если цените, дайте парню шанс, - гнул своё Эрскин. – Что вы теряете, в конце концов?

\- Время, - мгновенно отреагировал Филлипс. – Время, док. И деньги. Сенатор не будет прикрывать нас вечно, да, не кривитесь так, мне он тоже не по душе. Жизнь вообще несовершенна.

\- Вот что, - предложил Эрскин. – Я тоже не хочу ультимативных решений. Давайте поставим небольшой дополнительный эксперимент?

Филлипс застонал.

\- Всего неделю, - быстро добавил Эрскин. – Неделя – это немного, тем более что мистер Старк ещё не окончательно отладил свою установку. Пустите Роджерса к своим ребятам. На общих основаниях.

\- Да вы…

\- Не тратьте сил, чтобы объяснить мне, что я сумасшедший, - перебил Эрскин. – Я вам говорю, что парень справится, и вы убедитесь в этом сами. Если дадите ему кредит нормального человеческого отношения. Засекретьте его статус и пустите к волкам. Идёт?

\- Чёрт с вами, - Филлипс сдался. Установка Старка действительно ещё не была готова, и кроме того, была у него в запасе одна карта в рукаве… краплёная, но когда играешь по-крупному, без таких никак нельзя. – Неделя. И присматривайте за ним. Если кто из парней сорвётся, всем не поздоровится.

Эрскин не стал рассыпаться ни в благодарностях, ни в заверениях. Он забрал папку с досье Роджерса и вышел.

Честер Филлипс придвинул к себе телефон и поднял трубку.

\- Третий добавочный, - сказал он. – Да. Готовьте Макинтайра, я буду через, - он глянул на часы. – Через четверть часа. Обойдёмся без гражданских.

Он потёр лицо, с хрустом потянулся и поднялся из-за стола. Телефон тут же затрезвонил снова.

\- Чёрт тебя… - прорычал Филлипс. – Да, сенатор. Да. Всё по плану. Да, сегодня ночью. Весьма сожалею, что не сможете лично, - он оскалился в гримасе настолько же любезной, насколько и угрожающей. – Я вам представлю полный отчёт. И парня, разумеется.

Трубка сипела и похрипывала начальственными распоряжениями. Полковник Филлипс чертовски хотел послать сенатора Брандта со всеми его указаниями туда, где солнышко не всходит, но это было невозможно, и он терпел.

Пока что.

 

-4-

 

Если бы Стива спросили, на что это похоже, оказаться среди кандидатов в герои, он бы не нашёлся с ответом. Ничего нового – но новое всё. Вся жизнь.

По счастью, никто не задавал ему вопросов. Здесь вообще всё происходило очень быстро, даже испугаться было некогда. Он стоял в строю, краем глаза пытался разглядеть соседей и думал.

Это был его последний шанс попробовать нормальной жизни. Вот так просто. Вряд ли Эрскин говорил только с ним, конечно же, нет. Но даже если его не выберут, эту неделю он проживёт так, как всю жизнь живут лучшие из альф. Баки будет зол. Или доволен. Или всё вместе.

\- Р-р-равняйсь! Смир-р-р-на!

Стив уставился перед собой. Отряд замер тоже, и слышно было, как за их спинами крепкий сержант командует другими парнями.  Лечь-встать. Лечь-встать, лечь-встать…

Каска была не по размеру, и Стив смотрел из-под неё, как из-под ладони.

Захрустел гравий, и парень, что стоял рядом, длинно и восхищённо свистнул. Тут же инструктор, стоявший неподалёку, заорал:

\- Бегом марш!

Все сорвались с места, и  Стив побежал следом. Из головы вышибало мысли, как реле – одну за другой. Фляга колотила по бедру, винтовка по спине, вопли инструктора ввинчивались в уши. Стив задыхался, в груди горело, но астма молчала. После получаса бега он перестал думать об альфах, об эксперименте, о Баки, вообще обо всём. Каждый шаг отдавался усилием, страшно хотелось лечь, но парни бежали далеко впереди, и Стив тянулся за ними изо всех сил.

Через полтора часа стало ясно, что он попал в ад. Не хотелось  даже умереть. Пот разъедал глаза и загривок, парни давно закончили дистанцию и отдыхали у финиша, а Стив пытался заставить ноги двигаться быстрее. Это было всё равно что двигать двумя тяжёлыми деревяшками, с той лишь разницей, что деревяшки не болят.

\- Роджерс, шевели задницей!

Он дотянул до черты, рухнул прямо в гравий, не заботясь о том, что и кто подумает, и лежал так, пытаясь продышаться сквозь режущую боль в груди.

\- М-да, - сказал один из парней. Снял с пояса флягу и полил Стиву на голову. Вода текла под воротник и щекотала шею. Ужасно хотелось повернуть голову и поймать струйку языком, но не хватало сил. – Вот это я понимаю – надежда нации. Ходж, ну ты и ублюдок.

\- Да ладно, - лениво ответили там, наверху. – Нас бы так и так погнали.

Стив со стоном поднялся сперва на колени, потом и на ноги. Теперь они не казались деревянными, а просто тряслись и подгибались. Он проморгался от чёрных пятен перед глазами, благодарно кивнул парню в очках, закручивающему флягу.

\- Не за что, - ответил тот. – Что-то ты слабоват.

Стив постарался улыбнуться, вышло криво и жалко. И ведь это только первый день.

\- Строиться! Строиться, барышни! А ну встань в строй!

Он не сразу понял, что последний вопль сержанта относится к нему. Потом его ткнули между лопаток, и он выпрямился, глядя перед собой.

И увидел агента Картер. Она прошла вдоль строя, хрустя каблуками по гравию дорожки, остановилась в двух шагах от Стива и поинтересовалась:

\- Ещё не отпала охота свистеть, Ходж?

Стив скосился влево. Ходжа он не видел, но чувствовал. Слишком близко.

\- Это были фанфары, - последовал ответ. Кто-то из парней подавился смехом. – Смотрю, вам не понравилось, Пегги?

\- Два шага вперёд, - негромко ответила Картер. – Упритесь покрепче.

\- Опять, - одними губами сказал сосед Стива. От его вымокшей футболки поднимался тонкий пар. – Вот же...

Ходж вышагнул вперёд – наглый, сильный, с крутыми плечами и коротко стриженым затылком.

\- Тур вальса, мадам? – спросил он. – Или предпочтёте лёжа?

Агент Картер размахнулась и врезала ему в челюсть. Ходж не упал, но пошатнулся.

\- Встать в строй, - невозмутимо сказала Картер. – Всем заткнуться. Полковник скажет вам пару слов.

Полковник Филлипс сразу пришёлся Стиву по душе. Говорил он сухо, быстро и коротко, и именно то, что Стив хотел услышать.

Что спуску им не дадут.

Стив и не хотел поблажек. Баки не было рядом, чтобы защитить его, но чужой защиты Стив не хотел тоже. Он хотел выдержать сам, перемениться сам, полностью, это было именно то, о чём он мечтал, сколько себя помнил, вот только…

К вечеру он еле волочил ноги, точно пьяный, и мечтал только добраться до койки. И снять ботинки. Даже слишком громкий гул голосов, стоявший в казарме, прошёл мимо сознания.

С запахом было сложнее.  Без малого два десятка парней после тренировки до седьмого пота, ничего странного, что каждый пах остро и крепко, пах альфой, чёрт побери. Стив даже приостановился, чувствуя, как густой запах течёт в ноздри. Раньше от такого в теле что-то вздрагивало, сладко и тошно. Так, как было нельзя.

Теперь ему было почти всё равно. Усталость оказалась лучшим успокоительным из всех, какие он знал.

Он прошёл мимо занятых коек, отыскивая взглядом свободную. Кто-то помахал ему, Стив махнул в ответ, испытывая невольную благодарность.  Двое парней играли в  покер и не удостоили его взглядом. Личное время здесь, как видно, не было принято тратить зря; кто-то читал, кто-то спал, пользуясь передышкой.

Остальные расселись на двух койках и переговаривались о чём-то. И других свободных мест не было.

Стив подошёл, не чувствуя ног,  опустил вещмешок на пол, тронул за плечо того из парней, что сидел ближе.

\- Привет, - сказал он. И понял, что ошибся как минимум дважды.

Во-первых, это был Ходж.

А во-вторых, сейчас неизбежно должно было начаться то, к чему Стив так и не привык в школе.

\- Ой блядь, кто здесь? – Ходж не обманул его ожиданий. Подпрыгнул на месте и уставился на Стива яркими серыми глазами, в которых ясно читалось желание поразвлечься. – Да это же наша принцесса!

Придётся драться. Сейчас Стив был почти благодарен Псу Беннету. Сам по себе он не любил и не умел нарочно делать кому-то больно, но у других парней с этим не было проблем, так что пришлось научиться. Что-то такое в них сидело от рождения, а в нём самом нет, и Стив не знал, почему так: потому что он омега или потому что характер такой безо всяких гормонов.

В конце концов, это было всё равно.

\- Меня зовут Стив, - сказал он, заставляя себя говорить спокойно. Губы пересохли, как от жажды. – Стив Роджерс. Я буду служить с вами. И убери руки.

Светлые волосы Ходж стриг короче некуда, и они казались колючими, как щетина. Зато рука, которой он взял Стива за грудки, сплошь заросла волосами.

\- А ещё чего убрать? – с недоверием и интересом спросил он. – Ну-ка?

\- Задницу с моей койки.

Не будь он так измотан, и не смог бы сказать так. Почти равнодушно. Но получилось, и кто-то недоумённо гыгыкнул, а у Ходжа в глазах появилось то самое выражение, какое Стив видел у Пса Беннета, когда того увозили на санитарной машине.

Глубокого, крайнего изумления альфы, неожиданно получившего отпор.

\- Ты… - Ходж даже привстал. – Ну ни хуя себе!

Он был так близко к Стиву, что горячее дыхание касалось лица. Парадоксальным образом он мгновенно замёрз чуть не до смерти, по спине просыпалось ледяное крошево. Страха не было совсем, он слишком устал, чтобы бояться всерьёз, но тело реагировало привычно.

– Ты охуел? Ты  кто такой вообще?

Белый ровный оскал. Щербинка на одном из резцов. Стив глядел на Ходжа, как на нечто неодушевлённое. Не мог поверить, что всё всерьёз. В голове у него будто кто настраивал радио: шипящая пустота чередовалась со слабыми всплесками далёких голосов. Невидимая ручка крутнулась ещё раз, и сквозь помехи и  обрывки мыслей прорезался голос, ясный и громкий, какого он сам от себя не ждал и не признал своим.

\- Тебе какое собачье дело?

Кто-то ахнул, и в  казарме воцарилась чудовищная тишина. Ходж сейчас был так похож на Пса Беннета, что Стиву захотелось заорать. Он вдохнул поглубже, наклонил голову, сжал кулаки, готовясь к неизбежной драке.

\- Эй, - негромко сказал парень в очках. – А он ничего.

Стив моргнул. Такого не случалось ни с Псом, ни с его приятелями, и он не знал, чего ждать дальше.

\- Грег, заткнись.

\- Ну правда же ничего, - очкастый даже хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд с Ходжа на Стива. – Я думал, ты коньки отбросишь там ещё, на кроссе. Упёртый, так?

Стив старался не выпускать из виду ни его, ни Ходжа. Во внезапные чудеса он не верил, происходящее не походило на правду. И он устал, как же он устал!

\- Я хочу лечь, - негромко пояснил он. – Извините, если мешаю вашей беседе, парни, но…

\- Да уж понятно, - кивнул Грег и подал пример, поднявшись с койки. – Эй, Ходж, задница прилипла?

\- Нет, я не понял, - Ходж оглядел Стива с ног до головы. – Это как он Гитлера будет убивать? Тот со смеху пёрнет и  пополам?

\- Отвяжись от него, - посоветовал Грег, кивком согнал с койки всех, кто на ней ещё оставался. Ходж принялся подниматься, упираясь ладонями в могучие бёдра, и Грег добавил. – Учти, Роджерс, в постель у нас тут жратву не подают. А жрать тебе надо, и так ветром носит.

Стива хватило на то, чтобы поблагодарить. И на то, чтобы потом добрести до столовой.

Ночью он проснулся, как от толчка. Рядом переговаривались, негромко, но отчётливо, и Стив заставил себя лежать спокойно, дышать ровно, как дышит спящий. Сердце колотилось в глотке, и он не мог вспомнить, что такое ему снилось. Ноги болели чудовищно, словно кто их выкручивал, как мокрые простыни.

\- Такая детка, - проворчал Ходж так близко, что Стив снова испугался, ещё хуже, чем во сне. Он никогда не спал с кем-то рядом. И уж тем более с альфой.

\- Кувыркался я с ней чуть не неделю кряду, - продолжал Ходж. – Хер себе натёр.

Это не о нём. Всё в порядке. Эрскин ему обещал, что никто не будет знать, кто он. Не нужно паранойи.

\- Текла, наверное, охренеть как, - с явной завистью проговорил кто-то, кого Стив ещё не узнавал по голосу. – Слышишь, Гил, а ты её лизал? Говорят, девкам по душе.

\- Вот ещё, - возмутился Ходж. – Я что, извращенец? Повязались как следует, и хватит, этой сучке и так досталось сладкого, ты бы слышал, как она орала.

В наступившей тишине было слышно тяжёлое дыхание. Кто-то засмеялся.

\- Дрочишь там, Билл, а?

\- Пошёл в жопу. Жалко, что ли?

Стив медленно закрыл глаза. Вот он, значит, какой – мир настоящих мужчин, крепких парней. У него самого сил сейчас не хватило бы даже чтоб добрести до уборной. А утром начнутся настоящие тренировки.

\- А Макинтайр? – вдруг спросил кто-то из темноты. – Вот кого сучки обожали, каждый вечер новая, даже здесь ухитрился.

\- Пиздит как дышит, твой Макинтайр, - проворчал Ходж. Он как-то особенно распахся, и Стив вдруг  понял, отчего это. – Картер его послала.

\- Картер и тебя послала, - послышался спокойный голос Грега. Словно и не спал вовсе.

\- Я не про Картер. Помнишь ту рыжульку из лазарета? Приходила сегодня, спрашивала о нём.

\- А сказал бы, что ты за него, - посоветовал Грег.  – Глядишь, чего бы и перепало.

В темноте снова послышались смешки; Стив натянул одеяло на голову, постарался расслабиться, отключиться хотя бы от боли в ногах. Кажется, он всё-таки издал какой-то звук, потому что Ходж сказал:

\- Прислали вместо Клинта какого-то чахоточного. Он вообще кто?

\- Хрен его… - начал кто-то, но Грег вдруг шикнул на всех.

\- Тише. Слышите?

Где-то в отдалении коротко взвыла сирена, захлебнулась, рявкнула опять – коротким, свирепым лаем, - и умолкла окончательно.

\- Хер знает что, - проворчал Ходж. – Опять тревога?

Он послушал ещё несколько минут, выругался, душераздирающе зевнул и сказал:

\- Бардак, как везде.

Заскрипела койка,  снова стало тихо, и Стив постепенно согрелся, задремал.

Сирена больше не выла.

Не было нужды.

 

-5-

 

Говард был вне себя. Сигнал с пульта выдернул его из постели, а в постели Говард никогда не страдал от одиночества. Вдобавок он потратил лишних полторы минуты, пробиваясь сквозь проклятую систему безопасности.

\- Это, - сказал он и хлопнул на стол металлическую каплю с мигающим огоньком, - повод дать мне некоторые объяснения, полковник.

Застать врасплох Честера Филлипса было не самым лёгким делом, и он кивнул Говарду так, словно тот не пронёсся сквозь  вздёрнутую тревогой охрану, без зазрения совести пользуясь своим почти неограниченным допуском.

\- Быстро обернулись, - сказал он, вешая трубку. – Я как раз звонил вам.

Говард убрал пульт в карман.   

– Не зря я не доверяю военным, - констатировал он. - Выкладывайте. И не старайтесь меня обмануть, я враньё носом чую. Это не ложная тревога и не таракан в датчике. У тех из ваших парней, кого я по дороге успел рассмотреть, глаза как у кошки, севшей на горячую плиту.

Филлипс в который раз мысленно проклял гражданских умников.

\- Установка цела, - сказал он. – На этом хорошим новостям конец.

Говард молчал. Крылья носа у него чуть подёргивались.

\- С парнем тоже уже всё в порядке, - продолжил Филлипс, глядя на Говарда с ненавистью. – Лежит в заморозке. На вашем месте я бы его не трогал.

Говард приподнял бровь, и Филлипс обозлился, поймав себя на остром желании объясниться. Может, даже оправдаться.

\- Какого дьявола! – рявкнул он. – Вы что думаете, Старк? Что достаточно посмотреть на меня вот этак, и я пущу струйку в трусы, как любая из ваших девок? Эксперимент провалился, а машину делали вы!

\- Я думаю, - хладнокровно заметил Говард, вынул из кармана пульт, подбросил его и поймал, - что у вас большие проблемы.

\- Нет, это у вас большие проблемы, - парировал Филлипс. – Сенатор в ярости, я его понимаю. Вы хоть представляете, чего нам стоило продвинуть этот проект? И теперь, когда всё готово…

\- …у вас не хватило пороху посоветоваться с гражданскими недоумками, вы взяли какого-то несчастного парнишку и запихнули его в установку, - закончил Говард. – Очень умно. Затея потрясающей тонкости. Я восхищён, полковник.

\- Ради бога, Старк, заткнитесь, - Честер на мгновение прикрыл воспалённые глаза. – В ушах звенит от вашего праведного гнева.

\- Это контузия, - возразил Говард. – У меня два вопроса. Эрскин там присутствовал?

\- Слава богу, нет, - Филлипс сел за стол и выдернул из ящика портсигар. – В отличие от вас, он к своим пробиркам красной кнопки не приделал.

Говард уселся напротив, распахнув полы шубы, вытащил сигару и срезал кончик.

\- Уже лучше, - он закурил. – Наивность врачей меня порой потрясает, но мы сейчас не об этом. Кто-нибудь вёл записи опыта?

\- Вёл, - хмуро подтвердил Филлипс. – Боюсь, от них немного осталось. Установка просто чудом уцелела. Лабораторию ваш парень…

\- Ваш парень, - Говард выпустил клуб дыма. – Что лабораторию?

\- Разнёс в клочки вместе с персоналом, - Филлипс тоже выдохнул дым. – Я был за стеклом, так, на всякий случай, и налюбовался всласть. Он бы и весь бункер разнёс, не пусти мы газ.

\- Я должен увидеть, - сказал Говард и с хрустом потянулся.

\- Макинтайра? За каким чёртом?..

\- Да на что мне ваш смертник? – изумился Говард. – Установку. Поправить что нужно. Если он из неё выдирался, там как минимум на сутки работы.

\- Нет, его выпустили, всё шло штатным порядком, - Филлипс вспомнил налитые кровью серые глаза за плексигласовым окошком. – Секунд тридцать. Постоял, подышал, повернулся к сержанту Макферсону и разорвал ему глотку.

\- То есть физически всё удалось, - предположил Говард, стряхнул пушистый пепел на пол.

\- Если не считать того, что парень рехнулся – да, - скривился Филлипс. - Он ещё девять минут дышал газом, прежде чем свалиться.

\- Неудачный экземпляр, - подытожил Говард. – Или у Эрскина своё понятие о красных кнопках. Советую вам побеседовать с ним по душам.

\- Идите вы ко всем чертям, Говард, - сказал Эрскин. Но Говард, конечно, не послушался.

Вдвоём они прошли, хрустя битым стеклом и мусором, какой обычно появляется на полу в результате стремительного бегства, и Говард повёл носом, поморщился, но тут же забыл о запахе.

\- Прибраться тут не помешает, - он скинул шубу на ближайший из перевёрнутых столов и принялся осматривать установку – дотошно, придирчиво. Филлипс ждал.

\- Действительно повезло, - вынес свой вердикт Говард, разогнулся и отряхнул брюки. Щеголеватый и прилизанный, он напоминал Филлипсу кота. Умением шмякаться на все четыре лапы тоже.  – Всё чисто.

\- Уверены? – хрипло уточнил полковник. Вокруг них царил почти первозданный хаос. Листки бумаги замели пол, повсюду лежали обломки и осколки того, чем до этой ночи была оборудована лаборатория. Говард наступил на размазанный кровавый след и, выругавшись, отдёрнул ногу.

\- Совершенно. Трясите Эрскина, полковник. Эти беты вечно себе на уме. Может, он сдал вам не ту сыворотку. Да что там может быть, я почти уверен.

\- Вот что, - Филлипс подобрал с пола оборванный с мясом значок лейтенанта медицинской службы и повертел в пальцах. – Не лезьте в это дело, Говард. Вы мастер болтать языком, но если раскроете рот слишком широко на этот раз…

Говард презрительно свистнул.

\- Решили замять дело и дать доку обложиться самому? - он прищурился, рассматривая серое лицо Филлипса. – Или дождаться, пока он выдаст настоящий состав, а там уж обойтись без церемоний? Не беспокойтесь, Честер. В этом деле мы заодно. Я сходить с ума не собираюсь.

Филлипс смерил его взглядом.

\- Ещё не отказались от мечты о вечной жизни?

\- А почему нет? – парировал Говард. Поднял шубу, отряхнул её и набросил на плечи. – Почему бы, чёрт возьми, и нет?

Вернувшись в кабинет, Филлипс практически упал за стол, закрыл глаза, вслепую вытащил из нагрудного кармана жестяную трубочку, ногтем содрал крышку и бросил в рот пару горошин. Свежая горечь разошлась по языку, дышать стало легче, и боль в груди неохотно разжала когти.

\- Эй, полковник, - донеслось откуда-то издалека. Филлипс заставил себя открыть глаза, увидел встревоженное лицо Старка, скрутил из пальцев непристойность.

\- Даже не надейтесь, Старк, - прохрипел он. – Даже, мать вашу, не надейтесь.

На красивом лице Старка он явственно прочёл злорадство.

\- Вы тоже, Филлипс, - Говард усмехался. – Из вашего кубла вы – самый вменяемый. И не думайте, что сможете спрыгнуть. Вы держите за яйца меня, я – вас.

Так и было. Филлипс давно уже подозревал, что ошибся, решив, что сможет контролировать Говарда Старка обычными способами. Со стороны всё казалось таким простым: у Говарда, как у всякого бизнесмена, были грешки. Кое-какие из этих грешков были хуже остальных, их нельзя было замаскировать полностью. Большие деньги – большие проблемы, а у Старка и помимо денег были слабые места.

Вот только он был не просто выскочкой-нуворишем, но ещё и гением.

Хуже того: он умел с этим управляться.

Эрскина гениальность тащила за собой, как пёс консервную банку, а Старк был не таков. Несколько месяцев после того, как Филлипс впервые объяснил сукину сыну, почём на фондовой бирже унция изюму, Старк вёл себя тихо, как мышь. А потом понеслось.

Очень скоро Филлипсу пришлось признать ошибку. Чем больше он работал с Говардом Старком, тем глубже увязал, там многозначительная обмолвка, тут звонок, - и теперь приходилось признать, что оба они в одной связке. Каким-то образом этот щёголь выворачивал дело в свою пользу, и Филлипсу всё меньше нравилось происходящее.

Оставалось надеяться на то, что Говарду действительно нужно только и именно то, о чём он говорил. Сам Филлипс считал эту затею дурацкой: одно дело – суперсолдаты, им всё равно немного отмерено, другое дело – каждое утро видеть в зеркале чужака, в которого превращаешься под действием чёрт знает каких гормонов. Но Старк слишком любил жить, был слишком избалован этой самой жизнью, слишком не хотел с нею расставаться даже в дальней перспективе – и вот, нашёл метод.

Метод, превративший Клинтона Макинтайра из профессионала с безупречным послужным списком, идеальными результатами тестов и хорошей закалкой в буйного безумца.

\- Ладно, будь по-вашему, - пробормотал Филлипс, имея в виду не столько Старка, сколько Эрскина.

И закатил отряду серию внеплановых тренировок, как только идиотское сердце перестало грозить инфарктом.

 

-6-

 

Куртку пришлось зашивать в четырёх местах. На полосе препятствий Стив был последним; он везде был последним, куда ему было тягаться со здешними звёздами. Это злило. Хуже того: не раз за бесконечную неделю Стив решал сдаться.

Решал – и поднимался опять. Бог знает почему. Наверное, это просто не было вопросом, в котором у него могла быть свобода выбирать.

Столб с натянутой колючей проволокой явно упал на него не просто так. Думать об этом не хотелось, Стив до последнего надеялся на то, что хотя бы здесь и сейчас он сможет ужиться с альфами, но…

Он делал всё то, что делали они. Медленнее и хуже, но делал. Была надежда, что этого хватит для хотя бы подобия уважения, но вот не хватало. Не будь в отряде Грега, и Ходж уже сожрал бы его с потрохами, это Стив понимал с предельной ясностью.

И была ещё агент Картер. Вот так просто: добрая половина неприятностей была завязана на неё. Стиву до сих пор было дико понимать, насколько все эти умные, опытные бойцы, крепкие профессионалы и настоящие сыновья Америки слушались инстинкта. Инстинкт требовал рвать слабого, и они рвали. Инстинкт велел бояться сильного и стараться сделать его слабей, не попавшись – и они слушались.

Поэтому – а не только из-за того, что сам по себе он был хилым и неуклюжим, - столб с кольцами колючки упал именно на него.

Он клал последний стежок, когда кто-то встал между ним и светом. Грег. Стив завязал узелок, откусил нитку и встал. Каждый раз, когда Грегори Фергюссон оказывался к нему близко, Стиву приходилось напоминать себе: не суетиться. Суетится слабый.

\- Пойдём, - сказал Грег, и Стив не стал спрашивать - куда. Тут не было принято задавать лишних вопросов.

За дальним краем тренировочной полосы росли деревья, там можно было уединиться, и у Стива нехорошо заныло сердце. Грегори Фергюссон – это было серьёзно. Очень. Это вам не Ходж с его постоянными попытками хоть так, хоть этак утереть Стиву нос и таким глупым способом спихнуть Грега с места негласного лидера.

Они молча дошли до особенно густых зарослей, сплошь обсыпанных белыми пухлыми ягодами. Грег остановился, сорвал одну, бросил под ботинок и раздавил.

\- Вопрос у меня будет один, - сказал он хмуро, глядя куда-то мимо Стива. – Что у тебя с Картер?

Если бы не дурные предчувствия, Стив бы рассмеялся. А так – только покачал головой.

\- Ничего. Я тут не за этим, - он понял, что прозвучало неубедительно, - да и что у меня с ней может быть? Она настоящая альфа.

Впервые в жизни это прозвучало комплиментом. Грегори сорвал ещё ягоду и отправил под ботинок. Он не стал давить её, а только покатал, нажимая совсем легко.

\- Я бы тебе поверил, Роджерс, - сказал он. – Если бы не два обстоятельства. Флаг, мать его, и твои грёбаные рисунки. Вот это мне уже совсем не нравится. Ты ведь хитрый, даром что ростом не вышел.

\- Я не встречаюсь с агентом Картер, - терпеливо повторил Стив. В подозрениях Фергюссона прослеживалась логика.  Флаг Стив добыл хитростью, а не силой. Все прочие просто пытались действовать привычным образом: хочешь успеха – прыгай, лезь, ступай по головам. Только вряд ли Грегори понимал, что в машине могла быть хоть Грета Гарбо. Стив был так измотан, что и её бы не заметил. Что до рисунков, то он уже десять раз проклял своё решение взять их в Кэмп-Лихай. Не слишком-то приятно вернуться в казарму и обнаружить, что папку пустили по рукам. Ходж смеялся так, что чуть кровь носом не пошла. – И причём тут рисунки?

\- Барышням они нравятся, - коротко ответил Грегори. И раздавил ягоду.

\- Агент Картер не барышня, - возразил Стив. – Господи, Грег, сам подумай: стал бы я за ней ухаживать?

Грегори сощурился. Стиву показалось, что он вот-вот сплюнет на землю.

\- Ты за ней – нет, - сказал он. – А она за тобой – да, чёрт бы побрал всё на свете.

Стив замолчал. То, как агент Картер оказывалась рядом, он до сих пор воспринимал как сугубо рабочую необходимость, приятную, но не больше – и вот.

\- И ты такой хилый, что я даже задумываюсь, - продолжил Грегори, целенаправленно общипывая несчастный куст, - может, ей того и надо? Может, ей не по нраву ни я, ни Ходж, ни Макинтайр, и это не потому, что мы не можем найти подход к столичной штучке, а просто потому, что альфы?

\- А поговорить с ней самой ты не пробовал? – не выдержал Стив. – Знал бы наверняка.

Грегори развернулся к нему так резко, что Стив невольно отступил на шаг.

\- Может, и поговорю, - охрипнув от ярости, пообещал он. – Но сейчас я говорю с тобой, Роджерс, и лучше бы тебе не доводить до греха. Или думаешь, я не знаю, чем ты закидываешься? Думаешь, тебе уже нечего терять? Если так, то с головой у тебя тоже непорядок.

Ничего нельзя спрятать, если живёшь в казарме. Ничего.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь. Это лекарство.

Недоверие чувствовалось как зуд. Зудящий холод по всей коже сразу.

\- То-то Ходжа выворачивало потом часа два кряду, - отрезал Грег. – Я слышал, с непривычки такое бывает. Ты поэтому такой доходяга?

\- Думай что хочешь, - Стив устал от этого разговора. – Это лекарство. От него может стать плохо, я не спорю. Ходжу лучше бы поменьше лазить в чужие вещи.

\- Лучше бы, - неожиданно согласился Грег. – Так что – ничего между тобой и Картер?

Стив покачал головой. Ему нравилась Картер – как может нравиться большая хищная кошка за стеклом, как может нравиться пожар, как…

\- Хорошо, - решил Фергюссон. Развернулся к казарме и бросил напоследок, - советую поберечься.  Я не люблю ублюдков, особенно когда они лезут мне на шею, но если подставишься – Ходж возможности не упустит.

Это было почти то же самое, как если бы Грег сказал: дальше справляйся сам. Прикрывать не буду.

С альфами всегда так. Даже с самыми лучшими из них.

Но была уже пятница, и по всему выходило, что истязания подходят к концу, так или иначе. Разве что полковник решит продлить учёбу.

Недели не хватит на то, чтобы стать действительно сильнее. На то, чтобы перестать бояться – тоже.

Но её хватит, чтобы понять: по какой-то странной причине ты никогда не сможешь стать своим. Даже если будешь стараться притворяться изо всех сил, даже если станешь бегать и прыгать как все – всё равно.

Он знал, что это не конец всей жизни. Знал, что в воскресенье соберёт вещи и отправится обратно, что снова будет зарабатывать, иллюстрируя книги, и посылать Саре сколько сможет. Знал, что проживёт жизнь одиночкой, что брезгливость и стыд не позволят найти себе кого-нибудь пусть не для души – хотя бы для тела.

Каждая из этих мыслей была как кусочек льда, застрявший в глотке.

От казарм послышался привычный уже вопль инструктора, Стив заторопился в строй. Полковник Филлипс уже успел вполне доступно объяснить всем и каждому, что не терпит ни шуток, ни промедления, и объяснения эти не имели ничего общего со словами. Не хотелось нарываться на ещё одну дополнительную пробежку в полной выкладке по полосе препятствий.

К тому же Картер была где-то неподалёку. Стив не видел её, но чуял. Сладкий тонкий аромат был как духи. Не смешивался с запахами бензина, других альф и близкой морозной ночи, а словно бы плыл над всем этим, плыл – и дразнил. Стив постарался не думать об этом. Не сейчас. Если жизнь бок о бок с альфами действительно заставит тело взбеситься раньше обычного…

\- Прыжки на месте! – в самое его ухо заорал инструктор. – И-р-р-раз! Два! Три!

С каждым десятком прыжков Стив всё меньше и меньше думал о завтра. Хотя бы на это годилась чисто физическая деятельность. Отбивала не просто мысли, но саму их возможность. Перед глазами мелькал кусок плаца, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз…

\- Граната!

Он упал на неё, по-прежнему не думая ни о чём. Свернулся вокруг ребристого тельца, накрыл собой, понял, что остался один, слава богу – и тут ноги в чёрных туфлях остановились прямо перед ним, и смертный ужас вздёрнулся в нём, заставил рявкнуть:

\- Назад!

Агент Картер не двинулась с места. Тогда он понял, что свалял дурака. С чего бы здесь, на плацу посреди учебного лагеря Кемп-Лихай, взялась боевая граната?

Он сел, чувствуя, как горят уши. И подумал, что уж теперь-то Грегори Фергюссон точно раздавит его, как червяка. Или нет? Если Картер рассмеётся, то…

Она не рассмеялась. Стив поднялся с промороженного асфальта, шагнул в строй, ясно понимая, что этой ночью ему светит как минимум тёмная. Пара сломанных пальцев, и о прошлой жизни можно будет только мечтать.

Общая злая неловкость тоже чувствовалась как зуд. Только горячий. Если бы побежали все, было бы другое дело – но он выпендрился, подставился, и всё это при полковнике и Картер. Этого не простят.

\- Роджерс! – рявкнул инструктор. Стив чуть не начал прыгать снова, но сержант ткнул пальцем в сторону машины. – К полковнику, бегом!

Перспектива бегать по плацу всю ночь до утра вдруг показалась Стиву почти привлекательной. К утру он свалится, но хотя бы руки останутся целы, и он по-прежнему сможет посылать Саре двадцать баксов в месяц. Что угодно – хорошо, почти что угодно, - только чтобы не возвращаться в казарму.

Он больше не вернулся в казарму. Его вещи доставили под землю, как и его самого, и Филлипс, с явным трудом сдерживая ругательства, сообщил ему:

\- Ужина не будет. Можешь поблагодарить за это вот его, - и кивнул в сторону слабо улыбавшегося Эрскина.

Отсутствие ужина было, как Стив вскоре убедился, не самой большой из неприятностей из возможных.

\- Видишь ли, Стив, - сказал Эрскин. – Я не могу дать никаких гарантий. Сыворотка – не аспирин, а мою уверенность в успехе к делу не пришьёшь.

Здесь было очень тихо, ни криков, ни ставшего привычным шума. Может быть, поэтому у Стива звенело в ушах.

\- Почему я?

Он вспомнил их всех разом. Ходжа, Фергюссона, О’Лири, всех парней. Всё равно что крепко удариться головой и за полсекунды до падения увидеть чрезвычайно чёткий, реальный, обманный сон. Так и тянуло встряхнуться.

Стив представил себе, куда именно он проснётся, и содрогнулся.

\- Видишь ли, - негромко сказал Эрскин и отчего-то посмотрел за спину Стиву, в угол выкрашенной в зелёный стены, - ты не первый, кому достанется сыворотка. Если ты, конечно, согласишься.

\- Я уже согласен, - пробормотал Стив. – Вы знаете. Я просто хочу знать, почему.

Эрскин вынул из кармана плоскую флягу, встряхнул её, налил себе и Стиву.

\- Представляешь себе большие линзы для телескопов?

Стив кивнул.

\- Если бы я мог изобрести способ превращать ублюдков в хороших парней, я был бы самым удачливым учёным за всю историю, - сказал Эрскин, поболтал пахучей жидкостью в стакане, но пить не стал. – Но я не смог. Может быть, это и вовсе невозможно, не знаю. Моя сыворотка, как и увеличительное стекло, только делает больше то, что уже есть. Слышал о Красном Черепе?

\- Он разве человек? – Стив сморгнул. – Это же пропаганда наци, попытка всех запугать, нет?

\- Хорошо бы, но нет, - Эрскин помолчал. – Мы работали вместе. Работали на Гитлера. Военные все одинаковы, веришь или нет, вопрос только в целях, - он снова глянул в ничем не примечательный угол. – Всегда хотят получить победу любой ценой. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

\- Наверное, - Стив запнулся, всё-таки взял себя в руки. – Если сыворотка только увеличивает то, что есть, я, должно быть, вообще исчезну.

Эрскин улыбнулся, покачал головой.

\- Физически ты станешь гораздо сильнее, в этом я уверен. Быстрая регенерация, предельно возможная для человека сила, скорость реакции, устойчивость к повреждениям и инфекциям, всё в этом роде. Это не так сложно, как кажется, сделать человека сильным.

\- Красный Череп, - проговорил Стив, вспоминая кричащие заголовки передовиц, - маньяк и ублюдок. Извините, профессор.

\- Так и есть. Он был гением, гением и остался, - Эрскин отставил стакан, зажал ладони между коленями и наклонился вперёд. – Ты – хороший парень, Стив, ты приучил себя к самоконтролю, сам приучил, никто тебе не помогал. Альфы так не могут. Им незачем. И прежде чем ты почувствуешь себя плохо и решишь, что дело только в том, что ты принадлежишь к определённому генетическому ряду, дослушай. Дело не в том, что ты омега. Дело в том, как ты с этим справляешься.

Стив медленно выдохнул.

\- В чём тогда подвох?

\- В том, что я не господь бог, - Эрскин скорбно помолчал. – Я не могу быть уверен на все сто. Может быть, твоя привычка самому решать, кто ты и какой жизнью намерен жить, превратится в самый лучший из всех возможных щитов. А может быть, нет. В твоём случае ничего нельзя предсказать даже на треть случаев.

\- Мне дали подписать бумаги, - тихо сказал Стив. – О неразглашении и прочем. Если со мной что-нибудь случится, вы позаботитесь о том, чтобы всё было сделано как надо? Чтобы мне не дали натворить дел?

Эрскин кивнул.

\- И чтобы моя мать получила письмо с чеком, - Стив покраснел. – Понимаю, это меркантильность, но…

\- Я лично вытрясу все деньги из Филлипса, - пообещал Эрскин. – Если ты сам не сможешь. Думаю, мистер Старк добавит сверху от своих щедрот.

\- Тогда давайте сделаем это, - Стив поднёс стакан к носу, вдохнул. – За удачу?

\- Стой, - спохватился Эрскин. – Тебе даже воды сейчас нельзя.

Отнял у несопротивляющегося Стива стакан и выплеснул содержимое к себе.

\- Мне можно.

 

-7-                

 

Здесь было слишком много народу. И слишком много непонятного: машин, рычагов, круглых окошек со стрелками внутри, скрученных проводов, непривычных запахов, всего сразу.

Эрскин тут же взял Стива в оборот, не дав толком оглядеться.

\- Ложись сюда, да, вот так, глаза можешь не закрывать. Боишься?

Глупо было объяснять, что дело не в страхе. Своё Стив отбоялся ещё ночью. Просто вокруг всё было пропитано нервным ожиданием, какой-то потаённой суматохой, лампы мигали, вздёрнутый  Старк  проклинал слабую электрическую сеть и требовал поставить дополнительный генератор, сенатор Брандт переговаривался со своей свитой, какие-то безликие военные с эмблемой научного отдела в петлицах делали записи, что-то в последний раз проверяли.

Серый от усталости Филлипс сидел рядом с сенатором и следил за тем, как Эрскин готовит Стива к инъекции. Стив увидел его и хотел отдать честь, но лёжа это было бы глупо, а в следующую минуту его запястья оказались сжаты фиксаторами.

 Стив ухитрился схватить Эрскина за манжет рубашки, когда тот наклонился, чтобы поправить ремень.

\- Они все будут смотреть?

\- Да, - подтвердил Эрскин, осторожно высвободил руку и потянулся за шприцем. – Через стекло. Не думай о них, а то заработаешь паническую атаку.

Стив прикрыл глаза, вдохнул безвкусный воздух и попытался не думать.

Среди всех этих военных людей должен же найтись хоть один, у кого заряжен пистолет. Так, на всякий случай. Если с ним случится то же самое, что с Красным Черепом…

Острая игла вошла ему в предплечье, заставив дёрнуться.

\- Не думай, - повторил Эрскин, - ты весь зажался. Старайся дышать глубоко и ровно, это помогает.

\- Не так уж плохо, - соврал Стив. Его трясло. Что-то было не так. Что-то было очень не так, и неясно было, с какой стороны ждать неприятностей.

\- Это пенициллин, - Эрскин потёр набухший под кожей бугор, проверил фиксаторы, притянул многосуставчатый кронштейн с ампулами самого зловещего вида, установил над грудью Стива. – Я буду рядом, Стив. Если что, кричи.

Стив открыл было рот, но в поле зрения вдвинулся Говард, оттеснил Эрскина, рассчитанным движением отбросил со лба влажную прядь.

\- Док, время, - он перевёл взгляд на Стива. – Что-то ты бледноват, парень. Не бойся, я своё дело знаю.

Стив заставил себя улыбнуться. Во рту было шершаво, словно обложили бумагой, и не только из-за вынужденного сухого режима, просто…

Он закрыл глаза, но так стало ещё страшнее, каждый звук был непонятен и только подзуживал панику. Вдобавок Эрскин куда-то отошёл, а Говард принялся клеить на кожу Стива нашлёпки присосок, какие-то провода, металлические кружочки размером с дайм. Холод от них тёк под кожу и застревал где-то в груди,  от Говарда пахло альфой, каким-то дорогим одеколоном, железом, машинной смазкой, всем вместе, слишком сильно, раздражающе, и голоса всё гудели и гудели вокруг.

\- Эй, парень, - Говард наклонился пониже. – Я понимаю, страшно, это нормально, никто не ждёт, что ты будешь веселиться, но я же тебя не режу. Будешь так трястись, контакты отсоединятся. Лежи смирно.

Руки Старка были ненормально горячими, точно с печки снял. Это парадоксальным образом успокаивало. Стив попытался улыбнуться, вышло криво и неубедительно.

\- Скорее бы, - пробормотал он. Говард прилепил последний кружочек и выпрямился.

\- Разделяю твои чувства, - он обернулся туда, где столпились наблюдатели, и махнул рукой. – Занавес, дамы и господа! Занимайте свои места!

 Стеклянная преграда бесшумно опустилась с потолка, зафыркал насос, несколько десятков игл проткнули кожу.

Сначала боль была как утешение. Всё уже началось. Можно больше не бояться.

Нарастая, она превратила в ад каждый вдох.

Стив сжал зубы. Стекло, может быть, и не пропускает звук, но орать он не собирался, как бы ни хотелось – а хотелось с каждой секундой сильнее.

\- Напряжение! – рявкнул Говард. До Стива команда дошла как сквозь толщу воды. Что-то дёрнулось под ним, он поехал вместе со своим ложем, голова поднялась, ремни фиксаторов затянулись крепче, и Стив увидел лица, бледные и размытые сквозь стекло.

Потом пропали и они. Створки капсулы сомкнулись, крошечное окошечко оказалось гораздо выше его лица, это было хорошо, потому что невольные слёзы текли по щекам, набивались в нос, и Стив не мог их остановить. Боль, начавшаяся как жжение в местах инъекций, вгрызлась внутрь, пробралась в самые кости и горела там, как в поленьях.

\- Облучение! – крикнул Говард. Этого Стив уже не слышал; он чувствовал только, как боль, терзающая внутри, потекла наружу, а оттуда, от кожи, от металлической капсулы и ремней, ей навстречу рванулась другая. Эти две боли схлестнулись, слились, вцепились в него – и Стив закричал.

Эрскина хватило секунд на двадцать. Говард выставил уровень облучения на восемьдесят процентов, пульт угрожающе мигал всеми огнями, что-то трещало, распространяя резкий запах озона, а Эрскин схватил Старка за локоть и крикнул:

\- Выключите! Хватит!

Говард оскалился на него, развернувшись от пульта, выбранился хриплой скороговоркой.

\- Да вы… Вы что?! Осталось всего ничего!

\- Он не переживёт этого всего ничего!

Эрскина трясло. Крики бились в стекло, глухие и хриплые. Один из офицеров научного отдела обернулся от приборной панели.

\- Пульс сто сорок, дыхание…

\- К чёрту, - Говард собой заслонил установку. – К грёбаной матери! Мне что, потом опять гадать, почему не удалось?!

Он осёкся.

\- Опять? – тихо повторил Эрскин. И рванулся к установке.

Говард оттолкнул Эрскина, белоснежно оскалился, красивое лицо на миг превратилось в смуглую маску бешенства. Будь у него пистолет – не колеблясь, пустил бы его в ход. Но пистолета не было.

Пегги Картер оказалась рядом в один шаг, опередив даже Филлипса. И вот у неё пистолет был.

\- Всем стоять, - сказала она. – Старк, Эрскин. Замрите.

\- Эй, детка, тише… - Говард силился улыбнуться, но получалось из рук вон плохо. – Мне надо повернуться туда, - он одними глазами указал себе за спину, - добавить мощности. Или парень изжарится, и никакого толку.

\- Нет, - Эрскин был изжелта-бледен. – Уберите мощность к нулю. Вы что, не слышите? Я ошибся! Филлипс, ради бога!

Пегги всё ещё держала на прицеле обоих, и Филлипс отчётливо видел, что рука у неё не дрожит. Нужно было решать, решать быстро, и Филлипс принял ответственность на себя.

\- Выключайте! – он мотнул головой. Говард выплюнул проклятие, и Филлипс  прекрасно его понимал. Но поделать ничего было нельзя. Если сейчас из капсулы вывалится труп, это уже достаточно паршиво. Если вывалится второй Макинтайр – это конец всему.

Говард принялся убавлять напряжение, двигаясь медленно, как в воде. Вопль захлебнулся, вскинулся, оформился словами, и Говард повернул голову, прислушался.

Он соображал гораздо быстрее прочих. Родился с этим свойством. И тут велась запись и был сенатор, следовательно…

\- Не-е-ет! Не выключа-а-а!

Говард дождался, пока вопль повторится более отчётливо. И сделал то, о чём просил тощий омега, подвешенный на ремнях, стиснутый болью.

Он вывернул рукоять на максимум и выдернул её из паза, заблокировав установку. Посыпались искры, свет моргнул и погас, в темноте Говард рванул с траектории возможного выстрела и остановился в паре шагов от сенатора.

\- Нервная у вас работа, Старк, - проговорил сенатор, по-прежнему сидевший с достойным уважения спокойствием.

\- Приходится справляться, - Говард тяжело дышал. Свет снова зажёгся, жёлтые лампы безжалостно высветили всё до мельчайших подробностей. Пегги всё ещё держала пистолет, Эрскин судорожно дёргал все ручки и тумблеры установки,  индикаторные полоски налились алым, в машине то и дело что-то коротило, но ещё тридцать секунд она должна была продержаться.

Двадцать пять. Двадцать.

– Ну как, сенатор, вы готовы увидеть нового человека?

\- А зачем же я, по-вашему, здесь? – Брандт поднялся, грузно ступая, подошёл к Филлипсу. – У доктора Эрскина не выдержали нервы?

\- Вроде того, - проворчал Филлипс. – У меня тоже.

Он ни на кого не смотрел. Не из-за вшивых сантиментов, а от злости. У сукина сына Эрскина в последнюю секунду что-то закоротило в голове, а ведь Филлипс почти ему поверил. Старк переиграл его. Даже если в капсуле труп, с Говарда станется вывернуть всё в свою пользу, хорошенько обгадив Филлипса и всё военное ведомство, наобещать сенатору золотые горы и сговориться. Деньги тянутся к деньгам, так оно всегда бывает.

Он не заметил, как стало тихо. Крики стихли, перестали сыпаться искры, все были как после драки: тяжело дышали, озирались, пытаясь оценить ущерб.

\- Поднимите стекло, - попросил Эрскин. Лицо у него словно бы просело внутрь, как грязный ноздреватый сугроб по весне. – Всё, вы сделали что хотели.

\- Идея была ваша, док, - отрезал Говард. – И вы замечательно мотивировали мальчишку. Вы что, не слышали, что он орал?

\- Я слышал, - кивнул сенатор. – Достойный сын своей страны, хотя и… - он замолчал. – Поднимите стекло.

\- Я бы не стал этого делать, - возразил Филлипс. – Откройте капсулу дистанционно. Просто на всякий случай.

Говард смерил его уничижающим взглядом, в котором читалось всё презрение мира. Так порой смотрят кошки, наглые твари, которых Филлипс на дух не переносил.

\- Ладно, пойду навстречу вашей паранойе.                                                                           

Створки капсулы потянулись в стороны, и Говард замер.  Насмешка пропала из его глаз, он медленно раздул ноздри, качнулся на пятках, коротко глянул на Пегги Картер, на мгновенно ощетинившегося Филлипса…

\- Что… - начал он, чувствуя, как колет затылок. Словно оказаться в эпицентре бури, словно…

Рядом с ним тихо ахнула Пегги. Пистолет мелко дрожал в её сведённых пальцах.

\- Что с вами? - встревожился Брандт, оглядывая их с понятным подозрением. Его заросшие жиром ноздри медленно раздувались.

Из капсулы с шипением рванулся розовый пар, и Эрскин вытолкнул застрявший в горле воздух.

Новый человек повернул голову и посмотрел сквозь расходящуюся пелену. Широкая грудь блестела от пота и испарений, мощные ноги напряглись в фиксаторах – и замки хрустнули, распались.

Стив Роджерс шагнул вперёд, оглядывая новый для себя мир, знакомые лица, вдруг оказавшиеся гораздо ниже привычного уровня, босые ноги коснулись пола.

\- Эй, - негромко сказал он, и Эрскина повело под этим взглядом, он уцепился за первое, что попалось: локоть Говарда. И не заметил этого. – Эй, с вами всё в порядке?

Говард выдохнул жуткое ругательство. Почему-то это привело Эрскина в подобие чувства.

\- Да, Стив. Всё в порядке. Говард, уберите стекло.

\- О чёрт возьми, - потрясённо выдохнул Старк, - чёрт, я…

Он снова покачнулся, с явным усилием заставил себя остаться на месте.

\- Уже всё равно, - пробормотал странным голосом. – Занавес не герметичен. Ничему вас, военных, не учит горький опыт.

Стив сделал ещё несколько шагов. Теперь он стоял вплотную к медленно поднимавшемуся стеклу, коснулся его ладонью, словно старался поторопить.

\- Согласен, - пробормотал Эрскин. – Но ни вас, ни меня он тоже ничему не научил.

Он не стал ждать ответа. Двинулся вперёд, к недоумённо хмурящемуся Стиву, сжал его запястье, считая пульс. Семьдесят, как в учебнике. Всё остальное, что можно было оценить визуально, тоже было в порядке. Всё, кроме главного.

\- Мы к этому привыкнем, - пробормотал он, не слыша себя и не понимая, что говорит. – Это…

Стив оглядел себя, снова их, наклонился к Эрскину, просительно заглянул в глаза.

\- Что со мной не так? – шепнул он. – Что случилось?

Эрскин застонал в голос, отступил на шаг, тяжело дыша.

\- Супер, - проговорил Говард хрипло. – Ах же ты ёбаный нахуй. Первый.  Как его назвать? Есть идеи?

Никто не возмутился, услышав площадную брань. Вряд ли кто-либо даже заметил её. Стив шагнул вперёд, сжал Эрскина за плечо, услышал болезненный вскрик и усилием воли расслабил пальцы.

\- Простите, - пробормотал он. – Что? Что не так? Первый?

 В следующую секунду его лицо исказилось, и он рванул Эрскина в сторону, едва не вывернув ему плечо, ринулся вперёд. Филлипс заорал и рванул с пояса пистолет, толкнул Пегги – та стояла, как сомнамбула, - но Роджерс летел не на него. Он прыжком обогнул Филлипса, пронёсся мимо, в темноту, что-то с лязгом грохнуло, ударил выстрел, второй, лязгнул металл, дикий вопль резанул по ушам.

\- Всем на пол! – тут же крикнул Роджерс, и дальше в ход пошли рефлексы. Филлипс толкнул Пегги под колени, рванул Брандта за руку, рухнул на пол, оборачиваясь и пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в темноте за спиной, и эта темнота взорвалась, рванулась к нему режущими белыми осколками, ударила по глазам и ушам, вжала в пол, резким свистом осколков прошила воздух.

Острый вскрик Эрскина не пробился сквозь вату временной глухоты. Филлипс совершенно забыл о нём, но что-то тяжёлое и мокрое упало сверху, на его спину, лицо Эрскина оказалось совсем близко, сорванные ударом очки криво повисли на ухе, в глазах уже не было сознания, только безмерное удивление, которое Филлипс слишком часто видел в своей жизни.

Филлипс оттолкнулся от вздыбившегося пола, инстинктивно пытаясь оказаться подальше от этого нестерпимого, растекающегося солёной лужей, и Эрскин тяжело завалился на бок, остановившиеся глаза уставились в потолок.

Филлипс тряхнул Пегги Картер за плечо.

\- Займись им, - прохрипел он, не слушая ответа. Всё равно бы не услышал. – Сенатор?

\- Я жив, - отозвался Брандт удивительно спокойным голосом. – Ваш парень помчался наружу.

Филлипс проклял всё сущее, поковылял следом, спотыкаясь на вывороченных плитках пола, на обвалившихся от взрыва разбитых стеллажах, скрипящих обломках.

Он ничего не понимал. Это было самое худшее.

Снаружи послышались шаги, полоса света прорезала хаос, что-то с грохотом рухнуло, зазвенело и поднялось облаком известковой пыли.

\- У меня труп, - сказал Роджерс, вошёл через импровизированный проход и вволок за собой тёмную, мешком обмякшую фигуру. – Принял яд, я не успел… чёрт. Увидел в последнюю секунду.

Филлипс уставился на тело, потом на самого Роджерса.

\- Это что?

Тот  пожал плечами и перехватил блестящий металлический диск.

\- Крепкая штука, - произнёс уважительно. – Осколками не пробило. Кто этот парень?

Филлипс повернул к себе посиневшее лицо, застывшее в оскале. 

\- Я его не знаю. Сенатор?

Брандт несколько секунд изучал пену на узких губах.

\- Я тоже, - вынес он вердикт. – Думал, он из ваших.

Филлипс  не мог даже ругаться.  Обернулся к Говарду – тот вместе с Пегги склонился над Эрскином и шарил по его карманам.

\- Сыворотка, - простонал он, - чёртов блядский идиот таскал образцы на груди.  

Он вытащил несколько осколков, покрытых вязкой сине-багровой жижей, с омерзением отбросил на пол, выругался, ощупал самоубийцу и покачал головой.

\- Он жив, - вдруг сказал Роджерс.  - Вы разве не слышите?

Филлипс до сих пор больше угадывал по губам, чем слышал, и вопрос показался ему частью происходящего бреда.

\- Он жив, - повторил Стив, прошёл по развороченному полу, наклонился и прижал пальцы к шее Эрскина. – Нужно врача, срочно.

\- Камеру, - вдруг сказал Говард. – Стабилизировать. Будут соседями с вашим ублюдком.

\- Заткнитесь, Старк!

\- Чего я не знаю?  - поинтересовался Брандт.  

\- Кому это было нужно? – отмахнувшись от вопроса, Филлипс насел на Говарда. – Картер, бегом за медиками, пусть готовят криокамеру и тащат сюда свои ленивые зады! Старк, ваша работа?

\- А как же, - оскалился Говард. – Давно мечтал к такой-то матери взорвать ваш сраный бункер с собою вместе.

Филлипс развернулся к Стиву.

\- Я увидел, как этот тип пытается уйти, - пояснил тот, не дожидаясь вопроса. - И услышал часовой механизм.

Сенатор Брандт поднял брови.

\- Думал, успею выбросить бомбу наружу, но…

Дверь грохнула, впуская медиков, спешивших за бледной сосредоточенной Пегги. Они развернули носилки, подняли на них Эрскина, кто-то ловко разрезал рукав пиджака, вонзил иглу в спавшуюся вену. На полу осталась размазанная густая лужа, и Стив обеспокоенно проводил взглядом уходящих.

\- С ним всё будет в порядке?

\- Насколько возможно – да, - отрезал Говард. – Умереть ему никто не даст, правда, поболтать с ним по душам у тебя получится нескоро.

Стива сбила с толку внезапная непонятная злоба, прозвучавшая в голосе Говарда, и ещё больше – то странное, что висело в воздухе. Не известковая пыль и не запах недавнего взрыва, подкосившего Эрскина, даже не то, что он каким-то образом стал слышать и видеть гораздо больше, чем прежде. Нет. Что-то другое, вовсе незнакомое.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – вдруг спросил сенатор.

\- Выше, - Стив пожал плечами. – Со мной всё хорошо. Ведь хорошо?

\- Лучше некуда, - ядовито подтвердил Говард. – Надеюсь со временем привыкнуть. Док обещал перед тем, как затеял игру в ящик.

\- Но я не…

\- Потом, - сказал сенатор. – Это всё потерпит. Нам нужно позаботиться о пострадавших, правильно?

Стив благодарно посмотрел на него. Он до сих пор ещё не окончательно пришёл в себя, случившееся оставалось как бы снаружи, не проникая внутрь, но сенатор был прав: первым делом следовало заняться теми, кто пострадал.

\- Полковник…

\- Идите к чёрту,  я в порядке, - огрызнулся Филлипс , и в его голосе Стиву послышалась та же странная злоба, что и у Старка. – Тряхнуло немного.

Всё по-прежнему происходило очень быстро и словно бы не с ним самим, а с каким-то другим Стивом Роджерсом. Слишком странно. И никто ничего не рассказывал.

К вечеру пришла Пегги. Стив отложил книгу и встал.

\- Только закончили, - без предисловий сказала она. – На шпионе ничего не было, только татуировка Гидры. Это организация, которая…

\- Я знаю, что такое Гидра, - Стив снова почувствовал неловкость. Почему-то Картер избегала смотреть на него. – Как они сюда пробрались?

\- Следили за доктором. Он вечно забывал оборачиваться и проверять, нет ли хвоста, - Пегги щёлкнула ногтем по стопке книг на столе. – Смотрю, ты времени зря не теряешь.

\- Мне нужно было чем-то заниматься.

Говорить агенту Картер о своём последнем открытии Стив не стал. Он и сам ещё не свыкся с тем, что запоминает прочитанное до точки, до номера страницы, в мельчайших подробностях. Это пугало.

\- Ну, теперь у тебя не будет минуты свободной, - сказала Картер. – Брандт тебя купил. Ему нужен герой,  это не так уж плохо, согласись. И оплачивается по высшему тарифу.

\- Это не то, чего я ожидал, - проговорил Стив, внимательно глядя на неё. – Зачем я сенатору? Что со мной случилось? Почему вы так на меня злитесь, агент Картер?

Пегги медленно выдохнула.

\- Ты в самом деле не понимаешь? – она сощурилась, словно свет резал ей глаза. – Эрскин должен был сделать суперсолдата. Выносливого, физически идеального, сообразительного, почти бессмертного.

Стив молча ждал продолжения.

\- Он и сделал, - устало выдохнула Пегги. – Только ты не просто стал сильнее или выше, Стив. Ты стал Первым. Суперальфой. Ты ничего особенного не чувствуешь?

\- Чувствую себя дураком, - признался Стив. – Больше вроде бы ничего необычного. 

\- Зато мы чувствуем, - с внезапной яростью сказала Картер. – Я, Старк, Филлипс, все мы. Мне хочется кружить вокруг тебя и ждать приказаний. А потом с криками восторга бежать их исполнять. Это несказанно бесит.

\- Но вы же можете себя контролировать, - пробормотал Стив. – И я не нарочно.

\- Я знаю, - Пегги явно постаралась взять себя в руки. – Говард говорит, это со временем станет не так остро. А сенатор вообще, похоже, не чувствует ничего такого. Эрскин бы разобрался, в чём дело, но Эрскин всё равно что мёртв. А ты уезжаешь.

\- Куда?

\- В турне, - Пегги через силу усмехнулась. – На войне тебе явно не место.

 

-8-

 

\- Вот эта штука, - сказал сенатор. – Щит. Мне нравится, как он выглядит. Покрасьте в звёзды и полосы – будет точь-в-точь как Большая печать.

Вибраниум пришлось вернуть Старку. Слишком дорогая игрушка, чтобы брать её просто так, потому что нравится тяжесть. Да и кто станет стрелять из зала, полного простых американцев?

Старк  появился где-то между Хьюстоном и Милуоки, весь вечер просидел в первом ряду, переговариваясь с сенатором, выписал чек на полмиллиона и отдал Стиву – напоказ, под вспышками камер.

\- Самая дорогая фотка в моей жизни, - он ослепительно улыбнулся. – Буду хранить её на груди.

От него пахло виски и духами, приглаженные усы блестели, как шёлк, и рука, лежавшая на плече Стива, казалась раскалённой и тяжёлой, как тогда, в лабораториях.

\- Сделай лицо попроще, честное слово, - он помахал одной из девушек, выглянувшей из-за кулисы, и снова повернулся к камерам. – Я тебе на колени не обмочусь.

Стив побагровел. Да, было и такое. Когда имеешь дело с множеством людей, случается и не такое, и та молодая мать чуть не умерла от стыда за конфуз.

\- Говард, как не совестно, - Брандт возник словно из ниоткуда, сдержанно улыбнулся и тут же принял серьёзный вид. – На войне чистым не останешься. А когда воюешь на самом главном фронте – тут уж не до мелких неурядиц.

Стиву должно было стать легче. Но отчего-то не стало.

\- Простым людям нужен символ, - говорил Брандт так, словно видел перед собой десяток репортёров с микрофонами.  - Им нужно знать, что мы сломаем шею нацистской гадине, что окрепнем и сплотимся в этой борьбе. Это главное, вот и всё.  Каждый настоящий американец  это понимает. Верно, мистер Старк?

\- Верно, верно, - проворчал Старк, дружелюбно улыбаясь и хлопая Стива по плечу. – Мы все понимаем, что ты делаешь самую трудную работу, серьёзно.

\- Радостно слышать, - отозвался Стив. По спине катился горячий пот, раздражающе щекотал под слишком облегающим костюмом. – Думаю, парням, для которых мы собираем деньги, всё-таки тяжелей.

Говард выстрелил в Брандта многозначительным взглядом.

\- Мы с тобой об этом уже говорили, Стивен, - отозвался Брандт. В голосе его слышалось безграничное терпение. – И пришли к определённому мнению. Нельзя победить, пока каждый обычный гражданин не поучаствует в победе. Не вложится в неё – трудом, деньгами, решимостью. И что важней – убить десяток немцев или поднять миллионы в едином порыве?

Стив промолчал. Он не раз и не два пытался поговорить начистоту, и каждый раз оказывалось, что Брандт гораздо лучше обращается со словами. Наверное, это был дар политика. Или опыт. Или  то странное и непонятное, чем от сенатора иногда пахло. Слабо, совсем чуть-чуть, но волосы становились дыбом от этого острого ядовитого дымка.

Хуже рябиновой пыли, хотя что может быть хуже рябиновой пыли?

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы хотеть воевать, - говорил сенатор. Его явно накрыло тем, что Стив про себя называл приступами красноречия. Слова круглились, катились, словно подминали и Стива, и самого Брандта, не за что было зацепиться, и запах тонким до невидимости лезвием дрожал в воздухе, заставляя щуриться и отстраняться. – Но выиграть войну голыми руками невозможно.

Говард зааплодировал; Стив мог поклясться, что на самом деле он умирает со смеху, но держит лицо, изображая спокойствие. Что-то такое было в слишком ярких, точно подведённых, глазах.

\- Я изобрету для вас складную трибуну, - пообещал он. – С прямой трансляцией в «Голосе Америки».

Брандт даже бровью не повёл. Стив даже засомневался, а услышал ли.

\- Коммунисты – такие же наши враги, как и наци, - продолжал он, спускаясь к поданной машине. – Мы им, конечно, помогаем. Деньгами, оружием, техникой – да вы сами знаете.

\- Моей им не видать, - отреагировал Говард, отчего-то глядя на Брандта с негодованием. – На экспорт я согласен делать только бомбы.

\- Слова истинного патриота, - Брандт свёл полные ладони, откинулся на мягкое сиденье. Машина тронулась, понесла их прочь, в жёлтое свечение фонарей, во влажный воздух, уже отчётливо пахнущий скорой весной. – Но вы, Говард…

Он замолчал.

\- Ну вот, - с неожиданным весельем сказал Говард. – Завод кончился, можем поговорить без лозунгов.

Стив обернулся от взявшегося растянутыми каплями стекла и с изумлением уставился на Брандта. Тот спал, уронив седеющую львиную голову на грудь. От поворотов его кренило то в одну, то в другую сторону; Говард отодвинул его в самый угол, ловко прижал там, кивнул Стиву.

\- Минут пятнадцать в запасе, - он встретил растерянный взгляд Стива и вздохнул. – Ясно. Ты себя никогда не спрашивал, как это Брандт в свои шестьдесят три успевает всё на свете? Он сидит. Чёрт побери, Роджерс, ты точно из Бруклина? Никогда не видел, как тамошние парни закидываются? Да просто понюхай его, чёрт побери!

Было бы глупо объяснять, что по вечерам Стив старался без крайней нужды не появляться на улице, и уж тем более не присматривался к тому, чем заняты подозрительные компании. И вот, значит, по какому краю ходил сенатор.

\- Кокаин, - сказал Говард, раскрывая портсигар, - это ещё ничего, но старик на нём лет двадцать. Пристрастился в бурной молодости, а теперь начал смешивать с другими стимуляторами. Время мало кого щадит, не находишь?

Думать о том, чем себя подстёгивает Брандт, Стиву не хотелось. Говард был куда интересней.  И опасней; чем искренней выглядел Старк, тем больше Стив его подозревал. За покерным столом Говард Старк не мог быть новичком. И, насколько Стив мог судить, мухлевать умел по-чёрному.

\- Знаю, о чём ты молчишь, - Говард откинулся на спинку, закурил. Лимузин шёл ровно и быстро, куда – этого Стив не знал, как и многого другого. – Какого чёрта мне от тебя нужно, раз щит ты мне уже вернул, а больше нас ничто не связывает, кроме малышки Картер.

Стив напрягся, но промолчал, а Говард вдруг потёр челюсть и хмыкнул.

\- Врезала мне; боевая девочка, - одобрительно сказал он. – Передавала тебе привет.

\- Спасибо, ей тоже.

\- Передам, - Говард выдохнул клуб дыма. – Скажи-ка, тебе действительно нужно зарабатывать Брандту деньги на избирательную кампанию?

\- Что… нет, - Стив почувствовал, как твердеют мышцы на скулах. – А я это делаю?

\- Именно это и делаешь, парень, - Говард смотрел на него почти с жалостью. – Подумай сам: кого выберут после старика Франклина Делано Рузвельта? Не меня же. У Брандта неплохие шансы, и с каждым днём всё лучше. Твоими стараниями в том числе.

У Стива заныло под рёбрами. До сих пор он считал Брандта кем-то вроде полковника Филлипса, только от гражданских, а теперь выходило, что три с лишним месяца он, Стивен Роджерс, угробил не на спасение страны, а…

\- Чёрт знает что, - выдохнул он, отмахнулся от дыма, евшего глаза. – Зачем вы мне сказали?

\- Да просто зло берёт смотреть, как ты гробишься ради вот этого, - Говард пожевал кончик сигары. – Ну, и если начистоту - он крепко взял меня за яйца. Не дёрнешься.  

\- А если совсем начистоту?

Стив сам не знал, почему, но был уверен: есть что-то ещё.

\- Если совсем, - не удивившись, ответил Говард, - я хочу, чтобы ты надрал задницу Красному Черепу и добыл мне доктора Зола. Раз уж Эрскин вышел из строя.

\- Это значит, - медленно сказал Стив, - новые ребята, как я? Армия таких же? Мистер Старк, вы всерьёз думаете, что я соглашусь?

Вместо ответа Говард вытащил из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок, встряхнул, разгладил на колене.

\- То, что тебе пишут, попадает в службу ответов простым гражданам, - сказал он. – Заведует ею Уильям Кост. Помнишь такого?

Стив кивнул. Уильям иногда появлялся возле Брандта, приносил какие-то бумаги, снова исчезал, улыбался искренне и открыто и просил называть себя без церемоний, просто Биллом.

\- Ты знаешь, как это делается, - сказал Говард. – Ах, мистер Капитан Америка, моя дочь Мэри обожает вас, она пожертвовала для армии пять долларов из копилки, пожалуйста, пришлите ей автограф и всё такое прочее. Но среди этой ерунды попадается и кое-что лично для тебя. Решил, тебе будет интересно всё-таки получить его в руки.

Строчки изгибались, скашивались к неровно оборванному краю, но Стив запомнил каждую букву, каждое слово. И второпях нацарапанные внизу цифры.

 Баки писал ему полтора месяца назад. Стив попытался вспомнить, где был и чем занимался в тот день, но не смог. Дни все были сплошь как один: бессмысленный, не приносящий ни радости, ни гордости труд, который, как оказалось, был ещё и не для страны, а лично для Брандта.

\- Где сейчас Баки? – спросил он, свернул листок и убрал в нагрудный карман. – Извините, я вам его не верну. В конце концов, это ведь мне писали.

\- Кто я, чтобы спорить, - Говард выдохнул ещё клуб дыма. – О том, где сейчас Баки, спросишь у его сослуживцев. Всё, что я могу, я делал и делаю. Увидишь сам.

Брандт завозился, не просыпаясь; Стива это почти испугало. Он ещё не чувствовал себя в состоянии не сорваться, если сенатор вновь заведёт песню о величии нации.

\- Зачем вам сыворотка? – Стив старался дышать ровно, утихомиривая разочарование и ярость. – Ведь не для того, чтобы спецподразделение стерегло вас днём и ночью?

\- Хорошая идея, но я первый взбешусь, - задумчиво ответил Говард. – Нет. Эта грёбаная сыворотка вроде русской рулетки. Я думал сам стать чуть повыше и покрепче, но теперь считаю – игра не стоит свеч.

\- Тогда зачем?

\- Это личное, - проговорил Говард, обжёг Стива взглядом. – Ладно, ты не отстанешь, я понял. Честное слово бойскаута, что это останется между нами?

Стив кивнул.

\- Я бесплоден, - Говарда перекосило так, что Стив так и не понял, говорит ли он правду или врёт так убедительно, что и сам верит. – Зола такое лечит. Лучше него нет, он мне нужен, и ради бога, держи язык за зубами.

Стив посчитал за благо промолчать.

\- Ты всё равно пойдёшь вытаскивать своего приятеля, - настаивал Говард. – Захвати с собой дока, я в долгу не останусь. Должен я кому-то оставить свои миллионы?

Брандт начал приходить в себя, закашлялся и открыл глаза прежде, чем Стив успел ответить.

\- Какого… Старк, я просил не курить в салоне!

\- Извините, сенатор, - Говард по-прежнему жёг Стива взглядом. – Меры предосторожности. Я не такой крепкий, как вы, а наш капитан пахнет так, что голова кругом.

\- Вы же альфа, надо себя контролировать, - укоризненно сказал Брандт, сел ровнее, оправил пиджак. – А мне нужно больше спать, но когда? Да выбросите вы чёртову сигару!

Стив молча глядел на Брандта и видел перед собой не мудрого патриота, не пожилого человека, заслуживающего уважения уже хотя бы по причине возраста, даже не хорошо владеющего собой мерзавца.

Он видел альфу, замахнувшегося на чужое.

 Чужую землю, влияние, власть. Чужие деньги, в конце концов. Если Брандт окажется в Овальном кабинете, что случится потом?

\- Простите, Говард, - сказал он. Старк только отмахнулся и повернулся к Брандту.

\- Я всё-таки настаиваю, - сказал он, явно продолжая какой-то прежний разговор, - на том, чтобы вместо капитана  на фронт отправился двойник. Костюм, немножко ваты в наплечники, маска, никто и не заметит.

\- Нет, - тут же сказал Стив. Он сказал бы это, и не видя письма Баки, но теперь просто не оставалось выбора.

Брандт, с поразительной быстротой приходящий в себя, нахмурился.

\- Я тоже против. Какая вата, побойтесь бога, Говард! У вас есть на примете второй такой же, как наш капитан Америка? Стив, не откажешься съездить в Италию? Это поможет поднять дух парней, которые там сражаются.

\- Конечно, сэр.

\- И будешь там осторожен? – настаивал Брандт. – Мы делаем важное дело, действительно важное и нужное дело, Стив. И ты принесёшь стране гораздо больше пользы, если будешь воодушевлять наших парней, чем если погибнешь от шальной пули.

\- Не погибнет, - вмешался Говард. – Да вы что. Этот парень обошёлся мне в полтора миллиона баксов. Я, так и быть, вложу ещё немного. Заберёт нормальный щит вместо этой жестяной ерунды, - он кивнул на прислонённую к сиденью имитацию. - Раз уж вам так приспичило рискнуть, сенатор. Кстати, а вы с ним поехать не хотите?

\- В Италию? За два месяца до выборов? – Брандт покачал головой. – Вряд ли у меня получится согласовать эту поездку.

\- Тогда поеду я, - вздохнул Говард. – Если меня там пристрелят, вы знаете, кого винить.

Говарда Старка не пристрелили ни макаронники, ни свои же – а эту возможность должен был учитывать любой, кто знал Старка дольше пяти минут.

Но летал Старк невероятно. Стив никогда не видел такой сногсшибательной наглости. И такого самолёта.

 

-9-

 

\-  Кто из вас кому конвой? - поинтересовался Филлипс, когда оба появились в Аквиле.  Говард, только-только стянувший лётный шлем, ухмыльнулся.

\- Я ему, конечно, и не сомневайтесь. Девочек в этот раз всего десяток, придётся мне грудью защищать нашего бравого капитана от поклонников. Эй, Стив, хоть улыбнись, ты среди своих, скучал ведь? О, малышка агент Картер, я всё сделал как обещал, и где моя награда?

Пегги отложила папку, которую держала в руках, подошла к Говарду и хрустнула пальцами.

\- О нет, - Говард рассмеялся и изобразил на лице ужас. – Нет, только не это. У меня ещё челюсть на место не встала после прошлого раза.

\- В прошлый раз, мистер Старк, вам повезло, - сказала Пегги. – Здравствуй, Стив.

Она не была рада его видеть. Конечно же, нет.  И всё-таки что-то на мгновение промелькнуло, не далось рассмотреть себя и растворилось, оставив на языке сладкий привкус. Стив пробормотал приветствие.

\- Ну вот, - сказал Филлипс с неожиданным благодушием. – Все в сборе. Теперь вот что: идите с глаз долой. Куда угодно, но чтобы я не видел здесь ваших тыловых физиономий. Картер, ты останься, я в одиночку эти завалы разгребать не собираюсь.

\- Ни приличной выпивки, ни шоу, - ворчал Говард вечером, пока Стив одевался. Здесь, вне пышного зала, без прожекторов,  расклеенных афиш и бравурных маршей, костюм сделался тем, чем и был на самом деле: тряпкой, раскрашенной под цвет флага. Она даже не грела, и Стиву было тошно при мысли, что в этой цирковой штуке придётся проходить весь вечер. – Ладно, я хотя бы захватил запись гимна. И десяток бет покрепче.

Стив взял щит, взвесил на руке яркую жестянку. Настоящий щит лежал, тускло поблёскивая краской, в его вещах, но Стива с души воротило при мысли, что нужно будет идти с ним на сцену.

\- Я спросил у полковника, где Баки, - сказал он. Говард рассмеялся.

\- В сколько этажей тебя обложил старикан? Кстати, а лапшу про важное секретное задание он тебе на уши вешал?

\- Просто выгнал, - пробормотал Стив. Снаружи уже слышались вопли радости: кордебалет, пусть и скромный, честно исполнял свой долг. – Пегги… агент Картер… сказала, что вряд ли Баки жив. Не понимаю, зачем я тут, - он с ненавистью посмотрел на щит. – Когда должен быть там.

\- Затем, - с холодной расчётливостью ответил Говард, - что я смогу угнать свой собственный самолёт и выбросить тебя через фронт только ночью. А болеть ты не болеешь. Филлипс  не дурак, у него свой интерес, если заподозрит что-нибудь – глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как отправишься обратно к Брандту. Тогда твоему драгоценному бете точно крышка.

\- Мы друзья.

Говард кивнул.

\- Конечно, теперь это так называется. Да ладно, мне без разницы.

\- А Пегги? – вдруг спросил Стив. – Она ведь может догадаться.

\- Малютка Картер? – Говард высвистал короткую мелодию. – Очень сомневаюсь. Может, если бы мы тут застряли на неделю, но старик загрузил её работой по самую шею. Да и если догадается – первым делом побежит не к нему, а к тебе. Эти альфы-барышни всегда так делают: сначала пытаются разобраться сами, а если не выходит – ищут кого покрепче и заставляют разобраться его.

Было тошно обманывать Пегги Картер. Даже так, молчанием. Она, в отличие от многих, Стиву не лгала и не молчала о том, что было действительно важно.

\- Выбрось из головы девицу и думай о Зола, - потребовал Говард. - Если не справишься, ему тоже не жить. Красный Череп потихоньку съезжает с тормозов, даже с тех, что у него ещё остались

\- Не удивительно, - пробормотал Стив. Он тоже понемногу сходил со стопоров, пока ещё медленно, контролируемо – но неудержимо.

\- На тот случай, если Эрскин тебе не сказал, - Говард глянул на часы. Вышколенные до автоматизма девочки уже впечатывали каблуки в доски наспех сколоченной сцены. - У Черепа есть одна штука, небольшая, но ты её сразу узнаешь, если увидишь. Светится голубым и способна за секунду спалить западное побережье. Если увидишь её – не трогай. Оставь где есть и запомни место.

\- Наш звёздный орёл капита-а-ан!

Звёзды и самолёты пронеслись по натянутому полотнищу в последний раз и погасли. Музыка смолкла, девичий строй  распался, точно от железных опилок отняли магнит, втянулся в два вагончика, определённых под гримёрные.

Иногда Стиву казалось, что он сам исчезает, делается прозрачным и неслышимым. Автографы раздавал другой парень. Сбивал с ног нанятого Гитлера - другой. И на всех фотографиях и газетных полосах, кадрах хроники и плакатах тоже был другой.

Сейчас, на шатком гремящем помосте, он был собой. Не Капитаном Америкой. Он обвёл взглядом сидящих, стоящих, лежащих парней и мгновенно понял, что провалится. Провалился сразу, не успев и слова сказать.

Обычно он выходил в волну обожания, горячей готовности слушать и хлопать, отзываться всем сердцем и, говоря начистоту, открывать кошелёк. Теперь перед ним была стена настороженных лиц, обглоданных войной и только самую малость смягчённых отдыхом и недавним удовольствием.

От этих парней пахло порохом, потом и дымом. И они повидали то, чего ему, Стиву Роджерсу, и представить было невозможно.

Он начал говорить , и молчание из выжидающего стало злым. Сидели кто на чём, несколько парней примостились даже на дереве, откуда открывался лучший обзор, и тот, кто сидел выше всех, свистнул так оглушительно, что едва не свалился.

\- Девчонок! - заорал он. – Хватит молоть чушь, давай сюда девочек!

Сенатор, может быть, и смог бы вывернуться из такого положения. Говард тоже мог бы. Стив – нет; он замолчал, сбившись на полуслове, начал снова.

Слова катились, беспомощные и скользкие, и ни одно не достигало цели. Он был голый король с лживыми речами, и бесполезно было объяснять, доказывать, убеждать.

\- Девочек сюда! – рявкнул усатый рядовой. – Газету я и в сортире почитаю!

Стив несколько секунд смотрел на него. Запомнились почему-то именно усы, рыжеватые и словно припаленные по кончикам. И снова всплыло короткое слово у самого края листа.

«Надеюсь».

Он читал беспомощные строки призывов и лозунгов, а видел письмо Баки, от первой буквы до последней, и почти не слышал требований убраться. Дочитал, повернулся и ушёл со сцены. Захлебнувшаяся музыка снова взвыла, загремели каблуки, негодующие вопли сменились радостным свистом. Жестянка загремела по полу; Стив краем глаза увидел своё отражение в куске зеркала, приспособленном над столом, замер, стянул маску.

Если бы Баки был здесь, что бы он сказал? Может, его бы приняли иначе?

Что толку гадать.

Обычно Говард влетал так, точно за ним гнались; Стиву казалось, что его просто раздражает необходимость ходить, а не летать. Но не в этот раз. Стив только поднял руки, стягивая безрукавку со звездой на груди, а когда опустил их – Говард уже был рядом, бесшумный, как кот.

\- Рисковый ты парень, - сказал Говард без каких-либо предисловий. Тёмные блестящие глаза остановились на Стиве, и в этот раз не было ни сигарного дыма, ни запаха духов. Только запах альфы, солёный и крепкий, щедро сдобренный виски. – Я думал, в тебя полетят огрызки и всякая дрянь.

\- Я тоже думал, - отозвался Стив. Что-то в нём надламывалось, остро царапало в груди, тревогой гнало прочь, он бы много отдал за возможность сейчас пробежать пару миль, но в битком набитом лагере это было почти невозможно. – Эти парни видели ад, что им какая-то девочка из подтанцовки.

Говард присвистнул.

\- Это ты себя так честишь? Осторожней, кэп, а то как бы я не решил, что у тебя истерика.

\- Правильно бы решил, - Стив силой заставил себя втянуть воздуха, медленно выдохнуть. Стало ещё хуже. - Можешь ты уйти? Мне надо побыть одному.

Говард медленно покачал головой. Он был так близко, что видны были острые кончики волос на висках, блестящие от бриолина.

\- Врёшь, тебе не этого надо, - безапелляционно ответил он. – Почему ты их не подмял? Ведь мог. У меня и то от тебя всё дыбом. А эти парни пошли бы в атаку, чёрт, они бы тебя на руках донесли до самого Берлина, если бы ты только рыкнул. Были бы счастливы, имей в виду.

\- Брандту бы это пришлось по вкусу, - сказал Стив и понял, что охрип. – А парни легли бы до единого. И были бы счастливы, да.  Думаешь, я этого хочу?

Старк в полшага оказался к нему вплотную, и на Стива дохнуло жаром, как от печки.

\- А чего ты хочешь? – он не глядя стянул со стола пачку листков, поднёс к глазам, фыркнул пренебрежительно. – Агитация, прокламация, конфедерация… хуй знает что. Ни слова правды, а?

Он страшно бесил Стива. С каждой секундой всё больше. Приходилось сжимать зубы, чтобы не зарычать, и кулаки – чтобы не взять за грудки, не тряхнуть в воздухе, не придушить.

Не опрокинуть под себя, как отчаянно хотелось.

\- Говард… - это прозвучало рычанием, хриплым и с оттяжкой. – Ты прав. Ни единого слова.

Старк кивнул, отбросил бумаги прочь. Листки осыпались на пол, шелестя, и перед глазами Стива снова вспыхнули строчки, написанные Баки.

«…сложно, но получится, я уверен, и в следующий раз пойдём вместе…»

\- Я всё думал, - щерясь, признался Говард, - почему меня так вставляет, когда ты строишь из себя хрен знает что, - он втянул ноздрями загустевший горячий воздух. – Осенило, наконец. Ты ведь похож на эти сраные бумажки. Ни слова правды, а, кэп?

\- Что ты хочешь? – хрипло спросил Стив. Его трясло, дыхание рвалось, перед глазами мелькало алое. – Что тебе нужно? Я обещал тебе Зола, я его добуду. Что ещё?

Говард сморщился знакомой Стиву ухмылкой, поднимавшей губу и открывавшей зубы.

\- Ты точно не из Бруклина, - почему-то он смотрел на Стива без злобы, только с какой-то смутной обидой.  – Что с тобой такое, Стив Роджерс? Любой нормальный альфа уже или врезал бы мне в челюсть, как малышка Картер, или заставил бы опрокинуться на спину.

\- Я не Картер.

\- Я заметил, знаешь ли, - Говард оглядел его с ног до головы, и снова с этим раздражающим, отвратительным выражением разочарования, которого Стив не понимал. – Честное слово, я не так зениток опасаюсь, как того, что ты ухитришься вляпаться. А ты ухитришься. Ты же у себя под носом не видишь ничего, пока тебя не ткнут! Чёрт знает, что с тобой делать, капитан. Не подскажешь?

\- Выбросить за линию фронта, - хрипло ответил Стив. Ярость ещё бушевала в нём, но алая пелена расходилась, хоть и медленно. – Дальше делать буду я. И я не понимаю, что...

\- Да, - перебил его Старк, - я вижу. Не понимаешь ни хрена. Учти только: если вздумаешь там сдохнуть – из-под земли достану.

\- Я не собираюсь умирать, - честно сказал Стив. – По крайней мере не в ближайшие лет сорок.

Старк ещё с минуту жёг его взглядом, потом отступил на шаг.

\- Ты та ещё штучка, кэп, - сказал он. - Ладно, я подожду, пока вернёшься. Тогда поговорим. И прекрати себя грызть. Эти ребята и меня бы послали на хуй, если бы я вылез без девочек.

\- Спасибо, - Стив откашлялся. – Врёшь, но врёшь убедительно.

В дверь коротко стукнули. Говард развернулся, расплываясь в улыбке, пакостной и довольной одновременно, а следующий вдох заставил Стива мгновенно подобраться.

\- Какого чёрта вы тут вытворяете, - сказала Пегги. Это был ни вопрос, ни обвинение. Это был практически готовый приговор и щелчок расстрельной пули, досылаемой в ствол.

Пегги отправилась с ними. Её никто бы не удержал. Говард и не пытался; стоило ей появиться и прижать их к стенке, и он перестал путать Стива, сосредоточился на Пегги, весь словно покрылся глянцем. Пегги не поддавалась ни улыбкам, ни записному обаянию, но Говарда это нисколько не смущало.

\- Эй, не хотите махнуть в приличный ресторан?

Самолёт трясло так, что Стив сам себе казался маслиной в банке. И он не понимал, почему агент Картер не сдала их Филлипсу немедленно, как только вытрясла правду.

\- Ночное фондю, - со вкусом сказал Говард, закладывая лихой вираж. – Что скажешь, крошка?

Пегги ощутимо передёрнуло.

\- Не обращай внимания, - она развернула карту. – База здесь. Посмотришь, что там, и вызывай подмогу. Я уломаю полковника, он и сам…

\- Пегги, - Стиву пришлось перекрикивать надсадный рёв двигателя. – Почему?

\- Да, - неожиданно вмешался Говард. – Сейчас, когда у меня под рёбрами уже не торчит пистолетное дуло, я готов повторить вопрос.

Пегги медленно выдохнула.

\- Нужно было всё-таки пристрелить тебя ещё там, на земле.  Но ты лучший гражданский пилот из всех, кого я знаю.

\- Да, и самолёт мой, не забывай об этом, - Говард рассмеялся. Зенитки в клочья резали ночь, и Стиву это нравилось всё меньше. – Но всё-таки: почему? Думаешь, я буду лучше смотреться, когда полковник сдерёт с меня шкуру по возвращении?

\- Примерно так и есть, - Картер ткнула в руки Стиву коробочку прибора. – Нажмёшь на кнопку, мы тебя отследим. Филлипс, кстати, вовсе не такой сукин сын, каким вы двое его считаете. Попробуйте сами управляться со всем этим, я погляжу, как у вас получится.

Новый толчок заставил её замолчать. Ощущение было такое, словно невидимый гигант взял самолёт за хвост и потряс в воздухе.

\- Куда?!

Пегги рванула его за плечо, стянутое лямками парашюта.

\- Разворачивайтесь, - Стив откинул защёлку люка, выглянул наружу, в рычание и свист воздуха. Все волоски у него на теле поднялись дыбом, но от волнения или от холода – некогда было думать. – Дальше я сам.

\- Нет!

Он скользнул в бездну, и бездна сомкнулась над ним.

 

-10-

 

Фабрика смерти. Это была фабрика смерти, и пахло здесь ещё хуже, чем на заброшенной кожевне. Похоже: тухлой кровью, безнадёжностью, агонией, но хуже, потому что убивали здесь не коров.

Стив пробежал по неверной балке, грозившей сбросить его вниз, припал к решётке, распластался по ней, распределяя вес, глянул в кромешную тьму.

Он не видел ничего, даже напрягая обострённое зрение. Но чувствовал запах, пробивавшийся сквозь химическую мерзость. Запах пота и грязной одежды, крови, злости, бессилия. Десятков людей, которых заперли тут, как скотину, и мучили сотней разнообразных способов, о каждом из которых тошно было думать.

Запах людей, которым нечего было терять.

Тонкая чешуйка ржавчины упала вниз, когда он двинулся. Внизу почудилось шевеление, беззвучное, но несомненное, вспыхнул жёлтый неверный огонёк, выхватил из мрака запрокинутые лица с блеснувшими провалами глаз.

\- Эй, кто там? – шёпотом спросили снизу. – Кто ты, мать твою?

Спичка погасла, догорев до пальцев, чёрных от грязи. Стив мог бы просто сбросить вниз ключи, снятые с часового, которому он лично свернул шею, но люди, побывавшие за гранью смерти и почуявшие надежду жить, редко ведут себя разумно. Торопясь освободиться, пленные подниму т шум, и вся операция по спасению закончится, толком не успев начаться.

\- Баки, - прошептал он, притискиваясь к осклизлой решётке лицом. – Лейтенант Джеймс Барнс, сто седьмой пехотный. Он здесь?

Вспыхнула ещё спичка, и в жёлто-голубом неровном свету пленникам стала видна тонкая нить, паутинкой опускавшаяся вниз. Связка ключей, привязанная к ней, медленно вращалась.

\- Баки, - повторил Стив. Внизу кто-то шумно втянул воздух.

\- Нет его, - хрипло пробормотали в ответ. – Позавчера забрали.

Нить бешено задёргали, торопясь отцепить спасительную связку.

\- Не шуметь, - приказал он, твёрдо зная, что теперь его послушаются. – Встретимся снаружи. Найдите оружие. Куда забрали?

\- В ад, - хрипло ответили снизу. И добавили пару слов, обрисовывая направление.

 Нить свободно провисла, Стив смотал её и пошёл куда было сказано.

Хуже всего в аду была чистота. Безупречная, сияющая, стерильная чистота. Даже бороздки по краям стола были выскоблены добела.

Это нисколько не помогало. Свежая побелка, отмытый до блеска пол, вычищенный металл не пахли ничем посторонним, но у Стива все волоски на теле стали дыбом и кололи сквозь ткань.

Смерть жила здесь долго и привольно. Можно было сутками отчищать и отмывать всё, что она оставляла за собой, но так ничего и не изменить.

Баки был единственным живым здесь, и хотя от него воняло отчаянно – мочой, дерьмом, грязью, свернувшейся кровью, кислым запахом немытого тела, - Стив рванулся к нему.

Живой. Баки был живой. Лучше того: Баки не сошёл с ума. А на это Стив почти не надеялся.

\- Стив?! Я что, уменьшился?

Это было первое, что Баки спросил. Стив сгрёб его в охапку и поволок прочь, наружу, где уже расцветали оглушительные взрывы. Яркие голубые разряды полосовали ночь, словно молнии, так и казалось, что вот-вот хлынет ливень.

\- Ты только держись, - пробормотал Стив. Он дотащил Баки до относительно безопасного места, выстрелом снял метавшегося часового, отдал его оружие Баки. – Жди меня тут. Стреляй, если нужно, я вернусь за тобой. Постараюсь поскорее.

\- Стив, - окликнул его Баки. Он устроился спиной между штабелем каких-то ящиков и остатками сметённого взрывом склада. – Я знал, что ты придёшь.

Стива резануло стыдом и незаслуженным счастьем.

\- Держись, - повторил он и побежал в темноту. Если бы Говард Старк не вёл своей игры, если бы не открыл ему глаза, сколько бы Баки ещё продержался?

Кто-то рванулся ему наперерез, очередь прошила воздух, Стив прикрылся щитом, и им же срезал нападавшего. Кажется, он был обязан Старку слишком многим, и мог расплатиться только одним способом.

Добыть Зола.

Смерть жила здесь долго, это было её место, её земля, камни, металл и стекло, всё здесь было для неё. И люди тоже. Неважно, жертвы или палачи – все они тут служили смерти. Потребовалось не так уж много времени, чтобы повернуть её против своих.

Последний гигантский взрыв сотряс базу, и Стив обнаружил себя посреди грязных, оборванных, измождённых людей. Кто-то баюкал раненую руку, кого-то шатало. Баки, за которым Стив было рванулся, уже был здесь: стоял в первом ряду, улыбаясь почти прежней улыбкой, смотрел на Стива выжидающе.

\- Мне нужен доктор Зола, - тихо сказал Стив, и страшные лица вокруг расцвели жутким подобием улыбок. – Живым и целым, насколько возможно.

Это уточнение понравилось им гораздо меньше. Но Стив чувствовал, что может, выражаясь словами Говарда, подмять здесь любого. Заставить, принудить выполнять свою волю. Это было легко до омерзения, и Стив надеялся на то, что сумеет обойтись просто словами.

\- Парни, вы его слышали, - сказал Баки, улыбнулся Стиву всё той же, почти прежней улыбкой. – Добудем капитану, что он хочет.

Стив опустил автомат, до сих пор обжигавший руку, и подумал, что только что, кажется, обрёл армию.

Зола нашли в разбитой машине. Пытаясь прорваться через рушащийся, взрывающийся, вставший дыбом мир, он врезался во что-то и висел, потеряв сознание, с залитым кровью лицом. Стив несколько секунд смотрел на то, как его тащат, не особенно церемонясь, как один из недавних пленников заносит кулак…

\- Нет.

Парень обернулся, скаля остатки выбитых зубов.

\- Почему это? Этот выблядок! Ты что же, за него?!

Остальные тоже заворчали, качнулись вперёд. Как псы, почуявшие кровь.

Мало было обзавестись армией. Ею нужно было научиться управлять, и не по книжкам, а по-настоящему. И прямо сейчас, немедленно, иначе им всем крышка. А Стив никогда мечтал о власти и не испытывал потребности в том, чтобы раздавать приказы направо и налево. Он просто хотел, чтобы ублюдки перестали быть ублюдками или, если это невозможно, просто перестали быть. И чтобы оборванные, полные желания мести люди не заняли их место. Если для этого нужно держать их в рамках, придётся так и сделать, даже если силой.

 - Нет, - повторил он. – Его будут судить по закону.

\- Слушай, ты, чистоплюй, - начал парень. Белки его глаз все сплошь были чёрными, и Стив не знал, что это – последствия опытов или пыток. И есть ли разница. – Эта мразь… ты хоть представляешь, что он тут творил? И его теперь вот просто так отпустить?

Самое время было прижать. Позволить гневу выплеснуться наружу, забыть о том, что перед ним свой, что у него есть свои резоны требовать крови.

Стив медленно выдохнул. Невозможно свести то, что несовместимо. И если ты в грязи по колено, невозможно остаться чистым.

Или всё-таки?

\- Если мы станем бить того, кто не может ответить, просто чтобы стало легче, - проговорил он, - то очень скоро докатимся до того же самого. Ты это знаешь не хуже моего. И что так нельзя – тоже.

Осколки зубов снова мелькнули между расплывшихся почерневших губ.

\- Может, мне насрать на то, чего нельзя? А? Что скажешь?

\- Что я тебе всю рожу расквашу, - послышалось сзади. Баки обошёл Стива и встал, нависнув над бунтарём. – Ты меня знаешь, Эллиот, за мной не заржавеет. Сказали: не трогать. Может, этот Зола знает кучу нужного, а? Тебе в голову не приходило, что мы у него не последние крысы в клетке? Может, твой брат в плену, и только этот жирдяй знает, где именно?

Эллиот вздохнул и неохотно отступил на шаг.

\- Так бы и сказали сразу, что нельзя, - он поглядел на Стива исподлобья. – Извиняюсь, капитан.

\- Проехали, - ответил Стив, оглядел переменившийся мир. Дым, закопчённые лица, догорающие руины, много работы впереди. – Давайте выбираться отсюда.

Вертолёты за ними не прилетели. Сколько Стив ни жал на кнопку трассера, не было и следа реакции. Пришлось объявить, что идти предстоит самим, и это тоже не вызвало восторга. Отряд еле ноги передвигал, горячка боя прошла, и перспектива тащиться по лесу к своим не вызывала ничего, кроме глухого раздражения и злости.

Без Баки Стив бы не справился. Или просто было бы гораздо тяжелей научиться приказывать так, чтобы никому даже в голову не пришло обсуждать и сомневаться.

\- Всё просто, - сказал Баки в одну из ночей, когда все спали вповалку на срезанном лапнике, измученные переходом. -  Ты слишком думаешь о том, прав ты или нет. Парни это чувствуют. Будь пожёстче и не стесняйся рычать, сам не заметишь, как  наладится. Кстати, - он подбросил в костёр сломанную ветку, - я всё не мог сказать. Из тебя получился отменный альфа. Я даже представить не мог, что такое бывает. Девочки в восторге?

Стив слабо усмехнулся.

\- Спасибо, - он вспомнил, как плясуньи Говарда смотрели на своего босса. С влажной готовностью в глазах. – Мне не до девочек, нам бы довести всех до базы. Чёртова штука, надо же ей было сломаться, - он вынул трассер, повертел в руке и сунул в карман. – Что-то в нём Говард не додумал.

\- Ещё дня четыре, - серьёзно сказал Баки, - и если будем двигаться как сейчас – доберёмся. Лишь бы свои не пристрелили.

Стив подозревал, что с каждым днём переходы будут всё дольше и мучительней, и не ошибся. Кое-кто из спасённых еле волочил ноги, и Зола так и не приходил в сознание, так что Стив большую часть времени тащил его на себе. Вдобавок из еды здесь, в лесах, было только то, что можно было добыть по пути. И его паёк, которого не стало ещё накануне.

\- Если придётся, я дойду сам, - пробормотал Стив, - вернусь с помощью.

Баки помотал головой.

\- Не придётся, - сказал он с уверенностью, причин которой Стив не понимал. – Скоро выберемся к нашим. Ты, главное, смотри за Зола. Парни вроде как смирились, что мы его тащим, но…

Стив принял к сведению и это.

Они продирались через леса ещё пять дней и вышли к своим как раз когда Стив почти уверился, что несёт труп, и что стоит колонне остановиться – и ни пуля, ни прямой приказ, ни даже уговоры Баки не заставят измученных людей двигаться дальше. Зола мешком лежал на его плечах, запах от него шёл как от мертвеца, кто-то жутким шёпотом матерился рядом,  и тут Баки остановился, повёл носом.

\- Дым, - сказал он, начиная неудержимо улыбаться. – Дым, Стив! – он шумно сглотнул. – Господи, лошадь съел бы!

Между подлеском и толстыми стволами тенью вилась дорога, и дальше всё было как за карточным столом, когда раз за разом вытаскиваешь двадцать одно. Никто не умер, даже Зола. Никого не пристрелили, приняв за врага. И накормили их не лошадью и не жирным вонючим наци, как не раз вслух мечтал Эллиот, а гораздо лучше.

 

-11-

 

\- Здесь, - сказал Стив, ставя на карту последний значок. Чернильные отметки рассыпались по Апеннинам, Швейцарии, Голландии и северу Европы.  – И мне потребуется помощь.

Честер Филлипс, не спавший третьи сутки, уставился на него воспалёнными глазами.

\- Надо же, - проговорил он ядовито. – Я думал, это ты станешь нам помогать, парень. А теперь, выходит, я должен буду выделить тебе силы?

\- Не очень много, - отозвался Стив. – Минус одна база – это хорошо, но Красный Череп ушёл. Пока он жив, Гидра только ранена. Оружие у нас есть. Люди тоже.

\- Вместо нормальной операции какая-то вшивая самодеятельность, - Филлипс подтянул к себе бланк приказа, вписал несколько слов, вывел размашистую подпись. - Забирай что надо. Брандт звонил, требовал тебя. Как будто я должен следить за тем, где тебя носит, - он презрительно сплюнул. – Если будет продолжать так закидываться – не видать ему Белого дома, а только жёлтый.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - Стив взял приказ, пробежал глазами и выдохнул. – Это даже больше, чем я ожидал.

\- Старк, - выплюнул Филлипс. – Взял в аренду кого-то в Пентагоне и пригнал тебе в подарок подразделение. Говорит, сам бы приехал поиграть в войнушки, да дела не пускают. Какие у этого богатенького сукина сына могут быть дела, скажите на милость, - он замолчал, часто моргая.

\- Полковник Филлипс, сэр, - встревоженно сказала Пегги.

\- Ещё полчаса продержусь, хватит надо мной кудахтать, - Филлипс уставился на Роджерса. – Что будешь делать, капитан? Обрывать головы Гидре?

Стив кивнул.

\- И я так считаю, - Филлипс грузно поднялся из-за стола. – Не забудь прижечь. Я за тобой подчищать не собираюсь.

Стив вышел из штабной палатки и мгновенно оказался в кольце. Отоспавшиеся и отъевшиеся, его солдаты стали обычными людьми. Хорошие парни, попавшие в ад и лишь потому на время превратившиеся в его исчадия.

\- Капитан.

\- Капитан Роджерс, сэр!

Стив остановился, слабо улыбаясь. Он знал, почему все они здесь, и принёс им то, что обещал.

\- Мы отправляемся за Гидрой, - сказал он, и снова подумал, что ведёт их обратно в ад. И они счастливы. Его признали командиром, его приказы больше не подвергались сомнению, с ним ладили, его даже любили на свой лад. И он любил в ответ, как командир и как солдат.

Парни завопили, Эллиот победно затряс в воздухе кулаком. Он рвался вперёд, искать брата, и Стив практически не сомневался, что найдёт, живым или мёртвым.

Лучше бы живым.

\- Завтра выступаем, - сказал он, и это простое сообщение тоже встретили восторженно, как будто он пообещал им готовую победу. – Не засиживайтесь в «Аисте», если не хотите завтра спать на ходу.

Эллиот расхохотался, точно услышал лучшую шутку всех времён.

\- Не будем, капитан, я позабочусь.

\- А я прослежу, - послышалось решительное, и Баки хлопнул Стива по плечу. – Не отбивай у меня хлеб, Эл.

Они все были друзьями. Все принадлежали ему, как он – им. И только Баки был наособицу, на правах старого друга и советчика. Только Баки решался его трогать, хотя держаться поблизости старался каждый. И только Баки помогал ему по-настоящему научиться быть своим.

\- Лучше бы тебе тоже пойти в «Аист», - озабоченно сказал он, разогнав всех дружеским пожеланием проваливать и оставшись со Стивом наедине. – Ребятам  понравится.

\- Я не особенно люблю вечеринки.

\- Знаю, но парни гордятся, когда ты пьёшь и не пьянеешь, - Баки снова дружески похлопал его по плечу. – Понимаю сам, что глупость,  но лучше, если придёшь, серьёзно.

Что-то в том, как это было сказано, насторожило Стива, и он кивком отозвал Баки отойти подальше.

\- Выкладывай, - потребовал он. – Что стряслось?

Баки покачался с пяток на носки, как делал в моменты глубоких размышлений.

\- Не знаю, - он с сожалением покачал головой. – Правда, не знаю, Стив. Вроде бы всё хорошо. Дуган не напьётся, за этим я посмотрю, Эла не накроет этим его вечным «кому бы разбить морду, раз Гитлера нет рядом», Карлайл не сцепится с первым попавшимся гражданским… но что-то на душе смутно. Не знаю почему. Сходи сегодня в «Аист».

\- Схожу, - Стив придержал его за рукав. – Я ведь так и не поблагодарил. Если бы не ты, я бы их не вывел.

Баки уставился на него и присвистнул.

\- Охренеть, - сказал он. – Хорошо, давай, скажи мне спасибо за то, что я умею поддерживать дисциплину, а я начну рассыпаться в благодарностях за то, что вытащил меня оттуда.

\- Прости, - Стив почувствовал, что краснеет.

Баки полыхнул улыбкой.

\- Ещё извиняться начни, очень умное занятие, - он помолчал. – Ты знаешь, любой за тебя жизнь отдаст не глядя. Понимаю, ты бы предпочёл, чтобы все были целы, но так не бывает. И не считай, что парни на тебя смотрят, как те толстосумы в… где ты там в последний раз выступал?

\- В Хьюстоне, - Стив усмехнулся. – А разве нет? Я им до сих пор вроде плаката. И пью, не пьянея, на это интересно посмотреть. Ничего не изменилось. Слушаются они тебя.

\- Дурак ты, Стив, - с полной уверенностью ответил Баки. – Меня они слушаются потому, что мне крупно повезло быть твоим другом. Повоюешь с ними ещё пару месяцев, сам убедишься.

Он сделал пару шагов прочь и остановился.

\- Приходи сегодня, - сказал напоследок. – Может, и раньше дойдёт.

В «Аисте» гремел фокстрот, табачный дым тянулся под потолок, Дуган уже кружил молоденькую бету-стенографистку, и она смеялась, закинув голову со светлыми кудряшками. Стива обступили, сунули в руки стакан, сдвинули стулья, чтобы он поместился,  в этом не было ничего такого, что раньше он бы воспринял как угрозу, простая радость, общее веселье…

Он слушал разговоры, полные хвастовства, и пытался перестать думать. Каждый из этих парней готов был отдать за него жизнь, и сам он немедленно сделал бы то же самое, если бы пришлось, и всё-таки что-то не давало ему расслабиться.

\- А где Баки? - побагровевший от пива и танца Дуган обрушился на жалобно скрипнувший стул. – Он вроде тоже собирался, только его и ждём.

Стив пожал плечами, огляделся – и всё, даже Баки, вылетело у него из головы.

По узкому проходу между столами шла агент Картер, и смотреть на неё было всё равно что вообще впервые в жизни видеть женщину.

\- Ого, - тихо сказал Эллиот. – Ох ни хре…

Дуган ткнул его кулаком и заставил поперхнуться.

\- Капитан, это к тебе, - доверительным шёпотом сообщил он. – Гляди, не упусти случай.

Пегги подошла ближе, остановилась рядом. Стив был настолько ошеломлён, что даже не сразу сообразил, что нужно подняться, всё-таки спохватился и вскочил, стараясь не слишком пялиться.

\- Вольно, капитан, - усмехнулась Пегги. - Лучшего комплимента я не получала.

\- Пегги… то есть, агент Картер…

Дуган подавился смешком, показал кулак, чтобы всем хватило ума заткнуться.

\- Я бы попросила пригласить меня на танец, - просто сказала Пегги, - но отчего-то уверена, что танцевать тебя не учили.

Стив несколько опомнился и кивнул, напоминая себе, что ни одна девушка, и тем более Пегги Картер, не будет счастлива, если поймёт, что мужчина прожигает взглядом её грудь.

\- Это верно.

\- Поэтому оставим танцы до лучших времён. До победы, например. Успеешь научиться?

\- Успеет, - вмешался Эллиот и вовремя увернулся от следующего тычка.  – Я научу. Тур вальса, капитан?

За столом захохотали – необидно, по-настоящему весело.

\- Пару сот километров бегом в полной выкладке, - предложил Дуган, - как раз подойдёт за такое предложение.

\- Заметь, предложил я один, а бежать завтра всем, - весело сказал Эллиот. – Агент Картер, не слушайте нас, мы просто стараемся распугать побольше посетителей, чтобы вам с капитаном достался отдельный столик.

\- Нет необходимости, - Стив чувствовал, как по спине вниз течёт жар. Конечно, дело было в платье. И в том, что от Пегги пахло духами. И в том, что она нарядилась… для него? – Пегги, вы позволите?

Она кивнула, оперлась на его руку. И не сказала ни слова, пока Стив не усадил её, отодвинув стул, и не заказал выпить.

\- Я не умею не только танцевать, - признался он, стараясь удержать взгляд на уровне приличий. С таким вырезом напротив это было нелегко. – Разговаривать с девушками меня тоже не учили.

\- Я знаю, - отозвалась она, - это записано в твоём досье. Не старайся, Стив. Если бы мне хотелось послушать обычную мужскую болтовню, я бы позвонила Говарду.

 - И всё-таки молчать весь вечер тоже не дело, - Стив бросил взгляд на теневую ямку у неё под горлом, тут же отвёл глаза, словно обжёгшись. Невыносимо хотелось нарисовать Пегги такой. Поймать короткий миг, заставить его ожить на бумаге, и чтобы Пегги вот так же улыбалась, наклонив голову, чтобы уложенные волосы касались щеки, и…

\- Отчего же, - мягко сказала Пегги. – У тебя совсем неплохо получается.

\- Это моё первое свидание, - невпопад признался Стив. – Если это свидание.

Мягкая ткань так плотно облегала её плечи и грудь, что свет, казалось, соскальзывал по ней, обводил тонким золотым сиянием, какое нельзя передать в рисунке, если только тебя зовут не Рафаэль.

\- Ещё не совсем свидание, - серьёзно ответила она. – Скорее что-то вроде обещания. Стив, я знаю, ты себя щадить не будешь, я даже и не прошу, это было бы глупо. Но постарайся вернуться, идёт? Просто постарайся вернуться. И тогда…

\- Я не могу ничего обещать, - он вдруг почувствовал что-то тёплое, очень нежное у самой своей ладони.

Тёплые пальцы не касались его руки, но были так доверчивы и близки, что у Стива перехватило дыхание.

\- Я очень постараюсь, - он понял, что охрип. – Я очень постараюсь, Пегги. Это ничего, что я называю тебя не агентом?

Его закружило её смехом, чистым, ясным, яблочно-звонким. За весь вечер он так и не вспомнил больше ни о том, что не умеет разговаривать с женщинами, ни о Баки, ни о завтрашней операции.

Была только Пегги, Пегги Картер в алом платье, надетом специально для него. Неотразимая, как пуля, желанная, как свобода, и родная, как дом.

К утру он ввалился в палатку, совершенно и допьяна счастливый. Баки спал, отвернувшись к стене и натянув на голову одеяло, и Стив лёг тоже, но спать не мог. Смех Пегги, её запах, тёплая упругость плеча под рукой: под утро похолодало, и Стив одолжил ей свой китель; её смех и золотые искорки в карих глазах, всё это не отпускало, повторялось снова и снова, словно кто-то записал вечер на граммофонную пластинку, и иголка раз за разом соскальзывала на одну и ту же бороздку.

Нужно было отдохнуть, но он не мог отдыхать. Баки зашевелился, поднял встрёпанную голову, узнал Стива и со стоном рухнул обратно.

\- Спи, - шепнул Стив. – Ещё часа три. Я тоже сплю.

-Ты сияешь, - сонно возразил Баки. – Всё получилось как надо?

Стив был слишком счастлив, чтобы разбираться в том, что именно имел в виду Баки, так что он только кивнул. У него было дело, лучшее дело, какое только можно вообразить. У него были настоящие друзья и настоящие, не картонные, не нанятые за деньги враги. И у него была Пегги. Отчего-то это придавало вкус всей жизни разом.

\- Хорошо, - проворчал Баки, путаясь в одеяле и отчаянно зевая. – Давно пора было.

Это пробилось сквозь сладкий дурман, и Стив приподнялся на локте, спросил:

\- Ты о чём, дружище?

Но Баки уже снова спал. Или удачно притворялся спящим. Стив отогнал последнюю, явно несправедливую мысль. В конце концов, они должны были беречь силы, и Баки работал побольше многих, он был словно бы везде.

Вот только этим вечером в «Аисте» его так и не было. И Стив не знал, отчего это так, не знал и не хотел думать ни о чём и ни о ком, кроме Пегги Картер.

До утренней побудки было ещё целых два часа условно мирной жизни, когда он мог  позволить себе роскошь думать о будущем.

 

-12-

 

Пропасть внизу ощерилась белыми  шапками, сикоморы в три человеческих роста казались крошечными, точно он вдруг попал в рождественский стеклянный шар, и этот шар встряхнули, перевернули, засыпали хлопьями снега и горы, и игрушечную железную дорогу с летящим поездом, и горную реку в сотне футов внизу.

Раз за разом Стив видел летящий в лицо снег. Раз за разом протягивал руку, хватал Баки за нашивки на груди, дёргал к себе, притискивал к трясущейся, но такой спасительной опоре.

Раз за разом Баки проходил сквозь пальцы, как вода.  Тёмная фигурка падала вниз, переворачиваясь, всё быстрее и быстрее, переворачивалась, ударялась о выступ скалы, отскакивала и пропадала из виду.

Ночь за ночью. Эрскин много что поправил в его теле, но даже сыворотка была бессильна против снов, где протянутые скрюченные пальцы хватали воздух, в глазах вспыхивало обречённое понимание – и Баки снова падал тряпичной куклой, переворачивался, отскакивал от уступа и исчезал между оскаленных скал. Стив вскидывался, задыхаясь, крик дрожал в груди зазубренной плоскостью, словно засевший осколок.

Вокруг ровно дышали его люди. Слава богу, он не кричал. По крайней мере, не вслух.

Война была единственным, что приносило облегчение. Пусть на время, но голова была занята планами и группировками, можно было позволить себе думать не о Баки. Можно было позволить себе думать о том единственном и прекрасном дне, когда последний бункер, последний барак будет стёрт с лица земли, когда последний ублюдок поднимет вверх руки. Ради этого мгновения было всё. И Баки отдал жизнь ради того же, вот только примириться с этой потерей Стив не мог. Не мог – и всё тут.

Пегги пыталась помочь. Стив стерпел, оценил – и не смог принять сочувствия. Иногда даже самый искренний порыв оказывается бесполезен, самая горячая влюблённость отходит в сторону до лучших времён. Кажется, Пегги понимала и это, каким бы горьким ни было понимание. По крайней мере, о танцах они больше не заговаривали.

\- Может, когда-нибудь потом, - ответил Стив на её прямой и жёсткий вопрос, - когда мы победим. Когда последнему наци свернут шею.  Пока что мне лучше считать, что Баки жив. Я знаю, что это не так, - добавил он, глядя Пегги в глаза. – Я не сумасшедший.

Пегги отступилась, и больше не пыталась заговаривать о друзьях, которых на войне теряешь слишком часто. Стив подозревал, что без помощи Старка тут не обошлось; Говард заявившись с коротким визитом, обещал привезти новое оружие, невиданное раньше, с собственным именем на клейме.

Оружие, без которого нечего было и думать справиться с Гидрой.

Чтобы добраться до последнего убежища Черепа, нужно было как следует подготовиться, а это не делается быстро. Приходилось ждать верного момента, сколачивать подразделения, вооружать, тренировать, учить, делать всё возможное и немного сверх того, чтобы в день, когда Череп подставится, мгновенно нанести удар.

С каждым днём этой необходимой отсрочки Стиву всё легче было понимать своих людей. И всё труднее – сдерживать и их, и себя. Тянуло в бой, в горячее безмыслие, в предельно напряжённую жизнь, которая бывает только на войне, на грани.

Он ожидал, что теперь, без Баки, начнутся проблемы. Что тот же Эллиот не выдержит ожидания и сорвётся, что ещё несколько дней – и без влияния Баки ему самому придётся справляться с этим.

Но Эллиот не срывался. И Дуган, принявший на себя немалую часть забот Баки, не срывался тоже. Походило на то, что каким-то образом Баки всё ещё с ними, всё ещё сплачивает их, и Стиву думалось, что это лучшее, что может случиться в такой ситуации. Что это то, чего Баки сам бы хотел.

Не пропасть совершенно. Остаться хотя бы в памяти друзей, продолжать помогать им даже после того, как самому пришлось уйти.

Звук садящегося самолёта вырвал его из размышлений. Махина, которую Стив уже научился узнавать по звуку, с обманчивой лёгкостью опустилась на полосу, пробежала по ней, остановилась. Говард выпрыгнул наружу, стянул шлем и очки, увидел подошедшего Стива и помахал рукой.

\- Это всё тебе, капитан, - сказал он, кивнул на выкрашенное серебристым брюхо. – Ночами не спал, хотел тебя порадовать.

Стив заглянул в автоматически поднявшийся люк грузового отсека и убедился, что вместе с Говардом  ночами не спали как минимум несколько тысяч простых американцев, которым посчастливилось работать на его фабриках. Защитного цвета ящики и контейнеры громоздились до потолка.

\- Спасибо, Говард, - Стив ещё раз глянул внутрь и покачал головой. – Если бы в тебя угодила хоть одна шальная пуля, был бы фейерверк на полмира.

\- Там, где я летаю, пуль  нет, - ухмыльнулся Говард. – И зенитки не достают. Всё равно что на пикник съездить.

Говард был неисправим. И лихачил в воздухе так же, как на земле. Стив сам поражался тому, как этот человек ухитрялся располагать к себе. Он даже с Пегги подружился. И не пытался лезть к Стиву с душеспасительными разговорами.

\- Чувствую себя как грёбаный Санта Клаус, - Говард потёр следы, оставшиеся от очков, и Стива захлестнуло тёплой волной расположения. Этот человек вместе со многими другими, кого Стив даже никогда не видел, не спал ночами, торопясь сделать оружие, привезти его, рискуя жизнью, что бы там он ни говорил насчёт высоты и зениток.

\- Спасибо, - повторил он, глядя на то, как разгружают самолёт. – Ты надолго?

\- На денёк, - Говард с хрустом потянулся. – Обмоем этих крошек, ты отправишься вершить справедливость, я – приводить в порядок дела.

Стив не спросил, которые дела. Это, в конце концов, было не его дело.

\- Ты же знаешь, со мной бессмысленно пить, - предупредил он. – Зря переведёшь хороший виски.

Говард насвистал мелодию.

\- Чушь собачья. А компания?

Конечно, они напились так, как только могут напиться двое, один из которых не в состоянии опьянеть, а второй старается не отстать ни на рюмку. Говард попытался встать и чуть не упал со стула. Стив подхватил его, пытаясь понять, стоит ли надавать Говарду по щекам и не будет ли это воспринято как оскорбление.

Лучше всего было бы отнести не способного стоять на ногах гения в собственную койку, накрыть военным одеялом и уйти. Побродить вокруг лагеря или сесть поработать с донесениями. Вид у Говарда был такой, словно он вот-вот отключится, но вместо этого он уставился на Стива осуждающе и сказал, выдыхая алкогольные пары:

\- Ты пахнешь, - он потянул носом. – Я слышал, что военные изобре… изобртатльные. Тьфу. И-зо-бре-та…

\- Не мучайся, я понял, - Стив перехватил его поудобнее, намереваясь оттранспортировать в постель, и запах, идущий от Говарда, вдруг заставил его напрячься сильнее обычного. Дух захватило, словно его мотнуло на гигантских качелях, и почти забытая слабость пошла по телу так внезапно, что он оступился. – Чёрт!

\- Ага, проняло, - с пьяным удовлетворением заметил Говард. – Хорошая выпивка, кэп, творит чудеса.

Стива трясло, и он клял себя на чём свет стоит. Быстрый подсчёт не оставлял сомнений. Странно было, с какой лёгкостью он забыл о том, что причиняло столько мучений до сыворотки. Что же, проклятая омежья сущность напомнила о себе. Может быть, постоянное общество альф сыграло свою роль. Может быть, ему придётся просить для себя отдельный бункер.

Он сжал зубы. Когда дела плохи, единственное спасение – последовательность и спокойствие. Сначала Говард. Потом всё остальное.

 - Ты прав, - он заставил себя вспомнить, о чём шёл разговор, и это далось ценой немалых усилий. - На войне без смекалки никуда. И что?

\- И то, - пьяно фыркнул Говард. – От тебя так несёт, я чуть не спустил. Кстати, не в первый раз. Нашёл себе течную омегу – хоть поделился бы, герой.

Стиву стало и лучше, и хуже разом. Вот, значит, как подействовала сыворотка. Даже Говард, видевший его до превращения, не бросается на него, точно зверь, почуявший самку. Он пахнет не как омега. Спасибо тебе, боже, он пахнет как альфа, которому досталась омега.

\- Я даже не знаю, - неопределённо сказал он, надеясь на то, что наутро Говард будет слишком занят головной болью, чтобы вспомнить подробности вечера. – Может, это прозвучит грубо, но разве у тебя мало, ты понимаешь, желающих?

\- Как грязи, - лаконично ответил Говард. Судя по виду, он находился на той тонкой грани между сном и бодрствованием, когда ещё можешь  разговаривать довольно связно, но с каждой секундой кренишься всё больше. – Но эта детка пахнет просто обалденно.  Везучий сукин сын. Где ты её тут раздобыл? Военная тайна?

Стив молча сгрузил его на койку, выдернул одеяло, прикрыл сверху и отошёл, чтобы не чувствовать запаха. Это нисколько не помогло. Одеколон, виски, хороший табак  – и поверх этого мощный, горячий, влекущий запах альфы. Запах, от которого сладко ломило всё тело.

\- Спи, Говард, - проговорил он. – Я пойду, прогуляюсь.

Говард прожёг его взглядом.

\- Мог бы сразу сказать, что только по барышням, - сказал он с внезапной обидой. – Или побоялся? Думаешь, если я перестану на тебя торчать, так прости-прощай  спецподразделение и всё остальное? Ну так я же уже сделал всё, что обещал, чёрт, это просто смешно…

\- Говард.

Стиву было обидно. Не на Говарда, а за него.  И очень, очень плохо от каждого вдоха, приносящего вместе с воздухом запах разгорячённого альфы. Это было не то чистое и святое, что было с Пегги, с ней он и помыслить не мог ни о чём таком. Нет, это было другое. Похоть в чистом виде, как и раньше во время течек, и потакать ей он не собирался.

– Даже не думал так, - хрипло сказал он, стараясь не думать о том, что Говард, конечно, очень опытен. Что вряд ли хоть одна девушка ушла от него недовольной, что… - Но ты ведь… то есть…

Он сбился и замолчал, испугавшись, что этот вопрос Говард примет за первый шаг к сдаче.

\- Я по-всякому пробовал, - вдруг признался Говард. Он полулежал на койке и следил за Стивом из-под полуопущенных век, тёмных, точно подведённых. – Не думай, что между парнями и девчонками такая уж большая разница. Ты или хочешь, или нет.

\- Я не хочу, - сипло солгал Стив. Ну хорошо, это было не совсем враньё. Он не хотел, но тело хотело, и с каждым вдохом сильней. Хотя по сравнению с последней течкой, когда он катался по битому кирпичу, тягучий жар в теле можно было терпеть.  С трудом, но можно. Гораздо тяжелее было обсуждать такие вещи.

\- В армию стали брать монахов, я понял, - Говард ухмыльнулся, пьяно и беззлобно. – Р-рыцарей. Без страха и упрёка. А я бы не отказался. Взяли бы одну девочку на двоих, тебе бы понравилось. Кстати, это предложение.

\- Говард.

\- Ладно, ладно, - Говард прикрыл глаза. – А Картер? У неё шансы есть?

\- Вряд ли я должен об этом говорить, - хрипло и твёрдо ответил Стив. – Прости, Говард.

\- Лет через двадцать, - вслух помечтал Говард, - ты очень, очень пожалеешь, что так бездарно просрал молодость. Но я уже остепенюсь и буду примерным семьянином. Кстати, Зола просил тебя поблагодарить, что удержал тогда своих ребят. Он до сих пор трясётся, когда приходится вспоминать, наш Зола.

\- Твой Зола, - Стив помолчал. Нужно было уходить, а уходить не хотелось. Хотелось чудовищного, недопустимого, и он держался на грани. Пока что держался. – Не могу понять, как врач может заниматься такими опытами.

\- Минуточку, - Говард поднял палец. – Личное участие Зола не доказано. Понимаю, у тебя другое мнение, но юристы настаивают, что нельзя признаваться. Даже в шутку. Даже когда нет лишних ушей.

\- Нельзя признаваться, - медленно повторил Стив. – Я запомню. Говард, тебе бы поспать.

\- Хер там я теперь усну, - неожиданно трезво сказал Говард, сел и потряс головой. К изумлению Стива, он держался довольно твёрдо, и даже когда встал - удержался на ногах. – Пойду в «Аист», продолжу веселиться.

Стив не стал его удерживать. Стоило Говарду уйти, и держаться стало в разы легче. Горячее напряжение дёргалось и дрожало внизу живота, неопрятная влажность раздражающе копилась между ягодиц, но всё это было терпимо. Ужасно хотелось отмыться, лечь в постель, свернуться, поспать подольше – пять, шесть часов, - и проснуться здоровым и в ладу с собственным телом.

Или помочь себе. Сбросить напряжение, мучительное и сладкое, сводившее все мысли к одному, а то и вовсе отключавшее голову. Это было самое неприятное: то, что приходилось бороться с самим собой. Кататься по холодным камням было гораздо проще, чем сдерживаться теперь, когда рука сама тянулась к паху, когда нельзя уже было списать происходящее на беспамятство тела. Так просто, так легко было позволить себе то, что рано или поздно позволяет каждый мужчина. Стив и сам уже давно бы сдался, если бы это не было бы первым шажком на пути, навсегда уводящим от самоуважения.

Он выдохнул воздух, ставший горячим и густым варевом, оставляющим на языке сладкий привкус, и стал думать о Пегги. Чистая, невероятно далёкая от того, что сейчас колотилось в нём, чудесная. Если когда-нибудь он станет её достоин, не будет никакой грязи, а только любовь и желание.  Всё как полагается.

 

 

-13-

\- Последняя база, самое гнездо, - пожелтевший от табака палец Филлипса уткнулся в карту. – Без поддержки с воздуха чистое самоубийство, но у Черепа там что-то вроде завесы. Сбивает на подлёте всё живое. Последний самолёт-разведчик разлетелся в клочья, ахнуть не успели.

\- Ясно, - отозвался Стив. Ему было гораздо легче, чем ночью,  но всё ещё нехорошо; форма царапала кожу, запахи раздражали, голоса тоже. Ночью он устроил себе сверхплановую пробежку и долгий холодный душ, и сейчас с огромным удовольствием повторил бы, но нужно было срочно заниматься делом.  – Но как-то же в эту базу завозят сырьё, еду и всё прочее?

\- Завозят, - скрипуче подтвердил Филлипс. – Там вроде норы. Куча ходов, часть выходит в каменоломни, а те тянутся чуть не до самого побережья. Только тронь это гнездо... господи, Картер! Я редко говорю такое женщинам, но идите и смойте то, чем надушились!

Пегги  развернулась на каблуках и вышла, не сказав ни слова. Стив похолодел.

\- Бабы, - с ненавистью сказал Филлипс. – Что станешь делать, капитан? Артиллерия там тоже к заднему месту припарка.

\- Это не она, - Стив почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь. – Не нужно было на неё орать.

Филлипс шумно выдохнул.

\- Мать твою. Ну так иди и извинись перед нею, я этим заниматься не стану, - он скривился, как от горького. – Я ведь предупреждал этого умника. Какого чёрта ты тут ходишь в таком состоянии? Господи боже ты мой, я даже не знаю что сказать!

\- Ничего не нужно говорить, - оборвал его Стив. Ему тоже было чудовищно неловко. – Я сейчас вернусь. Поговорим об артиллерии.

Он нагнал Пегги у самого выхода, окликнул – и нисколько не удивился, увидев неприятные красные пятна у неё на скулах.

\- Пегги, - он постарался говорить мягко, хотя внутри так и крутило от стыда. – Полковник погорячился. Я прошу прощения.

\- Ничего, - Пегги вздёрнула подбородок. – Я не в претензии. Надеюсь, ты не подозреваешь, что я явилась на работу, облившись бог весть чем?

Немыслимо было говорить с нею начистоту. Только не с ней и только не об этом. Стив покачал головой, чувствуя себя предателем.

\- Он остынет и извинится, - пообещал он. – Это моя вина, я его вывел из себя. Ты просто попалась под руку.

\- Не в первый раз, - она поглядела на него, точно ожидая каких-то слов. А Стив не знал, что тут можно сказать, кроме беспомощного «прости». - Пойду пройдусь.

Она повернулась, подобранные волосы на миг открыли тонкую ложбинку у неё на шее, нетронутую, чистую.

Будь Стив в нормальном состоянии – и сдержался бы. Но он не был. Руки словно зажили своей жизнью, и секундой спустя он уже целовал Пегги в губы. Она не пыталась вырваться, даже напротив, положила руки ему на плечи, целовала в ответ сладкими от помады губами. От одного этого можно было сойти с ума, и Стив сходил. Всё равно как когда прыгаешь с парашютом. Соскальзываешь из люка в ревущее обжигающее ничто, хлопок, рывок,  тишина охватывает целиком, и не остаётся ничего. Только полёт, всё быстрей и быстрей, и сердце обмирает от восторга.

\- Прости, - сказал Стив, едва поцелуй, первый в его жизни, закончился. – Я не должен был, да?

\- Наверное, - Пегги отчего-то вздохнула. – Сначала действительно полагается встречаться, но…

\- Я вернусь, - пообещал Стив. Это была его ответственность, в конце концов. Сделать всё правильно, как полагается, даже несмотря на то, что тело ломило и в глазах стоял туман. Незнакомый сладкий вкус таял на губах, и трудно было поверить, что он только что действительно впервые в жизни целовался. – Обязательно, Пегги. Я вернусь, поведу тебя на танцы, всё будет как ты захочешь, обещаю.

Это был последний раз, когда Стив её видел. И предпоследний – когда говорил с нею.

Связь трещала и рвалась, из проплавленной в полу дыры со свистом рвался ледяной воздух. Столб чёрного дыма – всё, что осталось от гнезда Гидры, - удалялся с каждой секундой.

И проклятая штука не слушалась управления. Каким-то образом в ней работал только руль высоты, Стив даже скорость сбросить не мог.

\- …ив! Стив!

Был только один шанс всё исправить. Операцию можно считать успешной, только если потенциальные потери от твоих действий ниже потерь от действий противника. Отряд, хоть и изрядно потрёпанный, остался позади, парням больше ничего не угрожает.

Ничего, кроме него самого, если он грохнется в радиусе пары сотен километров.

\- Череп мёртв, - отчитался Стив. – Говард, самолёт не слушается.

\- …ойно, - отозвался Старк. – Посадим дистанционно.

Льдины внизу были похожи на облака. Серые и голубые. И двигались очень, очень быстро.

\- Нет времени, - сказал Стив. Ему всё было ясно, кристально ясно. Даже если бы был парашют, он просто не мог успеть, нечего было и пытаться. – Я постараюсь приводниться.

\- На такой скорости?! 

Голос Говарда пропал навсегда. Стив глубоко вздохнул. Не было ни горя, ни страха, только печаль, что всё обернулось вот так, что он не увидит победы. Впрочем, он сделал всё что мог… наверное.

\- Стив!

А ведь он так и не пригласил её на танцы. И всё остальное, что обещал, тоже не сбудется.

\- Пегги, - он понял, что улыбается. Было легче так, не в одиночестве. И очень грустно, что не получится – ни поцелуев, ни свиданий, ни воздушного риса и лепестков над головами.  Самолёт уже клевал носом, что-то в нём сильно пострадало то ли от куба, то ли от боя. – Я тебя приглашаю, слышишь?

\- В клубе «Аист», - голос Пегги дрожал, но держалась она как истинная альфа. – Согласна. Не вздумай опоздать.

Опаздывать было нельзя. Он отодвинул руль вперёд, насколько было можно, и стрелка альтиметра бешено завертелась, отсчитывая десятки футов.

Вниз, вниз, вниз. Облака разошлись, льдины вспыхнули нестерпимым блеском, раскололись – и ледяным слепящим потоком бросились в лицо.

Это была хорошая жизнь, и закончилась она так, как и подобало.

Победой.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Впервые День Благодарения как национальный праздник отмечали 26 ноября 1789 года; поводом для праздника была благодарность за новую Конституцию.
> 
> [1] Стив и Баки смотрят фильм "Человек в железной маске", вышедший в 1939 году.
> 
> [2] Alieni juris (лат. «[лица] чужого права») — выражение римского права, означавшее человека, находившегося во власти другого, человека несамостоятельного в политическом или гражданском отношении, — в противоположность sui juris, самостоятельного, не зависящего от чужой власти.  
> К разряду alieni juris по римскому праву относились рабы, женщины, дети, даже и совершеннолетние, но неэмансипированные.
> 
> [3] Во второе воскресенье мая в США отмечают День Матери. В 1939 году этот праздник приходился на 12 мая.
> 
> [4] Бидонвилли, они же поселки президента Гувера – трущобы, собранные из строительного мусора и подручных материалов. Места жительства бездомных и безработных во время Великой Депрессии.
> 
> [5] Стив и Баки смотрят фильм "Человек в железной маске", вышедший в 1939 году.
> 
> [6] Немецкий тяжелый крейсер «Адмирал граф Шпее» участвовал в битве у Ла-Платы 19 декабря 1939 года. Три британских крейсера нашли его и атаковали. Корабль не утонул, его пришлось отправить в гавань Монтевидео на ремонт. Не желая долго оставаться на ремонте и не имея возможности отправиться на битву, экипаж вывел корабль в открытое море и потопил.


	2. Часть 2. Terra nullius[1].

-1-

 

\- О, агент как-вас-там! Какая, не побоюсь этого слова, хроническая встреча!

\- Фил Коулсон, мистер Старк.

\- Да мне плевать. Хотя я очень сожалею, что вы так торопитесь и так заняты, что не можете остаться, но обещаю вам, что сделаю всё, на что вы не способны.

Коулсон не двинулся с места, заработав очко в свою пользу. Упрямый парень. Если бы был не из ведомства Фьюри, можно было бы обойтись с ним помягче.

Но он был. А на войне как на войне.

\- Я никуда не тороплюсь, - предсказуемо сообщил Коулсон. – На самом деле, я жду здесь уже… - он явно напоказ сверился с часами. – Два часа и тринадцать минут.

\- Какое замечательно бесполезное упорство! – восхитился Тони. – Какая преданность долгу! Я ценю это в людях, знаете?

Он смерил взглядом подбежавшую медсестру, - неплоха, но ноги слишком толсты, - и отмахнулся от предложенного халата.

\- Вы шутите, моя дорогая, или не разбираетесь в том, что сейчас носят мужчины? – он коротко глянул на её пальцы. Конечно, никаких колец, она же медсестра, чёрт возьми, но и желтоватый кварцевый загар совершенно ровный, ни одной полоски. – Хотя действительно, откуда бы. Уберите эту тряпку.

\- Сэр… мистер Старк, - она ещё пыталась упираться. Слабых тут, похоже, не держали. – Там стерильная палата, пациенту может стать хуже.

\- А это костюм от Гуччи, и в нём ваш босс, - Тони ткнул пальцем себе в грудь. – Несложный выбор, правда? Попробуйте включить голову и представить себе, в какой стерильной среде валялся ваш пациент, пока я его не нашёл. Открывайте дверь.

Медсестра отступила в сторону, и Тони немедленно повернулся к Коулсону.

\- Слышали? Там стерильная палата. Пациенту может стать хуже, если вы на него чихнёте своими сверхсекретными микробами.

Ответа Тони не услышал: дверь закрывалась герметично. И быстро.

Если сравнивать впечатления, то сейчас капитан выглядел гораздо хуже, чем неделю назад, когда его вырубали из полувекового льда. Из героя древности в поблёкшей от времени и воды форме он усилиями персонала превратился в обычного коматозника. Ну хорошо, почти обычного. Тони с минуту изучал спокойное лицо, зачёсанные назад волосы, мускулистые руки с торчащими иглами капельниц, прикрытое крахмальной простынёй могучее тело.

\- Здесь нежарко, - констатировал Тони. Монитор пискнул, тонкая зелёная линия пронеслась по нему, рисуя пики и впадины, снова вытянулась в нить. – Дорогуша, а где, собственно говоря, его лечащий врач?

\- Меня зовут Бетани, - отозвалась медсестра. Тони вздохнул.

\- Да? Замечательно. Теперь мне не хватает только фамилии, чтобы уволить вас к чёртовой матери, если через минуту я не увижу тут врача.

\- Мистер Старк.

Тони обернулся, на ходу перекраивая выражение лица.

\- Вы ведь никак не можете ходить сквозь стены. И вы совершенно точно не его врач.

\- Мистер Старк, я здесь не ради капитана, а ради вас.

Тони прорезал взглядом плохой костюм, кобуру, удостоверение Щ.И.Т.а – как можно всерьёз относиться к организации с таким названием, до сих пор оставалось для него загадкой, - и самого агента Коулсона.

\- Я вас слушаю, Фил, - сказал он с дружелюбной улыбкой пираньи, почуявшей мясо. – Неужели вы здесь для того, чтобы совершенно бескорыстно и бесплатно помочь мне… в чём?

\- Мистер Старк, нам обязательно говорить о делах в присутствии капитана? Ему это может повредить.

Тони добавил к счёту Коулсона ещё десяток очков разом. Никто кроме него самого и этого нелепого парня не относился к капитану как к живому. Как к кукле, как к уникальному медицинскому случаю, как к телу, как к символу и герою – о, сколько угодно, но лечить его было, кажется, всё равно что заботиться о статуе Свободы.

\- Чёрт с вами, - сдался Тони. – Я хочу кофе. Давайте выйдем. Врача вы, надо полагать, заперли в лифте?

Коулсон неопределённо хмыкнул.

\- И могли зайти сюда в любой момент, но предпочли не делать этого за моей спиной, – продолжал Тони. – Умно и оставляет пространство для манёвра. Какого чёрта вам нужно от капитана?

\- Вы не собираетесь спросить, какого чёрта мне нужно от вас? – Коулсон нажал кнопку на автомате и спустя тридцать секунд получил стаканчик дрянного кофе.

\- И так очевидно, - Тони повёл носом и повторил процедуру. Пить эту смолу он не собирался, но стаканчик приятно грел руки. – Вы хотите капитана в собственность вашей дурацкой организации, а я не хочу его отдавать. Следующий вопрос: что вы собираетесь с ним делать? Будьте со мной честны, и я, возможно, пойду вам навстречу.

\- Мистер Старк, это государственная тайна.

Тони зафыркал.

\- Умоляю вас. Она давно протухла, ваша тайна. И кстати, как насчёт того, что его щит – достояние моей семьи? Вибраниум открыл мой отец, - Тони скривил губы. – Хотите скандал?

\- Вынужден отказаться, - Коулсон помаялся ещё несколько секунд. – Капитана можно вернуть к полной функциональности. У нас есть такая технология, а ваши замечательные врачи в лучшем случае продержат его в таком состоянии ещё лет пять. И всё.

Забывшись, Тони хватил глоток кофе, тут же сплюнул обратно в стаканчик и выбросил дрянь в ближайшую урну.

\- А на кой чёрт вам оживший герой второй мировой? – подозрительно спросил он. – У нас что, намечается третья?

 - Надеюсь, что нет, - ответил Коулсон. – Капитан – герой войны. Он заслуживает как минимум шанса. Вы дали ему этот шанс, мистер Старк, а теперь позвольте нам сделать следующий шаг.

Тони и не глядя в наладонник мог бы с точностью до цента сообщить Коулсону, какую сумму фонд Говарда Старка угробил на поиски капитана, мать его, Роджерса. Даже не принимая во внимание некоторых моральных издержек, о которых Тони говорить не желал, капитан был на вес вибраниума. Даже если без щита.

С одной стороны, было глупо теперь останавливаться на полпути. Потратить такую сумму и уморить капитана силами десятка врачей было бы, по меньшей мере, расточительно.

С другой стороны, Тони не желал отдавать кэпа Щ.И.Т.у. Просто потому что понятия не имел, за каким чёртом он может быть нужен Нику Фьюри. Было бы ещё глупей вот так запросто отдать козырь, даже не попытавшись узнать, что за игра ведётся без его, Тони Старка, участия.

\- На определённых условиях я готов согласиться, - Тони выудил из кармана запевший мобильный и отбил звонок. Подождут. – Вы благородно решили подарить национальному герою второе рождение, а я не менее благородно желаю вступить в долю. Это полезно для пиара, в конце концов.

Коулсон одобрительно покивал.

\- Я буду рад передать полковнику Фьюри, что мы достигли…

\- Пока ещё нет, - оборвал его Тони. - Я всё ещё не понял, что я получу за свою уступчивость.

\- Права на вибраниум, - быстро сказал Коулсон. Тони презрительно фыркнул.

\- Они и так мои. Не заставляйте меня затевать громкое дело, я терпеть не могу судебных заседаний.

\- Щ.И.Т. обеспечит вам возможность единолично пользоваться вашими военными изобретениями, - попытался Коулсон. – Никаких проблем с Пентагоном. Считайте, что их никогда и не существовало.

\- Пентагон, - с чувством сказал Тони, - это вроде старушки-соседки. Злобная карга, но я к ней привык. Придумайте что-нибудь поинтересней. Этот парень обошёлся моей семье в такую сумму, что я даже боюсь вам озвучивать – вдруг в обморок упадёте.

\- Мы компенсируем вам все затраты, - сказал Коулсон с уверенностью, которой Тони в нём не ощущал. – И не станем поднимать шум относительно насильственного удержания.

Тони уставился на него, ухмыляясь во весь рот.

\- Хорошая попытка, но мимо. Вы ему не родня, даже не начальство, а фонд Говарда за семьдесят лет заработал себе репутацию. Хотите к иску о нарушении прав на добычу и производство вибраниума добавить иск о насильственном изъятии бессознательного пациента из благотворительной организации?

Коулсон вздохнул с явным сожалением.

\- Мистер Старк, на этом мои полномочия заканчиваются. Боюсь, я оказался бессилен перед вашей деловой хваткой, а ведь я готовился к этой встрече.

\- Заканчивайте вашу лесть, - нетерпеливо сказал Тони. – Если Щ.И.Т.у действительно так нужен капитан, вместо вас был бы Фьюри. И не здесь, а в моей башне. Ему не привыкать. Что вы тут делаете, Коулсон? Пудрите мне мозги, это чудесно, я сам люблю это дело, но…

Мобильный запел снова. И на этот раз Тони поднёс его к уху, молча выслушал то, что ему говорили, и убрал с глаз долой.

\- Забирайте вашего кумира, - он зашагал по коридору, не дожидаясь Коулсона. – Да, я об этом знаю, можете не ахать и не всплёскивать руками. Милая деталь, придающая вам человеческий облик. У каждого агента такая есть.

\- Я вам обещаю, - вслед ему сказал Коулсон, - я о нём позабочусь. И я действительно фанат.

Старк молча смотрел на то, как капитана перекладывают в автоматическую кровать-челнок, как она, плавно качнувшись, уходит на полметра от пола и дальше по коридору, как Коулсон отдаёт появившемуся как по команде врачу папку с бумагами.

Он чувствовал себя обворованным, рассерженным и отчего-то катастрофически несчастным. В самый раз чтобы закатиться в приличный ресторан в компании Пеппер и предоставить ей полную возможность заняться любимым делом.

Заботиться о Тони Старке, по мнению самого Тони Старка, было довольно глупым хобби, но если девушка хочет – зачем ей мешать.

 

-2-

 

\- Хорошо, - сказал Ник Фьюри, в последний раз просмотрев снимки. Старомодная обстановка, радиола в деревянном корпусе, обои с давно вышедшим из моды рисунком и мягкий успокаивающий свет.  – Главное – не суетитесь, Шэрил.

Шэрил Форж он утвердил двумя днями ранее, и был в ней уверен, насколько можно быть уверенным, имея дело с агентом-бетой, не проработавшей ещё и трёх лет. Зато очень привлекательной. Не в его вкусе, но во вкусе капитана, что было куда важней. Приглашённый гримёр максимально приблизил её внешность к внешности Пегги Картер, и не было причин опасаться за исход дела.

Динамика была хорошей. Единственное, о чём между врачами Щ.И.Т.а не было споров, так это о прогнозе. Они могли рвать друг другу глотки по сотне поводов разом, но в главном демонстрировали трогательное единодушие. Капитан восстанавливался с поразительной скоростью; единственным, что пока ещё держало его вне мира, был глубокий сон, из которого Стивен Роджерс упорно пытался выбраться. Совершенное тело сжигало транквилизаторы, как спички. Ещё увеличить дозу означало бы перехватить инициативу у коновалов Старка и пустить на ветер всё, чего удалось достичь, и потому последнюю неделю капитана держали не на снотворных, а на хитроумно подобранной комбинации волн, подавляющих деятельность мозга.

Капитану Америке пора было родиться заново, всё было готово, и не было поводов для опасений. Вот только Ник Фьюри всегда помнил, что самые паскудные проблемы начинаются именно с того, что кто-нибудь решает, будто беспокоиться не о чем. Что-то, - может быть, предчувствие, в существование которого Фьюри не верил, может быть, привычка никогда не полагаться на девяносто девять шансов из ста, может быть, врождённое недоверие к миру, вечно старающемуся подставить подножку, только отвлекись – что-то заставило его отложить дела и остаться рядом. Просто на всякий случай. Если что-то пойдёт не так, лучше быть поблизости.

\- Начинайте, - сказал он. Идти в коробку, имитирующую сороковые, он счёл лишним. Роджерс мог его учуять, мог воспринять как угрозу, некоторые коматозники дословно помнили всё, что над ними говорилось - рисковать было неблагоразумно. Слишком уж дорог им был этот  парень, в буквальном смысле тоже. Правда, Щ.И.Т. потратил на него не так уж много, платили в основном Старки, но Фьюри привык работать чисто.

\- Установка отключена. Трёхминутная готовность.

Стивен Роджерс был не первым из тех, кого Фьюри про себя называл супергероями, кого вытаскивал из самых разнообразных передряг, приводил в  рабочее состояние и ставил себе на службу. Но он был первым, кто ухитрился проспать семьдесят лет кряду – если, конечно, считать его состояние сном. Врачи метались между версиями клинической смерти, анабиоза и комы. Любой другой умер бы от удара или переохлаждения, любого другого Старкова экспедиция вытащила бы в тепло и тем убила бы ещё вернее, чем удар и холод.

Но Стив Роджерс оказался везунчиком. Сто из ста шансов сыграли в его пользу.

Нью-Йорк Янкиз пошли в атаку, и стадион взревел.

\- Он просыпается, сэр.

\- Кто вы?

Радиола, транслировавшая давно ушедший в прошлое бейсбольный матч, служила также передатчиком, всё пространство имитатора было напичкано камерами, и всё-таки Фьюри пропустил момент, когда капитан поднялся на ноги. Ни паузы, чтобы собраться с мыслями, ни пары минут дезориентации.

\- Совершенство, - пробормотал Коулсон. Он смотрел на запись неотрывно, как девочка на плакат с фотографией кумира. Фьюри шикнул на него. Капитан как раз озирался по сторонам, и выражение его лица очень не понравилось и Фьюри, и Шэрил.

\- Капитан, вы в безопасности, - быстро сказала она. Слишком быстро, чёрт её дери. Фьюри мог поклясться целым глазом, что от неё несёт страхом, перебивая даже раритетные «Белые плечи», найденные на ебэй у частного коллекционера и бывшие в моде в сорок четвёртом.  – Вы в госпитале, и…

\- Я был на этом матче. В сорок первом, - сказал Роджерс, и Фьюри в секунду оценил положение как критическое. Если даже капитан не рехнётся, а на это немного шансов… - Где я на самом деле?

Алая кнопка тревоги вспыхнула раз, другой, третий – Шэрил, похоже, зажала её намертво, - и Фьюри убедился сразу в двух вещах.

Во-первых, капитан был в рассудке. Ещё как в рассудке. Он всё ещё не свернул ей шею, хотя Шэрил сделала, кажется, всё, чтобы он так и поступил. Показать страх альфе, выведенному из себя и испуганному, следовательно, агрессивному, что может быть глупей!

Во-вторых, он, Ник Фьюри, облажался по полной. И вместе с ним вся армия психологов, психиатров, врачей и прочих специалистов.

Он выскочил из машины, бросив наблюдение на Коулсона, бегом метнулся к ангару, на ходу отдавая приказы. Две минуты, максимум две с половиной - но этих минут Роджерсу хватило с избытком. Перехватить его удалось только на площади. Как он вынес голыми руками всю сложную инсталляцию из брони, стен и фотографий Нью-Йорка тридцатых, как прошёл тройное кольцо охраны и не свалился в обморок при первом взгляде на Бродвей, оставалось невыясненным. Фьюри проклял себя за доверчивость. Нужно было наплевать на уверения врачей и поговорить с парнем начистоту, а ещё лучше – будить не посреди многолюдного города, а где-нибудь подальше, в любом из хорошо оборудованных, прикрытых бетоном и сталью бункеров. Но кто мог предположить?

Эту мысль Фьюри отбросил как в данный момент бесполезную. Будет ещё время для рефлексий.

\- Не стрелять! – рявкнул он, заметив, как многообещающе дёрнулась рука одного из агентов. Не то чтобы Фьюри не разделял его порыва: Стивен Роджерс стоял, дико озираясь по сторонам, и вид у него был такой, что будь это кто угодно другой, и Фьюри превентивно открыл бы огонь на поражение. Перенапряжённые мышцы вздулись, глаза дико обшаривали окрестности, белая футболка промокла от пота.

Кто-то из парней выругался вслух, грязно, зло.

\- Не стрелять, - повторил Фьюри. Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля, и дело было не только в том, что капитан, едва очнувшись, оказался на свободе и мог натворить дел. Просто от Роджерса пахло, пахло так, что Фьюри потратил пару секунд только на то, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Как будто кто выкачал воздух из подпольного гладиаторского клуба, сконцентрировал, настоял на адреналине, добавил тяжёлого запаха опасного хищника, запертого в клетке, и выплеснул прямо в лицо. Хотелось припасть к земле и рычать, а ещё больше – выхватить из-под мышки люгер и всадить капитану пулю в лоб.

\- Всем стоять, - хрипло сказал Фьюри. – Без стрельбы. Первого, кто выстрелит, прикончу лично.

Это подействовало. Фьюри слов на ветер не бросал, и это всем было известно. Что такое гнев сильнейшего – тоже. Агенты по понятным причинам были в большинстве своём альфы, воздух густел от ярости, злобы и неотложного желания драться, но Фьюри достаточно времени убил на то, чтобы каждый из его людей боялся и уважал его больше, чем самого господа бога, и мог поручиться за минуту-полторы без бойни.

Он вышагнул из-за машины и пошёл прямо к Роджерсу.

\- Спокойно, - сказал он, останавливаясь на достаточном расстоянии и показывая пустые ладони. Риск был, и риск существенный, мгновенно капитана нельзя было сбить с курса даже автоматным огнём, невозможным в таком многолюдном месте. А за пару секунд, которые потребовались бы для прицельного выстрела, Роджерс мог бы отправить к праотцам и его, и пару агентов сопровождения. На этот счёт у Фьюри не было никаких сомнений. Вот только убивать Роджерса ему не хотелось. Подчинить – другое дело. – Спокойно, капитан.

Мышцы на плечах Роджерса вздулись ещё сильнее, и к запаху ярости добавилось что-то новое. Что-то, чего Фьюри не доводилось чувствовать, а уж он повидал всяких альф. И каждого со временем подминал и укрощал.

\- Где я, - сказал Роджерс, обводя взглядом площадь, полную людей. Эвакуировать Таймс-сквер за три минуты было невозможно. – Что вам от меня нужно?

\- Для начала – поговорить, - ответил Фьюри, коротким взглядом пригвоздив к месту дёрнувшегося к оружию агента помоложе. – Мы не враги друг другу.

Роджерс оглядел кордон автомобилей, вооружённых людей, взявших его в кольцо. Фьюри почти слышал, как работает его голова, как в ней стремительно укладываются данные.

– Это Нью-Йорк? - спросил он уже гораздо более спокойным голосом. Фьюри кивнул, не спуская с капитана глаз.

Давным-давно он учился всему, что полагается знать хорошему агенту, и подолгу сидел в небольшом центре по изучению дикой природы. У волков и пум были свои повадки, и Фьюри приучил себя подолгу смотреть хищникам в глаза, не моргая и не двигаясь с места, смотреть до тех пор, пока зверь не уставал и не сдавался. Сейчас он не пытался давить Роджерса. Не было нужды; тот сам стремительно приводил себя в чувство.

\- Спроси другое, - дружелюбно предложил Фьюри, когда убедился, что Роджерс успешно справился с паникой. – Не где ты, а когда ты.

\- Когда я? – принял мирную инициативу Роджерс. Он снова смерил взглядом явно превосходящие силы противника и чуть расслабил плечи. – И кто вы такой, сэр?

Фьюри ткнул пальцем в сторону ближайшего рекламного экрана. Прогноз погоды на нём обещал ясный солнечный день первого июля две тысячи двенадцатого года.

\- Это настоящее? – Роджерс кивнул на здания, разноцветную толпу, светящиеся экраны, скопище машин. – Или тоже декорация?

\- Сам порой задаю себе этот вопрос, - задумчиво проговорил Фьюри, - но да, это настоящее. Мы обязательно должны разговаривать  под прицелом или согласишься пойти в место поудобней?

Капитан медленно выдохнул. Облако концентрированной ярости развеивалось с удивительной быстротой. Может быть, дело было в порыве ветра, налетевшего с Гудзона. Может быть, в том, что капитан взял себя в руки и перестал фонить на всю округу.

\- Сейчас две тысячи двенадцатый, - проговорил Роджерс так, словно пытался понять, кто в этом виноват. – Если ещё остались места поудобней – я не против.

Кольцо вокруг них медленно разжалось, с лиц сошло выражение сосредоточенного внимания, всегда предвещающее стрельбу на поражение, и Фьюри одобрительно кивнул.

\- Я - полковник Николас Фьюри, - представился он. – Не уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент, но рад знакомству, капитан.

Стив Роджерс криво усмехнулся.

\- Вы забыли добавить – добро пожаловать в Америку.                                                                   

С ним явно можно было сработаться, если найти подход. И Фьюри намеревался заняться этим немедленно.

\- Добро пожаловать в Америку, капитан, - согласился он. – Как ты относишься к психологам?

\- Это такие в белых халатах и с чернильными пятнами на карточках? – не удивившись вопросу, уточнил Роджерс. Фьюри кивнул. – Не очень.

\- Я с теперешнего дня тоже, - проговорил Фьюри, дружелюбно скалясь. – Моя вина: поверил их заверениям, что очнуться на семьдесят лет позже для тебя станет слишком большим потрясением.

\- Стало, - кивнул Роджерс. – Я сначала решил, что это штучки наци и нужно пробиваться силой. Кажется, я выломал какую-то стену. Прошу прощения.

\- Я тоже, - коротко ответил Фьюри. – Нужно было действовать по старинке.

Стив остановился у ближайшей из лаково-чёрных машин и провёл пальцем по краю фары.

\- Почти как у Говарда, - пробормотал он, вздёрнул голову и уставился на Фьюри требовательно. - Война?..

\- Мы её выиграли, - спокойно ответил Фьюри. – Стивен, ты…

\- Просто Стив, - быстро сказал Роджерс. – Если вас не затруднит.

\- Стив. Сейчас мне необходимо отправиться по делам, - Фьюри не кривил душой, Мария уже оборвала ему телефон. – С тобой останется агент Коулсон, это мой агент и очень надёжный человек. Ты всё ещё запоминаешь то, что читаешь, дословно?

Капитан повёл плечами, точно сбрасывая с себя невидимую тяжесть.

\- Могу попытаться, - он остро глянул на Фьюри. – Мне многое нужно будет узнать, верно?

\- Больше, чем ты думаешь, парень, - усмехнулся Фьюри. – Больше, чем думаешь.

  


-3-

 

Каблуки Вирджинии Поттс выбили по крутой лестнице автоматную очередь. Свистнула открывшаяся дверь.

\- Тони? Тони!

Из всех выходок Тони эта была не самой опасной или глупой, даже не самой дорогой. Но у Пеппер были основания злиться. Праздники для неё были работой, тяжёлой и неблагодарной. Требовалось собрать уйму знаменитостей, проследить за тем, чтобы среди них не оказалось заклятых врагов, проверить всех гостей и каждого журналиста, заказать бездну дорогого алкоголя и горы не менее дорогих закусок, подготовить все помещения, не забыть накраситься, и всё это ради того, чтобы кое-кто в последнюю минуту решил потешить свою необоснованную депрессию?

\- Я здесь, - послышалось откуда-то из угла. Пеппер обогнула стойку с торчащими из щелей пучками проводов и удостоверилась в том, что Тони развалился на диване, и что он изрядно пьян. Ничего, что могло бы её удивить. За последний месяц она всего раз или два видела его трезвым.

\- Я вижу, - терпеливо сказала она. – Но ты, позволь напомнить, должен быть…

Тони отмахнулся от неё, пустив лёгкую бриллиантовую радугу по захламлённой комнате, и снова уткнулся лицом в сложенные руки, притворившись спящим. Такого Пеппер не спустила бы и в лучшие времена, а сейчас были не они. Она промаршировала по руинам, нависла над патроном и подёргала его за плечо.

Тони застонал и перекатился на спину, охнул, запустил руку себе под поясницу и, вытащив из недр обивки обломок пластика, задумчиво его рассмотрел.

\- Обойдутся без меня, - сказал он решительно. – Я работаю.

\- Лёжа в обнимку с бутылкой? – уточнила Пеппер, бросив взгляд по сторонам. Комната была как после урагана, но работой здесь и не пахло. Тони мог в два счёта устроить локальный армагеддон в любом помещении, но разница между разгромом и рабочим беспорядком для Пеппер Поттс была очевидна, как разница между днём и ночью. – Тони, не дури. Поднимайся.

Тони предсказуемо скривился.

-  Гости собрались? – поинтересовался он. – Все пришли и жаждут моей крови?

\- И я тоже, - подтвердила Пеппер. – Не предлагай мне занять их шампанским и шоу, я уже это сделала, но надолго ни того, ни другого не хватит. Зачем ты вообще их собирал, то есть зачем я их собирала, напомни? Кажется, всё-таки не для того, чтобы плюнуть в лицо всем сразу?

Тони душераздирающе зевнул и сделал безуспешную попытку подняться. Пеппер с трудом подавила желание помочь ему, дёрнув за воротник и поставив на ноги. В её личном кодексе доверенного лица Тони Старка вторым пунктом шёл запрет на применение унизительных, насильственных и грубых манипуляций, если только от этого не зависела жизнь самого Тони Старка.

Первым пунктом значился ясный и безусловный запрет поддаваться его обаянию. От этого порой зависело даже больше, чем жизнь.

\- Какого чёрта, - проворчал Тони, сдаваясь и вставая. – Я отсюда слышу этот проклятый джаз. Почему джаз, когда я его ненавижу?

\- Позавчера ты его одобрил, - Пеппер встряхнула на руках крахмальную рубашку, предусмотрительно захваченную с собой. К костюмам Тони относился уважительно, даже пиджак от этого не валялся посреди металлического мусора на полу, а висел на чём-то, похожем одновременно на ветряную мельницу и турбину-крыльчатку из старой боеголовки, но рубашки у Тони долго не жили. – Могу попросить Джарвиса проиграть файл твоего информированного согласия.

\- Плевать на Джарвиса, - огрызнулся Тони. – Закрой глаза и отвернись. Плевать на гостей, и на вечеринку, и…

\- Не забудь прессу, - подхватила Пеппер, закрывая глаза и отворачиваясь. Странности Тони менялись едва ли не быстрее, чем модели его гаджетов, постоянным оставалось лишь упорное нежелание брать что-либо из рук в руки.  – На неё можешь плюнуть с особенным удовольствием, я  поддержу. Морально.

Послышалось сдавленное проклятие и шелест свежей ткани, потом Тони проговорил:

\- Знаешь чем меня прельстить. Эй, глаза можно открыть, мне не нужна помощница с переломанными ногами.

По пути к лифту Пеппер успела незаметно смахнуть с пиджака Тони пару приставших волосков. И решиться. Она и так тянула слишком долго. Достаточно было посмотреть на то, до чего Тони себя довёл, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Зеркальные двери сошлись за ними, момент инерции заставил вздрогнуть желудок. Лифты в Башне прослушивались, но лифтов было много, записи шли одна поверх другой, и шанс оставить разговор в тайне был не так уж мал.

\- Тони, - тихо сказала Пеппер, - кто и чем тебя шантажирует?

Губы Тони дёрнулись, как от внезапного укола. В блестящей поверхности зеркала видны были тени вокруг его глаз, и у висков, и под скулами. Хорошая подчинённая спохватилась бы раньше. Заметила бы раньше, чёрт побери! И прижала бы Тони к стенке не сейчас, а месяц тому назад, ещё когда он практически заставил её права взвалить на себя управление контрольным пакетом акций.

\- Подумай, прежде чем врать, - попросила она. – И не тяни время. К концу вечера ты придумаешь миллион и ещё одну отговорку, я запутаюсь в них и потеряю время. Ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Вирджиния Пеппер Поттс была альфой в четвёртом поколении, альфой современного порядка, и её жизнь представляла собой сложный конгломерат из работы, сверхурочных, авралов и постоянных сражений за место рядом с солнцем, которое она никому не намеревалась уступать. Никто другой не выдержал бы с Тони Старком дольше пары суток. Так она считала, основываясь на немалом личном опыте. Но теперь даже опыт не помогал ей понять, в чём дело. 

Солнце гасло. И она ничего, ничего не могла понять, ничем не могла помочь. А сам Тони словно бы разучился с собой справляться.

\- Мисс Поттс, - сказал Тони хрипло, - а вы не слишком много на себя берёте?

Это был первый взмах белого флажка над стеной осаждённой крепости. Пеппер порадовалась бы, если бы могла.

\- Меньше, чем следовало бы, - отрезала она, практически прижав Тони к стенке.  Вечная беда с этими альфа-самцами: редко кто из них доживает до старости. Позволять такую глупость Тони она не собиралась. – Ты вне себя, это не женщина, не бизнес-война, рынок стабилен, остаются наркотики или шантаж. Ты не идиот, так что вывод очевиден. Кто они и чем тебя держат?

Лифт остановился, звякнув сигналом, и Тони ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- Дерьмо случается, Пеп.

Это было настолько не то, что она ожидала услышать, что Пеппер только в последнюю секунду отпрянула от него на положенное этикетом расстояние.

Тони мгновенно подхватило волной общего обожания, зависти, похоти, раздражения, внимания - всего, что он принимал как должное и без чего, как Пеппер казалось, не мог обойтись. Серия авторских скандалов от Тони Старка всё ещё не вышла из моды, и в воздухе явно висело ожидание.

\- Мисс Поттс, пару слов для «Суеты»?

Она обернулась, заставляя себя улыбаться дружелюбно и уверенно. Ни дружелюбия, ни уверенности в ней не было ни на волос, но показывать слабость стае акул, приплывших на запах крови – последнее дело.

\- Чудесно выглядите, Кристин, - она отсалютовала бокалом. Кристен Эверхарт была той ещё сучкой. Умной, хваткой и зубастой. – Неужели вам оказалось мало позора с прошлым интервью?

Кристин рассмеялась, показав белые зубы.

\- Отчего же сразу позора, - она поиграла бокалом, глядя на Пеппер из-под тёмных ресниц. – Для вас это, возможно, новость, но побывать в постели Тони Старка – всё равно что в списке Форбс.

\- Список короче, - пробормотала Пеппер. – Ваш журнал вроде бы не интересуется домработницами?

\- Верно, - кивнула Кристин, - но вы-то уже месяц как глава совета директоров Старк Индастриз. Всё ещё продолжаете выносить грязь или нашли занятие поинтересней?

\- Чужая грязь – то, что вам интереснее всего, верно? – парировала Пеппер. От духов Кристин её начало тошнить, вся спина была в ледяных узлах перенапряжения, и голова была занята другим. – Вы на ней живёте, как какая-нибудь орхидея.

\- Я дождалась от вас комплимента, - восхитилась Кристин. – Осторожнее, Пеппер. Я могу решить, что вы делаете мне авансы.

\- Если так, то с логикой у вас ещё хуже, чем с интервью, - отрезала Пеппер, устав от этой бессмысленной пикировки. – Мой ответ – нет. Уверена, диктофон у вас включён. Прослушайте запись разок-другой, и вы, возможно, научитесь понимать это короткое слово.

Кристин отошла, улыбаясь несколько натянутой улыбкой, а Пеппер решила, что с неё хватит. Пять минут на свежем воздухе не должны были привести к катастрофе, Тони был надёжно зажат в кольце моделей, как минимум половина которых уже побывала в его постели, а вторая мечтала там оказаться, и Пеппер выбралась на смотровую площадку, с которой открывался вид на ночной город.

Мириады огней. Это было её любимым зрелищем. Всегда успокаивало и приводило мысли в порядок – всегда, но не теперь.

Дерьмо случается. И как это понимать?

Её била стыдная дрожь, недостойная не то что Пеппер Поттс, но даже сопливой журнашлюшки, которых Тони особенно любил трахать в хвост и гриву.

Она сделала пару шагов назад, к успокаивающей необходимости держать лицо во что бы то ни стало, к потокам шампанского и волнам джаза, накатывающим одна за другой, к множеству людей, каждого из которых она помнила по именам, и замерла снова.

Что-то такое было в том, как Тони сказал это слово. Напоказ, с вызовом, как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, но только Тони давно уже было не пятнадцать, и перед ней он мог не выделываться, значит?

\- Джарвис, - прошептала она, вынув мобильный, который был золотой статусной штучкой только на первый и крайне неискушённый взгляд. – Звуковой файл из лифта, час тому назад, я и мистер Старк.

\- Тони, чем тебя… - её собственный голос не дрожал.  Хорошо.

\- Дальше, - попросила она. – К самому концу.

\- …очевиден, - послышалось из трубки. – Кто они и чем тебя держат?

\- Дерьмо случается, Пеп.

\- Ещё раз, - скомандовала она.

\- Дерьмо случается, Пеп.

\- Эту фразу на повтор.

\- Дерьмо…

Она сжала мобильный так крепко, что заныли пальцы. Пусть никто не выйдет сейчас на площадку, ещё минута-другая этих повторений, и она поймёт… или свихнётся.

\- …случается, Пеп. Дерьмо случается, Пеп. Дерьмо слу…

О да, кому и знать, как не ей. Прошлая дерьмовая история Тони Старка обернулась тем, что Обадайя едва не добился своего, а Тони был на волосок от смерти. Теперь не было Обадайи Стейна. Но был кто-то другой; кто-то, ухитрившийся проникнуть в Башню, взломать защиту, вынюхать секреты, замести следы и, самое сложное из всего, заставить Тони молчать о происходящем.

От этого последнего обстоятельства у Пеппер стыла кровь. Бросив мобильный в сумочку, она вернулась к гостям. На мгновение ей показалось, что Тони нет, что ему снова пришёл один из этих звонков, и он снова бросил всё и исчез, прихватив костюм, но из компании, собравшейся у стойки с бокалами, донёсся взрыв хохота и глуховатый голос Тони, и у Пеппер отлегло от сердца.

Мобильный в её сумочке завибрировал. Пеппер выудила его, поднесла к уху.

\- Мисс Поттс, - сказал Джарвис. – Прошу прощения, но я вынужден передать  входящее сообщение вам. Мистер Старк не берёт трубку, а оно должно быть доставлено немедленно.

\- Мистер Старк занят, - она отошла на пару шагов. – Что значит – ты вынужден?

В трубке затрещало.

\- Мисс Поттс. Мои протоколы безопасности взломаны. Я должен передать мистеру Старку требование немедленно подняться к посадочной площадке.

\- Нет, - мгновенно ответила она. – Поднимай тревогу, свяжи меня с…

\- Мисс Поттс.

Это был густой, спокойный, тяжёлый голос, сочившийся властью.

\- Да, - отозвалась она, всеми силами пытаясь взять себя в руки и чувствуя, как выскальзывает из них. Паника стиснула желудок раскалённым кольцом. – Да. Кто вы?

\- Возьмите Тони, - велел он, - и поднимайтесь. Дело срочное.

\- Нет, - сказала она, понимая, что протест бесполезен, что он  - как жалкие трепыхания рыбы на крючке, и ненавидя себя за это.

В трубке вздохнули.

\- Мисс Поттс, у вас со Старком  мало времени, а вы ещё и отнимаете его. Если через минуту вы не будете сидеть в вертолёте – Тони умрёт. Бегом!

 

-4-

 

\- В это сложно поверить, - капитан закрыл старомодную бумажную папку, которые в Щ.И.Т.е предпочитали современным хранилищам данных. – Не то чтобы я сомневался в ваших словах, мистер Коулсон, но…

Фил Коулсон молчал. Он предпочитал действовать максимально щадящим образом, не причинять лишних страданий – и если только была возможность, старался дать окружающим сохранить лицо.

Тем более это касалось капитана Америки, символа и героя могучей страны. Больше того: личного героя самого Фила Коулсона.

Он никому не говорил нарочно, но знали все. И о том, что немалая часть заработка агента шла на покупку винтажных, пожелтевших по краям карточек, и о том, что Фьюри едва не зарубил его участие в этой операции, и о том, что капитан Америка – не просто дело, которое заканчиваешь отчётом, ставишь на полку и забываешь надолго, если не навсегда.

Капитан снова раскрыл папку. Память осталась при нём, и можно было бы не смотреть в сухие листки снова, но ему, как видно, хотелось ещё раз увидеть Пегги. Пусть хотя бы так, на фото.

Агент Картер смотрела в камеру твёрдо и спокойно, тёмные от краски губы вежливо улыбались. Сразу за фотографией  шёл отчёт, и каждое слово этого отчёта касалось Стива Роджерса.

\- Маргарет, - сказал Стив, не узнавая собственного голоса. – Я не знал.

Коулсон промолчал и в этот раз. Капитану нужно было время, чтобы справиться с собой, чтобы снова вспомнить о том, кто он и что он, и просто из здравого смысла и уважения нужно было дать ему это время.

\- Это досье, - сказал Роджерс. – Его много кто видел?

\- Сомневаюсь, - Коулсон не сомневался, он на самом деле знал. Шестеро, включая полковника Фьюри, его самого и вот теперь капитана. – Вся документация по этому проекту была объявлена сверхсекретной.

\- Хорошо, - капитан перевёл дух и закрыл папку, на этот раз окончательно. – Думаю, ей было очень нелегко. И писать, и… работать со мной. Зачем вы мне это показали?

\- Распоряжение полковника Фьюри, - признался Коулсон. – Будь моя воля, я оставил бы эти бумаги и дальше пылиться в архиве.

\- Она жива? – неожиданно спросил Роджерс, и Коулсона охватило дурное предчувствие.  Когда восхищаешься кем-то настолько совершенным, как капитан Америка, разочароваться – последнее, чего бы хотелось. А не разочароваться в том, кто между прошлым и будущим выбирает давно ушедшее, невозможно. Сейчас капитан спросит её адрес, потом примется узнавать о судьбах соратников и друзей, и завязнет в прошлом надолго, если не навсегда.

\- Маргарет Картер девяносто два года, - ответил он сущую правду. – Она живёт в…

\- Неважно, - капитан отдал ему папку. – Она прожила долгую, и, уверен, неплохую жизнь. Может быть, и хорошо, что вы показали мне эти бумаги. Меньше иллюзий.

\- Я уверен, - тихо сказал Коулсон, - что именно в вашем случае агент Картер повела себя крайне непрофессионально. Это делает ей честь.

Капитан усмехнулся.

\- Иногда понимаешь что-то важное слишком поздно, верно? Необратимо поздно.

Фил Коулсон ждал, что он пояснит, о чём речь, но больше о Пегги Картер не было сказано ни слова. Только в спортзале капитан пробыл дольше обычного.

Разочароваться не пришлось, и Коулсон был нелогично и искренне благодарен за то, что капитан Америка оказался именно таким, как о нём писали в газетах. Надёжным, крепким и благородным, героем войны и человеком, не приемлющим слабостей. Он мгновенно вписался в нехитрый быт спецподразделения, где у каждого была своя задача и никто не лез в чужие дела, сутками просиживал за монитором, восполняя пробелы. К  концу третьих суток этого мирного сосуществования Коулсон был вынужден указать в отчёте достаточный уровень бытовой реадаптации. И почти решился попросить автограф. Капитан всё равно занимался тем, что ставил подписи. В Щ.И.Т.е было принято держать бумаги в порядке.

\- Страховка, компенсация, денежное довольствие за всё это время. Уйма денег, - капитан повертел в пальцах чек, украшенный печатью с орлом. – Даже с учётом того, сколько теперь стоит гамбургер, я… богат?

\- На нашей работе деньги мало что значат, - отозвался Коулсон, несколько погрешив против правды. – Агенту зачастую просто некуда их тратить.

\- Ну, я пока что не агент, - задумчиво отозвался Стив, убирая чек в старомодный бумажник. – Мистер Коулсон, могу я встретиться с директором?

\- Я бы рад сказать «да», но директор сейчас чертовски занят, - вот это было истинной правдой. – Но он помнит о вас. Прислал вам подарок.

Большой радости капитан не выказал, но он, насколько Коулсон мог судить, вообще не относился к легкосердечным весельчакам. Просто подошёл к кейсу, щёлкнул замками и заглянул внутрь.

\- Вы тоже взгляните, - сказал он пару секунд спустя.

За содержимое кейса любой фанат отдал бы всё, что имел. Коулсон несколько секунд смотрел на ало-сине-белый костюм и край щита, выглядывавший из-под ткани. Он работал с Фьюри уже одиннадцать лет, и усвоил нехитрую истину: директор никогда и ничего не делает просто так. Всегда есть причина. Судя по задумчивой складке между бровей, капитан пришёл к тому же выводу.

\- Это предложение работы, - сказал он, вынул щит, взвесил его на руке. – Я согласен.

Коулсон перевёл дыхание.

\- Я передам директору, - он потёр внезапно занывший висок. Иногда рядом с капитаном было тяжело находиться даже такому флегматику, как Коулсон. Супрессанты тормозили реакцию и вызывали сонливость, так что приходилось справляться собственными силами. – Думаю, первое задание не заставит себя долго ждать.

\- Научиться пользоваться микроволновой печью? – усмехнулся Роджерс. У него всё ещё были некоторые проблемы с современной техникой, проблемы чисто психологического порядка. Он мог пользоваться всем, что облегчает жизнь современному человеку, но предпочитал старые, надёжные вещи. Тостер, впрочем, оценил. Планшет тоже. С точки зрения Коулсона, это был подвиг, сравнимый с подвигом Геракла, а капитан ещё и подшучивал над собой – с таким серьёзным видом, что Коулсон пару раз попадался.

\- Не только, - Коулсон улыбнулся. С капитаном было так спокойно, так надёжно, не верилось даже, что ему нет и тридцати. Война заставляет взрослеть быстрей, смерть прибавляет к опыту сразу лет десять, а как действует второе рождение, из личного опыта Коулсон не знал. – У мира много врагов, капитан.

\- Я заметил, - коротко кивнул Роджерс. – Список длиннее с каждым годом.

\- Мы его укорачиваем, насколько возможно, - отозвался Коулсон. – Разнообразными способами. Такова политика Щ.И.Т.а.

Капитан провёл по краю щита, точно приласкал, аккуратно вернул его в пазы и защёлкнул замки.

\- Я это заберу, - сообщил он. – Спасибо вам за помощь, мистер Коулсон…

\- Фил.

\- Фил, хорошо, - капитан протянул ему твёрдую тёплую ладонь. – Рад буду работать с вами, если, конечно, выдастся случай.

Настырный звон прервал идиллию и лишил Коулсона шанса воспользоваться моментом.

\- Через час на Голландце, - сказала Мария. – Капитана бери с собой. Хоукай вас подберёт, он неподалёку.

Коулсон повернулся к капитану и слабо усмехнулся.

\- Кажется, мы как раз вовремя, - он кивком указал на кейс. – Возьмите с собой. И кстати, раз уж директор объявил тревогу – могу я попросить ваш автограф?

 

-5-

 

Тони сидел с засученным рукавом, а здоровенный чернокожий тип набирал в шприц жидкость самого подозрительного вида и собирался ввести её в одну из вздувшихся вен.

Пеппер было дурно от одного взгляда на происходящее – так было похоже на запись, которую она в своё время украла у Обадайи. Мешка на голове Тони не было, вокруг была не пещера, а трясущаяся внутренность вертолёта, и у окружавших их людей не было бород, но это ничего не меняло. Они были в плену, их везли бог весть куда, Тони был на грани смерти, а у людей вокруг были автоматы.

\- Почему это необходимо делать именно так, - снова попробовала она. Тип, представившийся полковником Фьюри, расщедрился на короткие объяснения, но они, по мнению Пеппер, были так же убедительны, как предвыборная речь демократа. – У Тони есть его врачи, настоящие профессионалы, никакого отравле…

Фьюри, не отвечая, развернул Тони к ней лицом, дёрнул на нём рубашку, и у Пеппер кончились слова. Реактор светился, как ему и было положено, к его виду она уже давно привыкла, но кожа вокруг металлического кольца почернела, взбухла, по груди и животу от реактора словно растекся яд. Одна из недавних странностей Тони получила объяснение, вот только Пеппер предпочла бы обойтись без него, большое спасибо.

\- Боже, - сказала она слабым голосом. – Это… Тони, это…

\- Всё в порядке, Пеп, - Тони поработал кулаком, и вены на его руке вздулись ещё сильнее. – Давай, Ник, коли, раз решил. Что это, соли лития? Если так, должен тебя разочаровать, их я пробовал, и…

Игла вошла ему в руку и заставила охнуть. Личные врачи Тони Старка в личной больнице Тони Старка, уж конечно, действовали нежнее. И ни у кого из них не было нашлёпки на глазу и автоматического карабина под рукой.

\- Это подействует, - спокойно заявил Фьюри, нажимая на плунжер. У Тони отвердели скулы, и Пеппер знала, что это значит. Молча Тони соглашался переносить только  по-настоящему сильную боль. Она подошла, опустила ладонь на плечо Тони, крепко сжала, помогая сдержать крик.

\- Блядь, - сквозь зубы процедил Тони. – Вот этого я и старался… - он замолчал, только под пальцами Пеппер окаменели мышцы. – Начнёшь кудахтать и жалеть меня – уволю без выходного пособия.

\- И в мыслях не было, - отозвалась Пеппер. Показалось ей, или чернота на груди Тони стала размываться? Она заморгала, прокляла собственную наивность и уставилась на Фьюри. – Ваше так называемое лекарство не действует. Господи, если оно убьёт Тони, я вас не просто засужу, я вас…

\- Мисс Поттс, - перебил её Фьюри. – Знаете, почему вы здесь? Говоря откровенно, предполагалось, что вы останетесь там, внизу, - он кивнул в сторону стремительно удаляющейся Башни. – Но вы не просто Вирджиния Поттс, личный помощник и нянька Тони Старка, вы – глава совета директоров его империи.

\- Если это к тому, что вы начнёте отрезать мне пальцы по одному, пока не получите контрольный пакет - забудьте, - Пеппер сжала плечо Тони так, что он охнул. – А если вы не об этом, то лучше объясните, о чём.

\- Пеп, - глухо сказал Тони. Единственной свободной рукой он застёгивал рубашку. – Никто не собирается сбрасывать ни тебя, ни меня с вертолёта. Пальцы тоже, надо думать, останутся при нас. Терпеть не могу Щ.И.Т., но по некоторым причинам мы временно в союзе, и Нику нет причин меня травить. Даже наоборот. Что ты, что я – вроде курочки с золотыми яйцами, - он ухмыльнулся. – У меня, кстати, самые обычные.

\- Верно, - Фьюри распустил жгут над локтем Тони и отошёл на пару шагов, критически оглядывая его. – С небольшой поправкой. Союз предполагается не временный.

\- Если я не сдохну всем вам назло, - сладко ухмыльнулся Тони. – Кстати, мне лучше. Не намного, но… - он потянулся, глядя на Пеппер с раскаяньем, в которое она не верила ни на грош. – Нужно было рассказать тебе раньше.

\- Нет, - снова вмешался Фьюри. – В этом случае вы натворили бы ещё больше глупостей.

Пеппер сжала зубы.

\- Хорошо, - процедила она. – Что теперь? Вам нужны деньги Тони, но я их не отдам, будьте уверены. Ни доллара, ни цента, ни полцента – даже если вы приметесь отпиливать мне голову, я не смогу этого сделать. Система финансовой безопасности, слышали о такой?

Фьюри презрительно фыркнул.

\- Я мог бы оставить Старков с голой задницей и пустыми счетами хоть завтра, - проговорил он. – Но мне нужны не деньги, или, вернее, не только деньги.

\- Технологии, - констатировала Пеппер. То, что Фьюри говорил о деньгах, могло быть правдой, чёртова тайная организация взломала даже Джарвиса, но паниковать раньше времени не стоило. - Чем вы отличаетесь от Десяти Колец, хотела бы я знать?

\- Мы умнее, - мягко сказал Фьюри. – И дело даже не в какой-то конкретной технологии. Просто мистер Старк был так неосторожен, что продемонстрировал миру своё настоящее лицо. Супергерои – это по моей части, они не могут оставаться без контроля.

\- Я тебе говорила, что это безумие? – поинтересовалась Пеппер, обращаясь к Тони. – Если нет – говорю сейчас.

Вертолёт тряхнуло, и она едва удержалась на каблуках. Под пальцами треснула ткань, Тони дёрнулся, и Пеппер ошеломлённо уставилась на его плечо.

Пять минут тому назад оно было сплошь чёрным. Теперь под её пальцами была нормальная кожа.

\- Это временно, - сказал Фьюри. – Реактор продолжает выжигать палладий, так что до тех пор, пока не удастся от него избавиться, придётся колоть раз в неделю или около того.

\- Вот, значит, как, - усмехнулся Тони. – Решил подсадить меня на свой раствор, как на героин, Ник? Хорошая идея.

\- Я бы его доработал, - в тон ему ответил Фьюри, - но я не гений. Работать над своим спасением будешь сам. Мисс Поттс побудет твоей нянькой, ей не привыкать, а у меня есть ещё парни, за которыми нужен глаз да глаз. И я приготовил тебе подарок. Считай, что это компенсация взамен топ-моделей, пьяных гонок и прочих радостей жизни, к которым ты привык.

Тони откинулся назад и придирчиво оглядел свою грудь в прорехе растерзанной рубашки.

\- Подарок, - пробормотал он. – Да это просто Рождество какое-то.

Фьюри хмыкнул.

\- Если так, то я - неплохой Санта-Клаус. Оценишь, когда прибудем на место.

 

-6-

 

Авианосец потрясал воображение. Именно этого Стиву и не хватало, чтобы окончательно почувствовать себя частью нового мира: оказаться на борту воздушной крепости, на которую, должно быть, даже у Говарда не хватило бы фантазии.

До сих пор он ещё мог надеяться проснуться. С того момента, как потоки бурлящей и пенящейся воды сошли с бортов, обнажая турбины, эта надежда ушла в небытие. Сквозь бронированные окна видна была свинцово-сизая масса моря и край огромного стабилизатора. Ощущение было как у Ионы, если бы его кит внезапно решил взлететь.

\- Сколько здесь людей, - пробормотал Стив, оглядывая… рубку? Кают-компанию? Рабочий зал? Голландец набирал высоту, у каждого было занятие, даже у Коулсона, стоявшего рядом – у каждого, кроме него. Пока что. – Щ.И.Т. точно не принадлежит правительству?

Коулсон, всё ещё немного взбудораженный недавним исполнением заветной мечты, покачал головой.

\- Правительство – очень медленная штука, - он помахал кому-то поверх ограждения и кивком предложил Стиву идти вниз. – Много разговоров, комиссий и обсуждений, мало проку от всего этого. О, вот и директор, - он сощурился, глядя в обширный иллюминатор. Солнце било в глаза, заходящий на посадку самолёт казался не серебряным, а чёрным. Стиву было страшно даже думать, как пилот сумеет посадить его на полосу, протянувшуюся вдоль борта, если учесть то, что Голландец продолжал стремительно подниматься, но Коулсон смотрел на  самолёт с олимпийским спокойствием. – Минут через пять узнаем, в чём дело. Хотите кофе, капитан?

\- Не откажусь, - отозвался Стив. По правде говоря, он не отказался бы и от пары гамбургеров, но время было явно не для перекуса. – Если Щ.И.Т. независим от правительства - кто за всё это платит?

Коулсон усмехнулся.

\- В большинстве случаев справляемся сами, - он ткнул пару кнопок на автомате, забрал свой стаканчик и отошёл на шаг. – Технология дороже золота, люди это хорошо понимают ещё со времени постройки пирамид. А у Щ.И.Т.а большой научный штат, и в нём никто не ест хлеб даром.

\- Вот как, - отозвался Стив, делая глоток. – Но как вы держите всё это в секрете?

По Голландцу прошла едва заметная вибрация, новый импульс двигателей толкнул его сквозь вату облаков, выше, выше…

\- Есть много способов, - проговорил Коулсон. – Почти все они выходят за пределы моего допуска, так что упомяну только один. Видите ли, капитан, даже если директор Фьюри решит объявить о существовании Щ.И.Т.а публично, ему мало кто поверит. Люди сейчас одновременно верят в технологию и предсказания Нострадамуса, в мировой заговор древних мудрецов и то, что в штате Невада хранятся следы инопланетного вторжения. В головах у наших современников всё смешалось, капитан. Покажите им Щ.И.Т. в действии, и они не найдут в этом ничего странного – они ведь видели всё это и даже больше в аймаксе.

\- Где, простите? – с некоторым замешательством переспросил Стив, но Коулсон не успел с ответом. Стив не был за это в претензии. Он бросил взгляд туда, куда с рассеянной улыбкой смотрел Коулсон, и напрочь забыл о загадочном аймаксе.

Солнце било сквозь двусветный зал, заливало его, с фотографической точностью обрисовывая силуэты, и дело, должно быть,  было именно в этом. Никакого другого объяснения внезапно охватившей Стива дрожи не было, как не было и времени его искать.

\- Капитан, - чуть встревоженно окликнул Коулсон. На его сероватом лице расцвёл неожиданный румянец. – Вы как, в порядке?

Стив медленно опустил взгляд на собственные руки. Оказывается, он стиснул металлическое ограждение так, что оно промялось под пальцами.

\- В полном, - соврал он. Ничего в порядке с ним не было, а то, что было, не укладывалось в прошлый опыт. Словно дежавю, помноженное на внезапную вспышку предчувствия и возбуждения.

Это длилось ещё секунду, может быть, две, и кончилось так же внезапно и необъяснимо, как началось. Только тогда Стив смог разжать пальцы. Устыдиться за учинённый беспорядок не получалось, да и не было времени. Директор Фьюри уже поднимался по ступенькам, на ходу оглядывая мгновенно подобравшийся зал, и директор Фьюри был не один.

Слева от него шла, нервно озираясь, девушка самого гражданского вида. Стив посчитал бы её красивой, будь она не так испугана и зла, мельком подумал, что, будь она вооружена, просто ради общей безопасности стоило бы забрать у неё оружие, и забыл так же быстро, как минутой раньше об аймаксе.

Рядом с девушкой, насвистывая, шагал Говард Старк. Стив ясно видел тёмные волосы, насмешливое лицо, всю повадку, которую нельзя было спутать ни с чем, и тщетно силился понять, как такое возможно. Криокамера? Эликсир молодости? Сыворотка, о которой больше Говарда знал только Эрскин – и, может быть, Зола?

Чем ближе подходили все трое, тем яснее Стив понимал, что ошибся. Похож, удивительно похож, но чем ближе, тем яснее виделись различия. Говард был выше и плотнее. Говард никогда не носил вещи сам, а у этого Старка в руках был очевидно тяжёлый металлический кофр, в каких обычно возят оружие.

Говард Старк, насколько Стив помнил, никогда не сбивался с шага. А его несомненный кровный родственник споткнулся, натолкнувшись на Стива взглядом.

\- Тони Старк, - негромко сказал Коулсон. – Яблочко от яблони – это о нём.

Значит, Говарду удалось. Стив запоздало и отстранённо порадовался за него. И снова почувствовал это странное, дикое, почти непристойное нечто, мельчайшей дрожью отозвавшееся внутри. Словно оказаться вблизи от источника высокого напряжения.

\-  Он тоже гений?

Получилось хрипло; Стив прочистил горло. Отвести взгляд от этого Старка не получалось. Тоже, несомненно, наследство отца, умевшего мгновенно притянуть к себе общее внимание, да так и не отпустить больше. Фамильная повадка, острая усмешка, всё было от Говарда, и всё было чуточку, раздражающе другим. Словно калька с копией чертежа, сдвинутая на миллиметр от оригинала так, что двоится в глазах.

\- О да, - ответил Коулсон, глядя на Стива с тенью недоумения. – Он гений.

Глухой полновесный стук кофра о пол будто поставил окончательную точку под этим утверждением. Стив невольно шагнул вперёд, сам не зная, что намерен сказать или сделать, и сын Говарда усмехнулся, коротко, растерянно и зло.

\- А, капитан, - сказал он чуть развязно. Словно они были давно и хорошо знакомы и позволяли друг другу ещё и не такое. Стива почти напугала эта мысль; он стремительно терял над собой контроль если не в действиях, то в мыслях, и хуже того – испугаться этого не получалось. И справиться с собой – тоже.

\- Мистер Старк, - кивнул он, давя желание оказаться ещё на шаг ближе. И понял, что дышит так же неоправданно часто, как сам Тони. Это было странно и очень некстати, потому что Старк стоял от него в шаге, не дальше, и пахло от него слишком крепко. Альфой, выпивкой, какой-то химической дрянью, разогретым металлом и чем-то, от чего у Стива заходилось сердце и слова не шли на язык.

От неловкой, уже почти неприличной паузы его спас Фьюри. Выдвинулся, протянул Стиву тёмную ладонь, энергично тряхнул – и тем невольно помог очнуться.

\- Ну как тебе, Стив? – дружелюбно поинтересовался он, явно имея в виду и Голландец, и дорогу до него, и всё, что Стиву уже довелось увидеть и узнать.

Вместо положенной благодарности Стив проникся подспудным глухим раздражением и стыдом за это раздражение.  

\- Впечатляюще, - ответил он, силой заставил себя вспомнить о том, что здесь он если и не среди друзей, то среди соратников уж точно. – Дух захватывает.

Это была сущая правда. За исключением того, что к Голландцу Стив привык в первые полчаса на борту, и дыхание у него перехватывало… просто так. Нипочему. Как астма, о которой он уже почти забыл: можно долго жить, не подозревая о ней, а потом вдруг просто становится невозможно дышать.

– Хорошо, что ты с нами, - Фьюри ещё раз тряхнул его руку, повернулся к Коулсону. – Всё штатным порядком?

Ответа Стив не слышал. Тони Старк снова оказался слишком близко, от него снова пахнуло горячим металлом и едкой химической ноткой, и на этот раз в его усмешке не было растерянности. Она больше походила на оскал. И на этот оскал хотелось ответить своим.

\- Быстро адаптируешься, кэп, - сказал Старк так, словно обвинял Стива в военном преступлении. – Вот уже и здесь как дома, верно?

Внезапное нападение сбило Стива с толку. И то, насколько быстрой была перемена. Минуту назад странность была только в нём самом. Теперь она перекинулась на Старка и зажгла его глаза негасимой злобой.

\- Стараюсь, - отозвался он, силясь понять, что происходит и понимая, что ещё немного – и не миновать беды. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что сын Говарда бросится обнимать его и хлопать по спине, с чего бы вдруг, но к такой ярости тоже не был готов. И к тому, как его будет бесить эта неожиданно объявленная война. - Мы будем работать вместе?

\- Я? Работать? – изумился Старк, прожигая его взглядом. – Надеюсь, до этого никогда не дойдёт.

Его спутница отчётливо кашлянула, но Старк даже ухом не повёл. 

\- Милая рубашка, - без всякой видимой связи констатировал он, осматривая Стива с ног до головы, точно экспонат в музее. - Такая… клетчатая. Сменил столетие – меняй и шкуру, правильно, так и надо.

На самом Старке рубашка была с прорехой на плече, но это обстоятельство его нисколько не смущало. И он всё смотрел и смотрел, тяжело и жгуче, так что Стиву пришлось сжать кулаки. Драться было нельзя. Нельзя!

И отчаянно хотелось. Будь Старк чужаком, и Стив уже повалил бы его; он практически видел, как держит его за глотку и собственным телом вминает в металл пола.

\- Мне нравятся надёжные вещи,  - сказал он, наконец, чувствуя во рту привкус крови и стараясь смотреть только на круг, ярко светившийся сквозь ткань. Он никогда ничего подобного не видел. И это было безопасней, чем глядеть Тони в глаза. – Это вроде как не запрещено законом. И кстати…

\- Да-да, ты знал моего папочку, - отрезал Тони, поворачиваясь к своей спутнице. – Пеппер, не смотри на него так. Обычный продукт глубокой заморозки. Ты такое не любишь.

Девушка снова кашлянула и посмотрела на Стива так, словно собиралась сказать «вы же понимаете», но в последнюю секунду прикусила язык. Стив не мог винить её за нерешительность. Что она, что Старк казались здесь не просто неподходящими чужаками, а словно бы кто-то вырезал их из журнала скандальных мод и вклеил в военный рапорт. Это должно было вызывать ощутимую неловкость, и сам Старк немало к ней добавил, намеренно отталкивая от себя.  

\- В любом случае, - сказал Старк, подытоживая состоявшийся разговор. – Где обещанный подарок, Фьюри? Если вот это, то хреновый из тебя Санта.

Коулсона, насколько понял Стив, Старк не замечал из принципиальных соображений.

\- Тони, - укоризненно сказала девушка. Платье на ней было такое, что Стиву было совестно смотреть. Не смотреть тоже не получалось.

Кто она Старку, тоже оставалось неясным. Той обычной связи, что ощущается в паре, между ними вроде бы не было, но Стив уже ни за что не мог поручиться.

\- Нет, - вмешался Фьюри. – Капитан никому не подарок, а на твоём месте я бы придержал язык.

\- Хорошо звучит – никому не подарок, - ухмыльнулся Старк. – Особенно мне, а?

Нужно было реагировать, нужно было что-то сказать, может быть, сбить с парня спесь, может быть, попытаться успокоить, но из головы будто ластиком стёрли всё, чему Стив в своё время научился, имея дело с альфами.

\- Мистер Старк, - снова попытался он, но Тони одарил его таким уничижительным взглядом, что в Стиве снова плеснулась злость.

\- Да, капитан? – он оскалился в усмешке. – Я смотрю, у тебя язык к нёбу примёрз?

\- Старк, уймись. Капитан, ты со мной, - приказал Фьюри, поворачиваясь. На этот раз Стив был ему действительно благодарен. Что бы ни случилось с ним, а с него было достаточно и Старка, и собственной дикой реакции, и высококонцентрированной ненависти, которой Старк делился излишне щедро. Ещё несколько секунд, и он бы за себя не поручился. – Коулсон, устрой где-нибудь Старка и мисс Поттс и присоединяйся.

\- Минуточку, - Старк выставил палец, как оружие, и ткнул им в сторону Фьюри. – Нам что, не собираются устроить небольшой вводный курс? Куда мы летим, например, почему  я должен работать в какой-то неприспособленной конуре цвета хаки и что вообще происходит?

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Фьюри. – Сейчас тебе выдадут кое-какие фамильные драгоценности. Ручаюсь, как только их увидишь – перестанешь обращать внимание на то, в какой цвет тут покрашены стены. Когда управишься с наследством, жду от тебя перечень необходимого оборудования. Если чего-то не найдётся – пошлём челнок на землю.

Стиву показалось, что в помещении прибавилось электричества. Загадочный диск на груди Старка, и тот засветился ярче.

\- То есть садиться мы не собираемся, - быстро сказала девушка, явно стараясь сбавить накал. – А я ещё жаловалась, что провожу в самолёте больше времени, чем на земле.

\- Фамильные драгоценности, - не слушая её, повторил Старк. Глаза его блеснули недобрым блеском. – Не говорите мне, что Щ.И.Т. наложил лапу на архивы моего отца.

\- Нет, они хранятся в… - начала Пеппер.

\- Нет, - тут же сказал Фьюри. – То есть не на все. Кое-что неважное мы оставили для твоего домашнего музея.

Слышно было, как Старк втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Стиву было уже физически тяжело стоять рядом с этим концентрированным комком ярости; выведенный из себя, сын Говарда стоил всех тех людей, что подчинялись Фьюри там, на Таймс-сквер. Только теперь на Стива не было направлено оружие, и потому было ещё хуже. С оружием он хотя бы знал, как управляться.

\- Вы… - начал Тони, но девушка со странным именем крепко взяла его под руку, и Стиву подумалось, что их связь, должно быть, длится не первый год и именно поэтому не бросается в глаза. Движение было отработанным, точным, и Старк как-то разом утих, окатил всех напоследок взглядом, полным презрения, пошёл за Коулсоном в запутанные глубины Голландца.

\- Да, - не в силах промолчать, пробормотал Стив, глядя вслед Старку. Странная дрожь утихла, Стив был зверски голоден, и было даже сложно поверить в то, что он действительно только что чувствовал что-то настолько странное. - Он всегда такой?

\- Обычно хуже, - ответил Фьюри. – Пойдём, перехватим чего-нибудь, заодно расскажу тебе о том, что здесь творится.

\- Это было бы кстати, - проговорил Стив, переводя дух. Без Старка рядом это было гораздо легче. – Что у него на груди?

\- Реактор, - ответил Фьюри, не вдаваясь в пояснения. – Забудь о Старке и слушай меня.

Стив постарался последовать этому совету.

 

-7-

 

Мобильная версия Джарвиса чуть подтормаживала, но других претензий к ней у Тони не было. Зато были ко всему остальному. За время короткого путешествия по кораблю он не умолкал и практически довёл Пеппер до ручки. Не будь рядом Коулсона, она уже сорвалась бы.

\- Куда смотрел этот сукин сын Обадайя? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался Тони, когда Коулсон сгрузил перед ним кейс и пару коробок, из которых торчали уголки папок. – Нет, зря я его убил. Так быстро убил, я имею в виду. Надо было растянуть удовольствие. Как вам всё это досталось?

Последнее адресовалось Коулсону, и он, слава богу, никак не стал комментировать предыдущую тираду. К тому же Тони был полностью и окончательно оправдан по суду. Удалось даже избежать обвинений в превышении уровня самообороны.

\- Я бы с радостью вам рассказал, но моего уровня допуска на это не хватает, - Коулсон поглядывал на Пеппер с явным сочувствием, чуточку обидным и одновременно приятным.

Она была Пеппер Поттс, чёрт возьми. И несмотря на всю свою терпимость, не собиралась принимать сочувствия от беты.

Тони уже выдернул из коробки первую попавшуюся папку, раскрыл, перелистал содержимое.

– Ладно я,  - бормотал он, перебрасывая сухо шуршащие листки, - я тогда ни о чём, кроме двигателей и гулянок, не думал, но…

Ты и сейчас ни о чём другом не думаешь, - ожесточённо подумала Пеппер. Тони отбросил папку, приподнял следующую, перебрал звонко стучащие коробки кинолент, прятавшиеся под ней.

– Пеп. Пойди, найди мне что-нибудь поесть и возвращайся. Намечается много работы, не хочу отвлекаться.

От него пахло странно. Почти как когда она вышвыривала из дома очередную девку вроде Кристин Эверхарт, спускалась к Тони и заставала его за работой. Возбуждением, злым весёлым азартом, не хватало только едкого канифольного дымка. Пеппер даже пришло на ум, что у Тони, возможно, гон вне графика, мало ли что могла повредить в нём инъекция Фьюри, не говоря уж о палладии, но Тони ещё не требовал срочно предоставить ему омегу и не старался очаровать саму Пеппер, так что не сходилось.

\- Здесь есть всё, что нужно, - вмешался Коулсон. – Директор Фьюри рассчитывает на три, максимум четыре дня. Думаю, вы сможете заменить палладий чем-то менее токсичным.

Тони отмахнулся от него, как от жужжащей мухи; он уже просматривал лист за листом, откладывая то, что казалось ему нужным. И снова бормотал себе под нос, комментируя каждую запись, каждую закорючку и каждое неясное место чертежа.

\- Ерунда, - бормотал он, бешено шелестя кальками, - это что же, ещё и работало? Надо же. Так, а это что за?..

\- За четыре дня? – переспросила Пеппер, поворачиваясь к Коулсону и стараясь не слишком ужасаться. – Вы шутите, должно быть?

\- Почему же, вовсе нет, - отозвался Коулсон, окинул утонувшего в бумагах Тони придирчивым взглядом и отвёл Пеппер в сторонку. – Не то чтобы я хотел напоминать вам о сложных днях, когда мистер Старк был в плену…

\- Он и сейчас в плену, - ответила Пеппер яростно. – Не старайтесь подсластить пилюлю.

\- Поверьте, это не так. Если бы не усилия директора, ваш шеф был бы уже мёртв.

Пеппер втянула воздуха – и заставила себя промолчать. Толку в возражениях не было никакого, один только вред. Положение и так было сложное, а за обострением обстановки следил лично Тони, и подливал масла в огонь с завидным усердием.

\- Я должна участвовать в делах Старк Индастриз, - сказала она, стараясь ухватиться за любую условно нейтральную тему. – Быть на связи. Тони часто пропадает, к этому привыкли, но если исчезнем мы оба…

\- Это сколько угодно, - легко согласился Коулсон. – Я ведь не должен предупреждать вас о том, что всё, что происходит здесь, должно здесь и остаться?

\- Я себе не враг, - отозвалась Пеппер, давя беспомощную злость. Тони вытащил плёнки, принялся их перебирать, и от жестяного грохота коробок у Пеппер заныли виски. – Куда мы летим? Почему всё время будем в воздухе? Меня тошнит от перелётов, имейте в виду.

\- Я передам директору, - усмехнулся Коулсон. – Думаю, время всё прояснит и для вас, и для меня.  Вам ещё что-нибудь нужно, мисс Поттс?

\- Оказаться дома, переодеться и забыть о том, что здесь видела, - проговорила Пеппер, вгоняя ногти в ладони. – Ничего этого вы не можете, я вас не виню. Вы, как и я, только делаете свою работу.

\- Верно, - Коулсон, кажется, тоже решил ограничиться сугубо рабочим общением. – Но какая-то одежда здесь найдётся, уверяю вас. Посмотрите по шкафам, и…

\- Вы оба мне мешаете, - послышалось сквозь шелест бумаг. Тони успел ополовинить один из ящиков и завалить стол снимками, чертежами и рулонами пожелтевшей кальки. Теперь всё это в беспорядке летело обратно в коробку.

– Тут до хрена всего, но ничего по теме, - констатировал Тони, отвалился от стола, вытащил из стопки коробок одну,  прочёл ярлычок и потянулся за следующей. – Да и с чего бы? Говард ядерной физикой не занимался. Только строил всякую взрывающуюся хрень.

\- Как и вы, мистер Старк, - парировал Коулсон. – Если директор решил отдать вам эти документы, значит, в них есть то, чего вам не хватает, - он чуть поклонился Пеппер. – Я зайду вечером.

– Без бутылки приличного виски можешь не утруждаться! – вдогонку ему крикнул Тони. Перевёл взгляд с закрывшейся двери на застывшую посреди комнаты Пеппер и словно сдулся.

\- Вот какое дерьмо с тобой случилось, Тони, - негромко констатировала Пеппер. Тони кивнул. Теперь, когда ничего не нужно было скрывать и нечего уже было бояться, он выглядел почти довольным.

\-  Заметь, я намекал. Ты не собираешься рыдать, падать в обморок или что-нибудь в этом роде?

\- Нет, конечно, - отозвалась она, стараясь дышать ровно и не поддаваться желанию запустить в Тони чем-нибудь потяжелее. Это было бы против кодекса и просто глупо. – Ты мог бы сразу мне сказать.

\- Должны быть у мужчины какие-нибудь тайны от собственного секретаря, - отозвался он с притворной лёгкостью. Притянул к себе очередную коробку и похлопал по ней. – Эта последняя. Хронологически. Начну с неё.

Пеппер принялась расстёгивать ремешки туфель. Это были хорошие туфли, дорогие и удобные, но явно не для здешних условий. Платье тоже стоило переменить. И успокоиться, любой ценой.

\- Думаешь, в этих бумагах правда есть что-то, что может помочь? – она прошла мимо Тони, открыла вделанный в стену армейский шкаф и принялась в нём рыться. – Им в лучшем случае лет сорок.

\- Фьюри – та ещё тварь, - хмуро сказал Тони. - Но я ему нужен, и до сих пор он вовремя останавливался. Я так понял, это у него вроде пунктика. Подмять любую альфу в радиусе десятка миль. Как думаешь, ему стоило бы обратиться к хорошему психиатру?

\- Ты, как я поняла, решил взять с него пример, так что я могу поискать вам одного на двоих, - ответила Пеппер, в последнюю минуту смягчив то, что рвалось с языка. – Что ты так взъелся на капитана? Откуда он тут вообще, разве он не должен, хм, спать?

Тони ожесточённо рванул крышку с коробки. Та прикипела за долгие годы и не поддавалась. Тогда он попробовал найденными на столе ножницами. Пеппер ждала.

\- Щ.И.Т. у меня его забрал, - наконец, признал Тони. – Меня бесит этот парень, Пеп. Даже не потому, что он уже готов взасос целовать Фьюри в зад…

\- Тони.

\- Что? – парировал он, переходя в атаку. – Ты его видела. Я что, неправ? Какая-то сосулька из сороковых, и мой папаша, чтоб его, охотился за ним годами! Чего ради, чтоб этот ублюдок тут же перекинулся на сторону Фьюри?

Пеппер присвоила себе нечто наподобие военного комбинезона и скрылась за дверью ванной.

\- А сам-то он знает? – спросила она, повысив голос и думая о том, что Тони, не имея возможности вывалить мешок протухших обид на Говарда, получил в лице капитана идеальную мишень. – Что ты, скажем так, неровно к нему дышишь?

\- Плевать я на него хотел, - запальчиво ответил Тони. - Может, Говарду и был нужен этот здоровяк без тени интеллекта, но я, ты знаешь, не разделяю…

\- Тони, - Пеппер появилась, на ходу затягивая ремешок у запястья зубами. – Раньше ты с возможными союзниками тоже не ладил, я понимаю, но сейчас игры позади, или я неправа?

\- Напомни-ка мне, - сквозь зубы попросил Тони, - на кого ты работаешь, на меня или на Щ.И.Т.?

\- Ты бы умер, если бы не был нужен Фьюри, - возразила Пеппер, - и я осталась бы без работы. Это тебе в голову не приходит? А капитан и вовсе ни в чём не виноват.

\- Зато я, конечно, виноват во всём и сразу, - обманчиво легко согласился Тони. – Что мне полагается сделать, внезапно устыдиться и начать рвать на себе волосы?

\- Нет, - терпеливо ответила Пеппер. Порой ребяческое упрямство Старка доводило её до бешенства, но сейчас игры действительно кончились. Или Тони сможет выжать из ситуации всё возможное, или конец и ему, и Пеппер. – Я просто думаю, что тебе нет никакого резона плевать в лицо возможным союзникам. Ты сам это мне сказал.

\- Ненавижу командную работу, - хрипло сказал Тони, и Пеппер внутренне расслабилась. При всех своих странностях, похожих больше на минное поле, чем на милые чудачества гения, Старк не был дураком. И это радовало безмерно. – А ты в этой штуке выглядишь как Лара Крофт.

\- На ней было меньше одежды, - усмехнулась Пеппер. – Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно для работы?

\- Попкорн, - проворчал Тони, подтащил к столу проектор, зарядил в него катушку и уставился на подрагивающее пятно света. – Просмотр обещает быть захватывающим. Джарвис, включайся и смотри, все эти данные мне нужны до последнего байта!

Пеппер опустилась на неудобный стул. Лента пошла, изображение перестало дрожать, согревшийся механизм притих, и Говард Старк показался на импровизированном экране.

\- Тони, - сказал он, и Пеппер напряглась снова. У Тони будет плохая ночь, это без сомнений. Лишь бы не зря.

Плёнке было, должно быть, лет двадцать пять. За спиной Говарда возвышался макет Старк Экспо, и краем глаза Пеппер видела, как Тони раздражённо постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику.  

 - ..дело всей моей жизни, - говорил Говард.– Это - ключ к будущему. Я ограничен технологиями…

Тони скривился, как от кислого, но нашёл в себе силы промолчать. Должно быть, был измотан не меньше самой Пеппер.

\- …ты завершишь проект, - Говард смотрел прямо в глазок камеры. – Но сейчас я уверен в одном: моё лучшее творение – это ты.

Пеппер чуть не застонала. Она только что немалыми усилиями привела Тони в состояние относительного порядка, а теперь всё придётся начинать снова.

\- Как же, - не обманув её ожиданий, пробормотал Тони. У его губ залегли глубокие складки. – Под старость ты стал сентиментален, а, пап?

Он перемотал плёнку на начало и пустил снова. И опять. Аппарат гудел и покряхтывал, плёнка со змеиным шорохом сматывалась с катушки на катушку, Говард рассказывал о деле своей жизни – а Тони, к изумлению Пеппер, делал именно то, что на его месте сделал бы по-настоящему взрослый человек.

Забыл об обидах и пытался выжать из ситуации максимум.

\- Хрен знает что, - раздражённо сказал Тони после третьего раза. – Что он там, замуровал ещё пару скелетов пострашней?

Пеппер поднялась со стула.

\- Мне нужно поспать, - сказала она. Время катилось к полуночи, голова была тяжёлой от усталости. Тони, не глядя на неё, махнул рукой – иди, мол, - и застопорил плёнку, придирчиво рассматривая зернистый кадр. Закрывая глаза, Пеппер слышала, как он переговаривается о чём-то с Джарвисом.

В следующую секунду её уже трясли за плечо. Пеппер вскинулась и села. Всё ещё была ночь, тёмная, подсвеченная неровным дрожащим светом проектора.

\- Пеп, - сказал Тони, и уже по одному этому короткому слову она знала: нашёл.

\- Что?

\- Список, - сказал он, отдавая Пеппер свёрнутый листок.  – Понимаю, ты устала, но мне это нужно чем скорее, тем лучше, так и скажи Фьюри.

\- Где была разгадка? – спросила Пеппер, поднимаясь и приводя себя в умеренно пристойный вид.

\- Этот сукин сын явно читал детективы, - сказал Тони почти одобрительно. Это было так непривычно, что Пеппер окончательно проснулась. – Где умный человек прячет лист и так далее. Запрятал чёртову схему прямо на виду, в центре Нью-Йорка. Из природного паскудства, думаю. В семидесятые этого всё равно никто бы не сделал, мог бы и не утруждаться. Ну? Ещё не догадалась?

Пеппер покачала головой.

\- Старк Экспо же, - досадливо и весело сказал Тони. – До меня самого не сразу дошло. Иди к Фьюри, ради бога, я хочу поскорее с этим развязаться.

 

-8-

 

Коулсон появился, когда Стив приканчивал добавку. На Голландце кормили щедро и обильно, точно как в армии. Без изысков.

Фьюри ел с видом человека, вдруг посреди множества забот вспомнившего о необходимости обеспечить себя калориями и старающегося поскорей справиться с этим, чтобы приняться за действительно важные дела. 

\- Ну вот, - сказал он, завидев Коулсона. – Ситуация следующая: мы на пороге войны, это в лучшем случае, и в полушаге от катастрофы вроде той, что отправила к праотцам динозавров. Об этом мало кто знает, и если сможем привести всё в порядок – никто и не будет узнать.

Коулсон налил себе чашку кофе и принялся за тост.

\- Как в шестьдесят втором[2]? – спросил он.

\- Хуже, Фил, - ответил Фьюри. – В шестьдесят втором всё, что не удалось скрыть, списали на коммунистов. В этом придётся вспоминать о древних парнях вроде ацтеков. И показывать не на соседей по планете, а гораздо дальше. Какая-нибудь комета или астероид прямиком с орбиты, в этом роде.

\- Ясно, - отозвался Коулсон. – Кто на этот раз и что мы можем сделать?

\- Асгард, - коротко ответил Фьюри, перехватил взгляд Стива и со вздохом конфисковал у него салфетку.

\- Это, - сказал он, быстро рисуя некое подобие дерева, - система переходов. Как коридоры из одной галактики в другую.

Стив кивнул. Фьюри нажал на ручку так, что остриё уткнулось в пластик стола.

\- Это мы, - сказал он, обводя неровный кружок в самом низу схемы. – Это Асгард.

Новый кружок появился в центре дерева. Фьюри заштриховал его и придавил листок ладонью.

\- Никто из людей там не был, насколько мне известно, - пояснил он. – Но у нас есть кое-что, за чем Асгард решил придти. Земля им вроде старого сарая, капитан. Удобно прятать вещи, можно зарыть под полом ящик со стволами и набросать поверх всякого хлама.

\- А мы? – спросил Стив, хотя уже предполагал ответ. И смутно догадывался о том, о каких именно стволах идёт речь.

\- А мы вроде мышиного гнезда поверх схрона, - не обманул его ожиданий Фьюри. – Если дело дойдёт до войны, Асгард нас сметёт, это без вариантов. 

\- Отдать им куб? – предложил Коулсон с внушающим уважение спокойствием.

Фьюри высвистал сквозь зубы короткую мелодию.

\- А кто мы будем без него? – спросил он, словно требовал ответа у самого Коулсона. – Захолустный мирок, куда можно время от времени приходить, делать что нравится и уходить снова? Куб – это шанс, Фил. Наш шанс если не стать вровень с Асгардом, то хотя бы показать, что люди – уже не сборище грязных оборванцев вокруг горящего очага. Что мы заслуживаем уважения, а если повезёт – и страха. Так я это вижу. А кроме того, для чего Асгарду куб, если не для войны? Что скажешь, капитан? Ты его видел в работе.

Стив явственно вспомнил чудовищный вопль Красного Черепа, сокрушительное голубое сияние, от которого вскипали глаза, проплавленную неровную дыру в полу самолёта и множество оружия, питавшегося от одного этого источника.

\- Зря не оставили его в океане, - проговорил он хрипло. – Полковник, а как же гражданские?

Фьюри посмотрел на него так, что Стиву сделалось стыдно. Быть беспомощным – хуже всего на свете, а когда от твоего бессилия можешь пострадать не только ты сам, но и все те, кого ты взялся защищать…

\- Будем надеяться, Асгард получит своё на подступах, - сказал он, наконец. - Это всё, что мы можем сделать. Понимаю, о чём ты думаешь, но если мы предупредим хоть одно правительство, дела станут хуже, а не лучше. Не будет единого порыва, земляне не выступят все разом, защищая свой дом, ничего такого, что можно снять в героическом фильме о славных сынах человечества. Когда нечего терять, люди вцепляются друг другу в глотки, это закон.

Стив был о людях лучшего мнения. В том, что говорил Фьюри, была правда, но не вся. Впрочем…

Он вспомнил Пса Беннета и его шайку. Задиру из кинотеатра. Ходжа, Фергюссона, всех тех, кто сперва бил, а потом гордился собственной силой. Он сам часом раньше едва удержался от того, чтобы как следует ударить, верно?

Если посмотреть на вещи с этой точки зрения, то Фьюри был полностью прав.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив, наконец, - что нужно сделать? Что мы можем?

\- Асгард не придёт весь, - отозвался Фьюри, остро глядя на Стива. – По крайней мере, не сразу. Обычно в таких случаях посылают эмиссаров. Всё упирается в недостаток информации, Стив. Нам нужно захватить одного из них, и если выяснится, что куб нужен Асгарду не для того, чтобы начать межмировую войну, я лично отдам его. На определённых условиях.

Стив не успел спросить, на каких. Коулсон обернулся, услышав что-то, и Фьюри мгновенно замолчал.

\- Старк хватки не теряет, - констатировал он, глядя на Пеппер, идущую к ним между пустых пластиковых столиков. Стиву снова сделалось как-то странно внутри. Одного упоминания Старка хватило, чтобы под ложечкой прокатился мятный холодок. – Мисс Поттс, решили присоединиться к нам?

Стив поднялся. Он знал, что так уже не принято, что женщина теперь может оскорбиться, если пропустишь её первой в дверь или отодвинешь стул в ресторане, но ничего не мог поделать с въевшимися рефлексами.

\- Мисс Поттс, - Коулсон поднялся следом. Что это было: уважение к женщине, к альфе или к его примеру, Стив не знал.

Пеппер кивнула им обоим и повернулась к Фьюри.

\- Тони потребуется хорошо изолированная комната, - сказала она, развернула сложенный вчетверо листок с беглыми строчками и массой восклицательных знаков. – И всё это по списку.

Фьюри пробежал список глазами и передал его Коулсону.

\- Доставим вместе с Беннером, - решил он, поднимаясь. – Мисс Поттс, советую вам отдохнуть как следует. До завтрашнего вечера всё равно не…

\- Беннер, - повторила Пеппер, явно не слушая его. – Я могу ошибаться, но… Брюс Беннер?

\- Это проблема? – осведомился Фьюри, цепко глядя на неё. – Старк с ним не ладит?

Намёки Пеппер ловила на лету.

\- Вовсе нет. Кстати, если бы вы сказали, что Брюс тоже участвует в этом, не пришлось бы устраивать комедию со взломом. Тони с ним переписывался, - она поймала недоумённый взгляд Стива и пояснила, - по научным вопросам. Даже собирались печатать выдержки из переписки в журнале прикладной физики.

\- Тем лучше, - сказал Фьюри. – Им найдётся над чем поработать. Публикаций, правда, не обещаю.

Пеппер коротко усмехнулась и пошла к выходу. Фьюри с явным удовлетворением сказал:

\- Хороша. Что значит настоящая альфа старой закалки, - он встряхнулся и собрался. - Завтра прибудут остальные. До этого у тебя, капитан, время на то, чтобы как следует посидеть в здешней сети. Это не первый раз, когда асгардцы приходят в гости. Посмотри отчёты, может быть, сообразишь что-нибудь насчёт того, где их ждать в этот раз. Я бы поставил на Норвегию, у них отчего-то страсть к тамошним пейзажам.

\- Три из пяти задокументированных визитов, - негромко подтвердил Коулсон.

\- Именно так, - согласился Фьюри, вставая. – А мы с Филом отправимся за остальными. Привезём всех, кого сможем собрать, и устроим вечеринку.

\- Подождите, - спохватился Стив. – Как вообще стало известно о том, что куб потребуется именно сейчас? Это я вряд ли найду в сети, даже в вашей.

\- Хороший вопрос, капитан, и верный вывод, - одобрительно отозвался Фьюри,  - в файлах ты этого не найдёшь, разве что в архиве, и то если будешь рыться года три, используя высший допуск, которого у тебя пока что нет.

\- Ясно, - отозвался Стив, не уязвлённый этими словами. Нет ничего хуже организации без секретов, но с избытком оружия.

– Проблема не в том, чтобы найти асгардца, когда он появится, - добавил Фьюри. -  Он сам на нас выйдет, и быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Проблема в том, что эти парни иногда идут вразнос. Малым ледниковым периодом[3] мы обязаны именно Асгарду, имей в виду. Задача ясна?

Задача была ясна.

Когда Стив ушёл, Коулсон повернулся к Фьюри и посмотрел на него укоризненно.

\- Капитан Роджерс - надёжный человек, - сказал он. – Слишком доверчивый, но не настолько, чтобы не начать задавать вопросы. И что я скажу?

\- Не придётся говорить, - отозвался Фьюри, уже шагая к выходу. – Летишь со мной. Сокол и Вдова уже там, но за Беннером придётся побегать всем.

\- Но всё же, - проговорил Коулсон, равняясь с ним. – Зачем всё это было нужно? Капитан  знает, что такое тайна, достаточно было просто обозначить границы. Малый ледниковый период, надо же!

\- Нет доказательств, что Асгард непричастен, - отозвался Фьюри.

\- Того, что причастен – тоже, - возразил Коулсон, но без большой уверенности.

– Фил, я своим не вру, - убедительно сказал Фьюри. -  Мне нужна вся помощь, ты это знаешь. Капитан, Халк, ты, все. Даже этот ублюдок Старк, от которого пока больше проблем, чем толку. И ты знаешь почему.

Коулсон коротко кивнул.

\- Асгард уже пришёл, - пробормотал он.

\- Именно.

Несколько шагов они проделали в молчании, и заговорили только наверху, в переходе между жилым ярусом и взлётной площадкой, где их уже ждал остроносый хищный самолёт.

\- На самом деле, - проговорил Коулсон. – Сколько у нас шансов?

Фьюри ответил не сразу. Он поднялся по трапу, рассеянно поглядел на оставшуюся внизу палубу Голландца и только тогда ответил:

\- У нас с тобой не слишком много, Фил. У человечества – побольше. Голландец теперь вроде ковчега, и в нём не самые плохие представители рода человеческого. Если дело обернётся плохо, они восстановят землю и попробуют ещё раз. 

  


-9-

 

Тони Старк не видел снов. Иногда, крайне редко, ему могло что-нибудь привидеться в полудрёме, но на этом всё. Никаких внезапных озарений, никаких симфоний, написанных во сне и таблиц элементов, чинно расставленных по порядку. Весьма умеренная плата за гениальность; так он считал, хотя иногда и жалел о том, что мокрые сны нельзя заказывать по желанию.

Сейчас он охотно отдал бы пару миллионов за возможность сохранить прежнее положение дел. Чёрт с ним, с миром грёз, если первое за много лет соприкосновение с ним оборачивается таким кошмаром. Тони минут пять приходил в себя, тяжело дыша сладковатым кондиционированным воздухом.

Что-то в нём разладилось, решительно и бесповоротно. И дело было не в палладии и не в инъекции Фьюри, это было другое. Как крюк под рёбра.

\- Нужно выпить, - сказал он сам себе. Окровавленные пасти бегущих за ним чудовищ стремительно забывались, кошмар можно было списать на обычный стресс, как бы ни была смехотворна сама мысль о том, что у Тони Старка может быть что-либо обычное, но вот последнее, что заставило его вскинуться, давясь воплем…

Не бывает таких кошмаров. Это Тони знал твёрдо. Даже ночь наедине с записями Говарда не могла так на него повлиять. Даже если в его внутреннем кинотеатре объявили ночь ужасов – всё равно. Скорее уж у Фьюри протёк какой-нибудь контейнер с особо опасным психотропным газом.

Срочно требовалось выпить и приниматься за работу, если Пеппер, разумеется, раздобыла всё, в чём он нуждался. Если не раздобыла – в бумагах Говарда можно было найти что-нибудь подходящее, чтобы занять голову хотя бы на пару часов.

Выпивки не обнаружилось. Совсем. Тони перевернул то, что на Голландце считалось баром, и в негодовании вынесся в коридор, с удовольствием предвкушая стычку с первым, кто подвернётся. Плохое настроение на то и даётся, чтобы щедро делить его с окружающими, а он был вне себя. Сердце колотилось во всех неположенных местах разом, даже в кончиках пальцев, в груди отчаянно щемила неведомо откуда взявшаяся тоска,  тело казалось чужим, ватным, и одежда тёрла сверхчувствительную кожу. Всё один к одному.

Голландец казался одновременно вымершим и переполненным. Глухое ворчание моторов, отголоски чьих-то переговоров, то и дело мелькавшие где-то в отдалении фигуры в чёрном и хаки  и ни одного знакомого лица.

Он почти решил набрать Пеппер, когда очередной поворот открыл ему вид, какого Тони не упустил бы и в худшие времена. Это были не просто ноги, а произведение искусства, только живое, и всё остальное было им под стать. Тони даже присвистнул. От рыжих он всегда был без ума, а упускать такой шанс было не в его правилах.

\- Эй, детка, - сказал он, подступая к девушке. Чёрная кожа облегала всё, что ей полагалось облегать, не оставляя простора для фантазии, но Тони и не собирался мечтать. Его раздражение не исчезло, но переплавилось в ясное и недвусмысленное желание поразвлечься. – Здесь есть местечко, где можно угостить тебя парой коктейлей поприличнее?

Девица улыбнулась, показав мелкие белые зубы. Альфа или крепкая бета? Впрочем, всё равно. Тони крутил и с теми, и с другими, если было желание – а сейчас его заводил один взгляд на эти невероятные ноги. Грудь тоже была ничего, и Тони не отказал себе в удовольствии как следует ею полюбоваться.

\- Старк, не нарывайся.

Значит, альфа. У беты бы пороху не хватило. Тони оценил свои шансы как неплохие. Девица его знала, это было уже полдела, а что до отказа, так ему много кто отказывал. Поначалу

\- Мы в неравном положении, - заметил он. – Ты меня видела на обложке Форбс, а я тебя на обложке Пентхаус – нет. Кстати, это странно.

\- Ты его изучал от корки до корки, - в тон ему подсказала рыжая. Ведьминские глаза усмехались прохладно и недобро, но Тони всей кожей чувствовал, что в постели эта девочка – огонь. Нет, жарче, раз его так разобрало. -  Я агент Романофф.

\- Надо же, - восхитился он. – Агент Романофф. Звучит гораздо лучше, чем агент Коулсон, к примеру. А уж выглядит – и вовсе ни в какое сравнение. Так могу я угостить тебя выпивкой?

\- Нет.

\- Нет? – удивился он, облизывая взглядом изгиб её талии. – Предпочитаешь на трезвую голову? Я тоже, это помогает не снижать градус. У тебя глаза цветом как абсент, тебе об этом говорили?

\- Бара здесь нет, разве что ты догадался захватить с собой что-нибудь частным порядком, - пропустив комплимент, объяснила Романофф. – Судя по твоей физиономии – не догадался.

\- Верно, - кивнул Тони, - собираться пришлось в спешке. Хорошо, тогда ты можешь угостить меня, что скажешь? Или можем вовсе обойтись без всех этих глупостей с «ах, только один коктейль» и перейти прямо к делу?

Безудержная наглость – то, в чём он был особенно силён. Его конёк, вечно идущий ноздря к ноздре с умением заставлять вещи работать. Наглых не любят, но им на это наплевать. Наглые помогают миру вертеться, за ними всегда идут те, для кого природа не расщедрилась на храбрость знать, чего хочешь, и брать это без колебаний.

Эта девочка, кажется, не страдала от недостатка решительности. Она усмехнулась и спросила почти дружески:

 – Слушай, Старк, а как ты вообще дожил до своих лет?

\- Сам порой удивляюсь, - честно ответил Тони. – Везучий сукин сын, наверное.

Романофф кивнула, явно соглашаясь с характеристикой. Тони почти видел, как запускает пальцы в рыжие локоны, как толкает её ниже, расстёгивает брюки…

Что-то в этом воображаемом сексе было не так, но у Тони не было времени разбираться, что именно.

\- Я занята, - сказала она, обрывая сладкую фантазию и глядя на Тони так, словно читала его мысли и прекрасно знала, что именно он представлял пару секунд тому назад.

 Тони укололо разочарованием. Впрочем, что удивительного в том, что такая красотка не сдаётся сразу? С хорошими девушками всегда так, если только они не Пеппер, но Пеппер он платил, так что не считалось. И нелёгкие победы всегда приятнее тех, что сами падают в руки.

\- Может, пересмотришь график? – попробовал он. Лёгкая спокойная уверенность в том, что отказа не будет, а если и случится, то девушка всю жизнь будет кусать локти с досады, стремительно таяла, и желание от этого делалось только острей.– Я в долгу не останусь.

– Может, тебе заняться своими делами и дать мне заняться своими? – парировала Романофф. - Я тоже не останусь в долгу.

\- И не свернёшь мне шею? – пошутил Тони, перехватил слишком задумчивый взгляд прозрачных зелёных глаз и понял, что никакая это не шутка. – Ладно. А почему от тебя несёт зверем? Любишь игры с укрощением?

Сквозь запахи кожи и дороги действительно пробивалось нечто такое, от чего Тони снова вспомнились мокрая белая шерсть сосульками, ощеренные пасти и безумный бег, какой бывает только во снах. Без надежды на спасение. Странно было, как он не унюхал этого сразу.

\- Послушай, умник, - Романофф оттеснила его на шаг назад и практически прижала к стене. Грудь, затянутая в чёрную кожу, казалась твёрдой даже на вид, и Тони снова дёрнуло похотью, но уже на излёте. Чёрт, если бы кто из производителей супрессантов спросил его мнения, Тони немедленно посоветовал бы ему выяснить, чем пахнет от Романофф, сконцентрировать и применять для особенно тяжёлых случаев. – Тебе бы действительно стоило поберечься. Не задавать дурацких вопросов, например, умеешь такое?

Тони помотал головой. Сдаваться он не умел.

\- Я бы и первого своего миллиарда не сделал, если бы не задавал их. Кстати, не то чтобы я был против, но у нас появился свидетель, а ты их, подозреваю, в живых не оставляешь? Соболезную, парень, с виду ты вроде ничего.

Романофф рывком развернулась и тут же отпустила Тони.  

\- Клинт, - сказала она, - меня ищешь?

Этот тоже умел смотреть так, словно просвечивал визави насквозь. Только глаза были не зелёные, а серые. Тони окончательно удостоверился, что с Романофф не сложится, даже если выяснится, что она просто зацепила чужого запаха. Эти двое подходили друг другу, как могут подходить две части одного механизма из тех, что принесли Тони Старку его второй миллиард и изрядно подсократили число террористов на Ближнем Востоке. Были там метки или нет, ничего не меняло.

\- Тебя, - отозвался Клинт, оглядел Тони, что-то для себя решил – и промолчал. Тони это разозлило чуть ли не больше, чем то, что Романофф была занята так прочно, что не подвинешь, и вдобавок пахла не так, как полагалось. – Старк, тебя заждались на грузовой палубе.

\- Рождество продолжается? – ядовито поинтересовался он, разворачиваясь в указанном направлении и намереваясь получить если не секс, то хотя бы скандал. – Фьюри тоже там?

\- Уже нет, - рассеянно сказал Клинт, уводя Романофф. Тони только сейчас заметил, что Романофф хромает. Совсем немного, едва заметно, но несомненно. Добавить к этому  тонкую нотку крови, и получишь точный рецепт «хуже некуда». Тони набрал Пеппер, та ответила не сразу, и это стало последней каплей.

\- Мисс Поттс, где вас носит, чёрт бы вас подрал? – светски поинтересовался он.

В трубке вздохнули.

\- Нижняя грузовая палуба, мистер Старк. Слежу за тем, чтобы все ваши игрушки доставили в целости. Это проблема?

Тони отчаянно захотелось зарычать. Кошмар, вынужденная трезвость, последние и самые горькие капли ожидания, раздражение в каждой мышце и вкогтившаяся в него тоска - всё навалилось сразу.

\- Нет, - резко ответил Тони. – Это – не проблема. Надеюсь, я проспал не слишком много развлечений?

Пеппер что-то ответила, но он не слушал. Шёл, поглядывая по сторонам и злясь всё больше. Он и раньше не был образцом спокойствия и выдержки, а сейчас его бесило буквально всё, всё дёргало по сверхчувствительным нервам – запахи, вид тусклых зелёных переходов, безвкусный кондиционированный воздух, голос Пеппер, собственная неспособность с этим справиться.

Как перед гоном.

Он даже приостановился. Что за ерунда. Гон у него был месяца четыре тому назад. Или три? Он не мог вспомнить. Полгода? Нет, тоже вряд ли.

\- Пеп, когда у меня гон? – спросил он. Пеппер умолкла на полуслове. – Что? Ты за этим не следишь? Да в жизни не поверю.

\- Прошлый был два с половиной месяца тому назад, - с прохладцей сообщила Пеппер. – Ты ещё заказал себе четырёх омег из «Второй половины», помнишь?

\- Смутно, - Тони повернул вниз. Тут уже начиналась неизвестная территория. Ящики, тюки, стандартные упаковки армейских пайков. Он попытался на ходу прикинуть грузоподъёмность Голландца и понял, что не может. – Что-то такое было. Я был занят. Чем-то очень занят.

\- Проект Иерихон-два, - подсказала Пеппер. – Ничего удивительного, что не помнишь. Ты был пьян большую часть времени. Следующий гон у тебя не раньше декабря. Сейчас одиннадцатое августа, на тот случай, если...

В следующую секунду он перестал слушать. Справа мелькнуло что-то смутно-белое, на миг Тони абсурдно показалось, что это одна из тварей, привидевшихся во сне, но ещё до того, как он успел увидеть, понять и остановиться, всё тело на мгновение полностью вышло из-под контроля. Почти как когда Обадайя приложил его парализатором. Мышцы просто перестали подчиняться, Тони по инерции сделал ещё пару шагов и вписался во внезапно надвинувшуюся преграду плечом, скулой и боком. Преграда стремительно развернулась и, как показалось Тони, едва не  ответила ударом на удар.

\- Блядь! – с чувством сказал Тони. Секундная потеря контроля миновала, тело снова слушалось, но что-то было очень не так. Он будто никак не мог войти в собственные пазы, если бы у него были пазы, не мог окончательно восстановить контроль. Пеппер требовала чего-то из улетевшего в дальний угол телефона, но Тони забыл о ней и только смотрел на капитана. Неясно было, откуда тот взялся так бесшумно и быстро. Ещё более необъяснимым было то, почему Тони враз расхотелось выпить. Даже нет, не так. Почему он чувствовал себя так, словно уже выпил, вот только что, и обжигающий комок концентрированного жара поселился под ложечкой. – Какого чёрта, капитан, одной катастрофы тебе оказалось мало, что ты шляешься тут и…

Он замолчал. Злость в нём не то чтобы погасла, нет, но у раздражения, коловшего под кожей, кончился завод. Не хотелось ни орать, ни язвить, ни даже обойти капитана и отправиться по своим делам.

Хотелось странного.

Роджерс был мокрый. Белая футболка облепила грудь и живот, волосы на висках потемнели от пота. Тони сам не понимал теперь, как мог не сразу его заметить; кэп занимал плечами чуть не весь проход. И не собирался уходить с дороги.

\- Я не шляюсь, - глухо ответил он. – Сильно ушибся?

Тони мотнул головой. Новая волна жара прошла по спине и собралась в пояснице, точно кто насыпал полную горсть угольков. Под ложечкой тоже было горячо, комок не давал продохнуть свободно.

\- Жить буду, - так же хрипло ответил он, не спуская взгляда с капитана. Объяснять ему, что именно сегодня он особенно вне себя, что в сумрачном переходе между палубами ему привиделся обрывок чудовищного сна, Тони посчитал излишним. Он любил посмеяться, но терпеть не мог, когда смеялись над ним. А Роджерс, услышав такое, будет хохотать, пока пуп не развяжется.

\- Извини, - сказал капитан. – Не думал, что тут может оказаться кто-нибудь ещё.

\- Ну, я вот оказался, - ворчливо возразил Тони. Его забирало всё сильней, тоска, сосавшая в груди, унялась, с каждой минутой Тони делалось всё лучше и всё тревожней. Вдобавок от кэпа пахло: альфой, свежим потом, мятой и чем-то ещё, чертовски приятным и незнакомым. По спине одна за другой катились волны жара и озноба, и Тони попытался обозлиться. Он был Старк, сам выбирал себе жизнь и  не хотел чувствовать ничего из того, что сейчас происходило.

Чёрта с два ему удалось. Было слишком хорошо, неоправданно и чрезмерно. Точно как при первой встрече, а уж первую встречу с капитаном, мать его, Роджерсом Тони запомнил надолго.

\- Извини, - повторил капитан и оказался ещё на шаг ближе. Тони видел пару армейских жетонов, просвечивающих сквозь мокрый белый трикотаж, простую стальную цепочку на мощной шее, и – кто бы мог подумать, - крошечные солнечные пятнышки веснушек на скулах и крутом подбородке. – Точно всё в порядке?

Тони потянул в себя воздух. О да, в порядке. Ещё как в порядке, чёрт возьми! В первую встречу Тони ещё мог списать всё на стресс, на неожиданность, да на что угодно, но сейчас это была уже тенденция. Глупо отрицать очевидное: его разбирало, как девочку перед первой течкой, и даже не было сил злиться.

\- Мне казалось, ты уже знаешь моё мнение на этот счёт, - сказал он и чуть не проклял себя, потому что это прозвучало дружелюбно. Дружелюбно, чёрт возьми!

Капитан тоже заметил, и на его лице поселилась неуверенная улыбка, казалось, удивившая его самого.

\- Да, я… - начал он и замолчал. Мобильный, валявшийся на полу, взвыл и заёрзал; капитан оглянулся на звук, поднял гневно трясущийся аппарат и отдал Тони. Тот, не глядя, бросил его в карман.

\- Это была мисс Поттс, - заметил Роджерс. Успел рассмотреть иконку на экране, надо же. Тони до сих пор был уверен, что сукин сын будет шарахаться от всего, что сложнее утюга, но ведь нет. Быстро адаптируется, посмотреть хоть, с какой скоростью нашёл себе тёплое местечко у Фьюри под крылом.

Даже эта мысль не могла заставить Тони рассердиться. Совсем плохо.

\- Я знаю, - отозвался он. Роджерс возвышался над ним как минимум на две головы, белая пропотевшая футболка чуть не трескалась на плечах и груди. Тони и сам не был хилым, но с сывороткой ему было не тягаться. Хорошо хоть, пока ещё получалось справляться с острым желанием потрогать бугрящиеся на плечах мышцы, зарыться носом в мокрую ткань и надышаться всласть.  – Подождёт. Почему ты мокрый? По старой памяти попробовал свалить эту посудину в океан? Заметь, я спрашиваю из чистого инстинкта самосохранения.

Тони врал. Спрашивал он из любопытства, жадного желания продлить беседу и из смутной надежды придышаться и придти в себя. Пока что каждый вдох рядом с Роджерсом был как глоток хорошего виски. Тёк по телу, обжигал, пьянил и согревал. Даже слишком согревал.

\- Помогал выгружать какие-то ящики, - автоматически признался Роджерс. Он не спускал с Тони глаз, и это не злило, а рождало острое ощущение довольства. – Мисс Поттс – милая девушка, тебе бы стоило быть повежливее.

 - Подожди-ка, - сощурился Тони. – Ты выгружал мои ящики под ручку с моей секретаршей? Тебя наняли вместо грузчика или ты, парень из прошлой жизни, решил поиграть мускулатурой напоказ? Учти, этот метод пикапа давно устарел, и…

\- Пикапа? – озадаченно спросил Роджерс. С ним что-то явно было не так. Тот капитан, которого Тони видел вчера, уже состроил бы каменную физиономию и принялся бы сочинять ответ, равно правильный и неуклюжий. Этот казался почти своим. Его хотелось… слушаться. Слушаться!

Тони пожалел о том, что в карманах не завалялось булавки поострей. Заряженный конденсатор тоже сослужил бы ему добрую службу. Или противогаз. Кажется, дело было именно в этом: капитан, чтоб ему провалиться, пах. Может быть, и нарочно.

\- Неважно, - как можно жёстче сказал Тони. Всё равно получилось слишком слабо. – И если ты, герой, решил сбить с толку мою Пеппер…

У Роджерса сделалось лицо человека, которому только что рассказали препохабный анекдот, и к тому же не смешной, и Тони накрыло облегчением. Никаких шашней с Пеппер, хорошо. Плохо то, что напрягался он вовсе не из-за Пеппер.

\- Нет? – подозрительно спросил он. – Ладно, будем считать, я тебя предупредил. Держись от неё подальше.

\- Я помогал грузить ящики, - повторил капитан. – Людей не хватало, они тяжёлые, мне всё равно нужны нагрузки, почему нет? Теперь это не принято, помогать ближнему своему?

\- Аминь, - рефлекторно отозвался Тони. – Ты их не бросал о палубу, надеюсь? Ага, вижу, что нет. Слушай, кэп, тебе нужно что-то делать с лицом. У тебя на нём всё написано, прямо страшно делается, вдруг да прочту какую-нибудь военную тайну, и Фьюри меня пристрелит для неразглашения.

\- Полковник так не сделает, -  заявил капитан. Посмотрел на Тони и добавил с несколько меньшей уверенностью.  – Не сделает. Филлипс же не пристрелил твоего отца, а уж Говард умел нарываться как никто другой.

Тони клацнул зубами, чтобы не стоять с открытым ртом. Всё это было… безумно. Он действительно стоял сейчас нос к носу с суперальфой и собирался разговаривать о собственном отце?

\- Лучше меня? – ревниво спросил он, просто чтобы себя раззадорить.

Роджерс неопределённо хмыкнул. Тони ждал.

\- Ты бы ему составил конкуренцию, - наконец, проговорил капитан. – Прости, что спрашиваю, но в голове не укладывается, что вы так не ладили. Говард настолько переменился с возрастом или что?

Тони мотнул головой. Случай был самый подходящий, чтоб разъяриться – и ничего. Внутри что-то надорвалось, и вместо злости и постоянной тлеющей обиды  появилось нечто совершенно непривычное. Грусть, кажется. И неуместная, непрошеная благодарность. И, поверх всего этого, неровный жар удовольствия, которым никак не получалось насытиться.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не твоё дело? – ещё раз попытался он. – Лезешь на мою территорию, кэп, это просто неприлично.

Роджерс кивнул. И продолжил смотреть этими своими невыносимо голубыми глазами.

\- У Говарда было дело всей его жизни, - сказал Тони. – И это был не я, что бы он там ни болтал под старость. Не знаю, может быть, это и нормально, видеть любящего папашу раз в два-три месяца, да и то на бегу, но… - он пожал плечами. – Ты-то его помнишь совсем другим. За тобой он лично лазил чуть не в Марианскую впадину. Сукин ты сын, капитан.

Прозвучало это почти комплиментом. По крайней мере, Роджерс не взвился, как Тони подспудно ожидал, и не отвесил ему пары ласковых на сдачу. Наоборот – придвинулся, смягчившись лицом, словно собираясь извиниться в третий раз. Знать бы ещё, за что именно. Не за испорченное же детство, это было бы попросту смешно, и…

Мобильный взвыл снова, и Тони раздражённо хлопнул по карману, злясь на настырную заботу. Поздно. Капитан отстранился, точно обжёгшись обо что-то невидимое, и Тони, наконец, удалось разозлиться.

\- Где эта блядская палуба? – спросил он, снова чувствуя себя обманутым. И снова из-за кэпа. – Пеппер не отстанет. И кстати, кэп, пятиминутка откровенности ничего не значит, имей в виду и не рассчитывай, что я начну рыдать у тебя на плече или что там ещё  у вас, военных, принято.

\- Даже не думал, - отозвался Роджерс. – Проводить тебя до палубы тоже не полагается?

\- Я не девка, - глупо ответил Тони. Взять себя в руки? Очень смешно. Язык у него развязался, и отказывался он только из привычки упираться до последнего. – Я даже не ближний, которому положено помогать.

\- Конечно, - согласился капитан. – Но мне хочется.

Чёрт. Тони аж подбросило от этого короткого признания. Он оскалился, подошёл ближе и совершенно зря вдохнул поглубже, готовясь сравнять кэпа с землёй. Жар мгновенно охватил его, и пришлось переждать пару секунд, пока развеется дурман.

\- Перехочется, - буркнул он, силясь заставить себя думать о чём-то другом. Не о том, чего ещё может хотеться Роджерсу. – Я вообще не понимаю, какого чёрта ты ещё здесь. Фьюри не знает, куда тебя пристроить? Так ведь вряд ли.

Он глянул в ту сторону, откуда – теперь он видел, - вынесло капитана. Между ящиками с пайком и спасательными жилетами открывался узкий проход. Неясно было, как это Роджерс туда протиснулся. И что он там делал – тоже. Может, просто решил поиграть в бойскаута. Может, и нет. Думать об этом было куда безопасней и правильней, чем о том, что занимало голову Тони минуту тому назад.

Как он целуется? На что это похоже, целоваться с парнем не по пьяной лавочке, не на студенческой вечеринке, даже не когда хочется попробовать остренького и Пеппер, морщась от негодования, добавляет к заказу строчку, где «транс» вовсе не означает транспорт?

Требовалось срочно отвлечься. Немедленно. Роджерс не девица, которых Тони привык клеить не задумываясь.

\- Вряд ли, - подтвердил капитан и бросил короткий взгляд в проём. – Так… осматривался.

Несколько секунд оба смотрели в тёмный лабиринт переходов.

\- Рекогносцировка,  - проницательно подытожил Тони. – А ты ничего, кэп, не только ящики таскать успеваешь. Что там? Оружие?

Капитан кивнул. Вид у него был задумчивый и подозрительно спокойный. Возмутительно спокойный, по мнению Тони. До него уже начало доходить, в чём тут дело, и это было как снова хлебнуть холодной свинцовой воды из ржавой бочки. Когда держат за шею и не дают поднять лица, пить не хочется даже в самый жаркий афганский день, он и сейчас бы предпочёл…

К чёрту. Нет. Как бы там ни было, Тони предпочитал видеть вещи как они есть.

В файлах Говарда было кое-что по поводу суперальфы. Мельком и очень мало, но было. Теперь вот Тони мог лично убедиться в том, насколько неполным было досье. Там, к примеру, не было ни слова о том, что рядом с суперальфой дышать трудно от желания немедленно, сию секунду сделать всё, что прикажут. И ни строчки о том, как тяжело сдержаться и не потрогать крепкие мышцы – просто так, потому что хочется.

\- Мне нужно знать, - сказал Роджерс так, словно у Тони были ответы на все вопросы. Чёрт возьми, этот сукин сын соображал по-прежнему ясно. – Нужно знать, что здесь на самом деле происходит. Не складывается, - он пощёлкал пальцами у виска. – Это правда, что меня нашёл ты, а не Фьюри?

\- Не я, - отрёкся Тони, тут же поправился, давя желание заорать, что да, да, это он! Ему Роджерс обязан тем, что не кормит собой арктических рыб! – Не я лично, но и не Фьюри, можешь быть уверен. А что, тебе это важно?

\- Не критично, но вот только… - капитан явно крутил в голове какую-то мысль. Прикладывал так и сяк, и всё не получалось. Тони ему завидовал. У него самого вообще с трудом получалось думать. Неужели всем прочим так же тяжело с Роджерсом рядом? Почему тогда за ним ещё не ходит вся команда? – У тебя не только с Говардом были нелады.

Это не было вопросом, и Тони промолчал. Хватило сил. Всё-таки он мог себя контролировать, это помогало сохранять толику самоуважения. И не прогибаться слишком уж откровенно.

И не облизывать кэпу пальцы. Не заслужил. Даром что во рту у Тони было сухо и горько от чудовищного желания именно так и сделать.

\- Понимаю, я произвожу впечатление… прямого человека, - пробормотал Роджерс. Тони мысленно отвесил себе пинка. Он был гением, да. Но сейчас кэп явно показал бы лучшие результаты в тесте на айкью. – И я многим обязан Фьюри, но…

Тони проглотил первое, что кололо язык. Второе тоже. Ни злорадство, ни мстительное торжество не помогут ему, как там говорила Пеппер? Не оттолкнуть возможного союзника?

Не выпалить сразу всё, по крайней мере. Он чувствовал, что если заговорит сейчас, то выдаст всё, что кипело внутри – включая и предложение лечь прямо здесь и  показать класс. До сих пор ни одна живая душа не жаловалась, Роджерсу тоже понравится, чёрт, ещё как понравится!

Он до крови прикусил щёку изнутри. Что бы это ни было, Говард как-то приноровился дышать рядом с кэпом и не падать ему в ноги, значит, и он сможет.

Вызнать хоть часть информации – так уж точно.

\- Пока что Фьюри мне был только во благо, - выговорил Тони, кривя губы. – Так утверждает Пеппер, и к этому неприятному выводу я прихожу и сам. Тебя он тоже опекает, разве нет?

\- Верно, - кивнул Роджерс, - но я, кажется, повторяю прошлые ошибки. Все до единой. Фьюри не Брандт, конечно, но…

Тони затряс головой, силясь вытряхнуть дурман. Под внимательным взглядом, превращавшим тело в мягкий мёд, это было чертовски сложно.

\- Брандт, - полувопросительно повторил он, стараясь зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь. - Это что ещё за хрен?

\- Был такой сенатор, - пояснил Роджерс. – Неважно. Я сейчас очень рискую, конечно. Может быть, ты и вправду такой, как с виду. Самовлюблённый напыщенный умник с золотой ложкой в… кхм. Извини.

Тони с трудом сдержал торжествующий вопль. Самовлюблённый умник – это было лучше, чем настырный мудак. Если Роджерс мыслит в таких категориях, если относится к своему фан-клубу так же, как относился сам Тони, то проклятая необходимость держать лицо только что окупилась стократно.

\- Спасибо, - отозвался он. – Это самое охрененное предложение сотрудничества, какое я слышал, кэп, серьёзно.

Его вело всё сильнее. Плохо дело. Не физически, физически он мог притерпеться. Читал же он лекции, надравшись виски так, что в глазах двоилось, вот и к Роджерсу тоже можно было приноровиться, найти внутренний хрупкий баланс и вести себя почти как положено.

Но вот мозги отключались стремительно. Раз уж он почти всерьёз начал ждать если не похвалы, то хотя бы благодарности за свою догадливость. Как щенок, притащивший хозяину палку или тапочки и виляющий хвостом.

В отличие от щенка, Тони помнил о том, что бывает иначе. Как бы его ни тянуло к Роджерсу, он был Старк, а это обязывало.

\- Так что – это да? – уточнил кэп. Тони видел, как движутся его губы, и практически улетал. – Ты способен на работу вместе с кем-то или это слишком оскорбительно для гения?

И Пеппер ещё смела упрекать его в недостатке самоконтроля. А вот это она видела? Он запал на суперальфу – и всё-таки кэп считал его гением, а не готовой на всё подстилкой. И считался с его мнением. Тони не продал бы этой победы и за триллион. В досье было кое-что насчёт ненормальной реакции окружающих, но Говард, чтоб его, выражался обиняками. А Тони на собственной шкуре довелось почувствовать, как оно ощущается, быть рядом с суперальфой.

Как неприличная, необоснованная, возмутительная потребность делать всё, что суперальфа скажет. И подыхать от тоски, если пока что в твоих услугах не нуждаются.

\- Предлагаешь мне вместе… - хрипло сказал Тони, откашлялся и закончил, - выяснить, что  Щ.И.Т. затеял на самом деле? Что здесь вообще происходит? Этого хочешь?

Если это штучки Фьюри, если Фьюри нарочно подослал к нему кэпа с его феромонами, если то, что сейчас происходит, было просчитано заранее…

\- Да, - отозвался капитан. В Тони всё дрогнуло от счастья и ужаса. Кэп не давил его, в этом Тони был уверен, он помнил, как это чувствуется, когда давят, и сейчас было и близко не похоже, но что, если Роджерс прекрасно знает, каково Тони сейчас, и действует нарочно? – Да, именно так. Хочешь?

Тони снова сжал зубы. Во рту сделалось солоно. Если Роджерс прямо сейчас сделает шаг вперёд, наклонится, накроет его губы своими, раздвинет языком – почувствует, какова на вкус кровь Старков. Ему понравится, не может не понравиться, и…

\- Нужно подумать, - еле слышно сказал он. Со стороны, должно быть, казалось, что он напуган до смерти, но Тони уже было плевать.

Бояться, между прочим, стоило. Не гнева Фьюри и не всей силы Щ.И.Т.а, нет. Того, что всё это горячее безумие – результат чужого точного расчёта. Фьюри не был гением от математики, но свою выгоду считал без ошибок. Мог ведь попробовать подойти с другой стороны, решить задачку методом от противного. Подставить упёртому Старку фальшивого союзника, к которому у Старка к тому же слабость в коленках, и…

\- Думай, - так же тихо отозвался кэп. – Думай, я не тороплю.

Они были так близко. Видно было, что золотинки есть и там, в ясной пронзительной голубизне. Крошечные золотистые точки, от которых нельзя было отвести взгляда. Пешка или ферзь? Помощь в будущем, разумное решение - или простая потребность согласиться, потому что суперальфа просит?

\- Попробуем, - хрипло выговорил Тони. Какого чёрта, это был не первый и не последний безумный поступок в его жизни. И даже если капитан делает то, что нужно Фьюри, разумнее согласиться и быть настороже. Упрись сейчас – и он придавит. Тогда уж будет не до гордости. – Теперь делай что хочешь, но я должен оказаться рядом со своими игрушками. Вопрос личной безопасности.

Взгляд Роджерса против воли мазнул по его груди, и Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ. Ему было легко и безумно, как в падении. Он иногда развлекался так: поднимался чуть не в стратосферу и падал потом, отворачивая от земли в самый последний момент. Бодрило чрезвычайно.

\- Ага, именно, - он постучал себя по реактору. – Кстати, ты действительно рискуешь. Что, если бы я прямиком отправился к Фьюри – рассказывать, что его золотой мальчик начал, наконец, смотреть по сторонам и задавать вопросы?

\- Он бы не поверил, - коротко ответил Роджерс. И отошёл с дороги, заставив Тони мысленно застонать от облегчения и разочарования разом. – Три этажа вниз и налево. Это правда, что ты умеешь обращаться с кубом?

Пеппер выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы снова позвонить, и тем подарила Тони пару драгоценных секунд. Он отбил звонок и развернулся к капитану, уже согнав с лица жажду убийства. Вот, значит, как. Всё-таки Фьюри чуточку просчитался. Мало подослать к нему кэпа. Нужно ещё устроить так, чтобы кэп научился держать паузу, а не сразу переходить к делу.

\- Теоретически у меня больше шансов научиться, чем у кого бы то ни было другого, - сказал он хрипло. Всякий дурман с него сошёл, и в голове бешено вертелись мысли. Пустить Фьюри по ложному следу? Хорошо бы. И выиграть время. - Если как следует взяться и не особенно спешить. Есть ещё парень, Беннер. Он мог бы помочь, но пропал куда-то.

\- Беннер? – переспросил капитан так, словно не верил собственным ушам. – Лет тридцать пять, шатен, носит очки, вид такой, словно потерялся по дороге от библиотеки в благотворительный госпиталь?

Тони ошарашенно кивнул. В нём стихло всё, даже упрямство, осталось место только для изумления.

\- Идём, - скомандовал кэп. Это действительно был приказ, не предполагающий отказа. - Беннер тоже здесь. Только что познакомился с ним.

Тони потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы заново сложить головоломку. Ложный след? Как же. Фьюри отыскал Беннера, каким-то образом ухитрился с ним договориться, привёз сюда, этого одного хватило бы, чтоб понять, насколько ситуация серьёзна. Сложить все яйца в одну корзинку – это было совершенно точно не о Фьюри, и если так, то дело хуже, чем просто оказаться во власти одуревшего от желания власти маньяка. А в том, что Фьюри именно маньяк, Тони уже почти не сомневался. Запереть в железной коробке Брюса Беннера, впридачу ко всей той гремучей смеси, что и так уже болталась внутри…

Они оказались на палубе, уставленной защитного цвета ящиками, как раз вовремя. По пути Тони уговорил себя не паниковать раньше времени. Фьюри тоже был не совсем уж безмозглым. Его самого он держал возможностью не сдохнуть от отравления палладием, для Беннера тоже должна была найтись цепь попрочней, хотя какая – этого Тони даже представить себе не мог.

Брюс Беннер стоял посреди заставленной ящиками палубы и беседовал с Пеппер. Драгоценный груз бережно передавали по живой цепочке и складывали в гудящий лифт.

\- Тони! – сказала Пеппер, увидела капитана и осеклась.  – Ясно, ты был занят. Но в следующий раз бери, пожалуйста, трубку. Я уже думала бежать тебя искать.

\- Я же не младенец, Пеп, - ответил Тони. У Пеппер был странно сонный вид, но это Тони не интересовало. Зато Брюс Беннер интересовал чрезвычайно. Он даже о капитане на время позабыл, а это дорогого стоило.

\- Мистер Старк, - Брюс ухитрился стянуть очки, потереть след от дужки на переносице и протянуть руку для рукопожатия, всё это почти одновременно. – Рад встрече.

\- Наконец-то личной, а? – Тони тряхнул немного влажную ладонь и снова почувствовал отчётливый запах зверя. На этот раз не было сомнений в том, от кого он исходит. Романофф, без сомнений, подцепила его, когда… когда что?

Надевала цепь, конечно. Странно, что обошлось только хромотой да парой капель крови. Тони помнил серию статей, в которых версия атаки террористов противоречила версии взрыва подземного газа. И всё это был Беннер, мирно глядевший сейчас сквозь очки, вновь поселившиеся на носу.

 – С монашеским житьём покончено? – поинтересовался Тони, дружески улыбаясь. - Где вы там укрощали плоть, в амазонских джунглях? Они без вас не пропадут, ручаюсь, здесь вы нужны больше.

\- В трущобах, - мягко усмехаясь, поправил Беннер. Тони на миг по-настоящему встретился с ним взглядом и убедился, что Беннер тоже всё прекрасно понимает. И тоже демонстрирует дружелюбие, даже немного перегибая палку.  – Я думал, об этом никто не знает. Хотел постигать дзен, не отвлекаясь на суету. Безнадёжное дело.

\- Конечно, - жизнерадостно хмыкнул Тони, косясь на крепких парней, с механистической точностью передававших друг другу ящики. – Тут ваше приданое, а? А пары бутылок виски не захватили?

\- Тони, - лаконично упрекнула Пеппер. Брюс кивнул, надел очки и с полным пониманием ситуации заметил:

\- Пары бутылок всё равно не хватило бы, так что, увы, должен вас разочаровать. Зато вашему приданому нашлось место, будьте уверены. От него голова пойдёт кругом вернее, чем от выпивки.

Тони кивнул. Ему внезапно и отчётливо сделалось крайне неуютно. Так и тянуло оказаться где-нибудь подальше. И запах, тенью отмечавший Беннера, стал крепче. Всё равно что в жаркий день сунуться носом в клетку, где в тесноте и бешенстве ждёт своего часа матёрый лев.

\- У меня уже идёт, - признался он, стараясь держать себя в руках. Он только что выдержал тесное общество суперальфы, Беннер мог считаться приятным разнообразием. Никакого желания повиснуть на шее, только острая потребность оказаться как можно дальше. – И вас это ждёт в самом скором времени, не сомневайтесь.

\- Я так и думал, - пробормотал Брюс, напряжённо глядя ему за спину. – В трущобах было спокойней. И больше открытых мест, и меньше…

Чего было меньше в трущобах, Тони так и не узнал. Один из парней не то оступился, не то неловко подставил руки, ящик с лязганьем впечатался в пол, кто-то выругался, Пеппер вскрикнула, а Брюс Беннер часто заморгал и отступил на шаг.

И ещё на один.

Тони обернулся. Капитан стоял, где и раньше. Ничего не изменилось. Только дышать становилось всё трудней, воздух вяз в лёгких и пах свинцовой пылью и зверем. Зверем – всё сильнее. Теперь лев был не просто зол, он был в ярости, от его клыков несло кровью и тухлятиной, и он готовился броситься. У Тони закололо между лопатками и на загривке, он и сам попятился, дико озираясь и инстинктивно пытаясь найти место побезопасней. Какой-нибудь угол, где можно было бы прикрыть себе спину и тогда уж отбиваться. Ещё пара секунд невыносимого напряжения, и он первым бросился бы на всякого, кто оказался бы рядом.

\- Что… - выдохнула Пеппер. Тони видел, как у неё свело губы, а лоб заблестел от пота.– Капитан!

 Тони в жизни не видел, чтобы она так боялась. И никогда ещё не видел Роджерса таким. Синевато-бледным, как снятое молоко, с желваками на щеках и подбородке, с губами, сошедшимися в нить. Беннер выглядел ничуть не лучше: лицо у него  свело, смуглая кожа приобрела отчётливый оттенок зелени. От запаха зверя стало невозможно дышать.

\- Всё в порядке, мисс Поттс, - чужим голосом сказал Беннер. Он не сводил взгляда с капитана и отходил назад, осторожно, по миллиметру. – Капитан?

\- Всё в порядке, - эхом отозвался Роджерс. Его немного отпустило, только, в отличие от Брюса, он не отступал. - Прошу прощения. Этого больше не случится.

Пеппер со всхлипом втянула в себя воздух.

\- Боже, надеюсь… - она замолчала. – Спасибо.

Беннер стоял, глубоко и тяжело дыша, словно только что побывал в драке, и Тони снова вспомнил фотографии с места событий. Вывороченный наружу корпус, провалы в асфальте, перевёрнутые машины, несколько чёрных пластиковых мешков в ряд. Его замутило.

\- В трущобах, - словно извиняясь, проговорил Беннер, - было проще. Простите, Вирджиния.

\- Ничего, - Пеппер нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. – Вы и капитан Роджерс -  первые по-настоящему порядочные мужчины, которых я вижу за последние лет десять, так что…

\- Эй, - рассердился Тони, - прекращай отвешивать им комплименты! Я первый в списке, да что там, я вообще вне списка!

Он молотил всё, что приходило на язык, минуя голову, и ему было всё холодней и всё легче дышать. Что-то чудовищное пронеслось и кончилось, оставив тягостное послевкусие дистресса и десяток новых вопросов, в которых Тони намеревался разобраться в самом скором будущем.

\- Это не комплименты, - устало возразила Пеппер. – Констатация факта.

Капитан ещё секунду смотрел на неё, на Тони, по-военному кивнул и ушёл, не оборачиваясь.

\- И что это было? – вопросил Тони, не ожидая ответа. Он сам знал только одно: пять минут тому назад здесь только чудом не случилось катастрофы похуже дня 911. – Кто-нибудь мне может объяснить?

\- Сэр, - послышалось в наушнике. Тони даже вздрогнул. У Джарвиса до сих пор не было привычки отвечать на риторические вопросы, да и создавался он не в качестве справочной системы. Использовать единственный в своём роде разум так примитивно означало бы не просто колоть орехи микроскопом, но ещё и оскорбить самого Джарвиса, а Тони слишком его уважал.

-  Что, старина? – вполголоса спросил он, отойдя на пару шагов в сторону. – Решил поболтать на досуге?

\- Мистер Старк, - голос Джарвиса зудел, как стая растревоженных механических ос. – Если позволите…

\- Заканчивай изображать Дживса, - пробормотал Тони. – Что у тебя?

\- Я не стал бы вмешиваться, сэр, но ситуация опасная, - сказал Джарвис. – Если у вас найдётся пять минут, я мог бы изложить свои выводы.

\- Найдётся, - отозвался Тони. Вокруг него понемногу возобновлялась нормальная жизнь – если то, что происходило на Голландце, можно было считать хоть в какой-то степени нормальным. – Выкладывай.

\- Ваш гормональный фон находится в прямой и несомненной связи с фоном капитана Роджерса, - отчитался Джарвис.

\- Удивил, - выдохнул Тони, отходя ещё дальше. Пеппер ещё куда ни шло, она знала даже то, как часто он ходит отлить, но делиться подробностями своих проблем с Беннером Тони не собирался. – Роджерс со всеми находится в прямой и несомненной связи. Не разочаровывай меня и давай рассказывай то, чего я не знаю.

\- Капитан Роджерс действительно влияет на любого, кто оказывается слишком близко в те моменты, когда он себя не контролирует, - послышалось в ответ. – Вы только что сами были свидетелем такого события. Но в вашем случае, сэр, даже если судить по самому грубому анализу концентрации феромонов, эта связь гораздо интенсивнее.

\- Подожди-ка, - потребовал Тони. Ему было жарко и холодно одновременно, некстати вспомнилось, как близко стоял кэп. В самый раз чтоб одним движением руки свернуть Тони шею или… ну, словом, очень близко.  – Этот сукин сын меня всё-таки давит?

\- Нет, сэр. Я бы назвал это неким подобием импринтинга. Молодые гусята…

\- Час от часу не легче. Гусята.

\- …увидев экспериментатора сразу после того, как покинут скорлупу, следуют за ним, как за матерью, и пренебрегают настоящей гусыней…

Тони затряс головой. Она вроде бы работала как положено, капитан больше не сбивал его с толку своим присутствием, и всё-таки что-то не складывалось.

\- Погоди-ка, ты серьёзно? Он на меня запал? Да он меня видит второй в жизни раз!

\- Но он хорошо знал вашего отца, - возразил Джарвис. – Простите, что упоминаю об этом, но ваш гормональный рисунок имеет много схожего с тем, каким обладал мистер Старк. Согласно архивным данным, он присутствовал при первом контакте суперальфы с окружающим миром, и…

\- Вот же блядь, - пробормотал Тони. – Хочешь сказать, я на него действую так же, как он на меня?

\- Можно выразиться и так, сэр. Я, разумеется, могу судить только о чисто физической стороне дела, но у капитана учащается дыхание и повышается температура тела, а зрачки сужаются. Капитан просто лучше себя контролирует.

\- Блядь, - повторил Тони. Закрыл глаза и попытался как следует продышаться. Грёбаный сукин сын Роджерс запал на Говарда, а теперь, получается… - Гусята. Блядь. Да я чудо самоконтроля, чтоб ты знал!

\- Тони, - сказала Пеппер. – Если ты и дальше собираешься материться в стенку, мы, пожалуй, пойдём.

\- Да, - подтвердил Беннер. – Основное уже перенесли в лаборатории, мне нужно проследить за тем, чтобы всё поставили как надо.

Тони только отмахнулся. Новая проблема захватила его целиком.

\- А Беннер? – спросил он, когда шаги Брюса и Пеппер стихли.

\- Что касается инцидента с мистером Беннером, то именно необходимость предупредить…

\- Короче, - Тони понял, что по-настоящему испугался только сейчас, постфактум. Ничего странного; любой, кто оказался бы в радиусе десяти метров и не испугался бы до усрачки, мог смело записывать себя в анацефалы. – Что это было? Они чуть не сцепились?

\- Судя по реакции капитана Роджерса, он воспринял мистера Беннера как потенциальную угрозу, - не разочаровал его Джарвис. – Тот ответил полным паритетом. К счастью, им обоим удалось сдержаться и не перевести конфликт в фазу насильственного решения.

Тони переварил это молча. О том, какими последствиями для Беннера обернулась попытка воссоздать сыворотку, которой кэп был обязан своей выдающейся судьбой, он знал только в общих чертах, но и этого хватило. Городской район отстроили только года через два, ассистенты Беннера пропали бесследно, как и данные. Беннера и самого сочли мёртвым. Ещё через год, когда Тони уже совершенно уверился в том, что одним гением от ядерной физики стало меньше, один из шведских журналов опубликовал статью. Имя было другое, но почерк Брюса в вычислениях Тони знал не хуже своего, и сомнений у него не было.

\- Я что же, - проговорил он, наконец, примеряя мысль, - оказался между ними как раз когда эти двое решили помериться силами?

\- Не совсем, мистер Старк, - поправил Джарвис. –  Вы оказались невольным поводом для этого передела. Насколько я могу судить, капитан был крайне недоволен степенью вашей близости с…

\- Господи боже, да я к нему пальцем не притронулся! Чисто научный интерес!

Если бы Джарвис мог развести руками, то, несомненно, сделал бы это сейчас.

\- Пиздец какой-то, - выговорил Тони. – А Беннер почуял, что кэп не в духе, и ощетинился в ответ?

\- Именно, сэр, - ответил Джарвис. – Я счёл ситуацию слишком опасной, чтобы можно было молчать.

\- Правильно сделал, - пробормотал Тони, отклеился от стены и пошёл к себе, мысленно проклиная все и всяческие сыворотки, призванные делать из обычных парней суперсолдат вообще и капитана Америку в частности. Беннер притронулся к краешку тайны и получил то, что получил. Роджерс, похоже, был вообще единственным, кому эта адская смесь пошла на пользу. Везучий сукин сын.

\- А Фьюри? – спросил он, оказавшись в компании десятка ящиков, содержавших в себе всё то, из чего в самом скором времени должна была получиться экспериментальная установка. – Что-нибудь из того, что попало в твои базы, даёт хоть малейшую идею о том, какая чертовщина тут творится?

\- Увы, сэр, - скорбно сказал Джарвис. – Здесь исключительно надёжные системы безопасности.

\- Мне бы стоило взять с них пример, - мрачно буркнул Тони и принялся за работу.

Час спустя он поднял голову от записей и сказал:

\- Рук не хватает. Вызови мне Беннера.

Джарвис дал ему всего десять секунд на то, чтобы передумать.

 

-10-

-10-

 

Грохот был такой, что Стив слетел с армейской койки раньше, чем успел почувствовать толчок. Будь дело на земле, и сомнений бы не было: четыре тридцать утра, самое удачное время для сокрушительного артиллерийского вступления к атаке по всему фронту.

Но здесь, в летающей крепости, причина уж точно была другой. И он, кажется, знал её по имени. Не был окончательно уверен, что дело именно в Старке, но…

В коридорах было полно народу; те, кто спал, выскочили наружу, едва успев одеться, как и сам Стив, а те, кто бодрствовал, успели ещё раньше.

\- Какого чёрта, что это было? – выразила общее мнение Романофф. С нею Стив познакомился накануне и пришёл к выводу, что тенденция брать в войска женщин в итоге себя оправдала. Одна агент Романофф стоила взвода, а то и двух. В комплекте с Соколом  Стив без опасений выставил бы её против небольшой вражеской армии. - Вспомним старые времена, Клинт?

\- Если речь о разведке боем, - вмешался Стив, - то нет большой необходимости. Мы летим, а не падаем. Кто-нибудь, свяжитесь с Фьюри.

\- Он не на борту, - отозвалась агент Хилл. Эта женщина, по мнению Стива, умела не просто вырастать из-под земли, но ещё и имела с полковником прямую телепатическую связь. Наушник, без которого Стив не видел её ни разу, был явной маскировкой. Кроме того, у Хилл была неприятная привычка иногда подключаться к чужим головам, не запрашивая разрешения.  – Это не нападение. Это чёртовы умники.

Стив не стал дослушивать. Развернулся и поспешил в ту часть судна, которую отвели для Беннера и Старка. Если там осталось что-нибудь живое после взрыва, это будет чудо. Если он сам сумеет взять себя в руки и не допустить того, что чуть было не случилось несколькими часами ранее…

\- Эй, кэп, не так быстро!

Он оглянулся на Хилл. Та бежала рядом, ухитряясь отставать всего на пару шагов.

\- Разгерметизация? – уточнил Стив, заставляя себя чуть замедлиться. Говард тоже обожал взрывать всё вокруг себя. Новые огнеопасные составы, общественное мнение, устоявшиеся теоретические представления о мире, чужую уверенность, всё подряд. Если его сын хоть в минимальной степени унаследовал эту особенность, можно было уже не спешить.  А он унаследовал – это и многое другое.

Не торопиться Стив, впрочем, всё-таки не мог.

\- Частичная. Отсек стабилен, переборки опущены, давление упало на семь секунд, потом включились резервные воздушные насосы, - по-военному чётко отрапортовала Хилл. – Пожар тоже локализован.

Стив представил себе, на что будет похож рабочий отсек Тони Старка после пожара и семи секунд воздушного потока, выдирающего из дыры в стене всё подряд, и прибавил шагу. В конце концов, Хилл была женщиной, пусть даже и новой формации, и если дела действительно плохи, лучше будет, если она опоздает на пару секунд.

Думать о том, на что будет похож сам Тони Старк, Стив себе запрещал. Наследник Говарда и без того заставлял его ходить по самому краешку самоконтроля; не будь Стив привычен к этому – и сорвался бы, должно быть, в ту самую секунду, как впервые вдохнул его запах. И уж точно не смог бы отпустить его после того, как понял, что впечатление взаимно.

На защитной переборке угрожающе моргал красный огонёк; Стив остановился, Хилл  нагнала его, набрала код, и металл толщиной в ладонь неохотно отъехал вверх. Под ноги Стиву тут же вынесло несколько смятых листков, а в ноздри ударил запах гари.

Не дожидаясь, пока переборка поднимется окончательно, Стив поднырнул под неё и оказался в первозданном хаосе. Тут смешалось всё: обломки, куски металла, какие-то провода, выглядевшие так, будто невиданный зверь рвал их зубами, вонь горелого пластика и странное, почти потустороннее свечение, заставившее Стива разом вспомнить и куб, и детские сказки о ведьмах.

\- Старк! – крикнул он, не надеясь на ответ и стараясь не запнуться о какую-нибудь особенно неприятную часть этого беспорядка. – Беннер!

Никто не ответил. Стив на ходу обернулся к Хилл; та уже прошла внутрь и осматривалась, прикидывая ущерб.

\- Дозиметр молчит, - сказала она с явным облегчением. Стив кивнул – самому ему доза излучения была не страшнее комариного укуса, но что такое радиационное заражение в металлической коробке, дрейфующей на немалой высоте, он себе представлял вполне ясно, - и двинулся дальше.

Пара перевёрнутых стульев, опрокинутый стеллаж, сочащиеся остатками синеватой светящейся жидкости разбитые трубки. Обогнув перекосившуюся часть стены, выгнувшуюся изнутри и похожую не то на часть современных представлений об искусстве, не то на последствия столкновения автомобиля и автобусной остановки, Стив сделал ещё пару шагов и едва удержался от того, чтобы выругаться, впервые за несколько десятков лет.

Тони Старк был жив, как только может быть жив человек. Стоял посреди сотворённого им беспорядка и, поворачивая в руке светящуюся синим сферу, подносил к ней жало какого-то неизвестного Стиву прибора. Неподалёку от его ботинок тлел кусок пластика, но Тони даже не старался затоптать обломок стола. Или стула. Или ещё чего-то; разницы, по мнению Стива, не было никакой.

\- Двадцать два… двадцать два и пятьдесят шесть сотых, - сказал Тони, придирчиво глядя на подсвеченную шкалу. – Когда включится этот хренов генератор? В Башне свет бы уже был.

\- Двадцать два и пятьдесят шесть сотых, - повторили из угла голосом Беннера. На Стива мгновенно накатила злоба, и он так же мгновенно взял её под контроль. – Атомная масса?

\- Сто девяносто два[4], если я считать не разучился. Да включите кто-нибудь чёртов свет!

Стив сделал ещё пару шагов, кроша подошвами пластиковые обломки. Чудовищное облегчение в нём мешалось со столь же чудовищной злостью.

\- Старк, - сказал он, не узнавая собственного голоса. – Что, чёрт возьми…

В этот раз Тони и ухом не повёл. Напряжённой работой из него вымело всё, что не касалось ядерной физики, да и окружающую реальность он воспринимал, как показалось Стиву, только в самой необходимой минимальной степени.

Хилл выругалась сквозь зубы и принялась затаптывать тлеющие на полу листки.

\- А, кэп, - наконец, отозвался Тони, лаская на ладони светящийся шар. Синие отблески ложились на его лицо косо, и он был до нестерпимого похож на живого мертвеца, на одного из тех, кто считал себя частью Гидры. Стив еле справлялся с желанием взять его за глотку, тряхнуть, наорать, заставить выпустить чёртову штуку. – Тебе что тут? Брюс, поле стабильно, можем начинать.

\- Что начинать?! – не выдержал Стив. Он чувствовал себя частью абсурдного спектакля из тех, что вошли в моду за время его сна. Неуютное, паршивое ощущение, не говоря уж о том, что от повторения инцидента с внезапным приступом ярости его сейчас отделяло совсем немного. – По-моему, вы и так уже натворили дел – дальше некуда!

У Беннера хватило совести опомниться и смутиться.

\- Да, тут не помешало бы прибраться, - сказал он, явно стараясь побороть настоятельную потребность немедленно забыть о Стиве, о маячившей на горизонте Хилл, о дыме и хаосе – и тут же вернуться к прежнему упоительному занятию. – Тони, сделаем паузу?

Старк посмотрел на него, как на умалишённого. Перевёл взгляд на Стива, вдохнул пронизанный жирной копотью воздух и сказал раздражённо:

\- Сэкономим время. Пришлите сюда пару парней, пусть уберут мусор. Удивительно просто, как в таком судне не предусмотрели примитивных механических уборщиков, чёрт побери, всё равно что не предусмотреть унитаз. Можете передать Фьюри, что… нет, пока ничего не надо, я суеверен. Если вы двое так и будете стоять и жечь меня глазами, беспорядка меньше не станет, так что займитесь тем, к чему у вас талант.

\- И к чему же? – уточнила Хилл. Стив не чувствовал её бешенства, ему и своего хватало. – К метле и совку?

\- Рад, что вы это понимаете, - оскалился Тони. – Поскольку вы ни хрена не понимаете в ядерной физике, выбор небольшой. Кстати, просто на тот случай, если у вас руки чешутся вышибить мне мозги: я выполняю приказ вашего драгоценного полковника. Про то, что я должен смахивать пыль с каждой ерунды на борту, речи не было, эта железка летит как летела, и я расцениваю любые претензии на этот счёт как придирки завистников. Очень удобная штука, эти придирки завистников, на них можно списать уйму неприятностей вроде этического кодекса учёного, не находишь, Брюс?

Беннер поднялся из-за изувеченного стола и прямиком направился к Хилл. От Стива он благоразумно старался держаться подальше, и Стив против воли был ему за это благодарен.

\- Неловко соглашаться с таким мнением, тем более после незапланированной ночной побудки, но катастрофы действительно не случилось, - сказал Брюс, обращаясь к Хилл. –  Я сам тут приберу, - он огляделся и добавил задумчиво, - насколько необходимо.

\- Насколько необходимо для того, чтобы вы повторили свой взрыв через час-другой? – хладнокровно уточнила Хилл.

\- Это был не взрыв, - мягко возразил Беннер. – Просто генератор не выдержал нагрузки. Вы когда-нибудь пробовали собрать солнце на коленке? Конечно, установка под конец не выдержала и… неважно. Больше ничего такого делать не потребуется, а что до мусора, то…

\- Плевать на мусор, - отозвалась Хилл. – Как вы пережили разгерметизацию?

Брюс часто заморгал, снял очки и попытался протереть их полой собственной рубашки.

\- Была разгерметизация? – он вздохнул. – Боюсь, мы были слишком заняты, чтобы заметить. Мои извинения.

\- Брюс, заканчивай с реверансами и иди работать, - вклинился Старк. Он пристроил шар на чудом устоявший стеллаж и рылся в ящике, вытаскивая одну за другой детали, названия которых не знал не только Стив, но  и подавляющее большинство современных механиков. – Всё равно это санитарные потери, спроси вон хоть у капитана, что это такое, он тебе расскажет.

Беннер одарил Стива улыбкой, в которой извинений было столько же, сколько настороженного опасения.

\- Старк только что сделал невозможное, - сказал он тихо и серьёзно. – Один, я только ассистировал. Это, конечно, не уменьшает ущерба, но… это всего лишь мебель. А это, - он мотнул головой в сторону сияющего шара, - прорыв в ядерном синтезе. Попытайтесь представить его состояние?

\- Я пришлю людей, - сказала Хилл, пристально следя за тем, как Старк упоённо собирает какую-то очередную штуку. На вид это было что-то вроде заряда, заправленного в металлический цилиндр, и Стив не мог отделаться от ощущения, что уже видел что-то подобное раньше, с другого угла и не полностью идентичное, но видел. – Ещё один такой взрыв, и работать дальше будете в трюме. Там стены потолще. У меня тоже есть приказы от Фьюри, не последний из них – следить за тем, чтобы Голландец летел, как летит.

\- Да он дрейфует, - пренебрежительно отозвался Тони. – Что вы знаете о полётах, скажите на милость? Брюс, покажи мне руки.

Беннер удивлённо обернулся и поднял обе ладони, словно демонстрируя, что безоружен.

\- Не пойдёт, - решительно сказал Тони. – Капитан, ты тоже в пролёте. И вы, - он глянул на руки Хилл. – Размер ничего так, но я вам не доверяю.

Стив против воли посочувствовал Беннеру. Он пробыл с работающим Старком меньше десяти минут и уже чувствовал себя хуже, чем идиотом. Впрочем, Беннер был гений, и, видимо, относился к происходящему иначе.

Тони тем временем зажал в зубах конец провода, ловко счистил с него изоляцию и принялся обматывать им какую-то круглую шайбу. Ухом он зажал мобильный и сказал в него:

\- Пеп, давай сюда. Что значит, ты занята, чем это? – он сморщился, но пальцы работали, кладя виток за витком. Стиву пришло на ум, что Говард получил достойного наследника: Тони взял себе не только его норов, но и его способность работать. За это, пожалуй, можно было простить и больше, чем разгромленную лабораторию. – Ну так вылезай из постели, чёрт тебя дери, и прямиком сюда!

Пеппер появилась минут через пять. Слышно было, как она пробирается сквозь завалы, продолжая говорить в мобильный.

\- …от ваших выходок, мистер Старк! – она показалась из-за перекосившегося шкафа и остановилась, рассматривая собравшихся. Раздражение тут же сошло с её лица.

\- О, в ход пошла тяжёлая  артиллерия, я уже мистер Старк, сэ-э-эр, - безмятежно отозвался Тони. Он закончил с проводами и теперь собирал в цилиндре нечто крайне опасное на вид. – Покажи руки.

Пеппер молча подняла ладони.

\- Пойдёт, - решил Тони, загнал в цилиндр получившийся гибрид бомбы с часовым механизмом и электромагнита, обернулся к Стиву и Хилл и поднял брови. – Вы ещё тут? У нас намечается интимная вечеринка на троих, так что...

\- На двоих, - решительно сказал Беннер, поднял ближайший к нему дымящийся обломок и понёс прочь. – От меня теперь толку нет, так что займусь уборкой.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Делай что хочешь, - он взвесил цилиндр на руке и потянулся за сферой. Та чуть потускнела, но Тони это, казалось, не смущало. – Кстати, не уходи далеко. Если я где-нибудь ошибся, рванёт так, что…

Стив мгновенно сделал шаг вперёд, готовясь к чему угодно.

\- Минуточку! – взвилась Пеппер. – Тони!

\- Ты не ошибся, я видел расчёты, - одновременно с ней сказал Брюс. – Мисс Поттс, вам нечего бояться.

\- Вот с этой фразы обычно и начинаются проблемы, - упрямо сказала Пеппер, с подозрением глядя на цилиндр, к которому Тони, закусив губу от напряжения, осторожно поднёс сферу. Свет дрогнул, на миг исчез, между пальцами Старка блеснул сизый металл, яркая голубая вспышка впиталась в металл, качнулась, вспыхнула ярче – и стала белой.

\- Стабильно, - проговорил Тони, повертел цилиндр и отложил его на стол. – Пеппер, снимай кольца. Сейчас полезешь мне в самую душу.

\- Я только что видел, как голыми руками собрать ядерный реактор? – вполголоса уточнил Стив. Хилл кивнула.

\- Можем расходиться, - решила она. – Если больше не будет взрывов. Капитан?

Стив оценил ситуацию. Ничего более опасного, чем уже произошло, случиться было не должно, Пеппер Поттс заступила на боевое дежурство рядом с Тони Старком, а Беннер…

С Беннером следовало смириться, как бы это ни было тяжело.

\- Согласен, - он глянул на Тони и понял, что уходить нужно как можно скорей. Старк раздевался. Вытащил край футболки из-под ремня и потянул через голову. Смуглая кожа казалась гладкой даже на вид, и Стива повело ещё сильней, чем раньше. Тони был сухощавый, мышцы не выпирали буграми, а были словно прорисованы умелой рукой, как узоры на плитке дорогого шоколада. Рот наполнился слюной, и Стив заставил себя двинуться с места. И не к Тони, а от него. Он и так уже едва не натворил дел.

\- Отделались малой кровью, - вполголоса заметила Хилл. – Насчёт Беннера у меня сомнений не было, он выжил бы в любом случае, но Старку досталась слишком умная голова на слишком обычном теле.

Стив сглотнул. Будь его воля, и Тони Старк уже лежал бы под ним, хрипя и задыхаясь, по самую глотку насаженный на член. Обычное тело? Да уж, как же. Внутри всё сводило от желания притиснуть Тони к ближайшей стене и вылизать, от шеи и ключиц до самых пальцев на ногах, взять так, чтобы не мог даже кричать.

\- Капитан, - мягко сказала Хилл. Стив вздрогнул, уставился на неё, понимая, что выдал себя, выжал из себя короткое извинение и отвернулся, наконец, от Тони.

Это была не течка. Это было хуже. Хуже всего было то, что Стив сам понимал, что происходит, сопротивлялся изо всех сил и всё-таки не мог справиться до конца.

Они выбрались за пределы лабораторий. Хилл молчала, и Стив был благодарен настолько же, насколько смущён. Показать происходящее женщине, с которой тебя не связывает ничего, кроме работы…

Всё равно что прилюдно оказаться без штанов.

Пройдя несколько  шагов по нетронутому взрывом коридору, Хилл остановилась. Стив напрягся, предчувствуя стыдный и к тому же бессмысленный разговор, но вышло иначе.

\- Пара слов насчёт ситуации, - сказала Хилл. – Просто чтобы ты был в курсе. Когда директор вернётся, он вряд ли вернётся один. Хотелось бы надеяться, но шансов мало.

Стив молча поднял брови.

\- Асгард, - неохотно объяснила она. – Если директор вернётся с асгардцем на хвосте, станет кисло. Я на тебя рассчитываю, капитан.

Стив коротко обдумал этот… ну, можно сказать, приказ. Или чуть прикрытую решительным тоном мольбу о помощи напополам с угрозой.

\- Почему такая уверенность? – спросил он, зашагав к трапу.  Напряжение, которое он списывал на неловкость и ожидание, стало крепче, провоцировало к чисто физической активности. – Полковник не новичок.

\- Есть данные, - ещё неохотнее сказала Хилл, отчего-то не двигаясь с места. – У асгарда что-то вроде компаса, наведённого на куб. А куб… - она осеклась. – Что-то не так.

Что-то надвигалось. Неодолимо, неумолимо и стремительно. И резко дохнуло озоном, хотя откуда – Стив даже представить себе не мог.

\- Горим, - выдохнула Хилл, но Стив и сам уже видел то, о чём она говорила. Глухой удар сверху -  и тонкие огневые змейки заструились по стенам и перекрытиям, над заклёпками и металлическими поручнями трапа задрожало пламя, белое и голубое.

\- Что за чёрт, - пробормотал Стив, и в ту же секунду, как он понял, что видит огни святого Эльма там, где они невозможны даже теоретически, второй взрыв сотряс Голландец.

Стива бросило на пол, Хилл отшвырнуло к стене, трясущейся, как в лихорадке. Этот взрыв не шёл ни в какое сравнение с первым, и не было сомнений в том, что на этот раз умники ни при чём.

Ещё один удар чудовищной мощи. Хилл дико вскрикнула и отшатнулась от стены; электрическим разрядом её приложило не хуже, чем шокером, и она, стоя на коленях, мелко тряслась и выдыхала сдавленные ругательства.

\- Это… не…

\- Я знаю, - оборвал её Стив, помогая подняться. Голландец каким-то чудом продолжал держаться в воздухе, но тревожная сирена и тусклые оранжевые лампы красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что что-то – генераторы, видимо, Стив не мог сказать наверняка, - вышло из строя. – В рубку, быстро!

\- Старк, - выдохнула она. Стив воспринял это как приказ, развернул Хилл в нужном направлении.

\- Я позабочусь, - он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы придать ей ускорение лёгким толчком между лопаток. – Постарайтесь не уронить судно.

Хилл кивнула и пошла прочь, стараясь не спотыкаться. Стив ещё секунду провожал её взглядом. Тренированный боец, она должна была вскоре окончательно придти в себя.

В лаборатории, куда он вернулся бегом, всё было вверх дном. Пеппер Поттс, тряся рукой, стояла над Тони. С её пальцев подходящего размера срывались вязкие, неприятные на вид капли.

\- Никогда, - говорила она, - никогда, никогда не проси меня делать это ещё раз!

\- А больше и не потребуется, - ответил Тони, поднимаясь с импровизированного ложа и отдавая Пеппер свою футболку вместо полотенца. – Эта детка будет работать практически вечно. Эй, что это было, кстати?

\- Куда девать старый? – поинтересовался Беннер, стоявший, по мнению Стива, слишком близко к Старку. Тони бросил взгляд на всё ещё светящийся диск, пожал плечами.

\- Пеп, забери его. Не привык раскидываться своими частями направо и налево, - он оглянулся, увидел Стива и помотал головой. – Даже не начинай снова, капитан. Это не я. И я чертовски хотел бы знать, что за хрень происходит. Пеп едва мне сердце не вырвала.

\- Сам попробуй вставлять реактор, когда так трясёт, - огрызнулась Пеппер, отдавая ему испачканную футболку. – Но вопрос правильный. И никогда, слышишь, никогда не…

\- Я понял, - Тони, не глядя, швырнул комок ткани в чудом уцелевшую мусорную корзину. Попал. Позёрство из него невозможно было выбить, кажется, ничем.

\- На нас напали, - сообщил Стив, не вдаваясь в подробности. Трясло всё сильней, и он сам с трудом удерживал равновесие. Дурная примета – называть судно таким именем.   – Все в рубку, я не собираюсь потом искать вас по всему кораблю. И не трогайте стены!

Тони поднял брови, но спорить не стал. Пошёл, хрустя разнообразными обломками, к двери, выглянул наружу.

\- Генераторы тут дерьмо, - заметил он презрительно. И вышел. Пеппер и Брюс последовали за ним, а Стив прикрывал отступление.

\- Ты видел такое когда-нибудь? – деловито спросил Тони, обращаясь к Беннеру и указывая на бледные разряды, пробегавшие по стенам. – Какая навскидку мощность, как думаешь?

\- Двадцать киловольт? Тридцать? Сложно сказать наверняка,  - пробормотал Беннер, стараясь поспеть за Тони и одновременно держаться подальше  от стен и перил. – Знаешь, на что похоже?

\- На фантом[5], - мгновенно ответил Тони. – Но глупость, высота не та. Чёрт возьми, даже страшно. Электроника вся ослепла, конечно, - он глянул на Беннера и спросил совсем тихо, - эй, вытерпеть сможешь?

Стив стиснул зубы. Его до сих пор ещё пугали слишком свежие воспоминания о том, каково это было, встретиться лицом к лицу с настоящим Брюсом Беннером. Тогда они оба каким-то чудом смогли сдержаться, и в вопросе Тони был смысл. Если Беннер не выдержит болтанки в железной летающей посудине, пусть даже исключительно высокотехнологичной, если сорвётся и выпустит своё чудовище наружу…

\- Смогу попытаться, - пообещал Беннер, ускорил шаг, стараясь побыстрей оказаться в рубке. Там было больше людей, легче терпеть. Это срабатывало в Калькутте, должно было сработать и здесь: злость не концентрировалась на ком-то одном, а равномерно распределялась на множество точек раздражения.

\- Лучше, чем ничего, - Тони оглянулся на Стива и спросил весело, - только у меня такое впечатление, что какой-то громила колотит по нашему ковчегу почём зря?

\- Не только, - сглотнув всухую, подтвердил капитан. Удары стали слабее и равномернее; то, что их атаковало, что бы это ни было, било в одну и ту же точку, пытаясь прорваться внутрь. – Надо поторопиться, корпус долго не продержится.

В рубке кипела работа. Ни паники, ни даже её подобия. Сложный оркестр из пяти десятков человек, где каждый вёл свою партию, внушал если не доверие, то хотя бы смутную надежду на успех.

То есть внушал бы кому-то гражданскому. Стив в первые сорок секунд вполне ясно понял, что дело худо. Всё, чего удавалось достичь, тут же норовило снова выскользнуть из рук, и не было признаков того, что в ближайшие десять минут станет лучше. Ещё не смертный приговор, но уже очень близко к тому, чтобы все присяжные вынесли вердикт «виновен».

\- Экраны отключены, на восстановление мощности два часа! – выкрикнул сидевший за терминалом рыжий парень, и тут же с другого конца зала донеслось:

\- Дополнительная масса над четвёртым отсеком… нет, над третьим!

\- Перемещается, - сквозь зубы сказала Хилл. Она здесь была вместо дирижёра; собирала воедино рассыпающееся на осколки судно и каким-то чудом заставляла его держаться в воздухе. – Ждём полковника, потом садимся!

\- Четыре с половиной минуты в лучшем случае, - нервно сказали неподалёку. - Ветер пятьдесят два узла и усиливается!

\- Хорошо, садимся быстро! – раздражённо отрезала Хилл. – Что тебе, капитан? О погоде поговорим после!

\- Можно попытаться его стряхнуть, - предложил Стив. – Разогнаться как следует и резко затормозить.

\- Это и делаем, - сквозь зубы ответила Хилл. – Мощности не хватает, а вся система самозащиты слепая от электричества. Есть ещё идеи?

У Стива была только одна. Безумная. И она пришла в голову не ему одному, потому что в следующую секунду Хилл уставилась куда-то через его плечо и спросила:

\- А где Старк?

Стив сорвался с места раньше, чем успел бы ответить. Подхватил щит, выскочил из рубки и помчался за Тони. Думать о направлении не приходилось, он и так чувствовал, куда идти, словно обзавёлся внутренним компасом специально для такого случая. Бежал на пределе возможного и только поэтому успел.

Тони ещё не успел окончательно одеться, но подступиться к нему уже было нельзя. Раскрытый кофр валялся на полу, пустые держатели голодно скалились из-под откинутой крышки.

Вокруг Тони вращался вихрь. Алый, золотой и смертельно опасный даже на вид. Стив остановился, уставился на стремительно обрастающее металлом тело. На миг забылась даже опасность. Это было всё равно что смотреть на приближающийся лесной пожар: сокрушительный, разрушающий. Чарующий. Говарду со всеми его чудесами такое и не снилось. Он делал оружие, но не догадался сделать оружием себя. В том и заключалась разница между отцом и сыном.

\- Даже не думай, - тихо сказал он. Вращающиеся вокруг Тони детали одна за другой становились на место: диковинная мозаика, где каждая частичка была на своём месте и служила единой цели. – Один ты туда не пойдёшь.

Пару секунд Тони смотрел на него сквозь кружение этих механических, электронных, свирепых пчёл. Потом его лицо дрогнуло и ожесточилось.

\- А то что? – спросил он зло. Новый удар сотряс корабль. – Что, ты мне запретишь? Уверен, что сил хватит, капитан?

Точно как тогда, давным-давно, и в полумире отсюда,  и всё-таки слишком близко. Точь-в-точь как когда вокруг него были обтёсанные войной, сожжённые адом на земле люди. Даже хуже, и не только потому, что рядом не было Баки, способного парой слов расставить вещи по местам.

Просто Стив был беспомощен перед этим конкретным парнем. Мог сопротивляться взбесившимся гормонам, мог держать себя в руках, в какой-то мере мог отбиваться словами, но по большому счёту Тони победил его не то что с первого слова или взгляда – с первого вдоха.

\- Нет, - хрипло сказал Стив. Сейчас, когда почти весь Тони был охвачен металлом и его запах почти не доходил до ноздрей, должно было стать легче, но отчего-то не становилось. – Пойду с тобой.

Тони ткнул металлическим пальцем в потолок.

\- Там, - сказал он, не сводя со Стива жгучих, как угли, глаз, - ветер такой, что тебя снесёт к грёбаной матери, Роджерс. Может, ты того и хочешь, но  я – точно нет. Мне и так будет чем заняться, кроме как спасать твою шкуру и держать тебя за штаны.

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Не снесёт, - он встряхнул на руке щит. – Хороший якорь. Говори что хочешь, одного не отпущу.

Лучшим якорем на свете был сам Тони, собравшийся в одиночку драться с чёрт знает чем, грозившим свалить из поднебесья многотонный корабль, но об этом Стив решил промолчать до более удобного случая.

\- Ты псих, - убеждённо сказал Тони. Последняя часть алой мозаики заняла своё место, но он медлил, не опускал маску. – Или… - тут его глаза сузились, - думаешь, я решил спрыгнуть и улететь? Хилл надоумила?

Стив в который раз поразился тому, как глубоко в сына Говарда въелась паранойя. Если что-либо можно было  истрактовать наихудшим образом, Тони так и трактовал, и отступать от этой практики явно не собирался.

\- Не пори чушь, - сказал Стив. Он сердцем чуял, что чем больше будет разуверять Тони, тем будет хуже. – Времени мало; пошли.

Он ждал сопротивления, протеста или насмешки. Вместо этого Тони пожал плечами – в броне это выглядело по меньшей мере странно, - и двинулся с места.

\- Под нами океан, - сказал он. Голос тоже словно оковало металлом. – Решил вспомнить добрые старые времена – не мне тебе мешать.

\- Тебе бы всё шуточки, - проговорил Стив, шагая следом. Новый удар сотряс судно, голубая вязь разрядов на миг оплела стены и пропала. Страшно было даже представить себе существо, способное на такое. Или оружие. Впрочем, оружие такого сорта он видел, и в последний раз как раз на борту Голандца.  – Тебя не закоротит?

Старк презрительно фыркнул.

\- Не надейся, - он принялся вертеть штурвал, запиравший дверь шлюза. – Что вы все знаете о энергии, о напряжении, чёрт вас дери? То, что учительница рассказывала в школе?

\- Если там снаружи то, о чём я думаю, - сказал Стив, закрывая за собой шлюз, - задача сложнее, чем просто сбросить его вниз. Тем более что это ему, скорее всего, не повредит.

\- Ему, - с непередаваемым выражением сказал Тони. – Все что-то знают. Все, чёрт побери, разводят секреты на ровном месте.

Он принялся открывать внешнюю дверь шлюза; что-то там заело, и Тони зашипел сквозь зубы, поднажал ещё.

\- Этот куб, - сказал Стив, - за ним охотятся люди из другого мира. Или не совсем люди. Или совсем не. Звучит безумно, правда?

\- Да что с этой грёбаной механикой? – отозвался Тони, провернул наконец-то заевший механизм и глянул на Стива через плечо. – Сумасшедший дом, согласен. Я уже почти привык. А у тебя последний шанс передумать.

\- Погоди-ка, - сказал Стив. Сквозь усилившийся грохот он услышал что-то крайне неприятное, что-то обыденное и настораживающее. Тони тоже услышал, повернул голову, замер, настороженно глядя вверх.

Оранжевые тусклые лампы гасли одна за другой. И шаги существа, отделенного от них стальной обшивкой, были всё ближе. Тони выругался одними губами, рванул дверь и вылетел наружу.

Ветер и гром ворвались в шлюз одновременно с тем, как Тони стартовал. Стив рванулся следом, прикрываясь щитом и цепляясь за поручни, выхватил взглядом искорёженные остовы самолётов, ветвящиеся разряды молний, сметающие с палубы всё, что было прикручено недостаточно прочно, и побежал следом.

Было трудно в основном потому, что он не получалось дышать как следует. Тут было слишком много ветра и слишком мало кислорода, и в чём-то Тони был, конечно, прав: чуть меньше выносливости, и от Стива было бы мало проку. Он и так почти сразу же потерял Тони из виду. Тот мелькнул золотой вспышкой и пропал. На том месте, где Стив видел его ещё полсекунды тому назад, расцвёл новый яростный разряд. Хватаясь за искорёженный металл и пригибаясь от ветра, Стив пробился ближе. Ветер выл и пытался сбросить его, бился в щит, замедлял движения. Ещё ближе. Сквозь гром и вой до него доносились смутные обрывки голосов, но слов было не разобрать. Неважно. Если на палубе действительно асгардец, Тони потребуется помощь.

Голландец тряхнуло, и он разом опустился на несколько сот футов. Стив едва успел ухватиться за изодранный лист обшивки, высунулся, щурясь от ветра и напряжённых попыток разглядеть в сумятице режущего света хоть что-нибудь определённое, снова толкнул себя вперёд.

Асгардец стоял, прочно упершись ногами в поднявшуюся бугром палубу. Ветра он не замечал, хоть тот и пытался оборвать с него плащ. Светлые волосы неслись за ним, как солнечный свет. На этом хорошее заканчивалось, потому что короткого времени наедине этим двоим хватило с избытком.

Собственно, не то чтобы Стив в этом сомневался. Просто подспудно надеялся на то, что у Тони хватит ума драться, не доводя противника до безумия берсерка. Иногда эти парни идут вразнос, - сказал Фьюри. То, что теперь творилось, чертовски убедительно подтверждало эти слова.

\- Как ты смеешь! - гремел асгардец. Молот вертелся в его руке так скоро, что казался сплошным стальным кругом, и воздух вокруг него трещал, словно кто-то рвал в полосы брезент. – Я заставлю тебя поплатиться, смертный! Ты запомнишь имя Тора!

Тони расхохотался. Металлически, звонко и страшно.

\- Попробуй, я уже заждался, - он заложил вираж, пронёсся почти над самой головой Стива, впечатался ступнями в загудевшую изуродованную палубу, выставил руки и ударил одновременно с тем, как ударили его.

Взрыв заставил Голландец провалиться ещё на несколько сотен футов, ненадолго разнёс дерущихся по сторонам. Асгардец выронил молот, и тоже ненадолго: прогнув броневой щит, он на глазах Стива принялся дёргаться, как живой, со скрежетом вывернул стальные края пролома наружу и вылетел из ловушки.

Пора было вмешаться. Тони снова нападал: впился в асгардца, не позволяя размахнуться как следует, и принялся бить с ближней дистанции. Большого эффекта это не приносило, и оба они сцепились и покатились рычащим и громыхающим клубком.

Что-то ревело мотором неподалёку; Стив, выбравшись из-за завала, на бегу бросил взгляд в ту сторону и убедился, что полковник добрался благополучно. Тяжёлый вертолёт заходил на посадку. Если только удастся выиграть немного времени…

В способности Фьюри вывернуть даже самую отвратительную ситуацию на пользу себе и Щ.И.Т.у Стив не сомневался с той самой минуты, как увидел сложенные до потолка штабеля оружия. Нового, ещё в смазке и защите, но знакомого ему до тошноты.

Он побежал по проминающейся, сотрясаемой ударами палубе, рявкнул:

\- Стоять!

Тони даже головы в его сторону не повернул. Он перехватил руки асгардца и бил, бил его шлемом по лбу; на того эти удары не производили особого впечатления. Асгардец ухитрился высвободить руку, ударил в ответ, вырвался из захвата, размахнулся молотом, тут же ударил снова. Молнии и искры сыпались снопами, на броне Тони оставались вмятины, но и он не оставался в долгу. Бил, чем придётся.

\- А вот это попробуй! – донеслось до Стива. Из-под наплечников Тони ударили две короткие очереди, отбросившие асгардца на несколько шагов – но и только. Он немедленно вскочил и бросился на Тони, размахивая молотом. Стив швырнул щит, целясь в него – не было сомнений в том, что этот тип переживёт ещё и не такое, - но ветер был слишком силён, так что досталось обоим.

Тоже неплохо. На мгновение оба замерли, а Стиву того и было надо.

\- Прекратить! – крикнул он, в три шага оказался рядом. Броня Тони кое-где дымилась, но в целом он выглядел гораздо лучше, чем Стив боялся. Асгардец, развернувшись в сторону новой опасности, оскалил зубы в угрожающей ухмылке.

\- Ещё один, - прорычал он, раскручивая молот на руке. Стив и слова сказать не успел: оглушительный треск разорвал небо в клочья, толстый жгут синих молний ударил в центр щита – и обратно.

Асгардец отлетел, звучно ударился о вздыбленный металл и на секунду приостановился.

\- Стой, - успел сказать Стив. – Скажи хотя бы, как тебя зовут.

Это было почти наугад, но это сработало. Асгардец вздёрнул голову и расправил плечи.

\- Я Тор из Асгарда, - сказал он. – Сын Одина. Я пришёл за тем, что принадлежит мне и моему народу.

\- Ты выбрал странный способ потребовать своего, - ответил Стив, придержав дёрнувшегося Тони за горячее жёсткое плечо.  – Взгляни вокруг. Ты повредил наш корабль.

Тор повёл по сторонам глазами.

\- Я хотел попасть внутрь, - пояснил он. Рано было делать выводы, но Стиву показалось, что асгардец – такой же скорый на расправу, эгоистичный и свято уверенный в своём праве брать что хочется мальчишка, как и Тони. Ничего удивительного, что они сцепились.

\- Ты попадёшь, если желаешь, - сказал он, молясь о том, чтобы Тони хватило ума промолчать. А полковнику – придумать что-нибудь, и быстро. Если судить по досье, асгардцы были чувствительны к этикету, так что Стив добавил, поколебавшись. – Если гостеприимство для тебя не пустой звук.

\- С ума сойти, капитан, да ты ещё и дипломат, - прокомментировал Тони. Стив напрягся, ожидая нового витка конфликта, но Тор ухмыльнулся.

\- Ядовитый на язык, а? – он отчего-то выглядел почти довольным. – Хорошо умеешь говорить ниды.

Стив не нашёлся, что на это ответить. Тони, по счастью, тоже промолчал – как видно, разыскивал в памяти загадочные ниды.

 - Приглашаешь меня в этот железный дом? – спросил Тор, пользуясь паузой.

\- Если обещаешь не крушить там всё, - сказал Стив, явно превышая свои полномочия и понимая, что выбора нет. И стараясь не думать о том, что заманивает асгардца в ловушку, к тому же подвергая опасности всех и каждого на борту. И то, и другое было как минимум неуютно, но другого выхода он не видел.

Тор серьёзно кивнул.

\- Вы хорошие воины, - он повесил молот в петлю на поясе. – А ты, человек из железа, ещё и хороший скальд, хоть я и не понял, откуда ты извлекаешь музыку.

\- Из динамиков, - буркнул Тони, отщёлкнул маску, приглушил гремевшие внутри костюма басы. – Надеюсь, ты соображаешь, что делаешь, кэп. В противном случае нам точно крышка.

\- Тор из Асгарда, - сказал Стив, глядя прямо в лицо Тору. Пока что всё шло не так уж плохо. – Он знает, что такое честь бойца и святость клятвы.

Тони гулко шлёпнул себя ладонью по металлическому лбу, едва не помяв щиток.

\- Если бы сам не видел, как тебя вытаскивают из-подо льда – решил бы, что ты смотался в Асгард по обмену, - он пошёл к развороченному входу. – Взаимопонимание – закачаешься.

\- Это шутка, - ответил Стив на молчаливое недоумение Тора. Сделал пару шагов и добавил. – Не особенно смешная.

\- Случается, - Тор шёл рядом с ним, и отчего-то у Стива не складывалось о нём дурного впечатления. Должно было – но нет. Асгардец был не от мира сего, верно… но ледниковый период, кажется, откладывался. – Даже у Локи не всегда получается шутить смешно. Твой железный друг не должен себя корить за неудачу.

Тони, шедший в паре шагов впереди, всей спиной выразил негодование.

\- Локи? – переспросил Стив, просто чтобы Тор не стал углубляться в опасную тему. Тони и так мог натворить дел, даже сейчас.

\- Мой брат, - пояснил Тор, размашисто шагая рядом. – Он лучший колдун на все девять миров, но иногда его шутки слишком сложные, чтобы над ними смеялись.

\- Уже чувствую с ним некое душевное сродство, - проворчал Тони, откидывая некстати подвернувшийся под ноги изорванный броневой лист. – Он тоже где-то здесь, о могучий потрясатель молотом, или ты явился в одиночку?

Насмешки Тор не понял, так что напрягался Стив совершенно зря. Зато оценил желание Тони выяснить как можно больше.

\- Нет, я один, - Тор вдруг остановился, оглядывая тёмную тучу, надвигавшуюся на Голландец. – Мидгард - моя вотчина, я за ним присматриваю.

\- Да ты что? – изумился Тони, бросив короткий взгляд на истрёпанный вертолёт, посаженный, против обыкновения, довольно криво. – Глобальное потепление, Бритни Спирс, зелёные  и налог на предметы роскоши – твоих рук дело?

Тор остановился и нахмурился; Стив даже усомнился в том, что он слышал выпад. Кабина вертолёта уже была пуста, но Тор стоял, глядя вокруг недобрым взглядом, светлые брови сошлись, верхняя губа чуть вздёрнулась.

\- Что опять не слава богу? – почуяв неладное, обернулся Тони. И замолчал, с понятным подозрением оглядываясь по сторонам.

Тор шагнул вперёд, наклонился и поднял с палубы кусок прозрачного, с прозеленью льда. Край был острым, как бритва, и тут же окрасился красным.

\- Хель подери, - сквозь зубы выговорил Тор, бросил добычу себе под ноги. Лёд даже не треснул. – Вот, значит, что у тебя на уме, братец?

\- Значит, всё-таки не один? -  отреагировал Тони. – А ещё кто-нибудь? Тётушка, парочка племянниц посимпатичней?

\- Тони!

\- Что? – теперь Тони обернулся к нему. – Как меня достало слышать эти окрики, кэп, ты себе представить не можешь!

\- Помолчи, - оборвал его Стив. Что-то снова было очень неладно. Очень. Что-то исключительно паршивое чувствовалось теперь даже в ветре. И в надвигающейся туче. Пустой вертолёт затрясся, подпрыгнул и стал медленно крениться набок.

\- Что за…

Тор размахнулся молотом, но целился не в них, а в тучу. Та была уже совсем низко и выглядела… странно. В низком брюхе что-то двигалось, выпирало наружу, шевелилось, как в паучьем коконе.

\- Вы оба – прочь отсюда, - велел Тор. Звучало не приказом даже, а повелением. – Это не для людей.

\- Да ну? – оскалился Тони. Даже не видя его лица, Стив знал, что Старк перепуган до полусмерти. И до смерти  - предпочтительнее чужой, - намерен драться за то, чтобы никто не увидел, как ему страшно. – Может, сразу в землю с головой?

Договаривал он уже в пустоту. Тор рванул вверх с энергией и скоростью ракеты, молот блеснул у самого края тучи, оглушительный удар сотряс небо, целое дерево молний выросло в почерневшем небе. Тони проследил за ним взглядом, да так и застыл.

Туча нависла над самым Голландцем. Протяни руку – коснёшься.

\- Внутрь! – Стив дёрнул его за плечо. – Давай в темпе!

Удивительно, но Тони послушался. Мгновенно и не переча.

 

 

-11-

 

Ввалившись внутрь, Тони откинул маску и выдохнул:

\- Блядь. Нужно уносить ноги. Фьюри уже тут, правильно? Нам можно больше не висеть тут, как…

Стив ошеломлённо глядел на него. Только что Тони от души молотил Тора и не боялся. Теперь он был в панике, глаза горели на побледневшем, кривящемся лице. И говорил – шептал – слишком быстро, как до смерти испуганный человек.

\- Тони, тише, - попытался он, силясь понять, откуда такая перемена. Почему Тони даже не пытается взять себя в руки, не вспоминает о гордости, о том, как выглядит со стороны. – В чём дело, ну?

Секунду Тони смотрел на него расширившимися тёмными глазами.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты не видел?

\- Чего не видел? – Стив с трудом удержался, чтобы не тряхнуть его за плечи. Не притянуть к себе, не… боже, для этого было совсем не время. И потому хотелось ещё отчаянней. – Тони!

Окрики Старку, возможно, и вправду осточертели. Но в этот раз он даже не заметил.

\- В этой сраной туче, - сказал он. – Ты в неё смотрел?

\- Ну… да, - Стив плюнул на приличия и подошёл совсем близко. Теперь видно было, как бешено дёргается жилка у Тони на виске, а сам висок мокрый от пота. И что зрачки расплылись чуть ли не на всю радужку. Удивительно было, как это Тони ещё стоит на месте, а не бежит куда глаза глядят. – Там что-то шевелилось. Неприятное зрелище.

Тони истерически хихикнул.

\- Неприятное, - повторил он. – Блядь. Или у тебя напрочь нет воображения, или…

Стив плюнул на приличия окончательно. И обнял его прямо так, поверх брони. Было очень странно, все чувства сбились с толку, мысли тоже, и только одно он знал твёрдо: никому, никакой земной или инопланетной сволочи он не позволит тронуть и волоса на этой беспокойной голове.

\- Тише, - повторил он. – Всё хорошо. Это была просто туча, честное слово.

Над их головами снова громыхнуло; Тони вздрогнул в его руках – и остался на месте.

\- Веду себя как истеричная девка, - пробормотал он, явно приходя в себя. – Сумасшедших у меня в роду не было, хотя ручаться, конечно, трудно.

\- Если ты что-то видел, значит, видел, - оборвал его Стив, не желая даже думать о том, что Тони решит поломать и эту семейную традицию. – Может, эти парни могут наводить… не знаю, морок?

Звучало настолько идиотски, что Стиву самому сделалось стыдно. Тони, впрочем, не спешил проходиться на этот счёт.

\- Тогда почему ты его не видел? – Тони на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и его передёрнуло.  – Можешь не верить, но мне эта дрянь снилась. Никогда не мочился в постель по ночам, а тут едва не оскандалился.

\- Значит, действует не на всех, - сказал Стив, молясь, чтобы Тони снова не накрыло злостью. Они только-только, кажется, начали находить общий язык, пусть даже и в таких диких обстоятельствах, и Стиву совершенно не хотелось выпускать Старка из рук.

\- Да уж, - Тони криво усмехнулся. – Скажу Брюсу, пусть не смотрит вверх. А то нам всем несдобровать.

Сверху снова загрохотало, и Тони, против всякой логики, вздёрнул голову, словно собрался посмотреть, что происходит, сквозь потолок, выругался сквозь зубы.

\- Нужно выглянуть наружу, - сказал Стив, заранее ненавидя минуту, в которую будет вынужден выпустить Тони из рук и оставить, пусть даже ненадолго, одного. – И, наверное, действительно уносить ноги. Один асгардец  ещё куда ни шло, но двое?

\- Нужно, - кривясь, отозвался Тони. Сжал зубы, вывернулся из объятий и двинулся из безопасности наружу, в треск и вой.

Стив перехватил его в следующую же секунду, дёрнул к себе, оскальзываясь ладонями на гладких наплечниках, притянул и поцеловал. Просто не смог удержаться.

Тони, к его счастью и облегчению, не смог удержаться тоже. Ответил охотно, сразу, выдохнул в губы Стива задушенный стон, слишком сильно схватил за плечо. Стив едва заметил, занятый только и исключительно тем, чтобы не сойти с ума. Это было что-то запредельное, что-то, чего он не просто не испытывал ни с кем и никогда раньше – даже не знал, что так бывает. Неразбавленное, крепкое,  живое наслаждение текло по тем же жилам, в которых раньше были только стыд и боль, таяло в теле, прошивало разрядами вдоль спины.

Горячо, как же горячо. Край маски давил ему на щёку и подбородок, железные пальцы стискивали плечо так, что ещё бы чуть – и хрустнули бы кости. Стив, впрочем, не оставался в долгу. Если судить по ощущению почти проминающегося металла под рукой, он был в полушаге от того, чтобы смять на Тони костюм, сорвать крепления, раскрыть титановую оболочку и вытащить наружу то, что сводило его с ума.

Не просто альфу. Не сына Говарда. Даже не миллиардера и филантропа.

Парня, который без раздумий – что бы он там ни говорил и как ни старался сойти за высокомерного сукина сына, - шёл навстречу страху точно так же, как сам Стив шёл навстречу слабости.

Запах бил в ноздри – запах машины, разогретого металла, пороха, пережжённого ужаса, какой-то едва ощутимой парфюмерии, которую во времена Стива мужчина постеснялся бы даже купить в магазине, и поверх всего этого был чистый, отчаянно горячий, невыносимо нужный и желанный запах Тони. Феромоны, да… но не только. С феромонами Стив привык справляться, а с этим справиться было невозможно, это било не только и не столько в член, сколько в голову и сердце.

Если каким-то чудом, хотя Стив не был в этом уверен, он мог бы устоять перед храбростью Тони Старка, то перед этим сокрушительным, откровенным, самозабвенным восторгом  - точно нет. Он не то застонал, не то зарычал горлом, скользя языком по влажному языку, двинулся глубже, чувствуя всё сразу: гладкие твёрдые зубы, нежнейшие внутренние стороны движущихся губ, зарычал снова, заранее ненавидя мгновение, в которое придётся оторваться, перестать, и Тони застонал в ответ, металлические пальцы беспомощно разжались, скользнули по ноющему плечу, по спине…

Только это могло заставить Стива остановиться. Короткая ужасная мысль, что Тони, должно быть, просто застигнут врасплох, что он, как бы ни пах, на самом деле…

Он разорвал поцелуй, как мог бы разорвать собственное сердце. Больно и сразу, потому что чем дольше, тем труднее решиться. Тони отшатнулся, коротко и тяжело дыша, облизывая губы. Стиву хватило одного взгляда на этот вспухший тёмно-вишнёвый рот, ещё блестящий влажным блеском, чтобы рвануться к Тони всей душой.

По счастью, тело в этот раз было под контролем, взбесившееся – но на крепкой цепи сознания.  Стив остановился, чувствуя, как от напряжения стонет каждый мускул, каждая жилка, выдохнул:

\- Прости.

И услышал частые шаги, дробный топот множества ног в тяжёлых ботинках. Сюда торопились люди, они были уже близко, сквозь рёв и грохот пульса в ушах доносились короткие резкие команды.

\- Фьюри, - еле слышно сказал Тони. Он не сводил со Стива глаз и всё облизывал треснувшую нижнюю губу; Стив хотел было сказать ему, что этого нельзя делать, что любой, кто увидит его таким, мгновенно свихнётся и будет обречён, потому что он, Стив, прикончит его на месте… и промолчал, с силой провёл ладонями по лицу, пытаясь стереть неочевидные, но несомненные свидетельства произошедшего.

Он был уверен, что всякий, кто увидит таким его самого, тут же поймёт всё, что случилось. А этого было нельзя.

\- Что здесь? – отрывисто спросил Фьюри, едва появившись из-за отскочившей в сторону двери шлюза. – Капитан?

\- Асгард, - коротко ответил Стив. Было гораздо проще цепляться за правила, за устав, за близкую опасность, гремевшую над самой головой, чем думать о том, что во рту до сих пор ещё стоит вкус Тони. – Тор пришёл не один, он дерётся с…

\- Ясно, - оборвал его Фьюри, и Стив задался коротким и крайне неприятным вопросом: что ещё он держит при себе, как карту в рукаве? Куб и оружие, которое работает от энергии куба были, пожалуй, не самым опасным из всего, что было в запасе у Щ.И.Т.а. Нет, не у Щ.И.Т.а. У Ника Фьюри лично.

Если и было в мире что-то, что Стив ненавидел больше несправедливости, так это безграничную власть одного над всеми. С этого начинались все концлагеря, все тюрьмы, всё плохое вообще: с того, что находился один, считавший себя выше других и не стеснявшийся брать силой то, что должно было доставаться иначе.

Сейчас было не время для раздоров. Конечно, нет. На фронте у тебя нет ни возможности, ни права сцепляться с союзниками, каковы бы они ни были, а в том, что сейчас прямо над их головами развернулся фронт, Стив не сомневался.

Сперва победи врага, потом будет время разбираться с друзьями. Вот только Стив очень сомневался в том, что сможет драться за Щ.И.Т. с той же уверенностью в правоте, какую испытывал совсем недавно.

\- Я не вижу смысла атаковать Тора, - проговорил он, видя, что Фьюри намерен сделать именно это. В шлюзе было уже не протолкнуться, сухие щелчки оружия и звуки шагов заполнили пространство. Вся эта масса сосредоточенных, готовых к бою людей готова была выплеснуться наружу, добавить к молниям, бившим снаружи, свои – искусственные. – Он показался мне…

\-  Капитан.

\- …вполне неплохим парнем, - упрямо закончил Стив. – Заносчивый и не постоит в стороне от драки, и, конечно, не человек. Но не безумный разрушитель.

\- Вынужден согласиться, - пророкотал Тони. Он успел опустить маску, и Стив должен был бы радоваться этому, но не мог. – Я с ним дрался. Ваши пукалки, Ник, ему примерно как стрельба горохом.

Фьюри вздёрнул бровь над уцелевшим глазом. Перевёл взгляд со Стива на Тони и обратно, слишком демонстративно, чтобы это удивление можно было принять за настоящее.

У Стива хватило мужества не покраснеть. Озоном разило так, что слезились глаза,  и как минимум полсотни разгорячённых альф толпились вокруг, так что Фьюри мог подозревать что угодно – никакой гарантии правоты у него не было и быть не могло.

\- Смотрю, ваши разногласия остались в прошлом, - всё-таки сказал он, и в его голосе Стиву почудилось смутное удовлетворение.

\- Там сверху, - перебил Тони, - один асгардец от души молотит второго. Покупайте попкорн, дамы и господа, занимайте свои места и готовьтесь к шоу. Лично я предпочту посмотреть прямую трансляцию из места поспокойнее. В чём дело, Ник? Не настрелялся в тире?

Фьюри уже отвернулся от него, прижал головку наушника пальцем, вслушался в то, что докладывали – и  махнул рукой.

\- Всем держаться крепче!

Хвататься здесь можно было разве что друг за друга, а тряхнуло так, что кое-кто едва устоял на ногах. Просто чудо, что ни у кого не соскочил предохранитель, не дрогнула рука; чудо и выучка. В замкнутом пространстве даже одного случайного выстрела хватило бы на всех.

Секундой позже Голландец ушёл ещё ниже. Ощущение было как в лифте, сорвавшемся с креплений: желудок подкатывал к горлу, под ложечкой засела отвратительная пустота, Стив рефлекторно схватился за то ближайшее, что оказалось рядом, и отстранённо удивился тому, что горячая гладкая опора ему знакома на ощупь.

Новый  толчок, сильнее предыдущих. Кто-то хрипло выбранился. Инерция стискивала людей, спрессовывала их в единую массу плоти, металла, дыхания и страха.

\- Кэп, - тихо сказал Тони. Металлические нотки никуда не исчезли, но громкость он приглушил до минимума. – Давай за мной, быстрее.

\- Куда? – выдохнул Стив, давя рефлекторное побуждение просто послушаться и сделать то, о чём Тони просит. – Что ещё?..

\- Чёрт побери, - так же тихо прошептал Тони, и в его голосе прибавилось металла. – Ничего с ними не будет, тут же Фьюри, а мне ты нужен снаружи.

Стив бросил взгляд на Фьюри. Тот стоял, широко расставив ноги и прочно упершись ими в дрожащий пол, и что-то отрывисто говорил в рацию. Несколько агентов стояли рядом, и казалось, что их удерживает какое-то мощное поле, которым полковник, сам того не замечая, щедро делится с другими.

В коридоре уже не горела ни одна лампа, усеянный осколками пол содрогался, и каждый шаг Тони отдавался хрустом и эхом.

\- Сюда, - Тони показал на узкий отнорок, ведущий неизвестно куда. Стиву на секунду показалось, что он там застрянет, но Тони, ругаясь вполголоса, протиснулся, ободрав краску с ребристой стены. – Господи, кэп, быстрее!

Стив прибавил шагу, насколько это было возможно, и через несколько секунд увидел, куда Тони так торопился.

Тут была узкая, наглухо задраенная дверь, которую не открывали, судя по виду, с момента постройки. Просто технический ход – Стив видел такие раньше. Через такие удобно ходить монтажникам и рабочим, они указаны на схеме тонким пунктиром. Никому из команды не приходит в голову пользоваться ими, когда постройка окончена.

Тони пришло. Он прижал ладонь к потускневшему металлу, и тот задрожал, загудел, нагреваясь, стал сначала алым, потом белым.

\- Зачем? – тихо спросил Стив. Он догадывался, зачем, но боялся ошибиться. Тони повернул ладонь, потянул раскалённую нитку дальше, намереваясь, без сомнений, проплавить себе путь.

\- В жизни себе не прощу, - ответил Тони, - если пропущу то, что там сейчас творится. Фьюри сейчас опомнится и сообразит, что лучше момента для атаки не придумаешь. Или один, или другой подставит спину, так что…

Он нажал сильнее, и вырезанная часть выпала наружу; Тони немедленно просунул руку наружу, что-то провернул, нажал плечом, и в лицо Стиву ударил влажный ледяной ветер.

\- Если там бой, так какого чёрта… - начал Стив, и Тони обернулся к нему.

\- Считай, что мы стратегический резерв, - он высунулся, оглядываясь и обдирая наплечники о криво срезанный оплавившийся край. – Фьюри думает, его оружие поможет, ха!  Поглядим, кто прав: он или моя интуиция.

Громыхнуло снова, ближе. И не с неба, а справа, из-за надстройки, понеслись молнии – шипящие, синие. Стив видел такие, видел не раз, и по опыту знал, с какой пугающей лёгкостью они разносят в пыль всё и вся, что оказалось на пути.

\- Ага, пошли, - сказал Тони, глядя на то, как разряды гаснут в надвинувшейся мгле. Он больше не казался испуганным, только злым. И до чёртиков заинтересованным; Стив мог поклясться, что слышит нотки этого злого любопытства даже сквозь синтезированный голос. – Не мучься совестью, капитан. Если я не прав, то Фьюри справится и без нас. А если нет…

Стив попытался отодвинуть его с дороги. Бесполезно. Тони вроде бы не делал видимых усилий, но упёрся намертво. Это злило и восхищало разом.

Одну и ту же задачу – личную, чисто физическую слабость тела, - они решили по-разному. И если так подумать, Тони приложил куда больше усилий и ума там, где Стиву помогло простое везение.

Снаружи грохнуло особенно сильно, даже уши заложило на мгновение. Ярчайшая вспышка резанула по глазам и погасла.

\- Тони, отойди, - пробормотал Стив, практически касаясь губами исцарапанного шлема. – Я должен быть там.

\- Никому ты ни хрена не должен, - послышалось в ответ. – Дай мне ещё тридцать секунд, ну!

Что-то там происходило снаружи. Что-то такое, чему Стив не знал названия, что Тони, кажется, пытался просчитать… и что-то, чего Фьюри явно не предусмотрел. Яростные разряды по-прежнему били вверх, несколько раз вспыхнуло особенно ярко, но вся эта бешеная пальба не давала никаких видимых результатов. Или Стив не мог увидеть их в узкое окошко между неровным срезом и алым наплечником.

\- Старк! – рявкнул он. Тони сдвинулся, сказал раздражённо:

\- Пошли, чёрт тебя!..

И первым выскочил наружу. Только теперь Стив смог оценить происходящее в полной мере.

Да уж, такого Фьюри явно не предусмотрел: не из небрежности, а из недостатка опыта. Ни у кого из людей не могло быть достаточно опыта для такого.

Надвинувшаяся гроза была теперь не над Голландцем, а на нём. Оседлала, уцепилась и двигалась вместе с ним. И мгла теперь клубилась не над головой Стива, но вокруг него. Тяжёлая, как ртуть, она казалась чем-то живым. Мешала идти, не давала видеть, едва позволяла дышать, заползла в каждую щёлку, заполняла каждый промежуток, окружала каждый предмет, каждую фигуру, не оставив просвета. Где-то неподалёку что-то мерно бухало, отдавалось глухим эхом, и Стив не мог отвязаться от ощущения, будто стоит внутри живого существа, гигантского чёрного кита, раскрывшего пасть и проглотившего и Голландец, и всё, что было в нём и на нём.

Выстрелы ещё слышались, синие молнии пытались прорезать тьму, но вязли в ней и гасли, беспомощные перед сокрушительной темнотой.

Стив рванул туда и тут же – почти мгновенно, он и пары шагов сделать не успел, - металлическая рука высунулась из темноты, ухватила его повыше локтя, рванула к себе.

\- Держись рядом! – крикнул Тони. Прорези шлема и круг на груди горели по-прежнему, вот только их свет был тусклым, желтоватым, как свет старой лампы. – Не видно ничего даже через… стоп, капитан, ты дышать-то можешь?

Стив мог. И дышал, хватая ртом вязкую тьму, расталкивая её щитом, как воду, торопясь за Тони туда, где всё ещё вспыхивали – всё реже – разряды. Что бы там ни происходило, оно шло не по пла…

Он споткнулся обо что-то отвратительно мягкое, знакомое, понял, что это такое, когда почти наступил, и в последнюю секунду сумел шагнуть так, чтобы не пройти по мертвецу. Лица было не разглядеть, и это было к лучшему: душный запах крови на мгновение ударил в ноздри и тут же пропал.

\- Сюда, - Тони припал на одно колено, осматриваясь, пригасил огни. - Ты видишь в темноте?

\- Нет.

\- Повезло тебе, капитан, - проговорил Тони напряжённо. – Паскудная смерть, должен тебе… чёрт, чёрт, как мы вляпались! Ублюдок Фьюри!

Сверху оглушительно грохнуло, Голландец сотрясся, вибрация вонзилась Стиву в ступни, пошла вверх до самой макушки, заставила клацнуть зубами. Тони рванул его за собой, поднял в воздух, прижал крепко, почти до боли, и ринулся вперёд, к редким угасающим вспышкам.

Кто-то в этой мясорубке всё ещё был жив. И это обязывало.

 

-12-

 

Нику Фьюри не суждено было умереть своей смертью. Он знал это без доказательств и без колебаний – просто знал, и всё. Он даже не был против. По меркам Асгарда смерть в бою вообще была единственной участью, достойной мужчины.

Его должно было смять при посадке, но Хоукай ухитрился не только удержать тяжёлую «Кобру» под контролем, когда шквальный ветер превратился в ураган, но и сесть почти без потерь. Дважды отказавший двигатель и собственную голову, до сих пор гудевшую от удара, в расчёт можно было не принимать. Пару седых волос в причёске Коулсона – тоже. Успеет ещё отдышаться.

Первый отряд пошёл наружу, перетянутые ремнями спины одна за другой исчезали в проёме. Слаженно и чётко, как раз как Нику нравилось: под контролем. Всё нужно держать под контролем,  проблема только в том, что для этого иногда приходится быть жонглёром, вместо десятка шариков перебрасывающим из руки в руку сотни полторы готовых взорваться гранат.

Ещё десяток парней ушёл в темноту; снаружи уже доносился слаженный, радующий душу огонь.

Не то чтобы Ник Фьюри всерьёз думал, будто у него есть душа. Вовсе нет.

Но жонглёром он был хорошим.

\- Что Беннер? – спросил он, пользуясь полуминутой условного покоя. Пока что всё шло слишком гладко, вот разве что капитан и Старк провалились куда-то, но, принимая во внимание их мгновенную взаимную склонность, Ник не удивлялся. От обоих только что искры не летели с самой первой встречи, это было даже лучше, чем он мог надеяться: дополнительный рычаг контроля, уязвимая точка для обоих. Вот насчёт Беннера он тревожился, тот не был приспособлен к долговременным стрессам.

\- Сидит над кубом, - отозвалась Хилл. – Похоже, ничего больше ему не нужно.

\- Системы? – спросил Фьюри, глядя на то, как последний из ударного отряда занимает боевую позицию. Если Голландец снова провалится на пару сотен футов, кто-то из парней удержится, но не все. И будет слишком большое расстояние, чтобы парни как следует прицелились.

\- Восстановили на шестьдесят два процента и продолжаем, - послышалось из наушника. – Отражателям конец, придётся чинить в ангаре.

\- Плевать на отражатели, - пробормотал Фьюри, свободным ухом вылавливая из грома, скрежета и треска выстрелов единственный долгожданный звук, которого всё не было. Десять секунд, двенадцать…

Нет, чёрт побери. Всё шло не по плану.

\- Мне нужен Коулсон, - потребовал он, перекрикивая сухой треск множества стволов. – С его последней игрушкой. Быстро!

Хилл не стала задавать ему вопросов. Сам Ник не мог позволить себе роскоши просто делать своё дело и не спрашивать ни о чём.

Вопрос, который раз за разом всплывал в его голове, был так же неприятен, как и неизбежен. И, по большому счёту, уже не нёс в себе большого смысла. Ввязавшись в драку, уже не сможешь отмахнуться и сделать вид, что просто проходил мимо, а Щ.И.Т. ввязался в неё в ту самую минуту, как раздобыл куб.

Теперь треск разрядов стал тише. Отряд должен был продержаться как минимум две минуты, этих людей Фьюри тренировал сам, но  всё шло не так, как должно было идти.

\- Шеф.

Он кивнул Коулсону, взвесил на руке люгер и глазами указал на сочащийся внезапной тьмой проём. Злая напряжённая радость поднималась в теле, прочищала голову, даже постоянно ворочавшаяся, как угловатый камень, боль стала тише.

В эту минуту Ник Фьюри был почти счастлив. Как в старые добрые времена, когда целился другим глазом и когда у Коулсона ещё не серебрились виски. Нет ничего слаще последней секунды перед атакой; в неё умещается так много.

Целая жизнь в крошечной острейшей точке.

Темнота была густой, как чернила, но Фьюри видел в ней, как и днём. От отряда осталась жалкая горстка. Дюжина или около того: те, кто вовремя сообразил, что единственное спасение – держаться вместе. На глазах Фьюри новая серия выстрелов ушла вверх, на короткий миг отрезала тянущиеся к кольцу людей отростки темноты.

Те, до кого эти щупальца всё-таки дотянулись, лежали на трясущейся палубе, и смотреть на них не хотелось. Слишком много белого, лица и зубы, и кое-где кости. И слишком много чёрной, блестящей в темноте крови вокруг.

\- Полков…

Секундного невнимания  оказалось достаточно, чтобы из кольца сошедшихся спина к спине людей пропал ещё один. И так быстро, Фьюри даже не успел рассмотреть, что конкретно произошло. В одно мгновение он видел вспыхнувшее облегчением и радостью лицо, в следующее парень уже падал вниз, длинная рана на горле расходилась всё шире и шире. Фьюри зарычал, выстрелом срезал жадно тянувшееся к нему щупальце, крикнул:

\- Держаться!

За грохотом и рёвом, несшимся сверху, его могли и не услышать. Но не почувствовать – нет. О нет. Сам он ясно чувствовал тепло у левого плеча: Коулсон стоял там, и за собственную спину можно было не опасаться.

Новая волна ненормальной темноты надвинулась сверху. То, что плескалось под ногами, было условно безопасно. Как густой чёрный ил. Или обрубленные, ещё шевелящиеся щупальца чудовища. Гидры. Он усмехнулся. С капитаном у него будет отдельный разговор, потом.

На мгновение стало светло, как в самый солнечный день – если, конечно, предположить, что солнце может быть раскалённо-синим и выжигать всё на своём пути, - и Фьюри мог бы поклясться, что уж этот-то выстрел достиг цели. Что-то переменилось наверху, в непрестанно движущихся переливах тьмы. Что-то…

Он выстрелил тоже, ориентируясь не столько на вид, сколько на чутьё. Будет ли от этого какой-либо прок? Хороший вопрос, и ответ на него – проверь сам. Предполагалось, что слитный огонь как минимум хорошенько поджарит асгардцу пятки, заставит призадуматься о том, стоит ли связываться со стаей оскалившихся крыс. Пока что сверху грохотало и тряслось, асгардцы, если верить капитану, от души молотили друг друга и плевать хотели…

\- Ещё! – крикнул он. Фил выстрелил, новая вспышка едва не ослепила Фьюри, он едва успел прикрыть оставшийся глаз. Новый разрез в шевелящемся брюхе тучи зарос не сразу, в нём на долю секунды промелькнул  золотой отблеск и в нём две тесно сошедшиеся фигуры, тут же тьма наползла снова, скрыла их из вида. – Фил!

Рубчатая рукоять ткнулась ему в ладонь, Коулсон быстро шепнул – хотя Фьюри понимал, что на самом деле он кричит, до предела напрягая связки:

\- Захватил… на всякий слу…

Фьюри зарычал от радости, стиснул рукоять, пальцем сбросил предохранитель.

\- На счёт два! – заорал он. Те, кто ещё оставался в живых, сдвинулись тоже, все стволы были направлены в одну точку. – Р-р-ра-а-аз!

Залп был такой силы, что у него стянуло кожу от невидимых игл напряжения. Кобальтово-синее солнце взошло ещё раз, выжгло все тени до светло-серого, ослепило, едва не сожгло сетчатку, и Ник пару секунд видел две слившиеся, слипшиеся фигуры, выжженные на внутренней стороне глаза. Сначала чёрные, они медленно стали сначала алыми, потом зелёными, и только потом погасли совсем.

Можно было не сомневаться: это асгардцы заметят. Уже заметили. Темнота вокруг расходилась, рвалась в клочья, эти клочья сносил ветер с первыми редкими каплями дождя, бьющими тяжело, как свинец и на лету превращавшимися в лёд. Одна такая ударила Ника по плечу, вторая разбилась в мельчайшие стеклянные осколки у его ног.

Может быть, - подумал он, не сводя взгляда с расширяющейся над ним полосы света, - и вправду стоило послушать Роджерса. Послать на переговоры. Вот только Старк непременно увязался бы следом. Недостаток обоюдной связи тот же, что и достоинство: работает в обе стороны.

Золотое сияние вспыхнуло ярче, снова пригасло, словно кто-то пробовал мощность. И опять. Рядом стукнуло, Фьюри скосился на звук, выхватил из расходящейся темноты пару фигур. Старк держался плечом к плечу с капитаном и смотрел не вверх, а на него, на Фьюри.

Дай ему шанс увидеть хотя бы пару технологических штучек Асгарда - мгновенно перекинется на чужую сторону. У этого ублюдка не было ни совести, ни настоящего патриотизма, ни даже понятия о нём, одно лишь любопытство.

\- Вечер-р-ринка?

Роджерс отвлёкся от созерцания небес, что-то сказал, совсем негромко, и Старк – невиданное дело – заткнулся.

\- Что-то вроде, - ответил Ник. Текучее ясное золото казалось страшнее тьмы, чем бы ни была эта тьма. На него хотелось смотреть, его хотелось собирать горстями и пить, и забрать себе без остатка. Там, где не помогает страх, может помочь восторг, может помочь преклонение, он знал это сам и сам использовал, и теперь  бесился, видя, что кто-то из парней, только что яростно паливший в небо, уже стоит, опустив оружие, задрав голову, и в его глазах плещется предательски прекрасное сияние, ничего больше. – Всем собраться!

Два глухих удара слились в один, золото растеклось вокруг волной, как от брошенного в воду камня, окатило их всех и пропало.

\- Спецэффекты на совесть, - гулко пробормотал Старк и заткнулся без дополнительных инструкций. Коулсон тихо выдохнул сзади, и на этот раз Ник предпочёл бы его видеть.

Когда боги сходят к людям, люди сходят с ума. Об этом говорили легенды и досье. В этом Ник Фьюри не сомневался уже и сам. Когда боги спускаются на землю, земля сама ложится им под ноги.

Он не собирался ей позволять сделать это. Не в этот раз.

Асгардцы сделали ещё шаг и остановились с пугающей синхронностью. Ник видел, как ветер, унёсший тяжёлые льдинки, треплет их волосы: золотые у одного и чёрные у второго.

\- Тор и Локи, - сказал он хрипло. Ни на одном, ни на другом не было следов смертельной схватки, только у Локи чуть припух угол узкого рта. Пока Ник смотрел, этот рот шевельнулся, искривился в усмешке.

\- Надо же, - заметил Локи. – Они знают наши имена.

 

-13-

 

Некоторое время молчали все, даже Фьюри. Ветер стихал, и больше не было ни выстрелов, ни криков, только скрежетала, катаясь по палубе, выдранная с мясом деталь какого-то механизма.

\- Конечно, они знают, - горделиво сказал Тор. – Кто здесь может не знать моего имени, скажи-ка?

\- Мы… - начал Фьюри, но Локи не дал ему договорить.

\- Кто угодно, - сказал он, глядя поверх голов собравшихся туда, где над океаном занимался розовый и золотой рассвет. – Мидгард ведь твоя вотчина.

Это прозвучало почти оскорблением, но Тор то ли пропустил его мимо ушей, то ли предпочёл не заметить.

\- Верно, моя, - он улыбнулся, оглядывая излохмаченное железо в тонкой солнечной паутине. Ветер всё ещё трепал его плащ и волосы, но не шёл ни в какое сравнение с  ураганом, едва не сбросившим Голландец с головокружительной высоты. – И моей и останется, запомни это.

\- Если я захочу, - капризно, как девушка, возразил Локи, - ты мне его подаришь.

Если выбирать между этими двумя, Стив, не колеблясь, выбрал бы Тора. С ним можно было хотя бы попытаться договориться. От Локи у него мороз тёк по спине: всё равно что увидеть смертельно ядовитую змею, нацелившуюся подремать вокруг чьей-то шеи.

\- Земля – не игрушка, - резко возразил Фьюри. Коулсон стоял за его плечом, и Стив перехватил его взгляд, неожиданно спокойный, почти довольный. – Но мы действительно знаем ваши имена. Что вам нужно здесь, сыновья Одина?

Тор удовлетворённо присвистнул, сунул молот за пояс и расправил плечи.

\- Видишь, - сказал он, обращаясь к брату, - ты тоже умеешь ошибаться.

\- В чём это? – надменно поинтересовался Локи. Порывом ветра до Стива донесло его запах, их общий запах: крепкий сладкий пот, металлическая нотка крови – хотя ни на одном не было видно и царапины, - и ядовитый резкий аромат, от которого чесалось в ноздрях. Всё равно что оказаться в парфюмерном магазине после налёта грабителей: осколки стекла, смесь запахов, каждый из которых в отдельности приятен, но вместе с другими превращается в нестерпимо пряную вонь.

\- Ты знаешь в чём, - Тор улыбался, но в этой улыбке чудилось напряжение. – Мы ещё поговорим об этом.

Локи неопределённо хмыкнул. Он шагнул вперёд, пристально рассматривая Фьюри. Тот набычился и подался вперёд, даром что на лице и висках у него проступил пот.

\- Не так уж глупы эти смертные, - заметил Локи, меряя его взглядом. – Этот закопчённый на костре шаман даже выбил себе глаз, чтобы лучше видеть. Точно как отец.

\- И драться умеют как не всякий эйнхерий, - кивнул Тор, пропустил в пальцах край своего плаща и показал брату опалённый край. – А вон тот, в броне, хороший скальд.

Тони тихо фыркнул.

\- Я польщён, - пробормотал он. - Стоит сводить парня на рок-концерт.

\- Боже упаси, - так же тихо ответил Стив, ясно чувствуя, как близко все они сейчас от новой драки не на жизнь, а на смерть. Похвалы ничего не стоили, пока от Локи так пахло. И пока сыновья Одина не сражались высоко в небе, а стояли вот так, плечом к плечу, и собирались решать судьбу чужого мира с той же лёгкостью, с какой завоеватели древности решали судьбы покорных им земель.

\- Ты что-то слишком ими увлёкся, - ревниво заметил Локи, и Стива охлестнуло внезапным пониманием, даже жар бросился в лицо.

Господи, - подумал он. – Не может быть.

Но ведь было. Было, чёрт возьми. Прямо перед ним, протяни руку – и коснёшься. Стив резко отвёл взгляд, словно обжёгся, попытался переварить то, в чём теперь был уверен, и не смог. Не сразу, по крайней мере.

\- Всё как у нас, - задумчиво повторил Локи, сделал неуловимое движение – и словно бы из воздуха вынул посох самого неприятного вида. – Так не уступишь мне их?

Стив всем сердцем пожелал, чтобы Тор не уступил, упрекнул себя за малодушие – не в его привычках было бояться боя, - но не мог заставить себя устыдиться всерьёз. Рядом с ним всё ярче блестела броня Тони, даже глазам было больно смотреть, но он смотрел всё равно. Смотрел – и готов был отдать почти что угодно, только бы асгардцы убрались и оставили землю в покое.

Война питается временем, не только кровью и сталью. Всегда остаётся что-то, что ты хотел сделать и сделал бы, не будь её, всегда остаётся то, что люди не успели сказать друг другу, то, что не успели почувствовать, додумать, дописать…

Они с Тони не успели практически ничего. И это было  несправедливо и неправильно.

\- Нет, - отозвался Тор, - не уступлю. Локи, ты вправду так хочешь эту землю?

\- Конечно, ведь она твоя.

Локи недобро усмехался, глядя теперь не поверх голов и даже не в лицо Фьюри; нет, он вёл взглядом по строю выживших, разглядывал потемневшие от усталости настороженные лица, одно за другим. Каждый, на ком останавливался его взгляд, на мгновение каменел, глухое ворчание разъярённых недавним боем альф смолкало, и в глазах проступало мгновенное и пугающее нечто. Словно изнутри, из-под кожи, сквозь знакомые черты выглядывал чужак. Не просто опасный или злой – совершенно не принадлежащий к роду человеческому, он показывался на мгновение и прятался снова.

\- Прекрати это, - потребовал Тор, но Локи только рассмеялся. Колючим, холодным смехом позабавленного существа, понятия не имеющего о том, что такое настоящее веселье.

\- Они как псы в стае, - сказал он презрительно, - я мог бы заставить любого вилять хвостом.

Слышно было, как Фьюри скрежетнул зубами.

\- Мои люди, - сказал он совсем тихо, - слушаются меня. А эта земля давно не ваша.                 

Тор мгновенно помрачнел, улыбка сошла с его лица, и он впервые показался Стиву по-настоящему страшным. Тонкие змейки молний пробежали по молоту, заткнутому за пояс, и пропали.

\- Как ты смеешь!.. – начал он, но Стив шагнул вперёд, выставил руку. Вмешиваться было глупо. Не вмешиваться – смертельно опасно.

\- От того, что мы примемся оскорблять друг друга, ничего хорошего не выйдет, - сказал он, глядя прямо в разъярённые глаза Тора. – Ни для нас, ни для вас, ни для кого. Но полковник прав: эта земля давно не ваша. Может быть, мы гораздо слабее – но, может быть, и нет.

\- Это наш мир, - угрюмо и жёстко подтвердил Фьюри. – Если даже когда-то и было иначе, советую вам забыть о прошлом и посмотреть получше. Люди изменились с тех пор, как ютились у огня и молились грозам.

\- Люди всё те же, - уверенно сказал Локи. – Любой из вас. Ты, одноглазый, можешь в этом убедиться. Что ты можешь вместе со своим ничтожным войском? Взять дубину потяжелей?

Посох дрогнул в его руке, чуть наклонился,  указывая на Фьюри, и Коулсон мгновенно прицелился. На его лице появилась лёгкая улыбка, совершенно не соответствующая ситуации, и Стив, повинуясь более чутью на неприятности, чем долгу, шагнул к Фьюри, поднимая щит, готовясь его защитить. Голубое сияние то разгоралось, то гасло в глубине кристалла, точно плескала волна, и Стив не сводил с него глаз. Насколько он успел узнать Локи, тот и сам понятия не имел, когда нападёт.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как ты прав насчёт дубины, - вдруг сказал Тони. Маска отскочила вверх, и он уставился на Локи. – Своей, как вижу, гордишься, но вот моей ещё не ви…

\- Старк! – резко одёрнул Фьюри. Тони и ухом не повёл. Он не спускал глаз с посоха, который Локи держал в руках, и с голубого кристалла на его верхушке.

\- Длинный, - одобрительно и издевательски сказал он. – Но если спросишь меня – дело не в размерах. Или у тебя как раз такое время, что без него не обойтись?

Стива хлестнуло ужасом и злостью, и стыдом за эту злость. Тони как нарочно нарывался на неприятности, вёл себя так, словно жизнь была ему не дорога. Возможно, так и было. Может быть, Тони и хотел направить гнев асгардцев на себя и погибнуть героем. Но Стив был категорически против этой затеи.

\- Сдурел?! – рявкнул он, но было поздно заставлять Тони умолкнуть. Да и вряд ли бы получилось. Белые зубы блеснули в презрительном оскале, и Тони шагнул вперёд, явно намереваясь подмять Локи если не оружием, то решимостью.

То, что случилось дальше, улеглось в одно тончайшее, исчезающе малое мгновение. Локи скользнул вперёд неуловимым, мгновенным движением, его рука выстрелила вперёд, как атакующая змея, и конец посоха ткнулся  в светящийся круг на груди Тони, а синее пламя метнулось вперёд, Стив рванулся к Тони, понимая, что не успеет, что не может успеть, что в решающий момент оказался не там, где должен был оказаться, что…

Синяя волна хлестнула снова, едва не расколов кристалл на части.

И опять ничего не случилось.

Кажется, для Тони это было такой же неожиданностью, как и для Локи, как и для всех остальных. Вот только опомнился от неё он куда быстрее прочих. Он ничего не сказал, но ухмылялся так, что Стиву захотелось немедленно оттолкнуть его подальше и прикрыть щитом. По лицу Локи расползалось выражение почти человеческого недоумения.

\- Эта вещь на твоей груди, - неожиданно спокойно сказал он. – Кто её тебе дал?

\- Неправильный вопрос, - усмехаясь, ответил Тони. Стив почти физически чувствовал, как близко подступила ярость Локи, ярость асгардца, сметающая миры. – По-настоящему важные вещи ты делаешь сам или не делаешь вовсе.

Это должно было разъярить Локи ещё больше, но отчего-то не разъярило.

\- От тебя несёт страхом, - задумчиво сказал он, отвёл посох в сторону и уставился на Тони так же, как до того смотрел на ощетинившийся строй. Стив зарычал горлом, - это получилось как-то само собой, - и встал между ними.

Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось увидеть того, другого Тони. Чужака под маской друга.

\- Оставь его, - сказал он, посмотрел на нахмурившегося Тора и решился. – Если твой брат попробует снова, мне придётся ударить его. А я бы не хотел.

Золотые брови дрогнули, морщинка между ними разгладилась, и Тор гулко захохотал. Шагнул вперёд, сжал худое плечо брата под зелёным плащом.

– Видишь, как они на нас похожи, - сказал он, усмехаясь. -  Точно как когда ты дразнил читаури, а я тебя защищал и бранил разом. Оставь их. Мы заберём то, что принадлежит нам, и уйдём, так будет справедливо.

\- Мы похожи больше, чем ты думаешь, - сказал Стив, поймал взглядом согласный кивок Фьюри и мимолётно удивился тому, отчего тот не вмешивается. – Мы тоже не любим отдавать своё. По крайней мере, отдавать без боя.

\- Но куб наш, - возразил Тор, снова нахмурившись. Поразительно было, как быстро он переходил от гнева к добродушию и обратно.  – Он наш по праву.

\- Я чувствую его, - вдруг сказал Локи. Посмотрел на Фьюри и оскалился в улыбке. – Ты, старик, хочешь, чтобы он служил тебе, и…

\- Нет, - быстро сказал Фьюри. Коулсон оказался с ним плечом к плечу, его палец спокойно лежал на спусковом крючке, а на лице застыло выражение сосредоточенного внимания. Стив видел такое раньше. Так, с полным вниманием к происходящему, смотрели лучшие снайперы, каких он знал.

\- Нет? – переспросил Локи, толкая Тора в бок и ухмыляясь. – Так почему я ещё не вижу его перед собой?

\- Потому что, - сказал Фьюри, - у меня есть о чём поговорить с вами, дети Одина.

Тор пожал плечами.

\- Говори.

Фьюри окинул взглядом палубу и всех, кто на ней стоял.

\- Не здесь, - решил он. – Разве у вас принято говорить о делах на бегу?

Тор довольно усмехнулся и за плечо притянул брата к себе, проворчал ему в ухо:

\- Задержимся?

\- Переговорам быть, - еле слышно пробормотал Старк. Стива удивило то, какое у него хмурое лицо. В сухом остатке всё получалось не так плохо. Наспех, без проработанного плана – но куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать.

Если забыть о тех парнях, что достались живой темноте, Стив назвал бы происходящее потрясающе удачной операцией. Фьюри хотел переговоров – и Фьюри получил их.

Завоевал их, если быть совершенно точным. На мгновение Стиву захотелось увидеть мир, в котором за простой разговор на равных нужно заплатить кровью. Потом он решил, что уж этот-то  принцип действия человечество переняло у Асгарда без потерь.

Тони раздражённо выдохнул и проводил взглядом уходивших. Асгардцы ступали ровно, шаг в шаг, даже складки на плащах колыхались одинаково.

\- Чёрт знает что, - пробормотал он. – Поклонники Шекспира. Чёртовы фрики. Почему Фьюри даже не попытался спустить на них Брюса?

\- Он занят с кубом, - автоматически ответил Стив, наклоняясь к Тони совсем близко. Закрывая его собой. Это было драгоценное, упоительное чувство, заслонившее собой даже злость. – О чём ты думал вообще? А если бы эта штука сработала?

Тони покусал губы, отчего прогоркший, бессмысленный и уже неважный страх отступил прочь. Хотелось только сгрести Тони в охапку, унести с собой, взять… и больше никогда в жизни даже близко не подпускать к любой потенциально опасной ситуации.

Стив подозревал, что если позволит себе показать хотя бы тысячную долю этого «хочу», то потеряет Тони так же верно, как если бы сбросил его за борт без костюма. Тони был мужчина, альфа, он был – как бы ни ненавидел этот факт, - сыном Говарда Старка, и это обязывало.

Даже, может быть, обрекало.

\- Но ведь не сработала, - рассеянно ответил Тони, блеснул прояснившимися глазами. – Мне нужно к Брюсу, немедленно. Пока наш шаман, - он ядовито усмехнулся, - вешает лапшу Локи на рога. Не знаю, это что, модный асгардский стиль? Выглядит ужасно смешно, я еле сдержался.

Стив огляделся, потянул Тони за плечо подальше от чужих глаз, прижал в узком месте между надстройками. Слышно было, как у Старка гремит сердце, и ещё – как переговариваются те, кому повезло выжить.

Те, кому пришлось теперь заботиться о друзьях, которым повезло меньше.

\- Выкладывай, что ты собрался делать с кубом, -  сказал Стив, глядя прямо в лицо Тони. От усталости у того глубже прорезались морщинки, но мелкая напряжённая дрожь не давала усомниться: если сейчас отпустить его, Тони рванёт не спать, а действовать. - По-моему, хватит с тебя приключений на сегодня, согласен?

\- Нет, это ты выкладывай, - вдруг оскалился Тони. Он дышал тяжело и хрипло, как после бега, и Стива снова повело. Слишком близкий, слишком желанный, едва не потерянный навсегда. Стив едва мог держать себя в руках.  – Какого чёрта, что это было, капитан? Я бы и раньше спросил, но было не до того.

Было совершенно ясно, о чём он, а вот что на такое ответить – Стив не знал. Ничего, кроме правды, Тони бы не принял, но правда была слишком велика, Стив и сам ещё не до конца освоился с нею, не говоря уже о том, чтобы облечь её в положенные слова.

\- Я не мог иначе, - пробормотал он, погладил гладкий наплечник, сжал пальцы на металле, чувствуя легчайшую вибрацию, вдыхая смешанный запах металла и Тони. – Я застал тебя врасплох и не должен был?

Не идеально. Но лучше, чем неловкое молчание. Тони шевельнулся, тяжело сжал плечо Стива – зеркальным, точным движением. Это должно было взвинтить возбуждение до нестерпимого, но отчего-то держаться стало легче.

\- Не думал, - сказал Тони тихо, - что у бравого капитана Америки такие необычные вкусы. Впрочем, чего ещё ожидать от парня, который носит костюм в облипку?

Отчего-то это звучало не упрёком, даже почти не насмешкой. На грани, да – но только на грани. И Стив был благодарен за это. С тем, как Тони умел воевать словами, он мог бы прикончить на месте почти любого, но почему-то не торопился расправляться со Стивом, а ведь тот был почти беззащитен. Или именно поэтому?

\- Я сам не знал, - выговорил Стив и снова замолчал. Было чертовски неудобно разговаривать о таком, а признаваться в том, что до встречи с Тони Старком он даже представить себе не мог, как можно хотеть чего-то подобного по доброй воле, у него язык не поворачивался, даром что именно так и обстояли дела. Слишком уж казалось похоже на разговор из фильма, ненатуральный и чересчур торжественный. – Я просто… ты вправду против? У меня нет шансов?

Тони криво усмехнулся.

\- А ты прямой тип, капитан, - констатировал он. Разжал пальцы и высвободился. – Мне нужно к Брюсу. Знаю, ты его сожрать готов, но это работа. Святая вещь, согласен?

\- Да, - отозвался Стив. Пальцы сводило от желания притронуться, приподнять за подбородок, приласкать по колкой от отросшей щетины щеке. – Да, я понимаю. Но ты всё-таки ответь.

\- И упрямый, - констатировал Тони. Его глаза на мгновение блеснули настоящим весельем, тем самым, которого так недоставало Локи. – Настоящий ковбой, а?

Стив молча ждал. Одно дело оценивать свои шансы самому; совсем другое – когда твои шансы зависят не от того, что ты делаешь, даже не от того, что ты за человек, а от сложной и почти неизведанной, непредсказуемой стихии чувств. Всё равно что прыгать в воду, понятия не имея, что там на дне и есть ли вообще дно.

\- Ответ: не знаю, - сказал Тони. – Сейчас у меня и так полно забот, чтобы добавлять к ним суперальфу, на которого к тому же полжизни торчал Говард. Не знаю, ясно тебе?

\- Ясно, - сказал Стив. В нём вперехлёст бушевали желание, обида и надежда, всё разом. – Я сам не знал, что так бывает, веришь ты или нет.

Теперь это почему-то не звучало куском, выдранным из голливудского фильма.

\- Верю, - помолчав, пробормотал Тони. – Я тоже. Только не думай, что я что-то тебе обещаю. Был бы ты блондинкой с четвёртым размером, было бы проще.

Стив против воли улыбнулся.

\- Будь ты просто парнем, от которого так невероятно пахнет, - сказал он, - я бы с этим справился. Пойдём, я тебя провожу.

Тони сделал пару шагов и остановился.

\- Говард? – спросил он требовательно, и Стив знал, о чём он.

\- Да, - он помолчал. – Понимаю, это рискованно, так говорить, но он был моим другом. Гением, патриотом, иногда совершенно невыносимым,  и… можешь начинать смеяться, если хочешь, но он очень хотел, чтобы у него был сын.

\- Надо же, - пробормотал Тони, невидящим взглядом скользя по палубе, с которой уже смыли кровь. – Мне он об этом сказать забыл. Чёрт тебя побери, капитан, ты всерьёз вознамерился заставить меня примириться с прошлым? За такое я, учти, обычно увольняю. Или бью морду – по обстоятельствам.

Стив хмыкнул и пообещал:

\- Если не передумаешь, буду должен тебе спарринг.

 

-14-

 

Чёткие строки расчётов заполнили страницу. И ещё одну, и ещё.

Брюс Беннер любил расчёты так же сильно, как букинист – старые книги, а столичная модница – сибирские меха и голубые бриллианты. Математика была опорой, основой, она объясняла мир, раскладывала его, как призма белый луч, на отдельные части, помогала затем соединить их в прежнем порядке, заставляла сложное распадаться на простое и снова объединяться, показывая всякому, кто хотел видеть, чёткие линии взаимодействий и зависимостей.

Математика уничтожала хаос, в том числе и в Брюсе. Он пробовал разные способы держать себя под контролем, но с парой часов расчётов не могли сравниться ни йога, ни медитация.

Как только запахло жареным, Брюс Беннер уселся в стороне, вытащил блокнот и принялся решать одну задачу за другой. Компульсивная обсессия, да, он знал это. Но между ней и приступом всесокрушающей ярости Брюс выбирал меньшее зло.

Оставалось надеяться на то, что нерешённых задач в мире хватит на его двойной век; его и того парня. Он успел разобраться с припасённой как раз для такого случая системой уравнений, занялся расчётом, через третьи руки полученным от НАСА – агентство всегда подбрасывало исключительно объёмные задания, и Брюс был этому рад, - и тут судно тряхнуло особенно сильно, другой парень рванулся наружу, и, как нарочно, вошла агент Хилл.

Брюс нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться ей, в который раз задался бесцельным вопросом: отчего зеленоглазым чудовищем называют ревность, а не ярость?

\- Для вас есть работа, доктор Беннер, - сказала Хилл, держась, к её чести, на условно безопасном расстоянии. Брюс хорошо знал себя и знал, что по-настоящему безопасных расстояний не бывает, но вдыхать остатки сожжённого адреналином пота для него было всё равно что водить зажжённой свечой вокруг бочки пороха. – Сможете помочь?

Её воспитывал Фьюри. Брюс был в этом уверен. Только человек, по-настоящему знающий ситуацию изнутри, мог бы так выдрессировать своих подчинённых. Агент Романофф не просила о помощи, она действовала слишком прямо, слишком в лоб и заплатила за это. Слишком дорого, по мнению Брюса, и совершенно недостаточно, по мнению другого парня.

\- Конечно, мисс Хилл, - он поднялся, убирая блокнот, и поинтересовался, - дела всё хуже? Турбулентность, мне кажется, растёт.

\- Гроза, - пояснила Хилл. Они оба знали, что дело не в турбулентности и даже не в грозе. – Мы скоро уйдём ниже, но время не терпит. Полковник привёз вам куб.

Другой парень рванулся снова, но гораздо слабее, и Брюс привычно заставил себя дышать равномерно, не допускать излишней радости так же, как он не допускал излишнего раздражения.

\- Идёмте, - нетерпение всё-таки прорвалось, но у Хилл хватило здравого смысла не шутить с этим. Она просто проводила его до лабораторий, уже расчищенных от последствий недавнего мозгового и технического штурма, указала на стоявший в держателях кейс. Рядом стопками громоздились папки и стояла чашка, от которой шёл горячий душистый пар.

\- Какао, - Брюс покачал головой. – Вы хорошо меня изучили, мисс Хилл.

\- Если вам понадобится ещё что-то, - не поддавшись на провокацию, уважительно сказала Хилл, - я буду на связи. Успешной работы, доктор.

\- Благодарю вас, - отозвался он, взял тяжёлую чашку, принюхался, отпил глоток. Сделано было точно так, как он любил: очень крепко, очень сладко, без порошкового молока. Хилл ушла, а он ещё несколько минут стоял, делая мелкие глотки и загоняя другого парня поглубже. Впрочем, тот не особенно сопротивлялся.

Снаружи всё ещё доносились редкие удары, пол подрагивал, но это были такие мелочи по сравнению с вдохновением, почти молитвенным восторгом, охватывавшим его при каждом взгляде на кейс. Стоило представить себе содержимое… и всё то, чем человечество могло быть обязано неведомым создателям куба…

Если, конечно, удастся взять его под контроль хотя бы вполовину так успешно, как он взял себя самого.

От какао стало теплее внутри. Теобромин и глюкоза, всасываясь, давали мозгу необходимую подпитку. К крышке кейса был приклеен стикер, исписанный значками кода.

Удивительно было, как аналитики Щ.И.Т.а так хорошо ориентировались в его предпочтениях. Код он взломал минут за пять; центральному компьютеру НАСА на это же потребовалось бы не меньше суток.

Крышка плавно поднялась, как только он ввёл последнюю цифру результата, и голубое мягкое свечение поплыло из приоткрывшейся щели, заполнило наспех залатанную комнату, развернулось широко, как тропическая волна. Этот свет хотелось трогать, его хотелось пить, в нём хотелось купаться…

Его хотелось просчитать. А это было, с точки зрения Брюса, лучшей из всех принципиально возможных характеристик предмета или явления.

Хилл зашла через час. Или через два. Брюс не заметил её, всецело поглощённый расчётами, но другой парень глухо заворчал внутри, дёрнулся – это ощущалось как внезапно сжавшийся вокруг желудка кулак, - и заставил его очнуться.

\- Да?  - спросил он, зацепившись взглядом за неоконченное уравнение. Документация, которую Щ.И.Т. приложил к кубу, была полна необработанных данных. Все эти наблюдения, измерения, попытки экспериментального изучения свойств, притворный хаос, прячущий от неумелого глаза настоящую взаимосвязь причин и следствий, притягивали его даже больше, чем тот странный покой, который исходил от куба. Просто смотреть на него несколько секунд по степени воздействия было вполне сравнимо с трёхчасовым решением хорошо поставленной задачи. Или с восьмичасовой медитацией. Или с кубиком «Королевского Непала»[6].

\- Принесла вам ещё какао, - извиняющимся тоном сказала Хилл. – Простите, если помешала.

\- Ничего, - светски отозвался Брюс, принял подношение и поблагодарил. – Что-то случилось? Я вижу по вашему лицу.

\- Ничего особенного, - усмехнулась Хилл. – Куб ведёт себя прилично?

Брюс пожал плечами.

\- Я ещё не брался за инструментальные исследования, так что нет, никаких всплесков активности, - он прищурился, глотая горячую сладость. – Так что случилось?

Секунду Хилл колебалась, словно не была уверена в том, стоит ли говорить правду, и Брюс заставил себя улыбаться ещё мягче, чем обычно. Личная избыточная деликатность была хорошим подспорьем, она помогала окружающим тоже вести себя аккуратно, не провоцировала их на нечаянную грубость, помогала обходить часть острых ситуаций.

Спасала неосторожных. К сожалению, изрядная часть людей считала чужую вежливость чуть ли не прямым приглашением ворваться в сапогах на чужую территорию. Агент Хилл к таким не относилась, и это радовало.

\- Явились хозяева куба, - сказала Хилл, наконец. – Директор предполагает, что он так или иначе отзовётся на их присутствие.

\- Ничего подобного не заметил, - отозвался Брюс, придирчиво изучая ровное свечение. Внутри куба ему чудились вихри и узоры, перетекающие из одного в другой, словно космические туманности. – Но буду готов, если вдруг так случится, благодарю вас. Что-нибудь ещё?

Хилл мгновенно поднялась, и Брюс был благодарен ей за эту вежливость. 

\- Директор просил, - сказала она чуть напряжённо, - поберечь его. И вас, и другого парня.

Брюс медленно опустил чашку и посмотрел на узкое нервное лицо сквозь рассеивающийся парок.

\- Поберечь его? – переспросил он как можно тише. Мягче. Спокойней. – Что вы имеете в виду, мисс Хилл?

\- Асгард может захотеть отнять его у вас, - так же тихо ответила Хилл. Заметно было, что она тоже старается говорить как можно тише и осторожней, и даже ритмом дыхания подстраивается под Брюса. Хорошая попытка; жаль, что этого не хватало, чтобы унять бешеную ярость, поднимавшуюся внутри.

Щ.И.Т. нанял его охранять куб? Вот так просто? Или – ещё вероятнее, - полковник Фьюри решил достичь двух целей одним решением?

\- Я не позволю мешать мне работать, - проговорил он. – Это касается всех. Любой из сторон. Передайте это директору, будьте любезны.

Хилл кивнула. И не сделала ошибки – не заторопилась к выходу, не позволила облегчению взять верх над здравым смыслом. Брюс молча восхитился тем, как хорошо она держит себя в руках. С Щ.И.Т.ом, если он состоит из таких, как Мария Хилл, хотя бы на десять процентов, можно было иметь дело.

Несколькими часами позже куб светился всё так же ровно, только уже не в кейсе, а в самом сердце экспериментальной установки. С основными теоретическими выкладками было покончено, настало время заняться настоящим делом. Брюс в последний раз проверил всё, что могло не выдержать нагрузки, и отошёл на пару шагов, чтобы полюбоваться делом рук своих.

Именно в этот момент в дверь заколотили с такой силой, что она едва не слетела с держателей. Другой парень зарычал и кинулся, Брюс развернулся к непрошеным визитёрам, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы одну причину, по которой он не должен убивать каждого, кто мешает ему заниматься де…

\- Вот это я понимаю – человек увлечён работой, - восхищённо сказал Тони Старк. Защищаться он даже не пытался, и не было нужды – за его плечом возвышался капитан Стив Роджерс, суперальфа. Теоретически это должно было разозлить другого парня ещё больше, и это было действительно так, но сам Брюс мгновенно пришёл в себя. Тони Старк говорил с ним на одном языке, убивать его было не просто преступно, но и глупо.

Глупых поступков в жизни Брюса Беннера хватало с лихвой. То есть в той, прежней жизни на одного. Теперь он словно шёл по тонкому канату, натянутому над пропастью, и не мог себе позволить сорваться.

Явись Тони в одиночку, и он мог бы не сдержаться. Но Тони был не один, а в компании суперальфы, и пусть другой парень, ворча, рвался наружу – Брюс однажды уже стоял с капитаном нос к носу, вздыбив шерсть, и сумел сдержаться, сумел и в этот раз. Хватило одного короткого и очень яркого образа: во что превратится Голландец после того, как они сойдутся в драке не на жизнь, а на смерть.

В том, что капитан станет защищать Тони Старка не на жизнь, а на смерть, у Брюса сомнений не было. Прохладный вдумчивый взгляд подтвердил эту уверенность.

\- Я помогу, - безапелляционно сказал Тони, стянул шлем и глянул на молчавшего Роджерса. – Это надолго.

К удивлению Брюса – запах, шедший от этих двоих, не предполагал никакой осмысленной деятельности, кроме как поисков ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности и бешеной вязки, - капитан не стал протестовать. Кивнул, связался с кем-то, коротко переговорил и занялся починкой двери.

Тони перелистал несколько страниц из досье на куб, хмыкнул и отложил в сторону.

\- Судя по тому, что я вижу, простым изучением свойств ты решил не ограничиваться, - он потянулся к установке, выругался, деактивировал железную перчатку и потянулся снова, поправил тончайший проводок и удовлетворённо вздохнул. – Говард бы полжизни отдал за возможность тут оказаться.

Брюс, занятый последней прогонкой систем, никак не откомментировал это заявление, но Тони было не унять.

\- Или всю жизнь, - он бросил короткий взгляд на капитана, занимавшегося своим делом с таким сосредоточенным вниманием, словно от того, насколько прочно дверь будет висеть на креплениях, зависели судьбы мира. – Что ты будешь делать, если он действительно сработает?

Брюс пожал плечами.

\- Запишу комбинацию сигнала, - он размял пальцы и потянул к себе клавиатуру. То, что удалось собрать здесь в буквальном смысле на колене, было на уровне того, что удалось создать на том же колене самому Тони, только относилось в большей степени к той сложной, почти неразработанной сфере, что объединяла в себе физику глубокого космоса и математику, от которой даже у Эйнштейна вывихнулось бы представление о реальности. – И попробую повторить.

\- Старый добрый принцип, - засмеялся Тони, убрал вторую перчатку, что-то переключил в костюме. Часть нагрудника отошла в сторону, обнажая множество слотов, микросхем и остро поблёскивающих мельчайших деталей. – Подключусь к твоей системе, выйдет быстрее.

\- Минуту, - проговорил капитан, прекращая попытки – довольно успешные – выправить перекосившиеся держатели голыми руками, - что случится, если всё действительно сработает? Повторится то, что избавило нас от Красного Черепа?

Тони просвистел короткую задумчивую мелодию.

\- Есть такая вероятность, - он быстро подключал костюм к установке, на ходу корректируя настройки. – Но небольшая. Ты представляешь себе, каков шанс заставить эту детку выйти из стазиса? Меньше одной миллиардной.

\- Черепу удалось, - негромко возразил Роджерс.

\- После того, как он чуть не два года питал от него армию, - Тони помолчал, прикинул что-то и мотнул головой. – Нет. В костюме спокойней.

Капитан снова принялся выпрямлять погнувшиеся держатели. Те поддались почти сразу.

\- Вот так, - сказал Тони, закончив с последним кабелем. – Теперь считаем. Джарвис!

Шлем ожил и вежливо сказал:

\- Да, сэр?

\- Загрузи все данные по тессеракту, - потребовал Тони. – Постараемся заставить эту штуку работать. Синхронизируйся с датчиками, все ресурсы на обработку данных. И подключи основной блок.

\- Связь нестабильна, - отозвался тот же голос. Казалось, что часть брони обрела собственную жизнь и теперь общается с создателем; Брюс мельком подумал, что для капитана это зрелище должно быть довольно непривычным, может быть, даже пугающим. – Но я делаю всё, что могу, сэр.

Тони снова засвистел, подключил вторую клавиатуру и повернулся к Брюсу, сияя улыбкой.

\- Концерт в четыре руки? – предложил он, и в этот раз – впервые за несколько долгих и чрезвычайно неприятных часов, проведённых в тряской, закрытой, грохочущей железной коробке, - Брюс улыбнулся совершенно без усилий.

 

-15-

 

Клинт Бартон был самым молчаливым человеком из всех, кого Пеппер встречала в жизни. Заняв позицию, он тут же вытряхнул из колчана добрую дюжину стрел и принялся перебирать их, как скряга сокровища. В одной он поправлял чуть покосившееся оперение, другой поменял наконечник, третью придирчиво взвесил, уложив на большой и указательный пальцы. Что-то в том, как она лежала, ему не понравилось, и на свет появился нож самого угрожающего вида. Им Клинт принялся снимать тончайшую стружку с древка; чёрные тонкие пружинки завивались под лезвием и бесшумно падали ему на колени.

\- Мне нужно увидеть Тони, - упрямо сказала Пеппер. Мерное движение ножа пугало, и то, что сам он был чернее ночи и совсем не отбрасывал бликов – тоже. Оружие в самый раз, чтобы не выдать владельца, пока он режет глотки спящим. – Я должна быть рядом с ним. Вы что, не понимаете?

Клинт снял ещё одну тонкую стружку. Она свилась, как чёрный волос, и упала.

\- Он может натворить глупостей, - продолжила Пеппер. Будь на месте Клинта кто угодно другой, позволь он хоть на мгновение встретиться с ним глазами – и у неё был бы шанс. – Боже, с ним может случиться что угодно, тут одна сплошная кризисная ситуация, какого чёрта я делаю тут с вами?!

Она поняла, что стоит, задыхаясь, сжимая кулаки, и что сама на грани того, чтобы от бесполезных уговоров перейти к ещё более бесполезным действиям. Таким же глупым, а то и хуже, чем те гипотетические безумства, которые мог натворить Тони, оставшись в одиночестве среди толпы вооружённых людей.

Клинт уложил очередную стрелу в гнездо колчана, вынул следующую. Эта, судя по виду, могла взрываться, и Пеппер с подозрением следила за тем, как он её развинчивает, проверяет крошечную блестящую нашлёпку взрывателя, свинчивает снова…

\- Прошу вас, - сказала она, с ненавистью слыша в своём голосе просьбу.

Ещё одна стрела заняла своё место, и Пеппер почти решилась воспользоваться экстренным каналом связи – её мобильный, пусть и мёртвый, имел некоторые незадекларированные функции, - когда Клинт Бартон всё-таки разжал губы.

\- Я вас провожу, - он убрал оставшиеся стрелы, встряхнул и проверил лук. – Снаружи небезопасно.

\- Я не сбегу, - поняла намёк Пеппер. Она давила в себе чудовищных размеров облегчение.

\- Не сбежите, - согласился Клинт, поправил колчан за плечом и вышел первым. Пеппер зашагала следом, щурясь от тревожного света оранжевых ламп под потолком. На вид всё было как и прежде. Точно как когда её проводили сюда, снабдив невнятным объяснением по поводу происходящего, и оставили… с соглядатаем? С охранником? С террористом, если судить по оружию, и наёмным убийцей, если судить по тому же самому?

Вот только запах. И смутное, но несомненное ощущение беды, делавшееся сильнее с каждым шагом. Что-то происходило или уже произошло, что-то похуже грозы, даже хуже кошмарного сна, который вздёрнул её с постели этой бесконечной ночью.

\- Что происходит? – вполголоса спросила она. Волоски на затылке поднялись и кололись, ей было всё труднее держать себя в руках, ничем не обоснованный страх заползал в душу, стискивал сердце, сталью и свинцом отзывался на языке. – Что это такое?

\- Гости, - скупо ответил Клинт. – На некоторых их присутствие действует слишком сильно.

\- Гости? – переспросила она, пытаясь не паниковать. Не паниковать. Взять себя в руки, немедленно, Пеппер Поттс! – Какие гости?

\- Асгард, - так же неохотно ответил Клинт. Он шёл всё быстрей, поглядывая по сторонам так, словно из-за угла вот-вот должна была вывернуть целая армия. – Неважно. Кое-какая техника выходит из строя. Люди тоже.  Не все и ненадолго, но случается.

Страх в ней дошёл до точки кипения, и вскоре должно было стать легче, но отчего-то не становилось, а ведь Пеппер была не новичком в тонком навыке превращения ужаса в ярость. В этот раз привычная техника не сработала.

\- Меня поэтому… - она сглотнула болезненно сухим горлом. – Изолировали?

Клинт не ответил. Поднёс к губам браслет рации, бросил пару слов, которых Пеппер не поняла. Кажется, это был венгерский. Или русский. Или… да какая разница!

\- А Тони?! – вскинулась она. – И кстати, каким это образом вы определили, что я…

Ответа снова не было. Это бесило несказанно: Пеппер была не из тех, кого можно было игнорировать без последствий. Она с облегчением вцепилась в проснувшуюся злобу, силясь придти в себя, надеясь на то, что это, наконец, поможет…

Что-то чёрное, как смоль, и гибкое, как кошка, проскользнуло слева, и новая волна ужаса ударила с такой силой, что у Пеппер закружилась голова. Она споткнулась, пальцы проскользнули по слишком гладкой стене, пол качнулся под ногами – и крепкая жилистая рука подхватила её, вздёрнула, удержала.

\- Осторожнее, - сказал Клинт. От него ничем не пахло; удивительное свойство, которого Пеппер почему-то не замечала до сих пор. – Вы в безопасности.

В лучшие времена она рассмеялась бы над несоответствием этих слов, но сейчас была слишком занята тем, чтобы снова уловить бесшумное движение на грани видимости. Оно никуда не делось, оно по-прежнему было здесь, просто ускользало от взгляда, дразнило собственной тенью и снова пряталось.

\- Да, - хрипло сказала Пеппер. – Да, я… наверное.

\- Это должно пройти, - негромко заверил он, приоткрыл ближайшую дверь и кивком предложил Пеппер идти первой.

Ни Тони, ни даже намёка на его недавнее присутствие там, куда её привёл Клинт, не было в помине. Только очень рыжая женщина, затянутая в чёрную кожу. Тони бы такая понравилась, он обожал рыжих  погорячей, а эта конкретная была той ещё штучкой. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы больше в этом не сомневаться.

\- Наташа, - не то позвал, не то представил Бартон. – Постарайся найти Старка.  Я буду занят часа два или около того. Присмотри за ней.

Прохладные зелёные глаза остановились на Пеппер, Наташа чуть усмехнулась и отложила в сторону планшет, с которого читала.

\- Найду, - она мягко улыбнулась Пеппер.  – А ты постарайся не нарваться.

\- Минуточку, - что же, по крайней мере, безудержная паника действительно уступила место столь же безудержной злости. – Что происходит?!

\- Асгард, - рыжая пожала плечами. Кожа, туго стягивавшая её грудь, резко скрипнула. Пеппер обернулась к Клинту, чтобы потребовать ответа, и обнаружила, что его нет. Он словно испарился, бесшумно и мгновенно. Терпение Пеппер лопнуло. Попадись ей сейчас Хилл, обещавшая, что Клинт Бартон о ней позаботится и явно имевшая в виду совсем другую заботу, и Пеппер не поручилась бы за себя.

\- Что за Асгард, где Тони и кто вы такая, чёрт вас дери, - выдохнула она, подаваясь вперёд. – Я хочу ответов, хочу их сейчас же, и я вне себя, предупреждаю.

Ей в ладонь ткнулись холодные твёрдые пальцы с безупречным маникюром.

\- Агент Романофф, - представилась рыжая. – Почему бы вам просто не позвонить шефу?

Пеппер уставилась на неё, давясь злостью и смущением.

\- Если судить по виду вашего приятеля, он бы вышиб мне мозги, как только я потянулась бы за телефоном, - выпалила она. – Насчёт вас, кстати, я тоже не уверена.

Романофф рассмеялась – искренне и весело. Паранойя Пеппер от этого только усилилась. Женщина, способная так смеяться в ответ на агрессию, не просто лжёт; она, вероятнее всего, раздумывает над тем, как половчее тебя прикончить.

\- Позвоните ему, - повторила Романофф. – Одной тревогой станет меньше, а потом я расскажу вам об Асгарде.

Пеппер выудила телефон и нажала кнопку. Гудок, к её изумлению, раздался сразу же, а ведь телефон был мёртв, она могла в том поклясться на крови, желательно – чужой. И Тони ответил почти сразу. Ещё одно маленькое чудо.

\- Двенадцать процентов до максимума, - сказал он в сторону. Слышно было, как гудит невидимый механизм. – Что у тебя, Пеп?

У самого Тони была работа. Интересная и чертовски удачная. Уж в этом-то Пеппер была уверена; за годы работы на Старка она приобрела что-то вроде внутреннего детектора, позволявшего по паре фраз определить, пьян Тони или трезв, рассержен или благодушен, всё ли с ним в порядке.

Про себя Пеппер называла этот детектор няней. И не видела в том ничего смешного.

\- Где ты? – она зажала трубку между плечом и ухом, не спуская глаз с Романофф. Та безмятежно улыбалась и явно наслаждалась ситуацией. - Не исчезай так, или я потребую платить мне больше.  Чем занят?

Тони хмыкнул, следом затрещала клавиатура. Знакомый, утешительный звук.

\- В кубики играю, -  послышалось, перекрывая торопливую дробь клавиш. – Можно сказать, впал в детство. Но, правда, в хорошей компании.

\- Брюс? – догадалась она.

\- И капитан, он у нас старший бойскаут, - весело проговорил Тони. – Восемь процентов! Всем внимание!

\- Я скоро буду, - выдохнула Пеппер, вовсе не уверенная в том, что сможет сдержать обещание. – Ты знаешь агента Романофф?

\- Ого! – Тони даже присвистнул. – Да у вас там девичник! И как тебе, нравится?

\- Не очень, - честно ответила Пеппер. На сердце у неё действительно сделалось спокойней. После того, что Брюс и капитан устроили на палубе, можно было не сомневаться: Тони будет в порядке. Эти двое порвут кого угодно и друг друга, лишь бы не подпустить к Тони.

Почему Тони дорожит Брюс, было ясно без вопросов. Насчёт капитана Пеппер смутно догадывалась.

\- Да что ты? – удивился Тони. – А на вид она такая милашка. Кстати, вы с ней похожи, она тоже не дала мне напиться. Из чистой вредности, я полагаю. Три процента, Брюс!                                                            

\- Я скоро буду, - повторила Пеппер, подозревая, что агент Романофф, если бы ей довелось услышать такую характеристику в свой адрес, не была бы в восторге. Повернувшись к ней, Пеппер пару секунд переводила дух. – Вы правда не дали Тони выпить?

Кожаный комбинезон, который больше подошёл бы порнозвезде, снова отчётливо скрипнул.

\- Я не привыкла делиться, - сказала Романофф. – Единственный ребёнок в семье редко это умеет.

\- Да уж, - согласилась Пеппер, против воли чувствуя некое сложноуловимое сродство. Общность. Сложно было сказать, в чём именно она заключалась. Не в том же, чтобы не дать Тони надраться в лоскуты? – Что такое Асгард? Учтите, если хотите меня удивить ещё чем-нибудь после всего, что я видела в этой кроличьей норе, вам придётся очень постараться.

\- В данном случае – два высокомерных ублюдка из… ну, можно сказать – с другой планеты, - не разочаровала её Романофф. – Я вас познакомлю, если вы уже перестали шарахаться от собственной тени.

Пеппер сжала кулаки… и расслабилась.

В её семье, очень традиционной и очень любящей, альфой был отец. Единственный ребёнок, она ни с кем не привыкла делиться ни любовью, ни ответственностью.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Романофф. Никаких комментариев насчёт альф, не способных с первой попытки держать себя в руках. – И не держите зла на Клинта. Он, в отличие от меня, не умеет обращаться с женщинами.

 

-16-

 

Сказать, что Тор оказался своим парнем, Коулсон не мог бы при всём желании, но рядом с Локи за своего сошёл бы даже аллигатор. В этом Фил уверился практически сразу, и первое впечатление делалось сильней с каждой минутой знакомства.

То есть с виду всё было прилично до тошноты. Даже посадку, насчёт которой у Фила были определённые опасения, парни пережили так спокойно, словно их родиной был не Асгард, а Олимп. Для Тора пришлось принести часть неприкосновенного запаса алкоголя, и с каждой следующей рюмкой он делался всё благодушней и громче. Локи понюхал виски, сморщился и пренебрёг угощением. Уселся в стороне и наблюдал за происходящим внимательно, как рептилия. Даже, кажется, не моргал. Посох он поставил стоймя, пристроив между разведёнными коленями, оперся на него сплетёнными пальцами и стал, по мнению Коулсона, ещё больше походить на змею.

-  Советую держаться крепче, - Коулсон бросил короткий взгляд на Фьюри. Тот руководил посадкой, выбрав среди ледяных полей наиболее надёжное. Короткий полярный день делался ещё ярче от блеска льда и воды, качавшейся у изрезанных краёв фьорда, вся рубка была пронизана холодным движущимся светом.

Локи провёл пальцами по врезанным в посох рунам, рассеянно усмехнулся, но Коулсона не могло обмануть это кажущееся спокойствие. Чёрные немигающие глаза блестели, как обсидиан, смотреть в них было примерно так же приятно, как в воронёное дуло, направленное в лоб.

На близкое присутствие асгардцев реагировали все, сам Фил в том числе. Просто Фьюри ещё не отдал ему приказа вышибить из Локи мозги. Только присматривать. И не подпускать близко к тем, кто слишком остро воспринимал то, что на языке Асгарда называлось магией. Примерно треть команды до сих пор была нестабильна, и в этом было некого винить, кроме Локи и личной восприимчивости. Это не зависело от ранга, от возраста, даже от физической подготовки. Просто случалось – и всё.

\- Какая холодная земля, - сказал Локи, едва судно опустилось на лёд. Толчок был не слишком сильным, но ощутимым, и Коулсон скосился на посох; тот стоял неподвижно, точно привинченный к полу. – И пустая.

Фьюри закончил руководить посадкой и подошёл к ним, дружески улыбаясь. Искренности в этой улыбке не было ни на грош.

\- Лучше, чем те муравейники, которые вы называете городами, - закончил Локи, поднимаясь. – Не знаю, как там можно жить, но смертным видней.

\- А мне понравились, - слишком громко сказал Тор, подойдя к Локи. Приобнял его за плечи и выглянул наружу. – Точно Ётунхейм, а?

\- Похоже, - согласился Локи.  Перевёл взгляд на Фьюри. – Хорошее место, чтобы никто не потревожил, верно? Ни лишних глаз, ни ушей.

Коулсон напрягся. Это звучало крайне двусмысленно, и, кроме того, он не любил северные широты с тех самых пор, как вынужден был вплотную заниматься ими – и негласным сопровождением поисковых экспедиций, щедро оплаченных фондом Говарда Старка.

\- Да, именно так, - спокойно подтвердил Фьюри. - Здесь есть на что посмотреть.

Тор окинул взглядом вмёрзшие в лёд скалы, ровные реки льда, застывшие между ними и тонкие зигзаги снега, сметённого ветром.

\- Шутка? – предположил он, заранее улыбаясь.

\- Вовсе нет, - Фьюри покачал головой. – Идёмте. Есть кое-что, что вам следует знать, - он негромко вздохнул. – Это место не впервые видит асгардскую кровь.

Чёрный взгляд метнулся между Фьюри и Коулсоном; на Тора Локи не смотрел, хоть тот и обнимал его за плечи.

\- Тут бывали наши? – не понизив голоса, удивился Тор. Поправил молот и развернулся к выходу. – Идём. Хочу поглядеть сам, что и как.

Шагая к выходу, Коулсон попытался перехватить взгляд Фьюри и не преуспел. Видно было только, что Ник собран и спокоен. Идеальное сочетание для боя. Учитывая полную и не требующую обоснований уверенность в том, что прогулка не будет мирным пикником между торосов, это было как нельзя кстати.

Знать бы ещё, что Ник задумал.

\- Вы храните куб здесь? – спросил Локи, как только спрыгнул с трапа и коснулся километрового льда подошвами змеиных сапог. На его губах промелькнула улыбка. Быстрая, как молния, она на миг осветила узкое лицо, сделала его почти прекрасным. Омерзение и холод, которые угнездились у Коулсона в груди при первом же взгляде на Локи, никуда не исчезли, тот по-прежнему оставался опаснейшей тварью, но…

Змеи бывают красивыми. Недолгой и странной красотой, но бывают. Потом – если ты оказался достаточно глуп или неосторожен, чтобы прельститься этой мимолётной вспышкой очарования, - в тебя вонзаются зубы.

\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Фьюри, указал на скопление скал. – Нам туда. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Магия, - просто ответил Локи. Ветер не трепал на нём плащ, а обтекал, гладил, румянил лицо и кончик носа, ерошил смоляные волосы. – Тут всё ею пропитано. Не думал, что в Мидгарде найдётся такое… - он замолчал, глянув на Фьюри с подозрением и раздражением человека, которого подпоили и вызвали на излишнюю откровенность. – Так что же? Ты всё-таки решил отдать мне куб?

\- Нам, - вмешался Тор. Это прозвучало безапелляционно, твёрдо. Хмель, если он и был, выдуло ветром, и теперь шаг в шаг с Локи ступал Тор Одинсон, громобой. – Тебе действительно нравится здесь? – он оглядел заснеженные, блестящие от инея скалы, величаво текущий лёд. – Мне это слишком напоминает о ётунах.

\- Да, мне тоже, - рассеянно подтвердил Локи. Улыбка сошла с его лица, только в углах губ осталось что-то неуловимо напоминавшее о ней. Как след ногтя под подчёркнутой строчкой в книге, как тень запаха прекрасной чужой женщины.

Пахло от Локи, к слову сказать, всё сильней. Удивительно было, как Тор этого не замечает. Для Коулсона запах был раздражающе крепким, слишком сладким, так что хотелось отвернуться, продышаться ледяным ветром.

По крайней мере, в последнем не было недостатка. Скалы, к которым они шли, всё не приближались, словно кто-то отставлял их подальше; Фил знал, что это – зрительная иллюзия, обман чувств, что виной тому слишком большое и слишком пустое пространство вокруг, и всё-таки ощущение не проходило. И холод делался всё ощутимей, продирал до костей.

\- Всё-таки здесь слишком пусто, - проговорил Тор, ровно шагая по припорошенному снегом льду. – Будь дело не в Мидгарде, я бы решил, что ты, одноглазый, ведёшь нас прямиком к ловушке.

Фьюри хмыкнул и промолчал. А Локи рассмеялся.

\- Он, к ловушке? Перестань, Тор. Эти смертные, что они могут? – он наклонился, набрал горсть сухого снега и пустил его по ветру, как ребёнок на пляже пускает песок. К удивлению Коулсона, снег не таял у него в руке, а летел дымной прозрачной радугой. – Впрочем, мне действительно интересно, а это стоит недёшево. Пожалуй, - теперь он обращался непосредственно к Фьюри, - я оставлю в живых твой народ. Тех, кто покрепче.

\- Локи, - предупреждающе громыхнул Тор. Над головами тоже загремело – далеко, но явственно. – Не слушай его, старик. Все останутся живы, если сделают так, как я скажу. Мне хочется драться не больше, чем смертным.

\- Больше, - тихо и твёрдо возразил Локи. Тор поморщился.

\- Хорошо, да. Но отец не хотел бы, чтобы я дрался с теми, кто слабей. Что в этом славного?

\- Не так уж и слабей, - усмехнулся Локи, остро глянул на Фьюри. – Нам это показали вполне ясно, или я не прав?

\- Прав, - глухо ответил Фьюри. Снег бросался ему под ноги, змеистыми волнами обтекал ботинки и уносился вдаль. – Люди стали сильней и научились защищать своё.

«Что он делает», - подумал Коулсон. То, что творил Фьюри, было против логики, против здравого смысла, он словно нарочно помогал загнать себя в ловушку. Значит, был план, о котором он не знал ровным счётом ничего, но для которого был необходим.

Хоть бы пару слов – было бы легче. Но полковник не сказал ему ни слова, значит?..

\- Отдав куб, вы ничего не потеряете, - увещевающе сказал Тор. – Наоборот, избавитесь от опасности. Только Всеотец может выдержать его силу.

\- Не только, - на грани слышимости заметил Локи. Он ступал по снежным змейкам, как по мягкому ковру,  морозный воздух обнимал его и прятался в складках плаща.

\- Ты знаешь, о чём я, - в небе снова прокатился гром. Далеко… но, кажется, чуть ближе, чем раньше. – Всё, чего я хочу – забрать куб и…

Тор осёкся, и Коулсону на миг почудилось, будто речь вовсе не о том, чтобы смести с лица земли всё живое. И даже не о том, чтобы вернуться в Асгард с драгоценной добычей как можно скорей.

Низкое жёлтое солнце летело над равниной, бледные лучи падали косо, чертили на снегу синие следы теней.

\- Всё, чего хочет земля – свободы, - уронил Фьюри. Он стоял у каменистой россыпи в паре десятков шагов от скал и рассеянно смотрел на блёклое холодное небо с потускневшей монетой солнца. Гигантская туша Голландца вдалеке казалась китом, выбросившимся на берег. – Свободы и силы.

\- Мы – ваши господа, - холодно ответил Локи. – Что бы люди не мнили о себе…

\- Выведи своё войско, - вдруг сказал Тор. В падающих тенях его лицо казалось твёрдым, неприступным. – Всех, кого сможешь. Решим дело в бою.

Не самый плохой вариант, учитывая расстановку сил. Конечно, жертвы неизбежны, но жертвы неизбежны всегда, и Фьюри точно было что-то припасено в рукаве. Что-то очень серьёзное, раз Ник решил не доверять даже ему. Что-то по-настоящему крупное… что?

\- Посмотри сюда, - сказал Фьюри, входя в глубокую фиолетовую ложбину между вздыбившихся скал. Коулсон шёл в полушаге от него, асгардцы чуть отстали – и это дало ему лишних полторы секунды на то, чтобы справиться с лицом.

Вот, значит, что ты задумал, Ник. Вот оно что.

Врезанная в камень дверь была почти незаметна, но Коулсон видел её так же ясно, как снежные холмики и серые, отдающие в голубизну скалы. Всё совпало, сложилось в одну короткую вспышку понимания, и тут же за его спиной послышался резкий выдох, удар и короткий крик злобы.

Он обернулся, выхватив оружие – и напоролся, как на нож, на чёрное и синее. Яростно-синее и чёрное, рванувшееся к нему так быстро, что единственный выстрел, на который у него хватило времени,  ушёл косо вверх, чиркнул по верхушке скалы, высек из неё искры, не причинил Локи вреда, блёклое небо метнулось Коулсону в глаза.

Падая, он успел увидеть чёрную спину Ника, нырнувшего в распахнувшийся проём.

Фил Коулсон знал, что не умрёт в своей постели, что спокойная мирная смерть – не та роскошь, которую он сможет себе позволить. Гораздо дороже винтажных карточек.

Вот только не думал, что умереть придётся так: в холоде, у распахнутого входа базы двенадцать-зет-четыре, сжимая в пальцах бесполезное оружие.

Локи наклонился над ним, чёрные волосы казались синими, улыбка, острая и несомненная, вонзалась даже глубже, чем боль – а боль была, кажется, единственным, что ещё оставалось в мире. Боль и удивление.

\- Ты… - сумел выговорить Коулсон. Лёд тёк по его груди и губам, и пар, поднимавшийся от губ, был розовым и солёным. – Проиграешь.

Локи уставился на него, и улыбка стала шире – и самую капельку неуверенней.

\- Я тебя убил, - сказал он, словно бы Коулсон этого не знал. – И ты говоришь, что я проиграю?

Было трудно держать глаза открытыми, но Коулсон ещё мог себя заставить. Потому и увидел то, чего не мог увидеть Локи: алый плащ, исчезающий внутри двенадцать-зет-четыре. Это что-то значило, это явно было тем, что Фьюри предусмотрел… и розовый пар разошёлся шире, когда Коулсон улыбнулся.

\- Это в твоей природе.

Пальцы были скользкими. Непослушными. И пистолет – таким тяжёлым, что легче было бы поднять Халка. Капитан бы справился, он…

\- В моей природе? – переспросил Локи, наклоняясь ещё ниже. Вечная беда с этими нехорошими парнями: готовы сами себя перехитрить, едва только заподозрят, что ты не считаешь их план безупречным, а их самих…

\- Не хватает уверенности, - скорее себе, чем ему, сказал Коулсон.

И выстрелил.

Его отбросило отдачей, скала ударила в спину, но боли уже не было, только холод. И радость.

Тень исчезла, и солнце, которое Фил Коулсон видел в последний раз, показалось ему отчаянно ярким.

 

-17-

 

\- Спасибо, - сказала Пеппер. Капитан отпаивал её чаем из тяжёлой кружки и бдительно следил за тем, чтобы всё осталось на своих местах: Пеппер – на привинченном к стене откидном стуле, чай – в чашке, Тони  - в поле зрения. Кажется, он намеревался присматривать и за ней тоже, но злиться на это отчего-то не получалось. – Почему всё это кажется мне каким-то дурацким спектаклем с картонными коронами и поддельными королями?

\- Дереализация, - пробормотал Брюс, не поднимая головы. Что он, что Тони были мокры от пота. Растерзанный костюм с пучками торчащих проводов мелко вибрировал от чудовищного напряжения. – Защитный механизм психики в стрессе.

\- Чушь, - отозвался Тони, ухитрявшийся одновременно снимать данные, перепаивать не выдержавший контакт, отдавать команды Джарвису  и слушать их с капитаном разговор. – Просто так и есть. Эти парни – дилетанты. Как и мы.

\- Две минуты до «врага[7]», - предупредил Брюс, бросил короткий взгляд на куб, точно ждал, что тот вот-вот расколется на части.

Это, по большому счёту, и было бы достойным завершением всей затеи. Пеппер с трудом подавила нервный смешок; капитан обеспокоенно глянул на неё и подставил под дрожащее дно чашки широкую, как доска, ладонь.

\- За две минуты, - презрительно и весело сообщил Тони, встраивая новый жгут проводов в дышавшую на ладан установку, - мы все успеем добежать до канадской границы.

\- Вряд ли, - отозвался капитан, придержал Пеппер за плечо. Толчок, ещё один, неприятная вибрация и скрежет – и все они, наконец, снова спустились с небес на землю. Если здесь была какая-нибудь земля. – Недооценка противника до добра не доводит. Они сильны.

\- Как и мы, - согласился Тони. Подкрутил что-то в путанице проводов и деталей и откинулся назад, продолжая следить за потоком данных.  – Единственное, что извиняет Щ.И.Т. и этого мудака Фьюри…

\- Тони, - укоризненно вмешался капитан, бросил на Пеппер взгляд, полный раскаяния.

\- …так это то, - упёрся Тони, - что с той стороны ничуть не лучше. Какая-то ПитерДжексоновщина, только без сюжета.

Ещё взгляд, на этот раз полный недоумения и вопроса.

\- Кинорежиссёр, - одними губами сказала она, и, кажется, запутала дело ещё больше.

\- Много пафоса, - нетерпеливо пояснил Тони, - плащи из дворцовых занавесок, что ещё? Ах да, жезл! Скоро начнётся последняя битва, вот я о чём, вопрос только в том, кому она на руку.

\- Тридцать секунд, - проговорил Беннер. Его волосы потрескивали от энергии, переполнявшей воздух. После короткой перепалки было решено, что если дела пойдут плохо, рядом с кубом останется именно он, и Пеппер до сих пор не до конца поняла, чего в этом требовании было больше – надежды или отчаяния.

\- Щ.И.Т. – серьёзная организация, - возразил капитан. – Не думаю, что после всего, что ты здесь увидел, стоит в этом сомневаться.

\- Дерьмо собачье, - оскалился Тони. – Оружие, летающая посудина и много парней в чёрных костюмах. А что в итоге? Паршивая самодеятельность.

\- Десять, - Беннер повернул круглую рубчатую рукоять на максимум; тревожные оранжевые лампы под потолком моргнули и погасли. – Девять.

\- Берегите головы, - сказал капитан, явно раздираемый желанием сгрести в охапку всех присутствующих и прикрыть собой. Даже Брюса. Пеппер видела эту потребность, почти непереносимую, в его глазах. И в том, как он аккуратно зажал её, словно живым поясом безопасности, между собой и стеной. – Тони, сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы сомневаться.

\- Как раз время, - оскалился Тони, глядя на разгорающийся куб, - Я всё думал, кому это нужно, вскрывать такую штуку. Мне? Брюсу? Щ.И.Т.у?

\- Шесть, - нервно сказал Беннер и тут же добавил. – Пять. Генераторы выжаты досуха.

\- Четыре, - проговорил Тони. – Нет, ещё хватит. Джарвис, девяносто процентов  энергии реактора на установку!

Взгляд капитана метнулся к реактору на груди Тони, и Пеппер прикусила губу. Нет, здесь было больше, чем просто благодарность Говарду и верность долгу. Капитан был… о господи, только не это!

Поразительно было, как много мыслей умещается в короткий отрезок времени, разбитый на секунды обратным отсчётом.

Она всё ещё думала о том, что по-настоящему влюбиться в Тони – худшее, что могло бы случиться с капитаном, хуже нацистов и семидесяти лет во льдах, когда Тони выдохнул:

\- Есть!

Энергия, шедшая в куб сплошным потоком, достигла какого-то невидимого предела, заставив полыхнуть так, что Пеппер на мгновение ослепла. Долгое мгновение она видела перед собой только белое, нестерпимо горячее ничто, слышала торжествующий вопль Тони и сухой оглушительный треск – без всяких сомнений, что-то в установке всё-таки не выдержало напряжения и закоротило.

Ничего нового. У Тони всегда что-нибудь взрывалось – и почти всегда после того, как он получал что хотел.

Что-то тёмное и тёплое надвинулось ей на глаза, и встревоженный голос капитана спросил:

\- Вы как, в порядке?

Пеппер попыталась проморгаться. Ресницы цеплялись за что-то, секундой позже она поняла, что капитан всё-таки успел прикрыть ей глаза ладонью.

\- Почти, - хрипло сказала она, отстранилась. – Мы все живы?

Новый торжествующий вопль был ей ответом. Вопль и топот. Похоже, Тони плясал танец победителя, танец дикаря, добившегося своего.

\- Всё в норме, - заверил капитан, чуть поколебался и добавил, - насколько я могу судить. В электричестве я мало что смыслю. Но ничего не взорвалось.

Пеппер, наконец, начала различать очертания предметов, смутные абрисы, плывшие в радужной дымке слёз. Огромное тёмное пятно установки было на месте, и в самом её центре сияла ярчайшая точка, на которую больно было смотреть.

\- Стабилен, - недоверчиво сказал Брюс. – Что, и всё так просто?

Куб не треснул и не взорвался. Пеппер, щурясь, рассматривала его, но видела только пульсацию, ровную и размеренную, вспышками через каждые…

\- Шесть секунд, - радостно заявил Тони, вслепую отсоединяя провода. – Батарейки у этой посудины, конечно, сели. Ну и к чёрту их, у нас теперь есть штука получше. Даже круче моего реактора, чёрт подери! Брюс! Что за мрачная физиономия, ты решил позеленеть? Если так, иди наружу.

\- Нет, - отозвался Брюс, неожиданно грузно поднялся из-за установки. Он смотрел на куб, а не на Тони, и пульсирующий огонь отражался в стёклах его очков.  – Ты понимаешь, что мы сделали?

\- Заставили чёртову штуку работать, - обрисовал ситуацию Тони. – Кстати, если собираешься отдать его Щ.И.Т.у – я тебя… гм, постараюсь переубедить. На словах – для начала.

\- Нет, - повторил Брюс, по-прежнему не сводя с куба глаз.  – Тони. Это не просто ритмическая активность.

\- Конечно, - Тони посерьёзнел и остановился, вглядываясь в куб. Капитан, сведя брови, шагнул вперёд, пристально следя за происходящим. – Эта штука налита энергией, чёрт, он сам – энергия! Настоящая, чистая, что не так, почему у тебя такой вид, словно ты только что похоронил любимую мамочку?

\- Тони, - сказал капитан, и Пеппер вдруг замёрзла. Здесь, в душной комнате, переполненной запахами горелых проводов, смазки, разогретого металла, в горячей атмосфере недавнего сверхнапряжения, она умирала от холода.

\- Нужно снять показатели, - медленно выговорил Брюс, - но я уверен и так. Тони, посмотри на себя. На свой реактор, ну?

Тони опустил взгляд на собственную грудь и замер.

\- Блядь, - еле слышно сказал он. Капитан даже не одёрнул его.

\- Отойдите, - сказал он так, что Пеппер сделала шаг назад, уперлась спиной в ледяную влажную стену. Действительно ледяную. Видно было, как по ней, по жгутам проводов, по полу и потолку тянутся полосы зеленоватого льда. Он нарастал, расползался, как мох или плесень, забирал под себя всё больше. – Медленно. Не смотрите на него. Тони, закрой глаза, слушай меня, слышишь? Делай что я сказал. Назад, иди ко мне, Брюс, ты тоже.

\- Не могу, - прохрипел Тони. Он был как человек, прибитый к месту молнией – дёргался и оставался на месте. Реактор с каждой секундой разгорался ярче, изгибающаяся лента света текла из него прямиком в куб, а сам Тони…

Гас. Потухал, как фонарь.

Капитан, не глядя, протянул руку назад, больно стиснул примёрзшую Пеппер за плечо, сорвал с места, грубо толкнул назад. Спиной она врезалась в дверь, нащупала ручку – та ещё не была покрыта ледяной коркой.

\- Бегом, - прошептал капитан. – Все наружу. Сейчас же!

Пеппер оказалась за дверью раньше, чем даже вспомнила о том, что в мире существует упрямство. Или кодекс правил, которым следуешь. Или роскошь поступать по собственной воле. Всё это осталось в каком-то другом мире, в другой жизни; теперь была другая.

Что, если капитану не хватит сил на то, чтобы вытащить Тони? Что, если куб действительно то, что ей на мгновение показалось?

Живое, влекущее к себе существо, новорожденная сила, знающая пока только одну потребность, но уж ради неё готовая на всё?

Сначала куб пожрёт всё то, до чего сможет дотянуться. А потом примется за мир, и всё исчезнет.

Подумать только – несколько дней тому назад она боялась всего-то шантажистов. Пеппер расхохоталась на бегу, просто не могла сдержать рвущегося наружу истерического смеха, и вот так, хохоча, врезалась в твёрдую, утешительно настоящую, живую агента Романофф.

\- Клинт! – рявкнула та, не тратя времени на расспросы, стиснула запястья Пеппер и толкнула её дальше, завертела, как в танце, продолжая движение, заставив Пеппер завертеться на месте и почти упасть в подставленные руки Клинта. Новый рывок, толчок – и Пеппер, наконец, остановилась.

\- Куб! – крикнула она то главное, что полностью занимало её мысли. – Тони!

Чёрная кожа на мгновение приблизилась: Романофф оказалась вплотную, прохладные зелёные глаза были точь-в-точь как лёд, холод которого Пеппер всё ещё чувствовала между лопаток.

\- Я его достану, - пообещала Романофф. Тряхнула Пеппер – та клацнула зубами, прикусила себе язык и почти пришла в себя.

\- Капитан, - выдохнула она. – Сказал - всем наружу. Брюс тоже…

\- Достану, - повторила Романофф. – Беги к Хилл, она в рубке. Найдёшь?

Пеппер кивнула, но всё никак не могла разжать пальцев. Их свело на ремнях, стянувших плечи Романофф. Живой, горячей, настоящей Романофф.

\- Поста…раюсь, - прошептала она. Романофф собиралась сделать то, на что у самой Пеппер не хватило ни храбрости, ни чести, ни даже ужаса перед будущей безрадостной жизнью, полной ненависти к собственному предательству, но сможет ли она вытащить Тони? – Ради бога. Ради всего….

\- Я же сказала: достану, - Романофф  легко развернула её в нужном направлении и толкнула ладонью между лопаток. – Беги. Пусть делает что может. Клинт?

Сокол уже шёл прочь; изгиб лука покачивался над его плечом, как драконий гребень, и казался скорее частью тела, чем оружием. Романофф коротко хмыкнула, в несколько шагов сравнялась с ним и исчезла за поворотом прежде, чем Пеппер смогла сделать хоть шаг.

 

-18-

 

Конечно, это был не первый раз, когда Тони попадал в передрягу. Господи, это был даже не первый десяток раз, вся его жизнь была чередой рискованных, героических и просто дурацких затей, но только сегодня он по-настоящему поверил в то, что смертен.

Даже когда Обадайя чуть не убил его. Даже когда он хватал ртом и носом стылую свинцовую воду из грязной бочки, а на плечи ему давили вонючие руки убийц. Даже когда Пеппер едва не промахнулась, ставя на место его новое сердце, он не верил в то, что может умереть. Нет, только не он. Кто угодно, но не он. Просто невозможно.

Должно быть, это было что-то вроде самоуверенности, ребячьей лихой убеждённости в том, что мир без тебя не проживёт и дня, что всё в нём создано для тебя, подарено тебе просто так, без просьб и оснований. Сладкая, безнаказанная радость, заставляющая  висеть на дереве вниз головой, с разбега и на спор нырять в речку, и, говоря начистоту, носиться над Манхэттеном в костюме, толком его не обкатав.

И ведь срабатывало. Словно ещё одна из защитных систем. Если не верить в то, что плохое случится, ему становится труднее случаться, верно?

Вот только голубая ледяная волна разбила эту детскую уверенность с той же небрежной лёгкостью, с какой сам Тони однажды разнёс чуть не половину Башни, всего-то не притормозив вовремя.

Откуда-то очень издалека слышался голос, что-то требовал, уговаривал, кажется, даже умолял, но это было всё равно что слышать слабую, едва доносящуюся через миллионы километров радиопередачу на пустой волне; так далеко, что даже не можешь быть уверен, что тебе не кажется. Гораздо ощутимей был холод, вгрызавшийся в пальцы, затылок и ноги до колен. И жар, бивший в лицо. Голубой, как газ далёкой жаркой звезды, он светил прямо в Тони. Не в глаза, даже не прямо в мозг, а куда-то глубже. Выжигал всё, чем он был и чем жил до сих пор, забирал себе, вытягивал стремительно и безжалостно.

Удар. Шесть секунд тишины. Ещё удар. Ритм зачаровывал, он был прост, как биение сердца, и так же необходим. Тони не просто не мог оторвать от него взгляда, нет.

Он просто жил им. Пульсировал им, как порванная аорта. С каждой вспышкой-тишиной-вспышкой становился всё легче, всё спокойнее, всё холоднее.

Всё более пустым.

Что-то больно впилось в его руку над локтем, сжалось, ненормально горячее, обжигающее, рвануло болью вверх, в плечо и шею, тряхнуло раз и другой, знакомый голос крикнул:

\- Нет! Держись, чёрт тебя!..

Боль снова вонзилась в плечо, прострелила до затылка, заставила Тони клацнуть зубами в бессильной ярости, опоясала через грудь; что-то оглушительно грохнуло металлом, секунду спустя тот же голос рявкнул:

\- Брюс! Нет!

Его ноги болтались в воздухе, и кто-то, представлявшийся Тони средоточием раздражающей настырности, тащил его прочь, из сияния и покоя. Стеклянно прозвенело что-то, что разбилось об пол, его потащили ещё быстрее, он смог разлепить смёрзшиеся губы, глотка тоже была пустой, из неё не шло ни звука.

Зато снаружи звук был. Глухой низкий рёв чего-то, чего Тони не мог видеть, рёв и грохот.

\- Брюс!

Низкое страшное рычание потекло, как река, затопляя собой всё, и совсем рядом с Тони, у его уха, эхом отозвалось второе, ничуть не добрей. Звери собирались драться. Над ним, рядом с ним, рядом с кубом, и…

\- Джар…вис…

Джарвис не отозвался. Всегда так с этой чёртовой электроникой. Только загремело, протянувшись серией лязгающих звуков, мотнулось, хлопнуло – резко, почти оглушительно, - и прямо перед Тони, который от ужаса снова частично был Тони, а не пустой оболочкой, появилось огромное, зелёное, разъярённое лицо.

Он даже ничего не успел сказать. А ведь сколько было припасено шуточек как раз на этот случай. Его снова рванули, мелькнула перед глазами широчайшая, вся во вздутых буграх и извивах мышц спина, хватка разжалась, и Тони окончательно пришёл в себя.

Не лучший момент, говоря по правде. Совсем не лучший.

В руках у него был шлем, с мясом  ободранный  с креплений – минут двадцать работы, как минимум, и столько же на настройку, - перед ним стоял, набычившись и выставив вперёд руки, капитан, а  над ним нависал, бугрясь всей своей обильной зелёной плотью, Халк.

Что-то ещё происходило там, ещё дальше, но Тони не мог рассмотреть как следует. Зато лёд на своих штанах и кое-где на коже рассмотрел даже слишком хорошо. Сухие чешуйки не таяли, просто опадали, стоило пошевелиться, но шевелиться Тони было, по большому счёту, некуда.

Конечно, он попытался. Произошедшее сложилось в цепочку событий, и ясно было, что в одиночку кэпу не справиться. Халк, рыча, надвигался на него, огромные кулаки месили воздух, от рычания дрожали стены, а капитан, мать его, Роджерс, не двигался с места.

\- Назад, - сказал он с удивительным спокойствием. – Брюс, приди в себя.

Халк зарычал опять. На месте Роджерса Тони повернулся бы и удрал без оглядки, он бы…

Господи, ну кому он врал. Полез бы в драку, разумеется, и выбил бы из Брюса всё зелёное дерьмо – хотя бы постарался. Чего ждал капитан, было неясно, но уж явно не подмоги. Во-первых, помощь всегда приходит с опозданием, если вообще приходит. Во-вторых, против Халка любая помощь бессильна.

Что-то свистнуло мимо щеки Тони, коротко обожгло ухо, ударилось в стену, вонзилось и затрепетало.

\- Эй! – крикнул он, разглядев тонкое чёрное древко и чувствуя, как упоительно горячо болит полоска ожога. – Грёбаный Вильгельм Телль, а если бы ты промазал?!

Халк снова зарычал, оборачиваясь к новой возможности поразмяться – капитана и Тони он, видимо, решил оставить на потом, - и Тони, наконец, смог выдраться из тесного пространства между капитаном и стеной.

\- Он бы не промазал, - сказала Романофф. Она стояла совсем недалеко, похожая на птицу, кошку и древнюю статуэтку танцовщицы одновременно, только живая; Клинт, держа следующую стрелу на тетиве, усмехался и молчал. – Эй, капитан.

\- Да, мисс Романофф, - отозвался Роджерс. Халк снова обернулся к нему, но новая стрела ударила у самых его ног, точно между гигантских зелёных ступней и заставила двинуться вперёд.

\- Я обещала Пеппер, что доставлю этого умника живым и… - Романофф усмехнулась. – Невредимым.

Видно было, как Халка раздирает на части желанием одновременно растерзать их всех, всех сразу. Учитывая послужной список Брюса, Тони не удивился бы, если бы он смог, вопрос был только в том, с кого начать.

\- Иди сюда, - почти нежно позвала Романофф, поманила Халка к себе. – Однажды я от тебя уже ушла, помнишь?

О да, Халк помнил. Он рванул к Романофф со скоростью экспресса, рыча и снося плечами вентиляционные короба, протянутые под потолком, но Романофф ещё успела улыбнуться – весело и дерзко, как девочка, сбежавшая с урока, - и на том месте, куда ударили огромные кулаки, уже не было никакой Романофф. Она была гораздо дальше и смеялась, дразня зверя.

\- Побегаем? – донеслось до Тони сквозь новую волну рёва, от которого стены дрожали не хуже, чем от ударов. – Давай же, мистер Шрек, я не буду дожидаться, пока ты поднимешь свою толстую зелёную зад…

В примитивности инстинктов есть недостаток: они слепы. Почти никогда не позволяют остановиться и подумать хорошенько. Халк рванул вперёд, снёс часть обшивки и исчез в образовавшемся проёме. Слышно было, как он удаляется, с рычанием и топотом, и как Романофф смеётся на бегу – оскорбительно весело, вызывающе, неотразимо.

Капитан развернулся к Тони, и у того в животе немедленно поселилось чрезвычайно интенсивное предчувствие взбучки. Никакого протеста, как ни удивительно, это чувство не вызвало; вдобавок он, наконец-то, рассмотрел валяющийся на полу, точно груда хлама, костюм.

Кто-то вынес его из лаборатории. Не сам Тони, даже не капитан – это было ясно, как день, - потому что капитан тащил самого Тони. Значит, Брюс. Пока ещё был Брюсом.

\- С ними  всё будет в порядке? – спросил Тони, понимая, насколько идиотски звучит этот вопрос. Он бы сам посмеялся вдоволь, но было не до смеха. – Кэп?

Роджерс был словно чуть заторможен, на твёрдых скулах проступили желваки, рот стянуло в узкую непреклонную линию. Смотреть ему в глаза было страшно, и Тони, разумеется, посмотрел.

\- Мало времени, - сказал капитан, словно это было самой большой из проблем, и Тони готов был с ним согласиться, он согласился бы сейчас с любым смехотворным утверждением, только бы Роджерс перестал смотреть на него так, позволил бы отойти, перестать чувствовать себя таким… обнажённым. Как нерв. Как никогда в жизни. Что-то такое с ним делалось под этим взглядом, что-то…

Нельзя было ошибиться. Не сейчас. Малейшая ошибка, колебание, просьба – и конец. Тони даже не успел ни о чём подумать; рванулся вперёд, спасаясь от нестерпимого, нырнул в горячий запах, закрыл глаза. Сердце зашлось стоном, он вырвался наружу и тут же кончился, исчез, разбившись о сжатые твёрдые губы.

То, что казалось неприступным, разошлось с потрясающей, ни с чем не сравнимой откровенностью, и то, что Тони только что намеревался взять с боем, Стив дал ему просто так. Потому что мог и хотел.

Их бросило навстречу друг другу с той же силой, с какой вода бросается на камни. Не спрашивая ни о чём, не думая ни о чём, торопясь наполнить собой каждое мгновение, каждый уголок, весь мир. С болью, да – но без этой боли не бывает ничего по-настоящему дорогого, ничего по-настоящему нужного.

Капитан был нужен Тони настолько, что он согласился бы стерпеть ещё и не такое. Он сцепил пальцы за мощным загривком, почти повис на Роджерсе, продолжая целовать, теперь уже можно было разобрать невозможно огромное чувство на части. Хотя бы попытаться. Горячее и влажное – губы, заходящийся на пределе ритм – собственное сердце, щекотное тепло – дыхание, короткими толчками обжигавшее Тони щёку, твёрдое и крепкое – пальцы, сжавшие плечо едва ли не до синяков, чудовищная жажда во всём теле – чёрт, чёрт, никогда в жизни он никого не хотел так сильно.

\- Тони, - шёпотом ругал его кэп. Поцелуй всё длился, раскалённый, жгучий, Тони со стоном хватал воздух – мелкими глотками, как утопающий, и Роджерс ухитрялся шептать в эти короткие секунды оглушительной тишины. – Тони. Тони!

\- Я здесь, - выдохнул Тони, и сам не понял – зачем. Как будто у кэпа могли быть сомнения. Как будто можно целовать до крови и всё-таки не до конца верить в то, что это наяву, что тебе не чудится и не мнится, что с тобой по-настоящему живой, действительно твой, именно тот, кто нужен. – Я…

Капитан поцеловал его снова, крепко и глубоко, с силой проводя языком по языку, прикусывая губы, точно собрался запереть все слова внутри, лишить Тони всякой возможности говорить. Ему вполне удалось: дыхания Тони хватало только на то, чтобы не сдохнуть на месте, голова кружилась, всё тело плавилось и таяло, жаркий пульс бился в висках и паху, запах оглушал – его можно было резать ножом, так Стив распахся, и сам Тони был ничуть не лучше.

\- Боже, - выдохнул капитан, перестал терзать Тони плечо, вместо этого стиснул задницу, крепкие пальцы обжигали сквозь ткань, сжимали так правильно, так нужно, как Тони и не думал, что бывает. Что в принципе может быть с ним – а уж в постели он перепробовал всё, от течной омеги до штучек с контролем дыхания, и никогда, никогда ещё его так не срывало через край. Он нажал капитану на затылок, пригибая к себе, снова впился в губы, не тратя сил на то, чтобы стоять – упасть ему точно не грозило, Стив держал так, что можно было извиваться сколько нравится, - вжался членом в напряжённое бедро, принялся тереться, словно ошалевший от гормонов подросток, он бы сейчас не остановился, ни за что, было просто невозможно остановиться, было плевать на всё, на собственное решение держаться до последнего в том числе.

Капитан Стивен Роджерс просто был нужен ему, вот и всё. Был нужен сразу, весь целиком, с первого взгляда, с первого вдоха, ещё чуть ли не с того давнего благословенного времени, когда Тони мечтал найти его и утопить вторично, назло Говарду. Теперь тогдашнее желание казалось именно тем, чем и было: глупой злой обидой мальчишки, у которого было всё, но которому никогда не хватало самых простых вещей. Пробежки вдвоём по утрам или воздушного змея в ветреную погоду, или дружеского хлопка по плечу, когда справился с трудной задачей, всех этих глупых, необязательных, счастливых вещей, которые были у всех вокруг, но только не у него.

Теперь ему доставалось с избытком. Словно добрый боженька решил компенсировать ему все те разы, когда случайная девушка, - или две, или три, как тогда, после выпускного, когда Говард не приехал даже на час, занятый очередным этапом поисков, а прислал Обадайю, и Тони напился как сапожник, - снова оказывалась не тем, что было по-настоящему нужно. За все те разы, когда вокруг было слишком много тел, стройных и пышных, белокожих и загорелых, доступных и неживых, похожих на киберкукол, нужных только для одного и того же, бесспорно приятного и увлекательного, иногда утомительного и всегда чуточку разочаровывающего процесса.

Тони никогда не брезговал сексом. Глупо отказываться от того, что само идёт в руки – или падает в постель, по обстоятельствам. Кроме того, вокруг Говарда всегда была толпа поклонниц, и отставать не полагалось.  Тони и не отставал, коллекционируя победы. Даже не приходилось прикладывать особенных усилий – когда ты богат и знаменит, девушки бегают за тобой, а не ты за ними.

Вот только то, что происходило сейчас, не было ни сексом, ни прелюдией к нему. Господи, даже рядом не стояло. Словно открылся новый канал восприятия, и всё привычное – звуки, запахи, прикосновения, всё! – сделалось из плоского – объёмным. Живым, полнокровным, горячим, нужным настолько, что это пугало до полусмерти.

\- Тони.

Горячее снова коснулось губ: капитан держал его, коленом упираясь в стену между раздвинутых бёдер, позволяя Тони о себя тереться. Не целовал больше, только смотрел неотрывно, взахлёб.

Каким-то чудом Тони ещё не кончил от одного этого взгляда. Но совершенно определённо намеревался сделать это в ближайшие пару десятков секунд. Он тёрся, двигаясь всё быстрее, хватаясь за капитана и скалясь от страшного напряжения, дыхание застревало в глотке, проклятое возбуждение и не думало доходить до пика, а ведь у него никогда не было с этим проблем, и вот, крайне не вовремя, чёрт, чёрт…

Стив придержал его, провёл пальцами по губам, заставляя разжать зубы и перестать себя грызть, быстро оглянулся через плечо, снова коснулся губ, твёрдые подушечки были солёными, Тони взял бы их до самого горла, боже, он бы…

\- Тише, - прошептал Стив. Он был так близко – нос к носу, запах оглушал, совершенно неясно было, какого чёрта тише, что вообще происходит с ним, Тони Старком, никогда-никогда-никогда не бывавшим на раскалённой грани запредельного возбуждения и невозможности кончить. Даже во время штучек с контролем. – Тише. Всё хорошо.

Тони, задохнувшись от идиотизма этого заявления, скорчил ужасную гримасу.

\- Всё в порядке, - мягко повторил Стив, потянул влажными пальцами по щеке, поцеловал, и это был поцелуй, которого Тони раньше не доводилось пробовать. Успокаивающий, почти утешающий, возмутительно чувственный и совсем не сексуальный. - И всё будет, если захочешь, просто не сейчас.

Тони молча смотрел на него, чувствуя, как сводит скулы от безуспешных попыток удержать лицо, и пальцы – от желания впиться капитану, мать его, Америке в глотку. Может быть, даже перегрызть. Состояние было в самый раз для аффективных действий, и любой суд его бы оправдал.

Самым отвратительным в капитане было то, что он, кажется, видел Тони насквозь. Вздохнул, потянулся поцеловать – и Тони, как ни был зол, не смог отказаться.

\- Если я скажу, что стану ждать, пока ты по-настоящему будешь готов, - пробормотал Стив, - это прозвучит ужасно старомодно. Но так и есть.

Тони обрёл дар речи. Аллилуйя. Второе главное оружие всё ещё было при нём. Первое тоже понемногу возвращалось в норму. Решать уравнения из записной книжки Брюса он бы ещё, пожалуй, не взялся, но сообразить, что в чём-то капитан прав, уже был способен. Злило это до невозможности – то, что у чёртова девственника осталось достаточно мозгов, чтобы помнить об обстоятельствах, и рядом с кем? С ним, с Тони!

\- Не то место,  не то время? – уточнил он, высвобождаясь из объятий за полсекунды до того, как Роджерс разжал бы их сам. Уйти первым – это был в данном случае не просто принцип, но и в некотором роде спасение. До того, чтобы умолять, Тони ещё не дошёл и надеялся не дойти никогда.

\- Именно, - капитан не торопился его отпускать. Впрочем, и не удерживал силой. Провёл по плечам Тони, словно хотел разогнать застоявшуюся кровь, и отступил на шаг. – Слышишь?

Тони слышал. Сирена выла, словно заблудшая душа и целая стая адских псов за нею, глухой грохот откуда-то из-под ног ясно показывал, что Романофф  уводит Халка всё ниже и ниже по уровням, бегает со своим зверем. Надолго ли её хватит, вот вопрос.

\- Что делать? – коротко спросил Тони, поднял с пола шлем и не смог вспомнить, когда выпустил его из рук. Немудрено. – Вот с ним, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону лаборатории, откуда тянуло холодным воздухом. Пока ещё только по ногам, но сомнений у Тони не было: скоро куб доберётся до всего, что находится в радиусе действия. Если у этой штуки есть радиус действия.

Стив поднял с пола оставшуюся часть костюма, действуя с поразительной лёгкостью. Тони всё никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. Сам он, даже когда таскал с собой только активирующий комплект, прилагал немалые усилия, чтобы не кряхтеть.

\- Сколько времени тебе нужно на починку?

\- Минут двадцать, - Тони подумал и добавил, - управлюсь за десять, на самом деле.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Стив, - найдём тебе подходящее место, и приступай.

Он нёс костюм, каким-то невероятным образом уместив броню под мышкой, и следил за тем, чтобы Тони не отставал – тот и не собирался, зрелище стоило внимания, - и говорил в шипящую и плюющуюся сообщениями рацию:

\- Вряд ли. Старк со мной, найдите ему паяльник. Там всё разрядилось, насколько я понял, взрыва можно не опасаться.

Тони шёл рядом, так что слышал, хотя и обрывками, то, что говорила Хилл. Картина складывалась неприятная, но когда она была другой?

\- Почини костюм, - сказал капитан. В нём вроде бы ничего не изменилось. Всё тот же парень, раздражающе крупный, слишком хорошо пахнущий, с теми же идиотскими принципами прямиком со второй мировой, ничего нового. И в том, как его хотелось слушаться – тоже ничего такого, чего Тони уже не пробовал и с чем не встречался раньше. – И пойдём наружу. Я видел, как эта штука работает. Наш единственный шанс…

Рация снова захрипела.

\- Халк всё крушит, - доложила Хилл. Действительно доложила, словно ходила у Стива в подчинённых. Тони хмыкнул. У капитана, кажется, тоже не было радиуса действия. Его хотелось слушаться не только потому, что он был суперальфой, ошеломляюще пах и знал, чего хочет. Даже не потому, что он умел драться, как никто другой. Просто он был на своём месте здесь и сейчас: здравомыслящий, собранный, спокойный командир, уставший от чужих приказов и решивший отдавать свои.

На месте Фьюри Тони немедленно отправился бы как можно дальше. Куда-нибудь на тёплые острова, где белый песок и загорелые женщины, рекламная зелень и лазурь, и никакой ответственности.

Впрочем, он был не на месте Фьюри. И хорошо. Когда все те, кого этот ублюдок собрал на Голландце, сообразят устроить ему перекрёстную пресс-конференцию, будет ещё лучше.

\- У Романофф проблемы, - Стив ускорил шаг. И снова без видимых усилий. В сложносоставных чувствах, которые  он без видимых усилий вызывал, восхищение занимало не последнее место. – Честно говоря, я удивлён, что она продержалась так долго.

\- Минут десять? – фыркнул Тони, вспомнил огромные кулаки Халка и предположил, - она завела его в помещения потеснее, я надеюсь?

Капитан кивнул.

\- К сожалению, там системы жизнеобеспечения, - он пинком открыл дверь в рубку  и закончил, обращаясь сразу ко всем. – Готовьтесь к эвакуации. Блок лабораторий заражён. На нижних уровнях кто-нибудь остался?

Тони не услышал ответа. Пеппер набросилась на него, как медведица на спасённого медвежонка. Стиснула, едва не сбив с ног, и секунд тридцать Тони слышал только нотацию, полную облегчения.

\- …кое там в порядке? – Пеппер тряхнула его, прерывая уверения в том, что вот же он, Тони Старк, и что с ним вообще может случиться, ну же, Пеп, хватит вести себя как мамочка. – Господи, Тони, ты неисправим, ты… - она вдруг замолчала, ноздри узкого носа вздрогнули, и Тони сделал страшные глаза. – Ты…

\- Я был с капитаном Америка, что со мной могло случиться? – не разочаровал её Тони,  снова обернулся к Хилл. Та бешено нажимала одну кнопку за другой, пульт под её пальцами моргал, то и дело пытаясь погаснуть.

– Можно попробовать отсечь Халка, - сказала она. – Опустить переборки. Генераторы еле живы, но на это их хватит.

\- Я не ослышалась? – шёпотом уточнила Пеппер. – Мы не собираемся эвакуироваться как можно быстрее? Здесь вообще есть нормальные люди без адреналиновой наркомании?

\- Куда эвакуироваться? – Тони принялся зачищать контакты на шлеме. Судя по масштабу повреждений, Халк просто отмахнул с дороги то, что мешало – а мешали установка и костюм. – Это же север Гренландии. Даже если кто-нибудь позвонит девять-один-один…

\- Не может быть и речи, - хмуро сказала Хилл. – Даже если запросим помощи, кто её окажет? Гражданские? Смешно. Кроме того, это нарушение секретности. Против всех протоколов.

\- Переборки для Халка – ерунда, - задумчиво сказал Стив, - но замедлить его мы можем. Полагаю, ценой большей части корабельных систем. Где полковник?

\- Ушёл с Филом и асгардцами наружу, не могу до него дозвониться, - сердито сказала Хилл. – Как ни пытаюсь.

\- Ясно, - Стив оглядел собравшихся. Насколько Тони мог судить, тут была едва ли не вся команда, и все ждали от капитана решений и приказов. Быть суперальфой обязывало, по-видимому, не меньше, чем быть сыном Говарда Старка. – Не могу сказать, что всё под контролем, но мы над этим работаем. Есть вероятность того, что Голландец не сможет взлететь.

\- Я бы сказала – большая вероятность, - Пеппер нервно огляделась по сторонам. – Всё еле работает.

\- Потому что кое-кто подчистую ограбил энергетическую систему, - зло сказала Хилл, и пару секунд они с Пеппер мерили друг друга волчьими взглядами.

\- Сейчас не время разбирать ошибки, - хладнокровно вмешался Стив. – Мне нужна группа. Отвлекающий момент. И ваша помощь, мисс Хилл. Нужно отрезать один отсек за другим, так мы выведем Халка наружу. Брюсу не нравилось в замкнутом пространстве, снаружи он, возможно, придёт в себя.

\- Есть шанс, - процитировал Тони, напрямую скручивая оборванные контакты. – Существует вероятность. Возможно. Что я говорил о дилетантах?

Хилл развернулась к нему с жаждой убийства на лице, и Тони выжидающе приподнял бровь.

\- Даже если не сможем лететь, - миротворчески сказал Стив, - Голландец – корабль. Починить энергетику можно и на ходу.

\- Если он будет на ходу, - сказал Тони. Энергетику предстояло чинить ему, кому ещё? И лучше было бы, чтобы у капитана не было иллюзий. – Куб тянет в себя всё, что может. Я филантроп, но не до такой степени, чтобы слить в никуда всё, что может дать мой реактор.

\- Не может быть и речи, - вмешалась Пеппер. – Сумасшествие. Под нами монстр, мы во льдах, и через стенку – штука, которая уже едва не стоила тебе жизни. По-моему, более чем достаточно, а?

\- Так только, размяться, - ухмыляясь, заметил Тони. – Но в чём-то ты права. Не люблю бессмысленных затрат. С кубом нужно справиться, и… - он замолчал, потому что в голове словно взорвалась сверхновая.

Похоже, Локи оказал ему услугу, ткнув в грудь своим шестом для стриптиза.

\- Тони, что? – нервно спросила Пеппер, явно оценивая симптомы как опасные. – Что ты придумал, ну?

\- Та хрень, которой махал этот асгардский невротик, - сквозь зажатые в зубах провода пояснил Тони. Идея, изначально казавшаяся бредовой, с каждой секундой обретала плоть, кровь и математическое обоснование. Бумаги, чтобы записать, не было, расчёты Брюса были потеряны, как и сам Брюс, но никаких сомнений у Тони не было. - Это же родственные структуры.  Имеешь одну – можешь управлять другой.  Не стопроцентная гарантия, но…

\- Что ты там говорил про дилетантов? – вмешалась Хилл, и Пеппер зарычала сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Всем успокоиться, - сказал Стив. Как ни странно, это помогло. - Сначала Халк. Группа на месте?

\- Ждут приказа, - отозвалась Хилл. Капитан подхватил с пола щит и зашагал к двери.

\- Эй, кэп, - в спину ему сказал Тони. Капитан не сбился с шага, но замедлился, глянул через плечо. – Удачи.

\- Ты сумасшедший, - одними губами сказала Пеппер. – Я и раньше знала, но что до такой степени… как ты вообще ухитрился?

Тони скрутил последний проводок и принялся за крепления. Очень не хватало второй пары рук – он управился бы куда быстрее, чёрт возьми, - и уверенности в том, что куб действительно можно взять под контроль или хотя бы дезактивировать.

\- Пеп, семейную психотерапию отложим на потом, - пробормотал он, косясь на Хилл и выправляя пластины, удерживавшие шлем на положенном месте. – Если хочешь выслушать мои оправдания…

\- О нет, - Пеппер замотала головой. – Этого я наслушалась досыта, спасибо. Но как ты ухитрился?!

\- Что, договориться с капитаном? – Тони весело ухмыльнулся. – А почему бы нет? Парень что надо, согласна?

Пеппер ещё несколько секунд прожигала его взглядом, потом расслабилась. А Тони, удостоверившись в том, что его личный конструктор собран как надо, активировал системы.

\- Пойду прогуляюсь, - сказал он, с наслаждением чувствуя, как костюм охватывает тело. Потери были не так велики, как можно было ожидать, и с каждой минутой система работала всё лучше. – Могу поспорить: олени тут что надо, один редкий асгардский экземпляр - так уж точно.

\- Старк, - хрипло сказала Хилл. Её пальцы не останавливались ни на секунду, на тусклом мониторе медленно двигались красные точки. Замирали, получив команду, снова шли вперёд. – Не нарывайся.

\- Я? – изумился Тони, опустил щиток и проверил, всё ли в порядке с вооружением. Отнять у асгардца жезл – задача не из тривиальных, к этому нельзя было быть слишком готовым. – Я хоть когда-нибудь нарывался, а?

Дожидаться ответа он не стал. В основном потому, что заранее был в нём уверен.

 

-19-

 

Ник Фьюри торопился. Он приостановился только однажды, чтобы убедиться в том, что действительно слышит топот, и побежал снова, восстанавливая в памяти карту базы, заброшенной три с лишним века тому назад.

Двенадцать-зет-четыре вообще не должно было существовать ни на какой карте, но у Ника был высший допуск. Сухой листочек с поблёкшим от времени чертежом и кодами доступа стоял в его памяти, как будто Ник видел его только вчера. Как будто не уничтожил собственными руками – и его, и изрядную часть слишком полного архива, и даже память о нём.

Информация – всегда оружие. Проблема в том, что некоторые данные стреляют в основном по тем, кто оказался недостаточно умён, чтобы обойтись без них.

С самого начала операция шла не как задумывалось. Коулсон, кажется, был единственным, кто сыграл свою роль от и до, сыграл вслепую, как Фьюри и рассчитывал, и был убедителен до конца. Все остальные – приходилось это признать, - были так разобщены, как только могут быть разобщены люди, каждый из которых считает себя лучше прочих.

Ещё коридор. Гулкий топот и крик сзади. Тор жаждал крови, и Фьюри вполне его понимал.Внезапное нападение, подлый удар со спины разозлило  асгардца до полубезумия. Оставалось надеяться на то,  что нехватка времени и злость заставят Локи поглупеть тоже. Бросят его вслед за братом. Он, в конце концов, был омегой, рядом с этой парочкой дышать было почти так же трудно, как рядом со Старком и Роджерсом, и…

\- Стой, ты, трусливый подлый червяк! Стой и дерись как мужчина!

Ник прибавил шагу. Тор не мог устроить грозу здесь, под землёй, но попасть под удар Мьёлльнира в его планы не входило, так что вопрос был только в том, чтобы не дать ему приблизиться на расстояние удара, но и не уйти слишком далеко. Асгардец мог начать крушить стены, а Ник намеревался вернуться, а не быть погребённым здесь, под многотонной скалой.

По крайней мере, не быть погребённым до того, как сможет пустить в ход свой главный козырь.

\- Стой, предатель! Пропащая твоя душа!

Совсем близко. Распахнутые двери оставались за ним, как раскрытые рты, и уже был видел пустой пыльный зал, сплошь исписанный знаками и символами, изрисованный сходящимися петлями, кругами и восьмёрками. Жалкие подобия рисунка такой сложности Нику доводилось видеть только в старых архивах, ещё рукописных, сгоравших быстро, как шифровальная бумага: поднеси спичку – и иссохшая от времени бумага вспыхнет, исчезнет, не оставив даже пепла. Птицы и деревья, и странные создания, которых никто не смог бы назвать по именам, бороздки и знаки, всё сходилось к каменному выступу посередине, как к центру паутины.

 На сам этот камень было неприятно даже смотреть, но Ник, разумеется, смотрел.

Здесь не было места людям. По крайней мере обычным людям без привычки к паранормальным явлениям, супергероям, богам из других миров, опасных артефактам и Щ.И.Т.у, занимавшемуся всем вышеперечисленным. Невидимое присутствие давило физически, как в барокамере, до звона в ушах, до тошноты и ярких фальшивых разрядов на периферии зрения. Казалось даже, что тонкие извилистые линии шевелятся, но стоило посмотреть пристально, и становилось ясно, что это тоже обман.

Ник постоял несколько секунд, привыкая, и двинулся дальше, цепко осматриваясь в поисках потенциальной опасности. Пока что всё было так, как он ожидал, но нет ничего пакостнее и подлее сбывающихся ожиданий.

Новый гневный вопль донёсся, гораздо ближе, чем прежде. Фьюри не сбился с шага, осторожно переступая через широкие полосы, сплошь заполненные узором, обходя каменный алтарь, способный оттолкнуть от себя само время и остаться неизменным.

Он никогда раньше здесь не был. Не было необходимости. То, что построили древние, не любит пустого любопытства и само хранит себя, свои тайны и кости своих создателей. Перемены сверху ничего не значат, можно построить десяток этажей, возвести базу, пригнать технику и людей – и всё это ни на йоту не изменит того, что по-настоящему важно. Скатится с него, как вода с намасленного листа.

Топот стих, и Ник, не оборачиваясь, знал, что Тор остановился, набычившись, наклонив крупную голову в золотом шлеме, что его молот тускло блестит в руке, а сами руки – все в напряжённых перевитых мышцах, и что в алом плаще слева  – узкая прорезь, и кровь медленно течёт по боку и бедру, редкими каплями разбивается о камень пола.

У Локи не будет проблем с тем, чтобы пойти по следу брата. А у чудовища, спавшего в камне – проблем с тем, чтобы проснуться. Оно уже просыпалось, в этом не было сомнений, хотя нельзя было увидеть ничего, что могло бы подтвердить эту уверенность. Камень не двигался, пыль не танцевала в воздухе, но Фьюри чувствовал происходящее всем собой, как пёс – будущее землетрясение, а птица – будущую весну.

Он сделал всё, чтобы разбудить невиданный, бог весть как работающий механизм, созданный так давно, что кости строивших это место превратились в пыль, и теперь мог позволить себе пять секунд чистого удовлетворения от того, что всё в конечном итоге пошло так, как он задумывал с самого начала.

\- Ты не бежишь больше, - сказал Тор со смесью удовлетворения и недоумения, обвёл взглядом запылённый зал, узоры на стенах и у себя под ногам,  спросил, - что это за место?

Ник медленно двинулся, обходя алтарь так, чтобы тот оказался между ним и Тором. На руке и ноже ещё оставалось достаточно крови, асгардской крови, скоро всё пойдёт быстрее, пойдёт вразнос, но пока что у него было несколько секунд покоя.

Покоя – и неслышного ворчания где-то под камнем. Едва ощутимое сотрясение прошло снизу вверх, толкнуло Ника ещё на шаг вперёд, вплотную к грубо обтёсанной глыбе. Бежать отсюда было некуда, единственный раскрытый проход остался за спиной Тора, и нечего было и думать проскочить мимо. Это читалось в сосредоточенном, хмуром лице сына Одина, в том, как он раскачивал на руке молот – мерно, почти задумчиво. Ник сделал ещё шаг вперёд, опёрся ладонью как раз туда, куда следовало: в самый центр массивной серой туши, туда, где линии и завитки сходились в знак дерева.

\- Это построили люди, - сказал он. Нужно было выиграть немного времени. Новая волна прошла сквозь него, сильнее предыдущей, и эту волну Тор заметил.

\- Цвержья работа, - выругался он, оглядываясь и хмурясь. Всё-таки он был тугодум, сын Одина. Или здесь всё было непривычно, всё вызывало отторжение и непонимание – и потому асгардец не мог понять, чего в действительности следует опасаться. – Люди не стали лучше, если даже старики вроде тебя не боятся позора и бьют исподтишка.

\- У меня не было выбора, - соврал Ник. Под его пальцами, под основанием ладони зудела, просыпаясь, сила, асгардская кровь растекалась по прорезям. Кое-где в мельчайших бороздках ещё оставалась ржавая тень крови, не успевшей превратиться в пыль, и Ник с удовольствием смотрел на то, как её закрывает собой свежая, алая. – Вы ведь боги. Вас можно почитать и бояться, с вами можно сражаться, но жить наравне – невозможно.

\- Локи был прав, - Тор свёл золотистые брови. Потому что ему не нравился разговор и то, что загнанный в угол человек не торопился падать на колени, умоляя о пощаде, или потому, что чувствовал подвох – Фьюри не был уверен. И не собирался давать ни единой лишней секунды на размышления. – Люди понимают только силу и страх.

Кончики пальцев словно превратились в подушечки для иголок; то, что просыпалось, жадно слизывало кровь с его рук.  Как, почему это могло работать, какой гений мог, ничего не зная о ДНК и генотипе, устроить каменную ловушку для богов, замести следы, оставить  подсказку потомкам?

Всё это было бы интересно, если бы Ника интересовали теории. Если бы у него было время и желание восхищаться гением древних, интуитивно создавших всё именно так, как следовало, ухитрившихся применить свой гений во благо человечеству.

Конечно, ни один из них не пережил той давней войны. Но людей много, а асгардцев мало – и после того, как один из них  не вернулся, мало кто захотел идти в неприветливую землю. Мало кто – кроме Тора Одинсона, у которого было слишком мало фантазии, чтобы вовремя испугаться, - вообще захотел бы иметь с ней дело.

\- Твой брат прав, - проговорил Ник. Ладонь больше не зудела, колкая боль стихла, а волны теперь шли одна за другой, почти беспрестанно – тонкая, тихая, нарастающая дрожь самой земли. – Люди понимают силу и страх, и людям больше нравится, чтобы боялись их, чем бояться самим. Асгарду стоило бы об этом помнить.

Тор сделал ещё шаг вперёд, принюхиваясь и осматриваясь, как настороженный волк, крутанул молот в воздухе.

\- Я мог бы разрушить здесь всё одним ударом, - заявил он. – Эту цвержью нору, провонявшую смертью, и тебя заодно.

Фьюри сдвинулся так, чтобы нож лёг под корни каменного дерева, ответил спокойно:

\- Если ударишь – останешься здесь навсегда. Посмотри вокруг.

Тор снова глянул по сторонам – и расхохотался. Круглый мощный звук ударился о свод, раздробился, покатился по сторонам, и Фьюри медленно потянул к себе ноющую, как от ожога, ладонь.

Времени оставалось совсем мало.

\- Вот почему ты побежал сюда, как крыса, - презрительно и весело сказал Тор. – Я убил целое племя цвергов, когда  Локи им попался, и ты думаешь, я побоюсь обвала и отпущу тебя, одноглазый?

Молот снова прорезал воздух, распорол его с ощутимым звоном, Тор оказался ещё на шаг ближе, и ещё, переступил сложную вязь узоров на полу и замер, раздувая ноздри.

Совсем чуть-чуть. Во рту у Фьюри стоял вкус старых медных монеток. Камень ворочался перед ним, тяжёлые низкие волны перекатывались под неровной серой кожей.

\- У тебя будет полно других проблем, - сказал он, пристально глядя на Тора и прислушиваясь к другим шагам, лёгким, стремительно приближающимся. Тор тоже услышал, обернулся через плечо, попытался шагнуть и замер, подавившись ответом.

Алая быстрая кровь текла по бороздкам, заполняла круги и петли, превращала рисунок в сеть, брошенную вокруг ног Тора. Стягивавшуюся всё плотней, вынимающую из него жизнь и силу. Голодную настолько же, насколько был голоден каменный алтарь. Алое стремительно разбегалось во все стороны, тонкий ручеёк протёк прямо под ботинком Фьюри, вышел с другой стороны, юркой змейкой метнулся под серую тушу камня, замыкая сеть.

Фьюри ещё никогда не доводилось видеть, как ведут себя боги, попавшие в ловушку. Оказалось – как люди. Тор взревел, попытался броситься, одежда на нём чуть не трещала, так напряглись мышцы, и всё-таки не мог сдвинуться с места. Он зарычал, поднимая руку -  кровь потекла сильнее, его лицо серело, молот дрожал в руке. Простая мысль о том, что усилия только убыстряют процесс, явно не пришла в его голову; Тор бросил молот, но рука отказалась слушаться, молот только косо откачнулся, задев Тора по бедру и вынудив упасть на колени. Теперь он стоял в хитросплетении узора и, рыча, силился подняться.

Асгардец не умел отступать, не умел сдаваться. И в этом, по мнению Фьюри, была основная причина его близкой смерти.

\- Что это… - сквозь зубы сказал Тор, ухитрился поднять молот, кривясь от непомерного усилия, тяжело и шумно дыша сквозь зубы. Молот проскрежетал по его нагруднику, упал, рванул Тора за собой, вынудил впечататься ладонями в камень. – Что это!.. Нет!

Теперь-то он уж точно чувствовал то, что поднималось из запредельной, промороженной, разбуженной глубины. Фьюри ещё секунду смотрел на то, как в побагровевших от натуги, выкаченных глазах появляется понимание, как жадно текущая кровь начинает светиться, гореть, как алое прозрачное пламя поднимается вокруг Тора прозрачными дрожащими язычками...

Он метнулся в сторону как раз вовремя. Локи появился в распахнутом проёме, бросил быстрый взгляд на корчащегося брата и ударил, не потратив на удивление и секунды.

Синяя змея, извиваясь, сорвалась с его посоха, насквозь прошила танцующее пламя, ударила в шевелящийся серый бок и рассыпалась в шипящие жгучие искры.

Локи сощурился, прокрутил посох в руке и ударил снова, гораздо сильнее. Душный воздух, стоявший неподвижно больше трёх столетий, с треском разорвался, новая раскалённая молния прошла сквозь него, свежий запах грозы смешался с запахом крови, и Локи, держась от линий как можно дальше, двинулся вдоль стены, высматривая Фьюри.

\- За… камнем, - прохрипел Тор. С каждой секундой он делался всё бледнее, слабел, и больше уже не пытался поднять молот, а опирался на него. – Не дай… пустить себе…

\- Кровь, я знаю, - Локи сделал ещё несколько плавных, скользящих шагов. Фьюри видел, как он покусывает узкие губы, размышляя и прикидывая. – Только такой храбрый и безмозглый воин, как ты, мог угодить в… впрочем, нет, - он дошёл до места, где нельзя было пройти, не наступив на горящие линии, без раздумий отшагнул назад, упёрся посохом в камень и, оттолкнувшись, почти перелетел преграду. Фьюри мысленно проклял эту хитрую бестию, но не мог не восхититься. Локи был потрясён, не мог быть не потрясён, но не поглупел, а только сделался хитрее. И умнее. – Здесь не впервые пахнет кровью аса.

Тор зарычал что-то бессвязное, злое; его лицо стало почти совсем пустым, потускнело, словно припало пылью. Сеть пила из него не только кровь: саму жизнь.

Локи остановился. Его и Фьюри разделяло не так уж много – пара десятков метров, петляющие узоры, завеса зыбкого огня да условное прикрытие каменной глыбы. Прятаться больше не было необходимости, и Фьюри поднялся во весь рост. Тор захрипел снова – еле слышно, на излёте дыхания, и Локи коротко глянул в его сторону.

Улыбка у него была почти как настоящая.

\- Ты оказал мне большую услугу, старик, - сказал Локи. – Я устал быть вторым, знаешь ли, а теперь мой брат умирает, и этого я и сам бы не сделал лучше.

Фьюри в мыслях проклял асгардские нравы. В том, что говорил Локи, был резон. Сейчас начиналась настоящая война – между ним и этой паршивой асгардской сучкой, слишком хитрой, слишком увёртливой, трусливой, как большинство омег, и в любую секунду готовой к предательству.

\- Что же, раз так, ты мне должен, и не думай, что тебе удастся отсюда уйти, не заплатив, - сказал он. Кроме блефа и камня, сосавшего из Тора драгоценную асгардскую кровь, у него не осталось ничего. Разве что удача. – Выбор у тебя небольшой: или ты заплатишь мне, или тому, что здесь скрыто. Я возьму меньше.

\- Бальдр, - вдруг проговорил Локи. Раздул ноздри, принюхиваясь, и повторил гораздо уверенней. – Бальдр, ётун меня подери! А Фригг едва не убила меня за его пропажу!

Его глаза ни на миг не отпускали Фьюри, и ясно было, что Локи в любую секунду может сорваться и ударить,  но у Ника было преимущество. Он видел Локи целиком, от каблуков змеиных сапог до золотого шлема, а самого его, пусть и только до пояса, скрывал камень. Локи никак не мог видеть, как Фьюри перехватывает рубчатую рукоять люгера. Вопрос теперь был только в том, успеет ли он выстрелить раньше, чем Локи решит ударить, и ещё в том, куда именно Локи качнётся, получив пулю.

Если вперёд или в сторону – дело будет сделано. Крови будет достаточно, таящееся в камне чудовище пожрёт и его тоже, а потом уснёт, и Ник выберется отсюда, как когда-то очень давно выбрался его предшественник.

Только ему, Николасу Фьюри, повезёт выжить и дальше. Он был в этом уверен так же, как в том, что не промахнётся.

\- Представь, что с тобой сделают за пропажу Тора, - предложил он. Локи снова бросил взгляд на лежащего; Тор уже не двигался, только редкое дыхание поднимало его грудь. – Ведь ты дрался с ним, хотел отнять Мидгард.  Некому будет рассказать, как всё было на самом деле, а твоя родня быстра на расправу.

\- Жаль, что во мне всё-таки есть асгардская кровь, - пробормотал Локи.  – Я всего лишь хотел куб. И подразнить Тора. Зачем мне Мидгард? Сборище крыс и слизней.

Что-то заскрежетало в отдалении, но узкие чёрные глаза ни на миг не отпустили Фьюри. И посох Локи по-прежнему держал наготове, так что Фьюри тоже не намеревался отвлекаться. Не тот случай, когда можно позволить себе моргать сколько вздумается: Локи был слишком быстрым. Нечеловечески быстрым.

\- Дать тебе уйти отсюда? – спросил Фьюри, настороженно скалясь. Это уже походило на торг. Локи должен был хотеть торговаться, это было его поле, его конёк. – И крысы со слизнями останутся жить как жили, а ты забудешь, как это – всегда быть вторым?

\- А взамен? – тут же спросил Локи, и в груди Фьюри сладко дрогнуло торжество победителя. – Мы оба даём друг другу то, чего не держим в руках: ты мне – власть, я тебе – чужую силу.

Фьюри незаметно перенёс вес на правую ногу, надёжно утвердил ботинок на дрожащей каменной плоти. Трясло уже очень заметно, времени оставалось совсем мало.

\- Ведь ты лжёшь, Локи, - сказал он почти нежно. – Я видел, как вы обнимались там, в облаках. Да если бы и не видел, хватило бы запаха. Что ты дашь мне за его жизнь? На что пойдёшь, чтобы забрать его и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться?

Чёрные глаза блеснули.

\- Ты плохо знаешь Тора, старик, - Локи снова глянул на неподвижное тело. Рёбра Тора всё ещё вздымались, но пламя вокруг него стало понемногу гаснуть. – Он сметёт всякого, кто ударил в спину, едва только сможет…

\- Чушь, - прервал его Фьюри. – У тебя найдётся, чем его отвлечь. Ты и сам это знаешь. И хочешь. Я отсюда чувствую, как сильно.

\- На что мне Тор? – упёрся Локи, прожигая Фьюри злым взглядом существа, пойманного на горячем. - Куб важнее.

Лежащий захрипел.

\- Куб принадлежит мне, - отрезал Фьюри. – Жизнь твоего брата висит на волоске; решай.

\- Ты хочешь меня обмануть, - уверенно сказал Локи, но что-то в нём переменилось; Фьюри всей шкурой чувствовал, что одержал пусть временную, пусть частичную, но победу. – Я бы хотел, если бы был тобой. Что, если я и вправду люблю своего брата? Что, если сейчас выкуплю его любой ценой, а затем вернусь, и не один? Мидгард станет пеплом. Ты не можешь об этом не думать. И ты не захочешь меня отпускать – с Тором или без.

Рукоять толкнулась Фьюри в ладонь, как живое существо, предлагающее помощь, и он очень тихо потянул руку вверх. Нужно было взбесить Локи. Любой ценой, любым способом заставить отвлечься хоть на долю секунды.

\- Когда ты принесёшь Тора, твоя родня будет слишком занята, чтобы идти войной на Мидгард, - оскалился он. – Я оказал тебе услугу, неужели ты не видишь?  Кто из нас бог обмана? Кто найдёт нужные слова, чтобы убедить Тора – и Асгард - оставить нас в покое? Кто на самом деле станет править, с Тором или без него?

 Удалось. Локи на мгновение прикрыл глаза, словно уже видел перед собой сияющий дворец и тысячи согнутых спин, и себя на золотом огромном троне, и очарованного, послушного, готового на всё Тора - и Фьюри рванулся вперёд. Он выстрелил, метнувшись из-за камня и уходя в кувырок, успел увидеть, как длинная страшная молния рассекла пол там, где он только что стоял, попытался поймать Локи взглядом, но тот словно испарился, зелёный плащ взвился и упал, чёрная тень, в которую превратился асгардец, размылась и ушла в сторону, точно впиталась в стену. Что-то оглушительно грохнуло, выстрелило, свистящая свора осколков вгрызлась в стену у самой головы Фьюри, выбивая искры, откуда-то взревел рок, оглушительно рявкнули ударные, и что-то необыкновенно горячее ударило его по спине, выбив дыхание.

\- Стоять! – хрипло проревел Старк. Он носился под сводами пещеры, закладывая невероятные виражи и едва не врезаясь в стены, и прямо перед ним, совсем близко, но всё-таки вне пределов досягаемости, нёсся Локи. Ничего человеческого в нём не осталось, он был как сгусток черноты, кристалл посоха нестерпимо горел синим и зелёным, и Старк целился схватить его, вырвать из рук Локи – и всё-таки асгардец ускользал раз за разом. Один раз они пронеслись совсем рядом с Ником, и горячий воздух резанул его по глазам, заставил зажмуриться.

Боли не было. Совсем. Он просто не смог шевелиться и лежал, видя перед собой догорающую полоску крови. Петли свивались, путались, ползли, как змеи, расплывались и снова появлялись, с каждым разом ближе и страшней. Искали его, голодные, бессмысленные твари. Фьюри приподнялся на руках, понимая, что ноги не слушаются, что он лежит в луже огня и крови, в иссечённой каменной крошке, и что грохот, музыка, бешено мечущееся алое и золотое, и чёрное – уже не погоня, а  драка не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Локи, вцепившись одной рукой в посох, почти висел на нём; между ним и Старком дрожала растущая стена зеленоватого льда. Пули били в неё, откалывали огромные куски, но лёд нарастал снова и снова, с потрясающей быстротой. Старк еле успевал уворачиваться от ледяных выростов и стрелял, как безумный, оглушающий рёв музыки сплетался с грохотом разрывов. Очередная из штучек Старка взорвалась за каменной тушей, заставила обвалиться часть стены, Ник заорал, требуя прекратить, это было бесполезно, его не слышали, не могли услышать.

Чёртов ублюдок Старк всё-таки ему подгадил за всё хорошее. Фьюри застонал от ярости, впился пальцами в раздробленный орнамент, пополз к выходу. Кровь Тора больше не горела, вместо узора на полу была сеть трещин, тонкие линии безнадёжно пострадали, и всё, что Ник собирался швырнуть в каменную пасть…

Чёртов ублюдок Старк. В комплекте с Локи – даже воюя с ним – он умудрился испортить если не всё, то очень многое. Фьюри оглянулся через плечо, зарычал от злобы, пополз быстрее.

То, что он собирался швырнуть в каменную пасть, из неё вырвали, обещанная сладкая добыча ускользала, и тварь, обитавшая здесь, больше не притворялась камнем. Она поднималась, скрежеща и рыча от ярости, вся база ходила ходуном от её попыток выдраться из логова, с веками ставшего слишком тесным.

\- Чёрт! – Фьюри бешено заработал руками, стараясь оказаться подальше от чудовища. Огромная пасть снова сомкнулась, хватая пустоту, тварь заработала лапами, выгнула горб спины, заскрежетала серыми чешуями. Нестерпимо горящий знак дерева мелькнул на одной из них и погас, и можно было не сомневаться: теперь этому порождению далёкого мира будет всё равно, течёт ли в тебе кровь асгардца или человека.

Старк перестал молотить Локи, хотя всё ещё держал посох. Впился в него мёртвой хваткой и отказывался отпускать.

\- Ну вот хрен тебе, - зарычал Старк, рванул снова – и снова безрезультатно. Локи оскалился, коротко глянул себе за спину. Новую порцию льда он, кажется, выплюнул прямо Старку в маску. – С-су…

Зелёный лёд мгновенно стаял с раскалённой брони, но несколько секунд Старк на этом потерял – а тварь подбиралась всё ближе.

\- Хрен… тебе, - выдохнул Локи, скалясь. – Это моё!

\- Но мне нужнее! – заорал Старк, рванулся назад и тем спас Локи от метнувшегося в воздухе тяжёлого, в шипах и гребнях, хвоста. – Да отцепись ты, асгардская блядь!

Локи врезал ему единственным способом, каким ещё мог: налобником шлема по щитку. Старк не то захохотал, не то зарычал, щерясь от ярости, поднялся ещё выше и затряс Локи, стараясь сбросить.

\- Р-рога…тень…кий, - выдыхал он, яростно крутясь в воздухе и стараясь измолотить Локи о каменные своды. – Чёртов… фрик… сука, я же тебя… пусти!

Локи ударило о стену, о другую, он зашипел что-то бешеное прямо в маску, невероятным образом извернулся, оттолкнулся ногами от стены, о которую Старк пытался его размазать, рванулся вперёд,  крикнул во всё горло:

\- То-о-ор!

Спинные щитки костюма скрежетали о камень; маску со Старка сорвало, мелькнуло осатанелое бледное лицо с прокушенной губой и залитым кровью подбородком. Дико щерясь, Старк пытался выдраться из трещины, которую Локи проделал им самим, и оставалось только удивляться тому, как асгардец был силён. Посох он выронил, так же, как и Локи, и бешеный синий огонь запрыгал по истрескавшемуся полу.

Локи метнулся вниз, подхватил его, в секунду оказался между Тором  и чудовищной пастью, в которой ходили, клацая, конические серые зубы, выкрикнул что-то на чужом языке, ткнул посохом вперёд. Зверюга была уже совсем близко, цеплялась когтистыми страшными лапами, скрежетала и рычала, силясь дотянуться до сладкой, уже распробованной добычи.

 Пучок синих молний ударил в раскрывшуюся пасть, чудовище взревело и отпрянуло, бешено мотая гигантским валуном башки, сметая ударами хвоста всё, что ещё оставалось целым, кинулось снова, целясь перекусить Локи. Тот отчего-то не пытался отойти в сторону, а вертелся на месте, уворачиваясь от ударов лап, и бил безостановочно, пытаясь выжечь твари глаза. Тор вдруг зашевелился, попытался подняться, прохрипел:

\- Брат… беги…

Локи рассмеялся, дико и страшно, ударил опять, полоса зеленоватого режущего льда протекла сквозь воздух, опоясала тварь, стиснулась, вросла в истрескавшийся камень пола. Зверь зарычал, забил лапами, силясь вырваться, лёд осыпался и трещал, но пока ещё держал его.

\- Охуеть, - послышалось сверху. Старк всё-таки вырвался из западни, подлетел ближе и теперь висел прямо над спинными гребнями зверя. – Я так смотрю, кое-что общее у нас…

Локи зарычал, требуя от Тора подняться, подняться, чёрт побери, двигаться, и Старк решился, рванул прямо к Фьюри, резкий запах раскалённого металла ударил в ноздри, и тут же боль вонзилась в спину. Старк схватил его за куртку и ремень, потянул вверх, заставив Фьюри втянуть воздух сквозь зубы.

\- Придётся потерпеть, - прорычал Старк, понёс его к выходу, не касаясь пола ступнями. – Лично я бросил бы тебя тут, но капитан не простит.

\- Оставь эту падаль! – заорал Локи. Он пытался поднять Тора, как можно быстрее отвести его прочь от беснующейся, готовой вырваться твари, но пальцы у Тора свело на молоте, и ноша была слишком тяжела. - Кто, ты думаешь, разбудил эту… - он прервался, рванул Тора на себя; тот снова обвалился на подгибающихся коленях. – Брось его здесь!

\- Дожидайся, - сквозь зубы сказал Старк, дотащил Фьюри до ходящей ходуном перекосившейся двери, опустил на натужно дрожащий пол, метнулся назад, не слушая криков и угроз. – Что это за дрянь? Как её…

Он оттолкнул Локи – тот оскалился, почерневшее от усилий лицо стало по-настоящему страшным, - рванул на себя Тора. Реактор на его груди полыхнул, металл едва не плавился от усилий, но Тор по-прежнему держал молот, и Старк, выругавшись, отпустил его.

\- Без вариантов, - пророкотал он, разворачиваясь к твари. – Предлагаю на время забыть о…

\- Согласен, - тут же ответил Локи, развернулся, встал рядом со Старком, выставил посох. – Я ещё не видел таких, но…

\- Ясно, - отреагировал Старк. Он словно чего-то ждал, пристально глядя на содрогающуюся в узах зверюгу. – Сможешь заставить его открыть пасть?

\- Не работает, - Локи снова вытянул руку, лента льда сорвалась с неё, прижала зверя к земле, тут же треснула и рассыпалась. – Я пробо…

\- Я знаю, что пробовал! – загремел Тони. - Заставь его открыть пасть! Потом расскажешь, какой ты умный!

Локи ощерился ещё злобнее, ударил молнией под обширное серое брюхо. Тварь взревела, мотая головой, и Старк взлетел, выстрелил раз и другой, посылая ракеты в распахнутое нутро, тут же рванул обратно, оттолкнул Локи, заслоняя собой, крикнул:

\- Иер-р-р-рихо-о-он!

Тварь зашаталась, круша камни, дёргаясь  в разлетающихся, крошащихся путах. Лёд облетел с неё, злоба и голод бросили тяжелое тело вперёд, Старк мгновенно обернулся, схватил Тора в охапку, завыл всеми дюзами.

\- Брось эту штуку, слышишь? Брось!

Тор захрипел что-то в ответ, рванул молот к себе, упал на колени, зарычал, каким-то чудом не свалил и Старка тоже. Фьюри слышал, как тот орёт и проклинает грёбаных упрямых мудаков из другого мира, как тащит Тора волоком, как молот скрежещет по изодранным в клочья камням, это было недолго – может быть, несколько секунд.

Потом что-то невероятно огромное и могучее ударило во все стороны разом, плотная волна накрыла Фьюри с головой, оглушила, ослепила и прижала к камням пола. Звуки пропали, даже боль, огнём сжигавшая поясницу, исчезла, он весь стал как его собственные ноги – бесчувственным, равнодушным.

Он почти не чувствовал, как его несли. Почти не слышал, как Тони, устав орать на Локи, принялся орать на Тора и заставил того подняться на ноги и идти. Не видел, как чудовище упало, корчась и разнося вокруг себя стены, как снова поднялось, почти не чувствовал, как его тащат наружу, быстрее, быстрее, чёрт вас всех дери, эта сраная база сейчас сложится и уйдёт под лёд, шевелите задницами…

Чудовищный удар тряхнул всё, что ещё не успело пропасть из гаснущего сознания, сбросил Старка с небес прямо ему на спину, привалил сверху; воздух выбило у Фьюри из груди, несколько секунд он тщетно пытался втянуть хоть небольшой глоток, в лёгких пылало, спина превратилась в ад, во рту было полно крови, тьма наползала на глаза. Он отключился, снова пришёл в себя, удивляясь, отчего раскалённая боль в спине кажется такой чужой и далёкой. Она всё ещё хлестала по спине, но сам Ник был далеко, был не здесь, его тащило вперёд, в смутное светлое пятно и холод, в неосязаемое ничто.  Потом ударил свет, пробился сквозь слепленные кровью ресницы, ледяной ветер обхватил его, плеснул в лицо, как вода.

\- Нет! – закричал Старк. Музыки больше не было слышно, но оглушительные барабаны в ушах становились всё громче. – Нет, даже не думай туда! Блядь, да посмотри вокруг, мало тебе Коулсона?!

Оказалось, что Фьюри лежит в снегу, и ветер пытается содрать с него кожу. Его предшественник не ушёл далеко от двенадцать-зет-четыре. Где-то здесь, в слоистом многолетнем льду, остались его кости. С каждым годом они уходят глубже и глубже, становятся всё прозрачнее, всё…

Он застонал от ярости. Покой звал и манил, искушал тишиной, отдыхом, сладостью утихающей боли. Умереть, уйти, остаться в стороне от миллиона проблем, зудящей тревоги, постоянной необходимости карабкаться выше, чтобы не сползти назад…

\- Полковник, - на него легла тень, пальцы в скользкой перчатке тронули шею. – Тони, забирай его отсюда.

Ну уж нет. Он не собирался сдаваться. Фьюри зарычал снова, силой выдирая себя из подступающего покоя, который на самом деле, конечно, был смертью.

\- Пошёл ты! Я не дам тебе лезть туда одному! Ты грёбаный псих, кэп, там всё не то что на соплях, там…

Снова ударил свет, и вместе с ним боль. Фьюри перевернули, подняли, держа на весу. Алое, синее и белое приблизилось, качнулось и сменилось раскалённым алым, ободранным до металла.

\- Со мной ничего не случится, - сказал капитан. – Я обещаю. Времени мало, Тони. Я прошу. Если не пойти сейчас, мы потеряем всё, а для тебя там слишком…

Старк, державший его, зашипел сквозь зубы.

\- Решил провернуть ту же штуку, что с моим папашей? – осатанело проговорил он, и новая вспышка боли резанула Фьюри, когда Старк слишком сильно сжал пальцы. – Сдохнуть там и уйти под лёд? Хороший способ решать проблемы, кэп, просто оху…

\- Тони, - только и сказал капитан. На мгновение Ника накрыло ошеломляюще крепкой волной жара, в эту короткую секунду он любил Тони Старка, боялся за него, до безумия хотел, никогда бы не позволил подвергать себя опасности, он бы отдал за него всё, всё, что имел, всё, что бы только Тони не попросил, даже всё, о чём он не стал бы просить!

Волна отступила, Старк громко сглотнул, сказал хрипло:

\- Ладно, кэп. Ладно. Но если не вернёшься…

\- Вернусь, - повторил Роджерс, захрустел снегом, уходя в обрушившуюся базу.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Старк. Костюм взревел, ветер превратился в поток бритв, стёсывавших кожу с лица. – Только подумать, а! Хилл! Готовьте медиков, ваш директор вот-вот лишится возможности получить от меня по морде, когда очнётся!

Сквозь хлещущий снег не было возможности услышать, что кричит в ответ Хилл. Но Фьюри представлял и так. А вот почему Старк понёсся за ним, почему практически завалил операцию, в которой ничерта не понимал…

Лёд кончился, вместо низкого неба теперь были низкие потолки. Неслись быстро, изгибались, Ника затошнило от этой круговерти, кто-то вскрикнул рядом, на лицо ему надвинули пластиковую маску. С него сорвали куртку, игла вошла под ключицу, он не должен был спать, покой был слишком близко, грёбаный сраный покой, нежный и искушающий, как омега, предательский, как омега…

Поднять руку было почти непосильным делом, но он справился, рванул с себя жёсткий пластиковый намордник, выдохнул:

\- Эваку… Готовьте…

Маску снова попытались натянуть ему на лицо, и он замотал головой, отбиваясь, ненавидя тех, кто обязательно, как их ни тренируй, попытается проявить гуманизм в ущерб делу.

\- Остров! – выстонал он, закрываясь тяжёлой, такой тяжёлой рукой. – Нужно уходить, Хилл, остров!

Хилл была здесь. Наклонилась к самому его лицу, отпихнула маску, испачканное лицо с запавшими глазами оказалось совсем близко, и он выговорил, тяжело и отчаянно:

\- Уйдёт под воду. Семи…городов…

\- Бред, - сказал кто-то. Фьюри немедленно захотелось убить его на месте.  – Шок, кровопотеря. Стабилизируйте, чёрт!  Операционная готова?

\- Остров семи городов[8]! – заорал Фьюри, понимая, что делает только хуже и всё-таки не в состоянии молчать. В нём что-то треснуло, надорвалось между грудью и животом, острейшая боль прошила насквозь. – Хилл!

\- Я позабочусь, - сквозь зубы сказала Мария. Надвинула на лицо маску, мимоходом погладила по щеке. – Я поза…

Душный, отдающий резиной газ пошёл ему в лёгкие, смерть подошла совсем близко, спокойная и тёплая, как давняя подруга, солнечные блики между дрожащих листьев упали на лицо, погладили теплом, и Ника Фьюри не стало, остался только этот мягкий,  невозможный свет.

 

-20-

 

Брюс Беннер пришёл в себя от холода и боли. Он лежал, скорчившись и подобрав под себя конечности, мышцы свело в каменно-тугие узлы, косо летящий снег чертил полосы на его голой спине.

Рядом хрустнуло, и спокойный голос Наташи позвал:

\- Брюс. Поднимайтесь, если не хотите заработать пневмонию.

Несколько секунд он медлил, не будучи уверен в том, что она поймёт, если он скажет то, что думает. Что именно пневмонии ему не хватало. Пневмонии, чумы, испанки, какого-нибудь нового неизвестного штамма, сражающего наповал и особенно опасного для белого мужчины средних лет, доктора биологических наук и по совместительству носителя гигантского зелёного монстра.

Наташа подошла ближе, наклонилась, взяла его за плечо и рывком поставила на онемевшие ноги. Смотрела она так же спокойно, как если бы он был одет, и как если бы не она вместе с напарником добрых два часа гоняла Халка по внутренностям корабля и выгнала, наконец, наружу.

\- Я принесла вам одежду, - сообщила она так же деловито, отдала ему упруго шуршащий свёрток. – Могу отвернуться.

Брюс безразлично отмахнулся. После приступов он всегда чувствовал себя омерзительно хорошо. Спокойно, сыто, почти счастливо. Зверь получил свою кость, сглодал её и спал, свернувшись глубоко внутри, и слишком легко вспоминались давние блаженные дни, когда никакого зверя не было вовсе.

Он заканчивал шнуровать ботинки, когда на бедре Романофф ожила рация, голос Хилл произнёс:

\- Романофф? Доктор Беннер?

\- В порядке, - лениво отчиталась Романофф. – Что у вас?

\- Хорошего немного, - отозвалась Хилл. – Возвращайтесь поскорей, хватит любоваться пейзажами. Доктор Беннер, вы нам очень нужны.

Лучшего способа перестать упиваться отвратительной жалостью к себе, чем быть кому-то очень нужным, Брюс не знал.

\- Конечно, - подтвердила Романофф. Рыжие кудри покачивались у неё на затылке, хромота была почти незаметна. Брюс шёл сзади, хватаясь за эти детали, как за протянутую над пропастью верёвку, цеплялся за них, пытаясь окончательно придти в себя.

Рация ожила снова.

\- Эй, Клинт, - сказала Романофф, - что там за спешка?

\- Старк принёс полковника, - послышалось из неё. – Кто-то – не исключаю, что он сам, - молотил им по стенам. Сломал спину, остальное тоже не в лучшем виде. 

Брюс зашагал быстрее и принялся разминать пальцы. Было чувство, что они ему понадобятся, и не в состоянии отмёрзших деревяшек.

\- А с тобой что? – уточнила Романофф, обходя не внушающую доверия трещину во льду. – Решил заняться танцами?

\- Танцую, - согласился Клинт.  Теперь и Брюс слышал его дыхание, слишком тяжёлое и шумное. – Куб проморозил одну из турбин, пытаемся заставить её работать.

Голландец уже был виден – большой,  нелепый посреди темнеющей равнины. Романофф прибавила шагу, торопясь добраться до места, сказала задумчиво:

\- Помнишь Исламабад? То самое чувство.

\- Да, - отозвался Клинт. Что-то загремело, неприятно резануло по ушам. – Да, так и есть. Поторопитесь.

\- Исламабад, - повторил Брюс полувопросительно, хотя уже знал ответ. Читал его в мельчайших сотрясениях почвы, в том, какими зыбкими казались снежные холмики, в том, каким солёным казался воздух. – Две тысячи…

\- Пятый[9], - подтвердила Романофф. – Было очень жарко. Отвратительно жарко. Здесь тоже скоро будет, - она быстро оглядела равнину перед собой. Снег лежал неподвижно… почти. И в этом «почти» угадывалась тревога, неминуемая близкая катастрофа. Брюс не чувствовал её, у него всегда было плохо с интуицией, и Халк не чувствовал её, потому что спал, но против фактов не существует достаточно серьёзного оружия, а факты были налицо.

\- Его ведёт, - констатировал Брюс, когда они подошли к Голландцу. – Градусов десять-двенадцать, и продолжает расти.

\- Если тряхнёт, - начала Романофф, и тут действительно тряхнуло. Промёрзшая земля дрогнула, сотрясение прошло снизу вверх по телу, слежавшийся снег дрогнул и пересыпался, как песок в детской игрушке, образовав новый узор. – Чёрт!

Распахнутый люк ещё не успели починить как следует, и Брюс с неловкостью и раскаяньем глядел на облепивших его людей. Часть шлюза была просто вывернута наизнанку, и он ещё помнил, как рванулся наружу, за раздразнившей его вёрткой женщиной, и металл выгнулся, скрежеща, а перед глазами уже была снежная широкая равнина и ускользающий рыжий блик.

Романофф не сказала ни слова. Всё-таки она очень быстро училась, эта женщина, и не повторяла ошибок. Хорошее качество и для математика, и для агента.

Они свернули туда, где уже отчётливо ощущался перекос палубы, и Брюс рефлекторно попытался просчитать запас времени, но неизвестных факторов было слишком много. Удастся ли высвободить примёрзшую турбину, сколько баллов будет у следующего толчка, как скоро он случится…

Новый удар снизу, и гораздо более мощный, чем прежде, уменьшил число неизвестных факторов и не оставил сомнений: времени мало.

Что-то ужасающе скрежетало и ревело неподалёку; Романофф, не колеблясь, шла на звук, и очень скоро Брюс сам увидел происходящее. Защитные колпаки и пластины были отброшены в сторону, гигантская лопасть акульим плавником торчала из зелёного льда, и Тони Старк, зависнув над полупрозрачной твердью, увлечённо резал её силовым лучом.

-  Ни хрена не выходит, - сказал он, когда гигантская глыба отвалилась прочь, обнажив ещё одну лопасть. – То есть резать эту ерунду можно хоть до завтра, толку нет. Нужно попробовать снаружи.

\- Снаружи лёд, - отозвался Клинт Бартон, закрепил последний взрыватель, отошёл и оглядел результат своих трудов. – Старк, ты бы отлетел подальше. Не хочу, чтобы  кое-кто растерзал меня в клочья за то, что я тебя не уберёг.

\- Продолжай в том же духе, и я сам тебя растерзаю, - послышалось сверху. Старк, впрочем, снизился и оказался рядом с Брюсом. – Сравним прогнозы, док?

\- Полчаса, плюс-минус две минуты, - проговорил Брюс. – Если тенденция сохранится.

\- Совпадаем, - удовлетворённо сообщил Тони. – В принципе, землетрясение может быть нам на пользу. Тряхнёт как следует – высвободит чёртовы лопасти.

\- Или сломает, - отозвался Клинт. – Отойдите подальше, мало ли. Осколки. Впервые в жизни вижу такой лёд.

\- Ты не одинок, - произнесла Романофф. Вместе они отошли на безопасное расстояние, и Клинт, высунувшись из-за защитного кожуха, ещё раз ощупал конструкцию внимательным взглядом, поднёс к губам рацию. – Хилл, у нас всё готово. Как только взорвём, пускайте турбину. Кстати, я не отвечаю ни за что, кроме собственно взрывчатки, это была не моя идея.

\- Конечно, - вмешался Старк. – Это была МОЯ идея. Всё сработает, если кое-кто, - он ядовито глянул на Клинта, - не отступил от схемы и…

\- На счёт десять, - закончил Клинт, смутно улыбаясь. – Скомандуйте всем держаться крепче, девять, восемь…

\- Доктор Беннер, - сказала Наташа. – Если вдруг выяснится, что со взрывчаткой они всё-таки напортачили, мне придётся вас разозлить. Очень сильно разозлить. Я заранее прошу прощения.

\- Эй, это мои взрыватели! – оскалился Старк. – Что с ними может быть не так? Я бы тебя уволил, Романофф, жаль, ты не работаешь на…

\- Два, -  невозмутимо отсчитал Бартон. – Один, поехали!

Надсадный механический рёв почти полностью заглушил серию коротких взрывов. Старк издал торжествующий вопль, высунулся наружу и тут же крикнул:

\- Мощности мало! Чёрт!

В следующую секунду он уже исчез, а к рёву турбины добавилась новая пронзительная нота. Клинт рванул следом, выругался и остановился так резко, что Романофф чуть не сбила его с ног.

\- Старк! – закричал он. – Старк, чтоб тебя, есть способы подохнуть поизящней!

Ответа не было. Вряд ли Старк вообще слышал что-либо, кроме воя и скрежета. Упёршись в гигантскую лопасть, он что было сил толкал её вперёд, проворачивал…

\- Господи, - выдохнула Романофф. Это был первый и единственный раз, когда Брюс слышал чистое потрясение в её голосе. – Если он вправду запустит эту штуку, у нас станет одним героем меньше!

Турбина тряслась и выла, зелёное крошево летело во все стороны, лопасти дрожали и всё никак не могли сдвинуться с места, и Беннер не знал, что лучше: если турбина всё-таки пойдёт вперёд или если окончательно застрянет.

\- Хилл, остановите моторы! – рявкнул Клинт. – Чёртов умник в турби…                                                                           

\- Нет! – Романофф показала на трясущуюся, как в лихорадке, лопасть. – Остановишь сейчас – всё, не запустим больше, а Старка это не спасёт!

\- Реверс, - вдруг сказал Брюс. Он смотрел на то, как Тони толкает чёртову штуку вперёд, и понимал, что Романофф не придётся его злить. – Скажите Хилл. Когда турбина заработает, пусть включит машину на реверс, у нас будет тридцать секунд, чтобы убраться.

С каждым шагом стены вокруг него казались всё более хрупкими, надрывный вой всё больше раздражал, собственное тело становилось всё тяжелей и больше, и ладони, когда он упёрся в трясущийся металл, уже потеряли цвет человеческой кожи.

Старк даже не повернул головы. Из-под металлических перчаток сыпались искры, лопасть дрожала и упиралась. Злила Халка. Заставляла нажимать сильней.

\- М-да,  - сказала Романофф, глядя на то, как у Халка бугрятся плечи. – Пора переходить к плану Б.

\- Есть одна проблема, - сосредоточенно глядя на то, как лопасть, цепляясь за глыбы льда и ужасающе скрежеща, по дюйму движется вперёд, возразил Клинт. – У нас нет плана Б.

\- Представь, что ты здесь главный, - предложила Наташа. – Здешнее начальство облажалось, а я не хочу застрять тут надолго.

Халк взревел, нажал ещё сильнее, и турбина пошла. Медленно, неохотно, но с каждой минутой набирая скорость.

\- Хилл, - сказала Романофф. – У вас всё готово? Если нет – умникам каюк.

\- Каюк? – недоумённо переспросили из рации. Наташа закатила глаза.

\- Размажет по турбине изнутри, - доходчиво перевёл Клинт. – Тогда уж точно…

\- Ясно, - равнодушно отозвалась Хилл. Что-то с ней было здорово не так, и Романофф догадывалась, что именно. С агентом Хилл случился Фьюри. С агентом Коулсоном – тоже.

Она собиралась сделать всё, чтобы не попасть в этот список и не дать Клинту сделать того же.

Турбина теперь вращалась с внушительной скоростью, куски льда летели из неё, как шрапнель, грохотали о кожух и осколками осыпались вниз.

\- Р-рр-реве-ер-рс! – донеслось изнутри, и Хилл не пришлось повторять дважды. Машина дрогнула, вращение на секунду замедлилось, прекратилось, и Старк  вынесся вверх. Он летел тяжело, боком, и волок с собой Халка.

\- Подбери ноги! Брюс! – донеслось до Романофф, и Халк, зарычав, поджал ступни, крепче ухватился за броню, подтянулся вверх, почти коснулся ногами бешено вертевшихся лопастей,  тяжело ударился о палубу.

\- Ф-фу, - сказал Старк, откидывая маску. Он был весь в поту. – Тебе бы стоило сесть на диету. И ты помял мне костюм!

Халк насупился, оглядывая его и шевеля вздувшимися сосисками пальцев, и Старк торопливо добавил:

\- Отрихтую потом. Кстати, что там снаружи? Вот будет номер, если мощности всё-таки не…

Романофф показала ему кулак.

\- Что? – весело и зло спросил Старк. – Послушайте, вы ведь террористы, на вас это написано, прямо поперёк, кхм, - он с усилием оторвал взгляд от груди Романофф. – Поперёк лица. Вам не осточертели эти побегушки на поводке? Да в жизни не поверю, чёрт возьми!

\- Это ты пристрелил Фьюри, - спокойно предположил Клинт. Старк мотнул головой и скривил ужасную рожу.

\- Рад бы записать эту строчку в резюме, но это был несчастный случай. Если спросишь, отчего я не бросил его там… - тут он запнулся, словно на мгновение потерял весь запал. – Эта хрень уже в воздухе или мне кажется?

Отчаянная тряска сменилась серией резких рывков, бешено вертящиеся лопасти слились в одну сверкающую полосу, мотор ревел и рычал, но в натужном звуке слышалось всё меньше безнадёжности и всё больше – обещания убраться, наконец, отсюда.

\- Хилл? Что у вас?

\- Отрываемся, - зло  послышалось из рации. – Что Беннер?

Романофф оглянулась на Брюса, пытавшегося стянуть ремнём безнадёжно порванные брюки,  и вздохнула.

\- Поищите ему ещё комплект одежды. У доктора не было времени раздеваться. Старк, какого чёрта, куда ты собрался?

\- Тебя точно зовут не Пеппер Поттс? – прищурился Тони, опустил маску и взлетел на пару дюймов над полом. – Я вернусь скоро и со щитом.

\- Прихвати всё, что к нему полагается, - посоветовал Клинт. Старк повисел ещё пару секунд, словно обдумывал это предложение, и рванул вперёд, закладывая виражи.

\- План Б, - сказал Клинт, глядя на Романофф. – Если этот самовлюблённый психопат не справится сам, а он, скорее всего, не справится…

Брюс перестал терзать пряжку, вздохнул и стянул с носа чудом уцелевшие очки.

\- Подержите, - он протянул их Клинту. – Я надеюсь получить их обратно целыми.

Клинт, хмыкнув, спрятал драгоценность в нагрудный карман.

\- Нам бы лучше поторопиться, - сказала Романофф, шагая к выходу. - Ещё одной пробежки наперегонки с вами, Брюс, я не выдержу. Хотя это было очень неплохо. Тонус и всё такое.

Клинт ощупью вынул одну из стрел, покрутил в пальцах и положил на тетиву.                   

\- Придётся прыгать, - сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Беннера. – И кстати, хотел бы я знать, чем Фьюри держит вас, доктор. Ведь не задачками по математике?

Брюс усмехнулся, пытаясь скрасить неприглядную истину.

\- Халк, - сказал он, и внутри рычанием отозвался его личный ад, - иногда утихает. В эти промежутки я кое-как успеваю компенсировать ущерб, хотя бы частично. Быть, как бы ни смешно это звучало, полезным.

Романофф и Бартон молчали, только слитный звук шагов отдавался по глухо гудящему кораблю.

\- Где-то близко, - пробормотал, наконец, Клинт. – Вообще идея неплоха. Собрать целую команду героев, - он усмехнулся, - каждый из которых может быть изрядной сволочью, если его разозлить.

\- Полезной сволочью, - хмыкнув, уточнила Романофф. – Прикормленной сволочью. Пауки в железной банке, а?

\- В отличие от пауков, - проговорил Брюс, - у нас есть навыки осознанного социального поведения. Думаю, на то и был расчёт. Предполагалось, что со временем мы все научимся работать в команде.

\- Шутите, - пробормотал Клинт. – С другой стороны, самые дурацкие идеи обычно самые живучие, так что…

\- Лидер, - вдруг сказала Романофф. – Все эти пчёлки и муравьи непременно должны иметь что-то общее. Предлагаю поставить вопрос на голосование. Не Фьюри, не ты и не я, - она остро поглядела на Клинта. – Я буду категорически против.

\- И не я, - открестился Брюс. Ему было страшно даже представить себе, как развернётся Халк, если  ему, Брюсу Беннеру, придётся вместо научных изысканий заниматься административной работой и пасти стаю пауков. – Серьёзно, это просто вопрос стабильности системы.

\- А вы неплохо смотрелись бы в начальственном кабинете, - ухмыльнулся Бартон. – Это шутка, Брюс, не сердитесь. Тогда Старк? У него замашки управленца. Совет директоров, пиар-отдел, вся эта мутная водичка…

\- От которой он сбегает, как только выдаётся возможность, - Романофф свернула к шлюзам. – Я бы поставила на его девушку.

\- Мисс Поттс – исключительно ответственная натура, - помолчав, согласился Брюс, - но вам её не жаль?

Что-то особенное было в том, как Клинт и Наташа переглянулись и промолчали.

\- Если бы у неё был кто-то достаточно крепкий, - пробормотал Брюс, не умевший расставаться даже с самой неудачной из идей, не выжав из неё всё, что можно, - кто-то, на кого она могла бы опереться… выносливый, с привычкой к самокон… - он осёкся.

\- Держитесь, - проговорил Клинт, отвинчивая задраенный круглый люк. – Придётся прыгать.

Ветер тут же вгрызся в Брюса, но тот был не в претензии. Он даже почти не видел несущейся внизу осточертевшей равнины, и того, как Клинт, наполовину высунувшись наружу, выстрелил, перехватил вытянувшийся из стрелы фал, дёрнул пару раз и кивком предложил Наташе идти первой.

\- Капитан, - перекрикивая рычание и свист ветра, предложил Брюс. – Что скажете?

Наташа уцепилась за чёрную прочную паутину, соскользнула вниз, повисла, запрокинула голову и рассмеялась.

\- Идите сюда, док, обсудим, - донеслось снизу, и Брюс, вцепившись в натянутую верёвку, последовал за ней.

\- Хорошая идея, - подтвердил Клинт, хотя его некому было слушать. Он пристально следил за тем, как две фигуры скользят вниз, как фал вздрагивает от увеличившейся массы, и как вздрагивает убегающая земля.

Только после того, как Наташа и Халк опустились на неё, подняв облако снежной пыли, Клинт соскользнул вниз сам. Ветер вздыбил его волосы, обнял обманчиво нежно и унёс с собой короткое заключительное:

\- Если только он жив.

 

-21-

 

Первым, кого Стив нашёл, зарывшись в остатки базы, был Коулсон. Стив не заметил бы его, но в узком провале между двух обрушившихся стен блеснул металл, а через секунду стало ясно: странно изломанный сгусток теней, лишь отдалённо похожий на человеческую фигуру – не что иное, как труп.

Не было времени останавливаться, но Стив не смог себя пересилить, наклонился к Коулсону – тот был совершенно и окончательно мёртв, посиневшие губы разошлись в улыбке, от которой стыла кровь.

Коулсон был хорошим солдатом. Не другом, нет – на то, чтобы сдружиться по-настоящему, им не хватило времени, - но простое уважение заставило Стива помедлить ещё минуту. Не было ни времени, ни необходимости в последних словах над телом, не было возможности похоронить Коулсона как подобает, но минуту тишины и малую толику уважения Стив ему задолжал. Он приподнял тело, усадил его, положил валявшийся рядом пистолет Коулсону на колени.

Всё вокруг ходило ходуном, тонкие струйки пыли сыпались то из одной, то из другой трещины, и мертвец смотрел на Стива, спокойно и внимательно, словно требовал ответа.

\- Я буду помнить, - пробормотал Стив, наклонился и закрыл Коулсону глаза. Это ничуть не помогло: уходя дальше, в глубину завала, он всё ещё чувствовал между лопаток тяжёлый взгляд.

Под ногами дрожало всё сильнее, затихало на время, снова начинало трястись, кое-где на камнях и вбитых в стену металлических панелях виднелись подпалины и следы алой краски, и Стив знал, откуда они здесь. Совесть до сих пор глодала его – Тони вовсе не обязан был принимать решение, ориентируясь на его, Стива, чувства, - но выбора не было, пройти здесь в костюме было попросту невозможно. Под ногами и так осыпалась неверная опора, так что кое-где Стиву пришлось ползти, оберегая голову от грозящих упасть камней и силой заставляя себя двигаться медленно и осторожно.

Потом он упёрся в вовсе непроходимый завал. Что-то рычало и металось за ним, глухие сотрясения сдвигали мелкую осыпь, подступавшую к самым ногам.

Нечего было и думать возвращаться на Голландец без посоха. Стив уже почти решил искать обходные пути, когда сквозь камни, двигавшиеся теперь то вперёд, то назад, как галька в прибое, пробился тонкий синий луч.

Посох удалось отрыть почти сразу; удивительно было, как это Стив не заметил его раньше. Видимо, что-то сдвинулось глубоко в завале, и вынесло добычу ближе к поверхности, точь-в-точь как прибой выносит раковину или обрывок водоросли.

Кристалл не разбился. Стив убедился в этом сразу же, как только отвалил последний кусок металлической обшивки и потянул оружие из чужого мира на себя. Он тянул медленно и осторожно, потому что шло исключительно туго, пару раз посох застрял, казалось, намертво, но потом подавался, и Стив отвоёвывал у обвала ещё дюйм или два.

Потом древко дёрнулось, остановилось. И дёрнулось снова, не оставляя сомнений. Кто-то – и Стив прекрасно знал, кто именно, - всё ещё держался за другой его конец. Цеплялся изо всех сил и дёргал посох к себе, то ли требуя помощи, то ли отказываясь умирать безоружным.

Можно было выхватить посох, за которым он полз сюда, как крыса, пристроив щит на спину и ежесекундно ожидая нового обвала. Можно было одним ударом щита переломить древко и уйти, унося с собой добычу. Это было бы правильно, никто бы не осудил Стива за то, что он поступает так, как велят здравый смысл и война, никто не упрекнул бы его в том, что он оставил под завалом врага. Или двух. Тони, вероятно, назвал бы это лучшим исходом дела, и в некотором роде Стив готов был с ним согласиться, ему доводилось видеть людей, на которых взрывом обрушило всего лишь здание, а здесь камней было куда больше.

Посох снова дёрнулся в руках. Слабо, почти незаметно. И Стив решился. Он подтянул щит повыше, краем защищая голову и думая, что похож на черепаху, не до конца втянувшую голову в панцирь, вытянул из хаоса обломков металлическую полосу пошире и принялся за работу. Рация что-то хрипела, пот заливал глаза, под коленями и вокруг тряслось, расширяющийся проход несколько раз пытался осыпаться снова, и Стив держал его собой, мысленно благодаря Говарда за надёжную защиту, дожидался паузы между толчками и снова брался за дело; оно казалось бесконечным. Почти безнадёжным.

Именно таким, с какими Стив привык справляться.

Время ушло, исчезло. Его больше не было, просто не было ровного течения секунд и минут, а только один длинный бесконечный миг, полный усилий и тяжёлого труда, и уже появились на свет пальцы, стискивающие древко, синевато-бледная, с вбитой грязью щека, расплывчатое алое пятно под ней. Стив, тяжело дыша, потянул Локи за освобождённое плечо, боясь и того, что движение окончательно обрушит всё, что каким-то чудом ещё держалось, и того, что он сам поломает Локи даже те кости, которые остались целы. Кровь у асгардца была какого-то странного, почти пурпурного оттенка, и Стив не сразу понял, что это вовсе не кровь, а край завернувшегося плаща.

 Локи лежал на брате, закрывая его собой, полуобняв и вцепившись намертво, и несколько драгоценных минут ушло на то, чтобы просто заставить его очнуться.

\- Отпусти его, - шёпотом потребовал Стив. Камни над ним мелко дрожали, следующий толчок мог стать последним. – Давай, ну?

Избитое лицо свело гримасой, и Локи вытолкнул сквозь запёкшиеся губы:

\- Н-не…

\- Ты мешаешь мне вытащить его наружу, - объяснил Стив, понимая, что боится Локи вполне обоснованно. Он сам посоветовал бы любому из своих парней не тратить времени и сил на заведомо безнадёжное дело, а спасать того, кого ещё можно спасти. Тор выглядел мертвецом. В грязном золоте волос запеклась кровь, лицо застыло в гримасе ярости и боли, и больше всего он походил на того, кем, по мнению Стива, и являлся. На невосполнимо потерянного бойца, не пережившего схватки. – Помоги мне, и всё будет хорошо.

Локи захрипел, что-то двинулось внизу, Стив быстро глянул туда и выдохнул:

\- Осторожней!

Ноги в щегольских змеиных сапогах – один был порван, и в дыре виднелась сухая тонкокостная ступня, - снова задвигались, камни ссыпались с них, и Локи, неловко повернувшись, выполз из-под косо упавшей плиты, навалился на Стива всем телом.

\- По… кля… - выстонал он, когда Стив перехватил его под мышки и потащил за собой, волоком по камням и мусору, через узкий, ежеминутно грозящий обрушиться проход. – Покля… что не…

\- Молчи, - сипя от натуги, ответил Стив. Тащить Локи было не так уж сложно, но проклятая база жила своей жизнью: шелестела осыпающейся штукатуркой, хрустела изломанными костями балок, рычала запертым внутри чудовищем, о котором Стив знал только то, что оно «пиздец какая тварь», а из уст Тони это могло означать что угодно. – Молчи и… помогай.

Локи заработал ногами усерднее; он упирался каблуками, толкая себя вперёд, и всё оглядывался назад, на смутный золотистый блик, на расплывшийся пурпур. Стив знал, каково ему сейчас, знал слишком хорошо, как это – уходить с поля боя, оставляя кого-то лежать, без защиты и сознания, не зная, сможешь ли за ним вернуться.

У самого выхода, где ледяной ветер крутил маленькие вихри снега, Локи откинулся на спину и привалился головой к изуродованной скале. Он был так похож на Коулсона, что Стива замутило. Вот только Коулсон, в отличие от самого Локи, уже не суждено было придти в себя.

Стив молча смотрел на то, как асгардец втягивает в себя воздух, как напрягаются жилы у него на шее, и вспоминал маленького человека в сером костюме, спокойного бету чуть старше средних лет, всегда готового помочь, объяснить, помолчать, если нужно. Наверное, он думал о Коулсоне слишком громко, или Локи уже достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы сообразить, о чём Стив молчит, потому что выговорил, слишком чётко и резко откусывая каждое слово:

\- Спаси моего брата, - он закашлялся, сплюнул на землю кровь, слюну и пыль. – Принеси мне Тора. Я заплачу всем, что потребуешь. Всеми сокровищами миров, я…

Бледное небо и снег были так близко. Там на льду стоял Голландец, там были люди, как он сам, тепло, жизнь, Тони, всё вместе. За спиной голодно скалилась база, и не было никакой причины идти за Тором, вот разве что…

\- Ты ничего не знаешь о людях, - проговорил Стив, ткнул в бледную, со стёсанными костяшками пальцев руку посох. – Поднимайся. Если не можешь – ползи. Твой куб, - он не нашёл слов, но, судя по проблеску понимания в глазах Локи, тот всё понял и так, без слов. – Заставь его перестать.

Локи кивнул, поднялся, шатаясь и опираясь на бесценный посох как на простой костыль, прохрипел:

\- Тор сказал – ты хороший воин. Он прав.

Стив развернул его за плечо, лицом к воющему снаружи ветру, и подтолкнул между лопаток.

\- Иди, - повторил он, вернулся в зияющий оскаленный проход. Теперь идти по нему было ещё трудней, а нужно было торопиться, невидимый угрожающий метроном частил, требуя спешить, в затылке настырно колола тревожная иголочка – скорее, скорее!

Слишком легко было ошибиться, неловким движением обрушить всё, что ещё держалось; Стив опустился на четвереньки, пополз вперёд, слыша угрожающий хруст и треск, понимая, что ещё один толчок, один прыжок невиданной твари, ещё одно неудачное движение – и он опять не выполнит обещания, только на этот раз дело будет куда серьёзней, чем не придти в клуб Аист на танцы.

Пегги Картер – Маргарет Картер, если уж совершенно точно, - следила за ним. Помогала адаптироваться, обеспечивала лояльность, контролировала контакты, писала отчёты - выполняла свою работу. Не то чтобы Стив был на неё в обиде, это было бы глупо и жестоко, но неприятно было думать о том, что сияющее и восхитительное чувство, которое он помнил до сих пор, стояло на лжи. На недомолвках, приказах и рабочей необходимости.

Сейчас было другое. То, что тянуло его к Тони Старку, не имело ничего общего ни со святостью брака, ни с искренней симпатией, ни с общностью целей и интересов, ни с долгом – ни с чем, что обычно связывает людей. Даже бешеное желание разложить его на ближайшей условно подходящей плоскости и вязать до потери сознания не было главным в той горячке, что охватывала Стива при единственном взгляде на Тони.

Стив хотел его целиком. Полностью, от кончиков взъерошенных волос и пальцев в несходящих мозолях, до привычки всё делать по-своему и мельчайших оттенков сумасшедше прекрасного запаха.

Если это действительно была любовь, то Стив не понимал, как о ней могут петь песни и сочинять стихи. Отчаянное, жестокое, почти пугающее чувство, требующее от тебя сделать всё, что пойдёт на пользу человеку, даже если он сам против.

Не вернуться сейчас означало сломать Тони окончательно. Мысль была дикая, неприлично самоуверенная, но пространства для сомнений Тони ему не оставил. Не после того, как наорал на Стива от всей души. Не после того, как поверил его обещанию.

Лаз снова сузился, выступающие сверху куски и обломки перекрытий чиркали Стива по спине, но он почти не думал о завале. Он вспоминал, как Тони, держа на руках полковника, орал на него, какими тёмными казались глаза на белом от ужаса и злобы лице, и как это лицо вдруг стало почти детским, беззащитным, совсем молодым, как Тони осёкся, втянул в себя глоток воздуха, силой заставил себя замолчать и согласиться, и как тяжело было уйти от него, не поцеловав.

Не вернуться к Тони было нельзя. Просто невозможно.

Он добрался до Тора. Тот лежал по-прежнему  неподвижно, и Стив навис над ним, прислушался, уловил едва ощутимый звук дыхания, зыбкое неверное тепло движущегося у ноздрей воздуха, вытянулся вдоль безвольного тела, принялся отгребать камни и куски покрупнее, подвёл руку под широчайшие плечи Тора, с усилием сдвинул его к себе. Тор был очень тяжёлым, слишком тяжёлым даже для такого крупного парня. Или усталость и гипоксия понемногу брали своё, и даже сыворотка не могла справиться с ними полностью.

Голова Тора мотнулась на сторону, запёкшиеся губы разомкнулись, он выдохнул что-то бессвязное, поразив Стива до глубины души – он был практически уверен, что асгардец как минимум в коме, если не хуже, -  открыл бессмысленные глаза с кроваво-красными белками и слишком яркой радужкой, отключился снова. Стив наклонился к нему в смутной надежде привести в чувство, хотя бы в подобие сознания, и в эту секунду база рухнула, сложившись внутрь себя, как карточный домик.

Грохота почти не было, просто что-то чудовищно тяжёлое прижало Стива сверху, перед лицом струёй просыпалась душная известковая пыль, и дышать стало почти невозможно. В щёку упиралась острая резьба нагрудника, и Стив не мог двинуть ни ногой, ни рукой, получалось только осторожно и медленно тянуть в себя воздух, выцеживая его сквозь зубы. Не сдаваться и ждать нового толчка, который, возможно, освободит ему хотя бы руки. Или убьёт окончательно.

Ещё один шанс. Ещё один шанс не сдаться. Стив напрягал все мышцы по очереди, стараясь не думать о том, что с Голландца, может быть, придёт помощь. Что Тони рванёт назад, вытаскивать его, и это будет хуже всего на свете. Он ловил губами тонкую струйку воздуха, сочившегося сквозь завал, и  гнал от себя мысль, что ворует его у умирающего. Асгардец больше не шевелился, только глухо и редко билось сердце, чужое, непохожее на человеческое, сумевшее вместить в себя невозможную, преступную и горячую страсть, охлестнувшую Стива ещё тогда, снаружи, на палубе Голландца.

Новый толчок тряхнул не просто камни и плиты, он был как удар гигантской ладони, безжалостный, не оставляющий шансов, что-то отчаянно захрустело, осыпалось внизу, Стива дёрнуло, щекой протянуло по резному нагруднику, Тор  шевельнулся, выдохнул влажный, пахнущий кровью воздух, тут же втянул его снова, клокочущий мокрый звук был невыносим.

Приходилось признать, что вот теперь - действительно всё. Стив мог выжить в ледяной воде, мог пережить семьдесят лет комы, но сейчас его тело было на пределе, это ощущалось так же ясно, как невероятная тяжесть на спине. Стив догадывался, что обвал переломил бы ему спину, как это случилось с Фьюри. Щит и сыворотка спасли его, подарили несколько лишних минут жизни, может быть, несколько часов агонии, но и только.

\- Что… - услышал Стив, и ухитрился поднять голову. Тор дико водил налитыми кровью глазами, силился ухватить ещё глоток воздуха. – Что это? Откуда ты… Локи?

Асгардец шептал, но этот шёпот казался криком. Воплем, запертым в сжатой груди. Последние секунды жизни Тор тратил на страх за Локи, за убийцу, колдуна и лгуна, за узкогубого, пахнущего сладким ядом омегу, за Локи, которому Стив отдал драгоценный посох, которого выволок из западни и отпустил, доверившись, о чём только он думал, думал ли вообще?

\- Снаружи, - выдавил Стив. Он действительно задыхался, голова кружилась всё сильнее, слишком умное тело норовило уйти в спасительную кому, сберечь что можно, отключив необязательные для выживания процессы вроде сознания. Или речи. Или чувств. Стив сжал в кулаке подвернувшийся острый камешек, заставляя себя продержаться ещё хоть немного. Хотя бы до того момента, как он сумеет вырвать у душегубки, в которой оказался, ещё глоток воздуха и успокоить Тора. Никто не заслуживает умирать вот так, в уверенности, что кто-то самый дорогой лежит сейчас неподалёку, раздавленный камнями. – Обвал. Локи…

Что-то зашевелилось вне поля его зрения, тяжело проскрежетало по камням, Тор повернул голову, посмотрел в ту сторону, прохрипел короткое:

\- Держись.

Воздух кончился совершенно, радужные круги поплыли перед глазами, под пальцами оказалось что-то вроде ремня, Стив вцепился в него что было сил, практически ни на что не надеясь. Сознание плыло,  отключалось, раздражающий скрежет металла о камень раздался снова, и Стива рвануло вверх так, что захрустели, едва не выворачиваясь из суставов, кости.

Воздух хлынул в ноздри, невыразимая тяжесть обвалилась со спины, загрохотала, ссыпаясь вниз и больно чиркая по ногам и плечам, Стив снова дышал, боже, он дышал, воздух шёл в ноздри, горло и грудь свободным торжествующим потоком, клокотал в гортани, вырывался наружу, снова врывался в раскрытый рот, Стив хватал его крупными глотками, как воду в раскалённый день, пока не заломило зубы и не закружилась голова, пока ледяная сладость не пропитала его, кажется, насквозь. Только после этого он смог опомниться, осмотреться.

Тор снова был без сознания. Рукоять молота выпала из его руки, пустая кожаная петля качалась на рукояти, как мёртвая змея. Рёв и грохот теперь слышался совсем глубоко; каким-то невероятным образом Тор ухитрился вытащить их к самой поверхности, и сквозь путаницу арматуры Стив совершенно ясно видел белёсое низкое небо.

Несколько минут он, не думая ни о чём, растаскивал эти извилистые, скрученные куски металла, отбрасывая их в сторону, потом вернулся к Тору, взвалил его на себя и поволок наружу. Было чертовски тяжело, сапоги Тора цеплялись за камни и железки, и он совсем не помогал, но Стив был не в претензии.

На самом деле он был почти счастлив. Тащил Тора, смаргивая с ресниц едкий пот, уговаривал себя не радоваться раньше времени, и всё-таки не мог перестать.

В этот раз он собирался выполнить обещание. Господи, в этот раз он собирался придти вовремя.

Земля под ногами была вся в трещинах. Осыпалась, проваливалась, пожирала себя самоё. Стив выбрался, тяжело дыша, на относительно безопасный участок повыше, бросил взгляд на равнину, пытаясь определить расстояние, и замер.

Больше не было ледника, языком тянувшегося к побережью. Не было заснеженной равнины с жёлто-фиолетовыми тенями и режущим ветром. Лёд проседал, крошась и трескаясь, море рвалось внутрь змеившихся трещин,  грохотало и билось, кипя пеной, линия берега менялась просто на глазах, и там, где до сих пор стоял Голландец, не было больше и следа корабля, только бурлил чудовищных размеров водоворот.

В лучшем случае Хилл и все прочие смогли поднять Голландец в воздух, увести его подальше, списав Стива со счетов. В худшем…

Он не хотел думать о худшем, не хотел и не мог перестать.

Сзади на него надвинулась тень, но у Стива не было сил обернуться. Он просто стоял и смотрел на то, как море отгрызает от острова по кусочку, как длинные, белые от пены потоки раз за разом накатывают на то, что ещё осталось, как бьют вверх неведомо откуда взявшиеся струи пара. Ветер бил ему в лицо, ревущее море скрадывало звуки, и, должно быть, он отключился ненадолго, прямо так, на месте и не закрывая глаз.

\- Капитан! – рявкнуло сверху. – Ну, кто оказался прав, вашу мать? Кто тут гений?

Яростная золотая молния упала с неба. Тони заложил круг, метнулся вниз, невероятным образом затормозил, завис напротив, откинул маску.

\- Стоит, блядь, только отвернуться, - сказал он. – Стоит только отвернуться!

Стив смотрел на него, не в силах сказать ни слова, только улыбался так, что больно было губам. Тони был здесь, рядом, живой, целый, злой как чёрт, Стив едва удержался, чтобы снова не открыться, здесь всё-таки было не время и не место.

\- Ты гений, - послышалось сзади. – Ты, Старк. Только уймись.

Стив ещё не успел повернуться к Романофф, как дохнуло зверем, и тягучий голос произнёс:

\- Уже, кажется, вполне можно перестать держать меня за глотку.

Тони опустился на гулко застонавшую землю, спросил отчего-то шёпотом:

\- Цел?

Стив кивнул, всё ещё не рискуя заговорить. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не сгрести Тони в охапку, не отпустить себя, не…

\- Закрой рот, если не хочешь, чтобы я надрала тебе твою асгардскую задницу, - пригрозила Романофф. – Чёрт побери, кэп, вид у тебя не очень, но я в полушаге от того, чтобы тебя расцеловать.

\- Мэм, - пробормотал Стив, не зная в точности, как реагировать на подобное предложение. Ему до сих пор не окончательно верилось, что происходящее реально. Особенно при виде Халка, державшего Локи за шею. – Брюс. Рад вас видеть. Где корабль?

\- С той стороны, там безопасней, - Романофф мотнула головой, указывая направление. – Мы прочесали примерно половину острова. Мелкой расчёской. Собственно…

\- Отпусти меня, - тихо попросил Локи. Он смотрел не на Стива, а поверх его плеча, на застывшее в гримасе напряжения и боли лицо брата. – Пусти, ты, зелёный толстоза…

Халк предупреждающе рыкнул, и Локи так же медленно перевёл взгляд на Стива.

\- Я всё сделал как ты сказал мне, - выговорил он с явным усилием. – Скажи своему…

\- Брюс, пусти его, - быстро решил Стив. Растаскивать Халка и Локи сейчас он совершенно не хотел, и к тому же понимал, что сейчас даже Халку лучше не становиться у Локи на пути. Стив и сам бы не рискнул.

Халк  медленно разжал толстые зелёные пальцы, и Локи в два шага оказался рядом, обнял Тора, заставив Стива пошатнуться.

\- Эй, - вмешался Тони, - перестань на нём виснуть!

Локи, казалось, не слышал. Он потянул Тора к себе, прижался щекой к щеке, резкий сладкий запах поплыл в воздухе, заставил Стива закашляться, опустить Тора на дрожащую землю, отойти. Тони тут же оказался рядом, стиснул плечо Стива, прошептал:

\- Что я с тобой сделаю, кэп, ты не представляешь. Я и сам не представляю пока, но…

\- Тони, - так же шёпотом ответил Стив. Романофф смотрела на них, это смущало, но перестать он не мог. – Тони. Ты как меня нашёл?  Что с кубом?

Локи опустился на колени, нагнулся совсем близко к распластавшемуся Тору, ткнулся губами в окровавленный висок. Стиву сделалось неловко смотреть, и он отвернулся, потянул Тони к себе, заставляя отвернуться тоже.

\- Хрен бы я тебя нашёл, если бы не этот, - Тони мотнул головой, указывая на Локи, и снова впился глазами в Стива. Рассматривал, как впервые. – Хорошо, что я его не пристрелил сгоряча, как только увидел.

Гигантское серо-серебристое брюхо корабля выплыло из-за дрожащего нагромождения новорожденных гор, надвинулось, закрывая собой полнеба. Голландец походил на сорвавшийся с троса дирижабль и полз, казалось, бесконечно, потом завис неподвижно. Волна воздуха ударила сверху, смела остатки снега, в серебристой плоскости открылся  чёткий квадрат люка.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Стив. Из люка упал, разворачиваясь и на ходу выпуская ступени, трап, Романофф замахала рукой, улыбаясь, и сверху ей ответно отсалютовал Бартон. – Я знал, что ты справишься.

\- С кубом в основном справился Локи, - честно сказал Тони. – Я был… ну, немного занят.

Халк, на ходу уменьшаясь в размерах, уже поднимался вверх, и Клинт вынул что-то из кармана на груди, отдал Брюсу, крикнул:

\- Наташа!

\- Джентльмены вперёд! – отозвалась Романофф. Обернулась к Локи и сказала совсем  другим тоном. – Давай лезь.

Локи вряд ли услышал и это тоже. Он стоял на коленях, прижимая к себе голову Тора, и безостановочно шептал что-то неразборчивое, ядовито-сладкий запах окружал его, как облако, воздух трещал от раскалённой магии.

\- Чёрт, - прошептал Тони. Он как-то незаметно перестал злиться – кажется, просто забыл, - и в плечо Стиву упирался наплечник его костюма. – Чёрт, блядь, вот это технология, ты видел такое хоть раз в жизни? Нет. И я – нет. Чёрт!

Стив прижал его теснее, взяв за ледяной металл над локтем, не спуская глаз с распластавшегося на голой земле асгардца. Показалось, что на мгновение блеснула невыносимая синева, Тора приподняло, выгнуло, сбитые окровавленные волосы повисли, едва касаясь земли, Локи выкрикнул что-то, чего Стив не разобрал, вскочил на ноги, извернулся в невообразимом движении, одновременно оказавшись…

\- Блядь, - беспомощно и восхищённо повторил Тони. Стива кольнуло ревностью, но он и сам был потрясён тем, что видел.

Локи был не один. Он не раздвоился, нет, он словно растянулся в тёмную ленту, и эта лента окружала Тора, двоилась и множилась, как если бы Локи ухитрялся бежать по кругу так быстро, что догонял сам себя.

\- Гейзенберг меня подери, - простонал Тони. – Как он это… блядь, кэп, поклянись мне, что не собираешься его казнить как военного преступника или что там ещё ты можешь придумать. Сначала я вытряхну из него всё, что мне хочется знать, а это…

\- Не собираюсь, - отозвался Стив. Локи – все Локи, сколько их ни было! – замер, дрожа и словно бы перетекая на месте, абсолютно синхронно повернулся, глянул через плечо, кусачая улыбка прошла по множеству одинаковых лиц, горячая волна хлестнула из круга во все стороны, под ногами дрогнуло куда сильнее, чем все прошлые разы, золотое сияние, которое Стиву уже однажды доводилось видеть, вспыхнуло снова, окутало асгардцев – и исчезло.

Романофф выдохнула пару слов, которых в прежние времена постыдился бы последний бруклинский мерзавец, и Стив не мог её осуждать.

На голой растрескавшейся земле больше не было ни Тора, ни Локи, ни даже следов того, что ещё минуту тому назад они были здесь.

С минуту все трое смотрели на клочок обречённой земли, не говоря ни слова. Потом Стив опомнился, потянул Тони за металлический локоть.

\- Идём, - сказал он. Море подступало всё ближе, вода ревела уже в паре десятков футов. – Нужно уходить, Тони.

Тони всё смотрел на опустевшее пространство, и Стиву пришлось дёрнуть его сильнее. Только тогда Старк сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, зацепился за трап, полез вверх, явно забыв о способности летать. Стив рефлекторно подстраховал его, просто на тот случай, если потрясение окажется слишком сильным.

\- Есть два позитивных момента, - подытожил Тони, оказавшись на борту. Стив мысленно перевёл дух. – Во-первых, этот мудак…

\- Тони, - упрекнул Стив. Романофф легко перебралась через комингс, бросила прощальный взгляд на гибнущий внизу остров. Трап с лязганьем принялся втягиваться в пазы.

\- Этот мудак, - повторил Тони, - оставил куб. Посох, кстати, тоже. Кэп, ты ведь вытаскивал его братца как есть, без стратегических вооружений?

\- Молота при нём не было, - вмешалась Романофф, задраивая люк. – Остался внизу.

\- Вот-вот, - удовлетворённо проговорил Тони. – Это значит, что оба ещё явятся. Держу пари – как только опомнятся, залижут раны и натраха…

\- Тони!

\- Ну что? – Тони деактивировал костюм, оттянул от шеи пропотевший край футболки. – Что, могут быть сомнения?

\- Ни малейших, - подтвердила Романофф. Она, в отличие от Стива, не казалась ни шокированной, ни смущённой. Перехватила его взгляд и пояснила, – Я о том, что да, они вернутся. Будет настоящим преступлением оставить страну, а то и весь мир, беззащитным перед этой угрозой.

Тони издал странный звук, словно подавился воздухом.

\- Совершенно согласен, - сказал Стив, приятно удивлённый тем, что Романофф думает практически его словами. – Это просто безответственно, и так дело оставлять нельзя.

\- При всех недостатках Фьюри, - нежно заметила Романофф, игнорируя яростную жестикуляцию Старка, - идею он подал неплохую. Компания героев, каждый из которых…

\- Мы не герои! – взорвался Тони. – Кэп, не слушай её, сейчас она раскрутит тебя чёрт знает на что! Романофф, даже не думай, ясно?!

\- Тони, - увещевающе пробормотал Стив. – Не кричи. Во-первых, сейчас не время обсуждать такие важные вещи. Во-вторых, Наташа права. Гражданское население заслуживает…

Тони в голос застонал.

\- Вот что, - сказал он яростно, - сейчас не место и не время, согласен. Гражданское население, если хочешь знать, чихать хотело на свою безопасность. Любой, кто хоть раз был в Макдаке, это подтвердит, и кстати, ты в курсе, сколько денег я трачу каждый год на защиту каждого проклятого механизма от каждого проклятого кретина, путающего кнопку «пуск» с кнопкой «отменить операцию»?

\- Ну вот видишь, ты тоже заботишься о простых людях, - кивнул Стив. – Тони, правда же, нет необходимости казаться хуже, чем ты есть.

Старк задохнулся вторично. Поднял с палубы самоорганизовавшийся кофр с костюмом, ткнул его в руки Стиву.

\- Сейчас, - заявил он решительно, - ты выбросишь из головы всю эту ура-патриотическую ерунду. Я позабочусь. А ты, - он обернулся к Романофф, - предупреди всех, что я, чёрт побери, пристрелю всякого, кто окажется в радиусе поражения в ближайшие сутки. То же самое насчёт капитана. Никаких вызовов, никаких звонков, никаких, чёрт бы их подрал, чрезвычайных ситуаций, ясно?

\- Абсолютно, - усмехаясь, подтвердила Романофф. Тони ещё раз обжёг её взглядом, потребовал:

\- Идём.

И Стив пошёл. Спорить было бесполезно, да он и не хотел спорить. Не сейчас и не когда Тони был настроен так по-боевому.

Насколько по-боевому – Стив понял, только когда они оказались вне зоны досягаемости Романофф. На самом деле, в каюте, куда Тони его практически втолкнул, они были вне зоны досягаемости большинства обитателей Голландца; крошечное узкое помещение с единственной койкой и без окон было втиснуто над машинным отделением и не носило ничьих следов.

Тони захлопнул дверь, развернулся к Стиву, взял его за плечи, коленом наткнулся на ребро кофра и досадливо сморщился.

\- Поставь эту ерунду, - шёпотом скомандовал он. Стив автоматически послушался, опустил лязгнувший кофр куда пришлось, не спуская с Тони встревоженного взгляда. Старк был точь-в-точь как новобранец, впервые убивший врага: вздёрнутый, бледный, возбуждённый и на грани обморока, всё сразу, и Стив подозревал, что и сам выглядит немногим лучше. – Ты весь чёрт знает в чём, и я тоже.

\- Пойти помыться? – предложил Стив, силясь представить себе, как это в принципе возможно – сейчас развернуться и пойти искать душ, вообще заниматься чем-то, кроме Тони. Горячего, пахнущего и придвинувшегося вплотную. – Если нужно, я, наверное…

\- Не вздумай, - так же шёпотом потребовал Тони, подступил действительно вплотную, обдавая Стива невыразимым, пьянящим, головокружительным запахом, вжался в него, приник, оглушая избытком ощущений, в Стиве всё рвалось навстречу, он каким-то образом ещё ухитрялся сдерживаться, хотя хотелось совершенно другого. – К чёрту гигиену. Ты правда цел?

Было очень трудно отвлечься от того, как у Тони шевелятся губы, и ещё трудней - заставить себя понимать, что именно Тони говорит. Стив кивнул, признался хрипло:

\- Я сейчас с ума…

\- Я тоже, - выдохнул Тони. Его пальцы двигались, безостановочно ощупывали Стиву плечи и шею сзади. – Скажи мне, что опять станешь ждать, пока я буду, блядь, готов, и я тебя сам прикончу. Никому не отдам.

Сознание плыло, расходилось, как слишком тонкая материя, Стив ещё ухитрился вынырнуть из дурманного горячего небытия, выговорил, не чувствуя губ и почти не слыша себя, но исключительно остро ощущая губы Тони у себя на шее:

\- Не смогу. Тони, ради бога, я не могу больше.

Жгучее прикосновение усилилось, Тони уже не ощупывал его, даже не тянул к себе – просто, видимо, его пальцы сжались, самопроизвольно и так, что не разожмёшь.

\- То же самое, - выдохнул он, и Стива накрыло волной раскалённого, концентрированного восторга. Права хотеть и брать что хочешь, чистейшего отклика, принятия, восхитительного и неподдельного совпадения.

Тони хотел в точности того же, чего до безумия хотелось ему самому. Больше того: Тони в жизни бы не простил себе, если бы сейчас отступил – и Стив тоже. Их охлестнуло жаром, это было как никогда прежде, как вообще не бывает, привычка сдерживать себя ушла куда-то, не оставшись даже в воспоминаниях,  Тони оказался между ним и стеной, запрокинутое лицо – совсем вплотную, горькие губы с каждой секундой становились слаще, обещали больше, так что кругом шла голова. Стив целовал, и его целовали в ответ. Он содрал с Тони пропотевшую футболку, вздрагивая от солёного крепкого запаха, губами ткнулся между шеей и плечом Старка, там запах был ещё сильней, его хотелось слизать – и Стив слизывал, прихватывал зубами, снимал языком, глотал, задыхаясь, слыша совсем рядом отчаянные стоны, жмурясь от ярких вспышек реактора.

\- Бля-ядь, - с усилием вытолкнул из себя Тони. Глаза у него были огромные, изумлённые, он не отводил их от Стива и всё цеплялся за плечи, жёсткие подушечки пальцев точно припаяло, от них расходилась тягучая неважная боль и куда более ощутимый жар. – Блядь… кэп…

Стив был с ним более чем согласен. Он вздёрнул Тони повыше, принял на себя весь вес, сладкую тяжесть, так быстро ставшую родной, понёс к здешней скудной постели, коротко и голодно целуя, с невольным стыдом понимая, что Тони не привык к спартанским условиям, что ему, как альфе, полагалось бы позаботиться хотя бы о…

Тони приник к нему, распластался, обжигая влажными выдохами, и все мысли о том, что полагается и что нет, отправились следом за привычкой держать себя в узде; Стив сел, по-прежнему не выпуская Тони, перекатился на спину, утаскивая его за собой, прошептал:

\- Тони, боже. Тони…

Невыносимо было смотреть на то, как Старк сидит на нём, сжимая коленями, как, рыча от нетерпения, путается в ремне, как сдирает ботинки, ёрзает, приподнимается, чтобы стащить с себя брюки. Стив помог ему, обжигаясь о гладкие местечки на боках, сжал Тони крепче, вылизал по кругу у реактора, слыша, как Тони хрипит и рычит на грани звука, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, таких гладких, господи, таких крепких!

\- Те…чёшь, - выдохнул он, нажал там, где было горячо и мокро настолько, что текло по бёдрам изнутри. И пахло, как невозможно было выдержать, не рехнувшись. – Ох чёрт…

Тони упёрся ладонями в его грудь, поцеловал до боли, почти до крика, выговорил с трудом:

\- Давай! Сдохну, блядь…

Было совсем непохоже на то, как Стив себе представлял. Или слишком похоже на те жгучие вспышки предчувствий, что проходили по нему всякий раз, когда Тони оказывался слишком близко. Ни нежности, ни медленного узнавания, ни бережного осторожного обращения, ничего подобного. Только раскалённая необходимость, почти обречённость, и нестерпимый восторг от понимания: Тони тоже не до нежности. Каждое движение, каждая короткая, почти грубая ласка попадала в цель, на каждое прикосновение Тони отвечал всем собой, полно и искренне, двигался Стиву навстречу, понимал, принимал и отзывался так точно, словно они срослись и стали единым целым. Стив рванул его за бедро, устроил как надо, приказал, срываясь и рыча:

\- Сам!

Быстрые жёсткие пальцы впились в его одежду, расстегнули, сорвали, Тони приподнялся, как в скачке, прижался весь, обжигающе-гладкий, невыносимо желанный, мокрый, пахнущий так, что мутилось в голове и раскалённо вздрагивало в паху, горячее и мокрое надвинулось, расступилось и обхватило, Стив застонал, не отрывая от Тони взгляда.

Он в жизни не видел ничего прекрасней, ничего, что хотя бы в малой степени походило на происходящее. То, как Тони закусил губу, как закрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову и скалясь от усилий, то, как менялось его лицо, от боли к нетерпению, и от нетерпения к жажде, то, как дыхание рвалось из раскрывшегося в немом крике рта, стиснувшиеся пальцы, мелкая дрожь мышц, когда он насадился до конца, обжигая Стива собой, замер, не то пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям, не то надеясь на короткую передышку – всё это разом било в Стива, взрывалось в нём, заставляло задыхаться и смотреть, смотреть ещё. Хотеть ещё. Он поймал Тони за бёдра, надвинул на себя до предела, Тони снова закинул голову, из раскрытого рта вылетел хриплый дрожащий стон, смуглые бёдра напряглись, Стив позволил ему приподняться, снова потянул вниз, насаживая без остатка. Тони вскрикнул, сжимаясь на нём, тесно и туго, влажно, крепко, ритмично, слаще всего, что Стиву в жизни своей доводилось испытывать, выгнулся, напряжённый, жилы на шее натянулись, член прижался к животу, тёк поблёскивающей смазкой, Стив сумел отцепить собственную намертво сжавшуюся руку, накрыл нежнейшее, горячее, провёл, размазывая скользкие капли, поддал бёдрами вверх, не позволяя Тони сняться – и тот закричал снова, сжал Стива коленями, как жеребца, сорвавшегося в галоп, хрипя и задыхаясь, принялся насаживаться – часто, резко, ничего уже не оставляя для себя. Всё отдавая Стиву и всё получая в ответ.

Дыхание рвалось, заполняло крошечную комнатку, дикая смесь запахов заполняла лёгкие, и Стив задыхался, притискивая Тони к себе, всаживая в тугое и влажное, оставляя на заднице следы собственных пальцев, рыча от усилий и вожделения, с каждой секундой он хотел всё больше, Тони был с ним, но этого было отчаянно, нестерпимо мало, хотелось сгрести его, подмять, присвоить, сделать навсегда своим, взять снова, повторять до тех пор, пока терзающий голод хоть немного не утихнет – но только Стиву всё больше казалось, что этого не случится никогда, что это попросту невозможно, и даже стало хуже, чем раньше. Раньше он, по крайней мере, не знал, насколько это хорошо – брать Тони, ничего не оставляя на потом, - а теперь его заживо сжигало желанием, от которого не было спасения, и Тони, если только он правильно понимал задыхающиеся отчаянные стоны, было ничуть не легче.

Можно было напрочь забыть о приличиях. О том, что Говард бы не одобрил. О том, что гон и бешеная вязка именно сейчас не к месту, не на забитом людьми Голландце, где всё утыкано камерами, где кто угодно любопытный, сунувшись в коридорчик над машинными отделениями, сразу поймёт, что происходит – по запаху, по звукам, которые не было никакой возможности сдержать. Можно было забыть о разнице во времени и воспитании, о том, что он сам обещал Тони ждать сколько нужно, что в принципе неодобрительно относился к отношениям до брака, что понятия не имел, какой сорт кофе Тони предпочитает по утрам и чем заполняет время своей жизни. Всё это было важно… когда-то. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас был Тони Старк, обжигающе-горячий, раскрывшийся ему, сжимающий его коленями и тугим влажным жаром внутри себя, Тони Старк, задыхающийся над ним и на нём, стонущий больно и сладко, Тони Старк – и ничего другого. Стив задвигался быстрее, резче поднимая бёдра и проводя ладонью по истекающему смазкой, с набухающим узлом члену, Тони вскрикнул, снова и снова насаживаясь, рыча и хрипя, закатывая глаза и принимая весь, Стив уже чувствовал, как невыносимо туго ходит его собственный член, узел рос, запирал Тони, растягивал до предела, влажные шлепки кожи  о кожу слились в один звук, Тони завыл, выгнулся до хруста – и замер, долго и крупно дрожа, заливая пальцы Стива белым.

Было так туго. Так… невозможно двинуться даже на миллиметр, но уже и не требовалось двигаться. Волны, частые и сильные, катились внутри Тони, обжимали Стива, выдаивали его, наслаждение было таким, что он на долгую минуту перестал видеть даже Тони, только чувствовал его – как себя. Даже как бьётся, заполошно и дико, сердце под реактором.

Потом он смог вдохнуть; пропитанный запахом секса воздух пошёл в ноздри, наслаждение всё не кончалось, и Стив уже хотел ещё. Ещё – и никогда не прекращать. Ещё – и не спускать Тони с себя, не отпускать от себя, не делить ни с кем, ни в каком из смыслов. Захлёбываясь этим огромным чувством, он целовал и целовал, благодаря и вожделея снова, устроил Тони – обмякшего, непривычно расслабленного, - на себе, стараясь не дёргать узел, выглаживал мокрую спину, раскрытый членом вздрагивающий зад, вслепую целовал в мокрые щёки, искусанные раскрытые губы, пил запах Тони и свой собственный, это было что-то запредельное, единение и нежность почти невыносимого накала.

\- Тони, - шептал он, не осознавая, что шепчет. – Тони, Тони… боже, Тони!

Старк распластался на нём, безропотно позволил Стиву сесть, всё ещё оставаясь внутри, обвалился тяжёлой, во влажных кольцах волос головой Стиву на плечо, выдохнул на грани слышимости:

\- О-о-о блядь… - и замолчал снова. Стиву даже показалось на минуту, что Тони без сознания, но он зашевелился  снова, неловко ткнулся губами Стиву в плечо и так замер, влажно дыша и мелко подрагивая. – Ох же…

\- Я просто больше не мог, - шёпотом признался Стив. Его пальцы двигались сами собой, выглаживая ямки и позвонки у Тони вдоль спины, и очень остро чувствовалось, как Тони сладко щурится, моргает у самого его плеча, щекотно задевая Стива ресницами по коже. – Просто не мог.

\- Да, я… - начал Тони, напрягся и тут же снова обтёк на Стиве, словно не было сил ни молчать, ни держаться ровно. – Я тоже.

\- Я скоро захочу ещё, - соврал Стив. Он уже хотел, просто пока что мог терпеть. В Тони было невероятно влажно, всё ещё сжималось, сложно было сдержаться, дать передохнуть. – Я тебя никому не отдам.

Вот это была уже чистая правда. Тони вздохнул, потёрся о него.

\- Не отдавай, - пробормотал еле слышно. – Охуеть просто, я вправду такое говорю. Я вправду такое думаю!

Стив не мог удержаться, рассмеялся Тони в шею, потянул за влажные волосы, заставил запрокинуть голову, поцеловал в губы.

\- Кричали на весь корабль, - пробормотал, извиняясь и не чувствуя никакой вины. – Так что, наверное, к лучшему, что ты так решительно настроен.

Пару секунд Тони просто смотрел на него, точно пытаясь уложить в голове какую-то особенно сложную мысль. Или, наоборот, слишком простую – вроде того, что теперь в его постели будет только Стив Роджерс и никто другой. По крайней мере, Стив очень на это надеялся.

\- Ладно, - сказал Тони. По глазам было видно, что его снова накрывает – ничего удивительного, они оба пахли остро, как в гоне, концентрация феромонов в тесном помещении уж точно превысила все допустимые нормы. – Всё это потом, согласен? Сейчас у меня мозги… я бы сказал, что их нет, но это будет клевета, они у меня есть, просто думать не получается. То есть получается, но только об одном.

Стив кивнул, осторожно потянул Тони повыше, помог устроиться у себя на бёдрах. От движения узел внутри сдвинулся, сперма и смазка потекли тонкой струйкой, Стив, не думая, стёр её, поднёс ладонь к лицу и в голос застонал.

\- Всё потом, - согласился он. – Тони. То, что я сделал… что мы сделали. Это хотя бы легально?

Тони потянулся вперёд, лизнул Стива по ладони, заставив задрожать, закрыл глаза, сглатывая и вздрагивая от острого возбуждения, тут же потянулся за поцелуем, и ответил только после того, как Стив губами чуть не вынул из него душу:

\- Давно. Давно, чёрт тебя, что ты со мной делаешь, даже поиздеваться всласть не могу. Легально, кэп, а если бы нет – что, пошёл бы сейчас сдаваться копам?

Стив дёрнул его к себе, снова поцеловал. Нацеловаться с Тони не получалось, хоть умри.

\- Нет, - признался он, провёл вокруг реактора, заставив Тони выругаться сквозь зубы и сжаться на члене. – Нет. Не пошёл бы.

Несколько секунд они ещё тянули эту чарующую неполноту, дразнили друг друга губами и пальцами, потом Тони отчётливо выговорил:

\- Блядь, Стив. Давай же. Я всё думал, как это я ещё хожу без… ох чёрт, - он задохнулся, когда Стив вытащил член, развернул Тони животом на койку и вставил снова. – Как это я ещё… о-о-ох да! Да!

Его спина, напряжённая шея, потный загривок, мотающаяся голова – всё было для Стива. Всё было его. И те глупости, о которых шептались давно – мол, от метки начинаешь чувствовать всё, что происходит с тем, кого пометил, - все они были, по большому счёту, вполне справедливы.

Вот только Тони Старка Стив чувствовал и без метки.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Terra nullius - «ничья земля». Этот термин с XVIII века и до начала XX века играл большое значение в европейской колонизации, так как terra nullius объявлялась земля с малочисленным населением или населенная аборигенами, которая не принадлежала какой-либо державе. Это означало, что её могла завоевать и колонизировать любая европейская держава.
> 
> [2] Имеется в виду карибский кризис 1962 года.
> 
> [3] В 1310-х годах Западная Европа, судя по летописям, пережила настоящую экологическую катастрофу. Согласно французской «Хронике Матвея Парижского», после традиционно тёплого лета 1311 года последовали четыре хмурых и дождливых лета 1312—1315 годов. Сильные дожди и необыкновенно суровые зимы привели к гибели нескольких урожаев, вымерзанию фруктовых садов в Англии, Шотландии, северной Франции и Германии. В Шотландии и северной Германии прекратилось виноградарство и производство вин. Зимние заморозки стали поражать даже северную Италию. Ф. Петрарка и Дж. Бокаччо фиксировали, что в XIV в. снег нередко выпадал в Италии. Прямым следствием первой фазы МЛП стал массовый голод первой половины XIV века.
> 
> Средневековые легенды утверждают, что именно в это время от штормов в Атлантике погибли мифические острова — «Остров Дев» и «Остров Семи Городов».
> 
> [4] Старк использует для реактора ядерный изотоп иридия-192m2, имеющий период полураспада 241 год.
> 
> [5] фантом, он же спрайт - редкий вид грозовых разрядов. Это некое подобие молнии, бьющей в мезосфере и термосфере.
> 
> Спрайты трудно различимы, но они появляются в сильную грозу на высоте примерно от 50 до 130 километров (высота образования «обычных» молний — не более 16 километров) и достигают в длину до 60 км и до 100 км в диаметре. Спрайты появляются через десятые доли секунды после удара очень сильной молнии и длятся менее 100 миллисекунд. 
> 
> [6]«Королевский Непал» — высший сорт непальского гашиша.Формуется в кубики по 10-11 г, часто имеющие значок, прорисованный ногтем сборщика.
> 
>  
> 
> [7] Foe (букв. англ. «враг») — единица энергии, равная 1044 джоулей или 1051 эрг, использующаяся для измерения больших количеств энергии, выделяющейся при взрывах сверхновых и гамма-всплесках. Название единицы является аббревиатурой, полученной из английского словосочетания [ten to the power of] fifty-оne ergs (10 в 51 степени эрг).
> 
> [8] Остров семи городов – мифический остров, находившийся в Атлантическом океане.Когда мавры разбили христиан в битве при Хересе и окончательно завоевали весь Пиренейский полуостров, архиепископ и шесть епископов якобы бежали на отдаленный остров, где основали семь городов. Иногда как «Остров Семи Городов» упоминается современная Гренландия.
> 
> [9] Имеется в виду знаменитое землетрясение в Кашмире, которое произошло 8 октября 2005 в 8:50 утра по пакистанскому времени. Эпицентр располагался в управляемом Пакистаном регионе Кашмира. Сила толчков составила 7,6 баллов по шкале Рихтера. Пострадавший регион расположен на расстоянии около 95 км от Исламабада. Землетрясение произошло на глубине 10 км под земной поверхностью. Подтверждённое пакистанским правительством число погибших составляет 84 тысячи человек, по неподтвержденным — до 200 тысяч человек, в Индии жертвами стали 1300 человек.


	3. Часть 3. Поправка двадцать восемь.

Часть 3. **Поправка** **двадцать** **восемь** **.**[ ** **[1]****](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/6263741/edit#_ftn1)

_Now, I say to you today my friends, even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, I still have a dream. It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream. I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: - 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal._

_M.L.King_

_As He died to make men holy_ _, let us live to make men free_

###  _The Battle Hymn of the Republic_

 

-1-

 

\- Кто-то надёжный, - сказала Хилл, обводя собравшихся взглядом, далёким от благодушного. – Опытный, с привычкой решать и действовать в критических ситуациях, кто-то с крепкими нервами и стратегическим мышлением. Таких много.

Под высоким потолком ровно гудел кондиционер. Гонял сквозь фильтры безвкусный прохладный воздух. Учитывая ситуацию, Стив это одобрял. Разговор обещал стать жарким и очень альфовым, от феромонов скоро стало бы трудно не только дышать, но и связно мыслить.

Учитывая присутствие Брюса Беннера, дело могло кончиться разрушениями, уходящими далеко за пределы шкалы Рихтера. Сейчас он сидел, подперев подбородок рукой, и смотрел на облака, несущиеся за ростовым бронированным окном, и Стив без колебаний мог бы сказать, о чём Беннер думает.

О том, какого чёрта он присутствует на совещании, где Мария Хилл представляет самую слабую из сторон.

\- Таких много, - повторила Хилл. – Но мы упираемся в высший уровень допуска. Коулсон мёртв, иначе эта встреча носила бы совсем другой характер.

\- Могу себе представить, - пробормотала Пеппер Поттс. Она отвоевала себе право принести в зал мобильник, и тот лежал теперь, негодующе дрожа, между стаканом воды и ручкой, которой всё равно не на чем было писать. Единственный чистый лист бумаги на этом столе лежал перед Хилл, и Стив не мог отделаться от ощущения, что на самом деле он не пуст. – Приходится выбирать из тех, кто уже в курсе?

Хилл кивнула.

\- Как насчёт агентов Щ.И.Т.а? – вмешался Стив. Он понимал, что особенного успеха с этой стороны не добьётся, но не любил оставлять за спиной необсуждённых вариантов. – Среди них достаточно профессионалов, пусть не уровня Коулсона, но ведь и Фил с чего-то начинал.

\- Как насчёт вас, Мария? – вдруг спросил доселе молчавший Брюс. Хилл бросила на него быстрый взгляд, но Беннер, казалось, этого не заметил, всецело поглощённый созерцанием облаков. Тени бежали по его лицу, усиливая странное впечатление отстранённости. – У вас есть допуск. И не только допуск – у вас есть опыт.

Хилл с ненавистью уставилась на белый лист, точно намеревалась прожечь его взглядом или, по меньшей мере, заставить невидимые до сих пор буквы проявиться.

\- Действительно, - поддержала Пеппер. – Мы в Старк Индастриз часто сталкиваемся со сложностями в подборе персонала, - она осуждающе поглядела на изнывающий телефон, - как и любая достаточно большая организация, но почему вы не возьмётесь руководить Щ.И.Т.ом? Временно, разумеется. Пока полковник Фьюри не вернётся в строй.

\- Полковник Фьюри всё ещё не пришёл в себя, - хмуро сообщила Хилл. – Нет никаких гарантий, что он сможет вернуться к делам в ближайшие месяцы. Может быть, в ближайшие годы. Может быть, вообще никогда. Я и так уже вынуждена выполнять его работу, и не хочу, чтобы это временное решение закрепилось навсегда.

Пеппер крайне удивилась.

\- Ваши специалисты смогли восстановить человека после семидесяти лет во льдах, остановить палладиевое отравление у Тони, это только то, что я знаю, и они не могут помочь человеку, у которого всего лишь сломана спина?

\- Полковник не приходит в себя, - устало пояснила Хилл. – Никто не знает почему. Я не стану углубляться в медицинские аспекты, просто примите это как факт. Он выбыл из строя, по крайней мере, временно. Придётся справляться без него.

\- Вопрос ведь не в том, кто в действительности будет ставить подписи на документах? – спросил Стив. Пеппер коротко кивнула, присоединяясь к вопросу. – Хорошая бюрократическая машина может долго вертеться сама. Даже поиски могут идти без непосредственного участия руководства. Если задание поставлено чётко, а сил достаточно, успех - только вопрос времени.

\- Говард бы с вами не согласился, капитан, - вполголоса заметила Пеппер, и Стив только сейчас понял, как сильно она нервничает. Покачнувшаяся жизнь пыталась стабилизироваться, войти в нормальную колею, и Пеппер явно рвалась сделать всё, чтобы так оно и было, чтобы безумие, которому она была свидетелем, осталось далеко позади.

Понимает ли она, что это невозможно, пока оставалось неясным.

\- У Говарда Старка, - возразил он, стараясь не допускать в голос эмоций, - был очень обширный район для поисков. В отличие от теперешней ситуации.

Хилл одобрительно кивнула.

\- Да и техника шагнула далеко вперёд. То, что асгардцы бросили, сбежав, для них весьма ценно. Никаких сомнений в том, что вскоре они вернутся за своим имуществом, у меня нет.

\- А полковник Фьюри, - холодно сказала Пеппер, - который затеял с ними воевать, очень удачно для себя лежит в коме.

По скулам Хилл поползли неприятные пятна.

\- Если вы хотите сказать, что мы нарочно держим его в этом состоянии, чтобы вывести из-под возможного удара, - парировала она, - я могу лично вас заверить: это не так.

\- А я могу с уверенностью сказать, что Старк Индастриз не имеет ни малейшего отношения к недавнему банкротству «Мистраль-Электроникс», - отбила Пеппер. – Заверения ничего не стоят.

Беннер чуть повернулся в своём кресле, встретился со Стивом взглядами и покачал головой. Две сцепившиеся альфы не обращали на них особенного внимания. Пеппер защищала возможность жить нормальной жизнью, не предполагавшей опасностей сверх тех, с которыми всегда сталкиваются миллиардеры. Хилл воевала за привычный уклад, за принципы подчинения и верности, за возможность в любую секунду опереться на отряд людей, подчинённых единой цели.

Как ни неприятно было это сознавать, в данном конкретном случае Стив был на стороне Щ.И.Т.а.

\- Послушайте, - сказал он. – От того, что мы сейчас примемся перебрасывать ответственность за случившееся друг другу, как горячую картофелину, лучше не станет никому, и в первую очередь нам самим. Хочется нам или не хочется, есть потенциальная угроза. Вопрос в том, с какой стороны она исходит.

\- Всегда есть потенциальная угроза, - сказала Пеппер. В том, как она прожигала Стива взглядом, ясно читались жгучая ярость и разочарование. – Я просто не понимаю, отчего с этой конкретной угрозой должен справляться Тони. У него и так забот по горло. И что, могут быть сомнения в том, кто привёл ситуацию к кризису, с которым мы теперь вынуждены встретиться нос к носу?

\- Мисс Поттс, мне неловко это говорить, - начал Брюс, но Пеппер только отмахнулась.

\- Щ.И.Т., - с глубочайшим презрением выдохнула она. – Сначала выдернуть человека из нормальной обстановки, потом связать обязательствами, добавить кое-что из украденных файлов, раз двадцать поставить на грань выживания, поманить тайнами, отпустить – на время, разумеется, - и ждать, пока адреналиновая наркомания возьмёт своё. Хороший метод, Хилл, действительно хороший.

\- И он действует, - сказал Брюс, поймав паузу. – По крайней мере настолько, чтобы вы пришли на назначенную встречу, невзирая на посттравматический синдром, которым, несомненно, страдаете. Простите, Вирджиния.

\- За что? За правду? – отрезала Пеппер, поворачиваясь к нему. – Однажды нам крупно повезло. Тони, вам, мне, всем. Все старались держать себя в руках, надеясь дожить до момента, когда всё это кончится. Этот момент наступил, и теперь выясняется, что на самом деле всё только началось!

\- Но всё это пошло команде на пользу, - возразила Хилл. – Так обычно бывает на тренировках. Тимбилдинг, Пеппер, слышали такое слово?

Пеппер втянула воздух сквозь зубы.

\- Нет никакой команды, и это не бизнес, - сказала она твёрдо и снова посмотрела на капитана так, словно ждала поддержки – и не то чтобы Стив не понимал, почему она так настойчиво пытается напомнить ему, на чьей он должен быть стороне. – Не тренинг за городом, не собрание с приглашёнными коуч-менеджерами, не дополнительная строчка в будущем резюме. Это реальная опасность. Халк – извините, Брюс, ничего личного, - мог разгромить весь корабль. Асгардцы могли сделать хуже, чем сделали. Погибнуть мог не только Коулсон, мы все могли там остаться, и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы на следующий же день Щ.И.Т. набрал кучку свежих идиотов на вакантные позиции?

\- Подождите, - вмешался Брюс. Его тоже зацепило, это было видно даже сквозь его попытки сдержаться. – Вы говорите так, как будто опасность, которой мы все подвергались - это вина Щ.И.Т.а, но ведь это не так. Всегда есть плохие парни, которые только и ждут возможности…

\- Брюс, вы параноик, - резко ответила Пеппер.

\- Да, - согласился Беннер. – Я параноик и только поэтому до сих пор жив, относительно вменяем и способен анализировать ситуацию. Она мне не нравится так же, как вам. Терпеть не могу официальные организации.

\- Но выступаете на их стороне, - парировала Пеппер.

\- За неимением лучшего выбора – да, - Брюс развернул своё кресло к столу, и вместо теневых облаков по его лицу пробежала тень раздражения. – Щ.И.Т., возможно, крупно ошибся в данном конкретном случае. Но сколько было случаев, когда только вмешательство Щ.И.Т.а спасало сотни жизней?

\- Спасибо, док, - пробормотала Хилл. – Редко встретишь такое понимание.

\- Ну, от меня уж точно не ждите понимания, - Пеппер явно взяла себя в руки и говорила отрывисто и чётко, как командир на плацу. – Тони ничем вам не обязан. Я ещё могу предположить, что он захочет поучаствовать в делах Щ.И.Т.а финансово – назовём это контрибуцией или филантропическим проектом, как вам угодно, - но он не станет носиться в костюме по горячим точкам только потому, что Щ.И.Т. проявил дикую безответственность, втянув нас в межпланетарный конфликт. Господи, межпланетарный! – она передёрнула плечами. – Не могу поверить, что я это действительно говорю.

Мобильник перед ней затрясся особенно бурно, и Пеппер, не глядя, прихлопнула его ладонью.

\- Я понимаю, что будет вашим следующим шагом, - сказала она; губы под изысканной коралловой помадой превратились в жёсткую линию. – Вы уже обложили его со всех сторон, - её взгляд метнулся к Стиву, - и есть вещи, которым противостоять нельзя или крайне сложно. Я просто не понимаю, отчего Щ.И.Т., со всеми его возможностями, вцепился именно в Тони Старка. Вы не поверите, возможно, но в своей текущей роли он гораздо полезнее, чем…

Стив не спал почти пять суток – учитывая ситуацию, его привлекли к участию в поисках Мьёлльнира почти сразу, стоило ситуации из разряда катастрофической перейти в куда более неприятный и затяжной ранг тревоги класса А, - и не приходилось удивляться тому, что его накрыло коротким, обманчиво приятным, почти недопустимым состоянием ирреальности. Голос Пеппер звучал бессмысленным набором звуков, тянуло прикрыть глаза, расслабиться, просто слушать, не вникая в содержание, вспомнить о чём-нибудь хорошем…

Запах Тони возник так неожиданно и был так отчётлив и реален, что Стив, не просыпаясь, успел возбудиться, удивиться шуткам плывущего сознания, одёрнуть себя и расстроиться тому, что Тони нет рядом.

Потом он проснулся окончательно и убедился в том, что в кабинете воцарилась потрясённая тишина, а запах Тони ему не мерещится.

Они не виделись больше двух недель. И не было ничего странного в том, что сердце Стива пропустило удар, сладко и больно сжалось и пошло вскачь. Он с трудом взял себя в руки, и то не до конца.

\- Привет, Тони, - сказал он. Старк был как в их последнюю встречу: замотанный, злой и весёлый, с картонным стаканчиком кофе из ближайшего автомата, с острой белой ухмылкой на осунувшемся от недосыпания лице.

\- Привет, - отозвался Тони, оглядел всех и прошествовал к свободному стулу. – Нашёл вот пять минут, решил забежать на огонёк. Разговор-то жаркий.

\- Тони, - обречённо сказала Пеппер, с ненавистью взглянула на утихший мобильник и упрекнула. – Джарвис, предатель.

\- Стоило ожидать, - Хилл пришла в себя окончательно. Невероятно, но на Пеппер она смотрела безо всякого злорадства. – Именно этого я хотела избежать, когда приглашала на встречу мисс Поттс, а не тебя, Старк. Выпендрёж, хвастовство и конкурс на звание главной задницы штата – не то, что нам сейчас нужно.

\- Сомнительный комплимент, - хмыкнул Старк, разваливаясь на не предназначенном для такой позы стуле так, что жалобно заскрипели ножки. Поза была провокационная, и Стив сжал зубы, заставляя себя собраться. – Но я его приму – задница у меня что надо, вам кто угодно подтвердит.

\- Тони, - жёстко сказала Пеппер за секунду до того, как Стив успел открыть рот и попросить Тони вести себя прилично. – Прекращай эту оду самовосхваления и хотя бы попробуй вести себя как взрослый человек.

\- А я что делаю, мамочка? – Старк покачался на стуле, отхлебнул кофе и скривился. – Всё равно дрянь. Хилл, вам что-то нужно с этим делать, если хотите, чтобы я на вас работал.

\- Нет, - сказала Хилл. На Тони она смотрела с глубоким отвращением. – Поттс права, на своём теперешнем месте от тебя больше проку и меньше вреда. Новые модели самолётов, кутежи, толпа девиц и хронические попытки самоубиться – это уже привычно и не вызывает опасений. Живая граната с сорванной чекой в проекте «Мстители»…

\- Мстители! И это я – выпендрёжник, - пробормотал Тони, отпил ещё кофе и проглотил, мучительно кривясь. – Хилл, ну кого вы пытаетесь обмануть? Я с двенадцати лет на переговорах. Хотите вывернуть всё так, чтобы я сам ходил за вашей смешной организацией и упрашивал принять в игру? Думаете, я настолько идиот, что покупаюсь на запретный плод?

\- Думаю, именно настолько, - кивнула Пеппер. – Необучаемый, без представления об ответственности перед акционерами, готовый в любую секунду свернуть себе шею ради того, чтобы доказать неизвестно что неизвестно кому, - её взгляд метнулся к Стиву, и этого оказалось достаточно. Стив поднялся.

\- Мисс Поттс, нам нужно переговорить наедине, - сказал он. – Тони, можешь обещать мне пять минут относительно мирной обстановки?

\- Ты уводишь мою без пяти минут исполнительного директора в интимную обстановку, - скалясь, сказал Тони, - и ждёшь от меня миролюбия? Послушайте, мы не можем обсудить что-нибудь более мирное, раз уж капитан просит? Например – почему я тут не вижу Хоукая и Вдовы? Они, как разумные ответственные люди, вовремя спрыгнули с этого Титаника?

\- Голландца, - сказал Брюс. Он выглядел искренне развеселившимся, и Стив был рад уже и этому. – Впрочем, учитывая стиль последних двух часов перехода до Флориды, готов признать переименование обоснованным. Наташа и Хоукай в деле. Чему я, признаться, очень рад.

\- Надо же, им захотелось экстрима! Ничего удивительного, жизнь наёмника так скучна, - Старк оглянулся через плечо на Пеппер и Стива, – а вы двое почему всё ещё здесь? Мы мирно моем кости отсутствующим друзьям, кэп, это очень сближает, можешь не бояться, что вернёшься в декорации со съёмки «Пилы».

\- Пилы? – хмурясь, спросил Стив. Пеппер рывком открыла дверь и вышла, он последовал за ней в пустой в обе стороны коридор. – Это фильм ужасов?

\- Триллер, - Пеппер развернулась к нему и посмотрела так, что Стив против воли вспомнил пуму в зоопарке. – Если у вас припасена лекция на тему долга, душевных порывов каждого истинного американца и прочего – сэкономьте время, капитан. Я всё это слушала, и всё это очень правильные слова, но речь идёт о Тони. Которому вы позволили влезть в дикую авантюру. Знаете, о чём я жалею, Стив? Что знала вас не только по плакатам. Мне не пришлось бы испытывать такого разочарования, как сейчас, если бы я сразу думала, что вы – ещё один ура-патриот, и только.

\- Тони нельзя позволить или не позволить, он взрослый свободный человек, - попытался Стив. Он был вправду шокирован. Пеппер имела все основания бояться, даже быть вне себя от страха, но то, что она всерьёз считала его бессердечным ублюдком, ради блага страны и мира готового на любые жертвы – это было крайне неприятно. Стив готов был жертвовать собой, если не будет другого выхода, это верно, но с цели, оправдывающей средства, начинали все тираны мира, и идти этим путём он уж точно не собирался. – И Тони не один лезет, как вы говорите, в авантюру. У нас команда.

\- Из людей, которым нечего терять, - оскалилась Пеппер. – Беннер, два наёмника и герой из прошлого. У Тони ещё может быть нормальная жизнь, а вы лишаете его даже возможности её попробовать!

\- Нормальная жизнь? – Стив тоже начал заводиться. – Нормальная жизнь в башне, забитой деньгами и механизмами? Разговоры с искусственными людьми и журналистами? Бессмысленное зарабатывание денег, которые всё равно некуда тратить? Так вы представляте себе лучшее решение – добровольно отказаться от, возможно, главного дела жизни, потому что оно опасно? Не могу представить, что может быть хуже.

\- Некролог, - тяжело сказала Пеппер. – Когда Тони похитили, мне пришлось утверждать проект некролога. К счастью, он не пригодился, но я очень не хочу вынимать его из архива. Стив, Старк Индастриз – социально ответственная компания, вы в курсе? Хилл права – на своём теперешнем месте Тони куда полезнее, чем в могиле. Он гений, поймите это, это не комплимент, а констатация факта, его изобретения могут быть прорывом для всей планеты, для всего человечества, и эту золотую голову вы пытаетесь использовать как пушечное мясо?

\- Послушайте, - попытался Стив. – Я понимаю, как вы боитесь. Я сам боюсь за Тони, за Брюса, за любого члена своей команды. Но это не повод опустить руки и стать слабее, это повод сплотиться и быть сильнее, защищать друг друга, стараться сделать всё, что только можешь, для тех, кто делает всё, что только может, для тебя. По-моему, это справедливо. По-моему, Тони это по душе. Почему бы я стал его отговаривать делать то, что и я, и он считаем правильным? Потому что ваш совет директоров предпочитает одобрять безопасное бездействие?

\- Потому что вы с ним спите, чёрт подери! – взорвалась Пеппер. – У Тони, слава богу, хватает выдержки, чтобы не ходить по пятам за…

\- Мисс Поттс.

\- …альфой, который умеет только драться, и его тащит за собой, чтобы…

\- Пеппер! – рявкнул Стив. Ему стоило больших трудов не придавить её, не заставить замолчать силой, но каким-то образом он сдержался, она была женщиной, её слова опасно походили на правду – но только походили, и это помогало сдержаться, потому что прав всё-таки был он, и не нуждался в том, чтобы защищать свою правоту криком.

Пеппер разом замолчала, потом проговорила принуждённым, неприязненным тоном:

\- Вы в самом деле уверены, что это для него будет лучше. Самому решить, самому сунуть голову в петлю. Я вас не отговариваю, Стив, но однажды – попомните мои слова – вы очень, очень пожалеете о том, что сейчас не потребовали у Хилл держать Тони в стороне.

\- Это не помогло бы, - сказал Стив. – Тони уже решил. И я не считаю, что имею право переубеждать его, используя… личное.

Пару секунд Пеппер смотрела на него устало и обречённо.

\- Это уже что-то, - сказала она. – По крайней мере вы не собираетесь изображать пару фиванцев. Я рада.

\- Я тоже, - отозвался Стив. Отчего-то он чувствовал себя виноватым и опустошённым, хоть и не мог понять, почему. – Пеппер, правда, нет поводов так паниковать. Тони не беспомощный младенец, я тоже не собираюсь героически погибать, лишь бы погибнуть, и…

\- Если вы скажете, что будете присматривать за ним, - предупредила Пеппер, - я вас ударю.

\- Как за любым из команды, - пообещал Стив твёрдо. – Ничего большего или меньшего Тони мне не простит.

Дверь рядом с ними приоткрылась, и Брюс Беннер выглянул наружу.

\- Прошу прощения, - он явно испытывал неловкость. – Если вы закончили, нельзя ли попросить вас вернуться? Мирные темы, боюсь, не пользуются популярностью.

\- Я уезжаю, - сказала Пеппер устало. – Буду заниматься делами Старк Индастриз, это не впервые, и в этом от меня будет хоть какой-то толк. Если Тони Старк хочет окончательно превратиться в Железного Человека – не мне ему мешать.

\- Железный человек, - повторил Брюс. – Это звучит довольно претенциозно. Тони понравится такой позывной.

Пеппер скривилась, как от кислого.

\- О да, - сказала она. – Тони понравится. Капитан, вы ведь не особенно в курсе последних событий? Газеты, интернет, новостные ленты?

Стив помотал головой.

\- Последние две недели я провёл в подлодке, в чужих водах, с двумя сеансами связи в сутки, - сказал он. – Обстановка там, мягко говоря, не способствует обмену информацией. А что случилось?

\- То есть это не ваша идея? – подозрительно спросила Пеппер. Стив развёл руками.

\- Понятия не имею, о чём вы.

\- Я имею, - вмешался Брюс, глядя на капитана с некоторым сочувствием. – Тони Старк объявил о повторной смене курса. Старк Индастриз снова производит оружие. После двухлетнего перерыва реакция общественности была исключительно бурной.

\- Реакция рынка тоже, - Пеппер расправила плечи. – Правительство в восторге, мировое сообщество негодует, репортёры взяли нас в осаду, и при всём этом Тони занимается чем угодно, только не этим пожаром. Заниматься им он предоставил мне.

\- Вот как, - сказал Стив. Он ещё не понял, как относится к такой новости, и потому до поры решил не относиться никак. Сначала нужно было поговорить с Тони, выяснить, что у него на уме и почему он сделал то, что сделал, именно сейчас. – Я понимаю, Пеппер, у вас есть повод для беспокойства. Тони вам сказал, почему решил снова делать пушки и пулемёты?

\- Не пушки, - поджав губы, сказала Пеппер. – Системы орбитального боя. Вы уже посмотрели «Звёздные войны», капитан?

\- Я бы сказал, мотивы вполне очевидны, - сказал Брюс и запнулся. Дверь, у которой он стоял, распахнулась, и Хилл появилась в проёме, кипя от ярости.

\- Во-первых, - сказала она, - с каких пор собрания принято проводить в коридоре? Вернитесь внутрь. Во-вторых, я в полушаге от того, чтобы убить Старка, он сегодня особенно в ударе.

\- О, новый способ вести переговоры, - прозвучало у неё из-за плеча. Хилл беззвучно застонала и закатила глаза. – Хороший метод, я возьму на вооружение. Эй, Хилл, замечательный вид сзади, но можно попросить тебя отойти в сторонку?

\- По-моему, мне пора, - сказала Пеппер, сделала пару шагов и остановилась. – Мистер Старк?

\- Да, мисс Поттс? – Тони уже обошёл Хилл и стоял, потягивая кофе, с выражением лица, живо напомнившим Стиву дни далёкой юности. Оставалось неясным, нарочно Тони изображает почти точную копию Мирны Лой со старого киноплаката или это нечаянное совпадение.

\- Я принимаю предложение, которое вы так любезно выслали мне час назад, - Пеппер практически откусывала слова одно от другого, и Стив снова посочувствовал ей. Альфа, на чью территорию покусились, редко в состоянии сохранять спокойствие, а Тони Старк до сих пор определённо был территорией Пеппер. – Хотя и вынуждена настаивать на повышении оплаты.

\- Десять процентов, - лениво предложил Тони. – Твой контракт и так обходится мне дороже всего Бостонского филиала.

\- Двадцать пять, - твёрдо сказала Пеппер. – Я зарабатываю для тебя больше, чем Бостонский филиал.

\- Двадцать. Моё последнее слово, - Тони скомкал пустой стаканчик, метким броском послал его в мусорную корзину и промазал. – Вот чёрт. Вечно из-за всяких дурацких мелочей портится общее сногсшибательное впечатление. Но двадцать пять – правда перебор, Пеппер Поттс. Извините, ребята, это была маленькая демонстрация того, как мы ведём дела в Старк Индастриз. Нам нечего скрывать от общественности и так далее. Кстати, Хилл. Я оценил последние попытки Щ.И.Т.а прихлопнуть мой проект на стадии замысла, но больше, пожалуй, не стоит. Земля под угрозой, и я не собираюсь с этим мириться.

\- Тони, - угрожающе сказала Пеппер. – До сих пор тебя сравнивали только с Альфредом Нобелем. После того, как ты запустишь эту штуку и она выйдет из-под контроля, тебя станут сравнивать с Дартом Вейдером.

\- Она не выйдет, - безмятежно заявил Старк.

\- Некому будет сравнивать, - в ту же секунду сказала Хилл. – Если судить по предварительным чертежам.

\- Которые я вам бросил, как собаке кость? – Тони ухмыльнулся. – Послушайте, это уже даже не смешно. В который раз вы попадаетесь в эту примитивную ловушку? Пеппер, мы договорились?

\- Если под «договорились» ты имеешь в виду шантаж и угрозы – да, - послышалось в ответ. Тони присвистнул.

\- Эй, это же я тебе плачу! Кто ещё тут шантажист!

\- Господи помилуй, - пробормотала Хилл. – Заканчивайте это выездное заседание Старк Индастриз и займёмся, наконец, серьёзными делами.

\- Какими ещё делами? – изумился Тони, вторично отодвинул Хилл в сторонку и просочился в зал, не оглядываясь и твёрдо зная, что все остальные пойдут за ним. – По-моему, всё и так решено. Клинт и Романофф в деле, Брюс забросил свои медитации и пробавляется расчётами – да, Брюс, я оценил последнюю статью, читается как роман. Особенно в части математической вероятности существования порталов между жёлтыми карликами…

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Брюс. Хилл бросила на Старка уничтожающий взгляд и снова заняла своё место.

\- У Хилл выбора и вовсе нет, у неё приказ вот здесь, - Тони провёл рукой у себя по загривку. – И этот приказ некому отменить, так что ракета в воздухе, цель определена, лично я не стал бы становиться поперёк дороги. Ну и капитан.

\- Что капитан? – спросил Стив, предполагая услышать многое. Тони только плечами пожал.

\- Да ничего. Не для того я торговался с Коулсоном за живые мощи героя войны, чтобы просто так взять и позволить Щ.И.Т.у тебя угробить, - он оскалился в сторону Хилл, да так остро, что она вздрогнула. – Проект «Мстители» - звучит как в кино. Вам бы стоило сменить концепцию. Мстят слабаки, которым больше нечем заняться.

\- Это идея Фьюри, - сухо сказала Хилл. Тони полыхнул улыбкой.

\- Тем более. Впрочем, неважно. Кстати, за что мы мстим?

\- За остров? – предположил Стив.

\- За долгий древний страх перед богами, - рассудительно сказал Брюс и поправил очки.

\- За наглость, - предложил Тони весело. – Подумать только, кто-то попытался покуситься на моё заслуженное первое место! Ату его! Я в доле, как бы это ни называлось.

\- Первое место? – прищурилась Хилл. – Первой задницы штата?

\- Берите выше, Хилл, я давно перешагнул этот уровень, - Тони хрустнул пальцами. – Но не побрезгую подтвердить реноме, украв у вас кэпа. Он у нас главный, так? Я даже представить не могу, кого ещё можно назначить Первым Мстителем. Вот вам опыт, вот вам уровень допуска и что там ещё, Хилл? О чём вы вещали, пока думали, что я не слышу?

Хилл, очевидно, дошла до той стадии раздражения, когда дополнительные выпады уже не злят, а вызывают только нездоровый интерес сродни тому, что требует сдирать корочку с подсохшей раны.

\- С кандидатурой мы определились, - сказала она, сверля Стива взглядом. – Если капитан не против.

Стив покачал головой. Он не видел смысла в том, чтобы называться главным, но и не видел достаточных причин протестовать. Всегда должен быть кто-то, кто отвечает за остальных, берёт на себя непростые решения, строит лестницу целей вверх, отталкиваясь от текущих возможностей. Всегда находится кто-то, способный собрать общие силы в кулак и проследить, чтобы этот кулак был направлен в нужную сторону.

Если он мог послужить своей стране таким способом – что же, Стив был готов.

\- Поиски молота пока безуспешны, - сказал он, обращаясь ко всем. – Из плюсов: нам удалось соблюсти секретность, зона объявлена зоной сейсмической активности и закрыта для посещений. С одним небольшим исключением.

\- Понятно, - кивнула Пеппер. – Выглядит подозрительно, похоже на секретные испытания, все разведывательные службы мира так и мечтают добраться до секретной технологии, способной утопить целый остров.

\- Именно. Мисс Хилл сделала всё, чтобы держать подальше любопытствующих, - кивнул Стив. – Это было сделано исключительно профессионально и мастерски, - он коротко поглядел на Хилл. – Спасибо. Желающие всё равно были, но их было в разы меньше, чем я ожидал. Чисто формально поиски идут в чужих водах, и это осложняет положение.

\- Успех осложнит его ещё больше, - сказал Брюс. – Вы думали о том, как будете доставать молот, когда всё-таки его найдёте? Вы ведь помните, что это за предмет. Чтобы просто поднять его со дна, потребуются неимоверные усилия.

\- Тор им крутил как хотел, - задумчиво сказал Тони. – Я не смог поднять даже на дюйм. На полной мощности.

\- Я тоже, - кивнул Стив. – Этой штукой Тор выволок нас из-под завала прежде, чем выронить, так что, думаю, там есть какой-то предохранитель или что-нибудь в этом роде.

\- Кэп, честное слово, осваивай современный сленг, - Тони развернул свой стул спинкой вперёд и уселся верхом. – Хотя в целом я согласен. Эта штука слушается только владельца, как ноутбук со сканером ДНК. Если это взломать…

\- Нет, - резко сказал Брюс. Капитан тоже покачал головой.

\- Мне хватило куба, - сказал он вежливо. – Более чем. А ведь молот – боевое оружие. Если попытаться его взломать, может стать очень плохо. В планетарном масштабе.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Старк. – Если просто оставить его где он есть – хотя моё сердце протестует против такого зверства, - Тору придётся за ним понырять.

Стив потёр подбородок, размышляя.

\- Если за ним придёт Тор – это лучший из вариантов, - сказал он. – Самый мирный. С ним можно договориться.

\- Если придёт Тор, - повторила Хилл, морщась. – Но могут придти другие, и мы не можем позволить себе надеяться на лучшее. Чужая благодарность, если она вообще есть, не длится долго.

\- Если асгардцы явятся только за тем, что принадлежит им, - сказал Стив, - я не вижу причин, по которым мы должны идти против совести. Куб – их имущество, и я всё ещё жалею, что его не оставили в океане. Полковник Фьюри был уверен в том, что Асгарду куб нужен для войны. Кто-нибудь ещё так считает?

Хилл подняла руку. И осталась в одиночестве.

\- Для перемещения – возможно, - сказал Брюс. – Последние исследования дают вполне очевидную картину. Куб даёт возможность открывать порталы и перемещаться на весьма значительные, даже по галактическим меркам, расстояния. Проблема в том, что использовать его для, например, межзвёздных перелётов пока невозможно.

\- Это ты так думаешь, - сказал Тони, и у Стива нехорошо заныл затылок. Привычное ощущение будущих неприятностей, знакомое каждому солдату и крайне неуютно отзывавшееся в самой глубине, было исключительно сильным. – За этим кубом будущее. Если только предположить, что мы сможем повторить эту технологию…

\- Хотя бы общий принцип, - мечтательно сказал Брюс. – Но тогда и без посоха не обойтись. Если куб снова примется тянуть в себя всю доступную энергию…

\- О господи, - сказала Пеппер. – Кажется, я совершенно зря переживала насчёт проекта «Мстители». Брюс, вы в своём уме? Капитан прав, эту штуку лучше было бы оставить у владельцев. Эта технология ведь не выросла на пустом месте, Асгард шёл к ней веками, может быть, даже тысячелетиями – а вы хотите просто украсть её и поставить себе на службу? Тони, это всё равно что продать твой Иерихон каким-нибудь туземцам.

\- Хорошего ты мнения о человечестве, Пеппер, - отозвался Старк. – Мы всё-таки не туземцы, мы как минимум умеем читать и писать. И считать, это главное. Дайте нам с Брюсом год-полтора, и я поднесу вам пространство на подносе. Система порталов от одного края вселенной до другого – звучит, по-моему, неплохо. Отцу такое и не снилось.

\- Безумие, - сказала Пеппер. – Настоящее безумие, - она повернулась к Стиву. – Это закончится катастрофой. Проект Мстители? Да первое, что вам стоит сделать – остановить своих собственных энтузиастов!

\- Согласна, - проворчала Хилл. – Не отдать куб Асгарду – это одно. Вскрывать его консервным ножом и ножницами – совсем другое.

\- До вскрытия ещё жить и жить, - сострил Тони. Стив поморщился. Иногда шуточки Старка казались ему не просто не смешными, а за гранью фола. – В любом случае не вижу причин для паники. Никто не даст нам ни полутора лет, ни года, ни даже пары месяцев. Асгардцы, конечно, живут в своём времени, но за такими штуками прибегут, как только…

\- Тони, мы в курсе, - превентивно сказал Стив. Старк одарил его весёлым взглядом, хлопнул ладонями по столу и поднялся.

\- Лично я намерен взять с них пример. Подъём, капитан, - скомандовал он. – Я тебя похищаю.

Стив поднялся, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Иногда Тони бывало действительно невозможно вынести. Хилл и остальные усиленно делали вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, и Стив счёл за благо свести неловкость к минимуму, пусть даже со стороны это выглядело так, словно Старк им распоряжался.

\- Увидимся, - пробормотал Стив, как сквозь строй идя под понимающими взглядами. Ощущение было не из приятных и слишком сильно напоминало о прошлом, так что он усилием воли заставлял себя молчать.

\- Ладно, - неохотно признал Тони, когда местный бронированный лифт отрезал их от гулкой тишины. Новое здание Щ.И.Т.а лишь немногим уступало по высоте башне Старка, так что времени для разговора должно было хватить. – Ладно, это было чересчур современно, можешь не расписывать мне степень своего шока.

\- И не собирался, - коротко ответил Стив. В замкнутом пространстве почти напрочь отсутствовала вентиляция, сдерживаться становилось всё трудней. – Зачем ты устроил этот спектакль?

Тони придвинулся ближе и расстегнул пиджак. Эффект был предсказуемый, но от этого не менее сильный.

\- Потом, а? – сказал он почти просительно. – Времени мало. Ты мне нужен в Ванкувере, лететь туда часов восемь, а поругаться мы можем и на людях.

\- Шесть, - поправил Стив. Его вело всё сильнее. – Почему Ванкувер?

Тони шагнул к нему, держась как человек, привязавший к рукам первые в мире искусственные крылья и без каких-либо гарантий делающий первый шаг с высоты.

\- Восемь. Я попросил не спешить и не греметь оборудованием по всему грузовому отсеку, - сказал он. – Стив, правда, давай потом. Я две недели на голодном пайке, по-моему, это зверство. И я верну тебя в Нью-Йорк, сможешь освоить новое кресло до того, как Клинт и Романофф найдут чёртову штуку.

Стив придвинулся к нему, чувствуя, как кругом идёт голова. Виски, табачный дым, одеколон, заблудившийся в одежде запах роскошного бесприютного номера в отеле – в скольких Тони успел переночевать за время своего многостороннего бизнес-путешествия, Стив даже думать не хотел, - и поверх этого торжествующий, невыносимо желанный запах альфы, которого обстоятельства вырвали у Стива буквально из рук.

И который – Стив мог в этом поклясться – не пах никем, кроме него.

\- Потом, - проговорил он, сдаваясь и всё-таки удерживая Тони на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Тони сверкал на него глазами и тянулся целоваться. – Не провоцируй, или твой самолёт зря сожжёт горючее.

\- Не мой, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – Я вытребовал его у военных. Мой на всех парах несётся в ложном направлении, заметает след. И знаешь, что самое хорошее?

\- Что? – Стив придвинулся вплотную, поражаясь тому, как ещё хоть что-то соображает. На Голландце у них с Тони было меньше суток, потом наступила жизнь, пришлось заниматься ею. По мнению Стива, это было отчаянной и неизбежной несправедливостью. – В самолёте будем только мы?

\- Бери выше, кэп, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – В машине тоже.

-2-

 

Тони заскрипел зубами, силясь удержаться и не кончить в третий раз – он знал, что будет дальше, и заранее предвкушал и боялся, - но Стив так его стиснул, что шансов не было совсем.

Иногда капитан казался ему чем-то вроде усовершенствованного костюма: титановый сплав, мягкое напыление, кристально чистая оптика глаз, управление, закольцованное само на себя и построенное на примитивных принципах машинной логики и бронированном пуленепробиваемом упорстве, заставляющем продолжать действовать там, где любой нормальный человек, наделённый хоть крошечной долей фантазии, давно бы сдался. Или придумал бы другой способ добиться своего. Или сдох бы.

Пока что сдохнуть грозило ему самому. Выгореть, как электрод в электрической дуге. Стив вовсе не собирался останавливаться, дал только несколько секунд отдыха, вогнал снова, заставив Тони взвыть. По свежему и сжатому чувствовалось особенно сильно, железные пальцы стискивали бёдра, не позволяя ни сдёрнуться, ни уклониться, размеренные точные удары попадали идеально, заставляли вскрикивать и задыхаться.

Он в который раз пообещал себе не просить.

И в который раз не выдержал.

\- Кэп… Стив! Притормози, - он сжался, насколько мог. Его словно на кол натянули, так что особого успеха ждать не приходилось, но от каждого толчка его словно разрядом прошивало, выбор был невелик: кончить снова, всухую, или потерять сознание. Стив прижался к нему всем телом, загнав полностью, и так замер, заставив Тони выругаться сквозь зубы.

\- Нет, шевелись! – потребовал он. Стив ухитрялся вроде бы слушаться. Вроде бы, в этом было всё дело. Тяжесть не мешала Тони дышать: его скрутили, но скрутили заботливо, разъезжающиеся в стороны колени, прогнутая спина и ладони, которыми Тони упирался в пружинящий ложемент, были надёжно зафиксированы, хотя оставалось совершенно неясным, как, чёрт возьми, капитан это делает.

\- Определись, - прошептал Стив, задевая его губами в опасной близости от холки. Каждый раз Тони чувствовал себя так, словно в его жизни никогда не было секса вот до этого самого момента, и каждый раз Стив имел его как в первый и последний. Из головы вылетало всё лишнее, по спине пробегали высоковольтные разряды, в заднице было уже очень и очень туго, от напряжения болели разведённые бёдра, загривок ныл, и Тони всё чаще ловил себя на том, что выгибается просяще, жадно, слишком откровенно.

Как сука.

\- Быстрее, - выдохнул он. С памятного первого раза на Голландце, после которого Тони пришлось выйти в общий зал на подгибающихся ватных ногах, с вспухшими губами, недвусмысленным видом, нескрываемым запахом и без метки, он почти перестал надеяться понять, что происходит в чёртовой светлой голове. Прижать капитана к стенке и вытребовать правду было можно, да. Но не хотелось. – Быстрее, давай…

Стив дал. Он всё водил и водил губами по выступающим позвонкам, по чувствительной, в торчащих дыбом мельчайших волосках выпуклости, трогал языком, сцеловывал солёные искорки пота, снова прижал Тони за плечи, вмял в упругий ложемент, заставив распластаться, вогнал ужасно глубоко и замер, тяжело дыша, заперев Тони узлом. Горячие судороги удовольствия прошли по телу в бессчётный раз, стиснулись на неуступчивой твёрдости внутри.

\- Скучал, - прошептал Стив. Теперь до Тони доносился ровный рокот мотора, шум вентиляции, мелкие неважные звуки, которых он не слышал раньше за грохотом пульса и двойным частым дыханием. – Слышишь, Тони? Скучал по тебе.

\- Слышу, - отозвался он сдавленно. Совесть у Стива была на месте и не позволяла навалиться сверху всем своим немалым весом, но дышать всё равно было тяжело. Может быть, четыре оргазма подряд были всё-таки слишком. Или дело было в запахе – их общими феромонами несло так, что Тони казалось, будто он вдыхает воду. Горячую воду, сладкую настолько, что вкус ощущается даже в носу. – У меня во рту пересохло.

Стив оперся на локоть, потянулся куда-то вниз, стараясь не двигать бёдрами, поднёс к губам Тони уже открытую фляжку.

\- Пока так, - извиняющимся тоном сказал он. Тони присосался к фляге, хватая тепловатую, с металлическим привкусом воду. – Не сообразил поставить твои запасы поближе.

Краем глаза Тони мог видеть запотевший стакан, весь в змеистых следах капель, какую-то ерунду вроде пачки салфеток и россыпи блестящих квадратиков шоколада, которую он вытряхнул на столик, прежде чем капитан закончил общаться с пилотами, наглухо закрыл пассажирскую часть салона и добрался до него всерьёз.

\- Ничего, - пробормотал он, чувствуя, что узел внутри и не думает опадать. – Я пока подумаю о величии Англии.

Такие шутки Стив уже понимал; с реалиями современности он осваивался с пугающей скоростью. Сначала заполнил пробелы в действительно важных вещах – вооружении, современной тактике боя, истории пропущенных лет, - а теперь взялся за необязательные мелочи вроде сленга, позволяющие не выглядеть идиотом всякий раз, как кто-нибудь решит поделиться шуточкой или намекнуть на всем известный фильм.

То есть известный тем, кто прожил большую часть столетия нормальным порядком, а не перескочил из военных лет в дни прогресса.

\- Было настолько плохо? – шепнул Стив прямо ему в затылок, шевеля волосы щекочущими выдохами.

\- Шутишь, - отозвался Тони. Узел в нём начал опадать, это давало надежду добраться до душа, узкого и тесного, но всё-таки лучше, чем ничего. – Или нарываешься на комплименты, это просто неприлично, капитан.

\- Ничего, - отозвался Стив. – Со временем научишься отвешивать не только такие, от которых приличная девушка зальётся краской, а её старший брат явится требовать тебя к ответу.

\- Отстал от жизни, Стив, - проворчал Тони. Из него текло, много и неопрятно, это раздражало и нравилось одновременно. – Теперь старшие братья только радуются, если сестрёнке удалось пробиться в жизни, это называется эмансипацией.

\- Подозреваю, эмансипацией называют всё-таки что-то другое, - отозвался Стив, поцеловал Тони и на пробу двинул бёдрами назад. По обильной смеси смазки и спермы вышло легко. – В душ?

\- Ты туда не поместишься, - злорадно сказал Тони, стараясь собрать расползающиеся конечности и изобразить хотя бы подобие прямохождения. Его тянуло в сон, но засыпать за полчаса до посадки, будучи в таком виде, было попросту глупо, так что он силой заставлял себя двигаться. – Он размером с пенал.

\- Прости, в следующий раз потребую у Щ.И.Т.а лайнер, - съязвил Стив. Или пообещал. С ним сложно было сказать наверняка, прямой армейский юмор капитан ухитрялся сочетать с такой же, прямой и недвусмысленной, как лом, привычкой говорить что думает. – С бассейном.

\- Не забудь джакузи и девочек в коротких юбках, - автоматически потребовал Тони. – Это примирит меня с жизнью агента Щ.И.Т.а, полной тягот и лишений.

Стив рассмеялся, хотя и несколько через силу.

\- Девочек не обещаю, - он замолчал, но Тони уже знал, о чём он спросит. Иногда непрошибаемая прямота капитана оказывала ему и добрую службу: Стив не ходил вокруг да около, не намекал, не рассыпался в словесных реверансах, а просто выдавал то, что у него было на уме. – Тони, в этой статье о тебе и Пеппер есть хоть доля правды?

\- А как же! - Старк пожал плечами и полез в душ. – Всё – сущая правда, до последнего слова. Пеп действительно теперь мой исполнительный директор, она действительно следит за чистотой моих штанов, и я действительно эмоционально не дозрел до такого сокровища, - донеслось изнутри. – А что, ты решил всласть поревновать?

\- Статья была паршивая, - сказал Стив крайне спокойно. – Но вот фотографии…

Сквозь шум воды донёсся страдальческий стон.

\- Есть такое слово - реноме, - Тони выбрался наружу, капая водой, и принялся вытираться скудным местным полотенцем. – Я плейбой, чёрт возьми. Да и Пеппер не помешает выглядеть моей девушкой. Я не люблю, когда у неё есть планы, лишённые меня. Она моё достижение, завоевание Старк Индастриз, вот пусть им и остаётся.

Стив вспомнил сиропную статью на весь разворот. В тексте не было ничего неожиданного: сплошь реверансы в сторону финансового успеха Старка и его полного краха во всех остальных сферах жизни, щедрая порция сахара и сливок в адрес Пеппер Поттс, Единственной Непризнанной и Героической Любви Тони Старка. Да, пожалуй, это было очень полезно в смысле поддержания медиа-образа, и заодно спасало его и Пеппер от ненужного внимания охотников за приданым и охотниц за состоянием, но Стиву было здорово не по себе.

Фото было гораздо скромнее, чем некоторые кадры из бурного прошлого Тони Старка. Ни разбитых витрин, ни случайно взорвавшегося беспилотника, ни пенной вечеринки с полуголым Тони в окружении совершенно голых моделей «Максим», просто Пеппер Поттс с чашкой кофе и папкой файлов, наклонившаяся над заработавшимся Старком.

Вид у Пеппер был очень деловой и настолько откровенно влюблённый, что стыдно было смотреть.

\- Не то чтобы это было самой большой проблемой на текущий момент, - сказал Стив, подошёл к Тони, забрал у него вдрызг мокрое полотенце, которое тот ничтоже сумняшеся решил швырнуть поперёк пустого сиденья, аккуратно повесил на крючок. – И я понимаю, почему она так на тебя смотрит.

\- Потому что это постановочный, мать его, кадр, - Тони застегнул на себе брюки и взялся за рубашку. – Мы полтора часа убили на то, чтобы выглядеть как надо, и мне пришлось сказать ей, что я закрою её любимый проект, если потрачу на эту чёртову съёмку ещё хотя бы четверть часа. Помогло.

\- Ясно, - сказал Стив. Ревность в нём всё ещё пела свою гневную песню, но трудно ревновать к женщине, которой ты искренне сочувствуешь. – А что за проект?

\- Чистая энергия, Пеп озабочена парниковым эффектом, - Тони затянул узел галстука и пригладил волосы. – Я выгляжу прилично?

\- Умеренно, - честно сказал Стив. Тони выглядел прилично – если не считать запаха, который можно было и не мечтать вывести или заглушить, вспухшего рта и совершенно определённого, хотя и не имеющего точного названия выражения, появляющегося в глазах субъекта, которого две недели держали на голодном сексуальном пайке, а потом как следует повязали. – Тебя там ждёт толпа журналистов?

\- Меня везде ждёт толпа журналистов, - сообщил Тони с мрачным удовлетворением. – Как обычно. Это утомляет, но день, когда ни один чёртов папарацци не наставит на меня свою камеру, станет днём моей пиар-кончины.

\- Вряд ли, - сухо сказал Стив. Ему не нравилась лёгкость, с которой Тони говорил о смерти, пусть даже имея в виду не физический аспект. – Думаю, ты просто сможешь жить чуточку поспокойней.

\- Я, поспокойней? – Тони явно намеревался развить эту многообещающую тему, но Стив покачал головой.

\- Оружие, Тони, - сказал он с тем же спокойствием, от которого у любого нормального альфы кровь стыла в жилах, бета вжимался в стену, а омега…

Рядом с омегами Стив старался не оказываться.

\- Послушай-ка, я заслужил передышку, - Тони уселся, наконец, небрежным пинком заставив пострадавший ложемент превратиться обратно в ряд кресел. – Пять минут между двумя стадиями допроса, как считаешь? Стакан воды, пару затяжек, пару необязательных обещаний от доброго копа. Очень способствует откровенности.

\- Я не допрашиваю, - брови Стива сошлись на переносице. – Просто хотел бы знать, зачем. Пеппер кое-что успела мне рассказать, и я не понимаю, почему тебе снова захотелось сделаться оружейным бароном.

\- Не очевидно? – Тони вздохнул. – Это хорошо. Я не хочу быть оружейным бароном, Стив. Костюм – единственное исключение, его я готов вылизывать до потери сознания. Но эта штука – совсем другое.

\- Система орбитального боя, - повторил Стив. – Ты вправду думаешь, что Асгард явится за своими игрушками, вооружившись до зубов и требуя крови?

Тони помотал головой.

\- Я мало что знаю об Асгарде, - сказал он задумчиво. – Но того, что знаю, хватает, чтобы сообразить: не такие уж мы разные. Если бы ты умудрился потерять свой щит, ты бы об этом орал направо и налево?

Стив представил себе такой расклад и вынужден был согласиться.

\- Я бы тоже постарался забрать своё поскорее, пока никто не выяснил, как я облажался, - Тони критически глянул на вспыхнувшие у горизонта огни. – Эти принцы – дело десятое, и даже если Тор не догадается вести себя потише, Локи ему подскажет. Но ты подумай вот о чём. Тот лабиринт, он ведь был построен нарочно для таких, как они.

\- Да, - сказал Стив. В голове у него начинала складываться картинка, пока ещё неполная, но уже очень неприятная. – Погоди, ты хочешь сказать…

\- Мне не удалось выяснить, когда его построили, но засекретили его самое позднее три века тому назад, - с нажимом сказал Тони. – Щ.И.Т., как бы он тогда ни назывался, взял его под контроль. Зачем? Почему Фьюри – совсем неглупый, хотя и мерзкий тип, - так хотел прикончить этих двоих? По-моему, убедительный ответ может быть только один.

\- Люди уже воевали с Асгардом, - медленно подытожил Стив, - и одержали победу. Так?

\- Бинго. Тебя точно зовут не капитан Очевидность? – Тони с неудовольствием взглянул на загоревшееся табло, предлагавшее пристегнуть ремни. – Стив, дьявол - в мелочах. Почему Мстители? За что это Фьюри решил мстить, а?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Стив, пристегнулся, перегнулся через ручку кресла и пристегнул Тони тоже, проигнорировав возмущённый возглас. – Но месть – обоюдоострая штука, её трудно прекратить.

\- Именно, - Тони недовольно выглянул в иллюминатор. – Асгард мстит нам, а мы – Асгарду. За что? Я бы вытряс из Фьюри правду, но вот беда – ублюдок спит.

Аэропорт под ними сиял всеми огнями, и Стив слышал, как в кабине переговариваются пилоты, которым он, выходя, постесняется смотреть в глаза.

\- Сначала, - сказал Стив, - ты проведёшь свою пресс-конференцию. Или брифинг. Или что у тебя записано в качестве официальной причины визита.

\- Идёт, - кивнул Тони. – А потом, после того, как мы демонстративно окажемся в номере, а кое-кто, - он кивнул в сторону кабины, - обеспечит нам простое и понятное алиби – начнём работать. Если ты уже способен.

\- Способен, - кивнул Стив. Его раздирало и желанием, и гордостью, и какой-то внезапной отчаянной нежностью. И страхом. – Подозреваешь, за тобой охотятся и военные тоже?

\- Не только за мной. За милыми маленькими секретами Щ.И.Т.а – тоже, - Тони бросил в рот кусочек шоколада. Похоже, он жил в основном на нём – сейчас Стив видел, как туго натянута кожа у него на скулах. – Может быть, я тоже параноик, как и Брюс, но…

Его мобильный завопил. Действительно завопил – отчаянным, жутким, знакомым звуком. Стив вздрогнул и медленно убрал руку с кобуры.

\- Старый знакомый, - сладко оскалился Тони. – Помнишь, как орал герр Шмидт? Попало в запись, - он подтолкнул к Стиву початый квадратик шоколада, выслушал то, что сообщила трубка, и развёл руками. – Как я и предполагал. У меня больше нет лайнера.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив, притянул его за затылок и поцеловал, жадно сглатывая привкус шоколада и торопясь добраться до вкуса самого Тони. – Ты когда-нибудь закончишь нарочно подставляться?

Тони ухмыльнулся, демонстративно бросил в рот ещё дольку сладости.

\- А сам-то как думаешь, Стив? – он раздражённо подёргал себя за ремень. – Зачем мне пристёгиваться, если у меня с собой костюм?

\- С собой? – переспросил Стив, взглядом выискивая кофр. Тони только отмахнулся.

\- Увидишь ещё как-нибудь, - пообещал он.

Учитывая обстоятельства, Стив в этом не сомневался.

 

-3-

 

Звонок настиг Пеппер за две минуты до эфира. Предполагалось, что серия доброжелательных публикаций положительно повлияет не только на мнение обывателей относительно Старк Индастриз, но поможет наладить дела и в самой компании. Снимет напряжённость, отвлечёт внимание от кризиса и заткнёт рты особо недовольным; Пеппер подняла старые связи, организовала несколько пресс-конференций, ни на одну из которых Тони, к счастью, не явился, и попыталась хотя бы взять пожар под контроль, раз уж потушить его совсем не получалось.

\- Тони разбил самолёт, - сказал Роуди, и Пеппер мысленно застонала. Старк Индастриз лихорадило, как человека, подцепившего воспаление мозга – жар, холод и неконтролируемые судороги то там, то здесь, - но старые заслуги пока что позволяли Пеппер держать компанию в руках. Очередное громкое происшествие было ей совершенно ни к чему. – Обломки упали в океан, пострадавших, по счастью, нет…

\- А пилот? – спросила Пеппер, почти не разжимая губ. Её припудрили в последний раз, смахнули лишнее кистью.

\- Пилота не было. Горючее почти закончилось, причины взрыва неясны, - Роуди помолчал. – Официально объявят техническими неполадками, конечно.

\- Конечно, - отозвалась Пеппер. – Джим, я перезвоню, как только свяжусь с Тони.

\- Просто чтобы ты знала, – сказал Роуди. – Наши пока ничего не объявляли, у какого-то умника в голове сверкнула идея, что Тони так испытывал новую ракету или ещё что-нибудь, так что ещё час-полтора там будут стервятники из отдела чрезвычайных ситуаций.

\- Представляю себе, - пробормотала Пеппер. – Ничего не найдут. Я постараюсь узнать, что это было и зачем.

\- Чтобы всех запутать ещё больше, может быть? – предположил Роуди. Неплохая версия; Пеппер была бы рада, окажись всё действительно так. Тони обожал эту глупую игру: сначала напусти тумана, потом объяви все события, случайные и нет, частью общего гениального плана. Иногда Пеппер казалось, что он в шаге от того, чтобы превратиться в по-настоящему плохого парня. Те тоже обожали пафосные появления и общее потрясённое внимание, и если что-то и спасало Тони, так это хроническая неспособность подолгу заниматься одним и тем же делом. – Или это вправду испытание. Взрыв всё-таки был, хотя и слабый. Там рядом было небольшое рыбацкое судно, свидетели говорят - борт распался в воздухе. Думаю, просто резкая разгерметизация, никаких осколков, хотя над океаном…

\- Не его стиль, - согласилась Пеппер. – Тони бы устроил фейерверк.

Ассистент показала ей тридцатисекундную готовность и отошла, удовлетворившись кивком.

\- Поэтому я и звоню, - хмуро сказал Роуди. – Джарвис говорит, Тони сейчас с капитаном, а ты одна. И самолёт развалился на очень мелкие кусочки.

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке, - твёрдо сказала Пеппер. Слишком твёрдо. Телохранитель ей был положен по штату, причин не доверять просвеченному вдоль и поперёк безликому субъекту у неё не было, так что она поймала взглядом чёрную фигуру и успокоилась. – Ты же не собираешься прислать мне отряд морских котиков?

\- Нет, послал только одного, и он не котик, а боксёр, - Роуди вздохнул. – Я бы и сам приехал, но…

\- Не нужно, оставайся где есть, - быстро сказала Пеппер. Роуди был одной из причин того, что военные ещё не окончательно взбесились. Он знал нужных людей, знал, как говорить с ними, на какие струнки нажимать, когда остановиться. – Мне пора идти.

\- Его зовут Хэппи, - сообщил Роуди, улыбаясь – было слышно по голосу. – Он правда счастливчик.

И отключился раньше, чем Пеппер могла бы возразить. Она повернулась к яростному, сушившему кожу свету, улыбнулась, давая понять, что можно начинать полуторачасовой марафон из вопросов, ответов, намёков, завуалированных обвинений и неприкрытой лжи. Ларри[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/6263741/edit#_ftn1) был не из тех, кто отпускает добычу, едва потрепав, и эфир обещал быть жарким. Не первый её жаркий эфир, и, даст бог, не последний; на такой случай у Пеппер был свой метод, позволяющий просочиться между Сциллой и Харибдой. Нужно было расслабиться, позволить интуиции и навыку взять верх, не обдумывать досконально каждый свой ответ, а просто держаться заранее выбранного курса – точь-в-точь как вести лодку в штормовую погоду, не принимать удары волн, а использовать их, правя к берегу, - и Пеппер почти удалось расслабиться.

Ей мешала неправильность. Какая-то неприятная заноза в восприятии, что-то мелкое и раздражающее, чего она не могла определить и на что не имела права отвлекаться. На неё, в конце концов, смотрела вся страна, шоу с момента основания шло в прайм-тайм, а люди – и особенно Ларри Кинг – не прощают пренебрежения, ты или делаешь всё, или можешь быть свободен…

Но неправильность оставалась. Зудела, как укус между лопаток. Пеппер улыбалась, отвечала на вопросы, рассказывала о Старк Индастриз и её целях, упирая на социальную ответственность, благотворительность и прогресс, усиленно пыталась выглядеть тем, кем, в общем-то, и была: человеком, у которого в руках есть достаточно рычагов, чтобы сделать жизнь вокруг немного лучше, альфой, выбравшей бизнес в качестве собственной территории, - и краем глаза следила за людьми, кишевшими вне пределов досягаемости камер.

Что-то было не так. Что-то было очень не так. Множество запахов сливались в один, запутанный и многообразный, свет прожекторов уничтожил все тени, даже мельчайшие, и никак не получалось разобраться, в чём дело. Пеппер заставила себя сосредоточиться – эфир шёл к концу, Ларри старался взять своё, пока ещё было время.

\- По версии журнала «Форбс», вы на четвёртом месте в списке самых влиятельных женщин мира, и на втором – в Америке. Вы действительно хотите оставить первую леди позади, мисс Поттс?

\- Вовсе нет, - улыбнулась Пеппер. – Моя сфера деятельности почти не имеет отношения к политике.

Чёрт. Это была возможность для Ларри, и он её не упустил.

\- Довольно странный ответ, учитывая влияние Старк Индастриз на экономическую жизнь страны, вам не кажется? – он вперил в Пеппер пронзительный серый взгляд. Вокруг глаз у Ларри были морщинки, очки в неизменной оправе – его фишка наравне со знаменитыми подтяжками, его опознавательный знак и аксессуар, признак старомодной основательности, - блестели, как увеличительные стёкла, с помощью которых каникулярные мальчишки выжигают свои имена на скамейках и стволах деревьев.

Сейчас Ларри собирался выжечь своё имя на ней. Как клеймо «годна» или «не пригодна», в зависимости от результатов.

\- Старк Индастриз и я – не одно и то же, - улыбнулась Пеппер. – Не принимайте преданность компании за отстутствие личных принципов, Ларри.

\- Личные принципы запрещают вам играть в политику? – теперь Кинг казался искренне заинтересованным. – Со стороны вы выглядите как девушка, главный принцип которой – успех. Таких, как вы, называют акулами, а они не брезгуют охотиться в верхнем, самом сытном слое воды. Хотите сказать, политика вам неинтересна?

\- Хочу сказать, - приняла подачу Пеппер, - политика – не моя стезя, если только мы не говорим о моей личной политике разумного самоограничения. Акулы, насколько мне известно, часто попадаются на крючок именно потому, что жадны.

\- А вы не жадина, - поддразнил Ларри. Пеппер видела, как в его глазах пляшут многочисленные черти. Или блики освещения. – Сколько вы заработали за последний год, мисс Поттс? Полагаю, сумма была с шестью нулями? Приятно видеть такой практический результат своих усилий?

Перед Пеппер словно развернули её рабочий ежедневник, где первая встреча стандартно начиналась в восемь. Назначать совещания раньше не позволял деловой этикет. За первой встречей тянулся бесконечный список необходимых встреч, звонков и переговоров - до одиннадцати, а то и до полуночи без каких-либо перерывов, - и то и дело вспыхивали, как очаги лесных пожаров на карте, внезапные обстоятельства, каждое с жирным восклицательным знаком и припиской «немедленно».

Она подумала о том, что за последние полгода ни разу не была на свидании, и вряд ли уже когда-либо будет. Кто рискнёт встречаться с Пеппер Поттс? Она и сама бы не рискнула. Вспомнила о том, что даже маникюр ей пришлось делать, общаясь сразу по двум телефонам, о тех днях, когда единственной возможностью передохнуть были урывки, обрывки времени – час-другой во время перелёта, когда мобильный можно было отключить ради правил безопасности, - и неизбежная расплата за это – груда пропущенных звонков и сообщений. О том, что в последний раз была в доме своего отца два… нет, три года тому назад, и то случайно – просто Тони решил открыть новый грузовой терминал неподалёку …

\- Приятно, - подтвердила Пеппер. Ощущение неправильности вернулось и щекотало ей спину. – Как видите, у меня нет причин покидать такой сытный слой воды.

\- Нет причин покидать – или есть причина не покидать? – сощурился Ларри, и Пеппер едва подавила облегчённый вздох. Теперь речь должна была пойти о Тони, о ней и Тони, и Кинг не мог сделать ей лучшего подарка. Людям нравятся истории безнадёжной любви, нравятся истории о девушках-альфах, готовых променять власть на любовь. Пеппер такие истории всегда казались устрашающими, почти кошмарными, но в массовом сознании такое отречение от себя было романтичным. – Я уверен, вы понимаете, о чём – о ком – я сейчас спрашиваю, мисс Поттс. Не хотите рассказать нам о Тони Старке?

\- Тони бы меня не простил, если бы я ответила отказом, - она не собиралась распространяться о Тони больше необходимого. – Он ведь был на вашем шоу, Ларри, я не ошибаюсь?

\- Не ошибаетесь, - подтвердил Кинг, раздражённо блестя очками. – Очень… неординарный человек.

Что же, можно было сказать и так. Тони явился на шоу навеселе и устроил своё шоу, с лёгкостью превратив его в фарс и минимум трижды выставив ведущего дураком. Пеппер не сомневалась в том, что большая часть издевательских реплик Тони объяснялась тем, как плохо ему было из-за палладия, но говорить об этом Кингу не стоило.

\- Он передавал вам привет и извинения, - солгала она, потому что это могло настроить старика на мирный лад. – И, отвечая на ваш вопрос: да, у меня есть причина не менять сферы деятельности. Я убеждена в том, что мистер Старк делает правильное дело, нужное дело, и я не считаю себя вправе оставаться в стороне, скупая модную обувь и драгоценности. Что-нибудь из того, что я сейчас говорю, имеет для вас смысл?

\- Имеет, - подтвердил Ларри, сверля её взглядом, далёким от благодушия, и улыбаясь так широко, что ясно было: даже если Пеппер перетянула на свою сторону всех, кто сейчас смотрел шоу, ужиная перед телевизором, с Ларри Кингом это не прошло. – Мне одному кажется, что новая политика Старк Индастриз не очень-то похожа на правильное дело? Она похожа на новый виток гонки вооружений, и в этот раз простые люди вроде меня задаются вопросом: кому это нужно – Америке или лично Тони Старку?

\- Вы упрекаете Старк Индастриз в том, что компания выполняет свои обязательства? – напоказ изумилась Пеппер. Ларри явно вступил на заключительную милю и набирал обороты, чтобы придти к финишу первым, и она не собиралась дать ему такой возможности. – Полтора года тому назад вы, кажется, были совсем другого мнения. Я помню, как вы упрекали Тони… мистера Старка, - расчётливо поправилась она, - в том, что он не собирается делать того, что обещал. Производить оружие. Что переменилось теперь? В мире закончились мерзавцы, понимающие только язык силы? Если так, Ларри – дайте мне адрес этого нового мира, я поблагодарю вас и немедленно туда перееду. Во Флориде в последнее время сделалось неспокойно.

Кто-то из множества нанятых зрителей хихикнул. Не самый приятный звук для того, кто и так выведен из себя и держится только на профессиональных навыках, но Пеппер не сомневалась, что сумеет переломить разговор в свою пользу. В любом случае.

\- Что из всех громогласных заявлений о том, что Железный Человек в одиночку обеспечит нам мир, оказалось враньём? – спросил Ларри с обманчивым сочувствием. – Раз вам потребовалось снова разворачивать закрытые заводы и выпрашивать у правительства денежные льготы? Мистер Старк снова откусил больше, чем смог проглотить, или вы знаете о международной политике что-то такое, чего не знают не только простые американцы, но и Пентагон?

Самое странное в ударах в спину то, что как бы ты их не ждал, они всегда внезапны. Пеппер была на взводе, интуиция не просто зажгла сигнал тревоги в её мозгу – там всё пылало, как аварийные лампочки в кокпите готового свалиться самолёта, - и всё-таки к удару она оказалась не готова. Она не успела ни возмутиться – в этот раз Кинг очевидно хватил лишку, - ни ответить. Рыбьи глаза Ларри расширились, он открыл рот, но крикнуть не смог, только шарахнулся куда-то в сторону, что-то ударило Пеппер в плечо под шёлковой блузкой, лампы вспыхнули и погасли, отпечатавшись на сетчатке зелёными и красными кругами, кто-то завизжал, вокруг словно взметнулось море звуков – крики, звон, топот, - и Пеппер сдёрнули со стула, прижали чем-то прохладным, гладким, знакомо и упоительно пахнувшим.

\- Привет, - прошептала Романофф. Голос у неё был кошачий, как во сне, чарующий, колыбельный – точно так, как Пеппер запомнилось с их прошлой встречи. Никакой боли она не чувствовала, только зудящим жаром дёргало плечо. – Не дёргайся, у тебя шок.

Нет у меня никакого шока, - подумала Пеппер, начиная вновь соотноситься с реальностью. Кто-то кричал, слышался топот множества ног, не хватало только приближающейся сирены. Но и она появилась минуту или полторы спустя, как раз когда Романофф, что-то просчитав в голове, сочла возможным приподняться и усадить Пеппер спиной к ножке стола, рванула шёлк блузки, бросила беглый взгляд на залитое кровью плечо. Пеппер попыталась посмотреть получше, повернулась – и вот тогда боль ударила, лязгнула двумя железными остриями, вошла под лопатку и в шею сзади, сомкнулась и стиснула её всю. Даже закричать не получилось.

Голос Романофф доносился откуда-то очень, очень издалека. А зелёные глаза были близко. Пеппер чувствовала, как в груди клокочет крик, мечтала закричать – ей казалось, что так станет легче, как будто с криком можно было выпустить боль - но Романофф качнула головой, мотнулись рыжие кудри.

\- Постарайся не орать, - посоветовала она. – Мышцы.

\- Что? – просипела Пеппер. Губы слушались, но голос не шёл.

\- Когда кричишь – напрягаешь мышцы, - объяснила Романофф. Её руки непрестанно двигались, что-то делали совсем рядом с кожей, и Пеппер было страшно. Боль каталась в плече раскалённым железным шаром, не давала как следует дышать. – Кость цела. Крови много, но это не страшно, правда.

Повернув голову, Пеппер увидела собственное голое плечо в ржавых и красных брызгах, кровавый ручеёк вдоль руки до самых пальцев, лямку бюстгальтера и шёлковый жгут, когда-то бывший рукавом блузки от Зака Позен. Она сама выбирала эту одежду, хотела выглядеть на экране как раз как нужно: элегантной, но не высокомерной, успешной, но не привыкшей швырять деньги на ветер. Достойной. Кто бы мог сказать, что прямой эфир с Ларри Кингом закончится вот таким образом?

\- Больно, - выдохнула она, чувствуя, как терпению приходит конец. В глазах слезилось, рыжие волосы Романофф казались красными, к горлу подступал крик, который нужно было сдержать, это всего лишь выстрел, кость не задета, Романофф в этом знает толк, и плакать было просто стыдно, возьми себя в руки, Пеппер Поттс!

Твёрдые пальцы погладили её по щеке, стирая слёзы, и Романофф оказалась совсем близко, запах от неё был потрясающим, чистым, сильным, от него в голове вспыхивали образы широчайшей степи с приглаженными ветром травами, дикого необузданного полёта, свободы делать что хочется. Пеппер втянула этот запах всей грудью, тут же сморщилась от вспышки нестерпимой боли.

\- Я знаю, тише, - Романофф опять погладила её по лицу, скользнула ладонью к затылку, обхватила снизу узел волос с парой чудом удержавшихся шпилек, подтолкнула Пеппер вперёд. – Ложись, будет не так больно.

Пеппер не могла поверить в то, что это действительно может помочь, но легла, осторожно опустив голову и страшась новой вспышки боли – и так действительно оказалось легче, натянувшаяся мышца расслабилась, зубы вцепившегося между шеей и плечом капкана немного разжались. Теперь запах Романофф – порох, выделанная кожа, сладковатый аромат спелых летних трав, - окутал Пеппер облаком, не нужно было даже глубоко вдыхать, он и так заполнил её целиком.

\- Сейчас приедет скорая, - шепнула Романофф. Боль грызла и терзала, но Романофф обещала скорое облегчение, и Пеппер едва не разрыдалась. – Клинт разберётся со всем остальным. Кто такой Хэппи?

\- Охранник, - выдохнула Пеппер, мечтая добраться до Роуди и вытрясти из него душу. До чего бетский подход: сначала сделать, потом сообщить о свершившемся факте, как если бы спрашивал твоего мнения. – Новый. Он жив? Что вообще… - она поняла, что сейчас сорвётся в крик, и силой заставила себя замолчать.

\- Жив, - успокоила Романофф. – Ничего нет хуже, чем непрошеная помощь в неподходящий момент. Увидел стрелка и кинулся нам наперерез. Клинт его положил отдохнуть. Тебя защищаем мы.

Это прозвучало как-то так основательно, так необсуждаемо, что Пеппер сжала зубы. Боль в ней переплавлялась в злобу, а Романофф была так близко, и Пеппер до смерти хотелось сорваться… но запах. Запах свежих спелых стеблей, гнущихся под вольным ветром у реки, запах далёкой земли, где нет ничего, только бесконечный летний день, не дал ей оскалиться.

\- А стрелок? – выдавила она.

\- А его подстрелила я, - не хвастаясь, сообщила Романофф. – Крепкий парень, не из простых, но далеко с пулей в боку не уйдёт. Клинт быстрее.

Сирена смолкла, теперь слышно было, как по полу гремят колёсики каталки, как торопятся шаги. Пеппер повернула не голову, а глаза, чувствуя, что по неясным причинам даже самое простое движение стало ужасно трудным, разжала слепленные губы.

\- Но кто он такой? – прошептала Пеппер, пытаясь не плакать. Боль теперь впиталась внутрь, дёргало не только руку, но и весь бок, так что трудно было дышать. – Кому я…

\- Клинт его возьмёт, - повторила Романофф. – Возьмёт и выяснит всё, верь мне, - она шевелила губами почти беззвучно, и на вид они были как спелая клубника. Яркие, алые, сочные. Тронь хоть краешек искушающей мякоти – получишь отёк гортани, в этом Пеппер не сомневалась. – Мне нужно ему помочь.

\- Нет! – Пеппер дёрнулась и снова скорчилась, кусая губы и щёку изнутри, чтобы не кричать. Никогда в жизни ей даже близко не было так больно, и это было необъяснимо. Всего лишь пуля, так почему же ощущение было таким, словно вся она горит изнутри? Может быть, дело в усталости? Будь она не так измотана, будь последний месяц её жизни не настолько насыщен событиями – может быть, боли было бы меньше. Может быть, она сообразила бы вовремя и увернулась, может быть… - Нет. Останься.

Романофф поглядела на неё – словно плеснула в лицо речной зеленоватой водой.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась она, пробормотала пару слов в браслет, стягивающий запястье. – Клинт взрослый мальчик и уж как-нибудь справится без нас.

Первый из парамедиков добрался, наконец, до Пеппер, наклонился над ней и попытался отодвинуть Романофф в сторону – разумеется, безуспешно, потому что сдвигаться Романофф не желала. Видно было, как его лицо меняется от нетерпения к недоумению, а потом, когда Романофф со значением посмотрела ему в лицо - и к страху. Боялся врач не за себя, и это вызвало уважение.

\- Отойдите, - скомандовал он. – Её нужно поднять.

\- Сначала обезболивающее, - приказала Романофф, обняла Пеппер под мышками и чуть развернула в нужную сторону. Почему она так возилась с нею, оставалось неясным, смущающим, Пеппер давно была не ребёнком, но почему-то по-детски стыдилась чувств, которые вспыхивали в ней при каждой встрече с Романофф.

Она закрыла глаза, секундная боль укола сменилась блаженным, ясным облегчением, капкан куда-то пропал, её потянуло вверх, далеко, голова закружилась от высоты и свободы, спелые колосья внизу качались, как море, лететь хотелось бесконечно, и она летела.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Романофф, продолжая держать Пеппер в странной полусидячей позе. Врач отбросил использованный шприц, одобрительно посмотрел на шёлковый жгут и принялся очищать кожу вокруг раны. – Она скоро придёт в себя?

\- Полчаса, плюс-минус, - сказал врач. – Помогите её уложить. Осторожнее.

Бёдра Романофф напряглись, и она поднялась из чудовищно неудобной позы, продолжая держать Пеппер почти на весу. Вдвоём с парамедиком они уложили Пеппер на каталку.

\- Никаких поездок в больницу, - предупредила Романофф, ненавязчиво демонстрируя пистолет, висевший у бедра. – Работайте тут.

\- Послушайте, мэм, - возмутился врач, но топот множества ног и отрывистые команды съели остаток его филиппики. – Ладно, - пробормотал он, косясь на несколько десятков людей в чёрном, заполнивших зал и отрезавших его от немногочисленных коллег. – Вы у них что, главная?

\- Нет, - честно сказала Романофф. – Но вам никто не помешает, - она многозначительно поглядела на агентов Щ.И.Т.а, убедилась, что её поняли, и сосредоточилась на Пеппер.

\- Жаль. Постарайтесь проследить за тем, чтобы меня не пристрелили, как только я шевельнусь, ладно? - попросил он, орудуя в ране длинным пинцетом и вытаскивая наружу какие-то странные обломки. Романофф смотрела на них с сосредоточенным выражением. – Что это за штука? Впервые вижу такую.

\- Я тоже, - пробормотала Романофф, сгребла осколочки в стерильный контейнер из-под шовного материала. – А это само по себе странно.

\- Но кость цела, - оптимистично сообщил врач, промывая рану. - Везучая девушка.

Романофф считала иначе, но сочла за благо не говорить под руку. Она пристально следила за тем, как парамедик делает своё дело: зашивает рану, накладывает повязку, аккуратно вводит в вену иглу и приклеивает её пластырем, накрывает дрожащую во сне Пеппер лёгким одноразовым одеялом.

\- Учтите, - сказал он, стягивая перчатки и вытирая руки, - я ни за что не могу ручаться. Кровотечение я остановил, отдых, антибиотики и обильное питьё вы обеспечите ей сами, я оставлю рецепт на обезболивающее, если вам в принципе нужен рецепт – но лучше всего было бы просто отправить девушку в больницу. Почему я не вижу полиции? Обычно на таких вызовах мы работаем вместе.

\- Этот раз – исключение, - заявила Романофф. – И вам придётся подписать документ о неразглашении. Просто ради вашей же безопасности.

Врач стянул маску и оказался моложе, чем казалось по голосу. Лицо у него было как кукушечье яйцо, сплошь в веснушках, а глаза – серые и осторожные.

\- Люди в чёрном, - сказал он. – Если начнёте светить мне в глаза своим стирателем памяти, учтите – я могу забыть всё, чему учился в колледже.

\- Жаль, у меня нет такой штуки, - вздохнула Романофф. – Просто постарайтесь не болтать, ладно? Вам оформят все нужные бумаги и на несколько месяцев возьмут под контроль. Не страдаете паранойей?

\- Кажется, самое время начать, - парень не спускал настороженного взгляда с кишащих вокруг агентов. – Чем они заняты?

\- Своим делом, - обтекаемо сказала Романофф. Клинт, наконец, появился, спокойный, как всегда, и пошёл к ним, рассеянно усмехаясь.

\- Это же лук, - полувопросительно заметил веснушчатый. Клинт кивнул и взялся за ручки каталки. – С каких пор спецслужбы используют луки?

Клинт, не ответив, покатил добычу прочь.

\- Эй, - сказал медик. – Это была моя каталка и моя пациентка, чёрт возьми.

\- Скажу тебе больше, парень, - обрадовала его Романофф. – Ни той, ни другой ты больше не увидишь.

-4-

 

В проливе был ветер, косые нити дождя резали воздух. Тони, шипя сквозь зубы, ненавидел всё живое, кутался в чужую, одолженную лётную куртку. Стива и самого пробирало до костей, но он мог хотя бы не бояться последствий: как ядовито заметил Тони, всё, что в нём могло отмёрзнуть, отмёрзло раньше.

То, что не отмёрзло, было насторожено до предела. Остров, к которому Тони так стремился, виднелся на горизонте тончайшей полосочкой, намёком на землю – а ведь Стив всматривался в серую воду до рези в глазах.

\- Здесь, - сказал Тони, сворачивая к заброшенной пристани. Стив последовал за ним, удивляясь запустению. Пара блочных домиков с выбитыми стёклами и когда-то яркой надписью «Кнотс и сыновья», начинающий подгнивать дощатый причал с кучами мусора совершенно не подходили к самому месту – скалистому пляжу, тянувшемуся сколько хватало глаз, серому волнующемуся морю с барашками пены на гребнях. – Полуночное солнце[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/6263741/edit#_ftn1) тоже потрепало кризисом.

Хрустя обломками гранита и раковинами, он спустился по осыпающейся дорожке слева от причала, свернул к лодочному сараю и принялся греметь замком. Тот поддался, отходящая створка отчаянно заскрипела, и Стив, заглянув внутрь, отодвинул Тони в сторону и взялся за борт неожиданно современной лодки, проверил крепления и потянул платформу с тяжёлым ботом наружу.

\- До чего приятно смотреть, как работают другие, - откомментировал Тони. – Игра мускулов, пыхтение, пот на лбу. Очень интеллектуально.

Стив был слишком занят, чтобы отвечать – один из направляющих рельсов был погнут, и лодка могла скособочиться и рухнуть набок, так что просто навалился плечом на гладкий металлический борт, упираясь ногами в неровные доски настила, и удвоил усилия. Тони посмотрел на него негодующе, навалился на свой борт, выравнивая лодку. Вдвоём они выкатили её наружу и спустили к самой воде, где днище гулко ударилось о набегающую волну.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив. Вода была даже на вид ледяная, и он принялся разуваться, чтобы сойти в неё и отпихнуть лодку подальше от берега. – Откуда тут лодка?

\- Моя служба доставки творит чудеса, - Тони покатил платформу обратно, закрыл двери сарая и вернулся. – Решил испробовать на мне политику тишины, капитан? Это не поможет, но можешь попытаться.

\- Просто был занят, - проворчал Стив, стянул лодку в воду и нажал плечом снова, снимая тяжёлую тушу с каменистой отмели. Тони смотрел на него с берега слишком тёмными глазами, меховая опушка вокруг лица выглядела экзотическим, непривычным, но удачным украшением. Или просто Тони казался Стиву красивым всегда, даже в лётном капюшоне, натянутом по самые брови. Лодка перестала скрежетать днищем по камням, закачалась свободно, и Стив выпрямился. – Залезай. И прихвати мои ботинки, пожалуйста.

Тони послушался. Каждый раз, когда он молча делал то, чего от него просили, Стиву хотелось достать из кармана записную книжку и отметить день красным.

\- Что мы там ищем? – спросил он, втискиваясь в обувь. – Теоретически там тысячи две населения, заброшенная станция радиолокации и, кажется, больше ничего.

\- Вроде этого, да, - подтвердил Старк, заводя мотор. – Нужно проверить одну идею. Ты в курсе, что эта глушь - последний надводный кусок земли, соединявшей два континента?

Стив кивнул.

\- И он в северных широтах, - продолжал Тони, - и даже если списать голод и вспышки необъяснимых болезней на климат и работу станции, всё равно по расчётам выходит слишком много смертей. Статистика, Стив.

\- Север, - возразил Стив. – Если посчитать число погибших от всякой неведомой хвори и голода в любой из экспедиций…

\- Это не экспедиция, - возразил Тони. – И Джарвис учёл то, о чём ты говоришь. Голод здесь был всегда, а в особенно паршивые два года здесь умерло четыре тысячи местных. Эскимосов, Стив. Привычных к голоду и к морозам. Нет, здесь что-то другое, и я догадываюсь – что.

\- Ещё одна база, - предположил Стив, и Тони кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Быстро соображаешь, - он вытащил мобильник, с неудовольствием посмотрел на мёртвый экран и сунул дорогую игрушку обратно в карман. – Связь здесь не берёт. Оно и к лучшему, конечно. Щ.И.Т. ходит за нами по пятам, а я хочу сделать Хилл сюрприз и не хочу опять смотреть на пароксизмы секретности, - он вздохнул и вынул из другого кармана сложенный квадратик карты. – Жутко неудобно, как вы только воевали с этими бумажками? Масштаб не поменяешь, дополнительные ссылки не получишь…

Продолжая держать руль, Стив посмотрел на карту. Вся она была испещрена пометками. Досталось и самому острову, и морю вокруг.

\- Глубина? – спросил он. Тони кивнул.

\- У меня на орбите всё равно болтаются спутники, снял данные с них. Хоть на что-то годятся, раз уж пока не умеют стрелять. Нам вот сюда, - палец Тони упёрся в обведённый маркером квадрат. – Геологическую разведку тут никто не проводил, конечно, и со стороны это выглядит как большая каверна, но…

\- Тони, она под водой, - напомнил Стив. – Глубина, конечно, небольшая, но всё-таки…

\- Я думаю, - сказал Старк, нехорошо усмехаясь, - что влезть внутрь можно и с суши. И что это верный способ так зазвенеть всеми колокольчиками, что Хилл и её гоблины примчатся сюда со скоростью звука. Не то чтоб я всерьёз опасался, что она решит нас утопить в целях соблюдения секретности, но шансы на это есть.

Несколько секунд Стив просто смотрел на него.

\- Ты согласился работать на Щ.И.Т., - сказал он. – Зачем соглашаться работать на организацию, которую так ненавидишь?

\- Неправильный вопрос, кэп, - возразил Тони, упрятав карту в один из множества карманов. – Зачем работать на организацию, которой не доверяешь, для которой не хочешь быть пушечным мясом, и ой, почему же это я, в самом деле, согласился работать на парней, которым известно больше, чем мне, и к которым понесло буквально всех, кто хоть чем-то мне интересен? Не подскажешь?

Расстояние до острова стремительно сокращалось, но ещё за пять минут Стив мог ручаться. Он зафиксировал руль, развернулся к Старку и притянул его за воротник куртки.

\- Даже если, - сказал он. – Даже если Щ.И.Т. и проект «Мстители» окажутся, хм…

\- Хернёй, - предложил Тони. – Давай называть вещи своими именами. Большой, дорогостоящей, с огромным архивом, высокотехнологичной хернёй.

\- …я не повернусь и не уйду писать мемуары только потому, что Щ.И.Т. не совсем такой, как мне хочется, - закончил Стив и поцеловал Тони, словно точку поставил. Губы у Тони были холодные, шершавые от ветра, его запах, смешанный с запахами моря и скрипучей кожи, казался ещё слаще, чем обычно, и Тони отвечал, слегка покусывая Стиву губы – жадно, горячо и влажно.

\- Хороший аргумент, - сказал он, когда они оба всё-таки сумели оторваться друг от друга. – Переделаешь всё по своему вкусу?

\- Нет, - сказал Стив, снова взявшись за штурвал. Смутная полоска на горизонте превратилась в низкую холмистую землю, в туманной дымке угадывались очертания береговой полосы, которые Стив уже видел на карте, и он вёл лодку к нужной точке напротив узкой, глубоко врезавшейся в берег бухты. – Вкус – последнее, на что стоит обращать внимание. Как мы собираемся попасть внутрь?

Тони ухмыльнулся и стянул с головы капюшон.

\- Я бы сказал – поныряем, но ты не оценишь. Температура тут… - он поёжился. – Но у меня есть преимущество. Пусти-ка.

Стив безропотно уступил ему штурвал. Ветер стал сильнее и резал, как ножом.

\- Преимущество? – напомнил он, перекрикивая свист и шум мотора, и Тони кивнул.

\- Пока тебя искали, кое-что пришлось запатентовать, - он нажал что-то вне поля зрения Стива. – Пригнись.

Прозрачный колпак стал наползать из бортов, отсекая ветер и шум; Стив потрогал его и ощутимо расслабился.

\- Думал, ты решишь нырять в броне, - сказал он. – Я был бы против. Всё это электричество и солёная вода…

\- Вообще-то, - тоном оскорблённой невинности сообщил Старк, наклоняя нос лодки вниз и щёлкая переключателями на выдвинувшейся дополнительной панели, - в моей броне можно плавать. Я не Жак-Ив Кусто, но понырять пришлось. Чистая энергия, помнишь? Я прокладывал кабель через весь Гудзон.

\- Там теплее.

\- Да, и это проблема, - Тони досадливо присвистнул. Вода уже плескалась вровень с бортами, всю внутренность лодки подёрнуло зеленоватым маревом, и стало тепло, почти душно. – Все эти водоросли и примеси. Пришлось менять фильтры и обновлять защиту от коррозии.

\- Тут у нас могут быть проблемы посерьёзнее коррозии, - констатировал Стив. Вода теперь была везде, только на самой верхушке колпака ещё оставалось быстро сокращавшееся светлое пятно, и это одновременно восхищало и заставляло напрягаться. – Вряд ли внизу окажется причал и шлюз.

\- Это верно, - легко согласился Тони. – Если вкатиться туда на всех парах невозможно – придётся нырять. Твоё досье тебе льстит?

\- Что?

\- Твоё досье, - повторил Тони с раздражающим и нежным терпением. – Его составлял какой-нибудь поклонник вроде покойного Коулсона или ты вправду можешь задерживать дыхание на шестнадцать минут?

\- Могу, - подтвердил Стив. – Могу и дольше, как выяснилось. Если холодно.

Пару секунд Тони просто смотрел на него, зелёные и серые тени метались по его лицу. Стив никогда не боялся замкнутых пространств, но сейчас было другое – слишком близко друг к другу, слишком трудно сдерживать постоянный голод. Временное облегчение миновало, и Тони снова был как горящее рядом пламя, дышал близко, невозможно было не думать о том, что воздушный пузырь, который они делят на двоих, слишком мал, что каждый глоток воздуха поэтому тоже общий, что…

Стив сглотнул и отвернулся. А Тони, морщась, набил на приборной доске сложную дробь.

\- Переброшу немного энергии на вентиляцию, - сказал он, не глядя на Стива. – В этот раз анабиоза можешь не бояться, я не хочу в критический момент остаться без огневой поддержки. Подойдём насколько возможно близко, а дальше ты вдохнёшь поглубже и воспользуешься службой доставки имени меня. Я бы предложил тебе посидеть в лодке и подождать, пока я вернусь, но подозреваю, что это не вариант.

\- Конечно, - сказал Стив, оборачиваясь назад, к мелькнувшей стремительной тени. В свете включённого прожектора то и дело проявлялись серебряные проблески, ударяли хвостами, уходили в размытый полумрак по краям светового конуса. – Не то чтобы я был против – совсем нет, - но всё-таки объясни мне, почему ты не рванул сюда в одиночку. Я это одобряю, но не понимаю.

Тони поглядел на него ещё более странно – словно Стив, не заметив, сказал какую-то жуткую глупость вроде того, что Солнце садится на востоке.

\- Лестную теорию, что я повзрослел и стал обращать внимание на последствия своих поступков, ты в расчёт не берёшь? – он помолчал, чуть резче необходимого толкнул руль от себя, наклоняя нос лодки круче книзу. – Вы с Пеппер друг другу очень подходите. Скоро начнёшь требовать, чтобы я пристёгивался, когда веду машину. Нет, что я говорю – ты уже начал, и ты ничего не требуешь, кэп, ты делаешь.

Последнее прозвучало уже совершенным обвинением, и Тони уж слишком сосредоточился на приближающемся дне – сплошь каменные глыбы, водоросли и неприятная чернота между ними. В нормальных обстоятельствах Стив бы одобрил бы такое отношение к делу, но не сейчас.

\- Ты мне дорог, - сказал он чистую правду. Свою часть чистой правды – потому что у Тони, видимо, была какая-то другая её часть. – Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты был цел.

\- Жив, здоров и благополучен, - сквозь зубы продолжил Тони. Несколько особенно внушительных глыб впереди были напрочь лишены растительности, чёрный гладкий базальт, казалось, отталкивает от себя даже воду. – Какая прелесть.

\- Что в этом плохого? – спросил Стив. От беспомощности сводило скулы, Тони и сам был как базальт – ни щербинки, ни царапинки. Не за что зацепиться. – Мы вместе, разве это плохо, что я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив?

Глубокая узкая прорезь, открывшаяся внизу, была как вход в ад. Стив не удивился бы, увидев вокруг белые черепа и пугающие латинские изречения, как на какой-нибудь из средневековых гравюр. Глубина и яркий свет прожектора съели цвета, оставив оттенки серого и чёрного, срезав лишнее, придав пейзажу почти могильную окончательность. Даже Тони, завесив лодку над уходящей в глубину шахтой, забыл о внезапной размолвке.

\- Ни-хре-на себе, - нараспев сказал он. – Ты это видишь, кэп?

Стив видел. Его всё ещё грызла невозможность достучаться до Тони, объяснить ему, как это чувствуется с его стороны: когда без колебаний решишься сделать что угодно, вытерпеть любую боль, вынести любую ношу, всё ради уверенности в том, что твой второй цел…

Теперь к этому присоединился естественный порыв, накатывающий на каждого человека, стоящего на краю пропасти.

\- Капитана Америку вызывает родина-мать, - Тони пощёлкал пальцами у самого его уха. – Приём, кэп, вы с нами? Да, спасибо, сэ-э-эр, мэм, готов служить отчизне!

Стив даже не возмутился, как следовало. Поднял взгляд на Тони и обнаружил, что тот, извиваясь от тесноты, стаскивает куртку.

\- Сколько тут глубины? – спросил он. Кессонная болезнь в перспективе совсем его не радовала – сам он, возможно, и перенёс бы её, не заметив, но Тони…

\- Полсотни метров, считая шахту, - Тони ободрал с себя куртку и забросил её назад. – План действий такой. Мы всплываем, открываем люк. Надо было брать батискаф или подлодку, но за ними Щ.И.Т. следит, как квакер за чистотой воротничка.

\- Тони, - укоризненно сказал Стив, воспитанный в благопристойной протестантской семье.

\- Как Смауг за золотом?.. а, ты это не читал. Как Дж.Ф.К. за юбкой Мерилин? Как…

\- Мы открываем люк, - напомнил Стив. – Имей в виду – всплывать придётся медленно. Азот.

\- У меня на этот случай есть умница-костюм, - ухмыльнулся Тони, - а у тебя от кессонки разве что голова разболится. Да не так уж тут и глубоко. Это, готов об заклад побиться, какая-нибудь техническая шахта – сбрасывать отходы, эвакуироваться при пожаре…

Стив не рассмеялся. Однажды, ещё в прошлой жизни, он читал отчёт о пожаре, вспыхнувшем на подводной лодке, и знал, что такое огонь под водой.

\- Что, если там кто-нибудь есть? – спросил он, пристально глядя в чёрное жерло шахты, круглое, как солнце при затмении. – Не так уж маловероятно.

\- Тем лучше, - серьёзно сказал Тони, расстёгивая рубашку и отправляя её вслед за курткой. Шокированный и удивлённый взгляд Стива он проигнорировал. – Тебе вроде бы не впервые захватывать языков.

Стив заставил себя смотреть куда угодно, только не на гладкое, поблёскивающее от пота тело; Тони хмыкнул и взялся за обувь. Расшнуровать дорогие туристические ботинки удалось не сразу, и он выпрямился, досадливо кривясь.

\- Помоги, пока я не разнёс тут всё, - потребовал он и вытянул ноги так, чтобы Стив мог до них дотянуться. – И не смотри так. Я предпочту оказаться голым сейчас, а не после того, как деактивирую костюм.

\- Раньше ты летал одетым, - напомнил Стив. Он понимал, что Тони вряд ли решил подразнить его собой именно сейчас, в настолько неподходящий момент, но это понимание было отдельно, а полуголый Тони Старк, искушающе пахнущий дорогим шоколадом – отдельно.

\- Раньше у меня и броня из-под кожи не выступала, - буркнул Тони, сражаясь с ремнём. Он приподнялся, и Стив стянул с него джинсы. Нестерпимо хотелось наклониться, провести языком по круглому рельефному колену, по бёдрам, допьяна наглотаться ошеломляюще-сладкого, дурманного вкуса. Стив сглотнул сухим горлом, сказал хрипло и просительно:

\- Поторопись, ладно? Ты пахнешь.

Тони подцепил пальцами резинку, извиваясь и приподнимая бёдра, стянул с себя бельё, швырнул комок ярко-синей ткани к джинсам.

\- У меня скоро гон, - он быстро дышал, и Стив не знал, что это – духота, волнение или то, как близко Тони был от того, чтобы он, Стив, сорвался. Притиснул к проклятому, слишком узкому креслу, заставил уткнуться носом в стекло колпака и повязал, быстро и жадно, слизывая сладкий вкус, от которого сохнет во рту и кружится голова, заставил смотреть в лицо опрокинутому чёрному солнцу. – Ничего удивительного.

Это было не просто невовремя, даже не проявление закона подлости, а что-то более масштабное. Стив коротко вздохнул, стараясь не втягивать переслащённый воздух слишком глубоко и повернулся к пульту управления.

\- Командуй, - сказал он, не узнавая собственного голоса.

Тони ответил не сразу; взглянув через плечо, Стив понял, почему. Тони всё ещё оставался Тони, но металлический блеск проступал сквозь его кожу, делался гуще, маслянистей, приобретал цвет и плотность, островки кожи просто исчезали, сменяясь алым и золотым.

\- Внушает, я знаю, - голос Тони пока ещё был его собственным, не резонирующим и без металлических нот. – Но если ты решил падать в обморок и ужасаться…

\- Не решил, - заверил его Стив и взялся за управление. Заставить лодку всплыть, имея в памяти недавний молчаливый урок от Тони Старка, оказалось совсем не сложно. Голова у Стива и вправду болела тусклой пульсирующей болью, но жажда, терзавшая его изнутри, ушла.

Он знал, что она вернётся. И знал, что в этот раз не получится удержаться ни силой воли, ни изматывающими тренировками, ни рябиновой пылью. Ничем. Рядом с ним был его альфа, его Тони. Не было шансов спастись.

Рука в железной перчатке постучала его по плечу, и Стив встряхнулся, уставился в близкую красно-золотую маску с пылающими прорезями триплексов.

\- Вдохни, - сказал Железный Человек. Ледяной металл прожигал насквозь, плеск воды стих, перебитый гулом брони.

Стив вдохнул всей грудью, набрав полные лёгкие йодистого режущего воздуха, обнял Старка и закрыл глаза.

 

-5-

 

Она очнулась в мягкой, пропахшей странным запахом трав полутьме, пронизанной негромкими звуками музыки. Скрипки пели и плакали где-то далеко, звали за собой, заставляли проснуться, и Пеппер несколько минут лежала неподвижно, бесшумно сглатывая сухим горлом, мечтая о воде и боясь пошевелиться. Боль ушла, но память о ней осталась, и этой памяти с избытком хватало, чтобы не шевелиться – даже ради воды.

Потом жажда перевесила страх, и Пеппер перекатила неожиданно лёгкую, словно бы чужую, голову по подушке, открыла глаза, замерла.

Бартон блеснул серыми глазами и поднёс к её губам стакан, пахнущий мятой; Пеппер впилась губами в соломинку, и сухой жар в её горле стал отступать.

\- Наташа, - позвала Пеппер, водя глазами по комнате. Что это было за место, она не знала и даже не могла предположить. Не больница, не шпионское гнездо, не гостиница и не что-то, имеющее отношение к Щ.И.Т.у – здесь не пахло ничем похожим. Клинт двинулся, давая ей возможность оглядеться и удостовериться в том, что Романофф здесь нет. – Где я?

Слова казались шершавыми, катились по языку, цеплялись за зубы.

\- В безопасности, - заверил Клинт, чем вызвал в Пеппер вспышку неожиданной злобы, перевесившей даже страх. Она подобрала ноги, села, тут же задышала чаще, стараясь унять головокружение.

\- Где я? – повторила она, пытаясь нащупать мобильный здоровой рукой и натыкаясь только на голую – кто её раздевал, когда? - кожу. Сколько бы времени ни прошло – а прошло его немало, судя по тому, что она могла шевелиться, не чувствуя себя недорезанной жертвой маньяка-вивисектора, - а Тони должен был с ума сходить. И Роуди тоже. – Где Наташа? Что вообще случилось?

Обрывки воспоминаний – зелёная вода, чёрная кожа, боль, полёт и голоса, - плавали в голове разбитыми льдинками. И у неё не было мобильника – точно как тогда, на Голландце. И Романофф, обещавшая быть рядом, оставила её наедине с парнем, от которого у Пеппер мороз шёл по коже.

\- Допрашивает твоего несостоявшегося убийцу, - мягко объяснил Клинт, словно знал, о чём она думает. О том, что такой парень может, не меняя выражения лица, свернуть ей шею одним движением пальцев, и что если бы он охотился за ней – не было бы ни единого шанса выжить. Почему-то думалось только об этом, но вместо страха мысль тянула за собой тонкую золочёную нить ярости, раскалённой злобы, прошивавшей тело. – Почему ты так меня боишься? Это глупо. Шок у тебя давно кончился, и ты не девочка из старшей школы, так в чём дело?

\- В тебе, - выговорила Пеппер, сглатывая мятную ледяную горечь, казавшуюся теперь почти нестерпимой. Бартон был прав, но она была права тоже – совершенно и полностью права в том, что к Клинту Бартону бесполезно не поворачиваться спиной. Он мог бы убить её и так, глядя в глаза. – Ты пахнешь.

\- Ты тоже, - парировал Клинт. – Послушай, я понимаю, мы очень неудачно встретились, но ты умная девушка и ты работаешь на Тони Старка. Я в жизни не поверю, что ты не в состоянии думать трезво, даже с простреленной рукой. Тем более у тебя есть проблемы поважнее.

Рука, изумляя Пеппер, не болела совершенно. Не веря собственным ощущениям, она пошевелила пальцами, согнула локоть и, после некоторого колебания, плечо. Клинт следил за ней блестящим соколиным взглядом, повернувшись так, чтобы видеть и всю комнату тоже, поигрывал чёрным ножом, не отбрасывавшим бликов.

\- Да, - подтвердил он, поняв, что Пеппер больше не нужна тишина, чтобы осознать очевидное. – Твой парень тоже зарастает, как терминатор. Вчера я прострелил ему живот и колено, а сегодня он уже попытался свернуть Наташе шею. К тому же у него тоже рука.

\- Он не мой парень, - пробормотала Пеппер, сдирая повязку и рассматривая плечо. Кожа была как кожа, ничто не выпирало в неподобающих местах, от раны остался только бледный косой шрам, и не было сомнений в том, что скоро он исчезнет совершенно – и начнутся настоящие проблемы. – Что его рука?

\- Бионический протез, - пояснил Клинт, осторожно кончиками пальцев тронул её запястье. – Вряд ли этим можно заразиться, по крайней мере, не через пулю.

Злость снова полыхнула в Пеппер, толкнулась ей в грудь изнутри, как детёныш чужого в дурацком старом фильме.

\- Но чем-то он меня наградил, - сказала она хрипло. – Тони знает?

\- Нет.

Это было сказано с полной уверенностью, сказано надёжно. Даже злоба, удушающей волной плескавшаяся внутри, на мгновение утихла.

\- А то, что со мной случится от этой штуки? – хрипло выговорила Пеппер, торопясь успеть услышать ответ до того, как вернувшаяся ярость не даст ей воспринять ответ логически.

\- Мы это будем знать, и очень скоро, - Клинт поднялся, подал Пеппер брошенный на спинку кресла халат. – Желаешь убедиться?

Пеппер желала.

Её несостоявшийся убийца висел на чём-то, что в прошлой жизни было столом, а теперь – лишённой столешницы рамой, поставленной вертикально, и Романофф явно приложила руку к конструкции из четырёх ножей, воткнутых в дерево, и множества цепей и верёвок, стягивавших бледное мускулистое тело. Никакого стекла между ними не было, и вслед за видом корчащегося в этой обвязке человека Пеппер ударило волной запаха. Кровь, старая и свежая, почему-то разогретый металл, что-то ещё, что пахло как железная дорога, и жгучая нотка, какой Пеппер ещё никогда не приходилось чувствовать.

Она предпочла бы, чтобы не довелось и сейчас, но кто и когда спрашивает у несчастья, когда ему удобнее случиться?

Романофф обернулась, почуяв их немедленно, за чёрной кожей её костюма тут же скрылись неприятно яркие, сочащиеся кровью отметины на груди пленного.

\- Не смотри так, ты бы и сама её не удержала, - повинился Клинт, остро глянул на Пеппер. Та во все глаза рассматривала человека, хотевшего её убить и промахнувшегося… нет. Хотевшего её отравить, превратить во что-то – и добившегося своего, если судить по тому, как ей нравился вид текущей крови. Бледное серьёзное лицо с закрытыми глазами и множеством синяков, прятавшихся во впадинах под скулами и у челюсти, каштановые волосы, спёкшиеся от крови, плотно сжатые бескровные губы.

\- Я его не знаю, - подытожила Пеппер, обнаружив себя почти вплотную к устрашающей конструкции. Отчего-то она тоже не казалась страшной, со всеми этими цепями и фиксаторами; она казалась правильной. Заслуженной. И очень горячей. – Как ты греешь всё это железо?

\- Я не грею, - отозвалась Романофф. – Он греет.

На дереве рамы видны были подпалины, а неподалёку стояло ведро с круглой дырчатой льдиной, плававшей в мутной воде, но Пеппер и без этих доказательств знала, что Романофф не врёт. От парня шёл жар, как от долго работавшего мотора, и запах железной дороги и жгучей дряни.

\- Это становится сильнее, когда он приходит в себя, - предупредил Клинт, тесня её назад. – Осторожней.

\- Что он сказал? – потребовала Пеппер, не спеша отходить. В незнакомом бледном лице было что-то зачаровывающее, что-то, что отзывалось внутри дрожью узнавания. – Что-то ведь сказал, верно?

\- Что его прозвище Зимний Солдат, - пожала плечами Романофф. – Это как игра. Наёмники вечно выбирают себе странные и смешные имена.

\- Или им выбирают, - подтвердил Бартон, рассеянно усмехнулся и объяснил. – Таш вовсе не хотелось быть Чёрной Вдовой, но нужно же что-то писать в документах в поле «позывной».

\- И ничего кроме имени? – поразилась Пеппер, косясь на Романофф. Та невозмутимо стояла рядом с исходящим жаром пленником и щурила зелёные глаза. Пеппер не могла себе представить существо, у которого хватит терпения не отвечать на вопросы Романофф. Сама она уж точно не смогла бы молчать, даже если бы та действовала голыми руками. – Такое разве возможно?

\- Спасибо за комплимент, конечно, - хмурясь, сказала Романофф и потянулась за ведром. – Уверена, что хочешь быть тут в процессе? Шоу не из приятных.

\- Я останусь, - твёрдо сказала Пеппер, отходя на безопасное расстояние. Мутная вода плеснула через жестяной край, окатила связанного, крупные капли зашипели и повисли, стремительно испаряясь с цепей. Бледные веки дрогнули, поднялись, на Пеппер уставились совершенно безумные карие глаза.

\- Я тебя не знаю, - прошептала Пеппер, чувствуя, что лжёт. Она знала этого человека; нет. Что-то в ней знало его. – Кто тебя нанял? Зачем? Что было в пуле? Что со мной случится теперь?

Бледные губы сложились в кривую улыбку, и на подбородке парня появилась ямка. При жизни он, должно быть, был обаятелен и до сих пор не забыл, как этим пользоваться.

\- Красивая, - расторможенно сказал он. – Я уступлю тебе это, - глазами он показал на торчащие из подпалённого дерева ножи. – Хорошенькая девчонка, горячая, что ещё нужно? Повисим вместе, - он пьяно рассмеялся. – Очень скоро.

Пеппер проследила за его взглядом, почти ощутимо ползающим по коже в вырезе наспех запахнутого халата, и подавилась вздохом. Жар тёк по её венам, туманил голову, но светящиеся трещины, выступающие под кожей, не были галлюцинацией. Не были обманом зрения. Они были настоящими, ткань рядом с ними желтела, пахла палёным.

Пеппер хватило одной долгой минуты, чтобы отчётливо увидеть своё ближайшее, очень болезненное и, если повезёт, короткое. Каким-то наитием она знала, что сорваться сейчас означает умереть на месте, и умереть паршиво – прихватив с собой и Клинта, и Романофф. Крик клокотал в её горле, душил, подрубал под колени, и несколько секунд Пеппер почти не могла сопротивляться потребности упасть на каменный пол, вцепиться в волосы и орать, орать, выкатывая глаза, выдыхая жгучий воздух.

Нельзя. Этого было нельзя. Пеппер стиснула зубы, повернулась к Романофф и выцедила, давясь жаром:

\- Скорее.

Романофф поняла, и следующая порция ржавой воды угодила Пеппер в лицо, вызвав что-то вроде секундной амнезии.

\- Спасибо, - выдавила Пеппер. Огонь ещё плескался в ней вровень с краями, но неудержимое желание взорваться отступило, пусть и недалеко. – Повторяй это, сколько нужно.

Зимний Солдат захихикал; звук был неприятный и слишком походил на смех человека, точно знающего, что смеётся он последним.

\- Отправьте её в Арктику, ребята, - посоветовал он и сплюнул кровь из разбитых губ. Пеппер не могла вспомнить, когда Романофф успела врезать ему, зрение плыло, становилось то слишком чётким, то мутным, как сквозь толстое стекло. – Серьёзно, она слишком горячая детка, чтобы просто так рвануть тут, как шутиха.

\- В одном он прав, тебе нужен холод, - сказала Романофф, поворачиваясь к шатающейся Пеппер. – Идём.

Вдвоём с Клинтом она оттащила почти падающую Пеппер в какую-то невнятную комнату с низким потолком и одной-единственной лампой, грохнула дверцей морозильника, вернулась с ящиком, полным льда, и скомандовала:

\- Ложись. Клинт, держи её, и, кстати, ты сообразил позвонить Беннеру?

\- Он уже вылетел, - сказал Клинт, силясь натянуть рукава куртки до самых пальцев. – Старк вне зоны, но я не думаю…

Чего не думал Клинт, осталось для Пеппер тайной. Романофф молниеносно уложила её, шипя и то и дело опуская пальцы в трескучие кубики, наклонилась пониже и, медленно откусывая слова, сказала:

\- Засыплю тебя льдом. Вдохни поглубже и не сорвись, ладно?

Это Пеппер услышала и сделала как сказали – слушаться Романофф было не просто легко, а необходимо. Непреодолимо даже в таком состоянии. Лёд обрушился на неё, как незадолго до того вода, и снова появилось то странное чувство – как будто её, Пеппер Поттс, стёрли, оставив только оболочку, пустую и звонкую.

\- На какое-то время хватит, - озабоченно сказал Клинт, глядя на быстрый ручеёк, текущий на пол. – Вернёшься к парню?

\- Нет смысла, - отозвалась Романофф, аккуратно сгребая оплавляющиеся кубики к груди Пеппер. Жар, пылавший внутри, противоречил сигналам от замерзающей кожи, и эта сумятица ощущений изрядно сбивала с толку, но с Романофф Пеппер была согласна. Не было смысла ей уходить; Пеппер не хотела, чтобы она уходила.

\- Боли он не боится, заживает практически сразу, - хладнокровно перечислила Романофф и вздохнула, как офисная девочка, жалующаяся на взбесившийся принтер. – Всё, что я попробовала, было больше ради чести мундира.

\- У тебя нет мундира, - напомнил Клинт.

\- Я не о своём, - непонятно отозвалась Наташа, наклонилась к Пеппер ещё ниже. – Время неподходящее, но попытайся пойти мне навстречу, ладно? Мне нужен доступ к Джарвису. Такой парень, - она смотрела прямо в глаза Пеппер, требовательно и нежно, - просто не мог нигде не засветиться. Он – наша ниточка.

Пеппер слабо моргнула. Было очень странно лежать в мокром халате, странно… и приятно. Перед глазами плыла рябь, как будто её положили на дно неглубокой реки, а Романофф, наклонившись с берега, из-за зелёных ивовых занавесей, смотрела на неё.

\- Джарвис, - повторила Романофф, теперь настойчивей и требовательней. Как будто звала её, Пеппер Поттс, с мягкого речного дна. Пеппер никуда не хотела подниматься; она хотела лежать, как сейчас, в утешающей прохладе, в покое, омываемая водой, и чтобы Романофф смотрела на неё. Любовалась ею.

\- Она уходит, - сказал Клинт, и Пеппер попыталась двинуть глазами, попыталась ужаснуться услышанному, но просто не смогла. – Таш, она сейчас…

Прохладные ладони коснулись щёк Пеппер, пылающих щёк, чуть сжались, пальцами Наташа взяла её за подбородок, отгребая тающий лёд, нажала крепче, склонилась совсем близко, сказала что-то, чего Пеппер не услышала, и поцеловала её.

Поцелуй показался Пеппер ледяным и мягким, мягче всего на свете, влажные полные губы раздвинулись и надавили, острый кончик языка прошёлся по языку, отобрав у Пеппер остатки мыслей, Романофф нетерпеливо выдохнула прямо ей в рот, пальцами надавила на подбородок, вынуждая раскрыть губы.

\- Чёрт, - сказал невидимый и существующий где-то очень не здесь Клинт. – Меня ты перезагружала по-другому.

Поцелуй не прервался ни от этого упрёка, ни от чего-либо другого; мягкий холод ласкал по-прежнему, язык дразнил язык, губами Романофф сжала верхнюю губу Пеппер, нижнюю…

Пеппер застонала. Не могла удержаться и не хотела сдерживаться. По-прежнему невидимый Клинт спросил:

\- Таш, ты её в себя приводишь или хочешь, чтобы она окончательно съехала?

Только тогда Романофф – и не сразу, не рывком, а очень медленно и нежно, - свернула поцелуй и отстранилась, игнорируя попытки Пеппер потянуться следом и продолжить.

\- Доступ к Джарвису, - сказала она твёрдо. Пеппер чуть не расплакалась, так ей не хотелось думать о чём бы то ни было, но в глазах Романофф блестела спрятанная под туманной дымкой закалённая сталь. – И после того, как я узнаю, кто этот сукин сын и кто и как его сделал, и как это вылечить, клянусь тебе, всё будет.

Пеппер ощупью потянулась к ней, прошептала, не чувствуя собственных губ:

\- Теле…фон.

Клинт выхватил требуемое с почти цирковой ловкостью, но не дал золочёную игрушку в трясущуюся руку, протянувшуюся к нему из-подо льда.

\- Красный код, - выговорила Пеппер, усилием воли фокусируясь на сиюминутной задаче. – Поднеси ближе, он должен видеть мои глаза. Джарвис, ты здесь?

\- Да, мисс Поттс, - послышалось после томительной паузы. Плечи Клинта чуть расслабились.

\- Прекрасно, - пробормотал он. – Не придётся штурмовать башню Старка. Джарвис, нам нужен доступ к твоим базам данных.

\- Запрос не авторизован, - мгновенно отреагировал ИскИн. – Мисс Поттс, результаты моего анализа свидетельствуют о том, что вы в плену, и ваше состояние далеко от стабильности, - он замолк и добавил после короткой паузы, всегда сопровождавшей обращение к эмоциональному блоку. – Тем не менее, я счастлив видеть вас живой.

\- Подтверждаю запрос, - прохрипела Пеппер, пытаясь сесть и не упасть. Остатки льда вместе с потоком воды ссыпались с неё, как лавина. – Что бы ты на них не нашёл, Джарвис, сейчас они союзники. Пытаются мне помочь.

\- Это меняет дело, но я должен получить подтверждение от мистера Старка, - произнёс Джарвис бесстрастно. – К сожалению, он отключил связь и покинул последнюю контрольную точку…

Пеппер издала тихое рычание.                                             

\- Нам не нужен полный доступ, - сказал Клинт. – У нас есть биометрические данные человека, покушавшегося на мисс Поттс, но нет доступа к базам Щ.И.Т.а и времени, чтобы дожидаться, когда Старк вернётся в зону доступа и отдаст тебе авторизованный приказ.

\- Который безнадёжно опоздает, - закончила Романофф, нацелила камеру мобильного на полуобморочную Пеппер. – Думаешь, она протянет без помощи дольше суток?

Джарвис замолчал на несколько мучительных мгновений, потом потребовал:

\- Мне нужны все данные биометрии, анализ крови и все данные о покушении на мисс Поттс. И два часа времени.

 

-6-                                                                                                                                                                          

 

Вода не была просто холодной, она была ледяной, или, что было вполне вероятно, телу просто вспомнилось пережитое. Гидрокостюма не было, да и он бы не помог – жидкий лёд прогрызал до сердца, и Стив смутно подозревал, что любого нормального человека, решившего окунуться в такую воду, пришлось бы спасать от холодового шока не позже, чем через пару минут.

К счастью, он не был нормальным человеком. А у Тони был костюм. Металл не холодил, а странным образом грел Стиву руки, грудь и немного спину – там, где броня соприкасалась с его кожей, - бегущая вода обтекала его упругой массой, и очень скоро тело притерпелось, Стив даже смог немного помогать Тони, прижавшись вплотную и стараясь распластаться по стремительно несущейся в глубину броне. Глаз он не открывал, но каким-то внутренним чувством ощущал расстояние. Тони перевернулся вместе с ним, с глухим сотрясением упёрся ногами в твердь, высвободил одну руку и выстрелил.

Этот выстрел Стив увидел даже сквозь веки. Яркая молния прорезала багрово-зелёную муть, и тут же Тони снова обхватил его, потянул глубже, что-то залязгало, застучало, обваливаясь, железным звоном отозвалось вокруг, вода ушла, и тело снова обрело привычный вес.

\- Можно дышать, - сказал Тони. Стив открыл глаза, вдохнул затхлого воздуха, отчего-то казавшегося горячим, и осмотрелся.

То, что было вокруг, больше всего походило на отсек подводной лодки, пережившей несколько взрывов, затопление, спецоперацию по поднятию и полвека хранения в секретном ангаре. Низкие ребристые стены сходились над головами, воздух был почти непригоден для дыхания. Стив закашлялся, слишком глубоко вдохнув, и Тони тут же заявил:

\- Не дури, капитан, по анализаторам всё чисто, - он откинул маску, втянул воздуха и с отвращением скривился. – И правда дрянь. Но терпимо, - он повернулся к люку за своей спиной. – Времени у нас всё равно не так чтоб очень много.

Когда-то этот люк и вправду был герметичен. Теперь под него лениво просачивались струйки мутной, с хлопьями ржавчины воды. Давление снаружи заставляло её брызгать, и Стив, как ни пытался, не мог представить, как Тони удалось загерметизировать их отсек так быстро.

И как именно они будут отсюда выбираться. В голову лезла только приблизительная схема прорыва вертикально вверх.

\- Давай поторопимся, раз так, - сказал он, отгоняя видение Тони Старка, несущегося, как пуля, сквозь металл, базальт и воду. – Что мы ожидаем тут найти?

\- Понятия не имею, - хмуро сказал Старк, тяжело ступая к круглому ростовому люку. – Что угодно.

В правоте этого ожидания неприятностей Стив убедился очень скоро. Они как раз прошли метров шестьдесят по исключительно гремучему коридору, где под ступнями Тони прогибался металлический настил, когда Стива словно что кольнуло в основание черепа. Он стукнул по железной спине костюма, и Тони мгновенно замер, прислушиваясь.

Даже сейчас, в остатках не до конца затихшего грохота – как, интересно, здесь ходили те, для кого, собственно, и предназначалась подводная база? – слышны были удаляющиеся быстрые шаги. Тони тоже уловил их, восторженно прищёлкнул пальцами и всем видом изобразил торжествующее «я же тебе говорил!»

И рванул по коридору с внушающей уважение и опаску скоростью. Стив побежал снова, гремя насквозь вымокшими ботинками и понимая, что шум они создают чрезвычайный, и что от этого шума невидимый до сих пор беглец, уж конечно, запаникует окончательно, забьётся в ближайшую щель, и искать его придётся до следующего года. Впрочем, у Тони были сенсоры тепла и инфракрасные датчики, и бог знает что ещё, впаянное в костюм. Впаянное в него самого, учитывая последнюю невероятную модификацию, с которой Стив ещё не свыкся.

\- Чёртовы помехи, - на ходу ругался Тони, - глушат сигнал, - он вылетел на развилку коридоров, скривился при виде узкого металлического трапа, идущего вверх. – Кэп, можешь там проверить? Встречаемся здесь же… скажем, через четверть часа.

\- Через десять минут, - возразил Стив. Таков был, по его мнению, критический предел – оставлять Тони без присмотра в неопределённой и потенциально опасной ситуации было, мягко говоря, неблагоразумно. – Не уходи далеко, я не хочу тебя разыскивать по всему этому лабиринту.

\- Да что меня искать? – удивился Тони, опуская маску. – Как услышишь, что где-то что-то взорвалось…

Стив не дослушал и полез по качающейся, с проржавевшими болтами, уходившими в стену, молясь и надеясь на то, что ржавчина не съела их настолько, чтобы он свалился вниз и не оборвал единственную возможность добраться до того, кто, возможно, прятался наверху. Если это случится, у парня – кем бы он ни был – не останется шансов; медленно поднимающаяся вода выдавит весь воздух, и…

Большой вопрос заключался в том, как неизвестный тип вообще ухитрялся жить здесь. Без кислородных баллонов, без системы очистки, без еды. Стив ещё мог бы представить себе огромный запас сухих пайков, спрятанный где-нибудь в герметичном отсеке и дожидающийся своего часа, но как прожить без воздуха?

Трап кончился, и Стив, по-прежнему согнувшись – здесь потолок нависал так низко, что скрёб его по плечам и затылку, - пошёл вперёд. Пару раз он слышал, как где-то недалеко взрёвывал и грохотал Тони, но в звуках ему чудилась злость. Неизвестный беглец явно был очень испуган. И невелик ростом, раз смог не просто втиснуться в узкий лаз, но ещё и продвигаться с такой внушительной скоростью. Как бы там ни было, Стив его нагонял. Тяжёлое частое дыхание насмерть перепуганного человека слышалось всё ближе, в затхлом жарком воздухе проявился резкий запах пота и давно не мытого тела – Стив против воли вспомнил бруклинских бродяг и собственное добровольное заточение в вонючем промороженном подвале, - и, продравшись сквозь особенно неудобный изгиб, Стив выбрался, наконец, в маленькую квадратную комнату, где можно было распрямиться и поднять голову.

В ту же секунду на него бросился жилистый, скалящийся и бешено рычащий комок когтей и злобы. Боль прошила руку, Стив отбросил слишком лёгкое, пружинно-упругое тело, кинулся следом, пытаясь перехватить нападающего до того, как в него вопьются ещё раз. Рычащее создание было ему едва ли по пояс, но двигалось с потрясающей ловкостью: оттолкнулось от стены, снова бросилось, оказалось в паре сантиметров от лица, блеснуло жёлтыми жуткими глазами, совершенно нечеловеческими… и за Стива сработали рефлексы. Выбросив руку вперёд, он сгрёб первое, что под неё попалось – какую-то ткань, немедленно треснувшую, рванул скалящуюся тварь к себе, пальцами свободной руки целясь под глотку, стиснул лёгкое жилистое тело, исходящее яростью, крутанулся, сшибая его на землю, прижал собой, получив, наконец, возможность рассмотреть противника.

Это был мальчишка. Но это был и волк. Рыча и щерясь, он пытался вывернуться из-под Стива, молотил ногами с недетской силой. В мечущемся тусклом свете блестели жёлтые звериные глаза, и видно было, как желтоватая пенная слюна сочится у него между зубов.

Очень грязный, очень дикий мальчишка. Стив дал бы ему на вид лет двенадцать, но он, судя по отчаянным попыткам перегрызть Стиву горло, был старше. Просто недоедал и очень давно – если не с рождения – не видел солнечного света.

\- Успокойся, - сказал Стив, прижимая его рукой под горлом и пытаясь понять, понимает ли мальчик в принципе человеческую речь. Слишком уж странно он двигался, это сбивало с толку чувства. Не давало поверить, что этот, неведомо как попавший сюда ребёнок, испуганный, опасный прежде всего для себя самого – всего лишь ребёнок.

Как он тут оказался? Кто привёз его сюда? Кто за ним ухаживал, кто его лечил, кто его мать и отец?

Ни на один из этих вопросов у Стива пока что не было ответа, и он решил начать с малого.

\- Тише, - сказал он. Мальчишка и вправду затих, смотрел на него с тоскливой яростью пойманного зверя и явно прикидывал, как ловчее вывернуться. – Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.

Важны были не слова, которых парень, похоже, не понимал. Важны были интонации. И запах. Стив попытался успокоиться, чтобы хотя бы не бесить парня собственным запахом, но жёлтые волчьи глаза, каких Стив никогда не видел у живого человека, смотрели с неукротимой злобой.

\- Меня зовут Стив. Стив Роджерс, - сказал он как можно мягче. – Я друг. Ты меня понимаешь? Можешь говорить?

Странный клекочущий звук вырвался из растянутых оскалом губ, под рукой Стива двинулся и замер едва наметившийся кадык.

\- Да, - поощряюще продолжил Стив. Он пока не ослаблял хватки, зная, что мальчишка воспримет каплю свободы как возможность рвануться, но перестал наваливаться на парня всем весом и дал возможность дышать полной грудью. – Да, я знаю, было не с кем, здесь нет никого, кроме тебя, верно? Как тебя зовут? У тебя есть имя?

Мальчик снова шевельнулся под ним, закрыл пугающие глаза и разразился серией жалобных и странных звуков, напомнивших Стиву о собачьем приюте. Короткие взвизги, хрип, клокотание и рычание перемежались тягучими жалобными нотами, рвущими сердце.

\- Имя, - повторил Стив, понимая, что в любом случае не оставит мальчика здесь. Совершенно неясно было, отчего этот Маугли выбрал своей воображаемой семьёй именно волчью стаю, никаких волков и собак тут не было, но это были вопросы к психологам и врачам – если психологи и врачи смогут добраться до такого сложного случая, если парень не умрёт тут от разрыва сердца или шока, даже не успев сказать Стиву своего имени. – Как тебя зовут?

Мокрые от бегущей слюны, с бледными анемичными изнанками губы шевельнулись, и мальчишка неожиданно ясно ответил:

\- Фенрир.

Голос у него был ржавый, низкий и с оттяжкой в хрип, совершенно не детский, но Стиву было плевать. Мальчишка отвечал ему, понимал его, и это уже было невероятной удачей.

\- Фенрир, - повторил Стив, пытаясь вспомнить, где уже слышал это рычащее имя. – Я тебя не обижу. Я тебя напугал?

Фенрир снова издал тоскливое подвывание.

\- Прости, - сказал Стив и очень осторожно приподнялся, двигаясь плавно и ни на секунду не ослабляя хватки. Мальчишка всё ещё до смерти его боялся, мог рвануться и натворить дел, а Стив не собирался ему этого позволить. – Нам нужно идти. Я отведу тебя к людям. Ты меня понимаешь?

О да. Судя по тому, как мальчишка сморщил нос и отшатнулся, он понимал. И ненавидел людей и саму идею оказаться рядом с ними.

\- Спокойнее, - попросил Стив, притянул Фенрира к себе и обнял, одновременно удерживая и успокаивая. Давить силой он не стал, спускаться по хлипкому трапу с бьющимся сопротивляющимся подростком не хотел, и связывать мальчишку, окончательно делаясь его врагом – тоже. – Тебя никто не обидит, я обещаю. Пойдём со мной.

Фенрир одарил его новой порцией рычания и хриплых угроз. Волосы, сбитые и спутанные, действительно похожие на свалявшуюся шерсть, угрожающе топорщились над вытянутым лбом, но Стив продолжал держать мальчишку, уговаривая его не биться, обещая помощь и безопасность…

Времени на это ушло немало, и когда он, мокрый от пота и напряжения, прижимая к себе то и дело начинающего выдираться Фенрира, спустился с ним к развилке, Тони уже был там. Стоял, задрав голову, и железной перчаткой размеренно выбивал требовательную дробь.

\- Я, - сказал Стив, звучно спрыгивая на пол и держа заскулившего от ужаса Фенрира, - нашёл здесь ребёнка.

\- А я, - в тон ему ответил Тони, - лабораторию и десяток пустых криокамер.

Фенрир высунулся из-под руки Стива и оскалился на непонятную, пахнущую металлом, смазкой и пластиком штуку. Вид Тони в костюме сделал то, чего Стив не мог добиться всеми уговорами: мальчишка, выплюнув короткое рычание, прижался к его боку, как к единственной имеющейся защите.

\- Прекрасно, - отреагировал Тони. – Не предлагай поменяться находками. Кстати, мне нужно ещё часа два, чтобы отснять всё, что я здесь обнаружил, разобраться с органическими остатками и скопировать архив.

\- Тут есть архив, надо же, - пробормотал Стив, отложив неуютные вопросы об органических остатках на потом. Фенрир вжался в него, стоило Тони сделать гремящий шаг, и Стив непроизвольно погладил мальчишку по слипшемуся колтуну волос. Запах от Фенрира шёл ужасный – псина, давно не мытое тело, задубевшие от грязи тряпки, в которые мальчик кутался. – Тише, успокойся. Это Тони, он свой.

\- Радость какая, я свой для этого зверёныша, - ядовито поблагодарил Тони, пытаясь разглядеть держащегося в тени Фенрира. – Мне чудится, или глаза у него правда жёлтые?

\- Это может подождать, - сказал Стив. – Что делали в этой лаборатории? Ничего хорошего, я понимаю, но что конкретно?

\- Сверхлюдей, как обычно, - пожал плечами Тони. – Судя по следам на стенах, некоторые из них обладали исключительно паршивым характером. Хочешь – погляди сам.

Помрачнев, Стив двинулся в указанном направлении. Фенрир, ёжась и подбираясь, шёл рядом, но у самого порога лаборатории, когда-то очень белой и в остатках разбитых ламп, отчаянно заскулил и принялся вырываться.

\- Тихо ты, - прикрикнул Тони. Фенрир замер, глядя на него и скаля слишком острые зубы. Стив наклонился к мальчику, зашептал успокаивающе – никто не обидит, никто, всё в порядке…

Ничего не было в порядке. Распахнутые дверцы криокамер кое-где были разбиты, кое-где слетели с петель, с широкого металлического стола под колпаком хирургической лампы были сорваны крепежи. Всё это так напоминало подземелья Гидры, что у Стива сами собой сжались кулаки.

\- Погляди сюда, - сказал Тони. Он медленно поворачивался, и тихие щелчки камеры свидетельствовали о том, что ни одна крошечная деталь не пропадёт незамеченной. – Вот, на стене. Видишь?

\- Бах, - вдруг сказал Фенрир. Тони изумлённо покосился на него, криво улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Большой бабах, да. Температура была как в вулкане. Видишь разводы? Это называется цвета побежалости. Металл нагрели и охладили, очень быстро, судя по вот этому, - он почти нежно обвёл контур, от которого у Стива мороз шёл по коже. На посеревшей, с выгоревшей краской стене оставалось белое напыление, по краям оно шло хлопьями и слоилось, осыпалось под прикосновением, но форма была несомненной.

Человек, за секунду до смерти бежавший к выходу.

\- Так и не успел, - констатировал Тони. – Прежде чем начнёшь жалеть этого беднягу, Стив, учти – он, скорее всего, из этих. Экспериментаторов. Опасная профессия, правда?

\- А все, кто занимал эти камеры? – спросил Стив, кивком указывая на руины когда-то прочных камер.

\- А их, готов поспорить, ликвидировали раньше, - Тони закончил со съёмками и пошёл, хрустя осколками и обломками, к повалившимся от взрыва стеллажам. Папки, вывалившиеся из них, были изрядно попорчены, часть превратилась в пепел, и Тони поднял целое облако серой пыли, попытавшись поднять целую с виду пачку бумаг. Фенрир закашлялся и снова заскулил, Стив уже привычным жестом пригладил жёсткие, как войлок, волосы.

\- Дерьмо, - сказал Тони. – Хотя нет, погодите, - он нырнул куда-то глубже, почти невидимый за поднявшимся пеплом, и появился снова, потрясая папкой. – Кое-что есть, - он быстро пролистал страницы, не заботясь о том, что некоторые падают в оседающий на полу серый курган. Стив, продолжая прижимать к себе мальчишку, подошёл ближе. Убористый текст, снабжённый графиками, мелькал перед глазами, и Стив успевал только запоминать его, не вдаваясь в смысл. Что-то о переливании крови, облучении и лабораторных образцах под сложными номерами.

\- Не удивлюсь, если у твоего найдёныша отыщется татуировка или чип, - подытожил Тони. – Вот, кстати, существенный вопрос: как поднять его наверх?

Стив мотнул головой в сторону криокамеры, сохранившей дверцы целыми. В ту же секунду Фенрир с воем хватанул его зубами за запястье, прокусив до крови, и почти сумел вырваться. Стив сгрёб его, игнорируя боль и клацающие зубы, скрутил как можно бережней и поднял взгляд на Тони.

\- А он ничего, - перекрикивая шум, похвалил Тони. – Сообразительный парень. И очень не любит эти штуки. Я бы тоже не любил на его месте.

Фенрир перестал выть и уставился на Тони. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Ты вылез из одной из этих штук, - сказал он с полной уверенностью. – Когда все начали бегать, суетиться и орать, правильно? Выбрался и смотался в ближайшую щель. А потом рвануло. Правильно?

Из-под всклокоченной копны волос блеснули злые испуганные глаза.

\- Интересно, сколько прошло времени, - продолжал Тони. – Лет двадцать? Пятнадцать? Чёрт знает, сколько тебе сейчас, а в документах, чтоб их, не сохранилось дат, но я бы поставил лет на десять. Значит, где-то здесь работает опреснитель и какая-никакая система восстановления воздуха. Вот чего я не понимаю, так это почему Щ.И.Т. не явился сюда с зачисткой.

\- Может быть, он и явился, - возразил Стив. – И почему именно Щ.И.Т.? Я что-то не заметил эмблем и печатей с орлом.

\- Давай, защищай их, - любезно скалясь не хуже Фенрира, предложил Тони. – Кто ещё это может быть? На прошлую базу нас привёл Фьюри, Щ.И.Т. спит и видит повторить то, что удалось с тобой и не удалось с остальными. Включи голову, кэп.

\- ГИДРА, по-твоему, исчезла бесследно? – парировал Стив. – Если был Шмидт, могли быть и другие. Я никого не защищаю, и, по-моему, сейчас явно не время спорить о том, кому мы будем задавать вопросы, когда выберемся. Сначала нужно выбраться, а мальчик до смерти боится лезть в камеру.

\- Эй, - сказал Тони, поворачиваясь к мальчишке. – Где ты брал еду?

Быстрый взгляд куда-то в сторону был единственным ответом. Тони прошагал в нужном направлении, снеся пару хлипких перегородок, и из-за качающихся обломков послышался его торжествующий возглас.

А потом он вернулся, волоча за собой большой оранжевый цилиндр, перетянутый ремнями.

\- Спасательных шлюпок тут нет, - сказал он весело. – Но эта штука ничуть не хуже. Сумеешь уговорить мальчишку надеть на голову капюшон?[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/6263741/edit#_ftn2)

  

-7-

 

\- Это сыворотка, - констатировал Брюс; глаза у него были все в красных прожилках, но работал он чётко и быстро. – Усовершенствованный прототип.

Романофф взяла из стойки пробирку с прозрачной жидкостью, принюхалась и с непроницаемым лицом поставила обратно.

\- Меня тошнит, - сказала она, как о чём-то незначительном. Клинт выстрелил в неё коротким потрясённым взглядом, и Наташа пожала плечами. – Это хуже, чем в Белграде. Там было грязно, но быстро.

\- Здесь тоже может стать очень быстро, - предупредил Брюс, снимая очки и протирая их полой халата. – Сыворотка улучшает регенерацию, в этом вы убедились на личном опыте…

Клинт хмыкнул, но Брюс, щуря воспалённые глаза, не заметил этого, и Романофф подумалось, что работа на Щ.И.Т. никого не доводит до добра. Как и попытки повторить гениальный прорыв Эрскина. Один золотой билет на миллион, и каждый из проигравших превращается в живую ходячую бомбу. Или в Халка. Неизвестно, что хуже.

\- Почему она греется? – спросила Романофф. На запястье у неё всё ещё оставался ожог – попытка взять у Пеппер кровь сама по себе была тем ещё испытанием. Ткани зарастали практически мгновенно, пластиковый корпус шприца едва не растаял от исходящего от Пеппер жара, и даже взятая в пробирку кровь пыталась испариться на месте.

\- Это временный эффект, - отмахнулся Брюс, - или, точнее, побочный. Своеобразная биологическая омерта. Закон выживания в чистом виде: как только уровень гормонов реципиента складывается в комбинацию, свидетельствующую о предельном уровне стресса…

\- Брюс, - тихо попросил Бартон. – Я лично доводил этого парня до предельного уровня стресса, и он не взорвался.

\- Он стабилен, насколько это возможно, - объяснил Брюс, отгоняя от себя мысль о том, каким именно способом из множества возможных Клинт доводил пленника до ручки. – Дело в его руке. Чрезвычайно удачная компоновка свойств. Сыворотка даёт ему регенерацию и способности, значительно превышающие человеческие способности, а рука, или, точнее, бионейронный блок, связывающий её с мозгом, не позволяет взорваться. Держит под контролем.

\- Под чьим контролем, вот вопрос, - тяжело сказала Романофф. – Это не может быть Щ.И.Т. Или может? – её глаза сверкнули. – Стреляет он тоже… значительно превышая человеческие способности.

\- Не так уж и превышая, - проворчал Клинт.

\- Если бы ты, я и этот морской тюлень не налетели на него втроём одновременно, что само по себе получилось на авось, - возразила Романофф, - он снёс бы Пеппер голову. Ты видел, как он целился?

\- Нет, - послышалось в ответ.

\- И я нет, - кивнула Романофф. – Что само по себе о многом говорит. А ведь он стоял против света.

Брюс издал странный ворчащий звук, и Клинт пояснил:

\- Когда снайпер работает по одиночной мишени, особенно в толпе и против света, ему нужно в среднем три-четыре секунды, чтобы навестись на цель и нажать курок. В этот момент он беззащитен, он смотрит только на цель и не может притвориться, что занят чем-то другим. Любой обратит внимание на парня, поднимающего руку с пистолетом.

\- Особенно мы, - подтвердила Наташа.

\- Да, особенно мы, - кивнул Клинт. – Мы были совсем неподалёку, предполагали, что покушение будет, он выглядел крайне подозрительно даже среди всех этих купленных фриков в студии…

\- Подождите, - перебил Брюс, водружая очки на нос. – Откуда вы знали о покушении? Кому может потребоваться убивать Пеппер Поттс? Не Мистраль же Электроникс?

\- Нет, конечно, - отозвалась Романофф. – У них на такое не хватило бы не только пороху, но и денег. У Тони взорвался самолёт. Предположительно, - она поиграла бровями, - Тони улетел на нём отдыхать.

\- Отдыхать, - с непередаваемой интонацией повторил Клинт. – С капитаном. Хороший отдых, что и говорить.

\- Если бы кто-нибудь хотел прибрать к рукам Старк Индастриз, - с чувством продолжила Романофф, отвесив Клинту многозначительный взгляд, успешно заменивший подзатыльник, - он должен был одновременно ударить по Тони и Пеппер.

\- Но он и ударил практически одновременно, - удивился Брюс, складывая в уме даты событий. – Вы не смогли бы добраться до Пеппер за несчастных сорок минут.

\- Ну, откровенно говоря, мы были уже в пути, - признался Клинт. – У Наташи есть дурная привычка присматривать за Старком. Этакая профессиональная мозоль.

На этот раз Романофф действительно шлёпнула его ладонью по загривку. Клинт притворно заскулил и поднял руки.

\- Я просто знаю, как действует Тони Старк, - мрачно сказала Наташа. – Ввязывается в драку и исчезает в самый неподходящий момент. Нет, потом-то он обязательно появляется в грохоте реактивной тяги и так далее, но тем, кому не повезло оказаться в числе его близких, от этого иногда не легче.

\- Слишком поздно, - кивнул Бартон. – Всё это неважно. Важно то, что у Пеппер нет бионического протеза, и мы не знаем, как стабилизировать сыворотку.

\- Холод замедляет клеточные процессы и не даёт температуре перевалить через критическую отметку, - пробормотал Брюс. – Её тело или перестроится в новом порядке, или… помните, я говорил о круговой поруке? Это она и есть. Те, кому не повезло пережить тотальную перестройку организма, никому ничего не расскажут, даже аутопсию проводить не на чем. Я подниму данные о высокотемпературных взрывах за последние полгода, но и без того ясно: от тех, кому не подошла эта дрянь, остаётся выжженное пятно на бетоне.

\- А те, кто пережил и перестроился, готовы на всё, чтобы получить следующую дозу, - констатировала Романофф и поднялась. – Я пойду взгляну на неё.

Двое проводили её внимательными взглядами.

\- Личный интерес? – понизив голос, спросил Брюс, едва Романофф исчезла. Клинт кивнул.

\- Мой в том числе. Джарвис? Ты здесь?

\- Разумеется, - отозвался ИскИн. – Я слушаю вашу беседу. Доктор Беннер, данные по высокотемпературным взрывам будут готовы через полчаса. Что касается вашего запроса, - ИскИн выдержал приличествующую паузу, и Клинту пришло в голову, что вместе с исключительными способностями к анализу он получил от Старка исключительную же стервозность. – Совпадения не найдены. Ни отпечатков пальцев, ни снимков зубов, ни биометрических параметров. Такого человека нет.

\- Но он есть, - сквозь зубы заверил Клинт. – Хочешь, покажу тебе его вживую?

Брюс кашлянул.

\- Клинт, подождите минуту, - попросил он. – Вы запросили у Джарвиса проверить вашего снайпера по стандартным базам? Полиция, ФБР, карточки медицинских учреждений?

\- Ну… да, - подтвердил Бартон. – И что не так? На вид парню лет тридцать. Что вы хотите сказать, что за тридцать лет он ни разу нигде не засветился? Это невозможно. Даже я засветился.

\- Просто я подумал, - мягко сказал Брюс, - что искать его нужно не среди живых. Или, по крайней мере, не среди тридцатилетних. Тони скажет лучше, когда исследует его руку, но даже так, в грубом приближении, я могу сказать, что это русский почерк.

\- Русский, - повторила Романофф, вернувшаяся тихо, как кошка. – Мне нужно будет поднять старые связи.

Клинта это вовсе не порадовало; видно было, как он помрачнел.

\- Вы уверены, Брюс? – спросил он. – Хотя что это я, конечно, вы уверены, - он коротко глянул на Наташу. – Даже не думай, что будешь там работать одна. В прошлый раз…

\- Это было в прошлый раз, - возразила Романофф, села рядом. – Она спит. Или без сознания, не знаю. Если это русские, я до них доберусь. Это проще в одиночку, и кто-то должен будет присматривать за…

\- Есть совпадение, - сказал Джарвис. Все трое уставились на лежащий по центру стола мобильный, и в этот раз Джарвис не стал делать паузы. – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, лейтенант сто седьмого пехотного полка, в тысяча девятьсот сорок третьем году был признан погибшим согласно показаниям капитана Роджерса. С тех пор не появлялся либо не фиксировался, - в динамике что-то захрипело, словно Джарвис откашливался. – Если бы вы задали мне верные параметры поиска сразу, я справился бы быстрее.

Несколько секунд все трое смотрели друг на друга.

\- Нам нужен капитан, - тихо сказала Наташа. – Живые мертвецы - по его части. Джарвис!

Джарвис не ответил.

 

-8-

 

Металлическая капсула лифта дёрнулась и заскользила вниз, и Мария Хилл позволила себе закрыть глаза. Коммуникатор, разрывавшийся весь день, наконец-то замолчал, и можно было насладиться чувством защищённости, мгновением покоя, редким и потому бесценным.

Во внезапно образовавшейся привычке навещать Ника Фьюри было что-то от медитации. Бешеные недели сливались в один непрекращающийся, полный забот, разговоров, совещаний, решений, встреч и поездок день, но сейчас она была одна, под надёжной защитой, в металлическом коконе, уносившем её на самый глубокий этаж, и покой становился всё ощутимее, всё глубже.

В бронированной палате было тихо, обычные медицинские звуки - писк монитора, еле слышный шелест движущейся мембраны в каком-то из бесчисленных приборов, - терялись в застывшем воздухе. Её собственные шаги словно впитались в мягкие прорезиненные плиты пола, исчезли без следа.

Самым упрямым, громким и живым здесь был Ник. Не имело значения, что его кожа посерела и обвисла на костях, что на мониторе, отражавшем активность мозга, ни разу за все эти дни не появилось ни единого пика. Ник был здесь главным, он лежал на своей постели так же уверенно и основательно, как в другие, лучшие времена сидел во главе стола для совещаний.

Хилл подошла к нему вплотную, рассматривая спокойное крупное лицо с придирчивостью эксперта по подделкам шедевров. Ничего не изменилось, Ник был точно как вчера, как позавчера и три дня тому назад – точно незыблемый священный камень, положенный под фундамент Щ.И.Т.а.

Или Марии Хилл просто очень хотелось так думать. Практически в каждой из культур, использующих примитивные магические ритуалы, найдётся один из наиболее очевидных: жертва. Отдать часть, чтобы сохранить или приобрести целое, окропить камни постройки кровью, укрепить стены с помощью костей, напоить молоком духа-защитника, способного отогнать врага…

Ник был причиной множества бед, в этом не было сомнений. Но он был и той опорой, без которой Щ.И.Т. очень скоро превратился бы в жалкую, с сомнительной репутацией и ещё более сомнительными заслугами организацию, часы которой были бы сочтены.

Оставалось только надеяться на то, что очередной жертвой Фьюри не станет. Хватило Коулсона.

\- Ник, - позвала она, почти не ожидая ответа. Это тоже был ритуал родом из древнего, неразвитого, трусливого прошлого – и, как все обряды, он не давал ничего, кроме временного облегчения. – Ник, это я, Мария.

Никакого ответа. Не то чтобы она ждала, что Фьюри отреагирует… но на самом деле ждала. И сердилась за то, что Фьюри оставил её в одиночку разгребать всё то, что наворотил.

\- Мстители почти готовы действовать, - сказала она, щуря воспалённые от недосыпания глаза. Даже мягкий приглушённый свет раздражал их, пытался выжать слёзы из камня, в который понемногу превращалась и сама Хилл. – С ними хватает проблем, - очень обтекаемо добавила она, - но постепенно они срабатываются. Со временем на них можно будет опереться, хотя без Фила и без тебя… очень тяжело. Не то чтобы я жаловалась, но лучше бы тебе придти в себя поскорее.

Никакой реакции. Первые несколько дней Мария тихо надеялась на то, что Ник может слышать и, в лучшем случае, что-то понимать – такие случаи бывали, несколько раз люди, попавшие в клетку собственного разладившегося тела, не способны были не то что отозваться – дрогнуть ресницами. Одна такая женщина, сумевшая наладить контакт с окружающим миром, даже написала книгу; Мария заказала её в библиотеке Щ.И.Т.а, но не продвинулась дальше первой страницы. Не было времени.

\- Ник, - позвала она, села рядом, накрыла безжизненную руку своей. На ощупь Фьюри был как камень, тёплый и мёртвый. – Пожалуйста. Я же знаю, что ты здесь. Что бы с тобой не случилось, я знаю, что ты своего не упустишь, не бросишь такого дела на полдороге, я…

Под её рукой была мёртвая каменная плоть. Ничего, снова ничего. Ей стоило бы бросить всё как есть, списать полковника в разряд невосполнимых потерь, перестать ходить сюда и позволять себе выглядеть слабой и глупой, смириться с неизбежным. Перейти, как сказали бы штатные психоаналитики, от неконструктивной стадии гнева и протеста в стадию принятия.

Она не могла. Потому что полковник был жив и слышал её. В этом Мария Хилл была убеждена так же твёрдо, как в том, что солнце всходит на востоке.

\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, - сказала она тихо, в самое ухо Фьюри, почти поверила, что видит на тёмной щеке одну-единственную слезу, желанную свидетельницу сознания, залог спасения, и тут же поняла, что ошиблась.

На щеке у Ника была слеза, но не было дорожки от неё. Хилл быстро вытерла глаза, пряча лицо от камер, поднялась и сказала уже громче:

\- Когда ты придёшь в себя, Ник, я лично утру нос всем, кто не верит, что ты на это способен.

Обычно, уходя из пропахшего дезинфекцией подземелья, она оборачивалась, бросала на лежащего последний предупреждающий взгляд. Не то чтобы это было признаком здоровой реакции на затяжной стресс, но между лопаток буквально жгло, как от наведённого в спину пистолета, и так было спокойней. Легче верилось в то, что полковник доживёт до её следующего визита.

В этот раз она не обернулась. Психоаналитики Щ.И.Т.а и без того косились на неё с профессиональным интересом, и не было ни дня, когда Хилл не чувствовала бы невысказанное напряжение от каждого из тех, кому отдавала распоряжение. Это могли быть хорошие или плохие распоряжения, но каждый агент, каждый чёртов альфа смотрел на неё так, словно только и ждал удобного момента. Она просто была не Фьюри, вот и всё. Каждый её приказ выполнялся чётко и немедленно, как прежде, но Хилл спиной и всей шкурой чувствовала, как истончается терпение тех, кого Фьюри вскормил и научил не щёлкать челюстями впустую, но кому забыл или не захотел перебить главный человеческий инстинкт, единственную по-настоящему важную потребность.

Власть.

Пока что их держал страх, которым Ник щедро одаривал каждого, кто подходил слишком близко к власти, страх и ожидание дня, когда полковник всё-таки очнётся, но если она начнёт показывать слабость…

Она пересилила себя, и вышла, не заметив, как единственный глаз Фьюри двинулся под опущенным веком, и как дрогнули короткие жёсткие ресницы.

Наверху её ждали. Молоденькая девушка-стажёр смотрела на Хилл из-за папки, прижатой к груди. Мария на ходу протянула руку, забрала подношение, пробежала глазами, пытаясь одновременно отделить агнцев от козлищ в списке пропущенных звонков, и остановилась, не веря собственным глазам.

\- Когда получили? – не дожидаясь ответа, она глянула на время сообщения, проглотила проклятие и пошла ещё быстрее, оставив стажёра далеко позади. Та спохватилась, побежала следом, готовая на бегу записать распоряжения, но Хилл молча ворвалась в свой кабинет, грохнула дверью, включила селектор. Сейчас ей как никогда остро не хватало Коулсона. Ситуация была критичная; она сверилась с данными, бегущими по мониторам, на мгновение закрыла глаза и заставила себя мыслить чётко.

\- Капитан, - сказала она. Зашифрованный канал давал некоторую задержку, так что голос Роджерса пришёл не сразу, и за несколько шипящих секунд Хилл успела почувствовать, что седеет.

Потом очень спокойный, основательный голос, усмирявший тревогу даже на расстоянии, произнёс:

\- Агент Хилл. Вы получили мой рапорт?

\- Не сомневайтесь, да, - отозвалась Хилл, садясь. – Ради общего блага надеюсь, что вы сейчас на пути к штаб-квартире. Пять строчек и четыре чрезвычайных ситуации – не то, что я готова принять в качестве стандартного отчёта «как я провёл трёхдневный отпуск».

\- Я на пути к штаб-квартире, - деловито подтвердил капитан, - не знаю, что вы имеете в виду под тремя чрезвычайными ситуациями, но…

\- Проникновение на законсервированную базу Щ.И.Т.а, - перебила Хилл, вглядываясь в прорезавшуюся картинку, - взрыв самолёта в двадцати километрах от Гавайев, угон военного борта…

\- Надо же нам было на чём-нибудь лететь! – взвился Старк, но Хилл была слишком зла, чтобы с ним пререкаться.

\- Двухдневное отсутствие связи, - закончила она, пристально глядя на Старка. Тот сидел с видом святой невинности, но явно куда больше внимания уделял тому, что творилось на экране его наладонника, чем обвинениям в свой адрес.

\- Минутку, - пробормотал Роджерс, - два последних не могут быть одинаково серьёзными.

\- Да, - согласилась Хилл, терзая злополучный листок. – То, что ваше местоположение нельзя было определить в последние сорок восемь часов и вы были вне доступа, не идёт ни в какое сравнение со взрывом. И даже с тем, что в последние двое суток – какое совпадение, правда? – творилось со связью.

Тони самодовольно хмыкнул, а капитан посмотрел на него строго. По монитору, стоявшему перед Хилл, побежала рябь, изображение снова отключилось – восстановление системы, обрушенной сукиным сыном Старком, шло негладко.

\- Я был уверен, - возразил капитан, и в его голосе на мгновение послышалась неуверенность, - что Щ.И.Т. при желании может отследить любого из Мстителей. Даже если мобильный выключен. Тони рассказал мне о спутниках, немодулированных процессорах и Большом Брате.

\- Пусть расскажет вам ещё и о том, что с нашей системой слежения и связи внезапно случилась неприятность, - посоветовала Хилл, точно зная, что льёт масло в неутихающий огонь самовосхваления Старка. - Очень остроумная неприятность, из-за которой напрочь отказали спутники, и все данные о перемещениях Мстителей за последние двое суток…

\- Наташа и Клинт меня прикончат за то, что не отправил им открытку, - негромко сказал Старк. Хилл скорее угадала, чем услышала эти слова; потом голос Старка приблизился и оформился чётче. – И кстати, насчёт самолёта. В отличие от связи, это не я. Пеппер что, не сказала вам, что если я взрываю что-нибудь, гремит гораздо сильнее?

\- У нас была эта версия, но в разряде неподтверждённых, - парировала Хилл. – Поттс ничего не могла нам сказать; её ранили в прямом эфире.

\- ЧТО?! – рявкнул Старк так, что она едва не оглохла. Тут же послышался тонкий, срывающийся в визг скулёж, и увещевающий голос Роджерса. Картинка снова появилась, восстановленная ценой двухдневных адских усилий видеосвязь заработала нормально, и Хилл увидела тесную кабину, развалившегося в кресле пилота Старка и капитана, зачем-то согнувшегося и полезшего под пустое штурманское кресло.

\- Тони, - упрекнул он, обернувшись и глядя мимо Хилл на Старка. – Ты не мог бы не кричать так громко? Ребёнок и без того…

\- Этот ребёнок ещё нас с тобой переживёт, попомни мои слова, - отрезал Старк, пристраивая в ухо наушник. – Джарвис, события последних двух суток, немедленно!

\- Чем вы там занимались, парни, грабили сиротский приют? – теперь Хилл видела, что в тесном пространстве между креслом штурмана и стеной скорчилось что-то… кто-то. Изображение дёргалось и плыло, но худые локти, торчавшие наружу, искажённое лицо с зажмуренными глазами и прижатые к ушам ладони на мгновение мелькнули из темноты и помех. Хилл окатило внезапной дрожью. – Кто это?

\- Четвёртая чрезвычайная ситуация, - отозвался капитан. Он опустился на колени непосредственно на пол, закрыл съёжившуюся фигурку и, судя по всему, гладил ребёнка по голове, ухитряясь и бормотать невнятные утешения, и отвечать Хилл. – Нам нужен врач. Может быть, несколько.

\- Да, и поскорее, - Старк, хоть и сидел развалясь, просто исходил нетерпением. Джарвис, видимо, тоже испытывал некоторые проблемы с рухнувшей системой связи, и это означало, что Старк обвалил не только те четыре спутника, о которых Хилл знала. Сукин сын. – Пусть они позаботятся о волчонке, а я позабочусь о Пеп. Где она, в вашей чудесной подземной клинике, на койке рядом с мемориальной палатой кэпа?

\- Нет, - отозвалась Хилл. Было странно слышать в голосе Старка искреннее беспокойство, почти панику. – У нас нет мемориальной палаты.

\- И очень зря, могли бы продавать фанатам экскурсии, - пробормотал Тони. Мотор взвыл особенно громко, и капитан обеспокоенно глянул на приборную панель. Опасения казались Хилл обоснованными: Старк давил на газ, совершенно не глядя на тревожно моргающие красным датчики, и, кажется, полностью сосредоточился на том, что ему докладывал Джарвис. – Подождите-ка! – он выхватил наушник и уставился на Хилл сквозь помехи. – Где она, чёрт возьми! Это не клиника с охраной и не ваш бронированный госпиталь! Куда вы дели мою Пеппер?!

\- Клинт и Романофф только что вышли на связь. Они заботятся о ней так, как привыкли, в спокойном месте, - объяснила Хилл, и Старка перекосило.

\- Эти-то позаботятся, - сквозь зубы сказал он. – Эти так позаботятся… вот что, Хилл, нам нужна полоса, ангар, врачи, связь и чтобы никто не дёргал с дурацкими рапортами хотя бы часа четыре, пока я разберусь, что происходит. Джарвис, просыпайся уже окончательно и просчитывай маршрут!

Если это не научит стервеца думать о последствиях внезапных молчаливых исчезновений, - подумала Хилл, - то, наверное, уже ничто не поможет. Внешние признаки подтверждали, что Старк небезнадёжен: он подобрался, углубившись в новости последних дней, и видно было, как страшно меняется его лицо – темнеет, твердеет, берётся глубокими складками у рта, - и как он прибавляет скорость, как капитан вынужден взяться за подлокотник кресла, чтобы инерцией его не бросило на скорчившегося… кого?

\- Я намерена получить подробный рапорт, - сказала Хилл жёстко, и капитан, на мгновение повернувшись к ней, согласно кивнул.

\- Как только доберёмся до места, приду к вам на ковёр, мэм, - он нахмурился. – Нет, как только доберёмся до места и я удостоверюсь, что мальчик в безопасности. И у меня тоже будет несколько вопросов, агент Хилл.

\- О базе под водой, - многообещающе добавил Старк, ухитрявшийся работать на два фронта. – О генетических экспериментах и криокамерах длительного хранения, но прежде всего – о Пеппер, чёрт подери всё на свете, - он выслушал что-то через наушник и закончил неожиданно, - нет. Только о базе, - он обжёг взглядом капитана. – Заканчивай трепаться, Стив, и доведи борт до места в одиночку. Ничего с твоим подкидышем не сделается, он пережил несколько лет в аду, переживёт и твоё общество. Чёртова ржавая жестянка, ну почему военные летают на таком ленивом старье! Это даже не прошлый век, это швейная машинка прямиком из двадцатых!

Мотор снова взревел, и Хилл даже через полторы тысячи километров, отделявшие её от приближающегося борта, стало слышно, как скулит съёжившийся мальчишка, и как ревёт за иллюминаторами ветер.

\- Тони. Сбавь обороты. Ты пугаешь Фенрира, агента Хилл и все авиационные вышки на двести миль вокруг, - сказал капитан.

Старк мгновенно заткнулся. Словно только и ждал, когда кто-нибудь осадит его и даст возможность помолчать, снизить скорость и собраться с силами.

\- До встречи, агент Хилл, - капитан разогнулся, наконец, и заполнил собой экран. – И до рапорта. Нам найдётся что сказать друг другу.

\- Нет, подождите, - возмутилась Мария. – Я вас знаю, и знаю Старка, и сейчас он собирается выкинуть очередной опасный для общественного порядка фортель, а вы собираетесь ему позволить лететь к чёрту на рога за Пеппер Поттс, которой он всё равно ничем не…

\- Слетаю и вернусь, да что со мной станется? - сквозь зубы перебил Старк, плевать хотевший на разрешения, допуски и здравый смысл в целом. Видно было, как на его шее и руках нарастает броня, и он, выругавшись, уступил кресло пилота капитану. – Даже не загляну в какой-нибудь приличный бар по дороге, кэп, ты меня знаешь.

\- Знаю, - отозвался капитан, перегнулся к самой камере, без видимых усилий держа самолёт по курсу, - агент Хилл, не знаю, сказано ли об этом в досье Тони, но когда дела по-настоящему плохи, он всё делает как надо, за это я вам ручаюсь.

\- Он ей ничем не поможет, - раздражённо сказала Хилл, сверяясь со свежими данными, скользившими по боковому экрану, - только сделает хуже. К тому же там Беннер, всё, что можно было сделать, уже…

\- Стив, - вдруг странным голосом сказал Старк. Перед экраном мелькнула наполовину покрытая алой бронёй рука. – Похоже, нам всё-таки придётся лететь вместе. Успеешь ещё с рапортом.

\- Что?.. – начала было Хилл, но капитан, неслыханное дело, перебил её. Старк относился к тому типу людей, что будет язвить и ёрничать до последнего. Теперь он говорил серьёзно, и от этого было не по себе.

\- Почему? – спросил капитан, не тратя времени на извинения. Старк сказал всё тем же напряжённым, не своим голосом.

\- Знаешь, кто стрелял в мою Пеппер?

На поясе у капитана рявкнул оживший коммутатор, он поднёс его к уху, продолжая держать штурвал свободной рукой, и на его слишком правильном для бывшего бруклинского мальчишки лице медленно проступило потрясение.

\- Вот именно, - сказал Старк почти сочувственно. – Прошлое всегда рядом, а?

 

-9-

 

\- Она не перенесёт дороги, - терпеливо возразил Брюс Беннер. Рычание загнанного в стальную клетку самоконтроля Другого не проявлялось вовне ничем, кроме постоянных мелких движений – протереть очки, поправить воротник, погладить обложку старомодной тетради с вычислениями. Лучше всего, конечно, было бы выгнать всех и хотя бы на полчаса углубиться в чарующий спокойный мир вычислений, но Хилл была в шаге от фатальной ошибки, и Брюс не мог держаться в стороне. – Если даже удастся погрузить её на борт в том виде, в каком она сейчас, и если вы откроете нам самый безопасный и гладкий воздушный коридор, вероятность того, что посреди полёта она взорвётся - двадцать три процента. Как минимум и со всеми вытекающими. Потом, что вы собираетесь делать с ней в Нью-Йорке? Это уже не Пеппер Поттс, это бомба без предохранителя, я не могу поручиться…

\- А где гарантия, что она не взорвётся там, где вы сейчас? – Хилл в который раз сверилась с картой. Сто с небольшим миль, смешное расстояние для того, кто привык оказываться на другом конце света через пять часов полёта, но сейчас они выглядели совершенно непреодолимой дистанцией. – Где гарантия, что её и Барнса не попытаются отбить? Кроме того, Барнс стабилен.

\- Был стабилен, - терпеливо поправил Брюс. – Его, так сказать, миссия была лучшим способом поддерживать контроль, сейчас он в бешенстве и требует постоянного присмотра. К тому же у меня нет второй такой же руки, как у него. А у мисс Поттс нет лишней руки, чтобы…

\- Достаточно, я поняла, - оборвала его Хилл. Она понимала, что Беннер прав, но из отчёта, который он с педантичной аккуратностью составил и отправил ей полчаса назад, ясно следовала возможность, золотой шанс, билет на прямой рейс до мира живых, и Хилл готова была рискнуть больше обычного. – Мне нужны вы, все трое. Поттс, Барнс, все результаты ваших военно-полевых исследований, и всё это как можно скорее.

\- Послушайте, агент Хилл, это просто нелогично, - воззвал Брюс. – Клинт и мисс Романофф нашли для неё идеальное убежище: в пределах досягаемости, но вне густонаселённых районов. Если вам так необходимо, чтобы результаты моей работы перепроверяли специалисты Щ.И.Т.а, пришлите их сюда, и дело с концом. И если бы _я_ был врачом Щ.И.Т.а – первым делом заставил бы вас внести в расписание два часа сна. Лучше четыре.

\- Я внесла, - ухитрилась съязвить Хилл. – Через полгода. Окна поближе в расписании не нашлось.

\- Именно; и я об этом, - вцепился Брюс. – Ещё пара суток такого времяпровождения, и вы окончательно утратите способность принимать взвешенные решения.

И этот туда же. Хилл оскалилась угрожающе, остатки вежливости таяли стремительно – будь перед ней не Беннер и не разделяй их сотня с лишним миль, она уже напала бы. Но Беннер умел пугать, чёрт его возьми. И держаться в стороне – тоже.

\- Окончательно? Полагаете, я не знаю, что делаю?

\- Да, полагаю, именно так, - Брюс снова снял очки и тщательнейшим образом вытер и без того сияющие чистотой стёкла. – Я выделил сыворотку. Вчерне, и потребуется ещё много работы, но всё-таки мне есть что сказать по поводу состава.

\- Помимо того, что вы указали в отчёте? – уточнила Хилл, растирая переносицу и стараясь прогнать предательский туман усталости, игравший странные шутки со зрением. – Я только что передала его нашим специалистам. Полагаю, они в восторге.

\- Вряд ли они полностью понимают, с чем столкнулись, - предупредил Брюс. – Я знаю, как это бывает. Новые возможности застят глаза. Сужают восприятие, как алкогольная интоксикация. Ни к чему хорошему это не приводит, как любое изменённое состояние сознания.

\- Доктор Беннер, - тихо сказала Хилл. – Я не собираюсь устраивать с вами этический диспут. Вы можете быть уверены, эти данные не будут использованы во вред…

\- Даже не пытайтесь сделать вид, что не знаете, - оборвал её Беннер. Другой в нём взревел и рванулся на волю, из-под пальцев по стеклу очков побежали тончайшие трещины. – Такие данные _всегда_ используют во вред. Я это знаю как никто другой, - он посмотрел на испорченные очки и досадливо поморщился. – Зачем вам эта дрянь?

\- Мне – незачем, - убедительно соврала Хилл. – Подумайте о медицинском аспекте, он должен быть вам близок. Регенерация потерянных конечностей, лечение неизлечимых болезней, это не просто новые перспективы, это переворот в истории!

Лицо Беннера потеряло всякое выражение, и в лишённых стеклянной защиты глазах отчётливо блеснула ненависть.

\- Я не стану забираться в дебри деонтологии, - сказал он хрипло. – Мой ответ – нет. Я не доверяю Щ.И.Т.у, и  не то что сыворотки, но даже самой возможности её синтезировать вы не получили и не получите. Ничего личного, Мария. То же самое касается Пеппер Поттс и этого несчастного наёмника.

\- Это предательство и бунт, - сказала Хилл почти спокойно. Её пальцы так впились в край стола, что ныли лунки ногтей.

\- У вас остаётся шанс всё испортить, - любезно предложил Брюс с тем же искусственным спокойствием. – То, что я способен выделить сыворотку, – не единственный шанс Щ.И.Т.а её раздобыть. Я знаю, что вы просчитываете варианты, и впервые в жизни благодарен Другому парню за то, что он есть. До меня вы добраться не можете, так что у вас один шанс: найти автора этой дряни раньше, чем его найдём мы.

\- Мы, - с омерзением повторила Хилл. – Кто эти «мы»? Не заставляйте меня перечислять ваши грехи, скажите только: что вы сделаете с создателем сыворотки, если до него доберётесь?

\- Уничтожу, - хрипло сказал Брюс и сам поразился тому, насколько его голос был чужим. Голосом Другого, ревевшего внутри.

\- Несмотря на то, что эта формула, если её доработать – а вы на это способны, Брюс, я в этом не сомневаюсь, - может избавить вас от ваших, скажем так, особенностей?

Беннер молча кивнул. Хилл тоже кивнула, собрала в стопку свежие распечатки, каждая из которых содержала данные о сыворотке. Неполные данные; к счастью это или к сожалению, ей ещё только предстояло узнать.

\- Тогда приступайте, - сказала она. – Можете считать это приказом.

Другой парень взвыл, негодуя на то, что кто-то смеет приказывать ему, не просто кто-то, а женщина, во множество раз слабее, он мог бы разорвать её пополам одним движением руки, он!..

В целом Брюс был в порядке. Под контролем. В отчёте, который он отправил Хилл, не было главного: пропорции. Без этой прекрасной, математически безупречной формулы любой, кто вздумал бы создавать действующий аналог, потерпел бы неудачу. Даже Щ.И.Т. Особенно Щ.И.Т. – военные всегда слишком прямолинейны, даже если они военные врачи и учёные.

Он вышел из закутка, определённого под переговорную, и лицом к лицу встретился с Романофф. Та быстро застегнула кобуру, почти сливавшуюся с чёрной кожей костюма, и сделала вид полнейшей невинности. В ответ Брюс сделал вид, что поверил.

\- Спит? - спросил он, заранее зная ответ. – Если начнёт просыпаться, я добавлю ещё дозу.

\- Клинт её стережёт, - рассеянно сказала Романофф, думая явно о чём-то своём. – Он сообщит, если что. Мы никуда не едем?

Брюс нахмурился и кивнул. Он понимал, почему Романофф стережёт его самого с пистолетом в руке, но не ожидал, что она попытается ещё и контролировать его дополнительно.

\- Вы меня слушаете, - сказал он, констатируя факт. – Что это, недоверие или здоровая паранойя?

\- Простите, Брюс, - легко ответила Романофф. – Я  плохо разбираюсь в том, что происходит в голове у учёных. Вам я верю, но у Щ.И.Т.а свои рычаги. А теперь впридачу ко всему ещё и сложности в верхах. Хилл профессионал, но сейчас она как раз достигла уровня своей некомпетентности.

Брюс против воли согласился с характеристикой, привычным движением вынул очки, расстроенно посмотрел на испорченное стекло и сунул их обратно в карман.

\- Я не собираюсь отдавать Щ.И.Т.у сыворотку, - сказал он твёрдо. – Хватит с них куба, который, по счастью, слишком сложен для их специалистов. Может быть, лет через двадцать напряжённой работы, при условии полного доступа к последним данным, им и удастся заставить его работать.

\- Я бы предпочла, чтобы они для начала научились заставлять его НЕ работать, - заметила Романофф. – Это тот самый случай, когда асгардский посох бесполезен без асгардца. Второй раз нам так не повезёт; хорошо бы все это понимали.

С этой рыжей женщиной сложно было не соглашаться - просто потому, что она была права. И ещё потому, что трудно спорить на ходу, перекрикивая взвывшую на поясе рацию. Романофф вся как-то подобралась, выстрелила взглядом вверх, пробормотала сквозь зубы:

\- Почему я не удивлена? Брюс, вы сможете выдержать ещё и Старка в его перепуганной и, следовательно, особенно болтливой ипостаси?

\- С капитаном? – уточнил условия задачи Брюс. Романофф кивнула. – Очень постараюсь. У меня ещё осталось одно целое стекло.

Из двери неподалёку высунулся Клинт, сказал отрывисто:

\- Не знаю, кто из нас свихнулся от недосыпания, но что значит «готовьте горячее молоко»? Старк всё-таки допился до белой горячки и впал в детство?

\- Вряд ли, - рассудительно сказала Романофф. – С ним капитан. Сесть они могут на старом шоссе; всё-таки мы молодцы с тобой, что нашли это место.

\- А теперь придётся его бросать,  - проворчал Клинт, пряча улыбку. – Сложно будет объяснить местным властям, почему на закрытом шоссе торчит чей-то самолёт.

\- Щ.И.Т. объяснит, - вмешался Брюс. – В том, чтобы заметать следы, им равных нет. И Хилл не так глупа, чтобы снимать с нас наблюдение.

\- Наоборот, - хмыкнула Романофф. – На её месте я бы поставила тройное оцепление по периметру. Не сомневаюсь, она поступит именно так. Хотите какао, Брюс?

Он хотел. Каждая встреча с Тони Старком и особенно с капитаном Роджерсом была серьёзным испытанием – эти двое так дразнили Другого и так пахли, что Брюс старался дышать пореже и не подходить ни к суперальфе, ни к его паре слишком близко.

\- Я только загляну к мисс Поттс, - сказал он, входя в насквозь промороженную комнату. Чтобы добиться этого эффекта, Клинту пришлось дважды ездить в ближайший строительный супермаркет за покупками, а потом под руководством Брюса монтировать систему охлаждения, неуклюжую, но эффективную, подключать к ней датчики для Джарвиса и дополнительный генератор на тот случай, если энергии, украденной с ближайшей высоковольтной линии, окажется недостаточно.

Пеппер спала, бесшумно дыша ледяным воздухом; рыжие волосы и ресницы поседели от инея, датчики и мониторы, ради которых пришлось ограбить ближайшую больницу, были сплошь обмотаны термоплёнкой: при минус тридцати нежная медицинская техника барахлила и пыталась отключиться.

\- Здравствуйте, доктор Беннер, - прошелестел Джарвис. Вот за чьи микросхемы и функциональность можно было не беспокоиться ни при каких обстоятельствах. – Мисс Поттс пока не просыпалась. Желаете подробный отчёт?

\- Нет необходимости, - Брюс притронулся к холодной шее, приподнял веко, давя отчётливое впечатление, что трогает труп. – Того, что я ей дал, должно хватить, как минимум, до полуночи. Если только Старк не начнёт трясти её и кричать на ухо, пытаясь разбудить.

\- Это весьма вероятно, - предупредил Джарвис. – Мистер Старк нестабилен в эмоциональном плане, и его реакция может быть избыточно бурной. Он очень привязан к мисс Поттс.

\- Если так, его порадует, что я знаю, как лечить эту дрянь, - обнадёжил Брюс, в сотый раз прогоняя в голове схему лечения, за которую любой здравомыслящий клиницист, начиная с Гиппократа, распял бы его на ближайшем столбе. – Нужно будет заказать оборудование и подыскать подходящего донора костного мозга. Лучше двух-трёх, просто на всякий случай.

\- Я займусь этим, как только получу список и параметры поиска, - пообещал Джарвис, выдержал паузу и добавил. – Я тоже очень привязан к мисс Поттс. Не только как к профессионалу и одному из необходимых условий стабильности мистера Старка, но и, хм, личностно.

\- Поздравляю, Джарвис, - искренне сказал Брюс. – И сочувствую. Даже небольшая степень человечности должна казаться тебе практически невыносимой.

\- Она кажется, сэр, - подтвердил Джарвис. – Впрочем, я постепенно адаптируюсь и начинаю находить в этом не только вызов, но и некоторое неожиданное удовлетворение. Вы закончили с осмотром мисс Поттс? Я спрашиваю только потому, что примерно через четыре минуты двадцать три секунды к вам присоединится мистер Старк, если сохранит теперешнюю скорость. Вы не успеете выпить какао.

\- Переживу, - пробормотал Брюс. Старк, похоже, гнал, как бешеный, и выпрыгнул из самолёта ещё до того, как тот окончательно остановился. – Романофф следит за мной. Ты следишь за Романофф… и за мной?

\- Насколько это в моих силах, доктор Беннер, - подтвердил Джарвис. – Я стараюсь быть в курсе всего происходящего. Мисс Романофф при всех её достоинствах всё-таки убийца, как и мистер Бартон.

\- А я чудовище, - констатировал Беннер с тем же спокойствием, какое слышалось в синтезированном голосе.

\- Я предпочитаю рассматривать вас как человека с особыми способностями, - вежливо сформулировал Джарвис. – Может быть, несколько более разрушительными, чем у остальных, но и находящихся под куда более совершенным контролем, который меня… - он сделал секундную паузу, подбирая слово. – Восхищает.

\- Ты не только лучшая медсестра из всех, кого я встречал, - начал Брюс, но тут за дверью всплеснулись голоса, сама она распахнулась, ударившись о стену, и запах разъярённого альфы врезался в ледяной воздух, как дрожащее от жара лезвие. Старк был без брони, в дорогой лётной куртке, на которой живого места не было от масляных пятен и грязи, с невозможно спокойным для такого запаха лицом.

Прежде чем Брюс успел осмыслить эту неправильность, Старк оказался возле Пеппер, наклонился над ней, всматриваясь в безразличное, как у статуи, лицо, тронул индевеющие рыжие волосы, развернулся к Брюсу и спросил главное:

\- Щ.И.Т.?

\- Нет, - так же коротко ответил Брюс, перевёл взгляд на появившегося в комнате капитана. Тот медленно пил воздух, точно крепкий алкоголь: по глоточку, выверенно. Только тогда Брюс понял, что пахнет вовсе не Тони. То есть, вполне вероятно, он тоже потерял контроль над феромонами, но по сравнению с дикой, нестерпимой яростью Роджерса его собственную нельзя было различить, как нельзя расслышать тонкую тихую ноту в грохоте канонады.

\- Баки, - потребовал капитан, невидяще оглядев обстановку. Тут же появилась Наташа, осторожно и крепко взяла его за локоть, шепнула что-то, что Роджерс, если и услышал, то явно не пропустил в сознание. Романофф потянула сильнее,  сжала пальцы над его локтем крепче, и это капитан почувствовал, встретился с ней глазами.

\- По-моему, - сказала Романофф, без всякого страха глядя в бешеные, синие от ненависти глаза, - одного свихнувшегося парня из прошлого вполне достаточно. Не добавляй нам проблем, Стив, ладно?

Видно было, как тяжело капитану даётся самоконтроль; он медленно разжал стиснутые кулаки, дышать стал легче, в глазах появилось осмысленное выражение.

\- Не стану, - хрипло заверил он.

\- Слово скаута?

\- Слово скаута, - подтвердил Роджерс. – Прошу прощения. Где он?

\- С Клинтом, - ответила Романофф, и Брюс в мыслях понадеялся на то, что у Клинта хватило времени и ума прибраться хотя бы в десятом приближении. Знать, что ради информации твоего бывшего соратника, ставшего теперь врагом, пытали, уже достаточно тяжело. Видеть, как он висит на окровавленной дыбе – прямой путь к безумию, а безумный капитан Америка… У Америки и без того было до черта проблем.

Тони Старк, к примеру.

Брюс не успел ещё дух перевести, а Тони подошёл к нему вплотную и сказал, откусывая каждое слово:

\- Если она свихнётся, как Барнс, я буду первым, кто потребует отключить ей систему жизнеобеспечения.

\- Мисс Поттс не нуждается в  системе жизнеобеспечения, -  поправил Брюс, решив побыть педантом. Теперь, когда бешенство Роджерса выветрилось, он мог чувствовать запах самого Старка, и страха в нём было столько же, сколько злобы. – То, что мы искусственно снижаем температуру в помещении, где она находится, всего лишь временная мера. Скоро её тело перестроится полностью, и вероятность спонтанной детонации снизится с шестидесяти двух процентов до девяти-десяти. Если мисс Поттс будет держать себя в руках…

\- Вероятность ниже, учитывая психологический профиль мисс Поттс, - вмешался Джарвис. – Если только перестройка не затронет психику необратимо.

\- И я об этом, - как-то очень устало сказал Старк. Его куртка тоже поседела от мельчайшего инея, лицо казалось влажным, каким-то измятым, как фото на старой газете. – Ненавижу говорить банальности, но Пеппер бы мне не простила, если бы я позволил поддерживать в ней такую же пародию на жизнь, как у Барнса.

\- Самое время сказать, что я знаю, как это лечить, - сказал Брюс, нисколько не удивившись ненависти, звучавшей в голосе Старка, как только речь заходила о Барнсе. Тот отнял у него Пеппер, а теперь одним своим существованием грозил отнять капитана, и ясно было, что ничего не будет просто. – Я действительно знаю. Я выведу её из искусственного сна, как только анализы покажут, что перестройка тканей завершилась, и мне потребуется оборудование для радиотерапии. И доноры костного мозга.

Старк уставился на него.

\- Собираешься выжечь эту дрянь из клеток? – Брюс кивнул. – А почему не сейчас же?

Вечная беда с этими технарями, подумал Брюс. Им кажется, и это вполне объяснимо, что живое – только частный случай механики. Сложной, да, но работающей по стандартным физическим законам. То, что уровень сложности самой простой из бактерий многократно превосходит уровень сложности самой новой компьютерной системы, не укладывается в их голове.

\- Потому что я не могу предсказать, что и как переменится в её метаболизме сейчас, пока всё её тело, каждая клетка, каждый орган ещё не окончательно стабилизировались, - сказал он вслух. – Если начать сейчас, лечение убьёт её вернее сыворотки.

\- А если метаморфоза окажется необратимой? – Старк передёрнул плечами и выругался. – Чувствую себя как герой дрянного фильма про вампиров, - он покосился на дверь, за которой скрылся капитан. – Или живых мертвецов, да, именно. Что там, Джарвис?

\- Без эксцессов, - отозвался Джарвис. - Желаете голопроекцию?

\- Обойдусь, - буркнул Старк. – Потом покажешь. Капитан как, в порядке? Хотя какой там может быть порядок, представить страшно. Всё равно что кто-нибудь поднял бы Говарда и сунул мне под нос.

\- Гормональный статус капитана Роджерса в пределах верхней границы нормального, - отчитался Джарвис, понизил громкость и добавил почти интимно: - Есть некоторые изменения, о которых вам следует знать, но я расцениваю эту информацию как конфиденциальную.

\- Что ещё за… - начал Старк, но без обычного задора. – Подождать может?

\- Я всё равно сейчас буду адаптировать схему лечения под данные анализов, - поспешил сказать Брюс. – Если они готовы.

\- Готовы, доктор Беннер, - заверил Джарвис. – И запрошенные вами данные о высокотемпературных взрывах тоже.

\- Копии мне, - тут же среагировал Тони. – И что ты там говорил про руку этого сукиного сына? Мне нужно на неё взглянуть. Лучше с отвёрткой.

\- Не советую так сходу её разбирать, - вмешался Брюс. – Во-первых, у меня уже есть приблизительная схема. Во-вторых, без руки Барнс немедленно взорвётся. В-третьих…

\- В-третьих, - оборвал его Старк, - плевал я на во-первых и во-вторых, мне нужна эта схема. Не приблизительная. Попробую разобраться без ампутации, мне тоже не хочется оказаться в эпицентре.

Определив ближайшую цель, он стал выглядеть гораздо лучше. Исчезла отстранённость, убедительный свидетель шока, в глазах засветился знакомый огонь, и Брюс поспешил воспользоваться моментом.

\- Щ.И.Т. хочет сыворотку, - предупредил он, и Тони презрительно присвистнул – мол, а то как же, конечно! – Когда и если будешь посылать Хилл отчёты…

\- Док, я что, похож на человека, пишущего грёбаные отчёты?

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь одобрю подобный подход, но сейчас он как нельзя кстати, - Брюс перевёл дыхание. – Зачем вам с капитаном потребовалось молоко?

\- Ах да, - вспомнил Тони. – У нас внезапно появился ребёнок. Он приучен к сухим пайкам и сырому мясу, почти ничего не говорит, а если уж начинает визжать, то пиши пропало, нет, я не издеваюсь, если выберешься отсюда, сам увидишь. На самом деле, было бы неплохо, если бы ты на него взглянул. С профессиональной точки зрения; у тебя всегда хорошо было со сложными биологическими формами. А это как раз такая.

Чтобы переварить эту новость, Брюсу потребовалось несколько секунд, и Тони тоже не упустил момента и исчез, избежав всех неудобных вопросов.

\- Джарвис?

\- Мистер Старк не отступил от истины, - подтвердил Джарвис. – Мальчик странно себя ведёт, но это объяснимо – он испуган. Забился под стол в приёмной. Дважды пытался сбежать, но я заблокировал выходы. Судя по внешним признакам, он нуждается в успокоительном. Я посоветовал бы для начала накормить его как следует, это также поможет.

\- Признакам? – пробормотал Брюс, чувствуя себя довольно странно. – Он истощён?

\- Да, но это не главная из проблем, - отозвался Джарвис. – Он _воет_.

 

-10-

 

Капитан слушал её очень спокойно. Слишком спокойно. Данного слова он не нарушал и в буйство не впадал, но Романофф не была уверена в том, что это лучший вариант развития событий. Особенно после того, как  Роджерс, неотрывно глядевший на спящего Барнса, кашлянул и спросил невпопад:

\- Он воевал за комми?

Наташа осеклась на полуслове. Капитан тревожил её всё сильнее. До сих пор он не задавал вопросов с заранее известным ответом. И не выглядел так, словно стоит перед осквернённой могилой собственной матери.

\- Я думаю, да, - сказала она негромко. – Эта его рука... Брюс говорит, почерк русских, но это и так видно, правда?

\- Правда, - отозвался капитан, тронулся с места, тяжело, словно кто-то тянул его против течения на верёвке, подошёл к прикованному, провёл пальцами по обожжённому коричневому дереву рамы. Всё, что смог сделать Клинт – опустить импровизированную дыбу так, что она снова стала похожей на стол, убрать наиболее красноречивые следы и удрать по делам. – Он горячий.

\- Он холодный, - возразила Романофф. – Сейчас он холодный, кэп, поверь мне. Брюс вколол ему то же, что и Пеппер, только дозу взял поменьше, - она помолчала, глядя на то, как Роджерс бездумно водит пальцами по цепям и верёвкам. – Мне жаль.

\- Я должен был успеть, - отозвался Стив. – Должен был знать, что Баки так просто не сдастся, что ему… - он задышал чаще, сжал кулаки и окаменел лицом. – Я должен был искать его. Это моя вина, то, что с ним случилось, моя ответственность.

\- Он упал в пропасть, - напомнила Романофф, успевшая благодаря Джарвису ознакомиться с некоторыми подробностями давней операции. – Несколько сотен футов глубиной, без парашюта, без каких бы то ни было шансов выжить. Я сейчас нарочно не напоминаю о том, что тогда у тебя и твоего отряда, кажется, были и другие проблемы. Поважнее, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, чем поиск тела погибшего товарища.

\- Ну да, - в тон ей ответил Стив. – На то, чтобы видеть его каждую ночь в кошмарах, время у меня нашлось. А у какой-то учёной мрази нашлось не только время, но и способ превратить его… в это, - он осторожно убрал со лба Баки прядь волос. – Послать на задание, держать где-то, как собаку, которую спускают с цепи…

\- Капитан, - перебила Романофф. – Что сейчас изменится к лучшему от того, что ты накрутишь себя ещё больше? Барнсу это не поможет, как и нам.

Она говорила правильные слова и сама верила тому, что говорит; ей приходилось терять товарищей и не позволять себе и минуты слабости и скорби. Мёртвым всё равно, а у живых всегда есть дела важнее, чем горе.

Но она помнила, как однажды встретилась глазами с человеком, которого считала давно и окончательно мёртвым, который никак не мог быть в Белграде, но ведь был, смотрел прямо ей в глаза через корчившуюся в огне и хаосе площадь, и это было действительно страшно, даже для неё. Гораздо трудней, чем стиснуть зубы и идти дальше, добавив к списку потерь ещё одно имя.

Теперь она пыталась докричаться до капитана. Не то чтобы приходилось всерьёз опасаться, что он возьмёт пример с Беннера в его худшие минуты и примется крушить всё направо и налево, но для его же собственного блага ему стоило прекратить оргию самоуничижения и заняться более важными делами. Определить, к примеру, посмертный послужной список Барнса. Выяснить, каким образом он попал от немцев к русским. Вряд ли его передали в качестве боевого трофея или чего-то в этом роде, значит, нужно было искать связи в высших кругах семидесятилетней давности, разбираться с тем, кто вынул его из криокамеры  или где он там коротал своё посмертие. И зачем. То есть зачем в глобальном смысле кому-то потребовалось…

\- Зачем так демонстративно, - пробормотала она, понимая, что Роджерс вряд ли её слышит, поглощённый своими мыслями. Тут у каждого был свой собственный, взлелеянный на богатой жирной почве ошибок и просчётов комплекс вины, как будто нарочно подбирали. – Вот чего я не понимаю. Пеппер не затворница, она много путешествует, встречается с множеством людей, зачем потребовалось стрелять в неё так нелепо? Под камерами, с риском потерять такого ценного снайпера?

\- Не было риска, - равнодушно возразил капитан. Надо же, он её слышал. – Кто мог предположить, что ты и Клинт там окажетесь? Из толпы не так уж сложно уйти, Баки всегда умел… - он не договорил и замолчал, продолжая гладить Барнса по волосам в запёкшейся крови. – Что он сказал, когда… когда всё-таки заговорил?

\- Не так уж много и почти ничего по делу, - без всякого удовольствия призналась Романофф. – Назвался Зимним Солдатом.

\- У русских такой же омерзительный вкус на имена, как и у нас, - послышалось от двери, и капитан дёрнулся, оборачиваясь к Тони. – Даже непонятно, с чего мы с ними строили железный занавес и грозили друг другу дубинами из боеголовок.

\- Не смешно, - отрезала Романофф, глядя на Тони осуждающе. Старк безмятежно ухмылялся самой невыносимой из своих ухмылочек – до того противной, что у Романофф чесались руки стереть её любым из известных ей способов. А ведь адресовалась эта гримаса не ей.

\- Не смешно, да, - согласился Старк, рассматривая Барнса. – А он ничего. В добрые сороковые умели делать парней, Романофф, согласись. От долгой выдержки они только крепчают, как выпивка.

\- Тони, - устало сказал Роджерс, отворачиваясь, наконец, от спящего Барнса. – Пожалуйста. Сейчас, мягко говоря, не время.

\- Не время для чего? – напоказ удивился Старк, обошёл конструкцию со стороны и уставился на руку, отмеченную красной звездой. – Ты собирался от души поубиваться над горькой судьбой соратника, я это понимаю и не мешаю, мне только нужно покопаться в его руке. Судя по виду, - он искоса глянул на Романофф, - это не самое страшное, что с ним уже случилось, нет? Так что продолжай, - он сбросил куртку, засучил рукав когда-то щегольской рубашки и встряхнул рукой. Пальцы немедленно обняло металлом, он, блестя, перелился по коже, собрался на кончиках, приобрёл оконченную форму и твёрдость. – Джарвис, ко мне, будешь помогать.

\- Нет, - вдруг сказал капитан, проигнорировал бешеный взгляд Тони и повторил. – Джарвис, можешь подождать? Тони, прекрати это. Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но Баки не заслуживает вивисекции.

\- Он спит, не вижу проблемы, - сквозь зубы проговорил Тони, занося над Баки угрожающе выглядевшую отвёртку. По крайней мере, больше всего это походило на отвёртку, хоть и росло прямо из пальцев брони. – Я-то думал, ты заботишься о его благе.

\- Простите, капитан, я должен, - отозвался Джарвис. Откуда-то с потолка спустилась камера на длинной суставчатой ноге, блеснул красный огонёк записи. – Хотя я и согласен с вами, состояние мистера Старка…

\- Джарвис, а ну замолчи! – рявкнул Тони, и две красные искры заплясали в его глазах. – Ненавижу угрожать, но сейчас ты вправду нарываешься на аварийный протокол!

\- Послушайте, вы двое! – не выдержала и Наташа. Ей хватило и усталости, и снова сгустившейся, в буквальном смысле, атмосферы, и она совершенно не собиралась стоять в стороне и позволять мужчинам совершать глупости. – Да вы что, озверели?

\- Это _мой_ ИскИн, - чеканя слова, выдал Старк. – Он слушается _меня_. Не лезь, Стив, побудь главным в чём-нибудь другом на выбор и не мешай мне делать то, на что сам не способен, ясно?!

\- Я только прошу несколько минут, - голосом капитана можно было резать сталь. – Это так много? Баки и так досталось. И это мой друг, я не позволю…

\- Чего ты не позволишь? – взвился Старк, не дослушав. – Не позволишь мне делать мою работу, а? Валяй, давай объявим его национальным достоянием, привесим мемориальную доску, начнём водить детишек на экскурсии! Он чуть не убил мою Пеппер, а может, и убил, просто пока не до конца!

\- Да, давай заживо распилим его на куски, наплевав на возможные последствия, потому что тебе приспичило отомстить! – рявкнул Стив, и Наташа задохнулась – новая доза феромонов выплеснулась в воздух, и с нею что-то было не так, совсем не так. – Это же Баки, господи помилуй!

\- Если мне будет позволено высказаться… - начал Джарвис, но Тони зарычал в пространство, и электронный голос стих.

\- Всё дело в этом, да? – холодно и зло спросил Старк. Он потянул носом и скривился. – Ты даже пахнешь иначе, когда он рядом. Надо было сразу понять, что ваше фронтовое братство неистребимо, мать его. Или не братство даже, просто звучит похоже?

Секунду или две Стив просто смотрел на него, тяжело дыша и не в силах сказать ни слова, потом выговорил, давя рождающееся в глотке рычание:

\- Баки спасал мне жизнь. Не раз, и когда я ещё был… - он осёкся, кривя жёсткий рот. – Когда никому, ни военным, ни Говарду ещё не было до меня дела. Он защищал меня и был моим другом, он…

\- Прости, что прерываю эту оду священной мужской верности, - оскалился Тони, - но того парня, который ходил с тобой за ручку и ждал, когда же до тебя дойдёт очевидное, давно нет. Если что и осталось… да о чём я, что там могло остаться? Его нет. Смирись с этим раз и навсегда.

\- Откуда тебе знать? – спросил капитан; он смотрел не на Тони, а на бледное лицо в брызгах плохо замытой крови. – Всегда есть надежда.

Тони молча возвёл глаза к низкому потолку, оттолкнул нависшую камеру.

\- Можешь верить в эту чушь, если нравится, - сказал он глухо, - у меня другие данные. Нет никакой надежды, кэп, никогда. Плюнь и забудь.

Капитан, катая желваки по скулам, отвернулся от него, пальцы прижал к исцарапанной щеке, позвал негромко:

\- Баки?

Романофф отступила на пару шагов. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что звать сюда Брюса – не лучшая идея, но и без него не обойтись. Пока что Барнс не реагировал ни на прикосновения, ни на голос, но действие транквилизатора должно было скоро ослабеть, и что тогда?

\- Баки, - теперь Капитан не притрагивался, а тряс Барнса за плечо. – Очнись, ну же, давай!

\- Мистер Роджерс, он вас не слышит, - терпеливо сказал Джарвис. – Мистер Барнс сейчас под действием препарата, подавляющего…

\- К чёрту, - сквозь зубы сказал Стив, тряхнул Барнса сильнее. - Прости, Джарвис, но ты просто не знаешь Баки, а я знаю. Что ему какой-то препарат, - он взял бескровное лицо Барнса в ладони, наклонился, точно собираясь поцеловать. – Баки. Это я, Стив. Пожалуйста, очнись.

\- Я иду за Брюсом, - предупредила Романофф, разворачиваясь к двери. – Или он приведёт Барнса в чувство, или…

Она не договорила. Капитан отдёрнул ладони, глухо и потрясённо вскрикнув; под кожей Барнса заплясали огненные искры, слились в извилистые змейки, он дёрнулся в путах, выдохнул что-то бессвязное, напрягся и застонал.

\- Баки, - повторил Стив, и в этом коротком имени была и тоска, и та самая надежда, которую Тони презирал настолько, что отказывал ей в праве на существование. – Дружище, очнись. Он греется.

Это уже было обращено к ней. Или к Тони. Тот выругался себе под нос.

\- А ты чего ожидал? – через плечо Стива он посмотрел на просыпающегося Барнса и скомандовал: - Джарвис, понизь температуру градусов на пять, становится жарко. Он точно не рванёт?

\- Состояние мистера Барнса определяется системой контроля его руки, - послышалось в ответ. – Насколько я могу судить по результатам поверхностного сканирования, его нервная система напрямую подключена к электронному блоку. Очень изящное решение.

\- Изящней некуда, - буркнул Тони. – Дай мне воды, в горле пересохло.

Веки Барнса дрогнули, закрытые глаза двинулись, он пытался расклеить ссохшиеся губы, и Тони, получив свою воду, ткнул капитана в плечо.

\- Дай ему, - он сощурился, изучая мечущиеся под кожей Баки огненные ручьи. – На допросах, говорят, помогает.

\- Баки не на допросе, - начал Стив, но воду взял и попробовал дать Баки напиться, но только облил ему лицо и грудь. – То есть он, возможно, преступник, но...

\- Возможно, - повторил Тони с таким выражением, что Романофф захотелось сплюнуть накопившийся под языком яд.

\- Он мой друг, - тихо продолжил Роджерс, как будто никто его не перебивал. Или как будто он говорил, вовсе не слыша ответов. – Я не спас его тогда, а сейчас есть шанс, понимаешь? Есть возможность отменить ту пропасть, и эти годы, есть шанс начать всё заново, я ещё могу… могу сделать для него хоть что-нибудь. Ты правда думаешь, что я откажусь? Что вот так просто повернусь к нему спиной и скажу – окей, ладно, этот парень всё равно что мёртвый, спишем его со счёта?

Романофф видела, как меняется лицо Старка; из хмурого и напряжённого оно стало сначала пустым, потом обречённым.

\- Нет, - сказал он, наконец. – Нет, я так не думаю. Своих ты не бросаешь, верно?

Капитан повернулся к нему.

\- Верно, - он помолчал, мрачная складка легла между бровями. – И даже думать забудь о том, что сейчас у тебя в голове. Я никогда не… боже, - он бросил на Романофф неловкий взгляд. – Я никогда не играю на два фронта, ясно?

\- Ясно, - тем же слишком спокойным голосом сказал Тони и демонстративно втянул воздух. – А течёшь ты сейчас потому, что вы с Баки просто друзья, я понял. Крепкая мужская дружба.

Капитан зарычал и тряхнул Тони за плечи, практически оторвав от пола. Уши у него горели, и Романофф сочла за благо потихоньку выскользнуть из комнаты. Кровавого убийства в ближайшие пять минут ожидать явно не приходилось, а посоветоваться с Брюсом было необходимо.

\- Ты вообще способен думать о чём-нибудь другом? – донеслось до неё через закрывающуюся дверь. – Ты вообще…

\- Нет! – заорал Тони, и Романофф, покачав головой, пошла по коридору, обещая себе, что не станет слушать дальше. Удержаться было трудно, но желательно; к тому же она подозревала, что говорить эти двое перестанут очень скоро.

Брюс обнаружился внизу, в импровизированной кухне. Откуда-то доносился тихий отчаянный вой, и у Романофф закололо в висках.

\- Мальчишка? – спросила она. Беннер кивнул, добыл откуда-то пачку сухого молока, скривился и принялся разводить его в большой лабораторной кювете.

\- Будем надеяться, хоть здесь обойдётся без успокоительных, - сказал он. – Я и так потратил чуть не половину запаса, а мальчик истощён до крайности. Что у вас?

Романофф рассказала, что. И пожалела о том, что Клинт сейчас, должно быть, грабит ближайший супермаркет, а не стоит рядом. Он хорошо умел обращаться с взбесившейся реальностью, каким-то образом успокаивал её своим хладнокровием снайпера, приводил в чувство рычащий оскаленный мир. Иногда с помощью стрел, но кого интересуют методы, когда речь идёт о цели?

\- Я не рискну там появляться, - сказал Брюс, выслушав краткую версию событий. – Барнс и так придёт в себя в ближайшие минуты, сейчас у него просто заторможена кора, это пройдёт, - он глянул на часы, что-то подсчитал про себя. – Минут через двадцать, если не дать следующей дозы. Надеюсь, у капитана хватит сил не, кхм… Впрочем, не думаю, что он настолько собой не владеет.

\- Да, это было бы очень некстати, - поняла Романофф. – Там и так довольно горячо. Во всех смыслах.

\- Я всё-таки вмешаюсь, - сказал Брюс, тяжело поднявшись. – На десять минут меня хватит, а мальчик может подождать. Джарвис, он в порядке?

\- Насколько это возможно в его состоянии – да, - послышалось сверху. – Вы позволите мне высказаться без запроса, доктор?

Романофф и Беннер переглянулись.

\- Конечно, Джарвис.

\- Я запустил вентиляцию на максимум, но в помещении, куда вы намерены направиться, по-прежнему критично высокий уровень феромонов, - сказал Джарвис. – Рекомендую вам воспользоваться респиратором или супрессантами.

\- Капитан очень не в себе, - пояснила Наташа в наступившей тишине. – Я никогда его таким не видела.

\- У него тяжёлый день, – Брюс принялся за свои очки. – Он очень рассержен из-за того, что пришлось пережить Барнсу, но я полагал, что эта вспышка ярости миновала.

\- Да, - подтвердила Романофф. – Но сейчас он не в ярости. Не только в ней. Это другое, но я не понимаю. Он же суперальфа.

\- Мистер Старк запретил мне сообщать подробности о _его_ состоянии, - рассудительно заметил Джарвис, - но не запретил сообщать о состоянии капитана Роджерса.

Оба одинаково уставились вверх, и Романофф сдалась первой.

\- Ну? – спросила она. – Продолжай, умник. Чего мы не знаем о капитане Роджерсе и почему он пахнет так, что даже у меня слюнки текут?

Брюс раскашлялся от такой откровенности, Романофф развела руками, - простите, мол, это неконтролируемо, - а Джарвис сказал, приглушив громкость:

\- Мистер Роджерс не одобрит моей откровенности, но в архивах Щ.И.Т.а и Говарда Старка имеются признаки довольно неловкой подделки. Официально мистера Роджерса до его трансформации объявили бетой, но существует значительное количество доказательств того, что его ранг был искусственно и преднамеренно завышен.

\- В идеологических целях, - сплюнула Романофф. – Сороковые, ничего удивительного.

\- Полагаю, - отозвался Джарвис, - обнародовав тот факт, что Капитан Америка изначально рождён омегой, вы натолкнулись бы на серьёзное сопротивление даже и в наши благословенные дни, - он помолчал, давая слушателям привыкнуть к сокрушительной новости, и добавил почти извиняющимся тоном: - Этого не указано в архивах, но сохранились отрывочные записи доктора Эрскина, и из них следует, что капитан не пережил ни одной течки естественным образом.

\- Ещё того лучше, - пробормотал Брюс. – Вот к чему приводят игры с гуморальной регуляцией. Интересно, что послужило спусковым крючком? Старк до сих пор ходит без метки… - он спохватился, поняв, что думает вслух, и посмотрел на Наташу с раскаянием. – Простите. Просто это действительно уникальный случай, при всём уважении к капитану. Омега, искусственно превращённая в суперальфу, – это почти как… - он замялся в поисках сравнения.

\- Почти как вы, Брюс, - прямо сказала Романофф. – У вас есть Другой парень, и у капитана тоже. Я мало что понимаю в ваших научных штучках, но точно знаю: прокалываются все. Рано или поздно, и чем дольше держать в себе что-нибудь, тем больнее оно бьёт, освободившись.

\- Или это влияние Старка, - продолжал размышлять Брюс, - постоянное присутствие рядом заинтересованного альфы плюс естественный обмен гормонально активными жидкостями…

Наташа многозначительно кашлянула, и он окончательно очнулся.

\- Делать нечего, пойдёмте вытаскивать их оттуда, - сказала она. – Уверена, Барнсу не на пользу тамошняя атмосфера.

\- Мистер Барнс только что пришёл в сознание, - отчитался Джарвис. – Обстановка по-настоящему накалилась.

И Романофф, и Брюс рванули с места одновременно, но Наташа на полшага опередила его у финиша этого импровизированного забега.

 

-11-

 

\- Ты вообще способен думать о чём-нибудь другом?! – рявкнул Стив, остатками нормального сознания радуясь тому, что Романофф, благослови её боже, ушла. Выяснять отношения над полутрупом Баки было само по себе паршивым делом, выяснять их при женщине выходило за все рамки. – Ты…

\- Нет! – заорал Тони. Он был весь смугло-бледный, по лбу и вискам проступили редкие крупные капли пота, словно первые капли дождя, и вот-вот, сию минуту должна была разразиться настоящая гроза, напускное спокойствие слетело с него, сорванное невидимым ветром. – Нет, не способен! Ты бы тоже не был способен, если бы я потёк от кого-нибудь, как девка!

В горле у Стива само собой родилось рычание, но наружу вырвался странный звук – то ли стон, то ли всхлип.

\- Я никогда не спал с Баки, - сказал он единственное, что пришло в голову. – Веришь ты или нет. Баки предлагал пометить меня…

Тони издал восклицание, сорвавшееся в низкий, с оттяжкой хрип.

\- Но я отказался, - сказал Стив, собрав все силы, чтобы не накинуться на Тони и не начать трясти его снова, добиваясь… он сам не знал чего. Понимания таким способом уж точно было не получить, но что-то в теле поднималось, властно и жгуче требовало полного контакта, мелькнула совсем уж безумная мысль – если бы раздеться, прижаться друг к другу кожей, не пришлось бы чувствовать эту мучительную невозможность докричаться, дозваться и объяснить. - Баки только хотел меня защитить. Я был… слабым.

\- Настолько слабым, чтобы лечь под бету? – Тони оскалил очень белые зубы, верхняя тёмная губа приподнялась и сморщилась; теперь он был похож на Фенрира, как старший брат, даже золотые искры в глазах казались жёлтыми, волчьими. – Какие интересные нравы были в сороковых, жаль, в учебниках истории об этом ни словечка! И почему это я не родился в то славное время, мог бы сейчас рассказывать внукам байки о том, как альфы старой закалки хранят верность родине и своим просто друзьям, которые, надо же, отчего-то предлагают влепить им метку! Ты сам поверил бы в такие россказни, кэп?

Стив перестал воспринимать то, что Тони выбрасывал ему в лицо, слышал только стук в собственных висках – тяжёлые, болезненные удары, - то, как негромко стонет совсем рядом приходящий в себя Баки, и то, что когда-то, очень давно, в навсегда ушедшей жизни, говорила Сара Роджерс.

Она говорила: нет ничего тайного, что не стало бы явным. Запомни это, Стиви.

Он запомнил; это было правдой, в конце концов. Всё тайное однажды выплывает на поверхность, как акула или спрут, и утаскивает тебя за собой, а у тебя даже нет сил испугаться напоследок. Сейчас Стиву не было страшно, даже не было стыдно, только пусто и звонко внутри, как сразу после контузии.

\- Я врал, - сказал он, не чувствуя губ и удивляясь тому, что способен говорить. – Тебе, Тони, всем остальным, всем и каждую минуту, - теперь слова шли быстрее, тесня друг друга, как будто он снова был тем мальчиком, что иногда не мог дышать и старался надышаться впрок. – Если я скажу, что так вышло само, и я не хотел – тоже будет враньё. Я хотел, и…

\- Погоди, - Тони перестал выглядеть, как альфа за полминуты до атаки, и по его лицу разлилось недоумение. – Ты что мне пытаешься сказать, что этот выблядок Барнс…

Стив замотал головой, шагнул вперёд, наклонившись к Тони совсем близко и видя, как Баки шевелится в своих путах; он пытался открыть глаза, несколько раз мелькнули полоски белков, но пока что оставалась возможность высказать всё начистоту без свидетелей.

\- Ничего мне Баки не делал плохого, - прошептал Стив, задыхаясь от запаха Тони, солоно и горячо бьющего прямо в ноздри. – Это я сам. Родился таким, я понимаю, это не оправдание, но я правда не хотел, не хотел быть омегой, я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы…

Тони выглядел так, словно его саданули под дых; отшатнулся, впился глазами Стиву в лицо, словно укусил. Ничего странного. Ничего такого, чего Стив не ожидал бы увидеть в ответ на правду от любого из своих людей – от Дугана, от Эллиота, от кого угодно, кто делил с ним сухой паёк и путь через обожжённую войной Европу, ничего нового с давно ушедших сороковых. Всё было так, как он и предполагал, и от этого хотелось орать, но орать Стив не стал.

\- Ты был прав, - сказал он, рассматривая носки своих ботинок. – Нет никакой надежды, Тони, и прошлое всегда рядом, от него никуда не деться. Баки знал, кто я и что я, и всё-таки не… ему хотелось, это правда. Но я бы скорее голову себе отгрыз, чем лёг с кем-нибудь только потому, что велят какие-то вшивые гормоны.

Лицу стало горячо, и Стив испугался, подумав, что плачет. Это было бы совсем уж через край, и не только неприлично, но и дико: когда теряешь то, что важнее всего, слёзы приходят не сразу или не приходят вообще, а сейчас он терял не только Тони, он терял уважение всех, кого успел узнать в этом новом мире. Что бы там ни говорили о правах омег, терпимости и законах, над уважением законы не властны.

\- Ясно, - совсем ему в лицо прошептал Тони, и Стив понял, наконец, что горячее – это его дыхание. Не слёзы. Уже хорошо; он вряд ли смог бы выдержать ещё одно веское доказательство собственной слабой, порочной, ненавистной природы. – Стив. Посмотри на меня. Давай, больно не будет, обещаю, ну?

Неправда, это было больно. И так тяжело, словно Стив не в глаза кому-то смотрел, а тащил неподъёмный груз. Или снова бежал в полной выкладке, обливаясь потом и зная, что в раскалённом аду тренировки прямо за ним, пыхтя, трусит Пёс Беннет, которого уж точно никак не могло быть в лагере, но который всегда был рядом, только оступись.

\- Вот так, - горячая и в мозолях ладонь тронула его подбородок, лицо Тони – любимое, теперь безнадёжно и оттого ещё более отчаянно любимое лицо, - оказалось вплотную, лбом Тони упёрся в его лоб. – Вот так, молодец. Дыши, кэп. Просто дыши пока что, для начала хватит, это паническая атака, у меня такое было, ты мне не поверишь, конечно, но это пройдёт, только дыши, ладно?

Стив немо кивнул. Паническая атака, у него? Не могло у него быть никаких панических атак, Тони что-то путал, но пока он не отталкивал и не начинал обвинять, шипя и щерясь, Стив не был в состоянии объясняться на этот счёт. Может, это была вообще последняя в его жизни возможность вот так обнимать Тони, чувствовать его запах, его горячие пальцы под подбородком, вкус его дыхания на губах, и пусть это было малодушием – Стив не мог найти в себе сил оттолкнуть его первым.

\- Уже лучше, обещай, что не собираешься сейчас пойти вразнос, - пробормотал Тони, глядя на Стива по-прежнему потрясённо – и Стив знал, о, слишком хорошо знал, чем это потрясение обернётся потом. Сначала Тони найдёт в себе силы пережить первый шок, потом из присущего ему тщательно скрываемого благородства постарается отойти в сторону как можно незаметней. Станет ссылаться на дела, на работу, на бог весть что ещё. Лучше бы сказал прямо. Ампутации по кусочку гораздо хуже, чем одним ударом. – Теперь скажи мне, на тот случай, если я, как мне вечно грозится Пеппер, допился до зелёных чертей и скоропостижно рехнулся, что вовсе не удивительно, учитывая… - он затряс головой, останавливая сам себя. – Стоп, меня занесло не туда, начнём сначала.

\- Не нужно, - попросил Стив. – Правда, Тони. Я всё понимаю.

\- Ты?! – Тони словно одновременно пытался рассмеяться и выругаться от души. – Ты, понимаешь? Да ни хрена ты не понимаешь! Я, кстати, тоже, - самокритично добавил он. – В первую очередь я не понимаю, какого лешего  я узнаю, что с тобой, таким замысловатым образом и только после того, как мы уже месяц трахаемся, едва найдя лишних пять минут и ближайшую незанятую койку. Я настолько не соответствую твоим представлениям о прекрасном, ты спал с Говардом и теперь в ужасе, что я об этом узнаю, это военная тайна и тебе запрещает её раскрывать какой-нибудь замшелый устав времён генерала Ли, ты вообще не собирался признаваться, никому и никогда?

\- Последнее, - выдохнул Стив, потому что надо же было что-то сказать. – Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал. Я и сейчас бы не сказал, но я так устал врать, Тони, знаешь, вруном быть ещё хуже, чем омегой.

\- Твои бы слова да Белому Дому в уши, - пробормотал Тони, потряс головой и прибавил недоверчиво. - И я думал, что _у меня_ в голове помойка. А это тогда что такое… - он снова усилием воли заставил себя не отвлекаться. – Рассказывать тебе о правах омег и равенстве рангов бесполезно?

Стив кивнул. Это действительно было бесполезно: всегда были оговорки, всегда. Люди равны, но некоторые равнее. Все рождаются свободными, но попробуйте рассказать об этом тому, кто рождён в клетке, железной или из кожи, мяса и костей, неважно. Каждый достоин любви, многие её получают, но считанные единицы могут её удержать. Он вот не смог. Сейчас Тони убедится, что с ним всё в порядке – по крайней мере, физически, - и всё закончится.

Тони взял его за руки, крепко сжал запястья. Не до боли, но до побелевших следов, если бы на его новом совершенном теле могли оставаться следы. Если бы могли!

\- Я ведь так и не успел сказать, как сильно я тебя люблю, - прошептал Стив и ужаснулся: теперь это признание было хуже капитуляции, оно было как подлая просьба, удар ниже пояса, он-то знал о Тони то, что тот сам в себе не видел, а увидев – отрицал отчаянно: благородства Тони было не занимать. Милосердия тоже, ну и пусть это звучало ужасно несовременно, и сам Тони язык бы сточил злыми шутками, услышь о себе такое. – А теперь и не скажу. Жаль.

У Тони сделалось лицо человека, безуспешно пытающегося собрать воедино осколки разбитой мозаики. Сосредоточенное, почему-то беспомощное – видно, он не мог уложить в голове услышанное, - и полное отчаянной решимости.

\- Вот теперь _у меня_ начнётся паника, - сказал он сам себе. – Стив, помолчи, дай дух перевести, - он тряхнул пленённые запястья и притиснул Стива к себе, это было всё равно что обнимать раскалённую солнцем статую. – Ты чёртов старорежимный идиот, ты…

Хриплое низкое рычание прервало его на полуслове, и Тони, обернувшись, уставился в безумные глаза Барнса. Тот силился подняться со своего ложа, напрягая жилы на шее и руках, тянул верёвки и цепи, скалился дико.

«Что же», - мелькнуло в голове у Стива. - «Вот так всё и закончится. Сумасшедший Баки и сумасшедший я. Жаль, что всё так вышло, но всегда остаются те, кому хуже, чем мне, так что отставить жалость, капитан, и прощай, Стив Роджерс, тебе никогда не было места, нет и сейчас».

\- Баки, - выдохнул он; Тони выпустил его руки, и Стив наклонился над лежащим. – Помнишь меня?

\- Спроси лучше, помнит ли он себя, - посоветовал Тони. Дышал он тяжело и выглядел раздосадованным, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. – Судя по роже…

\- Баки, - теперь Стив шептал, глядя в налитые кровью глаза. Баки хрипел и трясся, как поражённый молнией, на губах у него проступило красное, металлические пальцы протеза скребли по раме, из-под них сыпалась деревянная труха. – Приди в себя, ну же, я знаю, что ты не сдаёшься, никогда не сдавался, давай…

\- Ка…птн, - бессвязно выговорил Баки; теперь и его лицо, и шея налились тёмной кровью, и он задыхался, свистя воздухом сквозь оскаленные зубы. – Что ж ты… - он мотнул головой, перекатил её на сторону, дико взглянул на Тони, рванул рукой вверх. Со звоном лопнула цепь, звенья запрыгали по полу, металлически блеснуло в воздухе, пальцы протеза сомкнулись в воздухе, целясь в глотку Старка.

Стив рванулся вперёд в ту же секунду, как разошлось и треснуло первое звено когда-то крепкой цепи; в глазах у него стояла слишком яркая и отчётливая картинка: Тони, падающий на пол с раздавленной гортанью, захлёбывающийся кровью из порванных жил, и тут же чрезвычайно твёрдые пальцы сомкнулись на его руке, сжали безжалостно, едва не ломая кости, Тони выругался рядом, что-то рванул с пояса, резко затрещало, озон ударил в ноздри, как в горах, и наступила тишина.

Хватка Баки разжалась, он обвалился назад, обморочно глядя вверх, и Тони сказал почти спокойно:

\- Как это я всё предусмотрел, сам удивляюсь. Гляди.

Рука Баки теперь была словно вспорота изнутри, дымящиеся провода лежали под вскрывшимися пластинами, тянуло палёным, обречённо моргал крошечный алый огонёк.

\- Как чувствовал, - продолжал Тони, не дожидаясь ответа. – Джарвис, парень не взорвётся?

\- Блок автоматического уничтожения отключён, - отрапортовал Джарвис. – Что касается лично мистера Барнса – вероятность спонтанного взрыва одиннадцать процентов и продолжает расти, но сюда движется доктор Беннер.

\- Прекрасно, - Тони снова сотворил из собственной брони нечто наподобие отвёртки и полез отвинчивать невидимые крепления. – Давай контейнер.

Тут же выкатился, как показалось Стиву, из самого пола, металлический ящик, крышка его откинулась, и в этот ящик, шипя от напряжения, Тони сгрузил механическую руку с торчащими обрывками проводов.

\- Это на анализ, - сказал он, всматриваясь теперь в слабо кровоточащую бледную культю. – Ещё одно осталось, и это лучше бы… Брюс, иди сюда.

Беннер, вошедший почти бесшумно, возник за его плечом, и Тони сдвинулся, кончиками утончившихся бронированных пальцев приподнял тонкий проводок, уходящий в тело.

\- Там ещё один блок, - сказал он, прощупывая снаружи плечо Баки; тот лежал, как покойник, бессмысленно глядя вверх и не сопротивляясь ничему. – В голову ему, как видно, лезть побоялись, нам повезло, технология раньше была попроще.

\- Что это, - тихо потребовал Стив, только сейчас сообразив, что видит перед собой не просто операцию в самом ходу, а нечто совершенно особенное, для всех опасное и жизненно необходимое. – Что вы собираетесь?

\- Я сжёг половину схемы, - Тони усмехнулся неприятно и мстительно, - но эта дрянь слишком глубоко вжилась в нервы. А я не нейрохирург.

\- Я тоже, - отозвался Брюс, водружая на нос очки и засучивая рукава. – Дезинфекцию…

\- К чёрту её, - проговорил Тони, осторожно поднимая ещё один проводок, почти сплошь ржавый. – Тут изоляция сразу была слабая, коррозия… - он подумал. – Я бы сказал, что этим украшением парень обзавёлся в шестидесятых.

\- В шестьдесят пятом, в разгар Вьетнамской войны, если учесть скорость коррозии и результаты экспресс-теста, плюс-минус три года, - вмешался Джарвис. – Сплав произведён в Норильске, изоляционные материалы также, безусловно, советского производства.

\- Шестьдесят второй тоже подходит, - невесело хмыкнула Наташа. - Узнаю земляков. Старк, пусть твой умница протестирует электронику, если она там есть. У наших всегда было плохо с микроштучками, большая страна, большие люди.

\- Электронная начинка протеза весьма пострадала, - послушно отозвался Джарвис, - однако я могу попытаться.

\- Действуй, - сквозь зубы велел Старк, поднял яркие глаза на Стива. – Подержи его. Он в шоке, но может дёрнуться нечаянно, и мы все тут взлетим на воздух. Джарвис, шансы?

\- Двадцать четыре процента, мистер Старк, рекомендую вам поспешить, - послышалось в ответ. – Я готовлю место рядом с мисс Поттс и дополнительно охлаждаю помещение.

\- Я гений, - без лишней скромности заявил Тони, - горжусь собой, что ты у меня такой умный. Док, как только вытащим эту дрянь, коли парню ваше волшебное зелье, осталось оно у тебя? Да что я спрашиваю – конечно, ты ведь бежал сюда, чтобы утихомирить меня или капитана, значит, захватил дозу.

Брюс кивнул, и оба склонились над культёй. Стив, державший вялого и мягкого, как бы бескостного Баки, бросил взгляд на тонкий пинцет, словно бы выросший в руках Брюса, на Тони, осторожно прощупывавшего контуры чего-то твёрдого, в пару дюймов длиной, под кожей плеча, на сочившуюся из культи сукровицу, и сжал зубы.

\- Всем молчать, - приказал Тони, - Джарвис, готов?

\- Всегда, сэр, - ещё один контейнер выступил откуда-то, и Тони, скривившись от сосредоточенности, полез куда-то в бледную слабую мышцу, свёл пальцы, потянул, уступая место Брюсу, продолговатая тень под кожей двинулась, поползла к краю раны, Брюс с нечеловеческой скоростью что-то нащупывал в живом мясе, обрезал, вытаскивал одну за другой длинные провода, похожие на переваренные макаронины, бросал в контейнер.

\- В этот раз, - пыхтя и нервно облизываясь, выволакивая из-под кожи серую длинную коробочку, проговорил Тони, - обойдусь без музыки, но…  блядь! С-ссука!

Коробочка в его руках задёргалась, как живая, и Тони швырнул её в контейнер к проводам, крикнул:

\- Джарвис!

ИскИн немедленно захлопнул крышку, и с контейнером немедленно случилось странное: толстые металлические стенки пошли волной, стремясь втянуться внутрь, потом вспучились с глухим грохотом, косая трещина зубчатой молнией пересекла крышку, ящик с грохотом отскочил по полу, застрял в углу и замер.

\- Да, - сказал Тони после общего молчания. – Джарвис, знаешь, _тобой_ я тоже горжусь. Только нос не задирай.

\- Не в моих привычках, сэр, - светски отозвался Джарвис. – Я только предположил, что блок, контролирующий поведение мистера Барнса, не может не иметь системы аварийного уничтожения.

\- Русский почерк, - согласился Тони, коварно поглядывая на Наташу. Та нахмурилась и следила за тем, как Брюс аккуратно извлекает шприц из вены Барнса.

\- За восемь часов могу поручиться, - сказал он, - но нужно смотреть динамику. Если он начнёт греться слишком сильно, будет благоразумней не оставлять его в одном помещении с мисс Поттс.

\- Будет благоразумней, - ядовито заговорил Тони, разворачиваясь на каблуках и обвиняюще глядя на Брюса, - вообще не класть его рядом с Пеппер. А если сукин сын придёт в себя и решит её придушить? Кто знает, что там последнее застряло в его голове?

Стив, наконец, отпустил плечи Баки, которые до сих пор прижимал к опоре.

\- Я могу помочь, - предложил он. – Если быстро добыть ещё один генератор…

\- Клинт этим занимается, - вмешалась Романофф. – Уже едет обратно. К тому же, если ты начнёшь грабить ближайшие города…

\- Нет необходимости, - согласился Тони, глядя на Стива в упор. – Позвони Хилл, и дело с концом. Административный ресурс – такая мощная штука, грех не воспользоваться. Раз уж мы встряли в это дело по уши, пусть соизволят обеспечить нам техническую часть. И пусть держат свои дубины наготове, я уверен, после анализа Джарвиса ублюдок, который всё это затеял, будет у нас как на ладони.

\- Придётся брать, - хищно усмехнулась Наташа. – Ох, как же я разомнусь.

\- Я позвоню, - сказал Стив, чувствуя себя исключительно глупо и очень привычно. Точно то же самое было в далёком сорок третьем, когда Баки учил его справляться с собственными людьми, управлять ими, не бояться требовать подчинения приказу. Только  в этот раз ему вообще не приходилось ничего приказывать – каждый уже был на своём месте, уже делал всё, что только мог. Только в нём самом что-то разладилось, и вместо того, чтобы радоваться, он чувствовал себя ужасно лишним.  – Баки будет в порядке?

Тони хмыкнул, а Брюс сказал обтекаемо:

\- Сложно судить, насколько затронута психика мистера Барнса. Физически ему угрожает то же, что и Пеппер, но в меньшей степени… сколько там процентов, Джарвис?

\- Девятнадцать с половиной и снижается, мистер Барнс только что перешёл в фазу глубокого сна.

Глаза у Баки были закрыты, в чём Стив немедленно убедился, и это выглядело бы очень умиротворяюще, если бы не рука, укороченная до самого плеча и делающая его похожим  на жертву автокатастрофы.

\- По крайней мере одно можно сказать наверняка, - утешил Брюс, по-своему поняв молчание Стива. – Ваш друг, капитан, не предавал своих идеалов. От блока мало что осталось, но я абсолютно убеждён, что он влиял на функциональность всего мозга, а протез работал, помимо прочего, ещё и как передатчик данных.

\- Джекил и Хайд, - проворчал Тони. – Ладно, не худший вариант. Парень, который его создавал, мог быть фанатом Франкенштейна.

\- Или ночи живых мертвецов, - поддержала Романофф. – Отнесёшь его, капитан?

Стив кивнул, поднял Баки на руки – тот показался неожиданно лёгким, - понёс в комнату, где в морозном тумане спала Пеппер. Старк проводил его взглядом и вздохнул, поворачиваясь к Наташе.

\- Приступай. Я по лицу всё вижу. Даже догадываюсь, за что ты примешься меня расчленять на этот раз. У вас это что, особый женский вид спорта – вынеси мозг Тони Старку?

\- Стив – омега, - без предисловий сказала Романофф.

\- В курсе, - хмуро отозвался Тони. – Я с ним ничего для этого не делал, Брюс подтвердит, это от рождения, если ты не в курсе.

\- Я знаю, что не делал, - оборвала его Наташа, подошла вплотную к Старку и бесцеремонно обнюхала его, практически прижимаясь носом к шее, подмышкам и животу. Во время процедуры Тони стоял, поражённый, и смотрел на рыжий затылок, движущийся в считанных сантиметрах от его груди и паха. Потом отмер, заставил себя заговорить:

\- Оригинальные у тебя представления о предварительных ласках, но мне нравится, а вот тут можно и пониже… - тут он взвизгнул, потому что Романофф сжала его мошонку, запустила ногти поглубже в плотную ткань штанов. – Брюс, оттащи эту чёртову кошку!

\- Ещё звук, и я тебе оборву всю твою гениальность, - предупредила Романофф, отпустила захваченное и поднялась. – Брюс, эти двое вне заданий на ближайшие сутки как минимум. Старк, если ты снова что-нибудь испортишь даже сейчас, когда испортить что бы то ни было в принципе невозможно, я буду очень разочарована, а когда я разочарована…

\- Я знаю, - морщась, сказал Тони. – Какого чёрта и что это было?

\- Минус один вопрос, ты на него и сам ответишь, включив на минутку мозги, - продолжала Романофф, сверкая на Старка глазами. – Тебя не учили в школе, что такое календарь? Отвечай, сукин ты сын, учили или нет?

\- Я в школу не ходил, - оскалился Тони, уже начиная понимать. – Сначала приходили ко мне, а потом я поступил в МИТ.

\- Счастлива слышать, - Романофф  отошла от него. – Подарю тебе календарик с котятками и цветочками, как двенадцатилетней соплюшке. Ходил с гоном вокруг капитана, и чего ты ждал? Что он помашет ладонью у лица и скажет «ох, чем-то здесь пахнет, проветрите помещение»? Конечно, он сорвался!

\- Вокруг него всю жизнь ходила толпа альф, - скалясь, отрезал Тони. - Что ж он раньше не срывался, а ждал неизвестно чего? Или неизвестно кого? Или как раз вполне известно, что бы он там мне ни плёл про Барнса и их высокие чистые отношения?

Романофф поднесла под самый его нос свой твёрдый кулак.

\- Единственное, в чём ты можешь быть уверен, - начала она, но Брюс предупреждающе кашлянул.

\- Тони, - сказал он. – Это очень трудно для тебя, но постарайся взять себя в руки и отстраниться от ревности. У нас мало времени, капитан вот-вот вернётся.

\- Как же, он киснет сейчас над полутрупом боевого товарища! – взвился Старк, но тут же умолк, получив крепкий тычок под дых от Романофф. – Эй, это насилие!

\- Поговори ещё, и ты узнаешь, что такое настоящее насилие, - сладко пообещала Романофф. – Я с особенным удовольствием покажу тебе его вблизи. Заткнись и слушай Брюса. Брюс, ты продолжай. Что ты хотел донести до этого идиота, кроме того, что любой уважающий себя альфа заранее знает, что у него гон, а не заставляет следить за этим ближайшее окружение?

\- Только хотел сказать, - неловко ответил Брюс, - что нет причин не доверять капитану, когда он утверждает, что не состоял в связи с мистером Барнсом. Будь это так и, учитывая его характер и некоторые обстоятельства жизни…

Романофф застонала.

\- Ненавижу мужчин, - призналась она. – Учёных в особенности. Мало времени – и он растекается в университетских формулировках, как будто диссертацию вздумал писать. Старк, ты довёл капитана до ручки, можешь этим гордиться, можешь горевать, хотя я сомневаюсь, но вина тут только твоя, тебе и исправлять. Можешь купить ему цветов и кольцо, если приспичит, но за ближайшие сутки разберись в том, какого чёрта тебе нужно от него, потому что он, судя по всему, всё уже давно решил. Доступно или вколотить в тебя всё, что я только что сказала?

Тони поднял руки, защищаясь, и отступил на шаг.

\- Проблема не в том, что я думаю, что он и Барнс… - он помолчал. – Но это же Стив, со всеми вытекающими, и кстати, почему я обсуждаю с тобой мою личную жизнь?

\- Потому что во всём, что не касается взрывающихся и электронных штучек, ты идиот? – предположила Романофф.

\- Потому что нам всем нужен капитан Роджерс? – выдвинул свою версию Брюс. – Сутки вне доступа. Как раз хватит времени, чтобы заняться мальчиком, немного подлатать Барнса и окончательно прогнать схему лечения для мисс Поттс.

\- Могу предположить, - прошелестел Джарвис, - что ваша категорическая неспособность ценить собственную жизнь иногда даёт сбои, сэр. Поздравляю вас.

Тони застонал и пошёл на прорыв из окружения. Если он что-нибудь смыслил в жизни, Стив сейчас заканчивал разговаривать с Хилл и собирался вновь нырнуть в глубину самоуничижения и депрессии, а с этими двумя сестричками Тони был хорошо знаком, и вовсе не планировал позволять Стиву плотно общаться с ними снова.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В настоящий момент в Конституции США двадцать семь поправок.
> 
> [2] Ларри Кинг, американский тележурналист, ведущий ток-шоу «Larry King Live»
> 
> [3]«Земля полуночного солнца» - неофициальное прозвище штата Аляска.
> 
> [4]Капюшон Штайнке — индивидуальное спасательное устройство, предназначенное для спасения членов экипажа с затонувшей подводной лодки. Устройство было создано и опробовано в 1961 году лейтенантом американского военного флота Харриса Штайнке, в честь которого и было названо. Капюшон Штайнке по сути представляет собой спасательный жилет, дополненный капюшоном, который полностью охватывает голову человека и снабжает его воздухом для дыхания. Став более совершенным устройством, чем лёгкие Момсена, капюшон Штайнке был включён в стандартный набор спасательных средств всех подводных лодок американского флота во времена холодной войны.


	4. Chapter 4

-12-

 

Всё тело ныло, как после драки, и Стива то и дело бросало то в жар, то в холод. Хилл, и та заметила, прервалась на полуслове и спросила подозрительно:

\- Капитан, а вы в норме? Мальчишка вас не покусал?

Очень тяжело жить, когда в ответ на такой вопрос не можешь соврать, что подхватил простуду, спасибо, мэм, это скоро пройдёт. Но признаваться женщине в происходящем с ним и вовсе было немыслимо.

\- Устал, - коротко ответил Стив, и это было правдой, устал он чудовищно. И теперь уже безнадёжно, потому что никого, кроме Тони, он рядом с собой представить не мог, а Тони был от этого не в восторге. Мягко говоря. – Я справлюсь.

\- Хорошо, потому что нам сейчас нужны каждые свободные руки, - кивнула Хилл. Она выглядела лучше, чем когда Стив видел её в последний раз – может быть, урвала несколько часов сна. – Всё, что вы просите, вам доставят. Передайте Старку, что он… он сам знает, кто он. Два генератора, промышленный холодильник и коробку пончиков, надо же. Я лично прослежу, чтобы ему плюнули в каждый.

Нужно было улыбнуться, но у Стива что-то случилось с лицом, и улыбка не получилась.

\- Вокруг вашей так называемой базы организована полоса отчуждения, - продолжала Хилл, хмурясь, - но всё-таки постарайтесь не слишком шуметь. Секретность Щ.И.Т. обеспечит, но эти Старковы штучки, и Беннер… - она требовательно посмотрела на Стива. – Проследите за тем, чтобы не было прожекторов во всё небо и пострадавших гражданских, эти вещи очень плохо стираются из общественной памяти.

\- Прослежу, - пообещал Стив, вовсе не чувствуя в себе сил следить за чем бы то ни было. Слабость разливалась по телу, это был не короткий приступ, не раздражающее постоянное нытьё каждой мышцы – мерзость, но можно справиться, - нет, это был мощный, отчаянный, непреодолимый порыв тела, доведённого до крайности. – Брюс стабилен, у него есть несколько интересных задач.

\- Радостно слышать, - отозвалась Хилл, - но на всякий случай я положила ему новую тетрадь. Наши специалисты продолжают исследовать куб, и, к сожалению, столкнулись с некоторыми сложностями.

Эта женщина была настоящим мастером преуменьшений, но Стив не нашёл в себе сил как-то отреагировать.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, силясь прикинуть, хотя бы вчерне, сколько времени пройдёт до того момента, как он свалится на пол и примется кататься, сдирая с себя одежду и хрипя. Перед глазами так и стояло бледное лицо Баки, мирно спавшего в ледяном тумане. По крайней мере, для него сделали всё, что могли, остальное будет зависеть…

\- …от вас, - строго сказала Хилл. – Вы слышите меня, капитан? Если я не получу результатов в ближайшее время, то сверну проект «Мстители», что бы там ни думал Ник, и…

\- Я слышу, - отозвался Стив. – Агент Хилл, я действительно очень устал. Извините. Все здесь делают всё, что могут, и худшее, что может сделать Щ.И.Т. – объявить моих людей вне закона.

Что же – на это он ещё пока был способен. Защитить своих. Прикрыть им спину.

\- У моих полномочий тоже есть предел, капитан, - сказала Хилл с явным отвращением и отключилась, не тратя времени на прощания. Несколько секунд Стив молча смотрел на погасший экран, словно там могло быть написано что-то чрезвычайно важное, спасительное, как на скрижалях, что-то определённое, за что можно было бы уцепиться, на что можно было опереться.

Там не было ничего, конечно же. Он застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, повернулся, морщась от того, как это простое движение отозвалось жаром и болью. Словно все нитки, из которых была соткана ткань его одежды, превратились в мельчайшие зубы и впились в каждый дюйм кожи. О том, какой пожар полыхает внутри, он старался не думать, было и без того достаточно плохо. Нужно было добраться до ванной, до какой-нибудь норы, закутка – лучше звукоизолированного и с хорошей вентиляцией, - и свалиться там, попытаться перетерпеть, пережить…

Тони смотрел на него из тёмного угла комнаты. Стив отчётливо видел, как он отделился от стены, сделал несколько шагов, сокращая расстояние. В теле всё вопило от жажды, и Стив стиснул кулаки, выкатил слова, как тяжёлые камни:

\- Уйди. Пожалуйста.

Тони покачал головой и оказался ещё на шаг ближе, его запах обжигал, каждый глоток был мучителен, словно Стив пытался дышать расплавленным золотом.

\- Это не потому что ты омега, - сказал Тони, дёрнул пряжку ремня. – Надеюсь, ты ещё можешь думать хоть немного, хотя, может, оно бы и лучше, если бы не мог. Ещё надумаешь себе такой же фигни, как та, из-за которой страдаешь, я не психоаналитик, к чёрту, кто бы мне помог разобраться в собственной голове, не говоря про чужую. Электроника проще, - он выхлестнул из петель ремень, уронил его, переступил, как змею, и содрал с себя рубашку. – И я снова не сходил в душ, - пожаловался он. – И снова мне насрать.

\- Тони, - беззвучно выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, как в голове, где били частым молотом в виски, делается пусто и бело. Тони скользнул к нему, собственнически взял за каменное плечо, дохнул жаром и запахом в самые губы, Стив _чувствовал_ этот запах на вкус, действительно чувствовал. Тони был как металл, как морская вода, от горечи сводило скулы, но каждый глоток воздуха после неё казался сладким. – То…

Ему не дали договорить. Горячо и больно ткнувшись ему в губы, Тони поцеловал, уже не слушаясь, но подчиняя, заявляя права, сминая и раскрывая языком страдальчески искривлённый рот. Стив застонал горлом, обречённо понимая, что сдержаться не получится, что он, вот прямо сейчас, собирается совершить самую огромную ошибку своей жизни, и, хоть убей, не может заставить себя жалеть. Это же был Тони. Тони, каким-то чудом не ужаснувшийся его природе, горячий и напряжённый, весь жёсткий, хватавший его пальцами, крепкими, как в броне, и целовавший так, что Стиву довелось кончить, даже не сняв брюк.

Он не успел ужаснуться. Тони дёрнул молнию, ввинтился ладонью в мокрый пах, всё это прошло как-то мимо сознания, как в горячечном бреду, Стива ещё трясло и выламывало диким непристойным оргазмом, он почти не мог дышать, а в теле уже опять всё сжималось, требуя и умоляя, и он выстонал:

\- Н-не…

\- Заткнись.

Это было сказано так, что Стив заткнулся. Тони содрал с него футболку и липнущие к коже джинсы, опустился на колени, помог избавиться от обуви. Всё это Стив пережил с полным ощущением ирреальности, пытался только не хватать Тони за плечи, не тянуть к себе. Получалось плохо, и Тони, подняв голову, пригрозил хрипло:

\- Свяжу. Можешь ты потерпеть… - он помотал головой, снизу вверх глядя в дикие глаза Стива, констатировал:

\- Ясно, уже нет, - и прижался лицом к вымокшему  спермой паху, лизнул, выругался сквозь зубы. – Я тоже.

Пальцы его царапали Стиву бёдра и задницу, сжимали крепко, оставляли, наверное, следы. Или нет. Стиву было всё равно, он был слишком занят тем, чтобы не упасть, ноги ослабели, между ягодиц текло, много, стыдно и неопрятно. Но нисколько не отвратительно для Тони, если судить по тому, как он запустил туда пальцы, принудив Стива разжать судорожно сведённые ягодицы, с мокрым пошлым звуком вогнал по скользкому, выдохнул:

\- Давай на колени.

Словно бы только и дожидаясь этого разрешения, Стив тяжело обвалился на подломившихся коленях, рефлекторно упёрся ладонью, чтобы не упасть, и Тони оказался за ним, довольно и зло заворчал в самое ухо, прижался животом к голой беззащитной спине.

Почему-то именно это оказалось последней каплей. Стив всхлипнул в голос, как никогда в жизни себе не позволял, выгнул спину, вжимаясь в Тони – тот губами впаялся в его загривок, сжал плечи, укусил сверхчувствительную припухлость сразу под ложбинкой, сказал невнятно:

\- Охуеть. Блядь, и это всё моё, - он забормотал что-то сквозь зубы, и до Стива донеслось только «если ты, блядь, думаешь…», и тут же Тони сжал челюсти сильнее, откусил оставшиеся слова, это было неважно, жгучая боль и сладость вспыхнули у Стива одновременно в шее и заднице, он понял, что Тони загнал ему и метит, вот прямо сейчас, метит его, это было так нестерпимо, что он заорал, выгибая спину, и кончил снова.

\- Гррр-ячий, - выдохнул Тони, не разжимая зубов; теперь он двигался, Стив чувствовал, как в нём движется твёрдый член, как растёт и взбухает узел, тело орало и стонало от долгожданной вязки, хлюпающие мокрые звуки были ужасны, непристойны… вот только не было сил ужаснуться. – Мой!

«Твой», - сказал бы Стив, не будь его горло перехвачено зарождающимся воплем, который он по старой привычке упорно старался сдержать. Колени упирались в неровный пол, спина сама гнулась под Тони, на шее цвела и жгла свежая, с кровью, метка. Твой, только для тебя, неужели до сих пор не веришь?

Узел вошёл в него и застрял, больно растянув, Тони хрипло крикнул что-то, чего Стив не разобрал, впился зубами снова, стиснул до синяков, замер так, долгим ударом загнав до предела. Стив ясно чувствовал сквозь накатывающий оргазм, как в нём крупно вздрагивает узел, как Тони, вонзив зубы, тяжело и мокро дышит ему в затылок, как уже не кричит даже – стонет всем телом, выплёскиваясь.

Колени у Стива подломились окончательно, и он безвольно опустился на дешёвый и не слишком-то чистый ковёр, распластался и замер так, с судорогами, катившимися по всему телу, и Тони, обвалившимся сверху. Потом Старк пошевелился, разжал зубы, - Стив охнул, не сумев сдержаться, - стал зализывать, горячий язык мокро скользил по коже, горячий узел распирал изнутри, круг реактора вдавливался в спину точно между лопаток.

\- Пиздец, - выговорил Тони, шумно сглотнул. – Кто подойдёт хоть на метр теперь… - он замолчал, пошевелился, потребовал сипло и неубедительно:

\- Скажи что-нибудь.

\- Что? – выговорил Стив, вдыхая смешанный запах пыли и химикалий от ковра, свой собственный, горячечный, почти болезненно-сладкий запах Тони, металлическую морскую ноту спермы, и поверх всего этого – широкий, как река, всепоглощающий запах вязки.

\- Не знаю, - по-прежнему сипя, признался Тони. – Что там полагается говорить, когда тебе только что досталось, как сейчас?

\- Не знаю, - выговорил Стив. – Раньше мне так не доставалось.

\- Заметно, - Тони пошевелился, откашлялся. – Прости за Барнса. Вот, я это сказал. Сделай вид, что не слышал.

\- Спасибо за Баки, - шёпотом возразил Стив. – Если бы не ты и Брюс…

\- Фигня, - отозвался Тони, - взрывы, в конце концов, моя специальность. Грохнуло знатно, - он двинул бёдрами и тихо долго застонал. – Считай меня сволочью, но я сейчас опять… - он наклонился, лизнул рядом с меткой, заставил Стива задрожать. – Уже.

\- Я тоже, - хрипло признался Стив, тщетно пытаясь не подаваться бёдрами назад. Узел в нём немного опал, тёрся теперь о стенки при каждом движении и даже вздохе, ощущение было острым, дразнящим, Стив едва успел сказать, - и ты не сволочь. Это я…

\- Ради всего святого, замолчи ты, пока я тебя не треснул, - Тони сполз с него, насколько было возможно, вздёрнул под живот, заставил подняться на колени. Стив подчинился, голова у него снова шла кругом, неполнота требовала движения, он заныл, ужасаясь самому себе, и подался назад. Тони заворчал довольно, лизнул его опять, легко поцеловал поверх метки. Стив вскрикнул, острая молния прошила спину, новая порция смазки потекла, запахла густо.

К счастью, Тони промолчал на этот счёт. Только выдохнул низкий рык, притёрся к Стиву вплотную, взял за бёдра, надевая на себя, замер так, растягивая невыносимый момент неполной близости, дождался нового тихого стона и задвигался быстро, идеально попадая в ритм скачущего сердца.

\- Мой, - говорил он. – Мой, ясно тебе, сукин ты сын, я-то думал, почему ты… - тут он задохнулся, ткнулся губами в метку, заставив Стива закричать, выговорил через силу, - с-сучка…

Стива как обожгло; он опустил голову, кровь бросилась ему в лицо, возбуждение никуда не исчезло, Тони трахал его слишком хорошо, и шептал-шептал-шептал, сводя с ума, каждым словом пробираясь всё глубже, даже глубже метки, задевая сильнее, чем членом по мокрым, судорожно сжимающимся стенкам.

\- Де… вочка… моя, - он стиснул Стива крепче, задвигал бёдрами так быстро, что толчки совершенно слились в одно жгучее, до самого нутра продирающее ощущение заполненности, Стив был открыт, беспомощен, заполнен целиком, узел в нём снова рос, закрывая просвет, заставив Тони зарычать от досады на собственную несдержанность. – Ещё, чёрррррт, ещё хочу, - он втянул запах у самого уха Стива, выругался бессильно, - не могу, блядь, сейчас кончу!

Перед глазами плыли алые пятна, какие-то круги, Стив по-прежнему был как оглушённый, мало что соображал – и, пожалуй, к лучшему, потому что иначе он определённо сошёл бы с ума, не выдержал бы творящегося безумия. Он давал Тони всё без остатка, он любил Тони всем сердцем и ненавидел почти так же сильно, как любил – за метку, за сучку и девочку, за то, что не может и никогда не мог сопротивляться, никогда, с первой встречи и первого вздоха, и теперь уже, наверное, навсегда. Каждый толчок был словно выгравирован в нём, невозможно было забыть такое, нельзя было сложить в тот дальний пыльный угол памяти, где лежали старые детские мысли, воспоминания, куда Стив складывал и тоску по дому, и страх не состояться, и какие-то совсем глупые и давние мечты – всё, чему не было места в жизни солдата и мужчины.

\- Кон…чай, - приказал он, чувствуя, что задыхается, по-настоящему задыхается от застрявших где-то в груди колючих слёз. Если бы Тони продолжил ещё хоть минуту, он бы не выдержал – но Тони, словно только того и дожидался, вскрикнул в голос, ударил бёдрами, вгоняя узел, продравший Стива по всем слишком нежным, слишком чувствительным точкам, застыл, сорванно матерясь и кончая, кончая… В Стиве сжалось и сцепилось намертво, на языке проступил вкус крови, он опустил голову как можно ниже, лбом упираясь в изгвазданный ковёр.

Нельзя было спрашивать, но он спросил всё-таки:

\- Зачем?

Тони пошевелился на нём, и внутри отозвалась длинная судорога не до конца утихшего блаженства, от которого Стиву хотелось умереть.

\- У меня чуть мозги не сгорели, - шёпотом признался Тони. - Ты спрашивай как-нибудь ясней, идёт? - он выдохнул, мокро и обжигающе, Стиву между лопаток. – Нужно перебраться в постель. Ковровые ожоги и всё такое прочее.

Стив понятия не имел, о чём Тони сейчас говорит, но голос успокаивал, приглушал кипящее в груди буйное море, так что он не перебивал, только слушал.

\- Ты нечто, капитан, - насмешка в голосе Тони никак не могла скрыть потрясения. – Нужно было мне сразу догадаться, почему ты меня не метишь, а я-то думал…

\- Ты не согласился бы, - сказал Стив именно то, что думал. – Тебе было бы плохо потом, Тони.

\- Я бы согласился, - упрямо сказал Старк. – Похоже было, что у меня есть голова на плечах, а?

\- Непохоже, - подтвердил Стив. - Поэтому у меня должна была быть голова на плечах за двоих.

Тони молчал так долго, что это молчание показалось Стиву окончательным, он почти поверил, что сейчас Старк поднимется, вытащит опадающий узел и всё-таки уйдёт.

\- Если любишь, - медленно и через силу выговорил Тони, - как сопливый тинейджер, глупо, по-настоящему. Ты ведь не должен при этом думать о последствиях, а? Вообще не должен думать.

\- Если любишь, - тихо сказал Стив, - думаешь о последствиях вдвое чаще, за себя и за другого, - он помолчал. – Я не знаю, Тони, это не стратегия и не поле боя, я в этом не силён.

\- Можно подумать, я силён, - фыркнул Старк, обнял Стива под мышками и щекой устроился на спине. Волосы щекотались, но Стиву неожиданно стало легче. – Самые длинные отношения у меня были на три ночи, и то потому, что я был в шале, блин, ты же не знаешь, что такое шале… неважно. Романтический отдых в горах – звучит чудесно, только не когда снегом заносит до самой крыши и некуда деваться, и девушка скучает и хочет в Монако, и начинает предъявлять претензии, а тебе с ней уже скучно до тошноты, - он вздохнул и закончил неожиданно. – Потом нас откопали. Никакой больше Швейцарии, у меня с ней… - и тут он замолчал, словно обжёгся о какую-то внезапно вспыхнувшую мысль.

\- Что? – глухо спросил Стив, пытаясь повернуться и как минимум перебраться на сухую часть ковра, а как максимум – посмотреть в лицо Тони. Тот раздражённо стукнул его по спине.

\- Помолчи, ради… - он замолчал. – Швейцария, точно. Бёрн, это я помню, Рождество… нет, день благодарения… нет, Рождество, снег и серпантин же, чёрт, спросить бы Пеппер, что же я там делал…

\- Да о чём ты вообще? – не выдержал Стив, вывернулся из-под Тони и охнул от звучного чавкающего звука. Смазка, чёрт бы её, и раскрытый зад. Кровь снова прилила к щекам, и уши загорелись.

\- Не мешай, - потребовал Тони, - ну вот, сбил с мысли. Что я хотел… - он сел на ковре, закусил большой палец, как ребёнок, и несколько минут ёрзал бровями, потом расстроенно выдохнул. – Нет, ни хрена не помню. Придёт в себя Пеппер – спрошу у неё.

\- Джарвис, - предложил Стив, пытаясь наскоро обтереться собственной измятой футболкой. Больше было нечем, а ей было уже всё равно. – Он ведь всё о тебе знает.

\- Не всё, и его тогда ещё не было, то есть был, но до мобильной версии я тогда ещё не допёр,  - Тони пожевал губами, поднялся, подошёл к Стиву вплотную, уставился шалыми глазами. – Это подождёт. Неважно. Тут есть кровать покрепче? Следующие несколько часов я собираюсь тебя в неё вколачивать, будет обидно, если развалится в процессе.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив, собрав все – не слишком много получилось – силы. – Нам нужно поговорить.

Тони закатил глаза.

\- Кэп, у тебя стоит до подбородка, из задницы течёт, только ты способен в таком состоянии выяснять отношения, учти, я тоже не железный, - он хмыкнул. - Не в этом смысле, по крайней мере. Не потерпишь? – он оглядел решительное лицо Стива и со вздохом констатировал. – Ладно, у тебя пять минут. Всё равно нам надо добраться куда-нибудь… Джарвис!

\- Да, сэр, - проговорил Джарвис, заставив Стива вздрогнуть и автоматически прикрыться футболкой.

\- Проветри здесь и сделай что-нибудь с ковром, хоть выбрось, мне всё равно, и подскажи, где есть комната поуютней. Не то чтобы я ни разу ни с кем не спал в кабинете, но сейчас случай явно не тот, да и кэп – не секретарша.

Стив стиснул зубы и постарался не думать о том, что Тони как нарочно нарывается на хорошую трёпку.

\- Вы никогда не спали с секретарями, мистер Старк, - напомнил Джарвис, - так как считали это дурным тоном. Подходящая под запрос комната через дверь от этой.

\- Предатель, но я тебя прощаю, - легко сказал Тони, переступил ком безнадёжно испорченной одежды на полу и взял Стива за руку. – Начинай. Я обещал тебе пять минут, я держу своё слово, видишь, какой я молодец и надёжный парень? Время пошло.

Стив не нашёлся с ответом. Только остановился у самой двери, проговорил:

\- Голым наружу?

\- Там нет никого, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Тони. – Продолжай зря смущаться, потратишь ещё минуту, мне же меньше достанется. Разговоров по душам. Ненавижу разговоры по душам.

\- Святая правда, сэр, в отличие от вашего предыдущего заявления, - вмешался Джарвис. Тони зарычал сквозь зубы и велел ему заткнуться.

\- Ведёшь себя как подросток, чья мамочка нашла себе мужчину, - обвиняюще заявил он, глядя в потолок и всё ещё держа Стива за руку. – Смущаешь мне Стива. Кстати, зашифруй всё, что здесь писал… - он подумал, поглядел в лицо ошеломлённого Стива и в задумчивости почесал щёку. – Нет, лучше сотри. Домашнее порно на этот раз отменяется, - он сплёл пальцы с пальцами Стива и требовательно потянул его за собой.

\- Тони, ты не должен… - попытался Стив, чувствуя себя чертовски некомфортно голым в коридоре, ты…

\- Сорок секунд, капитан, - весело предупредил Тони. – Тридцать девять, тридцать восемь…

\- Тони, будь хоть немного серьёзнее! – не выдержал Стив. Метка на шее загорелась с новой силой, он автоматически потёр её и нахмурился. – Хотя бы постарайся.

\- Я иду в чём мать родила и в реакторе с тобой под руку, - отреагировал Тони, пинком открывая нужную дверь. – Какая серьёзность, о чём ты?

Стив скрипнул зубами и, едва оказавшись в условной безопасности комнаты, рывком развернул Тони и прижал к двери. Старк ухмылялся, сверкал глазами и выглядел удивительно уязвимым.

\- Ты меня пометил, - сказал Стив, не узнавая собственного голоса. – Это кое-что да значит, нет? Или тебе всё равно? Или…

Веселье Тони разом сошло на нет, и он уставился на Стива обречённо и зло.

\- Ты расширяешь мои представления о течке, - сказал он, и Стива передёрнуло от мерзкого слова. – И об омегах в целом. И даже о тебе самом. Тебе сейчас полагается лежать на спине, колотить меня по заднице пятками и требовать ещё и поглубже, и так сутки кряду, нет? Как ты ещё сдерживаешься?

\- Богатый опыт, - ответил Стив. – Не уходи от ответа. Это что-нибудь значит или ты метишь любого, кто попросит?

\- Ну, ты не просил, - оскалясь, ответил Тони. Злости в его глазах прибавилось, и запах взбудораженного альфы стал сильнее. – Ты вообще ни о чём для себя не просишь, а? Приказывать умеешь, кто бы спорил, но вечно у тебя на лице это выражение «я хороший американский парень, я ничего не хочу для себя самого», вот только попробуй сказать, что нет!

Это звучало обвинением, и Стива, сквозь накатывающую вновь слабость желания, накрыло ответной злостью.

\- И что в этом плохого? – он сжал Тони сильнее, давя желание просто наклониться и поцеловать. Поцелуи не давали разговаривать, с ними было легче и проще, но Стив всегда помнил, что нельзя целоваться вечно. – Я не говорю, что все должны делать как я, но…

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, - перебил его Тони, - что некоторым людям, - он попытался многозначительно подвигать бровями, но не смог и только оскалился вновь, отгрызая слова одно за другим, - что некоторым людям _нужно_ , чтобы их брали себе? Не думая о последствиях! – вдруг рявкнул он, наливаясь кровью. – Без всей этой ерунды про «я должен иметь голову на плечах», «ты свободный человек» и «имею ли я право?»!

\- Ты бы меня не простил! – крикнул Стив. Это совсем не походило на выяснение отношений, как он себе его представлял – спокойный долгий разговор по душам, может быть, кое в чём болезненный, но без криков. – Даже если бы не знал, кто я на самом деле!

\- На самом деле ты капитан, мать твою, Америка! – ощерился Тони. – Что такого ужасного поменялось от того, что раз в полгода или с какой там у тебя частотой это случается, я пока без понятия, ты начинаешь пахнуть так, что у меня одно желание – разложить тебя и трахать до обморока? Ну и что в этом плохого, чёрт возьми, или тебя так корёжит потому, что твоя драгоценная задница должна быть неприкосновенна, а тут я, и я альфа, у меня тоже есть потребность иногда чувствовать себя мужиком?!

Стив замолчал, совершенно ошеломлённый этим удивительным признанием, потом спросил недоверчиво и гораздо тише:

\- То есть что… ничего не изменилось?

\- Нет, мы все соберёмся в кружок вокруг тебя и начнём тыкать пальцами и обвинять в том, что ты, вот ведь сволочь какая, назло нам и министерским чинушам в лампасах взял да и родился омегой, - чуть снизив тон, заявил Тони. – Кэп, прошло семьдесят лет, вместо ламповых приёмников и бумажных писем теперь хайтек и облачные технологии, почему ты вбил себе в голову, что люди меняются медленней?

\- Я думал, - после долгой паузы признался Стив, - думал, что…

\- Я знаю, что ты думал, и ты думал херню, - отрезал Тони. – Нет, я понимаю, что у тебя старая закалка и нет ничего ужаснее, чем подставлять зад другому парню, а полагается мужественно бороться с посланными господом испытаниями, я это в тебе и… - он осёкся и закончил совсем другим тоном. – Но как же это бесит.

\- Прости, - сказал Стив. В груди у него стало как-то пусто, слишком свободно, как в комнате, из которой выбросили старую мебель, и всё можно переделать по своему вкусу. – Я нечаянно.

\- Я не сержусь, - Тони прижался лбом к его груди. – Ору я потому, что волнуюсь за тебя. Боже правый, что я несу и как же мне сейчас страшно.

Стив обнял его, чувствуя, как пустота в груди стремительно заполняется теплом, прижал к себе напряжённое смуглое тело.

 - Я никому не скажу, - пообещал он, - правда, Тони. Сможешь и дальше выглядеть насмешливым ублюдком, если тебе так нужно, но лично мне, сейчас, когда даже Джарвис не слышит…

\- Я слышу, сэр, - предупредил Джарвис. – Извините. Я уже отключаю внешнее наблюдение и стираю запись.

Тони слабо хихикнул Стиву в грудь.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что я сразу пропал? – он с усилием поднял голову и заглянул в глаза Стиву. – Что с ума сходил, когда ты меня сгрёб и не пометил, чёртов ты республиканец? Я думал, я твоя грязная тайна. Так, по необходимости, и потому, что… как там… мой гормональный профиль чрезвычайно напоминает профиль моего покойного папочки, а на него у тебя гусята?

Стив даже рта не успел раскрыть, чтобы выразить своё потрясение, и выяснить, что это за гусята, и не сошёл ли Тони с ума от ненавистного разговора по душам, как всякую возможность ответить у него отняли.

И в этой комнате была кровать. Крепкая, надёжная, настоящая американская кровать, привыкшая достойно встречать ниспосланные господом испытания.

 

-13-

 

Полная кювета опустилась на пол, молоко из неё плеснуло через край, потекло тёплой душистой струёй – помня страсть волков и лис к ярким запахам, Брюс добавил в порошковую дрянь немного ванили.

\- Фенрир, - позвал он, отошёл на несколько шагов, осматривая комнату. Каким образом мальчишка ухитрился затаиться в полупустом пыльном пространстве, оставалось неясным. Брюс поставил бы на местечко за парой древних вытертых кресел или на декоративную, в фестонах паутины, панель на противоположной стене – когда-то она спасала обитателей этого странного места от клаустрофобии, имитируя вид на опушку рассветного леса, а теперь представляла собой коллекцию грязных пятен, - но рычание послышалось с другой стороны, из-под продавленного, в торчащих ржавых пружинах дивана.

\- Я принёс поесть, - сказал Брюс, на все корки честя себя за то, что не удосужился захватить дольки шоколада. Мальчик вряд ли стал бы есть шоколад, дети-маугли не понимают вкуса сладкого, но самому Брюсу немного какао пошло бы на пользу. – Это не отрава и не ловушка.

Новая порция рычания донеслась из-под приземистого пыльного бронтозавра, и тут Брюс наконец-то увидел качнувшуюся тень. Быстрые волчьи глаза блеснули дико и тут же скрылись в пыльной темноте.

\- Это молоко, - сказал Брюс, отступая ещё на шаг от соблазнительной добычи и дивясь тому, насколько мальчик упорен. Его вытащили из привычной норы, в вонючем резиновом колпаке протащили сквозь кусачую холодную воду, погрузили в лодку, потом в самолёт, при нём ругались между собой, пугали всплесками феромонов и шумом моторов, его приволокли в незнакомое место, где всё было чужим и пахло опасно и оглушительно, потом оставили одного – а мальчик не только не впал в кататонию и безвольное смирение, но даже, напротив, проявлял вполне здоровую, с точки зрения Брюса, агрессию. Защищал свою территорию, сверкал на Брюса глазами, нюхал воздух, пытался рычать!

Другого это злило. А Брюса восхищала стойкость.

\- Хороший мальчик, - сказал Брюс, садясь непосредственно на пол. Брюк было не жалко, ерунда. – Я посижу здесь; мне хотелось бы познакомиться с тобой, Фенрир.

Тихое угрожающее рычание опять потекло из темноты, сумрачная тень, в которой никак нельзя было угадать ребёнка, двинулась на дюйм и замерла снова. Мальчик был страшно голоден, это должно было помочь делу, придать ему решимости драться за еду, за выживание, дать Брюсу шанс наладить хоть какой-то контакт. Он прикрыл глаза, приготовился к долгому ожиданию, стал дышать ровно и глубоко, полностью концентрируясь на этом нехитром процессе, успокаивая мысли, глядя внутрь себя. Медитация всегда помогала ему собрать себя воедино, восстановиться, укрепиться в собственном теле, даже Другой умолкал на время, постоянная горячая злоба внутри унималась, давала Брюсу драгоценную минуту передышки. Само время из быстро бегущего потока превращалось в неподвижное тихое озеро, меняло свойства, и Брюс мог сидеть так часами, пока внешний мир не заявлял о себе.

В этот раз ему довелось медитировать около двух часов. Сквозь расслабленные полуопущенные веки он видел, как мальчик движется в своём убежище. Сначала появилась худая кисть сплошь в царапинах и со сломанными чёрными ногтями, затем лицо, полное страха и решимости, с кривым ртом и сморщившимся в беззвучном рычании носом. Потом Фенрир, извиваясь и пластаясь по полу, выбрался до половины, замер, глядя на неподвижного Брюса и на кювету, сравнивая расстояние и оценивая собственные шансы. Брюс не шевелился, дышал ровно, и мальчик решился, появился целиком, на четвереньках двинулся к кювете, не сводя с Брюса напряжённых остановившихся глаз. Ровно дыша, Брюс оценивал ситуацию. Истощение, но не критичное – мышцы у мальчишки были вполне приличными, даром что сквозь обрывки какой-то невообразимо грязной шкуры ясно светились рёбра, проступавшие под натянутой кожей всякий раз, как он вдыхал. Агрессия, совершенно здоровая. Много грязи, но в целом физически мальчик был на удивление цел.

Но эти его волчьи повадки и странные глаза. Брюс выскреб по сусекам памяти всё, что помнил о редких синдромах, но ничего похожего на то, что лично наблюдал сейчас, не нашлось, кроме давнего, застрявшего ещё с первого курса, убеждения, что жёлтых глаз у человека быть не может. Но ведь было же. Мальчик, припадая к полу, добрался до кюветы, предупреждающе тихо зарычал, лёг на живот, подобрав напряжённые в немедленной готовности рвануть с места конечности, опустил лицо к еде. Он следил за Брюсом исподлобья, пока пил – не по-собачьи, что давало некоторую надежду, - и по лицу его прошёл кратчайший спазм наслаждения, порадовавший Брюса ещё больше привычки пить, по-детски вытянув губы трубочкой.

Психически мальчик пострадал гораздо больше и, с точки зрения Брюса, неожиданней. Из несвязных объяснений Старка, данных сквозь зубы и на бегу, выходило, что  ни в каком лесу они мальчика не подбирали, что несколько месяцев или даже лет он жил в замкнутом пространстве, так почему волки?

Фенрир допивал молоко, лопатки на полуголой спине ходили ходуном, он шумно и протяжно всосал остатки, сам дёрнулся от звука, боком отскочил от опустевшей кюветы, глядя на Брюса. Тот поднял веки – мальчик зарычал, вздёрнул губу, морща нос, с лица снесло даже то короткое выражение удовольствия, что просверкивало, пока он пил.

\- Приятного аппетита, - сказал Брюс, глядя мальчику не между бровей – он не хотел давить без необходимости, пока была возможность договориться, - но в самые глаза. – Меня зовут Брюс Беннер, доктор Брюс Беннер.

При слове «доктор» Фенрир припал к полу и с поразительной скоростью пополз задом под диван.

\- Я знаю, ты не любишь врачей, - продолжал Брюс, твёрдо намереваясь выжать из этой встречи всё, что можно. – И знаю, что не веришь ни единому моему слову, да и понимаешь хорошо если треть, но всё-таки у нас есть шансы, и неплохие, как мне кажется, узнать друг друга получше.

Угрожающее рычание было ему ответом, но знакомство можно было считать состоявшимся. Брюс развернул захваченный с собой свёрток ткани, положил на пол прямо перед выходом из убежища. Было очень странно предлагать ребёнку собственную рубашку – нестиранную, с застрявшими в волокнах тёплой ткани запахами кожи, пота и работы, - но мальчик нуждался в безопасном объекте агрессии, должен был привыкнуть к запаху, может быть, переметить по-своему…

\- Я зайду вечером, - пообещал Брюс. В спину ему летели тихий угрожающий скулёж, трусливый, злой и полный облегчения. Брюс поднял кювету, решил, что вечером, пожалуй, уже безопасно будет дать мальчику яйцо. Стоило бы расспросить капитана или Тони о том, что входило в его привычный рацион, но и Тони, и капитан были вне досягаемости, так что приходилось ориентироваться на личный опыт.

Яйцо, решил Брюс. И молоко, раз уж мальчику так оно по вкусу.

В комнате, которую он привык считать своей, его ждали тщательно упакованные подарки от Хилл, коробка пончиков с ярким стикером «собственность Тони Старка» и встревоженный Клинт Бартон.

\- Я еле прорвался, - сказал он. - Пришлось цепляться за дно фургона, как в старом вестерне.

\- Можно было просто показаться, - предложил Брюс, хмурясь и пытаясь соотнести услышанное с обещаниями Хилл. – Никто не стал бы вас останавливать, нет?

\- Ну, это был вариант на самый крайний случай, - отозвался Клинт. – Некоторые привычки неистребимы, - он помолчал, глядя поверх плеча Брюса на затянутые зелёной тканью ящики. – Таш очень беспокоится за Пеппер.

\- Все беспокоятся за Пеппер, мисс Романофф в недурной компании, - Брюс принялся за ревизию присланного. – Я сделаю что смогу.

\- Я понимаю, - отозвался Клинт, взявшись за противоположный край крышки и отбрасывая защёлки. – И понимаю, как это неприятно, когда тебе пыхтят в спину, но я это делаю из лучших побуждений, правда.

\- Самое опасное осложнение любой болезни, - назидательно сообщил Брюс, - это родственники, которые заглядывают врачу через плечо. Вы держитесь очень хорошо, Клинт, у меня бывали ситуации похуже.

\- Стараюсь, - ничуть не обидевшись, кивнул Клинт. – Покажете, где монтировать генератор, ладно? Не хочу сидеть без дела, пока вы работаете сверхурочно. Это намёк.

Брюс рассмеялся.

\- А я-то считал, что снайперы привычны к долгому ожиданию, - он проверил следующий ящик и захлопнул крышку. – Рад слышать, что вы не настолько бессердечны, пусть это и осложняет вам жизнь.

Бартон рассмеялся тоже, но глаза у него оставались тревожными, и ясно было, что Клинт ходит кругами вокруг настоящей причины беспокойства.

\- Хилл прислала мне тетрадь, - сказал Брюс, подняв очередную крышку. – Очень мило с её стороны, хотя вряд ли я найду время для вычислений по тессеракту. Не в ближайшие дни, по крайней мере.

\- Наташа шерстит сейчас мировые СМИ, - сказал Клинт. - у Старка серьёзные проблемы. Может быть, заказчика удастся проследить не только вашими способами, но и простым «кому выгодно». Невезучий парень этот Старк, и в половине случаев сам себе вредит, даже не замечая.

\- Чаще, - отозвался Брюс, вынул очки и водрузил их на нос, раздражаясь от паутины трещин. – Я забыл попросить у Хилл новые.

\- Можно выйти наружу, - хмыкнул Клинт, - попросить у любого из парней Щ.И.Т.а, их там видимо-невидимо.

Это прозвучало так, что Брюсу стало ясно: вот оно. Он оставил в покое ящики, сплошь исписанные предупреждениями «Осторожно! Хрупко! Не переворачивать!» и потребовал:

\- Выкладывайте.

\- Я уже говорил, что с вами сложно спорить? – усмехнулся Клинт, но шутки Брюс не поддержал, и он оставил попытки подсластить пилюлю. – Мы в осаде. Настоящей такой, серьёзной осаде, и… - он сузил глаза, оглядывая Брюса, - извините за вопрос, но как там ваше внутреннее содержание, не рвётся наружу?

\- Я не стану ничего крушить, - кротко заверил Брюс. Потом природное стремление к справедливости взяло верх, и он добавил задумчиво. – Не в ближайшее время и не потому, что Щ.И.Т. предпринимает положенные меры предосторожности.

\- Док, это не положенные меры, - возразил Клинт. - Это хорошо оборудованный концлагерь. Поверьте мне на слово, я такие видел. Не хватает только часовых на вышках и колючей проволоки под напряжением по периметру.

\- Хилл держит слово, - усмехнулся Брюс, даром что Другой в нём заскрёбся ощутимей и настойчивей, чем раньше. – Вы сами выбрали это место, Клинт, и я уверен, что в нём предусмотрена пара-тройка запасных выходов.

\- Они перекрыты, - с отвращением признал Клинт. – Я проверил. Прорваться мы можем, если очень приспичит, но с большим шумом и неизбежными потерями. А у нас на руках Пеппер, Барнс, взбесившийся от гормонов суперальфа и Старк, у которого и в нормальном состоянии не все дома. Самое время задуматься о будущем.

\- Если мы дадим Щ.И.Т.у хотя бы приблизительные данные о заказчике… - начал Брюс, и Клинт кивнул с самым серьёзным видом. Он тоже понимал, чем чревато такое опрометчивое решение – тех, кто выгреб жар своими руками, редко оставляют в живых.

\- Я что-то не верю этим сукиным детям, - сказал он. - И вообще мало кому верю. Знаете, что раскопал этот электронный умник, пока вы занимались воспитанием несовершеннолетних? Старую, но до сих пор злободневную историю. Надеюсь, вы любите такие, они вроде подплесневевшего сыра – на любителя.

Брюс кивнул, поощряя Бартона выговориться. Если такого молчуна в конечном прорывает – лучше дать ему выговориться, да и работать молчаливым слушателем ему было не привыкать.

\- Говард Старк сотрудничал с комми, - слишком широко улыбаясь, заявил Клинт. – Был такой физик, Антон Ванко…

\- Я знаю эту историю, - не удержался Брюс, но тут же добавил, - правда, только в общих чертах. Читал кое-что по поводу их совместных разработок – то, что было опубликовано, конечно. Проект чистой энергии в его первичном виде не особенно выносили на публику.

Лицо Клинта просветлело.

\- Когда Говард добился его экстрадиции, Ванко оказался меж двух огней. В Советах ему ничего хорошего не светило, осведомителем он был не самым паршивым, но в физике соображал лучше, чем в шпионских играх. Впрочем, на то, чтобы понять, что его ждёт на родине, Ванко мозгов хватило.

\- А Говард его не пощадил, - констатировал Брюс. – Старки всегда очень рьяно защищали своё.

\- Именно, - кивнул Клинт. – У Ванко был единственный шанс: откупиться. Проект чистой энергии был недоработан, но был ведь проект Эрскина – и Говард, к сожалению, слишком увлёкся поисками капитана. Создал специальный фонд, купил целую флотилию, а где много людей, там много утечек данных. Каким-то образом Ванко раздобыл данные по сыворотке. Я ставлю на информацию, полученную от Брандта, но…

\- Брандта? – переспросил Брюс, роясь в памяти и не находя никаких ассоциаций с именем. – Это кто такой? Какой-нибудь физик средней руки?

\- Сенатор, - ухмыльнулся Клинт. – У Говарда, как я понял, с ним была постоянная грызня, Брандт чем-то его держал – я подозреваю, что сотрудничеством с коммунистами, но могло быть и ещё что-то, зная образ жизни старшего Старка, не удивлюсь, если серьёзное что-то. Медаль Почёта он получил позже, за оружие, а в сороковых был всего лишь нуворишем. Правда, очень успешным. А Брандт хотел в Белый дом, и решил, что будет полезно держать за яйца основателя главной оружейной империи страны.

\- Ещё бы, - согласился Брюс. – Но выбрали Рузвельта.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Клинт. – Подозреваю, ненависть к контролю извне – это у Старков семейное. Брандт играл опасно, рискованно, да и старший Старк был игроком не из худших, так что через пять лет никто уже не помнил Брандта, а у Говарда всё, можно сказать, только начиналось. Но данные по проекту Эрскина Ванко увёз с собой, и Советы, конечно, своего не упустили.

Брюсу подумалось, что если бы Эрскин знал, какой ящик Пандоры открывает, создавая сыворотку, то пустил бы себе пулю в рот. Семьдесят с лишним лет прошло – а беды, разлетевшиеся из него, по-прежнему на свободе и появляются то там, то здесь. И всё из лучших побуждений, как всегда.

\- Он смог ими откупиться, - медленно повторил Брюс. – Русские не меньше Гитлера хотели заполучить армию идеальных солдат. Капитан, помнится, даже должен был участвовать в совместной операции, но в последнюю минуту решили обойтись парой пропагандистских фильмов; ему и без того было чем заняться.

\- Рискованные были времена, - подтвердил Клинт, - но главное не в этом. Комми попались на тот же крючок, что и все. Эта чёртова сыворотка, Брюс, никого не щадит – вроде золотого гуся из сказки. Тронешь – и прилип, - он вздохнул. – Ванко получил свои двадцать лет лагерей, но избежал расстрела. А русские взялись за работу, и вот вам – Зимний Солдат, а в крови у него очередная вариация той пакости, какой он заразил Пеппер. Вся эта катавасия вертится вокруг состава Эрскина, как ни крути.

\- Предлагаете его воскресить? – невесело хмыкнул Брюс. Клинт с сожалением помотал головой.

\- Не выйдет. Знаете, что напоследок мне заявил наш электронный оракул? Что Эрскин какое-то время хранился, как замороженная треска, в подвалах особого отдела министерства обороны. Потом Щ.И.Т. потребовал его себе, а Говард поднажал на военный бюджет Вашингтона, и Эрскина передали им, хотя я представления не имею, за каким чёртом Говарду и Щ.И.Т.у нужен был Эрскин в таком виде. Но, видимо, нужен он был не только Говарду, потому что в шестьдесят третьем он пропал.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - честно признался Брюс. – Как может пропасть труп из криокамеры?

\- Криокамера тоже пропала, - вздохнул Клинт. – И не одна. Разделяю ваше недоумение, док, и сам не понимаю. Была, видимо, какая-то серьёзная история. Всё, что мы знаем – что с того момента у Щ.И.Т.а нет ни доктора Эрскина, ни его последнего пристанища. Зато немного погодя всплыла организация, именуемая А.И.М., и теперь в ней заправляет современный эффективный менеджер, - последнее Бартон выговорил с особенным омерзением, - зовут его Киллиан. Хитрый ублюдок. Разжился данными – подозреваю, утечка была в том числе и от русских, рядом с ним вечно вертится какой-то Савин, а Щ.И.Т. отчего-то умудрился закрывать глаза на пропажу на долгих двадцать лет.

\- Один глаз, - пробормотал Брюс. Клинт кивнул.

\- Чёрт знает, куда смотрел Фьюри. Может, нарочно позволил им уйти на короткую дистанцию и сделал вид, что проект Эрскина Щ.И.Т.у больше не интересен? Может, - и даже скорее всего, - в семидесятых Щ.И.Т. выглядел совсем не так, как сегодня, и управлял им кто-то другой? А может…

\- Щ.И.Т. мог следить за тем, как продвигаются работы, - неприятным голосом сказал Брюс, ненавидевший подковёрные игры больше всего на свете. – Если бы А.И.М. преуспел, результаты достались бы Щ.И.Т.у, если бы нет – Щ.И.Т. остался бы ни при чём. Знаете, Клинт, когда Тони и капитан, хм, очнутся, у меня к ним будет пара вопросов. Я бы их задал Хилл, но, боюсь, толку не будет.

\- Мистер Старк упоминал криокамеры длительного хранения, - сказал Джарвис так внезапно, что оба вздрогнули. – Я обработал ещё не все данные, которые он получил во время своей подводной прогулки, но модели найденных капсул совпадают с моделями тех, что в своё время пропали у Щ.И.Т.а. Это не может считаться прямым доказательством того, что тело доктора Эрскина хранилось именно здесь, но по совокупности обстоятельств...

\- Нам нужно собрать всё, что мы знаем, - решил Бартон, - и крепко подумать. Как-то это уж слишком запутано, и ещё этот мальчишка... откуда он взялся такой? Как выжил? Его кто-то навещал? Кто, зачем? Почему не забрал с собой? Честное слово, док, я запутался.

\- Пока что, - веско сказал Брюс, - я могу предположить только один вариант, к тому же спорный.

\- Лучше такой, чем никакого; я весь внимание, - отозвался Бартон.

\- При современном уровне технологии Эрскина можно было попытаться вернуть к жизни, - Брюс предостерегающе поднял руку. – Не перебивайте, Клинт, мне так легче думается. Думаю, кое-какие наработки в этом направлении у Щ.И.Т.а были, иначе они не смогли бы восстановить капитана, - он помолчал, позволяя мыслям улечься в правильном порядке. - Если Щ.И.Т. – какое-нибудь особое подразделение Щ.И.Т.а – вплотную занималось восстановлением функциональности Эрскина, уверен, результаты были бы. И не самыми плохими. Мальчик может быть, как ни ужасно это звучит, побочным продуктом этого проекта.

Клинт, которому явно было что сказать, усиленно молчал.

\- Всё это бездоказательно, - сам себя упрекнул Брюс, но и возразил сам себе, - но доказательств Щ.И.Т. не оставляет, а логика порой ведёт нас по следу лучше всяких улик, - он поднял голову. – Джарвис, когда Тони придёт в себя, его и капитана нужно будет обязательно отправить на эту базу. Там должно быть множество следов помимо архива; в этот раз Тони незачем будет прятаться, он сможет взять тебя с собой, это…

\- Я позабочусь, доктор Беннер, чтобы ни одна деталь увиденного от вас не ускользнула, - заверил Джарвис. – Если мистер Старк согласится пойти туда ещё раз.

\- Согласится, - уверенно сказал Клинт, - у него же капитан. Не могу представить лучшего способа уговорить Тони влезть в какую-нибудь авантюру, чем послать туда капитана. И дело в шляпе. Биология – ужасная вещь, правда, док? Хуже любой атомной бомбы.

\- Возвращаясь к нашей гипотетической вероятности, - подытожил Брюс. – Мне тоже предстоит эта авантюра, хотя и в менее приятной её версии.

\- Док, - встревоженно сказал Бартон. – Вам под воду нельзя. Там замкнутое пространство, спёртый воздух и всякое такое…

\- Да нет же, - рассеянно сказал Брюс. – Я убийца, но не сумасшедший, чтобы лезть в заведомо халкоопасную зону без самых веских причин, и к тому же этим и без меня есть кому заняться. Нет, мне просто нужно взять у Фенрира кровь на анализ.

\- Вы что думаете, - после потрясённой паузы спросил Клинт, - вы думаете, он _тоже?_

Брюс вздохнул.

\- Я пока что ничего не думаю, - сказал он. – Надеюсь, что нет. Хотелось бы верить, что нет. Может быть, он просто очень живучий мальчик, сошедший с ума от одиночества и питавшийся сухпайками, которые кто-нибудь ему привозил – или оставил про запас. Может быть. Это было бы хорошо.

\- Но вы в это не верите, - полувопросительно закончил Бартон. Брюс пожал плечами.

\- Я, Клинт, ни во что не верю, не имея достаточных доказательств. А пока что мы видим следы высокотемпературных взрывов, чрезвычайно похожих на те, что оставляет за собой нестабильная сыворотка, и единственного выжившего с очень странными повадками. Есть над чем подумать.

Бартон прислушался к отдалённому заунывному вою, как нельзя более кстати прорезавшему воздух, и сказал деловито:

\- Пойду за перчатками потолще. И возьмите шприц-пистолет, ладно? Раз уж в этот раз мне, а не кому другому, придётся пытать несовершеннолетнего, так хотя бы постараюсь справиться быстро.

 

-14-

Лёжа на спине, Стив стонал и подавался навстречу. Раздвинутые ноги он, согнув в коленях, уложил Тони на плечи, кулаки подсунул под собственный зад, чтобы было удобней, и вскрикивал от каждого глубокого толчка. Смазка текла из него, туго сжатые кулаки блестели, а на простыне образовалось неопрятное пятно, которое никого не беспокоило, даже самого Стива. Густой от запахов пота, желания, вязки, снова желания, спермы и смазки воздух казался сладким, стеснение по поводу звуков, запахов, жидкостей и невозможных в своей откровенности ласк Стив отбросил почти сразу – может, после третьего раза, может, после пятого.

Считать разы он бросил после первого десятка. Ясно было, что время клонится не к рассвету даже – к обеду, что ни он, ни Тони за последние трое суток не спали и минуты, и что это не имеет ни малейшего значения. Не здесь, по крайней мере, и не сейчас – здесь был только Тони, измотанный и мелко дрожащий от усталости, со слишком белым и острым оскалом на осунувшемся, потемневшем, как обожжённом непрерывной вязкой лице, - Тони, вгонявший ему всё глубже, стонавший на каждом движении, а перед самым оргазмом издававший странный скулящий звук, беспомощный и откровенный – хотя беспомощным и откровенным был как раз Стив.

Всё, кроме этого, было совершенно неважно. Где-то в другом мире, наверное, ежесекундно происходили события, появлялись новости, вспыхивали войны, гасли звёзды, там осталось множество долгов и запретов, туда предстояло когда-нибудь вернуться, но всё это было так далеко и безразлично, что Стив испугался бы, если б мог.

Он не мог. Тони брал его, заставлял кричать, жар опоясывал бёдра, сходился в тугой тяжёлый ком, взрывался, текла по телу сладкая усталость, казавшаяся окончательной – но неуёмный зуд под кожей просыпался снова, требовательная жажда отзывалась в Тони, заставляла его пахнуть иначе – солью, морем, порохом, силой, _властью_ , - и Стив притягивал его к себе, вылизывал всё, до чего мог дотянуться, смотрел невозможно – снизу вверх, почти просительно, он должен был устыдиться такого - но стыд тоже остался где-то там, в далёком, совсем неважном сейчас мире. А в этот, наглухо запертый от любого чужака, ему хода не было.

\- Сти-и-ив, - выстонал Тони; узла Стив ещё не чувствовал, но, судя по судорожным частым ударам бёдер и страдальческому почти выражению лица, очень скоро должен был появиться и узел. – Стив!

Он не мог ответить словами – те исчезли куда-то, - и отозвался стоном, долгим и хриплым, сорванным, обхватил Тони ногами, потянул на себя, у самого его уха послышался знакомый жалобный, жаркий скулёж, шею обожгло мокрым выдохом, узел застрял внутри, распирая, по сверхчувствительному растраханному нутру он ощущался почти болью, но такой расслабляющей, сытой и счастливой, что Стив уснул прямо так, не успев сказать ни слова, просто выключился на месте, как был, всё ещё чувствуя тяжесть Тони на себе и угловатую, отзывающуюся острыми всплесками болезненного удовольствия твёрдость узла внутри.

Проснуться ему довелось от нудного, настойчивого зуммера, гнездившегося, судя по ощущениям, где-то в затылке. Он поморщился, пытаясь не обращать на звук внимания, но механическая пчела звенела и звенела, грозя разбудить Тони, так что Стив открыл глаза, понял, что Тони, спящего рядом, не разбудит даже рёв и грохот Иерихона его же собственной разработки, прошептал:

\- Джарвис, хватит. Я уже не сплю. Что такое?

\- Простите, капитан Роджерс, - тоже шёпотом ответил Джарвис, - у нас чрезвычайная ситуация. Я не получал запроса вас будить, но…

Стив сел, с удивлением обнаружил на стуле у кровати сложенную форму, - Джарвис позаботился, - принялся бесшумно одеваться.

\- Не буди его, - попросил шёпотом. Тони зарылся в измятую постель и спал в нечеловеческой позе, извернувшись так, что больно делалось смотреть, сквозь ком простыни пробивалось тусклое свечение реактора. Картина была неожиданно мирная – во сне с Тони напрочь слетела его обычная неуёмная потребность искать себе приключений поопасней, он казался почти беспомощным, так и тянуло обнять, прижать к себе. Забыть о том, что Тони сделал оружие из себя самого, как будто мало было тех высокотехнологичных дубин, которыми Старк Индастриз снабжала добрую половину мира, и оберегать его от всего на свете, оградить от любого зла.

Джарвис еле слышно кашлянул; звук был настолько натуральным, что Стив вздрогнул. Оказывается, он стоял над разворошенной постелью, рассматривая Тони – словно бы новыми глазами – и, если бы Джарвис его не одёрнул, мог бы заниматься этим ещё очень долго.

\- Прости, - шёпотом сказал Стив, закончил с одеванием и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Если он, счастливый обладатель идеального тела, устал настолько, что уснул, не сказав Тони ни единого ласкового слова, каково же пришлось самому Тони? – Что стряслось?

Шум доносился откуда-то издалека, хлопали двери, всплыл и погас голос Клинта.

\- Фенрир сбежал, - сказал Джарвис. – К сожалению, здесь довольно много помещений, которые я не способен контролировать. Слепые зоны. Доктор Беннер собирался взять у него кровь на анализ, мистер Бартон вызвался в помощники…

\- И они вдвоём не справились с мальчиком? – поразился Стив, вспомнил, с какой яростью тот отбивался и спросил почти обречённо, - Брюс в порядке?

\- Он удержался от превращения, капитан Роджерс, но очень расстроен неудачей. Мальчик не просто убежал, он снова считает всех вокруг врагами, и, несомненно, ещё более уверился в том, что ему грозит смертельная опасность, а в этом случае…

\- Я понял, Джарвис, спасибо, - Стив снова вспомнил волчьи злые глаза на осунувшемся лице. – Я поищу его. Присмотри за Тони?

\- Всегда, капитан Роджерс, - отозвался Джарвис. – По предварительным подсчётам он проспит не менее пяти часов, вы очень его утомили.

\- Да, - Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. – Полагаю, что так. Будет очень неприлично спрашивать, был ли он расстроен тем, что я вот так вырубился?

\- А он должен был? – удивился Джарвис. – Он уснул почти одновременно с вами, но мне хотелось бы уточнить, чем он, по вашему мнению, мог быть расстроен.

Стив быстро огляделся, но в коридоре они были одни. То есть он был один. С бесплотным голосом из ниоткуда.

\- Ну, - неуверенно сказал он, чувствуя, что щёки и уши горят ещё сильней, - все эти советы в журналах. «Будьте джентльменом в постели, не стоит отворачиваться к стене и храпеть сразу после вязки» и так далее.

\- Обычно эти рекомендации адресованы альфе, - напомнил Джарвис, и Стиву на мгновение показалось, что он готов рассмеяться – но это, конечно, было невозможно. – Я могу понять вашу готовность принимать эти советы на свой счёт, но должен вас успокоить, капитан – мистер Старк вряд ли оценил бы разговоры о чувствах в таких обстоятельствах. Он и в бодрствующем и относительно благодушном состоянии воспринимает их как тягостную повинность, а уж после двадцати часов почти беспрерывной вязки…

Стив закашлялся, и Джарвис умолк.

\- Спасибо, - сдавленно сказал Стив. – Наверное, нужно сделать ему что-нибудь поесть, когда проснётся.

\- Белково-витаминный коктейль и стандартный европейский завтрак, - отозвался Джарвис. – Я позабочусь, капитан.

Первой, кто попался Стиву – или, вернее, кому попался сам Стив, - была Романофф. Она стояла в коридоре, ведущем от комнаты, где спала Пеппер, медленно поворачивалась вокруг своей оси и ровными вдохами втягивала воздух.

\- Никаких следов, - сказала она, глядя на Стива так, словно и не было ничего – словно он не оказался омегой, словно на его шее сзади не горела свежая метка, словно он не краснел, как подросток, пойманный на горячем. – Это странно. Он должен вонять, да он и вонял – но сейчас ни запаха, ничего. Как думаешь, капитан, он мог как-нибудь, не знаю… отбить запах?

\- Вряд ли, - ответил Стив, подумав о том, что и сам бы не отказался заполучить такую возможность, если бы она существовала. Последние разработки химиков и фармацевтов могли ослабить запах, но не убрать полностью, и стоили весьма немало, и их уж точно не мог раздобыть мальчик-волк.

\- Ладно, будем действовать старым добрым способом, - решила Романофф, - поможешь мне и Клинту прочесать тут всё? Наружу парень уж точно не ушёл – залёг, должно быть, где-нибудь.

\- Конечно, - Стив постарался говорить деловито, а мыслить – трезво. И то, и другое получалось, но с трудом, и Романофф это заметила, сказала доверительно:

\- Кэп, не тушуйся. Дело житейское, и тебе уже не пятнадцать, чтоб так умирать со стыда. Я только хуже делаю, да?

\- Да, - подтвердил Стив. Метку жгло всё сильней – чисто психологический момент, он это понимал, но легче не становилось. – Я со временем привыкну. Наверное, - добавил он, надеясь на то, что так оно и будет, что через год – или два, или пять, хоть когда-нибудь, - он сможет смотреть людям, знающим о его природе, в глаза и не обмирать от жгучего стыда. – Давай искать парнишку?

Романофф кивнула, милосердно соглашаясь сменить тему, ткнула пальцем себе за спину.

\- У Клинта есть схема помещений. Тут не так уж много, и половину контролирует Джарвис.

\- Шестьдесят два процента, мисс Романофф, - скрупулёзно уточнил Джарвис, но Стив так и не понял, чего в этом уточнении больше – обиды или заслуженной гордости.

\- Одним словом, деваться ему некуда, - оптимистично заявила Романофф. - И уж во второй раз я сама буду брать у него кровь на анализ.

\- Зачем он, кстати? – спохватился Стив. В работе Брюса он понимал немного, но подозревал, что анализ крови – не первое и не главное, в чём нуждается истощённый, насмерть перепуганный ребёнок, считающий себя зверем. – То есть зачем так срочно?

\- У Брюса идея, - объяснила Романофф. – Может быть, мальчишка тоже чей-то проект. Да что там может быть, кэп, ты же его видел – и будь я проклята, такие глаза и замашки из ниоткуда не берутся.

\- Ясно, - сказал Стив; во рту у него сделалось кисло и противно. Это же был ребёнок, _ребёнок_ , такими экспериментами не брезговали при Гитлере, они должны были остаться в прошлом, он надеялся, что той, давней победы мира над взбесившейся страной окажется достаточно, чтобы больше никогда… но не оказалось, и вот – Фенрир. – Нам нужно разделиться. Начать с самых дальних закоулков и идти к центру; если даже не найдём – есть шанс, что он испугается и выйдет на свет, к людям.

\- К людям, - с чувством повторила Романофф. – Тони не бесит твой неусыпный оптимизм?

Видимо, его слишком уж перекосило, потому что больше она не сказала ни слова. Они вернулись туда, где Клинт гремел перевёрнутой мебелью, пытаясь минимализировать ущерб – с точки зрения Стива, попытка была равнозначна попытке навести порядок на свалке, но каждый успокаивается как может, - отметили на схеме участки и разошлись на поиски.

Три часа спустя они снова собрались в комнате, похожей на пустой рот с обломками зубов – удирая, Фенрир не щадил ничего и никого, а дрался в полную силу, и сила эта была не только недетской, но и нечеловеческой.

Как и способность исчезать бесследно.

\- Вот что, - сказал Стив, - так не бывает. Значит, мы где-то пропустили что-нибудь. Кладовку, вентиляционную шахту, что угодно. Он худой, мог с перепугу влезть в какую-нибудь щель, которую мы, взрослые, даже не заметили.

Клинт покачал головой.

\- Я в мистику не верю, - сказал он, - он должен быть где-то тут, но свою часть я прочесал на совесть, кэп, серьёзно. Давайте поменяемся – может быть, у кого-то просто глаз замылился.

\- И не будем торопиться, - согласилась Романофф. – Он нигде не валяется, истекая кровью…

\- Эй! – возмутился Клинт. – Его никто не бил!

Конечно, - подумал Стив. – Его никто не бил, но кто знает, на что способен до полусмерти испуганный подросток? Ответ очевиден: на что угодно. Он может попытаться пролезть в слишком узкую трубу и застрять, может попробовать выбраться наружу миллионом разных способов один опаснее другого, может от ненависти испортить любой из сложных механизмов, и это только то, что навскидку приходит в голову ему, взрослому человеку, а на что способен волчонок в самом опасном возрасте?

Видимо, его молчание было слишком красноречивым, потому что Клинт неловко кашлянул и сказал:

\- Я даже ахнуть не успел. Он быстрый, этот паренёк, и интуиция – дай бог каждому. Мы только и успели, что войти – а он, похоже, почуял всё сходу, как будто кто ему подсказал. Странно всё это.

\- Ничего странного; вы попытались скрутить его ради медицинской процедуры, - сказала Романофф так ласково, что у Стива заныли зубы, как от ледяной воды или от скрежета железа по стеклу. – Ясно же, что ему здорово досталось от людей вообще и вивисекторов в белых халатах в частности. Меня только удивляет, отчего он не попытался удрать раньше – ведь должен был чуять, к чему дело идёт.

\- Может быть, Брюсу всё-таки удалось его приручить, - с сомнением предположил Клинт. – Ну – немного приручить.

\- Вряд ли, - скептически сказала Романофф. – А если даже и удалось – теперь можете забыть о том, чтобы с ним договориться, второго шанса он не даст. С тебя, Клинт, взятки гладки, но что было в голове у Брюса, хотела бы я знать?

\- Всего-навсего мальчишка, - проворчал Клинт. – То есть что же – я даже выволочки не заслужил? Это ты хватила через край, Таш.

\- Главный тут Стив, он тебе выдаст десяток нарядов вне очереди, если решит, что заслужил, а я только знаю, что ты слишком хороший исполнитель, - с олимпийским спокойствием сказала Наташа. - Это не упрёк и не обвинение, а простая констатация факта: тебе ставят задачу – ты думаешь о том, как её выполнить с минимумом потерь, максимально эффективно и в срок. На то, чтобы подумать, а стоит ли её выполнять вообще, тебя не хватает в четырёх случаях из десяти.

\- Я над этим работаю, - ответил Бартон раздражённо. – Это было срочно, внезапная идея, мы разделили роли – Брюс успокаивал мальчишку, я должен был выстрелить из шприца, всё должно было пройти как по маслу, я не предполагал, что он так внезапно взбесится.

\- Должен, должно… - проворчала Романофф. – Тебе крупно повезло, что Брюс не озверел от неожиданности, - она перехватила взгляд Стива и смягчилась. – Ладно, что есть, то есть. Закрыли тему. Меняемся и прочёсываем всё ещё раз?

Возражений не было, но не было и результата, которого Стив ждал и на который надеялся. Собравшись снова – на этот раз часа через четыре, потому что каждую комнату и каждый закуток проверяли с дотошностью налогового инспектора, точно знающего, что в поданных ему бумагах есть к чему прицепиться, - все трое посмотрели друг на друга с понятным недоумением.

\- Бред какой-то, - выразила общее мнение Романофф. – Не просочился же он сквозь стену. Я на всякий случай связалась бы с Щ.И.Т.ом, может быть, мы его упустили – но уж они-то точно нет.

\- Подожди, - вдруг сказал Бартон, прошёл мимо Романофф к распахнутой перекосившейся двери, оглядел руины дивана, криво стоящее кресло, осколки шприца на полу. – Погоди минуту. Что-то тут не то, только что… - он замер, оглядывая разорённую комнату неморгающим, цепким, птичьим каким-то взглядом, втянул ноздрями воздух, внезапно двинулся с места, дошёл до самого дальнего угла, заваленного каким-то хламом, отбросил в сторону истлевшую тряпку, подобрал с пола металлически блеснувшую чешуйку и показал её, зажав между пальцами. – Вот. Воняет.

Романофф грязно выругалась по-русски. Стив протянул руку, и Клинт беспрекословно положил находку ему в ладонь. Тусклая серебряная нашлёпка, потемневшая от времени, показалась Стиву ледяной, он поморщился и, вынув из кармана носовой платок – вещь, которую и Романофф, и Клинт отчего-то проводили одинаково удивлёнными взглядами, - завернул чешуйку в клетчатую ткань, спрятал, давя желание вымыть руки. Запах, оставшийся на пальцах, сомнений не оставлял – острый, ядовито-сладкий, как в разгромленной парфюмерной лавке. Стив закашлялся и обтёр руки о джинсы. В носу до сих пор щипало.

\- Вот вам и ответ, - сказал он хрипло, хотя и так всё было ясно. Просто молчание стало нестерпимым. – Кто-нибудь знает ещё одного парня, способного незаметно ходить сквозь стены и оставлять за собой хаос?

\- Вообще-то есть один такой, - вдруг сказал Бартон, и в его глазах блеснуло неожиданное веселье. – Стоит прямо у тебя за спиной.

Стив обернулся, на секунду забыв даже о Локи, и встретился взглядом с взъерошенным, ещё не окончательно проснувшимся Тони. Из одежды на нём были только измятые джинсы и футболка – его, Стива, футболка, - слишком большая и свисавшая с одного плеча.

\- Неправда, - возразил Тони, душераздирающе зевая. В руке у него была кружка с кофе, на шее и открывшемся плече – недвусмысленные багровые отметины, при взгляде на которые Стиву хотелось одновременно провалиться сквозь землю и, немедленно утащив Тони куда-нибудь подальше от посторонних глаз, зализать каждую. – Я незаметно не хожу. Кстати, вовсе не обязательно так на меня пялиться, да, у меня исключительно горячий парень, но на капитане следов больше, просто он одет, как звёздно-полосатая монашка, а то бы…

\- Господи, Тони, - расхохоталась Романофф, - прекрати это, Стив сейчас сгорит.

\- Терпи, капитан, - пробормотал Бартон, - тут ничего не поделаешь. Когда Старка несёт, его несёт. Ещё пара минут воплей и прыжков, и он, может быть, соотнесётся с реальностью.

\- Если нужно, я даже вкратце перескажу тебе её краткое содержание, - предложила Романофф, улыбаясь так, что ясно было: несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, она веселится от души. – Начиная с того, как один хитрожопый асгардский ублюдок…

Тони забулькал в чашку, и Стив – исключительно из чувства долга, а не из недостойного желания треснуть Тони по шее, - похлопал его между лопаток.

\- И это я смущаю Стива, - ядовито сказал Тони, пристально рассматривая багровое лицо Роджерса; тот изо всех сил пытался взять себя в руки, но стоило подумать о том, что каждый след на коже Тони – его рук дело, и не только рук… о боже. Легче совсем не становилось. – Следите за лексиконом, мэ-эм, не то кое-кто решит, что так теперь принято в армии.

\- Не решу, - сдавленно отрёкся Стив.

\- И зря, они так и общаются между собой, но ты наш национальный символ, так что не стоит, - Тони хлебнул из кружки, привалился плечом к замершему Стиву и прикрыл глаза, как нахохлившаяся птица. – Пока вы тут лазили под диваны и за шкафы, кое-кто работал, так что это _я_ буду вам всем излагать краткое содержание реальности. Я-то всё думал – ну почему Швейцария? Было бы легче вспомнить, если бы я был на пару литров трезвее, но и так получилось, - он вздохнул и попросил по-дружески, - Стив, обещай, что не дашь меня избить, когда я расскажу, до чего мы с Джарвисом додумались.

\- Ты и сам себя не дашь избить, - напомнил Клинт. – Ведь не дашь же.

\- Конечно нет, но зачем лишний раз напрягаться, если рядом такой парень? – свободной рукой Тони обхватил Стива за талию; жест вышел слишком откровенным, так что в другое время Стив непременно бы смутился ещё больше, но сейчас, кажется, достиг пределов собственных возможностей. Метка на шее горела огнём, так и хотелось потереть, каждый укус и след каждого поцелуя, казалось, прожигали форму, и от внимательных, чуточку насмешливых взглядов Романофф и Бартона кровь всё сильнее приливала к ушам. – Вы уже кусаете локти от зависти, ребята?

\- Ну, понеслось, - вздохнула Романофф. – Стив, не слушай, что этот балабол мелет, честное слово, это вроде белого шума – постоянная помеха, а смысла никакого.

\- Минуточку! – возмутился Старк, воинственно сверкая глазами и улыбаясь во весь рот. – Имею я право на свои пять минут славы? На всеобщую зависть и признание моей гениальности, на…

\- Джарвис, - терпеливо сказала Романофф. – Свари нам кофе и найди место, где посидеть. До разговора о делах, как мне кажется, дело дойдёт нескоро.

\- Уже готовлю, мисс Романофф, - услужливо подсказал Джарвис. К Романофф он питал необъяснимую симпатию на грани уважения, спонтанно организовавшуюся после просмотра нескольких записей нескольких спецопераций с её участием. – Капитан Роджерс, вам я предложил бы молока, кофеин в вашем состоянии…

Тони пакостно захихикал и подтолкнул Стива в бок, как хулиганистый мальчишка – понравившуюся девочку.

\- Слышишь, кэп? В твоём состоянии. В сороковых в тебя точно не встроили какую-нибудь ужасную штуку, я не знаю, сверхфертильность или что-то в этом роде?

Стив, едва начавший успокаиваться, снова полыхнул румянцем, только теперь к смущению примешивалась толика здоровой злости. Он понимал, что Тони несёт чушь просто потому, что ужасно боится, но легче от этого нисколько не делалось – с каждой секундой в нём делалось всё меньше смущения и всё больше желания отправиться в спортзал, согнать стресс привычным, безопасным для всех, кроме боксёрской груши, способом.

\- Никакой сверхфертильности у меня нет, - отрезал он. Феромоны в нём улеглись, сытое тело успокоилось, но в висках застучали тонкие молоточки напряжения. – Мне бы об этом сказали, Эрскин бы предупредил, наверное.

Тони перестал улыбаться, но не замолчал, и в глазах у него по-прежнему прыгали бесенята.

\- Наверное, - поддразнил он. Никогда не знаешь наверняка, пока не попробуешь на практике, - он перехватил взгляд Стива и развёл руками. – Что? Это правда. И не смотри на меня так, словно вот-вот съешь с горчицей и кетчупом, это просто шутка, кстати, было бы очень мило. Капитан Америка – отец и мать будущей нации, в одном лице. Рекламировать бельё для кормящих я бы тебе не дал, но…

\- Старк, заткнись, - оборвал его Бартон. – Можешь повыступать ещё минут десять, пока мы с Таш выпьем кофе, а потом сделай милость, донеси свой зад до стула и расскажи, что за Швейцария и почему мы должны тебя избить. Хватит этих дурацких тайн друг от друга. Капитан, вы его не придушите за это время?

\- Сделаю всё, что смогу, - пробормотал Стив, стараясь унять некстати разыгравшуюся паранойю. Романофф и Бартон были свои, он без колебаний доверился бы им в бою, что вдвоём, что поодиночке, но сейчас то и дело казалось, будто под каждым словом есть двойной смысл. – Что, кстати говоря, не так с моим состоянием? – обратился он к Джарвису. – Не то чтобы я ожидал услышать что-нибудь приятное.

\- Вы страдаете от отдалённых последствий дистресса, капитан Роджерс, - не разочаровал Джарвис. – Это совершенно нормальная реакция психики на…

Романофф закатила глаза, взяла Бартона под руку и увела прочь, не задержавшись, чтоб дослушать. Стив перевёл взгляд на Тони; тот развёл руками и сказал почти сочувственно:

\- Я всегда говорил, что ты такой же долбнутый на всю голову псих, как и твой обожаемый Барнс.

\- Он не долбну… Баки не психопат, - возмутился Стив, переварив это заявление. – И не обожаемый. Не начинай снова, а?

\- Не стану, - согласился Тони, подтянул сползающую футболку и поглядел на Стива исподлобья. – Выкладывай, что стряслось. С чувством юмора у тебя всегда было туго, это не новость и это тут ни при чём, так в чём проблема? Очнулся, сбежал, раскаялся, пожалел и больше никогда и ни с кем? Осознал, что на загривке не просто так горит? Что, Стив?

Приходилось признать, что из них двоих сейчас вовсе не Тони был насмерть испуган переменами. Чисто физически Стив был в порядке, если не считать следов бурной ночи, но на сердце у него творилось бог весть что. Он сжал зубы и поклялся себе, что даже если у них ничего не получится, если Тони решит, что с него, пожалуй, хватит всей этой свистопляски и парня-омеги прямиком из сороковых, или, ещё хуже, если решит быть с ним только из-за поспешно и необдуманно поставленной метки – он, Стив Роджерс, немедленно уйдёт. Никто, и в особенности Тони Старк с его тёмными живыми глазами, с его умом, с треснувшей прямо посередине душой, - никто не заслуживает того, чтобы…

\- Эй, кэп? – Тони постучал его по плечу. – Ты здесь? Я тебя кое о чём спрашивал.

Стив кивнул, изгоняя из головы лишнее. Очень упирающееся лишнее. В нём словно засело что-то, какая-то отвратительная дрянь, шептавшая: не выйдет, не выйдет, ничего у вас не получится, ну и что же, что метка, метки сходят, да и не в метках ведь дело.

\- Я не могу забеременеть, - выпалил Стив, точно это было самым главным из всего. – По-твоему, это повод позубоскалить?

\- Я тоже не могу, но ты же не собираешься горевать по этому поводу всерьёз? – спросил Тони так, словно просчитывал какие-то неведомые Стиву варианты. – Господи, кэп, мужчины даже в наше время не рожают, на этот счёт можешь быть спокоен. Что ты так взвился?

\- А я взвился? – парировал Стив. – Я просто не привык, что все вокруг в курсе моей…

\- Личной жизни, - перебил Тони. – Потому что у тебя _не было_ личной жизни. Ну, какая-то была, но я предпочитаю об этом не думать – а то мало ли, пойду и прикончу всех почтенных ветеранов той войны, просто на всякий случай. Но теперь-то она у тебя есть, _я_ у тебя есть, и вроде бы ты с этим уже смирился, или нет?

\- Нет, - тяжело дыша, ответил Стив; его опять захлестнул тот самый страх, что шептал внутри: нет, нет, ничего не выйдет, даже не надейся, - и ещё он был чертовски зол, до зубовного скрежета зол, в первую голову – на себя самого. – То есть да, смирился, просто боюсь того, что я для тебя – ещё одна победная строчка в послужном листе, и того, что у нас всё серьёзно, а я не умею, я могу всё испортить, Тони, я совсем запутался, господи, - он растёр лицо ладонью; молоточки в висках превратились в ровный болезненный гул. – И ваши дружеские подначки, кстати говоря, ничуть не помогают.

\- Да ну, а я-то думал, от них легче, - отозвался Тони, рассматривая его бледное, потное лицо. - Ещё одна строчка. Потому что я тебя обнял перед Романофф и Бартоном.

\- И позубоскалил вдоволь, - напомнил Стив, сбавляя тон. Ему, бог весть отчего, делалось легче, точно содрали корочку с гноящейся раны – вид ужасный, но есть надежда, что дрянь выйдет наружу. – Почему ты не кричишь на меня и не топаешь ногами, доказывая, что появиться в таком виде перед командой - нормально и в порядке вещей, а язвишь ты вообще как дышишь, и если вдруг умолкаешь, нужно срочно звать скорую и объявлять чрезвычайное положение?

\- Смысла нет доказывать очевидные вещи, - сказал Тони, поставил почти опустевшую чашку на пол и выпрямился. – Обними меня немедленно.

Стив послушался, прижал к себе жилистое горячее тело, ещё пахнущее вязкой. Тони дышал ему в ключицу кофейным влажным теплом, позволял себя держать, поглаживал Стива по спине, потом сказал через силу:

\- Ладно, в чём-то ты прав. Я сжигаю мосты. Может, и не стоило так на тебя накидываться с подначками, но ты бы себя видел, нельзя же так вестись на каждую подколку, Стив, тебя так надолго не хватит.

\- Что-что ты делаешь? – уточнил Стив, пришедший к тому же выводу относительно подначек, подколок, дружеских шуточек и прочих вещей, которые доставляют столько радости, когда смеёшься вместе со всеми, но превращаются в ад на земле, если не можешь посмеяться искренне.

\- Сжигаю мосты, - повторил Тони чуть не по слогам. – Понимаешь ли, у тебя личной жизни не было, а у меня была. Даже не знаю, что хуже. Ты хоть можешь списать неудачи на нехватку опыта, а у меня этого опыта… - он поморщился. – Вообще-то я ненавижу говорить о чувствах.

\- Знаю, - подтвердил Стив, губами касаясь встрёпанных, как птичьи пёрышки, волос. – Джарвис мне сказал. Да и так было понятно. Но я всё равно не…

Тони закатил глаза.

\- Чем больше все вокруг будут знать, что Капитан Америка – мой парень, тем больше шансов, что ты никуда от меня не денешься, - он подумал немного и добавил, - веду себя как девчонка, закадрившая парня из старшей школы.

\- Из университета, - поправил Стив, слабо улыбаясь. – Я тоже… не в себе. Но совершенно точно не собираюсь никуда от тебя деваться, если только ты сам не…

\- И думать забудь, - Тони сжал пальцы крепче, царапнул ногтями Стиву по хребту, заставив сладко вздрогнуть. – Строчка в послужном листе, надо же, не мне одному приходят в голову дурацкие мысли, - он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, поднял голову и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. – Больше никогда так не сбегай. Из постели, я имею в виду. И вообще.

\- Не стану, - шёпотом поклялся Стив, думая о том, что всё-таки оказался прав – Тони очень не понравилось просыпаться в одиночестве. - И постараюсь говорить тебе нежные вещи, а не сразу засыпать.

\- Только не это, - пробормотал Тони, но глаза его смеялись. – Не вздумай разводить телячьи нежности, кэп, я сбегу от тебя с первым попавшимся жиголо. Ты хоть знаешь, кто такой жиголо, Стив, или для тебя это какая-нибудь французская еда?

Разумеется, Стив знал.

 

-15-

 

\- Подожди-подожди, - самым недобрым голосом сказала Романофф, и Тони, подтянув сползающую футболку, уставился на неё с видом «попробуй, тронь». Учитывая близкое соседство Стива, наглость была более чем оправдана и совершенно безнаказанна. – То есть идея была твоя.

\- Нет, это всё Киллиан, - открестился Тони, - Киллиан и немного Савин, и ещё этот жуткий русский, то есть его отец, конечно, а не он сам, но всё равно одна шайка-лейка, а я тут практически жертва, - он поглядел на Романофф, точно пытался определить, верит она или нет, убедился, что не верит и с тяжким вздохом признался, - ладно. Без той дурацкой бумажки, что я написал чуть ли не у Майи на спине, у них вряд ли бы что вышло.

\- Кто такая Майя? – спросил Стив, втайне радуясь тому, что Романофф слишком хороший боец, чтобы вестись на провокации.

\- Неплохой биофизик, занималась исследованиями клеток мозга, хотела изобрести способ заставлять нервную ткань работать на всю катушку, - пояснил Тони, - это если очень вкратце. Сначала сделала ставку на комбинацию излучений, но потом выяснилось, что установка будет размером с городской квартал и вдобавок с эффектом отдачи, - он посмотрел Стиву в глаза и потянул к себе ближайшую салфетку. – Если вот это мозг, и ты собираешься его проткнуть излучением…

\- Я думаю, технические подробности излишни, - быстро сказал Стив. – Ты ей помог? Написал… не знаю, формулу?

\- Меня с этой дурой из модельного агентства засыпало снегом по самую крышу, пришлось вызывать вертолёт и везти её в Бёрн, мы как раз успели на вечеринку, из которой я помню чуть более чем ничего, но Майя там точно была. Киллиан, кажется, тоже, но я не поручусь. Господи, я имени своего толком бы не вспомнил, чтоб на бейдже написать!

\- Согласно данным из отеля, Мистер Киллиан был в списке приглашённых, - вмешался Джарвис. – Под собственным именем. Очень неосторожно с его стороны.

\- Ну вот, - Тони потёр лоб. – Видимо, кто-то из них – похоже, всё-таки Майя, на Киллиана я бы так не запал, - выложил мне эту идею, насчёт стволовых клеток. Вы знаете, что такое стволовые клетки? С их помощью можно вырастить что угодно – новую почку, конечность, хоть голову, - если только заставить их ДНК заработать как следует, снять ограничители. Со взрослым мозгом то же самое. Конечно, второй мозг человеку даром не нужен, он и с первым-то чаще всего не знает, что делать, и вопрос только в том, чтобы заставить эти дурацкие клетки работать как нужно и оказаться в нужных местах. Излучение там было мимо кассы, я так Майе и сказал, ну и предположил – теоретически, Романофф, честное слово, чисто теоретически! – в какую сторону думать.

\- Они подумали, - хладнокровно сказала Романофф. – Кажется, им именно этого не хватало, чтобы из разрозненных данных Эрскина и Щ.И.Т.а собрать этого дьявола в склянке, - она кивнула на пробирку с мутной жидкостью, которую захватил с собой измученный Брюс. – Док, вы как, в порядке?

Беннер только кивнул. Вид у него был как у человека после тяжёлой болезни, на лице проступили складки, покрасневшие глаза слезились. Упустив Фенрира, он почти сорвался, удержался на самом краешке, и теперь изо всех сил старался думать только о безопасных вещах, точно зная, что полностью безопасных тем для размышления в его положении не существует.

\- Хилл не выходит на связь, - сказал он хмуро. – Там снаружи творится чёрт знает что, но мне с помощью Джарвиса удалось кое-что выяснить. Тело Эрскина действительно хранилось в запасниках Щ.И.Т.а.

\- Чего только не хранится в запасниках Щ.И.Т.а, - себе под нос проворчал Бартон. – Если порыться.

Брюс поморщился, но продолжил.

\- Там же были ещё некоторые… остатки, - он потёр виски, прогоняя боль. – Тело некоего Макинтайра, может быть, помните такого, капитан?

Стив молча кивнул. Ещё одно имя из прошлого – давно похороненного, казалось бы, навсегда, - но как он выяснил теперь, не было ничего окончательного, прошлое всегда было за углом, готовое прыгнуть. Напасть, как зверь.

\- И ещё многое по мелочи. Записи Эрскина, неудачные образцы, установка Говарда – повреждённая, но в принципе можно было разобраться, имея руки и голову. И много времени и денег.

\- И желание любой ценой обзавестись армией идеальных солдат, - негромко закончила Романофф. – Надо думать, для этой твоей биофизика дело закончилось плохо?

Тони кивнул, сказал неохотно:

\- Пока вы тут носились по коридорам, Джарвис поднял данные. Погибла семь месяцев назад. Красивая девушка была, жалко. Не нужно мне тогда было напиваться. Я даже не знал, чёрт возьми, что с ней стало – связь мы не поддерживали, а даже если бы и да - знаете, как это бывает, когда девушка просто пропадает куда-то, не бегать же за ней? Разок она позвонила – с год тому назад, кажется. Я был занят.

\- Вы как раз переживали один из нелёгких моментов в борьбе за адекватную самоидентификацию, сэр, - вежливо напомнил Джарвис.

\- Вот именно, - подтвердил Тони, морщась. – Киллиан, должно быть, тогда уже начал здорово её пугать своими завихрениями, - но у меня не все были дома, если можно так сказать, и мы так и не встретились.

\- Это к лучшему, - уверенно сказала Романофф. – Встречи ты бы не пережил, поверь мне. Странно, почему Киллиан и его А.И.М. добрались до тебя так поздно – может, Майя молчала до последнего, выдавая твою идею за свою, а может, кто-то умный боялся нечаянно напомнить тебе о твоей же идее.

\- Но теперь-то они добрались, - хмыкнул Бартон. – Снаружи паника и хаос. Не из-за Щ.И.Т.а, просто пропали и ты, и Пеппер, так что твоя, Старк, империя трещит по швам.

От этой новости Тони отмахнулся, как от чего-то неважного.

\- Не в первый раз она трещит по швам, раньше ей это шло только на пользу, - он посмотрел на Романофф почти умоляюще, - честно, я не хотел. Просто здорово надрался, а идея была хорошая, ну и…

\- Я тебя расчленять не собираюсь, - успокоила Романофф, - да и капитан не даст. Ты ему почему-то больше нравишься в неразобранном состоянии. Чего я не понимаю, так это – причём тут Асгард.

\- Этого я и сам до конца не понял, - Тони осторожно посмотрел на зеленеющего Беннера. – Мне одному кажется, что здесь сейчас станет слишком тесно?

Брюс снял очки, протёр их и снова водрузил на нос.

\- Я себя контролирую, - выговорил он хрипло. – Не нужно двусмысленных высказываний – и всё будет в порядке, насколько это возможно. Что касается Асгарда, тут я могу кое-что объяснить, хотя эти объяснения, должен признать, могут быть достаточно спекулятивны.

\- Мы все внимание, док, - заверил Бартон, предупреждающе глядя на Тони. – Давайте свою теорию.

\- Джарвис, - устало сказал Брюс, - выведи, пожалуйста, итоговое сравнение. Никто не будет против, если я пропущу все первичные этапы исследования?

Возражений не последовало, и в воздухе над столом замерцала, переливаясь от фиолетового к синему и зелёному, длинная извилистая полоса. Тони отреагировал первым – сощурился, рассматривая её и явно видя что-то, что Стиву было недоступно, и пробормотал:

\- Интересно…

\- Это, - сказал Брюс, показывая на струящуюся ленту зелёных и густо-синих огней, - то, что я получил, когда загнал в спектрофотометр – самый простой, буквально на коленке собрал, - свой вариант сыворотки, - он вздохнул, точно собираясь прыгать в воду с высокой скалы, дал знак Джарвису, и рядом со светящейся полосой возникла вторая, куда длинней и ярче.

\- Ну просто Четвёртое Июля, - пробормотал Тони, упрямство которого не могло перебить, кажется, ничто. Романофф, не глядя, пнула его под столом, Бартон, так же не глядя, шикнул – и с явным трудом оторвался от созерцания широкой ленты живого огня.

\- Красиво, - выразил общее мнение Стив. – Очень. Что это?

\- Наш смертный приговор, - мрачно сказал Брюс. – Кровь богов. Это сравнительный спектроскопический анализ, - он стянул очки и, щурясь, стал рассматривать танцующий в воздухе огонь; начинаясь от тёмно-фиолетового, почти чёрного, он проходил все цвета спектра и заканчивался таким густым алым, что у Стива пальцы зачесались от давно забытого желания взять кисточки и краски.

\- И я даже догадываюсь, анализ _чего_ , - Тони поднялся, сделал руками что-то странное, точно растягивал нечто вещественное, и часть диаграммы послушно растянулась, фиолетовые и лиловые огни вспыхнули ярче, и тут уж происходящее сделалось настолько несомненным, что понял даже далёкий от физики Стив.

\- Они похожи, - сказал он. – Очень похожи. Что это такое, в простых словах?

\- Вот это, - объяснил Брюс, указывая на короткую ленту, - сыворотка. А это – результат того же исследования образца асгардской крови. Сходство не просто точное, оно… ошеломляющее.

\- Откуда она у вас? – спросил Стив, которому происходящее нравилось всё меньше. Брюс тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вы весь были в ней, капитан. Кое-кто в Щ.И.Т.е такого случая не упустил, можете мне поверить. Сплошная чёрная магия – некоторые из их специалистов до сих пор считают, что тессаракт можно заставить функционировать с помощью…

\- Я понял, спасибо, - пробормотал Стив, вытащил из кармана клетчатый свёрток. – Держите в коллекцию.

\- Купи все выпуски последних новостей - собери асгардского принца, - фыркнула Романофф. – Что он делает, кто-нибудь мне объяснит?

Тони, продолжая вертеть в воздухе светящиеся линии, наложил одну поверх другой, растянул ещё немного, подгоняя масштаб, ткнул пальцем в несколько тёмных пятен там, где данные не совпадали.

\- Это всё объясняет, - пробормотал он, - Джарвис, сколько процентов сходства?

\- В выбранном вами участке диаграммы – девяносто три процента, сэр.

Тони присвистнул.

\- Осталось только взять на анализ кровь капитана, - он оглянулся на Стива, добавил с неясной усмешкой, - если ты, Стив, согласишься. В качестве третьего и контрольного эксперимента.

\- Соглашусь, конечно, - удивлённо ответил Стив, - но причём тут я?

Тони глубоко вздохнул и поглядел на Брюса вопросительно. Тот кивнул.

\- Док терпеть не может научных спекуляций, - сказал Тони. – А я попробую. Давным-давно в одной далёкой галактике…

\- Старк, не ёрничай, получишь по шее, и никто тебя не спасёт, даже Стив, - пригрозила Романофф.

\- Но это правда! – возмутился Тони. – Асгард действительно далеко! И в нём живут… ну, я не стану осуждать своих далёких предков за то, что при первой встрече с асгардцами они посчитали их за богов. Вечно молодые, прекрасные, ничем не болеющие, с технологией, до которой нам всем ещё расти и расти, что ещё?..

\- Способные летать между звёзд, - подсказал Брюс. – Практически свободно перемещаться через пространственно-временные туннели.

\- И это тоже, - согласился Тони. – И всему этому они обязаны миллионам, да что там, миллиардам лет эволюции и вот этой красотке, - он сделал вид, что завязывает диаграмму в узел.

\- Мистер Старк, визуализация ваших развлечений требует повышенных затрат энергии, - предупредил Джарвис. – Полагаю, все и без того в достаточной степени впечатлены.

\- Вряд ли в достаточной, - проворчал Тони, но ленту отпустил, и она снова засияла, распростёршись над столом и бросая отсветы на лица сидящих – точь-в-точь гирлянда на Рождество. – Это даже не уникальный набор генов в ДНК, это круче, чем ДНК.

\- Но молекула родственная, или, вернее, ДНК – более простая версия этой… сверх-ДНК, - подтвердил Брюс. – Сложно определить, когда именно между людьми и асгардцами возникли первые трения, но…

\- Да с самого начала, - фыркнул Старк, - и думать нечего. Кому понравится быть слабым, когда рядом с тобой такие охренительные парни?

\- Спорная версия, но сейчас, пожалуй, не время всерьёз ударяться в историю религий, - Брюс автоматически взял спонтанно возникшую под его рукой чашку какао и сделал глоток. – Одно несомненно: среди наших давних предков были те, кто поставил себе за цель найти слабые места асгардской расы – и, надо полагать, частично преуспел. Остров, ушедший под воду – помните? Тамошняя конструкция определённо предназначалась для, гм…

\- Для охоты на асгардцев, Брюс, не стесняйтесь, - предложил Клинт. - Хотите сказать, было что-то вроде кольца обороны против Асгарда, с такими вот зверюшками внутри?

\- Сложно сказать наверняка, - с сожалением сказал Брюс, - но наработки были существенные. В общем-то, Щ.И.Т. паразитировал на этом давнем опыте. Кроме того, наши давние предки ухитрились каким-то образом добыть образец крови, может быть, даже тканей…

\- Безо всяких может быть, - вмешался Тони. – Локи упоминал Бальдра. И вообще – понятно же, что та пакость с рунами и прочей ерундой не всегда стояла без дела; кого-то наши доблестные предки всё-таки изловили. Не очень понимаю, как им это помогло – система явно штучная, не для массовой обороны, но…

\- Может, Асгард просто не разбрасывается своими, - предположила Романофф. – Сколько они живут, навскидку?

\- Сложно судить, - задумчиво ответил Брюс, - судя по этому набору – несколько тысяч лет. В таком случае, каждый асгардец действительно представляет собой большую ценность – потомство у них, разумеется, появляется нечасто. Может статься, после смерти Бальдра они просто ушли из столь неприветливого мира.

\- Но оставили куб, - проговорил Стив. – По-вашему, это хорошая идея, спрятать оружие в самом сердце враждебной территории?

\- А почему нет, если его по каким-либо причинам нельзя хранить в домашнем арсенале? - возразила Романофф. – К тому же - кто им мог воспользоваться? Тот безымянный гений, что придумал ловушку на бога, надо думать, решил даже не пробовать связываться с такой штуковиной.

\- Я бы попытался, - встрял Тони, и Бартон фыркнул.

\- Кто бы сомневался. Ничего удивительного, что Фьюри поставил всех, кого только мог, под ружьё. У него был куб и паршивая идея снова провернуть тот же фокус. И ведь могло получиться. Двое асгардцев пропадают у нас, на Земле, куб по-прежнему наш, а со временем, может быть, удастся им воспользоваться…

\- А их кровь, - перебил Тони, - даже лучше сыворотки Эрскина. Чёрт, до меня только сейчас доходит, как крупно мы вляпались. Это, - он снова вцепился в короткую зелёно-фиолетовую ленту, - это ведь только часть. Эрскин сумел воссоздать физическое совершенство, - он глянул на Стива, которому немедленно сделалось крайне неуютно, - но ведь эта штука гораздо больше, чем просто несокрушимое здоровье, это… это то, над чем работала Майя, это то, чего хочет каждый из нас.

\- Совершенство, - проговорила Романофф. – Просто так, ни за что, без усилий.

\- Как же, без усилий! – полыхнул глазами Старк. – Просто перелить кровь асгардца человеку – всё равно что залить расплавленного золота в глотку. Дорогая, пафосная, мучительная смерть. Нужна формула-передатчик, промежуточное звено. Вот её-то Майя и пыталась… - он замолчал, кривя рот. – И ведь почти удалось.

\- Почти, - сказал Брюс так, что у Стива по спине прошла дрожь. – Отдел Щ.И.Т.а, подхвативший знамя Эрскина, тем самым подхватил и знамя Гитлера. Это была давняя идея – влить в жилы человечеству кровь славных предков. В итоге имеем капитана, Пеппер Поттс, мистера Барнса, неизвестное количество тех, кто пережил инъекцию сыворотки А.И.М. – и бог весть сколько жертв неудачных экспериментов.

– Мало нам было Щ.И.Т.а с его блэкджеком и шлюхами, - проворчал Тони, - теперь А.И.М. Это ведь они тогда утащили всё, что осталось от эксперимента Говарда. Включая и криокамеры. Нашли местечко потише, развернули экспериментальную базу и принялись за дело, сраные евгенисты.

\- Тони! – возмутился Стив, но заставить Тони замолчать не смог бы даже нокаут.

\- Нет, подождите, - потребовал он, жестом отодвигая возражения Стива куда-то очень далеко. – Это ведь А.И.М. взорвал мой лайнер! Вот же пи…

Стив молча и очень быстро дотянулся до Тони, дёрнул к себе и обнял так, что несколько секунд Старк мог только возмущённо пыхтеть.

\- Хороший способ, - заметила Романофф; в глазах у неё искрилось веселье. – Нужно взять на вооружение.

\- После того, как Киллиан выяснил, кто нечаянно помог ему в изысканиях, - дипломатично заметил Брюс, стараясь не прислушиваться к ворчанию и звукам, сопровождающим отчаянное и бессмысленное сопротивление, - он решил… что? Обезопаситься на всякий случай – вдруг Тони вспомнил бы рождественскую вечеринку в Бёрне? Оставить Щ.И.Т. с носом, раз уж у Щ.И.Т.а полно других проблем?

\- А заодно наложить лапу на Старк Индастриз, - тяжело дыша и прожигая Стива взглядом, прибавил Тони, ещё более взъерошенный, чем пару минут тому назад. – Меня нет, Пеппер нет, компанию можно брать голыми руками, - он вдруг весело выругался, и в этот раз Стив не успел заставить его замолчать. – Твою мать, у меня же через два дня заседание совета!

\- Точно, - подтвердила Романофф. – Так мы его и возьмём. На горячем.

\- Если сообразим, как отсюда выбраться, - добавил Бартон, перехватил взгляд Стива и приподнял бровь. – Что?

\- А Фенрир? – спросил Стив, глядя на Брюса. – Он асгардец или жертва эксперимента с сывороткой?

\- Трудно сказать, - послышалось в ответ, - кровь у него я так и не взял. Но раз он исчез…

\- Погодите-ка, - вмешалась Романофф. – Считайте меня параноичкой, но что если Фенрир _не_ исчезал?

На неё уставились все, и во все глаза. Романофф пережила это с олимпийским спокойствием.

\- Я просто подумала, - сказала она, - что мы, может быть, совершенно зря так открыто всё это обсуждаем. Если Фенрир пропал там, где люди не пропадают…

Брюс медленно поднялся и уставился на свою чашку.

\- Джарвис, - сказал он хрипло. – Это ведь ты подал мне какао?

\- Сожалею, мистер Беннер, - отозвался Джарвис. – Это был не я.

 

-16-

 

Тони оброс бронёй с такой скоростью, что Стив дал бы ему высшую оценку по армейскому нормативу. Сам он каким-то неясным образом ухитрился метнуться взглядом одновременно в три стороны: Романофф уже стояла с пистолетом наготове, Клинт прикрывал ей спину, и за них можно было быть спокойными, но был ведь ещё Брюс, и до Халка ему оставалось всего ничего. Кроме того, была дверь, и Стив очень сомневался в том, что асгардцы действительно способны ходить сквозь стены бесшумно. В итоге он оказался спиной к спине с Тони, и Джарвис, мгновенно переключившийся с внешнего вещания на внутренний канал брони, сказал почти над самым ухом Стива:

\- Инфракрасный спектр и датчик движения, сэр. Объект не определяется.

\- Твою мать, - рявкнул Тони, - засекай следы! Романофф, ты сдурела, палить в замкнутом пространстве? Уведи лучше Брюса!

\- Следовая активность определена, - прошелестел Джарвис, - вывожу проекцию портала.

\- Старк, придержи язык, - одновременно с ним огрызнулась Романофф, рассматривая ровный прямоугольник на абсолютно нетронутой стене. – Ах он скотина длиннорогая, стоял прямо за спиной…

\- Мне нужно уйти, - быстро сказал Брюс. Его трясло, лицо сводило мелкими судорогами, Стив видел, как за паутиной трещинок стремительно зеленеет глаз с игольно-узким зрачком. – Немедленно и подальше.

Стив кивнул, и Брюс, на глазах увеличиваясь в размерах, заторопился к двери, едва не снёс её взбугрившимся плечом. Где-то в коридоре немедленно загрохотало, удаляясь.

\- Халк, - констатировала Романофф,  всё ещё изучая синеватый гаснущий прямоугольник портала. – Куда он ведёт, можешь определить, умник?

\- Мы над этим работаем, хотя за Джарвиса не поручусь, может, он отошёл попить кофе, - Тони завис на пару дюймов над полом и ругался себе под нос на чём свет стоит. – Как ты его упустил вообще? Он же был рядом!

\- Он использует систему маскировки, с которой я незнаком, - ответил Джарвис механически-равнодушно. Стиву пришло в голову, что он, должно быть, отключил эмоциональный блок, чтобы не чувствовать стыда и вины. – Просчитываю координаты точки выхода, - он вдруг замолчал, что-то треснуло в динамиках, и голос Джарвиса, совершенно неузнаваемый, сказал, - должно быть, неверные исходные данные. Точка выхода в комнате мисс Поттс.

Через секунду все они бежали – нет, неслись, - в зону глубокой заморозки. Стив висел буквально на пятках у стартовавшего горизонтально Тони, и прямо ему в лицо бил яростный свет репульсоров. Неважно; перед глазами Стива всё равно стояло всё то, что он ожидал и боялся увидеть там, в вымороженном лазарете.

Пустые кровати. Или, ещё более вероятно, учитывая мстительность Локи и его полную неспособность испытывать благодарность дольше пяти минут, – два обугленных тела со струями огня, змеящимися под кожей. А потом взрыв.

Он не успел предупредить Тони – тот уже снёс с дороги часть стены и металлическую дверь в тройной изоляции, плод совместной работы Клинта и Джарвиса;  белый инеистый дым клубами потёк изнутри и заволок всё вокруг, но Тони это не остановило. Рядом со Стивом беззвучно возникла Романофф, ткнула его в плечо, кивком указала на подозрительный угол, прикрыла его, перемещаясь стремительно и тихо; с другой стороны то же самое делал Клинт – действовали они слаженно, привычно и деловито, давая Стиву возможность не беспокоиться о возможном нападении со спины. Белый туман прорезало прожектором, ярким, как на сцене, и голос Тони, усиленный передатчиками, произнёс:

\- Привет, ублюдок.

Тут клубы пара отнесло в сторону, и Стив увидел совершенно неподвижную фигуру в зелёном и серебряном. Локи стоял ровно посередине между постелями Баки и Пеппер, раскрыв ладони в воздухе, словно пытался показать, что безоружен, и пах привычно – острая, ядовито-сладкая струя текла в морозном воздухе.

\- Тони, спокойнее, - скомандовал Стив, молясь, чтобы у Тони хватило выдержки не устроить здесь бойню. Судя по угрожающе наставленным на Локи наплечным дулам, до этого было всего ничего – один нечаянный вздох не ко времени, и всё покатится к чертям. – Локи, не делай резких движений. Нет, лучше вообще не шевелись.

\- Я и не собирался, - послышалось в ответ. Говорил асгардец спокойно, почти скучающе, и Стив с ужасом увидел худую сгорбленную фигурку, прижавшуюся к его боку. Фенрир весь согнулся, выставил вперёд скрюченные когтистые пальцы, оскалился и рычал – тонко и отчаянно-злобно, на одной изматывающей ноте.  – Если твой испытатель оружия и вершитель битв подумает немного, то и сам не станет нападать. У меня тут ребёнок. И кстати, нет никакого смысла в меня целиться – мне ваше смешное оружие не повредит, а вот вашим полумертвецам – может.

Бартон вынырнул из тумана справа от Стива и остановился, держа Локи на прицеле.

\- Может, и так, - сказал он. – А может, и нет. Не хочу тебя пугать, но стрелы – это вроде бы как раз то, что очень хорошо действует даже против таких, как ты.

\- Разве что некоторые, - отозвался Локи, усмехаясь и медленно поворачиваясь лицом к Стиву. – Вот странность, правда? Я пришёл с миром, ничем вас не обидев, а твои люди встречают меня стрелой промеж глаз. Вели им хотя бы не нападать первыми.

\- С-сукин… - начал Тони, срываясь в металлический лязг. Дула медленно качнулись и ушли в пазы, сверху их накрыло пластинами. – Хорошо, я не стану нападать. Я так не стану нападать, что лучше бы тебе самому закопаться.

\- Тони! – резко одёрнул Стив. От окрика Фенрир вжался в Локи ещё сильнее, блеснул зубами и жёлтыми огнями глаз. В голове у Стива бешено вертелось всё услышанное – про сыворотку, А.И.М. и Щ.И.Т., про многолетнюю гонку вооружений, где главными опытными образцами были люди. Странные, изломанные, исковерканные наукой во имя всемогущества люди. Один такой сейчас стоял перед ними, скалился и ненавидел их от всей души, если только у мальчика была душа. – Всем успокоиться. Уберите оружие.

Романофф, морщась, всадила пистолет в кобуру, Клинт опустил лук и сказал спокойно и очень убедительно:

\- Можешь мне не верить, Локи, но для трусливой швали, у которой вместо щитов дети, дела обычно хорошо не заканчиваются.

\- Хорошо сказано, - кивнул Локи, прикрывая Фенрира рукой и прижимая к себе ещё тесней, - но кто тебе сказал, лучник, что я собираюсь им прикрываться? Может, вы решите, что я теперь вдвойне слабее, ведь мне, если что, придётся драться не только за себя, но и за волчонка, и броситесь все сразу?

Клинт явно проглотил пару крепких слов и уставился на Локи хмуро.

\- Я с детьми не воюю, - заявил он. – Что бы он там тебе ни наплёл, если он вообще говорить умеет. Мы хотели помочь.

\- Вы помогли, - подтвердил Локи. – Помогли _мне_. Я бы ещё долго его искал, если бы он не испугался и не завыл так, что я бы и в Асгарде услышал.

– Клинт, он бы уже напал, если бы собирался, - сказала Романофф спокойным, почти скучающим голосом. – Он стоял у нас за спиной.

Верно, подумалось Стиву. Стоял за спиной и слышал всё от первого и до последнего слова, мог ударить, но не стал. Почему? Случай был самый подходящий. Боялся напасть сразу на всех и выжидал момента поудобней? Зачем тогда выдал себя?

\- Тебе нужна наша помощь, - сказал Стив, потому что вывод из всего мог быть только один. – И вряд ли дело только в мальчике. Ты мог бы забрать его и уйти, не напоив Брюса какао.

\- Может, оно отравленное, - предположил Тони, прислушиваясь к отдалённому грохоту. – Он уже Халк. С ним разве такое случалось от чашки какао?

Романофф показала Тони крепкий кулак и сказала, обращаясь к Локи:

\- Отойди от неё. Медленно, ладно? Просто на всякий случай.

Локи хмыкнул и сделал пару шагов к стене с видом утомлённой оперной дивы, исполняющей просьбу верного, хотя и глуповатого поклонника.

\- Достаточно? – поинтересовался он. – Я не собираюсь им вредить. Вам, кстати, тоже. Просто удивительно: вы почему-то доверяете Тору, но не доверяете мне. Хотя он гремит гораздо громче.

\- Он больше похож на человека, - объяснила Романофф. – И от него не пахнет так, словно он только что перерезал глотки десятку спящих просто ради развлечения.

\- И занялся непотребствами с ещё тёплыми телами, - поддакнул Бартон. – В этом всё дело. Ну и в том, как ты тогда удрал от нас, конечно.

\- Какие потрясающие у вас, людей, развлечения, - уважительно сказал Локи. – Мы никогда не делаем такого со своими мертвецами. Можно я не стану пробовать с вашими?

\- Нужно, - отрезал Стив, понимая, что ещё минута разговоров о мертвецах, и дело может закончиться очень плохо. Вряд ли Локи полностью представлял, насколько все они были на взводе. - Если не станешь делать глупостей, никто тебя не тронет.

Ядовито-зелёные, точно морской прозрачный лёд, глаза, остановились на нём, и Локи медленно кивнул.

\- Ты правильно сказал: мне нужна помощь, - сказал он. – Ирония в том, что вам она нужна тоже. Даже не знаю, кому из нас в последние дни пришлось хуже.

\- Тору, - предположила Романофф, - раз он отпустил тебя сюда одного. Или в Асгарде стало на одного принца меньше?

\- Предполагается, что я немедленно взбешусь и начну крушить всё направо и налево? – отбил Локи. – Тор жив. И он не может что-нибудь мне запретить. Я слушаюсь только себя и Всеотца. В редких случаях.

\- И сейчас как раз такой, - предположила Романофф. – Что, тебя послали сюда за Мьёлльниром?

На этот раз Локи нахмурился, и в воздухе плеснуло раздражением. Фенрир, мгновенно отозвавшись на перемену в запахе, зарычал громче.

\- Выбирай слова, женщина, - потребовал Локи. – Не то я отвечу как умею – а умею я, поверь, неплохо.

\- Успокойтесь все, - вмешался Стив, стараясь не вдыхать глубоко. – Зачем такая демонстрация, Локи? Поговорить можно было и без беготни через порталы, - он потёр ноющий лоб. – Порталы, боже правый. А я-то думал, самым трудным будет привыкнуть к подземке. Так почему?

\- Потому что, - сказал Локи, поглаживая скулящего Фенрира по голове, - благодарность – самая верная из цепей. Знаю, у вас не принято дарить что-либо просто так, потому мой дар будет вместо залога.

\- О чём это он, - начал Тони, но Локи, не двигаясь с места, поднял руки, выставив их ладонями вперёд. Жест был театральный до оскомины, но то, как золотым и зелёным засветились кончики его пальцев, даже Тони не обозвал бы спецэффектом. В этом свечении была сила, мощь, от него сухо трещал внезапно раскалившийся воздух.

\- Не вздумай, - прошипела Романофф, и Клинт рядом с ней вздёрнул лук и наложил на него стрелу в ту же секунду, как чёрный глаз дула уставился Локи между глаз. Фенрир взвизгнул и отступил за Локи, прячась и угрожающе рыча из этого импровизированного укрытия. – Отойди от них!

Локи смотрел на наставленное на него оружие равнодушно и понимающе, почти со скукой.

\- Всегда одно и то же, - сказал он. - Вы разве не добра им желаете, охотники? Кто, как не я, может помочь исправить то, что сделано неумелыми руками, подумайте сами?

Стив и Бартон обменялись короткими взглядами; лука Бартон не опустил, и Стив не мог его за это осуждать.

\- Откуда нам знать, что ты не сделаешь хуже? – спросил Клинт. – Мы сами сможем им помочь… наверное, - он скривился. – С большой долей вероятности.

\- Вероятности, - с явным наслаждением повторил Локи. - Ах, как много значит даже самый малый шанс неудачи, когда речь идёт о тех, кого любишь.

Стив понял, что уже несколько секунд не дышит – тело словно забыло, как дышать, - и втянул воздух с отчётливым хриплым звуком.

\- Да, - по-своему понял Локи, - ты об этом знаешь не понаслышке. Все вы знаете, но ты – особенно. Так что же? Если я избавлю их от верной и мучительной смерти, вы согласитесь дать мне то, в чём я нуждаюсь?

\- Смотря что… - начал Стив, и Тони рявкнул:

\- Не торгуйся с ним, чёрт,  Стив, даже не начинай!.. поздно, ты уже начал.

\- А ты быстро соображаешь, гремящий скальд, - одобрительно сказал Локи. – Но я здесь один, а вас много. У всех у вас оружие, а у меня только голова на плечах. На чьей стороне перевес, как по-твоему?

\- У тебя есть твоя магия, - почти выплюнула Романофф, не опуская пистолета.

\- И портал, - сказал Тони, щурясь. – И способность не проявляться на системах слежения – не самых плохих, к слову. Знаешь, я начинаю понимать, почему наши предки так хреново обошлись с вашими. Было что-то, кроме зависти, правда?

\- Конечно, - Локи и пальцем не шевельнул, но за его спиной внезапно прорисовались складки длиннейшего зелёного плаща, надо лбом вспыхнул призрачным золотом шлем с изогнутыми рогами. Фенрир тявкнул, и в этом звуке Стиву почудилось восхищение. – Вы всё равно что муравьи, когда в их дом тычут палочкой. Кусаетесь.

\- Муравьи, - повторил Тони самым недобрым голосом. – Замечательно. Ты в курсе, на что способны муравьи? Обглодать медведя, сунувшего к ним лапу.

\- Неудачные слова, - покачал головой Локи. – Бальдр был не медведь, Бальдр был птица.

\- Стоп, - вмешался Стив, у которого голова шла кругом. Это был не бой, где всё было бы ясно и быстро, где он был бы на своём месте, это была какая-то безумная политика, а в политике он не был силён никогда. – Вы торгуетесь или меряетесь старыми счетами?

\- Не такими уж старыми, - отрезал Локи, - но я соглашусь отложить этот разговор на потом. Сейчас я пришёл, чтобы заключить сделку. И вы, и я в западне, в ловушке – и так уж вышло, что выбраться мы можем только вместе, сообща. Это то, чего я хочу. То, что я предлагаю. По-моему, условия вполне справедливые.

\- С ума сойти, - восхитился Тони; реактор у него засветился ярче, словно от раздражения. – Ты случайно не одолжил у нашего Кэпа словарь? Осторожней, у него там сразу после речи о национальном единстве и равенстве возможностей идёт речь о традиционных семейных ценностях, тебе эта идея не близка.

Стив не успел в который раз одёрнуть Тони, даже не успел возмутиться, потому что Локи расхохотался, закинув голову и предусмотрительно не дёргаясь с места. Даже текучее свечение на его руках притухло на время.

\- Он так похож на Тора, - сквозь смех выговорил он. – Надо же. Я спрошу у Всеотца, не ходил ли он в Мидгард тайком от жены.

\- Я смотрю, эти двое нашли общий язык, - пробормотала Романофф, по-прежнему пристально следя за происходящим и не опуская пистолета. – Дай им волю – будут грызться до вечера.

\- До завтрашнего утра, - возразил Бартон. – В лучшем случае.

Локи вздохнул как-то обречённо и сказал, кося глазами на Барнса – тот начал просыпаться, под кожей у него вновь зазмеились огненные дорожки:

\- Времени мало, решайте быстрей. Если я сделаю то, что могу сделать для них, это будет засчитано в мою пользу, или вы слишком глупы, чтоб оценить доброе дело?

\- Будет, - выдохнул Стив. Выбор, в конце концов, был невелик – если он вообще был, этот выбор.

\- Нет! Даже не… - начал Тони, но Локи ухмыльнулся и закрыл глаза. Тень плаща за его спиной растаяла, руки вновь окутались светящейся золотистой дымкой. В ней вспыхнули зелёные огоньки, два потока света  потянулись к лежащим, и Локи сказал совершенно спокойно:

\- Первый из вас, кто в меня выстрелит, убьёт не меня, а их.

Тони зарычал, а Бартон так скрипнул тетивой, что у Стива заломило зубы. Локи отнёсся к этим звукам с величественным презрением, текущий из его ладоней золотой дым накрыл и Баки, и Пеппер, так что не стало видно лиц, но слышно было, как Пеппер застонала – тихо, с каким-то режущим сердце недоумением.

\- Если ты её убьёшь, - слишком спокойно предупредила Романофф, - я не просто тебя прикончу, я тебя…

Пистолет не плясал у неё в руке, как опасался Стив, но на лице застыло обещание мучительной смерти.

\- Молчи, - прошипел Тони, - раз уж он начал - не отвлекай, что за манера у вас у всех говорить под руку!

Локи неопределённо хмыкнул, потянул ладони к себе, в золотом свечении прорезались фиолетовые огни, оно сделалось ярче, окрасилось багровым и медленно потянулось обратно, втекая в пальцы Локи и исчезая словно бы бесследно.

\- Дешёвые трюки, - проговорил Бартон себе под нос; краем глаза Стив видел, что на крыльях носа и на лбу у него выступил мелкий пот напряжения. – Я даже не знаю…

Он не успел договорить. А Стив не успел дослушать. Он рванулся вперёд, не подумав даже о том, что это не самая лучшая из идей, если вокруг тебя сплошь взведённые, как снятое с предохранителя оружие, люди, каждый из которых сам по себе опаснее любого арсенала.

Он просто не успел подумать. Не смог. Потому что Баки пробормотал что-то невнятное и сел на своём неудобном ложе, потерянно озираясь и моргая, как человек, разбуженный после очень долгого, мутного, полного кошмаров сна – и так ведь оно и было на самом деле. Видно было, как его лицо в секунду становится белым, как бы бумажным, сминается изнутри в гримасу изумления и страха, как расширившиеся глаза делаются огромными и слишком темными.

\- Стив! – выдохнул он, потянулся вперёд, попытался опереться на отсутствующую руку и чуть не упал, потеряв равновесие. Стив  успел его подхватить, уставился в близкое лицо  – Баки был совершенно прежний, живой, обычный, только без руки, моргал растерянно, на лбу залегла складка – точь-в-точь как раньше.

\- Осторожней, - от облегчения у Стива даже дыхание перехватило. Краем глаза он видел, что Тони точно так же метнулся к Пеппер и теперь нависал над ней, что-то торопливо говоря и стряхивая с неё остатки льда. – Баки…

\- До чего трогательная сцена, - насмешливо заметил Локи, но Стив и это услышал как-то издалека. Баки обнял его, неловко, лбом ткнулся в плечо, пробормотал что-то невнятно, слишком глубоко втянул воздух, и Стив понял, что он плачет. Только тут он вспомнил о других, поднял голову, продолжая обнимать Баки одной рукой, и встретился взглядом с Локи – тот стоял, где и прежде, рассматривая их с интересом естествоиспытателя. В руках у него был светящийся шар, и последние нити сияния втягивались в него, как в клубок.

\- Заткнись, - потребовала Романофф. Она убрала пистолет, подошла к Тони, всё ещё сыплющему словами и то и дело порывающемуся потрясти Пеппер за плечи, чтобы убедиться в том, что она жива и в порядке. – А ты оставь её в покое, Старк, твоя юрисдикция над ней кончилась.

Тони уставился на неё, как на умалишённую, но не успел сказать ничего – Романофф отодвинула его в сторону не по-женски твёрдой рукой, наклонилась над сидящей ошеломлённой Пеппер, взяла её за подбородок и поцеловала в губы.

\- Что это, - сказал Тони. Стив впервые видел его настолько поражённым, почти шокированным. – Это что, чёрт возьми…

\- Интересные у вас тут нравы, - отозвался Локи, поглядывая на Старка насмешливо и без тени сочувствия. Пальцы Пеппер, впившиеся в чёрное кожаное плечо Романофф, медленно расслабились, перестали вминаться вглубь, погладили – робко, неуверенно.

\- Чёрт возьми, отвернитесь вы, - возмутился Бартон, подошёл к остолбеневшему Тони и почти что силой заставил его сдвинуться с места. – Старк, выйди на связь и давай, включай свой гений, это же ты у нас умная задница, вот и займись, нечего пялиться.

\- Стив, - пробормотал Баки неуверенно, - мне это точно не снится? Потому что мне много что снилось, кажется, и я  не уверен…

\- Сейчас ты не спишь, - заверил его Стив, отстранился и оглядел Баки заново. Глаза у того были мокрые, лицо кривилось, но он был собой. Настоящим Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. – Честное слово. Поверишь на слово или доказать?

Тони частично отошёл от шока и приблизился к ним, остановившись в паре шагов; у Стива немедленно заныло между лопаток от неодобрительного взгляда, хотя ничего такого ни он, ни Баки не делали.

\- Ты поосторожней, Баки, - сказал Тони с притворным дружелюбием. – Кэп ведь может и в челюсть засветить, чтоб ты поверил поскорее. Коронный прямой, чем не доказательство.

Баки сморгнул пару раз, сфокусировался на Тони и спросил у Стива:

\- Кто это такой? Вылитый Говард, если не присматриваться.

\- Говард давно умер, - быстро сказал Стив. Между лопатками заныло ещё сильнее. – Прошло много времени. Тони – его сын.

Баки заморгал, через плечо Стива поглядел на творящееся в комнате безобразие, сказал ошеломлённо:

\- Тут жутко холодно. Что значит – много времени? Я был ранен, так ведь? Кто они все такие?

Ох, подумал Стив. Невольное сочувствие всколыхнулось в нём, и он, совершенно нелогично, почувствовал себя предателем. Сейчас предстояло рассказать Баки всё, выбить у него из-под ног  всю прежнюю жизнь, которой больше никогда не будет, и уж он-то хорошо знал, на что это похоже, узнавать о том, что всё, что ты привык считать своим – дом, друзья, любимая программа по радио, привычный столик в кафе и танцы по субботам, - ушло в никуда и сохранилось разве что в музеях. И это было только сотой частью того, что Баки предстояло узнать о собственном прошлом – узнать от него, от Стива, потому что никому другому он этого не доверит.

\- Не хочу прерывать вашу беседу, - едко сказал Тони у него за спиной, - но вам не кажется, что порыдать в суровых мужских объятиях можно и потом? Или вы собираетесь взять пример с Романофф?

Баки дёрнулся, как от удара, отодвинулся подальше и одарил Старка взглядом, далёким от благодушия.

\- Романофф – это?.. – полувопросительно произнёс он, явно надеясь зацепиться за что-то условно безопасное. Тони немедленно развенчал эту надежду, ткнув пальцем в требуемом направлении, и с явным наслаждением любовался тем, как Баки, едва взглянув, бешено краснеет.

\- Та из них, что в кожаном костюмчике, - он хмыкнул. – Совращает мою исполнительного директора. Я бы за такое видео в своё время дорого отдал, надо же, моя Пеппер целуется на людях, а с меня чуть шкуру не спустила, когда я зажал ту модель на фотосессии…

\- Послушайте, я дал вам целых пять минут, - фальшиво-скучающим тоном произнёс Локи, и Романофф наконец-то оторвалась от Пеппер, напоследок коротко тронула её губы своими, точно извинялась за необходимость прерваться, повернулась к Локи и одарила его многообещающим взглядом. Локи пожал плечами и закончил: - Я полагал, что вам этого времени хватит. Видимо, я ошибался.

Стив сумел разжать руки и встал, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на текущем моменте.

\- Западня, - сказал он, потому что до эпической демонстрации способностей асгардского принца речь шла именно об этом. – Что за сделку ты нам предлагаешь?

\- Надо же, - издевательски-уважительно сказал Локи, вновь прижимая к себе Фенрира и успокаивающе поглаживая его по голове. Шар он переложил в одну руку, но Стив ясно видел, что ладони тот не касается, а просто висит в воздухе. - После подарков вы вправду становитесь сговорчивее. Прямо как мы, боги.

\- Вы не боги, - сказал Тони, слишком внимательно рассматривая шар. – Что ты сделал? Мы собирались менять им всю кровь, чтобы избавиться от сыворотки.

\- Не помогло бы, - равнодушно сказал Локи. – Или помогло бы, но на всю жизнь оставило бы калеками. Вы что, не видели, на что способна асгардская кровь? Даже фальшивая, даже неполная, она никогда не исчезает бесследно. Её нельзя уничтожить. Только позвать.

\- Позвать, - повторил Тони, явно занятый внутренним переводом услышанного на нормальный научный язык. – Сродство структур и взаимное притяжение, - он зашевелил губами, беззвучно укладывая новые данные в какую-то невидимую формулу. - Если развить достаточную интенсивность поля…

Стива укололо ревнивой тревогой. Они получили слишком много, и из ненадёжных рук, это уже было достаточно плохо, но то, как явно и самозабвенно Тони заинтересовался чужой и странной наукой, пугало не меньше. Локи был… интересен, против такой технологии – или способностей, или магии, как ни назови, - Тони устоять не мог. И, судя по блеску в глазах, не хотел.

\- Называй это как тебе нравится, - любезно разрешил Локи, - я просто позвал кровь, и она пришла. Вы искалечили её, это правда, но не до такой степени, чтобы это стало невозможным.

Баки помотал головой, снова уставился по сторонам. Ясно было, что он вот-вот начнёт щипать себя за особенно чувствительные места, просто чтобы убедиться, что не спит.

\- Ничего, Баки, - сочувственно сказал Стив, - к этому можно привыкнуть.

\- Хорошо бы, - отозвался Баки вполголоса, косясь по сторонам. – Что это за жуткий парнишка?

\- Присоединяюсь к вопросу, - потребовал Тони. – Как он оказался на базе? Кто он такой – или что он такое?

Локи вздохнул, повёл рукой, прижал Фенрира к себе – тот по-волчьи сунулся носом ему под мышку и замер, уткнувшись  лицом Локи в рёбра.

\- Не говори о нём так, - воспротивился Стив, - он же слышит.

\- Это ничего, - успокоил Локи, - не думал, что воин, как ты, может так переживать за чужое наследство, но мне, пожалуй, нравится. Тор тоже… - тут он оборвал себя, погладил Фенрира по худым лопаткам и сказал озабоченно. - Ему нехорошо здесь. Много запахов, слишком много смертных. Мне нужно отправить его домой.

\- Домой, - повторил Тони. – И где это самое «домой»? Не под водой же.

\- Конечно, нет, - Локи свёл узкие брови, но вид у него был не надменный, а отчего-то жалобный. – Мы, асы, можем менять тела, как вы – одежду. В этом нет ничего смешного, - добавил он быстро, хоть никто и не думал смеяться.

\- Бальдр был птицей, - напомнила Романофф. – А ты, стало быть, волком?

\- Волчицей, - Локи скривил губы и вздёрнул голову. – В этом по-прежнему нет ничего смешного.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Тони. – Когда вы, асгардцы, только успеваете?

Локи дёрнул плечом, точно желая показать, что не считает реплику достойной ответа, и сказал, ероша Фенриру волосы:

\- Время для него идёт иначе. Когда я понял, что он не станет ни волком, ни асом, то дал ему лес и стаю. Там он был счастлив и свободен. Кто мог знать, что вы, люди, не просто сводите леса, но ещё и ловите тех, кто в них живёт?

Фенрир заскулил, словно уловил в потоке звуков образ давнего недоброго дня, когда его, странного мальчишку, впервые увидели люди.

\- Так какого же чёрта ты его не забрал? – обвиняюще спросил Тони. – И как вычислил сейчас, вот что меня особенно интересует?

\- Я был далеко, - скупо ответил Локи, - а ваши выродки прятали его. Но теперь всё будет хорошо, - он снова приласкал Фенрира по волосам. - Мне безразлично теперь, что скажет Всеотец, да и у него сейчас есть дела поважней, чем бранить меня за распутство, - он наклонился к самому уху Фенрира и прошептал что-то; мальчик посмотрел на него, медленно и непривычно сморщил верхнюю губу так, что оскал превратился в жуткое и явно неудобное подобие улыбки.

\- Господи, - выговорил Стив, глядя на то, как Фенрир изо всех сил старается понравиться своему отцу. Или, учитывая обстоятельства, матери.

Локи шевельнул пальцами свободной руки, и вокруг Фенрира появилась призрачное голубоватое… что-то. Странное несуществующее что-то, чему и названия-то не было, сошлось над Фенриром, а когда исчезло – забрало его с собой.

\- Чёрт, - почти простонал Тони, глядя на пустое место, где только что стоял мальчик. – Портал с произвольными координатами, и какая избирательность, чтоб меня… Джарвис, ты пишешь?

\- Всё, что происходит, мистер Старк, - донеслось в ответ, и Локи с интересом поглядел по сторонам, ища говорящего.

\- Продолжай. Давление, температуру, напряжённость магнитных полей – всё, потом разберёмся в деталях, - скомандовал Тони. - Такую технологию я не упущу, это не просто прорыв, это…

Бартон, бесшумно подошедший к нему, постучал Тони по шлему сзади и посоветовал сходить с ума молча, раз уж без этого никак не обойтись.

\- По-моему, всё очевидно, - сказал он. – Кое-кому очень нужен Мьёлльнир. Мальчишка – это необязательный, хотя и приятный бонус. Так?

Локи кивнул.

\- Всеотец разгневался на меня, - сказал он, неприятно усмехаясь. – На Тора тоже, но Тору так досталось,  что смысла не было его бранить. Кроме того, он любимчик, а я, - тут он неопределённо хмыкнул, - словом, дома считается, что если что-то пошло не так, значит, я обязательно приложил руку. Хотя это и не всегда справедливо, некоторые беды случаются просто потому, что надо же им случаться.

\- Да ну, - скептически произнесла Романофф. – А я думаю…

\- Неважно, - сказал Стив. – Продолжай. Тебе нужен Мьёлльнир и посох?

\- Посох? – Локи пренебрежительно дёрнул плечом. – Посох я сделаю и сам, если нужно – это долго, но не невозможно. Нет. И молот нужен не мне, а Тору,  - он поморщился и признал, - очень нужен. Он до сих пор не пришёл в себя. Мать надеется, что он очнётся, если почувствует молот рядом.

Романофф вздёрнула бровь, подумала и промолчала.

\- Мне бы помогло, наверное, - сказала она. – Хорошее оружие и не такое может.

Баки, за которым Стив следил краем глаза, неожиданно кивнул, точно подтверждая её слова.

\- Кроме того, - невозмутимо продолжал Локи, поигрывая шаром, - мне отдали вашу землю. На время, - быстро добавил он, видя, как напрягся Стив, - и только чтобы навести порядок там, где, как Всеотец считает, я же и напортачил. Это несправедливо, я и пальцем Мидгард не трогал, вы всё сделали сами, но такова уж жизнь, за вами, смертными, вечно нужно присматривать.

\- Боже упаси от такой няньки, - пробормотала Романофф, и на этот раз Стив её не прервал. – Если _ты_ примешься наводить у нас порядок…

\- Можно подумать, мне самому этого хочется, - скривился Локи. – Но мы в одной лодке, женщина.  Этот ваш одноглазый шаман натворил дел,  и вам не так уж сладко живётся тут, в подземелье, когда вокруг стоят его люди.

Бартон переглянулся с Романофф и спросил подозрительно:

\- И что ты можешь? Взять и уговорить их просто разойтись по домам? Этого никогда не будет. Не знаю, как там принято у вас в Асгарде, а у нас никто не откажется от возможности стать сильнее. Любой ценой.

\- Не любой, - негромко возразил Стив. – Но Клинт прав – так думают не все.

\- Легко говорить, что не нуждаешься в могуществе, когда оно и так у тебя есть, - хмыкнул Локи, и Стиву ужасно захотелось его ударить – просто потому что Локи был прав почти во всём.

Почти. Ему не было легко – ни говорить, ни делать. Стоило подумать о тех миллионах людей, кому могла бы помочь сыворотка, о человечестве, упрямо карабкающемся к звёздам, о больных детях…

Он посмотрел на Баки – тот, казалось, задумался о чём-то своём - и покачал головой.

\- У нас должен быть свой путь, - сказал он твёрдо. – Не асгардский, а наш собственный – путь человечества. Если для этого потребуется отказаться от своего…  - он запнулся.

\- …физического совершенства, - подсказала Романофф. – Ты откажешься. Брюс откажется, ещё и приплатит сверху. Но мы представления не имеем о том, скольким ещё ввели эту проклятую сыворотку. И даже если выясним и уничтожим все образцы, все разработки – а это практически невозможно, - непременно найдётся умник вроде Эрскина, который из самых лучших намерений затеет всё заново.

\- Может быть, и так, но это не повод сидеть и ждать новых жертв, - отрезал Стив. - Спроси у Пеппер, спроси у Баки, очень ли они были счастливы, заполучив в себя эту дрянь.

\- Нет, - подала голос Пеппер. Она спустила ноги с постели и поднялась, пошатываясь и стараясь запахнуться поплотнее. – Мне нужно переодеться. Наташа, капитан прав. Эта штука тебя поглощает, растворяет изнутри. Мне повезло, мне было за что уцепиться, но даже это постепенно уходило, я… - она поёжилась, передёрнула плечами. – Я как будто исчезала, а то, что появлялось, больше не было Пеппер Поттс.

Романофф выжидающе посмотрела на Баки; тот пожал плечами, морщась от того, как странно это простое движение ощущалось с одним пустым рукавом.

\- Последнее, что я помню более-менее ясно, – поезд. А потом всё вразнобой, как в кошмаре. Какие-то лица, выстрелы… это что, всё было на самом деле? Стив?

\- Это потом, - поспешно сказал Стив, но Баки смотрел так требовательно, что пришлось сказать, - да. Это всё было на самом деле. Ты проспал, ну, по большей части проспал, семьдесят с лишним лет. Я тоже, если тебе от этого станет легче.

Баки поглядел на прикрытую повязкой культю.

\- И это не гансы? – спросил он, как будто уже знал ответ. - Это позже, правильно? Те сукины дети, которые… которые…  - он вдруг поднялся так резко, что пошатнулся и едва не упал, но удержался на ногах и выставил здоровую руку, протестуя против попытки Стива его подхватить. – Я сам. Я понятия не имею, какая херня тут происходит, - извините, девочки, - но того, что я всё-таки помню, хватит с головой, чтобы я пошёл и надрал им жопу.

Стив был настолько потрясён этой решимостью, что даже не упрекнул его за грубость.

\- Проблема в том, - сказал Бартон, усмехаясь, - что мы не до конца понимаем, кому именно нужно… объяснить их неправоту,  - он усмехнулся. – И где они. И сколько их. Может быть, А.И.М. уже открыл поточное производство горячих парней с высокой регенерацией – а может быть, и у Щ.И.Т.а найдётся что-нибудь про запас на этот случай, как знать?

Локи, до сих пор слушавший молча, улыбнулся почти искренне.

\- Мне нужен Мьёлльнир, - повторил он. – И куб. Тор не смог его принести, значит, должен принести я – тогда Всеотец увидит, что я достоин уважения. Я достоин, - повторил он с нажимом, глядя в насмешливые глаза Романофф, - не моя вина, что на трон обычно садится тот, кто шире в плечах, а не самый искусный колдун. Видите, как я с вами откровенен? – он усмехнулся. – Я не могу вернуться без победы. Помогите мне добыть куб и Мьёлльнир, и я покажу вам каждого в Мидгарде, в ком есть хоть капля асгардской крови. Может, даже помогу сражаться.

\- Куб не отдам, - внезапно воспротивился Тони, сверкая глазами. – Сам себе не верю, что защищаю паранойю Фьюри, но откуда мы знаем, на кой чёрт Асгарду такая штука?

\- Очень интересная штука, - подколол Бартон. Никакого веселья в его глазах не было. – Штука, с помощью которой ты собирался развернуть новое производство, а, Старк? Система межпланетной обороны, зубастые спутники, а что дальше? Звёздные войны в натуральную величину?

\- Иди ты на хуй, Бартон, - огрызнулся Тони. - Ты понятия не имеешь, какой это прорыв, это просто… - он состроил гримасу, столкнувшись с явной нехваткой подходящих слов. – Ты в курсе, что этот вот длиннорогий только что показал походя, даже не вспотев? Точечный переход! – он оглядел всех, закатил глаза, объяснил нетерпеливо: - Дырка из одного измерения в другое, голыми руками, из точки А в точку Б, никаких флюктуаций, никаких побочных эффектов, просто взял и перенёс живой объект из одного места в другое! Представьте только, как изменится мир, ну? Да всю фантастику можно будет сразу выбросить на свалку, _мы_ будем фантастикой!

\- Представляю, - сказал Стив. Во рту у него было горько, и отчего-то ныло совершенно здоровое сердце. Тони просто сиял – глаза, реактор, репульсоры, всё злое и вдохновенное лицо, и Стив ненавидел себя за то, что должен был погасить этот свет, может быть, и навсегда. – Что, если эту технологию решат использовать во вред? Обычно так и случается.

\- Ну так на то нам и Щ.И.Т., чтобы она не попала в чужие руки, - Тони подумал секунду и поправился. - Ладно, на то мы и Мстители, чтобы… и потом – с чего ты взял, что Асгард, заполучив куб, не врежет по нам изо всех стволов? Очень в их духе. Что нам скажут простые американцы? Если ещё будет кому говорить.

\- У Асгарда нет причин воевать с нами, - возразил Стив. Тони презрительно хмыкнул.

\- Это они тебе сами сказали? А даже если и сами – ты так вот сходу им и поверил? Я тоже много что могу сказать, и…

\- Старк, утихни, - потребовал Бартон. – Я понимаю, тебе перспективами глаза застит, но включи, пожалуйста, голову на минуту. До сих пор кубом пользовался Красный Череп, ты и Брюс – кому-нибудь из вас он пошёл на пользу?

\- Потому что мы ещё не разобрались, как! – рявкнул Старк. –  И не разберёмся, если вы приметесь разбрасываться такими штуками направо и налево! Что ты предлагаешь, Бартон, отдать этим сучьим детям всё, а самим вернуться обратно в пещеры? Извини, тут мне с тобой не по дороге!

\- Господи, Старк, до тебя ещё не дошло, что грош цена ворованной технологии? – вызверился Бартон. – А особенно этой! Посмотри вокруг, чёрт бы тебя драл, единственный, кому эта пакость пошла на пользу – капитан, и то, пари держу, всё сработало по чистой случайности!

\- Да что ты в этом смыслишь? – изумился Тони, переходя от ярости к издевательскому сочувствию. – С другими просто работали дилетанты, а я… по большому счёту плевал я на эту конкретную технологию, извини, кэп, но если стоит вопрос, из чего делать идеальных солдат, я первый скажу – из титаново-никелевого сплава. И буду прав. Биологические фортеля – штука сложнопредсказуемая, и в любом случае я не понимаю, какого чёрта мы должны добровольно отказываться от такого преимущества, так что…

\- Куб принадлежит Асгарду, - холодно напомнил Локи. – То, что он хранился здесь, не даёт вам на него никаких прав.

\- Опять та же песня, - оскалился Тони. - Скажи уж лучше, что ваш хвалёный Всеотец до усрачки боится, что мы научимся обращаться с кубом, откроем возможность летать по-настоящему далеко и быстро и в один прекрасный день появимся у стен Асгарда с парой сотен боеголовок.

\- Эта идея приходила мне в голову, - подтвердил Локи. – Всеотцу – нет, он считает вас немногим лучше животных. Я могу, конечно, просветить его насчёт ваших планов…

\- Никто не собирается делать ничего подобного, - вмешался Стив, понимая, что проигрывает. Даже если никто действительно не станет осуществлять такой безумный план, Локи достаточно будет просто солгать – и ему, возможно, поверят. После этого дни человечества будут сочтены. – Но обещать тебе Мьёлльнир и куб не могу ни я, ни кто-либо другой. Мьёлльнир так и не нашли, он где-то под водой, а куб – слишком опасная и ценная вещь, чтобы за него торговаться.

Услышанное Локи не понравилось; он нахмурился недовольно и капризно, даже губы надул, как избалованный  ребёнок, готовый устроить скандал.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он притворно-мягко и указал на Баки, - я ведь могу и вернуть то, от чего их избавил.

Тони немедленно заслонил собой Пеппер, лязгнул маской, готовясь к бою, и уставился на Локи триплексами, в которых ясно читалась жажда  убийства;  Романофф и Бартон встали рядом, и очень вовремя где-то вдалеке послышался тяжёлый грохот – Халк крушил что-то, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Только попробуй, - выразила общее мнение Романофф, - и я безо всякого куба сделаю так, что ты навсегда исчезнешь из всех измерений.

Локи демонстративно поднял руки. В шаре, зависшем между его ладоней, клубилась, кружась и извиваясь, чёрная полоса. На взгляд Стива, больше всего она походила на хищную водоросль, очень недовольную и голодную. Она вертелась, скручивалась в упругие спирали и распрямлялась, словно пытаясь вырваться наружу.

\- То, что я _могу_ , не означает, что непременно _стану_ , - сказал он,  поднял руки ещё выше, резко свёл ладони. Хлопок вышел оглушительным, почти нестерпимо громким, и Пеппер, взвизгнув, зажала уши руками. Романофф дёрнулась и не выстрелила, кажется, только благодаря въевшимся в плоть и кровь рефлексам. – Видите? То же и здесь. Асгарду нет нужды разрушать ни ваш мир, ни другие – до тех пор, пока вы не представляете собой угрозы.

\- Вы уже совались сюда, и вышло плохо для всех, - проговорил Тони. - Почему бы не оставить нас в покое?

 – Именно это я и предлагаю, - ласково сказал Локи, глядя на Старка, как на капризного ребёнка, требующего луну с неба. – Не разочаровывайте меня, смертные, или я решу, что Всеотец прав и вы вправду неразумные животные, предпочитающие силу рассудку. Если так, я, пожалуй, пойду и скажу ему, что ошибался.

Баки, опомнившись от резкого звука, шагнул поближе; видно было, что он на взводе и готов в любую секунду броситься на помощь – и Стив был уверен в том, что ему, несмотря на увечье и шок, лучше не становиться поперёк дороги.

\- Время подкупа прошло, наступило время угроз, - пробормотал Тони, усмехаясь так пакостно, что Стиву сделалось худо. – С чего ты взял,  что тебе позволят натравить на нас весь Асгард?

Локи поглядел на него с высокомерным презрением, сделал неуловимое движение в сторону, как если бы собирался уйти в стену и раствориться без следа, и остался на месте. На лице его проступила ярость, почти ненависть, и дышать стало трудно от запаха, плеснувшего вокруг.

  Тони ухмыльнулся ещё гаже и самодовольней, спросил сочувственно:

\- Не выкатило? Это уже просто-таки традиция, не находишь? Снова облом, и снова от меня.

\- Тони, ты в своём репертуаре… - начала Пеппер, но Старк сейчас явно воспринимал её как фоновый шум, даже головы не повернул, полностью сосредоточившись на пленнике.

На лице Локи проступила ярость, он снова сделал движение, слишком странное, чтобы ему можно было сходу подобрать название, и снова остался на месте, как будто его ноги вросли в пол. Узкое лицо стало ещё жёстче, гнев обтесал скулы и заострил подбородок, а глаза сделал двумя кусочками зелёного льда.

\- Вечная история с этими злодеями, - весело заметил Тони, - любят поболтать себе во вред.

\- Ты тоже любишь, - заметила Романофф, Тони фыркнул.

\- Убери это, - потребовал Локи. Губы у него едва шевелились. – Немедленно. Сейчас же!

\- Конечно, я люблю поболтать, - не слушая его, согласился Тони. - Поэтому я и не злодей. Хорошим парням можно потрепаться вдоволь, когда приспичит. Сделайте лица попроще, ребята, вы вправду считаете меня идиотом, который продаст любимую мамочку, чтобы собрать коллекцию опасной хрени из других миров?

\- Да, - честно сказал Бартон. Стив отмер, подошёл к Тони и крепко взял его за плечо.

\- Мог бы предупредить, - проговорил он вполголоса. – Даже я поверил.

\- Вышло бы ненатурально, - объяснил Тони. - И вообще, спонтанная была идея, я же не знал, что сработает. Кроме того, я не только болтал и тянул время, мы с Джарвисом были заняты. Думаете, это так просто – взять и за десять минут высчитать параметры силового поля, да ещё и луч сконцентрировать? Кстати, энергии он жрёт дай боже, так что советую действовать быстрее.

\- Он не может открыть портал, вообще не может двинуться с места, - потрясённо сказал Баки. Тони скосился на него и сказал издевательски:

\- Так держать, лейтенант, ты как все военные – умеешь констатировать очевидное, когда оно как следует хлопнет по башке.

\- Тони, - начал было Стив, но по всему выходило, что для Старка и он сам, а не только Пеппер, был сейчас фоновым шумом, и понимать это оказалось исключительно болезненно. Баки осторожно коснулся его локтя, сжал, точно пытаясь утешить, собрался что-то сказать, но тут заговорил Локи.

\- Отпустите меня, - потребовал он, глядя на Тони с омерзением. – Вы ничем не лучше тех, что были до вас, но за меня отомстят. За Бальдра вы заплатили голодом и морозом, за меня придётся платить кровью.

\- Он не может удрать сам, но может позвать на помощь? – уточнил Бартон, разглядывая Локи с нездоровым интересом и явно не прислушиваясь к угрозам. – Что теперь, Старк? У нас и без того было полно проблем, чтоб прибавлять к ним пленного асгардца, с которым непонятно что делать.

Тони раскрыл рот, собираясь сровнять Клинта с землёй, но Стив успел раньше.

\- Отпустить, - сказал он, и Тони, забыв о неблагодарности Бартона, недоверчиво уставился на него.

\- Спасибо, - с отвращением поблагодарил Локи. Короткое слово, казалось, обжигало ему губы горечью. – Всё-таки нашёлся хоть один не лишённый разума человек. Удивительно.

\- Отпустить? – переспросил Тони, неприязненно щурясь. – Капитан, да ты шутник. Стой, я забыл, ты же не умеешь шутить, ты у нас по части самопожертвования, но…

\- Стив прав, - вмешалась Романофф. – Долго держать Локи так, как сейчас, ты всё равно не сможешь, а предлагает он как раз тот самый безумный план, который может сработать. Я по горло сыта этим местом, передышка кончилась, нам нужно выбираться – и надрать задницы одновременно Щ.И.Т.у и А.И.М., а это почти невозможно.

\- Да он сдаст вас, как только подвернётся случай, - возопил Тони. - Вы что тут, с ума посходили? Романофф! Бартон!

\- У Таш хорошая интуиция, - заметил Клинт, - если она в деле, я тоже в деле. И он вылечил Пеппер.

\- Надо же, кто-то об этом помнит, - пробормотала Пеппер, выжидательно поглядела на Баки. Тот вздохнул.

-  Я пока не стану рассыпаться в благодарностях, ничего? Нужно осознать это всё. И я тоже не доверяю этому парню, я хочу сказать, вы чувствуете, как он _пахнет_?

\- Омегой, - сказала Пеппер. – Но не это главное. Опасностью.

\- Вот она, людская благодарность, - заметил Локи. Невероятно, но он улыбался – кусачей улыбкой существа, услышавшего привычный упрёк и готового так же привычно огрызаться. – Ничем не лучше асгардской.

\- Я не намеревалась никого оскорбить… - начала политкорректная Пеппер, но Локи только ухмыльнулся понимающе и недобро.

\- Не трать времени на зряшные слова, женщина, я привык к тому, что девы Всеотца меня не любят, - сказал он, глядя поверх головы Пеппер на Стива. – Это всегда так было, всегда так будет.

\- И мы сейчас не об этом, - выговорил Стив, стараясь не думать о том, что только что услышал, и сосредоточиться на деле. - У нас есть выбор: не поверить Локи и проиграть – даже если мы справимся с Щ.И.Т.ом и А.И.М., остаётся ещё Асгард, и он ближе, чем нам хотелось бы. Я не хочу собственными руками развязывать такую войну.

Локи одобрительно  хмыкнул.

\- В твоей семье точно не передавался по наследству рогатый шлем? – он снова пошевелился и снова остался на месте – поле позволяло ему дышать и двигаться, но не выпускало из периметра, довольно тесного. – Думаешь почти как асгардец, да и на вид похож.

\- В его семье, - ядовито сказал Тони, - по наследству передавался ингалятор для астматиков, - он глянул на дёрнувшегося Стива и скривил губы. – Ничего личного, кэп, просто факты. Нет, вы все вправду рехнулись? Поверить _Локи_?

\- У нас нет другого шанса, - ответил Стив, всеми силами прогоняя неуместное сейчас побуждение схватить Старка за шкирку, вытащить из комнаты в место потише и выяснить, какая муха его укусила. – И Локи уже не однажды нам помог, так что…

\- Ясно, - неожиданно спокойно сказал Тони. – Ладно,  пятеро против нас двоих – меня и голоса рассудка, - так что я уступаю. Пеняйте на себя, - он шагнул в сторону, и Локи немедленно пошевелился, отчего-то потёр запястья, хоть до того и не был связан по рукам.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - сказал Стив вполголоса, обращаясь к Тони. Тот дёрнул плечом.

\- Вовсе нет, разве что твоё «поговорить» включает в себя постель. Всё и так слишком хреново, чтоб я ещё тратил время на разговоры по душам, - отрезал Старк, не глядя Стиву в глаза. – Отдашь ему куб? Вот так запросто, за красивые глаза?

\- Отдам, - подтвердил Стив, понизив голос, - и глаза у него змеиные. Тони, не ревнуй – а я постараюсь не ревновать _тебя_.

\- К этому-то? – ощерился Старк. – Это же ты у нас практически асгардец, и это тебе всякая полорогая шваль вешается на шею, а ты и рад!

Шипел он негромко, но так, что каждое слово казалось каплей раскалённого металла, кусочком окалины, попавшим на кожу и прожигающим насквозь.

\- Скандал в благородном семействе? – вполголоса поинтересовался Локи у Романофф, но ответа Стив не услышал. Тони лязгнул чем-то – маской или зубами, сейчас большой разницы не было, - и Стив совсем уж было собрался вытрясти его из костюма, утащить куда-нибудь и вправить мозги на место, как между ними возникла Пеппер.

\- Не тратьте времени, капитан, - она бесстрашно взяла Тони за железное запястье и властно потянула за собой. - Я об этом позабочусь.

Тони, к изумлению Стива, не сопротивлялся.

\- Так, - сказала Романофф, проводив их тяжёлым взглядом. – Теперь, когда с личными вопросами временно закончено, займёмся, может быть, делом?

 

-17-

 

Всё это было в высшей степени безумно. Как оказаться в кроличьей норе вместо Алисы, только ещё и холодно. И мокро. Пеппер доволокла Тони до ближайшего угла – он шагал послушно, как манекен, - и потребовала:

\- Любую одежду. Сухую. Спроси у Джарвиса, где здесь раздобыть такое сокровище, или для меня всё кончится пневмонией.

Тони выслушал то, что ответил Джарвис, и пошёл, ни слова не говоря, к неприметной двери, за которой обнаружились полки с припасами, ящики с неизвестным, пахнущим смазкой и железом содержимым, и пожелтевшие пакеты с одеждой, живо напомнившей Пеппер о давнишнем, – времени прошло не так уж много, но те события воспринимались как давний сон,  – полёте на «Голландце».

\- У них у всех что, один и тот же фасон в моде? – проворчала она, стягивая омерзительно мокрый, липнущий к гусиной коже халат и зубами раздирая проклятую упаковку. – Армейский мешок, артикул 001?

Тони не поддержал шутки. Не принялся вдохновенно ёрничать, не вцепился в возможность перемыть кости военным, которых воспринимал как неизбежное и необходимое, но довольно глупое и всегда смешное зло – ничего из этого перечня. Даже не скривился.

\- Тони, - как можно мягче сказала Пеппер, втискиваясь в слежавшуюся от времени ткань и стараясь не тосковать о белье. Шёлковом, её любимой марки. Да что там шёлковое, сейчас сошло бы и дешёвое хлопчатобумажное. – Представления не имею, что у вас тут творилось, пока я спала, но капитан не тот человек, что станет играть на два фронта. Тем более с Локи. Что на тебя нашло, кроме твоего обычного синдрома недолюбленного гения?

\- Ничего, - тускло ответил Старк. Даже не огрызнулся. Пеппер победила последнюю кнопку, подошла к нему и попросила:

\- Убери костюм. Правда, Тони, не нужно, я же знаю, что тебе сейчас тошно и хуже некуда, можешь разыгрывать Железного Дровосека перед кем угодно, но со мной этот номер не пройдёт.

Металлические пластины сдвинулись, словно бы размягчились, пошли волной, сквозь них проступило живое лицо. Тони был заросший, очень усталый и тусклый, словно пылью припал.

\- Веришь ли, - сказал он почти без выражения, - не в Локи дело. Прекрасно я понимаю, что капитан не удерёт от меня в Асгард и вообще никуда не денется… пока я не встану на пути у его блядского чувства долга. Знаешь, что тогда будет?

\- Что? – послушно спросила Пеппер, потому что этого вопроса от неё и ждали.

\- Пройдёт по мне, как по плацу, и не обернётся, - с какой-то могильной, конечной уверенностью сказал Тони, - а я ведь влип, Пеппер, по самые уши влип. Если вот это и есть лучшее из чувств, и без него нет смысла в жизни… - он махнул рукой. – Вот так начнёшь нести ерунду, чтобы потянуть время и успеть перенастроить системы на нужный процесс, а в результате, как обычно, хрен знает что.

\- Тони, капитан тебя любит, - возразила Пеппер. – Видно невооружённым глазом. Ты вроде бы не собираешься предавать род людской, так чего ради разворачиваешь широкомасштабную трагедию на ровном месте?

\- Понятно, что любит, - раздражённо отмахнулся Тони. – Вопрос не в том, да или нет, а в том, насколько. Степень, а не знак, ясно? А, к чёрту. Идём обратно. Во-первых, может, ещё удастся прижать сукина сына к ногтю – он явился без Тора, а это особенно плохо, у его братца на морде написаны все секретные намерения Асгарда, - а во-вторых, Романофф сейчас придёт по твою душу и даст мне по зубам просто так, чтоб не расслаблялся.

Простое упоминание фамилии заставило Пеппер дёрнуться и покраснеть; она немедленно взяла себя в руки, но пятна на скулах были, увы, неподконтрольны.

\- Не придёт, - сказала она. – Наверное. И в любом случае она не станет тебя бить. Особенно если я попрошу.

\- Охренеть, какое счастье, - буркнул Тони. - Ты закончила свой стриптиз наоборот?

\- Закончила, - Пеппер дошнуровала ботинок, слишком большой, но выбирать не приходилось. – А ты как, закончил предаваться радостям самоуничижения?

\- Хватит с меня, - кивнул Тони уже почти спокойно. – Ну чего я, в самом деле, ожидал? Что в этот раз всё получится? Да когда у меня вообще получалось, если только дело касалось не оружия?

\- Вот что, Тони Старк, - хладнокровно потребовала Пеппер, - решать проблемы мы будем по очереди, и твои сложности с капитаном, уж прости, не на первом месте в списке. Я не для того годами работала по двенадцать часов в сутки, чтобы однажды всё рассыпалось, а к тому всё, готова поспорить, и идёт.

\- Моя Пеппер, - криво ухмыльнулся Тони и сделал самую странную вещь, какую только Пеппер видела от него за последние года три, а то и больше – если не считать одной бурной вечеринки, на которую Тони явился в образе нарумяненной дамы в кринолине и под вуалью, поспорив с Роуди, - подошёл к ней и обнял, обдав сложной смесью запахов и заставив Пеппер замереть.

Дело было не в том, что от Тони пахло вязкой и капитаном Роджерсом. Даже не в том, что поверх всего этого неприличия стелился неприятный дух пережжённого адреналина. Просто Тони никогда раньше не обнимал её так – по-настоящему. Как будто действительно наконец-то научился большему, чем имитировать положенные фигуры сложного танца социальных взаимодействий. Пеппер осторожно обняла его в ответ, погладила по затылку и спине.

\- Ну что ты, - пробормотала она, не зная, от чего у неё глаза на мокром месте – от неловкого сочувствия, неожиданной откровенности этого жеста или это просто последствия сыворотки. – Тони, я понятия не имею, что у капитана в голове, но вряд ли он мечтает о том, как бы побольнее тебя бросить, и погодите-ка, кажется, я чуяла на нём твою метку? Тони, мне не почудилось? Ты совсем с ума сошёл?  - она отстранилась и уставилась куда-то в самую глубину Тони Старка, пронизав его практически насквозь. - Ты пометил Капитана Америку! Национального героя, ты… нет, перестань улыбаться, предполагается, что ты тоже будешь в ужасе, как я!

\- Меня впервые ругают, продолжая обнимать, - констатировал Тони. Дурацкая улыбка никак не желала сходить с лица, да он и не старался особенно - ему стремительно становилось легче на душе, бог знает почему. – Ты же мне не воткнёшь нож в спину, Пеппер Поттс? За попрание национальных символов?

\- И без меня найдутся желающие, - Пеппер потрясла головой, уговаривая себя, что да, именно так и обстоят дела – Тони снова ухитрился предельно усложнить жизнь лично ей и всему миру. – Если только капитан не решит держать это всё в секрете, а он вроде бы не настроен… боже. Нет, стоп, это всё-таки может подождать, сейчас  я собираюсь заняться спасением твоей вечно готовой рухнуть империи, а ты постарайся не напортачить со всем остальным. В том числе и с капитаном. Сумеешь?

\- Попытаюсь, - отозвался Тони, высвободился из объятий и добавил задумчиво, - нам нужно дать им ещё полчаса. Надеюсь, у Локи нет привычки к классическим детективам.

\- Причём тут?.. – Пеппер замолчала и начала улыбаться. – Мистер Старк, вы порой ведёте себя как самый настоящий ублюдок.

\- Зато они договорятся, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – Иногда очень полезно изобразить из себя упёртого злобного идиота, Пеп, ты ведь знаешь. По сравнению с этим любой мало-мальски соображающий человек покажется идеальным партнёром, а молот я им найду, не сомневайся.

Пеппер не сомневалась. Игра на контрастах почти всегда приносила плоды, только обычно Тони был добр и снисходителен с высоты своего величия, а зубами клацала она.

\- Кстати, - поинтересовался Тони, приняв её молчание за комплимент своему недюжинному таланту морочить людям головы, - с чего ты взяла, что Старк Индастриз вот-вот рухнет? Это не я! Когда я её оставлял, всё было в порядке!

\- Не считая проекта звёздных войн, - напомнила Пеппер, - и того, что пропал не только ты, но и я. Роуди, должно быть, с ума сходит.

Когда они вернулись, диспозиция решительно переменилась. Локи уже сидел, развалившись на простом стуле, как на троне, и никто уже не тыкал в него оружием, даже Романофф. Она о чём-то переговаривалась с Клинтом и капитаном, и вид у всех троих был деловой и заговорщический.

\- Нужно навести тут порядок, - сказала Пеппер, глядя на откровенно замерзающего Баки. – Джарвис, выключи зиму, будь так добр, и свяжись с Роуди. Не сомневаюсь, он будет рад наконец-то меня услышать.

\- Сорок три звонка за последние сутки на ваш номер, мисс Поттс, - не разочаровал её Джарвис. – Мистеру Старку полковник перестал звонить почти сразу – видимо, счёл напрасной тратой времени.

\- Узнаю Роуди, - буркнул Тони, через плечо Бартона заглядывая в лист карты, которую все трое изучали с предельным вниманием. – Эй, вот тут можно попробовать выбраться наружу. Если весь Щ.И.Т. минут десять будет смотреть в другую сторону. Пусть караулят пустую нору – всё занятие, пока мы доберёмся до А.И.М.

\- Роудс сможет прислать за нами транспорт? – Стив отметил на карте нужную точку. – Здесь неподалёку шоссе, можно было бы найти машину. Если Брюс успокоится к тому времени, подойдёт любой грузовик.

\- Я его успокою, - сказала Пеппер, - и мне нужны будут новости за последние сутки.

\- Пеп, Брюс сейчас – большой зелёный монстр, - напомнил Тони. – Давай лучше я. Процитирую ему уравнения Бернулли, он и утихнет. Что? Мне они всегда помогали.

Стив отвлёкся от карты и поймал взгляд Тони.

\- Осторожнее, ладно? – попросил он. В голосе слышалось искреннее беспокойство. – Он уже должен был немного успокоиться, но всё равно…

\- Не бойся, кэп, не первый раз замужем, - Тони ухмыльнулся. – Куда безопаснее, чем говорить сейчас с Роуди.

Словно в подтверждение его слов Романофф хлопнула себя по бедру, выудила из кармана телефон Пеппер и отдала ей.

\- У меня от него уже синяки, - сообщила она весело. – Постоянный вибровызов, как только ты выдерживаешь?

\- Привычка, - ответила Пеппер, стараясь не заливаться краской. Секундой позже она забыла о намёках Романофф, потому что Роуди, не стесняясь, принялся облегчённо и злобно орать ей в ухо.

\- Я тоже рада тебя слышать, - попыталась Пеппер, отходя в сторонку. Звук по защищённой линии передавался исключительно хорошо, так что оглохнуть грозило не только ей. – Джим, можешь организовать нам грузовик?

Роуди перестал орать и выдохнул, долго и шумно.

\- Тони тебя покусал, - сказал он уверенно. – Точно тебе говорю, покусал. Или надышал, не знаю, как это передаётся.

\- Не вздумай развивать эту тему, а то я приеду и дам тебе в нос, - предупредила Пеппер. – Мы живы и почти в порядке, но нам, как я поняла, нужно убраться более-менее незаметно.

\- Незаметно, - ядовито повторил Роуди. - Ты в курсе, что тебя и Тони уже практически списали со счетов? Старк хотя бы просто взорвался над океаном, а тебя якобы похитила группа неизвестных, и раз они не выдвинули требований, значит, твой изуродованный труп доедают акулы, хотя это глупо – ну какие идиоты скормят тебя акулам, когда есть возможность получить выкуп размером со среднегодовой бюджет страны?

\- Они рядом, - ответила Пеппер. – Эти неизвестные. Джим, нам какое-то время нужно побыть мёртвыми, я не готова отвечать на вопросы на пресс-конференциях и тем более не готова встречаться с советом директоров. Что там сейчас происходит?

\- Я не экономист, но тут и экономистом быть не нужно, чтобы тебе ответить: полная задница, вот что происходит, - мрачно заявил Роуди. – Знаешь, кто теперь заправляет в совете директоров? Киллиан.

\- Киллиан, - повторила Пеппер.  – Олдрич Киллиан? Этот выпендрёжник с замашками пикапера?

\- Он самый, - подтвердил Джим. – Акции Старк Индастриз рухнули, просто как лавина, кое-кто говорит, это было подстроено заранее. Кстати, передай Тони – его проект свёрнут. Никаких зубастых спутников и звёздных войн. Кто-то продвинул запрет на самых верхах. Старк Индастриз по-прежнему делает оружие, но только привычных модификаций.

\- Так, - сказала Пеппер, - и у Киллиана, надо думать, нашлись более чем веские аргументы, чтобы перетянуть совет директоров на свою сторону?

\- У него нашлись акции, - почти безнадёжным голосом сказал Роуди. – Не знаю, сколько в точности, это коммерческая тайна, но они у него точно есть, и немало. Старик Зак свалился с инфарктом, едва узнал, а ведь он ещё Говарда помнит…

Старик Зак был столпом и опорой, и если уж даже его последние новости загнали в палату интенсивной терапии, страшно было подумать, что происходит с остальными.

\- Нам всем нужен Тони, - заявил Джим. – Никогда бы не подумал, что это скажу, но даже если он появится пьяным и обдолбанным, как после смерти Говарда, или снова поспорит с  кем-то из редакции Форбс и вкатит в зал совещаний на мотоцикле, – честное слово, обниму его и расцелую, лишь бы только вернулся.

\- Если он вкатит на мотоцикле, - сказала Пеппер, - то это будет особенный мотоцикл, Джим. И Тони на нём будет сидеть не один.

\- Я так и понял, что у вас там подобралась та ещё компания, - послышалось в ответ. – И те ребята, что тебя предположительно похитили и зверски расчленили…

\- Надо же, - пробормотала Пеппер. – Уже не акулы? Я польщена.

\- …эти ребята тоже  с вами? – упрямо закончил Роудс. Пеппер оглянулась на Романофф: та о чём-то переговаривалась с Клинтом, но почувствовала, посмотрела Пеппер в глаза долгим, внимательным, пронизывающим взглядом.

\- Да, - сказала Пеппер. Голос у неё сел. – Да, они здесь, и я с ними, Джим. Я с ними.

\- Тогда я за тебя спокоен? – предположил Роуди, явно недоумевая от её интонаций. – Пеп, ты точно в порядке?

\- В полном, - заверила она. Губы пересохли, и за возможность прямо сейчас, немедленно, сию секунду прижаться к Романофф, вдохнуть запах реки и степных трав Пеппер отдала бы, кажется, что угодно. – Мы скоро появимся, Джим, я и Тони.

Романофф, не глядя, сунула Клинту то, что держала в руке – кажется, очередную карту, - и, по-прежнему не отпуская взгляда Пеппер, пошла к ней, гибкая, грациозная, желанная и пугающая. Большая чёрная кошка. Или птица. Или всё вместе, как у египетских божеств, или…

Пальцы Романофф не были холодными, как у тех статуй, на которые она любовалась в Лувре. Одну из них Тони собирался было купить в коллекцию, но потом ему подвернулся вариант поинтереснее, и Баст осталась стоять где стояла.

\- Вот что, - сказала Романофф вполголоса, наклоняясь к ней так, что Пеппер опахнуло запахом диких трав. Ноги ослабели, точно она запуталась в стеблях до самых коленей. – Я не отпущу тебя к Брюсу одну. И, пожалуй, вообще не отпущу.

Ей ведь надо было возмутиться, правда? Кто-то, и не Тони Старк, решал за неё, что ей следует делать и чего делать не следует, и это было, было…

Восхитительно. Впервые в жизни,  и поэтому страшно до обморока, и так же, до черноты перед глазами, хорошо. Как не должно быть, как…

\- Если мы снова начнём целоваться прямо здесь, - прошептала Романофф, и от её тёплого дыхания по спине Пеппер прошла огненная волна, ударила под колени и между ног, растеклась жадным теплом, - это будет шоу века. А я хочу тебя для себя одной.

\- А Клинт, - еле слышно напомнила Романофф, поражаясь тому, как ещё вообще способна говорить. Романофф вздохнула, прижала её к себе, помогая удержаться на ногах, шепнула в самое ухо – Пеппер тряхнуло от этого мурлыкающего шёпота, от влажного дыхания на коже:

\- Потом разберёмся. Идёт?

Пеппер кивнула прежде, чем дослушала. Никогда в жизни, даже в пике гона, когда приходилось горстями пить супрессанты и до кровавых жилок в глазах упахиваться на работе, она не чувствовала себя настолько самкой.

Жаждущей, готовой на всё и, погодите-ка, Романофф уже вела её прочь, все посторонние запахи и мысли отнесло в никуда, в ничто, и это она, Пеппер Поттс, всегда хладнокровная и расчётливая, едва сдерживалась, чтобы не заскулить вслух от нетерпения.

Потом ей в спину уперлось что-то твёрдое и холодное – стена, судя по всему, - а Романофф горячо дохнула ей в губы, сказала:

\- Нельзя же так пахнуть, господи.

Пеппер не хватило даже на то, чтобы устыдиться. А потом и времени на это не осталось, мягкие влажные губы прижались к её губам, раскрыли их, Наташа твёрдо взяла Пеппер ладонью за затылок, целуя глубоко и сильно, языком скользя по языку, прихватывая зубами, всё как Пеппер хотела, как ждала, оказывается, чуть ли не всю жизнь, всё – и всё равно недостаточно. Она потянулась вперёд, столкнулась с Наташей коленями, та поняла, мгновенно просунула своё между напряжённых бёдер, Пеппер всхлипнула, сжала его, едва не плача от того, как было нужно, немедленно, сию секунду!

Может быть, она просила вслух. Может быть, даже не нужно было просить, Романофф и сама всё прекрасно понимала, потому что гибко опустилась на колени, с силой проехавшись по замирающей, задыхающейся Пеппер ладонями, уткнулась лицом ей в пах, втянула запах, застонала – низким, ребристо перекатывающимся звуком, от которого у Пеппер случилось что-то вроде внезапного умопомрачения. Она схватила Романофф за кудри на затылке, потянула, заставив запрокинуть голову, посмотрела сверху вниз в казавшееся треугольным и очень бледным лицо с горящими плошками глаз и приказала, не узнавая ни собственного голоса, ни себя самой:

\- Давай.

Комбинезон на ней Романофф порвала голыми руками, круглые мышцы прокатились под кожей, острые ногти царапнули Пеппер по влажному бедру, заставляя раскрыться. Собственный запах показался Пеппер оглушающе-непристойным – густой, солёный, он тёк, как она сама – неудержимо, сжимай бёдра или нет, всё равно. Романофф негромко выдохнула внизу, влажный язык прошёлся по коже, губы прижались, Романофф словно пробовала её на вкус, жадно и нетерпеливо, бесстыдно водя языком по вымокшим рыжим кудряшкам, по набухшему, женскому и солёному. Пеппер заныла, вскрикнула, дёрнулась на юркий язык, казавшийся обжигающим остриём, задохнулась, чувствуя, что почти не может сдерживаться, что оргазм, обычно приходивший к ней только после долгих ласк и только в особых, редких случаях, когда удавалось уговорить себя расслабиться в чужом присутствии, в этот раз накатывает стремительно, безо всяких усилий с её стороны. Романофф, держа её за бёдра, зарылась лицом ещё глубже, острые зубы небольно сомкнулись на клиторе, язык ударил раз и другой, и у Пеппер подкосились колени, внутри всё стиснулось, разжалось, хлынуло наружу – влагой, криком, обжигающим наслаждением.

Романофф не отпустила её даже теперь, наоборот – губами сжала там, где всё дрожало в долгой судороге, расчётливо царапнула ногтем, стала лизать частыми, широкими мазками, и судорога всё длилась и длилась, заставляя Пеппер кричать, задыхаясь, почти мечтать о том, чтобы это закончилось – но на самом деле, хотеть лишь одного: чтобы это безумие продолжалось. Ещё и ещё.

Когда она окончательно охрипла и съехала спиной по стене, на подгибающихся ногах, задыхаясь и плача, Романофф поднялась, вздёрнула её и притиснула к стене всем телом, крепко поцеловала в губы. Пеппер дёрнулась – рот у Романофф был солёным от её собственных соков, - но это был вовсе не тот случай, когда можно воздержаться от  чего-то, чего ты не делала прежде, и совершенно точно не тот момент, который можно отложить на потом.

\- Моя, - выговорила Романофф, вылизав Пеппер рот – тщательно, непристойно, искушающе. Пеппер кивнула, пытаясь не дрожать, и обхватила её за шею, спрятала лицо в чёрной скрипучей коже.

\- Нужно идти? – слабо предположила она, не представляя, как сможет сделать хоть шаг на подкашивающихся ногах. Особенно если Романофф – Наташа – будет так же, как сейчас, дышать ей в шею. Особенно если придётся идти обратно. – Я, наверное, не смогу.

\- Мальчики подождут, - спокойно отрезала Романофф, подсунула руку Пеппер под мышку, точно собиралась помочь ей выплыть с глубины, и в чём-то это было правдой, повела дальше – милосердно недалеко.

\- Что это вообще за место, - прошептала Пеппер, глядя на пару узких коек, застеленных старыми армейскими одеялами. Не то чтобы её действительно интересовало, как Романофф и Клинт нашли этот подземный муравейник, похожий на дешёвый мотель, декорации к ретро-фильму и казарму одновременно, но говорить о чём-нибудь было лучше, чем молчать. Спокойнее для перегруженных, перетянутых нервов, проще не думать о том, что происходило с нею сейчас.  – Выглядит жутковато.

\- Не самая романтичная обстановка, - согласилась Романофф, и в зелёных глазах мелькнуло сочувственное понимание. Она содрала одно одеяло, подняв клуб пыли, застелила другой стороной. – Это Клинт. Нашёл ещё лет пять тому назад, почти случайно, - она повернулась к Пеппер и взяла её за плечи. – Люди в шестидесятых очень боялись ядерной войны, были даже секты, кто-то углублял подвалы, обшивал свинцом. Кто-то объединялся и делал убежища, как это. Поцелуй меня.

\- Если мы не справимся, - жалобно и требовательно сказала Пеппер, - будет хуже, чем ядерная война, так? – она оглядела запылённую комнату. Наверное, здесь должны были спать гости. Или те, кому вскоре пришлось бы выходить на поверхность изрытого, в жирном чёрном пепле, радиоактивного мира. Или это была детская – для детей, родившихся _после_ , не знающих ни радости, кроме выживания, ни игр – ничего, кроме остатков прошлого мира.

Если бы Романофф начала утешать её, успокаивать, даже если бы поцеловала снова в попытке прогнать мысли – всё было бы кончено, как рано или поздно заканчивалось с любым мужчиной в жизни Пеппер Поттс. Но Романофф была лучше даже самого чуткого из мужчин, была, на неискушённый вкус Пеппер, даже лучше любой из женщин – она была птица и кошка, стремительная и способная видеть скрытое, настроенная на ту же струну, что и Пеппер, и сказала только:

\- Если мы даже не сохраним мир, то отомстим за него, будь уверена.

Пеппер всхлипнула, стиснула её в ответ, это был не секс, не прелюдия к сексу, не душевное понимание и не женское сродство, даже не странная и объективно ненормальная связь двух женщин-альф,  не вспышка эмоций перед лицом опасности – а что это было, Пеппер не знала и не хотела знать. Не хотела искать определений и не собиралась, приклеив ярлычок, класть новый опыт в нужный раздел на подходящей полке.

Она сама втянула Романофф на себя, сама ободрала с себя остатки комбинезона, ёжась от прикосновений кожаных ремней, швов и застёжек, сама потянулась раскрытыми губами, бёдрами, животом и грудью, сама поймала пальцы Романофф и втиснула в себя – туго и больно, когда острые ногти царапнули по нежному – и всё-таки это было лучше всего на свете, лучше самого искусного и изысканного секса, предсказуемо-чувственного, внимательного и скучного.

Романофф нависла над ней, как чёрная гибкая тень, пальцы били в глубине, зубами Наташа прихватила её опасно близко к шее, за напрягшуюся мышцу между шеей и плечом, и вгрызалась всё глубже, в такт безжалостным ударам пальцев, в такт стонам и рычанию – кто из них стонал, а кто рычал, осталось для Пеппер загадкой. Она впилась в предплечья, обтянутые кожей, и всё двигалась и двигалась навстречу, втягивая ноздрями густой запах секса, гона, спелых трав, истекающих соком, глубокой медленной реки, затопляющей луговину.

Потом, когда у Пеппер не осталось уже сил даже на стоны, Романофф сжалилась над ней и над собой, в одно движение содрала с себя костюм и прильнула к Пеппер, обнажённая, как клинок, обжигающая и режущая, прекрасная, потёрлась набухшей грудью о грудь Пеппер, подтянулась, тяжело дыша, перед лицом Пеппер мелькнули рыжие волоски, белые сильные бёдра, во рту стало сухо и голодно, запах оглушал, требовал, она, хрипя, рванула Романофф к себе, вцепилась в твёрдые ягодицы, ртом впилась в налитое и раскрытое, перламутровое от выступившей влаги тело, это было как сойти с ума от жажды в открытом океане и пить, перегнувшись через борт, зная, что пьёшь собственную смерть и всё равно не быть в силах остановиться, и Пеппер лизала, прикусывала, сжимала губами, вталкивалась языком – всё, всё сразу, слишком много и всё равно мало, чёрт…

Бёдра Романофф дёрнулись конвульсивно, и Пеппер кончила снова, даже не притронувшись к себе. Романофф едва не задушила её, сжав бёдра, втираясь в рот Пеппер и не обращая внимания на впившиеся в кожу ногти, вкус был потрясающий, солёный и сладкий, быстрые судороги её наслаждения Пеппер чувствовала языком, и что-то внутри неё самой билось в такт, растянутый долгий оргазм был нестерпим, она плакала и кричала бы, если бы могла. Романофф приподнялась, скатилась с неё, губами впилась в губы, вылизывая и шепча что-то, чего Пеппер не понимала, потом сказала – хриплым, не своим голосом:

\- Моя.

\- Я альфа, - вспомнила Пеппер. Это казалось совершенно неважным, по крайней мере, сейчас. – Нам нужно идти. Тони изведёт меня насмешками. Ты порвала мне одежду. Это всё ерунда, правда?

\- Точно, - хрипло рассмеялась Романофф и поцеловала её снова.

 

-18-

 

Кресло, в котором он сидел, было чертовски удобным – эргономичная спинка, подстраивающиеся подлокотники, - но даже если бы под ним был колченогий занозистый табурет, Киллиан не был бы в претензии.

Кресло, в котором он сидел, было креслом Тони Старка. Стол, длинной полированной лентой тянувшийся от одного конца зала для заседаний в другой, был столом Тони Старка. Люди, сидевшие за этим столом, были людьми Тони Старка, все до единого, вот только на этот раз им придётся слушать его, Олдрича Киллиана.

Старк появится позже. В этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Обязательно и непременно. Может быть, кого-то и могли обмануть победные доклады о сбитом самолёте, о том, что Старк поднимался на борт без своего волшебного чемодана и о том, что тело, несомненно, разнесло в пыль мощным взрывом и последующим ударом о воду, так что у Старка, теоретически способного купить полмира,  не будет даже могилы. Очень иронично, Киллиан сам посмеялся бы вдоволь, но вот ведь незадача: Старк был жив. Неизвестно, как ублюдку это удалось, тем более неизвестно, где он сейчас прячется – но он был жив, Киллиан это _чуял_.

\- Итак, мы по-прежнему не достигли соглашения, - сказал он. Заседание шло четвёртый час – не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы одалживать  чужой опыт, и тэтчерское совещание на выживание[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn1) уже начинало приносить свои плоды. Старики устали, духота в зале стояла неимоверная, об этом он позаботился заранее, ещё час-другой – и можно будет рассчитывать на первый инфаркт. Или на то, что кто-нибудь из этих мафусаилов примется скулить, как сучка, и проситься наружу. – Я повторю свою аргументацию.

\- Киллиан, мы уже слышали всё, что ты решил нам скормить, - сказал Стен Ли. – Трижды. Это не работает.

\- Значит, вы будете слушать меня в четвёртый раз, - отрезал Киллиан, - и в пятый, если потребуется, и так до тех пор, пока для вас не станут очевидными _выгоды_ , которые несёт в себе соглашение с А.И.М. Этот проект – не просто моё детище, это возможность навсегда обеспечить стабильность…

\- Чушь, - в этот раз Стен буквально рычал. Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана упаковку для таблеток, выбрал одну и, не глядя, бросил в рот. – Единственное, в чём нуждается Старк Индастриз – продолжать то, что начал Тони, и ждать его возвращения.

\- Я понимаю, - сочувственно произнёс Киллиан, - потрясение от смерти такого молодого гения, каким был мистер Старк, и при таких неприятных обстоятельствах, может оказаться не по силам тем, кто любил его и служил его семье долгие годы, но скорбь - не повод, чтоб разрушать всё, чего достигла компания.

\- Да хватит юродствовать!  - рявкнул Ли, обвёл взглядом коллег и не нашёл ни одного, кто поддержал бы его вслух. – Я в своём уме, и пока ещё не маразматик, каким ты пытаешься меня выставить, Олдрич!

\- Я вижу, - удовлетворённо подтвердил Киллиан. Чуть ли не каждый из совета втайне поддерживал  Ли в начале заседания, но чем больше тот кричал, тем выгоднее на его фоне выглядел сам Киллиан. – Я также вижу, что вы, Стен, исключительно преданный мистеру Старку человек. Это прекрасно, и…

\- Речь не о том, какой я человек, - огрызнулся Стен. – А о том, чего ты пытаешься добиться, загнав нас в эту душегубку. Что вы все молчите? – он снова оглядел своих соратников. Бывших соратников. Судя по лицам, теперь уже не меньше половины совета колебалась между тем, чтобы дать Олдричу Киллиану то, чего он требует, из страха и желания убраться отсюда подальше и побыстрей, а оставшиеся прикидывали, сколько можно выручить за подпись на протоколе.  – Когда Тони вернётся, он вам головы оторвёт за сегодняшнюю трусость.

\- Если вернётся, - пробормотал Уильям Сэдлер, и кое-кто из сидящих закивал. – Стен, я всё понимаю, преданность и так далее, но Тони пропал без вести, а жизнь продолжается и бизнес продолжается тоже,  мы не можем себе позволить…

Хитрый лис Сэдлер умел предложить себя, не теряя лица – не то чтобы Киллиан ожидал чего-то другого от главы отдела внешнеэкономических связей, - и его, пожалуй, можно было оставить в живых. Со Стеном было иначе: заморочить ему голову Киллиан не смог, а покупаться Ли отказывался наотрез.

Вечная беда с этими идейными приверженцами. Хорошо, что они, эволюционно тупиковая ветвь, встречаются всё реже и реже. Олдрич обвёл взглядом сидящих за столом людей и не заметил среди них ни одного опасного. Стен, старый пёс, мог лаять сколько угодно.

\- Я и думаю о бизнесе, - гораздо тише и спокойнее сказал Стен, сводя седые брови  на переносице. – Киллиан, предлагает нам не просто кота в мешке – он предлагает Старк Индастриз _взять на себя ответственность_ за всё, что представляет собой его технология. Кому это нужно? У нас что, мало проблем? Зачем сажать на шею прожорливую организацию, которая занимается тем, что шинкует людям мозги?

\- А.И.М. занимается биологическими исследованиями, - поправил Киллиан, чувствуя, что выигрывает. Необоснованная агрессия всегда выглядит плохо, и свидетелей мало волнует то, кто на самом деле прав.  Особенно когда седой вонючий еврей пытается отлаяться от по-настоящему успешного парня. – В том числе и нейрохирургией, но это не основная задача наших специалистов.

\- Основная в том, чтобы клепать из нормальных людей чёрт знает что, - взорвался Стен. – Что ты на меня уставился? Думал, так замёл следы, что никто не узнает? Зак наводил справки, и о твоих добровольцах в том числе, - он обнажил в злом оскале пожелтевшие от никотина зубы. – Немногие из них тратят теперь гонорар, а? Семьдесят с гаком процентов смертности, и вот этим ты нам предлагаешь заняться?

\- Каждый из них знал, на что шёл, - безмятежно ответил Киллиан, давя злобу. Чёртов Зак Пейн и здесь ему подгадил. Нужно было устроить демонстрацию возможностей с закономерным инфарктом в финале чуточку раньше, но Киллиан, с презрением относившийся к дряхлости, недооценил его хватку – и вот теперь имел дело с последствиями своей ошибки. – Что удивительного в том, что не всем безнадёжно больным людям, тяжёлым инвалидам, не сразу или не полностью помогает даже самое лучшее лекарство? Они служат науке, служат добровольно, и это их собственный выбор, который я уважаю.

\- Херня, - коротко резюмировал Стен. – Этический комитет, может, и поверит в добреньких калек, решивших добровольно расстаться с жизнью, я – нет. Ты уже добился заморозки пары многообещающих проектов, а теперь хочешь, чтобы Старк Индастриз спонсировала твой дикий проект вакцинации?

\- Проекты, против которых я выступал, были как минимум спорными, - отозвался Киллиан, щеря ровные острые зубы. Ничего общего с тем жёлтым кривым безобразием, которое он носил во рту до метаморфозы. – Стен, ведь и ты сам не одобрял этой опасной глупости со спутниками, и никто из разумных людей – в том числе и Президент - не одобрял её тоже. Я настаиваю, что  в сложившейся непростой ситуации Старк Индастриз будет более чем полезно продемонстрировать свою щедрость, - он обвёл взглядом изнемогающих стариков, - свою ответственность перед обществом, готовность заботиться о будущем, - он твёрдо знал, что каждое из этих круглых бессмысленных слов не значит ничего, и именно поэтому ни единого из них не получится отразить. – Что может быть лучше, чем общенациональная программа по защите граждан от рака? От гепатита, от сердечных болезней – _от всего?_   И не забудь:  у некоторых введение вакцины улучшало также и деятельность мозга. Кое-кому, как мне кажется, это пошло бы только на пользу.

По изнемогающему от духоты залу прокатился нервный смешок. Киллиан его отметил, но не ухмыльнулся: открытое злорадство отчего-то редко привлекает к себе, хотя что плохого в том, что смеёшься над чужой слабостью?

\- Врачи это не одобрят, - упёрся Ли. – Ни независимых исследований, ни доказательств безопасности, её зарежет министерство здраво…

\- Министр здравоохранения уже предварительно одобрил мой проект, - ни словом не солгал Киллиан. Если порыться, всегда найдётся стареющая мать, больной ребёнок, кто-нибудь, кто по-настоящему дорог, и так уж устроен мир: с дорогими тебе людьми может случиться неприятность. Или две, или столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы принять нужное решение. С министром обошлось и того проще: его единственная дочь была беременна и нуждалась в покое и поддержке. – В ближайшие дни его вынесут на рассмотрение в сенате. Всё, что нужно Старк Индастриз – не остаться в стороне. Ли, я уважаю упрямство, но только когда оно разумно.

\- Уверен, Тони первым бы проголосовал за, - поддакнул Сэндлер, и Киллиана начал разбирать смех, так он был похож на дрессированного пса, служащего за подачку. – Если бы вообще стал голосовать, а не поставил нас, как обычно, перед фактом.

\- Сколько он тебе заплатил? – моментально отреагировал Ли, угрожающе наставив на Сэндлера узловатый палец. – Или ты и так, без платы, из любви к искусству?

Сэндлер побагровел и надулся, как петух.

\- То, что лично ты не в состоянии оценить выгоды, не значит, что меня купили!

\- Если эта штука такая выгодная, какого чёрта он не зарабатывает на ней сам?! – взорвался Ли, и Киллиану захотелось заказать попкорн, колу и откинуться на спинку кресла. – Зачем хочет прикрыться именем Тони?!

\- Стэн, Уилл! – попытался кто-то, но ни тот, ни другой не слушали. Ли поднялся, упираясь кулаками в столешницу, и отводил душу.

\- Ты до того счастлив, сучий ты сын, что Тони не здесь и что теперь можно воровать у него, не боясь, что вышибут пинком под зад! – орал он, уже не стесняясь в выражениях. – Сколько там тебе оставалось до аудита, месяц? Надрался, должно быть, от счастья, когда Тони пропал?

\- Заткнись! – Сэндлер сорвался на визг. – Можешь доказать – доказывай, а если не можешь – заткнись, Ли, а то ведь припомню твои грешки, да у кого их нет? Так, как Старк жил, это был только вопрос времени, ты ему позволял что угодно, только что руки не лизал! Это как, в память о папаше? Ему ты, кажется, не только руки вылизывал!

Ли захлебнулся воздухом, голубые глаза на побагровевшем лице налились кровью. А ведь когда-то был красив, - подумалось Киллиану. Черноволосый, а не седой, с резкими иудейскими чертами, беззаветно преданный семье Старков… почему?

Так глубоко он не рылся – не было нужды. Но вариантов было немало, от безнадёжной страсти к Старку-старшему до столь же безнадёжной решимости любой ценой защищать младшего от всего, что тот мог изобрести на свою голову.

Стен задохнулся, на мгновение потеряв дар речи, и Киллиан постучал ручкой по столу.

\- Если вы закончили, - сказал он, вклиниваясь в удачно образовавшуюся паузу, - предлагаю вынести вопрос на голосование.

Никогда не следует спешить с теми решениями, что зависят от множества людей. Кто-нибудь непременно окажется идейным противником, кто-то – трусом или глупцом, и твоя блестящая идея может быть похоронена под современной дурной привычкой чуть что - голосовать.

Олдрич Киллиан собирался покончить с этим нелепым обычаем тоже, и в самый короткий срок, потому что время не стоит на месте.

И, конечно, ещё и потому, что Тони Старк, провалиться бы ему в ад и там остаться, действительно _верил_ в демократию. Плевался, шипел, решал единолично, хронически нарушал все и всяческие законы – но верил, служил и защищал.

А у Киллиана был – и он первым бы это признал, решись кто-нибудь завести разговор на эту щекотливую тему, - определённый пунктик относительно того, что Тони Старк защищал, считая своим.

Савин позвонил, когда Киллиан уже выходил из зала совещаний – выходил победителем, как и намеревался. Чувство было потрясающее, не из тех, которыми можно пресытиться: кусок мира повернулся так, как Киллиан от него хотел, прогнулся так, как ему было приятней, подставился, как купленная шлюха. Духота и крики остались за спиной, и несколько секунд Киллиан просто стоял на смотровой площадке – сейчас даже крыша не вызывала неприятных ассоциаций, - и наслаждался свежим воздухом без единой ноты старческого запаха.

\- Есть новости? – спросил он, думая о том, что старость тоже должна быть сведена к минимуму. Скажем, возрастной ценз. Это не потому, что Старк так уж чтил пожилых – вовсе нет, - это было лично для него, для Киллиана. Он терпеть не мог морщины, слишком ровные искусственные зубы, старческую гречку по коже и в особенности запах, суховатый душок едва прикрытого тления. От обязательной эвтаназии мир станет только чище. – Уверен, тебе есть чем меня порадовать.

\- Не сомневайся, - отозвался Савин, - я только что накрыл группу Щ.И.Т.а.

Киллиан прикрыл глаза – ему показалось на мгновение, что он, как великий дракон древности, вполне может сжечь лежащий под ним город одним взглядом.

\- Охраняют старое бомбоубежище в ста милях отсюда, - в голосе Савина слышалось недоверие, вполне понятное. Киллиан и сам не уставал удивляться тому, как на самом деле наспех, небрежно устроена реальность: на ржавых болтах, как старая карусель, ткни в нужную точку – и развалится. Щ.И.Т.  тоже проржавел насквозь. – Что-то там странное, Олдрич, они близко, и стоят третьи сутки кряду. Может быть, захват?

\- Старого-то убежища? – Киллиан презрительно хмыкнул. – Они разнесли бы его в пыль, если бы был приказ. Нет, они ждут. Чего? Что там может быть?

\- Какая-нибудь из тех штук, на которые Щ.И.Т. вечно старается наложить лапу? – предположил Савин, и да, это был один из вариантов. – Заложники и переговоры? Учения?

Киллиан захохотал. Свободным, весёлым, располагающим к себе смехом успешного человека, стоящего на пороге большого дела.

\- Учения, - повторил он, - это вряд ли, Эрик. Продолжайте наблюдать. Если там есть что-то, что нужно Щ.И.Т.у, значит, оно нужно и нам. Что с Хилл?

\- Торгуется, - с неудовольствием ответил Савин. – Крепкая сучка, после третьей дозы всё ещё соображает. Вводить ещё?

\- Подожди с этим, - велел Киллиан. Ветер бил ему в лицо, и было слишком приятно ощущать упругую тугую волну – и ни тени гнева, разъедающей бессильной злобы и ненависти к самому себе: нелепому, смешному, не представляющему интереса гику. – Пусть посидит ещё немного. Мне даже интересно, сколько она выдержит, особенно когда выяснит, что её люди вовсе не бегут её спасать.

\- Дело твоё, Олдрич, - в голосе Савина слышалось сомнение, но приличное, без покушений на право Киллиана решать, что, как и когда будет делать А.И.М. – Возвращаясь к Щ.И.Т.у: мне присматривать за этим почётным караулом или поджарить его на месте?

\- Поджарь, - лениво разрешил Киллиан. Он, в конце концов, ничем не рисковал, а Савин заслуживал небольшой награды за свою покорность. Человек не может быть счастлив только тем, что остаётся жив, жадная людская натура требует ещё чего-нибудь. – И выведи прямую трансляцию к Хилл. Если это не поможет, значит, Щ.И.Т. безнадёжен как организация, так ей и передай.

Савин поблагодарил и отключился, а Киллиан постоял ещё, закрыв глаза и откровенно наслаждаясь горделивой свободой - отвоёванной и полностью заслуженной свободой человека, сделавшего себя с нуля.

 

-19-

 

\- А ведь я могу сделать тебе укол, - доброжелательно предложил Савин, вертя в пальцах шприц-пистолет так, чтобы Мария его видела. Два кубика мутного спасения в оболочке из стекла и металла. – Легко и просто, кольнуть разок – и всё это для тебя кончится. Больше не будет больно.

Она застонала бы, если бы могла, так это было в точку. И Савин об этом знал, будь он проклят, конечно же, он знал – Хилл была определённо не первой и даже не из первого десятка тех, на ком обкатывали процедуру… чего-то. Хилл до сих пор не могла подобрать подходящего слова.

\- В худшем случае ты умрёшь, не стану тебя обманывать, - шприц снова крутнулся рядом с её лицом и пропал куда-то. – Но для тебя это в любом случае облегчение, правда?

Правда, так и было. Умереть было бы совсем не больно, и быстро, и гораздо чище всего, что с ней случилось за последние несколько дней, Мария это понимала – даже сейчас, когда от боли мутилось в голове.

Она зажмурилась, отвернулась, насколько позволяли фиксаторы, и Савин, негромко хмыкнув, положил руку на её плечо.

На то самое плечо, которое ей сломали при захвате и которое теперь ощущалось шипастым комком боли, неустанно катающимся под кожей.

В голове по-комариному тонко заныл подступающий обморок, но Савин знал, что делал, и не давил слишком сильно. Сукин сын. Выблядок. Мерзкая тварь под маской человека.

Она перебирала в голове ругательства, какие только могла вспомнить, и изо всех сил старалась не верить соблазнительному предложению.

Сокровище, которым с некоторого момента стала смерть, просто так не предлагают.

\- Н-нн… - промычала она; сорванные связки тут же заныли, протестуя против малейшего усилия.

\- Вот же упрямая сука, - ласково улыбаясь, сказал Савин, и боль, не стихавшая, кажется, с того самого момента, когда её впервые бросили на землю, выбив из руки пистолет, угрожающе заворочалась в теле, грозя подняться в полный рост, как разбуженный злой зверь из берлоги. – Ничего не хочешь сделать по-хорошему?

Хилл рассмеялась бы, если бы могла. По-хорошему – это в понимании Савина означало то же, что и всегда: ляг на спину, сдайся, позволь решать другому, более сильному альфе, на худой конец огрызнись пару раз, чтобы продать послушание подороже.

Она бы, возможно, так и поступила. Остатков упрямства, не до конца выжженного болью, хватало разве что на то, чтобы не мечтать о смерти вслух, но не на то, чтобы перестать её хотеть. Умереть было бы чудом. Лучшей из всех возможных перспектив.

Была, впрочем, ещё одна, совсем уж неприличная в своей детской наивности надежда, но такая глупая, что даже думать о ней было совестно.

\- Придётся по-плохому, ладно, - объявил Савин, убирая шприц. – Сама ещё запросишь, поверь мне.

Он говорил почти сочувственно, словно обращался к умственно неполноценной, и это не просто злило – это подтачивало. Медленно, почти незаметно – и так обидно, что даже боль казалась предпочтительнее. Хилл оскалилась, чувствуя, как трекается ссохшийся от жажды рот, и Савин, перестав разыгрывать сочувствие, ударил её по лицу.

Так было легче. Правильней. Просто допрос, один из многих, только на этот раз допрашивали её. Кроме того, в Щ.И.Т.е обычно не опускались до чисто физического насилия, - это считалось дурным тоном, - хотя бывало, конечно, всякое. Но если бы кому-то из агентов пришло в голову начать допрос с группового изнасилования, Мария первой натравила бы на него штатных психиатров.

\- Займитесь ею, - приказал Савин, отходя, и Мария закрыла глаза. Снова. Впрочем, это лучше, чем ещё несколько переломанных костей или удары в живот тяжёлыми ботинками. Мерзко, но меньше ущерба. До благодарности за эту временную передышку она ещё не дошла, но ценить её уже научилась.

Эти, в отличие от Савина, не разговаривали. В первые несколько дней, до третьей дозы, пытались, а потом перестали. Сложно и бессмысленно разговаривать с шипящим упирающимся полутрупом. Вместо разговоров у них были сначала кулаки, потом – тяжесть тел, мерзкий запах гона, прикосновения, от которых хотелось орать и отпихиваться изо всех сил, насильственная вязка, к которой Хилл не была готова. К такому вообще невозможно быть готовой; впрочем, кровь была не такой уж плохой смазкой, и боль поначалу была почти незаметна – ничего сравнимого с агонией, выламывавшей кости и горевшей в мышцах неутихающим костром.

Кто-то навалился на неё особенно неудачно, и она закричала, давясь вскипающей во рту слюной и стараясь не чувствовать, не быть, быть где-нибудь не здесь, где угодно, только чтобы не чувствовать жёсткий узел, распиравший её изнутри, сваренного из железных полос каркаса, вминавшегося в тело всеми неровными краями, омерзительного, почти непереносимого  дыхания в лицо.

Ей удалось. Тот, кто сейчас пыхтел на ней, оказался слишком неосторожен и дёрнул её на себя слишком резко – от этого последнего рывка что-то оборвалось внутри, словно провод в сложном приборе: рывок – и темнота.

\- Ну блядь, - сказал кто-то. Его слова не доходили до Хилл, а плавали где-то вокруг, как ленивые толстые рыбины в чёрной воде. – Какого хуя, она полудохлая и так была.

\- Всё равно не сдохнет, - отозвался другой голос, но в нём слышалась неуверенность. Потом из темноты всплыл короткий звук удара – и вот ведь странность, били не её.

\- Поставьте её обратно и пошли вон, а тебя я самого к потолку подвешу, если она всё-таки сдохнет, - сказал Савин. – Да приведите её в чувство, придурки!

 В лицо ей плеснули обжигающей, добела раскалённой водой.  Хилл дёрнулась и отстранённо порадовалась тому, что окончательно сорвала голос и может только шипеть, а губы у неё спеклись, кажется, намертво. Она всё-таки расклеила их, слизнула горькую воду, застонала в голос, когда стойку подняли и снова поставили в упоры, и сотрясение от толчка прошло по телу.

Шутки кончились. Она это понимала. Не знала, почему именно сейчас – просто чувствовала, и цеплялась за остатки беспамятства, за боль, за что угодно, лишь бы выиграть ещё несколько секунд. В фильмах и книгах в такой момент случается чудо, приходит спасение, но чудес не бывает, это Мария знала всегда.

Если ей всё-таки удалось, если она всё-таки смогла вызвать огонь на себя и дать Нику шанс…

Что-то нестерпимо холодное прикоснулось к её щеке, прошлось ласково, небольно, - чарующее, почти напрочь забытое ощущение отсутствия боли волной прошло по измученному телу, - и, как она ни сопротивлялась, как ни цеплялась за ускользающее ничто, пришлось вспомнить то, в чём Мария была убеждена без всяких доказательств.

Надежда всегда лжёт. Всегда.

-Тупая сука, - сказал Савин со спокойствием маньяка, который собрался резать жертву на мелкие куски, всё подготовил и намерен приступить к делу немедленно. - Вот поэтому таким, как ты, нельзя давать ни кусочка власти. Ты не умеешь с ней обращаться, и всё идёт наперекосяк, а разгребать потом приходится другим.

Хилл молчала; в горле у неё нарастал клёкот, она глотала его, как кипяток, но он появлялся снова и снова. Савин был прав, будь она проклята, власть оказалась для неё ношей не по силам: некому отдать, не удержишь в одиночку.

\- Где он? – спросил Савин, наклоняясь к ней вплотную. – Где Фьюри, ну? Говори. Или я сделаю тебе ещё хуже, я могу, веришь?

Она верила. И сказала бы, конечно, сказала бы – но, слава богу и выучке Ника, у неё хватило ума заранее обдумать и этот вариант.

\- Не знаю.

Слова отдавались в висках, в затылке, алыми кругами расходились перед глазами, раскалёнными обручами стискивали глотку, воздух пропал, Хилл словно залили слоем густого горячего стекла, обжигающего, режущего, обнявшего всё тело.

\- Знаешь, дрянь, - ответил Савин и снова сжал её изувеченное плечо. Под кожей ясно и отчётливо захрустели кости, Хилл захлебнулась клокотавшим в глотке воплем, уставилась на Савина темнеющими глазами, мечтая о болевом шоке и понимая, что Савин не позволит ей новой передышки. Он и вправду убрал пальцы; теперь его глаза светились алым огнём, под кожей пробегали всполохи. – Знаешь. И скажешь мне.

Хилл мотнула головой, и несколько секунд просто смотрела на то, во что превращался Савин. Это была уже не просто схватка двух альф, не лобовой таран, где упрямство одного насмерть стоит против жестокости другого, а что-то гораздо худшее, что-то, что её пугало. Даже сейчас, даже после всего, что пришлось пережить за последние часы.

\- Ты чудовище, - просипела она. Савин ухмыльнулся – рот у него _тоже_ светился изнутри, как на хэллоуинской маске, - и снова сжал её плечо.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Ком ужаса в ней лопнул, хрустнувшие отломки костей двинулись, и на мгновение боль сделалась такой огромной, что перестала даже восприниматься болью. Въевшееся в каждую мельчайшую жилку мучение стало жаром, перед глазами всё поплыло, Хилл падала куда-то вперёд, в лицо бил свет, лицо опахнуло горячим, неизвестно откуда взявшимся ветром, Савин шарахнулся назад, что-то трещало, впивалось в запястья и над локтями, потом исчезло, расплавленное солнце вливалось внутрь, текло по венам, завоёвывало её всю без остатка.

Не то чтобы раньше она не понимала, в чём была её главная ошибка. Конечно, понимала, она была не девочка из колледжа и хорошо, даже слишком хорошо представляла, что происходит в Щ.И.Т.е и к чему может привести чёртов кризис власти. У организации не может быть двух альф при исполнении, двоевластие всегда превращает чёткую иерархическую структуру в стаю грызущихся кобелей, и именно поэтому Савин знал её маршрут и ждал её, именно поэтому случилось всё, что случилось – её сопровождающие были мертвы, а сама она корчилась в фиксаторах, и каждая мышца, каждая жилка её тела корчилась в агонии. Именно поэтому.

Хилл платила за свои ошибки. Что бы там ни говорил Савин, уж она-то за них платила, просто эта конкретная была дороже всех предыдущих, но она хотя бы дала Нику шанс, и не жалела об этом. Если кто и мог справиться с происходящим, так это Ник, ему единственному удавалось нести на своих плечах чудовищный груз власти. И всего, что к этой власти прилагалось.

Колени подогнулись, твёрдые плитки пола врезались в них, её снова тряхнуло, - вот так, должно быть, чувствуется близкое извержение вулкана, когда тектонический сдвиг происходит _в тебе_ , Хилл зарычала от радости, подняла голову, всё ещё стоя на четвереньках, торжествуя и злясь,  огляделась сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы, наткнулась взглядом на Савина – тот стоял в нескольких шагах, не торопясь уходить, убегать от того, во что прямо сейчас она превращалась, смотрел насмешливо и с каким-то странным пониманием.

Ещё одна вспышка острейшего понимания прошила её насквозь. Конечно же. Савин тоже через это проходил, и она станет такой же, таким же чудовищем, но перед тем, как это случится, у неё ещё был шанс отплатить ему. Не только за допрос. За Ника тоже.

Если бы она сообразила чуточку раньше. Если бы правильно оценила степень опасности, то отправила бы Ника в безопасное место гораздо раньше, может быть, даже не попалась бы сама. Её сдали свои же, это было достаточно хреново, но в захвате власти над Щ.И.Т.ом не мог участвовать весь Щ.И.Т.

Гораздо хуже было то, что даже те, кто напрямую не участвовал в сделке, позволили её сдать, её и Фьюри, раз уж она сама никак не соглашалась показательно списать Ника Фьюри в архив и этим купить власть для себя самой.

Если она – или Ник, или оба, хотя шансов на это почти нет, - переживут эту историю, Щ.И.Т. придётся создавать заново.

Что-то кончилось в ней, какой-то запас прочности, и огонь хлынул наружу. Мария бросилась вперёд  так, словно ею выстрелил кто-то невидимый: не думая, не вспоминая ни о чём. Ненавистное лицо оказалось рядом, Савин упал, скалясь и изворачиваясь, ударил её в ответ, но боли по-прежнему не было, только жар рвался из тела, тёк из каждого пореза, из каждой ссадины и отметины. Хилл не то рассмеялась, не то зарычала, наслаждаясь обретённой силой, нырнула вперёд, притискивая добычу к полу, впилась зубами в ёрзающий, скользкий под кожей кадык, сжала челюсти изо всех сил, как давно мечталось.

Савин бил её, хрипя от усилий, ухитрился даже перекатиться вместе с нею, на мгновение оторвать её от себя, ударил одновременно под дых и в челюсть, но это не помогло – ненависть, сила и жар не просто текли у Хилл в жилах, она стала ими, и перед ней был человек, который её убил. Так или иначе, а Савин справился с этой задачей, и Мария твёрдо намеревалась вернуть ему должок.

Они катались по полу, давя невесть откуда взявшиеся стёкла и разнося мебель; хрипя и плюясь кровью, Савин дотянулся до чего-то тяжёлого – кажется, это был обломок стойки с фиксаторами, - ударил её по спине, едва не сломав хребет, и  ударил бы ещё, если бы Хилл, рыча  от усилий, не извернулась и не заломила ему руку, заставив выпустить оружие и навалившись сверху.

Очень злило то, что она осталась босиком – ботинки с неё содрали в первый же день, когда она едва не снесла башку одному из ублюдков, которые… которые. Впрочем, уже неважно. Но если бы ботинки оставались на ней, всё могло получиться быстрее.

\- С-сука, - выговорила она. Савин снова рванулся, ненормально сильные мышцы напряглись и натянулись – вот, значит, какой она станет в самом скором будущем, если ещё не стала, - и пошёл на неё, согнувшись, как медведь. Глаза у него горели, в оскаленной трещине рта тускло и страшно светились зубы. Хилл закричала или подумала, что кричит, мысли вернулись и вертелись бешеным колесом: прошло не больше минуты, Савин пострадал гораздо меньше, чем ей того хотелось, скоро кто-нибудь из его ублюдков сложит два и два и прибежит на помощь – если, конечно, Савин не справится с нею сам. Если она ему позволит.

Она упала на пол, схватила длинную неровную полосу металла, отлетевшую от стойки, которую ей – надо же! – удалось разворотить почти надвое, стиснула в пальцах сладостно тяжёлое оружие и, размахнувшись, снизу наискось ударила Савина, навалившегося сверху.

Удар получился слабее, чем ей хотелось бы, но и его хватило, чтобы стряхнуть с себя ненавистное, воняющее взбешённой альфой тело, выиграть несколько секунд, вскочить на ноги и ударить снова – как раз в тот момент, когда Савин снова стал подниматься на ноги. Железный неровный край опустился ему на загривок, заставив распластаться по полу, и несколько следующих минут Мария просто била Савина, не думая ни о чём и чувствуя только ревущую в теле силу, мстительный восторг, наконец-то она добралась до этого ублюдка, _наконец-то._ Дышать получалось с трудом, и очень злило то, что все её усилия не могли сделать того, чего Хилл сейчас хотела больше всего на свете: разорвать Савина на куски. Он всё-таки был слишком крепок. Любой нормальный человек на его месте был бы уже мёртв, но кто сказал, что Савин был нормален? Кто, по большому счёту, мог назвать его человеком?

Как и её саму. Несколькими последними взмахами она, начиная приходить в себя – если короткие вспышки прояснявшегося и снова гаснущего сознания можно было так назвать, - расчётливо и мстительно ударила Савина по ногам, начав с паха и поражаясь тому, с какой лёгкостью трескаются кости. Она никогда не была последней в командных зачётах по физподготовке, но до сих пор ни разу не убивала с такой потрясающей, почти балетной лёгкостью.

Наконец, тяжело дыша, она опустила своё оружие. Савин выглядел так, как ему и полагалось: изломанным, брошенным на пол в лужу собственной крови, почти растерзанным, и Мария только сейчас поняла, что кусок окровавленного железа оттягивает её _правую_ руку. Не левую. Она недоверчиво посмотрела на собственное плечо, подвигала им и не услышала ставшего привычным за три дня хруста, не ощутила боли.

Вот, значит, как. Никаких сомнений.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб, ублюдок, - прошептала она хрипло. Савин зашевелился, под кожей у него пробежали огненные всполохи, сломанные пальцы – когда она успела сломать ему пальцы, скажите на милость? – скрючились и заскребли по плиткам пола.

Если бы тут была ванна с кислотой, было бы проще. Мария подумала об этом как о чём-то незначительном, - ванны здесь, конечно, не было, обложенный кафелем закуток в углу, где эти мрази отмывались, закончив с нею и обмениваясь шуточками, на ванну явно не тянул, - и у неё было слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на то, чтобы превратить Савина в мелкодисперсную субстанцию.

Кроме того, она снова могла потерять над собой контроль. Или как там называется, когда по венам у тебя начинает течь лава, как из прохудившегося вулкана. Сколько осталось до следующего приступа и будет ли он вообще? Совершенно бессмысленный вопрос, на который мог быть только один ответ: сколько угодно. Если она свихнётся снова, то пойдёт в прорыв – это Хилл понимала чрезвычайно ясно, - и само по себе это, возможно, и не плохо, вот только она была уверена, что прямо сейчас к ней на всех парах несутся охранники, и если хоть некоторые из них похожи на Савина…

Всё это пронеслось в прояснившейся голове Хилл в секунду, а в следующую она уже бежала к разбитому стеклянному шкафу, рылась в осколках на покосившейся полке. Не то, снова не то – где-то завыла сирена, и Хилл чуть не выронила обидно короткую ленту шприц-патронов, зарычала от досады, оглянулась на Савина – тот ещё лежал, но видно было, что это ненадолго, - и помчалась обратно, не обращая внимания на режущие ступни осколки.

Шприц, которым Савин вертел у неё перед носом, не разбился, - хорошо, просто прекрасно, можно сказать, подарок судьбы, - и Хилл зубами оторвала пластиковую ампулу, всадила её в держатель, воткнула иглу в шею, так должно было подействовать быстрее, - вогнала содержимое в бешено пульсирующую жилу, повторила, и ещё раз, и ещё, сунула остаток ленты в то, что до сих пор болталось у неё на плечах, вскочила на ноги. Хватит ли этой дозы? Откуда ей было знать? Она надеялась, что да, и в любом случае у неё больше не осталось времени.

Оружия у Савина не было, верно, зачем ему оружие, - Хилл коротко хрипло хохотнула, - пришлось взять с собой ту самую железку. По большому счёту, и она была не особенно нужна, но старые привычки не уходят так легко. К тому же пары ударов хватило, чтобы вышибить ею дверь, и ещё одним взмахом Хилл снесла половину черепа первому из тех, кто полчаса тому назад пыхтел на ней, загоняя высокомерной альфа-сучке свой блядский узел.

Она очень торопилась. Если то, что она успела узнать о проклятой сыворотке, было правдой хотя бы наполовину, времени у неё было не больше пары минут, а потом можно будет не беспокоиться о тех, кто не попался ей по дороге. Савин справится с ними сам. Внутренние ресурсы и взрывной потенциал – великая штука. Она захохотала снова, наотмашь ударила кого-то, кто рванул ей навстречу, с удивлением увидела, как поперёк её собственной груди возникает чёткая линия пулевых отверстий и как из них, маленьких чёрных дырочек, фонтанчиками выплёскивается не кровь, а пламя, побежала быстрей и одним броском превратила стрелявшего в беспорядочную массу плоти, перескочила через него и помчалась дальше, оставляя за собой дымящиеся тела.

Сирена теперь выла, как заблудшая душа, режущий звук ввинчивался в уши, злил её, как злили попадавшиеся на пути ублюдки и липнущие к плечам и лбу волосы; Хилл смахнула их, ногой выбила дверь, ведущую на лестницу, пронеслась по ней, прыгая через три ступеньки, с той же лёгкостью смахнула с лица земли охранников – остановить её сейчас можно было разве что танком, и то не факт, - и оказалась, наконец, снаружи. Квадратный двор был почти пуст, орала сирена, кто-то увидел Хилл и нырнул в укрытие – разумно, но не спасёт всё равно, - и, слава богу, тут стояла машина, дорогая штучка, бесполезная в нормальном бою – Савин, как видно, себя не обижал.

Хилл оказалась за воротами примерно через полминуты после того, как рванула на себя водительскую дверь и упала внутрь; большая часть этого времени ушла на то, чтобы завести чёртову штуку, и ещё немного – на то, чтобы она набрала скорость, достаточную, чтобы снести ворота. От капота осталось не так чтобы очень много, лобовое стекло пошло трещинами, но в том и состоит преимущество бронированных лимузинов – они не сдаются легко, даже когда взрывной волной их отрывает от земли. Машину тряхнуло и подбросило, долгое мгновение все колёса, продолжая бешено вертеться, не касались земли, потом снова соприкоснулись с ней, Хилл бросило вперёд, руль ударил её в грудь, сзади полыхнуло нестерпимое зарево, опаляющий жар ударил в спину, и не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, что происходит сзади, но Хилл не удержалась, посмотрела.

Не было ни квадратного двора, ни здания, ни – она очень на это надеялась – Эрика Савина, восстающего из расплескавшегося вокруг ада. Была треснувшая, горящая изнутри земля и  огромный клуб пыли, похожий на ядерный гриб в миниатюре. То, что не превратилось в ничто от взрыва, догорало на периферии. Долгую минуту Хилл, обернувшись, любовалась этим зрелищем, потом бросила взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и криво усмехнулась разбитыми губами.

Если она хоть что-нибудь понимала в этой жизни – победа далась ей слишком легко. Почему-то у А.И.М. здесь было гораздо меньше народу, чем полагалось бы. И Хилл была уверена, что знает, куда подевались недостающие.

По её расчётам, они были именно там, где сейчас находился – не мог не находиться – Ник Фьюри собственной персоной, и куда она намеревалась прибыть в самом скором времени.

-20-

 

Мутная пелена, висевшая перед единственным глазом Фьюри, упорно не желала расходиться; он моргал, злясь на неё, и всё никак не мог проморгаться окончательно. Попадись он сейчас любому из врачей – и немедленно был бы госпитализирован, пристёгнут к койке и паре штативов с капельницами и объявлен недееспособным психопатом с манией саморазрушения, но врачам сейчас хватало работы и без него. На экране, привешенном к потолку, сменяли друг друга кадры: выжженный городской квартал, обнесённый бесполезными теперь ало-белыми лентами, ворох цветов на чёрном спёкшемся покрытии стадиона, смятый, как банка шипучки, и опрокинутый набок автобус, залитый пеной остов без единого целого стекла. - Нация потрясена, - говорила диктор с профессионально-участливым лицом. - Наш корреспондент сейчас находится у Стадиона РФК[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn1) в Вашингтоне, где взрыв во время тренировочного матча унёс жизни как минимум двухсот человек, и ведёт прямой репортаж… Гарри, ты с нами? На экране возникло молодое лицо с тонкими ниточками усов, и Фьюри отвернулся. Не было смысла смотреть дальше. Психопатом он, Николас Фьюри, стал уже довольно давно, незаметно и понемногу, ничего удивительного с такими-то условиями работы, - разве что разрушать предпочитал не себя, а других, но до такого зверства не доходил. Гражданские были всё-таки гражданскими, и почти всегда есть способ обойтись без такого количества смертей. Женщина в дорогом костюме прошла мимо него, скользнув невидящим взглядом и продолжая говорить по мобильному, и Ник, не меняя позы, внутренне подобрался. - В Балтиморе, - сказала она, останавливаясь и глядя на табло вылетов за спиной у Ника. И не оборачиваясь, он знал, что оно пестрит словами «отложен» и «отменён». – Боюсь, застряла здесь надолго. - Чрезвычайное положение объявлено сегодня в трёх штатах – Нью-Йорк, Массачусетс и Иллинойс, а также в округе Колумбия, - с готовностью подтвердил Гарри из службы новостей. - Пока что ни одна из террористических организаций не взяла на себя ответственности за взрывы, произошедшие… Не она. «Слепой» связной опаздывал уже на две минуты, и это было примерно так же нормально, как проснуться утром и обнаружить, что добрую часть небосклона занял Сатурн со всеми своим кольцами и спутниками. - Откуда я знаю? – раздражённо спросила женщина. В шуме голосов и объявлений её голос выделялся как-то особенно резко и ввинчивался Нику в висок. – Фрэнк, я понятия не имею, что происходит, и я не одна такая, уж поверь!

«Верно, - подумал Ник. – Сейчас в стране чертовски много напуганных людей – гораздо больше, чем тех, кто способен отложить горе, ужас и панику в сторону и мыслить здраво». У некоторых из этих людей есть большие полномочия и власть, и этой властью они с большой долей вероятности распорядятся неверно. Он подтянул старую лёгкую куртку с выцветшим логотипом Ред Сокс – если хочешь сойти за нищего, нет ничего лучше, это практически униформа, - и мельком глянул на табло. Три минуты. Дольше ждать было нельзя, слишком опасно, «слепой» связной мог оказаться не таким уж слепым, мог привести с собой кого угодно, мог быть послан по его, Никову, душу, - но он решил дать себе ещё минуту. Слишком много сегодня встало с ног на голову – связь, транспорт, вся огромная страна, - и было бы очень обидно и глупо разминуться на несколько секунд. Нельзя ошибиться. Нужно было верно определить цель, изучить её и ударить именно в тот момент, когда проклятая крыса будет полностью уверена в своей неуязвимости. Спасая его, Хилл пожертвовала многим – может быть, всем. Но даже и без этого он не имел права упустить свой шанс, проколовшись на какой-нибудь ерунде. - Фрэнки, я не знаю, - повторила женщина. Теперь она смотрела не на табло – как видно, её раздражали светящиеся надписи, подтверждающие, что улететь сегодня ей не придётся, - а вместо этого скользила взглядом по сидящему, прислонившись к стене, Фьюри, и это здорово тревожило. – Отели забиты. Я попытаюсь взять машину напрокат, но здесь полно народу, я не уверена, что удастся. Верно, здесь было полно людей. Сорванных с места, взбудораженных, ужаснувшихся – и среди них он мог чувствовать себя в условной безопасности, мог даже провести контакт, потому что нет способа лучше, чем спрятаться там, где никто тебя искать не станет, там, где даже не вздумает искать. Ник предпочёл бы считаться мёртвым, на худой конец, пропавшим без вести, но не был уверен в том, что Щ.И.Т. так легко согласится считать его безвозвратной потерей. Доступа к базам у него уже и ещё не было, так что сложно было сказать наверняка. С другой стороны, от транспорта, который его должен был его везти, осталась глубокая воронка и дымящиеся обломки на дне, безнадёжных параноиков в Щ.И.Т.е долго не держали, а единственный человек, видевший его живым и в сознании, лежал теперь в городском морге, и на его бирке вместо имени стояло короткое «не опознан». Фьюри было искренне жаль парня, но без жертв на войне невозможно, а в том, что война началась, у него не было ни малейших сомнений. Как и у всей страны. Как у всех власть предержащих. Как и у Мстителей, если только они живы. Минута истекла, и он поднялся, проковылял, хромая и натягивая на лоб шапку, мимо табло, мимо женщины, словно приросшей ухом к мобильнику – ничего странного, в трудные времена каждый хватается за любую привычную деятельность, пусть даже и очевидно бесполезную, - выбрался наружу, к парковке, где рядами стояли автомобили, и пошёл медленно, стараясь не кривиться от вспыхивающей при каждом шаге боли. В нормальный день его остановил бы охранник. Но сегодня был не нормальный день, и будка на выезде была пуста. Ник прошёл мимо пары слишком новых и слишком дорогих машин, мимо минивэна, облепленного наклейками Армии Спасения, и между ним и пыльным фиатом обнаружил то, что искал – потрёпанный, но крепкий форд, лишённый новомодных штучек вроде автоматической связи со спутником,

NAVSTAR[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn2)и подключения к сети. Вдобавок владелец, поднимая ветровое стекло, оставил с полдюйма пространства для вентиляции, и этого Нику вполне хватило. Через несколько минут он выруливал на девяносто пятое шоссе и пытался разобраться с сипящим радио, то и дело самопроизвольно перескакивающим с волны на волну. Сейчас, впрочем, не было большой разницы между каналами – все они, как Фьюри убедился ровно через полминуты, гнали одно и то же. «…жертв. Четыре взрыва, прогремевших одновременно по стране, унесли жизни без малого двух тысяч…» Ник прибавил газу. «Президент распространил действие чрезвычайного положения на всю страну. На внеочередном заседании Конгресса было принято решение о предоставлении чрезвычайных полномочий…» Ник покачал головой. Дальше всё должно было идти по накатанной: несколько дней бессмысленных заседаний, флаги с чёрной полосой, кровавый пот спасателей, траур, вздёрнутые в полную боевую готовность спецслужбы, и непременный террорист, застреленный при штурме. Или, учитывая масштабы случившегося – целое гнездо террористов где-нибудь в Сирии или Пакистане, короткий налёт, отутюженная бомбардировкой земля, кровавая жертва ради спокойствия граждан. «…не взял на себя ответственность за теракты. Советник президента по вопросам внешней политики Марк Эшер, выступая перед сенаторами, заявил, цитирую: «Страна должна предельно жёстко ответить на угрозу. Террористы должны заплатить за каждую смерть мирных американских граждан», конец цитаты. В настоящий момент мы не получили других сообщений от пресс-службы Президента, но сенатор Эшер, известный также под прозвищем «Бульдог», всегда выражал мнение, близкое к официальному…» Спина болела как проклятая, каждый толчок и каждая неровность дороги заставляла раскалённый штырь, засевший в спине, шевелиться, но ехать было не так уж далеко, и у него была цель, а ради цели можно было потерпеть и худшее. Кроме того, его всё-таки лечили на совесть, у Хилл хватило сил на этом настоять, и хотя ему всю оставшуюся жизнь предстояло заставлять металлодетекторы звенеть на все лады, паралича можно было не опасаться. «…усиленные меры безопасности. Спецслужбы, получив дополнительные полномочия, проводят проверку в аэропортах, на вокзалах и в местах, потенциально могущих быть объектами террористических атак. Несколько торговых и офисных центров уже были закрыты. В официальном заявлении главного заместителя советника Президента и директора национальной разведки Стефани О’Салливен говорится о временных и обоснованных ограничениях свободы перемещения и возможном прослушивании телефонных…» Ник поморщился и выключил радио. ФБР и Агентство нацбезопасности могли предупреждать о чём угодно – всё, на что они были способны теперь, так это на то, чтобы обстановка вокруг стала ещё горячей. А.И.М. был для них слишком хитёр. Щ.И.Т. тоже – в том числе и его, Ника Фьюри, усилиями. Разумеется, они прочешут страну частым гребнем, но на это требуется время – а время сейчас утекало стремительно, как вода, и опасаться следовало не так новых взрывов, как того, что последует за старыми. Такие события никогда не проходят без последствий в самых высоких кругах, и Нику это было известно как никому другому. Сейчас полетят головы – и хорошо ещё, если найдётся кто-то, кто сумеет удержать хаос на минимально приемлемом уровне. Вот только Ник очень сомневался в том, что этот кто-то найдётся. В прошлый раз он сам занимался минимизацией ущерба, а сейчас был почти мертвецом, без кодов и паролей, без фактической власти, его связной так и не появился, и это могло означать только одно: не только он перестал быть директором самой могущественной тайной организации мира, но и сам Щ.И.Т. как организация перестал существовать. По крайней мере, в прежней, не всегда упорядоченной, но всё-таки дисциплинированной форме. Разработанная и запущенная лично Фьюри система «слепой» связи не давала сбоев до этого самого дня, и если уж посыпалась даже она, значит, дела Щ.И.Т.а не просто плохи, а катастрофичны. 

Боль в спине не шла ни в какое сравнение с той жгучей неутомимой яростью, что пульсировала внутри, бессильной яростью. Как директор и руководитель он провалился – Ник это понимал, - потому что главным критерием успеха в таком деле всегда является единственный: может ли организация, которую ты строил по своему вкусу и плану, работать без тебя. Его Щ.И.Т. хотел его смерти – и это Ник если и не одобрял, то хотя бы понимал. Когда во главу угла поставлены сила и эффективность, ничего нет странного в злобе альф, каждый из которых хотел бы прикончить номинального, беспомощного, отвратительно слабого главу. Он сам их так воспитал, сам подобрал – и не на кого было злиться теперь, кроме как на себя самого. Но Щ.И.Т. не просто пошёл против него. Щ.И.Т. оказался недостаточно эффективен. Вот это пугало по-настоящему. У Фьюри ещё была формальная возможность объяснять для себя происходящее банальным законом подлости: когда что-нибудь нужно тебе особенно сильно, можешь даже не надеяться на то, что это что-то сработает, так бывает всегда. Но тревога засела в висках и в сердце, шевелилась, тычась холодным остриём, и даже если бы он был привычен к самообману, предчувствие не дало бы ему успокоить себя лживыми отговорками. Он проехал около ста миль – смешное расстояние, чуть больше половины того, что требовалось, - но спина горела и пульсировала, требуя хотя бы временного покоя, а таблетки у него закончились, - остановился у непритязательного придорожного кафе, украшенного чудовищной неоновой вывеской, стянул с себя униформу профессионального бродяги и вошёл в пыльный небольшой зал, предсказуемо пустой в это время дня и в этих обстоятельствах. Потасканная блондинка из-за стойки принесла ему пару бутербродов и кофе, взяла деньги и спросила, изображая интерес: - Издалека едешь, дружище? Фьюри кивнул. Это было проще, чем объяснять, почему за сто миль пути он устал больше, чем раньше устал бы за пару дней без сна. К тому же в форде не работал кондиционер, так что пришлось опустить стекло, и Фьюри изрядно пропылился. - У нас можно остановиться, - блондинка повела бедром, намекающе поглядела на лестницу, ведущую к комнатам для приезжих. – Сейчас не сезон, комната найдётся, даже со скидкой. - Вряд ли, - ответил Фьюри, жуя. В спине ворочалась раскалённая боль, но нужно было ехать дальше, экспромтом искать способ снова взять власть в свои руки. – Я бы непременно, дорогая, но тороплюсь. Из густо подведённых глаз блондинки исчез даже фальшивый интерес, но скука, видимо, оказалась сильней разочарования. - Всё сегодня как-то неудачно, а? – она поглядела через окно на череду проносящихся машин и недоумённо приподняла брови. – Что это с ними всеми такое? Никто не останавливается с самого утра.

«Ничего удивительного, - подумал Ник. – Когда торопишься убраться из города куда подальше, нет никакого резона задерживаться в округе». - И телевизор испортился, можешь себе представить? – продолжала блондинка. - Я уж звонила-звонила, а у них занято всё время, что за чёрт… - Вы что же, не знаете новостей? – изумился Фьюри, поражаясь тому, что посреди сумасшествия сегодняшнего дня нашёлся человек, не подозревающий о происходящем. На слегка обрюзгшем лице женщины отобразились подозрение и тревога. - А что случи… - начала она и не успела договорить. Оглушительный тяжкий удар сотряс округу так, что тряхнуло весь мотель, и чашка кофе, стоявшая перед Фьюри, подпрыгнула дюйма на три. Коричневые струи из неё потекли по мгновенно перекосившемуся столу, зазвенели осыпающиеся стёкла, что-то звучно хрустнуло, и из просевшего потолка струйкой побежала пыль. Блондинка завизжала и шарахнулась в сторону, запнулась о подвернувшийся стул и едва не растянулась на полу. Фьюри уже был на ногах, и мелкая дрожь испуганной, сотрясаемой земли втекала в него через ступни. - Что это! – визжала его невольная спутница. – Вызови девять один один! Позво… - Оставайтесь внутри, - сказал он. Всё-таки она была гражданская, и принесла ему кофе, хотя и дрянной. – Скоро приедут все, кто должен. Что-то громыхнуло снова, слабее, но всё-таки ощутимо, и визг отрезало, как ножом. Неоновая вывеска, перекосившись, висела на половине креплений, и Фьюри пригнулся, чтобы не зацепиться за неё макушкой, а когда выпрямился - поразился тому, как переменилось всё вокруг. Небо на юге потемнело и сделалось густым, сизо-чёрным, клубы дыма текли и поднимались над горизонтом, как будто кто-то поменял местами

DC[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn3)и Небраску, и в придачу позабыл повесить на ближайшем заборе табличку «Осторожно, идут испытания» и выставить охрану. Две машины слетели с шоссе в кювет, а ещё несколько столкнулись, и из них выбирались люди, но, в целом, можно было считать, что все отделались лёгким испугом. То есть здесь отделались лёгким испугом. Даже по самым неточным прикидкам взрыв должен был быть чудовищной силы – и вот ведь ирония, именно его Нику и не хватало. Он открыл дверцу и стал складываться в форд, кривясь и морщась от боли, с удвоенной яростью впившейся в спину. - Что происходит? – взвизгнули сзади. Фьюри на мгновение прикрыл глаза, переживая самую резкую боль, и, оскалясь, завёл машину. – Спятил? - Помоги им, - скомандовал он, открыв глаза и указывая на скопище людей. Никто не осматривал помятый бампер или собравшийся в гармошку капот, никто не бежал к парню с окровавленным лбом, застрявшему между ремнём и вздувшейся подушкой – все стояли молча, стояли и смотрели на гигантский столб чёрного жирного дыма, дотянувшийся до неба. Эти люди, не веря уговорам и обещаниям властей, убегали от начавшейся войны. Вот только война шла за ними следом. Фьюри прибавил газу, вырулил с парковки и поехал прямиком туда, откуда любой нормальный человек постарался бы убраться как можно быстрее. Чем дальше, тем жарче делалось вокруг; теперь не помог бы и кондиционер. Фьюри опустил все стёкла – не в его положении было беспокоиться о радиационном фоне, и к тому же, с радиацией тут явно всё было в норме, хоть взрыв и был чудовищной мощи. Новая технология во всей её красе, и вот вопрос: кто её автор? Кто возьмёт – или, вернее, на кого повесят, - ответственность за неё? Он знал, где сейчас Мстители. Слышал почти всё, что говорила ему Хилл, ещё когда лежал, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни даже моргнуть, в пропахшей дезинфектантом прохладной палате. К тому же Мария, едва поняв, что он всё-таки в сознании, успела вычленить из массы событий и данных то, что Фьюри нужно было знать. А.И.М., сказала она. А.И.М. будет там же, где Мстители заканчивают подготовку. Сразу после этого она назвала ему координаты точки в пространстве - точки, рядом с которой сейчас нечем было дышать от дыма и жара, текущего от спёкшейся в монолит земли, - и умчалась прочь, уводя погоню за собой и дав ему возможность, драгоценный шанс. Дав ему свободу. Сколько мог, Фьюри ехал по стремительно пустеющему шоссе, но потом вынужден был свернуть: сперва на небольшую подъездную дорогу, вилявшую между деревьями, потом – на ещё более узкую, грунтовую, явно не имеющую номера и короткую. Потом ехать стало невозможно: форд ревел и стонал всеми сочленениями, с трудом продвигаясь по неровной земле с извилистыми толстыми венами корней, зачихал и умолк навсегда, издав перед гибелью негодующий скрежет. Фьюри, кривясь и спеша, вытащил себя из машины, пошёл, злясь на то, что проклятая спина не даёт шевелиться в нужном темпе, между обуглившимися с одной стороны стволами деревьев. Жар стоял как у печи – слоился, струился, втекал в ноздри, опалял лицо, и очень скоро к этому горячему слоистому мареву прибавилась отчётливая нота запаха. Фьюри даже с шага сбился, - спина тут же отозвалась негодующим воплем, разряд боли прошил его от поясницы до затылка, - потянул носом снова, убеждаясь, и по его потному, закопчённому лицу стала медленно растекаться улыбка. Он обогнул особенно неудачно сломавшийся, догоравший с треском ствол, едва не упал, зацепившись за выпятившийся корень, и, наконец, увидел её.

Не будь в его глазу проклятой пелены, он увидел бы её раньше. Не будь здесь так черно от копоти, сажи, горящей органики – он увидел бы её раньше: белое пятно лица с чёрными провалами глаз, белые проблески тела в разодранной одежде. Машина, в которой Хилл приехала сюда, уткнулась носом в гущу сломанных стволов, и это было явно не первым столкновением – металл повело, осколки стекла осыпались вокруг гранёным льдом, из-под капота поднимался дым, почти неразличимый на глаз, но едко пахнущий химикалиями. Хилл сделала шаг и другой, двигаясь так, словно её на прозрачных лесках вёл невидимый кукловод, ухмыльнулась – страшной, женской, оскаленной ухмылкой, - и выговорила то главное, что Фьюри надеялся и боялся услышать: - Я знала, что увижу тебя здесь. Нужно торопиться. - Нужно, - отозвался Фьюри. Совсем новая Хилл стояла перед ним, скаля хищный рот – ничего общего с той женщиной, которую он привык видеть рядом, всегда на полшага сзади, наготове и в ожидании его приказа. Теперь она была как ожившее фото из хроники военных преступлений, и Фьюри знал, что никакой бой таких следов не оставляет, только плен. – Как ты сбежала? - Убила Савина, - равнодушно сказала Хилл. – Взорвала базу. Там теперь, наверное, то же, что и здесь, - она повела глазами вокруг. – Я не стала оставаться посмотреть. - Не на что там было смотреть, - Фьюри попытался вспомнить, говорили ли в новостях и об этом взрыве тоже или он прошёл относительно незамеченным на общем ужасном фоне, и не смог. – Если рвануло так же, как здесь. - Слабее, - так же равнодушно ответила Хилл. – Но ненамного. Фьюри сделал шаг вперёд и сказал то, чего не успел раньше: ни когда впервые по-настоящему пришёл в себя и увидел над собой Хилл, бледную до синевы и с пистолетом в руке, готовую умереть ради того, чтобы он остался цел, ни во время мучительного бегства в никуда, ни даже когда Хилл чуть ли не на ходу выпрыгнула из машины, махнула рукой, требуя уезжать – и он, ещё не до конца овладевший собственным телом, ничего не смог сделать, не смог её остановить. - Прости меня, - сказал он. – Если только сможешь. Хилл помедлила, прожигая Ника огневыми, пустыми глазами, в которых оставалось совсем мало человеческого, потом как-то обмякла, заострившиеся восковые скулы смягчились, точно подплавленные изнутри огнём, и она кивнула, медленно проговорила: - Я постараюсь, Ник. Если всё удастся… Договорить ей не пришлось: откуда-то сверху донёсся тонкий комариный зуд, Хилл дёрнулась, уставилась вверх, мотнула головой в сторону особенно непроходимых обугленных стволов. - Быстрее. Там проход. Ник последовал совету, пригнулся – спина снова отомстила за резкое движение, боль была такая, что он уже не понимал, черно в глазах от копоти или от боли, - и услышал по ту сторону бурелома знакомый раздражающий голос: - Никого тут нет живого. Я же говорил. Фьюри попытался сказать что-то, но не сумел выдавить ни звука – из перехваченного болью горла шёл невнятный сип, - и голос Роджерса, слишком спокойный, произнёс: - Ошибаешься. Понюхай. - Чёрт, Стив, да тут сплошной дым! – возмутился Старк, и Фьюри, мысленно проклиная спину, полез в узкий, осыпающийся недогоревшими угольками проход, чувствуя, как горит между лопаток. На этот раз недозажившая рана была ни при чём; просто Хилл смотрела ему в спину так, что чуть не дымилась кожа. - Кто-то живой, - снова сказал Роджерс. За завалом затрещало, вверх выметнуло столб искр – капитан, без сомнений, растаскивал брёвна, - и Фьюри, наконец, смог подать голос. - Осторожней, - потребовал он. Слышно было, как за торчащими обломками воцарилась на мгновение поражённая тишина. Затем Старк сказал: - Чтоб я сдох! Кэп, дай я, быстрее будет. Что-то очень горячее притронулось к загривку Фьюри, и он невольно дёрнулся, обернулся – подпускать к себе со спины было опасно и в лучшие времена. Хилл тут же отняла руку. - Мстители, - сказала она всё ещё плоским, равнодушным голосом. – Надо же. Я в них всё-таки не ошиблась. За исходящей жгучими искрами баррикадой послышались вдохновенные ругательства Старка, треск горелого дерева и, совсем смутно, чьи-то голоса, как из слетевшего наушника. - Полный комплект, а? – очередное бревно отлетело в сторону, в едком дыму мелькнула ало-золотая маска, и Старк без видимых усилий расшвырял оставшиеся сучья и стволы, уставился на Ника и Марию. – Ну и вид у вас, ребята. Капитан показался тоже; руки и лицо у него были сплошь в копоти, на лице – выражение сосредоточенного внимания. - Полковник, - поприветствовал он, перевёл взгляд на Марию и так переменился в лице, что Фьюри даже испугался – не хватил бы Роджерса инфаркт, невзирая на всё физическое совершенство. – Мэм. Вы можете идти? Старк временно заткнулся, прислушиваясь к чему-то, и сказал: - Кэп, тащи их обратно к шоссе. Да поскорее, - он взлетел повыше, замахал руками кому-то невидимому, сделал фигуру высшего пилотажа, у которой не было даже названия, и опустился обратно. – Давай в темпе, Романофф говорит, военные на подлёте. Фьюри молча посмотрел на равнодушную Хилл – у той словно завод кончился, оборвались лески, державшие её голову поднятой, невидимый кукловод исчез куда-то – может быть, пошёл за новой, неиспорченной куклой, как знать. Никакой радости, ни даже удовлетворения по поводу совместной работы Мстителей она явно не испытывала. - А ты? – капитан осторожно подвёл руку под локоть Фьюри, помогая ему выпрямиться, насколько это в принципе было возможно, и ещё более осторожно пытаясь повторить то же самое с Хилл. – Тони, ты… - Уведу их подальше, ну или хоть отвлеку тех, что сядут первыми, - беззаботно ответил Старк и стартовал. Недолгий путь до армейского грузовика запомнился Фьюри как путь в ад, до последнего шага.   


-21- Когда они вернулись к тому, что Романофф, снисходительно ухмыляясь, называла мужскими делами, всё было уже решено, и, бывают же чудеса, лично Пеппер не должна была заниматься ничем, кроме своих непосредственных рабочих обязанностей. Тони, на боевой волне, сверкал глазами и остротами, доставая попеременно капитана, Локи и Клинта. Баки он демонстративно не замечал, а измотанного миновавшим приступом гигантизма и ярости Брюса благоразумно не трогал. - Ещё раз прогоним план, - предложил Стив. – Локи создаёт портал, отвлекает на себя внимание. Мы выбираемся через запасной выход, там нас ждёт грузовик от Роудса. Здесь остаётся бот, - последнее было сказано с сомнением, словно Стив считал эту часть плана ненадёжной и соглашался на неё только по необходимости и после долгих заверений в том, что это сработает. – Имитирует наше присутствие. Если это поможет выиграть немного времени – хорошо, если нет – надеюсь, у Роудса хороший грузовик. - Скажу тебе больше, - нежно заявил Тони, - у него ещё и отряд сопровождения всем на зависть. Джарвис, скомпилировал? - Девяносто три процента, мистер Старк. Тони довольно потёр руки. - И сразу же домой, - сказал он хищно. – Я им покажу Киллиана, контрольный пакет и кто в Старк Индастриз хозяин. Эй, Пеп, хорошая одёжка, не вздумай переодеваться, лучше попроси у Роуди автомат, отбиваться от поклонников, да и на обложке Плейбой любят, чтоб всё было по Фрейду. Пеппер открыла рот, чтобы огрызнуться – импровизированный костюм террористки, который Романофф принесла ей взамен стандартного армейского мешка, смущал даже её саму, - но Наташа вмешалась первой. - Старк, - сказала она ласково, - ещё раз нахамишь _моей_ девушке… - Твоей девушке! – Тони воздел руки. – Нет, вы слышите? - …я тебе оторву голову, - хладнокровно закончила Романофф. – С другой стороны, если ты будешь вести себя прилично… - Не будет, - пробормотала Пеппер. Она ненавидела краснеть – как у многих рыжих, кровь бросалась ей в лицо неровными пятнами, заставляла гореть не только уши, но и шею, выглядело это, по мнению Пеппер, ужасно, но Наташу это, кажется, не смущало, и Пеппер намеревалась взять с неё пример. - Конечно, не будет, но должна же я была хоть попытаться, – хмыкнула Романофф. – Значит, добираемся до того километрового уродства - кто бы говорил о Фрейде, Старк, на твоём месте я бы помолчала. - Киллиан будет там, верно? - Есть шанс, и немалый, - Тони временно оставил Пеппер в покое и переключился на новую цель. – Бот готов, можем отправляться, если наша асгардская козочка с золотыми рогами… - Можно мне его растерзать? – спокойно поинтересовался Локи и сам себе ответил, не дожидаясь, пока Стив в который раз рявкнет, призывая Старка к порядку. – Жаль. Хорошо, я начинаю. - С богом, - пробормотал Баки, и Локи насмешливо дёрнул бровью и на секунду прикрыл глаза. - Надеюсь, никто из вас не станет ставить мне подножку, - сказал он, еле шевеля губами. – Морок лучше получается, когда не летишь носом в пол. - Есть визуальное подтверждение, - азартно сообщил Бартон, и Баки недоверчиво заглянул ему через плечо, в планшет, который Бартон держал в руках. – Получается, чёрт возьми! - Там что-то вроде паники, - поражённо подтвердил Баки. – Все бегут куда-то. - Значит, им не до нас. Идём, - скомандовал Стив, крепко взял Локи за плечо, повёл за собой, тревожно оглянулся на Тони. - Побуду тебе проводником. Не отставайте. - Как-то там слишком много паники, - Романофф тоже заглянула Бартону через плечо и теперь хмурилась недовольно. – Или ты повесил камеру прямо над полосой для тренировок по экстренному отступлению? - У них нет такой полосы, а то бы непременно, - заверил Клинт. - Слушайте, судя по их рожам, наш асгардский приятель транслирует им зомби-апокалипсис, не меньше. Локи, ты поклонник триллеров? - Не отвлекай его, - шёпотом вмешалась Пеппер, у которой был свой опыт общения с нервными гениями, творящими бог весть что на дальних расстояниях. Первый и последний из своих беспилотников Тони уронил как раз потому, что отвлёкся на чей-то голос. – Какая разница, что именно он им показывает, если это работает? - Вот он, идеальный женский подход к делам, - одобрительно отозвалась Романофф, следуя за капитаном. - Клинт, не советую слишком присматриваться. У нас с тобой, конечно, природный иммунитет, но и он небесконечен. Старк, запускай свою штуку и поторопись, я не собираюсь… Чего Романофф не собиралась, осталось неизвестным. Глухой удар тряхнул, казалось, всю округу, Пеппер споткнулась о какой-то не вовремя подвернувшийся стул и упала бы, если бы не Клинт, цепко и быстро схвативший её за локоть. - Быстро, - прошипел он. – Кэп, там такое творится, я даже не уверен… - Это не я, - быстро открестился Локи, хотя никто его ни в чём не обвинял, пока ещё нет. – Это что-то ваше. Новый удар заставил его раздражённо зашипеть и практически повиснуть на спешащем капитане. - Трогательно, - очень неприятным голосом сказал Тони, возникая рядом с Пеппер и гневно светясь репульсорами. – Слушайте, мне до чёртиков надоело сидеть тут и ждать неизвестно чего. И бот я писал зря. - Почему? – на ходу уточнил Стив, пригибая Локи за шею так, чтобы тот не задел головой криво просевшую притолоку. - Некому нас слушать, - объяснил Тони. - Там снаружи пятьдесят по Цельсию, - он зашевелил губами, - значит, в эпицентре около трёх тысяч градусов. Правда, понемногу затухает. Клинт, видно что-нибудь? - Нет, - Клинт сунул бесполезный планшет в карман и зашагал быстрее. – Вопрос на миллион – сколько секунд пройдёт, прежде чем мы поджаримся до хрустящей корочки? - Дурацкий вопрос, - огрызнулся Старк. - Ты что думаешь, они там ограничатся одним взрывом? Мы слишком близко, и мы ещё вернее поджаримся здесь, так что шевелитесь! Капитан уже сражался с монументальной дверью, когда-то герметичной и сверхсовременной, теперь - приржавевшей к порогу. Несколько ударов плечом не принесли немедленного результата, и Тони, недовольно щурясь на взбугрившуюся мышцами спину Стива, скомандовал: - Отойди. Вы все тоже, будет громко. Было действительно громко и много летящих кусочков окалины, но сквозь неровно выгрызенную в толстом металле дыру виден был кусок сизого неба, и это было самое долгожданное зрелище за всю жизнь. - В темпе, ну! – Стив выскочил наружу первым и тут же остановился, оценивая опасность, мотнул головой и протянул Пеппер руку. – Наружу, давайте, кто замыкающий? - Баки, - ответила Романофф, помогая Пеппер выбраться наружу, в дымный воздух. Тони тут же ощетинился, активировав костюм, несколько раз шумно прогнал воздух сквозь вентиляцию и сообщил: - На удивление чисто, учитывая пейзаж. Давайте убираться отсюда. Или кто-нибудь хочет вблизи полюбоваться? - Я – точно нет, - сказал Брюс, покосился на близкое зарево и сломанные взрывной волной верхушки деревьев, повисшие на ветках, на столб дыма, поднимающийся до небес. – Помимо всего прочего, здесь скоро появится полиция. - Армия, - уверенно возразил Тони, - старая добрая армия и куча парней в чёрных костюмах. Стив, бери под мышку своих дружков и тащи к шоссе, всё быстрее будет, - он засветился репульсорами и гулко поинтересовался из-под защёлкнувшейся маски: - Пеп, ты ждёшь особого приглашения? Капитан одарил Тони многообещающим взглядом, взял под локоть Локи, спотыкавшегося на неровной земле и шипящего сквозь зубы, и сказал, обращаясь к Баки: - Дойдёте до шоссе, там будет грузовик, и поскорей, дружище. Сможешь? - Унести-то задницу от такого? Стой, а ты куда? – спохватился Баки, тут же понял и замотал головой. – Даже не думай, ты что, рехнулся? - Баки, там Щ.И.Т., - Стив уже натягивал маску. - Может быть, остался кто-нибудь в живых, а формально я всё-таки работаю на них, так что… Тони завис в воздухе в пяти дюймах от неровной земли и поинтересовался хрипло и зло: - Что я слышу? Неужели новые глупости от капитана Америки? А, извините, это старые глупости вроде того, чтоб полезть хрен знает куда и героически там сдохнуть, пытаясь спасти… - Стив, ты туда один не пойдёшь, - перебил его Баки. – Если там и есть что живое, тебе потребуется кто-нибудь на подхвате. - Однорукий снайпер с нечистым прошлым как раз подойдёт! – рявкнул Тони, опускаясь на землю. Трава под его ногами скорчилась, пожелтела и пожухла в пару секунд. – Там лунный пейзаж и земля спеклась, чёрт тебя дери, Щ.И.Т. загнал нас в эту нору, как крыс, и ты собираешься кого-то оттуда _вытаскивать_?

Стив молча посмотрел на него, и Тони, выругавшись, поставил Пеппер на землю. - Романофф, она ведь _твоя_ девушка? – едко уточнил он. – Вот и позаботься, чтобы с нею всё было в порядке, а то нам с капитаном тут погеройствовать приспичило. Пеппер даже не успела возмутиться или запротестовать; Романофф, мотнув головой, пристроилась рядом, подтолкнула её туда, где сквозь редкие деревья угадывалась серая полоса дороги. - Ждём вас полчаса, - отрывисто пообещала она, - держитесь на связи. Все остальные, бегом за мной. Барнс, тебя это тоже касается. Локи! - Слушаю тебя, о дева, засевающая смертью землю, - ехидно отозвался Локи. - Поработай детектором и скажи, сколько там ещё горячих парней, - приказала Романофф, и Локи, хмыкнув уважительно, закрыл глаза. - Поблизости двое, - сказал он лениво. – Нашу милую компанию я в расчёт не беру. С одним что-то очень неладно, но что именно, в точности сказать не могу. - Вот и посмотрим, - решил Старк, стартуя вверх и – Пеппер готова была в том поклясться, - врубая в костюме музыку погромче. Капитан, не тратя больше времени на разговоры, побежал за ним так, словно ставил мировой рекорд, а Романофф, покачав головой, скомандовала: - Клинт, ты вперёд, я позади. Двигаемся, ребята. Идти было не так уж далеко, но Пеппер вся взмокла, шагая по когда-то ухоженному, а теперь совершенно заросшему выгону и то и дело оглядываясь через плечо. Романофф всякий раз молча смотрела ей в глаза, потом сказала приглушённо: - Пеп, там, скорее всего, только воронка и дымится. Надеюсь, у них хватит ума убраться оттуда до того, как примчатся все подряд. Пеппер ответила ей болезненной улыбкой и заторопилась вперёд; сквозь деревья уже видна была не только серая блестящая лента дороги, но и армейский грузовик, и человек, нетерпеливо топтавшийся у кабины. - Это же тот парень, - сказал Клинт; по-снайперски дальнозоркий, он уже разглядел лицо. – Охранник Пеппер. Надо же, как быстро пришёл в себя. Это и вправду был Хэппи. Завидев их грязную, взлохмаченную, одетую бог весть во что компанию, он замахал рукой, откинул дверцу кунга и закричал: - Давайте внутрь! – тут он явно произвёл в уме нехитрый арифметический подсчёт и спросил уже тише, нервно косясь на Клинта: - Где Старк? Что случилось? Тут так рвануло – это его штучки? Роудс говорил, что если что-нибудь взорвалось погромче, значит, Тони точно в деле, но… - Привет, Хэппи, - сказала Пеппер, забираясь внутрь. – Тони скоро появится. Надеюсь. - Если нет… - начала Романофф, и тут из-за ломаного края почерневших деревьев в воздух взмыла золотая и алая фигура. – Какого чёрта! Тони заложил невообразимый вираж, завис в воздухе, размахивая руками, и Романофф, выругавшись, надавила на таблетку наушника. - Что ты вытворяешь?! – рявкнула она. – Хочешь, чтобы армейские тебя сбили? Шевелись, Старк, они как раз на подлёте! Тони нырнул вниз, почти скрывшись за обугленным перелеском, и наушник Романофф ожил; несколько секунд она прислушивалась, потом развернулась и сказала недоверчиво: - Он говорит, у них там Фьюри и Хилл. Обоим нужна помощь, и… - её лицо прояснилось. – Хэппи, эта штука ведь может катиться по земле? - Проходит везде, где она есть, эта земля, - ответил Хэппи, впрыгивая в кабину. – Эй, держитесь крепче! - …эппи! Куда вы все, вашу мать, подевались! Хэппи! - Я здесь, - сквозь зубы ответил Хэппи. Роуди перестал орать и сказал тяжело: - Убирайтесь оттуда как можно скорей. Слышите? Немедленно! - А то как же, - отозвался Хэппи. Грузовик подпрыгнул, съезжая с дороги, и понёсся по полю. – Нужно было ехать за вами сразу, но я не знал, с какой стороны вы выйдете… Роудс, мы едем, а будешь так орать - рация испортится. - А если вы там просидите лишних две минуты – испортитесь сами! – рявкнул Роуди. – По стране пять минут назад объявили чрезвычайное положение, убирайтесь оттуда! - Чрезвычайное положение? – Баки просунулся в окошко, отделявшее кабину от кунга и отчего-то незакрытое. Хэппи, скалясь от напряжения, вертел руль так, словно собирался вывинтить его с корнем, и ругался сквозь зубы. – Это что, из-за нас? - Нет, - чужим голосом сказала Пеппер, - это не из-за нас. Посмотри. Романофф глянула на трясущийся в руке Пеппер мобильник – новостная лента на нём пестрила алым, как кровью, и панические заголовки, множась, были один страшней другого. - Киллиан, - сказала она с омерзением. – Сколько всего было взрывов? - Четыре, не считая вот этого, - хрипло ответила Пеппер. – Бостон, господи боже. Я туда ездила месяц назад наводить порядок в филиале, и… и Вашингтон! Ещё бы они не объявили чрезвычайное! - Сейчас начнётся настоящая неразбериха, - Романофф заставила её пригнуть голову, - держись. Грузовик так подскочил на рытвине, что Пеппер показалось, что она вот-вот выплюнет все зубы; Клинт, сидевший рядом с Хэппи, сказал очень спокойно: - Нам на головы сейчас посыплется десант. Я серьёзно. Смотрите. В сизом и густом от дыма небе прорезался хищно блестящий серебряный клин, и Хэппи, наконец-то, распахнул дверку и выскочил из кабины, не глуша мотор. - Мистер Старк! – рявкнул он. Пеппер сунулась было следом, но Романофф придержала её исключительно твёрдой рукой, велела оставаться внутри и выпрыгнула на спёкшуюся землю, блестящую и твёрдую, как стекло, и всю в неровных, едва застывших потёках расплавленного камня. По этой земле к грузовику, спотыкаясь и торопясь, к ним шли двое живых мертвецов. Никаких других ассоциаций у Пеппер, с ужасом глядевшей через борт, не возникло и не могло возникнуть: и Фьюри, и Хилл выглядели так, словно их только что эксгумировали из братской могилы жертв какого-нибудь особенно ужасного военного преступления. Капитан, бледный и сосредоточенный, явно пытался поддержать обоих сразу и так же явно боялся сделать ещё хуже, хотя как это возможно – сделать хуже тем, кто выглядит так, словно только что выкопался из могилы. - Нужно торопиться, - сказал он, помогая Хилл забраться в грузовик. – Я не очень понимаю, почему, там же наши парни, они поймут… Страшное лицо Хилл искривилось в подобии иронической улыбки. - У них приказ, - сказал Фьюри, переваливаясь через низкий порожек и закусывая губы так, что натянулась кожа на подбородке. – После сегодняшних событий… - он всё-таки застонал, низким горловым звуком, повёл глазами вокруг. – Тут есть аптечка? - Держите, - отозвался Хэппи, и через окошко передал, не оборачиваясь, стандартный металлический ящичек с красным крестом на крышке. – Какого чёрта, что он делает?! Мисс Поттс! - Гони, - сквозь зубы потребовала Хилл. – Старк прикрывает сверху, так ведь? - Такой был план, - подтвердил капитан, и Пеппер поразилась тому, какое у него сейчас лицо. Он боялся за Тони, и это было очень видно, но не только это – он был в горе, что-то отчаянное появилось в грязном от копоти лице. – Почему? Это же наши парни!

\- Пока ещё наши, - подтвердил Фьюри, роясь в аптечке. Он вынул пару шприц-пистолетов с обезболивающим и протянул один Хилл; та дёрнулась назад, стиснула зубы – один был сколот, губы распухли и почернели, - и взяла его с явным усилием воли. – Не думаю, что Киллиан так скоро успел перетащить на свою сторону ещё и войска. Но определённо сделал всё, чтобы добиться силового варианта. - То есть… - Стив снова выглянул наружу. Сизое небо посветлело от частых, как снежные хлопья в феврале, куполов парашютов. – Нас считают террористами? - Бинго, капитан, - Фьюри всадил шприц в предплечье и с напряжённым лицом ждал, когда подействует обезболивающее. – Сейчас между Киллианом и властью стоит всего ничего. - Мы, - пробормотала Романофф. За окошком кунга бешено мелькали сломанные верхушки деревьев, Хэппи стиснул зубы и гнал, как сумасшедший, закладывая виражи, которым место разве что на гоночной трассе, но никак не на сложно пересечённой местности. Бледный до зелени Брюс вжался в угол кунга, сжал в пальцах очки и судорожно протирал стёкла, пытаясь успокоиться хотя бы так. – Но это странно. Отчего не спецслужбы? Террор – их профиль. К горлу Пеппер подкатил комок; она ругала себя за страх, но тот был сильней любых уговоров. Было так страшно. До головокружения и тошноты. - Армию посылает президент, - напомнил Фьюри. Из его глаз ушло выражение мучительной сосредоточенности на том, чтобы не кричать, и он теперь был почти как прежде: спокойный профессионал за работой. Вот только Пеппер больше не могла доверять его уверенности – ничьей уверенности. А собственную, кажется, растеряла. – Если он не может послать сюда Федеральное Бюро, значит… - Даже так, - задумчиво заметила Романофф. – Надо же, как всё обернулось. - Если он ещё жив, - шевельнула губами Хилл. – И при исполнении. Не знаю, на что надеяться: на то, что он не понимает, что творится, или на то, что понимает. Пеппер дёрнулась и потянулась за телефоном. - Тони, - сказала она, снова обжёгшись о яростные кричащие заголовки. – Дурацкий вопрос, но как ты? - Лучше всех, - предсказуемо отозвался Тони; он всегда так отвечал, если дела шли не гладко. И он запыхался, а если человеку трудно дышать в костюме стоимостью с небоскрёб и специально предназначенному для поддержания жизни в любых обстоятельствах, это что-нибудь да значит. – Стреляют они паршиво, сразу тебе скажу. Но их такая чёртова уйма, что… в общем, лучше я их уведу подальше. - Что там? – встревожился Стив, и Пеппер, прикрыв микрофон ладонью, в трёх словах изложила ему классический план Тони Старка: ввязаться в самоубийственную драку и чудом избежать героической гибели. - Нет, - по скулам Роджерса прокатились бугры, застыли и отвердели. – Нет. Запретите ему. Скажите, что я запрещаю. Романофф хмыкнула негромко, снова выглянула наружу и заметила самым нейтральным тоном: - Он неплохо справляется. И это транспортники, а не истребители, капитан. Если только Старк прикрутил все гайки по местам, ничего ему не сделают. - Можешь передать всем, что тут весело, - подтвердил Тони. – Самая сложность – никого не зацепить случайно, ну почему я такой гуманист? - Потому что ты американец с активной гражданской позицией? – предположила Пеппер, услышала, как Тони смеётся, и оборвала звонок. – Нельзя его отвлекать, он заболтается и забудет, зачем полетел. С ним всё в порядке. - Со мной – нет, - вдруг сказала Хилл, прижимаясь спиной к борту. Глаза она открыла, и в них блеснул злой огонь, заставивший Пеппер содрогнуться. – Думаю, вам стоит знать. - Я знаю, - дёрнул плечом Локи. – Ты крепкая женщина, но вряд ли продержишься долго, хотя женщины часто ухитряются выдержать и справиться там, где мужчины… - он замолчал и сказал совсем другим тоном. - В вашем странном мире становится всё больше людей с нашей кровью. - Помоги ей, - попросила Пеппер, клацнув зубами от очередного прыжка машины. Хэппи выехал на шоссе и прибавил скорости, теперь их не трясло, а только мотало от борта к борту, как горошину в банке, и она вцепилась в сиденье. – Ты же можешь. - Я могу, - кивнул Локи, - и я, возможно, попробую. Когда вокруг будет тишина и покой. Чтобы вытащить столько дряни из смертного тела и не убить её и всё вокруг… вы же видели, что бывает, когда асгардская кровь гневается? Смотрел он прицельно на Фьюри, и в этом взгляде не было ничего хорошего. Совсем ничего. На месте Фьюри Пеппер, наверное, немедленно превратилась бы в кучку дымящегося пепла, но Фьюри только дёрнул углом рта и сказал, как о чём-то решённом: - Потом. Дай мне сделать то, что я должен, и получишь что хочешь. Узкие глаза Локи стали ещё злее, но сам он отчего-то стал больше походить на человека, в запахе, пробившемся сквозь обожжённый воздух, появилась новая странная нота. - Потом, - согласился он и обратился к Хилл. - Старайся дышать ровно и не думать ни о чём. Тебе есть с кого брать пример, - он кивнул на Брюса, сидевшего с закрытыми глазами и ритмично, медленно втягивавшего воздух сквозь ноздри. – Он справляется неплохо, ты можешь тоже. Глухой удар по крыше грузовика заставил его прерваться. Пеппер не взвизгнула только лишь потому, что не хватило воздуха. - Тони, - сказал капитан. Желваки снова прокатились по его челюстям, а залёгшая между бровями морщинка стала глубже. – Все в сборе, так что – какой план? - Какой и всегда, - отозвался Фьюри. - Мы должны спасти весь этот глупый мир. К изумлению Пеппер, Стив не взял под козырёк, а сказал с явным напряжением в голосе: - Извините, сэр, я спрашивал не вас. В единственном глазу Фьюри зажёгся опасный весёлый огонёк. - Вот даже как. - При всём уважении, сэр, - подтвердил Роджерс, каменея скулами. Снаружи кунга жутко металлически заскреблось, недовольный голос потребовал: - Подвиньтесь там от двери! Сидевший дальше всех Баки дёрнулся в сторону, створка распахнулась, мелькнули уносящиеся с бешеной скоростью столбики отбойника, и Тони, извиваясь, как гимнаст, и хватаясь за что придётся, ввалился внутрь. - Всем привет, - сказал он, сияя ухмылкой. – А этот парень неплохо водит. Возьму его в персональные… - Тони, - устало произнесла Пеппер. – Ради всего святого. - Что? Мне правда нужен водитель! - А мне – связь, - сказала Романофф. – Нормальная широкополосная связь, а не то безобразие, которым мы до сих пор пробавлялись. Как прикажете планировать операцию, если у каждого свой кусок происходящего? - Мне тоже нужна связь, - подтвердил Фьюри, - и чем скорее, тем лучше. Щ.И.Т. сейчас практически неуправляем, ещё пара дней, и в полном составе достанется Киллиану и его А.И.М. - Попробую что-нибудь сделать, - отозвался Старк, вытаскивая наладонник и тыча в него пальцем. – Ого. Пеппер, листавшая новостную ленту, оторвалась от своего занятия и подняла на него тревожные глаза. Что начинается после того, как Тони Старк издаёт короткое междометие и замолкает, она знала прекрасно и не понаслышке. - Не смотри так на меня, я начинаю пугаться и писаться в костюм, - предупредил Тони. – А на мне сейчас нет костюма, так что тем более не надо. Я просто только что влез на правительственный сайт, и кроме всякой там ерунды есть данные о ближайших встречах Президента. Стив, вместе с Романофф и Фьюри обсуждавший предстоящую операцию – войну, на самом деле это была полноценная война, - поднял голову. - Столько внимания, Локи пора ревновать, - оскалился Тони. – Через два часа наш славный президент встречается – с кем бы вы думали? - С Киллианом, - уверенно ответила Романофф. - Вот и нет, - ухмыльнулся Старк, - с вице-президентом. Но Киллиан тоже в числе приглашённых, и ещё почему-то министр здравоохранения. Который два дня назад подписал проект повальной вакцинации Америки. Похоже, парень очень заинтересован в этой идее, даже протащил сегодня через внеплановое слушанье в сенате. - Чёрт побери, - сказал Баки. Он, сидя рядом с Хилл, целую руку положил поверх спинки неудобного сиденья, так что даже при тряске Мария не билась затылком о борт. – Если сукину сыну удастся, у нас будет целая страна таких, как он? - Таких, как я, - проговорила Хилл безо всякого выражения. – Они смогли частично стабилизировать сыворотку. Теперь она работает иначе. Сил прибавляется, и регенерация на высоте, а взрывов стало меньше, но они почти не зависят от дозы. Могут случиться в любой момент, - она посмотрела прямо в глаза Стиву. – Вам нужно ссадить меня, и поскорее. - Ох уж это мне благородство… - начал Тони, но капитан перебил его, сказав спокойно: - И речи быть не может, Мария. Вы наш солдат и вы нужны нам. Держитесь, ладно? Хилл прикрыла глаза ресницами и замолчала.

\- Вот что мне интересно, - недобро усмехаясь, сказал Тони, - так это зачем Киллиану потребовалось вешать сообщение о своей встрече с президентом в открытый доступ. Точнее, я и так знаю, зачем, но кто приглашает девушку на свидание, тот уж точно заранее купит шампанское и свечи, понимаете, о чём я? - Ловушка, - сказал Локи, рассеянно улыбаясь. – Довольно примитивная. - Если мы не появимся, Киллиан расправится с президентом, - задумчиво сказала Романофф, - поставит на его место вице-президента и запустит проект вакцинации. После этого миру крышка. - Наложит лапу на Щ.И.Т. и всё, что есть у Щ.И.Т.а, - подтвердил Фьюри, кривясь и хмурясь. - Впрочем, ему и без куба хватит сил, чтобы расправиться со всеми, кто встанет на пути. - Армию тоже не забудьте, - хмуро сказал Баки. – Сыворотку первыми получат армейские и спецназ. Это быстрее и проще, чем с гражданскими, а после этого… - Почему он нас заманивает? – спросила Пеппер. Каким-то нечувствительным образом она перемахнула через страх и теперь была спокойна ясным, умопомрачительным спокойствием человека, на глазах у которого рушится всё, чем он жил. – Всё это можно было провернуть и без команды сверхгероев под боком. Тони фыркнул. - Во-первых, у него пунктик насчёт меня, - он выглядел одновременно виноватым и гордым, и ещё – злым до чёртиков. – А во-вторых, нужно же будет на кого-нибудь списать всё происходящее? Вот они мы, человек-монстр, живая легенда из прошлого, асгардский бог, трое убийц и успешный бизнесмен с манией величия. - Определение что надо, но я бы добавил комплекс неполноценности, - пробормотал Фьюри, и Тони немедленно продемонстрировал ему лучшую из своих кусачих ухмылок. - А то как же без этого, - он перегнулся к Хэппи и велел: - Гони в Вашингтон, парень. - Уже, - лаконично ответил Хэппи. – Минут через двадцать будем на месте, если только прорвёмся через кордоны. Тут всё перекрыто, и Роуди говорит, ваш взрыв только что показали по всем федеральным каналам. - Точно сработаемся, - решил Старк, - а о кордонах не беспокойся, - он требовательно уставился на Фьюри. – В жизни не поверю, что такой параноик, как вы, полковник, не предусмотрел чего-нибудь в этом роде. Должен быть код, чёрный чемоданчик с красной кнопкой, общий позывной, _что-нибудь._ Фьюри кивнул, подтверждая его правоту. - Я ждал курьера, чтобы передать сообщение Щ.И.Т.у, - сказал он. – Но он не явился, хотя должен был. - Вам для этого нужен закрытый канал? – уточнил Брюс, медленно оживая. – Если мне дадут рацию и компьютер, что-нибудь можно будет сообразить. На скорую руку. - Держи, - сказал Тони, активируя костюм в десяти сантиметрах от Брюса. – Лезь прямо в шлем, не стесняйся, там электроники на полтора миллиона. И Джарвис, а он бесценен. - Благодарю вас, мистер Старк, - послышалось из пустого шлема. – Очень странно слышать похвалы в свой адрес, но я полагаю, это действие стресса. Брюс пробормотал невнятное согласие и принялся вполголоса общаться с Джарвисом; опасная зелень с его лица сошла совершенно, теперь он был в полном порядке. Более чем в порядке, учитывая обстоятельства. - А я? – вдруг потребовал Баки, глядя на Стива с выражением напряжённого внимания. – Мне дело найдётся? Я не прошу пистолет, конечно, но… Романофф и Клинт переглянулись многозначительно, и Наташа отстегнула наплечную кобуру. - Сэкономим время, - сказала она потрясённому этим жестом Баки. – Капитан за тебя ручается, так ведь, Стив? Держи. Вернёшь почищенным и с полной обоймой. Внутри Фьюри словно разжался туго стиснутый кулак. Всё было плохо, опасно, но надежда оставалась до тех пор, пока все эти люди держались и работали вместе. И, может быть, он оказался не таким уж плохим руководителем, раз один и самый важный за всю его жизнь проект работал как надо.

 

-22- 

 

Сорок лужёных глоток в один голос рявкнули сакраментальное «Есть, сэр!», без труда переорав стрёкот низко висящего вертолёта. Флаг в звёздах и полосах пополз вверх по флагштоку, звучно хлопнул и расправился, затрепетал, извиваясь на ветру.

\- Не доверяю я этим яйцеголовым, - не разжимая губ, проговорил Маккарти. – Кто их знает, что у них на уме.

\- Брось, - пробормотал его сосед по строю. Губами он тоже не двигал, но Маккарти понимал каждое слово.  После девяти недель в Глинко[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn4) ты или умеешь понимать с полуслова, или отправляешься служить туда, где попроще. Деннис Маккарти умел. Его сосед и друг, гордившийся тем, что от родителей ему досталось многообещающее имя Джеймс Портер[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn5), умел тоже и был, в целом, неплохим парнем – надёжным крепким альфой, скорым на гнев и улыбку, с простой и понятной Деннису мечтой. Если б ещё не его степень бакалавра! – Ничего нет плохого в прививках.

\- Как же, ничего, - отозвался Деннис. – Я-то думал, после жёлтой лихорадки в меня иголками тыкать не станут. И на тебе. Ярни из первого сказал – болит, гадина, как чирей под лопаткой, их вчера…

Тут Деннису пришлось замолчать: капитан Гук, отчитывавший за что-то их лейтенанта, бросил на него многозначительный взгляд и свёл брови. Он тоже в своё время учился в Глинко, все солдатские хитрости знал досконально и разговоров в строю не одобрял.

\- Ты неправ, - заявил Джеймс после того, как прозвучало «разойдись». – Возьми хоть оспу. От неё люди мёрли, как мухи, а теперь её просто нет. Ну, может быть, где-нибудь в очень секретной лаборатории, и то вряд ли. А всё благодаря прививкам.

\- Ну да, - скептически отозвался Деннис, которому приспичило побрюзжать. – Скажи об этом моей сестрёнке в Топеке. Она как раз посещает собрания «Естественной Жизни». Таскает оттуда журналы, там всё про это написано – и про прививки, и про врачей, которые на этом зарабатывают, и про детишек, у которых от прививок то аллергия, то эта жуткая штука, как её… аутизм?

Джеймс закатил глаза.

\- Господи помилуй, Ден, тебе самому не смешно? А дырки в зубах твоя сестрёнка сама заклеивает скотчем или всё-таки тратится на дантиста?

\- При чём тут… - начал Деннис, хмурясь и улыбаясь разом. Эти стычки были одним из немногих развлечений в равномерной, расписанной от подъёма до отбоя жизни и доставляли массу удовольствия им обоим – почти столько же, сколько запрещённый и оттого ещё более желанный пятничный покер.

\- А при том, что если она такая уж естественница, то какого чёрта лечит зубы? – парировал Джеймс. – Почему не носит воду из ближайшей речки, не живёт где-нибудь под кустом, и ногти – ногти, готов поспорить, твоя сестрёнка не грызёт, а стрижёт ножницами. Где тут естественность, скажи на милость?

\- Ну, она делает что может, - ощетинился Денис. - И кстати, без прививок жили и раньше, когда ножницы уже были.

\- Ну да, и к сорока умирали от старости, - фыркнул Джеймс. – Без половины зубов, с насквозь больными от сырости суставами и с застарелым сифилисом, кому не повезло. Или с чахоткой, или со столбняком, или чёрт знает ещё с какой заразой. А дифтерия? От неё дети умирали пачками – я серьёзно, Ден, - а сейчас это жуткая редкость, и меня, ты знаешь, это почему-то радует.

\- Не люблю прививки, - огрызнулся Дэн, начиная заводиться всерьёз – в основном потому, что Джеймс с его блядским бакалавриатом был прав, и  даже когда не был – умел так сложить слова, что на них не всегда можно было найти что ответить. – Помнишь, как Джейкоба полоскало от укола от жёлтой лихорадки перед Сомали? И что – мы все слетали туда и никто не заболел, так на кой чёрт…

\- Потому и не заболел, дурья твоя голова, как ты не понимаешь!

\- А может, и без дурацких уколов всё было бы в порядке! – Деннис упёр руки в бока и ухмылялся во весь рот. Не то чтобы он _действительно_ считал, что в паре кубиков вакцины содержится мировое зло, но если уж развлекаться, то по полной. – Откуда ты знаешь? Ты хоть представляешь, какие деньжищи крутятся в фармбизнесе? Ясно же, что они постараются запугать всех подряд всякими жуткими болячками, лишь бы только заработать на свой кусок хлеба с маслом!

\- Боже правый, с этим парнем я стою в наряде, - Джеймс тоже улыбался, той самой улыбкой альфы, что собирала в себе и искреннюю злость, и искреннее же веселье. – Слушай, есть хороший способ всё проверить. Пойди, подержись за электроограду – может, физики тебя тоже дурят, как и врачи, и нет никакого электричества, а просто всемирный заговор электриков, чтоб содрать с тебя подороже за святой дух, который в лампочке светится!

Деннис, сжимая кулаки, двинулся вперёд, целясь загнать Джеймса в узкий проход между рядами шкафов, куда полагалось вешать парадную форму после построения. Краем глаза он видел, как другие парни пересмеиваются. Их с Джеймсом стычки радовали не только их самих, и он точно знал, что капрал Дикинсон поставил двадцатку на то, что в течение недели они с Джеймсом точно перейдут от слов к делу, и дело это кончится в лучшем случае трибуналом, так что вокруг было чертовски много заинтересованных зрителей.

Лишать их шоу Деннис не собирался.

Они сошлись почти вплотную и несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга исподлобья; Джеймс, несмотря на весь свой бакалавриат, тоже был не дурак подраться и на бригадных соревнованиях по борьбе с боем вырвал второе место.

\- Значит, я дурак, - нехорошо ухмыляясь, сказал Деннис и придвинулся, как разъярённый кот, на четверть дюйма, чтобы нависнуть над Джеймсом подемонстративнее. – Так, по-твоему?

\- По-твоему тоже, - не остался в долгу Джеймс. В глазах у него прыгали весёлые злые искры, и он тоже придвинулся вперёд на шажок, ещё и плечи расправил. Может, он и был пониже ростом, но компенсировал это более чем крепким сложением. – Раз ты каждого врача со шприцем записал в пособники Аль-Каиды.

Деннис пару секунд смотрел на него так, что нормальный гражданский альфа обмочил бы штаны, и даже занёс монументальный кулак, а потом расхохотался. Джеймс тоже заржал, стукнул его по костяшкам своим кулачищем.

\- Вот балда, - сказал он дружелюбно, оглядел собравшихся и ехидно поинтересовался. - Купились?

\- Тьфу ты, - выразил общее мнение подоспевший Дикинсон. – Вас, придурков, точно не одна мамаша кормила титькой?

\- За тобой должок, - напомнил Деннис, играя бровями. – Не мне, а Джейку, но спор есть спор.

\- С Джейком я сам как-нибудь разберусь, - хмурясь, заявил Дикинсон. - А вы все заканчивайте глазеть и давайте строем в лазарет, там всё готово. Всех уже продырявили, мы последние, так что нечего резину тянуть.

Спорить с капралом было себе дороже, он по любому чиху бежал прямиком к Гуку; уже на подходе к лазарету Деннис придержал шаг, поравнялся с Джеймсом и сказал вполголоса:

\- Веришь или нет, мне всё равно, но как-то мне не по себе. Не начинай только ржать на всю округу, ладно?

Джеймс тоже пошёл медленней, поглядывая по сторонам и корча страшные рожи тем, кто подходил слишком близко, чтобы послушать, о чём они двое толкуют.

\- Не буду ржать, - отозвался он наконец. - Если у тебя в загривке колет, как тогда, то учти – у меня ещё со вчера нервы просто-таки распевают «аллилуйя». Чёрт его знает почему.

«Тогда» – это было вежливое обозначение событий двухлетней давности, от которых у Денниса на память остался  шрам поперёк лопатки, хвалебная запись в личном деле и привычка доверять не тихому голосу даже – покалыванию пониже затылка. Джеймс отделался и того легче, но по чистой случайности, просто был чуть дальше, когда началась стрельба, и в следующий раз ему могло не повезти.

Везение – оно вроде консервной банки: имеет срок годности, так вот обстоят дела.

\- Давай притормозим немного, - предложил Джеймс, косясь на идущих мимо товарищей и скалясь в приветственной ухмылке. – Мы-то ведь не с начала списка, верно?

\- Притормозим – и?.. – ответ Деннис уже знал, но хотел удостовериться, что именно сейчас их с напарником взаимопонимание не принялось давать сбоев.

\- Сходим к первачам, конечно, - нетерпеливо объяснил Джеймс, и у Денниса немного отлегло от сердца. Чувствовал он себя примерно как хорошо взболтанный коктейль, сплошь пузырьки ожидания, колкие искорки предчувствия хорошей драки и ледяные осколки тревоги в глубине, но иметь рядом человека, которому ты доверяешь и который на соревнованиях выбивает дерьмо из большинства противников, было не так уж плохо.

В казарме первого взвода было как-то слишком шумно, как перед смотром или увольнительной, шум слышался ещё до того, как откроешь дверь, и это само по себе было странно – первый взвод вечно ставили всем в пример, у них – Джеймсу в этом клялся Джейк, а Джейку можно было верить, - даже койки каждый раз после уборки равняли по суровой нитке, натянутой от стены до стены. Они переглянулись, прислушались, и очень скоро размытый многоголосый шум оформился.

Кто-то очень громко и очень матерно обещал выбить из кого-то всё дерьмо.

Деннис ткнул дверь, игнорируя молчаливую гримасу Джеймса, и оказался в обширной вычищенной до блеска, почти стерильной спальне первого взвода. Койки по-прежнему стояли по нитке, заправленные и одёрнутые по уставу, и это было нормально, было окей, но чуть не весь первый взвод столпился в проходе между рядами, окружив что-то скорчившееся, слабо стонущей грудой лежащее на полу, и это было уже совершенно не окей.

Дерьмово, на самом деле. Джеймс беззвучно выругался, шагнул вперёд, пытаясь то ли разглядеть получше, то ли остановить происходящее, и Деннис дёрнул его за шиворот, заставил остановиться.

\- Эй, парни, что у вас тут такое? – он постарался подбавить в голос деловитого веселья – обычно такой тон вызывает меньше ответной злобы. – Вы бы хоть до отбоя подождали, а вдруг бы принесло не нас, а кого другого?

Мелькание ног в тяжёлых ботинках – у парня, кто бы он ни был, уж точно переломаны все рёбра, - замедлилось, на него стали оборачиваться, теперь он видел не только согнутые по-медвежьи спины, но и лица. Много лиц.

С ясной, прозрачно-промытой до кристальной чёткости уверенностью Маккарти понял, что совершенно зря открыл рот.

Зря даже вошёл сюда.

\- Четвертаки, - прогудел кто-то, кого Деннис, кажется, знал, но сейчас, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить имени. И узкая полоска именной нашивки на обширной груди не могла помочь, потому что Деннис не мог отвести глаз от _лица_.

Нет, не лица. Маски. Слышно было, как Джеймс протяжно вдохнул, увидев то же, что и он.

\- Серьёзно, парни, - сказал Деннис, молясь о том, чтобы не развоняться. Если дать этому…

Человеку. Парню. Думай о нём как о коллеге, как о сослуживце. Как о возможном союзнике.

Деннис не мог. Это был не коллега, не сослуживец и вообще не человек, а от таких союзников упаси боже. Под кожей рослого скуластого рядового, смотревшего на него слишком светлыми и слишком неподвижными глазами, скользило что-то… живое?

Что-то алое. Сильное, опасно близкое, голодное и ядовитое, как стая скорпионов.

Парень, если дашь _ему_ почуять страх – на полу очень скоро будут лежать три груды, когда-то бывшие людьми.

\- …что у вас тут такое? – закончил Деннис и сам поразился тому, насколько натурально, учитывая обстоятельства, звучал его голос.

– Воспитательный процесс? – предположил Портер, прочистив горло и старательно изображая естественность. Это же Ярни, а?

Деннис был готов его расцеловать за это, потому что понял с той же ледяной и чистой основательностью, что шанс у них всё-таки есть. Небольшой, но реальный. Этот громила, когда-то бывший человеком, уже не помнил, как это делается, а то, что скользило под его кожей светящимися проблесками, – ещё не до конца научилось.

\- Вроде того, - наконец, ответил громила, и Деннис осторожно кивнул, поощряя его продолжать. – Ярни-Марни, неважно, он сраная бета. У нас таким не место.

Голос у него был до странности неуверенный, совсем не соотносящийся с габаритами. Словно он проснулся вдруг – не до конца, но всё же, - и сам задавал себе вопрос: в чём конкретном провинился этот мешок на полу. Он даже повернулся в ту сторону, и Деннис посмотрел следом. Ярни уже не шевелился, даже, кажется, не дышал. Крови вокруг него было не так уж много – крупные тёмные капли тут и там по полу, но в основном она, видимо, текла внутрь.

Господи, подумалось Деннису. Да ведь он и сам не знает, что этот парень ему сделал. Может, вообще ничего, просто оказался рядом, оказался под рукой, подходящая мишень, чтоб сорвать злобу, и…

\- Да какая на хуй разница, - с явным облегчением решил громила, и тот проблеск разума, критичности, что ещё теплился в нём, исчез. – Сам виноват, не хрен было ныть и попадаться, - он наклонил тяжёлую стриженую башку, по-бычьи недобро уставился на визитёров. – А что, проблемы?

\- Вечно с этими бетами проблемы, да, - подхватил Джеймс. - Гляди, какой живучий.

Налитые кровью глаза, на мгновение остановившиеся на нём – господи, они смотрят как на мишень, они на всё смотрят, как на мишень, - снова повернулись, все первачи, как по команде, уставились на полутруп.

Он вправду двигался. Выметнувшаяся рука скребла по полу, цеплялась кончиками пальцев, пыталась утащить всё остальное тело подальше, куда угодно, в безопасность, в жизнь.

\- Вот же падла, - проговорил кто-то, и тяжёлый ботинок наступил на тянущуюся к спасению кисть. Послышался хруст, и Деннис скривился.

\- Мы чего  зашли-то, - сказал он, словно вдруг вспомнив цель своего визита. – Вам ведь вчера закатили эти новые уколы?

Вожак снова посмотрел на него, и видно было, как тяжело ему даются мысли, как ему хочется просто повернуться к полутрупу на полу и бить, бить до последнего издыхания.

Как легко он может решить, что с этой живой грушей для избиений уже скучно, и приняться искать новую цель. Далеко бы ему ходить не пришлось, Деннис это понимал, и во рту у него стало сухо и шершаво от адреналина.

Если придётся драться, так драка будет не на жизнь, а на смерть.

\- Ну, - ответил громила, переработав информацию. – Закатили, да. А что?

\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Денис. - Нам она светит сегодня, зашли спросить знающих людей. Как впечатления, парни?

Рядовой пожал могучими плечами.

\- Ничего особенного, - он оглядел своих альф, словно решил снова убедиться. – Крепкая штука, этот вот, - он кивком головы отметил лежащего на полу, - всё ныл, как девка, не хотел. Мудак.

\- Ясно, - Деннис осторожно попятился к двери. Под ложечкой у него словно застрял кусок нетающего льда, мешавший дышать. – Ну, простите, что потревожили, мужики, продолжайте, а мы пойдём.

На физиономии громилы-рядового снова возникло выражение мучительного раздумья.

\- Куда? – он сжал кулачищи, в каждом из которых мог без усилий держать баскетбольный мяч. Или чью-нибудь оторванную голову. – Гуку доносить?

«Надо же, - с внезапно прорезавшимся в ошеломлённом сознании юмором подумал Деннис. - Гука даже сейчас боится».

\- Колоться, конечно, - сказал он так уверенно, что сам поверил. – Я тоже хочу чего покрепче, - он кивнул на лежащего. – Есть у нас пара задниц, которые давно пора надрать.

Жуткое лицо – маска, это пока ещё маска, но она прирастёт, и очень скоро - треснуло и расплылось в ухмылке, громила кивнул и развернулся к своим.

\- Валите, - сказал он напоследок. И именно это Джеймс и Деннис сделали – свалили, стараясь не делать резких движений, не торопиться и, мать его, _не пахнуть_.

За их спинами снова послышались звуки ударов, точно кто-то колотил палкой по мешку с мокрым бельём. Деннису казалось, что каждый удар отдаётся прямо в нём, в рёбрах и хребте, ноющим напряжением отзывается в сжатых челюстях.

Парень был обречён. Он был обречён ещё до того, как их, двух идиотов, принесло посмотреть, что новая вакцина делает с людьми, и никто не мог бы ему помочь, никто, Деннис это понимал, но легче от этого не становилось.

\- Ни-хре-на себе, - одними губами выразил своё мнение Джеймс, когда они ссыпались по лестнице и оказались на условно безопасном расстоянии от творившегося позади. – Бегом отсюда. Где капрал?

Джеймс состроил жуткую гримасу в сторону медпункта и прибавил шагу.

\- Как хочешь, я в такое превращаться не собираюсь, - он пошёл ещё быстрее. - Ты видел их _глаза_?

\- Видел больше, чем хотел бы, - Деннис не переходил на бег только потому, что бегущий человек привлекает куда больше внимания, чем идущий быстрым шагом и с деловым выражением физиономии, рядом с напарником, по явно важному делу – скажем, по срочному вызову капитана. Он поймал себя на том, что уже составляет в уме довольно гладкое объяснение того, какого чёрта они с Джеймсом не находятся там, где должны, а вместо этого прямиком направляются из казармы в штаб, и решил, что лишним это не будет, в любую минуту им мог попасться кто-нибудь из офицеров, и тогда…

\- Маккарти, Портер, вас куда несёт? – из караульной высунулся смутно знакомый рядовой, вроде бы из Айовы. Деннис пару раз видел его во время бригадных смотров, ничего внятного о нём сказать не мог, но парень был бетой, и это всё решало.

\- Сматываемся, и мой тебе совет – рви отсюда, рекрут, – он бросил взгляд на монитор, который – теоретически – должен был показывать видео с камер наблюдения, и ничуть не удивился, увидев на нём стоп-кадр из последнего выпуска «Ангелов в Чулках». Конечно же. Сидел бы тут этот болван, если бы видел, что происходит этажом выше. – Если Гук влепит мне десяток свеженьких взысканий, я ему только спасибо скажу, только бы оказаться подальше отсюда.

\- Да что стряслось? – спросил рядовой и даже из своего окошечка высунулся, чтобы рассмотреть их с Джеймсом получше. – Ваш капрал тут бегал, как укушенный, искал кого-то… - тут в его глазах обозначилось понимание. – Вашу мать! А ну стойте!

\- Ходу, - сквозь зубы скомандовал Джеймс и подал Деннису пример. Что мог, он сделал, и больше не было времени на уговоры. За их спинами звоном взорвалась сигнализация, и не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что «Ангелы в Чулках» исчезли с экрана, что на столе в караульной злым глазом моргает красная лампа и что рядовой из Айовы обречён - если только  в нём не прорежется могучий инстинкт самосохранения, от которого люди иногда умнеют куда быстрей и основательней, чем от десятка университетских курсов.

\- Какого хрена теперь делать? - Джеймс свернул с главной аллеи в проезд, по которому обычно привозили тугие упаковки свежего белья из прачечной, потрусил вперёд, оглядываясь на казарму. Деннис тоже бросил короткий взгляд. Одно из окон второго этажа распахнулось, из него вылетели обломки чего-то - кажется, при жизни это был стул - и вместе с осколками стёкол обрушились вниз. – Что с ними всеми случилось?

\- Прививка, - коротко ответил Деннис, экономя дыхание. – Это всё хренова прививка, точно тебе говорю. Как думаешь, в штабе уже тоже получили по дозе или ещё только собираются?

\- Будем надеяться, что нет, - Деннис бросил взгляд поверх резной кромки парка, разбитого вокруг их небольшого рушащегося мирка и предназначенного для того, чтобы туристы, по выходным съезжающиеся в Белый Дом, лишний раз не напрягались от вида пяти сотен парней в форме. К тем ребятам, что перманентно прочёсывали территорию,  нарядившись в штатское, туристы почему-то относились спокойнее. – Давай в темпе.

Они не влетели в штабной корпус сломя голову – на этом матерно и на бегу настоял Джеймс, - а сначала в быстром темпе обошли его кругом, высматривая признаки какого-нибудь запредельного гадства, и, переглянувшись, решили рискнуть.

Первым же, на кого они нарвались в штабе, был капитан Гук, и Деннис никогда в жизни не был так счастлив видеть этого зануду и хрыча,  потому что  Гук был совершенно _нормален_ , злющие маленькие глазки альфы-недоростка были _нормальными_ , ничего не ползало, светясь, у него под кожей, и ужас, плеснувшийся в груди Денниса, был нормальным, привычным ужасом рядового, которому вот-вот светит полчаса начальственного ора и два наряда вне очереди, чтобы помнилось лучше.

Никакой чертовщины. Только злющий Гук. Если бы Макартни сказали неделю – да что там, пару дней тому назад! - что он будет заходиться от восторга, стоя навытяжку перед капитаном, – послал бы на хрен и к психиатру, что примерно в одном направлении. А вот поди ж ты.

\- Портер, - констатировал Гук. – Маккарти. Почему я не удивлён?

\- Потому что мы смотрели фильмы про зомби-апокалипсис, сэр? – предположил Маккарти.

– И умеем вовремя сматываться оттуда, где этот фильм начинает, ну, воплощаться в жизнь? - добавил Портер, вытягиваясь во фрунт. – Разрешите доложить?

Всё время, что Портер докладывал, а Гук слушал, Маккарти прикидывал, чем в итоге обернётся случившееся – не для них даже, им в лучшем случае светила гауптвахта, а в худшем – доза той самой срани, что текла теперь в жилах всего их взвода.

\- Оба заткнитесь и слушайте, - решил Гук, дослушав. – Не знаю, что за пакость изобрели эти ублюдки, может, это и вправду пройдёт, восстановится нормальный уровень агрессии, бла-бла-бла, я это уже слушал раз десять. Лично у меня нет никакого желания дожидаться, пока это случится – если действительно случится. Оба собрались и бегом в командный пункт, найдёте там полковника Маршалла, расскажете, что видели, поступите в его распоряжение. Исполнять!

\- А вы, сэр? – не выдержал Джеймс. Гук так зашевелил на него бровями, что он немедленно заткнулся и снова встал по стойке смирно.

\- Есть, сэр!

\- Так-то лучше, - Гук вытащил из кобуры пистолет, снова недовольно нахмурился. – Тут бы не глок, а Мк-48[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn6).

\- Сэр, вы же не сунетесь в это осиное гнездо в одиночку? - осмелился Деннис. – Туда и с миномётом-то опасно. Мне жаль парней, но это правда.

\- Может, сразу жахнем по округе бомбой на полтысячи килотонн? – оскалился Гук. – Если эти психи не послушаются меня, значит, я зря вас муштровал полгода!

У Денниса нашлось бы что ответить – например, то, что эти конкретные психи сейчас не послушались бы даже святой девы, - но в словах капитана был резон. Гука боялись чуть не до истерики, и это могло сработать. Особенно если прибудет подкрепление, способное, наконец, оттащить громилу-первача и всю его стаю от несчастного беты на полу.

\- Разрешите выполнять, сэр! – рявкнул он, получил от Гука разрешительный кивок и понёсся в указанном направлении. Джеймс от него не отставал, так что к Белому Дому они подлетели практически одновременно и тут же попали в тесные и не самые нежные объятия ребят из ФБР.

\- Сбережём время, - предложил Маккарти. - Нам срочно нужен полковник Маршалл. Немедленно. Приказ капитана Гука.

Судя по лицам парней из бюро, плевать они хотели на капитана Гука вместе с его приказами. Денниса и Джеймса обхлопали по всем швам, лишили оружия – Портер дёрнулся было протестовать, но едва не получил по зубам рукоятью собственного пистолета, - и какой-то поджарый тип в штатском принялся водить по ним мерзко пищавшим сканером.

\- Чисто, - подытожил он, выпрямляясь. – Кто-нибудь, проводите их к Маршаллу, раз так приспичило. Одних не оставлять. Чёрт знает что… - он, не договорив, пошёл куда-то, прислушиваясь к тому, что ему в ухо раздражённо скрипел наушник.

В святая святых – обширном помещении, расположенном строго под Овальным кабинетом, - было исключительно многолюдно; помимо стандартной команды тех, кто нёс службу за мониторами, тут были и люди из агентства нацбезопасности, и из разведуправления, нашлась даже парочка из агентства противоракетной обороны.

\- Полковник Маршалл, - сказал Маккарти, когда к нему повернулось несколько лиц. Ничего умнее ему в голову не пришло – не говорить же, что от их с Джеймсом взвода остались рожки да ножки, и даже хуже – будь он полностью уничтожен, проблем, возможно, было бы меньше. Какого хрена «возможно» - определённо было бы меньше! – Он здесь?

\- Можете быть уверены, - отозвался кто-то, ткнул пальцем в дальний стол, который делили поровну связист и высокий худой полковник с лицом человека, не спавшего трое суток и испытывающего законную ненависть ко всему миру. Едва глянув на Маккарти и Портера, он поинтересовался:

\- Дезертиры? Какого чёрта вас сюда прислали?

\- Не могу знать, сэр, - отрезал Портер, отвечая на вопросы в обратном порядке. – Никак нет, сэр. Приказ был – поступить в ваше распоряжение. Разрешите выполнять?

\- Идите сюда, - потребовал Маршалл, сдвигаясь в сторону вместе с гигантской стопкой документов. – Я с вашим Гуком через одну полосу препятствий курсантом лазил, он обычно знал, что делал, если послал вас сюда – значит, так тому и быть, - тут лицо Маршалла искривилось, как от боли, и он принялся тереть висок. – Тактическую аналитику сколько раз завалили?

\- Четыре, - сказал честный Маккарти. Он завалил бы и в пятый раз, но Джеймс, устав слушать его проклятия, купил билеты на бейсбольный матч и объяснил Деннису принципы анализа на доступном для любого идиота примере.

\- Два, - признался Джеймс, и Деннис незаметно ткнул его локтем в бок.

\- А мне не говорил, - прошипел он обвиняюще.

\- К слову не приходилось, - ответно прошипел Джеймс. Маршалл снял половину гигантской стопки документов и сунул её прямиком Джеймсу в руки.

\- Найдите себе место и приступайте, - он снова потёр висок. – Ищем взрывника, парни. Альфа, от двадцати пяти до сорока, белый, служил в ВВС или спецназе, демобилизован, повышенная конфликтность, психологи клянутся, что должно быть не меньше трёх драк на год службы. Русские или сербские корни, был ранен, - Маршалл скривил рот. – Знаю, что вы мне сейчас скажете, и не хочу этого слышать. Ищем иглу в стоге сена, приступайте.

\- У тебя есть русские или сербские корни? – вполголоса поинтересовался Джеймс, унося грозящие рассыпаться папки. – Остальное-то подходит.

\- Я не демобилизован, - Деннис забрал у него часть поклажи и отыскал условно свободный стол. – Сам-то не хочешь позвонить мамочке, вдруг она что решится рассказать?

\- Это ты _пока_ не демобилизован, - не остался в долгу Джеймс, ногой подтянул к себе стул и уселся. – А вот сейчас как врежу тебе по роже, спишут по инвалидности, тогда посмотрим.

Деннис хмыкнул и потянул к себе примерно половину папок, решив сначала отложить всех тех, кто явно не подходит, а уж затем разбираться с оставшимися.

\- Как думаешь, - сказал он, споро отбирая чёрных, азиатов и бет, - почему это всё делаем мы и Маршалл...

\- Мы и Маршалл! – язвительно повторил Джеймс. – Скромность – твоя вторая натура.

\- …а не какой-нибудь ужасно большой и дорогой компьютер? – закончил Деннис, не давая сбить себя с толку. – Ну глупость же. Таких парней в архиве каждой части наберётся с полмиллиона, так почему?

\- Потому что это армия, сынок, - отрезал Джеймс. – Помнишь, что сержант мне зарядил, когда я спросил, почему полы в казарме моем мы, а не автоматический уборщик?

Деннис помнил.

\- Всё равно это глупо, - он отобрал ещё десяток папок, и в каждой был белый парень с русскими или сербскими корнями. - Албанию считать?

\- А где это? – ожидаемо притворился дурачком Джеймс, и Деннис показал ему кулак. – Ладно, бери албанца, у них там вечно то мафия, то упивающиеся смертью…

Деннис уставился на него с искренним изумлением, и Джеймс закатил глаза.

\- Неважно, давай работать, - он явно решил пойти другим путём и придирчиво просматривал каждое дело, прежде чем отложить в нужную стопку. Некоторое время они молчали, потом Деннис сказал:

– Какая-то запредельная хрень вокруг творится. Все эти крутые мужики с нашивками и орденами, которых нам за всю жизнь не заслужить…

\- Пессимист хренов, не дыши в мою сторону, - рефлекторно отозвался Джеймс. – Я примерю генеральские погоны ещё до того, как ты заработаешь законный геморрой.

\- Заткнись, - привычно отлаялся Деннис. Будущие погоны армейского генерала были темой, которую Джеймс готов был обсуждать вечно. – Посмотри на них, - он показал глазами на заполонивших командный пункт военных. – У них у всех такие лица, будто яйца прищемили.

\- Теракты же, - хмуро пояснил Джеймс. – Куча погибших, а сколько полетит со своих мест за то, что это всё стряслось так, ты понимаешь, _неожиданно_? Чем занимались все эти спецслужбы, агентство нацбезопасности и в особенности антитеррористический отдел?

\- Это понятно, - нетерпеливо отмахнулся Деннис, глядя поверх папки на то, как седой полковник говорит с кем-то по телефону, прикрывая ладонью микрофон, и кривит рот. Показалось ему, или у старикана в глазах мелькнул настоящий страх? – Но что-то тут ещё, Джеймс. Чего они все так боятся?

\- Запрос на встречу, - сказал кто-то неподалёку. Деннис скосился в ту сторону и увидел очкастого бету с такими кругами под глазами, что умер бы от зависти любой енот. – Личность подтверждаю, договорённость подтверждаю, личный досмотр… - очкастый замолчал, слушая раздражённое кваканье из трубки, и в конце концов согласился устало:

\- Хорошо, пусть только кто-нибудь из агентов проведёт их внутрь, ладно? У нас тут вообще-то порядок. Да, усиленный. Нет, я ничего не… никак нет, господин вице-президент. Конечно, господин вице-президент… т-твою мать.

Последнее Деннис скорее угадал, чем услышал. Очкарик тут же снова поднял трубку и сказал в неё:

\- Джонни, ты? Пошли кого-нибудь ко второму входу, - он ощупью нашёл на столе баночку с какими-то пилюлями, вытряс одну и бросил в рот. – Кого угодно. Там Родригес и двое с ним, авторизацию прошли. Да, к самому. Ну так найди кого-нибудь!

Он ужасно скривился – пилюля, видно, была горькой, - и, повесив трубку, пробормотал:

\- Хрен старый.

\- Ты как хочешь, - шёпотом сообщил Джеймс, - а я схожу осмотрюсь. Как-то здесь уж слишком нервно.

\- Получишь от Маршалла всё то, чего не получил от Гука, - предупредил Деннис, кляня себя за то, что эта простая идея не пришла ему в голову. – Тут все на взводе, так что давай осторожно.

Джеймс сощурился азартно и пренебрежительно - не учи, мол, -  вытащил из стопки одну из папок и пошёл к Маршаллу, выбрав самый неудобный и длинный путь – мимо столов и мониторов, мимо занятых людей, мимо полковника, всё ещё шёпотом оравшего в телефон. То и дело глядя в папку, он добрался до Маршалла, задал ему какой-то вопрос, покорно выслушал гневную отповедь и также, кружным путём вернулся.

\- Жопа, - лаконично констатировал он. – Появился какой-то Мандарин, хрен знает, кто это и где сидит, но он взял на себя ответственность за взрывы. Какая-то новая взрывчатка, никто толком не знает, что это такое, но вроде бы подозревают компанию Старка.

\- Старк Индастриз? Хотя да, кто же ещё, - ответил Деннис. – А я-то думал купить старкпад. Это всё?

\- Какое там. Такая задница везде, - шёпотом поведал Джеймс. – Как с нашими. И знаешь, кто продавил эту хрень с прививками? Мудаки из Старк Индастриз. Вроде как это какая-то их экспериментальная вакцина. Хорошо хоть, не всем её успели вколоть, но по всем частям сейчас чёрт знает что творится, нам очень повезло, Ден, как же нам повезло. В академии Вест-Пойнт[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn7) объявили траур, там какой-то второй лейтенант рехнулся и положил всех, до кого добрался. А этот Апельсин…

\- Мандарин, - автоматически поправил Деннис, поглядывая на бегущие по монитору на дальней стене новости. Звук был отключён, но и без него было ясно: в оценке ситуации Джеймс ничего не преувеличил.

\- Да хоть грейпфрут, господи! – шёпотом заорал Джеймс. – Он грозит взрывать и дальше, требует у Президента… а чего требует, я подглядеть не успел, прости уж. Но Президент вроде как собирается вести переговоры.

\- Борт номер один к взлёту готов, - оглушительно сказал механический голос откуда-то сверху, и оба подпрыгнули. – Уточните время вылета.

\- Марти, заткни эту штуку! – немедленно послышалось из-за соседнего стола. Очкастый Марти что-то подкрутил, и голос превратился в металлический шелест.

\- Срань господня, - Деннис отложил очередную папку не туда, выругался и переложил куда положено, скривившись от омерзения. – Какой-то выблядок крушит нашу страну, а мы тут сидим и хернёй страдаем, - он оглядел на кипящий деятельностью командный пункт вокруг. – Может, кто из них и занят по-настоящему важным делом, но что-то на это не похоже.

\- Рвём когти? – предложил Джеймс, и боже, если бы он был девушкой-омегой, Деннис бы немедленно заказал кольцо и цветы.

\- Не спеши, - предупредил он, - надо сперва осмотреться. Это тебе не колледж, выйти на минуточку так просто не отпустят.

\- Предлагаешь сидеть тут и листать эту ерунду дальше? – скривился Джеймс, но в полной мере возмутиться не успел. На столе у очкастого зазвенело, он поднял трубку, повернулся к соседу, сказал:

\- Президент требует вылет. В Капитолий, да. Немедлен…

Вымораживающий душу вой раздался как-то отовсюду сразу, от него поджимались пальцы на ногах, а волосы на загривке поднимались дыбом и кололись, как щётка, и, судя по реакции присутствующих, это была не учебная, а самая настоящая тревога.

Все, кто сидел, вскочили на ноги, папки полетели на пол с перекосившегося стола, крик поднялся необычайный – здесь было слишком много людей, в кризисных ситуациях привыкших командовать, и слишком мало тех, кто ещё помнил о том, как это – выполнять команды, - и среди воплей, режущего звона, оглушающего запаха испуганных и оттого ещё более разъярённых альф оба, и Маккарти, и Портер, вылетели за дверь.

\- Знаешь что, - сказал Джеймс, часто дыша сквозь зубы, - имел я в задницу всё и вся. Я шёл сюда, чтобы защищать Президента. И я буду защищать Президента.

\- По-моему, самое время, - согласился Деннис, и оба рванули по широчайшей лестнице наверх, не слушая ни доводов рассудка, ни воплей инстинкта самосохранения. Когда дела по-настоящему серьёзны, страх неважен и на него не хватает времени, любой, кто хоть раз попадал в передрягу, это знает.

Иногда – и сейчас был тот самый случай, - эта временная анестезия спасает лучше, чем осторожность и здравомыслие. Бесстрашие толкается изнутри, торопит, вынуждает, требовательно стучится в висках – и ты остаёшься в живых там, где другим везёт меньше. 

 

-23- 

 

Свет, текущий сквозь южные окна, превращал фигуру сидящего в неподвижный памятник самому себе, скрадывал черты лица, заставлял светиться редеющие волосы на макушке.

\- Выбора у меня, очевидно, нет, - сказал Эллис со спокойствием, которого Киллиан, признаться, не ожидал. Некоторых стресс мобилизует, превращает из киселя в сталь, но он никогда бы не подумал, что Эллис из этой породы. – Забыл спросить: где Хортон? Я ждал вас троих.

\- Он занят, - не солгал Родригес. – Но вы его ещё увидите, господин президент.

Киллиан подавил смешок. Толстого одышливого Хортона они взяли с собой на всякий случай, как предлог и аргумент, но в последний момент с толстяком министром случилась неприятность, и его оставили подождать в машине. В том виде, какой Хортон приобрёл после их короткой, но насыщенной беседы, багажник был лучшим из вариантов. – Всё просто, господин президент.  У вас есть право подписи, у нас – ваша жизнь и жизни многих миллионов простых американских граждан.

Олдрич рассеянно улыбнулся. Плевать было Эллису на простых американских граждан, разве что те вдруг волшебным образом материализовались бы рядом и потребовали бы его к ответу за все эти смерти, за беспомощность спецслужб, за парализованную горем и потерями страну и грозящую рухнуть экономику – за всё. Но простых американцев здесь не было, они сидели, прикованные страхом, неизвестностью и неверием, у телевизоров, и совсем скоро должно было начаться настоящее шоу. Кровавое, с огоньком, хорошо срежиссированное шоу в прямом эфире. Киллиан представил себе, как это будет, какая волна ужаса прокатится по стране и чем отзовётся в будущем, и в его груди сладко дрогнуло.

Большая страна со временем смогла бы опомниться, зарастить раны, навести порядок, но Киллиан не собирался давать ей на это времени.

\- И для меня эта подпись означает жизнь, - повторил Эллис. – По крайней мере, если я поверю вам и Родригесу, - он бросил холодный взгляд на вице-президента. – Я давно подозревал что-то в этом роде. Ещё с твоей попытки устроить мне второй Уотергейт[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn8).

Для того, чтобы освободить себе пост, Родригес сделал бы что угодно, в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Конечно, у него был свой крючок, но и без внучки-калеки Родригес сделал бы всё, что Киллиан потребовал, такая уж властолюбивая у него была натура.

Властолюбивая и без склонностей к сантиментам.

\- Соглашайтесь, Эллис, - доброжелательно потребовал Родригес. – Пока вы тянете время, страна рушится. Гибнут люди.

\- Вашими усилиями, - резко напомнил Эллис. Большие деньги, современный медицинский уход и одеколон не давали ему пахнуть по-стариковски, но Киллиану казалось, что сквозь парфюм и слишком безвкусный, словно вытравленный дезинфектантом, запах пробивается проклятый старческий душок. Бессильная ярость и страх, безнадёжность обречённого. Его передёрнуло, хотя Эллис пах именно так, как следовало: поражением по всем фронтам.

\- Вашими тоже, - предсказуемо отозвался Родригес. – Если начистоту, Эллис, вы нам очень помогли. Столько непрофессионализма, сколько за последние несколько недель проявили вы и ваш кабинет, вам не простится, даже не надейтесь.

Киллиан скучал. Подпись была важней для Родригеса, чем для него, а Родригес был уже вне игры, хоть и не знал об этом.

На самом деле, все они здесь были уже вне игры. Игры кончились, наступило время вскрыть карты и забрать выигрыш.

\- Хватит вспоминать о прошлом, пора думать о будущем, - предложил он, глядя поверх головы Родригеса в розовый сад, исходивший душными ароматами. Там явно что-то происходило, чувствовалась неясная, но несомненная суета.

А.И.М. начал действовать, и действовал блистательно. Весь огромный механизм великой страны разладился – он, Киллиан, его разладил! – и даже самые отчаянные усилия поправить дело уходили в никуда, в ничто, а то и вредили. Замечательно.

\- О будущем? – Эллис взял в руки бумагу, в который раз пробежал глазами строчки, между которыми ясно читалась его скорая судьба. – А оно у меня есть?

\- Конечно, - заверил Киллиан, скалясь. – Я не маньяк, что бы обо мне ни говорили. Просто бизнесмен, учёный и человек с активной гражданской позицией.

\- Вроде Старка, - дёрнув щекой, сказал Эллис, и Родригес отступил на шаг, глядя на Киллиана с плохо скрываемым ужасом. Словно ожидал, что Киллиан немедленно взорвётся.

Почему-то именно это помогло ему сдержаться. Запах собственной ярости, к которому Киллиан давно принюхался и не замечал, остро защекотал ноздри и медленно рассеялся.

\- Гораздо лучше Старка, заверяю вас, - Киллиан изобразил на лице самую победную из своих ухмылок. - Не тяните время, Эллис, вам это не поможет. Даже наоборот. Ваши сенаторы ждут от вас решения – вот и решайтесь. Проявите, чёрт вас возьми, мужество. Вы не можете справиться с тем, что происходит. Я – могу.

Время для него сейчас ощущалось, как второй пульс - дрожало внутри, отсчитывало мгновения, текло сквозь него непрерывным потоком, каждая уходящая секунда, приближая главный момент жизни, отзывалась в висках тугими ударами.

\- Я вам не верю, - хмуро и прозорливо решил Эллис. – Хотел бы поверить, но по опыту знаю цену таким обещаниям. Подпишу я или нет, я для вас слишком опасен, а вы слишком опасны не только для меня, но и для страны.

Киллиан мягко, обидно засмеялся.

\- Вы очень себе льстите. Вы сыгранная карта, господин президент, и только моё к вам уважение…

\- Уважение, не смешите меня, - оскалился Эллис. – Вы не хотите начинать своё правление с громкого убийства.

\- Очень хочу, но пока что сдерживаюсь, - пригрозил Киллиан. - Вас сейчас спасает только то, что я брезглив, а вы – старик. Вы уже навластвовались, хватит. Ставьте подпись. Шутки кончились.

\- Я позову на помощь, - хрипло пообещал Эллис, пятясь. – Вы отсюда не выйдете живьём, вы…

Киллиан отпустил себя совсем ненамного. Этого хватило: Эллис побелел, отшатнулся, в его глазах плеснулись ужас и огненные тонкие нити – отражения его, Киллиана, собственного лица.

\- Подпись, - напомнил Киллиан. – И я, если что, дам тебе лёгкую смерть, старикашка.

Родригес, тряся нижней губой и косясь на Киллиана, протянул Эллису ручку. Золотое перо прыгало в воздухе, по нему металась искорка пугливого света. Родригес, затаив дыхание, следил за тем, как на листе возникает широкий вздрагивающий росчерк, выхватил лист, только что к груди не прижал.

\- Он ведь и тебя прикончит, - предрёк Эллис. Он был уже не бледный, а серый, как оседающий по весне снег, рыхлый, нездоровый, словно власть до этой самой минуты поддерживала его и защищала, а теперь кончилась вся. – Ты тоже очень скоро своё отыграешь, Родригес, и что – неужели думаешь, он сделает исключение для тебя?

\- Да пошёл ты, - отозвался Родригес, всё ещё не в силах отвлечься от обладания долгожданной бумагой. Это была его власть, его победа, и никаких предупреждений он слышать не желал. – Как же давно я мечтал тебя послать, ты и представить себе не можешь.

Время ускорилось. Оно отбивало чёткий ритм, торопило и звало, воздух вдруг перенасытился электричеством, уколол кожу мириадом тончайших игл, и старческая обречённая грызня раздражала. Всё это было неважно, совершенно уже неважно, механизм запустился и набирал обороты, будущее лежало прямо перед ним, и Киллиан не собирался медлить.

\- Пора заканчивать, - велел он. – Сенат всё ещё заседает?

\- Можете быть уверены, они все там, - отозвался Родригес. Он немного опомнился и теперь цепко держал драгоценный документ. – Сенаторы, спикер, государственный секретарь с Большой печатью, и толпа журналистов – все.

Тщеславный сукин сын, - почти с нежностью подумал Киллиан. – Никак не уймётся. Зря.

\- Тогда стоит поторопиться, - сказал он. – Вы должны быть в Капитолии как можно скорее. Я дам вам охрану.  - Из ваших новообращённых? - Родригес хмыкнул, явно представляя себе соответствующий эскорт, и цепко взял осунувшегося безвольного Эллиса за локоть. – Замечательно. Тогда я спокоен за результат. Почему вы сами не хотите с нами поехать? Было бы надёжнее.

\- У меня дела здесь, - объяснил Киллиан. - Нужно о многом позаботиться. Эллис? Вы не натворите глупостей перед камерами? Обещайте мне здесь, сейчас.

\- Учти, что ты уже завяз по самые ноздри, - прибавил Родригес. – Сенаторы никогда в жизни тебе не простят того, что в такой момент ты взял и сдал полномочия.

Эллис брезгливо дёрнул щекой и выпрямился; Киллиана опахнуло вонью его страха и злобы. Откуда-то этот нелепый старик всё ещё черпал силы, это бесило, вызывало невольное уважение, и именно за это Киллиан ненавидел эту развалину. Презирал и ненавидел.

\- Самую большую ошибку, - свистящим шёпотом признал Эллис, - я совершил, когда пригрел на груди такую мразь, как ты. Вырастил. Но тебе воздастся, и воздастся очень скоро, я это знаю.

\- Ну да, ну да, - последовал ответ невпечатлённого Родригеса. – Бог меня накажет, всемогущий бог ведь всегда наказывает грешников, никогда не промахивается, стоит кому-нибудь из сенаторов взять взятку или трахнуть несовершеннолетнюю омегу – и его немедленно поражает молнией, об этом все знают…

Он юродствовал бы и дальше, но внезапный раскат грома заставил его замолчать, в изумлении уставиться на совершенно ясное небо в резной клетке веток за окном.

\- Что за чёрт.

Раскат повторился.

\- Погода меняется, - решил Родригес, снял с телефона на столе трубку и поднёс её к уху. – Господин президент запрашивает вылет и охрану из гвардии. Подтверждение, - он ткнул трубку Эллису чуть ли не в лицо, и ещё до того, как тот открыл рот и заорал что было мочи, Киллиан знал, что сейчас случится.

Знал – и не успел. Не хватило буквально пары секунд. Он рванул к Эллису, целясь зажать тому рот, но старик уже вопил прямо в трубку, требуя помощи, сверху снова загремело, сверкнуло белым и голубым, на мгновение все предметы в комнате превратились в совершенно чёрные, словно из теневого театра, а ярчайшей вспышкой резануло по глазам.

Киллиан решил даже, что это какая-то новая и неучтённая в плане система сигнализации, но тут же отбросил эту мысль в пользу более вероятной.

Мстители. Это были Мстители, наконец-то. Он оскалился счастливо, метнулся к Эллису – тот, отскочив к окну, щерил слишком белые, явно искусственные зубы, но очень ошибался, если думал, что Киллиана можно ими напугать, - вцепился в дряблое плечо под дорогим костюмом, ударил под дых, получил от Эллиса по морде – старик был, понятно, не боксёр, но злоба и страх придали ему сил, - и свалил его на пол, с грохотом опрокинув ростовую вазу. Родригес метался рядом и орал, проклиная всё на свете, гром продолжал сыпаться с небес, раз за разом сверкали молнии – откуда, чёрт возьми, _откуда,_ неужели у Старка хватило времени и сил на очередной прорыв в вооружении, - и отовсюду орала, захлёбываясь, сирена.

Эллис отбивался сколько мог, но Киллиан, оседлав его,  прижал за шею, ударил расчётливо и точно, двумя короткими жестокими тычками повыше поясницы. Каждый такой удар должен был превратить почки Эллиса в мешочки, полные крови, адски болезненные мешочки.

Эллис захрипел, вскинулся и снова обвалился на пол; Киллиан, ругаясь сквозь зубы, дотащил его до кресла, вздёрнул за шиворот – с сухим треском посыпались пуговки, - швырнул внутрь, выпрямился, точно зная, что старый сукин сын напоследок им напакостил, как мог, прищурился от очередной яростной вспышки. Стёкла в окнах вылетели все разом, мелькнул стремительный чёрный силуэт в рвущемся с плеч плаще, и стало ужасающе тихо.

Хрустя разбитыми стёклами, Киллиан вытащил из кресла полуобморочного старика, огляделся в поисках Родригеса – тот, вытряхивая из волос осколки, поднялся из-за стола, служившего ему убежищем, спросил сипло:

\- Что это такое было?

Грохот раздался снова, теперь привычный и понятный, и Родригес снова нырнул за стол. Совсем близко стреляли, кто-то орал в мегафон, требуя немедленно сдаваться, а в запертую дверь грохотали, кажется, ногами. Потом  в оконном проёме с выбитыми стёклами появилась рослая фигура в солдатской форме, тяжёлый ботинок врезался в изящное переплетение рамы, вышиб его, оказался внутри.

\- Господин президент! Госпо…

У парня были очень серые глаза. Блестящие, с чёрным ободком, словно два дула, – и без малейшей мути, без каких-либо признаков сыворотки.

Третье дуло было наставлено прямо Киллиану в лоб.

\- А ну-ка отойди от него, - хрипло потребовал он. Видно было, как дуло дрогнуло, пошло на миллиметр вниз, снова вверх, парень бросил короткий взгляд в сторону, туда, где кто-то ещё, с треском ломая куст, продирался за ним следом, и это был шанс, которого Киллиан не упустил.

Время, до сих пор бежавшее с бешеной скоростью, остановилось и пошло заново – медленно, тягуче. Киллиан видел, как за спиной солдата медленно вырастает ещё одна, тоже в гвардейской форме, как двоятся контуры руки с оружием, наставленным ему в лоб, как бегут на помощь люди в чёрном – мир казался смазанным и нечётким, заторможенным, словно кто-то пустил его, как пластинку, на неправильной скорости – верный признак того, что Экстремис в нём переходит в боевой режим.

В нём пела сила, мощь. И ненависть. Он отмахнул рукой пулю, обжигающе-горячую, летевшую медленно, как тяжёлый шмель,  прямо ему в переносицу, от движения жар прорвался сквозь кожу, потёк наружу, кто-то страшно заорал, солдата откинуло назад, и снова затрещали выстрелы, уже ближе.

Киллиану было всё равно. Он выволок обмякшего Эллиса из кресла, потащил к выходу. Больше не было нужды беспокоиться о прикрытии, о маске, здесь все были обречены, и какая разница, что они поймут о нём, если скоро превратятся в пепел, так что он почти не сдерживал себя. Родригес выглянул из какой-то щели, беззвучно зашевелил синими губами,  заковылял следом медленно, словно в желе. Киллиан, разражаясь на задержку, схватил и его тоже, Родригес завопил, его перекосило от боли, он вцепился в руку Киллиана на своём плече, заорал ещё громче, тряся обожжёнными пальцами, и пропал куда-то.

Это ни в малейшей степени не тревожило Киллиана. Он твёрдо и точно знал, что делает всё единственно правильным путём;  мелькнула странная, как из чужой головы, мысль: он ведь собирался легализоваться. Собирался выглядеть разумным и спокойным, единственным достойным альфой на фоне всех этих старцев, - и тут же пропала, смытая чистой яростной радостью.

Какого чёрта. Иногда нужно просто дать тому, что ты есть, случиться с миром.

Кто-то опять побежал ему наперерез, безликие фигуры с оружием в руках мелькнули перед ним, как в плохой компьютерной игре, на мгновение воздух вокруг наполнился звоном и зудом, как в тёплый летний вечер, когда вокруг полно насекомых, что-то сухо и жутко треснуло, мир залило голубым сиянием, и фигуры исчезли бесследно. Киллиан даже не заметил, как именно он их убрал – может быть, просто смахнул, как пыль?

Может быть, всё вокруг было ирреальным. Таяло и дрожало в жарком мареве, застилавшем ему глаза.

Может быть, его и вовсе не было, глупого мира вокруг. Он шёл сквозь него, прожигая себе путь, как сквозь декорацию в старом театре – сухой холст, трухлявые рамы, нарисованное небо и фальшивые облака, - и всё внутри рычало и пело от нестерпимого счастья.

Позади оставалась полоса выжженной дотла черноты, где-то кричали, потом упругий воздух, перенасыщенный электрической щекоткой, ударил Киллиану в лицо, запахло озоном. В голове у него всё ещё было слишком много пламенного счастья, чтобы воспринимать окружающее с обычной ясностью, но глоток грозового воздуха отрезвил холодом, и Киллиан огляделся, напоролся взглядом на искажённое лицо Родригеса – он, оказывается, семенил рядом, пригибаясь, прижимая  ладонь к нагрудному карману пиджака.

Киллиан едва не расхохотался, поняв, что этот идиот всё ещё тревожится о бумаге. О бумаге, господи. Как будто ещё могла быть важна какая-то подпись. Эллис мешком висел в его руках, ступни в дорогих ботинках скребли по каменной дорожке. Стрельба стихла, гром тоже, и, обернувшись на мгновение, Киллиан понял свою ошибку.

Это был не Старк. Неизвестный Киллиану двухметровый здоровяк в алом плаще стоял на краю крыши, держа в драматически поднятой руке тускло блестящий молот. Родригес споткнулся, чуть не упал, навалился на Киллиана сбоку, тот на мгновение отвёл глаза, а когда посмотрел снова, никакого человека на крыше уже не было.

Галлюцинация. Но если так, то очень убедительная; Киллиан огляделся по сторонам и убедился в том, что незнакомый тип, материализовавшийся и тут же исчезнувший без следа, вогнал в шок не только его. Тишина стояла необыкновенная, и в этой тишине очень громко послышался короткий треск одиночного выстрела.

Киллиан почуял пулю за долю секунды до того, как она опалила ему висок, повернулся, прикрываясь стариком, и не ошибся: по щеке чиркнуло горячим, запахло порохом и металлом.

И кровью. Родригес влажно и сипло выдохнул, навалился на Киллиана, тяжело повис на нём, мешая двигаться, гнусная, отжившая своё крыса. Киллиан дёрнул плечом, освобождаясь, и Родригес упал, захлёбываясь пузырящейся на губах кровью.

\- Помо… - выдавил он. Пуля, от которой Киллиан увернулся, пробила ему ключицу, пиджак промок тёмным, и пятно расползалось на глазах. – Олдрич…

Киллиан  переступил через него, едва не рассмеявшись - надо же, как быстро Эллис оказался прав, и четверти часа не прошло, - и пошёл дальше. Родригес что-то хрипел ему вслед, потом затих, зато, словно в порядке компенсации, зашевелился и застонал мешком висящий Эллис.

\- Что… - он повёл бессмысленными глазами вокруг, попытался вырваться – разумеется, тщетно. Киллиан видел сбегающихся отовсюду людей, чёрный строй спецназа метрах в пятидесяти от него, и всё это было совершенно неважно. Важен был он, Олдрич Киллиан, золотой заложник в его руках и будущее.

\- Остановиться! – рявкнуло из мегафона. – Отпустите президента!

Киллиан ухмыльнулся, почти нежно прижал к себе Эллиса, потряс его демонстративно, твёрдо зная, что спецназ сейчас – не больше чем отвлекающий манёвр, главное сейчас – снайпер, неизвестно откуда взявшийся тип на крыше и необходимость срочно скорректировать планы.

Он наклонился к уху Эллиса и велел:

\- Или они отходят и дают нам пройти, или ты труп. Скажи им.

Эллис захрипел, выставил вперёд ладони, и чёрная стена дрогнула. Киллиану было смешно смотреть на этих до зубов вооружённых, хорошо подготовленных, беспомощных альф. Он сжал дряблую шею Эллиса, почувствовал, как ёрзает его кадык, и дал ему вздохнуть.

\- Делайте… как он говорит, - Эллис сорвался на сипение, но его услышали. Какой-то глухой стук сзади заставил Киллиана нехорошо вздрогнуть, но звук был далёким, так что пока что можно было на него не отвлекаться.

\- Убрать снайперов, - потребовал он громко. – Следующий выстрел – и у нашей страны не станет президента. Вам не понравится.

Чёрный строй снова дрогнул, кто-то в штатском костюме высунулся было с поднятыми и выставленными вперёд пустыми ладонями, но тут же убрался обратно. Переговорщик. И не из последних, настоящий профи – раз сразу понял, что переговоры сейчас бесполезны.

\- Сажайте вертолёт, и без глупостей, - он поволок Эллиса вперёд, прямо на спецназ. – Мне нужны парни из гвардии и первый борт. Тогда, обещаю, всё будет в порядке.

Краем глаза Киллиан ухватил какое-то движение слева; он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с тем самым парнем, что вышибал окно в Овальный кабинет. Недавно щегольская форма на нём дымилась, через лицо и висок шла чёрно-багровая полоса ожога, в руке плясал табельный пистолет.

\- Стоять, - прохрипел парень. Глаза у него больше не походили на дула, в них застыло безумие – чёрное, как бронебойный пластик шлема, и улыбался он той самой полубезумной улыбкой, что появляется на лицах людей, совсем недавно побывавших в аду. – Стоять, мразота.

Киллиан любил смотреть на такую ухмылку. В нормальной ситуации. Но сейчас у него было мало времени, Эллис слабо дёргался в его руках, Савин, как назло, всё не выходил на связь, и нужно было переходить к запасному плану.

Он шагнул вперёд, скалясь в улыбке, и снова позволил себе выйти из берегов.

Именно так это ощущалось. В Экстремис было много преимуществ, от регенерации до практически полной неуязвимости, но самым большим, по мнению Киллиана, было именно это. Если уж ты оказывался достаточно крепок, чтобы подчинить её себе – дальше Экстремис подчинялась тебе.

Безоговорочно.

Волна силы пошла от него, накрыла стоящих впереди, сшибла с ног, расчистила путь; он переступил через одного из спецназовцев, успел заметить текущую у того из ушей кровь, увидел за деревьями бегущих к нему солдат, но это были свои, он чувствовал их, и они его тоже. Чувствовали всей кожей, всей кровью, уважали и трепетали.

Первый из них добежал до Киллиана, остановился выжидающе. На большом лице было написано желание услужить, подчиниться, выполнить любой приказ. Киллиан отдал ему Эллиса, сказал хрипло и резко:

\- Зачистить здесь всё. Никого не оставлять. Кто умеет водить вертолёт?

\- Сержант Родни, сэр!

\- Его и ещё пятерых на борт, нас ждёт Капитолий, - велел Киллиан, оборачиваясь, чтобы разобраться, наконец, с неизвестным молотобойцем. Крыша была, разумеется, пуста, но Киллиан был уверен, что ему не почудилось, и потом, были ведь ещё и молнии… - Здесь был какой-то мудак в плаще. Его не убивать, возьмите живым, я хочу разобраться, кто это такой.

\- Слушаюсь! – рявкнул командир; под кожей у него ползали алые огненные змейки, и Киллиан прикинул, что жить ему осталось сутки, не больше. Впрочем, всё равно. Через сутки всё будет давно кончено.

Вертолёт уже месил лопастями воздух, сидящий в кабине пилот блеснул на Киллиана красными светящимися глазами, натянул на голову лётный шлем.

Эллис был уже в салоне. Полулежал на кожаном диване. Гвардеец, стоявший рядом с ним, отсалютовал Киллиану.

\- К взлёту готовы, сэр.  Связь установлена, Капитолий готов нас принять.

Ещё бы они не были готовы. Киллиан уселся рядом с Эллисом, ткнул его под рёбра. Старик застонал, открыл умирающие глаза.

\- Не хотите отдать последний приказ, господин президент? – светским тоном поинтересовался Киллиан, дотянулся до бара и налил себе виски. – Нет? Хорошо, я сам, - он снял трубку, бросил в неё. - Взлетаем. Сделайте круг над Белым Домом, хочу посмотреть, как идут дела.

\- Хрено…во, - выдавил Эллис. Вертолёт тряхнуло, мотор взвыл и запел, за стеклом мелькнула крона дерева, пошла вниз и пропала. – Дела. Сенат…

\- Не беспокойтесь о Сенате, Эллис, - ласково ответил Киллиан. – Ему недолго осталось. Лететь нам минут пять, не больше, а потом всё случится очень, очень быстро.

\- С-сука, - выстонал Эллис. С его лица сбежали краски, зеленоватая бледность наползала на щёки, нос опасно заострился. Киллиан мог поклясться, что старик доживает последние минуты. – Что ты…

\- Насчёт Родригеса вы оказались совершенно правы, он своё отыграл, - Киллиан полез за телефоном, снова набрал Савина и снова услышал стандартное «абонент вне зоны». Это немного тревожило и очень злило, но с этим тоже можно было разобраться потом. – Идиот. Свято верил, что я сплю и вижу усадить его в президентское кресло.

\- А на самом… - Эллис закашлялся и замолк, хватая воздух серым бескровным ртом.

\- А на самом деле мне просто нужен был свой человек при власти, - покровительственно усмехаясь, объяснил Киллиан. Виски был хорош, успокаивал вздёрнутые нервы. – Не так уж легко подготовить даже один теракт, а уж серию…

Сизые от наползающей смертной плёнки глаза Эллиса застыли, снова двинулись, стекленея, но каким-то чудом он ещё жил.

\- Но сегодня, - сделав глоток, добил Киллиан, - случится последний взрыв. Я вам обещаю, Эллис – этот будет последним. Ну, разве что кто-нибудь из парней не сможет справиться с Экстремис. Тогда, конечно, могут быть проблемы, но мы уже умеем с ними справляться. Пара десятков трупов в худшем случае, ничего страшного, санитарные потери бывают и на войне… эй!

Он шлёпнул Эллиса по серой дряблой щеке, добиваясь того, чтобы в остекленевших глазах появилось подобие сознания.

\- Не хотите узнать напоследок, что я приготовил для вашей страны? – Киллиан оскалился остро, перевёл взгляд на солдата. – Вколи ему что-нибудь. Стимулятор, адреналин, что угодно.

Гвардеец щёлкнул каблуками и отошёл на несколько секунд, вернулся и всадил в шею Эллису иглу; в мутных, как запотевшее стекло, глазах снова блеснула искра жизни. Измученной, ненавидящей себя самоё, больной жизни.

Со Старком  Киллиан планировал повторить всё то же самое, только хуже. Отнять всё, что тот любил, и насладиться результатом.

Наслаждаться им долго-долго. Может быть, всегда.

\- Сейчас в Конгрессе собрались лучшие люди страны, - торжественным дикторским голосом сообщил Киллиан, неохотно отвлёкшись от приятных представлений о будущем Старка. – Если что-нибудь ужасное случится ещё и с ними, не говоря уж о том, что случилось с вами…

Кадык Эллиса ёрзнул вверх и вниз, но звуков не было.

\- А с ними случится, - победно закончил Киллиан. – Я бы дал вам полюбоваться, но вряд ли вы что-нибудь сможете оценить происходящее по достоинству. Понимаете, Эллис, вы будете _эпицентром_.

Он полез во внутренний карман пиджака, вытащил оттуда длинную ленту шприц-ампул, встряхнул их и принялся одну за другой загонять Эллису в шею. Тот мычал и дёргался, морщинистая рука тряслась в тщетной попытке отстранить яд, но это очень скоро кончилось, по телу Эллиса прошла чудовищная судорога. Он окаменел, неестественно выгнувшись назад, на шее надулись  жилы, лицо налилось нездоровой кровью, в горле страшно и мерзко булькнуло, словно тело подавилось криком. Киллиан смотрел на это спокойно, высчитывая в уме дозу, оторвал ещё две ампулы – напоследок, - и допил виски.

Вертолёт заходил на посадку, и всё было в порядке. Не без накладок, но кто и где видел войну, от начала до конца идущую по плану?

Всё было в порядке.

 

 

-24- 

 

Локи свихнулся неожиданно, без каких-либо предупредительных признаков. Только что быстро шёл рядом с Фьюри, рассеянно усмехаясь и одобрительно оглядывая царящий вокруг разгром, хрустел разбитым стеклом и обходил изломанные розовые кусты, и вот: не в секунду даже, а в долю её, - замер, с надменного лица сбежали остатки красок.

В следующий крошечный ломтик времени Локи превратился в ревущий столб зелёного огня.

Такого Пеппер в жизни своей не видывала и предпочла бы не видеть никогда.

Впрочем, с того момента, как их грузовик обстреляли на подступах к Белому Дому, приняв за террористов, и Хэппи не зацепило только чудом, она видела уже много того, о чём впоследствии предпочла бы забыть.

Прежняя Пеппер впала бы в шок от неожиданности. Теперь, после нескольких дней безумия, она отреагировала быстро и не думая: прыгнула в сторону, прокатилась по взрытой земле, спряталась за потрёпанным кустом Дневной Мечты[[9]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn9) и только после этого вслух подумала недоброе слово.

\- Хорошая реакция, - похвалила Романофф. Пеппер покосилась на неё, не нашла в себе сил смутиться и снова уставилась на Локи.

Пламя пропало так же быстро, как появилось, и теперь он был почти как прежде. Почти. Между золотыми рогами шлема искрился длинный синеватый разряд, словно асгардец обзавёлся личной электрической дугой, материализовавшийся зелёный плащ стлался по ветру, срывающему с изломанных роз лепестки, и Пеппер непременно посмеялась бы над заезженным кинематографическим приёмом, если бы не лицо, белое и узкое, с чёрными провалами глаз.

Если бы не запах.

Фьюри, отскочив под прикрытие ближайшей колонны, медленно убрал пистолет. Видимо, понял что-то раньше других. Романофф закашлялась, зажала нос, жестом велела Пеппер делать также, но даже дыша через рот, Пеппер почти задыхалась.

\- Тор, - медленно выговорил Локи. Теперь он стоял словно в центре клубящегося водоворота, зелёное сияние доходило ему до колен. – То-о-ор.

Запах сладкого яда бил Пеппер, как молотком, на каждом вдохе, тело потеряло силу, стало чужим, бескостным, она уткнулась лицом в рыхлую землю, втягивала запах сырости и травы, пытаясь опомниться. Рядом с ней так же тяжело и хрипло дышала Романофф.

Потом что-то глухо стукнуло о камни дорожки. К горлу Пеппер подкатил комок тошноты, по телу прошла ледяная дрожь – и всё кончилось.

\- Отбой, - где-то очень далеко сказал Фьюри. – Всё под контролем. Романофф? Бартон?

Наташа поднялась, отряхиваясь от земли и срезанных травинок, и Пеппер рискнула встать следом. Голова кружилась, но тошнота прошла, только во рту было полно густой сладкой слюны, как будто она съела в один присест целый пакет тянучек.

От восточного крыла к ним быстро шёл Брюс, обсуждая что-то с Тони, остановился на невидимой границе, принюхался, покачал головой и остался ждать, не приближаясь. В следующее мгновение Тони оказался рядом, горячий ветер от брони принёс запах разогретого металла и смазки.

Обычно этот технический, какой-то железнодорожный запах её раздражал. Он означал или очередные тесты новой модификации костюма с непременной нестабильностью, недоработками и ночными бдениями, грохотом и взрывами в мастерской, или, того хуже, запах недавнего боя.

Сейчас Пеппер вдыхала его с наслаждением.

\- Ну прямо унесённые ветром, - констатировал Тони, глядя на две обнявшиеся фигуры. Ни Тор, ни Локи не замечали ничего вокруг себя, белые худые пальцы Локи впились в плечо Тора, комкали и рвали толстую алую ткань. – Хотя из Тора хреновый Ретт.

\- Зато Атланта пылает, - буркнула Романофф. - Эй вы двое, я всё понимаю, но имейте совесть, у нас есть _работа_.

Локи очень медленно отстранился от приникшего к нему брата, облизал потемневшие губы, уставился на Романофф так, словно пробуждался ото сна.

\- Война, - напомнила Романофф. – Ты хотел надрать кое-кому задницу, - она многозначительно глянула на Фьюри. – Откуда у Тора молот?

\- Подобрал, - густым голосом объяснил Тор, не двигаясь с места и не делая ни малейшей попытки отпустить Локи из могучего объятия. – Эти мудрые женщины Фригг меня едва не уморили, так что я пригрозил Хеймдаллю и сбежал.

Пеппер вопросительно поглядела на Романофф; та пожала плечами с великолепным пренебрежением.

\- Какая разница, кто этот Хеймдалль, важен результат.

\- Слова не девочки, но девы, - ввернул Тони, и обе они – и Пеппер, и Наташа, - посмотрели на с него одинаковым раздражением. – Эй, не вздумайте!

\- Пригрозил Хеймдаллю, - тем временем повторил Локи. – Да ты не меняешься, братец.

\- С чего бы вдруг.

\- Ну послушайте, - возмутился Тони, - мало того, что вы крутите шашни, так вы ещё и воспитывать меня вместе решили? Да это практически  старкоцид!

\- Не накаляй ситуацию, и я сдержусь,  - пообещала Романофф. – Что у вас, кстати?

\- Полно трупов, - буднично сказал Тони, и Пеппер, к собственному ужасу, не содрогнулась.  – Один капитан, вице-президент, несколько рядовых из гвардии. Полно перепуганных ребят из ФБР, два десятка штабных – эти не то контужены, не то вообще такие, не знаю. С ними сейчас разбирается Кэп, у меня нервов не хватает. Вообще надо торопиться. Главная новость дня: Киллиан похитил у нашей страны президента Эллиса и смотался с ним в обнимку.

\- Так какого же чёрта… Тони! – у Пеппер в буквальном смысле зашевелились волосы на голове. – Куда они полетели?!

\- Не психуй, Пеп, всего-то в Капитолий, я туда доберусь секунд за десять, - успокоил её Старк, скептически поглядел на Фьюри, шипевшего в рацию, и вздохнул. – Опять планировка, подготовка и хуй знает что ещё. Надоело.

Фьюри как почуял, обернулся, выцеливая Тони глазом и хмурясь, но Старк сделал невинное лицо, которому Пеппер не поверила ни на йоту, и помахал ему рукой.

\- Надеюсь, вы не слишком задержитесь, а то ведь пропустите всё веселье.

Романофф шевельнула бровями, повернулась к Пеппер и сказала совершенно спокойно, точно просила передать чашку кофе:

\- Возьми на себя спецагентов и штабных. Их немного, но они до смерти напуганы. Заставь их двигаться в одну сторону и освободи нам Стива. Давай.

От центрального входа доносилась паническая разноголосица. Совсем как одиннадцатого сентября, когда

Башня осталась цела только потому, что Тони четырежды переделывал проект, сорвал все сроки, довёл компанию-подрядчика до нервной трясучки, а Пеппер – до ледяного бешенства. Если бы всё шло по плану, Башня была бы гораздо выше и, конечно, попала бы в список целей. Пеппер до сих пор не знала, как положено относиться к таким вещам. Как жить в мире, где важное висит на волоске и зависит от случайности, как обращаться с жизнью, в которой безалаберность может оказаться спасением.

Но с того момента, как Хэппи заорал «пригнитесь!», а в бронированную морду грузовика ударила первая автоматная очередь, изменилось действительно многое. Изменилось почти всё.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. – Что им нужно будет сделать?

\- Восстановить контроль над силовиками и бюро. Насколько это возможно. Если кто-нибудь запаникует – отогнать от остальных, занять чем-нибудь безопасным. Держаться с нами на связи. Навести порядок, Пеппер, ничего нового.

Боже, подумала Пеппер. Было ужасно похоже на её первый рабочий день в Старк Индастриз. Тогда её тоже наняли кризис-менеджером, и посмотрите, куда  её это привело в итоге. «Боже, я не смогу».

Наташа смотрела на неё со спокойной уверенностью командира, отдающего приказ. С уверенностью хорошего друга, вынужденного просить о трудной, необычной, но всё-таки не невозможной вещи. Наташа в неё _верила_ , больше того – знала, что Пеппер справится.

Тони, кажется, верил тоже. Ухмыльнулся предвкушающе и надвинул маску на лицо.

\- Как в старые добрые времена, - он взревел костюмом и галантно предложил Романофф руку. - Где Клинт?

\- Ждёт у вертолёта. Нужно торопиться, - Романофф говорила и попутно ощупью проверяла все карманы, фальшивые швы и нашлёпки костюма – под каждым, как Пеппер немедленно убедилась, пряталась часть богатого арсенала. – Какой план?

\- Клинт, Кэп и Брюс – поддержка и резерв, мы с тобой – добираемся до места и атакуем, - отозвался Тони, покосился на Фьюри и асгардцев, прибавил негромко. - Фьюри орёт вслед и требует вернуться, все при деле.

\- Несправедливо, - отозвалась Романофф, крепко обняла Пеппер. - Он восстанавливает контроль. Мы готовы, поехали.

К одному боку Пеппер прижималась тёплая скрипучая кожа, к другому – горячий металл брони. Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь не думать о том, что во рту у неё сухо от страха, что это нечестно, несправедливо - у них с Наташей было так мало времени,  они почти ничего не успели, а теперь Наташа уходит воевать, и…

Вибрация, толчок, земля ушла у неё из-под ног, от рёва брони заложило в ушах, но тёплые губы Романофф прижались к её уху, шепнули:

\- Даже не сомневайся: я тоже умею наводить порядок.

Пеппер открыла глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть быстро приближающиеся кроны деревьев, кучку людей в окружении когда-то идеально ровной зелени, красно-бело-синюю фигуру Капитана, бьющиеся на ветру рыжие кудри Романофф, - и земля толкнула Пеппер в ступни, Тони радостно сообщил:

\- Такси Старка благодарит вас за ваш выбор, мэм, надеюсь…

\- Вот балабол, - Романофф, улыбаясь, откинула волосы с лица, сплелась  с Пеппер пальцами.  – Ничего не бойся, я за ним присмотрю. И честное слово, здесь будет гораздо труднее, чем там. Наводить порядок вообще труднее, чем громить всяких мерзавцев, вон хоть у Стива спроси.

Капитан был откровенно рад их появлению; вышел из окружения очень грязных и очень растерянных людей, в три шага оказался рядом с Тони и Романофф.

\- Здесь сложно, - предупредил он, сочувственно косясь на Пеппер. Тони нетерпеливо взревел костюмом, но у Капитана хватило гуманизма на то, чтобы придавить столпившихся взглядом и – уже наполовину в поднимающемся вертолёте,  - крикнуть, - Пеппер, ты за старшую!

Боже, благослови капитана Роджерса, - подумала Пеппер и, как с обрыва в реку, пошла работать.

Единственным известным ей способом сделать что-то трудное было делать что-то трудное. Не отвлекаясь на сантименты и рефлексию. Вокруг были люди, кричавшие и отдававшие приказы, которых никто не слышал и не мог слышать. Все говорили и кричали разом, блестящие нашивки и медали затянуло копотью и грязью, и шум стоял неимоверный.

Когда в ушах ещё звенит от контузии, сложно проявлять готовность слушать, гораздо больше тянет орать.

\- Они горят! – бормотал толстяк с чёрным от сажи лицом. – Живые, но горят! Но живые!

\- Заткнись ты, - не вытерпел стоявший рядом с ним. – Просто заткнись, Скотти, я слышать уже не могу твоего нытья! Кто-нибудь, нам нужна связь!

Никто не пошевелился, даром что предложение было вполне здравое. Зато снова заговорили все разом, из шума вымётывало отдельные слова и требования, как щепки в бурном потоке. Острая фаза шока заставляет человека цепляться за то, что ещё недавно работало как надо, а если сейчас оно не действует – повторять раз за разом. Каждый из этих людей обладал полномочиями, властью, и  ещё сутки тому назад полномочия были весьма широкими, а власть – реальной. Теперь и то, и это безнадёжно обесценилось – точь-в-точь акции на бирже во время дефолта, - но это не значило, что кто-то из них перестал командовать, это значило только то, что почти каждый из этих полковников и генералов старательно продолжал бежать по давно проложенному маршруту. Не замечая того, что теперь эта протоптанная дорожка ведёт в никуда.

На неё толком и не смотрели. Зато пригнулись, когда над головами затарахтел вертолёт – кажется, совершенно рефлекторно.

Если не можешь бороться с чем-то – поставь его себе на службу. С привычкой командовать и подчиняться старшему по званию всё обстоит точно так же. Пеппер выдернула из толпы первого, кто под руку попался, развернула к себе.

\- Здесь есть врач?

\- Не… - он заморгал. – Что?

Пеппер его тряхнула, и тряхнула как следует.

\- Врач. Возьми этого толстого и веди к врачу, пусть сделает что-нибудь, нельзя, чтобы он тут орал.

Простая команда оказала целительное действие: в пустых от шока глазах что-то мелькнуло. Что-то осмысленное.

\- Приступай, - Пеппер толкнула его в нужном направлении и взялась за следующего. – Имя? Звание?

\- Полковник Томпсон, ВВС, - автоматически ответил схваченный. – Кто вы, чёрт возьми… это был Железный Человек?!

\- Да, - ответила Пеппер. - Если не хотите, чтобы он сделал за вас вашу работу – соберите своих. Есть здесь ещё люди из ВВС?

\- Конечно, - ошеломлённо подтвердил Томпсон. Вокруг них загудели, кто-то тоже начал искать своих, шок проходил, сменялся жаждой действия. Наконец-то.

Пеппер не могла их винить в растерянности. Ничего подобного не случалось за всю историю, не было ни лекций в училище, ни раздела в учебнике, ни прецедента – ничего.

\- Все замолчите и послушайте меня, - она повысила голос. – Положение трудное, нам нужна ваша помощь.

\- Да кто вы такая? – возопил какой-то рослый тип в чёрном и когда-то деловом костюме. Сейчас галстук у него сбился набок, локоть и бок были измазаны зелёным, через лицо шла свежая кровавая отметина. – С чего мы должны  выполнять приказы _гражданской_? Как вы сюда вообще попали, чёрт вас подери?

Этого следовало ожидать, и Пеппер одобрила ту скорость, с какой этот конкретный агент перешёл от губительной растерянности к потенциально полезной паранойе.

\- Я – Пеппер Поттс, - сообщила она, борясь с искушением позвать на помощь Фьюри. Тот до сих пор занимался тем, что вместе с Хилл сводил воедино разорванные нити управления, собирал то, что можно было собрать. Пеппер очень надеялась на то, что Щ.И.Т. всё-таки не полностью подчинился Киллиану – хотя бы из-за инерции такой огромной махины. – Вы будете слушаться меня, _потому что_ я гражданская – а вы, господа военные, уже просрали президента и почти просрали страну.

Вокруг неё глухо заворчали сразу десятком глоток, но с Пеппер было уже достаточно мужских глупостей. Здесь были сплошь мужчины, правильно? Ничего удивительного: «стеклянный потолок» никуда не делся. Даже для альфы в третьем поколении просто невозможно подняться выше определённого уровня в армейской иерархии. И к чему, спрашивается, привела эта традиционная политика?

\- Это было резко, - признала она, глядя на ощетинившихся мужчин вокруг, - но это правда, а среди вас нет идиотов, способных отрицать очевидное. Президент в заложниках, и вы сами видели, с кем теперь приходится воевать. Никогда ничего подобного не было, поэтому единственный наш шанс – действовать сообща.

\- Штучка из бизнеса Старка, - рыкнул агент. – Тут что, запахло деньгами? Что ты собралась тут делать, чем руководить? Да ты _понятия не имеешь_ , что такое…

\- Зато вы имеете – и прошляпили всё на свете, - перебила Пеппер. – Ваших собственных людей накачали смертельно опасной вакциной – всё по инструкции, по приказу, ну и как вам, понравился результат?

Новая порция рычания взметнулась – и утихла; всё-таки эти парни быстро приходили в себя. Пеппер одобрительно кивнула.

\- Мне не хочется быть грубой, но капитан Роджерс – _Капитан Америка_ , - сейчас занят, и все остальные тоже. Мы должны им помочь, и если у кого-то из вас не хватает на это мужества – думаю, никто не станет вас осуждать, если вы подадите в отставку.

Ни о какой отставке, разумеется, речь не шла, но нужно было дать им возможность, хотя бы и формальную, возмутиться, вспомнить о долге и собраться из эмоциональной перегрузки – и она дала. Агент, только что рычавший на неё, осёкся на полувздохе, проговорил медленно:

\- Вы за кого нас принимаете, мисс?

Замечательно; она уже была «мисс», кое-кто вспомнил о вежливости, хотя бы номинальной. С этим уже можно было что-то делать. Что-то настоящее, действительно важное.

\- За федерального агента, который знает и умеет гораздо больше, чем я, - сказала она честно. – Агент…

\- Митчелл.

\- Митчелл, - повторила она. – Я абсолютно уверена в том, что вы видели, на что способны эти…  горячие ребята.

Судя по лицу Митчелла, он не просто видел, на что способен под завязку накачанный сывороткой гвардеец, но и проникся этим зрелищем на всю оставшуюся жизнь – только психика у него была покрепче, чем у толстого Скотти. Она огляделась, вспомнив о нём, и не нашла. Хорошо. Хотя бы один из её приказов уже был выполнен. Ещё два-три таких момента, и они привыкнут её слушаться. Всё как на переговорах.

\- Один из них голыми руками проплавил на моём напарнике бронежилет, - тихо сказал Митчелл. Вокруг загудели: у каждого было что рассказать по поводу невероятных способностей когда-то простых ребят из личной охраны президента. Ребят, прошедших сквозь многочисленные системы охраны Белого Дома и вышедших наружу, в беззащитный город, в беззащитный округ – и как знать, не в беззащитный ли мир.

\- Я очень рискую, когда говорю вам это, но я _тоже_ была заражена этой дрянью, - призналась Пеппер. Молчание вокруг неё можно было резать ножом. -  Но больше нет. У них тоже есть шанс, и второе, что мы должны сделать – обезопасить город. Боюсь представить, что сейчас творится на улицах. А первое – прийти в себя и вспомнить о долге. Простите за пафос, агент, я не знаю, как это сказать иначе.

Длинная тяжёлая тишина всё висела над ней, как лезвие гильотины. Потом Митчелл попросил:

\- Посмотрите мне в глаза.

Пеппер посмотрела. Несколько секунд Митчелл давил и жёг её взглядом, потом повернулся к остальным.

\- Она не врёт. Действительно чистая. Парни, нам нужны  рефрижераторы, связь с полицией округа, все пожарные города и те штуки, которыми валят львов в зоопарке.

\- Шприц-пистолеты, - подсказал кто-то. Митчелл кивнул.

\- Единственный способ их как-то замедлить – обездвижить и засунуть в место похолодней. Нужно разворачивать эвакуацию гражданских и закрывать город. Бейли! Морган!

\- Морган мёртв, - отозвались из толпы, стремительно приобретавшей форму и смысл. Кто-то уже звонил, требуя подкрепления и выясняя ситуацию на местах, кто-то требовал начальника пожарной службы, прорываясь через секретаря, на возникшей словно из ниоткуда карте округа появлялись отметки и числа. – Пытался остановить их стрельбой.

\- Тогда просто Бейли, - Митчелл кивнул подошедшему бледному парню в костюме. Бейли, судя по виду, долго и тщательно трясли в консервной банке с острыми краями. Впрочем, виноват мог быть и особенно пышный розовый куст. – Звони всем, до кого можешь дозвониться, нам нужно подкрепление. Надеюсь, мисс, вы знаете, что делаете, - повернувшись к Пеппер, он оскалил ровные белые зубы. – Эту мерзость действительно можно вытащить из живого человека?

Пеппер развела руками, и Митчелл вздохнул.

\- Ясно, никаких гарантий, но лучше, чем просто сбросить парней со счетов. Я займусь городом, - тут он дёрнул щекой и уточнил с явным усилием, - если у вас нет других идей о том, чем мне стоит заниматься.

\- Я только менеджер. Как максимум – могу координировать ваши усилия, - ответила Пеппер, давя почти нестерпимое желание умыть руки. Сдать командование этому сосредоточенному, собравшемуся человеку. Заняться тем, что было привычней.

Например, чем? Следить за новостями по телевизору? Она невесело хмыкнула. Иногда бывает невозможно отстраниться от решений, от ответственности – а если всё-таки уходишь от них, то не знаешь, как потом жить.

\- Ну, вы недурно прочищаете мозги окружающим, - дипломатично сформулировал Митчелл. – Сумеете пасти наше стадо кошек – будет хорошо. Чтобы вам было удобнее, я попрошу у службы охраны – у _остатков_ службы охраны, - разгрести для вас Овальный Кабинет.

Пеппер недоверчиво уставилась на агента федеральной службы, с таким спокойствием предлагавшего ей невероятное.

\- Там удобней, – прагматично пояснил Митчелл, одновременно выхватывая кого-то из пробегавших мимо и командуя немедленно звонить мэру, пусть эвакуирует кого только сможет. - Не придётся далеко бегать.

Вблизи звучно громыхнуло громовым раскатом; Митчелл дёрнулся, обшаривая взглядом чистое небо.

\- Это свои, - успокоила Пеппер, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. – Ну – союзники, по крайней мере. Я понимаю, это странно, но это действительно так.

\- После всего, что я сегодня видел… - начал Митчелл, но наушник в его ухе забормотал, и он, коротко кивнув Пеппер, умчался прочь.

Правильно. Это было правильно. Каждый должен был заниматься своим делом, и она, Вирджиния Пеппер Поттс – тоже.

Ничего невозможного или хотя бы принципиально незнакомого в этой новой работе действительно не оказалось. 

 

-25- 

 

Никакой вертолёт, даже и резервный президентский, не мог за ним угнаться. Клинт, задержавшийся с вылетом, чтобы взять на борт Кэпа, Романофф и Брюса, сначала шёл в пределах видимости задних камер, потом отстал, чёрная точка геликоптера едва угадывалась позади, и Тони с ухмылкой представил себе, какие гримасы Бартон сейчас корчит и какими словами его честит.

Никто не любит победителей. Никто.

Тони немного переживал насчёт Брюса – тот всё-таки успел хватануть несколько вдохов фирменного асгардского коктейля, от которого даже фильтры брони не полностью спасали и до сих пор чуточку мутилось в голове, - но Романофф знала, как с ним справляться, да и сам Брюс не был беспомощен перед своим внутренним зверем.

За Клинта и Наташу тоже не приходилось волноваться: в таких ситуациях они были как рыбы в воде. Работали чётко и слаженно, не отвлекаясь на мелочи вроде переживаний и рефлексии.

Тем более не приходилось переживать о Стиве. Чёрт, его в буквальном смысле создали для войны, он должен был быть счастлив теперь – все сложности с жизнью в новом времени должны были отойти на сто двадцать пятое место, враг был виден и близок, так что сейчас Кэп, должно быть, во всё горло распевает гимн и проверяет пистолет.

Хорошо – он почти не переживал за Стива.  Так, самую малость. Не каждый день Капитан Америка видит частично обуглившийся Белый Дом, это может стать для него неизлечимой травмой.

А для тех, кто целенаправленно топил его страну в хаосе и страхе, неизлечимые травмы были неизбежны. Уж об этом Тони собирался позаботиться в самом скором будущем.

Улицы, над которыми он летел, можно было без всяких дополнительных вложений использовать в съёмках второго «Дня Независимости». Или «2012». Здесь и там поднимались клубы дыма, огни светофоров моргали вразнобой, люди носились без всякой видимой цели, и ясно было, что случилось что-то ещё. Что-то глобальное.

\- Джар-р-рвис, новости?

Между строчками, наперебой сообщавшими ему о крахе и хаосе во всех и всяческих системах, кроме систем его костюма, вспыхнуло окно новостного канала. Хорошенькая диктор, к которой Тони привык, подевалась куда-то, и вместо неё дёргающееся неровное изображение демонстрировало огромный зал, полный людей в дорогих костюмах.

Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы удостовериться: хаос на улицах не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем чудовищным, устрашающим порядком, который царил в зале. Не было ни одного пустого кресла; и сенаторы, и представители были на местах, спикер, обычно ни минуты не находившийся в покое и ухитрявшийся одновременно беседовать минимум с тремя из помощников, сидел в своём кресле совершенно неподвижно.

Тони его понимал. Очень хорошо понимал, чёрт возьми. Тело Родригеса он видел собственными глазами, и это было не самое приятное из зрелищ, а следующим в списке[[10]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn10) шёл именно этот подтянутый республиканец с ясными глазами, как его… Бейкер? Бейнер?

Один хрен. По обе стороны от застывшего в кресле спикера возвышались дюжие парни с автоматами. Никакой агрессии они пока не проявляли, но этого и не требовалось: даже в дерьмовом качестве стрима Тони прекрасно видел, как светятся их глаза. Действительно светятся, словно кто-то вставил в их глазницы по диоду.

\- Джарвис, подключись к камерам, - скомандовал он, заворачивая рискованный вираж. Статую Свободы на куполе уже можно было при желании потрогать рукой. – До всех, до каких сможешь добраться. Хочу видеть, что там происходит. Кто пустил видео?

\- Неизвестно, канал был перехвачен, - отозвался Джарвис, выполняя команду. – Продублировать данные для остальной команды?

\- Дублируй. Киллиан совсем одурел, - решил Тони, нырнул между колонн и влетел в ближайшее окно. Брызнули осколки, но сигнализация молчала. Ну кто бы сомневался. – Хочет покрасоваться перед всей страной, хренов маньяк. Что тебе, Бартон?

\- Старк, ты с головой дружишь? – осведомился возникший во входящем вызове Клинт. – Соображаешь, куда лезешь в одиночку? Видел тамошнюю охрану?

\- Вижу очень даже хорошо, - отлаялся Тони, ныряя в ближайшее окно. Боже, благослови стиль ампир  – по широким коридорам можно было летать, только успевай поворачиваться и не цепляться шлемом за люстры и занавеси. Джарвис вывел картинку с одной из камер, и Тони присвистнул. – Президенту крышка. Я тебе это говорю как официальное лицо.

\- Ты – не официальное лицо, - напомнил Клинт. – Тут капитан хочет сказать тебе пару слов.

\- Матерных, - догадался Тони, кося глазом на дёргающееся изображение.  Звука не было, но то, как Эллис шевелил губами, наводило на неприятные мысли. – Джарвис, сделай что-нибудь со звуком, я хочу знать…

\- Тони, ты что творишь? – перебил его Стив. Рокот вертолёта не мог скрыть напряжённых нот в его голосе; видимо, насчёт гимна Тони всё-таки ошибся. – Ни плана, ни поддержки!

\- Ужасная связь, - деловито соврал Тони. – Ни слова не слышу.

\- Всё ты прекрасно!.. Тони, чёрт тебя, там полно гражданских, ты не сможешь спасти их, уничтожить Киллиана и остаться цел!

\- Джарвис, заблокируй канал, - сквозь зубы потребовал Тони,  и Джарвис подчинился, всей своей электромагнитной душой демонстрируя неодобрение. – Посчитал, сколько там этих блядей?

\- Четверо, мистер Старк. Президент также инфицирован, так что я не одобряю вашей экспрессивности, хотя и понимаю её, - Джарвис, не дожидаясь приказа, вывел на главный экран план зала, злыми алыми точками отметил расположение накачанных сывороткой бомб. – Я провёл температурный анализ. Вероятность детонации девяносто семь процентов, в ближайший час  – шестьдесят восемь процентов и продолжает расти.

\- Чудесно,  а мощность взрыва?

\- Ориентировочно - четыреста килотонн, - послышалось в ответ. – Мистер Старк,  я так и не поблагодарил вас за то, что вы меня создали. Сейчас самое время.

\- Я в тебя пораженческие настроения не закладывал, - оскалился Тони. - Где Киллиан?

\- Но заложили возможность просчитывать ситуацию, сэр, - послышалось в ответ. – Местоположение Киллиана… не определяется. Извините, сэр.

\- То есть как это, - ошеломлённо пробормотал Тони.– А вертолёт?

\- Не поднимался. Могу попытаться отследить Киллиана по камерам внешнего наблюдения – на тот случай, если в моих системах какая-то серьёзная ошибка.

\- Пробуй, - скомандовал Тони. То, что Киллиан пропал, не укладывалось в схему, и это не просто тревожило или злило, это расшатывало основы. Значит, чего-то они не учли, _он_ не учёл, лично Тони Старк свалял дурака, и теперь, в самый критический момент это было как нельзя некстати. Всё равно что недосчитать параметры ракеты и увидеть, как она отклоняется от курса и летит прямиком в наблюдателей.  - Предупреди остальных, пусть не суются. Хотя без толку всё равно.

Он был уже у самого зала и непременно ввалился бы в него как привык, с разлёту, с шумом и грохотом, но вероятность того, что эффектное появление закончится взрывом, была слишком велика. Поэтому Тони притормозил, глубоко вдохнул – адреналин кипел в крови, сушил рот, всё вокруг сделалось очень чётким, выпуклым, - и от всего сердца пнул широчайшую, немедленно распахнувшуюся дверь.

\- Привет, ребята! – рявкнул он, промаршировал по проходу между креслами. Шарахнувшиеся в первую секунду люди вжимались в кресла, но Тони почти не видел отдельных лиц, они были как слепки с одной и той же маски: слишком бледные, круглые лепёшки с выпученными изюминами глаз. – Какая на сегодня повестка дня? Эй, всем на пол!

В следующую секунду в его броню ударили автоматные очереди, и застывший зал взорвался криком и движением. Тони срезал одного из автоматчиков, метнулся к другому и ударил его, перехватив ствол. Следующая очередь ушла в потолок.

\- Все наружу! – заорал Тони. Усиленный динамиками приказ возымел своё действие: народные избранники рванули к выходу. В воцарившемся хаосе Тони, держа автоматчика за глотку, принял решение – скорее всего, глупое и самоубийственное, но лучшее из всего, что могло сработать.

Новая очередь ударила ему в бок, пули грохотали и визжали, рикошетом отскакивали по сторонам, можно было только надеяться на то, что никого не заденет по чистой случайности, но надежды на это было совсем немного.

\- Старк!

Это было из динамиков, и это был Стив. Тони зарычал от ярости и страха, взорвавшегося внутри, стиснул голову гвардейца  – прости, парень, тебе не повезло,  - сомкнул пальцы, отвернулся, ударил по бегущему к нему автоматчику точным выстрелом, целясь в колено. Нападавший споткнулся, замедлился, в эту же секунду под пальцами Тони подалось, хрустнуло, в лицевой щиток плеснуло кровью и чем-то отвратительным, бурым и серым.

\- Тони!

Он отшвырнул парня, рванулся к следующему, сбил выстрелом в грудь. Развороченное красно-белое месиво немедленно вспыхнуло светящимися ручьями сыворотки и пошло собираться обратно; и не оборачиваясь, Тони знал, что с его недавней жертвой сейчас происходит то же самое. Никакая рана не могла остановить «горячих» парней, конечно же, нет. Но большой совокупный ущерб мог их замедлить, и Тони не сомневался в том, что неизбежный взрыв не оставит следа не только от Капитолия, но и от них.

\- Старк, выйди на связь!

Это уже был Фьюри. Надо же, проявился. Тони зарычал, запутавшись ногой в частоколе упавших кресел, поднялся на несколько футов, рванул вперёд.  Если страна, кроме президента, лишится ещё и всех сенаторов разом, хаос в ней воцарится неимоверный. Он бросил короткий взгляд на изображение с задней камеры, убедился в том, что кричащая толпа безостановочно вытекает из распахнутых дверей наружу и, не глядя, прострелил споткнувшемуся парню ещё и живот.

В ушах заложило от грохота, слишком сильного, чтобы его можно было  списать на выстрел, и связь умерла окончательно. Тони зажмурился, тряхнул головой. После всей этой истории ему придётся долго платить психоаналитику. Очень долго, пока не удастся справиться с бешеным чувством вины за то, что стрелять приходится по своим – пусть даже _когда-то_ своим. Если у него вообще будет возможность общаться с кем бы то ни было.

Эллис был прямо перед ним и каким-то образом всё ещё держался на ногах. Совершенно безумное лицо  изнутри наливалось кровью, даже зубы в полуоткрытом рту светились красным, как заслонка в горящей печи. Эллис бормотал что-то, беззвучно шевелились губы, Тони наклонился, попытался вслушаться…

Снова загремел автомат; пули щёлкали по спине, и он по-прежнему был всё равно что контуженный. Тони  выстрелил в поднявшегося из мёртвых гвардейца – череп у того уже был почти в порядке, огненные ручьи бежали в окровавленных волосах, втягивались под кожу, так что Тони просто снёс ему полголовы и понадеялся, что этого хватит хотя бы на несколько минут.

\- Пиздец, - хрипло сказал он, рассматривая Эллиса. В последний раз они встречались полгода тому назад, когда шёл разговор о спецзаказе для министерства обороны, и Тони никак не думал, что их следующая встреча будет вот такой. – Держитесь, мистер Президент.

Эллис сделал пару неверных шагов и снова замер, дряблая кожа на шее побагровела, несколько мелких точек засветились ярким созвездием. Места инъекций, надо полагать. Тони передёрнуло.

\- Где Киллиан? – спросил он – не у президента, разумеется, у Джарвиса. – Свяжись со спутниками Щ.И.Т.а, если надо, только найди мне его!

\- На камерах его нет, - послышалось в ответ, - но многие из них повреждены. Устанавливаю соединение… - Джарвис проиграл короткий грустный сигнал. – Спутники недоступны. Канал связи был переписан в последние полчаса.

\- Твою мать, - искренне сказал Тони, глядя в безнадёжно мёртвые глаза Эллиса. Каким образом он ещё стоит? Потрясающая живучесть. – Ладно, опросим пострадавших. Сэр, господин президент, вы меня слышите?

От Эллиса дохнуло жаром, костюм на нём начал дымиться. Шатнувшись, Эллис схватился за ближайшее, на что мог опереться – за руку Тони, - и температурный датчик в костюме возмущённо взвыл.

\- Кил… лиан, - выдохнул Эллис. – Су…

\- Сукин сын, да, я знаю,  кому и знать, как не мне, - быстро согласился Тони. – Где он?

Эллис снова зашатался, практически повис на броне, оказавшись неожиданно тяжёлым и каким-то вездесущим, Тони запнулся на полувздохе, и тут Джарвис издал предупреждающий электронный вопль, обзорные экраны залило багровым, и что-то очень тяжёлое шарахнуло Тони по затылку с такой силой, что затрещали крепления брони. Все системы взвыли разом, Джарвис поперхнулся и умолк, перед глазами Тони прошла зловещая чёрная полоса, а потом он ослеп и рухнул на пол.

\- Замечательно, - сказали голосом Киллиана. – Хорошая работа, Эллис, вы выполнили всё, что обещали, – я выполню, что обещал.

\- Никаких больше… жертв, - выговорил Эллис. Тони всё ещё ничего не видел, но _слышал_. И, как ни старался, не мог пошевелиться. – Страна…

\- Всё с вашими драгоценными американцами будет в порядке, - заверил Киллиан. Тони сквозь зубы зашипел код автоматического восстановления систем, повторил, пытаясь подняться, пошевелиться, умудрился вспомнить резервный код, работавший всегда. Никакой реакции, костюм, его гордость и лучшее оружие, теперь превратился в мёртвый груз, сковавший тело. Что же такое Киллиан на нём использовал, как ухитрился?

Надежда была только на ручную перезагрузку. Если эта система тоже упала с концами – ему крышка; хуже того, пытаясь вытащить его, Мстители, черти б их драли, подставятся под удар, и тогда не поможет никакой психоаналитик.

Он зарычал, втягивая воздух, спёртый от его собственных злобы и страха, потянулся ещё на миллиметр вперёд, силясь носом дотянуться до кнопки. Кости и сухожилия на шее трещали от натуги, он почти достал кнопку – и тут его перевернули на спину, откинули щиток.

Киллиан смотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбался.

\- Привет, Тони. Наконец-то мы вместе.

Эллис стоял рядом с Киллианом, шатаясь и дыша с такими перерывами, что Тони непременно испугался бы ещё больше, если бы было куда.

\- Наконец-то, - подтвердил он. От Киллиана пахло раскалённым коксом и железной дорогой, до того похоже на его собственный запах, что Тони стиснул зубы. Мстители уже, конечно, на месте – давно должны быть на месте, - и, раз они ещё не вышибают Киллиану мозги, значит, у выблядка в рукаве ещё не один пиковый туз. - Ну как, ты счастлив теперь?

\- Видя, как ты валяешься у моих ног, совсем беспомощный? – ухмыльнулся Киллиан. – Ага. Я хочу многого, Старк, но твоё унижение было не последним в длинном списке дел. Сейчас я примерно на середине, если вдруг тебе интересно, и останавливаться не стану.

\- Надо же, а я надеялся, что ты закроешь гештальт и успокоишься, - ответно оскалился Тони, проклиная себя за то, что вырубил связь. Фьюри ведь явно собирался сказать ему что-то важное, а не просто наорать и потребовать лететь обратно и быть послушным мальчиком, и тот оглушительный взрыв тоже был не петардой на Четвёртое Июля, и, самое главное – как эта сволочь подобралась к нему так близко?  – Но ведь тебе не полегчает, даже если ты сейчас заживо меня порвёшь на куски, правда? Всё равно останешься тем смешным уродцем с фанабериями.

\- Продолжай, - любезно разрешил Киллиан, нагнулся и подхватил Тони под мышки, почти без усилий поднимая совокупный вес его самого, брони и ярости, тяжёлой и густой настолько, что трудно было дышать. – Поговорим по дороге, идёт? Видишь ли, тут скоро будет очень жарко, - он пошёл, перед глазами Тони замелькали мраморные плиты пола, перевёрнутые кресла, край ковра. – Господин президент сделал своё дело – господин президент может уйти, а тут ещё эти ребята. Кстати, я разделяю твою нелюбовь к военным. Они по большей части тупицы, служаки,  выполняют почти любой приказ. Глупо, но очень полезно, если взяться за дело как следует, - он обернулся, бросил последний взгляд на Эллиса, и Тони, едва не свернув себе шею,  ухитрился посмотреть тоже.

Эллис стоял посреди опустошённого, разорённого зала; автоматчики отчего-то не стреляли, а топтались вокруг него с видом полной растерянности. Больше всего они походили на первые модели Марк-автоном со слетевшими настройками: функциональность сохранялась, но команды не доходили до исполняющего центра и не превращались в действие.

Зрелище было жуткое: седой, горящий изнутри старик посреди гигантского зала, обречённые куклы-солдатики рядом. Эпоха заканчивалась, прямо сейчас истекали последние секунды, ещё несколько ударов сердца, и всё, что принято считать мировым порядком, закончится навсегда.

Это… зачаровывало. Ужасало, но и тянуло к себе. Звало броситься в пропасть, запустить механизм самоуничтожения, навсегда отбросить от себя старый прогнивший мир и посмотреть на то, как он пылает. Тони скрипнул зубами и постарался мыслить логически. Киллиан расставил на него ловушку, достаточно примитивную, чтобы он мог посчитать себя самым умным и попытаться перехитрить Киллиана – и это бы сработало, конечно, если бы Киллиан не перехитрил его.

Лишил возможности драться. Лишил союзников – хотя Тони до сих пор обоснованно сомневался в том, что ублюдок оказался настолько крут, чтобы разом расправиться со всеми. Значит, занял их чем-то действительно неотложным, чем-то настолько глобальным, что…

\- Чем ты их накачал? – спросил он. Маньяки любят поговорить о собственной хитрости и гениальности – чёрт, он и сам любил повыступать под невидимым, но подразумевающимся транспарантом «Я – гений Тони Старк», - а ему нужно было выиграть время.

\- Кровь-А, - объяснил Киллиан. – Нестабильна, как пироксилин, зато хорошо реагирует на предельно допустимый ущерб. Ты мне здорово помог, Тони. Теперь ещё пару выстрелов – и всё взлетит на воздух, бах! – он изобразил рукой что-то разлетающееся в воздухе, снова подхватил Тони и потащил прочь. – Если даже никто не выстрелит, а в этом я сомневаюсь, сейчас все нервные, особенно когда видят моих парней, то естественный распад… в общем, неважно. Для тебя у меня всё равно приготовлено другое.

\- Видел я твоё «другое», - огрызнулся Тони. – На Хилл.

\- А, - отозвался Киллиан, - боевая девчонка. Но ведь ты не только её видел? Как себя чувствует мисс Поттс? Она хоть как-нибудь себя чувствует? Признаюсь, она немного выпала из сферы моего внимания.

\- Чувствует, - заверил Тони и по глазам Киллиана понял, что тот не верит. Не верит в то, что Пеппер жива. Не знает о том, что проклятую дрянь можно вытащить из человека. Не знает о Локи! – Она живучая. Моя школа.

\- Конечно-конечно, - сладко улыбаясь, согласился Киллиан. Он, без сомнений, сейчас воображал, что поворачивает нож в ране, значит, счёт пока был равный, шанс оставался: Тони недооценил Киллиана, но и Киллиан себя переоценил. – В лучшем случае лежит в коме под седативами. Уверен, она была бы в ужасе от такой жизни.

\- Была бы, - подтвердил Тони, борясь с тошнотой. Когда встречаешься с настоящей мразью, начинает тошнить, так уж устроено тело. – Стрелка за ней послал ты?

\- Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться, - последовал ответ. – Вот так валяется какой-нибудь заиндевевший тип из прошлого, занимает место, а потом р-р-раз, и ты находишь ему применение. Ну да кому я об этом рассказываю, верно, Тони? Папа тебя уж точно просветил в своё время. Он, кстати, в итоге заподозрил, что кое-кто из его ближнего окружения работает не совсем на Щ.И.Т., да ещё и с женой поделился.  Это у вас что, наследственное – не беречь женщин, которые за вас готовы жизнь отдать?

Тони скрипнул зубами и нечеловеческим усилием заставил себя не заорать. До сих пор он был уверен в том, что Говарда убил Обадайя, и даже теперь не был уверен в том, что Киллиан не врёт, стараясь ударить его побольнее.

\- Обадайя работал на А.И.М.,  – выдохнул он. – И эта штука, которой ты меня шарахнул – это ведь его парализатор?

\- Мне пришлось сильно его улучшить, прошлая версия не поддерживала некоторых функций, - не стал открещиваться Киллиан. – От Обадайи было немного толку, но кое-что он всё-таки сделал. Особенно под конец. Шикарный получился козёл отпущения, согласен?

\- Если сейчас ты мне скажешь, что Десять Колец тоже были из А.И.М., я всерьёз поверю в то, что у твоего психоза «я ущербный мудак, и в этом виноват Старк, надо же ему было уродиться самым крутым и удачливым парнем в мире» появилась подружка-мания величия, - предупредил Тони. Злоба кипела в нём, мешала думать ясно, он постарался справиться с собой, но перед глазами так и стоял разбитый отцовский лимузин, белая рука Марии в задравшемся шифоновом рукаве, её кровь на лобовом стекле.

И Пеппер. Храбрая Пеппер, чудом разминувшаяся с судьбой похуже смерти. Рисковавшая жизнью ради него.

\- Нет, этих идиотов действительно нанял Обадайя, исполнителей он подбирал себе под стать, - легко ответил Киллиан, волоча Тони дальше по коридору. Совсем недавно он пролетал здесь, свободный и в действующем костюме; легковерный увлёкшийся идиот. – Я его предупреждал, что дела не будет, но ты же помнишь старика Обадайю. Упрямый, как осёл.

\- Помню, - отозвался Тони. Киллиан вдавил кнопку лифта – тот, к удивлению Тони, ещё работал, - и втолкнул его внутрь. – Зря я его не допросил как следует до того, как убить.

\- Зря, - неожиданно согласился Киллиан. – Но ты всегда был легковерным, Тони, даже странно, как так долго продержался. Это же бизнес, здесь слабакам не место.

Твою мать. Нужно же ему было так надраться тогда, в Бёрне. Может, если бы тогда он выпил на пару стопок меньше, если бы не развеселился сверх меры и не начал чудить, чёрт, если бы _помнил_ хоть что-то…

Он стоял, как кукла на заржавевших шарнирах и судорожно соображал, пока лифт отсчитывал этажи. Надежда была только на то, что его осенит. Или на чудо, в которое Тони не верил, потому что чудес не бывает. Есть только то, что ты делаешь своими руками, в поту и пыли, иногда в крови, напрягая все силы, умирая от недосыпания и зная, что чудес не бывает _просто так_ , за бесплатно.

\- Что-то ты притих, - озабоченно заметил Киллиан. – Пытаешься придумать, как меня перехитрить? Зря, Старк, без вариантов, я просто умнее, смирись с этим.

\- Умнее он, - проворчал Тони, потому что нужно же было что-то сказать. – Шизофреники, говорят, жутко хитрые. И зациклены на одной идее. Вот что мне интересно - ты ведь сейчас примешься меня убивать, я имею право хотя бы знать, за что. Понимаешь, я ведь даже не помню, за что ты меня так ненавидишь. Что я сделал? Послал тебя на хуй с твоими ценными идеями? Отбил у тебя девушку? Посмеялся? Я умею смеяться, правда, я знаю – некоторые перекинутся со мной парой слов, а потом годами ходят на терапию, а ведь я обычно ничего такого не имею в виду, просто язык без костей, - так всё-таки, что я сделал?

Лифт остановился, и Киллиан вытащил его наружу, в пустынный верхний этаж под самым куполом. В пересветье окон мелькали красные отблески, тянуло дымом, и ясно было, что внизу горит всё, что только может гореть. Тони заставил себя не думать  об этом. Сейчас нужно было сорвать Киллиана с катушек, заставить совершить ошибку. Времени оставалось мало, безнадёжно испорченный пулями Апофеоз Вашингтона[[11]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn11) уже можно было рассмотреть, не напрягая глаз, и нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы не понимать, к чему идёт.

Идиотом Тони не был.

\- Эй, - позвал он. – Ну хочешь, я извинюсь? Мне несложно, Пеппер говорит – кого природа обидела, на тех обижаться бессмысленно, и она права.

Киллиан ухмыльнулся.

\- Думаешь поправить дело извинениями, Старк? Не выйдет.

\- Ты слишком долго мечтал о дне, когда я окажусь в твоей власти, бедный ты, неухоженный фрик, - сочувственно сказал Тони. – А я даже не помню, что же я такое тебе сказал или сделал. По-моему, неплохая расстановка сил. Я хочу сказать, даже если у тебя сейчас хватит силёнок меня прикончить, это ни черта не изменит, надеюсь, ты уже осознал этот факт? Всё равно ты помнишь, что я тебе сделал, а я просто был пьян до полусмерти и не запомнил такую мелкую гнусь, как ты.

Киллиан замедлил шаг и дёрнул Тони так, что хрустнули пластины. Костюм по-прежнему мёртво молчал, но у Тони начало ощутимо припекать спину, и он прекрасно представлял себе, как краска на броне идёт пузырями и обугливается вокруг киллиановой ладони.

\- Я не просто тебя убью, - пообещал Киллиан со спокойствием, которое не могло обмануть Тони. Он знал этот тон «мне на всех вас наплевать», сам регулярно пользовался им, когда был уязвлён и не хотел этого показать. – Я сделаю так, что ты будешь…

\- …молить о смерти, - подсказал Тони. Жгло всё сильней. – Где-то я это слышал, не то в «Звёздных Войнах», не то в «Гарри Поттере», и знаешь, я ожидал от тебя большего. Думал, ты придумаешь что-нибудь _оригинальное_ , нескучное, что-нибудь эдакое… хотя о чём я, даже сыворотку, и ту придумала Майя. И после того, как я ей подсказал кое-что. Держу пари, она тебе нравилась, нравилась ведь? А ты ей не очень. Умные девочки обычно чуют, когда у мужчины в голове непорядок, а Майя была умница, поэтому ты её и убил. Но так и не добился, чего хотел, вот и сейчас…

Киллиан, тяжело дыша от ярости, швырнул Тони вперёд, в узкое окно; зазвенело стекло, Тони зажмурился, осколок горячо чиркнул его по скуле, стеклянное крошево хрустело и кололось в волосах, сыпалось за шиворот.

\- Умник, да? Умная задница Старк, - теперь в голосе Киллиана не было ни капли притворной снисходительности. Только злоба, слишком большая, чтобы её можно было вместить одному человеку. – Ну что ж, посмотрим, кто из нас в итоге окажется умней. Пока что я веду по всем фронтам, ну как, ты в ужасе?

Лёжа на спине, как какой-нибудь глупый жук, Тони силился увидеть, что происходит снаружи. Недавно синее небо потемнело, во внезапно наступивших сумерках было что-то жуткое, как во время затмения. Киллиан встал над ним, закрыл собой даже это неправильное небо, вытащил откуда-то металлический цилиндр с насечками, крутнул колёсико, сощурился.

\- Дальше придётся пешком, но тебе напрягаться не придётся, не бойся, - он сладко ухмыльнулся, показав зубы. Цилиндр моргнул индикатором, и костюм ожил – жутко и ненормально, в полном соответствии с ситуацией вокруг. Пластины на животе сократились, вздёргивая Тони в сидячее положение, наколенники двинулись, выпрямляя ноги, и через несколько секунд он уже стоял, запрокинув голову в дымное небо. В  шее угрожающе хрустнуло, потом крепления приняли нормальное положение, он снова увидел физиономию Киллиана, проём между колоннами, рвущийся на ветру звёздно-полосатый флаг. Сизый дым слоями поднимался кверху, снизу кто-то завизжал и немедленно поперхнулся воплем – наверное, особенно невезучий турист, - издалека нёсся невероятный звук, многоголосый, слившийся воедино вой множества сирен и голосов.

Горячие парни Киллиана зря времени не теряли. Тони обшарил всё вокруг ищущим взглядом, но вертолёта поблизости не было. И не поблизости – тоже.

\- Вижу, до тебя начинает доходить, - констатировал Киллиан. - Могу тебя утешить: твои приятели не погибли. Не все, по крайней мере. Это ещё впереди, я не стал лишать тебя возможности поучаствовать в процессе.

\- Дожидайся, - сквозь зубы сказал Тони. Если очень сильно постараться и если очень повезёт – он сможет нажать чёртову кнопку. Особенно если Киллиан со своей электромагнитной хуйнёй отойдёт на пару метров и интенсивность поля снизится до терпимой. Парализатор недоработан: чем больше расстояние до цели, тем лучше работает маскирующий экран и хуже – собственно парализующий блок, поэтому Киллиану пришлось отвлекать его, чтобы подобраться вплотную…

Это был шанс. Призрачный, но лучше, чем ничего.  Киллиан спустил на город своих деревянных солдатиков, обугливающихся изнутри, и каждый из Мстителей теперь, должно быть, дрался за десятерых. Если ещё был в состоянии драться.

Киллиан смотрел на него с напряжённым вниманием, просто-таки впитывая происходящее.

\- Чтобы тебе было веселее ждать, Старк, знай ещё кое-что, - сказал он. - Если бы ты тогда явился ко мне на крышу, как обещал, я остался бы обычным среднестатистическим учёным и никогда бы не добился того, чего добился. Полагаю, я должен быть тебе благодарен, - он задумчиво почесал подбородок, поглядел через балюстраду вниз. – Но к чёрту благодарности. Крыша -  вот она, и ты, свихнувшийся герой и патриот, будешь куда лучшим украшением, чем эта дурацкая статуя. И гораздо более боевым, если можно так выразиться.

Правая нога Тони поднялась сама собой. Он сопротивлялся что было сил, но никакие мышцы не справятся с сервоприводами и титановым сплавом. Одновременно – и это было куда страшнее, - поднялись пластины, прикрывавшие «Иерихон»,  ракетные установки выдвинулись в боевое положение, а Киллиан вытащил из внутреннего кармана початую ленту шприцов.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Тони. В голове у него мелькали цифры. Если принять за данность параметры образца парализатора и скорректировать их на неизвестный ему коэффициент…

Киллиан ухмыльнулся, придвинулся ближе и всадил иглу ему в шею, в натянутую, надувшуюся жилу.

Тони заорал. Это было как жидкий лёд и пламя, текущее по венам. Никакого сравнения с палладием, то были игрушки, а это…

\- Ещё как да, Тони, - возразил Киллиан, отбрасывая пустой шприц и опустошая следующий. – Не дёргайся так. Доза тут не такая уж большая, ты не взорвёшься… по крайней мере, не сразу. Сначала как следует поработаешь, ты ведь любишь штуки, которые делают «бабах»? Видишь, как я к тебе расположен. Даже  позабочусь о том, чтобы твои смешные друзья оказались здесь до того, как ты израсходуешь весь боезапас – с ближними ведь полагается делиться?

Ещё порция льда, обжигавшего, как кислота. В голове у Тони всё пошло кругом, боль была невероятная, он перестал пытаться геройствовать и заорал – от всей души, срывая связки. Киллиан ввёл ему ещё дозу и спрятал остаток сыворотки обратно.

\- Я бы накачал тебя, как Эллиса, но тогда ты потеряешь сознание, и всё интересное пройдёт мимо. Неинтересно. Я хочу видеть, как до тебя доходит, что такое по-настоящему отчаяться, Тони Старк. Что такое по-настоящему себя ненавидеть. Вперёд.

Костюм сделал шаг и ещё один. Узкая техническая лесенка была совсем рядом, и его собственная взбесившаяся рука сомкнула пальцы на первой из перекладин. Киллиан смотрел на то, как он карабкается, и пах победой и безумием.

\- Зачем, - прохрипел Тони. Боль была чудовищная, она вгрызалась в него, и да, он очень хорошо понимал, что такое по-настоящему отчаяться. Просто ещё не дошёл до этой стадии, и, цепляясь за природное упрямство, собирался продержаться сколько сможет. – Зачем это всё?

\- Как ты думаешь? – удивился Киллиан. Рука взялась за следующую перекладину, Тони дёрнуло вверх, а Киллиан насмешливо светил глазами снизу. -  Я хочу свою страну. Лучше бы – свой мир, но для начала сойдёт и Америка.

\- Ты её просрёшь, - выдавил Тони. – Не знаю, как именно, но можешь быть уверен…

– Я уверен, но совсем в другом, - перебил его Киллиан. – А ты в итоге оказался в проигравших, Старк, и мне с тобой, пожалуй, скучно. Может, это и есть тот самый закрытый гештальт, - он усмехнулся. – В любом случае прощай.

Чёрная, в патине и птичьем дерьме статуя была совсем близко, Тони вздёрнуло к ней вплотную, со скрежетом ударило о неё спинными пластинами. Несколько секунд статуя стояла в неустойчивом равновесии, подарив Тони незабываемое ощущение шаткой опоры, потом что-то гулко хрустнуло, статуя перекосилась, накренилась и застряла.

Он едва заметил всё это. В венах обугливалась кровь, каждый удар сердца разносил яд дальше по телу; распластанный, как нелепый жук, Тони тщетно дёргался, косился на выдвигающиеся одна за другой установки залпового огня, хищные рыльца ракет и пулемётные дула, умирал с каждым вдохом и выдохом.

Пеппер это выдержала. Недолго, но всё же. Хилл это выдержала, а доза у неё была куда выше. Он тоже сможет, особенно если будет думать не о раздирающей боли, а о важном. Например, о штуке, которой Киллиан его приложил. Это были не девайсы Обадайи, пусть даже и обработанные киллиановым напильником. Обадайя такого не сделал бы и за сто лет. Это была его технология, его идея. Киллиан, должно быть, купил парочку его умных ракет, выдрал из них блоки дистанционного контроля и встроил в схему парализатора, а дальше – дело техники. Обернуть изобретение против изобретателя, очень смешно, ха-ха, хотя ни хрена смешного…

Сквозь накатывающие волны тошнотного ужаса и чистой, пьянящей ненависти он выволок из умирающей памяти параметры типового контроль-блока, попытался мыслить, как Киллиан. Во рту стоял вкус крови, вкус яда. Если бы он был психом, которому нужно спрятать себя от камер, тепловых и инфракрасных тоже, а потом парализовать сложную систему управления костюмом Тони Старка и взять её под контроль, он бы…

Жгучая боль с удвоенной яростью вкогтилась в него изнутри, он потерял последний результат, пересчитал заново, продолжая рычать сквозь зубы и рваться из костюма, сделавшегося самым дорогим и смертоносным гробом в мире. Едкие струйки текли у Тони по загривку, по лицу, он успел всем сердцем взмолиться о том, чтобы Кэп оказался в состоянии устроить ему самую невероятную и жестокую из всех взбучек, какие только существуют в природе, и чтобы он, Тони Старк, до этой взбучки дожил – и тут первая ракета, выдвинувшаяся из паза дальше товарок, рванула к цели без какого-либо предупреждения.

Система амортизации отдачи умерла со всеми прочими, так что это было больно даже на фоне грызущей его агонии. Тони на секунду показалось, что руки у него больше нет - от лопатки до самых пальцев вместо неё сплошная воющая пустота. Потом его тряхнуло, бросило вперёд, и на мгновение показалось, что натуго затянутые, неуступчивые сочленения чуть подались.

Не может быть. Хотя почему нет? Смаргивая слёзы и пот, он пошевелил пальцами, но так и не смог понять, прав или нет – следующая ракета рванулась справа, оглушительно просвистела, оставила белый дымный след и ушла за горизонт. Можно было не сомневаться: она найдёт цель. Непременно. Невозможно начать стрельбу в центре города и надеяться на то, что хоть одна пуля уйдёт в молоко.

Эта мысль потянула за собой следующую, страшнее первой. Если рванёт как следует, а рвануть должно было в самом скором времени, температура будет как раз подходящей, чтобы холодный синтез превратился в очень-очень горячий. Создавая реактор, он не предполагал однажды оказаться в эпицентре взрыва, так что от Вашингтона мало что останется. Да что там город, птицы будут облетать по приличной дуге весь округ. Ничего личного, просто ядерная физика, которую он так любил, и немножко термодинамики, которую любил ничуть не меньше. Тони стиснул зубы, пошевелил рукой. Кажется, ему всё-таки не почудилось. Голова и шея были по-прежнему намертво скованы костюмом, но под наплечником появился люфт.

Отчаиваться было не время; время было работать на пределе сил и за этим пределом.

Ещё одна ракета ушла в полёт, оглушительно затрещал нагрудный пулемёт. Тони рвал непокорную, тяжёлую, чужую руку, каждый новый выстрел высвобождал её всё больше, сжал пальцы. Чувство было такое, словно он пытался поднять собственную Башню. Теперь завести за голову. Такое простое дело, грошовое, элементарное, но только не сейчас…

Слева полыхнуло жёлтым и красным, клуб дыма выметнуло вверх, колоннаду пересекло косыми трещинами, вермонтский мрамор отлетал гигантскими обломками, портик и крыша просели, обваливаясь и складываясь внутрь. Дым побелел от мраморной пыли, внизу снова всплеснулся и окончательно угас вопль, хотя Тони и не мог понять – он ли перестал слышать что-то, кроме рёва и грохота собственного оружия, или кричать действительно стало некому.

Пот заливал глаза, дюйм за дюймом Тони тянул руку вверх и назад, в глазах плыли чёрные и красные круги, боль от сыворотки стала слабее – тело, силясь привыкнуть к агонии, обрезало лишние каналы восприятия. Потом металлом звякнуло на откинутом назад щитке шлема. Тони заставил себя замереть, сейчас слишком легко было допустить ошибку, дёрнуться неловко  – и всё, во второй раз он уже не сможет себя заставить…

Яростный золотой блик прорезал сизое брюхо неба, полетел к нему в упругой волне озона и грома; Тони заорал ещё раньше, чем понял, что Тор летит не один. Красный истерзанный плащ бился у Тора за спиной, слепил выставленный вперёд Мьёлльнир, но белую звезду щита Тони видел с потрясающей, сверхъестественной ясностью и вопил без слов, отчаянно, пытаясь предупредить и понимая, что не сможет.

Следующие две ракеты стартовали синхронно, пошли  по сужающимся дугам, оставляя за собой извилистые белые следы, на лету разделяясь и превращаясь в смертоносное облако, от которого – уж Тони-то знал, - нет спасения.

Пальцы, о которых он напрочь забыл, двинулись и смяли первое, что под них попалось. Тони даже не понял сначала, что случилось, просто перед ним вспыхнули дрожащие голубые линии, Джарвис возник из небытия, с отчётливым щелчком включилось резервное восстановление, поток данных хлынул одновременно со всех датчиков и систем. Не было времени анализировать, Тони уже нёсся вперёд, не дожидаясь окончательной перезагрузки, наперегонки  и наперерез, увидел, как Стив, оттолкнувшись от мощной лапы Тора, невероятным для человека прыжком летит ему навстречу, приближается стремительно, так что уже можно разглядеть лицо.

Глаза у Стива были многообещающие, маска – в копоти и саже. В следующую секунду Тони клацнул зубами, едва не отхватив себе язык, и рухнул вниз. Капитан вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой и повис, дополнительная масса сбила Тони с курса, он провалился, нырнул, добавил скорости, выравнивая костюм и ухитрившись ответно стиснуть Стива, пошёл юзом в воздухе, с трудом стабилизировался и тут же получил по изуродованному шлему мощнейший удар.

«Иерихон». Это был «Иерихон», во всей его смертоносной славе летящий вперёд.

Но он, Тони Старк, всё-таки успел его опередить, частично перехватить собой, нырнуть ниже уровня основного удара и, главное, прикрыть капитана собой.

Это было всё, что он успел понять. Костюм запнулся в воздухе, режущее облако осколков рассыпалось вокруг него, но этого Тони уже не видел, как не видел и того, как Тор, ударив Мьёлльниром в рокочущий воздух, послал мощную волну навстречу падающим сцепившимся телам и как Стив, продолжая обнимать беспомощную тяжёлую броню, швырнул щит себе под ноги и приземлился на него, подняв тучу пыли.

\- Мистер Старк, - сказал Джарвис. – Мистер Старк… Тони. Очнитесь.

С него сорвали изуродованный щиток, обнажив избитое, в ссадинах от жёсткой болтанки и ударов о внутренность шлема лицо. Несколько секунд Стив просто смотрел на него, потом позвал:

\- Джарвис.

\- Да, мистер Роджерс.

\- Позаботься о нём, насколько сможешь. Я должен идти. Вызови Фьюри. Или Пеппер. Кого-нибудь, кто ближе. Он ведь… - тут Стив отчётливо сглотнул, стараясь не сорваться на крик. – Он не безнадёжен?

\- Показатели сильно отличаются от нормы, но жизни мистера Старка угрожает скорее сыворотка, чем травмы, - сформулировал Джарвис и собирался добавить что-то ещё, но Тони закашлялся, открыл наливающиеся алым глаза и выдавил:

\- Хрен вам всем, и особенно тебе, Кэп. Рано списывать меня со счетов. Я эту сволочь…

Стив попытался прижать его к земле, как только Тони начал садиться, и не преуспел.

\- Эй! – он затряс обожжённой ладонью. – Это было необязательно!

\- Это не я, - отрёкся Тони, - ладно, не только я. Не хватайся за железо. Джарвис, у нас есть что-то, что не работает _совсем_?

\- Система прогнозирования погоды, мистер Старк.

Тони засмеялся, хрипло и зло, и принялся вставать. Что-то скрипело, что-то казалось приржавевшим, тугим, он потерял примерно четверть арсенала и ему по-прежнему было здорово больно, но за пару часов активных действий он мог ручаться, а больше было и не нужно.

\- К хуям погоду, я и так тебе скажу – будет жарко, - Тони повертел шеей, понял, что голова, против мрачных ожиданий, не собирается отваливаться в ближайшие несколько минут, и активировал репульсоры.

Стив немедленно выставил руку, останавливая его, и Тони недоверчиво уставился на этот живой шлагбаум. Поднимать глаза выше он опасался – Стив и так просверлил его взглядом чуть не насквозь, незачем было усугублять.

\- У тебя есть гражданские, те, кто ещё жив и не разбежался, - напомнил он, без угрызений совести пытаясь надавить на главный рычаг капитана Америки, - долг перед родиной и много других красивых слов. А у меня – Киллиан Олдрич, и чёрта с два я дам его прикончить кому другому. Это моё, Кэп. Не лезь.

\- Кроме Киллиана, у тебя побитый костюм и сыворотка в крови, и даже не надейся, что я останусь в стороне, - в тон ему ответил Стив, и они всё-таки сцепились взглядами – в клинч, намертво. – Это не только твоя драка, Тони.

\- Какого хрена, кем ты себя возомнил … - начал он, глядя в разъярённую небесную голубизну. По массивной нижней челюсти Стива прокатились желваки, на Тони дохнуло свежей, густой яростью, желание подчиниться, послушаться было нестерпимым,  и он чувствовал, действительно чувствовал, что если Стив сейчас надавит, ещё совсем немного, а надавить он может – всё кончится. Насовсем. Несмотря на всё, что было и что могло бы быть.

Стив не стал его давить. Окаменел лицом и сказал, тяжело роняя слова:

\- Я чуть тебя не потерял. Тони, пожалуйста. Я  ведь тебе не чужой.

Тони едва не зарычал, настолько это было ниже пояса.  Невозможно отказать, когда тебя так просят, и кроме того, он был уверен: Капитан не отступит. Не такой он человек.

\- Ладно, - неохотно согласился он. – Ладно, хорошо, ты всё равно не отстанешь.

\- Не отстану, - с неубедительной улыбкой подтвердил Стив, потянулся к нему с явным намерением поцеловать. Тони сделал страшные глаза, но – вот чудеса – Капитана не смущал даже Тор, утаптывающий громовое облако над их головами.

Губы у него были холодные, запах – сокрушительно надёжный, родной, когда только Тони успел так к нему привыкнуть. Когда начал так от него зависеть. Он втянул ноздрями запахи пороха, земли, пота, озона, дыма и горячей смазки, на мгновение вжался в Стива всем телом.

\- Когда всё это закончится, - пророкотал Стив самым ласковым голосом, - я тебе объясню, почему нельзя вырубать связь. Подробно объясню, Тони.

\- Когда всё это закончится, - наслаждаясь всплеснувшимся внутри предвкушением, на миг перекрывшим даже боль, возразил Тони, - ты будешь так счастлив, что я остался цел, что и пальцем меня не тронешь.

Стив не сразу нашёлся, что на это ответить, а когда всё-таки подобрал слова – разговаривать сделалось поздно.

-26-

 

Вертолёт так бросало из стороны в сторону, словно кто-то взял его за хвост и принялся трясти, как погремушку. Сквозь рёв моторов слышно было, как Клинт сосредоточенно и злобно ругается сквозь зубы.

\- Колдовать в таких условиях? Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - раздражённо заявил Локи. Рядом с Тором он делался совершенно невыносимым: чувствовал, должно быть, что теперь-то нечего бояться, брат согнёт в бараний рог любого, кто попытается возмутиться, и выделывался с таким умением и страстью, что у Баки чесалась отсутствующая рука. Так бы и дал подзатыльник этому исчадию ада, полному капризов и застарелых моральных травм. – Трясёт, воняет, меня тошнит, а я должен сосредоточиться.

Мрачный, как туча, Капитан появился из кабины, прошёл к хвосту и вернулся, таща парашюты.

\- На всякий случай, - проговорил он.

\- Мне не нужно, - отказался Локи. Тор смотрел на парашют с глубоким удивлением, Романофф взяла свой и помогла Баки приладить на место ремни. Хилл посмотрела на зелёный мешок недоумённо, точно не понимала, зачем он ей сдался, но надела тоже. Для себя Стив парашюта не взял.

\- Романофф, ты за старшую, мне нужно торопиться, - сказал он, проверяя крепления щита. – Баки, ты в резерве.

Этого стоило ожидать, Стив всегда его берёг, и Баки понимал, что это правильно и разумно, но понимать – не значит соглашаться.

\- Я могу драться.

\- Меня тошнит, - капризно перебил Локи. Стив его не услышал или сделал вид, что не услышал, но Баки взбесился окончательно.

\- Это топливо, - изо всех сил напрягая истончающееся терпение, сказал он. – Если ты вроде как собрался нам помогать, так перестань быть таким неженкой хоть на время. Почему мне нельзя с тобой, Стив? Было бы быстрее.

\- Потому что мне нужно надёжное прикрытие, - объяснил Стив, и Баки знал этот тон, помнил его. Кэп регулярно устраивал рвущимся в бой новобранцам сеанс вразумления, а теперь вот пытался проделать то же самое с ним, Джеймсом Барнсом, оставить его в тылу ради его же собственного блага, и это _бесило_.

\- Это не значит, что мне можно забраться на шею и пришпорить, чтобы скакал быстрее, - вклинился Локи, отчего-то усмехаясь. Он откинулся на неудобную спинку и словно бы случайно задел бедром бедро Тора. – Ты представляешь, что случится, если я уроню хоть каплю порченой крови мимо? Я сказал бы, что ты первым потом раскричишься – Локи из Асгарда, мол, безрук и бесталанен, - но кричать-то уже будет некому.

\- Погоди ты со своей магией, - сквозь зубы сказал Баки, - не до неё сейчас. Стив, со мной эти фокусы не пройдут, я их все назубок знаю, а ты лезешь в самую гущу, и…

\- Хороший снайпер, как ты, здесь куда нужнее, - упёрся Стив, но Баки не убедил ни на грош.

\- Ты не уронишь ни капли мимо, - прогудел Тор совершенно убеждённо. - Ты искусный колдун.

\- Я могу драться, - сказал Баки упрямо. Асгардцы могли подождать, а Стив уже одной ногой был в воздухе. – Ты это знаешь, и я знаю. В чём проблема, Стив, ты мне больше не доверяешь?

\- Эти смертные такие смешные, - с нескрываемым наслаждением заметил Локи. – Отталкивают от себя, когда боятся, что стали _не нужны_.

Тор сказал ему что-то на ухо. Кажется, укоризненное. Баки был слишком зол, чтобы разбираться.

\- Дружище, - совсем тихо сказал Стив. – Если я буду дёргаться ещё и за тебя, толку не будет. И ты вправду здесь нужнее, - он поправил крепления щита и выпрямился. – Кто будет присматривать за Хилл и Локи, если не ты?

Возмутились все трое, но Хилл успела первой.

\- Со мной всё в порядке, - отрезала она, но если бы Мария себя видела – не говорила бы так. Выглядела она как свежевыкопавшийся из могилы мертвец, даром что ссадины и синяки уже сошли с её кожи, а движения приобрели чёткость и уверенность. Сыворотка лечила её и убивала одновременно, и Мария, как показалось Баки, относилась и к тому, и к другому с полнейшим равнодушием.

\- За мной? Присматривать, вот этому _калеке_? – Локи даже на шип сорвался. Тор наклонился к брату, снова шепнул что-то в острое ухо, полускрытое волосами. В лице Локи не переменился, но распахся сильнее, сладкий яд потёк от него почти видимой струёй. Баки скривился, зажал нос, грозно зыркнул на стервеца. Даже Тор выглядел смущённым, хоть это выражение и казалось на его лице чужим и непривычным.

\- Ладно, чёрт с тобой, - сказал Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву и стараясь не смотреть и не дышать глубоко. Он даже злиться забыл на минутку, таким непристойным было то, что творилось у него за спиной. – Но если не вернёшься целым и со щитом – будешь иметь дело со мной, ясно?

Стив усмехнулся, кивнул Тору. Тот выпутался, наконец, из змеиных братских объятий, снял с пояса Мьёлльнир, и через минуту ни его, ни Стива уже не было в вертолёте.

\- Это всё равно полумеры, - заявил Локи, проводив взметнувшийся багряный всполох взглядом. Он нисколько не тушевался: вытянул через проход длинные худые конечности, откинулся назад. По мнению Баки, ему не хватало каблуков и ядовито-алой помады, тогда образ воплощённого блядства был бы полон. – Я хочу сказать: я могу убрать порченую кровь из неё, - он кивнул на Хилл, - и из каждого, кого мне приведут, но это долгое дело.

\- Скажи лучше – трудное для тебя, асгардец, - подкусил Баки. Возможно, это был не самый лучший способ заставить надменную тварь делать что должно, но и не худший. Локи казался именно тем, кем и был – могущественным капризным существом, больше всего прочего ценившим свою гордыню, непредсказуемым и жестоким, не лишённым ни силы, ни слабости. И распутным до глубины своей гнилой души. – Мы поймём. Это действительно трудно. Тут нужно действовать сообща, а этого ты не умеешь.

\- Что я слышу, калека-смертный вызвался меня учить, - Локи ухмыльнулся – он-то видел, как Баки корёжит от каждого упоминания о руке. – Хочешь, скажу, в чём твоя главная беда?

\- Хочешь, я тебе наваляю одной правой? – оскалился Баки.

\- Успокойтесь оба, - вмешалась Романофф. - Вы что-то особенно рьяно взялись за обычные мужские игры. Локи, что ты имел в виду под полумерами? Есть возможность решить проблему радикально?

\- Фригг бы тебя не упустила, - непонятно похвалил Локи. – Есть. Я могу забрать дурную кровь сразу всю.

\- Дай-ка угадаю, - сощурилась Романофф. - Для этого тебе нужен тессеракт.

\- Приятно иметь дело с умной женщиной, - Локи потянулся, как только что проснувшийся кот. – Вы, конечно, немедленно приметесь бояться того, что я заберу Куб и исчезну, оставив вас сражаться в одиночку. Этого не будет, и я мог бы поклясться любой клятвой, но ведь вы, смертные, не верите клятвам Асгарда.

\- Твоим клятвам? – Баки чуть на пол не сплюнул. – Мы смертные, а не идиоты.

\- В некоторых случаях это всё равно, - не упустил возможности Локи. Баки зарычал.

\- Тихо вы, - прикрикнула Романофф. – Есть способы сделать предательство невыгодным, даже смертельным, и я знаю их все – а ты, Локи, знаешь, что я знаю. На таких условиях - не думаю, что Ник будет возражать против того, чтобы отдать вам тессеракт хотя бы на время, что скажешь, Ник? Я права?

Наушник квакнул в её ухе, затем вертолёт тряхнуло особенно сильно, и Локи зашипел, потирая ушибленный затылок.

\- Стив? – Романофф сгорбилась над рацией, по плечам у неё поползли бугры напряжённых мышц. – Что там?

Ответа Баки не услышал, как ни прислушивался. Он сел рядом с исходящей жаром Хилл, заставил дёргающиеся пальцы лежать спокойно, хотя так и тянуло сжать рукоять чего-нибудь потяжелей и покрупней калибром и ринуться следом за Стивом. Самое мучительное в бою – ждать, он знал это сам и учил этому новичков, но сейчас не помогали никакие самоуговоры.

\- Эй, там внизу просто-таки настоящий пиздец творится, - жизнерадостно заявил Клинт, высовываясь из кабины и ухитряясь при этом не бросать управления. – Да и наверху… ух ты!

Грохот не дал Баки спросить, что именно «ух ты», да, в общем, и спрашивать было излишне. Если в тебя хоть раз палили, пока ты болтаешься в воздухе в металлическом жужжащем гробу, заправленном керосином, в следующий раз ты без объяснений понимаешь, что происходит, а в сорок третьем им со Стивом и этого пришлось хлебнуть. Только тогда они были вместе. Баки сжал зубы, придержал Марию – её мотнуло, когда вертолёт резко пошатнулся в воздухе, меся его винтом, и рявкнул:

\- Надо садиться, хоть какой там ад, мы здесь много не навоюем!

Клинт и без его советов стал сбрасывать высоту, высматривая подходящую площадку.

\- Спокойно, - рычал он, и Баки поклясться был готов – ухмыляется весёлой злой ухмылкой. – Там пока ещё не всё горит… ах ты ж скотина! Хорошо хоть, на излёте…

\- Кто по нам садит? – Баки не выдержал, сунулся к Клинту в кабину, уставился вниз. По далёкой зелени внизу текли ручьи огня, крошечные фигурки бежали и падали, столбы жирного дыма тянулись вверх, как пародия на запрещённые в городе небоскрёбы. – Вот чёрт…

\- Вон там вроде есть местечко потише, - Клинт оскалился и стал опускать вертушку быстрее. Ещё одна свистящая, шелестящая смерть прошла почти над самыми винтами, и Баки глупо, по-граждански инстинктивно и бессмысленно пригнул голову. – Это хренов Капитолий! Таш, что происхо…

\- Старк вырубил связь, чтоб ему, - рявкнула Романофф. - Этот мудак что, в игрушки тут играет?

Обычно Баки не одобрял крепких выражений от женщин, но в этом конкретном случае был с Романофф совершенно согласен.

\- А от Стива что?

\- Сплошь помехи, но там гроза, - Романофф оставила попытки наладить связь и содрала с головы наушники. – Тор, похоже, вовсю веселится.

\- Никаких сомнений, ему там веселее, чем нам, - подтвердил Локи, лениво рассматривая ногти. Баки развернулся к нему с явным намерением придушить, но Наташа остановила его тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Союзник, - напомнила она. – Какой бы ни был. Мария, что?

\- Мне нужно наружу, - выговорила Хилл каким-то чужим голосом. – Немедленно. Могу ручаться за пару минут, не больше.

По её лицу струился пот, глаза покраснели, и между движущихся губ мелькало алое, раскалённое, как сквозь заслонку печи.

\- Бля, - выразил общее мнение Клинт. Вертолёт уже цеплялся колёсами за низкие подстриженные деревья. – Держись!

Баки так и не понял, к кому это относилось: к Хилл, ко всем остальным или к вертолёту. Удар был несильным, гораздо мягче, чем можно было ожидать, но всё-таки Баки клацнул зубами и минуты две сглатывал солёный вкус.

Хилл оказалась снаружи ещё до того, как закончили вращаться винты, и пошла прочь, не сказав никому ни слова. На бегство это не походило совершенно, скорее – на последнюю атаку. Баки тошно было даже думать о том, чем всё это должно закончиться. Чем она планировала всё это закончить. На ум приходило сплошь страшное.

\- Сделай что-нибудь, - потребовал он у Локи. Тот проводил Хилл задумчивым взглядом.

\- Дева Гунн[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn1), - проговорил он с неожиданным уважением и поднял руки. Хилл замерла, словно наткнулась на что-то, по её спине пробежала дрожь, зеленоватое свечение вспыхнуло на миг над волосами, так что Мария сделалась похожей на носовую фигуру корабля, плывущего в штормовом море, а затем Локи пробормотал что-то, повёл руками к себе, как бы выуживая, вытягивая что-то, пригладил невидимое и, перестав шептать, по-простецки вытер лоб ладонью.

\- Ты что сделал? – шёпотом потребовал Баки. Хилл снова пошла вперёд, но теперь корабль, который она невидимо вела за собой, не казался обречённым на неизбежную гибель. – Что ты с ней…

\- Фригг бы меня за такое не погладила по голове, - непонятно пробормотал Локи. – Когда подбирающая мёртвых идёт в последний бой, сойди с её пути, кем бы ты ни был.

Он с рассеянным недоумением уставился на руку Баки, сжавшую его запястье – Барнс досыта наелся всей этой чертовщины, - и проговорил почти ласково:

\- Без одной тебе слишком легко живётся, ты, земное отражение Тюра? Хочешь и второй лишиться?

\- Что…

Пальцы у Баки онемели, словно он снова был в своей заиндевевшей камере-гробу, и разжались сами, стоило Локи двинуться. Они ощущались до такой степени никак, что Баки в течение нескольких секунд был свято уверен: замёрзли, как резиновая трубка в жидком азоте, и отломились безболезненно, под корень.

\- С нею всё будет в порядке. Какое-то время, - снисходительно объяснил Локи. Разозлившимся он не выглядел, да и в Баки что-то подмёрзло, утихомирилось – может, тоже на время, может, навсегда. – Кровь меня слушается куда лучше, чем смертные, на то я и не Тор.

\- Вы опять за своё? - Романофф, выгрузившись из вертушки и быстро осмотревшись, явно выбрала себе новую цель. – Вот что: Стив не отвечает, у Старка стопроцентно проблемы, Фьюри требует разобраться. Все собрались, отложили подальше грызню и вперёд. Пеппер просит помочь с «горячими парнями», она уже собирает всех, кто может шевелиться и держать в руках оружие.

\- Наконец-то, - пробормотал Баки. – Пробиваемся к Капитолию?

\- Стреляли оттуда, - Клинт пробежался пальцами по изгибу лука. – И чем-то тяжёлым, явно из старковских запасов. Видела, как винт погнуло?

\- Чувствовала, - отозвалась Романофф. – Побежали.

И они побежали. Слишком прямая спина Хилл была уже метрах в двухстах – поразительно было, как быстро двигалась эта женщина, почувствовав себя хотя бы немногим лучше, - и Баки нагнал её, пошёл рядом.

\- Отойди, - сквозь зубы потребовала Хилл, косясь на него. – Держись в стороне.

Баки глупейшим образом загляделся на неё – жёсткое лицо, глаза, полные решимости сдохнуть, но добиться своего, - споткнулся, чуть не упал, зашипел от досады.

Впервые в жизни ему так нравилась женщина. Не девчонка в плоечных кудряшках, не смеющаяся партнёрша по танцам, не бесчисленная и безымянная Мэри-Энн-Джуди-Зайка-Лапочка, на кой чёрт вообще запоминать её имя, нет, это была женщина с памятью, с прошлым, с жёстким характером и шрамами, как на коре дерева, и почему-то именно такую он и хотел. Хотел всю жизнь, сам того не зная. Не в постель на пару часов, не на танцы-обжимашки, не чтобы похвастаться перед друзьями – хотел себе.

\- Ты не взорвёшься, - сказал он, указал себе за спину, на приближающихся Романофф и Клинта. Локи скользил по изрытой земле чуть поодаль и казался поставленным на невидимые рельсы: не потел, не задыхался и не утратил скучающего выражения лица. – Этот рогатый что-то сделал, так что незачем за нас пережива…

\- Я ни за кого не переживаю, - отрезала Хилл. – Я _чувствую_ их. Остальных. Это как феромоны. Тянут к себе.

Говорила она отрывисто, зло, через силу. Ничего общего с милым бессмысленным щебетом, улыбками, ямочками на щеках, танцующими кудряшками – но Баки тянуло к ней, к настоящей, не карамельной, не глянцевой женщине, и он, пожалуй, понимал, о чём она говорит.

\- Значит, побудешь нашим локатором, - предложил он, обернулся к Клинту. Тот шёл, топая тяжёлыми башмаками, сканировал окружавший их парк неприятно острым глазом. – Согласен, Бартон?

\- Ты учти – их к ней тоже, должно быть, тянет, - сказал Бартон. – Мы же не знаем, что этот великий колдун нахимичил.

Локи презрительно фыркнул – точь-в-точь кот, пойманный на месте преступления и торжественно презирающий вселенную в ответ на справедливые упрёки.

\- Слушайте, вам когда-нибудь надоест играть в эти мужские игрушки? – Романофф вдруг приостановилась. – Гром.

\- Тор, - Бартон бросил косой взгляд на Локи. Тот продолжал выделываться, изображая спокойствие, но запах его выдавал, и хорошо ещё, что налетевший ветер опахнул их всех дымом, озоном и запахом свежестриженного газона – где-то неподалёку ещё, как видно, оставался кусочек прежней нормальной жизни, не подозревающий ни о чём кусочек, где принято было держать газоны в порядке.

Где вообще были эти самые газоны.

\- В темпе, - скомандовала Романофф. – Что бы там ни творилось, от нас будет больше проку, если…

Тут она осеклась. Неподалёку взревели нечеловеческие голоса, сквозь полосу подстриженной изгороди мелькнули смутные фигуры, Хилл вытянулась в струну, проговорила через силу:

\- Держитесь вместе.

Совет был вполне оправданный: остатки прошлых знаний и выучки – или новообретённое звериное чутьё, кто может знать наверняка, - заставляли «горячих парней» нападать разом. Баки успел ясно увидеть длинную чёрную тень, выстрелил туда, где угадал голову, и один из _этих_ рухнул наземь, облившись кровью из ровной дырки во лбу.

Локи удовлетворённо хмыкнул и подошёл поближе – рассмотреть. Баки был слишком занят, расстреливая появлявшихся, точно тарелочки в тире, «горячих парней», а то непременно вызверился бы на него за это. Проклятая асгардская кровь чёрным ядом текла в человеческих телах, превращала нормальных парней в чудовищ, в зомби, и кто был в том виноват? Не только ведь человеческое любопытство и любовь к войнам!

Асгарду следовало оставить их в покое. Оставить в покое – и всё. И получше следить за своим оружием, и…

Ещё один _этот_ высунулся из-за кустарника. Баки срезал его до того, как тот успел спустить курок, и продолжил стрелять так, как умел. Так, как любил. Каждая пуля валила на землю одного из нападавших, а когда стрелять начали Хилл, Клинт и Романофф, чёрные ряды наступавших сперва поредели, как старые зубы, потом исчезли, а потом…

Потом парень с дырой во лбу медленно подтянул под себя выскочившие при падении далеко вперёд ноги и сел. Затем встал. Медленно поднял пушку. Прицелился.

Бартон, матерясь на выдохе, вогнал ему стрелу ровно в чёрную дырку, как в мишень, опрокинул назад, повернулся к следующему – тот, не тратя времени на то, чтобы подняться на ноги, уже пытался подстрелить Клинта, - и снёс и его.

\- Нормально, - пробормотала Романофф, парой выстрелов размазывая очередного восставшего мертвеца. – У них вообще есть точка невозврата? Клинт?

Новая стрела взорвалась, разнесла бойца в мелкие клочья, и на лице Локи прибавилось заинтересованности, а Баки затошнило. Кровью плеснуло во все стороны, но нелюдь, ничем больше не напоминая человека, не хотел лежать спокойно – рвано дёргал обескровленными пальцами, пытался подтянуться к собственным останкам.

\- Бля, - выговорил Баки. Его трясло и штормило. – Дайте огнемёт. Какая дрянь, господи, какая же мерзость…

\- Отвернись и проблюйся, - резко посоветовала Романофф. Сочувствия и тем более жалости от неё было не добиться – но Баки и не нужны были жалость и сочувствие. Стоило подумать, что в нём самом не так давно плескалась эта же густая огненная грязь...

Его всё-таки вывернуло наизнанку, желчью и непонятной кислой дрянью – словно последние следы яда вышли, наконец. В висках стучало, ровные выстрелы – Хилл, Клинт и Романофф продолжали класть поднимающихся снова и снова, - казались отражённым боем собственного сердца.

\- …огня, - донеслось до него сквозь эту двойную канонаду. – Взорвётся всё вокруг, и даже пепел. Вы, смертные, когда-нибудь начнёте думать о последствиях?

\- А что ты предлагаешь? – раздражённым тоном поинтересовалась Романофф. – Растворить их в кислоте? Выбросить в открытый космос? Замуровать под землёй или послать куда-нибудь в Афган вместо гуманитарной…

\- Какая богатая фантазия, - осуждения в голосе Локи не было, омерзения – тоже. – Вон того молодца держали в холоде, и погляди, как он…

Баки со стоном распрямился, обтёр рот рукой.

\- Ты где-нибудь тут видишь глетчер? – рявкнула Романофф. Баки понимал, отчего она так злится. Просто наглого Локи, стоящего над душой с видом снисходительной няньки, наблюдающей за потугами младенца встать на неверные ножки, она бы ещё пережила, но когда тебе изменяет и делается беспомощным твой последний и самый надёжный аргумент… - Потому что я не вижу. Это Вашингтон, а не Гренландия, и…

\- Так погляди получше, - надменно потребовал Локи. Баки уставился на него, Клинт и Романофф уставились на него, даже Хилл, методично отстреливающая каждого «горячего парня», пытавшегося встать, оглянулась через плечо.

Минута славы для асгардского ублюдка, подумал Баки. Ничего нет дороже, чем грёбаная минута славы, когда все прожектора и все взгляды направлены на тебя, да, Локи?

Тот словно прочёл эту мысль: вздёрнул подбородок, поднял ладони, красуясь и выделываясь, и что-то такое случилось, что-то произошло с ним. С его кожей, и с волосами, и с глазами тоже. Баки заморгал, но иллюзия – если это была иллюзия – не исчезла: Локи посинел, сквозь кожу проступили странные узоры, кое-где она покрылась…

\- Чтоб мне сдохнуть, - выразила общее мнение Романофф. Локи удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся, тряхнул руками, и ледяные искры, только что проступившие у него на коже – на _синей_ коже, - сорвались с неё, закружились вокруг, собрались в блестящее ледяное остриё и ударили вниз и вперёд, пригвоздив скребущего ногтями землю «горячего парня».

Баки дёрнулся вместе с ним. Почти почувствовал, как острая зазубренная льдышка протыкает его между лопаток и застревает там. «Горячий» ткнулся носом в землю и больше не шевелился, застыв, как осьминог на гарпуне – длинные конечности вытянуты, парализованы, ни единого движения, ни единой больше попытки сбежать.

\- Так, - сказал Клинт после недолгого молчания. – Осиновые колья у нас теперь есть. Я даже готов не комментировать твою, рогатенький, перемену масти, хотя цветовая гамма и не из моих любимых. Но ты ведь не сможешь пригвоздить так каждого? Я хочу сказать, не бывает так просто. Сейчас выяснится, что эти штуки ты можешь выдавать по одной в сутки или…

Локи ухмыльнулся, и десятка два ледяных лезвий метнулись от него во все стороны разом; ни одно не ушло мимо цели.

\- Возражение снимается, - быстро сказал Клинт. – Таш, напомни мне сказать тебе спасибо за предусмотрительность. Представь, если бы мы его прикончили тогда?

\- Женщины мудры, а ты наглый дурак, если думаешь, что мог бы меня прикончить, - судя по виду Локи, он искренне наслаждался происходящим. – Будет лучше всего, если ваши смешные солдаты станут загонять этих несчастных выродков ко мне. Не люблю бегать зря.

\- Тебе и не придётся, Белоснежка, - хмыкнула Романофф. – Хилл, они ведь идут друг другу на помощь?

Мария опустила дымящийся пистолет.

\- Вроде того, да, - она снова выглядела осунувшейся и измученной – у Баки даже сердце заныло, так хотелось оградить её, защитить от всего. Если только Мария решит позволить себя защищать. – Как муравьи.

\- И матка у них – Киллиан, прекрасно, - Романофф критически оглядела трупы. – Держись поближе к Локи. Если что – защищай его как себя, второго асгардца у нас нет. То есть он есть, но…

Новый раскат грома пронёсся над деревьями и фонтанами, словно Тор подтверждал её слова. Вслед за ним грохнуло так, что заложило уши, и нехорошим металлическим шелестом пробило по зелёным верхушкам.

\- Однако, - пробормотала Романофф и двинулась вперёд, даже не оборачиваясь – и так ясно было, что здесь, для этих парней всё кончено, к ним можно повернуться спиной, не рискуя жизнью.

А ведь вся их вина была в том, что они следовали приказу, сбивчиво подумал Баки, шагая за напряжённой ровной спиной Хилл и держа пистолет наизготовку. Вся их вина, и другой не нужно – и этой хватило с лихвой. Точно как фрицам в сорок третьем.

Чем ближе к Капитолию, тем чаще гремело – и с неба, и откуда-то с высоты, если судить по разлёту осколков. Баки то и дело пригибал голову, осматривался, пытаясь вычислить невидимого стрелка. Тут, в сердце страны, снайперов всегда было хоть отбавляй, и они, как все нормальные люди, предпочитали сидеть повыше, но этот палил откуда-то совсем уж с небес и, кроме того, не из винтовки. Пара осколков, свистнув, врезались в землю прямо перед Хилл, зарылись глубоко, так что видны были только неровные блестящие срезы в радужных переливах, и Баки завертел головой, уткнулся взглядом в купол и выматерился.

Снайпер засел там. Прямо на грёбаном Капитолии, на самой верхушке. Неизвестно было, как он вообще втащил туда такой богатый арсенал – судя по дымным следам и разнокалиберным разрывам, палил он изо всех стволов, и было их немало, - но факт оставался фактом. На глазах Баки что-то шевельнулось на крыше, дёрнулось – что-то алое, яркое, - замерло снова, тут же грохнуло опять, здание Верховного Суда окуталось облаком пыли, дрогнуло, пошло трещинами, чёрные фигуры побежали от него, как муравьи, и именно в это мгновение Баки понял, кто этот хренов стрелок.

Романофф поняла это тоже. Выругалась сквозь зубы и подтолкнула Клинта в плечо.

\- Зачисть мне путь. Я его добуду. Чёрт, как оно всё… Мария! Свяжись с Фьюри, где его люди?

Клинт уже стрелял, странными стрелами, которых Баки раньше не видел – вздутые наконечники раскрывались, как цветы, и срезали цель не хуже ледяных штуковин Локи, - и, стоило вспомнить об асгардском ублюдке, как он встал рядом с Клинтом и проговорил:

\- Побереги стрелы, лучник. Пригодятся.

Клинт забросил лук за спину и помчался за Романофф; несколько секунд его ещё было видно, но потом и его, и смутный чёрно-рыжий силуэт сожрало новое облако пыли и дыма. Локи хмыкнул что-то довольно и принялся расстреливать и эту пылевую завесу, и всё, что из неё появлялось, сизое лицо и багровые глаза сияли неприкрытым наслаждением.

\- Что со Старком? - проговорила Хилл; она раскрыла наушник и что-то наживую в нём скручивала, тянула проводки, потом защёлкнула и сунула в ухо. – Фьюри? Пеппер?

Лицо её потемнело, потом прояснилось – в потоке помех, как видно, прорезалась долгожданная благая весть.

\- Прикрой его, - скомандовала она Баки и отвернулась, поднося ко рту запястье. – Ник! Пеп, отзовитесь кто-нибудь, это Хилл!

Какой-то ублюдок с горящими глазами высунулся из-за мраморных глыб, когда-то составлявших лестницу, следом мелькнула труба ручного гранатомёта, двинулась и огрызнулась вспышкой и упругим, гулким громыханием; Баки заорал, дёрнул Хилл за руку, повалил на землю, падая, почти успел дёрнуть Локи за край плаща, запоздало удивился тому, что ещё жив, и получил в челюсть. Затылок у Хилл был ужасно твёрдый, из глаз Баки полились рефлекторные слёзы, из носа – кровь.

\- Лежать! – рявкнул он сквозь мокрое, заливающее лицо, поражаясь тому, что их ещё не разнесло в клочья, как, несомненно, должно было пару секунд назад. Хилл вывернулась и откатилась в сторону, гибкая и злая, как раненая пума, но Баки смотрел не на неё, а на Локи: тот по-прежнему стоял и смеялся, счастливый и полностью довольный жизнью, держал руки так, словно в них было зажато что-то упругое и широкое, и в этом растянутом прозрачном полотнище плескался, светясь алым, его чудовищный улов.

\- Чтоб меня… - Баки оборвал себя на полуслове. Без каких-либо видимых усилий Локи тряхнул то, что держал в ладонях, упругое ничто спружинило, металл и огонь полетели обратно, и остатков лестницы вместе со всем, что в них было, не стало.

Хилл села, подняла вылетевший наушник и вставила его в ухо, не удостоив Баки даже взглядом. Тут же её лицо просветлело, она выдохнула:

\- Есть связь!

\- Боже, благослови технарей и умников, - пробормотал Баки. – Кроме Старка, конечно, этому никакое благословение не…

\- Президент потерян, - сообщила Хилл. – Киллиановы выродки зачистили всё вокруг на пару миль и возвращаются, надо думать…

Она недоговорила, заспешила вперёд, Локи, хмыкнув, последовал за ней, Баки тоже заторопился следом, проклиная сугубо женскую решительность, не признающую полумер и компромиссов, женскую способность думать о последствиях, об опасности – и презирать их, когда на кон поставлено всё. Знать о том, что впереди, возможно, смерть – и идти ей навстречу, потому что иначе невозможно.

\- Где войска? – спросил он на ходу. – Где вообще кто-нибудь? У этого типа, у Фьюри, у него ведь должны быть люди. Много людей. Ну и где они?

\- У него есть люди, - подтвердила Хилл. – Поверь мне, у него – есть. И добрых девять десятых Щ.И.Т.а сейчас делают всё, чтобы эта зараза не расползлась по всей стране.

\- Как будто она _уже_ не расползлась, - буркнул Баки. Ему не нравилось то, как Хилл говорила об этом – о себе говорила, - как о чуме, которую нужно выжечь калёным железом, смириться с любыми потерями, с любым зверством, лишь бы остановить. – Эту срань кололи не только тут.

\- Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос, - сквозь зубы констатировала Хилл, снова заторопилась по вытоптанной траве к блестящему вдалеке бассейну. Обугленные деревья не давали прикрытия, но Хилл и не думала пригибаться, скользила стремительно, как тень.

Теней вообще стало как-то слишком много; мир затянуло, залило сизым и синим, краски поблёкли и стёрлись – тёмное клубящееся небо, повисшее над самой головой, отнимало все цвета, змеилось молниями, и в эту жутковатую, низко висящую массу раз за разом уходили выстрелы. Туча тоже не молчала и словно бы отстреливалась молниями – Баки видел, как одна извивающаяся яростная ветка проросла сверху вниз, воткнулась в нагромождение мрамора, когда-то бывшее памятником Лодочнику Джиму[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn2), и разнесла его в неаккуратные обломки.

\- Тор, - выдохнул Локи так, как девчонки, с которыми миллион лет тому назад Баки сговорился о двойном свидании, хором выдыхали при виде Говарда Старка. Как их звали? Он не мог вспомнить. Да и всё равно свидание вышло неудачное. – Веселишься, братец?

Туча ответила низким ворчанием, раскатистым рыком, тянувшимся не меньше минуты и так до конца и не утихшим. Баки уже видел дробящееся отражение Капитолия в бассейне, рвущийся из окон дым, а кое-где и пламя – жирное, с чёрной оторочкой, - и не мог понять, отчего ему так страшно, так чудовищно жутко. Никакой пожар не мог так его напугать, и за Марию он уже почти не боялся, бояться следовало тем, кто попадётся ей на пути, но от этой непонятно откуда взявшейся жути сводило в животе, и когда Баки случайно бросил взгляд на свою руку, то ничуть не удивился тому, что вся она покрыта гусиной кожей.

Локи оглянулся на него, ухмыльнулся.

\- Это страх богов, - сказал он легко. – Не обращай внима…

Ударило так, что в первую секунду Баки оглох и почти поверил в то, что навсегда. Локи делся куда-то, взметнулись пыль и грязь, несколько секунд Баки отплёвывался и протирал глаза, а когда снова смог видеть – прямо перед ним, метрах в трёхстах, возник Капитан, Стив, его командир, его друг и соратник. Знакомый всей стране щит сиял, как начищенная монета, звал к себе, и Баки побежал, увидел, что Хилл бежит тоже, что рядом с Капитаном стоит Старк в обуглившейся чёрно-ало-золотой броне, что отовсюду – от развалин памятников и зданий, от чудом сохранившейся Аллеи Славы, из каждой микроскопической щели прочь бегут люди в форме, живые мертвецы в форме готовой погибнуть страны, что молнии, бьющие с небес, теперь не исчезают, а стоят, невозможным способом протянувшись от вздувшегося неба до горящей земли, и что вверху, в самом зените, туча расходится, расплавляется, искрясь серебром и чернью, и в круглом крошечном окошке на миг всё выглядит почти как прежде: клочок неба, бледный диск испуганного солнца, - а потом и этот обрывок исчезает, сменяясь чернотой.

Он успел добежать до Стива, успел услышать, как Старк орёт что-то про Куб, бассейн, взрыв и ублюдка Фьюри, в ушах звенело от натуги, от рычания, от летящих отовсюду криков, грохота и стрельбы, а потом земля снова дрогнула у него под ногами, у них у всех под ногами, невесть откуда взявшаяся Романофф метнулась вперёд, вспыхнули рыжие волосы – и наступила тишина, слишком полная, чтобы быть настоящей.

 

-27-

 

\- Всё очень просто, - заявил Старк. - Если посмотреть сверху. Ты не удосужился?

Стив одарил его взглядом, полным осуждения и счастья.

\- Было чем заняться помимо обзорной экскурсии, - он махнул рукой Тору: тот, абсолютно нечеловеческим образом упершись ногами в слоящийся дым, оглядывал горизонт, точно ждал кого-то. Или чего-то. – Поднимемся к нему? Он не признаёт раций, а орать туда…

Тони тяжко вздохнул, уже привычно обнял капитана и изобразил из себя высокоскоростной лифт.

\- Ну, вот сейчас можешь полюбоваться, - он хмыкнул, изучая раскинувшийся глубоко внизу вид. Тут и там возникали группки вооружённых людей, выныривали и прятались снова, на самом краю обширного пространства, отданного под мемориал, бешено моргала огнями скорая, к ней подтягивались другие машины, забирали в своё нутро оставшихся гражданских – Старк поклясться был готов, что никогда ещё городской госпиталь не видывал такого количества насмерть перепуганных и частично обожжённых государственных мужей, - рядом с ней разворачивались пожарные, мелькнула и скрылась куда-то стая полицейских корветов. – Я всегда знал, что на Пеп можно положиться. Сейчас она зачистит нам тут всё и…

\- Мистер Старк.

\- Что ещё, Джарвис? Нашёл его?

Они поравнялись с Тором и зависли в воздухе, Стив помахал рукой, обращая на себя внимание. Тор стоял, уперевшись ногами в ничто, в клубящуюся тучу, и по его металлическим оплечьям время от времени проскакивали серебряные электрические змейки.

\- Нет, сэр. Прошу разрешения сменить протокол поиска, сэр.

\- Валяй, - разрешил Старк, всматриваясь вниз. Киллиан как сквозь землю провалился, и это значило одно: он готовит какую-то очередную пакость. Или рвёт на себе волосы из-за того, что в очередной раз свалял дурака и не пристрелил Тони на месте – и готовит очередную пакость, разумеется. – Что скажешь, о великий асгардский воитель?

\- Эти странные воины шли по городу, как нож сквозь масло, - прогудел Тор. – Но остановились, и теперь возвращаются. Кто так воюет? У смертных это принято?

\- Нет, разве что доверить войну кретинам из генштаба, - отозвался Старк. – Но это и не война, это очередной сраный теракт, Киллиан в жизни своей не воевал, его сил хватает только чтобы гадить втихомолку.

\- Это – не втихомолку, - нахмурился Тор. Он беспокоился, вглядывался в дымные столбы, тянущиеся снизу. – Много дыма. Много криков. Не понять, где враг.

\- Это пока и ненадолго, - Тони, морщась, прикинул время. – Джарвис, какие шансы на то, что всё это взлетит на воздух в ближайшие четверть часа?

\- Девяносто девять и девяносто девять сотых процента, мистер Старк, - послышалось в ответ. – Одну сотую процента я оставил на тот случай, если вы придумаете что-нибудь неожиданное. Это ваш конёк.

\- Верно, - отозвался Тони, подозрительно взглянул на Тора. – Сторож ли ты брату твоему?

\- Что?

\- Тони, - вмешался Стив, - не время ёрничать.

\- _Всегда_ время ёрничать, - Тони размял бронированные пальцы и повернулся к Тору. – Слушай, здоровяк. Я видел, какие штуки умеет твой братец. Ты их умеешь тоже, а то как бы ты попал сюда. Мне нужен портал.

\- Портал?

Тони зарычал.

\- Большая дырка, в которую мы выбросим всё то, чему не место в округе Колумбия, - он прикинул суммарный вес и решил, что справится. – Делай её, пока мы с Кэпом слетаем вниз и отыщем Киллиана, и если у тебя есть какие-нибудь враги – самое время о них вспомнить. Говорят, от злости человек на многое делается способен.

\- Не только человек, - прогудел Тор, разминая пальцы. Молнии, пробегавшие по его плечам, стали чаще, теперь они окутывали его волосы, делая похожим на странную мужскую версию Медузы Горгоны. – А эти воины, что делать с ними?

\- Они – не наша проблема, - жёстко ответил Старк как раз в ту секунду, когда Стив собирался сказать, что, конечно же, о них позаботятся. Не может быть, чтобы не было способа как-то всё поправить, Америка не бросает своих ребят, так что…

Он вспомнил вдруг, как испугался, когда после долгого холодного ничто вокруг полыхнули краски, свет, запахи и шумы, всё, вся жизнь, пронёсшаяся мимо за время его сна, как события, которые он пропустил – бейсбольные матчи, политические кризисы, новинки кино и техники, погодные катаклизмы, модные штучки, магазины и музыка – _всё_ , вся большая многоголосая человеческая жизнь сошлась в одно мгновение, в одну минуту пробуждения, и сглотнул, не в силах сказать ничего.

Америка не бросает своих. С небольшой поправкой: если эти свои дают шанс себя не бросить.

\- Они – наши, - сказал Тони, покосившись на Стива, и прибавил с куда большей уверенностью. - В Щ.И.Т.е полно параноиков и контрол-фриков, начиная с Фьюри. У них уж точно найдётся протокол на такой случай.

Это определённо была высшая степень милосердия, на которую Старк был способен ради того, чтобы сберечь чувства ближнего своего, и Стив не стал даже пытаться подавить благодарность.

\- Тони… - начал было он, но Тони замотал головой.

\- Даже не думай, - предупредил он. – Я и так себя чувствую Настоящим Американским Парнем, а я это ненавижу. Держись.

В следующую секунду он уже летел, вращаясь и набирая скорость, и от рвущегося в лицо ветра у Стива сделалось пусто и прозрачно в голове.

\- Где эта мразь прячется, - бормотал он, - почему не пытается меня достать, а? Решил, что я уже всё, спёкся? Ради него же самого надеюсь…

\- Мистер Старк!

\- Джарвис, не сейчас, я тут сам себя накручиваю, - отлаялся Тони и тут же прибавил. - Ну давай, порадуй папочку.

\- Новый протокол оказался успешнее предыдущего, - ехидно сообщил Джарвис. - Я его засёк.

Интонации ИскИна показались Стиву необыкновенно знакомыми. Точно так же Тони говорил о чём-то ужасно сложном, что удалось ему вопреки всем известным законам природы и в чём Стив не смыслил ничего, кроме того, что оно работает.

\- Ну! – Тони даже крутнулся в воздухе от восторга. – Делись уже!

– Нужно было искать не то, что есть, а то, чего _нет_ , - отозвался Джарвис. – Как чёрную дыру. Даю координаты.

\- Умница моя, - в голосе Тони слышалась неподдельная гордость. – Моя школа… стой, ерунда какая-то с твоими координатами, они указывают на дно Потомака.

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил Джарвис. – Вряд ли он решил утопиться. Я подозреваю вон те бассейны.

\- Да уж, было бы слишком легко, - Тони завис над тускло блестящей массой встревоженной воды. – Эй, Кэп, ты видишь то же, что и я?

У Стива даже дух захватило, и не только из-за скоростного спуска – скорее, падения, - вниз.

\- О чёрт возьми, - он рванул ко рту браслет связи. – Все, кто меня слышит! Все, кто меня…

\- Кэп, тебя может слышать _кто угодно_ , - напомнил Старк, но выбора у них не было, и он это понимал не хуже Стива.

Под ними разверзалась бездна. Вода дрожала в бассейнах, обычных искусственных водоёмах, призванных создать хоть какую-то прохладу, отразить Мемориал и ублажить гигантоманию политиков, и под этим неспокойным плещущим слоем виднелись огромные пластины того самого серо-защитного цвета, который с первого взгляда узнаёт любой, кто хоть день носил солдатскую форму.

Пластины шевелились. Сдвигались и поднимались медленно, но неостановимо, вода с них стекала пенными струями, шумом и плеском перекрывая даже рёв далёких сирен, даже гром, то и дело сотрясавший небо. Стив глянул вверх и поразился тому, как переменилось небо – туча, затянувшая его, ощетинилась молниями, и теперь они не проносились, змеясь, сверху вниз, не исчезали бесследно, оставляя зеленоватые светящиеся следы на сетчатке – они стояли кругом, как постоянный дуговой разряд, трещали оглушительно, источая отчётливый запах озона.

\- Здесь Фьюри, - сказал Фьюри. – Слушаю, Капитан.

\- Э нет, это _мы_ слушаем, - вклинился Тони. – И лучше бы мы услышали что-нибудь кроме чёртова вранья.

\- Прямо над вами здоровенная дыра в небе, - оборвал его Фьюри. - Это твои штучки? Мало бардака?

Стив задрал голову и убедился в том, что Фьюри прав. Тор, может быть, был не самым лучшим асгардским колдуном, но кое-что он всё-таки мог, и это было чертовски большое кое-что: круглый опрокинутый колодец, большой зрачок открылся в небе, уставился на них недобро.

\- Ник, ты не поверишь, но под нами тоже дыра! – рявкнул Тони. – И я отсюда вижу маркировку, а если присмотреться, - он защёлкал чем-то, наводя резкость, и шумно выдохнул. – Твою грёбаную мать, Ник. Твою мать. Я же предупреждал.

\- Заканчивай истерить, - не менее злобно ответил Фьюри, - и освободи канал, мне нужно мнение Капитана.

\- У нас портал над головами, - подытожил Стив, вместе с Тони зависая над разверзающейся пропастью и вглядываясь вниз. – Внизу горит Капитолий и открывается секретный бункер размером со стадион. Немного сложно высказывать мнение в таких обстоятельствах. Что это за штука, полковник?

\- «Озарение», - выплюнул Фьюри. – Я до последнего надеялся, что Киллиан о нём не пронюхает. Там…

\- Ого-го! – выпалил Тони, напряжённо вглядываясь в открывающееся нутро бункера. Даже невооружённым глазом Стив видел хищные рыла самолётов, рядами стоящих внизу, и ещё что-то гигантское, серое, ощетинившееся во все стороны дулами орудий. – Узнаю папочкин почерк, чёрт меня дери, а я-то думал, куда поставляют оружие мои чёртовы вроде-как-закрытые заводы! Ник, это трибунал, даже не сомневайся.

Пластины разошлись ещё на несколько метров, и серая громадина проявилась настолько, что ясны стали ещё два обстоятельства.

Первое: что бы это ни было внизу, оно предназначено для того, чтобы очень быстро и с предельной высоты положить максимальное количество народу.

Второе: Киллиан об этом знает. Заранее знал и учёл в планах. Стив видел, как «горячие парни» поодиночке и группами прыгают в открывшийся проём, как рассыпаются внутри, словно деловитые муравьи.

\- Это… - он сглотнул. В горле было сухо до рези и, судя по тому, как притих Тони, ему тоже стало здорово не по себе. – Это даже не трибунал, полковник, это похуже.

\- Заканчивай мне грозить, Роджерс, и сделай что-нибудь, - потребовал Фьюри. – Эти штуки недоработаны, у нас не хватило времени…

\- …радость-то какая, - злобно восхитился Старк. – Недоворовали у моей компании, сучьи вы выблядки, нет, это и впрямь не трибунал, я лично…

\- Старк, ты вправду думаешь, что можешь меня этим напугать? – как-то очень устало поинтересовался Фьюри. – У нас была угроза. Была _ситуация_. Ты совсем ненамного опоздал со своей орбитальной эскадрой, но идея была точно та же, и ты знаешь, чья и почему.

\- О да, - огрызнулся Тони. – Маленькая разница. Мои спутники должны были целиться не в земной шар, а это уродство даже по данным первичного анализа предназначено для того, чтобы взять на мушку каждого третьего несогласного!

\- Не согласного с чем именно? – Фьюри тоже повысил голос. – Если с тем, что человечество должно при первом взгляде на асгардскую военную технологию лечь на спину и подставиться, то я тебя должен разочаровать!

\- Киллиан не лёг, - Тони завис на предельно низкой высоте – Стив видел даже лица парней, нырявших в серую металлическую пропасть, лица с одним-единственным выражением – мрачной сосредоточенности, поделенной на всех. – У него, как видишь, свои планы.

\- Я для того и начал ваш проект, чтобы эти планы не сбылись, - напомнил Фьюри. – Думаешь, легко было собрать вас всех – разных, с фанабериями, с прошлым, с характером и привычками? Поорать на меня всласть ты и позже сможешь, а сейчас нужно делать дело, чёрт возьми!

\- Он прав, - Стив, изворачиваясь и стараясь не свалиться, снял с креплений щит. – Нам нужны планы этого бункера, все наши люди и чтобы никто не лез, тогда…

\- Есть ещё один немаловажный нюанс, - сказал Тони. – Даже два. Во-первых, эта прорва открылась, но скоро начнёт закрываться. Присмотрись-ка. Нелогично, а?

Стив пригляделся к спешащим людям – их становилось чуть меньше с каждой минутой, - и кивнул.

\- Нелогично на наш взгляд. Все, кому нужно быть внутри, скоро будут внутри, - пробормотал он. – А что дальше?

\- А дальше мне очень хочется кого-нибудь убить, - прорычал Тони. – Как думаешь, от чего эта хрень запитана?

Стива охлестнуло льдом самого дурного из всех предчувствий.

\- Вот-вот, - подтвердил Тони. – Без Куба у Киллиана не получится запустить всю эту машинерию, значит?..

Створки ворот под ними замерли на длинную минуту, затем двинулись в обратном направлении, толстые металлические края старались схлопнуться, как створки огромной испуганной тридакны. Один из «горячих парней» задрал голову, выпустил по ним очередь, практически не целясь, и нырнул в темноту, не проверяя, попал или нет.

\- Куб под контролем, - огрызнулся Фьюри. – После того, как Беннер с ним закончил, и до того, как всё покатилось к чертям, я об этом позаботился. Как думаешь, зачем этому ублюдку Савину пришлось пытать Хилл?

\- Ради бога, - пробормотал Тони. – Хилл знает, где Куб? И она сейчас _внизу_? Фьюри, ты откровенный психопат с манией массового самоубийства?

\- Нет, да, нет, - Фьюри помолчал немного. – Может быть, в это трудно поверить, но я – на вашей стороне, парни. Или, вернее, вы на моей. Остановите Киллиана, не дайте ему попытаться взлететь, это всё, что мне от вас…

\- Не всё, - огрызнулся Тони. – Ещё нужно, чтобы весь округ не взлетел на воздух, и это нужно быстро – если нашей стране ещё нужен Капитолий… чёрт! Чёрт побери! Фьюри, твои близко?

\- Подходят, - отозвался Фьюри. – Эвакуация в общих чертах закончена, теперь их черёд, - он помолчал пару секунд и добавил неприязненно. - Что-то Киллиан тормозит. По моим расчётам, его зомби уже должны прийти за моей головой, о чём он вообще думает?

\- Отзывай их, срочно! – заорал Тони, и тут Стив понял, его осенило, озарило, чёрт побери.

\- Отводите людей! – крикнул он, косясь на огонь внизу. – Здесь всё сейчас взлетит на воздух, всё, что не в бункере!

\- Т-твою же… - слышно было, как Фьюри командует, торопливо откусывая слова. – Всем назад! Назад, немедленно, всем группам отойти на предельное расстояние!

\- Фьюри! – завопил Старк. – Срочно эвакуируйтесь, хватайте Пеп и прочих и рвите оттуда когти!

Ответа он не дослушал – рванул вниз, вертясь и высматривая своих.

\- Хилл! Барнс! На связь! - проорал он. – Джарвис, засеки мне всех Мстителей, сейчас же, труби общий сбор! Тут сейчас… - он нырнул к самой земле, - станет… действительно… горячо!

Стив спрыгнул с рвущейся к земле брони за секунду до того, как Тони понёсся дальше, обводя широкий круг и пытаясь попутно зачистить всё, что в него попало. Парней в форме было всё больше, они словно выныривали из-под земли, но даже не пытались нападать. Стиву показалось даже, что некоторые из них не видят окружающего, а просто бегут в заданном кем-то другим направлении.

\- Кэп, - промурлыкали из наушника, - это Романофф. Если что-нибудь случится с Пеппер…

\- Тони их предупредил, - отозвался Стив. – Где ты? Где Бартон?

Из-за пыльной, прибитой недавней пальбой зелени показалась совсем небольшая группка людей, и это были свои, слава богу, это были свои.

\- Как ты думаешь? – удивилась Романофф. – Ждём вас внизу. Тёмное подземелье, напичканное всякими старковыми штучками – кто бы устоял?

\- Хилл, Баки! Ко мне, скорее! – рявкнул Стив. – В укрытие!

Первым отреагировал Баки – въевшаяся в него привычка подчиняться капитану Роджерсу никуда не делась, - но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как что-то чудовищно грохнуло сзади и сверху, земля дрогнула и ушла у него из-под ног, взмыла в воздух пыль и грязь, Старк заорал:

\- Кому-то из «горячих» крышка! Быстро, ну!

\- …словом, мы вас ждём, но будет лучше, если ты поторопишься, Кэп, - закончила Романофф. – Эти проклятущие ворота закрываются. Клинт разладил в них что-то, но…

Стив рванул вперёд, схватил Хилл – она была ближе всех и была женщиной, достаточная причина, чтобы прикрывать её первой – и помчался что было мочи.

Он больше не оглядывался, предоставив Тони возможность позаботиться об остальных.

В следующую секунду Баки вздёрнуло вверх, рядом возмущённо вскрикнул Локи – звук был точь-в-точь как за полсекунды до пощёчины, когда лезешь девушке под юбку, а она считает себя не такой, - и рёв ветра в ушах перекрыл все остальные звуки.

Старк волок их вверх совершенно бесцеремонно. Взмывая вверх, Баки прощально проехался ступнями по исключительно неприятному кустарнику, и немедленно вслед за этим желудок подкатил к горлу, как тогда, во время падения. Воспоминание, с которым он с удовольствием бы расстался навсегда: жгучий холод, несущийся в облачной дали поезд, вопль Стива – и удар обманчиво-мягкой снежной ладони, удар, выбивший из него дух и сознание, но не сумевший вышибить жизнь.

\- Полегче! – рявкнул он, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Рядом трепало зелёное полотнище, оно закладывалось складками и лезло Баки в лицо; никогда в жизни он не был так благодарен дурацкому неудобству за возможность отвлечься, перестать думать о том, что Старку, бешено ревнивому, наложившему лапу на его Стива – его _друга_ Стива, хоть со стороны и могло показаться иначе, но кто в это поверит, спрашивается? Уж точно не Старк, - достаточно разжать ладонь, и он грохнется с высоты на землю, на острые мраморные осколки, и в этот раз рукой не обойдётся.

Рядом слышались гнусные ругательства; Локи, наконец, совладал с взбунтовавшимся плащом, так что у Баки появилась возможность рассмотреть его перекошенное злостью и унижением лицо.

\- Никто и никогда… - начал он, но Старк дёрнул в сторону, и налетевший ветер сожрал возмущённые слова – или затолкал их обратно Локи в глотку, Баки не был уверен наверняка, но одобрил бы любой из вариантов.

\- Пот _е_ рпите, - металлически отозвался Старк и прибавил скорости. Теперь внизу блестела вода, неспокойная, шумная – и Старк, явно решивший их прикончить, нёсся вертикально вниз. Локи взвыл что-то нецензурное и маловразумительное, рядом с Баки заплясали синие и зелёные злые огни, но Старк оказался быстрее, гаркнул:

\- Кэп, держишь?!

Что ответил ему невидимый Капитан, Баки не слышал. В воде проявился неясный контур - тёмный узкий лаз, открывшийся между двух приподнявшихся и явно застрявших плит военной раскраски, - и Старк понёсся прямо в него, крикнув:

\- Джеро-о-о-о-они-мо-о-о-о!

Они должны были разбиться насмерть, все трое, проём был впритык, но Старк как-то хитро изогнулся влево, потом вправо, очень твёрдый край плиты чиркнул Баки по спине так, что дух захватило, Старк выпалил:

\- Давай!

Мелькнуло что-то алое и синее – щит, разумеется, что же ещё, - и толстенные плиты с облегчённым грохотом захлопнулись.

\- Так, - сказал Старк, разжимая железные пальцы и сгружая ношу на пол, - кажется, успели. Пеппер тоже…

Серые в жёлтую сигнальную полосу плиты над его головой содрогнулись, металл застонал, дрожа крупной гулкой дрожью. Эта дрожь продолжалась не меньше минуты, и Баки мог только предположить, что за ад творится снаружи.

Даже от тени этих предположений становилось худо. Огненный вал, раскалённая взрывная волна, белый гигантский шар над Вашингтоном, бог ты мой, сердце страны, несокрушимый мрамор…

Он был не один такой. Стива перекосило не меньше.

\- …успела, - закончил Старк. – Что у тебя с лицом, Кэп? Зубы?

\- Капитолий, - выговорил Стив. На его испачканном лице проступило горе слишком сильное, чтобы можно было его скрыть, даже употребив в дело весь немалый самоконтроль. – И Президент.

\- Уверена, что-нибудь да осталось, - хладнокровно и абсолютно не пытаясь проявлять сочувствие, утешила его Хилл. Она поднялась с серого выступа, на котором сидела, и блеснула огненными глазами. – Вдова возвращается.

\- Вдова? – пробормотал Баки. Потом до него дошло. – А, ну да. Сперва проникнуть во вражескую базу, потом провести разведку, всё как в сорок третьем.

\- Ну, примерно так, - проговорил Стив. Он, кажется, нашёл в себе силы отвлечься от болезненной потери – Капитолий, боже правый, Капитолий! – и теперь всматривался в сумеречный пустынный коридор. – Наташа?

\- Здесь, - выступая из неясных теней, отозвалась Романофф. – Напомните мне оторвать Фьюри голову, когда всё это закончится, ладно?

\- Записывайся в конец очереди, - отозвался Старк. – Куб здесь?

\- Именно. Клинт за ним наблюдает, но он не справится в одиночку, если у Киллиана вправду в планах то, о чём я думаю, - Романофф поднесла к уху браслет, шепнула пару слов, выслушала ответ и поморщилась. – Вправду. Этот сукин сын сейчас произносит последнюю торжественную речь.

\- О, вот как? Надеюсь, она хороша, - отозвался Локи отчего-то одобрительно. Старк покосился на него и хмыкнул.

\- Ты бы тоже разговорился напоследок, а? Но я готов согласиться – это шанс для нас. О чём он там вещает, Наташа?

\- А, всякую ерунду о собственной гениальности, - Романофф прислонилась к стене и снова поднесла браслет к губам. – Да и ты бы на его месте тоже не удержался, Старк.

\- Я не злодей, - огрызнулся Старк. – Даже не претендую. И я, в отличие от сукина сына, действительно гениален.

\- Прекратите оба, - попросил Стив. – Тони, что это за «Озарение»? В общих чертах?

\- Оружие, - кисло сообщил Тони. – Суборбитальные спутники, ты же слышал. Запусти их – и Киллиан, не сходя с места, пристрелит любого, кто решит ему сопротивляться. Одновременный захват полутора миллиарда целей – не хрен собачий, так что… не смотри на меня так, Кэп, я к этому безобразию отношения не имею – ну разве что опосредованное. Кроме того…

Новый отдалённый грохот заставил его покоситься вверх.

\- Это уже странно, - пробормотал он. – Там уже взорвалось всё, что могло.

\- Тор, - спокойно объяснил Локи. – Должно быть, видел, как ты волок меня сюда, как девицу за косы.

\- Ну и нравы у вас в Асгарде, - проворчала Романофф. – Ему нужна помощь? Взрыв и всё такое. Фьюри не выходит на связь, а он был гораздо дальше…

Локи презрительно рассмеялся. Гром повторился, гораздо ближе.

\- Ну, - сказал Стив, - у Киллиана есть на что отвлечься. Нам нужен Куб. Как он его добыл, хотел бы я знать, но…

\- Неважно, - перебил Тони. – Без Куба он спутники не поднимет, так что – вперёд?

Стив выставил руку и перехватил его уже привычным заграждающим жестом.

\- Ни у кого из нас нет шансов поодиночке, - сказал он хрипло. – И я устал терять и не намерен…

\- Кэп, эту хуйню клепали на моих заводах, - огрызнулся Тони. – Частично, конечно, и они были закрыты, а я об этом понятия не имел, это у Говарда была идея фикс – защитить всё живое на земле, раз уж тебя найти не получилось, но ответственность всё равно на мне.

Романофф и Локи закатили глаза к потолку совершенно синхронно.

\- Мы действуем вместе или не действуем совсем, - сказал Стив. Тони скривился в ответ, но промолчал. Баки кивнул – в том, что за операцию отвечает Стив Роджерс, были свои несомненные плюсы, - и покосился на Хилл.

\- Даже не надейся, - отозвалась Романофф. - Ваше мужское племя без присмотра оставлять нельзя.

Локи пакостно захихикал.

\- Говоришь точно, как мать, - он хрустнул пальцами и выпрямился. – Что будет после того, как мы добудем Куб?

\- Ты и Тор заберёте его, и чем дальше, тем лучше, - Стив покосился на Наташу. – От Фьюри ничего?

\- Сигнал идёт, но… - у Романофф сделалось недоброе сосредоточенное лицо. – С ними был Брюс и чёртова уйма народу, будем надеяться, что взрывом их не зацепило. Пошли?

\- У нас есть какой-нибудь план, кроме того, чтобы ввалиться всей толпой в тронный зал Киллиана и надрать ему зад? – поинтересовался Тони; репульсоры на его ладонях многообещающе вспыхнули. – Между прочим, он по-прежнему моя добыча, я настаиваю.

\- Мы это запомним, о лягушонок, - ядовито отозвалась Романофф. Тони секунду смотрел на неё, потом расхохотался.

\- Я рассчитывал сойти как минимум за Шер-Хана, ты только что на всю жизнь ранила мои чувства!

\- Покрасишь костюм в полоску – может, и сойдёшь, - Романофф наклонила голову набок, прислушиваясь, и кивнула в сторону, откуда пришла. - Клинт говорит, все там. Киллиан болтает, как заведённый, и его есть кому послушать. Примерно три тысячи человек.

Тони присвистнул.

\- У Киллиана чемоданчик, - закончила Романофф. – У кого-нибудь есть сомнения в том, что там внутри?

Новый раскат грома раздался прямо над их головами, и Локи весело ухмыльнулся.

\- У меня, - сказал он, - нет сомнений только в одном. Тор разнесёт эту штуку в ближайшие минуты, так что на вашем месте я бы поспешил.

\- Ненавижу соглашаться с неудачниками, но в данном случае он прав, - Тони опустил щиток и уставился на Стива светящимися триплексами глаз. – Командуй, Капитан.

\- Вперёд, - сказал Роджерс, чувствуя себя, впервые за много дней, полностью на своём месте. – Не отставать!

В Тора, как показалось Баки, был встроен какой-то внутренний компас, настроенный на Локи. Гром катился следом за ними, и время от времени удары были такой силы, что стонали толстейшие плиты перекрытий. Старк нёсся впереди, вровень с бегущим Капитаном, и Баки слышал, как он тихо ругается и предрекает потоп прямиком из Потомака, если Тор продолжит в том же духе.

\- Ради бога, Старк, заткнись, - прошипела Романофф, обгоняя его и прижимаясь к стене, чтобы осторожно выглянуть наружу и оценить обстановку. Тони немедленно утих и повис в воздухе тихой, ободранной до голого металла и очень закопчённой пародией на бронированного ангела мщения. – Они на взводе, - доложила Романофф, зашипела в браслет, - нет, Клинт, чёрт тебя дери, сиди где сидишь, пока мы тут…

\- Четыре выхода, почти стометровый ангар, - констатировал Стив, высунувшись и мгновенно спрятавшись снова. – У нас только один шанс: внезапность. И Тор.

\- Всеотец, благослови привычку моего брата ломиться в запертые двери с помощью дурной силы и Мьёлльнира, - благочестиво заявил Локи. – Если очень нужно, я могу создать парочку иллюзий пострашнее.

\- Эти парни уже ничего не боятся, - хмуро заявила Хилл, проверяя пистолет. – Верь мне, я знаю. Самое худшее с ними уже случилось, так что чем ты можешь их напугать?

\- Недооцениваешь мои таланты? – оскалился Локи, разминая пальцы. – Ну, поглядим.

\- Там есть где спрятаться, - Стив приподнял щит, прикрывая лицо. Тони чудесно знал, что это – последний симптом; следующим будет рывок вперёд, в самую опасность, под пули и осколки, таков вот Стив Роджерс – как будто спит и видит героически умереть за отчизну поскорее – но теперь-то он знал, что это не так. Что у Стива есть для чего жить, что он предпочёл бы не становиться музейным пособием по прикладному патриотизму, что… - Действуем согласованно. Локи, ты уверен, что этот твой… - он замялся.

\- Страх богов, - подсказал Локи, рассеянно ему улыбаясь. – Да, уверен. В ваших ублюдках столько порченой крови, что… - он выглянул тоже и спрятался прежде, чем Тони успел на него рявкнуть. – Должно получиться.

\- Ну да, - ядовито заметил Старк. Трудно было терпеть то, как Локи лип, вешался буквально на каждого альфу, оказавшегося в пределах досягаемости – если рядом не было Тора, конечно, - и когда он цеплялся к Тони, это ещё можно было терпеть, можно было даже всласть погрызться, но когда Локи принимался вот так сверкать глазами на Стива, на _его_ Стива… - Только в Хилл и во мне этой крови не меньше. Хочешь, чтобы мы свалились тут двумя слюнявыми идиотами?

Судя по тому, как Локи пренебрежительно хмыкнул – и опасливо покосился на Хилл, - его раздирали противоречивые порывы.

\- Обойдись своими ледяными штуками, - предложила Хилл, подбираясь. – Учтите, эти сволочи могут начать взрываться, как только их дела станут плохи. Придётся поторопиться.

\- Значит, хватаем Куб и быстро наружу, дырку в крыше я вам обеспечу, - пообещал Тони. – Если кое-кто не напортачит, - тут его взгляд остановился на Локи, - и в последнюю минуту не решит, что он здесь самый умный…

\- Я и так в курсе, - безмятежно отозвался Локи. Романофф закатила глаза и подняла пистолет.

– Кэп, время. Каждый сделает свой кусок работы, - она обвела взглядом всех. – Клинт постарается сделать для Капитана проход. Все делаем для Капитана проход.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив. Он как-то так переменился в лице, что Тони мог с уверенностью сказать – груз ответственности, и без того нелёгкий, придавил его особенно сильно. – Три, два, один – пошли!

Чёрт, подумал Тони. Новый приступ боли скрутил его не вовремя, обжигая, давая дополнительную причину рвануть вперёд, рассыпая заряды. Чёрт, до чего же горячая вечеринка.

Потом он перестал думать. У него не было времени даже дышать, сквозь стиснутые зубы шёл тоненький ручеёк воздуха, перенасыщенного вонью злобы, пота и яда, и эта дурацкая война стала тем, чем в итоге становится любая война: тяжёлой, неблагодарной, грязной работой без конца и края.

Стив, перекатившись и ловя пули на щит, помчался вперёд; прямо перед ним, опережая всего на пару шагов, катился вал из падающих серо-зелёных и чёрных спин, и Стив бежал буквально по ним, перепрыгивая торчащие и вибрирующие охвостья стрел. Тони восторженно заорал и поддержал невидимого Клинта огнём изо всех стволов, добавил репульсорами. Слышно было, как в три руки палят Хилл и Барнс, а вот Романофф как сквозь землю провалилась, но у Тони не было времени думать о том, что это может значить, где эта горячая рыжая штучка, он стрелял и стрелял, отдачей его мотало в тесном пространстве костюма, и он уже видел Киллиана – тот на мгновение застыл на высоком постаменте, самовлюблённый мудак, в четыре руки с Фьюри развязавший всю эту свару, в его руке действительно был чемоданчик, и всё, чего хотел сам Старк, проклятущий Асгард и Фьюри со своими ястребами – всё было в нём.

\- Старк! – завопили голосом Барнса; Тони дёрнулся и только поэтому ухитрился увернуться одновременно от летящей снизу ракеты и от гигантского куска броневой плиты, решившего свалиться сверху и прихлопнуть его, как мухобойкой, заорал в ответ:

\- С дороги!

Киллиан не бежал. Он раскрыл чемоданчик и что-то бешено печатал на выдвинувшейся клавиатуре, скаля безупречно белые зубы. Те «горячие парни», что были ближе к нему, развернулись, образовав кольцо, и стреляли, не заботясь ни о чём, кроме этой волны огня, плиты трескались и стонали у них над головами, и любой нормальный боец вспомнил бы о рикошете, об опасности зацепить своих, о возможной детонации зарядов в закрытом помещении, да просто о том, что в ближайшие несколько минут может обвалиться толстенная потолочная плита – но среди них не было нормальных, больше не было. Это были уже не парни из Айовы, Техаса и Цинциннати, это были зомби. Живые мёртвые. Огонь, влитый в оболочку человека. Его ближайшее будущее, если не…

Тони отшвырнул эту мысль, как обрывок тряпки, и всадил целую очередь в Киллиана, пыхтя и рыча от усилий, хотя само по себе движение было микроскопическим – всего-то навестись на цель и жать на гашетку. Либо он слабел, либо убийства, без которых немыслима война, действительно были тяжелее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Он не мог промахнуться. Ведь не мог же. Но Киллиан по-прежнему стоял, голубое сияние Куба, лежавшего перед ним, превратилось в нестерпимо яркий конус, охватило его, потянулось к дрогнувшим тушам спутников, влилось в них, отозвалось светом в окошках приборов, зарокотало в двигателях, отозвалось удивительно спокойным и неуместным в творящемся безумии женским голосом:

\- Инициация системы. Пожалуйста, покиньте зоны действия репульсорных двигателей.

Киллиана почти не было видно за бьющим в лицо светом, и Тони, рыча, активировал фильтры, несколькими очередями прорезал для Стива проход дальше, ещё на несколько шагов, рванул к нему, продолжая отстреливать всякого, каждого, кто пытался прикончить Капитана, его Капитана, и заорал:

\- Стив! Не трогай Куб! Не трогай…

Вряд ли Роджерс его слышал. Он бежал, стреляя и прикрываясь щитом, прямо в голубое сияние, и вряд ли думал о чём бы то ни было, кроме рычания за своей спиной, хищного механического урчания разогревающихся систем и моторов и тех бесчисленных смертей, которых не удастся избежать, если серые туши выйдут на заданную высоту и возьмут на прицел весь мир.

Но Тони знал, без расчётов и размышлений, чистым и ужасным интуитивным знанием человека, всю жизнь посвятившего энергии и оружию, что проклятый Куб сейчас куда страшнее, чем любой из спутников поодиночке, чем прокатившийся на поверхности чудовищный взрыв, и даже страшнее всего того, что могли бы при желании выдать два беглых асгардских принца.

И вот к этому, пылающему белым и голубым огнём, смертоносному сокровищу Стив Роджерс, его в буквальном смысле альфа и омега, - нёсся со всей скоростью, на какую были способны ноги.

Тони рявкнул парой точных выстрелов, сбил каких-то выродков в остатках парадной формы так, что они рухнули прямо перед Стивом, выиграл для себя пару секунд и нырнул вниз, вытянув руки и вглядываясь в режущее даже сквозь фильтры сияние.

Первым, что он увидел, было запрокинутое жуткое лицо Киллиана. Оно выступило из света, как лицо утопленника выступает на поверхность пруда – страшное, оскаленное. Белые зубы торчали наружу, в разверстой глотке клокотал огонь, кожа, натянутая на кости, дымилась, волосы превратились в пучки светящегося оптоволокна и стояли дыбом. Свет держал его на ногах, трепал, не давал упасть, выжигал дочиста, и не приходилось сомневаться в том, что вскоре от Киллиана останется пара дымящихся дорогих туфель, и больше ничего.

В глаза ему Тони посмотреть не успел. Наверное, к лучшему – недолгий остаток жизни он предпочёл бы провести без хичкоковских кошмаров наяву. Он даже выстрелить не успел. Только дотянулся, скрипя зубами от полыхающей внутри чудовищной боли, до очага нестерпимого сияния, сообразил, что брать _это_ голыми руками – самоубийство без смысла и результата, ощупью нашёл крышку чемоданчика, попытался закрыть, смаргивая невольные слёзы и в голос рыча, врезал по мешающему закрыться держателю, прихлопнул Куб тяжёлой освинцованной пластиной и сумел-таки, проморгавшись, правильно определить направление.

\- Джарвис! Пали, чёрт тебя! Всё, что есть!

Внизу кричали голосом Стива, но Тони не слышал, что именно Капитан кричит и не собирался прислушиваться, не сейчас, ему нужны были все силы и вся решимость, так что он просто навёл всё, что оставалось из арсенала, вверх, выстрелами пробивая себе дорогу и чувствуя – действительно чувствуя, - как обугливается внутри, времени у него оставалось совсем немного, он должен был, должен… был… успеть.

Вода хлынула сверху, на мгновение залила ему шлем, раскалившийся костюм зашипел вокруг, Джарвис хрипнул что-то и умолк, но ракеты били по-прежнему, проламывая бетон и сталь, и репульсоры работали, несли его вверх, мимо дымящихся краёв вывернутого металла, мимо падающих обломков, сквозь льющуюся воду и выше, в сизое небо, полное молний, в чернильно-чёрную дыру в этом странном небе. Мир на мгновение расчертился серебром и чернью, мелькнул и пропал бьющийся по ветру алый плащ, вокруг потемнело, как ночью. Тони вдруг стало ужасно, чудовищно холодно, и он успел бросить вниз один-единственный взгляд. Джарвис умолк окончательно, оставив его в одиночестве, но перед глазами всё ещё плясало пламя, он даже успел подумать, что вот теперь-то точно не будет щекочущих нервы обывателей пророчеств о готовом проснуться вулкане в Йеллоустоне, не будет просто потому, что никакой вулкан не идёт ни в какое сравнение…

Куб дёрнулся в его руках, чемоданчик ощутимо потяжелел. Сверху портал казался тем, чем и был: колодцем без крышки со множеством сияющих в нём звёзд, неровные края – словно обшиты серебряной колеблющейся каймой. Он был как глаз, глаз бога, в которого Тони не верил, и этот глаз смотрел на пылающую внизу землю, на залитую пламенем безжизненную равнину, на которой больше не было ни купола Капитолия, ни глупых мраморных скульптур – ничего, кроме дыма и огня, спёкшегося в неровное стекло песка и чёрных обломков когда-то белого камня.

Куб сиял в неплотно закрытом чемоданчике, и всё, о чём Тони теперь мог думать, была обманчиво простая формула из давних вычислений Брюса – формула, которую он помнил, как стихи, и которая была прекрасна и точна настолько, что захватывало дух – гораздо честнее и изящнее любых стихов. Брюс тогда занимался теорией мультимерной вселенной, рассчитывал теоретически возможные переходы между пространствами, и Тони пару раз тоже брался за расчёты, намереваясь разработать двигатель, способный выдержать такой переход без потери функциональности, но всё упиралось в несовершенство существующих технологий, так что он бросил эти попытки.

Сейчас репульсоры гасли. Его реактор гас. Да, он мог гордиться собой – костюм продержался целых восемнадцать секунд, - и когда-нибудь какой-нибудь более удачливый сукин сын сумеет собрать то, на что у Тони не хватило времени и технологических ресурсов. Конечно, сумеет. Никаких сомнений. Но до тех пор ограничение, которое Брюс впервые математически сформулировал, оставалось незыблемым: при переходе из одной части мультипространства в другую константы превращаются в переменные. Меняются. Исчезают. Коротенькая строчка вычислений, элегантных и неоспоримых, лишала Тони его последнего шанса, но была смертным приговором и для блядского «Озарения», и для всех планов Киллиана - и, пожалуй, он готов был не протестовать против такого расклада.

Вокруг плыла вечность, игольно-острый свет звёзд пронизывал насквозь, под ногами стремительно сходились серебряные края портала, а Тони всё никак не мог найти в себе силы пожалеть о жизни, стремительно катившейся к концу. Он смотрел в тысячеглазую, как Аргус, бездну, и бездна предсказуемо смотрела на него. Всматривалась в него. Пробиралась холодными звёздными пальцами под броню и глубже, трогала за обрывающееся сердце, удивлённо ощупывала готовый отключиться реактор. Здесь не было места сожалениям, воспоминаниям о стареющем, раздираемом войнами и проблемами земном шарике, обидно крошечном, знакомом, изъезженном вдоль и поперёк мире. Здесь не было места людям, слишком слабым и хилым, зато было место для невероятной силы, величия слишком большого, чтобы человек мог хотя бы попробовать осознать его масштаб. Не было места и жизни, но Тони это не волновало, как не волновал и умирающий хрип в динамике, и стремительно схлопывающийся под ногами портал, и виднеющийся далеко внизу клочок земли, похожий на горящую скомканную карту.

Тони влюбился в это с первого взгляда и навсегда, и не жалел о том, что осталось внизу. Даже о Пеппер, даже о Стиве.

Нет, вот о Стиве он всё-таки жалел. Именно поэтому должен был сделать всё, что только в его силах, чтобы Стив не добрался до Куба, чтобы никто больше не добрался. Он закусил губу, медленно опустил руку, чувствуя себя закостеневшим в толще льда динозавром, двинул пальцами и, напрягаясь изо всех сил, на последнем заряде умирающего репульсора толкнул проклятую штуку от себя. Чемоданчик поплыл, медленно вращаясь, в прозрачной черноте расцвела яркая вспышка, белая и голубая, из неё ударил луч, ещё один – и что-то случилось, что-то пошло не так, очень не так, почти как тогда на острове. Крышка и защитная пластина отлетели, словно сорванные невидимой рукой, яркие щупальца света потянулись к груди Тони, влились в реактор, и Тони окатило жаром, болью, как будто у него была душа и её вытаскивали наружу, жгучую длинную ленту, узелок за узелком тянущуюся наружу, последний узел шёл особенно туго, из него словно сердце выдирали наживую, рванули особенно сильно и выдрали, наконец. Тони всего тряхнуло, клацнули зубы, он уже не висел в невесомости, а падал, падал стремительно, набирая скорость, с полным ртом крови и утихающей болью в теле. Серебряные края портала мелькнули перед гаснущим взглядом, угасли – медленно, как следы от трассирующих пуль.

До земли он долетел уже без сознания.

Баки никогда в своей жизни не видел, чтобы человек бежал с такой скоростью. И с таким глубоким презрением относился к перспективе обжечься насмерть. Стива вынесло наружу ещё до того, как обвалились последние куски перекрытий, пробитые придурочным Старком, за секунду до того, как кипящая вода, льющаяся сверху, внезапно иссякла. Баки помчался следом, зацепился рукой за изогнутую арматуру, подтянулся, выбросил себя наружу, застыл.

От Капитолия осталось немного, и то, что всё-таки осталось, быстро затягивалось серыми клубами дыма, горячая вода плескалась где-то у щиколоток, крупными каплями собиралась в серой вате, повисшей вокруг, возвращалась в испарившуюся почти до дна реку, нависшая сизая туча расплывалась, затягивала голубое неровное окошко, дрожащие молнии таяли по её краям.

Что бы это ни было, оно заканчивалось. Схлопывалось, завершалось, на глазах превращалось в прошлое. И Стив этому явно не был рад; он бешеными остановившимися глазами смотрел вверх. Баки добежал до него, наспех оглядел – Кэп был прокопчён, но на удивление цел, - замялся, не зная, что тут можно сказать и можно ли вообще.

Стив заговорил первым.

\- Я не… - он сощурился, обвёл взглядом творящийся вокруг хаос. Взрыв снёс всё, что возвышалось над землёй больше, чем на пару футов, и превратил знакомые любому американцу окрестности в дымящийся инопланетный пейзаж, но вряд ли капитана сейчас заботило именно это. – Я не думал…

Он сглотнул остаток слов, без сомнения, горький, как хина, и снова уставился вверх. Там продолжали неумолимо сходиться края портала; Тор, наклонившись вперёд и напрягая мышцы, старался что было сил, но даже на неискушённый взгляд Баки было понятно: портал сильней. Как Тор ни бугрил плечи, как ни наливался кровью – держать его открытым дольше было невозможно.

\- Стив, - тихо сказал Баки. – Он знал, на что шёл.

Стив только зубами скрипнул, не отводя глаз от сужающегося озерца звёздной темноты. Из-под треснувшей плиты рядом с ним выбралась Романофф, вся в земле и копоти, в одну секунду оценила ситуацию и тронула Кэпа за плечо – то, на что Баки не решился.

\- Фьюри вышел на связь, - сказала она. – Они живы. Старк…

\- Тор, - перебил её Стив. – Закрывай.

Он не повышал голоса, но Тор услышал, бугры бицепсов дрогнули, края неровной дыры поползли друг к другу быстрее, и Романофф сказала совсем тихо:

\- Знать бы раньше…

И что бы ты сделала с парнем, твёрдо решившим умереть за общее дело, успел подумать Баки, а потом в крошечном, с булавочную головку, остатке портала полыхнула нестерпимо яркая синяя искра, заставила его зажмуриться, откуда-то из-под земли, из-под слоёв бетона и стали послышался странный рокот множества голосов, на долю секунды слившийся в пение, прекрасную гармонию, тут же иссякшую – и искра стремглав полетела вниз, крутясь и вращаясь.

Стив не закричал и вообще не издал ни звука. Просто он только что стоял рядом с Баки, придавленный нечеловеческим горем, а в следующую секунду его уже не было. Не было и Тора.

\- Он не тормозит, - сквозь зубы констатировала Романофф. Искра ещё ускорилась, приняла очертания падающего человека, и видно было, что Старк даже не пытается уцепиться за воздух, включить двигатели, выпустить парашют или что он там привык делать, чтобы компенсировать гравитацию. – Он не…

Откуда-то сбоку донёсся жуткий рёв, явно принадлежавший живому существу. Баки дёрнулся, выхватывая усталый пистолет, и увидел Халка, бегущего прямиком к нему и Романофф; остекленевшая земля с треском проламывалась под его мозолистыми ступнями, из трещин вырывались струйки пара.

\- Сдурел! – Романофф оттолкнула Баки за себя, ткнула пальцем вверх и закричала что было мочи, - Брюс! Лови Кэпа!

Гигант услышал её и, к изумлению Баки, послушался. Он не стал останавливаться, а на бегу присел, взмахнул огромными ручищами, словно прыгун, решивший во что бы то ни было взять золото, и взмыл как раз в ту секунду, как Тор и вцепившийся в него Капитан столкнулись с падающим Старком, завертелись от этого столкновения и едва не рухнули вниз. Тор, упираясь в неверный воздух, рычал так, что слышно было на земле, Капитан вцепился в Тони и явно решил разбиться вместо него, но Халк оказался рядом, подставил гигантские ладони, схватил клубок из рук, ног, плаща, брони и молота, как кэтчер хватает мяч, и покатился по догорающей земле. Романофф бросилась к этой сопящей зелёной горе, Баки ринулся следом и успел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Халк медленно садится, разжимает хватку, трясёт головой.

\- Халк поймать, - прогудел он. Тор, выдравшись из зелёных объятий, уставился на Халка с потрясённым видом, точно не мог решить, что лучше – немедленно восхититься чужой чудовищной мощью или взяться за Мьёлльнир, но Баки не смотрел на Тора, он смотрел на Стива. Тот склонился над безжизненной бронёй, закрывая Старка собой, его плечи и спина дрогнули, напряглись, в сторону отлетел измятый лицевой щиток, загремел, катясь по твёрдой земле. Баки силой заставил себя стронуться с места, подошёл, застыл снова, глядя на погасший реактор. Романофф и выбравшийся из-под земли Клинт встали с ним рядом, дохнуло сладким ядом, и в прежние времена Баки непременно напрягся бы, но сейчас ему было всё равно.

Чья-то рука легла ему на плечо, и он не удивился, увидев рядом Хилл. С нею что-то было не так, непривычно, но он не мог сейчас думать о том, что именно переменилось, только смотрел, как и все вокруг, на вытянувшееся бледное лицо с запёкшейся на переносице и у ноздрей кровью, на закрытые глаза и погасший реактор, на слишком спокойные – никогда у живого Старка не бывало таких! – черты.

В мёртвой, неестественной тишине Халк, только сейчас осознав случившееся, набрал в грудь воздуха и заревел так, что вздрогнула даже несгибаемая Хилл, и Тор схватился за молот, но ничего не успел.

В реакторе плеснуло синим дрожащим огнём. Он погас, вспыхнул снова, ярче, превратился в ровное свечение, и неживое чужое лицо переменилось, на лбу дёрнулась кожа, синюшные запёкшиеся губы дрогнули, раскрылись, Тони вдохнул и открыл ошалевшие глаза.

\- Что… - он закашлялся, обвёл взглядом всех, кто только что собирался оплакивать его, падшего с небес героя, и Баки понял, что не дышал всё это время, а рядом с ним то же самое поняла Мария.

\- Вот сукин сын! – выдохнула она, стиснула плечо Баки. – Вот же…

Стив просто смотрел на ожившего Старка и ничего не мог сказать, даже не пытался. Баки понимал, почему. Когда случается чудо и тот, кого ты считал потерянным навсегда, возвращается к тебе, никакие слова не нужны.

\- Так, что я натворил? – Старк попытался осмотреться, честно попытался, но его глаза постоянно норовили вернуться к окаменевшему лицу Стива. – Хилл? Кэп? Что вы на меня так смотрите, как будто… - тут его, видимо, осенило, и он пробормотал с выражением беспредельного ужаса на избитом лице. - Я что тут, грёбаная Белоснежка? Меня хоть никто не целовал?

Баки рассмеялся. Просто не мог удержаться, слишком огромным было облегчение. Старк никогда не вызывал в нём добрых чувств, но это было и не обязательно, главное было в том, что Стиву не придётся проходить через это снова. Не придётся терять.

\- Кэп? – осторожно позвала Романофф, шагнула вперёд, намереваясь не то потрясти Стива за плечо, не то – проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке. – Эй, Стив?

Стив и ухом не повёл. Наклонился вперёд, почти ложась на дышащую жаром землю, и поцеловал распластавшегося по ней Старка. Баки мало что видел – и к лучшему, пожалуй, - но рука в алой броне дрогнула, потянулась вверх, легла Стиву на загривок, прижимая теснее, так что можно было не сомневаться – даже если Старк и примется выделываться в своей неповторимой манере, это случится нескоро.

\- О, - сказали чуть ли не над самым ухом Баки. Вот теперь он дёрнулся и автоматически обнял Хилл, прикрывая её, тут же понял, что сейчас поплатится за это – Мария была не из тех, кто позволяет прикрывать себя без спроса, - но отчего-то не поплатился. – Я запомню этот способ.

Тор покосился на брата и привесил выхваченный было молот к поясу.

\- Я ничего не понял, - сказал он мрачно. – Странная война. Она закончилась?

Хилл неопределённо хмыкнула и проговорила:

\- Кто-нибудь, присмотрите за этими ненормальными. Когда они перестанут целоваться, снимите с Кэпа рацию, свою я потеряла, и кстати, - она поднесла руку к глазам, пошевелила пальцами, рассматривая ладонь, и повернулась к Баки. – Я свечусь?

\- Что?

Хилл приблизила к нему лицо и повторила терпеливо, как будто говорила с ребёнком:

\- Я свечусь или нет?

\- Нет, - до Баки только сейчас дошло, что было не так с её лицом. Всё с ним было так, потому он и не понял сразу – просто из глаз ушёл злой алый блеск, рот больше не походил на незакрытую печь, и это было непонятно, странно – и прекрасно. – Это снова его штуки? – он поискал глазами Локи и нашёл не сразу. Тот ускользнул поближе к Тору и теперь говорил ему что-то, усмехаясь и словно бы по рассеянности накрыв его красные натруженные пальцы своими, худыми и слишком длинными. Тор внимал. – Когда он успел?

Хилл покачала головой.

\- Это не Локи. Это как-то... – тут она глянула куда-то за плечо Баки и вдруг, оттолкнув его, выхватила пистолет. В ту же секунду среагировал и сам Баки.

Метрах в десяти от них из пролома во вздыбившейся плите выбирался человек в драной, местами дымящейся форме. Он неловко согнулся, высвобождая зацепившийся за что-то ботинок, выпрямился, увидел наставленное на него оружие и выставил вперёд пустые грязные руки.

\- Не стреляйте! – он в ужасе озирался вокруг. – Кто вы? Где я вообще?

Романофф, успевшая наставить на пришельца пистолет, опустила руку.

\- Имя! – потребовала Хилл. – Звание!

\- Агент Тёрнер, секретная служба, - парень прихлопнул дымящуюся ткань на бедре. – Что здесь произошло? Где… - он дико оглянулся по сторонам. - Где вообще всё? Я должен быть в Капитолии!

Романофф переглянулась с Клинтом; тот медленно убрал стрелу с натянутой тетивы. Рядом с Тёрнером послышались сдавленные проклятия, ещё один парень – взлохмаченный, с засыпанными землёй глазами, - вынырнул наружу, проморгался и умолк, потрясённый видом.

\- Ну, - сказала Романофф, - так сразу и не объяснишь. Но ты в Капитолии, можешь не сомневаться.

\- При всём уважении, мэм… - начал агент, переходя от растерянности к злобе, - сейчас уж точно не время для шуток, и… - тут он увидел поднимающегося с земли Халка и замолчал.

\- Вот-вот, разумный подход, - констатировала Романофф, оглянулась через плечо и громко, многозначительно откашлялась. – Кэп. Не то чтоб я хотела портить вам момент…

\- Они не слышат, - вмешался Клинт. На физиономии у него расцветала улыбка. – Я бы тоже не стал.

\- Ты и не стал, - проворчала Романофф, вспомнив о чём-то. – И знаешь что, я готова последовать дурному примеру. Если Халк здесь, то и Пеппер неподалёку.

\- И Фьюри, - кивнул Клинт, оглядел нескольких растерянных, измазанных землёй и копотью людей – их становилось всё больше, и те, что уже успели выбраться, помогали подняться остальным. – Ребята, у нас тут возникло неотложное дело. Ведите себя хорошо и слушайтесь… - он запнулся, но тут же сориентировался, - сержанта Барнса и агента Хилл. И капитана Роджерса, конечно, когда он придёт в себя.

\- Уже, - отозвался Стив. Баки обернулся и увидел его – Стив успел подняться на ноги и теперь стоял, держа на руках Старка. Тот не пытался отбиваться, и Баки сперва решил, что он снова вздумал отдавать богу душу, - но тут Старк пошевелился, щекой привалился к плечу Стива и хрипло возразил:

\- Да ну? Так-таки и пришёл?

У Стива немедленно сделалось настолько счастливое лицо, что Баки совестно стало смотреть.

\- По крайней мере, способен соотноситься с реальностью, - сказал он, взяв себя в руки. – Хотя бы немного.

Старк запрокинул голову и уставился на него гневно.

\- Если ты решил сбыть меня с рук на руки докторам и отправиться разгребать весь этот бардак – забудь, не выйдет, - сказал он. – Давно у меня не было такой встряски, это правда, но я не собираюсь пропускать всё самое интересное. Где эта сволочь?

\- Киллиан? – Стив пожал плечами. – Не знаю. Я потерял его из виду, когда ты рванул за Кубом.

\- И где теперь Куб? – обманчиво ласково поинтересовался Локи. Вид у него был задумчивый, а Тор обнимал его сзади за плечи, словно защищая, и это сошло бы за жест братской заботы, если бы не выражение обветренного лица, откровенное донельзя. – Просто чтобы знать наверняка.

\- Я, - Тони засмеялся и закашлялся разом, - выкинул его ко всем чертям. Надо было сразу, как нашли, но меня тогда и на свете не было, так что… Стив, вообще-то ты можешь меня поставить на ноги, Джарвис снова с нами, но лично я не советую тебе этого делать, потому что иногда я бываю действительно невыносимым типом, и…

\- Мы скоро, - подытожила Романофф, кивнула Клинту, и оба пошли куда-то в сторону бывшего Белого Дома. Баки проводил их взглядом и сказал, обращаясь к Хилл:

\- Нужно разобраться с тем, что тут произошло. Верно?

\- И начнём с Киллиана и его игрушек, - Хилл помрачнела и сказала, не глядя на Стива. - Я знала про этот проект. Считала, что до его запуска ещё лет пять, и…

\- Ужасный проект, - немедленно встрял Тони. – Чем я там грозил Фьюри, трибуналом? Я передумал. Эти штуки можно как следует модифи…

\- Их нужно уничтожить, - веско заявил Капитан. – Чем скорее, тем лучше. Такое оружие вообще нельзя было создавать.

\- Узнаю капитана Роджерса, - отозвался Старк насмешливо и нежно. - Без Куба они всё равно мёртвый груз, так что расслабься, Кэп, и…

\- Расслабься? – переспросил Стив, точно не веря своим ушам. – Расслабься? Ты посмотри вокруг. Посмотри на все эти…

\- Разрушения, - подхватил Тони. – Ты что, сомневаешься в способности страны заново отстроить это гигантское мраморное уродство?

Несколько секунд Стив молча хватал ртом воздух, потом поставил Старка на землю и развернул к себе лицом – так проще было ругаться.

\- Сэр, - проговорил один из закопчённых людей, - я понимаю, что вы заняты, но что, чёрт побери, тут происходит?

Стив обернулся к нему и сказал только:

\- Выводите своих наружу. Думаю, многим будет нужна помощь.

\- А я, - заметила Хилл, - думаю, нам всем будет лучше передохнуть минутку, дождаться Ника и начать полномасштабное расследование.

Старк закатил глаза.

\- Если оно будет включать в себя заполнение кучи бумажек – я пас, - он потёр затылок. – Я вообще с Луны только что свалился. У меня медотвод. Я страшно хочу кофе и не хочу ничего писать.

\- Не с Луны, - поправил его Локи. – А из портала, который мой дорогой брат открыл в буквальном смысле куда угодно, - он раздражённо вздохнул. – А я только-только решил, что получу свою награду за труды.

\- О, даже не сомневайся, ты получишь, - отозвался Старк, скаля зубы и глядя не на Локи, а на Тора. – Совместная деятельность, говорят, сближает, вон хоть Капитана спроси.

Баки искренне пожалел Стива – у того даже уши загорелись алым. Локи, впрочем, и бровью не повёл.

\- Что же, - сказал он так рассудительно, что Баки немедленно заподозрил очередную пакость. – Зато мы можем сказать Всеотцу, что глупые смертные ухитрились случайно уничтожить Куб. После этого вряд ли кто-либо из Асгарда решится сунуться сюда. Кажется, вы именно этого хотели?

\- Ты им ещё скажи, - посоветовал неуёмный Старк, - что глупые смертные просят и в будущем не соваться, идёт?

\- Со всем уважением, - подтвердил Стив. – Это наша земля. Но я не понимаю. Что случилось с ними? – он указал на Хилл и на ошеломлённых внезапными переменами агентов, охранников и гвардейцев. – Не то чтобы я был против, но…

Локи пожал плечами.

\- Насчёт Куба не так уж много легенд, но одна из них – моя любимая, если это кому-то интересно, - сводится к тому, что Куб непременно пробует на прочность всех, кто оказывается рядом, и если они достаточно крепки – вознаграждает. Не вижу причин, по которым это не может быть правдой.

\- То есть что, - пробормотал Тони, явно пытаясь перевести услышанное в привычную систему координат, - если волновые показатели мозга…

\- К чёрту волновые показатели, - твёрдо сказала Хилл. – Просто мы сопротивлялись сколько могли и немножко сверх этого. Может, Куб это каким-то образом…

\- Почувствовал? – Тони присвистнул. – Мария, ты так скоро всерьёз примешься расставлять охрану по фен-шую и прочей эзотерике…

\- Если продолжишь, - любезно отозвалась Хилл, - я докончу то, что с тобой едва не случилось, и в этот раз Халк не поможет, поверь мне.

\- Нет, но всё-таки, - недоверчиво продолжил Тони, поглядывая то на грязных людей – людей, не «горячих парней», настоящих людей! – то на остывающие последствия вокруг. – Куб что, просто взял и _вытащил_ из нас эту мерзость? Ничего не потребовав взамен?

Тут он вспомнил ощущение горячей ленты, тянущейся из груди, и замолчал. Всё, что случилось с ним там, наверху, не то чтобы забывалось, нет – просто подёргивалось пеленой и казалось ирреальным. Приснившимся. Не может же быть, чтобы всё это и вправду?..

Пользуясь затишьем, Локи пожал плечами и пробормотал себе под нос что-то о глупых смертных, не верящих собственным глазам, зато склонных доверять всякой выдуманной чуши.

\- Знаешь что, - твёрдо сказал Стив, перехватывая Старка поудобней и решительно отказываясь возвращать его на землю. – Рискую прослыть солдафоном, но хватит с меня всей этой жуткой философии. Всё, что я вижу – это чудом не провалившуюся операцию с массой потерь и последствий, и разгребать эти последствия предстоит именно смертным.

\- Такова их обычная судьба, - паскудно захихикал Локи, и Старк принялся извиваться в крепких объятиях Стива, требуя сию секунду отпустить его и дать возможность поговорить с Локи по-мужски, если только Локи понимает, что имеется в виду. Локи не остался в долгу, и в конечном итоге Тору пришлось его держать почти так же, как Кэпу – Старка. Шум стоял чрезвычайный, и когда кто-то потряс Баки за плечо, он не сразу понял, что его, оказывается, звали.

\- Простите, сэр, мэм, - агент Тёрнер, несколько опомнившись и как следует рассмотрев дикую компанию вокруг, решил одновременно прояснить происходящее и у Баки, и у Хилл. – Но всё-таки: что это здесь такое происходит?

\- Мстители, - улыбаясь, сказала Хилл, и если бы Баки уже не был влюблён в неё по уши – влюбился бы сейчас, за одну эту улыбку.

Тёрнер беспомощно перевёл взгляд на Баки. Тот кивнул.

\- Мстители. Не пытайся понять, парень, просто прими как данность и так и напиши потом в отчёте: случились Мстители.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]По слухам, Маргарет Тэтчер обладала изрядной усидчивостью и порой вела заседания, длившиеся часами, не делая перерывов даже на пять минут. К окончанию таких совещаний мужчины были готовы проголосовать практически за что угодно, только чтобы выбраться, наконец, наружу.
> 
> [2]«Ро́берт Ф. Ке́ннеди Мемо́риэл Стэ́диум» или, сокращённо, «РФК Стэдиум» — многофункциональный стадион, расположенный в Вашингтоне, США.
> 
> [3]Cистема спутниковой навигации, принадлежащая министерству обороны США. Этот факт, по мнению некоторых государств, является её главным недостатком.
> 
> [4]DC – аббревиатура для Округа Колумбия.
> 
> [5]Глинко, штат Джорджия - учебный центр в Глинко, в котором в течение девяти недель проходят первое обучение новобранцы, отобранные для потенциальной службы в охране Президента США. После прохождения этого курса новобранцы отправляются служить в один из ста полевых офисов Секретной службы. После пяти-восьми лет работы лучшие из этих агентов зачисляются в штат охраны президента США.
> 
> [6]Джеймс Портер – военный министр США при президенте Джоне Тайлере в 1843-1844 годах.
> 
> [7] Мк-48 - ручной пулемет под патрон 7,62×51 мм. Используется войсками спецназначения.
> 
> [8] В военной академии Вест-Пойнт проходит подготовка офицерского корпуса сухопутных войск США.
> 
> [9]Уотергейтский скандал - политический скандал в США 1972—1974, закончившийся отставкой президента страны Ричарда Никсона. 
> 
> [10]Дневная Мечта – сортовая роза американской селекции.
> 
> [11]Спикер Палаты представителей занимает второе место в списке наследования полномочий президента после вице-президента и перед временным президентом Сената США, являясь, по сути, третьим человеком в иерархии политической системы Соединённых штатов. В настоящий момент должность занимает Джон Бейнер.
> 
> [12] Изнутри купол Капитолия украшен первой в США фреской, изображающей «Апофеоз Вашингтона» в окружении олимпийских богов, автор — греко-итальянец Константин Брумиди, 1865 год.
> 
> [13] Гунн – валькирия, имя которой переводится как «Битва».
> 
> [14] Лодочник Джим – прозвище Джеймса Гарфилда, 20го президента США. В юности он работал боцманом в Огайо. 
> 
> [15]Существует список официальных лиц, принимающих президентские полномочия в порядке установленной очерёдности в случае, если президент не в состоянии исполнять своих полномочий. По слухам, он достигает ста имён на случай ядерной войны и массовой гибели государственных мужей.
> 
> [16] Министр по делам ветеранов – 17-й (предпоследний) в официальном списке передачи президентских полномочий.
> 
> [17] Супервторник - на политическом жаргонеСША — вторник в начале февраля или марта в год президентских выборов, когда в большинстве штатов проходят предварительные выборы (т. н. «праймериз» англ.primaries). На этих выборах избираются делегаты-выборщики от штатов на съезды по выбору кандидатов в президенты от всех партий. В супервторник выбирается больше делегатов, чем в любой другой день предвыборной гонки, поэтому для всех кандидатов в президенты победа в этот день очень важна.


	5. Chapter 5

-12-

 

Всё тело ныло, как после драки, и Стива то и дело бросало то в жар, то в холод. Хилл, и та заметила, прервалась на полуслове и спросила подозрительно:

\- Капитан, а вы в норме? Мальчишка вас не покусал?

Очень тяжело жить, когда в ответ на такой вопрос не можешь соврать, что подхватил простуду, спасибо, мэм, это скоро пройдёт. Но признаваться женщине в происходящем с ним и вовсе было немыслимо.

\- Устал, - коротко ответил Стив, и это было правдой, устал он чудовищно. И теперь уже безнадёжно, потому что никого, кроме Тони, он рядом с собой представить не мог, а Тони был от этого не в восторге. Мягко говоря. – Я справлюсь.

\- Хорошо, потому что нам сейчас нужны каждые свободные руки, - кивнула Хилл. Она выглядела лучше, чем когда Стив видел её в последний раз – может быть, урвала несколько часов сна. – Всё, что вы просите, вам доставят. Передайте Старку, что он… он сам знает, кто он. Два генератора, промышленный холодильник и коробку пончиков, надо же. Я лично прослежу, чтобы ему плюнули в каждый.

Нужно было улыбнуться, но у Стива что-то случилось с лицом, и улыбка не получилась.

\- Вокруг вашей так называемой базы организована полоса отчуждения, - продолжала Хилл, хмурясь, - но всё-таки постарайтесь не слишком шуметь. Секретность Щ.И.Т. обеспечит, но эти Старковы штучки, и Беннер… - она требовательно посмотрела на Стива. – Проследите за тем, чтобы не было прожекторов во всё небо и пострадавших гражданских, эти вещи очень плохо стираются из общественной памяти.

\- Прослежу, - пообещал Стив, вовсе не чувствуя в себе сил следить за чем бы то ни было. Слабость разливалась по телу, это был не короткий приступ, не раздражающее постоянное нытьё каждой мышцы – мерзость, но можно справиться, - нет, это был мощный, отчаянный, непреодолимый порыв тела, доведённого до крайности. – Брюс стабилен, у него есть несколько интересных задач.

\- Радостно слышать, - отозвалась Хилл, - но на всякий случай я положила ему новую тетрадь. Наши специалисты продолжают исследовать куб, и, к сожалению, столкнулись с некоторыми сложностями.

Эта женщина была настоящим мастером преуменьшений, но Стив не нашёл в себе сил как-то отреагировать.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, силясь прикинуть, хотя бы вчерне, сколько времени пройдёт до того момента, как он свалится на пол и примется кататься, сдирая с себя одежду и хрипя. Перед глазами так и стояло бледное лицо Баки, мирно спавшего в ледяном тумане. По крайней мере, для него сделали всё, что могли, остальное будет зависеть…

\- …от вас, - строго сказала Хилл. – Вы слышите меня, капитан? Если я не получу результатов в ближайшее время, то сверну проект «Мстители», что бы там ни думал Ник, и…

\- Я слышу, - отозвался Стив. – Агент Хилл, я действительно очень устал. Извините. Все здесь делают всё, что могут, и худшее, что может сделать Щ.И.Т. – объявить моих людей вне закона.

Что же – на это он ещё пока был способен. Защитить своих. Прикрыть им спину.

\- У моих полномочий тоже есть предел, капитан, - сказала Хилл с явным отвращением и отключилась, не тратя времени на прощания. Несколько секунд Стив молча смотрел на погасший экран, словно там могло быть написано что-то чрезвычайно важное, спасительное, как на скрижалях, что-то определённое, за что можно было бы уцепиться, на что можно было опереться.

Там не было ничего, конечно же. Он застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, повернулся, морщась от того, как это простое движение отозвалось жаром и болью. Словно все нитки, из которых была соткана ткань его одежды, превратились в мельчайшие зубы и впились в каждый дюйм кожи. О том, какой пожар полыхает внутри, он старался не думать, было и без того достаточно плохо. Нужно было добраться до ванной, до какой-нибудь норы, закутка – лучше звукоизолированного и с хорошей вентиляцией, - и свалиться там, попытаться перетерпеть, пережить…

Тони смотрел на него из тёмного угла комнаты. Стив отчётливо видел, как он отделился от стены, сделал несколько шагов, сокращая расстояние. В теле всё вопило от жажды, и Стив стиснул кулаки, выкатил слова, как тяжёлые камни:

\- Уйди. Пожалуйста.

Тони покачал головой и оказался ещё на шаг ближе, его запах обжигал, каждый глоток был мучителен, словно Стив пытался дышать расплавленным золотом.

\- Это не потому что ты омега, - сказал Тони, дёрнул пряжку ремня. – Надеюсь, ты ещё можешь думать хоть немного, хотя, может, оно бы и лучше, если бы не мог. Ещё надумаешь себе такой же фигни, как та, из-за которой страдаешь, я не психоаналитик, к чёрту, кто бы мне помог разобраться в собственной голове, не говоря про чужую. Электроника проще, - он выхлестнул из петель ремень, уронил его, переступил, как змею, и содрал с себя рубашку. – И я снова не сходил в душ, - пожаловался он. – И снова мне насрать.

\- Тони, - беззвучно выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, как в голове, где били частым молотом в виски, делается пусто и бело. Тони скользнул к нему, собственнически взял за каменное плечо, дохнул жаром и запахом в самые губы, Стив _чувствовал_ этот запах на вкус, действительно чувствовал. Тони был как металл, как морская вода, от горечи сводило скулы, но каждый глоток воздуха после неё казался сладким. – То…

Ему не дали договорить. Горячо и больно ткнувшись ему в губы, Тони поцеловал, уже не слушаясь, но подчиняя, заявляя права, сминая и раскрывая языком страдальчески искривлённый рот. Стив застонал горлом, обречённо понимая, что сдержаться не получится, что он, вот прямо сейчас, собирается совершить самую огромную ошибку своей жизни, и, хоть убей, не может заставить себя жалеть. Это же был Тони. Тони, каким-то чудом не ужаснувшийся его природе, горячий и напряжённый, весь жёсткий, хватавший его пальцами, крепкими, как в броне, и целовавший так, что Стиву довелось кончить, даже не сняв брюк.

Он не успел ужаснуться. Тони дёрнул молнию, ввинтился ладонью в мокрый пах, всё это прошло как-то мимо сознания, как в горячечном бреду, Стива ещё трясло и выламывало диким непристойным оргазмом, он почти не мог дышать, а в теле уже опять всё сжималось, требуя и умоляя, и он выстонал:

\- Н-не…

\- Заткнись.

Это было сказано так, что Стив заткнулся. Тони содрал с него футболку и липнущие к коже джинсы, опустился на колени, помог избавиться от обуви. Всё это Стив пережил с полным ощущением ирреальности, пытался только не хватать Тони за плечи, не тянуть к себе. Получалось плохо, и Тони, подняв голову, пригрозил хрипло:

\- Свяжу. Можешь ты потерпеть… - он помотал головой, снизу вверх глядя в дикие глаза Стива, констатировал:

\- Ясно, уже нет, - и прижался лицом к вымокшему  спермой паху, лизнул, выругался сквозь зубы. – Я тоже.

Пальцы его царапали Стиву бёдра и задницу, сжимали крепко, оставляли, наверное, следы. Или нет. Стиву было всё равно, он был слишком занят тем, чтобы не упасть, ноги ослабели, между ягодиц текло, много, стыдно и неопрятно. Но нисколько не отвратительно для Тони, если судить по тому, как он запустил туда пальцы, принудив Стива разжать судорожно сведённые ягодицы, с мокрым пошлым звуком вогнал по скользкому, выдохнул:

\- Давай на колени.

Словно бы только и дожидаясь этого разрешения, Стив тяжело обвалился на подломившихся коленях, рефлекторно упёрся ладонью, чтобы не упасть, и Тони оказался за ним, довольно и зло заворчал в самое ухо, прижался животом к голой беззащитной спине.

Почему-то именно это оказалось последней каплей. Стив всхлипнул в голос, как никогда в жизни себе не позволял, выгнул спину, вжимаясь в Тони – тот губами впаялся в его загривок, сжал плечи, укусил сверхчувствительную припухлость сразу под ложбинкой, сказал невнятно:

\- Охуеть. Блядь, и это всё моё, - он забормотал что-то сквозь зубы, и до Стива донеслось только «если ты, блядь, думаешь…», и тут же Тони сжал челюсти сильнее, откусил оставшиеся слова, это было неважно, жгучая боль и сладость вспыхнули у Стива одновременно в шее и заднице, он понял, что Тони загнал ему и метит, вот прямо сейчас, метит его, это было так нестерпимо, что он заорал, выгибая спину, и кончил снова.

\- Гррр-ячий, - выдохнул Тони, не разжимая зубов; теперь он двигался, Стив чувствовал, как в нём движется твёрдый член, как растёт и взбухает узел, тело орало и стонало от долгожданной вязки, хлюпающие мокрые звуки были ужасны, непристойны… вот только не было сил ужаснуться. – Мой!

«Твой», - сказал бы Стив, не будь его горло перехвачено зарождающимся воплем, который он по старой привычке упорно старался сдержать. Колени упирались в неровный пол, спина сама гнулась под Тони, на шее цвела и жгла свежая, с кровью, метка. Твой, только для тебя, неужели до сих пор не веришь?

Узел вошёл в него и застрял, больно растянув, Тони хрипло крикнул что-то, чего Стив не разобрал, впился зубами снова, стиснул до синяков, замер так, долгим ударом загнав до предела. Стив ясно чувствовал сквозь накатывающий оргазм, как в нём крупно вздрагивает узел, как Тони, вонзив зубы, тяжело и мокро дышит ему в затылок, как уже не кричит даже – стонет всем телом, выплёскиваясь.

Колени у Стива подломились окончательно, и он безвольно опустился на дешёвый и не слишком-то чистый ковёр, распластался и замер так, с судорогами, катившимися по всему телу, и Тони, обвалившимся сверху. Потом Старк пошевелился, разжал зубы, - Стив охнул, не сумев сдержаться, - стал зализывать, горячий язык мокро скользил по коже, горячий узел распирал изнутри, круг реактора вдавливался в спину точно между лопаток.

\- Пиздец, - выговорил Тони, шумно сглотнул. – Кто подойдёт хоть на метр теперь… - он замолчал, пошевелился, потребовал сипло и неубедительно:

\- Скажи что-нибудь.

\- Что? – выговорил Стив, вдыхая смешанный запах пыли и химикалий от ковра, свой собственный, горячечный, почти болезненно-сладкий запах Тони, металлическую морскую ноту спермы, и поверх всего этого – широкий, как река, всепоглощающий запах вязки.

\- Не знаю, - по-прежнему сипя, признался Тони. – Что там полагается говорить, когда тебе только что досталось, как сейчас?

\- Не знаю, - выговорил Стив. – Раньше мне так не доставалось.

\- Заметно, - Тони пошевелился, откашлялся. – Прости за Барнса. Вот, я это сказал. Сделай вид, что не слышал.

\- Спасибо за Баки, - шёпотом возразил Стив. – Если бы не ты и Брюс…

\- Фигня, - отозвался Тони, - взрывы, в конце концов, моя специальность. Грохнуло знатно, - он двинул бёдрами и тихо долго застонал. – Считай меня сволочью, но я сейчас опять… - он наклонился, лизнул рядом с меткой, заставил Стива задрожать. – Уже.

\- Я тоже, - хрипло признался Стив, тщетно пытаясь не подаваться бёдрами назад. Узел в нём немного опал, тёрся теперь о стенки при каждом движении и даже вздохе, ощущение было острым, дразнящим, Стив едва успел сказать, - и ты не сволочь. Это я…

\- Ради всего святого, замолчи ты, пока я тебя не треснул, - Тони сполз с него, насколько было возможно, вздёрнул под живот, заставил подняться на колени. Стив подчинился, голова у него снова шла кругом, неполнота требовала движения, он заныл, ужасаясь самому себе, и подался назад. Тони заворчал довольно, лизнул его опять, легко поцеловал поверх метки. Стив вскрикнул, острая молния прошила спину, новая порция смазки потекла, запахла густо.

К счастью, Тони промолчал на этот счёт. Только выдохнул низкий рык, притёрся к Стиву вплотную, взял за бёдра, надевая на себя, замер так, растягивая невыносимый момент неполной близости, дождался нового тихого стона и задвигался быстро, идеально попадая в ритм скачущего сердца.

\- Мой, - говорил он. – Мой, ясно тебе, сукин ты сын, я-то думал, почему ты… - тут он задохнулся, ткнулся губами в метку, заставив Стива закричать, выговорил через силу, - с-сучка…

Стива как обожгло; он опустил голову, кровь бросилась ему в лицо, возбуждение никуда не исчезло, Тони трахал его слишком хорошо, и шептал-шептал-шептал, сводя с ума, каждым словом пробираясь всё глубже, даже глубже метки, задевая сильнее, чем членом по мокрым, судорожно сжимающимся стенкам.

\- Де… вочка… моя, - он стиснул Стива крепче, задвигал бёдрами так быстро, что толчки совершенно слились в одно жгучее, до самого нутра продирающее ощущение заполненности, Стив был открыт, беспомощен, заполнен целиком, узел в нём снова рос, закрывая просвет, заставив Тони зарычать от досады на собственную несдержанность. – Ещё, чёрррррт, ещё хочу, - он втянул запах у самого уха Стива, выругался бессильно, - не могу, блядь, сейчас кончу!

Перед глазами плыли алые пятна, какие-то круги, Стив по-прежнему был как оглушённый, мало что соображал – и, пожалуй, к лучшему, потому что иначе он определённо сошёл бы с ума, не выдержал бы творящегося безумия. Он давал Тони всё без остатка, он любил Тони всем сердцем и ненавидел почти так же сильно, как любил – за метку, за сучку и девочку, за то, что не может и никогда не мог сопротивляться, никогда, с первой встречи и первого вздоха, и теперь уже, наверное, навсегда. Каждый толчок был словно выгравирован в нём, невозможно было забыть такое, нельзя было сложить в тот дальний пыльный угол памяти, где лежали старые детские мысли, воспоминания, куда Стив складывал и тоску по дому, и страх не состояться, и какие-то совсем глупые и давние мечты – всё, чему не было места в жизни солдата и мужчины.

\- Кон…чай, - приказал он, чувствуя, что задыхается, по-настоящему задыхается от застрявших где-то в груди колючих слёз. Если бы Тони продолжил ещё хоть минуту, он бы не выдержал – но Тони, словно только того и дожидался, вскрикнул в голос, ударил бёдрами, вгоняя узел, продравший Стива по всем слишком нежным, слишком чувствительным точкам, застыл, сорванно матерясь и кончая, кончая… В Стиве сжалось и сцепилось намертво, на языке проступил вкус крови, он опустил голову как можно ниже, лбом упираясь в изгвазданный ковёр.

Нельзя было спрашивать, но он спросил всё-таки:

\- Зачем?

Тони пошевелился на нём, и внутри отозвалась длинная судорога не до конца утихшего блаженства, от которого Стиву хотелось умереть.

\- У меня чуть мозги не сгорели, - шёпотом признался Тони. - Ты спрашивай как-нибудь ясней, идёт? - он выдохнул, мокро и обжигающе, Стиву между лопаток. – Нужно перебраться в постель. Ковровые ожоги и всё такое прочее.

Стив понятия не имел, о чём Тони сейчас говорит, но голос успокаивал, приглушал кипящее в груди буйное море, так что он не перебивал, только слушал.

\- Ты нечто, капитан, - насмешка в голосе Тони никак не могла скрыть потрясения. – Нужно было мне сразу догадаться, почему ты меня не метишь, а я-то думал…

\- Ты не согласился бы, - сказал Стив именно то, что думал. – Тебе было бы плохо потом, Тони.

\- Я бы согласился, - упрямо сказал Старк. – Похоже было, что у меня есть голова на плечах, а?

\- Непохоже, - подтвердил Стив. - Поэтому у меня должна была быть голова на плечах за двоих.

Тони молчал так долго, что это молчание показалось Стиву окончательным, он почти поверил, что сейчас Старк поднимется, вытащит опадающий узел и всё-таки уйдёт.

\- Если любишь, - медленно и через силу выговорил Тони, - как сопливый тинейджер, глупо, по-настоящему. Ты ведь не должен при этом думать о последствиях, а? Вообще не должен думать.

\- Если любишь, - тихо сказал Стив, - думаешь о последствиях вдвое чаще, за себя и за другого, - он помолчал. – Я не знаю, Тони, это не стратегия и не поле боя, я в этом не силён.

\- Можно подумать, я силён, - фыркнул Старк, обнял Стива под мышками и щекой устроился на спине. Волосы щекотались, но Стиву неожиданно стало легче. – Самые длинные отношения у меня были на три ночи, и то потому, что я был в шале, блин, ты же не знаешь, что такое шале… неважно. Романтический отдых в горах – звучит чудесно, только не когда снегом заносит до самой крыши и некуда деваться, и девушка скучает и хочет в Монако, и начинает предъявлять претензии, а тебе с ней уже скучно до тошноты, - он вздохнул и закончил неожиданно. – Потом нас откопали. Никакой больше Швейцарии, у меня с ней… - и тут он замолчал, словно обжёгся о какую-то внезапно вспыхнувшую мысль.

\- Что? – глухо спросил Стив, пытаясь повернуться и как минимум перебраться на сухую часть ковра, а как максимум – посмотреть в лицо Тони. Тот раздражённо стукнул его по спине.

\- Помолчи, ради… - он замолчал. – Швейцария, точно. Бёрн, это я помню, Рождество… нет, день благодарения… нет, Рождество, снег и серпантин же, чёрт, спросить бы Пеппер, что же я там делал…

\- Да о чём ты вообще? – не выдержал Стив, вывернулся из-под Тони и охнул от звучного чавкающего звука. Смазка, чёрт бы её, и раскрытый зад. Кровь снова прилила к щекам, и уши загорелись.

\- Не мешай, - потребовал Тони, - ну вот, сбил с мысли. Что я хотел… - он сел на ковре, закусил большой палец, как ребёнок, и несколько минут ёрзал бровями, потом расстроенно выдохнул. – Нет, ни хрена не помню. Придёт в себя Пеппер – спрошу у неё.

\- Джарвис, - предложил Стив, пытаясь наскоро обтереться собственной измятой футболкой. Больше было нечем, а ей было уже всё равно. – Он ведь всё о тебе знает.

\- Не всё, и его тогда ещё не было, то есть был, но до мобильной версии я тогда ещё не допёр,  - Тони пожевал губами, поднялся, подошёл к Стиву вплотную, уставился шалыми глазами. – Это подождёт. Неважно. Тут есть кровать покрепче? Следующие несколько часов я собираюсь тебя в неё вколачивать, будет обидно, если развалится в процессе.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив, собрав все – не слишком много получилось – силы. – Нам нужно поговорить.

Тони закатил глаза.

\- Кэп, у тебя стоит до подбородка, из задницы течёт, только ты способен в таком состоянии выяснять отношения, учти, я тоже не железный, - он хмыкнул. - Не в этом смысле, по крайней мере. Не потерпишь? – он оглядел решительное лицо Стива и со вздохом констатировал. – Ладно, у тебя пять минут. Всё равно нам надо добраться куда-нибудь… Джарвис!

\- Да, сэр, - проговорил Джарвис, заставив Стива вздрогнуть и автоматически прикрыться футболкой.

\- Проветри здесь и сделай что-нибудь с ковром, хоть выбрось, мне всё равно, и подскажи, где есть комната поуютней. Не то чтобы я ни разу ни с кем не спал в кабинете, но сейчас случай явно не тот, да и кэп – не секретарша.

Стив стиснул зубы и постарался не думать о том, что Тони как нарочно нарывается на хорошую трёпку.

\- Вы никогда не спали с секретарями, мистер Старк, - напомнил Джарвис, - так как считали это дурным тоном. Подходящая под запрос комната через дверь от этой.

\- Предатель, но я тебя прощаю, - легко сказал Тони, переступил ком безнадёжно испорченной одежды на полу и взял Стива за руку. – Начинай. Я обещал тебе пять минут, я держу своё слово, видишь, какой я молодец и надёжный парень? Время пошло.

Стив не нашёлся с ответом. Только остановился у самой двери, проговорил:

\- Голым наружу?

\- Там нет никого, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Тони. – Продолжай зря смущаться, потратишь ещё минуту, мне же меньше достанется. Разговоров по душам. Ненавижу разговоры по душам.

\- Святая правда, сэр, в отличие от вашего предыдущего заявления, - вмешался Джарвис. Тони зарычал сквозь зубы и велел ему заткнуться.

\- Ведёшь себя как подросток, чья мамочка нашла себе мужчину, - обвиняюще заявил он, глядя в потолок и всё ещё держа Стива за руку. – Смущаешь мне Стива. Кстати, зашифруй всё, что здесь писал… - он подумал, поглядел в лицо ошеломлённого Стива и в задумчивости почесал щёку. – Нет, лучше сотри. Домашнее порно на этот раз отменяется, - он сплёл пальцы с пальцами Стива и требовательно потянул его за собой.

\- Тони, ты не должен… - попытался Стив, чувствуя себя чертовски некомфортно голым в коридоре, ты…

\- Сорок секунд, капитан, - весело предупредил Тони. – Тридцать девять, тридцать восемь…

\- Тони, будь хоть немного серьёзнее! – не выдержал Стив. Метка на шее загорелась с новой силой, он автоматически потёр её и нахмурился. – Хотя бы постарайся.

\- Я иду в чём мать родила и в реакторе с тобой под руку, - отреагировал Тони, пинком открывая нужную дверь. – Какая серьёзность, о чём ты?

Стив скрипнул зубами и, едва оказавшись в условной безопасности комнаты, рывком развернул Тони и прижал к двери. Старк ухмылялся, сверкал глазами и выглядел удивительно уязвимым.

\- Ты меня пометил, - сказал Стив, не узнавая собственного голоса. – Это кое-что да значит, нет? Или тебе всё равно? Или…

Веселье Тони разом сошло на нет, и он уставился на Стива обречённо и зло.

\- Ты расширяешь мои представления о течке, - сказал он, и Стива передёрнуло от мерзкого слова. – И об омегах в целом. И даже о тебе самом. Тебе сейчас полагается лежать на спине, колотить меня по заднице пятками и требовать ещё и поглубже, и так сутки кряду, нет? Как ты ещё сдерживаешься?

\- Богатый опыт, - ответил Стив. – Не уходи от ответа. Это что-нибудь значит или ты метишь любого, кто попросит?

\- Ну, ты не просил, - оскалясь, ответил Тони. Злости в его глазах прибавилось, и запах взбудораженного альфы стал сильнее. – Ты вообще ни о чём для себя не просишь, а? Приказывать умеешь, кто бы спорил, но вечно у тебя на лице это выражение «я хороший американский парень, я ничего не хочу для себя самого», вот только попробуй сказать, что нет!

Это звучало обвинением, и Стива, сквозь накатывающую вновь слабость желания, накрыло ответной злостью.

\- И что в этом плохого? – он сжал Тони сильнее, давя желание просто наклониться и поцеловать. Поцелуи не давали разговаривать, с ними было легче и проще, но Стив всегда помнил, что нельзя целоваться вечно. – Я не говорю, что все должны делать как я, но…

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, - перебил его Тони, - что некоторым людям, - он попытался многозначительно подвигать бровями, но не смог и только оскалился вновь, отгрызая слова одно за другим, - что некоторым людям _нужно_ , чтобы их брали себе? Не думая о последствиях! – вдруг рявкнул он, наливаясь кровью. – Без всей этой ерунды про «я должен иметь голову на плечах», «ты свободный человек» и «имею ли я право?»!

\- Ты бы меня не простил! – крикнул Стив. Это совсем не походило на выяснение отношений, как он себе его представлял – спокойный долгий разговор по душам, может быть, кое в чём болезненный, но без криков. – Даже если бы не знал, кто я на самом деле!

\- На самом деле ты капитан, мать твою, Америка! – ощерился Тони. – Что такого ужасного поменялось от того, что раз в полгода или с какой там у тебя частотой это случается, я пока без понятия, ты начинаешь пахнуть так, что у меня одно желание – разложить тебя и трахать до обморока? Ну и что в этом плохого, чёрт возьми, или тебя так корёжит потому, что твоя драгоценная задница должна быть неприкосновенна, а тут я, и я альфа, у меня тоже есть потребность иногда чувствовать себя мужиком?!

Стив замолчал, совершенно ошеломлённый этим удивительным признанием, потом спросил недоверчиво и гораздо тише:

\- То есть что… ничего не изменилось?

\- Нет, мы все соберёмся в кружок вокруг тебя и начнём тыкать пальцами и обвинять в том, что ты, вот ведь сволочь какая, назло нам и министерским чинушам в лампасах взял да и родился омегой, - чуть снизив тон, заявил Тони. – Кэп, прошло семьдесят лет, вместо ламповых приёмников и бумажных писем теперь хайтек и облачные технологии, почему ты вбил себе в голову, что люди меняются медленней?

\- Я думал, - после долгой паузы признался Стив, - думал, что…

\- Я знаю, что ты думал, и ты думал херню, - отрезал Тони. – Нет, я понимаю, что у тебя старая закалка и нет ничего ужаснее, чем подставлять зад другому парню, а полагается мужественно бороться с посланными господом испытаниями, я это в тебе и… - он осёкся и закончил совсем другим тоном. – Но как же это бесит.

\- Прости, - сказал Стив. В груди у него стало как-то пусто, слишком свободно, как в комнате, из которой выбросили старую мебель, и всё можно переделать по своему вкусу. – Я нечаянно.

\- Я не сержусь, - Тони прижался лбом к его груди. – Ору я потому, что волнуюсь за тебя. Боже правый, что я несу и как же мне сейчас страшно.

Стив обнял его, чувствуя, как пустота в груди стремительно заполняется теплом, прижал к себе напряжённое смуглое тело.

 - Я никому не скажу, - пообещал он, - правда, Тони. Сможешь и дальше выглядеть насмешливым ублюдком, если тебе так нужно, но лично мне, сейчас, когда даже Джарвис не слышит…

\- Я слышу, сэр, - предупредил Джарвис. – Извините. Я уже отключаю внешнее наблюдение и стираю запись.

Тони слабо хихикнул Стиву в грудь.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что я сразу пропал? – он с усилием поднял голову и заглянул в глаза Стиву. – Что с ума сходил, когда ты меня сгрёб и не пометил, чёртов ты республиканец? Я думал, я твоя грязная тайна. Так, по необходимости, и потому, что… как там… мой гормональный профиль чрезвычайно напоминает профиль моего покойного папочки, а на него у тебя гусята?

Стив даже рта не успел раскрыть, чтобы выразить своё потрясение, и выяснить, что это за гусята, и не сошёл ли Тони с ума от ненавистного разговора по душам, как всякую возможность ответить у него отняли.

И в этой комнате была кровать. Крепкая, надёжная, настоящая американская кровать, привыкшая достойно встречать ниспосланные господом испытания.

 

-13-

 

Полная кювета опустилась на пол, молоко из неё плеснуло через край, потекло тёплой душистой струёй – помня страсть волков и лис к ярким запахам, Брюс добавил в порошковую дрянь немного ванили.

\- Фенрир, - позвал он, отошёл на несколько шагов, осматривая комнату. Каким образом мальчишка ухитрился затаиться в полупустом пыльном пространстве, оставалось неясным. Брюс поставил бы на местечко за парой древних вытертых кресел или на декоративную, в фестонах паутины, панель на противоположной стене – когда-то она спасала обитателей этого странного места от клаустрофобии, имитируя вид на опушку рассветного леса, а теперь представляла собой коллекцию грязных пятен, - но рычание послышалось с другой стороны, из-под продавленного, в торчащих ржавых пружинах дивана.

\- Я принёс поесть, - сказал Брюс, на все корки честя себя за то, что не удосужился захватить дольки шоколада. Мальчик вряд ли стал бы есть шоколад, дети-маугли не понимают вкуса сладкого, но самому Брюсу немного какао пошло бы на пользу. – Это не отрава и не ловушка.

Новая порция рычания донеслась из-под приземистого пыльного бронтозавра, и тут Брюс наконец-то увидел качнувшуюся тень. Быстрые волчьи глаза блеснули дико и тут же скрылись в пыльной темноте.

\- Это молоко, - сказал Брюс, отступая ещё на шаг от соблазнительной добычи и дивясь тому, насколько мальчик упорен. Его вытащили из привычной норы, в вонючем резиновом колпаке протащили сквозь кусачую холодную воду, погрузили в лодку, потом в самолёт, при нём ругались между собой, пугали всплесками феромонов и шумом моторов, его приволокли в незнакомое место, где всё было чужим и пахло опасно и оглушительно, потом оставили одного – а мальчик не только не впал в кататонию и безвольное смирение, но даже, напротив, проявлял вполне здоровую, с точки зрения Брюса, агрессию. Защищал свою территорию, сверкал на Брюса глазами, нюхал воздух, пытался рычать!

Другого это злило. А Брюса восхищала стойкость.

\- Хороший мальчик, - сказал Брюс, садясь непосредственно на пол. Брюк было не жалко, ерунда. – Я посижу здесь; мне хотелось бы познакомиться с тобой, Фенрир.

Тихое угрожающее рычание опять потекло из темноты, сумрачная тень, в которой никак нельзя было угадать ребёнка, двинулась на дюйм и замерла снова. Мальчик был страшно голоден, это должно было помочь делу, придать ему решимости драться за еду, за выживание, дать Брюсу шанс наладить хоть какой-то контакт. Он прикрыл глаза, приготовился к долгому ожиданию, стал дышать ровно и глубоко, полностью концентрируясь на этом нехитром процессе, успокаивая мысли, глядя внутрь себя. Медитация всегда помогала ему собрать себя воедино, восстановиться, укрепиться в собственном теле, даже Другой умолкал на время, постоянная горячая злоба внутри унималась, давала Брюсу драгоценную минуту передышки. Само время из быстро бегущего потока превращалось в неподвижное тихое озеро, меняло свойства, и Брюс мог сидеть так часами, пока внешний мир не заявлял о себе.

В этот раз ему довелось медитировать около двух часов. Сквозь расслабленные полуопущенные веки он видел, как мальчик движется в своём убежище. Сначала появилась худая кисть сплошь в царапинах и со сломанными чёрными ногтями, затем лицо, полное страха и решимости, с кривым ртом и сморщившимся в беззвучном рычании носом. Потом Фенрир, извиваясь и пластаясь по полу, выбрался до половины, замер, глядя на неподвижного Брюса и на кювету, сравнивая расстояние и оценивая собственные шансы. Брюс не шевелился, дышал ровно, и мальчик решился, появился целиком, на четвереньках двинулся к кювете, не сводя с Брюса напряжённых остановившихся глаз. Ровно дыша, Брюс оценивал ситуацию. Истощение, но не критичное – мышцы у мальчишки были вполне приличными, даром что сквозь обрывки какой-то невообразимо грязной шкуры ясно светились рёбра, проступавшие под натянутой кожей всякий раз, как он вдыхал. Агрессия, совершенно здоровая. Много грязи, но в целом физически мальчик был на удивление цел.

Но эти его волчьи повадки и странные глаза. Брюс выскреб по сусекам памяти всё, что помнил о редких синдромах, но ничего похожего на то, что лично наблюдал сейчас, не нашлось, кроме давнего, застрявшего ещё с первого курса, убеждения, что жёлтых глаз у человека быть не может. Но ведь было же. Мальчик, припадая к полу, добрался до кюветы, предупреждающе тихо зарычал, лёг на живот, подобрав напряжённые в немедленной готовности рвануть с места конечности, опустил лицо к еде. Он следил за Брюсом исподлобья, пока пил – не по-собачьи, что давало некоторую надежду, - и по лицу его прошёл кратчайший спазм наслаждения, порадовавший Брюса ещё больше привычки пить, по-детски вытянув губы трубочкой.

Психически мальчик пострадал гораздо больше и, с точки зрения Брюса, неожиданней. Из несвязных объяснений Старка, данных сквозь зубы и на бегу, выходило, что  ни в каком лесу они мальчика не подбирали, что несколько месяцев или даже лет он жил в замкнутом пространстве, так почему волки?

Фенрир допивал молоко, лопатки на полуголой спине ходили ходуном, он шумно и протяжно всосал остатки, сам дёрнулся от звука, боком отскочил от опустевшей кюветы, глядя на Брюса. Тот поднял веки – мальчик зарычал, вздёрнул губу, морща нос, с лица снесло даже то короткое выражение удовольствия, что просверкивало, пока он пил.

\- Приятного аппетита, - сказал Брюс, глядя мальчику не между бровей – он не хотел давить без необходимости, пока была возможность договориться, - но в самые глаза. – Меня зовут Брюс Беннер, доктор Брюс Беннер.

При слове «доктор» Фенрир припал к полу и с поразительной скоростью пополз задом под диван.

\- Я знаю, ты не любишь врачей, - продолжал Брюс, твёрдо намереваясь выжать из этой встречи всё, что можно. – И знаю, что не веришь ни единому моему слову, да и понимаешь хорошо если треть, но всё-таки у нас есть шансы, и неплохие, как мне кажется, узнать друг друга получше.

Угрожающее рычание было ему ответом, но знакомство можно было считать состоявшимся. Брюс развернул захваченный с собой свёрток ткани, положил на пол прямо перед выходом из убежища. Было очень странно предлагать ребёнку собственную рубашку – нестиранную, с застрявшими в волокнах тёплой ткани запахами кожи, пота и работы, - но мальчик нуждался в безопасном объекте агрессии, должен был привыкнуть к запаху, может быть, переметить по-своему…

\- Я зайду вечером, - пообещал Брюс. В спину ему летели тихий угрожающий скулёж, трусливый, злой и полный облегчения. Брюс поднял кювету, решил, что вечером, пожалуй, уже безопасно будет дать мальчику яйцо. Стоило бы расспросить капитана или Тони о том, что входило в его привычный рацион, но и Тони, и капитан были вне досягаемости, так что приходилось ориентироваться на личный опыт.

Яйцо, решил Брюс. И молоко, раз уж мальчику так оно по вкусу.

В комнате, которую он привык считать своей, его ждали тщательно упакованные подарки от Хилл, коробка пончиков с ярким стикером «собственность Тони Старка» и встревоженный Клинт Бартон.

\- Я еле прорвался, - сказал он. - Пришлось цепляться за дно фургона, как в старом вестерне.

\- Можно было просто показаться, - предложил Брюс, хмурясь и пытаясь соотнести услышанное с обещаниями Хилл. – Никто не стал бы вас останавливать, нет?

\- Ну, это был вариант на самый крайний случай, - отозвался Клинт. – Некоторые привычки неистребимы, - он помолчал, глядя поверх плеча Брюса на затянутые зелёной тканью ящики. – Таш очень беспокоится за Пеппер.

\- Все беспокоятся за Пеппер, мисс Романофф в недурной компании, - Брюс принялся за ревизию присланного. – Я сделаю что смогу.

\- Я понимаю, - отозвался Клинт, взявшись за противоположный край крышки и отбрасывая защёлки. – И понимаю, как это неприятно, когда тебе пыхтят в спину, но я это делаю из лучших побуждений, правда.

\- Самое опасное осложнение любой болезни, - назидательно сообщил Брюс, - это родственники, которые заглядывают врачу через плечо. Вы держитесь очень хорошо, Клинт, у меня бывали ситуации похуже.

\- Стараюсь, - ничуть не обидевшись, кивнул Клинт. – Покажете, где монтировать генератор, ладно? Не хочу сидеть без дела, пока вы работаете сверхурочно. Это намёк.

Брюс рассмеялся.

\- А я-то считал, что снайперы привычны к долгому ожиданию, - он проверил следующий ящик и захлопнул крышку. – Рад слышать, что вы не настолько бессердечны, пусть это и осложняет вам жизнь.

Бартон рассмеялся тоже, но глаза у него оставались тревожными, и ясно было, что Клинт ходит кругами вокруг настоящей причины беспокойства.

\- Хилл прислала мне тетрадь, - сказал Брюс, подняв очередную крышку. – Очень мило с её стороны, хотя вряд ли я найду время для вычислений по тессеракту. Не в ближайшие дни, по крайней мере.

\- Наташа шерстит сейчас мировые СМИ, - сказал Клинт. - у Старка серьёзные проблемы. Может быть, заказчика удастся проследить не только вашими способами, но и простым «кому выгодно». Невезучий парень этот Старк, и в половине случаев сам себе вредит, даже не замечая.

\- Чаще, - отозвался Брюс, вынул очки и водрузил их на нос, раздражаясь от паутины трещин. – Я забыл попросить у Хилл новые.

\- Можно выйти наружу, - хмыкнул Клинт, - попросить у любого из парней Щ.И.Т.а, их там видимо-невидимо.

Это прозвучало так, что Брюсу стало ясно: вот оно. Он оставил в покое ящики, сплошь исписанные предупреждениями «Осторожно! Хрупко! Не переворачивать!» и потребовал:

\- Выкладывайте.

\- Я уже говорил, что с вами сложно спорить? – усмехнулся Клинт, но шутки Брюс не поддержал, и он оставил попытки подсластить пилюлю. – Мы в осаде. Настоящей такой, серьёзной осаде, и… - он сузил глаза, оглядывая Брюса, - извините за вопрос, но как там ваше внутреннее содержание, не рвётся наружу?

\- Я не стану ничего крушить, - кротко заверил Брюс. Потом природное стремление к справедливости взяло верх, и он добавил задумчиво. – Не в ближайшее время и не потому, что Щ.И.Т. предпринимает положенные меры предосторожности.

\- Док, это не положенные меры, - возразил Клинт. - Это хорошо оборудованный концлагерь. Поверьте мне на слово, я такие видел. Не хватает только часовых на вышках и колючей проволоки под напряжением по периметру.

\- Хилл держит слово, - усмехнулся Брюс, даром что Другой в нём заскрёбся ощутимей и настойчивей, чем раньше. – Вы сами выбрали это место, Клинт, и я уверен, что в нём предусмотрена пара-тройка запасных выходов.

\- Они перекрыты, - с отвращением признал Клинт. – Я проверил. Прорваться мы можем, если очень приспичит, но с большим шумом и неизбежными потерями. А у нас на руках Пеппер, Барнс, взбесившийся от гормонов суперальфа и Старк, у которого и в нормальном состоянии не все дома. Самое время задуматься о будущем.

\- Если мы дадим Щ.И.Т.у хотя бы приблизительные данные о заказчике… - начал Брюс, и Клинт кивнул с самым серьёзным видом. Он тоже понимал, чем чревато такое опрометчивое решение – тех, кто выгреб жар своими руками, редко оставляют в живых.

\- Я что-то не верю этим сукиным детям, - сказал он. - И вообще мало кому верю. Знаете, что раскопал этот электронный умник, пока вы занимались воспитанием несовершеннолетних? Старую, но до сих пор злободневную историю. Надеюсь, вы любите такие, они вроде подплесневевшего сыра – на любителя.

Брюс кивнул, поощряя Бартона выговориться. Если такого молчуна в конечном прорывает – лучше дать ему выговориться, да и работать молчаливым слушателем ему было не привыкать.

\- Говард Старк сотрудничал с комми, - слишком широко улыбаясь, заявил Клинт. – Был такой физик, Антон Ванко…

\- Я знаю эту историю, - не удержался Брюс, но тут же добавил, - правда, только в общих чертах. Читал кое-что по поводу их совместных разработок – то, что было опубликовано, конечно. Проект чистой энергии в его первичном виде не особенно выносили на публику.

Лицо Клинта просветлело.

\- Когда Говард добился его экстрадиции, Ванко оказался меж двух огней. В Советах ему ничего хорошего не светило, осведомителем он был не самым паршивым, но в физике соображал лучше, чем в шпионских играх. Впрочем, на то, чтобы понять, что его ждёт на родине, Ванко мозгов хватило.

\- А Говард его не пощадил, - констатировал Брюс. – Старки всегда очень рьяно защищали своё.

\- Именно, - кивнул Клинт. – У Ванко был единственный шанс: откупиться. Проект чистой энергии был недоработан, но был ведь проект Эрскина – и Говард, к сожалению, слишком увлёкся поисками капитана. Создал специальный фонд, купил целую флотилию, а где много людей, там много утечек данных. Каким-то образом Ванко раздобыл данные по сыворотке. Я ставлю на информацию, полученную от Брандта, но…

\- Брандта? – переспросил Брюс, роясь в памяти и не находя никаких ассоциаций с именем. – Это кто такой? Какой-нибудь физик средней руки?

\- Сенатор, - ухмыльнулся Клинт. – У Говарда, как я понял, с ним была постоянная грызня, Брандт чем-то его держал – я подозреваю, что сотрудничеством с коммунистами, но могло быть и ещё что-то, зная образ жизни старшего Старка, не удивлюсь, если серьёзное что-то. Медаль Почёта он получил позже, за оружие, а в сороковых был всего лишь нуворишем. Правда, очень успешным. А Брандт хотел в Белый дом, и решил, что будет полезно держать за яйца основателя главной оружейной империи страны.

\- Ещё бы, - согласился Брюс. – Но выбрали Рузвельта.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Клинт. – Подозреваю, ненависть к контролю извне – это у Старков семейное. Брандт играл опасно, рискованно, да и старший Старк был игроком не из худших, так что через пять лет никто уже не помнил Брандта, а у Говарда всё, можно сказать, только начиналось. Но данные по проекту Эрскина Ванко увёз с собой, и Советы, конечно, своего не упустили.

Брюсу подумалось, что если бы Эрскин знал, какой ящик Пандоры открывает, создавая сыворотку, то пустил бы себе пулю в рот. Семьдесят с лишним лет прошло – а беды, разлетевшиеся из него, по-прежнему на свободе и появляются то там, то здесь. И всё из лучших побуждений, как всегда.

\- Он смог ими откупиться, - медленно повторил Брюс. – Русские не меньше Гитлера хотели заполучить армию идеальных солдат. Капитан, помнится, даже должен был участвовать в совместной операции, но в последнюю минуту решили обойтись парой пропагандистских фильмов; ему и без того было чем заняться.

\- Рискованные были времена, - подтвердил Клинт, - но главное не в этом. Комми попались на тот же крючок, что и все. Эта чёртова сыворотка, Брюс, никого не щадит – вроде золотого гуся из сказки. Тронешь – и прилип, - он вздохнул. – Ванко получил свои двадцать лет лагерей, но избежал расстрела. А русские взялись за работу, и вот вам – Зимний Солдат, а в крови у него очередная вариация той пакости, какой он заразил Пеппер. Вся эта катавасия вертится вокруг состава Эрскина, как ни крути.

\- Предлагаете его воскресить? – невесело хмыкнул Брюс. Клинт с сожалением помотал головой.

\- Не выйдет. Знаете, что напоследок мне заявил наш электронный оракул? Что Эрскин какое-то время хранился, как замороженная треска, в подвалах особого отдела министерства обороны. Потом Щ.И.Т. потребовал его себе, а Говард поднажал на военный бюджет Вашингтона, и Эрскина передали им, хотя я представления не имею, за каким чёртом Говарду и Щ.И.Т.у нужен был Эрскин в таком виде. Но, видимо, нужен он был не только Говарду, потому что в шестьдесят третьем он пропал.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - честно признался Брюс. – Как может пропасть труп из криокамеры?

\- Криокамера тоже пропала, - вздохнул Клинт. – И не одна. Разделяю ваше недоумение, док, и сам не понимаю. Была, видимо, какая-то серьёзная история. Всё, что мы знаем – что с того момента у Щ.И.Т.а нет ни доктора Эрскина, ни его последнего пристанища. Зато немного погодя всплыла организация, именуемая А.И.М., и теперь в ней заправляет современный эффективный менеджер, - последнее Бартон выговорил с особенным омерзением, - зовут его Киллиан. Хитрый ублюдок. Разжился данными – подозреваю, утечка была в том числе и от русских, рядом с ним вечно вертится какой-то Савин, а Щ.И.Т. отчего-то умудрился закрывать глаза на пропажу на долгих двадцать лет.

\- Один глаз, - пробормотал Брюс. Клинт кивнул.

\- Чёрт знает, куда смотрел Фьюри. Может, нарочно позволил им уйти на короткую дистанцию и сделал вид, что проект Эрскина Щ.И.Т.у больше не интересен? Может, - и даже скорее всего, - в семидесятых Щ.И.Т. выглядел совсем не так, как сегодня, и управлял им кто-то другой? А может…

\- Щ.И.Т. мог следить за тем, как продвигаются работы, - неприятным голосом сказал Брюс, ненавидевший подковёрные игры больше всего на свете. – Если бы А.И.М. преуспел, результаты достались бы Щ.И.Т.у, если бы нет – Щ.И.Т. остался бы ни при чём. Знаете, Клинт, когда Тони и капитан, хм, очнутся, у меня к ним будет пара вопросов. Я бы их задал Хилл, но, боюсь, толку не будет.

\- Мистер Старк упоминал криокамеры длительного хранения, - сказал Джарвис так внезапно, что оба вздрогнули. – Я обработал ещё не все данные, которые он получил во время своей подводной прогулки, но модели найденных капсул совпадают с моделями тех, что в своё время пропали у Щ.И.Т.а. Это не может считаться прямым доказательством того, что тело доктора Эрскина хранилось именно здесь, но по совокупности обстоятельств...

\- Нам нужно собрать всё, что мы знаем, - решил Бартон, - и крепко подумать. Как-то это уж слишком запутано, и ещё этот мальчишка... откуда он взялся такой? Как выжил? Его кто-то навещал? Кто, зачем? Почему не забрал с собой? Честное слово, док, я запутался.

\- Пока что, - веско сказал Брюс, - я могу предположить только один вариант, к тому же спорный.

\- Лучше такой, чем никакого; я весь внимание, - отозвался Бартон.

\- При современном уровне технологии Эрскина можно было попытаться вернуть к жизни, - Брюс предостерегающе поднял руку. – Не перебивайте, Клинт, мне так легче думается. Думаю, кое-какие наработки в этом направлении у Щ.И.Т.а были, иначе они не смогли бы восстановить капитана, - он помолчал, позволяя мыслям улечься в правильном порядке. - Если Щ.И.Т. – какое-нибудь особое подразделение Щ.И.Т.а – вплотную занималось восстановлением функциональности Эрскина, уверен, результаты были бы. И не самыми плохими. Мальчик может быть, как ни ужасно это звучит, побочным продуктом этого проекта.

Клинт, которому явно было что сказать, усиленно молчал.

\- Всё это бездоказательно, - сам себя упрекнул Брюс, но и возразил сам себе, - но доказательств Щ.И.Т. не оставляет, а логика порой ведёт нас по следу лучше всяких улик, - он поднял голову. – Джарвис, когда Тони придёт в себя, его и капитана нужно будет обязательно отправить на эту базу. Там должно быть множество следов помимо архива; в этот раз Тони незачем будет прятаться, он сможет взять тебя с собой, это…

\- Я позабочусь, доктор Беннер, чтобы ни одна деталь увиденного от вас не ускользнула, - заверил Джарвис. – Если мистер Старк согласится пойти туда ещё раз.

\- Согласится, - уверенно сказал Клинт, - у него же капитан. Не могу представить лучшего способа уговорить Тони влезть в какую-нибудь авантюру, чем послать туда капитана. И дело в шляпе. Биология – ужасная вещь, правда, док? Хуже любой атомной бомбы.

\- Возвращаясь к нашей гипотетической вероятности, - подытожил Брюс. – Мне тоже предстоит эта авантюра, хотя и в менее приятной её версии.

\- Док, - встревоженно сказал Бартон. – Вам под воду нельзя. Там замкнутое пространство, спёртый воздух и всякое такое…

\- Да нет же, - рассеянно сказал Брюс. – Я убийца, но не сумасшедший, чтобы лезть в заведомо халкоопасную зону без самых веских причин, и к тому же этим и без меня есть кому заняться. Нет, мне просто нужно взять у Фенрира кровь на анализ.

\- Вы что думаете, - после потрясённой паузы спросил Клинт, - вы думаете, он _тоже?_

Брюс вздохнул.

\- Я пока что ничего не думаю, - сказал он. – Надеюсь, что нет. Хотелось бы верить, что нет. Может быть, он просто очень живучий мальчик, сошедший с ума от одиночества и питавшийся сухпайками, которые кто-нибудь ему привозил – или оставил про запас. Может быть. Это было бы хорошо.

\- Но вы в это не верите, - полувопросительно закончил Бартон. Брюс пожал плечами.

\- Я, Клинт, ни во что не верю, не имея достаточных доказательств. А пока что мы видим следы высокотемпературных взрывов, чрезвычайно похожих на те, что оставляет за собой нестабильная сыворотка, и единственного выжившего с очень странными повадками. Есть над чем подумать.

Бартон прислушался к отдалённому заунывному вою, как нельзя более кстати прорезавшему воздух, и сказал деловито:

\- Пойду за перчатками потолще. И возьмите шприц-пистолет, ладно? Раз уж в этот раз мне, а не кому другому, придётся пытать несовершеннолетнего, так хотя бы постараюсь справиться быстро.

 

-14-

Лёжа на спине, Стив стонал и подавался навстречу. Раздвинутые ноги он, согнув в коленях, уложил Тони на плечи, кулаки подсунул под собственный зад, чтобы было удобней, и вскрикивал от каждого глубокого толчка. Смазка текла из него, туго сжатые кулаки блестели, а на простыне образовалось неопрятное пятно, которое никого не беспокоило, даже самого Стива. Густой от запахов пота, желания, вязки, снова желания, спермы и смазки воздух казался сладким, стеснение по поводу звуков, запахов, жидкостей и невозможных в своей откровенности ласк Стив отбросил почти сразу – может, после третьего раза, может, после пятого.

Считать разы он бросил после первого десятка. Ясно было, что время клонится не к рассвету даже – к обеду, что ни он, ни Тони за последние трое суток не спали и минуты, и что это не имеет ни малейшего значения. Не здесь, по крайней мере, и не сейчас – здесь был только Тони, измотанный и мелко дрожащий от усталости, со слишком белым и острым оскалом на осунувшемся, потемневшем, как обожжённом непрерывной вязкой лице, - Тони, вгонявший ему всё глубже, стонавший на каждом движении, а перед самым оргазмом издававший странный скулящий звук, беспомощный и откровенный – хотя беспомощным и откровенным был как раз Стив.

Всё, кроме этого, было совершенно неважно. Где-то в другом мире, наверное, ежесекундно происходили события, появлялись новости, вспыхивали войны, гасли звёзды, там осталось множество долгов и запретов, туда предстояло когда-нибудь вернуться, но всё это было так далеко и безразлично, что Стив испугался бы, если б мог.

Он не мог. Тони брал его, заставлял кричать, жар опоясывал бёдра, сходился в тугой тяжёлый ком, взрывался, текла по телу сладкая усталость, казавшаяся окончательной – но неуёмный зуд под кожей просыпался снова, требовательная жажда отзывалась в Тони, заставляла его пахнуть иначе – солью, морем, порохом, силой, _властью_ , - и Стив притягивал его к себе, вылизывал всё, до чего мог дотянуться, смотрел невозможно – снизу вверх, почти просительно, он должен был устыдиться такого - но стыд тоже остался где-то там, в далёком, совсем неважном сейчас мире. А в этот, наглухо запертый от любого чужака, ему хода не было.

\- Сти-и-ив, - выстонал Тони; узла Стив ещё не чувствовал, но, судя по судорожным частым ударам бёдер и страдальческому почти выражению лица, очень скоро должен был появиться и узел. – Стив!

Он не мог ответить словами – те исчезли куда-то, - и отозвался стоном, долгим и хриплым, сорванным, обхватил Тони ногами, потянул на себя, у самого его уха послышался знакомый жалобный, жаркий скулёж, шею обожгло мокрым выдохом, узел застрял внутри, распирая, по сверхчувствительному растраханному нутру он ощущался почти болью, но такой расслабляющей, сытой и счастливой, что Стив уснул прямо так, не успев сказать ни слова, просто выключился на месте, как был, всё ещё чувствуя тяжесть Тони на себе и угловатую, отзывающуюся острыми всплесками болезненного удовольствия твёрдость узла внутри.

Проснуться ему довелось от нудного, настойчивого зуммера, гнездившегося, судя по ощущениям, где-то в затылке. Он поморщился, пытаясь не обращать на звук внимания, но механическая пчела звенела и звенела, грозя разбудить Тони, так что Стив открыл глаза, понял, что Тони, спящего рядом, не разбудит даже рёв и грохот Иерихона его же собственной разработки, прошептал:

\- Джарвис, хватит. Я уже не сплю. Что такое?

\- Простите, капитан Роджерс, - тоже шёпотом ответил Джарвис, - у нас чрезвычайная ситуация. Я не получал запроса вас будить, но…

Стив сел, с удивлением обнаружил на стуле у кровати сложенную форму, - Джарвис позаботился, - принялся бесшумно одеваться.

\- Не буди его, - попросил шёпотом. Тони зарылся в измятую постель и спал в нечеловеческой позе, извернувшись так, что больно делалось смотреть, сквозь ком простыни пробивалось тусклое свечение реактора. Картина была неожиданно мирная – во сне с Тони напрочь слетела его обычная неуёмная потребность искать себе приключений поопасней, он казался почти беспомощным, так и тянуло обнять, прижать к себе. Забыть о том, что Тони сделал оружие из себя самого, как будто мало было тех высокотехнологичных дубин, которыми Старк Индастриз снабжала добрую половину мира, и оберегать его от всего на свете, оградить от любого зла.

Джарвис еле слышно кашлянул; звук был настолько натуральным, что Стив вздрогнул. Оказывается, он стоял над разворошенной постелью, рассматривая Тони – словно бы новыми глазами – и, если бы Джарвис его не одёрнул, мог бы заниматься этим ещё очень долго.

\- Прости, - шёпотом сказал Стив, закончил с одеванием и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Если он, счастливый обладатель идеального тела, устал настолько, что уснул, не сказав Тони ни единого ласкового слова, каково же пришлось самому Тони? – Что стряслось?

Шум доносился откуда-то издалека, хлопали двери, всплыл и погас голос Клинта.

\- Фенрир сбежал, - сказал Джарвис. – К сожалению, здесь довольно много помещений, которые я не способен контролировать. Слепые зоны. Доктор Беннер собирался взять у него кровь на анализ, мистер Бартон вызвался в помощники…

\- И они вдвоём не справились с мальчиком? – поразился Стив, вспомнил, с какой яростью тот отбивался и спросил почти обречённо, - Брюс в порядке?

\- Он удержался от превращения, капитан Роджерс, но очень расстроен неудачей. Мальчик не просто убежал, он снова считает всех вокруг врагами, и, несомненно, ещё более уверился в том, что ему грозит смертельная опасность, а в этом случае…

\- Я понял, Джарвис, спасибо, - Стив снова вспомнил волчьи злые глаза на осунувшемся лице. – Я поищу его. Присмотри за Тони?

\- Всегда, капитан Роджерс, - отозвался Джарвис. – По предварительным подсчётам он проспит не менее пяти часов, вы очень его утомили.

\- Да, - Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. – Полагаю, что так. Будет очень неприлично спрашивать, был ли он расстроен тем, что я вот так вырубился?

\- А он должен был? – удивился Джарвис. – Он уснул почти одновременно с вами, но мне хотелось бы уточнить, чем он, по вашему мнению, мог быть расстроен.

Стив быстро огляделся, но в коридоре они были одни. То есть он был один. С бесплотным голосом из ниоткуда.

\- Ну, - неуверенно сказал он, чувствуя, что щёки и уши горят ещё сильней, - все эти советы в журналах. «Будьте джентльменом в постели, не стоит отворачиваться к стене и храпеть сразу после вязки» и так далее.

\- Обычно эти рекомендации адресованы альфе, - напомнил Джарвис, и Стиву на мгновение показалось, что он готов рассмеяться – но это, конечно, было невозможно. – Я могу понять вашу готовность принимать эти советы на свой счёт, но должен вас успокоить, капитан – мистер Старк вряд ли оценил бы разговоры о чувствах в таких обстоятельствах. Он и в бодрствующем и относительно благодушном состоянии воспринимает их как тягостную повинность, а уж после двадцати часов почти беспрерывной вязки…

Стив закашлялся, и Джарвис умолк.

\- Спасибо, - сдавленно сказал Стив. – Наверное, нужно сделать ему что-нибудь поесть, когда проснётся.

\- Белково-витаминный коктейль и стандартный европейский завтрак, - отозвался Джарвис. – Я позабочусь, капитан.

Первой, кто попался Стиву – или, вернее, кому попался сам Стив, - была Романофф. Она стояла в коридоре, ведущем от комнаты, где спала Пеппер, медленно поворачивалась вокруг своей оси и ровными вдохами втягивала воздух.

\- Никаких следов, - сказала она, глядя на Стива так, словно и не было ничего – словно он не оказался омегой, словно на его шее сзади не горела свежая метка, словно он не краснел, как подросток, пойманный на горячем. – Это странно. Он должен вонять, да он и вонял – но сейчас ни запаха, ничего. Как думаешь, капитан, он мог как-нибудь, не знаю… отбить запах?

\- Вряд ли, - ответил Стив, подумав о том, что и сам бы не отказался заполучить такую возможность, если бы она существовала. Последние разработки химиков и фармацевтов могли ослабить запах, но не убрать полностью, и стоили весьма немало, и их уж точно не мог раздобыть мальчик-волк.

\- Ладно, будем действовать старым добрым способом, - решила Романофф, - поможешь мне и Клинту прочесать тут всё? Наружу парень уж точно не ушёл – залёг, должно быть, где-нибудь.

\- Конечно, - Стив постарался говорить деловито, а мыслить – трезво. И то, и другое получалось, но с трудом, и Романофф это заметила, сказала доверительно:

\- Кэп, не тушуйся. Дело житейское, и тебе уже не пятнадцать, чтоб так умирать со стыда. Я только хуже делаю, да?

\- Да, - подтвердил Стив. Метку жгло всё сильней – чисто психологический момент, он это понимал, но легче не становилось. – Я со временем привыкну. Наверное, - добавил он, надеясь на то, что так оно и будет, что через год – или два, или пять, хоть когда-нибудь, - он сможет смотреть людям, знающим о его природе, в глаза и не обмирать от жгучего стыда. – Давай искать парнишку?

Романофф кивнула, милосердно соглашаясь сменить тему, ткнула пальцем себе за спину.

\- У Клинта есть схема помещений. Тут не так уж много, и половину контролирует Джарвис.

\- Шестьдесят два процента, мисс Романофф, - скрупулёзно уточнил Джарвис, но Стив так и не понял, чего в этом уточнении больше – обиды или заслуженной гордости.

\- Одним словом, деваться ему некуда, - оптимистично заявила Романофф. - И уж во второй раз я сама буду брать у него кровь на анализ.

\- Зачем он, кстати? – спохватился Стив. В работе Брюса он понимал немного, но подозревал, что анализ крови – не первое и не главное, в чём нуждается истощённый, насмерть перепуганный ребёнок, считающий себя зверем. – То есть зачем так срочно?

\- У Брюса идея, - объяснила Романофф. – Может быть, мальчишка тоже чей-то проект. Да что там может быть, кэп, ты же его видел – и будь я проклята, такие глаза и замашки из ниоткуда не берутся.

\- Ясно, - сказал Стив; во рту у него сделалось кисло и противно. Это же был ребёнок, _ребёнок_ , такими экспериментами не брезговали при Гитлере, они должны были остаться в прошлом, он надеялся, что той, давней победы мира над взбесившейся страной окажется достаточно, чтобы больше никогда… но не оказалось, и вот – Фенрир. – Нам нужно разделиться. Начать с самых дальних закоулков и идти к центру; если даже не найдём – есть шанс, что он испугается и выйдет на свет, к людям.

\- К людям, - с чувством повторила Романофф. – Тони не бесит твой неусыпный оптимизм?

Видимо, его слишком уж перекосило, потому что больше она не сказала ни слова. Они вернулись туда, где Клинт гремел перевёрнутой мебелью, пытаясь минимализировать ущерб – с точки зрения Стива, попытка была равнозначна попытке навести порядок на свалке, но каждый успокаивается как может, - отметили на схеме участки и разошлись на поиски.

Три часа спустя они снова собрались в комнате, похожей на пустой рот с обломками зубов – удирая, Фенрир не щадил ничего и никого, а дрался в полную силу, и сила эта была не только недетской, но и нечеловеческой.

Как и способность исчезать бесследно.

\- Вот что, - сказал Стив, - так не бывает. Значит, мы где-то пропустили что-нибудь. Кладовку, вентиляционную шахту, что угодно. Он худой, мог с перепугу влезть в какую-нибудь щель, которую мы, взрослые, даже не заметили.

Клинт покачал головой.

\- Я в мистику не верю, - сказал он, - он должен быть где-то тут, но свою часть я прочесал на совесть, кэп, серьёзно. Давайте поменяемся – может быть, у кого-то просто глаз замылился.

\- И не будем торопиться, - согласилась Романофф. – Он нигде не валяется, истекая кровью…

\- Эй! – возмутился Клинт. – Его никто не бил!

Конечно, - подумал Стив. – Его никто не бил, но кто знает, на что способен до полусмерти испуганный подросток? Ответ очевиден: на что угодно. Он может попытаться пролезть в слишком узкую трубу и застрять, может попробовать выбраться наружу миллионом разных способов один опаснее другого, может от ненависти испортить любой из сложных механизмов, и это только то, что навскидку приходит в голову ему, взрослому человеку, а на что способен волчонок в самом опасном возрасте?

Видимо, его молчание было слишком красноречивым, потому что Клинт неловко кашлянул и сказал:

\- Я даже ахнуть не успел. Он быстрый, этот паренёк, и интуиция – дай бог каждому. Мы только и успели, что войти – а он, похоже, почуял всё сходу, как будто кто ему подсказал. Странно всё это.

\- Ничего странного; вы попытались скрутить его ради медицинской процедуры, - сказала Романофф так ласково, что у Стива заныли зубы, как от ледяной воды или от скрежета железа по стеклу. – Ясно же, что ему здорово досталось от людей вообще и вивисекторов в белых халатах в частности. Меня только удивляет, отчего он не попытался удрать раньше – ведь должен был чуять, к чему дело идёт.

\- Может быть, Брюсу всё-таки удалось его приручить, - с сомнением предположил Клинт. – Ну – немного приручить.

\- Вряд ли, - скептически сказала Романофф. – А если даже и удалось – теперь можете забыть о том, чтобы с ним договориться, второго шанса он не даст. С тебя, Клинт, взятки гладки, но что было в голове у Брюса, хотела бы я знать?

\- Всего-навсего мальчишка, - проворчал Клинт. – То есть что же – я даже выволочки не заслужил? Это ты хватила через край, Таш.

\- Главный тут Стив, он тебе выдаст десяток нарядов вне очереди, если решит, что заслужил, а я только знаю, что ты слишком хороший исполнитель, - с олимпийским спокойствием сказала Наташа. - Это не упрёк и не обвинение, а простая констатация факта: тебе ставят задачу – ты думаешь о том, как её выполнить с минимумом потерь, максимально эффективно и в срок. На то, чтобы подумать, а стоит ли её выполнять вообще, тебя не хватает в четырёх случаях из десяти.

\- Я над этим работаю, - ответил Бартон раздражённо. – Это было срочно, внезапная идея, мы разделили роли – Брюс успокаивал мальчишку, я должен был выстрелить из шприца, всё должно было пройти как по маслу, я не предполагал, что он так внезапно взбесится.

\- Должен, должно… - проворчала Романофф. – Тебе крупно повезло, что Брюс не озверел от неожиданности, - она перехватила взгляд Стива и смягчилась. – Ладно, что есть, то есть. Закрыли тему. Меняемся и прочёсываем всё ещё раз?

Возражений не было, но не было и результата, которого Стив ждал и на который надеялся. Собравшись снова – на этот раз часа через четыре, потому что каждую комнату и каждый закуток проверяли с дотошностью налогового инспектора, точно знающего, что в поданных ему бумагах есть к чему прицепиться, - все трое посмотрели друг на друга с понятным недоумением.

\- Бред какой-то, - выразила общее мнение Романофф. – Не просочился же он сквозь стену. Я на всякий случай связалась бы с Щ.И.Т.ом, может быть, мы его упустили – но уж они-то точно нет.

\- Подожди, - вдруг сказал Бартон, прошёл мимо Романофф к распахнутой перекосившейся двери, оглядел руины дивана, криво стоящее кресло, осколки шприца на полу. – Погоди минуту. Что-то тут не то, только что… - он замер, оглядывая разорённую комнату неморгающим, цепким, птичьим каким-то взглядом, втянул ноздрями воздух, внезапно двинулся с места, дошёл до самого дальнего угла, заваленного каким-то хламом, отбросил в сторону истлевшую тряпку, подобрал с пола металлически блеснувшую чешуйку и показал её, зажав между пальцами. – Вот. Воняет.

Романофф грязно выругалась по-русски. Стив протянул руку, и Клинт беспрекословно положил находку ему в ладонь. Тусклая серебряная нашлёпка, потемневшая от времени, показалась Стиву ледяной, он поморщился и, вынув из кармана носовой платок – вещь, которую и Романофф, и Клинт отчего-то проводили одинаково удивлёнными взглядами, - завернул чешуйку в клетчатую ткань, спрятал, давя желание вымыть руки. Запах, оставшийся на пальцах, сомнений не оставлял – острый, ядовито-сладкий, как в разгромленной парфюмерной лавке. Стив закашлялся и обтёр руки о джинсы. В носу до сих пор щипало.

\- Вот вам и ответ, - сказал он хрипло, хотя и так всё было ясно. Просто молчание стало нестерпимым. – Кто-нибудь знает ещё одного парня, способного незаметно ходить сквозь стены и оставлять за собой хаос?

\- Вообще-то есть один такой, - вдруг сказал Бартон, и в его глазах блеснуло неожиданное веселье. – Стоит прямо у тебя за спиной.

Стив обернулся, на секунду забыв даже о Локи, и встретился взглядом с взъерошенным, ещё не окончательно проснувшимся Тони. Из одежды на нём были только измятые джинсы и футболка – его, Стива, футболка, - слишком большая и свисавшая с одного плеча.

\- Неправда, - возразил Тони, душераздирающе зевая. В руке у него была кружка с кофе, на шее и открывшемся плече – недвусмысленные багровые отметины, при взгляде на которые Стиву хотелось одновременно провалиться сквозь землю и, немедленно утащив Тони куда-нибудь подальше от посторонних глаз, зализать каждую. – Я незаметно не хожу. Кстати, вовсе не обязательно так на меня пялиться, да, у меня исключительно горячий парень, но на капитане следов больше, просто он одет, как звёздно-полосатая монашка, а то бы…

\- Господи, Тони, - расхохоталась Романофф, - прекрати это, Стив сейчас сгорит.

\- Терпи, капитан, - пробормотал Бартон, - тут ничего не поделаешь. Когда Старка несёт, его несёт. Ещё пара минут воплей и прыжков, и он, может быть, соотнесётся с реальностью.

\- Если нужно, я даже вкратце перескажу тебе её краткое содержание, - предложила Романофф, улыбаясь так, что ясно было: несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, она веселится от души. – Начиная с того, как один хитрожопый асгардский ублюдок…

Тони забулькал в чашку, и Стив – исключительно из чувства долга, а не из недостойного желания треснуть Тони по шее, - похлопал его между лопаток.

\- И это я смущаю Стива, - ядовито сказал Тони, пристально рассматривая багровое лицо Роджерса; тот изо всех сил пытался взять себя в руки, но стоило подумать о том, что каждый след на коже Тони – его рук дело, и не только рук… о боже. Легче совсем не становилось. – Следите за лексиконом, мэ-эм, не то кое-кто решит, что так теперь принято в армии.

\- Не решу, - сдавленно отрёкся Стив.

\- И зря, они так и общаются между собой, но ты наш национальный символ, так что не стоит, - Тони хлебнул из кружки, привалился плечом к замершему Стиву и прикрыл глаза, как нахохлившаяся птица. – Пока вы тут лазили под диваны и за шкафы, кое-кто работал, так что это _я_ буду вам всем излагать краткое содержание реальности. Я-то всё думал – ну почему Швейцария? Было бы легче вспомнить, если бы я был на пару литров трезвее, но и так получилось, - он вздохнул и попросил по-дружески, - Стив, обещай, что не дашь меня избить, когда я расскажу, до чего мы с Джарвисом додумались.

\- Ты и сам себя не дашь избить, - напомнил Клинт. – Ведь не дашь же.

\- Конечно нет, но зачем лишний раз напрягаться, если рядом такой парень? – свободной рукой Тони обхватил Стива за талию; жест вышел слишком откровенным, так что в другое время Стив непременно бы смутился ещё больше, но сейчас, кажется, достиг пределов собственных возможностей. Метка на шее горела огнём, так и хотелось потереть, каждый укус и след каждого поцелуя, казалось, прожигали форму, и от внимательных, чуточку насмешливых взглядов Романофф и Бартона кровь всё сильнее приливала к ушам. – Вы уже кусаете локти от зависти, ребята?

\- Ну, понеслось, - вздохнула Романофф. – Стив, не слушай, что этот балабол мелет, честное слово, это вроде белого шума – постоянная помеха, а смысла никакого.

\- Минуточку! – возмутился Старк, воинственно сверкая глазами и улыбаясь во весь рот. – Имею я право на свои пять минут славы? На всеобщую зависть и признание моей гениальности, на…

\- Джарвис, - терпеливо сказала Романофф. – Свари нам кофе и найди место, где посидеть. До разговора о делах, как мне кажется, дело дойдёт нескоро.

\- Уже готовлю, мисс Романофф, - услужливо подсказал Джарвис. К Романофф он питал необъяснимую симпатию на грани уважения, спонтанно организовавшуюся после просмотра нескольких записей нескольких спецопераций с её участием. – Капитан Роджерс, вам я предложил бы молока, кофеин в вашем состоянии…

Тони пакостно захихикал и подтолкнул Стива в бок, как хулиганистый мальчишка – понравившуюся девочку.

\- Слышишь, кэп? В твоём состоянии. В сороковых в тебя точно не встроили какую-нибудь ужасную штуку, я не знаю, сверхфертильность или что-то в этом роде?

Стив, едва начавший успокаиваться, снова полыхнул румянцем, только теперь к смущению примешивалась толика здоровой злости. Он понимал, что Тони несёт чушь просто потому, что ужасно боится, но легче от этого нисколько не делалось – с каждой секундой в нём делалось всё меньше смущения и всё больше желания отправиться в спортзал, согнать стресс привычным, безопасным для всех, кроме боксёрской груши, способом.

\- Никакой сверхфертильности у меня нет, - отрезал он. Феромоны в нём улеглись, сытое тело успокоилось, но в висках застучали тонкие молоточки напряжения. – Мне бы об этом сказали, Эрскин бы предупредил, наверное.

Тони перестал улыбаться, но не замолчал, и в глазах у него по-прежнему прыгали бесенята.

\- Наверное, - поддразнил он. Никогда не знаешь наверняка, пока не попробуешь на практике, - он перехватил взгляд Стива и развёл руками. – Что? Это правда. И не смотри на меня так, словно вот-вот съешь с горчицей и кетчупом, это просто шутка, кстати, было бы очень мило. Капитан Америка – отец и мать будущей нации, в одном лице. Рекламировать бельё для кормящих я бы тебе не дал, но…

\- Старк, заткнись, - оборвал его Бартон. – Можешь повыступать ещё минут десять, пока мы с Таш выпьем кофе, а потом сделай милость, донеси свой зад до стула и расскажи, что за Швейцария и почему мы должны тебя избить. Хватит этих дурацких тайн друг от друга. Капитан, вы его не придушите за это время?

\- Сделаю всё, что смогу, - пробормотал Стив, стараясь унять некстати разыгравшуюся паранойю. Романофф и Бартон были свои, он без колебаний доверился бы им в бою, что вдвоём, что поодиночке, но сейчас то и дело казалось, будто под каждым словом есть двойной смысл. – Что, кстати говоря, не так с моим состоянием? – обратился он к Джарвису. – Не то чтобы я ожидал услышать что-нибудь приятное.

\- Вы страдаете от отдалённых последствий дистресса, капитан Роджерс, - не разочаровал Джарвис. – Это совершенно нормальная реакция психики на…

Романофф закатила глаза, взяла Бартона под руку и увела прочь, не задержавшись, чтоб дослушать. Стив перевёл взгляд на Тони; тот развёл руками и сказал почти сочувственно:

\- Я всегда говорил, что ты такой же долбнутый на всю голову псих, как и твой обожаемый Барнс.

\- Он не долбну… Баки не психопат, - возмутился Стив, переварив это заявление. – И не обожаемый. Не начинай снова, а?

\- Не стану, - согласился Тони, подтянул сползающую футболку и поглядел на Стива исподлобья. – Выкладывай, что стряслось. С чувством юмора у тебя всегда было туго, это не новость и это тут ни при чём, так в чём проблема? Очнулся, сбежал, раскаялся, пожалел и больше никогда и ни с кем? Осознал, что на загривке не просто так горит? Что, Стив?

Приходилось признать, что из них двоих сейчас вовсе не Тони был насмерть испуган переменами. Чисто физически Стив был в порядке, если не считать следов бурной ночи, но на сердце у него творилось бог весть что. Он сжал зубы и поклялся себе, что даже если у них ничего не получится, если Тони решит, что с него, пожалуй, хватит всей этой свистопляски и парня-омеги прямиком из сороковых, или, ещё хуже, если решит быть с ним только из-за поспешно и необдуманно поставленной метки – он, Стив Роджерс, немедленно уйдёт. Никто, и в особенности Тони Старк с его тёмными живыми глазами, с его умом, с треснувшей прямо посередине душой, - никто не заслуживает того, чтобы…

\- Эй, кэп? – Тони постучал его по плечу. – Ты здесь? Я тебя кое о чём спрашивал.

Стив кивнул, изгоняя из головы лишнее. Очень упирающееся лишнее. В нём словно засело что-то, какая-то отвратительная дрянь, шептавшая: не выйдет, не выйдет, ничего у вас не получится, ну и что же, что метка, метки сходят, да и не в метках ведь дело.

\- Я не могу забеременеть, - выпалил Стив, точно это было самым главным из всего. – По-твоему, это повод позубоскалить?

\- Я тоже не могу, но ты же не собираешься горевать по этому поводу всерьёз? – спросил Тони так, словно просчитывал какие-то неведомые Стиву варианты. – Господи, кэп, мужчины даже в наше время не рожают, на этот счёт можешь быть спокоен. Что ты так взвился?

\- А я взвился? – парировал Стив. – Я просто не привык, что все вокруг в курсе моей…

\- Личной жизни, - перебил Тони. – Потому что у тебя _не было_ личной жизни. Ну, какая-то была, но я предпочитаю об этом не думать – а то мало ли, пойду и прикончу всех почтенных ветеранов той войны, просто на всякий случай. Но теперь-то она у тебя есть, _я_ у тебя есть, и вроде бы ты с этим уже смирился, или нет?

\- Нет, - тяжело дыша, ответил Стив; его опять захлестнул тот самый страх, что шептал внутри: нет, нет, ничего не выйдет, даже не надейся, - и ещё он был чертовски зол, до зубовного скрежета зол, в первую голову – на себя самого. – То есть да, смирился, просто боюсь того, что я для тебя – ещё одна победная строчка в послужном листе, и того, что у нас всё серьёзно, а я не умею, я могу всё испортить, Тони, я совсем запутался, господи, - он растёр лицо ладонью; молоточки в висках превратились в ровный болезненный гул. – И ваши дружеские подначки, кстати говоря, ничуть не помогают.

\- Да ну, а я-то думал, от них легче, - отозвался Тони, рассматривая его бледное, потное лицо. - Ещё одна строчка. Потому что я тебя обнял перед Романофф и Бартоном.

\- И позубоскалил вдоволь, - напомнил Стив, сбавляя тон. Ему, бог весть отчего, делалось легче, точно содрали корочку с гноящейся раны – вид ужасный, но есть надежда, что дрянь выйдет наружу. – Почему ты не кричишь на меня и не топаешь ногами, доказывая, что появиться в таком виде перед командой - нормально и в порядке вещей, а язвишь ты вообще как дышишь, и если вдруг умолкаешь, нужно срочно звать скорую и объявлять чрезвычайное положение?

\- Смысла нет доказывать очевидные вещи, - сказал Тони, поставил почти опустевшую чашку на пол и выпрямился. – Обними меня немедленно.

Стив послушался, прижал к себе жилистое горячее тело, ещё пахнущее вязкой. Тони дышал ему в ключицу кофейным влажным теплом, позволял себя держать, поглаживал Стива по спине, потом сказал через силу:

\- Ладно, в чём-то ты прав. Я сжигаю мосты. Может, и не стоило так на тебя накидываться с подначками, но ты бы себя видел, нельзя же так вестись на каждую подколку, Стив, тебя так надолго не хватит.

\- Что-что ты делаешь? – уточнил Стив, пришедший к тому же выводу относительно подначек, подколок, дружеских шуточек и прочих вещей, которые доставляют столько радости, когда смеёшься вместе со всеми, но превращаются в ад на земле, если не можешь посмеяться искренне.

\- Сжигаю мосты, - повторил Тони чуть не по слогам. – Понимаешь ли, у тебя личной жизни не было, а у меня была. Даже не знаю, что хуже. Ты хоть можешь списать неудачи на нехватку опыта, а у меня этого опыта… - он поморщился. – Вообще-то я ненавижу говорить о чувствах.

\- Знаю, - подтвердил Стив, губами касаясь встрёпанных, как птичьи пёрышки, волос. – Джарвис мне сказал. Да и так было понятно. Но я всё равно не…

Тони закатил глаза.

\- Чем больше все вокруг будут знать, что Капитан Америка – мой парень, тем больше шансов, что ты никуда от меня не денешься, - он подумал немного и добавил, - веду себя как девчонка, закадрившая парня из старшей школы.

\- Из университета, - поправил Стив, слабо улыбаясь. – Я тоже… не в себе. Но совершенно точно не собираюсь никуда от тебя деваться, если только ты сам не…

\- И думать забудь, - Тони сжал пальцы крепче, царапнул ногтями Стиву по хребту, заставив сладко вздрогнуть. – Строчка в послужном листе, надо же, не мне одному приходят в голову дурацкие мысли, - он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, поднял голову и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. – Больше никогда так не сбегай. Из постели, я имею в виду. И вообще.

\- Не стану, - шёпотом поклялся Стив, думая о том, что всё-таки оказался прав – Тони очень не понравилось просыпаться в одиночестве. - И постараюсь говорить тебе нежные вещи, а не сразу засыпать.

\- Только не это, - пробормотал Тони, но глаза его смеялись. – Не вздумай разводить телячьи нежности, кэп, я сбегу от тебя с первым попавшимся жиголо. Ты хоть знаешь, кто такой жиголо, Стив, или для тебя это какая-нибудь французская еда?

Разумеется, Стив знал.

 

-15-

 

\- Подожди-подожди, - самым недобрым голосом сказала Романофф, и Тони, подтянув сползающую футболку, уставился на неё с видом «попробуй, тронь». Учитывая близкое соседство Стива, наглость была более чем оправдана и совершенно безнаказанна. – То есть идея была твоя.

\- Нет, это всё Киллиан, - открестился Тони, - Киллиан и немного Савин, и ещё этот жуткий русский, то есть его отец, конечно, а не он сам, но всё равно одна шайка-лейка, а я тут практически жертва, - он поглядел на Романофф, точно пытался определить, верит она или нет, убедился, что не верит и с тяжким вздохом признался, - ладно. Без той дурацкой бумажки, что я написал чуть ли не у Майи на спине, у них вряд ли бы что вышло.

\- Кто такая Майя? – спросил Стив, втайне радуясь тому, что Романофф слишком хороший боец, чтобы вестись на провокации.

\- Неплохой биофизик, занималась исследованиями клеток мозга, хотела изобрести способ заставлять нервную ткань работать на всю катушку, - пояснил Тони, - это если очень вкратце. Сначала сделала ставку на комбинацию излучений, но потом выяснилось, что установка будет размером с городской квартал и вдобавок с эффектом отдачи, - он посмотрел Стиву в глаза и потянул к себе ближайшую салфетку. – Если вот это мозг, и ты собираешься его проткнуть излучением…

\- Я думаю, технические подробности излишни, - быстро сказал Стив. – Ты ей помог? Написал… не знаю, формулу?

\- Меня с этой дурой из модельного агентства засыпало снегом по самую крышу, пришлось вызывать вертолёт и везти её в Бёрн, мы как раз успели на вечеринку, из которой я помню чуть более чем ничего, но Майя там точно была. Киллиан, кажется, тоже, но я не поручусь. Господи, я имени своего толком бы не вспомнил, чтоб на бейдже написать!

\- Согласно данным из отеля, Мистер Киллиан был в списке приглашённых, - вмешался Джарвис. – Под собственным именем. Очень неосторожно с его стороны.

\- Ну вот, - Тони потёр лоб. – Видимо, кто-то из них – похоже, всё-таки Майя, на Киллиана я бы так не запал, - выложил мне эту идею, насчёт стволовых клеток. Вы знаете, что такое стволовые клетки? С их помощью можно вырастить что угодно – новую почку, конечность, хоть голову, - если только заставить их ДНК заработать как следует, снять ограничители. Со взрослым мозгом то же самое. Конечно, второй мозг человеку даром не нужен, он и с первым-то чаще всего не знает, что делать, и вопрос только в том, чтобы заставить эти дурацкие клетки работать как нужно и оказаться в нужных местах. Излучение там было мимо кассы, я так Майе и сказал, ну и предположил – теоретически, Романофф, честное слово, чисто теоретически! – в какую сторону думать.

\- Они подумали, - хладнокровно сказала Романофф. – Кажется, им именно этого не хватало, чтобы из разрозненных данных Эрскина и Щ.И.Т.а собрать этого дьявола в склянке, - она кивнула на пробирку с мутной жидкостью, которую захватил с собой измученный Брюс. – Док, вы как, в порядке?

Беннер только кивнул. Вид у него был как у человека после тяжёлой болезни, на лице проступили складки, покрасневшие глаза слезились. Упустив Фенрира, он почти сорвался, удержался на самом краешке, и теперь изо всех сил старался думать только о безопасных вещах, точно зная, что полностью безопасных тем для размышления в его положении не существует.

\- Хилл не выходит на связь, - сказал он хмуро. – Там снаружи творится чёрт знает что, но мне с помощью Джарвиса удалось кое-что выяснить. Тело Эрскина действительно хранилось в запасниках Щ.И.Т.а.

\- Чего только не хранится в запасниках Щ.И.Т.а, - себе под нос проворчал Бартон. – Если порыться.

Брюс поморщился, но продолжил.

\- Там же были ещё некоторые… остатки, - он потёр виски, прогоняя боль. – Тело некоего Макинтайра, может быть, помните такого, капитан?

Стив молча кивнул. Ещё одно имя из прошлого – давно похороненного, казалось бы, навсегда, - но как он выяснил теперь, не было ничего окончательного, прошлое всегда было за углом, готовое прыгнуть. Напасть, как зверь.

\- И ещё многое по мелочи. Записи Эрскина, неудачные образцы, установка Говарда – повреждённая, но в принципе можно было разобраться, имея руки и голову. И много времени и денег.

\- И желание любой ценой обзавестись армией идеальных солдат, - негромко закончила Романофф. – Надо думать, для этой твоей биофизика дело закончилось плохо?

Тони кивнул, сказал неохотно:

\- Пока вы тут носились по коридорам, Джарвис поднял данные. Погибла семь месяцев назад. Красивая девушка была, жалко. Не нужно мне тогда было напиваться. Я даже не знал, чёрт возьми, что с ней стало – связь мы не поддерживали, а даже если бы и да - знаете, как это бывает, когда девушка просто пропадает куда-то, не бегать же за ней? Разок она позвонила – с год тому назад, кажется. Я был занят.

\- Вы как раз переживали один из нелёгких моментов в борьбе за адекватную самоидентификацию, сэр, - вежливо напомнил Джарвис.

\- Вот именно, - подтвердил Тони, морщась. – Киллиан, должно быть, тогда уже начал здорово её пугать своими завихрениями, - но у меня не все были дома, если можно так сказать, и мы так и не встретились.

\- Это к лучшему, - уверенно сказала Романофф. – Встречи ты бы не пережил, поверь мне. Странно, почему Киллиан и его А.И.М. добрались до тебя так поздно – может, Майя молчала до последнего, выдавая твою идею за свою, а может, кто-то умный боялся нечаянно напомнить тебе о твоей же идее.

\- Но теперь-то они добрались, - хмыкнул Бартон. – Снаружи паника и хаос. Не из-за Щ.И.Т.а, просто пропали и ты, и Пеппер, так что твоя, Старк, империя трещит по швам.

От этой новости Тони отмахнулся, как от чего-то неважного.

\- Не в первый раз она трещит по швам, раньше ей это шло только на пользу, - он посмотрел на Романофф почти умоляюще, - честно, я не хотел. Просто здорово надрался, а идея была хорошая, ну и…

\- Я тебя расчленять не собираюсь, - успокоила Романофф, - да и капитан не даст. Ты ему почему-то больше нравишься в неразобранном состоянии. Чего я не понимаю, так это – причём тут Асгард.

\- Этого я и сам до конца не понял, - Тони осторожно посмотрел на зеленеющего Беннера. – Мне одному кажется, что здесь сейчас станет слишком тесно?

Брюс снял очки, протёр их и снова водрузил на нос.

\- Я себя контролирую, - выговорил он хрипло. – Не нужно двусмысленных высказываний – и всё будет в порядке, насколько это возможно. Что касается Асгарда, тут я могу кое-что объяснить, хотя эти объяснения, должен признать, могут быть достаточно спекулятивны.

\- Мы все внимание, док, - заверил Бартон, предупреждающе глядя на Тони. – Давайте свою теорию.

\- Джарвис, - устало сказал Брюс, - выведи, пожалуйста, итоговое сравнение. Никто не будет против, если я пропущу все первичные этапы исследования?

Возражений не последовало, и в воздухе над столом замерцала, переливаясь от фиолетового к синему и зелёному, длинная извилистая полоса. Тони отреагировал первым – сощурился, рассматривая её и явно видя что-то, что Стиву было недоступно, и пробормотал:

\- Интересно…

\- Это, - сказал Брюс, показывая на струящуюся ленту зелёных и густо-синих огней, - то, что я получил, когда загнал в спектрофотометр – самый простой, буквально на коленке собрал, - свой вариант сыворотки, - он вздохнул, точно собираясь прыгать в воду с высокой скалы, дал знак Джарвису, и рядом со светящейся полосой возникла вторая, куда длинней и ярче.

\- Ну просто Четвёртое Июля, - пробормотал Тони, упрямство которого не могло перебить, кажется, ничто. Романофф, не глядя, пнула его под столом, Бартон, так же не глядя, шикнул – и с явным трудом оторвался от созерцания широкой ленты живого огня.

\- Красиво, - выразил общее мнение Стив. – Очень. Что это?

\- Наш смертный приговор, - мрачно сказал Брюс. – Кровь богов. Это сравнительный спектроскопический анализ, - он стянул очки и, щурясь, стал рассматривать танцующий в воздухе огонь; начинаясь от тёмно-фиолетового, почти чёрного, он проходил все цвета спектра и заканчивался таким густым алым, что у Стива пальцы зачесались от давно забытого желания взять кисточки и краски.

\- И я даже догадываюсь, анализ _чего_ , - Тони поднялся, сделал руками что-то странное, точно растягивал нечто вещественное, и часть диаграммы послушно растянулась, фиолетовые и лиловые огни вспыхнули ярче, и тут уж происходящее сделалось настолько несомненным, что понял даже далёкий от физики Стив.

\- Они похожи, - сказал он. – Очень похожи. Что это такое, в простых словах?

\- Вот это, - объяснил Брюс, указывая на короткую ленту, - сыворотка. А это – результат того же исследования образца асгардской крови. Сходство не просто точное, оно… ошеломляющее.

\- Откуда она у вас? – спросил Стив, которому происходящее нравилось всё меньше. Брюс тяжело вздохнул.

\- Вы весь были в ней, капитан. Кое-кто в Щ.И.Т.е такого случая не упустил, можете мне поверить. Сплошная чёрная магия – некоторые из их специалистов до сих пор считают, что тессаракт можно заставить функционировать с помощью…

\- Я понял, спасибо, - пробормотал Стив, вытащил из кармана клетчатый свёрток. – Держите в коллекцию.

\- Купи все выпуски последних новостей - собери асгардского принца, - фыркнула Романофф. – Что он делает, кто-нибудь мне объяснит?

Тони, продолжая вертеть в воздухе светящиеся линии, наложил одну поверх другой, растянул ещё немного, подгоняя масштаб, ткнул пальцем в несколько тёмных пятен там, где данные не совпадали.

\- Это всё объясняет, - пробормотал он, - Джарвис, сколько процентов сходства?

\- В выбранном вами участке диаграммы – девяносто три процента, сэр.

Тони присвистнул.

\- Осталось только взять на анализ кровь капитана, - он оглянулся на Стива, добавил с неясной усмешкой, - если ты, Стив, согласишься. В качестве третьего и контрольного эксперимента.

\- Соглашусь, конечно, - удивлённо ответил Стив, - но причём тут я?

Тони глубоко вздохнул и поглядел на Брюса вопросительно. Тот кивнул.

\- Док терпеть не может научных спекуляций, - сказал Тони. – А я попробую. Давным-давно в одной далёкой галактике…

\- Старк, не ёрничай, получишь по шее, и никто тебя не спасёт, даже Стив, - пригрозила Романофф.

\- Но это правда! – возмутился Тони. – Асгард действительно далеко! И в нём живут… ну, я не стану осуждать своих далёких предков за то, что при первой встрече с асгардцами они посчитали их за богов. Вечно молодые, прекрасные, ничем не болеющие, с технологией, до которой нам всем ещё расти и расти, что ещё?..

\- Способные летать между звёзд, - подсказал Брюс. – Практически свободно перемещаться через пространственно-временные туннели.

\- И это тоже, - согласился Тони. – И всему этому они обязаны миллионам, да что там, миллиардам лет эволюции и вот этой красотке, - он сделал вид, что завязывает диаграмму в узел.

\- Мистер Старк, визуализация ваших развлечений требует повышенных затрат энергии, - предупредил Джарвис. – Полагаю, все и без того в достаточной степени впечатлены.

\- Вряд ли в достаточной, - проворчал Тони, но ленту отпустил, и она снова засияла, распростёршись над столом и бросая отсветы на лица сидящих – точь-в-точь гирлянда на Рождество. – Это даже не уникальный набор генов в ДНК, это круче, чем ДНК.

\- Но молекула родственная, или, вернее, ДНК – более простая версия этой… сверх-ДНК, - подтвердил Брюс. – Сложно определить, когда именно между людьми и асгардцами возникли первые трения, но…

\- Да с самого начала, - фыркнул Старк, - и думать нечего. Кому понравится быть слабым, когда рядом с тобой такие охренительные парни?

\- Спорная версия, но сейчас, пожалуй, не время всерьёз ударяться в историю религий, - Брюс автоматически взял спонтанно возникшую под его рукой чашку какао и сделал глоток. – Одно несомненно: среди наших давних предков были те, кто поставил себе за цель найти слабые места асгардской расы – и, надо полагать, частично преуспел. Остров, ушедший под воду – помните? Тамошняя конструкция определённо предназначалась для, гм…

\- Для охоты на асгардцев, Брюс, не стесняйтесь, - предложил Клинт. - Хотите сказать, было что-то вроде кольца обороны против Асгарда, с такими вот зверюшками внутри?

\- Сложно сказать наверняка, - с сожалением сказал Брюс, - но наработки были существенные. В общем-то, Щ.И.Т. паразитировал на этом давнем опыте. Кроме того, наши давние предки ухитрились каким-то образом добыть образец крови, может быть, даже тканей…

\- Безо всяких может быть, - вмешался Тони. – Локи упоминал Бальдра. И вообще – понятно же, что та пакость с рунами и прочей ерундой не всегда стояла без дела; кого-то наши доблестные предки всё-таки изловили. Не очень понимаю, как им это помогло – система явно штучная, не для массовой обороны, но…

\- Может, Асгард просто не разбрасывается своими, - предположила Романофф. – Сколько они живут, навскидку?

\- Сложно судить, - задумчиво ответил Брюс, - судя по этому набору – несколько тысяч лет. В таком случае, каждый асгардец действительно представляет собой большую ценность – потомство у них, разумеется, появляется нечасто. Может статься, после смерти Бальдра они просто ушли из столь неприветливого мира.

\- Но оставили куб, - проговорил Стив. – По-вашему, это хорошая идея, спрятать оружие в самом сердце враждебной территории?

\- А почему нет, если его по каким-либо причинам нельзя хранить в домашнем арсенале? - возразила Романофф. – К тому же - кто им мог воспользоваться? Тот безымянный гений, что придумал ловушку на бога, надо думать, решил даже не пробовать связываться с такой штуковиной.

\- Я бы попытался, - встрял Тони, и Бартон фыркнул.

\- Кто бы сомневался. Ничего удивительного, что Фьюри поставил всех, кого только мог, под ружьё. У него был куб и паршивая идея снова провернуть тот же фокус. И ведь могло получиться. Двое асгардцев пропадают у нас, на Земле, куб по-прежнему наш, а со временем, может быть, удастся им воспользоваться…

\- А их кровь, - перебил Тони, - даже лучше сыворотки Эрскина. Чёрт, до меня только сейчас доходит, как крупно мы вляпались. Это, - он снова вцепился в короткую зелёно-фиолетовую ленту, - это ведь только часть. Эрскин сумел воссоздать физическое совершенство, - он глянул на Стива, которому немедленно сделалось крайне неуютно, - но ведь эта штука гораздо больше, чем просто несокрушимое здоровье, это… это то, над чем работала Майя, это то, чего хочет каждый из нас.

\- Совершенство, - проговорила Романофф. – Просто так, ни за что, без усилий.

\- Как же, без усилий! – полыхнул глазами Старк. – Просто перелить кровь асгардца человеку – всё равно что залить расплавленного золота в глотку. Дорогая, пафосная, мучительная смерть. Нужна формула-передатчик, промежуточное звено. Вот её-то Майя и пыталась… - он замолчал, кривя рот. – И ведь почти удалось.

\- Почти, - сказал Брюс так, что у Стива по спине прошла дрожь. – Отдел Щ.И.Т.а, подхвативший знамя Эрскина, тем самым подхватил и знамя Гитлера. Это была давняя идея – влить в жилы человечеству кровь славных предков. В итоге имеем капитана, Пеппер Поттс, мистера Барнса, неизвестное количество тех, кто пережил инъекцию сыворотки А.И.М. – и бог весть сколько жертв неудачных экспериментов.

– Мало нам было Щ.И.Т.а с его блэкджеком и шлюхами, - проворчал Тони, - теперь А.И.М. Это ведь они тогда утащили всё, что осталось от эксперимента Говарда. Включая и криокамеры. Нашли местечко потише, развернули экспериментальную базу и принялись за дело, сраные евгенисты.

\- Тони! – возмутился Стив, но заставить Тони замолчать не смог бы даже нокаут.

\- Нет, подождите, - потребовал он, жестом отодвигая возражения Стива куда-то очень далеко. – Это ведь А.И.М. взорвал мой лайнер! Вот же пи…

Стив молча и очень быстро дотянулся до Тони, дёрнул к себе и обнял так, что несколько секунд Старк мог только возмущённо пыхтеть.

\- Хороший способ, - заметила Романофф; в глазах у неё искрилось веселье. – Нужно взять на вооружение.

\- После того, как Киллиан выяснил, кто нечаянно помог ему в изысканиях, - дипломатично заметил Брюс, стараясь не прислушиваться к ворчанию и звукам, сопровождающим отчаянное и бессмысленное сопротивление, - он решил… что? Обезопаситься на всякий случай – вдруг Тони вспомнил бы рождественскую вечеринку в Бёрне? Оставить Щ.И.Т. с носом, раз уж у Щ.И.Т.а полно других проблем?

\- А заодно наложить лапу на Старк Индастриз, - тяжело дыша и прожигая Стива взглядом, прибавил Тони, ещё более взъерошенный, чем пару минут тому назад. – Меня нет, Пеппер нет, компанию можно брать голыми руками, - он вдруг весело выругался, и в этот раз Стив не успел заставить его замолчать. – Твою мать, у меня же через два дня заседание совета!

\- Точно, - подтвердила Романофф. – Так мы его и возьмём. На горячем.

\- Если сообразим, как отсюда выбраться, - добавил Бартон, перехватил взгляд Стива и приподнял бровь. – Что?

\- А Фенрир? – спросил Стив, глядя на Брюса. – Он асгардец или жертва эксперимента с сывороткой?

\- Трудно сказать, - послышалось в ответ, - кровь у него я так и не взял. Но раз он исчез…

\- Погодите-ка, - вмешалась Романофф. – Считайте меня параноичкой, но что если Фенрир _не_ исчезал?

На неё уставились все, и во все глаза. Романофф пережила это с олимпийским спокойствием.

\- Я просто подумала, - сказала она, - что мы, может быть, совершенно зря так открыто всё это обсуждаем. Если Фенрир пропал там, где люди не пропадают…

Брюс медленно поднялся и уставился на свою чашку.

\- Джарвис, - сказал он хрипло. – Это ведь ты подал мне какао?

\- Сожалею, мистер Беннер, - отозвался Джарвис. – Это был не я.

 

-16-

 

Тони оброс бронёй с такой скоростью, что Стив дал бы ему высшую оценку по армейскому нормативу. Сам он каким-то неясным образом ухитрился метнуться взглядом одновременно в три стороны: Романофф уже стояла с пистолетом наготове, Клинт прикрывал ей спину, и за них можно было быть спокойными, но был ведь ещё Брюс, и до Халка ему оставалось всего ничего. Кроме того, была дверь, и Стив очень сомневался в том, что асгардцы действительно способны ходить сквозь стены бесшумно. В итоге он оказался спиной к спине с Тони, и Джарвис, мгновенно переключившийся с внешнего вещания на внутренний канал брони, сказал почти над самым ухом Стива:

\- Инфракрасный спектр и датчик движения, сэр. Объект не определяется.

\- Твою мать, - рявкнул Тони, - засекай следы! Романофф, ты сдурела, палить в замкнутом пространстве? Уведи лучше Брюса!

\- Следовая активность определена, - прошелестел Джарвис, - вывожу проекцию портала.

\- Старк, придержи язык, - одновременно с ним огрызнулась Романофф, рассматривая ровный прямоугольник на абсолютно нетронутой стене. – Ах он скотина длиннорогая, стоял прямо за спиной…

\- Мне нужно уйти, - быстро сказал Брюс. Его трясло, лицо сводило мелкими судорогами, Стив видел, как за паутиной трещинок стремительно зеленеет глаз с игольно-узким зрачком. – Немедленно и подальше.

Стив кивнул, и Брюс, на глазах увеличиваясь в размерах, заторопился к двери, едва не снёс её взбугрившимся плечом. Где-то в коридоре немедленно загрохотало, удаляясь.

\- Халк, - констатировала Романофф,  всё ещё изучая синеватый гаснущий прямоугольник портала. – Куда он ведёт, можешь определить, умник?

\- Мы над этим работаем, хотя за Джарвиса не поручусь, может, он отошёл попить кофе, - Тони завис на пару дюймов над полом и ругался себе под нос на чём свет стоит. – Как ты его упустил вообще? Он же был рядом!

\- Он использует систему маскировки, с которой я незнаком, - ответил Джарвис механически-равнодушно. Стиву пришло в голову, что он, должно быть, отключил эмоциональный блок, чтобы не чувствовать стыда и вины. – Просчитываю координаты точки выхода, - он вдруг замолчал, что-то треснуло в динамиках, и голос Джарвиса, совершенно неузнаваемый, сказал, - должно быть, неверные исходные данные. Точка выхода в комнате мисс Поттс.

Через секунду все они бежали – нет, неслись, - в зону глубокой заморозки. Стив висел буквально на пятках у стартовавшего горизонтально Тони, и прямо ему в лицо бил яростный свет репульсоров. Неважно; перед глазами Стива всё равно стояло всё то, что он ожидал и боялся увидеть там, в вымороженном лазарете.

Пустые кровати. Или, ещё более вероятно, учитывая мстительность Локи и его полную неспособность испытывать благодарность дольше пяти минут, – два обугленных тела со струями огня, змеящимися под кожей. А потом взрыв.

Он не успел предупредить Тони – тот уже снёс с дороги часть стены и металлическую дверь в тройной изоляции, плод совместной работы Клинта и Джарвиса;  белый инеистый дым клубами потёк изнутри и заволок всё вокруг, но Тони это не остановило. Рядом со Стивом беззвучно возникла Романофф, ткнула его в плечо, кивком указала на подозрительный угол, прикрыла его, перемещаясь стремительно и тихо; с другой стороны то же самое делал Клинт – действовали они слаженно, привычно и деловито, давая Стиву возможность не беспокоиться о возможном нападении со спины. Белый туман прорезало прожектором, ярким, как на сцене, и голос Тони, усиленный передатчиками, произнёс:

\- Привет, ублюдок.

Тут клубы пара отнесло в сторону, и Стив увидел совершенно неподвижную фигуру в зелёном и серебряном. Локи стоял ровно посередине между постелями Баки и Пеппер, раскрыв ладони в воздухе, словно пытался показать, что безоружен, и пах привычно – острая, ядовито-сладкая струя текла в морозном воздухе.

\- Тони, спокойнее, - скомандовал Стив, молясь, чтобы у Тони хватило выдержки не устроить здесь бойню. Судя по угрожающе наставленным на Локи наплечным дулам, до этого было всего ничего – один нечаянный вздох не ко времени, и всё покатится к чертям. – Локи, не делай резких движений. Нет, лучше вообще не шевелись.

\- Я и не собирался, - послышалось в ответ. Говорил асгардец спокойно, почти скучающе, и Стив с ужасом увидел худую сгорбленную фигурку, прижавшуюся к его боку. Фенрир весь согнулся, выставил вперёд скрюченные когтистые пальцы, оскалился и рычал – тонко и отчаянно-злобно, на одной изматывающей ноте.  – Если твой испытатель оружия и вершитель битв подумает немного, то и сам не станет нападать. У меня тут ребёнок. И кстати, нет никакого смысла в меня целиться – мне ваше смешное оружие не повредит, а вот вашим полумертвецам – может.

Бартон вынырнул из тумана справа от Стива и остановился, держа Локи на прицеле.

\- Может, и так, - сказал он. – А может, и нет. Не хочу тебя пугать, но стрелы – это вроде бы как раз то, что очень хорошо действует даже против таких, как ты.

\- Разве что некоторые, - отозвался Локи, усмехаясь и медленно поворачиваясь лицом к Стиву. – Вот странность, правда? Я пришёл с миром, ничем вас не обидев, а твои люди встречают меня стрелой промеж глаз. Вели им хотя бы не нападать первыми.

\- С-сукин… - начал Тони, срываясь в металлический лязг. Дула медленно качнулись и ушли в пазы, сверху их накрыло пластинами. – Хорошо, я не стану нападать. Я так не стану нападать, что лучше бы тебе самому закопаться.

\- Тони! – резко одёрнул Стив. От окрика Фенрир вжался в Локи ещё сильнее, блеснул зубами и жёлтыми огнями глаз. В голове у Стива бешено вертелось всё услышанное – про сыворотку, А.И.М. и Щ.И.Т., про многолетнюю гонку вооружений, где главными опытными образцами были люди. Странные, изломанные, исковерканные наукой во имя всемогущества люди. Один такой сейчас стоял перед ними, скалился и ненавидел их от всей души, если только у мальчика была душа. – Всем успокоиться. Уберите оружие.

Романофф, морщась, всадила пистолет в кобуру, Клинт опустил лук и сказал спокойно и очень убедительно:

\- Можешь мне не верить, Локи, но для трусливой швали, у которой вместо щитов дети, дела обычно хорошо не заканчиваются.

\- Хорошо сказано, - кивнул Локи, прикрывая Фенрира рукой и прижимая к себе ещё тесней, - но кто тебе сказал, лучник, что я собираюсь им прикрываться? Может, вы решите, что я теперь вдвойне слабее, ведь мне, если что, придётся драться не только за себя, но и за волчонка, и броситесь все сразу?

Клинт явно проглотил пару крепких слов и уставился на Локи хмуро.

\- Я с детьми не воюю, - заявил он. – Что бы он там тебе ни наплёл, если он вообще говорить умеет. Мы хотели помочь.

\- Вы помогли, - подтвердил Локи. – Помогли _мне_. Я бы ещё долго его искал, если бы он не испугался и не завыл так, что я бы и в Асгарде услышал.

– Клинт, он бы уже напал, если бы собирался, - сказала Романофф спокойным, почти скучающим голосом. – Он стоял у нас за спиной.

Верно, подумалось Стиву. Стоял за спиной и слышал всё от первого и до последнего слова, мог ударить, но не стал. Почему? Случай был самый подходящий. Боялся напасть сразу на всех и выжидал момента поудобней? Зачем тогда выдал себя?

\- Тебе нужна наша помощь, - сказал Стив, потому что вывод из всего мог быть только один. – И вряд ли дело только в мальчике. Ты мог бы забрать его и уйти, не напоив Брюса какао.

\- Может, оно отравленное, - предположил Тони, прислушиваясь к отдалённому грохоту. – Он уже Халк. С ним разве такое случалось от чашки какао?

Романофф показала Тони крепкий кулак и сказала, обращаясь к Локи:

\- Отойди от неё. Медленно, ладно? Просто на всякий случай.

Локи хмыкнул и сделал пару шагов к стене с видом утомлённой оперной дивы, исполняющей просьбу верного, хотя и глуповатого поклонника.

\- Достаточно? – поинтересовался он. – Я не собираюсь им вредить. Вам, кстати, тоже. Просто удивительно: вы почему-то доверяете Тору, но не доверяете мне. Хотя он гремит гораздо громче.

\- Он больше похож на человека, - объяснила Романофф. – И от него не пахнет так, словно он только что перерезал глотки десятку спящих просто ради развлечения.

\- И занялся непотребствами с ещё тёплыми телами, - поддакнул Бартон. – В этом всё дело. Ну и в том, как ты тогда удрал от нас, конечно.

\- Какие потрясающие у вас, людей, развлечения, - уважительно сказал Локи. – Мы никогда не делаем такого со своими мертвецами. Можно я не стану пробовать с вашими?

\- Нужно, - отрезал Стив, понимая, что ещё минута разговоров о мертвецах, и дело может закончиться очень плохо. Вряд ли Локи полностью представлял, насколько все они были на взводе. - Если не станешь делать глупостей, никто тебя не тронет.

Ядовито-зелёные, точно морской прозрачный лёд, глаза, остановились на нём, и Локи медленно кивнул.

\- Ты правильно сказал: мне нужна помощь, - сказал он. – Ирония в том, что вам она нужна тоже. Даже не знаю, кому из нас в последние дни пришлось хуже.

\- Тору, - предположила Романофф, - раз он отпустил тебя сюда одного. Или в Асгарде стало на одного принца меньше?

\- Предполагается, что я немедленно взбешусь и начну крушить всё направо и налево? – отбил Локи. – Тор жив. И он не может что-нибудь мне запретить. Я слушаюсь только себя и Всеотца. В редких случаях.

\- И сейчас как раз такой, - предположила Романофф. – Что, тебя послали сюда за Мьёлльниром?

На этот раз Локи нахмурился, и в воздухе плеснуло раздражением. Фенрир, мгновенно отозвавшись на перемену в запахе, зарычал громче.

\- Выбирай слова, женщина, - потребовал Локи. – Не то я отвечу как умею – а умею я, поверь, неплохо.

\- Успокойтесь все, - вмешался Стив, стараясь не вдыхать глубоко. – Зачем такая демонстрация, Локи? Поговорить можно было и без беготни через порталы, - он потёр ноющий лоб. – Порталы, боже правый. А я-то думал, самым трудным будет привыкнуть к подземке. Так почему?

\- Потому что, - сказал Локи, поглаживая скулящего Фенрира по голове, - благодарность – самая верная из цепей. Знаю, у вас не принято дарить что-либо просто так, потому мой дар будет вместо залога.

\- О чём это он, - начал Тони, но Локи, не двигаясь с места, поднял руки, выставив их ладонями вперёд. Жест был театральный до оскомины, но то, как золотым и зелёным засветились кончики его пальцев, даже Тони не обозвал бы спецэффектом. В этом свечении была сила, мощь, от него сухо трещал внезапно раскалившийся воздух.

\- Не вздумай, - прошипела Романофф, и Клинт рядом с ней вздёрнул лук и наложил на него стрелу в ту же секунду, как чёрный глаз дула уставился Локи между глаз. Фенрир взвизгнул и отступил за Локи, прячась и угрожающе рыча из этого импровизированного укрытия. – Отойди от них!

Локи смотрел на наставленное на него оружие равнодушно и понимающе, почти со скукой.

\- Всегда одно и то же, - сказал он. - Вы разве не добра им желаете, охотники? Кто, как не я, может помочь исправить то, что сделано неумелыми руками, подумайте сами?

Стив и Бартон обменялись короткими взглядами; лука Бартон не опустил, и Стив не мог его за это осуждать.

\- Откуда нам знать, что ты не сделаешь хуже? – спросил Клинт. – Мы сами сможем им помочь… наверное, - он скривился. – С большой долей вероятности.

\- Вероятности, - с явным наслаждением повторил Локи. - Ах, как много значит даже самый малый шанс неудачи, когда речь идёт о тех, кого любишь.

Стив понял, что уже несколько секунд не дышит – тело словно забыло, как дышать, - и втянул воздух с отчётливым хриплым звуком.

\- Да, - по-своему понял Локи, - ты об этом знаешь не понаслышке. Все вы знаете, но ты – особенно. Так что же? Если я избавлю их от верной и мучительной смерти, вы согласитесь дать мне то, в чём я нуждаюсь?

\- Смотря что… - начал Стив, и Тони рявкнул:

\- Не торгуйся с ним, чёрт,  Стив, даже не начинай!.. поздно, ты уже начал.

\- А ты быстро соображаешь, гремящий скальд, - одобрительно сказал Локи. – Но я здесь один, а вас много. У всех у вас оружие, а у меня только голова на плечах. На чьей стороне перевес, как по-твоему?

\- У тебя есть твоя магия, - почти выплюнула Романофф, не опуская пистолета.

\- И портал, - сказал Тони, щурясь. – И способность не проявляться на системах слежения – не самых плохих, к слову. Знаешь, я начинаю понимать, почему наши предки так хреново обошлись с вашими. Было что-то, кроме зависти, правда?

\- Конечно, - Локи и пальцем не шевельнул, но за его спиной внезапно прорисовались складки длиннейшего зелёного плаща, надо лбом вспыхнул призрачным золотом шлем с изогнутыми рогами. Фенрир тявкнул, и в этом звуке Стиву почудилось восхищение. – Вы всё равно что муравьи, когда в их дом тычут палочкой. Кусаетесь.

\- Муравьи, - повторил Тони самым недобрым голосом. – Замечательно. Ты в курсе, на что способны муравьи? Обглодать медведя, сунувшего к ним лапу.

\- Неудачные слова, - покачал головой Локи. – Бальдр был не медведь, Бальдр был птица.

\- Стоп, - вмешался Стив, у которого голова шла кругом. Это был не бой, где всё было бы ясно и быстро, где он был бы на своём месте, это была какая-то безумная политика, а в политике он не был силён никогда. – Вы торгуетесь или меряетесь старыми счетами?

\- Не такими уж старыми, - отрезал Локи, - но я соглашусь отложить этот разговор на потом. Сейчас я пришёл, чтобы заключить сделку. И вы, и я в западне, в ловушке – и так уж вышло, что выбраться мы можем только вместе, сообща. Это то, чего я хочу. То, что я предлагаю. По-моему, условия вполне справедливые.

\- С ума сойти, - восхитился Тони; реактор у него засветился ярче, словно от раздражения. – Ты случайно не одолжил у нашего Кэпа словарь? Осторожней, у него там сразу после речи о национальном единстве и равенстве возможностей идёт речь о традиционных семейных ценностях, тебе эта идея не близка.

Стив не успел в который раз одёрнуть Тони, даже не успел возмутиться, потому что Локи расхохотался, закинув голову и предусмотрительно не дёргаясь с места. Даже текучее свечение на его руках притухло на время.

\- Он так похож на Тора, - сквозь смех выговорил он. – Надо же. Я спрошу у Всеотца, не ходил ли он в Мидгард тайком от жены.

\- Я смотрю, эти двое нашли общий язык, - пробормотала Романофф, по-прежнему пристально следя за происходящим и не опуская пистолета. – Дай им волю – будут грызться до вечера.

\- До завтрашнего утра, - возразил Бартон. – В лучшем случае.

Локи вздохнул как-то обречённо и сказал, кося глазами на Барнса – тот начал просыпаться, под кожей у него вновь зазмеились огненные дорожки:

\- Времени мало, решайте быстрей. Если я сделаю то, что могу сделать для них, это будет засчитано в мою пользу, или вы слишком глупы, чтоб оценить доброе дело?

\- Будет, - выдохнул Стив. Выбор, в конце концов, был невелик – если он вообще был, этот выбор.

\- Нет! Даже не… - начал Тони, но Локи ухмыльнулся и закрыл глаза. Тень плаща за его спиной растаяла, руки вновь окутались светящейся золотистой дымкой. В ней вспыхнули зелёные огоньки, два потока света  потянулись к лежащим, и Локи сказал совершенно спокойно:

\- Первый из вас, кто в меня выстрелит, убьёт не меня, а их.

Тони зарычал, а Бартон так скрипнул тетивой, что у Стива заломило зубы. Локи отнёсся к этим звукам с величественным презрением, текущий из его ладоней золотой дым накрыл и Баки, и Пеппер, так что не стало видно лиц, но слышно было, как Пеппер застонала – тихо, с каким-то режущим сердце недоумением.

\- Если ты её убьёшь, - слишком спокойно предупредила Романофф, - я не просто тебя прикончу, я тебя…

Пистолет не плясал у неё в руке, как опасался Стив, но на лице застыло обещание мучительной смерти.

\- Молчи, - прошипел Тони, - раз уж он начал - не отвлекай, что за манера у вас у всех говорить под руку!

Локи неопределённо хмыкнул, потянул ладони к себе, в золотом свечении прорезались фиолетовые огни, оно сделалось ярче, окрасилось багровым и медленно потянулось обратно, втекая в пальцы Локи и исчезая словно бы бесследно.

\- Дешёвые трюки, - проговорил Бартон себе под нос; краем глаза Стив видел, что на крыльях носа и на лбу у него выступил мелкий пот напряжения. – Я даже не знаю…

Он не успел договорить. А Стив не успел дослушать. Он рванулся вперёд, не подумав даже о том, что это не самая лучшая из идей, если вокруг тебя сплошь взведённые, как снятое с предохранителя оружие, люди, каждый из которых сам по себе опаснее любого арсенала.

Он просто не успел подумать. Не смог. Потому что Баки пробормотал что-то невнятное и сел на своём неудобном ложе, потерянно озираясь и моргая, как человек, разбуженный после очень долгого, мутного, полного кошмаров сна – и так ведь оно и было на самом деле. Видно было, как его лицо в секунду становится белым, как бы бумажным, сминается изнутри в гримасу изумления и страха, как расширившиеся глаза делаются огромными и слишком темными.

\- Стив! – выдохнул он, потянулся вперёд, попытался опереться на отсутствующую руку и чуть не упал, потеряв равновесие. Стив  успел его подхватить, уставился в близкое лицо  – Баки был совершенно прежний, живой, обычный, только без руки, моргал растерянно, на лбу залегла складка – точь-в-точь как раньше.

\- Осторожней, - от облегчения у Стива даже дыхание перехватило. Краем глаза он видел, что Тони точно так же метнулся к Пеппер и теперь нависал над ней, что-то торопливо говоря и стряхивая с неё остатки льда. – Баки…

\- До чего трогательная сцена, - насмешливо заметил Локи, но Стив и это услышал как-то издалека. Баки обнял его, неловко, лбом ткнулся в плечо, пробормотал что-то невнятно, слишком глубоко втянул воздух, и Стив понял, что он плачет. Только тут он вспомнил о других, поднял голову, продолжая обнимать Баки одной рукой, и встретился взглядом с Локи – тот стоял, где и прежде, рассматривая их с интересом естествоиспытателя. В руках у него был светящийся шар, и последние нити сияния втягивались в него, как в клубок.

\- Заткнись, - потребовала Романофф. Она убрала пистолет, подошла к Тони, всё ещё сыплющему словами и то и дело порывающемуся потрясти Пеппер за плечи, чтобы убедиться в том, что она жива и в порядке. – А ты оставь её в покое, Старк, твоя юрисдикция над ней кончилась.

Тони уставился на неё, как на умалишённую, но не успел сказать ничего – Романофф отодвинула его в сторону не по-женски твёрдой рукой, наклонилась над сидящей ошеломлённой Пеппер, взяла её за подбородок и поцеловала в губы.

\- Что это, - сказал Тони. Стив впервые видел его настолько поражённым, почти шокированным. – Это что, чёрт возьми…

\- Интересные у вас тут нравы, - отозвался Локи, поглядывая на Старка насмешливо и без тени сочувствия. Пальцы Пеппер, впившиеся в чёрное кожаное плечо Романофф, медленно расслабились, перестали вминаться вглубь, погладили – робко, неуверенно.

\- Чёрт возьми, отвернитесь вы, - возмутился Бартон, подошёл к остолбеневшему Тони и почти что силой заставил его сдвинуться с места. – Старк, выйди на связь и давай, включай свой гений, это же ты у нас умная задница, вот и займись, нечего пялиться.

\- Стив, - пробормотал Баки неуверенно, - мне это точно не снится? Потому что мне много что снилось, кажется, и я  не уверен…

\- Сейчас ты не спишь, - заверил его Стив, отстранился и оглядел Баки заново. Глаза у того были мокрые, лицо кривилось, но он был собой. Настоящим Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. – Честное слово. Поверишь на слово или доказать?

Тони частично отошёл от шока и приблизился к ним, остановившись в паре шагов; у Стива немедленно заныло между лопаток от неодобрительного взгляда, хотя ничего такого ни он, ни Баки не делали.

\- Ты поосторожней, Баки, - сказал Тони с притворным дружелюбием. – Кэп ведь может и в челюсть засветить, чтоб ты поверил поскорее. Коронный прямой, чем не доказательство.

Баки сморгнул пару раз, сфокусировался на Тони и спросил у Стива:

\- Кто это такой? Вылитый Говард, если не присматриваться.

\- Говард давно умер, - быстро сказал Стив. Между лопатками заныло ещё сильнее. – Прошло много времени. Тони – его сын.

Баки заморгал, через плечо Стива поглядел на творящееся в комнате безобразие, сказал ошеломлённо:

\- Тут жутко холодно. Что значит – много времени? Я был ранен, так ведь? Кто они все такие?

Ох, подумал Стив. Невольное сочувствие всколыхнулось в нём, и он, совершенно нелогично, почувствовал себя предателем. Сейчас предстояло рассказать Баки всё, выбить у него из-под ног  всю прежнюю жизнь, которой больше никогда не будет, и уж он-то хорошо знал, на что это похоже, узнавать о том, что всё, что ты привык считать своим – дом, друзья, любимая программа по радио, привычный столик в кафе и танцы по субботам, - ушло в никуда и сохранилось разве что в музеях. И это было только сотой частью того, что Баки предстояло узнать о собственном прошлом – узнать от него, от Стива, потому что никому другому он этого не доверит.

\- Не хочу прерывать вашу беседу, - едко сказал Тони у него за спиной, - но вам не кажется, что порыдать в суровых мужских объятиях можно и потом? Или вы собираетесь взять пример с Романофф?

Баки дёрнулся, как от удара, отодвинулся подальше и одарил Старка взглядом, далёким от благодушия.

\- Романофф – это?.. – полувопросительно произнёс он, явно надеясь зацепиться за что-то условно безопасное. Тони немедленно развенчал эту надежду, ткнув пальцем в требуемом направлении, и с явным наслаждением любовался тем, как Баки, едва взглянув, бешено краснеет.

\- Та из них, что в кожаном костюмчике, - он хмыкнул. – Совращает мою исполнительного директора. Я бы за такое видео в своё время дорого отдал, надо же, моя Пеппер целуется на людях, а с меня чуть шкуру не спустила, когда я зажал ту модель на фотосессии…

\- Послушайте, я дал вам целых пять минут, - фальшиво-скучающим тоном произнёс Локи, и Романофф наконец-то оторвалась от Пеппер, напоследок коротко тронула её губы своими, точно извинялась за необходимость прерваться, повернулась к Локи и одарила его многообещающим взглядом. Локи пожал плечами и закончил: - Я полагал, что вам этого времени хватит. Видимо, я ошибался.

Стив сумел разжать руки и встал, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на текущем моменте.

\- Западня, - сказал он, потому что до эпической демонстрации способностей асгардского принца речь шла именно об этом. – Что за сделку ты нам предлагаешь?

\- Надо же, - издевательски-уважительно сказал Локи, вновь прижимая к себе Фенрира и успокаивающе поглаживая его по голове. Шар он переложил в одну руку, но Стив ясно видел, что ладони тот не касается, а просто висит в воздухе. - После подарков вы вправду становитесь сговорчивее. Прямо как мы, боги.

\- Вы не боги, - сказал Тони, слишком внимательно рассматривая шар. – Что ты сделал? Мы собирались менять им всю кровь, чтобы избавиться от сыворотки.

\- Не помогло бы, - равнодушно сказал Локи. – Или помогло бы, но на всю жизнь оставило бы калеками. Вы что, не видели, на что способна асгардская кровь? Даже фальшивая, даже неполная, она никогда не исчезает бесследно. Её нельзя уничтожить. Только позвать.

\- Позвать, - повторил Тони, явно занятый внутренним переводом услышанного на нормальный научный язык. – Сродство структур и взаимное притяжение, - он зашевелил губами, беззвучно укладывая новые данные в какую-то невидимую формулу. - Если развить достаточную интенсивность поля…

Стива укололо ревнивой тревогой. Они получили слишком много, и из ненадёжных рук, это уже было достаточно плохо, но то, как явно и самозабвенно Тони заинтересовался чужой и странной наукой, пугало не меньше. Локи был… интересен, против такой технологии – или способностей, или магии, как ни назови, - Тони устоять не мог. И, судя по блеску в глазах, не хотел.

\- Называй это как тебе нравится, - любезно разрешил Локи, - я просто позвал кровь, и она пришла. Вы искалечили её, это правда, но не до такой степени, чтобы это стало невозможным.

Баки помотал головой, снова уставился по сторонам. Ясно было, что он вот-вот начнёт щипать себя за особенно чувствительные места, просто чтобы убедиться, что не спит.

\- Ничего, Баки, - сочувственно сказал Стив, - к этому можно привыкнуть.

\- Хорошо бы, - отозвался Баки вполголоса, косясь по сторонам. – Что это за жуткий парнишка?

\- Присоединяюсь к вопросу, - потребовал Тони. – Как он оказался на базе? Кто он такой – или что он такое?

Локи вздохнул, повёл рукой, прижал Фенрира к себе – тот по-волчьи сунулся носом ему под мышку и замер, уткнувшись  лицом Локи в рёбра.

\- Не говори о нём так, - воспротивился Стив, - он же слышит.

\- Это ничего, - успокоил Локи, - не думал, что воин, как ты, может так переживать за чужое наследство, но мне, пожалуй, нравится. Тор тоже… - тут он оборвал себя, погладил Фенрира по худым лопаткам и сказал озабоченно. - Ему нехорошо здесь. Много запахов, слишком много смертных. Мне нужно отправить его домой.

\- Домой, - повторил Тони. – И где это самое «домой»? Не под водой же.

\- Конечно, нет, - Локи свёл узкие брови, но вид у него был не надменный, а отчего-то жалобный. – Мы, асы, можем менять тела, как вы – одежду. В этом нет ничего смешного, - добавил он быстро, хоть никто и не думал смеяться.

\- Бальдр был птицей, - напомнила Романофф. – А ты, стало быть, волком?

\- Волчицей, - Локи скривил губы и вздёрнул голову. – В этом по-прежнему нет ничего смешного.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Тони. – Когда вы, асгардцы, только успеваете?

Локи дёрнул плечом, точно желая показать, что не считает реплику достойной ответа, и сказал, ероша Фенриру волосы:

\- Время для него идёт иначе. Когда я понял, что он не станет ни волком, ни асом, то дал ему лес и стаю. Там он был счастлив и свободен. Кто мог знать, что вы, люди, не просто сводите леса, но ещё и ловите тех, кто в них живёт?

Фенрир заскулил, словно уловил в потоке звуков образ давнего недоброго дня, когда его, странного мальчишку, впервые увидели люди.

\- Так какого же чёрта ты его не забрал? – обвиняюще спросил Тони. – И как вычислил сейчас, вот что меня особенно интересует?

\- Я был далеко, - скупо ответил Локи, - а ваши выродки прятали его. Но теперь всё будет хорошо, - он снова приласкал Фенрира по волосам. - Мне безразлично теперь, что скажет Всеотец, да и у него сейчас есть дела поважней, чем бранить меня за распутство, - он наклонился к самому уху Фенрира и прошептал что-то; мальчик посмотрел на него, медленно и непривычно сморщил верхнюю губу так, что оскал превратился в жуткое и явно неудобное подобие улыбки.

\- Господи, - выговорил Стив, глядя на то, как Фенрир изо всех сил старается понравиться своему отцу. Или, учитывая обстоятельства, матери.

Локи шевельнул пальцами свободной руки, и вокруг Фенрира появилась призрачное голубоватое… что-то. Странное несуществующее что-то, чему и названия-то не было, сошлось над Фенриром, а когда исчезло – забрало его с собой.

\- Чёрт, - почти простонал Тони, глядя на пустое место, где только что стоял мальчик. – Портал с произвольными координатами, и какая избирательность, чтоб меня… Джарвис, ты пишешь?

\- Всё, что происходит, мистер Старк, - донеслось в ответ, и Локи с интересом поглядел по сторонам, ища говорящего.

\- Продолжай. Давление, температуру, напряжённость магнитных полей – всё, потом разберёмся в деталях, - скомандовал Тони. - Такую технологию я не упущу, это не просто прорыв, это…

Бартон, бесшумно подошедший к нему, постучал Тони по шлему сзади и посоветовал сходить с ума молча, раз уж без этого никак не обойтись.

\- По-моему, всё очевидно, - сказал он. – Кое-кому очень нужен Мьёлльнир. Мальчишка – это необязательный, хотя и приятный бонус. Так?

Локи кивнул.

\- Всеотец разгневался на меня, - сказал он, неприятно усмехаясь. – На Тора тоже, но Тору так досталось,  что смысла не было его бранить. Кроме того, он любимчик, а я, - тут он неопределённо хмыкнул, - словом, дома считается, что если что-то пошло не так, значит, я обязательно приложил руку. Хотя это и не всегда справедливо, некоторые беды случаются просто потому, что надо же им случаться.

\- Да ну, - скептически произнесла Романофф. – А я думаю…

\- Неважно, - сказал Стив. – Продолжай. Тебе нужен Мьёлльнир и посох?

\- Посох? – Локи пренебрежительно дёрнул плечом. – Посох я сделаю и сам, если нужно – это долго, но не невозможно. Нет. И молот нужен не мне, а Тору,  - он поморщился и признал, - очень нужен. Он до сих пор не пришёл в себя. Мать надеется, что он очнётся, если почувствует молот рядом.

Романофф вздёрнула бровь, подумала и промолчала.

\- Мне бы помогло, наверное, - сказала она. – Хорошее оружие и не такое может.

Баки, за которым Стив следил краем глаза, неожиданно кивнул, точно подтверждая её слова.

\- Кроме того, - невозмутимо продолжал Локи, поигрывая шаром, - мне отдали вашу землю. На время, - быстро добавил он, видя, как напрягся Стив, - и только чтобы навести порядок там, где, как Всеотец считает, я же и напортачил. Это несправедливо, я и пальцем Мидгард не трогал, вы всё сделали сами, но такова уж жизнь, за вами, смертными, вечно нужно присматривать.

\- Боже упаси от такой няньки, - пробормотала Романофф, и на этот раз Стив её не прервал. – Если _ты_ примешься наводить у нас порядок…

\- Можно подумать, мне самому этого хочется, - скривился Локи. – Но мы в одной лодке, женщина.  Этот ваш одноглазый шаман натворил дел,  и вам не так уж сладко живётся тут, в подземелье, когда вокруг стоят его люди.

Бартон переглянулся с Романофф и спросил подозрительно:

\- И что ты можешь? Взять и уговорить их просто разойтись по домам? Этого никогда не будет. Не знаю, как там принято у вас в Асгарде, а у нас никто не откажется от возможности стать сильнее. Любой ценой.

\- Не любой, - негромко возразил Стив. – Но Клинт прав – так думают не все.

\- Легко говорить, что не нуждаешься в могуществе, когда оно и так у тебя есть, - хмыкнул Локи, и Стиву ужасно захотелось его ударить – просто потому что Локи был прав почти во всём.

Почти. Ему не было легко – ни говорить, ни делать. Стоило подумать о тех миллионах людей, кому могла бы помочь сыворотка, о человечестве, упрямо карабкающемся к звёздам, о больных детях…

Он посмотрел на Баки – тот, казалось, задумался о чём-то своём - и покачал головой.

\- У нас должен быть свой путь, - сказал он твёрдо. – Не асгардский, а наш собственный – путь человечества. Если для этого потребуется отказаться от своего…  - он запнулся.

\- …физического совершенства, - подсказала Романофф. – Ты откажешься. Брюс откажется, ещё и приплатит сверху. Но мы представления не имеем о том, скольким ещё ввели эту проклятую сыворотку. И даже если выясним и уничтожим все образцы, все разработки – а это практически невозможно, - непременно найдётся умник вроде Эрскина, который из самых лучших намерений затеет всё заново.

\- Может быть, и так, но это не повод сидеть и ждать новых жертв, - отрезал Стив. - Спроси у Пеппер, спроси у Баки, очень ли они были счастливы, заполучив в себя эту дрянь.

\- Нет, - подала голос Пеппер. Она спустила ноги с постели и поднялась, пошатываясь и стараясь запахнуться поплотнее. – Мне нужно переодеться. Наташа, капитан прав. Эта штука тебя поглощает, растворяет изнутри. Мне повезло, мне было за что уцепиться, но даже это постепенно уходило, я… - она поёжилась, передёрнула плечами. – Я как будто исчезала, а то, что появлялось, больше не было Пеппер Поттс.

Романофф выжидающе посмотрела на Баки; тот пожал плечами, морщась от того, как странно это простое движение ощущалось с одним пустым рукавом.

\- Последнее, что я помню более-менее ясно, – поезд. А потом всё вразнобой, как в кошмаре. Какие-то лица, выстрелы… это что, всё было на самом деле? Стив?

\- Это потом, - поспешно сказал Стив, но Баки смотрел так требовательно, что пришлось сказать, - да. Это всё было на самом деле. Ты проспал, ну, по большей части проспал, семьдесят с лишним лет. Я тоже, если тебе от этого станет легче.

Баки поглядел на прикрытую повязкой культю.

\- И это не гансы? – спросил он, как будто уже знал ответ. - Это позже, правильно? Те сукины дети, которые… которые…  - он вдруг поднялся так резко, что пошатнулся и едва не упал, но удержался на ногах и выставил здоровую руку, протестуя против попытки Стива его подхватить. – Я сам. Я понятия не имею, какая херня тут происходит, - извините, девочки, - но того, что я всё-таки помню, хватит с головой, чтобы я пошёл и надрал им жопу.

Стив был настолько потрясён этой решимостью, что даже не упрекнул его за грубость.

\- Проблема в том, - сказал Бартон, усмехаясь, - что мы не до конца понимаем, кому именно нужно… объяснить их неправоту,  - он усмехнулся. – И где они. И сколько их. Может быть, А.И.М. уже открыл поточное производство горячих парней с высокой регенерацией – а может быть, и у Щ.И.Т.а найдётся что-нибудь про запас на этот случай, как знать?

Локи, до сих пор слушавший молча, улыбнулся почти искренне.

\- Мне нужен Мьёлльнир, - повторил он. – И куб. Тор не смог его принести, значит, должен принести я – тогда Всеотец увидит, что я достоин уважения. Я достоин, - повторил он с нажимом, глядя в насмешливые глаза Романофф, - не моя вина, что на трон обычно садится тот, кто шире в плечах, а не самый искусный колдун. Видите, как я с вами откровенен? – он усмехнулся. – Я не могу вернуться без победы. Помогите мне добыть куб и Мьёлльнир, и я покажу вам каждого в Мидгарде, в ком есть хоть капля асгардской крови. Может, даже помогу сражаться.

\- Куб не отдам, - внезапно воспротивился Тони, сверкая глазами. – Сам себе не верю, что защищаю паранойю Фьюри, но откуда мы знаем, на кой чёрт Асгарду такая штука?

\- Очень интересная штука, - подколол Бартон. Никакого веселья в его глазах не было. – Штука, с помощью которой ты собирался развернуть новое производство, а, Старк? Система межпланетной обороны, зубастые спутники, а что дальше? Звёздные войны в натуральную величину?

\- Иди ты на хуй, Бартон, - огрызнулся Тони. - Ты понятия не имеешь, какой это прорыв, это просто… - он состроил гримасу, столкнувшись с явной нехваткой подходящих слов. – Ты в курсе, что этот вот длиннорогий только что показал походя, даже не вспотев? Точечный переход! – он оглядел всех, закатил глаза, объяснил нетерпеливо: - Дырка из одного измерения в другое, голыми руками, из точки А в точку Б, никаких флюктуаций, никаких побочных эффектов, просто взял и перенёс живой объект из одного места в другое! Представьте только, как изменится мир, ну? Да всю фантастику можно будет сразу выбросить на свалку, _мы_ будем фантастикой!

\- Представляю, - сказал Стив. Во рту у него было горько, и отчего-то ныло совершенно здоровое сердце. Тони просто сиял – глаза, реактор, репульсоры, всё злое и вдохновенное лицо, и Стив ненавидел себя за то, что должен был погасить этот свет, может быть, и навсегда. – Что, если эту технологию решат использовать во вред? Обычно так и случается.

\- Ну так на то нам и Щ.И.Т., чтобы она не попала в чужие руки, - Тони подумал секунду и поправился. - Ладно, на то мы и Мстители, чтобы… и потом – с чего ты взял, что Асгард, заполучив куб, не врежет по нам изо всех стволов? Очень в их духе. Что нам скажут простые американцы? Если ещё будет кому говорить.

\- У Асгарда нет причин воевать с нами, - возразил Стив. Тони презрительно хмыкнул.

\- Это они тебе сами сказали? А даже если и сами – ты так вот сходу им и поверил? Я тоже много что могу сказать, и…

\- Старк, утихни, - потребовал Бартон. – Я понимаю, тебе перспективами глаза застит, но включи, пожалуйста, голову на минуту. До сих пор кубом пользовался Красный Череп, ты и Брюс – кому-нибудь из вас он пошёл на пользу?

\- Потому что мы ещё не разобрались, как! – рявкнул Старк. –  И не разберёмся, если вы приметесь разбрасываться такими штуками направо и налево! Что ты предлагаешь, Бартон, отдать этим сучьим детям всё, а самим вернуться обратно в пещеры? Извини, тут мне с тобой не по дороге!

\- Господи, Старк, до тебя ещё не дошло, что грош цена ворованной технологии? – вызверился Бартон. – А особенно этой! Посмотри вокруг, чёрт бы тебя драл, единственный, кому эта пакость пошла на пользу – капитан, и то, пари держу, всё сработало по чистой случайности!

\- Да что ты в этом смыслишь? – изумился Тони, переходя от ярости к издевательскому сочувствию. – С другими просто работали дилетанты, а я… по большому счёту плевал я на эту конкретную технологию, извини, кэп, но если стоит вопрос, из чего делать идеальных солдат, я первый скажу – из титаново-никелевого сплава. И буду прав. Биологические фортеля – штука сложнопредсказуемая, и в любом случае я не понимаю, какого чёрта мы должны добровольно отказываться от такого преимущества, так что…

\- Куб принадлежит Асгарду, - холодно напомнил Локи. – То, что он хранился здесь, не даёт вам на него никаких прав.

\- Опять та же песня, - оскалился Тони. - Скажи уж лучше, что ваш хвалёный Всеотец до усрачки боится, что мы научимся обращаться с кубом, откроем возможность летать по-настоящему далеко и быстро и в один прекрасный день появимся у стен Асгарда с парой сотен боеголовок.

\- Эта идея приходила мне в голову, - подтвердил Локи. – Всеотцу – нет, он считает вас немногим лучше животных. Я могу, конечно, просветить его насчёт ваших планов…

\- Никто не собирается делать ничего подобного, - вмешался Стив, понимая, что проигрывает. Даже если никто действительно не станет осуществлять такой безумный план, Локи достаточно будет просто солгать – и ему, возможно, поверят. После этого дни человечества будут сочтены. – Но обещать тебе Мьёлльнир и куб не могу ни я, ни кто-либо другой. Мьёлльнир так и не нашли, он где-то под водой, а куб – слишком опасная и ценная вещь, чтобы за него торговаться.

Услышанное Локи не понравилось; он нахмурился недовольно и капризно, даже губы надул, как избалованный  ребёнок, готовый устроить скандал.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он притворно-мягко и указал на Баки, - я ведь могу и вернуть то, от чего их избавил.

Тони немедленно заслонил собой Пеппер, лязгнул маской, готовясь к бою, и уставился на Локи триплексами, в которых ясно читалась жажда  убийства;  Романофф и Бартон встали рядом, и очень вовремя где-то вдалеке послышался тяжёлый грохот – Халк крушил что-то, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Только попробуй, - выразила общее мнение Романофф, - и я безо всякого куба сделаю так, что ты навсегда исчезнешь из всех измерений.

Локи демонстративно поднял руки. В шаре, зависшем между его ладоней, клубилась, кружась и извиваясь, чёрная полоса. На взгляд Стива, больше всего она походила на хищную водоросль, очень недовольную и голодную. Она вертелась, скручивалась в упругие спирали и распрямлялась, словно пытаясь вырваться наружу.

\- То, что я _могу_ , не означает, что непременно _стану_ , - сказал он,  поднял руки ещё выше, резко свёл ладони. Хлопок вышел оглушительным, почти нестерпимо громким, и Пеппер, взвизгнув, зажала уши руками. Романофф дёрнулась и не выстрелила, кажется, только благодаря въевшимся в плоть и кровь рефлексам. – Видите? То же и здесь. Асгарду нет нужды разрушать ни ваш мир, ни другие – до тех пор, пока вы не представляете собой угрозы.

\- Вы уже совались сюда, и вышло плохо для всех, - проговорил Тони. - Почему бы не оставить нас в покое?

 – Именно это я и предлагаю, - ласково сказал Локи, глядя на Старка, как на капризного ребёнка, требующего луну с неба. – Не разочаровывайте меня, смертные, или я решу, что Всеотец прав и вы вправду неразумные животные, предпочитающие силу рассудку. Если так, я, пожалуй, пойду и скажу ему, что ошибался.

Баки, опомнившись от резкого звука, шагнул поближе; видно было, что он на взводе и готов в любую секунду броситься на помощь – и Стив был уверен в том, что ему, несмотря на увечье и шок, лучше не становиться поперёк дороги.

\- Время подкупа прошло, наступило время угроз, - пробормотал Тони, усмехаясь так пакостно, что Стиву сделалось худо. – С чего ты взял,  что тебе позволят натравить на нас весь Асгард?

Локи поглядел на него с высокомерным презрением, сделал неуловимое движение в сторону, как если бы собирался уйти в стену и раствориться без следа, и остался на месте. На лице его проступила ярость, почти ненависть, и дышать стало трудно от запаха, плеснувшего вокруг.

  Тони ухмыльнулся ещё гаже и самодовольней, спросил сочувственно:

\- Не выкатило? Это уже просто-таки традиция, не находишь? Снова облом, и снова от меня.

\- Тони, ты в своём репертуаре… - начала Пеппер, но Старк сейчас явно воспринимал её как фоновый шум, даже головы не повернул, полностью сосредоточившись на пленнике.

На лице Локи проступила ярость, он снова сделал движение, слишком странное, чтобы ему можно было сходу подобрать название, и снова остался на месте, как будто его ноги вросли в пол. Узкое лицо стало ещё жёстче, гнев обтесал скулы и заострил подбородок, а глаза сделал двумя кусочками зелёного льда.

\- Вечная история с этими злодеями, - весело заметил Тони, - любят поболтать себе во вред.

\- Ты тоже любишь, - заметила Романофф, Тони фыркнул.

\- Убери это, - потребовал Локи. Губы у него едва шевелились. – Немедленно. Сейчас же!

\- Конечно, я люблю поболтать, - не слушая его, согласился Тони. - Поэтому я и не злодей. Хорошим парням можно потрепаться вдоволь, когда приспичит. Сделайте лица попроще, ребята, вы вправду считаете меня идиотом, который продаст любимую мамочку, чтобы собрать коллекцию опасной хрени из других миров?

\- Да, - честно сказал Бартон. Стив отмер, подошёл к Тони и крепко взял его за плечо.

\- Мог бы предупредить, - проговорил он вполголоса. – Даже я поверил.

\- Вышло бы ненатурально, - объяснил Тони. - И вообще, спонтанная была идея, я же не знал, что сработает. Кроме того, я не только болтал и тянул время, мы с Джарвисом были заняты. Думаете, это так просто – взять и за десять минут высчитать параметры силового поля, да ещё и луч сконцентрировать? Кстати, энергии он жрёт дай боже, так что советую действовать быстрее.

\- Он не может открыть портал, вообще не может двинуться с места, - потрясённо сказал Баки. Тони скосился на него и сказал издевательски:

\- Так держать, лейтенант, ты как все военные – умеешь констатировать очевидное, когда оно как следует хлопнет по башке.

\- Тони, - начал было Стив, но по всему выходило, что для Старка и он сам, а не только Пеппер, был сейчас фоновым шумом, и понимать это оказалось исключительно болезненно. Баки осторожно коснулся его локтя, сжал, точно пытаясь утешить, собрался что-то сказать, но тут заговорил Локи.

\- Отпустите меня, - потребовал он, глядя на Тони с омерзением. – Вы ничем не лучше тех, что были до вас, но за меня отомстят. За Бальдра вы заплатили голодом и морозом, за меня придётся платить кровью.

\- Он не может удрать сам, но может позвать на помощь? – уточнил Бартон, разглядывая Локи с нездоровым интересом и явно не прислушиваясь к угрозам. – Что теперь, Старк? У нас и без того было полно проблем, чтоб прибавлять к ним пленного асгардца, с которым непонятно что делать.

Тони раскрыл рот, собираясь сровнять Клинта с землёй, но Стив успел раньше.

\- Отпустить, - сказал он, и Тони, забыв о неблагодарности Бартона, недоверчиво уставился на него.

\- Спасибо, - с отвращением поблагодарил Локи. Короткое слово, казалось, обжигало ему губы горечью. – Всё-таки нашёлся хоть один не лишённый разума человек. Удивительно.

\- Отпустить? – переспросил Тони, неприязненно щурясь. – Капитан, да ты шутник. Стой, я забыл, ты же не умеешь шутить, ты у нас по части самопожертвования, но…

\- Стив прав, - вмешалась Романофф. – Долго держать Локи так, как сейчас, ты всё равно не сможешь, а предлагает он как раз тот самый безумный план, который может сработать. Я по горло сыта этим местом, передышка кончилась, нам нужно выбираться – и надрать задницы одновременно Щ.И.Т.у и А.И.М., а это почти невозможно.

\- Да он сдаст вас, как только подвернётся случай, - возопил Тони. - Вы что тут, с ума посходили? Романофф! Бартон!

\- У Таш хорошая интуиция, - заметил Клинт, - если она в деле, я тоже в деле. И он вылечил Пеппер.

\- Надо же, кто-то об этом помнит, - пробормотала Пеппер, выжидательно поглядела на Баки. Тот вздохнул.

-  Я пока не стану рассыпаться в благодарностях, ничего? Нужно осознать это всё. И я тоже не доверяю этому парню, я хочу сказать, вы чувствуете, как он _пахнет_?

\- Омегой, - сказала Пеппер. – Но не это главное. Опасностью.

\- Вот она, людская благодарность, - заметил Локи. Невероятно, но он улыбался – кусачей улыбкой существа, услышавшего привычный упрёк и готового так же привычно огрызаться. – Ничем не лучше асгардской.

\- Я не намеревалась никого оскорбить… - начала политкорректная Пеппер, но Локи только ухмыльнулся понимающе и недобро.

\- Не трать времени на зряшные слова, женщина, я привык к тому, что девы Всеотца меня не любят, - сказал он, глядя поверх головы Пеппер на Стива. – Это всегда так было, всегда так будет.

\- И мы сейчас не об этом, - выговорил Стив, стараясь не думать о том, что только что услышал, и сосредоточиться на деле. - У нас есть выбор: не поверить Локи и проиграть – даже если мы справимся с Щ.И.Т.ом и А.И.М., остаётся ещё Асгард, и он ближе, чем нам хотелось бы. Я не хочу собственными руками развязывать такую войну.

Локи одобрительно  хмыкнул.

\- В твоей семье точно не передавался по наследству рогатый шлем? – он снова пошевелился и снова остался на месте – поле позволяло ему дышать и двигаться, но не выпускало из периметра, довольно тесного. – Думаешь почти как асгардец, да и на вид похож.

\- В его семье, - ядовито сказал Тони, - по наследству передавался ингалятор для астматиков, - он глянул на дёрнувшегося Стива и скривил губы. – Ничего личного, кэп, просто факты. Нет, вы все вправду рехнулись? Поверить _Локи_?

\- У нас нет другого шанса, - ответил Стив, всеми силами прогоняя неуместное сейчас побуждение схватить Старка за шкирку, вытащить из комнаты в место потише и выяснить, какая муха его укусила. – И Локи уже не однажды нам помог, так что…

\- Ясно, - неожиданно спокойно сказал Тони. – Ладно,  пятеро против нас двоих – меня и голоса рассудка, - так что я уступаю. Пеняйте на себя, - он шагнул в сторону, и Локи немедленно пошевелился, отчего-то потёр запястья, хоть до того и не был связан по рукам.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - сказал Стив вполголоса, обращаясь к Тони. Тот дёрнул плечом.

\- Вовсе нет, разве что твоё «поговорить» включает в себя постель. Всё и так слишком хреново, чтоб я ещё тратил время на разговоры по душам, - отрезал Старк, не глядя Стиву в глаза. – Отдашь ему куб? Вот так запросто, за красивые глаза?

\- Отдам, - подтвердил Стив, понизив голос, - и глаза у него змеиные. Тони, не ревнуй – а я постараюсь не ревновать _тебя_.

\- К этому-то? – ощерился Старк. – Это же ты у нас практически асгардец, и это тебе всякая полорогая шваль вешается на шею, а ты и рад!

Шипел он негромко, но так, что каждое слово казалось каплей раскалённого металла, кусочком окалины, попавшим на кожу и прожигающим насквозь.

\- Скандал в благородном семействе? – вполголоса поинтересовался Локи у Романофф, но ответа Стив не услышал. Тони лязгнул чем-то – маской или зубами, сейчас большой разницы не было, - и Стив совсем уж было собрался вытрясти его из костюма, утащить куда-нибудь и вправить мозги на место, как между ними возникла Пеппер.

\- Не тратьте времени, капитан, - она бесстрашно взяла Тони за железное запястье и властно потянула за собой. - Я об этом позабочусь.

Тони, к изумлению Стива, не сопротивлялся.

\- Так, - сказала Романофф, проводив их тяжёлым взглядом. – Теперь, когда с личными вопросами временно закончено, займёмся, может быть, делом?

 

-17-

 

Всё это было в высшей степени безумно. Как оказаться в кроличьей норе вместо Алисы, только ещё и холодно. И мокро. Пеппер доволокла Тони до ближайшего угла – он шагал послушно, как манекен, - и потребовала:

\- Любую одежду. Сухую. Спроси у Джарвиса, где здесь раздобыть такое сокровище, или для меня всё кончится пневмонией.

Тони выслушал то, что ответил Джарвис, и пошёл, ни слова не говоря, к неприметной двери, за которой обнаружились полки с припасами, ящики с неизвестным, пахнущим смазкой и железом содержимым, и пожелтевшие пакеты с одеждой, живо напомнившей Пеппер о давнишнем, – времени прошло не так уж много, но те события воспринимались как давний сон,  – полёте на «Голландце».

\- У них у всех что, один и тот же фасон в моде? – проворчала она, стягивая омерзительно мокрый, липнущий к гусиной коже халат и зубами раздирая проклятую упаковку. – Армейский мешок, артикул 001?

Тони не поддержал шутки. Не принялся вдохновенно ёрничать, не вцепился в возможность перемыть кости военным, которых воспринимал как неизбежное и необходимое, но довольно глупое и всегда смешное зло – ничего из этого перечня. Даже не скривился.

\- Тони, - как можно мягче сказала Пеппер, втискиваясь в слежавшуюся от времени ткань и стараясь не тосковать о белье. Шёлковом, её любимой марки. Да что там шёлковое, сейчас сошло бы и дешёвое хлопчатобумажное. – Представления не имею, что у вас тут творилось, пока я спала, но капитан не тот человек, что станет играть на два фронта. Тем более с Локи. Что на тебя нашло, кроме твоего обычного синдрома недолюбленного гения?

\- Ничего, - тускло ответил Старк. Даже не огрызнулся. Пеппер победила последнюю кнопку, подошла к нему и попросила:

\- Убери костюм. Правда, Тони, не нужно, я же знаю, что тебе сейчас тошно и хуже некуда, можешь разыгрывать Железного Дровосека перед кем угодно, но со мной этот номер не пройдёт.

Металлические пластины сдвинулись, словно бы размягчились, пошли волной, сквозь них проступило живое лицо. Тони был заросший, очень усталый и тусклый, словно пылью припал.

\- Веришь ли, - сказал он почти без выражения, - не в Локи дело. Прекрасно я понимаю, что капитан не удерёт от меня в Асгард и вообще никуда не денется… пока я не встану на пути у его блядского чувства долга. Знаешь, что тогда будет?

\- Что? – послушно спросила Пеппер, потому что этого вопроса от неё и ждали.

\- Пройдёт по мне, как по плацу, и не обернётся, - с какой-то могильной, конечной уверенностью сказал Тони, - а я ведь влип, Пеппер, по самые уши влип. Если вот это и есть лучшее из чувств, и без него нет смысла в жизни… - он махнул рукой. – Вот так начнёшь нести ерунду, чтобы потянуть время и успеть перенастроить системы на нужный процесс, а в результате, как обычно, хрен знает что.

\- Тони, капитан тебя любит, - возразила Пеппер. – Видно невооружённым глазом. Ты вроде бы не собираешься предавать род людской, так чего ради разворачиваешь широкомасштабную трагедию на ровном месте?

\- Понятно, что любит, - раздражённо отмахнулся Тони. – Вопрос не в том, да или нет, а в том, насколько. Степень, а не знак, ясно? А, к чёрту. Идём обратно. Во-первых, может, ещё удастся прижать сукина сына к ногтю – он явился без Тора, а это особенно плохо, у его братца на морде написаны все секретные намерения Асгарда, - а во-вторых, Романофф сейчас придёт по твою душу и даст мне по зубам просто так, чтоб не расслаблялся.

Простое упоминание фамилии заставило Пеппер дёрнуться и покраснеть; она немедленно взяла себя в руки, но пятна на скулах были, увы, неподконтрольны.

\- Не придёт, - сказала она. – Наверное. И в любом случае она не станет тебя бить. Особенно если я попрошу.

\- Охренеть, какое счастье, - буркнул Тони. - Ты закончила свой стриптиз наоборот?

\- Закончила, - Пеппер дошнуровала ботинок, слишком большой, но выбирать не приходилось. – А ты как, закончил предаваться радостям самоуничижения?

\- Хватит с меня, - кивнул Тони уже почти спокойно. – Ну чего я, в самом деле, ожидал? Что в этот раз всё получится? Да когда у меня вообще получалось, если только дело касалось не оружия?

\- Вот что, Тони Старк, - хладнокровно потребовала Пеппер, - решать проблемы мы будем по очереди, и твои сложности с капитаном, уж прости, не на первом месте в списке. Я не для того годами работала по двенадцать часов в сутки, чтобы однажды всё рассыпалось, а к тому всё, готова поспорить, и идёт.

\- Моя Пеппер, - криво ухмыльнулся Тони и сделал самую странную вещь, какую только Пеппер видела от него за последние года три, а то и больше – если не считать одной бурной вечеринки, на которую Тони явился в образе нарумяненной дамы в кринолине и под вуалью, поспорив с Роуди, - подошёл к ней и обнял, обдав сложной смесью запахов и заставив Пеппер замереть.

Дело было не в том, что от Тони пахло вязкой и капитаном Роджерсом. Даже не в том, что поверх всего этого неприличия стелился неприятный дух пережжённого адреналина. Просто Тони никогда раньше не обнимал её так – по-настоящему. Как будто действительно наконец-то научился большему, чем имитировать положенные фигуры сложного танца социальных взаимодействий. Пеппер осторожно обняла его в ответ, погладила по затылку и спине.

\- Ну что ты, - пробормотала она, не зная, от чего у неё глаза на мокром месте – от неловкого сочувствия, неожиданной откровенности этого жеста или это просто последствия сыворотки. – Тони, я понятия не имею, что у капитана в голове, но вряд ли он мечтает о том, как бы побольнее тебя бросить, и погодите-ка, кажется, я чуяла на нём твою метку? Тони, мне не почудилось? Ты совсем с ума сошёл?  - она отстранилась и уставилась куда-то в самую глубину Тони Старка, пронизав его практически насквозь. - Ты пометил Капитана Америку! Национального героя, ты… нет, перестань улыбаться, предполагается, что ты тоже будешь в ужасе, как я!

\- Меня впервые ругают, продолжая обнимать, - констатировал Тони. Дурацкая улыбка никак не желала сходить с лица, да он и не старался особенно - ему стремительно становилось легче на душе, бог знает почему. – Ты же мне не воткнёшь нож в спину, Пеппер Поттс? За попрание национальных символов?

\- И без меня найдутся желающие, - Пеппер потрясла головой, уговаривая себя, что да, именно так и обстоят дела – Тони снова ухитрился предельно усложнить жизнь лично ей и всему миру. – Если только капитан не решит держать это всё в секрете, а он вроде бы не настроен… боже. Нет, стоп, это всё-таки может подождать, сейчас  я собираюсь заняться спасением твоей вечно готовой рухнуть империи, а ты постарайся не напортачить со всем остальным. В том числе и с капитаном. Сумеешь?

\- Попытаюсь, - отозвался Тони, высвободился из объятий и добавил задумчиво, - нам нужно дать им ещё полчаса. Надеюсь, у Локи нет привычки к классическим детективам.

\- Причём тут?.. – Пеппер замолчала и начала улыбаться. – Мистер Старк, вы порой ведёте себя как самый настоящий ублюдок.

\- Зато они договорятся, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – Иногда очень полезно изобразить из себя упёртого злобного идиота, Пеп, ты ведь знаешь. По сравнению с этим любой мало-мальски соображающий человек покажется идеальным партнёром, а молот я им найду, не сомневайся.

Пеппер не сомневалась. Игра на контрастах почти всегда приносила плоды, только обычно Тони был добр и снисходителен с высоты своего величия, а зубами клацала она.

\- Кстати, - поинтересовался Тони, приняв её молчание за комплимент своему недюжинному таланту морочить людям головы, - с чего ты взяла, что Старк Индастриз вот-вот рухнет? Это не я! Когда я её оставлял, всё было в порядке!

\- Не считая проекта звёздных войн, - напомнила Пеппер, - и того, что пропал не только ты, но и я. Роуди, должно быть, с ума сходит.

Когда они вернулись, диспозиция решительно переменилась. Локи уже сидел, развалившись на простом стуле, как на троне, и никто уже не тыкал в него оружием, даже Романофф. Она о чём-то переговаривалась с Клинтом и капитаном, и вид у всех троих был деловой и заговорщический.

\- Нужно навести тут порядок, - сказала Пеппер, глядя на откровенно замерзающего Баки. – Джарвис, выключи зиму, будь так добр, и свяжись с Роуди. Не сомневаюсь, он будет рад наконец-то меня услышать.

\- Сорок три звонка за последние сутки на ваш номер, мисс Поттс, - не разочаровал её Джарвис. – Мистеру Старку полковник перестал звонить почти сразу – видимо, счёл напрасной тратой времени.

\- Узнаю Роуди, - буркнул Тони, через плечо Бартона заглядывая в лист карты, которую все трое изучали с предельным вниманием. – Эй, вот тут можно попробовать выбраться наружу. Если весь Щ.И.Т. минут десять будет смотреть в другую сторону. Пусть караулят пустую нору – всё занятие, пока мы доберёмся до А.И.М.

\- Роудс сможет прислать за нами транспорт? – Стив отметил на карте нужную точку. – Здесь неподалёку шоссе, можно было бы найти машину. Если Брюс успокоится к тому времени, подойдёт любой грузовик.

\- Я его успокою, - сказала Пеппер, - и мне нужны будут новости за последние сутки.

\- Пеп, Брюс сейчас – большой зелёный монстр, - напомнил Тони. – Давай лучше я. Процитирую ему уравнения Бернулли, он и утихнет. Что? Мне они всегда помогали.

Стив отвлёкся от карты и поймал взгляд Тони.

\- Осторожнее, ладно? – попросил он. В голосе слышалось искреннее беспокойство. – Он уже должен был немного успокоиться, но всё равно…

\- Не бойся, кэп, не первый раз замужем, - Тони ухмыльнулся. – Куда безопаснее, чем говорить сейчас с Роуди.

Словно в подтверждение его слов Романофф хлопнула себя по бедру, выудила из кармана телефон Пеппер и отдала ей.

\- У меня от него уже синяки, - сообщила она весело. – Постоянный вибровызов, как только ты выдерживаешь?

\- Привычка, - ответила Пеппер, стараясь не заливаться краской. Секундой позже она забыла о намёках Романофф, потому что Роуди, не стесняясь, принялся облегчённо и злобно орать ей в ухо.

\- Я тоже рада тебя слышать, - попыталась Пеппер, отходя в сторонку. Звук по защищённой линии передавался исключительно хорошо, так что оглохнуть грозило не только ей. – Джим, можешь организовать нам грузовик?

Роуди перестал орать и выдохнул, долго и шумно.

\- Тони тебя покусал, - сказал он уверенно. – Точно тебе говорю, покусал. Или надышал, не знаю, как это передаётся.

\- Не вздумай развивать эту тему, а то я приеду и дам тебе в нос, - предупредила Пеппер. – Мы живы и почти в порядке, но нам, как я поняла, нужно убраться более-менее незаметно.

\- Незаметно, - ядовито повторил Роуди. - Ты в курсе, что тебя и Тони уже практически списали со счетов? Старк хотя бы просто взорвался над океаном, а тебя якобы похитила группа неизвестных, и раз они не выдвинули требований, значит, твой изуродованный труп доедают акулы, хотя это глупо – ну какие идиоты скормят тебя акулам, когда есть возможность получить выкуп размером со среднегодовой бюджет страны?

\- Они рядом, - ответила Пеппер. – Эти неизвестные. Джим, нам какое-то время нужно побыть мёртвыми, я не готова отвечать на вопросы на пресс-конференциях и тем более не готова встречаться с советом директоров. Что там сейчас происходит?

\- Я не экономист, но тут и экономистом быть не нужно, чтобы тебе ответить: полная задница, вот что происходит, - мрачно заявил Роуди. – Знаешь, кто теперь заправляет в совете директоров? Киллиан.

\- Киллиан, - повторила Пеппер.  – Олдрич Киллиан? Этот выпендрёжник с замашками пикапера?

\- Он самый, - подтвердил Джим. – Акции Старк Индастриз рухнули, просто как лавина, кое-кто говорит, это было подстроено заранее. Кстати, передай Тони – его проект свёрнут. Никаких зубастых спутников и звёздных войн. Кто-то продвинул запрет на самых верхах. Старк Индастриз по-прежнему делает оружие, но только привычных модификаций.

\- Так, - сказала Пеппер, - и у Киллиана, надо думать, нашлись более чем веские аргументы, чтобы перетянуть совет директоров на свою сторону?

\- У него нашлись акции, - почти безнадёжным голосом сказал Роуди. – Не знаю, сколько в точности, это коммерческая тайна, но они у него точно есть, и немало. Старик Зак свалился с инфарктом, едва узнал, а ведь он ещё Говарда помнит…

Старик Зак был столпом и опорой, и если уж даже его последние новости загнали в палату интенсивной терапии, страшно было подумать, что происходит с остальными.

\- Нам всем нужен Тони, - заявил Джим. – Никогда бы не подумал, что это скажу, но даже если он появится пьяным и обдолбанным, как после смерти Говарда, или снова поспорит с  кем-то из редакции Форбс и вкатит в зал совещаний на мотоцикле, – честное слово, обниму его и расцелую, лишь бы только вернулся.

\- Если он вкатит на мотоцикле, - сказала Пеппер, - то это будет особенный мотоцикл, Джим. И Тони на нём будет сидеть не один.

\- Я так и понял, что у вас там подобралась та ещё компания, - послышалось в ответ. – И те ребята, что тебя предположительно похитили и зверски расчленили…

\- Надо же, - пробормотала Пеппер. – Уже не акулы? Я польщена.

\- …эти ребята тоже  с вами? – упрямо закончил Роудс. Пеппер оглянулась на Романофф: та о чём-то переговаривалась с Клинтом, но почувствовала, посмотрела Пеппер в глаза долгим, внимательным, пронизывающим взглядом.

\- Да, - сказала Пеппер. Голос у неё сел. – Да, они здесь, и я с ними, Джим. Я с ними.

\- Тогда я за тебя спокоен? – предположил Роуди, явно недоумевая от её интонаций. – Пеп, ты точно в порядке?

\- В полном, - заверила она. Губы пересохли, и за возможность прямо сейчас, немедленно, сию секунду прижаться к Романофф, вдохнуть запах реки и степных трав Пеппер отдала бы, кажется, что угодно. – Мы скоро появимся, Джим, я и Тони.

Романофф, не глядя, сунула Клинту то, что держала в руке – кажется, очередную карту, - и, по-прежнему не отпуская взгляда Пеппер, пошла к ней, гибкая, грациозная, желанная и пугающая. Большая чёрная кошка. Или птица. Или всё вместе, как у египетских божеств, или…

Пальцы Романофф не были холодными, как у тех статуй, на которые она любовалась в Лувре. Одну из них Тони собирался было купить в коллекцию, но потом ему подвернулся вариант поинтереснее, и Баст осталась стоять где стояла.

\- Вот что, - сказала Романофф вполголоса, наклоняясь к ней так, что Пеппер опахнуло запахом диких трав. Ноги ослабели, точно она запуталась в стеблях до самых коленей. – Я не отпущу тебя к Брюсу одну. И, пожалуй, вообще не отпущу.

Ей ведь надо было возмутиться, правда? Кто-то, и не Тони Старк, решал за неё, что ей следует делать и чего делать не следует, и это было, было…

Восхитительно. Впервые в жизни,  и поэтому страшно до обморока, и так же, до черноты перед глазами, хорошо. Как не должно быть, как…

\- Если мы снова начнём целоваться прямо здесь, - прошептала Романофф, и от её тёплого дыхания по спине Пеппер прошла огненная волна, ударила под колени и между ног, растеклась жадным теплом, - это будет шоу века. А я хочу тебя для себя одной.

\- А Клинт, - еле слышно напомнила Романофф, поражаясь тому, как ещё вообще способна говорить. Романофф вздохнула, прижала её к себе, помогая удержаться на ногах, шепнула в самое ухо – Пеппер тряхнуло от этого мурлыкающего шёпота, от влажного дыхания на коже:

\- Потом разберёмся. Идёт?

Пеппер кивнула прежде, чем дослушала. Никогда в жизни, даже в пике гона, когда приходилось горстями пить супрессанты и до кровавых жилок в глазах упахиваться на работе, она не чувствовала себя настолько самкой.

Жаждущей, готовой на всё и, погодите-ка, Романофф уже вела её прочь, все посторонние запахи и мысли отнесло в никуда, в ничто, и это она, Пеппер Поттс, всегда хладнокровная и расчётливая, едва сдерживалась, чтобы не заскулить вслух от нетерпения.

Потом ей в спину уперлось что-то твёрдое и холодное – стена, судя по всему, - а Романофф горячо дохнула ей в губы, сказала:

\- Нельзя же так пахнуть, господи.

Пеппер не хватило даже на то, чтобы устыдиться. А потом и времени на это не осталось, мягкие влажные губы прижались к её губам, раскрыли их, Наташа твёрдо взяла Пеппер ладонью за затылок, целуя глубоко и сильно, языком скользя по языку, прихватывая зубами, всё как Пеппер хотела, как ждала, оказывается, чуть ли не всю жизнь, всё – и всё равно недостаточно. Она потянулась вперёд, столкнулась с Наташей коленями, та поняла, мгновенно просунула своё между напряжённых бёдер, Пеппер всхлипнула, сжала его, едва не плача от того, как было нужно, немедленно, сию секунду!

Может быть, она просила вслух. Может быть, даже не нужно было просить, Романофф и сама всё прекрасно понимала, потому что гибко опустилась на колени, с силой проехавшись по замирающей, задыхающейся Пеппер ладонями, уткнулась лицом ей в пах, втянула запах, застонала – низким, ребристо перекатывающимся звуком, от которого у Пеппер случилось что-то вроде внезапного умопомрачения. Она схватила Романофф за кудри на затылке, потянула, заставив запрокинуть голову, посмотрела сверху вниз в казавшееся треугольным и очень бледным лицо с горящими плошками глаз и приказала, не узнавая ни собственного голоса, ни себя самой:

\- Давай.

Комбинезон на ней Романофф порвала голыми руками, круглые мышцы прокатились под кожей, острые ногти царапнули Пеппер по влажному бедру, заставляя раскрыться. Собственный запах показался Пеппер оглушающе-непристойным – густой, солёный, он тёк, как она сама – неудержимо, сжимай бёдра или нет, всё равно. Романофф негромко выдохнула внизу, влажный язык прошёлся по коже, губы прижались, Романофф словно пробовала её на вкус, жадно и нетерпеливо, бесстыдно водя языком по вымокшим рыжим кудряшкам, по набухшему, женскому и солёному. Пеппер заныла, вскрикнула, дёрнулась на юркий язык, казавшийся обжигающим остриём, задохнулась, чувствуя, что почти не может сдерживаться, что оргазм, обычно приходивший к ней только после долгих ласк и только в особых, редких случаях, когда удавалось уговорить себя расслабиться в чужом присутствии, в этот раз накатывает стремительно, безо всяких усилий с её стороны. Романофф, держа её за бёдра, зарылась лицом ещё глубже, острые зубы небольно сомкнулись на клиторе, язык ударил раз и другой, и у Пеппер подкосились колени, внутри всё стиснулось, разжалось, хлынуло наружу – влагой, криком, обжигающим наслаждением.

Романофф не отпустила её даже теперь, наоборот – губами сжала там, где всё дрожало в долгой судороге, расчётливо царапнула ногтем, стала лизать частыми, широкими мазками, и судорога всё длилась и длилась, заставляя Пеппер кричать, задыхаясь, почти мечтать о том, чтобы это закончилось – но на самом деле, хотеть лишь одного: чтобы это безумие продолжалось. Ещё и ещё.

Когда она окончательно охрипла и съехала спиной по стене, на подгибающихся ногах, задыхаясь и плача, Романофф поднялась, вздёрнула её и притиснула к стене всем телом, крепко поцеловала в губы. Пеппер дёрнулась – рот у Романофф был солёным от её собственных соков, - но это был вовсе не тот случай, когда можно воздержаться от  чего-то, чего ты не делала прежде, и совершенно точно не тот момент, который можно отложить на потом.

\- Моя, - выговорила Романофф, вылизав Пеппер рот – тщательно, непристойно, искушающе. Пеппер кивнула, пытаясь не дрожать, и обхватила её за шею, спрятала лицо в чёрной скрипучей коже.

\- Нужно идти? – слабо предположила она, не представляя, как сможет сделать хоть шаг на подкашивающихся ногах. Особенно если Романофф – Наташа – будет так же, как сейчас, дышать ей в шею. Особенно если придётся идти обратно. – Я, наверное, не смогу.

\- Мальчики подождут, - спокойно отрезала Романофф, подсунула руку Пеппер под мышку, точно собиралась помочь ей выплыть с глубины, и в чём-то это было правдой, повела дальше – милосердно недалеко.

\- Что это вообще за место, - прошептала Пеппер, глядя на пару узких коек, застеленных старыми армейскими одеялами. Не то чтобы её действительно интересовало, как Романофф и Клинт нашли этот подземный муравейник, похожий на дешёвый мотель, декорации к ретро-фильму и казарму одновременно, но говорить о чём-нибудь было лучше, чем молчать. Спокойнее для перегруженных, перетянутых нервов, проще не думать о том, что происходило с нею сейчас.  – Выглядит жутковато.

\- Не самая романтичная обстановка, - согласилась Романофф, и в зелёных глазах мелькнуло сочувственное понимание. Она содрала одно одеяло, подняв клуб пыли, застелила другой стороной. – Это Клинт. Нашёл ещё лет пять тому назад, почти случайно, - она повернулась к Пеппер и взяла её за плечи. – Люди в шестидесятых очень боялись ядерной войны, были даже секты, кто-то углублял подвалы, обшивал свинцом. Кто-то объединялся и делал убежища, как это. Поцелуй меня.

\- Если мы не справимся, - жалобно и требовательно сказала Пеппер, - будет хуже, чем ядерная война, так? – она оглядела запылённую комнату. Наверное, здесь должны были спать гости. Или те, кому вскоре пришлось бы выходить на поверхность изрытого, в жирном чёрном пепле, радиоактивного мира. Или это была детская – для детей, родившихся _после_ , не знающих ни радости, кроме выживания, ни игр – ничего, кроме остатков прошлого мира.

Если бы Романофф начала утешать её, успокаивать, даже если бы поцеловала снова в попытке прогнать мысли – всё было бы кончено, как рано или поздно заканчивалось с любым мужчиной в жизни Пеппер Поттс. Но Романофф была лучше даже самого чуткого из мужчин, была, на неискушённый вкус Пеппер, даже лучше любой из женщин – она была птица и кошка, стремительная и способная видеть скрытое, настроенная на ту же струну, что и Пеппер, и сказала только:

\- Если мы даже не сохраним мир, то отомстим за него, будь уверена.

Пеппер всхлипнула, стиснула её в ответ, это был не секс, не прелюдия к сексу, не душевное понимание и не женское сродство, даже не странная и объективно ненормальная связь двух женщин-альф,  не вспышка эмоций перед лицом опасности – а что это было, Пеппер не знала и не хотела знать. Не хотела искать определений и не собиралась, приклеив ярлычок, класть новый опыт в нужный раздел на подходящей полке.

Она сама втянула Романофф на себя, сама ободрала с себя остатки комбинезона, ёжась от прикосновений кожаных ремней, швов и застёжек, сама потянулась раскрытыми губами, бёдрами, животом и грудью, сама поймала пальцы Романофф и втиснула в себя – туго и больно, когда острые ногти царапнули по нежному – и всё-таки это было лучше всего на свете, лучше самого искусного и изысканного секса, предсказуемо-чувственного, внимательного и скучного.

Романофф нависла над ней, как чёрная гибкая тень, пальцы били в глубине, зубами Наташа прихватила её опасно близко к шее, за напрягшуюся мышцу между шеей и плечом, и вгрызалась всё глубже, в такт безжалостным ударам пальцев, в такт стонам и рычанию – кто из них стонал, а кто рычал, осталось для Пеппер загадкой. Она впилась в предплечья, обтянутые кожей, и всё двигалась и двигалась навстречу, втягивая ноздрями густой запах секса, гона, спелых трав, истекающих соком, глубокой медленной реки, затопляющей луговину.

Потом, когда у Пеппер не осталось уже сил даже на стоны, Романофф сжалилась над ней и над собой, в одно движение содрала с себя костюм и прильнула к Пеппер, обнажённая, как клинок, обжигающая и режущая, прекрасная, потёрлась набухшей грудью о грудь Пеппер, подтянулась, тяжело дыша, перед лицом Пеппер мелькнули рыжие волоски, белые сильные бёдра, во рту стало сухо и голодно, запах оглушал, требовал, она, хрипя, рванула Романофф к себе, вцепилась в твёрдые ягодицы, ртом впилась в налитое и раскрытое, перламутровое от выступившей влаги тело, это было как сойти с ума от жажды в открытом океане и пить, перегнувшись через борт, зная, что пьёшь собственную смерть и всё равно не быть в силах остановиться, и Пеппер лизала, прикусывала, сжимала губами, вталкивалась языком – всё, всё сразу, слишком много и всё равно мало, чёрт…

Бёдра Романофф дёрнулись конвульсивно, и Пеппер кончила снова, даже не притронувшись к себе. Романофф едва не задушила её, сжав бёдра, втираясь в рот Пеппер и не обращая внимания на впившиеся в кожу ногти, вкус был потрясающий, солёный и сладкий, быстрые судороги её наслаждения Пеппер чувствовала языком, и что-то внутри неё самой билось в такт, растянутый долгий оргазм был нестерпим, она плакала и кричала бы, если бы могла. Романофф приподнялась, скатилась с неё, губами впилась в губы, вылизывая и шепча что-то, чего Пеппер не понимала, потом сказала – хриплым, не своим голосом:

\- Моя.

\- Я альфа, - вспомнила Пеппер. Это казалось совершенно неважным, по крайней мере, сейчас. – Нам нужно идти. Тони изведёт меня насмешками. Ты порвала мне одежду. Это всё ерунда, правда?

\- Точно, - хрипло рассмеялась Романофф и поцеловала её снова.

 

-18-

 

Кресло, в котором он сидел, было чертовски удобным – эргономичная спинка, подстраивающиеся подлокотники, - но даже если бы под ним был колченогий занозистый табурет, Киллиан не был бы в претензии.

Кресло, в котором он сидел, было креслом Тони Старка. Стол, длинной полированной лентой тянувшийся от одного конца зала для заседаний в другой, был столом Тони Старка. Люди, сидевшие за этим столом, были людьми Тони Старка, все до единого, вот только на этот раз им придётся слушать его, Олдрича Киллиана.

Старк появится позже. В этом не могло быть никаких сомнений. Обязательно и непременно. Может быть, кого-то и могли обмануть победные доклады о сбитом самолёте, о том, что Старк поднимался на борт без своего волшебного чемодана и о том, что тело, несомненно, разнесло в пыль мощным взрывом и последующим ударом о воду, так что у Старка, теоретически способного купить полмира,  не будет даже могилы. Очень иронично, Киллиан сам посмеялся бы вдоволь, но вот ведь незадача: Старк был жив. Неизвестно, как ублюдку это удалось, тем более неизвестно, где он сейчас прячется – но он был жив, Киллиан это _чуял_.

\- Итак, мы по-прежнему не достигли соглашения, - сказал он. Заседание шло четвёртый час – не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы одалживать  чужой опыт, и тэтчерское совещание на выживание[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn1) уже начинало приносить свои плоды. Старики устали, духота в зале стояла неимоверная, об этом он позаботился заранее, ещё час-другой – и можно будет рассчитывать на первый инфаркт. Или на то, что кто-нибудь из этих мафусаилов примется скулить, как сучка, и проситься наружу. – Я повторю свою аргументацию.

\- Киллиан, мы уже слышали всё, что ты решил нам скормить, - сказал Стен Ли. – Трижды. Это не работает.

\- Значит, вы будете слушать меня в четвёртый раз, - отрезал Киллиан, - и в пятый, если потребуется, и так до тех пор, пока для вас не станут очевидными _выгоды_ , которые несёт в себе соглашение с А.И.М. Этот проект – не просто моё детище, это возможность навсегда обеспечить стабильность…

\- Чушь, - в этот раз Стен буквально рычал. Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана упаковку для таблеток, выбрал одну и, не глядя, бросил в рот. – Единственное, в чём нуждается Старк Индастриз – продолжать то, что начал Тони, и ждать его возвращения.

\- Я понимаю, - сочувственно произнёс Киллиан, - потрясение от смерти такого молодого гения, каким был мистер Старк, и при таких неприятных обстоятельствах, может оказаться не по силам тем, кто любил его и служил его семье долгие годы, но скорбь - не повод, чтоб разрушать всё, чего достигла компания.

\- Да хватит юродствовать!  - рявкнул Ли, обвёл взглядом коллег и не нашёл ни одного, кто поддержал бы его вслух. – Я в своём уме, и пока ещё не маразматик, каким ты пытаешься меня выставить, Олдрич!

\- Я вижу, - удовлетворённо подтвердил Киллиан. Чуть ли не каждый из совета втайне поддерживал  Ли в начале заседания, но чем больше тот кричал, тем выгоднее на его фоне выглядел сам Киллиан. – Я также вижу, что вы, Стен, исключительно преданный мистеру Старку человек. Это прекрасно, и…

\- Речь не о том, какой я человек, - огрызнулся Стен. – А о том, чего ты пытаешься добиться, загнав нас в эту душегубку. Что вы все молчите? – он снова оглядел своих соратников. Бывших соратников. Судя по лицам, теперь уже не меньше половины совета колебалась между тем, чтобы дать Олдричу Киллиану то, чего он требует, из страха и желания убраться отсюда подальше и побыстрей, а оставшиеся прикидывали, сколько можно выручить за подпись на протоколе.  – Когда Тони вернётся, он вам головы оторвёт за сегодняшнюю трусость.

\- Если вернётся, - пробормотал Уильям Сэдлер, и кое-кто из сидящих закивал. – Стен, я всё понимаю, преданность и так далее, но Тони пропал без вести, а жизнь продолжается и бизнес продолжается тоже,  мы не можем себе позволить…

Хитрый лис Сэдлер умел предложить себя, не теряя лица – не то чтобы Киллиан ожидал чего-то другого от главы отдела внешнеэкономических связей, - и его, пожалуй, можно было оставить в живых. Со Стеном было иначе: заморочить ему голову Киллиан не смог, а покупаться Ли отказывался наотрез.

Вечная беда с этими идейными приверженцами. Хорошо, что они, эволюционно тупиковая ветвь, встречаются всё реже и реже. Олдрич обвёл взглядом сидящих за столом людей и не заметил среди них ни одного опасного. Стен, старый пёс, мог лаять сколько угодно.

\- Я и думаю о бизнесе, - гораздо тише и спокойнее сказал Стен, сводя седые брови  на переносице. – Киллиан, предлагает нам не просто кота в мешке – он предлагает Старк Индастриз _взять на себя ответственность_ за всё, что представляет собой его технология. Кому это нужно? У нас что, мало проблем? Зачем сажать на шею прожорливую организацию, которая занимается тем, что шинкует людям мозги?

\- А.И.М. занимается биологическими исследованиями, - поправил Киллиан, чувствуя, что выигрывает. Необоснованная агрессия всегда выглядит плохо, и свидетелей мало волнует то, кто на самом деле прав.  Особенно когда седой вонючий еврей пытается отлаяться от по-настоящему успешного парня. – В том числе и нейрохирургией, но это не основная задача наших специалистов.

\- Основная в том, чтобы клепать из нормальных людей чёрт знает что, - взорвался Стен. – Что ты на меня уставился? Думал, так замёл следы, что никто не узнает? Зак наводил справки, и о твоих добровольцах в том числе, - он обнажил в злом оскале пожелтевшие от никотина зубы. – Немногие из них тратят теперь гонорар, а? Семьдесят с гаком процентов смертности, и вот этим ты нам предлагаешь заняться?

\- Каждый из них знал, на что шёл, - безмятежно ответил Киллиан, давя злобу. Чёртов Зак Пейн и здесь ему подгадил. Нужно было устроить демонстрацию возможностей с закономерным инфарктом в финале чуточку раньше, но Киллиан, с презрением относившийся к дряхлости, недооценил его хватку – и вот теперь имел дело с последствиями своей ошибки. – Что удивительного в том, что не всем безнадёжно больным людям, тяжёлым инвалидам, не сразу или не полностью помогает даже самое лучшее лекарство? Они служат науке, служат добровольно, и это их собственный выбор, который я уважаю.

\- Херня, - коротко резюмировал Стен. – Этический комитет, может, и поверит в добреньких калек, решивших добровольно расстаться с жизнью, я – нет. Ты уже добился заморозки пары многообещающих проектов, а теперь хочешь, чтобы Старк Индастриз спонсировала твой дикий проект вакцинации?

\- Проекты, против которых я выступал, были как минимум спорными, - отозвался Киллиан, щеря ровные острые зубы. Ничего общего с тем жёлтым кривым безобразием, которое он носил во рту до метаморфозы. – Стен, ведь и ты сам не одобрял этой опасной глупости со спутниками, и никто из разумных людей – в том числе и Президент - не одобрял её тоже. Я настаиваю, что  в сложившейся непростой ситуации Старк Индастриз будет более чем полезно продемонстрировать свою щедрость, - он обвёл взглядом изнемогающих стариков, - свою ответственность перед обществом, готовность заботиться о будущем, - он твёрдо знал, что каждое из этих круглых бессмысленных слов не значит ничего, и именно поэтому ни единого из них не получится отразить. – Что может быть лучше, чем общенациональная программа по защите граждан от рака? От гепатита, от сердечных болезней – _от всего?_   И не забудь:  у некоторых введение вакцины улучшало также и деятельность мозга. Кое-кому, как мне кажется, это пошло бы только на пользу.

По изнемогающему от духоты залу прокатился нервный смешок. Киллиан его отметил, но не ухмыльнулся: открытое злорадство отчего-то редко привлекает к себе, хотя что плохого в том, что смеёшься над чужой слабостью?

\- Врачи это не одобрят, - упёрся Ли. – Ни независимых исследований, ни доказательств безопасности, её зарежет министерство здраво…

\- Министр здравоохранения уже предварительно одобрил мой проект, - ни словом не солгал Киллиан. Если порыться, всегда найдётся стареющая мать, больной ребёнок, кто-нибудь, кто по-настоящему дорог, и так уж устроен мир: с дорогими тебе людьми может случиться неприятность. Или две, или столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы принять нужное решение. С министром обошлось и того проще: его единственная дочь была беременна и нуждалась в покое и поддержке. – В ближайшие дни его вынесут на рассмотрение в сенате. Всё, что нужно Старк Индастриз – не остаться в стороне. Ли, я уважаю упрямство, но только когда оно разумно.

\- Уверен, Тони первым бы проголосовал за, - поддакнул Сэндлер, и Киллиана начал разбирать смех, так он был похож на дрессированного пса, служащего за подачку. – Если бы вообще стал голосовать, а не поставил нас, как обычно, перед фактом.

\- Сколько он тебе заплатил? – моментально отреагировал Ли, угрожающе наставив на Сэндлера узловатый палец. – Или ты и так, без платы, из любви к искусству?

Сэндлер побагровел и надулся, как петух.

\- То, что лично ты не в состоянии оценить выгоды, не значит, что меня купили!

\- Если эта штука такая выгодная, какого чёрта он не зарабатывает на ней сам?! – взорвался Ли, и Киллиану захотелось заказать попкорн, колу и откинуться на спинку кресла. – Зачем хочет прикрыться именем Тони?!

\- Стэн, Уилл! – попытался кто-то, но ни тот, ни другой не слушали. Ли поднялся, упираясь кулаками в столешницу, и отводил душу.

\- Ты до того счастлив, сучий ты сын, что Тони не здесь и что теперь можно воровать у него, не боясь, что вышибут пинком под зад! – орал он, уже не стесняясь в выражениях. – Сколько там тебе оставалось до аудита, месяц? Надрался, должно быть, от счастья, когда Тони пропал?

\- Заткнись! – Сэндлер сорвался на визг. – Можешь доказать – доказывай, а если не можешь – заткнись, Ли, а то ведь припомню твои грешки, да у кого их нет? Так, как Старк жил, это был только вопрос времени, ты ему позволял что угодно, только что руки не лизал! Это как, в память о папаше? Ему ты, кажется, не только руки вылизывал!

Ли захлебнулся воздухом, голубые глаза на побагровевшем лице налились кровью. А ведь когда-то был красив, - подумалось Киллиану. Черноволосый, а не седой, с резкими иудейскими чертами, беззаветно преданный семье Старков… почему?

Так глубоко он не рылся – не было нужды. Но вариантов было немало, от безнадёжной страсти к Старку-старшему до столь же безнадёжной решимости любой ценой защищать младшего от всего, что тот мог изобрести на свою голову.

Стен задохнулся, на мгновение потеряв дар речи, и Киллиан постучал ручкой по столу.

\- Если вы закончили, - сказал он, вклиниваясь в удачно образовавшуюся паузу, - предлагаю вынести вопрос на голосование.

Никогда не следует спешить с теми решениями, что зависят от множества людей. Кто-нибудь непременно окажется идейным противником, кто-то – трусом или глупцом, и твоя блестящая идея может быть похоронена под современной дурной привычкой чуть что - голосовать.

Олдрич Киллиан собирался покончить с этим нелепым обычаем тоже, и в самый короткий срок, потому что время не стоит на месте.

И, конечно, ещё и потому, что Тони Старк, провалиться бы ему в ад и там остаться, действительно _верил_ в демократию. Плевался, шипел, решал единолично, хронически нарушал все и всяческие законы – но верил, служил и защищал.

А у Киллиана был – и он первым бы это признал, решись кто-нибудь завести разговор на эту щекотливую тему, - определённый пунктик относительно того, что Тони Старк защищал, считая своим.

Савин позвонил, когда Киллиан уже выходил из зала совещаний – выходил победителем, как и намеревался. Чувство было потрясающее, не из тех, которыми можно пресытиться: кусок мира повернулся так, как Киллиан от него хотел, прогнулся так, как ему было приятней, подставился, как купленная шлюха. Духота и крики остались за спиной, и несколько секунд Киллиан просто стоял на смотровой площадке – сейчас даже крыша не вызывала неприятных ассоциаций, - и наслаждался свежим воздухом без единой ноты старческого запаха.

\- Есть новости? – спросил он, думая о том, что старость тоже должна быть сведена к минимуму. Скажем, возрастной ценз. Это не потому, что Старк так уж чтил пожилых – вовсе нет, - это было лично для него, для Киллиана. Он терпеть не мог морщины, слишком ровные искусственные зубы, старческую гречку по коже и в особенности запах, суховатый душок едва прикрытого тления. От обязательной эвтаназии мир станет только чище. – Уверен, тебе есть чем меня порадовать.

\- Не сомневайся, - отозвался Савин, - я только что накрыл группу Щ.И.Т.а.

Киллиан прикрыл глаза – ему показалось на мгновение, что он, как великий дракон древности, вполне может сжечь лежащий под ним город одним взглядом.

\- Охраняют старое бомбоубежище в ста милях отсюда, - в голосе Савина слышалось недоверие, вполне понятное. Киллиан и сам не уставал удивляться тому, как на самом деле наспех, небрежно устроена реальность: на ржавых болтах, как старая карусель, ткни в нужную точку – и развалится. Щ.И.Т.  тоже проржавел насквозь. – Что-то там странное, Олдрич, они близко, и стоят третьи сутки кряду. Может быть, захват?

\- Старого-то убежища? – Киллиан презрительно хмыкнул. – Они разнесли бы его в пыль, если бы был приказ. Нет, они ждут. Чего? Что там может быть?

\- Какая-нибудь из тех штук, на которые Щ.И.Т. вечно старается наложить лапу? – предположил Савин, и да, это был один из вариантов. – Заложники и переговоры? Учения?

Киллиан захохотал. Свободным, весёлым, располагающим к себе смехом успешного человека, стоящего на пороге большого дела.

\- Учения, - повторил он, - это вряд ли, Эрик. Продолжайте наблюдать. Если там есть что-то, что нужно Щ.И.Т.у, значит, оно нужно и нам. Что с Хилл?

\- Торгуется, - с неудовольствием ответил Савин. – Крепкая сучка, после третьей дозы всё ещё соображает. Вводить ещё?

\- Подожди с этим, - велел Киллиан. Ветер бил ему в лицо, и было слишком приятно ощущать упругую тугую волну – и ни тени гнева, разъедающей бессильной злобы и ненависти к самому себе: нелепому, смешному, не представляющему интереса гику. – Пусть посидит ещё немного. Мне даже интересно, сколько она выдержит, особенно когда выяснит, что её люди вовсе не бегут её спасать.

\- Дело твоё, Олдрич, - в голосе Савина слышалось сомнение, но приличное, без покушений на право Киллиана решать, что, как и когда будет делать А.И.М. – Возвращаясь к Щ.И.Т.у: мне присматривать за этим почётным караулом или поджарить его на месте?

\- Поджарь, - лениво разрешил Киллиан. Он, в конце концов, ничем не рисковал, а Савин заслуживал небольшой награды за свою покорность. Человек не может быть счастлив только тем, что остаётся жив, жадная людская натура требует ещё чего-нибудь. – И выведи прямую трансляцию к Хилл. Если это не поможет, значит, Щ.И.Т. безнадёжен как организация, так ей и передай.

Савин поблагодарил и отключился, а Киллиан постоял ещё, закрыв глаза и откровенно наслаждаясь горделивой свободой - отвоёванной и полностью заслуженной свободой человека, сделавшего себя с нуля.

 

-19-

 

\- А ведь я могу сделать тебе укол, - доброжелательно предложил Савин, вертя в пальцах шприц-пистолет так, чтобы Мария его видела. Два кубика мутного спасения в оболочке из стекла и металла. – Легко и просто, кольнуть разок – и всё это для тебя кончится. Больше не будет больно.

Она застонала бы, если бы могла, так это было в точку. И Савин об этом знал, будь он проклят, конечно же, он знал – Хилл была определённо не первой и даже не из первого десятка тех, на ком обкатывали процедуру… чего-то. Хилл до сих пор не могла подобрать подходящего слова.

\- В худшем случае ты умрёшь, не стану тебя обманывать, - шприц снова крутнулся рядом с её лицом и пропал куда-то. – Но для тебя это в любом случае облегчение, правда?

Правда, так и было. Умереть было бы совсем не больно, и быстро, и гораздо чище всего, что с ней случилось за последние несколько дней, Мария это понимала – даже сейчас, когда от боли мутилось в голове.

Она зажмурилась, отвернулась, насколько позволяли фиксаторы, и Савин, негромко хмыкнув, положил руку на её плечо.

На то самое плечо, которое ей сломали при захвате и которое теперь ощущалось шипастым комком боли, неустанно катающимся под кожей.

В голове по-комариному тонко заныл подступающий обморок, но Савин знал, что делал, и не давил слишком сильно. Сукин сын. Выблядок. Мерзкая тварь под маской человека.

Она перебирала в голове ругательства, какие только могла вспомнить, и изо всех сил старалась не верить соблазнительному предложению.

Сокровище, которым с некоторого момента стала смерть, просто так не предлагают.

\- Н-нн… - промычала она; сорванные связки тут же заныли, протестуя против малейшего усилия.

\- Вот же упрямая сука, - ласково улыбаясь, сказал Савин, и боль, не стихавшая, кажется, с того самого момента, когда её впервые бросили на землю, выбив из руки пистолет, угрожающе заворочалась в теле, грозя подняться в полный рост, как разбуженный злой зверь из берлоги. – Ничего не хочешь сделать по-хорошему?

Хилл рассмеялась бы, если бы могла. По-хорошему – это в понимании Савина означало то же, что и всегда: ляг на спину, сдайся, позволь решать другому, более сильному альфе, на худой конец огрызнись пару раз, чтобы продать послушание подороже.

Она бы, возможно, так и поступила. Остатков упрямства, не до конца выжженного болью, хватало разве что на то, чтобы не мечтать о смерти вслух, но не на то, чтобы перестать её хотеть. Умереть было бы чудом. Лучшей из всех возможных перспектив.

Была, впрочем, ещё одна, совсем уж неприличная в своей детской наивности надежда, но такая глупая, что даже думать о ней было совестно.

\- Придётся по-плохому, ладно, - объявил Савин, убирая шприц. – Сама ещё запросишь, поверь мне.

Он говорил почти сочувственно, словно обращался к умственно неполноценной, и это не просто злило – это подтачивало. Медленно, почти незаметно – и так обидно, что даже боль казалась предпочтительнее. Хилл оскалилась, чувствуя, как трекается ссохшийся от жажды рот, и Савин, перестав разыгрывать сочувствие, ударил её по лицу.

Так было легче. Правильней. Просто допрос, один из многих, только на этот раз допрашивали её. Кроме того, в Щ.И.Т.е обычно не опускались до чисто физического насилия, - это считалось дурным тоном, - хотя бывало, конечно, всякое. Но если бы кому-то из агентов пришло в голову начать допрос с группового изнасилования, Мария первой натравила бы на него штатных психиатров.

\- Займитесь ею, - приказал Савин, отходя, и Мария закрыла глаза. Снова. Впрочем, это лучше, чем ещё несколько переломанных костей или удары в живот тяжёлыми ботинками. Мерзко, но меньше ущерба. До благодарности за эту временную передышку она ещё не дошла, но ценить её уже научилась.

Эти, в отличие от Савина, не разговаривали. В первые несколько дней, до третьей дозы, пытались, а потом перестали. Сложно и бессмысленно разговаривать с шипящим упирающимся полутрупом. Вместо разговоров у них были сначала кулаки, потом – тяжесть тел, мерзкий запах гона, прикосновения, от которых хотелось орать и отпихиваться изо всех сил, насильственная вязка, к которой Хилл не была готова. К такому вообще невозможно быть готовой; впрочем, кровь была не такой уж плохой смазкой, и боль поначалу была почти незаметна – ничего сравнимого с агонией, выламывавшей кости и горевшей в мышцах неутихающим костром.

Кто-то навалился на неё особенно неудачно, и она закричала, давясь вскипающей во рту слюной и стараясь не чувствовать, не быть, быть где-нибудь не здесь, где угодно, только чтобы не чувствовать жёсткий узел, распиравший её изнутри, сваренного из железных полос каркаса, вминавшегося в тело всеми неровными краями, омерзительного, почти непереносимого  дыхания в лицо.

Ей удалось. Тот, кто сейчас пыхтел на ней, оказался слишком неосторожен и дёрнул её на себя слишком резко – от этого последнего рывка что-то оборвалось внутри, словно провод в сложном приборе: рывок – и темнота.

\- Ну блядь, - сказал кто-то. Его слова не доходили до Хилл, а плавали где-то вокруг, как ленивые толстые рыбины в чёрной воде. – Какого хуя, она полудохлая и так была.

\- Всё равно не сдохнет, - отозвался другой голос, но в нём слышалась неуверенность. Потом из темноты всплыл короткий звук удара – и вот ведь странность, били не её.

\- Поставьте её обратно и пошли вон, а тебя я самого к потолку подвешу, если она всё-таки сдохнет, - сказал Савин. – Да приведите её в чувство, придурки!

 В лицо ей плеснули обжигающей, добела раскалённой водой.  Хилл дёрнулась и отстранённо порадовалась тому, что окончательно сорвала голос и может только шипеть, а губы у неё спеклись, кажется, намертво. Она всё-таки расклеила их, слизнула горькую воду, застонала в голос, когда стойку подняли и снова поставили в упоры, и сотрясение от толчка прошло по телу.

Шутки кончились. Она это понимала. Не знала, почему именно сейчас – просто чувствовала, и цеплялась за остатки беспамятства, за боль, за что угодно, лишь бы выиграть ещё несколько секунд. В фильмах и книгах в такой момент случается чудо, приходит спасение, но чудес не бывает, это Мария знала всегда.

Если ей всё-таки удалось, если она всё-таки смогла вызвать огонь на себя и дать Нику шанс…

Что-то нестерпимо холодное прикоснулось к её щеке, прошлось ласково, небольно, - чарующее, почти напрочь забытое ощущение отсутствия боли волной прошло по измученному телу, - и, как она ни сопротивлялась, как ни цеплялась за ускользающее ничто, пришлось вспомнить то, в чём Мария была убеждена без всяких доказательств.

Надежда всегда лжёт. Всегда.

-Тупая сука, - сказал Савин со спокойствием маньяка, который собрался резать жертву на мелкие куски, всё подготовил и намерен приступить к делу немедленно. - Вот поэтому таким, как ты, нельзя давать ни кусочка власти. Ты не умеешь с ней обращаться, и всё идёт наперекосяк, а разгребать потом приходится другим.

Хилл молчала; в горле у неё нарастал клёкот, она глотала его, как кипяток, но он появлялся снова и снова. Савин был прав, будь она проклята, власть оказалась для неё ношей не по силам: некому отдать, не удержишь в одиночку.

\- Где он? – спросил Савин, наклоняясь к ней вплотную. – Где Фьюри, ну? Говори. Или я сделаю тебе ещё хуже, я могу, веришь?

Она верила. И сказала бы, конечно, сказала бы – но, слава богу и выучке Ника, у неё хватило ума заранее обдумать и этот вариант.

\- Не знаю.

Слова отдавались в висках, в затылке, алыми кругами расходились перед глазами, раскалёнными обручами стискивали глотку, воздух пропал, Хилл словно залили слоем густого горячего стекла, обжигающего, режущего, обнявшего всё тело.

\- Знаешь, дрянь, - ответил Савин и снова сжал её изувеченное плечо. Под кожей ясно и отчётливо захрустели кости, Хилл захлебнулась клокотавшим в глотке воплем, уставилась на Савина темнеющими глазами, мечтая о болевом шоке и понимая, что Савин не позволит ей новой передышки. Он и вправду убрал пальцы; теперь его глаза светились алым огнём, под кожей пробегали всполохи. – Знаешь. И скажешь мне.

Хилл мотнула головой, и несколько секунд просто смотрела на то, во что превращался Савин. Это была уже не просто схватка двух альф, не лобовой таран, где упрямство одного насмерть стоит против жестокости другого, а что-то гораздо худшее, что-то, что её пугало. Даже сейчас, даже после всего, что пришлось пережить за последние часы.

\- Ты чудовище, - просипела она. Савин ухмыльнулся – рот у него _тоже_ светился изнутри, как на хэллоуинской маске, - и снова сжал её плечо.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Ком ужаса в ней лопнул, хрустнувшие отломки костей двинулись, и на мгновение боль сделалась такой огромной, что перестала даже восприниматься болью. Въевшееся в каждую мельчайшую жилку мучение стало жаром, перед глазами всё поплыло, Хилл падала куда-то вперёд, в лицо бил свет, лицо опахнуло горячим, неизвестно откуда взявшимся ветром, Савин шарахнулся назад, что-то трещало, впивалось в запястья и над локтями, потом исчезло, расплавленное солнце вливалось внутрь, текло по венам, завоёвывало её всю без остатка.

Не то чтобы раньше она не понимала, в чём была её главная ошибка. Конечно, понимала, она была не девочка из колледжа и хорошо, даже слишком хорошо представляла, что происходит в Щ.И.Т.е и к чему может привести чёртов кризис власти. У организации не может быть двух альф при исполнении, двоевластие всегда превращает чёткую иерархическую структуру в стаю грызущихся кобелей, и именно поэтому Савин знал её маршрут и ждал её, именно поэтому случилось всё, что случилось – её сопровождающие были мертвы, а сама она корчилась в фиксаторах, и каждая мышца, каждая жилка её тела корчилась в агонии. Именно поэтому.

Хилл платила за свои ошибки. Что бы там ни говорил Савин, уж она-то за них платила, просто эта конкретная была дороже всех предыдущих, но она хотя бы дала Нику шанс, и не жалела об этом. Если кто и мог справиться с происходящим, так это Ник, ему единственному удавалось нести на своих плечах чудовищный груз власти. И всего, что к этой власти прилагалось.

Колени подогнулись, твёрдые плитки пола врезались в них, её снова тряхнуло, - вот так, должно быть, чувствуется близкое извержение вулкана, когда тектонический сдвиг происходит _в тебе_ , Хилл зарычала от радости, подняла голову, всё ещё стоя на четвереньках, торжествуя и злясь,  огляделась сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы, наткнулась взглядом на Савина – тот стоял в нескольких шагах, не торопясь уходить, убегать от того, во что прямо сейчас она превращалась, смотрел насмешливо и с каким-то странным пониманием.

Ещё одна вспышка острейшего понимания прошила её насквозь. Конечно же. Савин тоже через это проходил, и она станет такой же, таким же чудовищем, но перед тем, как это случится, у неё ещё был шанс отплатить ему. Не только за допрос. За Ника тоже.

Если бы она сообразила чуточку раньше. Если бы правильно оценила степень опасности, то отправила бы Ника в безопасное место гораздо раньше, может быть, даже не попалась бы сама. Её сдали свои же, это было достаточно хреново, но в захвате власти над Щ.И.Т.ом не мог участвовать весь Щ.И.Т.

Гораздо хуже было то, что даже те, кто напрямую не участвовал в сделке, позволили её сдать, её и Фьюри, раз уж она сама никак не соглашалась показательно списать Ника Фьюри в архив и этим купить власть для себя самой.

Если она – или Ник, или оба, хотя шансов на это почти нет, - переживут эту историю, Щ.И.Т. придётся создавать заново.

Что-то кончилось в ней, какой-то запас прочности, и огонь хлынул наружу. Мария бросилась вперёд  так, словно ею выстрелил кто-то невидимый: не думая, не вспоминая ни о чём. Ненавистное лицо оказалось рядом, Савин упал, скалясь и изворачиваясь, ударил её в ответ, но боли по-прежнему не было, только жар рвался из тела, тёк из каждого пореза, из каждой ссадины и отметины. Хилл не то рассмеялась, не то зарычала, наслаждаясь обретённой силой, нырнула вперёд, притискивая добычу к полу, впилась зубами в ёрзающий, скользкий под кожей кадык, сжала челюсти изо всех сил, как давно мечталось.

Савин бил её, хрипя от усилий, ухитрился даже перекатиться вместе с нею, на мгновение оторвать её от себя, ударил одновременно под дых и в челюсть, но это не помогло – ненависть, сила и жар не просто текли у Хилл в жилах, она стала ими, и перед ней был человек, который её убил. Так или иначе, а Савин справился с этой задачей, и Мария твёрдо намеревалась вернуть ему должок.

Они катались по полу, давя невесть откуда взявшиеся стёкла и разнося мебель; хрипя и плюясь кровью, Савин дотянулся до чего-то тяжёлого – кажется, это был обломок стойки с фиксаторами, - ударил её по спине, едва не сломав хребет, и  ударил бы ещё, если бы Хилл, рыча  от усилий, не извернулась и не заломила ему руку, заставив выпустить оружие и навалившись сверху.

Очень злило то, что она осталась босиком – ботинки с неё содрали в первый же день, когда она едва не снесла башку одному из ублюдков, которые… которые. Впрочем, уже неважно. Но если бы ботинки оставались на ней, всё могло получиться быстрее.

\- С-сука, - выговорила она. Савин снова рванулся, ненормально сильные мышцы напряглись и натянулись – вот, значит, какой она станет в самом скором будущем, если ещё не стала, - и пошёл на неё, согнувшись, как медведь. Глаза у него горели, в оскаленной трещине рта тускло и страшно светились зубы. Хилл закричала или подумала, что кричит, мысли вернулись и вертелись бешеным колесом: прошло не больше минуты, Савин пострадал гораздо меньше, чем ей того хотелось, скоро кто-нибудь из его ублюдков сложит два и два и прибежит на помощь – если, конечно, Савин не справится с нею сам. Если она ему позволит.

Она упала на пол, схватила длинную неровную полосу металла, отлетевшую от стойки, которую ей – надо же! – удалось разворотить почти надвое, стиснула в пальцах сладостно тяжёлое оружие и, размахнувшись, снизу наискось ударила Савина, навалившегося сверху.

Удар получился слабее, чем ей хотелось бы, но и его хватило, чтобы стряхнуть с себя ненавистное, воняющее взбешённой альфой тело, выиграть несколько секунд, вскочить на ноги и ударить снова – как раз в тот момент, когда Савин снова стал подниматься на ноги. Железный неровный край опустился ему на загривок, заставив распластаться по полу, и несколько следующих минут Мария просто била Савина, не думая ни о чём и чувствуя только ревущую в теле силу, мстительный восторг, наконец-то она добралась до этого ублюдка, _наконец-то._ Дышать получалось с трудом, и очень злило то, что все её усилия не могли сделать того, чего Хилл сейчас хотела больше всего на свете: разорвать Савина на куски. Он всё-таки был слишком крепок. Любой нормальный человек на его месте был бы уже мёртв, но кто сказал, что Савин был нормален? Кто, по большому счёту, мог назвать его человеком?

Как и её саму. Несколькими последними взмахами она, начиная приходить в себя – если короткие вспышки прояснявшегося и снова гаснущего сознания можно было так назвать, - расчётливо и мстительно ударила Савина по ногам, начав с паха и поражаясь тому, с какой лёгкостью трескаются кости. Она никогда не была последней в командных зачётах по физподготовке, но до сих пор ни разу не убивала с такой потрясающей, почти балетной лёгкостью.

Наконец, тяжело дыша, она опустила своё оружие. Савин выглядел так, как ему и полагалось: изломанным, брошенным на пол в лужу собственной крови, почти растерзанным, и Мария только сейчас поняла, что кусок окровавленного железа оттягивает её _правую_ руку. Не левую. Она недоверчиво посмотрела на собственное плечо, подвигала им и не услышала ставшего привычным за три дня хруста, не ощутила боли.

Вот, значит, как. Никаких сомнений.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб, ублюдок, - прошептала она хрипло. Савин зашевелился, под кожей у него пробежали огненные всполохи, сломанные пальцы – когда она успела сломать ему пальцы, скажите на милость? – скрючились и заскребли по плиткам пола.

Если бы тут была ванна с кислотой, было бы проще. Мария подумала об этом как о чём-то незначительном, - ванны здесь, конечно, не было, обложенный кафелем закуток в углу, где эти мрази отмывались, закончив с нею и обмениваясь шуточками, на ванну явно не тянул, - и у неё было слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на то, чтобы превратить Савина в мелкодисперсную субстанцию.

Кроме того, она снова могла потерять над собой контроль. Или как там называется, когда по венам у тебя начинает течь лава, как из прохудившегося вулкана. Сколько осталось до следующего приступа и будет ли он вообще? Совершенно бессмысленный вопрос, на который мог быть только один ответ: сколько угодно. Если она свихнётся снова, то пойдёт в прорыв – это Хилл понимала чрезвычайно ясно, - и само по себе это, возможно, и не плохо, вот только она была уверена, что прямо сейчас к ней на всех парах несутся охранники, и если хоть некоторые из них похожи на Савина…

Всё это пронеслось в прояснившейся голове Хилл в секунду, а в следующую она уже бежала к разбитому стеклянному шкафу, рылась в осколках на покосившейся полке. Не то, снова не то – где-то завыла сирена, и Хилл чуть не выронила обидно короткую ленту шприц-патронов, зарычала от досады, оглянулась на Савина – тот ещё лежал, но видно было, что это ненадолго, - и помчалась обратно, не обращая внимания на режущие ступни осколки.

Шприц, которым Савин вертел у неё перед носом, не разбился, - хорошо, просто прекрасно, можно сказать, подарок судьбы, - и Хилл зубами оторвала пластиковую ампулу, всадила её в держатель, воткнула иглу в шею, так должно было подействовать быстрее, - вогнала содержимое в бешено пульсирующую жилу, повторила, и ещё раз, и ещё, сунула остаток ленты в то, что до сих пор болталось у неё на плечах, вскочила на ноги. Хватит ли этой дозы? Откуда ей было знать? Она надеялась, что да, и в любом случае у неё больше не осталось времени.

Оружия у Савина не было, верно, зачем ему оружие, - Хилл коротко хрипло хохотнула, - пришлось взять с собой ту самую железку. По большому счёту, и она была не особенно нужна, но старые привычки не уходят так легко. К тому же пары ударов хватило, чтобы вышибить ею дверь, и ещё одним взмахом Хилл снесла половину черепа первому из тех, кто полчаса тому назад пыхтел на ней, загоняя высокомерной альфа-сучке свой блядский узел.

Она очень торопилась. Если то, что она успела узнать о проклятой сыворотке, было правдой хотя бы наполовину, времени у неё было не больше пары минут, а потом можно будет не беспокоиться о тех, кто не попался ей по дороге. Савин справится с ними сам. Внутренние ресурсы и взрывной потенциал – великая штука. Она захохотала снова, наотмашь ударила кого-то, кто рванул ей навстречу, с удивлением увидела, как поперёк её собственной груди возникает чёткая линия пулевых отверстий и как из них, маленьких чёрных дырочек, фонтанчиками выплёскивается не кровь, а пламя, побежала быстрей и одним броском превратила стрелявшего в беспорядочную массу плоти, перескочила через него и помчалась дальше, оставляя за собой дымящиеся тела.

Сирена теперь выла, как заблудшая душа, режущий звук ввинчивался в уши, злил её, как злили попадавшиеся на пути ублюдки и липнущие к плечам и лбу волосы; Хилл смахнула их, ногой выбила дверь, ведущую на лестницу, пронеслась по ней, прыгая через три ступеньки, с той же лёгкостью смахнула с лица земли охранников – остановить её сейчас можно было разве что танком, и то не факт, - и оказалась, наконец, снаружи. Квадратный двор был почти пуст, орала сирена, кто-то увидел Хилл и нырнул в укрытие – разумно, но не спасёт всё равно, - и, слава богу, тут стояла машина, дорогая штучка, бесполезная в нормальном бою – Савин, как видно, себя не обижал.

Хилл оказалась за воротами примерно через полминуты после того, как рванула на себя водительскую дверь и упала внутрь; большая часть этого времени ушла на то, чтобы завести чёртову штуку, и ещё немного – на то, чтобы она набрала скорость, достаточную, чтобы снести ворота. От капота осталось не так чтобы очень много, лобовое стекло пошло трещинами, но в том и состоит преимущество бронированных лимузинов – они не сдаются легко, даже когда взрывной волной их отрывает от земли. Машину тряхнуло и подбросило, долгое мгновение все колёса, продолжая бешено вертеться, не касались земли, потом снова соприкоснулись с ней, Хилл бросило вперёд, руль ударил её в грудь, сзади полыхнуло нестерпимое зарево, опаляющий жар ударил в спину, и не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, что происходит сзади, но Хилл не удержалась, посмотрела.

Не было ни квадратного двора, ни здания, ни – она очень на это надеялась – Эрика Савина, восстающего из расплескавшегося вокруг ада. Была треснувшая, горящая изнутри земля и  огромный клуб пыли, похожий на ядерный гриб в миниатюре. То, что не превратилось в ничто от взрыва, догорало на периферии. Долгую минуту Хилл, обернувшись, любовалась этим зрелищем, потом бросила взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и криво усмехнулась разбитыми губами.

Если она хоть что-нибудь понимала в этой жизни – победа далась ей слишком легко. Почему-то у А.И.М. здесь было гораздо меньше народу, чем полагалось бы. И Хилл была уверена, что знает, куда подевались недостающие.

По её расчётам, они были именно там, где сейчас находился – не мог не находиться – Ник Фьюри собственной персоной, и куда она намеревалась прибыть в самом скором времени.

-20-

 

Мутная пелена, висевшая перед единственным глазом Фьюри, упорно не желала расходиться; он моргал, злясь на неё, и всё никак не мог проморгаться окончательно. Попадись он сейчас любому из врачей – и немедленно был бы госпитализирован, пристёгнут к койке и паре штативов с капельницами и объявлен недееспособным психопатом с манией саморазрушения, но врачам сейчас хватало работы и без него. На экране, привешенном к потолку, сменяли друг друга кадры: выжженный городской квартал, обнесённый бесполезными теперь ало-белыми лентами, ворох цветов на чёрном спёкшемся покрытии стадиона, смятый, как банка шипучки, и опрокинутый набок автобус, залитый пеной остов без единого целого стекла. - Нация потрясена, - говорила диктор с профессионально-участливым лицом. - Наш корреспондент сейчас находится у Стадиона РФК[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn1) в Вашингтоне, где взрыв во время тренировочного матча унёс жизни как минимум двухсот человек, и ведёт прямой репортаж… Гарри, ты с нами? На экране возникло молодое лицо с тонкими ниточками усов, и Фьюри отвернулся. Не было смысла смотреть дальше. Психопатом он, Николас Фьюри, стал уже довольно давно, незаметно и понемногу, ничего удивительного с такими-то условиями работы, - разве что разрушать предпочитал не себя, а других, но до такого зверства не доходил. Гражданские были всё-таки гражданскими, и почти всегда есть способ обойтись без такого количества смертей. Женщина в дорогом костюме прошла мимо него, скользнув невидящим взглядом и продолжая говорить по мобильному, и Ник, не меняя позы, внутренне подобрался. - В Балтиморе, - сказала она, останавливаясь и глядя на табло вылетов за спиной у Ника. И не оборачиваясь, он знал, что оно пестрит словами «отложен» и «отменён». – Боюсь, застряла здесь надолго. - Чрезвычайное положение объявлено сегодня в трёх штатах – Нью-Йорк, Массачусетс и Иллинойс, а также в округе Колумбия, - с готовностью подтвердил Гарри из службы новостей. - Пока что ни одна из террористических организаций не взяла на себя ответственности за взрывы, произошедшие… Не она. «Слепой» связной опаздывал уже на две минуты, и это было примерно так же нормально, как проснуться утром и обнаружить, что добрую часть небосклона занял Сатурн со всеми своим кольцами и спутниками. - Откуда я знаю? – раздражённо спросила женщина. В шуме голосов и объявлений её голос выделялся как-то особенно резко и ввинчивался Нику в висок. – Фрэнк, я понятия не имею, что происходит, и я не одна такая, уж поверь!

«Верно, - подумал Ник. – Сейчас в стране чертовски много напуганных людей – гораздо больше, чем тех, кто способен отложить горе, ужас и панику в сторону и мыслить здраво». У некоторых из этих людей есть большие полномочия и власть, и этой властью они с большой долей вероятности распорядятся неверно. Он подтянул старую лёгкую куртку с выцветшим логотипом Ред Сокс – если хочешь сойти за нищего, нет ничего лучше, это практически униформа, - и мельком глянул на табло. Три минуты. Дольше ждать было нельзя, слишком опасно, «слепой» связной мог оказаться не таким уж слепым, мог привести с собой кого угодно, мог быть послан по его, Никову, душу, - но он решил дать себе ещё минуту. Слишком много сегодня встало с ног на голову – связь, транспорт, вся огромная страна, - и было бы очень обидно и глупо разминуться на несколько секунд. Нельзя ошибиться. Нужно было верно определить цель, изучить её и ударить именно в тот момент, когда проклятая крыса будет полностью уверена в своей неуязвимости. Спасая его, Хилл пожертвовала многим – может быть, всем. Но даже и без этого он не имел права упустить свой шанс, проколовшись на какой-нибудь ерунде. - Фрэнки, я не знаю, - повторила женщина. Теперь она смотрела не на табло – как видно, её раздражали светящиеся надписи, подтверждающие, что улететь сегодня ей не придётся, - а вместо этого скользила взглядом по сидящему, прислонившись к стене, Фьюри, и это здорово тревожило. – Отели забиты. Я попытаюсь взять машину напрокат, но здесь полно народу, я не уверена, что удастся. Верно, здесь было полно людей. Сорванных с места, взбудораженных, ужаснувшихся – и среди них он мог чувствовать себя в условной безопасности, мог даже провести контакт, потому что нет способа лучше, чем спрятаться там, где никто тебя искать не станет, там, где даже не вздумает искать. Ник предпочёл бы считаться мёртвым, на худой конец, пропавшим без вести, но не был уверен в том, что Щ.И.Т. так легко согласится считать его безвозвратной потерей. Доступа к базам у него уже и ещё не было, так что сложно было сказать наверняка. С другой стороны, от транспорта, который его должен был его везти, осталась глубокая воронка и дымящиеся обломки на дне, безнадёжных параноиков в Щ.И.Т.е долго не держали, а единственный человек, видевший его живым и в сознании, лежал теперь в городском морге, и на его бирке вместо имени стояло короткое «не опознан». Фьюри было искренне жаль парня, но без жертв на войне невозможно, а в том, что война началась, у него не было ни малейших сомнений. Как и у всей страны. Как у всех власть предержащих. Как и у Мстителей, если только они живы. Минута истекла, и он поднялся, проковылял, хромая и натягивая на лоб шапку, мимо табло, мимо женщины, словно приросшей ухом к мобильнику – ничего странного, в трудные времена каждый хватается за любую привычную деятельность, пусть даже и очевидно бесполезную, - выбрался наружу, к парковке, где рядами стояли автомобили, и пошёл медленно, стараясь не кривиться от вспыхивающей при каждом шаге боли. В нормальный день его остановил бы охранник. Но сегодня был не нормальный день, и будка на выезде была пуста. Ник прошёл мимо пары слишком новых и слишком дорогих машин, мимо минивэна, облепленного наклейками Армии Спасения, и между ним и пыльным фиатом обнаружил то, что искал – потрёпанный, но крепкий форд, лишённый новомодных штучек вроде автоматической связи со спутником,

NAVSTAR[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn2)и подключения к сети. Вдобавок владелец, поднимая ветровое стекло, оставил с полдюйма пространства для вентиляции, и этого Нику вполне хватило. Через несколько минут он выруливал на девяносто пятое шоссе и пытался разобраться с сипящим радио, то и дело самопроизвольно перескакивающим с волны на волну. Сейчас, впрочем, не было большой разницы между каналами – все они, как Фьюри убедился ровно через полминуты, гнали одно и то же. «…жертв. Четыре взрыва, прогремевших одновременно по стране, унесли жизни без малого двух тысяч…» Ник прибавил газу. «Президент распространил действие чрезвычайного положения на всю страну. На внеочередном заседании Конгресса было принято решение о предоставлении чрезвычайных полномочий…» Ник покачал головой. Дальше всё должно было идти по накатанной: несколько дней бессмысленных заседаний, флаги с чёрной полосой, кровавый пот спасателей, траур, вздёрнутые в полную боевую готовность спецслужбы, и непременный террорист, застреленный при штурме. Или, учитывая масштабы случившегося – целое гнездо террористов где-нибудь в Сирии или Пакистане, короткий налёт, отутюженная бомбардировкой земля, кровавая жертва ради спокойствия граждан. «…не взял на себя ответственность за теракты. Советник президента по вопросам внешней политики Марк Эшер, выступая перед сенаторами, заявил, цитирую: «Страна должна предельно жёстко ответить на угрозу. Террористы должны заплатить за каждую смерть мирных американских граждан», конец цитаты. В настоящий момент мы не получили других сообщений от пресс-службы Президента, но сенатор Эшер, известный также под прозвищем «Бульдог», всегда выражал мнение, близкое к официальному…» Спина болела как проклятая, каждый толчок и каждая неровность дороги заставляла раскалённый штырь, засевший в спине, шевелиться, но ехать было не так уж далеко, и у него была цель, а ради цели можно было потерпеть и худшее. Кроме того, его всё-таки лечили на совесть, у Хилл хватило сил на этом настоять, и хотя ему всю оставшуюся жизнь предстояло заставлять металлодетекторы звенеть на все лады, паралича можно было не опасаться. «…усиленные меры безопасности. Спецслужбы, получив дополнительные полномочия, проводят проверку в аэропортах, на вокзалах и в местах, потенциально могущих быть объектами террористических атак. Несколько торговых и офисных центров уже были закрыты. В официальном заявлении главного заместителя советника Президента и директора национальной разведки Стефани О’Салливен говорится о временных и обоснованных ограничениях свободы перемещения и возможном прослушивании телефонных…» Ник поморщился и выключил радио. ФБР и Агентство нацбезопасности могли предупреждать о чём угодно – всё, на что они были способны теперь, так это на то, чтобы обстановка вокруг стала ещё горячей. А.И.М. был для них слишком хитёр. Щ.И.Т. тоже – в том числе и его, Ника Фьюри, усилиями. Разумеется, они прочешут страну частым гребнем, но на это требуется время – а время сейчас утекало стремительно, как вода, и опасаться следовало не так новых взрывов, как того, что последует за старыми. Такие события никогда не проходят без последствий в самых высоких кругах, и Нику это было известно как никому другому. Сейчас полетят головы – и хорошо ещё, если найдётся кто-то, кто сумеет удержать хаос на минимально приемлемом уровне. Вот только Ник очень сомневался в том, что этот кто-то найдётся. В прошлый раз он сам занимался минимизацией ущерба, а сейчас был почти мертвецом, без кодов и паролей, без фактической власти, его связной так и не появился, и это могло означать только одно: не только он перестал быть директором самой могущественной тайной организации мира, но и сам Щ.И.Т. как организация перестал существовать. По крайней мере, в прежней, не всегда упорядоченной, но всё-таки дисциплинированной форме. Разработанная и запущенная лично Фьюри система «слепой» связи не давала сбоев до этого самого дня, и если уж посыпалась даже она, значит, дела Щ.И.Т.а не просто плохи, а катастрофичны. 

Боль в спине не шла ни в какое сравнение с той жгучей неутомимой яростью, что пульсировала внутри, бессильной яростью. Как директор и руководитель он провалился – Ник это понимал, - потому что главным критерием успеха в таком деле всегда является единственный: может ли организация, которую ты строил по своему вкусу и плану, работать без тебя. Его Щ.И.Т. хотел его смерти – и это Ник если и не одобрял, то хотя бы понимал. Когда во главу угла поставлены сила и эффективность, ничего нет странного в злобе альф, каждый из которых хотел бы прикончить номинального, беспомощного, отвратительно слабого главу. Он сам их так воспитал, сам подобрал – и не на кого было злиться теперь, кроме как на себя самого. Но Щ.И.Т. не просто пошёл против него. Щ.И.Т. оказался недостаточно эффективен. Вот это пугало по-настоящему. У Фьюри ещё была формальная возможность объяснять для себя происходящее банальным законом подлости: когда что-нибудь нужно тебе особенно сильно, можешь даже не надеяться на то, что это что-то сработает, так бывает всегда. Но тревога засела в висках и в сердце, шевелилась, тычась холодным остриём, и даже если бы он был привычен к самообману, предчувствие не дало бы ему успокоить себя лживыми отговорками. Он проехал около ста миль – смешное расстояние, чуть больше половины того, что требовалось, - но спина горела и пульсировала, требуя хотя бы временного покоя, а таблетки у него закончились, - остановился у непритязательного придорожного кафе, украшенного чудовищной неоновой вывеской, стянул с себя униформу профессионального бродяги и вошёл в пыльный небольшой зал, предсказуемо пустой в это время дня и в этих обстоятельствах. Потасканная блондинка из-за стойки принесла ему пару бутербродов и кофе, взяла деньги и спросила, изображая интерес: - Издалека едешь, дружище? Фьюри кивнул. Это было проще, чем объяснять, почему за сто миль пути он устал больше, чем раньше устал бы за пару дней без сна. К тому же в форде не работал кондиционер, так что пришлось опустить стекло, и Фьюри изрядно пропылился. - У нас можно остановиться, - блондинка повела бедром, намекающе поглядела на лестницу, ведущую к комнатам для приезжих. – Сейчас не сезон, комната найдётся, даже со скидкой. - Вряд ли, - ответил Фьюри, жуя. В спине ворочалась раскалённая боль, но нужно было ехать дальше, экспромтом искать способ снова взять власть в свои руки. – Я бы непременно, дорогая, но тороплюсь. Из густо подведённых глаз блондинки исчез даже фальшивый интерес, но скука, видимо, оказалась сильней разочарования. - Всё сегодня как-то неудачно, а? – она поглядела через окно на череду проносящихся машин и недоумённо приподняла брови. – Что это с ними всеми такое? Никто не останавливается с самого утра.

«Ничего удивительного, - подумал Ник. – Когда торопишься убраться из города куда подальше, нет никакого резона задерживаться в округе». - И телевизор испортился, можешь себе представить? – продолжала блондинка. - Я уж звонила-звонила, а у них занято всё время, что за чёрт… - Вы что же, не знаете новостей? – изумился Фьюри, поражаясь тому, что посреди сумасшествия сегодняшнего дня нашёлся человек, не подозревающий о происходящем. На слегка обрюзгшем лице женщины отобразились подозрение и тревога. - А что случи… - начала она и не успела договорить. Оглушительный тяжкий удар сотряс округу так, что тряхнуло весь мотель, и чашка кофе, стоявшая перед Фьюри, подпрыгнула дюйма на три. Коричневые струи из неё потекли по мгновенно перекосившемуся столу, зазвенели осыпающиеся стёкла, что-то звучно хрустнуло, и из просевшего потолка струйкой побежала пыль. Блондинка завизжала и шарахнулась в сторону, запнулась о подвернувшийся стул и едва не растянулась на полу. Фьюри уже был на ногах, и мелкая дрожь испуганной, сотрясаемой земли втекала в него через ступни. - Что это! – визжала его невольная спутница. – Вызови девять один один! Позво… - Оставайтесь внутри, - сказал он. Всё-таки она была гражданская, и принесла ему кофе, хотя и дрянной. – Скоро приедут все, кто должен. Что-то громыхнуло снова, слабее, но всё-таки ощутимо, и визг отрезало, как ножом. Неоновая вывеска, перекосившись, висела на половине креплений, и Фьюри пригнулся, чтобы не зацепиться за неё макушкой, а когда выпрямился - поразился тому, как переменилось всё вокруг. Небо на юге потемнело и сделалось густым, сизо-чёрным, клубы дыма текли и поднимались над горизонтом, как будто кто-то поменял местами

DC[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn3)и Небраску, и в придачу позабыл повесить на ближайшем заборе табличку «Осторожно, идут испытания» и выставить охрану. Две машины слетели с шоссе в кювет, а ещё несколько столкнулись, и из них выбирались люди, но, в целом, можно было считать, что все отделались лёгким испугом. То есть здесь отделались лёгким испугом. Даже по самым неточным прикидкам взрыв должен был быть чудовищной силы – и вот ведь ирония, именно его Нику и не хватало. Он открыл дверцу и стал складываться в форд, кривясь и морщась от боли, с удвоенной яростью впившейся в спину. - Что происходит? – взвизгнули сзади. Фьюри на мгновение прикрыл глаза, переживая самую резкую боль, и, оскалясь, завёл машину. – Спятил? - Помоги им, - скомандовал он, открыв глаза и указывая на скопище людей. Никто не осматривал помятый бампер или собравшийся в гармошку капот, никто не бежал к парню с окровавленным лбом, застрявшему между ремнём и вздувшейся подушкой – все стояли молча, стояли и смотрели на гигантский столб чёрного жирного дыма, дотянувшийся до неба. Эти люди, не веря уговорам и обещаниям властей, убегали от начавшейся войны. Вот только война шла за ними следом. Фьюри прибавил газу, вырулил с парковки и поехал прямиком туда, откуда любой нормальный человек постарался бы убраться как можно быстрее. Чем дальше, тем жарче делалось вокруг; теперь не помог бы и кондиционер. Фьюри опустил все стёкла – не в его положении было беспокоиться о радиационном фоне, и к тому же, с радиацией тут явно всё было в норме, хоть взрыв и был чудовищной мощи. Новая технология во всей её красе, и вот вопрос: кто её автор? Кто возьмёт – или, вернее, на кого повесят, - ответственность за неё? Он знал, где сейчас Мстители. Слышал почти всё, что говорила ему Хилл, ещё когда лежал, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни даже моргнуть, в пропахшей дезинфектантом прохладной палате. К тому же Мария, едва поняв, что он всё-таки в сознании, успела вычленить из массы событий и данных то, что Фьюри нужно было знать. А.И.М., сказала она. А.И.М. будет там же, где Мстители заканчивают подготовку. Сразу после этого она назвала ему координаты точки в пространстве - точки, рядом с которой сейчас нечем было дышать от дыма и жара, текущего от спёкшейся в монолит земли, - и умчалась прочь, уводя погоню за собой и дав ему возможность, драгоценный шанс. Дав ему свободу. Сколько мог, Фьюри ехал по стремительно пустеющему шоссе, но потом вынужден был свернуть: сперва на небольшую подъездную дорогу, вилявшую между деревьями, потом – на ещё более узкую, грунтовую, явно не имеющую номера и короткую. Потом ехать стало невозможно: форд ревел и стонал всеми сочленениями, с трудом продвигаясь по неровной земле с извилистыми толстыми венами корней, зачихал и умолк навсегда, издав перед гибелью негодующий скрежет. Фьюри, кривясь и спеша, вытащил себя из машины, пошёл, злясь на то, что проклятая спина не даёт шевелиться в нужном темпе, между обуглившимися с одной стороны стволами деревьев. Жар стоял как у печи – слоился, струился, втекал в ноздри, опалял лицо, и очень скоро к этому горячему слоистому мареву прибавилась отчётливая нота запаха. Фьюри даже с шага сбился, - спина тут же отозвалась негодующим воплем, разряд боли прошил его от поясницы до затылка, - потянул носом снова, убеждаясь, и по его потному, закопчённому лицу стала медленно растекаться улыбка. Он обогнул особенно неудачно сломавшийся, догоравший с треском ствол, едва не упал, зацепившись за выпятившийся корень, и, наконец, увидел её.

Не будь в его глазу проклятой пелены, он увидел бы её раньше. Не будь здесь так черно от копоти, сажи, горящей органики – он увидел бы её раньше: белое пятно лица с чёрными провалами глаз, белые проблески тела в разодранной одежде. Машина, в которой Хилл приехала сюда, уткнулась носом в гущу сломанных стволов, и это было явно не первым столкновением – металл повело, осколки стекла осыпались вокруг гранёным льдом, из-под капота поднимался дым, почти неразличимый на глаз, но едко пахнущий химикалиями. Хилл сделала шаг и другой, двигаясь так, словно её на прозрачных лесках вёл невидимый кукловод, ухмыльнулась – страшной, женской, оскаленной ухмылкой, - и выговорила то главное, что Фьюри надеялся и боялся услышать: - Я знала, что увижу тебя здесь. Нужно торопиться. - Нужно, - отозвался Фьюри. Совсем новая Хилл стояла перед ним, скаля хищный рот – ничего общего с той женщиной, которую он привык видеть рядом, всегда на полшага сзади, наготове и в ожидании его приказа. Теперь она была как ожившее фото из хроники военных преступлений, и Фьюри знал, что никакой бой таких следов не оставляет, только плен. – Как ты сбежала? - Убила Савина, - равнодушно сказала Хилл. – Взорвала базу. Там теперь, наверное, то же, что и здесь, - она повела глазами вокруг. – Я не стала оставаться посмотреть. - Не на что там было смотреть, - Фьюри попытался вспомнить, говорили ли в новостях и об этом взрыве тоже или он прошёл относительно незамеченным на общем ужасном фоне, и не смог. – Если рвануло так же, как здесь. - Слабее, - так же равнодушно ответила Хилл. – Но ненамного. Фьюри сделал шаг вперёд и сказал то, чего не успел раньше: ни когда впервые по-настоящему пришёл в себя и увидел над собой Хилл, бледную до синевы и с пистолетом в руке, готовую умереть ради того, чтобы он остался цел, ни во время мучительного бегства в никуда, ни даже когда Хилл чуть ли не на ходу выпрыгнула из машины, махнула рукой, требуя уезжать – и он, ещё не до конца овладевший собственным телом, ничего не смог сделать, не смог её остановить. - Прости меня, - сказал он. – Если только сможешь. Хилл помедлила, прожигая Ника огневыми, пустыми глазами, в которых оставалось совсем мало человеческого, потом как-то обмякла, заострившиеся восковые скулы смягчились, точно подплавленные изнутри огнём, и она кивнула, медленно проговорила: - Я постараюсь, Ник. Если всё удастся… Договорить ей не пришлось: откуда-то сверху донёсся тонкий комариный зуд, Хилл дёрнулась, уставилась вверх, мотнула головой в сторону особенно непроходимых обугленных стволов. - Быстрее. Там проход. Ник последовал совету, пригнулся – спина снова отомстила за резкое движение, боль была такая, что он уже не понимал, черно в глазах от копоти или от боли, - и услышал по ту сторону бурелома знакомый раздражающий голос: - Никого тут нет живого. Я же говорил. Фьюри попытался сказать что-то, но не сумел выдавить ни звука – из перехваченного болью горла шёл невнятный сип, - и голос Роджерса, слишком спокойный, произнёс: - Ошибаешься. Понюхай. - Чёрт, Стив, да тут сплошной дым! – возмутился Старк, и Фьюри, мысленно проклиная спину, полез в узкий, осыпающийся недогоревшими угольками проход, чувствуя, как горит между лопаток. На этот раз недозажившая рана была ни при чём; просто Хилл смотрела ему в спину так, что чуть не дымилась кожа. - Кто-то живой, - снова сказал Роджерс. За завалом затрещало, вверх выметнуло столб искр – капитан, без сомнений, растаскивал брёвна, - и Фьюри, наконец, смог подать голос. - Осторожней, - потребовал он. Слышно было, как за торчащими обломками воцарилась на мгновение поражённая тишина. Затем Старк сказал: - Чтоб я сдох! Кэп, дай я, быстрее будет. Что-то очень горячее притронулось к загривку Фьюри, и он невольно дёрнулся, обернулся – подпускать к себе со спины было опасно и в лучшие времена. Хилл тут же отняла руку. - Мстители, - сказала она всё ещё плоским, равнодушным голосом. – Надо же. Я в них всё-таки не ошиблась. За исходящей жгучими искрами баррикадой послышались вдохновенные ругательства Старка, треск горелого дерева и, совсем смутно, чьи-то голоса, как из слетевшего наушника. - Полный комплект, а? – очередное бревно отлетело в сторону, в едком дыму мелькнула ало-золотая маска, и Старк без видимых усилий расшвырял оставшиеся сучья и стволы, уставился на Ника и Марию. – Ну и вид у вас, ребята. Капитан показался тоже; руки и лицо у него были сплошь в копоти, на лице – выражение сосредоточенного внимания. - Полковник, - поприветствовал он, перевёл взгляд на Марию и так переменился в лице, что Фьюри даже испугался – не хватил бы Роджерса инфаркт, невзирая на всё физическое совершенство. – Мэм. Вы можете идти? Старк временно заткнулся, прислушиваясь к чему-то, и сказал: - Кэп, тащи их обратно к шоссе. Да поскорее, - он взлетел повыше, замахал руками кому-то невидимому, сделал фигуру высшего пилотажа, у которой не было даже названия, и опустился обратно. – Давай в темпе, Романофф говорит, военные на подлёте. Фьюри молча посмотрел на равнодушную Хилл – у той словно завод кончился, оборвались лески, державшие её голову поднятой, невидимый кукловод исчез куда-то – может быть, пошёл за новой, неиспорченной куклой, как знать. Никакой радости, ни даже удовлетворения по поводу совместной работы Мстителей она явно не испытывала. - А ты? – капитан осторожно подвёл руку под локоть Фьюри, помогая ему выпрямиться, насколько это в принципе было возможно, и ещё более осторожно пытаясь повторить то же самое с Хилл. – Тони, ты… - Уведу их подальше, ну или хоть отвлеку тех, что сядут первыми, - беззаботно ответил Старк и стартовал. Недолгий путь до армейского грузовика запомнился Фьюри как путь в ад, до последнего шага.   


-21- Когда они вернулись к тому, что Романофф, снисходительно ухмыляясь, называла мужскими делами, всё было уже решено, и, бывают же чудеса, лично Пеппер не должна была заниматься ничем, кроме своих непосредственных рабочих обязанностей. Тони, на боевой волне, сверкал глазами и остротами, доставая попеременно капитана, Локи и Клинта. Баки он демонстративно не замечал, а измотанного миновавшим приступом гигантизма и ярости Брюса благоразумно не трогал. - Ещё раз прогоним план, - предложил Стив. – Локи создаёт портал, отвлекает на себя внимание. Мы выбираемся через запасной выход, там нас ждёт грузовик от Роудса. Здесь остаётся бот, - последнее было сказано с сомнением, словно Стив считал эту часть плана ненадёжной и соглашался на неё только по необходимости и после долгих заверений в том, что это сработает. – Имитирует наше присутствие. Если это поможет выиграть немного времени – хорошо, если нет – надеюсь, у Роудса хороший грузовик. - Скажу тебе больше, - нежно заявил Тони, - у него ещё и отряд сопровождения всем на зависть. Джарвис, скомпилировал? - Девяносто три процента, мистер Старк. Тони довольно потёр руки. - И сразу же домой, - сказал он хищно. – Я им покажу Киллиана, контрольный пакет и кто в Старк Индастриз хозяин. Эй, Пеп, хорошая одёжка, не вздумай переодеваться, лучше попроси у Роуди автомат, отбиваться от поклонников, да и на обложке Плейбой любят, чтоб всё было по Фрейду. Пеппер открыла рот, чтобы огрызнуться – импровизированный костюм террористки, который Романофф принесла ей взамен стандартного армейского мешка, смущал даже её саму, - но Наташа вмешалась первой. - Старк, - сказала она ласково, - ещё раз нахамишь _моей_ девушке… - Твоей девушке! – Тони воздел руки. – Нет, вы слышите? - …я тебе оторву голову, - хладнокровно закончила Романофф. – С другой стороны, если ты будешь вести себя прилично… - Не будет, - пробормотала Пеппер. Она ненавидела краснеть – как у многих рыжих, кровь бросалась ей в лицо неровными пятнами, заставляла гореть не только уши, но и шею, выглядело это, по мнению Пеппер, ужасно, но Наташу это, кажется, не смущало, и Пеппер намеревалась взять с неё пример. - Конечно, не будет, но должна же я была хоть попытаться, – хмыкнула Романофф. – Значит, добираемся до того километрового уродства - кто бы говорил о Фрейде, Старк, на твоём месте я бы помолчала. - Киллиан будет там, верно? - Есть шанс, и немалый, - Тони временно оставил Пеппер в покое и переключился на новую цель. – Бот готов, можем отправляться, если наша асгардская козочка с золотыми рогами… - Можно мне его растерзать? – спокойно поинтересовался Локи и сам себе ответил, не дожидаясь, пока Стив в который раз рявкнет, призывая Старка к порядку. – Жаль. Хорошо, я начинаю. - С богом, - пробормотал Баки, и Локи насмешливо дёрнул бровью и на секунду прикрыл глаза. - Надеюсь, никто из вас не станет ставить мне подножку, - сказал он, еле шевеля губами. – Морок лучше получается, когда не летишь носом в пол. - Есть визуальное подтверждение, - азартно сообщил Бартон, и Баки недоверчиво заглянул ему через плечо, в планшет, который Бартон держал в руках. – Получается, чёрт возьми! - Там что-то вроде паники, - поражённо подтвердил Баки. – Все бегут куда-то. - Значит, им не до нас. Идём, - скомандовал Стив, крепко взял Локи за плечо, повёл за собой, тревожно оглянулся на Тони. - Побуду тебе проводником. Не отставайте. - Как-то там слишком много паники, - Романофф тоже заглянула Бартону через плечо и теперь хмурилась недовольно. – Или ты повесил камеру прямо над полосой для тренировок по экстренному отступлению? - У них нет такой полосы, а то бы непременно, - заверил Клинт. - Слушайте, судя по их рожам, наш асгардский приятель транслирует им зомби-апокалипсис, не меньше. Локи, ты поклонник триллеров? - Не отвлекай его, - шёпотом вмешалась Пеппер, у которой был свой опыт общения с нервными гениями, творящими бог весть что на дальних расстояниях. Первый и последний из своих беспилотников Тони уронил как раз потому, что отвлёкся на чей-то голос. – Какая разница, что именно он им показывает, если это работает? - Вот он, идеальный женский подход к делам, - одобрительно отозвалась Романофф, следуя за капитаном. - Клинт, не советую слишком присматриваться. У нас с тобой, конечно, природный иммунитет, но и он небесконечен. Старк, запускай свою штуку и поторопись, я не собираюсь… Чего Романофф не собиралась, осталось неизвестным. Глухой удар тряхнул, казалось, всю округу, Пеппер споткнулась о какой-то не вовремя подвернувшийся стул и упала бы, если бы не Клинт, цепко и быстро схвативший её за локоть. - Быстро, - прошипел он. – Кэп, там такое творится, я даже не уверен… - Это не я, - быстро открестился Локи, хотя никто его ни в чём не обвинял, пока ещё нет. – Это что-то ваше. Новый удар заставил его раздражённо зашипеть и практически повиснуть на спешащем капитане. - Трогательно, - очень неприятным голосом сказал Тони, возникая рядом с Пеппер и гневно светясь репульсорами. – Слушайте, мне до чёртиков надоело сидеть тут и ждать неизвестно чего. И бот я писал зря. - Почему? – на ходу уточнил Стив, пригибая Локи за шею так, чтобы тот не задел головой криво просевшую притолоку. - Некому нас слушать, - объяснил Тони. - Там снаружи пятьдесят по Цельсию, - он зашевелил губами, - значит, в эпицентре около трёх тысяч градусов. Правда, понемногу затухает. Клинт, видно что-нибудь? - Нет, - Клинт сунул бесполезный планшет в карман и зашагал быстрее. – Вопрос на миллион – сколько секунд пройдёт, прежде чем мы поджаримся до хрустящей корочки? - Дурацкий вопрос, - огрызнулся Старк. - Ты что думаешь, они там ограничатся одним взрывом? Мы слишком близко, и мы ещё вернее поджаримся здесь, так что шевелитесь! Капитан уже сражался с монументальной дверью, когда-то герметичной и сверхсовременной, теперь - приржавевшей к порогу. Несколько ударов плечом не принесли немедленного результата, и Тони, недовольно щурясь на взбугрившуюся мышцами спину Стива, скомандовал: - Отойди. Вы все тоже, будет громко. Было действительно громко и много летящих кусочков окалины, но сквозь неровно выгрызенную в толстом металле дыру виден был кусок сизого неба, и это было самое долгожданное зрелище за всю жизнь. - В темпе, ну! – Стив выскочил наружу первым и тут же остановился, оценивая опасность, мотнул головой и протянул Пеппер руку. – Наружу, давайте, кто замыкающий? - Баки, - ответила Романофф, помогая Пеппер выбраться наружу, в дымный воздух. Тони тут же ощетинился, активировав костюм, несколько раз шумно прогнал воздух сквозь вентиляцию и сообщил: - На удивление чисто, учитывая пейзаж. Давайте убираться отсюда. Или кто-нибудь хочет вблизи полюбоваться? - Я – точно нет, - сказал Брюс, покосился на близкое зарево и сломанные взрывной волной верхушки деревьев, повисшие на ветках, на столб дыма, поднимающийся до небес. – Помимо всего прочего, здесь скоро появится полиция. - Армия, - уверенно возразил Тони, - старая добрая армия и куча парней в чёрных костюмах. Стив, бери под мышку своих дружков и тащи к шоссе, всё быстрее будет, - он засветился репульсорами и гулко поинтересовался из-под защёлкнувшейся маски: - Пеп, ты ждёшь особого приглашения? Капитан одарил Тони многообещающим взглядом, взял под локоть Локи, спотыкавшегося на неровной земле и шипящего сквозь зубы, и сказал, обращаясь к Баки: - Дойдёте до шоссе, там будет грузовик, и поскорей, дружище. Сможешь? - Унести-то задницу от такого? Стой, а ты куда? – спохватился Баки, тут же понял и замотал головой. – Даже не думай, ты что, рехнулся? - Баки, там Щ.И.Т., - Стив уже натягивал маску. - Может быть, остался кто-нибудь в живых, а формально я всё-таки работаю на них, так что… Тони завис в воздухе в пяти дюймах от неровной земли и поинтересовался хрипло и зло: - Что я слышу? Неужели новые глупости от капитана Америки? А, извините, это старые глупости вроде того, чтоб полезть хрен знает куда и героически там сдохнуть, пытаясь спасти… - Стив, ты туда один не пойдёшь, - перебил его Баки. – Если там и есть что живое, тебе потребуется кто-нибудь на подхвате. - Однорукий снайпер с нечистым прошлым как раз подойдёт! – рявкнул Тони, опускаясь на землю. Трава под его ногами скорчилась, пожелтела и пожухла в пару секунд. – Там лунный пейзаж и земля спеклась, чёрт тебя дери, Щ.И.Т. загнал нас в эту нору, как крыс, и ты собираешься кого-то оттуда _вытаскивать_?

Стив молча посмотрел на него, и Тони, выругавшись, поставил Пеппер на землю. - Романофф, она ведь _твоя_ девушка? – едко уточнил он. – Вот и позаботься, чтобы с нею всё было в порядке, а то нам с капитаном тут погеройствовать приспичило. Пеппер даже не успела возмутиться или запротестовать; Романофф, мотнув головой, пристроилась рядом, подтолкнула её туда, где сквозь редкие деревья угадывалась серая полоса дороги. - Ждём вас полчаса, - отрывисто пообещала она, - держитесь на связи. Все остальные, бегом за мной. Барнс, тебя это тоже касается. Локи! - Слушаю тебя, о дева, засевающая смертью землю, - ехидно отозвался Локи. - Поработай детектором и скажи, сколько там ещё горячих парней, - приказала Романофф, и Локи, хмыкнув уважительно, закрыл глаза. - Поблизости двое, - сказал он лениво. – Нашу милую компанию я в расчёт не беру. С одним что-то очень неладно, но что именно, в точности сказать не могу. - Вот и посмотрим, - решил Старк, стартуя вверх и – Пеппер готова была в том поклясться, - врубая в костюме музыку погромче. Капитан, не тратя больше времени на разговоры, побежал за ним так, словно ставил мировой рекорд, а Романофф, покачав головой, скомандовала: - Клинт, ты вперёд, я позади. Двигаемся, ребята. Идти было не так уж далеко, но Пеппер вся взмокла, шагая по когда-то ухоженному, а теперь совершенно заросшему выгону и то и дело оглядываясь через плечо. Романофф всякий раз молча смотрела ей в глаза, потом сказала приглушённо: - Пеп, там, скорее всего, только воронка и дымится. Надеюсь, у них хватит ума убраться оттуда до того, как примчатся все подряд. Пеппер ответила ей болезненной улыбкой и заторопилась вперёд; сквозь деревья уже видна была не только серая блестящая лента дороги, но и армейский грузовик, и человек, нетерпеливо топтавшийся у кабины. - Это же тот парень, - сказал Клинт; по-снайперски дальнозоркий, он уже разглядел лицо. – Охранник Пеппер. Надо же, как быстро пришёл в себя. Это и вправду был Хэппи. Завидев их грязную, взлохмаченную, одетую бог весть во что компанию, он замахал рукой, откинул дверцу кунга и закричал: - Давайте внутрь! – тут он явно произвёл в уме нехитрый арифметический подсчёт и спросил уже тише, нервно косясь на Клинта: - Где Старк? Что случилось? Тут так рвануло – это его штучки? Роудс говорил, что если что-нибудь взорвалось погромче, значит, Тони точно в деле, но… - Привет, Хэппи, - сказала Пеппер, забираясь внутрь. – Тони скоро появится. Надеюсь. - Если нет… - начала Романофф, и тут из-за ломаного края почерневших деревьев в воздух взмыла золотая и алая фигура. – Какого чёрта! Тони заложил невообразимый вираж, завис в воздухе, размахивая руками, и Романофф, выругавшись, надавила на таблетку наушника. - Что ты вытворяешь?! – рявкнула она. – Хочешь, чтобы армейские тебя сбили? Шевелись, Старк, они как раз на подлёте! Тони нырнул вниз, почти скрывшись за обугленным перелеском, и наушник Романофф ожил; несколько секунд она прислушивалась, потом развернулась и сказала недоверчиво: - Он говорит, у них там Фьюри и Хилл. Обоим нужна помощь, и… - её лицо прояснилось. – Хэппи, эта штука ведь может катиться по земле? - Проходит везде, где она есть, эта земля, - ответил Хэппи, впрыгивая в кабину. – Эй, держитесь крепче! - …эппи! Куда вы все, вашу мать, подевались! Хэппи! - Я здесь, - сквозь зубы ответил Хэппи. Роуди перестал орать и сказал тяжело: - Убирайтесь оттуда как можно скорей. Слышите? Немедленно! - А то как же, - отозвался Хэппи. Грузовик подпрыгнул, съезжая с дороги, и понёсся по полю. – Нужно было ехать за вами сразу, но я не знал, с какой стороны вы выйдете… Роудс, мы едем, а будешь так орать - рация испортится. - А если вы там просидите лишних две минуты – испортитесь сами! – рявкнул Роуди. – По стране пять минут назад объявили чрезвычайное положение, убирайтесь оттуда! - Чрезвычайное положение? – Баки просунулся в окошко, отделявшее кабину от кунга и отчего-то незакрытое. Хэппи, скалясь от напряжения, вертел руль так, словно собирался вывинтить его с корнем, и ругался сквозь зубы. – Это что, из-за нас? - Нет, - чужим голосом сказала Пеппер, - это не из-за нас. Посмотри. Романофф глянула на трясущийся в руке Пеппер мобильник – новостная лента на нём пестрила алым, как кровью, и панические заголовки, множась, были один страшней другого. - Киллиан, - сказала она с омерзением. – Сколько всего было взрывов? - Четыре, не считая вот этого, - хрипло ответила Пеппер. – Бостон, господи боже. Я туда ездила месяц назад наводить порядок в филиале, и… и Вашингтон! Ещё бы они не объявили чрезвычайное! - Сейчас начнётся настоящая неразбериха, - Романофф заставила её пригнуть голову, - держись. Грузовик так подскочил на рытвине, что Пеппер показалось, что она вот-вот выплюнет все зубы; Клинт, сидевший рядом с Хэппи, сказал очень спокойно: - Нам на головы сейчас посыплется десант. Я серьёзно. Смотрите. В сизом и густом от дыма небе прорезался хищно блестящий серебряный клин, и Хэппи, наконец-то, распахнул дверку и выскочил из кабины, не глуша мотор. - Мистер Старк! – рявкнул он. Пеппер сунулась было следом, но Романофф придержала её исключительно твёрдой рукой, велела оставаться внутри и выпрыгнула на спёкшуюся землю, блестящую и твёрдую, как стекло, и всю в неровных, едва застывших потёках расплавленного камня. По этой земле к грузовику, спотыкаясь и торопясь, к ним шли двое живых мертвецов. Никаких других ассоциаций у Пеппер, с ужасом глядевшей через борт, не возникло и не могло возникнуть: и Фьюри, и Хилл выглядели так, словно их только что эксгумировали из братской могилы жертв какого-нибудь особенно ужасного военного преступления. Капитан, бледный и сосредоточенный, явно пытался поддержать обоих сразу и так же явно боялся сделать ещё хуже, хотя как это возможно – сделать хуже тем, кто выглядит так, словно только что выкопался из могилы. - Нужно торопиться, - сказал он, помогая Хилл забраться в грузовик. – Я не очень понимаю, почему, там же наши парни, они поймут… Страшное лицо Хилл искривилось в подобии иронической улыбки. - У них приказ, - сказал Фьюри, переваливаясь через низкий порожек и закусывая губы так, что натянулась кожа на подбородке. – После сегодняшних событий… - он всё-таки застонал, низким горловым звуком, повёл глазами вокруг. – Тут есть аптечка? - Держите, - отозвался Хэппи, и через окошко передал, не оборачиваясь, стандартный металлический ящичек с красным крестом на крышке. – Какого чёрта, что он делает?! Мисс Поттс! - Гони, - сквозь зубы потребовала Хилл. – Старк прикрывает сверху, так ведь? - Такой был план, - подтвердил капитан, и Пеппер поразилась тому, какое у него сейчас лицо. Он боялся за Тони, и это было очень видно, но не только это – он был в горе, что-то отчаянное появилось в грязном от копоти лице. – Почему? Это же наши парни!

\- Пока ещё наши, - подтвердил Фьюри, роясь в аптечке. Он вынул пару шприц-пистолетов с обезболивающим и протянул один Хилл; та дёрнулась назад, стиснула зубы – один был сколот, губы распухли и почернели, - и взяла его с явным усилием воли. – Не думаю, что Киллиан так скоро успел перетащить на свою сторону ещё и войска. Но определённо сделал всё, чтобы добиться силового варианта. - То есть… - Стив снова выглянул наружу. Сизое небо посветлело от частых, как снежные хлопья в феврале, куполов парашютов. – Нас считают террористами? - Бинго, капитан, - Фьюри всадил шприц в предплечье и с напряжённым лицом ждал, когда подействует обезболивающее. – Сейчас между Киллианом и властью стоит всего ничего. - Мы, - пробормотала Романофф. За окошком кунга бешено мелькали сломанные верхушки деревьев, Хэппи стиснул зубы и гнал, как сумасшедший, закладывая виражи, которым место разве что на гоночной трассе, но никак не на сложно пересечённой местности. Бледный до зелени Брюс вжался в угол кунга, сжал в пальцах очки и судорожно протирал стёкла, пытаясь успокоиться хотя бы так. – Но это странно. Отчего не спецслужбы? Террор – их профиль. К горлу Пеппер подкатил комок; она ругала себя за страх, но тот был сильней любых уговоров. Было так страшно. До головокружения и тошноты. - Армию посылает президент, - напомнил Фьюри. Из его глаз ушло выражение мучительной сосредоточенности на том, чтобы не кричать, и он теперь был почти как прежде: спокойный профессионал за работой. Вот только Пеппер больше не могла доверять его уверенности – ничьей уверенности. А собственную, кажется, растеряла. – Если он не может послать сюда Федеральное Бюро, значит… - Даже так, - задумчиво заметила Романофф. – Надо же, как всё обернулось. - Если он ещё жив, - шевельнула губами Хилл. – И при исполнении. Не знаю, на что надеяться: на то, что он не понимает, что творится, или на то, что понимает. Пеппер дёрнулась и потянулась за телефоном. - Тони, - сказала она, снова обжёгшись о яростные кричащие заголовки. – Дурацкий вопрос, но как ты? - Лучше всех, - предсказуемо отозвался Тони; он всегда так отвечал, если дела шли не гладко. И он запыхался, а если человеку трудно дышать в костюме стоимостью с небоскрёб и специально предназначенному для поддержания жизни в любых обстоятельствах, это что-нибудь да значит. – Стреляют они паршиво, сразу тебе скажу. Но их такая чёртова уйма, что… в общем, лучше я их уведу подальше. - Что там? – встревожился Стив, и Пеппер, прикрыв микрофон ладонью, в трёх словах изложила ему классический план Тони Старка: ввязаться в самоубийственную драку и чудом избежать героической гибели. - Нет, - по скулам Роджерса прокатились бугры, застыли и отвердели. – Нет. Запретите ему. Скажите, что я запрещаю. Романофф хмыкнула негромко, снова выглянула наружу и заметила самым нейтральным тоном: - Он неплохо справляется. И это транспортники, а не истребители, капитан. Если только Старк прикрутил все гайки по местам, ничего ему не сделают. - Можешь передать всем, что тут весело, - подтвердил Тони. – Самая сложность – никого не зацепить случайно, ну почему я такой гуманист? - Потому что ты американец с активной гражданской позицией? – предположила Пеппер, услышала, как Тони смеётся, и оборвала звонок. – Нельзя его отвлекать, он заболтается и забудет, зачем полетел. С ним всё в порядке. - Со мной – нет, - вдруг сказала Хилл, прижимаясь спиной к борту. Глаза она открыла, и в них блеснул злой огонь, заставивший Пеппер содрогнуться. – Думаю, вам стоит знать. - Я знаю, - дёрнул плечом Локи. – Ты крепкая женщина, но вряд ли продержишься долго, хотя женщины часто ухитряются выдержать и справиться там, где мужчины… - он замолчал и сказал совсем другим тоном. - В вашем странном мире становится всё больше людей с нашей кровью. - Помоги ей, - попросила Пеппер, клацнув зубами от очередного прыжка машины. Хэппи выехал на шоссе и прибавил скорости, теперь их не трясло, а только мотало от борта к борту, как горошину в банке, и она вцепилась в сиденье. – Ты же можешь. - Я могу, - кивнул Локи, - и я, возможно, попробую. Когда вокруг будет тишина и покой. Чтобы вытащить столько дряни из смертного тела и не убить её и всё вокруг… вы же видели, что бывает, когда асгардская кровь гневается? Смотрел он прицельно на Фьюри, и в этом взгляде не было ничего хорошего. Совсем ничего. На месте Фьюри Пеппер, наверное, немедленно превратилась бы в кучку дымящегося пепла, но Фьюри только дёрнул углом рта и сказал, как о чём-то решённом: - Потом. Дай мне сделать то, что я должен, и получишь что хочешь. Узкие глаза Локи стали ещё злее, но сам он отчего-то стал больше походить на человека, в запахе, пробившемся сквозь обожжённый воздух, появилась новая странная нота. - Потом, - согласился он и обратился к Хилл. - Старайся дышать ровно и не думать ни о чём. Тебе есть с кого брать пример, - он кивнул на Брюса, сидевшего с закрытыми глазами и ритмично, медленно втягивавшего воздух сквозь ноздри. – Он справляется неплохо, ты можешь тоже. Глухой удар по крыше грузовика заставил его прерваться. Пеппер не взвизгнула только лишь потому, что не хватило воздуха. - Тони, - сказал капитан. Желваки снова прокатились по его челюстям, а залёгшая между бровями морщинка стала глубже. – Все в сборе, так что – какой план? - Какой и всегда, - отозвался Фьюри. - Мы должны спасти весь этот глупый мир. К изумлению Пеппер, Стив не взял под козырёк, а сказал с явным напряжением в голосе: - Извините, сэр, я спрашивал не вас. В единственном глазу Фьюри зажёгся опасный весёлый огонёк. - Вот даже как. - При всём уважении, сэр, - подтвердил Роджерс, каменея скулами. Снаружи кунга жутко металлически заскреблось, недовольный голос потребовал: - Подвиньтесь там от двери! Сидевший дальше всех Баки дёрнулся в сторону, створка распахнулась, мелькнули уносящиеся с бешеной скоростью столбики отбойника, и Тони, извиваясь, как гимнаст, и хватаясь за что придётся, ввалился внутрь. - Всем привет, - сказал он, сияя ухмылкой. – А этот парень неплохо водит. Возьму его в персональные… - Тони, - устало произнесла Пеппер. – Ради всего святого. - Что? Мне правда нужен водитель! - А мне – связь, - сказала Романофф. – Нормальная широкополосная связь, а не то безобразие, которым мы до сих пор пробавлялись. Как прикажете планировать операцию, если у каждого свой кусок происходящего? - Мне тоже нужна связь, - подтвердил Фьюри, - и чем скорее, тем лучше. Щ.И.Т. сейчас практически неуправляем, ещё пара дней, и в полном составе достанется Киллиану и его А.И.М. - Попробую что-нибудь сделать, - отозвался Старк, вытаскивая наладонник и тыча в него пальцем. – Ого. Пеппер, листавшая новостную ленту, оторвалась от своего занятия и подняла на него тревожные глаза. Что начинается после того, как Тони Старк издаёт короткое междометие и замолкает, она знала прекрасно и не понаслышке. - Не смотри так на меня, я начинаю пугаться и писаться в костюм, - предупредил Тони. – А на мне сейчас нет костюма, так что тем более не надо. Я просто только что влез на правительственный сайт, и кроме всякой там ерунды есть данные о ближайших встречах Президента. Стив, вместе с Романофф и Фьюри обсуждавший предстоящую операцию – войну, на самом деле это была полноценная война, - поднял голову. - Столько внимания, Локи пора ревновать, - оскалился Тони. – Через два часа наш славный президент встречается – с кем бы вы думали? - С Киллианом, - уверенно ответила Романофф. - Вот и нет, - ухмыльнулся Старк, - с вице-президентом. Но Киллиан тоже в числе приглашённых, и ещё почему-то министр здравоохранения. Который два дня назад подписал проект повальной вакцинации Америки. Похоже, парень очень заинтересован в этой идее, даже протащил сегодня через внеплановое слушанье в сенате. - Чёрт побери, - сказал Баки. Он, сидя рядом с Хилл, целую руку положил поверх спинки неудобного сиденья, так что даже при тряске Мария не билась затылком о борт. – Если сукину сыну удастся, у нас будет целая страна таких, как он? - Таких, как я, - проговорила Хилл безо всякого выражения. – Они смогли частично стабилизировать сыворотку. Теперь она работает иначе. Сил прибавляется, и регенерация на высоте, а взрывов стало меньше, но они почти не зависят от дозы. Могут случиться в любой момент, - она посмотрела прямо в глаза Стиву. – Вам нужно ссадить меня, и поскорее. - Ох уж это мне благородство… - начал Тони, но капитан перебил его, сказав спокойно: - И речи быть не может, Мария. Вы наш солдат и вы нужны нам. Держитесь, ладно? Хилл прикрыла глаза ресницами и замолчала.

\- Вот что мне интересно, - недобро усмехаясь, сказал Тони, - так это зачем Киллиану потребовалось вешать сообщение о своей встрече с президентом в открытый доступ. Точнее, я и так знаю, зачем, но кто приглашает девушку на свидание, тот уж точно заранее купит шампанское и свечи, понимаете, о чём я? - Ловушка, - сказал Локи, рассеянно улыбаясь. – Довольно примитивная. - Если мы не появимся, Киллиан расправится с президентом, - задумчиво сказала Романофф, - поставит на его место вице-президента и запустит проект вакцинации. После этого миру крышка. - Наложит лапу на Щ.И.Т. и всё, что есть у Щ.И.Т.а, - подтвердил Фьюри, кривясь и хмурясь. - Впрочем, ему и без куба хватит сил, чтобы расправиться со всеми, кто встанет на пути. - Армию тоже не забудьте, - хмуро сказал Баки. – Сыворотку первыми получат армейские и спецназ. Это быстрее и проще, чем с гражданскими, а после этого… - Почему он нас заманивает? – спросила Пеппер. Каким-то нечувствительным образом она перемахнула через страх и теперь была спокойна ясным, умопомрачительным спокойствием человека, на глазах у которого рушится всё, чем он жил. – Всё это можно было провернуть и без команды сверхгероев под боком. Тони фыркнул. - Во-первых, у него пунктик насчёт меня, - он выглядел одновременно виноватым и гордым, и ещё – злым до чёртиков. – А во-вторых, нужно же будет на кого-нибудь списать всё происходящее? Вот они мы, человек-монстр, живая легенда из прошлого, асгардский бог, трое убийц и успешный бизнесмен с манией величия. - Определение что надо, но я бы добавил комплекс неполноценности, - пробормотал Фьюри, и Тони немедленно продемонстрировал ему лучшую из своих кусачих ухмылок. - А то как же без этого, - он перегнулся к Хэппи и велел: - Гони в Вашингтон, парень. - Уже, - лаконично ответил Хэппи. – Минут через двадцать будем на месте, если только прорвёмся через кордоны. Тут всё перекрыто, и Роуди говорит, ваш взрыв только что показали по всем федеральным каналам. - Точно сработаемся, - решил Старк, - а о кордонах не беспокойся, - он требовательно уставился на Фьюри. – В жизни не поверю, что такой параноик, как вы, полковник, не предусмотрел чего-нибудь в этом роде. Должен быть код, чёрный чемоданчик с красной кнопкой, общий позывной, _что-нибудь._ Фьюри кивнул, подтверждая его правоту. - Я ждал курьера, чтобы передать сообщение Щ.И.Т.у, - сказал он. – Но он не явился, хотя должен был. - Вам для этого нужен закрытый канал? – уточнил Брюс, медленно оживая. – Если мне дадут рацию и компьютер, что-нибудь можно будет сообразить. На скорую руку. - Держи, - сказал Тони, активируя костюм в десяти сантиметрах от Брюса. – Лезь прямо в шлем, не стесняйся, там электроники на полтора миллиона. И Джарвис, а он бесценен. - Благодарю вас, мистер Старк, - послышалось из пустого шлема. – Очень странно слышать похвалы в свой адрес, но я полагаю, это действие стресса. Брюс пробормотал невнятное согласие и принялся вполголоса общаться с Джарвисом; опасная зелень с его лица сошла совершенно, теперь он был в полном порядке. Более чем в порядке, учитывая обстоятельства. - А я? – вдруг потребовал Баки, глядя на Стива с выражением напряжённого внимания. – Мне дело найдётся? Я не прошу пистолет, конечно, но… Романофф и Клинт переглянулись многозначительно, и Наташа отстегнула наплечную кобуру. - Сэкономим время, - сказала она потрясённому этим жестом Баки. – Капитан за тебя ручается, так ведь, Стив? Держи. Вернёшь почищенным и с полной обоймой. Внутри Фьюри словно разжался туго стиснутый кулак. Всё было плохо, опасно, но надежда оставалась до тех пор, пока все эти люди держались и работали вместе. И, может быть, он оказался не таким уж плохим руководителем, раз один и самый важный за всю его жизнь проект работал как надо.

 

-22- 

 

Сорок лужёных глоток в один голос рявкнули сакраментальное «Есть, сэр!», без труда переорав стрёкот низко висящего вертолёта. Флаг в звёздах и полосах пополз вверх по флагштоку, звучно хлопнул и расправился, затрепетал, извиваясь на ветру.

\- Не доверяю я этим яйцеголовым, - не разжимая губ, проговорил Маккарти. – Кто их знает, что у них на уме.

\- Брось, - пробормотал его сосед по строю. Губами он тоже не двигал, но Маккарти понимал каждое слово.  После девяти недель в Глинко[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn4) ты или умеешь понимать с полуслова, или отправляешься служить туда, где попроще. Деннис Маккарти умел. Его сосед и друг, гордившийся тем, что от родителей ему досталось многообещающее имя Джеймс Портер[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn5), умел тоже и был, в целом, неплохим парнем – надёжным крепким альфой, скорым на гнев и улыбку, с простой и понятной Деннису мечтой. Если б ещё не его степень бакалавра! – Ничего нет плохого в прививках.

\- Как же, ничего, - отозвался Деннис. – Я-то думал, после жёлтой лихорадки в меня иголками тыкать не станут. И на тебе. Ярни из первого сказал – болит, гадина, как чирей под лопаткой, их вчера…

Тут Деннису пришлось замолчать: капитан Гук, отчитывавший за что-то их лейтенанта, бросил на него многозначительный взгляд и свёл брови. Он тоже в своё время учился в Глинко, все солдатские хитрости знал досконально и разговоров в строю не одобрял.

\- Ты неправ, - заявил Джеймс после того, как прозвучало «разойдись». – Возьми хоть оспу. От неё люди мёрли, как мухи, а теперь её просто нет. Ну, может быть, где-нибудь в очень секретной лаборатории, и то вряд ли. А всё благодаря прививкам.

\- Ну да, - скептически отозвался Деннис, которому приспичило побрюзжать. – Скажи об этом моей сестрёнке в Топеке. Она как раз посещает собрания «Естественной Жизни». Таскает оттуда журналы, там всё про это написано – и про прививки, и про врачей, которые на этом зарабатывают, и про детишек, у которых от прививок то аллергия, то эта жуткая штука, как её… аутизм?

Джеймс закатил глаза.

\- Господи помилуй, Ден, тебе самому не смешно? А дырки в зубах твоя сестрёнка сама заклеивает скотчем или всё-таки тратится на дантиста?

\- При чём тут… - начал Деннис, хмурясь и улыбаясь разом. Эти стычки были одним из немногих развлечений в равномерной, расписанной от подъёма до отбоя жизни и доставляли массу удовольствия им обоим – почти столько же, сколько запрещённый и оттого ещё более желанный пятничный покер.

\- А при том, что если она такая уж естественница, то какого чёрта лечит зубы? – парировал Джеймс. – Почему не носит воду из ближайшей речки, не живёт где-нибудь под кустом, и ногти – ногти, готов поспорить, твоя сестрёнка не грызёт, а стрижёт ножницами. Где тут естественность, скажи на милость?

\- Ну, она делает что может, - ощетинился Денис. - И кстати, без прививок жили и раньше, когда ножницы уже были.

\- Ну да, и к сорока умирали от старости, - фыркнул Джеймс. – Без половины зубов, с насквозь больными от сырости суставами и с застарелым сифилисом, кому не повезло. Или с чахоткой, или со столбняком, или чёрт знает ещё с какой заразой. А дифтерия? От неё дети умирали пачками – я серьёзно, Ден, - а сейчас это жуткая редкость, и меня, ты знаешь, это почему-то радует.

\- Не люблю прививки, - огрызнулся Дэн, начиная заводиться всерьёз – в основном потому, что Джеймс с его блядским бакалавриатом был прав, и  даже когда не был – умел так сложить слова, что на них не всегда можно было найти что ответить. – Помнишь, как Джейкоба полоскало от укола от жёлтой лихорадки перед Сомали? И что – мы все слетали туда и никто не заболел, так на кой чёрт…

\- Потому и не заболел, дурья твоя голова, как ты не понимаешь!

\- А может, и без дурацких уколов всё было бы в порядке! – Деннис упёр руки в бока и ухмылялся во весь рот. Не то чтобы он _действительно_ считал, что в паре кубиков вакцины содержится мировое зло, но если уж развлекаться, то по полной. – Откуда ты знаешь? Ты хоть представляешь, какие деньжищи крутятся в фармбизнесе? Ясно же, что они постараются запугать всех подряд всякими жуткими болячками, лишь бы только заработать на свой кусок хлеба с маслом!

\- Боже правый, с этим парнем я стою в наряде, - Джеймс тоже улыбался, той самой улыбкой альфы, что собирала в себе и искреннюю злость, и искреннее же веселье. – Слушай, есть хороший способ всё проверить. Пойди, подержись за электроограду – может, физики тебя тоже дурят, как и врачи, и нет никакого электричества, а просто всемирный заговор электриков, чтоб содрать с тебя подороже за святой дух, который в лампочке светится!

Деннис, сжимая кулаки, двинулся вперёд, целясь загнать Джеймса в узкий проход между рядами шкафов, куда полагалось вешать парадную форму после построения. Краем глаза он видел, как другие парни пересмеиваются. Их с Джеймсом стычки радовали не только их самих, и он точно знал, что капрал Дикинсон поставил двадцатку на то, что в течение недели они с Джеймсом точно перейдут от слов к делу, и дело это кончится в лучшем случае трибуналом, так что вокруг было чертовски много заинтересованных зрителей.

Лишать их шоу Деннис не собирался.

Они сошлись почти вплотную и несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга исподлобья; Джеймс, несмотря на весь свой бакалавриат, тоже был не дурак подраться и на бригадных соревнованиях по борьбе с боем вырвал второе место.

\- Значит, я дурак, - нехорошо ухмыляясь, сказал Деннис и придвинулся, как разъярённый кот, на четверть дюйма, чтобы нависнуть над Джеймсом подемонстративнее. – Так, по-твоему?

\- По-твоему тоже, - не остался в долгу Джеймс. В глазах у него прыгали весёлые злые искры, и он тоже придвинулся вперёд на шажок, ещё и плечи расправил. Может, он и был пониже ростом, но компенсировал это более чем крепким сложением. – Раз ты каждого врача со шприцем записал в пособники Аль-Каиды.

Деннис пару секунд смотрел на него так, что нормальный гражданский альфа обмочил бы штаны, и даже занёс монументальный кулак, а потом расхохотался. Джеймс тоже заржал, стукнул его по костяшкам своим кулачищем.

\- Вот балда, - сказал он дружелюбно, оглядел собравшихся и ехидно поинтересовался. - Купились?

\- Тьфу ты, - выразил общее мнение подоспевший Дикинсон. – Вас, придурков, точно не одна мамаша кормила титькой?

\- За тобой должок, - напомнил Деннис, играя бровями. – Не мне, а Джейку, но спор есть спор.

\- С Джейком я сам как-нибудь разберусь, - хмурясь, заявил Дикинсон. - А вы все заканчивайте глазеть и давайте строем в лазарет, там всё готово. Всех уже продырявили, мы последние, так что нечего резину тянуть.

Спорить с капралом было себе дороже, он по любому чиху бежал прямиком к Гуку; уже на подходе к лазарету Деннис придержал шаг, поравнялся с Джеймсом и сказал вполголоса:

\- Веришь или нет, мне всё равно, но как-то мне не по себе. Не начинай только ржать на всю округу, ладно?

Джеймс тоже пошёл медленней, поглядывая по сторонам и корча страшные рожи тем, кто подходил слишком близко, чтобы послушать, о чём они двое толкуют.

\- Не буду ржать, - отозвался он наконец. - Если у тебя в загривке колет, как тогда, то учти – у меня ещё со вчера нервы просто-таки распевают «аллилуйя». Чёрт его знает почему.

«Тогда» – это было вежливое обозначение событий двухлетней давности, от которых у Денниса на память остался  шрам поперёк лопатки, хвалебная запись в личном деле и привычка доверять не тихому голосу даже – покалыванию пониже затылка. Джеймс отделался и того легче, но по чистой случайности, просто был чуть дальше, когда началась стрельба, и в следующий раз ему могло не повезти.

Везение – оно вроде консервной банки: имеет срок годности, так вот обстоят дела.

\- Давай притормозим немного, - предложил Джеймс, косясь на идущих мимо товарищей и скалясь в приветственной ухмылке. – Мы-то ведь не с начала списка, верно?

\- Притормозим – и?.. – ответ Деннис уже знал, но хотел удостовериться, что именно сейчас их с напарником взаимопонимание не принялось давать сбоев.

\- Сходим к первачам, конечно, - нетерпеливо объяснил Джеймс, и у Денниса немного отлегло от сердца. Чувствовал он себя примерно как хорошо взболтанный коктейль, сплошь пузырьки ожидания, колкие искорки предчувствия хорошей драки и ледяные осколки тревоги в глубине, но иметь рядом человека, которому ты доверяешь и который на соревнованиях выбивает дерьмо из большинства противников, было не так уж плохо.

В казарме первого взвода было как-то слишком шумно, как перед смотром или увольнительной, шум слышался ещё до того, как откроешь дверь, и это само по себе было странно – первый взвод вечно ставили всем в пример, у них – Джеймсу в этом клялся Джейк, а Джейку можно было верить, - даже койки каждый раз после уборки равняли по суровой нитке, натянутой от стены до стены. Они переглянулись, прислушались, и очень скоро размытый многоголосый шум оформился.

Кто-то очень громко и очень матерно обещал выбить из кого-то всё дерьмо.

Деннис ткнул дверь, игнорируя молчаливую гримасу Джеймса, и оказался в обширной вычищенной до блеска, почти стерильной спальне первого взвода. Койки по-прежнему стояли по нитке, заправленные и одёрнутые по уставу, и это было нормально, было окей, но чуть не весь первый взвод столпился в проходе между рядами, окружив что-то скорчившееся, слабо стонущей грудой лежащее на полу, и это было уже совершенно не окей.

Дерьмово, на самом деле. Джеймс беззвучно выругался, шагнул вперёд, пытаясь то ли разглядеть получше, то ли остановить происходящее, и Деннис дёрнул его за шиворот, заставил остановиться.

\- Эй, парни, что у вас тут такое? – он постарался подбавить в голос деловитого веселья – обычно такой тон вызывает меньше ответной злобы. – Вы бы хоть до отбоя подождали, а вдруг бы принесло не нас, а кого другого?

Мелькание ног в тяжёлых ботинках – у парня, кто бы он ни был, уж точно переломаны все рёбра, - замедлилось, на него стали оборачиваться, теперь он видел не только согнутые по-медвежьи спины, но и лица. Много лиц.

С ясной, прозрачно-промытой до кристальной чёткости уверенностью Маккарти понял, что совершенно зря открыл рот.

Зря даже вошёл сюда.

\- Четвертаки, - прогудел кто-то, кого Деннис, кажется, знал, но сейчас, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить имени. И узкая полоска именной нашивки на обширной груди не могла помочь, потому что Деннис не мог отвести глаз от _лица_.

Нет, не лица. Маски. Слышно было, как Джеймс протяжно вдохнул, увидев то же, что и он.

\- Серьёзно, парни, - сказал Деннис, молясь о том, чтобы не развоняться. Если дать этому…

Человеку. Парню. Думай о нём как о коллеге, как о сослуживце. Как о возможном союзнике.

Деннис не мог. Это был не коллега, не сослуживец и вообще не человек, а от таких союзников упаси боже. Под кожей рослого скуластого рядового, смотревшего на него слишком светлыми и слишком неподвижными глазами, скользило что-то… живое?

Что-то алое. Сильное, опасно близкое, голодное и ядовитое, как стая скорпионов.

Парень, если дашь _ему_ почуять страх – на полу очень скоро будут лежать три груды, когда-то бывшие людьми.

\- …что у вас тут такое? – закончил Деннис и сам поразился тому, насколько натурально, учитывая обстоятельства, звучал его голос.

– Воспитательный процесс? – предположил Портер, прочистив горло и старательно изображая естественность. Это же Ярни, а?

Деннис был готов его расцеловать за это, потому что понял с той же ледяной и чистой основательностью, что шанс у них всё-таки есть. Небольшой, но реальный. Этот громила, когда-то бывший человеком, уже не помнил, как это делается, а то, что скользило под его кожей светящимися проблесками, – ещё не до конца научилось.

\- Вроде того, - наконец, ответил громила, и Деннис осторожно кивнул, поощряя его продолжать. – Ярни-Марни, неважно, он сраная бета. У нас таким не место.

Голос у него был до странности неуверенный, совсем не соотносящийся с габаритами. Словно он проснулся вдруг – не до конца, но всё же, - и сам задавал себе вопрос: в чём конкретном провинился этот мешок на полу. Он даже повернулся в ту сторону, и Деннис посмотрел следом. Ярни уже не шевелился, даже, кажется, не дышал. Крови вокруг него было не так уж много – крупные тёмные капли тут и там по полу, но в основном она, видимо, текла внутрь.

Господи, подумалось Деннису. Да ведь он и сам не знает, что этот парень ему сделал. Может, вообще ничего, просто оказался рядом, оказался под рукой, подходящая мишень, чтоб сорвать злобу, и…

\- Да какая на хуй разница, - с явным облегчением решил громила, и тот проблеск разума, критичности, что ещё теплился в нём, исчез. – Сам виноват, не хрен было ныть и попадаться, - он наклонил тяжёлую стриженую башку, по-бычьи недобро уставился на визитёров. – А что, проблемы?

\- Вечно с этими бетами проблемы, да, - подхватил Джеймс. - Гляди, какой живучий.

Налитые кровью глаза, на мгновение остановившиеся на нём – господи, они смотрят как на мишень, они на всё смотрят, как на мишень, - снова повернулись, все первачи, как по команде, уставились на полутруп.

Он вправду двигался. Выметнувшаяся рука скребла по полу, цеплялась кончиками пальцев, пыталась утащить всё остальное тело подальше, куда угодно, в безопасность, в жизнь.

\- Вот же падла, - проговорил кто-то, и тяжёлый ботинок наступил на тянущуюся к спасению кисть. Послышался хруст, и Деннис скривился.

\- Мы чего  зашли-то, - сказал он, словно вдруг вспомнив цель своего визита. – Вам ведь вчера закатили эти новые уколы?

Вожак снова посмотрел на него, и видно было, как тяжело ему даются мысли, как ему хочется просто повернуться к полутрупу на полу и бить, бить до последнего издыхания.

Как легко он может решить, что с этой живой грушей для избиений уже скучно, и приняться искать новую цель. Далеко бы ему ходить не пришлось, Деннис это понимал, и во рту у него стало сухо и шершаво от адреналина.

Если придётся драться, так драка будет не на жизнь, а на смерть.

\- Ну, - ответил громила, переработав информацию. – Закатили, да. А что?

\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Денис. - Нам она светит сегодня, зашли спросить знающих людей. Как впечатления, парни?

Рядовой пожал могучими плечами.

\- Ничего особенного, - он оглядел своих альф, словно решил снова убедиться. – Крепкая штука, этот вот, - он кивком головы отметил лежащего на полу, - всё ныл, как девка, не хотел. Мудак.

\- Ясно, - Деннис осторожно попятился к двери. Под ложечкой у него словно застрял кусок нетающего льда, мешавший дышать. – Ну, простите, что потревожили, мужики, продолжайте, а мы пойдём.

На физиономии громилы-рядового снова возникло выражение мучительного раздумья.

\- Куда? – он сжал кулачищи, в каждом из которых мог без усилий держать баскетбольный мяч. Или чью-нибудь оторванную голову. – Гуку доносить?

«Надо же, - с внезапно прорезавшимся в ошеломлённом сознании юмором подумал Деннис. - Гука даже сейчас боится».

\- Колоться, конечно, - сказал он так уверенно, что сам поверил. – Я тоже хочу чего покрепче, - он кивнул на лежащего. – Есть у нас пара задниц, которые давно пора надрать.

Жуткое лицо – маска, это пока ещё маска, но она прирастёт, и очень скоро - треснуло и расплылось в ухмылке, громила кивнул и развернулся к своим.

\- Валите, - сказал он напоследок. И именно это Джеймс и Деннис сделали – свалили, стараясь не делать резких движений, не торопиться и, мать его, _не пахнуть_.

За их спинами снова послышались звуки ударов, точно кто-то колотил палкой по мешку с мокрым бельём. Деннису казалось, что каждый удар отдаётся прямо в нём, в рёбрах и хребте, ноющим напряжением отзывается в сжатых челюстях.

Парень был обречён. Он был обречён ещё до того, как их, двух идиотов, принесло посмотреть, что новая вакцина делает с людьми, и никто не мог бы ему помочь, никто, Деннис это понимал, но легче от этого не становилось.

\- Ни-хре-на себе, - одними губами выразил своё мнение Джеймс, когда они ссыпались по лестнице и оказались на условно безопасном расстоянии от творившегося позади. – Бегом отсюда. Где капрал?

Джеймс состроил жуткую гримасу в сторону медпункта и прибавил шагу.

\- Как хочешь, я в такое превращаться не собираюсь, - он пошёл ещё быстрее. - Ты видел их _глаза_?

\- Видел больше, чем хотел бы, - Деннис не переходил на бег только потому, что бегущий человек привлекает куда больше внимания, чем идущий быстрым шагом и с деловым выражением физиономии, рядом с напарником, по явно важному делу – скажем, по срочному вызову капитана. Он поймал себя на том, что уже составляет в уме довольно гладкое объяснение того, какого чёрта они с Джеймсом не находятся там, где должны, а вместо этого прямиком направляются из казармы в штаб, и решил, что лишним это не будет, в любую минуту им мог попасться кто-нибудь из офицеров, и тогда…

\- Маккарти, Портер, вас куда несёт? – из караульной высунулся смутно знакомый рядовой, вроде бы из Айовы. Деннис пару раз видел его во время бригадных смотров, ничего внятного о нём сказать не мог, но парень был бетой, и это всё решало.

\- Сматываемся, и мой тебе совет – рви отсюда, рекрут, – он бросил взгляд на монитор, который – теоретически – должен был показывать видео с камер наблюдения, и ничуть не удивился, увидев на нём стоп-кадр из последнего выпуска «Ангелов в Чулках». Конечно же. Сидел бы тут этот болван, если бы видел, что происходит этажом выше. – Если Гук влепит мне десяток свеженьких взысканий, я ему только спасибо скажу, только бы оказаться подальше отсюда.

\- Да что стряслось? – спросил рядовой и даже из своего окошечка высунулся, чтобы рассмотреть их с Джеймсом получше. – Ваш капрал тут бегал, как укушенный, искал кого-то… - тут в его глазах обозначилось понимание. – Вашу мать! А ну стойте!

\- Ходу, - сквозь зубы скомандовал Джеймс и подал Деннису пример. Что мог, он сделал, и больше не было времени на уговоры. За их спинами звоном взорвалась сигнализация, и не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что «Ангелы в Чулках» исчезли с экрана, что на столе в караульной злым глазом моргает красная лампа и что рядовой из Айовы обречён - если только  в нём не прорежется могучий инстинкт самосохранения, от которого люди иногда умнеют куда быстрей и основательней, чем от десятка университетских курсов.

\- Какого хрена теперь делать? - Джеймс свернул с главной аллеи в проезд, по которому обычно привозили тугие упаковки свежего белья из прачечной, потрусил вперёд, оглядываясь на казарму. Деннис тоже бросил короткий взгляд. Одно из окон второго этажа распахнулось, из него вылетели обломки чего-то - кажется, при жизни это был стул - и вместе с осколками стёкол обрушились вниз. – Что с ними всеми случилось?

\- Прививка, - коротко ответил Деннис, экономя дыхание. – Это всё хренова прививка, точно тебе говорю. Как думаешь, в штабе уже тоже получили по дозе или ещё только собираются?

\- Будем надеяться, что нет, - Деннис бросил взгляд поверх резной кромки парка, разбитого вокруг их небольшого рушащегося мирка и предназначенного для того, чтобы туристы, по выходным съезжающиеся в Белый Дом, лишний раз не напрягались от вида пяти сотен парней в форме. К тем ребятам, что перманентно прочёсывали территорию,  нарядившись в штатское, туристы почему-то относились спокойнее. – Давай в темпе.

Они не влетели в штабной корпус сломя голову – на этом матерно и на бегу настоял Джеймс, - а сначала в быстром темпе обошли его кругом, высматривая признаки какого-нибудь запредельного гадства, и, переглянувшись, решили рискнуть.

Первым же, на кого они нарвались в штабе, был капитан Гук, и Деннис никогда в жизни не был так счастлив видеть этого зануду и хрыча,  потому что  Гук был совершенно _нормален_ , злющие маленькие глазки альфы-недоростка были _нормальными_ , ничего не ползало, светясь, у него под кожей, и ужас, плеснувшийся в груди Денниса, был нормальным, привычным ужасом рядового, которому вот-вот светит полчаса начальственного ора и два наряда вне очереди, чтобы помнилось лучше.

Никакой чертовщины. Только злющий Гук. Если бы Макартни сказали неделю – да что там, пару дней тому назад! - что он будет заходиться от восторга, стоя навытяжку перед капитаном, – послал бы на хрен и к психиатру, что примерно в одном направлении. А вот поди ж ты.

\- Портер, - констатировал Гук. – Маккарти. Почему я не удивлён?

\- Потому что мы смотрели фильмы про зомби-апокалипсис, сэр? – предположил Маккарти.

– И умеем вовремя сматываться оттуда, где этот фильм начинает, ну, воплощаться в жизнь? - добавил Портер, вытягиваясь во фрунт. – Разрешите доложить?

Всё время, что Портер докладывал, а Гук слушал, Маккарти прикидывал, чем в итоге обернётся случившееся – не для них даже, им в лучшем случае светила гауптвахта, а в худшем – доза той самой срани, что текла теперь в жилах всего их взвода.

\- Оба заткнитесь и слушайте, - решил Гук, дослушав. – Не знаю, что за пакость изобрели эти ублюдки, может, это и вправду пройдёт, восстановится нормальный уровень агрессии, бла-бла-бла, я это уже слушал раз десять. Лично у меня нет никакого желания дожидаться, пока это случится – если действительно случится. Оба собрались и бегом в командный пункт, найдёте там полковника Маршалла, расскажете, что видели, поступите в его распоряжение. Исполнять!

\- А вы, сэр? – не выдержал Джеймс. Гук так зашевелил на него бровями, что он немедленно заткнулся и снова встал по стойке смирно.

\- Есть, сэр!

\- Так-то лучше, - Гук вытащил из кобуры пистолет, снова недовольно нахмурился. – Тут бы не глок, а Мк-48[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn6).

\- Сэр, вы же не сунетесь в это осиное гнездо в одиночку? - осмелился Деннис. – Туда и с миномётом-то опасно. Мне жаль парней, но это правда.

\- Может, сразу жахнем по округе бомбой на полтысячи килотонн? – оскалился Гук. – Если эти психи не послушаются меня, значит, я зря вас муштровал полгода!

У Денниса нашлось бы что ответить – например, то, что эти конкретные психи сейчас не послушались бы даже святой девы, - но в словах капитана был резон. Гука боялись чуть не до истерики, и это могло сработать. Особенно если прибудет подкрепление, способное, наконец, оттащить громилу-первача и всю его стаю от несчастного беты на полу.

\- Разрешите выполнять, сэр! – рявкнул он, получил от Гука разрешительный кивок и понёсся в указанном направлении. Джеймс от него не отставал, так что к Белому Дому они подлетели практически одновременно и тут же попали в тесные и не самые нежные объятия ребят из ФБР.

\- Сбережём время, - предложил Маккарти. - Нам срочно нужен полковник Маршалл. Немедленно. Приказ капитана Гука.

Судя по лицам парней из бюро, плевать они хотели на капитана Гука вместе с его приказами. Денниса и Джеймса обхлопали по всем швам, лишили оружия – Портер дёрнулся было протестовать, но едва не получил по зубам рукоятью собственного пистолета, - и какой-то поджарый тип в штатском принялся водить по ним мерзко пищавшим сканером.

\- Чисто, - подытожил он, выпрямляясь. – Кто-нибудь, проводите их к Маршаллу, раз так приспичило. Одних не оставлять. Чёрт знает что… - он, не договорив, пошёл куда-то, прислушиваясь к тому, что ему в ухо раздражённо скрипел наушник.

В святая святых – обширном помещении, расположенном строго под Овальным кабинетом, - было исключительно многолюдно; помимо стандартной команды тех, кто нёс службу за мониторами, тут были и люди из агентства нацбезопасности, и из разведуправления, нашлась даже парочка из агентства противоракетной обороны.

\- Полковник Маршалл, - сказал Маккарти, когда к нему повернулось несколько лиц. Ничего умнее ему в голову не пришло – не говорить же, что от их с Джеймсом взвода остались рожки да ножки, и даже хуже – будь он полностью уничтожен, проблем, возможно, было бы меньше. Какого хрена «возможно» - определённо было бы меньше! – Он здесь?

\- Можете быть уверены, - отозвался кто-то, ткнул пальцем в дальний стол, который делили поровну связист и высокий худой полковник с лицом человека, не спавшего трое суток и испытывающего законную ненависть ко всему миру. Едва глянув на Маккарти и Портера, он поинтересовался:

\- Дезертиры? Какого чёрта вас сюда прислали?

\- Не могу знать, сэр, - отрезал Портер, отвечая на вопросы в обратном порядке. – Никак нет, сэр. Приказ был – поступить в ваше распоряжение. Разрешите выполнять?

\- Идите сюда, - потребовал Маршалл, сдвигаясь в сторону вместе с гигантской стопкой документов. – Я с вашим Гуком через одну полосу препятствий курсантом лазил, он обычно знал, что делал, если послал вас сюда – значит, так тому и быть, - тут лицо Маршалла искривилось, как от боли, и он принялся тереть висок. – Тактическую аналитику сколько раз завалили?

\- Четыре, - сказал честный Маккарти. Он завалил бы и в пятый раз, но Джеймс, устав слушать его проклятия, купил билеты на бейсбольный матч и объяснил Деннису принципы анализа на доступном для любого идиота примере.

\- Два, - признался Джеймс, и Деннис незаметно ткнул его локтем в бок.

\- А мне не говорил, - прошипел он обвиняюще.

\- К слову не приходилось, - ответно прошипел Джеймс. Маршалл снял половину гигантской стопки документов и сунул её прямиком Джеймсу в руки.

\- Найдите себе место и приступайте, - он снова потёр висок. – Ищем взрывника, парни. Альфа, от двадцати пяти до сорока, белый, служил в ВВС или спецназе, демобилизован, повышенная конфликтность, психологи клянутся, что должно быть не меньше трёх драк на год службы. Русские или сербские корни, был ранен, - Маршалл скривил рот. – Знаю, что вы мне сейчас скажете, и не хочу этого слышать. Ищем иглу в стоге сена, приступайте.

\- У тебя есть русские или сербские корни? – вполголоса поинтересовался Джеймс, унося грозящие рассыпаться папки. – Остальное-то подходит.

\- Я не демобилизован, - Деннис забрал у него часть поклажи и отыскал условно свободный стол. – Сам-то не хочешь позвонить мамочке, вдруг она что решится рассказать?

\- Это ты _пока_ не демобилизован, - не остался в долгу Джеймс, ногой подтянул к себе стул и уселся. – А вот сейчас как врежу тебе по роже, спишут по инвалидности, тогда посмотрим.

Деннис хмыкнул и потянул к себе примерно половину папок, решив сначала отложить всех тех, кто явно не подходит, а уж затем разбираться с оставшимися.

\- Как думаешь, - сказал он, споро отбирая чёрных, азиатов и бет, - почему это всё делаем мы и Маршалл...

\- Мы и Маршалл! – язвительно повторил Джеймс. – Скромность – твоя вторая натура.

\- …а не какой-нибудь ужасно большой и дорогой компьютер? – закончил Деннис, не давая сбить себя с толку. – Ну глупость же. Таких парней в архиве каждой части наберётся с полмиллиона, так почему?

\- Потому что это армия, сынок, - отрезал Джеймс. – Помнишь, что сержант мне зарядил, когда я спросил, почему полы в казарме моем мы, а не автоматический уборщик?

Деннис помнил.

\- Всё равно это глупо, - он отобрал ещё десяток папок, и в каждой был белый парень с русскими или сербскими корнями. - Албанию считать?

\- А где это? – ожидаемо притворился дурачком Джеймс, и Деннис показал ему кулак. – Ладно, бери албанца, у них там вечно то мафия, то упивающиеся смертью…

Деннис уставился на него с искренним изумлением, и Джеймс закатил глаза.

\- Неважно, давай работать, - он явно решил пойти другим путём и придирчиво просматривал каждое дело, прежде чем отложить в нужную стопку. Некоторое время они молчали, потом Деннис сказал:

– Какая-то запредельная хрень вокруг творится. Все эти крутые мужики с нашивками и орденами, которых нам за всю жизнь не заслужить…

\- Пессимист хренов, не дыши в мою сторону, - рефлекторно отозвался Джеймс. – Я примерю генеральские погоны ещё до того, как ты заработаешь законный геморрой.

\- Заткнись, - привычно отлаялся Деннис. Будущие погоны армейского генерала были темой, которую Джеймс готов был обсуждать вечно. – Посмотри на них, - он показал глазами на заполонивших командный пункт военных. – У них у всех такие лица, будто яйца прищемили.

\- Теракты же, - хмуро пояснил Джеймс. – Куча погибших, а сколько полетит со своих мест за то, что это всё стряслось так, ты понимаешь, _неожиданно_? Чем занимались все эти спецслужбы, агентство нацбезопасности и в особенности антитеррористический отдел?

\- Это понятно, - нетерпеливо отмахнулся Деннис, глядя поверх папки на то, как седой полковник говорит с кем-то по телефону, прикрывая ладонью микрофон, и кривит рот. Показалось ему, или у старикана в глазах мелькнул настоящий страх? – Но что-то тут ещё, Джеймс. Чего они все так боятся?

\- Запрос на встречу, - сказал кто-то неподалёку. Деннис скосился в ту сторону и увидел очкастого бету с такими кругами под глазами, что умер бы от зависти любой енот. – Личность подтверждаю, договорённость подтверждаю, личный досмотр… - очкастый замолчал, слушая раздражённое кваканье из трубки, и в конце концов согласился устало:

\- Хорошо, пусть только кто-нибудь из агентов проведёт их внутрь, ладно? У нас тут вообще-то порядок. Да, усиленный. Нет, я ничего не… никак нет, господин вице-президент. Конечно, господин вице-президент… т-твою мать.

Последнее Деннис скорее угадал, чем услышал. Очкарик тут же снова поднял трубку и сказал в неё:

\- Джонни, ты? Пошли кого-нибудь ко второму входу, - он ощупью нашёл на столе баночку с какими-то пилюлями, вытряс одну и бросил в рот. – Кого угодно. Там Родригес и двое с ним, авторизацию прошли. Да, к самому. Ну так найди кого-нибудь!

Он ужасно скривился – пилюля, видно, была горькой, - и, повесив трубку, пробормотал:

\- Хрен старый.

\- Ты как хочешь, - шёпотом сообщил Джеймс, - а я схожу осмотрюсь. Как-то здесь уж слишком нервно.

\- Получишь от Маршалла всё то, чего не получил от Гука, - предупредил Деннис, кляня себя за то, что эта простая идея не пришла ему в голову. – Тут все на взводе, так что давай осторожно.

Джеймс сощурился азартно и пренебрежительно - не учи, мол, -  вытащил из стопки одну из папок и пошёл к Маршаллу, выбрав самый неудобный и длинный путь – мимо столов и мониторов, мимо занятых людей, мимо полковника, всё ещё шёпотом оравшего в телефон. То и дело глядя в папку, он добрался до Маршалла, задал ему какой-то вопрос, покорно выслушал гневную отповедь и также, кружным путём вернулся.

\- Жопа, - лаконично констатировал он. – Появился какой-то Мандарин, хрен знает, кто это и где сидит, но он взял на себя ответственность за взрывы. Какая-то новая взрывчатка, никто толком не знает, что это такое, но вроде бы подозревают компанию Старка.

\- Старк Индастриз? Хотя да, кто же ещё, - ответил Деннис. – А я-то думал купить старкпад. Это всё?

\- Какое там. Такая задница везде, - шёпотом поведал Джеймс. – Как с нашими. И знаешь, кто продавил эту хрень с прививками? Мудаки из Старк Индастриз. Вроде как это какая-то их экспериментальная вакцина. Хорошо хоть, не всем её успели вколоть, но по всем частям сейчас чёрт знает что творится, нам очень повезло, Ден, как же нам повезло. В академии Вест-Пойнт[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn7) объявили траур, там какой-то второй лейтенант рехнулся и положил всех, до кого добрался. А этот Апельсин…

\- Мандарин, - автоматически поправил Деннис, поглядывая на бегущие по монитору на дальней стене новости. Звук был отключён, но и без него было ясно: в оценке ситуации Джеймс ничего не преувеличил.

\- Да хоть грейпфрут, господи! – шёпотом заорал Джеймс. – Он грозит взрывать и дальше, требует у Президента… а чего требует, я подглядеть не успел, прости уж. Но Президент вроде как собирается вести переговоры.

\- Борт номер один к взлёту готов, - оглушительно сказал механический голос откуда-то сверху, и оба подпрыгнули. – Уточните время вылета.

\- Марти, заткни эту штуку! – немедленно послышалось из-за соседнего стола. Очкастый Марти что-то подкрутил, и голос превратился в металлический шелест.

\- Срань господня, - Деннис отложил очередную папку не туда, выругался и переложил куда положено, скривившись от омерзения. – Какой-то выблядок крушит нашу страну, а мы тут сидим и хернёй страдаем, - он оглядел на кипящий деятельностью командный пункт вокруг. – Может, кто из них и занят по-настоящему важным делом, но что-то на это не похоже.

\- Рвём когти? – предложил Джеймс, и боже, если бы он был девушкой-омегой, Деннис бы немедленно заказал кольцо и цветы.

\- Не спеши, - предупредил он, - надо сперва осмотреться. Это тебе не колледж, выйти на минуточку так просто не отпустят.

\- Предлагаешь сидеть тут и листать эту ерунду дальше? – скривился Джеймс, но в полной мере возмутиться не успел. На столе у очкастого зазвенело, он поднял трубку, повернулся к соседу, сказал:

\- Президент требует вылет. В Капитолий, да. Немедлен…

Вымораживающий душу вой раздался как-то отовсюду сразу, от него поджимались пальцы на ногах, а волосы на загривке поднимались дыбом и кололись, как щётка, и, судя по реакции присутствующих, это была не учебная, а самая настоящая тревога.

Все, кто сидел, вскочили на ноги, папки полетели на пол с перекосившегося стола, крик поднялся необычайный – здесь было слишком много людей, в кризисных ситуациях привыкших командовать, и слишком мало тех, кто ещё помнил о том, как это – выполнять команды, - и среди воплей, режущего звона, оглушающего запаха испуганных и оттого ещё более разъярённых альф оба, и Маккарти, и Портер, вылетели за дверь.

\- Знаешь что, - сказал Джеймс, часто дыша сквозь зубы, - имел я в задницу всё и вся. Я шёл сюда, чтобы защищать Президента. И я буду защищать Президента.

\- По-моему, самое время, - согласился Деннис, и оба рванули по широчайшей лестнице наверх, не слушая ни доводов рассудка, ни воплей инстинкта самосохранения. Когда дела по-настоящему серьёзны, страх неважен и на него не хватает времени, любой, кто хоть раз попадал в передрягу, это знает.

Иногда – и сейчас был тот самый случай, - эта временная анестезия спасает лучше, чем осторожность и здравомыслие. Бесстрашие толкается изнутри, торопит, вынуждает, требовательно стучится в висках – и ты остаёшься в живых там, где другим везёт меньше. 

 

-23- 

 

Свет, текущий сквозь южные окна, превращал фигуру сидящего в неподвижный памятник самому себе, скрадывал черты лица, заставлял светиться редеющие волосы на макушке.

\- Выбора у меня, очевидно, нет, - сказал Эллис со спокойствием, которого Киллиан, признаться, не ожидал. Некоторых стресс мобилизует, превращает из киселя в сталь, но он никогда бы не подумал, что Эллис из этой породы. – Забыл спросить: где Хортон? Я ждал вас троих.

\- Он занят, - не солгал Родригес. – Но вы его ещё увидите, господин президент.

Киллиан подавил смешок. Толстого одышливого Хортона они взяли с собой на всякий случай, как предлог и аргумент, но в последний момент с толстяком министром случилась неприятность, и его оставили подождать в машине. В том виде, какой Хортон приобрёл после их короткой, но насыщенной беседы, багажник был лучшим из вариантов. – Всё просто, господин президент.  У вас есть право подписи, у нас – ваша жизнь и жизни многих миллионов простых американских граждан.

Олдрич рассеянно улыбнулся. Плевать было Эллису на простых американских граждан, разве что те вдруг волшебным образом материализовались бы рядом и потребовали бы его к ответу за все эти смерти, за беспомощность спецслужб, за парализованную горем и потерями страну и грозящую рухнуть экономику – за всё. Но простых американцев здесь не было, они сидели, прикованные страхом, неизвестностью и неверием, у телевизоров, и совсем скоро должно было начаться настоящее шоу. Кровавое, с огоньком, хорошо срежиссированное шоу в прямом эфире. Киллиан представил себе, как это будет, какая волна ужаса прокатится по стране и чем отзовётся в будущем, и в его груди сладко дрогнуло.

Большая страна со временем смогла бы опомниться, зарастить раны, навести порядок, но Киллиан не собирался давать ей на это времени.

\- И для меня эта подпись означает жизнь, - повторил Эллис. – По крайней мере, если я поверю вам и Родригесу, - он бросил холодный взгляд на вице-президента. – Я давно подозревал что-то в этом роде. Ещё с твоей попытки устроить мне второй Уотергейт[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn8).

Для того, чтобы освободить себе пост, Родригес сделал бы что угодно, в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Конечно, у него был свой крючок, но и без внучки-калеки Родригес сделал бы всё, что Киллиан потребовал, такая уж властолюбивая у него была натура.

Властолюбивая и без склонностей к сантиментам.

\- Соглашайтесь, Эллис, - доброжелательно потребовал Родригес. – Пока вы тянете время, страна рушится. Гибнут люди.

\- Вашими усилиями, - резко напомнил Эллис. Большие деньги, современный медицинский уход и одеколон не давали ему пахнуть по-стариковски, но Киллиану казалось, что сквозь парфюм и слишком безвкусный, словно вытравленный дезинфектантом, запах пробивается проклятый старческий душок. Бессильная ярость и страх, безнадёжность обречённого. Его передёрнуло, хотя Эллис пах именно так, как следовало: поражением по всем фронтам.

\- Вашими тоже, - предсказуемо отозвался Родригес. – Если начистоту, Эллис, вы нам очень помогли. Столько непрофессионализма, сколько за последние несколько недель проявили вы и ваш кабинет, вам не простится, даже не надейтесь.

Киллиан скучал. Подпись была важней для Родригеса, чем для него, а Родригес был уже вне игры, хоть и не знал об этом.

На самом деле, все они здесь были уже вне игры. Игры кончились, наступило время вскрыть карты и забрать выигрыш.

\- Хватит вспоминать о прошлом, пора думать о будущем, - предложил он, глядя поверх головы Родригеса в розовый сад, исходивший душными ароматами. Там явно что-то происходило, чувствовалась неясная, но несомненная суета.

А.И.М. начал действовать, и действовал блистательно. Весь огромный механизм великой страны разладился – он, Киллиан, его разладил! – и даже самые отчаянные усилия поправить дело уходили в никуда, в ничто, а то и вредили. Замечательно.

\- О будущем? – Эллис взял в руки бумагу, в который раз пробежал глазами строчки, между которыми ясно читалась его скорая судьба. – А оно у меня есть?

\- Конечно, - заверил Киллиан, скалясь. – Я не маньяк, что бы обо мне ни говорили. Просто бизнесмен, учёный и человек с активной гражданской позицией.

\- Вроде Старка, - дёрнув щекой, сказал Эллис, и Родригес отступил на шаг, глядя на Киллиана с плохо скрываемым ужасом. Словно ожидал, что Киллиан немедленно взорвётся.

Почему-то именно это помогло ему сдержаться. Запах собственной ярости, к которому Киллиан давно принюхался и не замечал, остро защекотал ноздри и медленно рассеялся.

\- Гораздо лучше Старка, заверяю вас, - Киллиан изобразил на лице самую победную из своих ухмылок. - Не тяните время, Эллис, вам это не поможет. Даже наоборот. Ваши сенаторы ждут от вас решения – вот и решайтесь. Проявите, чёрт вас возьми, мужество. Вы не можете справиться с тем, что происходит. Я – могу.

Время для него сейчас ощущалось, как второй пульс - дрожало внутри, отсчитывало мгновения, текло сквозь него непрерывным потоком, каждая уходящая секунда, приближая главный момент жизни, отзывалась в висках тугими ударами.

\- Я вам не верю, - хмуро и прозорливо решил Эллис. – Хотел бы поверить, но по опыту знаю цену таким обещаниям. Подпишу я или нет, я для вас слишком опасен, а вы слишком опасны не только для меня, но и для страны.

Киллиан мягко, обидно засмеялся.

\- Вы очень себе льстите. Вы сыгранная карта, господин президент, и только моё к вам уважение…

\- Уважение, не смешите меня, - оскалился Эллис. – Вы не хотите начинать своё правление с громкого убийства.

\- Очень хочу, но пока что сдерживаюсь, - пригрозил Киллиан. - Вас сейчас спасает только то, что я брезглив, а вы – старик. Вы уже навластвовались, хватит. Ставьте подпись. Шутки кончились.

\- Я позову на помощь, - хрипло пообещал Эллис, пятясь. – Вы отсюда не выйдете живьём, вы…

Киллиан отпустил себя совсем ненамного. Этого хватило: Эллис побелел, отшатнулся, в его глазах плеснулись ужас и огненные тонкие нити – отражения его, Киллиана, собственного лица.

\- Подпись, - напомнил Киллиан. – И я, если что, дам тебе лёгкую смерть, старикашка.

Родригес, тряся нижней губой и косясь на Киллиана, протянул Эллису ручку. Золотое перо прыгало в воздухе, по нему металась искорка пугливого света. Родригес, затаив дыхание, следил за тем, как на листе возникает широкий вздрагивающий росчерк, выхватил лист, только что к груди не прижал.

\- Он ведь и тебя прикончит, - предрёк Эллис. Он был уже не бледный, а серый, как оседающий по весне снег, рыхлый, нездоровый, словно власть до этой самой минуты поддерживала его и защищала, а теперь кончилась вся. – Ты тоже очень скоро своё отыграешь, Родригес, и что – неужели думаешь, он сделает исключение для тебя?

\- Да пошёл ты, - отозвался Родригес, всё ещё не в силах отвлечься от обладания долгожданной бумагой. Это была его власть, его победа, и никаких предупреждений он слышать не желал. – Как же давно я мечтал тебя послать, ты и представить себе не можешь.

Время ускорилось. Оно отбивало чёткий ритм, торопило и звало, воздух вдруг перенасытился электричеством, уколол кожу мириадом тончайших игл, и старческая обречённая грызня раздражала. Всё это было неважно, совершенно уже неважно, механизм запустился и набирал обороты, будущее лежало прямо перед ним, и Киллиан не собирался медлить.

\- Пора заканчивать, - велел он. – Сенат всё ещё заседает?

\- Можете быть уверены, они все там, - отозвался Родригес. Он немного опомнился и теперь цепко держал драгоценный документ. – Сенаторы, спикер, государственный секретарь с Большой печатью, и толпа журналистов – все.

Тщеславный сукин сын, - почти с нежностью подумал Киллиан. – Никак не уймётся. Зря.

\- Тогда стоит поторопиться, - сказал он. – Вы должны быть в Капитолии как можно скорее. Я дам вам охрану.  - Из ваших новообращённых? - Родригес хмыкнул, явно представляя себе соответствующий эскорт, и цепко взял осунувшегося безвольного Эллиса за локоть. – Замечательно. Тогда я спокоен за результат. Почему вы сами не хотите с нами поехать? Было бы надёжнее.

\- У меня дела здесь, - объяснил Киллиан. - Нужно о многом позаботиться. Эллис? Вы не натворите глупостей перед камерами? Обещайте мне здесь, сейчас.

\- Учти, что ты уже завяз по самые ноздри, - прибавил Родригес. – Сенаторы никогда в жизни тебе не простят того, что в такой момент ты взял и сдал полномочия.

Эллис брезгливо дёрнул щекой и выпрямился; Киллиана опахнуло вонью его страха и злобы. Откуда-то этот нелепый старик всё ещё черпал силы, это бесило, вызывало невольное уважение, и именно за это Киллиан ненавидел эту развалину. Презирал и ненавидел.

\- Самую большую ошибку, - свистящим шёпотом признал Эллис, - я совершил, когда пригрел на груди такую мразь, как ты. Вырастил. Но тебе воздастся, и воздастся очень скоро, я это знаю.

\- Ну да, ну да, - последовал ответ невпечатлённого Родригеса. – Бог меня накажет, всемогущий бог ведь всегда наказывает грешников, никогда не промахивается, стоит кому-нибудь из сенаторов взять взятку или трахнуть несовершеннолетнюю омегу – и его немедленно поражает молнией, об этом все знают…

Он юродствовал бы и дальше, но внезапный раскат грома заставил его замолчать, в изумлении уставиться на совершенно ясное небо в резной клетке веток за окном.

\- Что за чёрт.

Раскат повторился.

\- Погода меняется, - решил Родригес, снял с телефона на столе трубку и поднёс её к уху. – Господин президент запрашивает вылет и охрану из гвардии. Подтверждение, - он ткнул трубку Эллису чуть ли не в лицо, и ещё до того, как тот открыл рот и заорал что было мочи, Киллиан знал, что сейчас случится.

Знал – и не успел. Не хватило буквально пары секунд. Он рванул к Эллису, целясь зажать тому рот, но старик уже вопил прямо в трубку, требуя помощи, сверху снова загремело, сверкнуло белым и голубым, на мгновение все предметы в комнате превратились в совершенно чёрные, словно из теневого театра, а ярчайшей вспышкой резануло по глазам.

Киллиан решил даже, что это какая-то новая и неучтённая в плане система сигнализации, но тут же отбросил эту мысль в пользу более вероятной.

Мстители. Это были Мстители, наконец-то. Он оскалился счастливо, метнулся к Эллису – тот, отскочив к окну, щерил слишком белые, явно искусственные зубы, но очень ошибался, если думал, что Киллиана можно ими напугать, - вцепился в дряблое плечо под дорогим костюмом, ударил под дых, получил от Эллиса по морде – старик был, понятно, не боксёр, но злоба и страх придали ему сил, - и свалил его на пол, с грохотом опрокинув ростовую вазу. Родригес метался рядом и орал, проклиная всё на свете, гром продолжал сыпаться с небес, раз за разом сверкали молнии – откуда, чёрт возьми, _откуда,_ неужели у Старка хватило времени и сил на очередной прорыв в вооружении, - и отовсюду орала, захлёбываясь, сирена.

Эллис отбивался сколько мог, но Киллиан, оседлав его,  прижал за шею, ударил расчётливо и точно, двумя короткими жестокими тычками повыше поясницы. Каждый такой удар должен был превратить почки Эллиса в мешочки, полные крови, адски болезненные мешочки.

Эллис захрипел, вскинулся и снова обвалился на пол; Киллиан, ругаясь сквозь зубы, дотащил его до кресла, вздёрнул за шиворот – с сухим треском посыпались пуговки, - швырнул внутрь, выпрямился, точно зная, что старый сукин сын напоследок им напакостил, как мог, прищурился от очередной яростной вспышки. Стёкла в окнах вылетели все разом, мелькнул стремительный чёрный силуэт в рвущемся с плеч плаще, и стало ужасающе тихо.

Хрустя разбитыми стёклами, Киллиан вытащил из кресла полуобморочного старика, огляделся в поисках Родригеса – тот, вытряхивая из волос осколки, поднялся из-за стола, служившего ему убежищем, спросил сипло:

\- Что это такое было?

Грохот раздался снова, теперь привычный и понятный, и Родригес снова нырнул за стол. Совсем близко стреляли, кто-то орал в мегафон, требуя немедленно сдаваться, а в запертую дверь грохотали, кажется, ногами. Потом  в оконном проёме с выбитыми стёклами появилась рослая фигура в солдатской форме, тяжёлый ботинок врезался в изящное переплетение рамы, вышиб его, оказался внутри.

\- Господин президент! Госпо…

У парня были очень серые глаза. Блестящие, с чёрным ободком, словно два дула, – и без малейшей мути, без каких-либо признаков сыворотки.

Третье дуло было наставлено прямо Киллиану в лоб.

\- А ну-ка отойди от него, - хрипло потребовал он. Видно было, как дуло дрогнуло, пошло на миллиметр вниз, снова вверх, парень бросил короткий взгляд в сторону, туда, где кто-то ещё, с треском ломая куст, продирался за ним следом, и это был шанс, которого Киллиан не упустил.

Время, до сих пор бежавшее с бешеной скоростью, остановилось и пошло заново – медленно, тягуче. Киллиан видел, как за спиной солдата медленно вырастает ещё одна, тоже в гвардейской форме, как двоятся контуры руки с оружием, наставленным ему в лоб, как бегут на помощь люди в чёрном – мир казался смазанным и нечётким, заторможенным, словно кто-то пустил его, как пластинку, на неправильной скорости – верный признак того, что Экстремис в нём переходит в боевой режим.

В нём пела сила, мощь. И ненависть. Он отмахнул рукой пулю, обжигающе-горячую, летевшую медленно, как тяжёлый шмель,  прямо ему в переносицу, от движения жар прорвался сквозь кожу, потёк наружу, кто-то страшно заорал, солдата откинуло назад, и снова затрещали выстрелы, уже ближе.

Киллиану было всё равно. Он выволок обмякшего Эллиса из кресла, потащил к выходу. Больше не было нужды беспокоиться о прикрытии, о маске, здесь все были обречены, и какая разница, что они поймут о нём, если скоро превратятся в пепел, так что он почти не сдерживал себя. Родригес выглянул из какой-то щели, беззвучно зашевелил синими губами,  заковылял следом медленно, словно в желе. Киллиан, разражаясь на задержку, схватил и его тоже, Родригес завопил, его перекосило от боли, он вцепился в руку Киллиана на своём плече, заорал ещё громче, тряся обожжёнными пальцами, и пропал куда-то.

Это ни в малейшей степени не тревожило Киллиана. Он твёрдо и точно знал, что делает всё единственно правильным путём;  мелькнула странная, как из чужой головы, мысль: он ведь собирался легализоваться. Собирался выглядеть разумным и спокойным, единственным достойным альфой на фоне всех этих старцев, - и тут же пропала, смытая чистой яростной радостью.

Какого чёрта. Иногда нужно просто дать тому, что ты есть, случиться с миром.

Кто-то опять побежал ему наперерез, безликие фигуры с оружием в руках мелькнули перед ним, как в плохой компьютерной игре, на мгновение воздух вокруг наполнился звоном и зудом, как в тёплый летний вечер, когда вокруг полно насекомых, что-то сухо и жутко треснуло, мир залило голубым сиянием, и фигуры исчезли бесследно. Киллиан даже не заметил, как именно он их убрал – может быть, просто смахнул, как пыль?

Может быть, всё вокруг было ирреальным. Таяло и дрожало в жарком мареве, застилавшем ему глаза.

Может быть, его и вовсе не было, глупого мира вокруг. Он шёл сквозь него, прожигая себе путь, как сквозь декорацию в старом театре – сухой холст, трухлявые рамы, нарисованное небо и фальшивые облака, - и всё внутри рычало и пело от нестерпимого счастья.

Позади оставалась полоса выжженной дотла черноты, где-то кричали, потом упругий воздух, перенасыщенный электрической щекоткой, ударил Киллиану в лицо, запахло озоном. В голове у него всё ещё было слишком много пламенного счастья, чтобы воспринимать окружающее с обычной ясностью, но глоток грозового воздуха отрезвил холодом, и Киллиан огляделся, напоролся взглядом на искажённое лицо Родригеса – он, оказывается, семенил рядом, пригибаясь, прижимая  ладонь к нагрудному карману пиджака.

Киллиан едва не расхохотался, поняв, что этот идиот всё ещё тревожится о бумаге. О бумаге, господи. Как будто ещё могла быть важна какая-то подпись. Эллис мешком висел в его руках, ступни в дорогих ботинках скребли по каменной дорожке. Стрельба стихла, гром тоже, и, обернувшись на мгновение, Киллиан понял свою ошибку.

Это был не Старк. Неизвестный Киллиану двухметровый здоровяк в алом плаще стоял на краю крыши, держа в драматически поднятой руке тускло блестящий молот. Родригес споткнулся, чуть не упал, навалился на Киллиана сбоку, тот на мгновение отвёл глаза, а когда посмотрел снова, никакого человека на крыше уже не было.

Галлюцинация. Но если так, то очень убедительная; Киллиан огляделся по сторонам и убедился в том, что незнакомый тип, материализовавшийся и тут же исчезнувший без следа, вогнал в шок не только его. Тишина стояла необыкновенная, и в этой тишине очень громко послышался короткий треск одиночного выстрела.

Киллиан почуял пулю за долю секунды до того, как она опалила ему висок, повернулся, прикрываясь стариком, и не ошибся: по щеке чиркнуло горячим, запахло порохом и металлом.

И кровью. Родригес влажно и сипло выдохнул, навалился на Киллиана, тяжело повис на нём, мешая двигаться, гнусная, отжившая своё крыса. Киллиан дёрнул плечом, освобождаясь, и Родригес упал, захлёбываясь пузырящейся на губах кровью.

\- Помо… - выдавил он. Пуля, от которой Киллиан увернулся, пробила ему ключицу, пиджак промок тёмным, и пятно расползалось на глазах. – Олдрич…

Киллиан  переступил через него, едва не рассмеявшись - надо же, как быстро Эллис оказался прав, и четверти часа не прошло, - и пошёл дальше. Родригес что-то хрипел ему вслед, потом затих, зато, словно в порядке компенсации, зашевелился и застонал мешком висящий Эллис.

\- Что… - он повёл бессмысленными глазами вокруг, попытался вырваться – разумеется, тщетно. Киллиан видел сбегающихся отовсюду людей, чёрный строй спецназа метрах в пятидесяти от него, и всё это было совершенно неважно. Важен был он, Олдрич Киллиан, золотой заложник в его руках и будущее.

\- Остановиться! – рявкнуло из мегафона. – Отпустите президента!

Киллиан ухмыльнулся, почти нежно прижал к себе Эллиса, потряс его демонстративно, твёрдо зная, что спецназ сейчас – не больше чем отвлекающий манёвр, главное сейчас – снайпер, неизвестно откуда взявшийся тип на крыше и необходимость срочно скорректировать планы.

Он наклонился к уху Эллиса и велел:

\- Или они отходят и дают нам пройти, или ты труп. Скажи им.

Эллис захрипел, выставил вперёд ладони, и чёрная стена дрогнула. Киллиану было смешно смотреть на этих до зубов вооружённых, хорошо подготовленных, беспомощных альф. Он сжал дряблую шею Эллиса, почувствовал, как ёрзает его кадык, и дал ему вздохнуть.

\- Делайте… как он говорит, - Эллис сорвался на сипение, но его услышали. Какой-то глухой стук сзади заставил Киллиана нехорошо вздрогнуть, но звук был далёким, так что пока что можно было на него не отвлекаться.

\- Убрать снайперов, - потребовал он громко. – Следующий выстрел – и у нашей страны не станет президента. Вам не понравится.

Чёрный строй снова дрогнул, кто-то в штатском костюме высунулся было с поднятыми и выставленными вперёд пустыми ладонями, но тут же убрался обратно. Переговорщик. И не из последних, настоящий профи – раз сразу понял, что переговоры сейчас бесполезны.

\- Сажайте вертолёт, и без глупостей, - он поволок Эллиса вперёд, прямо на спецназ. – Мне нужны парни из гвардии и первый борт. Тогда, обещаю, всё будет в порядке.

Краем глаза Киллиан ухватил какое-то движение слева; он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с тем самым парнем, что вышибал окно в Овальный кабинет. Недавно щегольская форма на нём дымилась, через лицо и висок шла чёрно-багровая полоса ожога, в руке плясал табельный пистолет.

\- Стоять, - прохрипел парень. Глаза у него больше не походили на дула, в них застыло безумие – чёрное, как бронебойный пластик шлема, и улыбался он той самой полубезумной улыбкой, что появляется на лицах людей, совсем недавно побывавших в аду. – Стоять, мразота.

Киллиан любил смотреть на такую ухмылку. В нормальной ситуации. Но сейчас у него было мало времени, Эллис слабо дёргался в его руках, Савин, как назло, всё не выходил на связь, и нужно было переходить к запасному плану.

Он шагнул вперёд, скалясь в улыбке, и снова позволил себе выйти из берегов.

Именно так это ощущалось. В Экстремис было много преимуществ, от регенерации до практически полной неуязвимости, но самым большим, по мнению Киллиана, было именно это. Если уж ты оказывался достаточно крепок, чтобы подчинить её себе – дальше Экстремис подчинялась тебе.

Безоговорочно.

Волна силы пошла от него, накрыла стоящих впереди, сшибла с ног, расчистила путь; он переступил через одного из спецназовцев, успел заметить текущую у того из ушей кровь, увидел за деревьями бегущих к нему солдат, но это были свои, он чувствовал их, и они его тоже. Чувствовали всей кожей, всей кровью, уважали и трепетали.

Первый из них добежал до Киллиана, остановился выжидающе. На большом лице было написано желание услужить, подчиниться, выполнить любой приказ. Киллиан отдал ему Эллиса, сказал хрипло и резко:

\- Зачистить здесь всё. Никого не оставлять. Кто умеет водить вертолёт?

\- Сержант Родни, сэр!

\- Его и ещё пятерых на борт, нас ждёт Капитолий, - велел Киллиан, оборачиваясь, чтобы разобраться, наконец, с неизвестным молотобойцем. Крыша была, разумеется, пуста, но Киллиан был уверен, что ему не почудилось, и потом, были ведь ещё и молнии… - Здесь был какой-то мудак в плаще. Его не убивать, возьмите живым, я хочу разобраться, кто это такой.

\- Слушаюсь! – рявкнул командир; под кожей у него ползали алые огненные змейки, и Киллиан прикинул, что жить ему осталось сутки, не больше. Впрочем, всё равно. Через сутки всё будет давно кончено.

Вертолёт уже месил лопастями воздух, сидящий в кабине пилот блеснул на Киллиана красными светящимися глазами, натянул на голову лётный шлем.

Эллис был уже в салоне. Полулежал на кожаном диване. Гвардеец, стоявший рядом с ним, отсалютовал Киллиану.

\- К взлёту готовы, сэр.  Связь установлена, Капитолий готов нас принять.

Ещё бы они не были готовы. Киллиан уселся рядом с Эллисом, ткнул его под рёбра. Старик застонал, открыл умирающие глаза.

\- Не хотите отдать последний приказ, господин президент? – светским тоном поинтересовался Киллиан, дотянулся до бара и налил себе виски. – Нет? Хорошо, я сам, - он снял трубку, бросил в неё. - Взлетаем. Сделайте круг над Белым Домом, хочу посмотреть, как идут дела.

\- Хрено…во, - выдавил Эллис. Вертолёт тряхнуло, мотор взвыл и запел, за стеклом мелькнула крона дерева, пошла вниз и пропала. – Дела. Сенат…

\- Не беспокойтесь о Сенате, Эллис, - ласково ответил Киллиан. – Ему недолго осталось. Лететь нам минут пять, не больше, а потом всё случится очень, очень быстро.

\- С-сука, - выстонал Эллис. С его лица сбежали краски, зеленоватая бледность наползала на щёки, нос опасно заострился. Киллиан мог поклясться, что старик доживает последние минуты. – Что ты…

\- Насчёт Родригеса вы оказались совершенно правы, он своё отыграл, - Киллиан полез за телефоном, снова набрал Савина и снова услышал стандартное «абонент вне зоны». Это немного тревожило и очень злило, но с этим тоже можно было разобраться потом. – Идиот. Свято верил, что я сплю и вижу усадить его в президентское кресло.

\- А на самом… - Эллис закашлялся и замолк, хватая воздух серым бескровным ртом.

\- А на самом деле мне просто нужен был свой человек при власти, - покровительственно усмехаясь, объяснил Киллиан. Виски был хорош, успокаивал вздёрнутые нервы. – Не так уж легко подготовить даже один теракт, а уж серию…

Сизые от наползающей смертной плёнки глаза Эллиса застыли, снова двинулись, стекленея, но каким-то чудом он ещё жил.

\- Но сегодня, - сделав глоток, добил Киллиан, - случится последний взрыв. Я вам обещаю, Эллис – этот будет последним. Ну, разве что кто-нибудь из парней не сможет справиться с Экстремис. Тогда, конечно, могут быть проблемы, но мы уже умеем с ними справляться. Пара десятков трупов в худшем случае, ничего страшного, санитарные потери бывают и на войне… эй!

Он шлёпнул Эллиса по серой дряблой щеке, добиваясь того, чтобы в остекленевших глазах появилось подобие сознания.

\- Не хотите узнать напоследок, что я приготовил для вашей страны? – Киллиан оскалился остро, перевёл взгляд на солдата. – Вколи ему что-нибудь. Стимулятор, адреналин, что угодно.

Гвардеец щёлкнул каблуками и отошёл на несколько секунд, вернулся и всадил в шею Эллису иглу; в мутных, как запотевшее стекло, глазах снова блеснула искра жизни. Измученной, ненавидящей себя самоё, больной жизни.

Со Старком  Киллиан планировал повторить всё то же самое, только хуже. Отнять всё, что тот любил, и насладиться результатом.

Наслаждаться им долго-долго. Может быть, всегда.

\- Сейчас в Конгрессе собрались лучшие люди страны, - торжественным дикторским голосом сообщил Киллиан, неохотно отвлёкшись от приятных представлений о будущем Старка. – Если что-нибудь ужасное случится ещё и с ними, не говоря уж о том, что случилось с вами…

Кадык Эллиса ёрзнул вверх и вниз, но звуков не было.

\- А с ними случится, - победно закончил Киллиан. – Я бы дал вам полюбоваться, но вряд ли вы что-нибудь сможете оценить происходящее по достоинству. Понимаете, Эллис, вы будете _эпицентром_.

Он полез во внутренний карман пиджака, вытащил оттуда длинную ленту шприц-ампул, встряхнул их и принялся одну за другой загонять Эллису в шею. Тот мычал и дёргался, морщинистая рука тряслась в тщетной попытке отстранить яд, но это очень скоро кончилось, по телу Эллиса прошла чудовищная судорога. Он окаменел, неестественно выгнувшись назад, на шее надулись  жилы, лицо налилось нездоровой кровью, в горле страшно и мерзко булькнуло, словно тело подавилось криком. Киллиан смотрел на это спокойно, высчитывая в уме дозу, оторвал ещё две ампулы – напоследок, - и допил виски.

Вертолёт заходил на посадку, и всё было в порядке. Не без накладок, но кто и где видел войну, от начала до конца идущую по плану?

Всё было в порядке.

 

 

-24- 

 

Локи свихнулся неожиданно, без каких-либо предупредительных признаков. Только что быстро шёл рядом с Фьюри, рассеянно усмехаясь и одобрительно оглядывая царящий вокруг разгром, хрустел разбитым стеклом и обходил изломанные розовые кусты, и вот: не в секунду даже, а в долю её, - замер, с надменного лица сбежали остатки красок.

В следующий крошечный ломтик времени Локи превратился в ревущий столб зелёного огня.

Такого Пеппер в жизни своей не видывала и предпочла бы не видеть никогда.

Впрочем, с того момента, как их грузовик обстреляли на подступах к Белому Дому, приняв за террористов, и Хэппи не зацепило только чудом, она видела уже много того, о чём впоследствии предпочла бы забыть.

Прежняя Пеппер впала бы в шок от неожиданности. Теперь, после нескольких дней безумия, она отреагировала быстро и не думая: прыгнула в сторону, прокатилась по взрытой земле, спряталась за потрёпанным кустом Дневной Мечты[[9]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn9) и только после этого вслух подумала недоброе слово.

\- Хорошая реакция, - похвалила Романофф. Пеппер покосилась на неё, не нашла в себе сил смутиться и снова уставилась на Локи.

Пламя пропало так же быстро, как появилось, и теперь он был почти как прежде. Почти. Между золотыми рогами шлема искрился длинный синеватый разряд, словно асгардец обзавёлся личной электрической дугой, материализовавшийся зелёный плащ стлался по ветру, срывающему с изломанных роз лепестки, и Пеппер непременно посмеялась бы над заезженным кинематографическим приёмом, если бы не лицо, белое и узкое, с чёрными провалами глаз.

Если бы не запах.

Фьюри, отскочив под прикрытие ближайшей колонны, медленно убрал пистолет. Видимо, понял что-то раньше других. Романофф закашлялась, зажала нос, жестом велела Пеппер делать также, но даже дыша через рот, Пеппер почти задыхалась.

\- Тор, - медленно выговорил Локи. Теперь он стоял словно в центре клубящегося водоворота, зелёное сияние доходило ему до колен. – То-о-ор.

Запах сладкого яда бил Пеппер, как молотком, на каждом вдохе, тело потеряло силу, стало чужим, бескостным, она уткнулась лицом в рыхлую землю, втягивала запах сырости и травы, пытаясь опомниться. Рядом с ней так же тяжело и хрипло дышала Романофф.

Потом что-то глухо стукнуло о камни дорожки. К горлу Пеппер подкатил комок тошноты, по телу прошла ледяная дрожь – и всё кончилось.

\- Отбой, - где-то очень далеко сказал Фьюри. – Всё под контролем. Романофф? Бартон?

Наташа поднялась, отряхиваясь от земли и срезанных травинок, и Пеппер рискнула встать следом. Голова кружилась, но тошнота прошла, только во рту было полно густой сладкой слюны, как будто она съела в один присест целый пакет тянучек.

От восточного крыла к ним быстро шёл Брюс, обсуждая что-то с Тони, остановился на невидимой границе, принюхался, покачал головой и остался ждать, не приближаясь. В следующее мгновение Тони оказался рядом, горячий ветер от брони принёс запах разогретого металла и смазки.

Обычно этот технический, какой-то железнодорожный запах её раздражал. Он означал или очередные тесты новой модификации костюма с непременной нестабильностью, недоработками и ночными бдениями, грохотом и взрывами в мастерской, или, того хуже, запах недавнего боя.

Сейчас Пеппер вдыхала его с наслаждением.

\- Ну прямо унесённые ветром, - констатировал Тони, глядя на две обнявшиеся фигуры. Ни Тор, ни Локи не замечали ничего вокруг себя, белые худые пальцы Локи впились в плечо Тора, комкали и рвали толстую алую ткань. – Хотя из Тора хреновый Ретт.

\- Зато Атланта пылает, - буркнула Романофф. - Эй вы двое, я всё понимаю, но имейте совесть, у нас есть _работа_.

Локи очень медленно отстранился от приникшего к нему брата, облизал потемневшие губы, уставился на Романофф так, словно пробуждался ото сна.

\- Война, - напомнила Романофф. – Ты хотел надрать кое-кому задницу, - она многозначительно глянула на Фьюри. – Откуда у Тора молот?

\- Подобрал, - густым голосом объяснил Тор, не двигаясь с места и не делая ни малейшей попытки отпустить Локи из могучего объятия. – Эти мудрые женщины Фригг меня едва не уморили, так что я пригрозил Хеймдаллю и сбежал.

Пеппер вопросительно поглядела на Романофф; та пожала плечами с великолепным пренебрежением.

\- Какая разница, кто этот Хеймдалль, важен результат.

\- Слова не девочки, но девы, - ввернул Тони, и обе они – и Пеппер, и Наташа, - посмотрели на с него одинаковым раздражением. – Эй, не вздумайте!

\- Пригрозил Хеймдаллю, - тем временем повторил Локи. – Да ты не меняешься, братец.

\- С чего бы вдруг.

\- Ну послушайте, - возмутился Тони, - мало того, что вы крутите шашни, так вы ещё и воспитывать меня вместе решили? Да это практически  старкоцид!

\- Не накаляй ситуацию, и я сдержусь,  - пообещала Романофф. – Что у вас, кстати?

\- Полно трупов, - буднично сказал Тони, и Пеппер, к собственному ужасу, не содрогнулась.  – Один капитан, вице-президент, несколько рядовых из гвардии. Полно перепуганных ребят из ФБР, два десятка штабных – эти не то контужены, не то вообще такие, не знаю. С ними сейчас разбирается Кэп, у меня нервов не хватает. Вообще надо торопиться. Главная новость дня: Киллиан похитил у нашей страны президента Эллиса и смотался с ним в обнимку.

\- Так какого же чёрта… Тони! – у Пеппер в буквальном смысле зашевелились волосы на голове. – Куда они полетели?!

\- Не психуй, Пеп, всего-то в Капитолий, я туда доберусь секунд за десять, - успокоил её Старк, скептически поглядел на Фьюри, шипевшего в рацию, и вздохнул. – Опять планировка, подготовка и хуй знает что ещё. Надоело.

Фьюри как почуял, обернулся, выцеливая Тони глазом и хмурясь, но Старк сделал невинное лицо, которому Пеппер не поверила ни на йоту, и помахал ему рукой.

\- Надеюсь, вы не слишком задержитесь, а то ведь пропустите всё веселье.

Романофф шевельнула бровями, повернулась к Пеппер и сказала совершенно спокойно, точно просила передать чашку кофе:

\- Возьми на себя спецагентов и штабных. Их немного, но они до смерти напуганы. Заставь их двигаться в одну сторону и освободи нам Стива. Давай.

От центрального входа доносилась паническая разноголосица. Совсем как одиннадцатого сентября, когда

Башня осталась цела только потому, что Тони четырежды переделывал проект, сорвал все сроки, довёл компанию-подрядчика до нервной трясучки, а Пеппер – до ледяного бешенства. Если бы всё шло по плану, Башня была бы гораздо выше и, конечно, попала бы в список целей. Пеппер до сих пор не знала, как положено относиться к таким вещам. Как жить в мире, где важное висит на волоске и зависит от случайности, как обращаться с жизнью, в которой безалаберность может оказаться спасением.

Но с того момента, как Хэппи заорал «пригнитесь!», а в бронированную морду грузовика ударила первая автоматная очередь, изменилось действительно многое. Изменилось почти всё.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. – Что им нужно будет сделать?

\- Восстановить контроль над силовиками и бюро. Насколько это возможно. Если кто-нибудь запаникует – отогнать от остальных, занять чем-нибудь безопасным. Держаться с нами на связи. Навести порядок, Пеппер, ничего нового.

Боже, подумала Пеппер. Было ужасно похоже на её первый рабочий день в Старк Индастриз. Тогда её тоже наняли кризис-менеджером, и посмотрите, куда  её это привело в итоге. «Боже, я не смогу».

Наташа смотрела на неё со спокойной уверенностью командира, отдающего приказ. С уверенностью хорошего друга, вынужденного просить о трудной, необычной, но всё-таки не невозможной вещи. Наташа в неё _верила_ , больше того – знала, что Пеппер справится.

Тони, кажется, верил тоже. Ухмыльнулся предвкушающе и надвинул маску на лицо.

\- Как в старые добрые времена, - он взревел костюмом и галантно предложил Романофф руку. - Где Клинт?

\- Ждёт у вертолёта. Нужно торопиться, - Романофф говорила и попутно ощупью проверяла все карманы, фальшивые швы и нашлёпки костюма – под каждым, как Пеппер немедленно убедилась, пряталась часть богатого арсенала. – Какой план?

\- Клинт, Кэп и Брюс – поддержка и резерв, мы с тобой – добираемся до места и атакуем, - отозвался Тони, покосился на Фьюри и асгардцев, прибавил негромко. - Фьюри орёт вслед и требует вернуться, все при деле.

\- Несправедливо, - отозвалась Романофф, крепко обняла Пеппер. - Он восстанавливает контроль. Мы готовы, поехали.

К одному боку Пеппер прижималась тёплая скрипучая кожа, к другому – горячий металл брони. Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь не думать о том, что во рту у неё сухо от страха, что это нечестно, несправедливо - у них с Наташей было так мало времени,  они почти ничего не успели, а теперь Наташа уходит воевать, и…

Вибрация, толчок, земля ушла у неё из-под ног, от рёва брони заложило в ушах, но тёплые губы Романофф прижались к её уху, шепнули:

\- Даже не сомневайся: я тоже умею наводить порядок.

Пеппер открыла глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть быстро приближающиеся кроны деревьев, кучку людей в окружении когда-то идеально ровной зелени, красно-бело-синюю фигуру Капитана, бьющиеся на ветру рыжие кудри Романофф, - и земля толкнула Пеппер в ступни, Тони радостно сообщил:

\- Такси Старка благодарит вас за ваш выбор, мэм, надеюсь…

\- Вот балабол, - Романофф, улыбаясь, откинула волосы с лица, сплелась  с Пеппер пальцами.  – Ничего не бойся, я за ним присмотрю. И честное слово, здесь будет гораздо труднее, чем там. Наводить порядок вообще труднее, чем громить всяких мерзавцев, вон хоть у Стива спроси.

Капитан был откровенно рад их появлению; вышел из окружения очень грязных и очень растерянных людей, в три шага оказался рядом с Тони и Романофф.

\- Здесь сложно, - предупредил он, сочувственно косясь на Пеппер. Тони нетерпеливо взревел костюмом, но у Капитана хватило гуманизма на то, чтобы придавить столпившихся взглядом и – уже наполовину в поднимающемся вертолёте,  - крикнуть, - Пеппер, ты за старшую!

Боже, благослови капитана Роджерса, - подумала Пеппер и, как с обрыва в реку, пошла работать.

Единственным известным ей способом сделать что-то трудное было делать что-то трудное. Не отвлекаясь на сантименты и рефлексию. Вокруг были люди, кричавшие и отдававшие приказы, которых никто не слышал и не мог слышать. Все говорили и кричали разом, блестящие нашивки и медали затянуло копотью и грязью, и шум стоял неимоверный.

Когда в ушах ещё звенит от контузии, сложно проявлять готовность слушать, гораздо больше тянет орать.

\- Они горят! – бормотал толстяк с чёрным от сажи лицом. – Живые, но горят! Но живые!

\- Заткнись ты, - не вытерпел стоявший рядом с ним. – Просто заткнись, Скотти, я слышать уже не могу твоего нытья! Кто-нибудь, нам нужна связь!

Никто не пошевелился, даром что предложение было вполне здравое. Зато снова заговорили все разом, из шума вымётывало отдельные слова и требования, как щепки в бурном потоке. Острая фаза шока заставляет человека цепляться за то, что ещё недавно работало как надо, а если сейчас оно не действует – повторять раз за разом. Каждый из этих людей обладал полномочиями, властью, и  ещё сутки тому назад полномочия были весьма широкими, а власть – реальной. Теперь и то, и это безнадёжно обесценилось – точь-в-точь акции на бирже во время дефолта, - но это не значило, что кто-то из них перестал командовать, это значило только то, что почти каждый из этих полковников и генералов старательно продолжал бежать по давно проложенному маршруту. Не замечая того, что теперь эта протоптанная дорожка ведёт в никуда.

На неё толком и не смотрели. Зато пригнулись, когда над головами затарахтел вертолёт – кажется, совершенно рефлекторно.

Если не можешь бороться с чем-то – поставь его себе на службу. С привычкой командовать и подчиняться старшему по званию всё обстоит точно так же. Пеппер выдернула из толпы первого, кто под руку попался, развернула к себе.

\- Здесь есть врач?

\- Не… - он заморгал. – Что?

Пеппер его тряхнула, и тряхнула как следует.

\- Врач. Возьми этого толстого и веди к врачу, пусть сделает что-нибудь, нельзя, чтобы он тут орал.

Простая команда оказала целительное действие: в пустых от шока глазах что-то мелькнуло. Что-то осмысленное.

\- Приступай, - Пеппер толкнула его в нужном направлении и взялась за следующего. – Имя? Звание?

\- Полковник Томпсон, ВВС, - автоматически ответил схваченный. – Кто вы, чёрт возьми… это был Железный Человек?!

\- Да, - ответила Пеппер. - Если не хотите, чтобы он сделал за вас вашу работу – соберите своих. Есть здесь ещё люди из ВВС?

\- Конечно, - ошеломлённо подтвердил Томпсон. Вокруг них загудели, кто-то тоже начал искать своих, шок проходил, сменялся жаждой действия. Наконец-то.

Пеппер не могла их винить в растерянности. Ничего подобного не случалось за всю историю, не было ни лекций в училище, ни раздела в учебнике, ни прецедента – ничего.

\- Все замолчите и послушайте меня, - она повысила голос. – Положение трудное, нам нужна ваша помощь.

\- Да кто вы такая? – возопил какой-то рослый тип в чёрном и когда-то деловом костюме. Сейчас галстук у него сбился набок, локоть и бок были измазаны зелёным, через лицо шла свежая кровавая отметина. – С чего мы должны  выполнять приказы _гражданской_? Как вы сюда вообще попали, чёрт вас подери?

Этого следовало ожидать, и Пеппер одобрила ту скорость, с какой этот конкретный агент перешёл от губительной растерянности к потенциально полезной паранойе.

\- Я – Пеппер Поттс, - сообщила она, борясь с искушением позвать на помощь Фьюри. Тот до сих пор занимался тем, что вместе с Хилл сводил воедино разорванные нити управления, собирал то, что можно было собрать. Пеппер очень надеялась на то, что Щ.И.Т. всё-таки не полностью подчинился Киллиану – хотя бы из-за инерции такой огромной махины. – Вы будете слушаться меня, _потому что_ я гражданская – а вы, господа военные, уже просрали президента и почти просрали страну.

Вокруг неё глухо заворчали сразу десятком глоток, но с Пеппер было уже достаточно мужских глупостей. Здесь были сплошь мужчины, правильно? Ничего удивительного: «стеклянный потолок» никуда не делся. Даже для альфы в третьем поколении просто невозможно подняться выше определённого уровня в армейской иерархии. И к чему, спрашивается, привела эта традиционная политика?

\- Это было резко, - признала она, глядя на ощетинившихся мужчин вокруг, - но это правда, а среди вас нет идиотов, способных отрицать очевидное. Президент в заложниках, и вы сами видели, с кем теперь приходится воевать. Никогда ничего подобного не было, поэтому единственный наш шанс – действовать сообща.

\- Штучка из бизнеса Старка, - рыкнул агент. – Тут что, запахло деньгами? Что ты собралась тут делать, чем руководить? Да ты _понятия не имеешь_ , что такое…

\- Зато вы имеете – и прошляпили всё на свете, - перебила Пеппер. – Ваших собственных людей накачали смертельно опасной вакциной – всё по инструкции, по приказу, ну и как вам, понравился результат?

Новая порция рычания взметнулась – и утихла; всё-таки эти парни быстро приходили в себя. Пеппер одобрительно кивнула.

\- Мне не хочется быть грубой, но капитан Роджерс – _Капитан Америка_ , - сейчас занят, и все остальные тоже. Мы должны им помочь, и если у кого-то из вас не хватает на это мужества – думаю, никто не станет вас осуждать, если вы подадите в отставку.

Ни о какой отставке, разумеется, речь не шла, но нужно было дать им возможность, хотя бы и формальную, возмутиться, вспомнить о долге и собраться из эмоциональной перегрузки – и она дала. Агент, только что рычавший на неё, осёкся на полувздохе, проговорил медленно:

\- Вы за кого нас принимаете, мисс?

Замечательно; она уже была «мисс», кое-кто вспомнил о вежливости, хотя бы номинальной. С этим уже можно было что-то делать. Что-то настоящее, действительно важное.

\- За федерального агента, который знает и умеет гораздо больше, чем я, - сказала она честно. – Агент…

\- Митчелл.

\- Митчелл, - повторила она. – Я абсолютно уверена в том, что вы видели, на что способны эти…  горячие ребята.

Судя по лицу Митчелла, он не просто видел, на что способен под завязку накачанный сывороткой гвардеец, но и проникся этим зрелищем на всю оставшуюся жизнь – только психика у него была покрепче, чем у толстого Скотти. Она огляделась, вспомнив о нём, и не нашла. Хорошо. Хотя бы один из её приказов уже был выполнен. Ещё два-три таких момента, и они привыкнут её слушаться. Всё как на переговорах.

\- Один из них голыми руками проплавил на моём напарнике бронежилет, - тихо сказал Митчелл. Вокруг загудели: у каждого было что рассказать по поводу невероятных способностей когда-то простых ребят из личной охраны президента. Ребят, прошедших сквозь многочисленные системы охраны Белого Дома и вышедших наружу, в беззащитный город, в беззащитный округ – и как знать, не в беззащитный ли мир.

\- Я очень рискую, когда говорю вам это, но я _тоже_ была заражена этой дрянью, - призналась Пеппер. Молчание вокруг неё можно было резать ножом. -  Но больше нет. У них тоже есть шанс, и второе, что мы должны сделать – обезопасить город. Боюсь представить, что сейчас творится на улицах. А первое – прийти в себя и вспомнить о долге. Простите за пафос, агент, я не знаю, как это сказать иначе.

Длинная тяжёлая тишина всё висела над ней, как лезвие гильотины. Потом Митчелл попросил:

\- Посмотрите мне в глаза.

Пеппер посмотрела. Несколько секунд Митчелл давил и жёг её взглядом, потом повернулся к остальным.

\- Она не врёт. Действительно чистая. Парни, нам нужны  рефрижераторы, связь с полицией округа, все пожарные города и те штуки, которыми валят львов в зоопарке.

\- Шприц-пистолеты, - подсказал кто-то. Митчелл кивнул.

\- Единственный способ их как-то замедлить – обездвижить и засунуть в место похолодней. Нужно разворачивать эвакуацию гражданских и закрывать город. Бейли! Морган!

\- Морган мёртв, - отозвались из толпы, стремительно приобретавшей форму и смысл. Кто-то уже звонил, требуя подкрепления и выясняя ситуацию на местах, кто-то требовал начальника пожарной службы, прорываясь через секретаря, на возникшей словно из ниоткуда карте округа появлялись отметки и числа. – Пытался остановить их стрельбой.

\- Тогда просто Бейли, - Митчелл кивнул подошедшему бледному парню в костюме. Бейли, судя по виду, долго и тщательно трясли в консервной банке с острыми краями. Впрочем, виноват мог быть и особенно пышный розовый куст. – Звони всем, до кого можешь дозвониться, нам нужно подкрепление. Надеюсь, мисс, вы знаете, что делаете, - повернувшись к Пеппер, он оскалил ровные белые зубы. – Эту мерзость действительно можно вытащить из живого человека?

Пеппер развела руками, и Митчелл вздохнул.

\- Ясно, никаких гарантий, но лучше, чем просто сбросить парней со счетов. Я займусь городом, - тут он дёрнул щекой и уточнил с явным усилием, - если у вас нет других идей о том, чем мне стоит заниматься.

\- Я только менеджер. Как максимум – могу координировать ваши усилия, - ответила Пеппер, давя почти нестерпимое желание умыть руки. Сдать командование этому сосредоточенному, собравшемуся человеку. Заняться тем, что было привычней.

Например, чем? Следить за новостями по телевизору? Она невесело хмыкнула. Иногда бывает невозможно отстраниться от решений, от ответственности – а если всё-таки уходишь от них, то не знаешь, как потом жить.

\- Ну, вы недурно прочищаете мозги окружающим, - дипломатично сформулировал Митчелл. – Сумеете пасти наше стадо кошек – будет хорошо. Чтобы вам было удобнее, я попрошу у службы охраны – у _остатков_ службы охраны, - разгрести для вас Овальный Кабинет.

Пеппер недоверчиво уставилась на агента федеральной службы, с таким спокойствием предлагавшего ей невероятное.

\- Там удобней, – прагматично пояснил Митчелл, одновременно выхватывая кого-то из пробегавших мимо и командуя немедленно звонить мэру, пусть эвакуирует кого только сможет. - Не придётся далеко бегать.

Вблизи звучно громыхнуло громовым раскатом; Митчелл дёрнулся, обшаривая взглядом чистое небо.

\- Это свои, - успокоила Пеппер, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. – Ну – союзники, по крайней мере. Я понимаю, это странно, но это действительно так.

\- После всего, что я сегодня видел… - начал Митчелл, но наушник в его ухе забормотал, и он, коротко кивнув Пеппер, умчался прочь.

Правильно. Это было правильно. Каждый должен был заниматься своим делом, и она, Вирджиния Пеппер Поттс – тоже.

Ничего невозможного или хотя бы принципиально незнакомого в этой новой работе действительно не оказалось. 

 

-25- 

 

Никакой вертолёт, даже и резервный президентский, не мог за ним угнаться. Клинт, задержавшийся с вылетом, чтобы взять на борт Кэпа, Романофф и Брюса, сначала шёл в пределах видимости задних камер, потом отстал, чёрная точка геликоптера едва угадывалась позади, и Тони с ухмылкой представил себе, какие гримасы Бартон сейчас корчит и какими словами его честит.

Никто не любит победителей. Никто.

Тони немного переживал насчёт Брюса – тот всё-таки успел хватануть несколько вдохов фирменного асгардского коктейля, от которого даже фильтры брони не полностью спасали и до сих пор чуточку мутилось в голове, - но Романофф знала, как с ним справляться, да и сам Брюс не был беспомощен перед своим внутренним зверем.

За Клинта и Наташу тоже не приходилось волноваться: в таких ситуациях они были как рыбы в воде. Работали чётко и слаженно, не отвлекаясь на мелочи вроде переживаний и рефлексии.

Тем более не приходилось переживать о Стиве. Чёрт, его в буквальном смысле создали для войны, он должен был быть счастлив теперь – все сложности с жизнью в новом времени должны были отойти на сто двадцать пятое место, враг был виден и близок, так что сейчас Кэп, должно быть, во всё горло распевает гимн и проверяет пистолет.

Хорошо – он почти не переживал за Стива.  Так, самую малость. Не каждый день Капитан Америка видит частично обуглившийся Белый Дом, это может стать для него неизлечимой травмой.

А для тех, кто целенаправленно топил его страну в хаосе и страхе, неизлечимые травмы были неизбежны. Уж об этом Тони собирался позаботиться в самом скором будущем.

Улицы, над которыми он летел, можно было без всяких дополнительных вложений использовать в съёмках второго «Дня Независимости». Или «2012». Здесь и там поднимались клубы дыма, огни светофоров моргали вразнобой, люди носились без всякой видимой цели, и ясно было, что случилось что-то ещё. Что-то глобальное.

\- Джар-р-рвис, новости?

Между строчками, наперебой сообщавшими ему о крахе и хаосе во всех и всяческих системах, кроме систем его костюма, вспыхнуло окно новостного канала. Хорошенькая диктор, к которой Тони привык, подевалась куда-то, и вместо неё дёргающееся неровное изображение демонстрировало огромный зал, полный людей в дорогих костюмах.

Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы удостовериться: хаос на улицах не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем чудовищным, устрашающим порядком, который царил в зале. Не было ни одного пустого кресла; и сенаторы, и представители были на местах, спикер, обычно ни минуты не находившийся в покое и ухитрявшийся одновременно беседовать минимум с тремя из помощников, сидел в своём кресле совершенно неподвижно.

Тони его понимал. Очень хорошо понимал, чёрт возьми. Тело Родригеса он видел собственными глазами, и это было не самое приятное из зрелищ, а следующим в списке[[10]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn10) шёл именно этот подтянутый республиканец с ясными глазами, как его… Бейкер? Бейнер?

Один хрен. По обе стороны от застывшего в кресле спикера возвышались дюжие парни с автоматами. Никакой агрессии они пока не проявляли, но этого и не требовалось: даже в дерьмовом качестве стрима Тони прекрасно видел, как светятся их глаза. Действительно светятся, словно кто-то вставил в их глазницы по диоду.

\- Джарвис, подключись к камерам, - скомандовал он, заворачивая рискованный вираж. Статую Свободы на куполе уже можно было при желании потрогать рукой. – До всех, до каких сможешь добраться. Хочу видеть, что там происходит. Кто пустил видео?

\- Неизвестно, канал был перехвачен, - отозвался Джарвис, выполняя команду. – Продублировать данные для остальной команды?

\- Дублируй. Киллиан совсем одурел, - решил Тони, нырнул между колонн и влетел в ближайшее окно. Брызнули осколки, но сигнализация молчала. Ну кто бы сомневался. – Хочет покрасоваться перед всей страной, хренов маньяк. Что тебе, Бартон?

\- Старк, ты с головой дружишь? – осведомился возникший во входящем вызове Клинт. – Соображаешь, куда лезешь в одиночку? Видел тамошнюю охрану?

\- Вижу очень даже хорошо, - отлаялся Тони, ныряя в ближайшее окно. Боже, благослови стиль ампир  – по широким коридорам можно было летать, только успевай поворачиваться и не цепляться шлемом за люстры и занавеси. Джарвис вывел картинку с одной из камер, и Тони присвистнул. – Президенту крышка. Я тебе это говорю как официальное лицо.

\- Ты – не официальное лицо, - напомнил Клинт. – Тут капитан хочет сказать тебе пару слов.

\- Матерных, - догадался Тони, кося глазом на дёргающееся изображение.  Звука не было, но то, как Эллис шевелил губами, наводило на неприятные мысли. – Джарвис, сделай что-нибудь со звуком, я хочу знать…

\- Тони, ты что творишь? – перебил его Стив. Рокот вертолёта не мог скрыть напряжённых нот в его голосе; видимо, насчёт гимна Тони всё-таки ошибся. – Ни плана, ни поддержки!

\- Ужасная связь, - деловито соврал Тони. – Ни слова не слышу.

\- Всё ты прекрасно!.. Тони, чёрт тебя, там полно гражданских, ты не сможешь спасти их, уничтожить Киллиана и остаться цел!

\- Джарвис, заблокируй канал, - сквозь зубы потребовал Тони,  и Джарвис подчинился, всей своей электромагнитной душой демонстрируя неодобрение. – Посчитал, сколько там этих блядей?

\- Четверо, мистер Старк. Президент также инфицирован, так что я не одобряю вашей экспрессивности, хотя и понимаю её, - Джарвис, не дожидаясь приказа, вывел на главный экран план зала, злыми алыми точками отметил расположение накачанных сывороткой бомб. – Я провёл температурный анализ. Вероятность детонации девяносто семь процентов, в ближайший час  – шестьдесят восемь процентов и продолжает расти.

\- Чудесно,  а мощность взрыва?

\- Ориентировочно - четыреста килотонн, - послышалось в ответ. – Мистер Старк,  я так и не поблагодарил вас за то, что вы меня создали. Сейчас самое время.

\- Я в тебя пораженческие настроения не закладывал, - оскалился Тони. - Где Киллиан?

\- Но заложили возможность просчитывать ситуацию, сэр, - послышалось в ответ. – Местоположение Киллиана… не определяется. Извините, сэр.

\- То есть как это, - ошеломлённо пробормотал Тони.– А вертолёт?

\- Не поднимался. Могу попытаться отследить Киллиана по камерам внешнего наблюдения – на тот случай, если в моих системах какая-то серьёзная ошибка.

\- Пробуй, - скомандовал Тони. То, что Киллиан пропал, не укладывалось в схему, и это не просто тревожило или злило, это расшатывало основы. Значит, чего-то они не учли, _он_ не учёл, лично Тони Старк свалял дурака, и теперь, в самый критический момент это было как нельзя некстати. Всё равно что недосчитать параметры ракеты и увидеть, как она отклоняется от курса и летит прямиком в наблюдателей.  - Предупреди остальных, пусть не суются. Хотя без толку всё равно.

Он был уже у самого зала и непременно ввалился бы в него как привык, с разлёту, с шумом и грохотом, но вероятность того, что эффектное появление закончится взрывом, была слишком велика. Поэтому Тони притормозил, глубоко вдохнул – адреналин кипел в крови, сушил рот, всё вокруг сделалось очень чётким, выпуклым, - и от всего сердца пнул широчайшую, немедленно распахнувшуюся дверь.

\- Привет, ребята! – рявкнул он, промаршировал по проходу между креслами. Шарахнувшиеся в первую секунду люди вжимались в кресла, но Тони почти не видел отдельных лиц, они были как слепки с одной и той же маски: слишком бледные, круглые лепёшки с выпученными изюминами глаз. – Какая на сегодня повестка дня? Эй, всем на пол!

В следующую секунду в его броню ударили автоматные очереди, и застывший зал взорвался криком и движением. Тони срезал одного из автоматчиков, метнулся к другому и ударил его, перехватив ствол. Следующая очередь ушла в потолок.

\- Все наружу! – заорал Тони. Усиленный динамиками приказ возымел своё действие: народные избранники рванули к выходу. В воцарившемся хаосе Тони, держа автоматчика за глотку, принял решение – скорее всего, глупое и самоубийственное, но лучшее из всего, что могло сработать.

Новая очередь ударила ему в бок, пули грохотали и визжали, рикошетом отскакивали по сторонам, можно было только надеяться на то, что никого не заденет по чистой случайности, но надежды на это было совсем немного.

\- Старк!

Это было из динамиков, и это был Стив. Тони зарычал от ярости и страха, взорвавшегося внутри, стиснул голову гвардейца  – прости, парень, тебе не повезло,  - сомкнул пальцы, отвернулся, ударил по бегущему к нему автоматчику точным выстрелом, целясь в колено. Нападавший споткнулся, замедлился, в эту же секунду под пальцами Тони подалось, хрустнуло, в лицевой щиток плеснуло кровью и чем-то отвратительным, бурым и серым.

\- Тони!

Он отшвырнул парня, рванулся к следующему, сбил выстрелом в грудь. Развороченное красно-белое месиво немедленно вспыхнуло светящимися ручьями сыворотки и пошло собираться обратно; и не оборачиваясь, Тони знал, что с его недавней жертвой сейчас происходит то же самое. Никакая рана не могла остановить «горячих» парней, конечно же, нет. Но большой совокупный ущерб мог их замедлить, и Тони не сомневался в том, что неизбежный взрыв не оставит следа не только от Капитолия, но и от них.

\- Старк, выйди на связь!

Это уже был Фьюри. Надо же, проявился. Тони зарычал, запутавшись ногой в частоколе упавших кресел, поднялся на несколько футов, рванул вперёд.  Если страна, кроме президента, лишится ещё и всех сенаторов разом, хаос в ней воцарится неимоверный. Он бросил короткий взгляд на изображение с задней камеры, убедился в том, что кричащая толпа безостановочно вытекает из распахнутых дверей наружу и, не глядя, прострелил споткнувшемуся парню ещё и живот.

В ушах заложило от грохота, слишком сильного, чтобы его можно было  списать на выстрел, и связь умерла окончательно. Тони зажмурился, тряхнул головой. После всей этой истории ему придётся долго платить психоаналитику. Очень долго, пока не удастся справиться с бешеным чувством вины за то, что стрелять приходится по своим – пусть даже _когда-то_ своим. Если у него вообще будет возможность общаться с кем бы то ни было.

Эллис был прямо перед ним и каким-то образом всё ещё держался на ногах. Совершенно безумное лицо  изнутри наливалось кровью, даже зубы в полуоткрытом рту светились красным, как заслонка в горящей печи. Эллис бормотал что-то, беззвучно шевелились губы, Тони наклонился, попытался вслушаться…

Снова загремел автомат; пули щёлкали по спине, и он по-прежнему был всё равно что контуженный. Тони  выстрелил в поднявшегося из мёртвых гвардейца – череп у того уже был почти в порядке, огненные ручьи бежали в окровавленных волосах, втягивались под кожу, так что Тони просто снёс ему полголовы и понадеялся, что этого хватит хотя бы на несколько минут.

\- Пиздец, - хрипло сказал он, рассматривая Эллиса. В последний раз они встречались полгода тому назад, когда шёл разговор о спецзаказе для министерства обороны, и Тони никак не думал, что их следующая встреча будет вот такой. – Держитесь, мистер Президент.

Эллис сделал пару неверных шагов и снова замер, дряблая кожа на шее побагровела, несколько мелких точек засветились ярким созвездием. Места инъекций, надо полагать. Тони передёрнуло.

\- Где Киллиан? – спросил он – не у президента, разумеется, у Джарвиса. – Свяжись со спутниками Щ.И.Т.а, если надо, только найди мне его!

\- На камерах его нет, - послышалось в ответ, - но многие из них повреждены. Устанавливаю соединение… - Джарвис проиграл короткий грустный сигнал. – Спутники недоступны. Канал связи был переписан в последние полчаса.

\- Твою мать, - искренне сказал Тони, глядя в безнадёжно мёртвые глаза Эллиса. Каким образом он ещё стоит? Потрясающая живучесть. – Ладно, опросим пострадавших. Сэр, господин президент, вы меня слышите?

От Эллиса дохнуло жаром, костюм на нём начал дымиться. Шатнувшись, Эллис схватился за ближайшее, на что мог опереться – за руку Тони, - и температурный датчик в костюме возмущённо взвыл.

\- Кил… лиан, - выдохнул Эллис. – Су…

\- Сукин сын, да, я знаю,  кому и знать, как не мне, - быстро согласился Тони. – Где он?

Эллис снова зашатался, практически повис на броне, оказавшись неожиданно тяжёлым и каким-то вездесущим, Тони запнулся на полувздохе, и тут Джарвис издал предупреждающий электронный вопль, обзорные экраны залило багровым, и что-то очень тяжёлое шарахнуло Тони по затылку с такой силой, что затрещали крепления брони. Все системы взвыли разом, Джарвис поперхнулся и умолк, перед глазами Тони прошла зловещая чёрная полоса, а потом он ослеп и рухнул на пол.

\- Замечательно, - сказали голосом Киллиана. – Хорошая работа, Эллис, вы выполнили всё, что обещали, – я выполню, что обещал.

\- Никаких больше… жертв, - выговорил Эллис. Тони всё ещё ничего не видел, но _слышал_. И, как ни старался, не мог пошевелиться. – Страна…

\- Всё с вашими драгоценными американцами будет в порядке, - заверил Киллиан. Тони сквозь зубы зашипел код автоматического восстановления систем, повторил, пытаясь подняться, пошевелиться, умудрился вспомнить резервный код, работавший всегда. Никакой реакции, костюм, его гордость и лучшее оружие, теперь превратился в мёртвый груз, сковавший тело. Что же такое Киллиан на нём использовал, как ухитрился?

Надежда была только на ручную перезагрузку. Если эта система тоже упала с концами – ему крышка; хуже того, пытаясь вытащить его, Мстители, черти б их драли, подставятся под удар, и тогда не поможет никакой психоаналитик.

Он зарычал, втягивая воздух, спёртый от его собственных злобы и страха, потянулся ещё на миллиметр вперёд, силясь носом дотянуться до кнопки. Кости и сухожилия на шее трещали от натуги, он почти достал кнопку – и тут его перевернули на спину, откинули щиток.

Киллиан смотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбался.

\- Привет, Тони. Наконец-то мы вместе.

Эллис стоял рядом с Киллианом, шатаясь и дыша с такими перерывами, что Тони непременно испугался бы ещё больше, если бы было куда.

\- Наконец-то, - подтвердил он. От Киллиана пахло раскалённым коксом и железной дорогой, до того похоже на его собственный запах, что Тони стиснул зубы. Мстители уже, конечно, на месте – давно должны быть на месте, - и, раз они ещё не вышибают Киллиану мозги, значит, у выблядка в рукаве ещё не один пиковый туз. - Ну как, ты счастлив теперь?

\- Видя, как ты валяешься у моих ног, совсем беспомощный? – ухмыльнулся Киллиан. – Ага. Я хочу многого, Старк, но твоё унижение было не последним в длинном списке дел. Сейчас я примерно на середине, если вдруг тебе интересно, и останавливаться не стану.

\- Надо же, а я надеялся, что ты закроешь гештальт и успокоишься, - ответно оскалился Тони, проклиная себя за то, что вырубил связь. Фьюри ведь явно собирался сказать ему что-то важное, а не просто наорать и потребовать лететь обратно и быть послушным мальчиком, и тот оглушительный взрыв тоже был не петардой на Четвёртое Июля, и, самое главное – как эта сволочь подобралась к нему так близко?  – Но ведь тебе не полегчает, даже если ты сейчас заживо меня порвёшь на куски, правда? Всё равно останешься тем смешным уродцем с фанабериями.

\- Продолжай, - любезно разрешил Киллиан, нагнулся и подхватил Тони под мышки, почти без усилий поднимая совокупный вес его самого, брони и ярости, тяжёлой и густой настолько, что трудно было дышать. – Поговорим по дороге, идёт? Видишь ли, тут скоро будет очень жарко, - он пошёл, перед глазами Тони замелькали мраморные плиты пола, перевёрнутые кресла, край ковра. – Господин президент сделал своё дело – господин президент может уйти, а тут ещё эти ребята. Кстати, я разделяю твою нелюбовь к военным. Они по большей части тупицы, служаки,  выполняют почти любой приказ. Глупо, но очень полезно, если взяться за дело как следует, - он обернулся, бросил последний взгляд на Эллиса, и Тони, едва не свернув себе шею,  ухитрился посмотреть тоже.

Эллис стоял посреди опустошённого, разорённого зала; автоматчики отчего-то не стреляли, а топтались вокруг него с видом полной растерянности. Больше всего они походили на первые модели Марк-автоном со слетевшими настройками: функциональность сохранялась, но команды не доходили до исполняющего центра и не превращались в действие.

Зрелище было жуткое: седой, горящий изнутри старик посреди гигантского зала, обречённые куклы-солдатики рядом. Эпоха заканчивалась, прямо сейчас истекали последние секунды, ещё несколько ударов сердца, и всё, что принято считать мировым порядком, закончится навсегда.

Это… зачаровывало. Ужасало, но и тянуло к себе. Звало броситься в пропасть, запустить механизм самоуничтожения, навсегда отбросить от себя старый прогнивший мир и посмотреть на то, как он пылает. Тони скрипнул зубами и постарался мыслить логически. Киллиан расставил на него ловушку, достаточно примитивную, чтобы он мог посчитать себя самым умным и попытаться перехитрить Киллиана – и это бы сработало, конечно, если бы Киллиан не перехитрил его.

Лишил возможности драться. Лишил союзников – хотя Тони до сих пор обоснованно сомневался в том, что ублюдок оказался настолько крут, чтобы разом расправиться со всеми. Значит, занял их чем-то действительно неотложным, чем-то настолько глобальным, что…

\- Чем ты их накачал? – спросил он. Маньяки любят поговорить о собственной хитрости и гениальности – чёрт, он и сам любил повыступать под невидимым, но подразумевающимся транспарантом «Я – гений Тони Старк», - а ему нужно было выиграть время.

\- Кровь-А, - объяснил Киллиан. – Нестабильна, как пироксилин, зато хорошо реагирует на предельно допустимый ущерб. Ты мне здорово помог, Тони. Теперь ещё пару выстрелов – и всё взлетит на воздух, бах! – он изобразил рукой что-то разлетающееся в воздухе, снова подхватил Тони и потащил прочь. – Если даже никто не выстрелит, а в этом я сомневаюсь, сейчас все нервные, особенно когда видят моих парней, то естественный распад… в общем, неважно. Для тебя у меня всё равно приготовлено другое.

\- Видел я твоё «другое», - огрызнулся Тони. – На Хилл.

\- А, - отозвался Киллиан, - боевая девчонка. Но ведь ты не только её видел? Как себя чувствует мисс Поттс? Она хоть как-нибудь себя чувствует? Признаюсь, она немного выпала из сферы моего внимания.

\- Чувствует, - заверил Тони и по глазам Киллиана понял, что тот не верит. Не верит в то, что Пеппер жива. Не знает о том, что проклятую дрянь можно вытащить из человека. Не знает о Локи! – Она живучая. Моя школа.

\- Конечно-конечно, - сладко улыбаясь, согласился Киллиан. Он, без сомнений, сейчас воображал, что поворачивает нож в ране, значит, счёт пока был равный, шанс оставался: Тони недооценил Киллиана, но и Киллиан себя переоценил. – В лучшем случае лежит в коме под седативами. Уверен, она была бы в ужасе от такой жизни.

\- Была бы, - подтвердил Тони, борясь с тошнотой. Когда встречаешься с настоящей мразью, начинает тошнить, так уж устроено тело. – Стрелка за ней послал ты?

\- Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться, - последовал ответ. – Вот так валяется какой-нибудь заиндевевший тип из прошлого, занимает место, а потом р-р-раз, и ты находишь ему применение. Ну да кому я об этом рассказываю, верно, Тони? Папа тебя уж точно просветил в своё время. Он, кстати, в итоге заподозрил, что кое-кто из его ближнего окружения работает не совсем на Щ.И.Т., да ещё и с женой поделился.  Это у вас что, наследственное – не беречь женщин, которые за вас готовы жизнь отдать?

Тони скрипнул зубами и нечеловеческим усилием заставил себя не заорать. До сих пор он был уверен в том, что Говарда убил Обадайя, и даже теперь не был уверен в том, что Киллиан не врёт, стараясь ударить его побольнее.

\- Обадайя работал на А.И.М.,  – выдохнул он. – И эта штука, которой ты меня шарахнул – это ведь его парализатор?

\- Мне пришлось сильно его улучшить, прошлая версия не поддерживала некоторых функций, - не стал открещиваться Киллиан. – От Обадайи было немного толку, но кое-что он всё-таки сделал. Особенно под конец. Шикарный получился козёл отпущения, согласен?

\- Если сейчас ты мне скажешь, что Десять Колец тоже были из А.И.М., я всерьёз поверю в то, что у твоего психоза «я ущербный мудак, и в этом виноват Старк, надо же ему было уродиться самым крутым и удачливым парнем в мире» появилась подружка-мания величия, - предупредил Тони. Злоба кипела в нём, мешала думать ясно, он постарался справиться с собой, но перед глазами так и стоял разбитый отцовский лимузин, белая рука Марии в задравшемся шифоновом рукаве, её кровь на лобовом стекле.

И Пеппер. Храбрая Пеппер, чудом разминувшаяся с судьбой похуже смерти. Рисковавшая жизнью ради него.

\- Нет, этих идиотов действительно нанял Обадайя, исполнителей он подбирал себе под стать, - легко ответил Киллиан, волоча Тони дальше по коридору. Совсем недавно он пролетал здесь, свободный и в действующем костюме; легковерный увлёкшийся идиот. – Я его предупреждал, что дела не будет, но ты же помнишь старика Обадайю. Упрямый, как осёл.

\- Помню, - отозвался Тони. Киллиан вдавил кнопку лифта – тот, к удивлению Тони, ещё работал, - и втолкнул его внутрь. – Зря я его не допросил как следует до того, как убить.

\- Зря, - неожиданно согласился Киллиан. – Но ты всегда был легковерным, Тони, даже странно, как так долго продержался. Это же бизнес, здесь слабакам не место.

Твою мать. Нужно же ему было так надраться тогда, в Бёрне. Может, если бы тогда он выпил на пару стопок меньше, если бы не развеселился сверх меры и не начал чудить, чёрт, если бы _помнил_ хоть что-то…

Он стоял, как кукла на заржавевших шарнирах и судорожно соображал, пока лифт отсчитывал этажи. Надежда была только на то, что его осенит. Или на чудо, в которое Тони не верил, потому что чудес не бывает. Есть только то, что ты делаешь своими руками, в поту и пыли, иногда в крови, напрягая все силы, умирая от недосыпания и зная, что чудес не бывает _просто так_ , за бесплатно.

\- Что-то ты притих, - озабоченно заметил Киллиан. – Пытаешься придумать, как меня перехитрить? Зря, Старк, без вариантов, я просто умнее, смирись с этим.

\- Умнее он, - проворчал Тони, потому что нужно же было что-то сказать. – Шизофреники, говорят, жутко хитрые. И зациклены на одной идее. Вот что мне интересно - ты ведь сейчас примешься меня убивать, я имею право хотя бы знать, за что. Понимаешь, я ведь даже не помню, за что ты меня так ненавидишь. Что я сделал? Послал тебя на хуй с твоими ценными идеями? Отбил у тебя девушку? Посмеялся? Я умею смеяться, правда, я знаю – некоторые перекинутся со мной парой слов, а потом годами ходят на терапию, а ведь я обычно ничего такого не имею в виду, просто язык без костей, - так всё-таки, что я сделал?

Лифт остановился, и Киллиан вытащил его наружу, в пустынный верхний этаж под самым куполом. В пересветье окон мелькали красные отблески, тянуло дымом, и ясно было, что внизу горит всё, что только может гореть. Тони заставил себя не думать  об этом. Сейчас нужно было сорвать Киллиана с катушек, заставить совершить ошибку. Времени оставалось мало, безнадёжно испорченный пулями Апофеоз Вашингтона[[11]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn11) уже можно было рассмотреть, не напрягая глаз, и нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы не понимать, к чему идёт.

Идиотом Тони не был.

\- Эй, - позвал он. – Ну хочешь, я извинюсь? Мне несложно, Пеппер говорит – кого природа обидела, на тех обижаться бессмысленно, и она права.

Киллиан ухмыльнулся.

\- Думаешь поправить дело извинениями, Старк? Не выйдет.

\- Ты слишком долго мечтал о дне, когда я окажусь в твоей власти, бедный ты, неухоженный фрик, - сочувственно сказал Тони. – А я даже не помню, что же я такое тебе сказал или сделал. По-моему, неплохая расстановка сил. Я хочу сказать, даже если у тебя сейчас хватит силёнок меня прикончить, это ни черта не изменит, надеюсь, ты уже осознал этот факт? Всё равно ты помнишь, что я тебе сделал, а я просто был пьян до полусмерти и не запомнил такую мелкую гнусь, как ты.

Киллиан замедлил шаг и дёрнул Тони так, что хрустнули пластины. Костюм по-прежнему мёртво молчал, но у Тони начало ощутимо припекать спину, и он прекрасно представлял себе, как краска на броне идёт пузырями и обугливается вокруг киллиановой ладони.

\- Я не просто тебя убью, - пообещал Киллиан со спокойствием, которое не могло обмануть Тони. Он знал этот тон «мне на всех вас наплевать», сам регулярно пользовался им, когда был уязвлён и не хотел этого показать. – Я сделаю так, что ты будешь…

\- …молить о смерти, - подсказал Тони. Жгло всё сильней. – Где-то я это слышал, не то в «Звёздных Войнах», не то в «Гарри Поттере», и знаешь, я ожидал от тебя большего. Думал, ты придумаешь что-нибудь _оригинальное_ , нескучное, что-нибудь эдакое… хотя о чём я, даже сыворотку, и ту придумала Майя. И после того, как я ей подсказал кое-что. Держу пари, она тебе нравилась, нравилась ведь? А ты ей не очень. Умные девочки обычно чуют, когда у мужчины в голове непорядок, а Майя была умница, поэтому ты её и убил. Но так и не добился, чего хотел, вот и сейчас…

Киллиан, тяжело дыша от ярости, швырнул Тони вперёд, в узкое окно; зазвенело стекло, Тони зажмурился, осколок горячо чиркнул его по скуле, стеклянное крошево хрустело и кололось в волосах, сыпалось за шиворот.

\- Умник, да? Умная задница Старк, - теперь в голосе Киллиана не было ни капли притворной снисходительности. Только злоба, слишком большая, чтобы её можно было вместить одному человеку. – Ну что ж, посмотрим, кто из нас в итоге окажется умней. Пока что я веду по всем фронтам, ну как, ты в ужасе?

Лёжа на спине, как какой-нибудь глупый жук, Тони силился увидеть, что происходит снаружи. Недавно синее небо потемнело, во внезапно наступивших сумерках было что-то жуткое, как во время затмения. Киллиан встал над ним, закрыл собой даже это неправильное небо, вытащил откуда-то металлический цилиндр с насечками, крутнул колёсико, сощурился.

\- Дальше придётся пешком, но тебе напрягаться не придётся, не бойся, - он сладко ухмыльнулся, показав зубы. Цилиндр моргнул индикатором, и костюм ожил – жутко и ненормально, в полном соответствии с ситуацией вокруг. Пластины на животе сократились, вздёргивая Тони в сидячее положение, наколенники двинулись, выпрямляя ноги, и через несколько секунд он уже стоял, запрокинув голову в дымное небо. В  шее угрожающе хрустнуло, потом крепления приняли нормальное положение, он снова увидел физиономию Киллиана, проём между колоннами, рвущийся на ветру звёздно-полосатый флаг. Сизый дым слоями поднимался кверху, снизу кто-то завизжал и немедленно поперхнулся воплем – наверное, особенно невезучий турист, - издалека нёсся невероятный звук, многоголосый, слившийся воедино вой множества сирен и голосов.

Горячие парни Киллиана зря времени не теряли. Тони обшарил всё вокруг ищущим взглядом, но вертолёта поблизости не было. И не поблизости – тоже.

\- Вижу, до тебя начинает доходить, - констатировал Киллиан. - Могу тебя утешить: твои приятели не погибли. Не все, по крайней мере. Это ещё впереди, я не стал лишать тебя возможности поучаствовать в процессе.

\- Дожидайся, - сквозь зубы сказал Тони. Если очень сильно постараться и если очень повезёт – он сможет нажать чёртову кнопку. Особенно если Киллиан со своей электромагнитной хуйнёй отойдёт на пару метров и интенсивность поля снизится до терпимой. Парализатор недоработан: чем больше расстояние до цели, тем лучше работает маскирующий экран и хуже – собственно парализующий блок, поэтому Киллиану пришлось отвлекать его, чтобы подобраться вплотную…

Это был шанс. Призрачный, но лучше, чем ничего.  Киллиан спустил на город своих деревянных солдатиков, обугливающихся изнутри, и каждый из Мстителей теперь, должно быть, дрался за десятерых. Если ещё был в состоянии драться.

Киллиан смотрел на него с напряжённым вниманием, просто-таки впитывая происходящее.

\- Чтобы тебе было веселее ждать, Старк, знай ещё кое-что, - сказал он. - Если бы ты тогда явился ко мне на крышу, как обещал, я остался бы обычным среднестатистическим учёным и никогда бы не добился того, чего добился. Полагаю, я должен быть тебе благодарен, - он задумчиво почесал подбородок, поглядел через балюстраду вниз. – Но к чёрту благодарности. Крыша -  вот она, и ты, свихнувшийся герой и патриот, будешь куда лучшим украшением, чем эта дурацкая статуя. И гораздо более боевым, если можно так выразиться.

Правая нога Тони поднялась сама собой. Он сопротивлялся что было сил, но никакие мышцы не справятся с сервоприводами и титановым сплавом. Одновременно – и это было куда страшнее, - поднялись пластины, прикрывавшие «Иерихон»,  ракетные установки выдвинулись в боевое положение, а Киллиан вытащил из внутреннего кармана початую ленту шприцов.

\- Нет, - выдохнул Тони. В голове у него мелькали цифры. Если принять за данность параметры образца парализатора и скорректировать их на неизвестный ему коэффициент…

Киллиан ухмыльнулся, придвинулся ближе и всадил иглу ему в шею, в натянутую, надувшуюся жилу.

Тони заорал. Это было как жидкий лёд и пламя, текущее по венам. Никакого сравнения с палладием, то были игрушки, а это…

\- Ещё как да, Тони, - возразил Киллиан, отбрасывая пустой шприц и опустошая следующий. – Не дёргайся так. Доза тут не такая уж большая, ты не взорвёшься… по крайней мере, не сразу. Сначала как следует поработаешь, ты ведь любишь штуки, которые делают «бабах»? Видишь, как я к тебе расположен. Даже  позабочусь о том, чтобы твои смешные друзья оказались здесь до того, как ты израсходуешь весь боезапас – с ближними ведь полагается делиться?

Ещё порция льда, обжигавшего, как кислота. В голове у Тони всё пошло кругом, боль была невероятная, он перестал пытаться геройствовать и заорал – от всей души, срывая связки. Киллиан ввёл ему ещё дозу и спрятал остаток сыворотки обратно.

\- Я бы накачал тебя, как Эллиса, но тогда ты потеряешь сознание, и всё интересное пройдёт мимо. Неинтересно. Я хочу видеть, как до тебя доходит, что такое по-настоящему отчаяться, Тони Старк. Что такое по-настоящему себя ненавидеть. Вперёд.

Костюм сделал шаг и ещё один. Узкая техническая лесенка была совсем рядом, и его собственная взбесившаяся рука сомкнула пальцы на первой из перекладин. Киллиан смотрел на то, как он карабкается, и пах победой и безумием.

\- Зачем, - прохрипел Тони. Боль была чудовищная, она вгрызалась в него, и да, он очень хорошо понимал, что такое по-настоящему отчаяться. Просто ещё не дошёл до этой стадии, и, цепляясь за природное упрямство, собирался продержаться сколько сможет. – Зачем это всё?

\- Как ты думаешь? – удивился Киллиан. Рука взялась за следующую перекладину, Тони дёрнуло вверх, а Киллиан насмешливо светил глазами снизу. -  Я хочу свою страну. Лучше бы – свой мир, но для начала сойдёт и Америка.

\- Ты её просрёшь, - выдавил Тони. – Не знаю, как именно, но можешь быть уверен…

– Я уверен, но совсем в другом, - перебил его Киллиан. – А ты в итоге оказался в проигравших, Старк, и мне с тобой, пожалуй, скучно. Может, это и есть тот самый закрытый гештальт, - он усмехнулся. – В любом случае прощай.

Чёрная, в патине и птичьем дерьме статуя была совсем близко, Тони вздёрнуло к ней вплотную, со скрежетом ударило о неё спинными пластинами. Несколько секунд статуя стояла в неустойчивом равновесии, подарив Тони незабываемое ощущение шаткой опоры, потом что-то гулко хрустнуло, статуя перекосилась, накренилась и застряла.

Он едва заметил всё это. В венах обугливалась кровь, каждый удар сердца разносил яд дальше по телу; распластанный, как нелепый жук, Тони тщетно дёргался, косился на выдвигающиеся одна за другой установки залпового огня, хищные рыльца ракет и пулемётные дула, умирал с каждым вдохом и выдохом.

Пеппер это выдержала. Недолго, но всё же. Хилл это выдержала, а доза у неё была куда выше. Он тоже сможет, особенно если будет думать не о раздирающей боли, а о важном. Например, о штуке, которой Киллиан его приложил. Это были не девайсы Обадайи, пусть даже и обработанные киллиановым напильником. Обадайя такого не сделал бы и за сто лет. Это была его технология, его идея. Киллиан, должно быть, купил парочку его умных ракет, выдрал из них блоки дистанционного контроля и встроил в схему парализатора, а дальше – дело техники. Обернуть изобретение против изобретателя, очень смешно, ха-ха, хотя ни хрена смешного…

Сквозь накатывающие волны тошнотного ужаса и чистой, пьянящей ненависти он выволок из умирающей памяти параметры типового контроль-блока, попытался мыслить, как Киллиан. Во рту стоял вкус крови, вкус яда. Если бы он был психом, которому нужно спрятать себя от камер, тепловых и инфракрасных тоже, а потом парализовать сложную систему управления костюмом Тони Старка и взять её под контроль, он бы…

Жгучая боль с удвоенной яростью вкогтилась в него изнутри, он потерял последний результат, пересчитал заново, продолжая рычать сквозь зубы и рваться из костюма, сделавшегося самым дорогим и смертоносным гробом в мире. Едкие струйки текли у Тони по загривку, по лицу, он успел всем сердцем взмолиться о том, чтобы Кэп оказался в состоянии устроить ему самую невероятную и жестокую из всех взбучек, какие только существуют в природе, и чтобы он, Тони Старк, до этой взбучки дожил – и тут первая ракета, выдвинувшаяся из паза дальше товарок, рванула к цели без какого-либо предупреждения.

Система амортизации отдачи умерла со всеми прочими, так что это было больно даже на фоне грызущей его агонии. Тони на секунду показалось, что руки у него больше нет - от лопатки до самых пальцев вместо неё сплошная воющая пустота. Потом его тряхнуло, бросило вперёд, и на мгновение показалось, что натуго затянутые, неуступчивые сочленения чуть подались.

Не может быть. Хотя почему нет? Смаргивая слёзы и пот, он пошевелил пальцами, но так и не смог понять, прав или нет – следующая ракета рванулась справа, оглушительно просвистела, оставила белый дымный след и ушла за горизонт. Можно было не сомневаться: она найдёт цель. Непременно. Невозможно начать стрельбу в центре города и надеяться на то, что хоть одна пуля уйдёт в молоко.

Эта мысль потянула за собой следующую, страшнее первой. Если рванёт как следует, а рвануть должно было в самом скором времени, температура будет как раз подходящей, чтобы холодный синтез превратился в очень-очень горячий. Создавая реактор, он не предполагал однажды оказаться в эпицентре взрыва, так что от Вашингтона мало что останется. Да что там город, птицы будут облетать по приличной дуге весь округ. Ничего личного, просто ядерная физика, которую он так любил, и немножко термодинамики, которую любил ничуть не меньше. Тони стиснул зубы, пошевелил рукой. Кажется, ему всё-таки не почудилось. Голова и шея были по-прежнему намертво скованы костюмом, но под наплечником появился люфт.

Отчаиваться было не время; время было работать на пределе сил и за этим пределом.

Ещё одна ракета ушла в полёт, оглушительно затрещал нагрудный пулемёт. Тони рвал непокорную, тяжёлую, чужую руку, каждый новый выстрел высвобождал её всё больше, сжал пальцы. Чувство было такое, словно он пытался поднять собственную Башню. Теперь завести за голову. Такое простое дело, грошовое, элементарное, но только не сейчас…

Слева полыхнуло жёлтым и красным, клуб дыма выметнуло вверх, колоннаду пересекло косыми трещинами, вермонтский мрамор отлетал гигантскими обломками, портик и крыша просели, обваливаясь и складываясь внутрь. Дым побелел от мраморной пыли, внизу снова всплеснулся и окончательно угас вопль, хотя Тони и не мог понять – он ли перестал слышать что-то, кроме рёва и грохота собственного оружия, или кричать действительно стало некому.

Пот заливал глаза, дюйм за дюймом Тони тянул руку вверх и назад, в глазах плыли чёрные и красные круги, боль от сыворотки стала слабее – тело, силясь привыкнуть к агонии, обрезало лишние каналы восприятия. Потом металлом звякнуло на откинутом назад щитке шлема. Тони заставил себя замереть, сейчас слишком легко было допустить ошибку, дёрнуться неловко  – и всё, во второй раз он уже не сможет себя заставить…

Яростный золотой блик прорезал сизое брюхо неба, полетел к нему в упругой волне озона и грома; Тони заорал ещё раньше, чем понял, что Тор летит не один. Красный истерзанный плащ бился у Тора за спиной, слепил выставленный вперёд Мьёлльнир, но белую звезду щита Тони видел с потрясающей, сверхъестественной ясностью и вопил без слов, отчаянно, пытаясь предупредить и понимая, что не сможет.

Следующие две ракеты стартовали синхронно, пошли  по сужающимся дугам, оставляя за собой извилистые белые следы, на лету разделяясь и превращаясь в смертоносное облако, от которого – уж Тони-то знал, - нет спасения.

Пальцы, о которых он напрочь забыл, двинулись и смяли первое, что под них попалось. Тони даже не понял сначала, что случилось, просто перед ним вспыхнули дрожащие голубые линии, Джарвис возник из небытия, с отчётливым щелчком включилось резервное восстановление, поток данных хлынул одновременно со всех датчиков и систем. Не было времени анализировать, Тони уже нёсся вперёд, не дожидаясь окончательной перезагрузки, наперегонки  и наперерез, увидел, как Стив, оттолкнувшись от мощной лапы Тора, невероятным для человека прыжком летит ему навстречу, приближается стремительно, так что уже можно разглядеть лицо.

Глаза у Стива были многообещающие, маска – в копоти и саже. В следующую секунду Тони клацнул зубами, едва не отхватив себе язык, и рухнул вниз. Капитан вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой и повис, дополнительная масса сбила Тони с курса, он провалился, нырнул, добавил скорости, выравнивая костюм и ухитрившись ответно стиснуть Стива, пошёл юзом в воздухе, с трудом стабилизировался и тут же получил по изуродованному шлему мощнейший удар.

«Иерихон». Это был «Иерихон», во всей его смертоносной славе летящий вперёд.

Но он, Тони Старк, всё-таки успел его опередить, частично перехватить собой, нырнуть ниже уровня основного удара и, главное, прикрыть капитана собой.

Это было всё, что он успел понять. Костюм запнулся в воздухе, режущее облако осколков рассыпалось вокруг него, но этого Тони уже не видел, как не видел и того, как Тор, ударив Мьёлльниром в рокочущий воздух, послал мощную волну навстречу падающим сцепившимся телам и как Стив, продолжая обнимать беспомощную тяжёлую броню, швырнул щит себе под ноги и приземлился на него, подняв тучу пыли.

\- Мистер Старк, - сказал Джарвис. – Мистер Старк… Тони. Очнитесь.

С него сорвали изуродованный щиток, обнажив избитое, в ссадинах от жёсткой болтанки и ударов о внутренность шлема лицо. Несколько секунд Стив просто смотрел на него, потом позвал:

\- Джарвис.

\- Да, мистер Роджерс.

\- Позаботься о нём, насколько сможешь. Я должен идти. Вызови Фьюри. Или Пеппер. Кого-нибудь, кто ближе. Он ведь… - тут Стив отчётливо сглотнул, стараясь не сорваться на крик. – Он не безнадёжен?

\- Показатели сильно отличаются от нормы, но жизни мистера Старка угрожает скорее сыворотка, чем травмы, - сформулировал Джарвис и собирался добавить что-то ещё, но Тони закашлялся, открыл наливающиеся алым глаза и выдавил:

\- Хрен вам всем, и особенно тебе, Кэп. Рано списывать меня со счетов. Я эту сволочь…

Стив попытался прижать его к земле, как только Тони начал садиться, и не преуспел.

\- Эй! – он затряс обожжённой ладонью. – Это было необязательно!

\- Это не я, - отрёкся Тони, - ладно, не только я. Не хватайся за железо. Джарвис, у нас есть что-то, что не работает _совсем_?

\- Система прогнозирования погоды, мистер Старк.

Тони засмеялся, хрипло и зло, и принялся вставать. Что-то скрипело, что-то казалось приржавевшим, тугим, он потерял примерно четверть арсенала и ему по-прежнему было здорово больно, но за пару часов активных действий он мог ручаться, а больше было и не нужно.

\- К хуям погоду, я и так тебе скажу – будет жарко, - Тони повертел шеей, понял, что голова, против мрачных ожиданий, не собирается отваливаться в ближайшие несколько минут, и активировал репульсоры.

Стив немедленно выставил руку, останавливая его, и Тони недоверчиво уставился на этот живой шлагбаум. Поднимать глаза выше он опасался – Стив и так просверлил его взглядом чуть не насквозь, незачем было усугублять.

\- У тебя есть гражданские, те, кто ещё жив и не разбежался, - напомнил он, без угрызений совести пытаясь надавить на главный рычаг капитана Америки, - долг перед родиной и много других красивых слов. А у меня – Киллиан Олдрич, и чёрта с два я дам его прикончить кому другому. Это моё, Кэп. Не лезь.

\- Кроме Киллиана, у тебя побитый костюм и сыворотка в крови, и даже не надейся, что я останусь в стороне, - в тон ему ответил Стив, и они всё-таки сцепились взглядами – в клинч, намертво. – Это не только твоя драка, Тони.

\- Какого хрена, кем ты себя возомнил … - начал он, глядя в разъярённую небесную голубизну. По массивной нижней челюсти Стива прокатились желваки, на Тони дохнуло свежей, густой яростью, желание подчиниться, послушаться было нестерпимым,  и он чувствовал, действительно чувствовал, что если Стив сейчас надавит, ещё совсем немного, а надавить он может – всё кончится. Насовсем. Несмотря на всё, что было и что могло бы быть.

Стив не стал его давить. Окаменел лицом и сказал, тяжело роняя слова:

\- Я чуть тебя не потерял. Тони, пожалуйста. Я  ведь тебе не чужой.

Тони едва не зарычал, настолько это было ниже пояса.  Невозможно отказать, когда тебя так просят, и кроме того, он был уверен: Капитан не отступит. Не такой он человек.

\- Ладно, - неохотно согласился он. – Ладно, хорошо, ты всё равно не отстанешь.

\- Не отстану, - с неубедительной улыбкой подтвердил Стив, потянулся к нему с явным намерением поцеловать. Тони сделал страшные глаза, но – вот чудеса – Капитана не смущал даже Тор, утаптывающий громовое облако над их головами.

Губы у него были холодные, запах – сокрушительно надёжный, родной, когда только Тони успел так к нему привыкнуть. Когда начал так от него зависеть. Он втянул ноздрями запахи пороха, земли, пота, озона, дыма и горячей смазки, на мгновение вжался в Стива всем телом.

\- Когда всё это закончится, - пророкотал Стив самым ласковым голосом, - я тебе объясню, почему нельзя вырубать связь. Подробно объясню, Тони.

\- Когда всё это закончится, - наслаждаясь всплеснувшимся внутри предвкушением, на миг перекрывшим даже боль, возразил Тони, - ты будешь так счастлив, что я остался цел, что и пальцем меня не тронешь.

Стив не сразу нашёлся, что на это ответить, а когда всё-таки подобрал слова – разговаривать сделалось поздно.

-26-

 

Вертолёт так бросало из стороны в сторону, словно кто-то взял его за хвост и принялся трясти, как погремушку. Сквозь рёв моторов слышно было, как Клинт сосредоточенно и злобно ругается сквозь зубы.

\- Колдовать в таких условиях? Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - раздражённо заявил Локи. Рядом с Тором он делался совершенно невыносимым: чувствовал, должно быть, что теперь-то нечего бояться, брат согнёт в бараний рог любого, кто попытается возмутиться, и выделывался с таким умением и страстью, что у Баки чесалась отсутствующая рука. Так бы и дал подзатыльник этому исчадию ада, полному капризов и застарелых моральных травм. – Трясёт, воняет, меня тошнит, а я должен сосредоточиться.

Мрачный, как туча, Капитан появился из кабины, прошёл к хвосту и вернулся, таща парашюты.

\- На всякий случай, - проговорил он.

\- Мне не нужно, - отказался Локи. Тор смотрел на парашют с глубоким удивлением, Романофф взяла свой и помогла Баки приладить на место ремни. Хилл посмотрела на зелёный мешок недоумённо, точно не понимала, зачем он ей сдался, но надела тоже. Для себя Стив парашюта не взял.

\- Романофф, ты за старшую, мне нужно торопиться, - сказал он, проверяя крепления щита. – Баки, ты в резерве.

Этого стоило ожидать, Стив всегда его берёг, и Баки понимал, что это правильно и разумно, но понимать – не значит соглашаться.

\- Я могу драться.

\- Меня тошнит, - капризно перебил Локи. Стив его не услышал или сделал вид, что не услышал, но Баки взбесился окончательно.

\- Это топливо, - изо всех сил напрягая истончающееся терпение, сказал он. – Если ты вроде как собрался нам помогать, так перестань быть таким неженкой хоть на время. Почему мне нельзя с тобой, Стив? Было бы быстрее.

\- Потому что мне нужно надёжное прикрытие, - объяснил Стив, и Баки знал этот тон, помнил его. Кэп регулярно устраивал рвущимся в бой новобранцам сеанс вразумления, а теперь вот пытался проделать то же самое с ним, Джеймсом Барнсом, оставить его в тылу ради его же собственного блага, и это _бесило_.

\- Это не значит, что мне можно забраться на шею и пришпорить, чтобы скакал быстрее, - вклинился Локи, отчего-то усмехаясь. Он откинулся на неудобную спинку и словно бы случайно задел бедром бедро Тора. – Ты представляешь, что случится, если я уроню хоть каплю порченой крови мимо? Я сказал бы, что ты первым потом раскричишься – Локи из Асгарда, мол, безрук и бесталанен, - но кричать-то уже будет некому.

\- Погоди ты со своей магией, - сквозь зубы сказал Баки, - не до неё сейчас. Стив, со мной эти фокусы не пройдут, я их все назубок знаю, а ты лезешь в самую гущу, и…

\- Хороший снайпер, как ты, здесь куда нужнее, - упёрся Стив, но Баки не убедил ни на грош.

\- Ты не уронишь ни капли мимо, - прогудел Тор совершенно убеждённо. - Ты искусный колдун.

\- Я могу драться, - сказал Баки упрямо. Асгардцы могли подождать, а Стив уже одной ногой был в воздухе. – Ты это знаешь, и я знаю. В чём проблема, Стив, ты мне больше не доверяешь?

\- Эти смертные такие смешные, - с нескрываемым наслаждением заметил Локи. – Отталкивают от себя, когда боятся, что стали _не нужны_.

Тор сказал ему что-то на ухо. Кажется, укоризненное. Баки был слишком зол, чтобы разбираться.

\- Дружище, - совсем тихо сказал Стив. – Если я буду дёргаться ещё и за тебя, толку не будет. И ты вправду здесь нужнее, - он поправил крепления щита и выпрямился. – Кто будет присматривать за Хилл и Локи, если не ты?

Возмутились все трое, но Хилл успела первой.

\- Со мной всё в порядке, - отрезала она, но если бы Мария себя видела – не говорила бы так. Выглядела она как свежевыкопавшийся из могилы мертвец, даром что ссадины и синяки уже сошли с её кожи, а движения приобрели чёткость и уверенность. Сыворотка лечила её и убивала одновременно, и Мария, как показалось Баки, относилась и к тому, и к другому с полнейшим равнодушием.

\- За мной? Присматривать, вот этому _калеке_? – Локи даже на шип сорвался. Тор наклонился к брату, снова шепнул что-то в острое ухо, полускрытое волосами. В лице Локи не переменился, но распахся сильнее, сладкий яд потёк от него почти видимой струёй. Баки скривился, зажал нос, грозно зыркнул на стервеца. Даже Тор выглядел смущённым, хоть это выражение и казалось на его лице чужим и непривычным.

\- Ладно, чёрт с тобой, - сказал Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву и стараясь не смотреть и не дышать глубоко. Он даже злиться забыл на минутку, таким непристойным было то, что творилось у него за спиной. – Но если не вернёшься целым и со щитом – будешь иметь дело со мной, ясно?

Стив усмехнулся, кивнул Тору. Тот выпутался, наконец, из змеиных братских объятий, снял с пояса Мьёлльнир, и через минуту ни его, ни Стива уже не было в вертолёте.

\- Это всё равно полумеры, - заявил Локи, проводив взметнувшийся багряный всполох взглядом. Он нисколько не тушевался: вытянул через проход длинные худые конечности, откинулся назад. По мнению Баки, ему не хватало каблуков и ядовито-алой помады, тогда образ воплощённого блядства был бы полон. – Я хочу сказать: я могу убрать порченую кровь из неё, - он кивнул на Хилл, - и из каждого, кого мне приведут, но это долгое дело.

\- Скажи лучше – трудное для тебя, асгардец, - подкусил Баки. Возможно, это был не самый лучший способ заставить надменную тварь делать что должно, но и не худший. Локи казался именно тем, кем и был – могущественным капризным существом, больше всего прочего ценившим свою гордыню, непредсказуемым и жестоким, не лишённым ни силы, ни слабости. И распутным до глубины своей гнилой души. – Мы поймём. Это действительно трудно. Тут нужно действовать сообща, а этого ты не умеешь.

\- Что я слышу, калека-смертный вызвался меня учить, - Локи ухмыльнулся – он-то видел, как Баки корёжит от каждого упоминания о руке. – Хочешь, скажу, в чём твоя главная беда?

\- Хочешь, я тебе наваляю одной правой? – оскалился Баки.

\- Успокойтесь оба, - вмешалась Романофф. - Вы что-то особенно рьяно взялись за обычные мужские игры. Локи, что ты имел в виду под полумерами? Есть возможность решить проблему радикально?

\- Фригг бы тебя не упустила, - непонятно похвалил Локи. – Есть. Я могу забрать дурную кровь сразу всю.

\- Дай-ка угадаю, - сощурилась Романофф. - Для этого тебе нужен тессеракт.

\- Приятно иметь дело с умной женщиной, - Локи потянулся, как только что проснувшийся кот. – Вы, конечно, немедленно приметесь бояться того, что я заберу Куб и исчезну, оставив вас сражаться в одиночку. Этого не будет, и я мог бы поклясться любой клятвой, но ведь вы, смертные, не верите клятвам Асгарда.

\- Твоим клятвам? – Баки чуть на пол не сплюнул. – Мы смертные, а не идиоты.

\- В некоторых случаях это всё равно, - не упустил возможности Локи. Баки зарычал.

\- Тихо вы, - прикрикнула Романофф. – Есть способы сделать предательство невыгодным, даже смертельным, и я знаю их все – а ты, Локи, знаешь, что я знаю. На таких условиях - не думаю, что Ник будет возражать против того, чтобы отдать вам тессеракт хотя бы на время, что скажешь, Ник? Я права?

Наушник квакнул в её ухе, затем вертолёт тряхнуло особенно сильно, и Локи зашипел, потирая ушибленный затылок.

\- Стив? – Романофф сгорбилась над рацией, по плечам у неё поползли бугры напряжённых мышц. – Что там?

Ответа Баки не услышал, как ни прислушивался. Он сел рядом с исходящей жаром Хилл, заставил дёргающиеся пальцы лежать спокойно, хотя так и тянуло сжать рукоять чего-нибудь потяжелей и покрупней калибром и ринуться следом за Стивом. Самое мучительное в бою – ждать, он знал это сам и учил этому новичков, но сейчас не помогали никакие самоуговоры.

\- Эй, там внизу просто-таки настоящий пиздец творится, - жизнерадостно заявил Клинт, высовываясь из кабины и ухитряясь при этом не бросать управления. – Да и наверху… ух ты!

Грохот не дал Баки спросить, что именно «ух ты», да, в общем, и спрашивать было излишне. Если в тебя хоть раз палили, пока ты болтаешься в воздухе в металлическом жужжащем гробу, заправленном керосином, в следующий раз ты без объяснений понимаешь, что происходит, а в сорок третьем им со Стивом и этого пришлось хлебнуть. Только тогда они были вместе. Баки сжал зубы, придержал Марию – её мотнуло, когда вертолёт резко пошатнулся в воздухе, меся его винтом, и рявкнул:

\- Надо садиться, хоть какой там ад, мы здесь много не навоюем!

Клинт и без его советов стал сбрасывать высоту, высматривая подходящую площадку.

\- Спокойно, - рычал он, и Баки поклясться был готов – ухмыляется весёлой злой ухмылкой. – Там пока ещё не всё горит… ах ты ж скотина! Хорошо хоть, на излёте…

\- Кто по нам садит? – Баки не выдержал, сунулся к Клинту в кабину, уставился вниз. По далёкой зелени внизу текли ручьи огня, крошечные фигурки бежали и падали, столбы жирного дыма тянулись вверх, как пародия на запрещённые в городе небоскрёбы. – Вот чёрт…

\- Вон там вроде есть местечко потише, - Клинт оскалился и стал опускать вертушку быстрее. Ещё одна свистящая, шелестящая смерть прошла почти над самыми винтами, и Баки глупо, по-граждански инстинктивно и бессмысленно пригнул голову. – Это хренов Капитолий! Таш, что происхо…

\- Старк вырубил связь, чтоб ему, - рявкнула Романофф. - Этот мудак что, в игрушки тут играет?

Обычно Баки не одобрял крепких выражений от женщин, но в этом конкретном случае был с Романофф совершенно согласен.

\- А от Стива что?

\- Сплошь помехи, но там гроза, - Романофф оставила попытки наладить связь и содрала с головы наушники. – Тор, похоже, вовсю веселится.

\- Никаких сомнений, ему там веселее, чем нам, - подтвердил Локи, лениво рассматривая ногти. Баки развернулся к нему с явным намерением придушить, но Наташа остановила его тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Союзник, - напомнила она. – Какой бы ни был. Мария, что?

\- Мне нужно наружу, - выговорила Хилл каким-то чужим голосом. – Немедленно. Могу ручаться за пару минут, не больше.

По её лицу струился пот, глаза покраснели, и между движущихся губ мелькало алое, раскалённое, как сквозь заслонку печи.

\- Бля, - выразил общее мнение Клинт. Вертолёт уже цеплялся колёсами за низкие подстриженные деревья. – Держись!

Баки так и не понял, к кому это относилось: к Хилл, ко всем остальным или к вертолёту. Удар был несильным, гораздо мягче, чем можно было ожидать, но всё-таки Баки клацнул зубами и минуты две сглатывал солёный вкус.

Хилл оказалась снаружи ещё до того, как закончили вращаться винты, и пошла прочь, не сказав никому ни слова. На бегство это не походило совершенно, скорее – на последнюю атаку. Баки тошно было даже думать о том, чем всё это должно закончиться. Чем она планировала всё это закончить. На ум приходило сплошь страшное.

\- Сделай что-нибудь, - потребовал он у Локи. Тот проводил Хилл задумчивым взглядом.

\- Дева Гунн[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn1), - проговорил он с неожиданным уважением и поднял руки. Хилл замерла, словно наткнулась на что-то, по её спине пробежала дрожь, зеленоватое свечение вспыхнуло на миг над волосами, так что Мария сделалась похожей на носовую фигуру корабля, плывущего в штормовом море, а затем Локи пробормотал что-то, повёл руками к себе, как бы выуживая, вытягивая что-то, пригладил невидимое и, перестав шептать, по-простецки вытер лоб ладонью.

\- Ты что сделал? – шёпотом потребовал Баки. Хилл снова пошла вперёд, но теперь корабль, который она невидимо вела за собой, не казался обречённым на неизбежную гибель. – Что ты с ней…

\- Фригг бы меня за такое не погладила по голове, - непонятно пробормотал Локи. – Когда подбирающая мёртвых идёт в последний бой, сойди с её пути, кем бы ты ни был.

Он с рассеянным недоумением уставился на руку Баки, сжавшую его запястье – Барнс досыта наелся всей этой чертовщины, - и проговорил почти ласково:

\- Без одной тебе слишком легко живётся, ты, земное отражение Тюра? Хочешь и второй лишиться?

\- Что…

Пальцы у Баки онемели, словно он снова был в своей заиндевевшей камере-гробу, и разжались сами, стоило Локи двинуться. Они ощущались до такой степени никак, что Баки в течение нескольких секунд был свято уверен: замёрзли, как резиновая трубка в жидком азоте, и отломились безболезненно, под корень.

\- С нею всё будет в порядке. Какое-то время, - снисходительно объяснил Локи. Разозлившимся он не выглядел, да и в Баки что-то подмёрзло, утихомирилось – может, тоже на время, может, навсегда. – Кровь меня слушается куда лучше, чем смертные, на то я и не Тор.

\- Вы опять за своё? - Романофф, выгрузившись из вертушки и быстро осмотревшись, явно выбрала себе новую цель. – Вот что: Стив не отвечает, у Старка стопроцентно проблемы, Фьюри требует разобраться. Все собрались, отложили подальше грызню и вперёд. Пеппер просит помочь с «горячими парнями», она уже собирает всех, кто может шевелиться и держать в руках оружие.

\- Наконец-то, - пробормотал Баки. – Пробиваемся к Капитолию?

\- Стреляли оттуда, - Клинт пробежался пальцами по изгибу лука. – И чем-то тяжёлым, явно из старковских запасов. Видела, как винт погнуло?

\- Чувствовала, - отозвалась Романофф. – Побежали.

И они побежали. Слишком прямая спина Хилл была уже метрах в двухстах – поразительно было, как быстро двигалась эта женщина, почувствовав себя хотя бы немногим лучше, - и Баки нагнал её, пошёл рядом.

\- Отойди, - сквозь зубы потребовала Хилл, косясь на него. – Держись в стороне.

Баки глупейшим образом загляделся на неё – жёсткое лицо, глаза, полные решимости сдохнуть, но добиться своего, - споткнулся, чуть не упал, зашипел от досады.

Впервые в жизни ему так нравилась женщина. Не девчонка в плоечных кудряшках, не смеющаяся партнёрша по танцам, не бесчисленная и безымянная Мэри-Энн-Джуди-Зайка-Лапочка, на кой чёрт вообще запоминать её имя, нет, это была женщина с памятью, с прошлым, с жёстким характером и шрамами, как на коре дерева, и почему-то именно такую он и хотел. Хотел всю жизнь, сам того не зная. Не в постель на пару часов, не на танцы-обжимашки, не чтобы похвастаться перед друзьями – хотел себе.

\- Ты не взорвёшься, - сказал он, указал себе за спину, на приближающихся Романофф и Клинта. Локи скользил по изрытой земле чуть поодаль и казался поставленным на невидимые рельсы: не потел, не задыхался и не утратил скучающего выражения лица. – Этот рогатый что-то сделал, так что незачем за нас пережива…

\- Я ни за кого не переживаю, - отрезала Хилл. – Я _чувствую_ их. Остальных. Это как феромоны. Тянут к себе.

Говорила она отрывисто, зло, через силу. Ничего общего с милым бессмысленным щебетом, улыбками, ямочками на щеках, танцующими кудряшками – но Баки тянуло к ней, к настоящей, не карамельной, не глянцевой женщине, и он, пожалуй, понимал, о чём она говорит.

\- Значит, побудешь нашим локатором, - предложил он, обернулся к Клинту. Тот шёл, топая тяжёлыми башмаками, сканировал окружавший их парк неприятно острым глазом. – Согласен, Бартон?

\- Ты учти – их к ней тоже, должно быть, тянет, - сказал Бартон. – Мы же не знаем, что этот великий колдун нахимичил.

Локи презрительно фыркнул – точь-в-точь кот, пойманный на месте преступления и торжественно презирающий вселенную в ответ на справедливые упрёки.

\- Слушайте, вам когда-нибудь надоест играть в эти мужские игрушки? – Романофф вдруг приостановилась. – Гром.

\- Тор, - Бартон бросил косой взгляд на Локи. Тот продолжал выделываться, изображая спокойствие, но запах его выдавал, и хорошо ещё, что налетевший ветер опахнул их всех дымом, озоном и запахом свежестриженного газона – где-то неподалёку ещё, как видно, оставался кусочек прежней нормальной жизни, не подозревающий ни о чём кусочек, где принято было держать газоны в порядке.

Где вообще были эти самые газоны.

\- В темпе, - скомандовала Романофф. – Что бы там ни творилось, от нас будет больше проку, если…

Тут она осеклась. Неподалёку взревели нечеловеческие голоса, сквозь полосу подстриженной изгороди мелькнули смутные фигуры, Хилл вытянулась в струну, проговорила через силу:

\- Держитесь вместе.

Совет был вполне оправданный: остатки прошлых знаний и выучки – или новообретённое звериное чутьё, кто может знать наверняка, - заставляли «горячих парней» нападать разом. Баки успел ясно увидеть длинную чёрную тень, выстрелил туда, где угадал голову, и один из _этих_ рухнул наземь, облившись кровью из ровной дырки во лбу.

Локи удовлетворённо хмыкнул и подошёл поближе – рассмотреть. Баки был слишком занят, расстреливая появлявшихся, точно тарелочки в тире, «горячих парней», а то непременно вызверился бы на него за это. Проклятая асгардская кровь чёрным ядом текла в человеческих телах, превращала нормальных парней в чудовищ, в зомби, и кто был в том виноват? Не только ведь человеческое любопытство и любовь к войнам!

Асгарду следовало оставить их в покое. Оставить в покое – и всё. И получше следить за своим оружием, и…

Ещё один _этот_ высунулся из-за кустарника. Баки срезал его до того, как тот успел спустить курок, и продолжил стрелять так, как умел. Так, как любил. Каждая пуля валила на землю одного из нападавших, а когда стрелять начали Хилл, Клинт и Романофф, чёрные ряды наступавших сперва поредели, как старые зубы, потом исчезли, а потом…

Потом парень с дырой во лбу медленно подтянул под себя выскочившие при падении далеко вперёд ноги и сел. Затем встал. Медленно поднял пушку. Прицелился.

Бартон, матерясь на выдохе, вогнал ему стрелу ровно в чёрную дырку, как в мишень, опрокинул назад, повернулся к следующему – тот, не тратя времени на то, чтобы подняться на ноги, уже пытался подстрелить Клинта, - и снёс и его.

\- Нормально, - пробормотала Романофф, парой выстрелов размазывая очередного восставшего мертвеца. – У них вообще есть точка невозврата? Клинт?

Новая стрела взорвалась, разнесла бойца в мелкие клочья, и на лице Локи прибавилось заинтересованности, а Баки затошнило. Кровью плеснуло во все стороны, но нелюдь, ничем больше не напоминая человека, не хотел лежать спокойно – рвано дёргал обескровленными пальцами, пытался подтянуться к собственным останкам.

\- Бля, - выговорил Баки. Его трясло и штормило. – Дайте огнемёт. Какая дрянь, господи, какая же мерзость…

\- Отвернись и проблюйся, - резко посоветовала Романофф. Сочувствия и тем более жалости от неё было не добиться – но Баки и не нужны были жалость и сочувствие. Стоило подумать, что в нём самом не так давно плескалась эта же густая огненная грязь...

Его всё-таки вывернуло наизнанку, желчью и непонятной кислой дрянью – словно последние следы яда вышли, наконец. В висках стучало, ровные выстрелы – Хилл, Клинт и Романофф продолжали класть поднимающихся снова и снова, - казались отражённым боем собственного сердца.

\- …огня, - донеслось до него сквозь эту двойную канонаду. – Взорвётся всё вокруг, и даже пепел. Вы, смертные, когда-нибудь начнёте думать о последствиях?

\- А что ты предлагаешь? – раздражённым тоном поинтересовалась Романофф. – Растворить их в кислоте? Выбросить в открытый космос? Замуровать под землёй или послать куда-нибудь в Афган вместо гуманитарной…

\- Какая богатая фантазия, - осуждения в голосе Локи не было, омерзения – тоже. – Вон того молодца держали в холоде, и погляди, как он…

Баки со стоном распрямился, обтёр рот рукой.

\- Ты где-нибудь тут видишь глетчер? – рявкнула Романофф. Баки понимал, отчего она так злится. Просто наглого Локи, стоящего над душой с видом снисходительной няньки, наблюдающей за потугами младенца встать на неверные ножки, она бы ещё пережила, но когда тебе изменяет и делается беспомощным твой последний и самый надёжный аргумент… - Потому что я не вижу. Это Вашингтон, а не Гренландия, и…

\- Так погляди получше, - надменно потребовал Локи. Баки уставился на него, Клинт и Романофф уставились на него, даже Хилл, методично отстреливающая каждого «горячего парня», пытавшегося встать, оглянулась через плечо.

Минута славы для асгардского ублюдка, подумал Баки. Ничего нет дороже, чем грёбаная минута славы, когда все прожектора и все взгляды направлены на тебя, да, Локи?

Тот словно прочёл эту мысль: вздёрнул подбородок, поднял ладони, красуясь и выделываясь, и что-то такое случилось, что-то произошло с ним. С его кожей, и с волосами, и с глазами тоже. Баки заморгал, но иллюзия – если это была иллюзия – не исчезла: Локи посинел, сквозь кожу проступили странные узоры, кое-где она покрылась…

\- Чтоб мне сдохнуть, - выразила общее мнение Романофф. Локи удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся, тряхнул руками, и ледяные искры, только что проступившие у него на коже – на _синей_ коже, - сорвались с неё, закружились вокруг, собрались в блестящее ледяное остриё и ударили вниз и вперёд, пригвоздив скребущего ногтями землю «горячего парня».

Баки дёрнулся вместе с ним. Почти почувствовал, как острая зазубренная льдышка протыкает его между лопаток и застревает там. «Горячий» ткнулся носом в землю и больше не шевелился, застыв, как осьминог на гарпуне – длинные конечности вытянуты, парализованы, ни единого движения, ни единой больше попытки сбежать.

\- Так, - сказал Клинт после недолгого молчания. – Осиновые колья у нас теперь есть. Я даже готов не комментировать твою, рогатенький, перемену масти, хотя цветовая гамма и не из моих любимых. Но ты ведь не сможешь пригвоздить так каждого? Я хочу сказать, не бывает так просто. Сейчас выяснится, что эти штуки ты можешь выдавать по одной в сутки или…

Локи ухмыльнулся, и десятка два ледяных лезвий метнулись от него во все стороны разом; ни одно не ушло мимо цели.

\- Возражение снимается, - быстро сказал Клинт. – Таш, напомни мне сказать тебе спасибо за предусмотрительность. Представь, если бы мы его прикончили тогда?

\- Женщины мудры, а ты наглый дурак, если думаешь, что мог бы меня прикончить, - судя по виду Локи, он искренне наслаждался происходящим. – Будет лучше всего, если ваши смешные солдаты станут загонять этих несчастных выродков ко мне. Не люблю бегать зря.

\- Тебе и не придётся, Белоснежка, - хмыкнула Романофф. – Хилл, они ведь идут друг другу на помощь?

Мария опустила дымящийся пистолет.

\- Вроде того, да, - она снова выглядела осунувшейся и измученной – у Баки даже сердце заныло, так хотелось оградить её, защитить от всего. Если только Мария решит позволить себя защищать. – Как муравьи.

\- И матка у них – Киллиан, прекрасно, - Романофф критически оглядела трупы. – Держись поближе к Локи. Если что – защищай его как себя, второго асгардца у нас нет. То есть он есть, но…

Новый раскат грома пронёсся над деревьями и фонтанами, словно Тор подтверждал её слова. Вслед за ним грохнуло так, что заложило уши, и нехорошим металлическим шелестом пробило по зелёным верхушкам.

\- Однако, - пробормотала Романофф и двинулась вперёд, даже не оборачиваясь – и так ясно было, что здесь, для этих парней всё кончено, к ним можно повернуться спиной, не рискуя жизнью.

А ведь вся их вина была в том, что они следовали приказу, сбивчиво подумал Баки, шагая за напряжённой ровной спиной Хилл и держа пистолет наизготовку. Вся их вина, и другой не нужно – и этой хватило с лихвой. Точно как фрицам в сорок третьем.

Чем ближе к Капитолию, тем чаще гремело – и с неба, и откуда-то с высоты, если судить по разлёту осколков. Баки то и дело пригибал голову, осматривался, пытаясь вычислить невидимого стрелка. Тут, в сердце страны, снайперов всегда было хоть отбавляй, и они, как все нормальные люди, предпочитали сидеть повыше, но этот палил откуда-то совсем уж с небес и, кроме того, не из винтовки. Пара осколков, свистнув, врезались в землю прямо перед Хилл, зарылись глубоко, так что видны были только неровные блестящие срезы в радужных переливах, и Баки завертел головой, уткнулся взглядом в купол и выматерился.

Снайпер засел там. Прямо на грёбаном Капитолии, на самой верхушке. Неизвестно было, как он вообще втащил туда такой богатый арсенал – судя по дымным следам и разнокалиберным разрывам, палил он изо всех стволов, и было их немало, - но факт оставался фактом. На глазах Баки что-то шевельнулось на крыше, дёрнулось – что-то алое, яркое, - замерло снова, тут же грохнуло опять, здание Верховного Суда окуталось облаком пыли, дрогнуло, пошло трещинами, чёрные фигуры побежали от него, как муравьи, и именно в это мгновение Баки понял, кто этот хренов стрелок.

Романофф поняла это тоже. Выругалась сквозь зубы и подтолкнула Клинта в плечо.

\- Зачисть мне путь. Я его добуду. Чёрт, как оно всё… Мария! Свяжись с Фьюри, где его люди?

Клинт уже стрелял, странными стрелами, которых Баки раньше не видел – вздутые наконечники раскрывались, как цветы, и срезали цель не хуже ледяных штуковин Локи, - и, стоило вспомнить об асгардском ублюдке, как он встал рядом с Клинтом и проговорил:

\- Побереги стрелы, лучник. Пригодятся.

Клинт забросил лук за спину и помчался за Романофф; несколько секунд его ещё было видно, но потом и его, и смутный чёрно-рыжий силуэт сожрало новое облако пыли и дыма. Локи хмыкнул что-то довольно и принялся расстреливать и эту пылевую завесу, и всё, что из неё появлялось, сизое лицо и багровые глаза сияли неприкрытым наслаждением.

\- Что со Старком? - проговорила Хилл; она раскрыла наушник и что-то наживую в нём скручивала, тянула проводки, потом защёлкнула и сунула в ухо. – Фьюри? Пеппер?

Лицо её потемнело, потом прояснилось – в потоке помех, как видно, прорезалась долгожданная благая весть.

\- Прикрой его, - скомандовала она Баки и отвернулась, поднося ко рту запястье. – Ник! Пеп, отзовитесь кто-нибудь, это Хилл!

Какой-то ублюдок с горящими глазами высунулся из-за мраморных глыб, когда-то составлявших лестницу, следом мелькнула труба ручного гранатомёта, двинулась и огрызнулась вспышкой и упругим, гулким громыханием; Баки заорал, дёрнул Хилл за руку, повалил на землю, падая, почти успел дёрнуть Локи за край плаща, запоздало удивился тому, что ещё жив, и получил в челюсть. Затылок у Хилл был ужасно твёрдый, из глаз Баки полились рефлекторные слёзы, из носа – кровь.

\- Лежать! – рявкнул он сквозь мокрое, заливающее лицо, поражаясь тому, что их ещё не разнесло в клочья, как, несомненно, должно было пару секунд назад. Хилл вывернулась и откатилась в сторону, гибкая и злая, как раненая пума, но Баки смотрел не на неё, а на Локи: тот по-прежнему стоял и смеялся, счастливый и полностью довольный жизнью, держал руки так, словно в них было зажато что-то упругое и широкое, и в этом растянутом прозрачном полотнище плескался, светясь алым, его чудовищный улов.

\- Чтоб меня… - Баки оборвал себя на полуслове. Без каких-либо видимых усилий Локи тряхнул то, что держал в ладонях, упругое ничто спружинило, металл и огонь полетели обратно, и остатков лестницы вместе со всем, что в них было, не стало.

Хилл села, подняла вылетевший наушник и вставила его в ухо, не удостоив Баки даже взглядом. Тут же её лицо просветлело, она выдохнула:

\- Есть связь!

\- Боже, благослови технарей и умников, - пробормотал Баки. – Кроме Старка, конечно, этому никакое благословение не…

\- Президент потерян, - сообщила Хилл. – Киллиановы выродки зачистили всё вокруг на пару миль и возвращаются, надо думать…

Она недоговорила, заспешила вперёд, Локи, хмыкнув, последовал за ней, Баки тоже заторопился следом, проклиная сугубо женскую решительность, не признающую полумер и компромиссов, женскую способность думать о последствиях, об опасности – и презирать их, когда на кон поставлено всё. Знать о том, что впереди, возможно, смерть – и идти ей навстречу, потому что иначе невозможно.

\- Где войска? – спросил он на ходу. – Где вообще кто-нибудь? У этого типа, у Фьюри, у него ведь должны быть люди. Много людей. Ну и где они?

\- У него есть люди, - подтвердила Хилл. – Поверь мне, у него – есть. И добрых девять десятых Щ.И.Т.а сейчас делают всё, чтобы эта зараза не расползлась по всей стране.

\- Как будто она _уже_ не расползлась, - буркнул Баки. Ему не нравилось то, как Хилл говорила об этом – о себе говорила, - как о чуме, которую нужно выжечь калёным железом, смириться с любыми потерями, с любым зверством, лишь бы остановить. – Эту срань кололи не только тут.

\- Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос, - сквозь зубы констатировала Хилл, снова заторопилась по вытоптанной траве к блестящему вдалеке бассейну. Обугленные деревья не давали прикрытия, но Хилл и не думала пригибаться, скользила стремительно, как тень.

Теней вообще стало как-то слишком много; мир затянуло, залило сизым и синим, краски поблёкли и стёрлись – тёмное клубящееся небо, повисшее над самой головой, отнимало все цвета, змеилось молниями, и в эту жутковатую, низко висящую массу раз за разом уходили выстрелы. Туча тоже не молчала и словно бы отстреливалась молниями – Баки видел, как одна извивающаяся яростная ветка проросла сверху вниз, воткнулась в нагромождение мрамора, когда-то бывшее памятником Лодочнику Джиму[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1971381/chapters/new#_ftn2), и разнесла его в неаккуратные обломки.

\- Тор, - выдохнул Локи так, как девчонки, с которыми миллион лет тому назад Баки сговорился о двойном свидании, хором выдыхали при виде Говарда Старка. Как их звали? Он не мог вспомнить. Да и всё равно свидание вышло неудачное. – Веселишься, братец?

Туча ответила низким ворчанием, раскатистым рыком, тянувшимся не меньше минуты и так до конца и не утихшим. Баки уже видел дробящееся отражение Капитолия в бассейне, рвущийся из окон дым, а кое-где и пламя – жирное, с чёрной оторочкой, - и не мог понять, отчего ему так страшно, так чудовищно жутко. Никакой пожар не мог так его напугать, и за Марию он уже почти не боялся, бояться следовало тем, кто попадётся ей на пути, но от этой непонятно откуда взявшейся жути сводило в животе, и когда Баки случайно бросил взгляд на свою руку, то ничуть не удивился тому, что вся она покрыта гусиной кожей.

Локи оглянулся на него, ухмыльнулся.

\- Это страх богов, - сказал он легко. – Не обращай внима…

Ударило так, что в первую секунду Баки оглох и почти поверил в то, что навсегда. Локи делся куда-то, взметнулись пыль и грязь, несколько секунд Баки отплёвывался и протирал глаза, а когда снова смог видеть – прямо перед ним, метрах в трёхстах, возник Капитан, Стив, его командир, его друг и соратник. Знакомый всей стране щит сиял, как начищенная монета, звал к себе, и Баки побежал, увидел, что Хилл бежит тоже, что рядом с Капитаном стоит Старк в обуглившейся чёрно-ало-золотой броне, что отовсюду – от развалин памятников и зданий, от чудом сохранившейся Аллеи Славы, из каждой микроскопической щели прочь бегут люди в форме, живые мертвецы в форме готовой погибнуть страны, что молнии, бьющие с небес, теперь не исчезают, а стоят, невозможным способом протянувшись от вздувшегося неба до горящей земли, и что вверху, в самом зените, туча расходится, расплавляется, искрясь серебром и чернью, и в круглом крошечном окошке на миг всё выглядит почти как прежде: клочок неба, бледный диск испуганного солнца, - а потом и этот обрывок исчезает, сменяясь чернотой.

Он успел добежать до Стива, успел услышать, как Старк орёт что-то про Куб, бассейн, взрыв и ублюдка Фьюри, в ушах звенело от натуги, от рычания, от летящих отовсюду криков, грохота и стрельбы, а потом земля снова дрогнула у него под ногами, у них у всех под ногами, невесть откуда взявшаяся Романофф метнулась вперёд, вспыхнули рыжие волосы – и наступила тишина, слишком полная, чтобы быть настоящей.

 

-27-

 

\- Всё очень просто, - заявил Старк. - Если посмотреть сверху. Ты не удосужился?

Стив одарил его взглядом, полным осуждения и счастья.

\- Было чем заняться помимо обзорной экскурсии, - он махнул рукой Тору: тот, абсолютно нечеловеческим образом упершись ногами в слоящийся дым, оглядывал горизонт, точно ждал кого-то. Или чего-то. – Поднимемся к нему? Он не признаёт раций, а орать туда…

Тони тяжко вздохнул, уже привычно обнял капитана и изобразил из себя высокоскоростной лифт.

\- Ну, вот сейчас можешь полюбоваться, - он хмыкнул, изучая раскинувшийся глубоко внизу вид. Тут и там возникали группки вооружённых людей, выныривали и прятались снова, на самом краю обширного пространства, отданного под мемориал, бешено моргала огнями скорая, к ней подтягивались другие машины, забирали в своё нутро оставшихся гражданских – Старк поклясться был готов, что никогда ещё городской госпиталь не видывал такого количества насмерть перепуганных и частично обожжённых государственных мужей, - рядом с ней разворачивались пожарные, мелькнула и скрылась куда-то стая полицейских корветов. – Я всегда знал, что на Пеп можно положиться. Сейчас она зачистит нам тут всё и…

\- Мистер Старк.

\- Что ещё, Джарвис? Нашёл его?

Они поравнялись с Тором и зависли в воздухе, Стив помахал рукой, обращая на себя внимание. Тор стоял, уперевшись ногами в ничто, в клубящуюся тучу, и по его металлическим оплечьям время от времени проскакивали серебряные электрические змейки.

\- Нет, сэр. Прошу разрешения сменить протокол поиска, сэр.

\- Валяй, - разрешил Старк, всматриваясь вниз. Киллиан как сквозь землю провалился, и это значило одно: он готовит какую-то очередную пакость. Или рвёт на себе волосы из-за того, что в очередной раз свалял дурака и не пристрелил Тони на месте – и готовит очередную пакость, разумеется. – Что скажешь, о великий асгардский воитель?

\- Эти странные воины шли по городу, как нож сквозь масло, - прогудел Тор. – Но остановились, и теперь возвращаются. Кто так воюет? У смертных это принято?

\- Нет, разве что доверить войну кретинам из генштаба, - отозвался Старк. – Но это и не война, это очередной сраный теракт, Киллиан в жизни своей не воевал, его сил хватает только чтобы гадить втихомолку.

\- Это – не втихомолку, - нахмурился Тор. Он беспокоился, вглядывался в дымные столбы, тянущиеся снизу. – Много дыма. Много криков. Не понять, где враг.

\- Это пока и ненадолго, - Тони, морщась, прикинул время. – Джарвис, какие шансы на то, что всё это взлетит на воздух в ближайшие четверть часа?

\- Девяносто девять и девяносто девять сотых процента, мистер Старк, - послышалось в ответ. – Одну сотую процента я оставил на тот случай, если вы придумаете что-нибудь неожиданное. Это ваш конёк.

\- Верно, - отозвался Тони, подозрительно взглянул на Тора. – Сторож ли ты брату твоему?

\- Что?

\- Тони, - вмешался Стив, - не время ёрничать.

\- _Всегда_ время ёрничать, - Тони размял бронированные пальцы и повернулся к Тору. – Слушай, здоровяк. Я видел, какие штуки умеет твой братец. Ты их умеешь тоже, а то как бы ты попал сюда. Мне нужен портал.

\- Портал?

Тони зарычал.

\- Большая дырка, в которую мы выбросим всё то, чему не место в округе Колумбия, - он прикинул суммарный вес и решил, что справится. – Делай её, пока мы с Кэпом слетаем вниз и отыщем Киллиана, и если у тебя есть какие-нибудь враги – самое время о них вспомнить. Говорят, от злости человек на многое делается способен.

\- Не только человек, - прогудел Тор, разминая пальцы. Молнии, пробегавшие по его плечам, стали чаще, теперь они окутывали его волосы, делая похожим на странную мужскую версию Медузы Горгоны. – А эти воины, что делать с ними?

\- Они – не наша проблема, - жёстко ответил Старк как раз в ту секунду, когда Стив собирался сказать, что, конечно же, о них позаботятся. Не может быть, чтобы не было способа как-то всё поправить, Америка не бросает своих ребят, так что…

Он вспомнил вдруг, как испугался, когда после долгого холодного ничто вокруг полыхнули краски, свет, запахи и шумы, всё, вся жизнь, пронёсшаяся мимо за время его сна, как события, которые он пропустил – бейсбольные матчи, политические кризисы, новинки кино и техники, погодные катаклизмы, модные штучки, магазины и музыка – _всё_ , вся большая многоголосая человеческая жизнь сошлась в одно мгновение, в одну минуту пробуждения, и сглотнул, не в силах сказать ничего.

Америка не бросает своих. С небольшой поправкой: если эти свои дают шанс себя не бросить.

\- Они – наши, - сказал Тони, покосившись на Стива, и прибавил с куда большей уверенностью. - В Щ.И.Т.е полно параноиков и контрол-фриков, начиная с Фьюри. У них уж точно найдётся протокол на такой случай.

Это определённо была высшая степень милосердия, на которую Старк был способен ради того, чтобы сберечь чувства ближнего своего, и Стив не стал даже пытаться подавить благодарность.

\- Тони… - начал было он, но Тони замотал головой.

\- Даже не думай, - предупредил он. – Я и так себя чувствую Настоящим Американским Парнем, а я это ненавижу. Держись.

В следующую секунду он уже летел, вращаясь и набирая скорость, и от рвущегося в лицо ветра у Стива сделалось пусто и прозрачно в голове.

\- Где эта мразь прячется, - бормотал он, - почему не пытается меня достать, а? Решил, что я уже всё, спёкся? Ради него же самого надеюсь…

\- Мистер Старк!

\- Джарвис, не сейчас, я тут сам себя накручиваю, - отлаялся Тони и тут же прибавил. - Ну давай, порадуй папочку.

\- Новый протокол оказался успешнее предыдущего, - ехидно сообщил Джарвис. - Я его засёк.

Интонации ИскИна показались Стиву необыкновенно знакомыми. Точно так же Тони говорил о чём-то ужасно сложном, что удалось ему вопреки всем известным законам природы и в чём Стив не смыслил ничего, кроме того, что оно работает.

\- Ну! – Тони даже крутнулся в воздухе от восторга. – Делись уже!

– Нужно было искать не то, что есть, а то, чего _нет_ , - отозвался Джарвис. – Как чёрную дыру. Даю координаты.

\- Умница моя, - в голосе Тони слышалась неподдельная гордость. – Моя школа… стой, ерунда какая-то с твоими координатами, они указывают на дно Потомака.

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил Джарвис. – Вряд ли он решил утопиться. Я подозреваю вон те бассейны.

\- Да уж, было бы слишком легко, - Тони завис над тускло блестящей массой встревоженной воды. – Эй, Кэп, ты видишь то же, что и я?

У Стива даже дух захватило, и не только из-за скоростного спуска – скорее, падения, - вниз.

\- О чёрт возьми, - он рванул ко рту браслет связи. – Все, кто меня слышит! Все, кто меня…

\- Кэп, тебя может слышать _кто угодно_ , - напомнил Старк, но выбора у них не было, и он это понимал не хуже Стива.

Под ними разверзалась бездна. Вода дрожала в бассейнах, обычных искусственных водоёмах, призванных создать хоть какую-то прохладу, отразить Мемориал и ублажить гигантоманию политиков, и под этим неспокойным плещущим слоем виднелись огромные пластины того самого серо-защитного цвета, который с первого взгляда узнаёт любой, кто хоть день носил солдатскую форму.

Пластины шевелились. Сдвигались и поднимались медленно, но неостановимо, вода с них стекала пенными струями, шумом и плеском перекрывая даже рёв далёких сирен, даже гром, то и дело сотрясавший небо. Стив глянул вверх и поразился тому, как переменилось небо – туча, затянувшая его, ощетинилась молниями, и теперь они не проносились, змеясь, сверху вниз, не исчезали бесследно, оставляя зеленоватые светящиеся следы на сетчатке – они стояли кругом, как постоянный дуговой разряд, трещали оглушительно, источая отчётливый запах озона.

\- Здесь Фьюри, - сказал Фьюри. – Слушаю, Капитан.

\- Э нет, это _мы_ слушаем, - вклинился Тони. – И лучше бы мы услышали что-нибудь кроме чёртова вранья.

\- Прямо над вами здоровенная дыра в небе, - оборвал его Фьюри. - Это твои штучки? Мало бардака?

Стив задрал голову и убедился в том, что Фьюри прав. Тор, может быть, был не самым лучшим асгардским колдуном, но кое-что он всё-таки мог, и это было чертовски большое кое-что: круглый опрокинутый колодец, большой зрачок открылся в небе, уставился на них недобро.

\- Ник, ты не поверишь, но под нами тоже дыра! – рявкнул Тони. – И я отсюда вижу маркировку, а если присмотреться, - он защёлкал чем-то, наводя резкость, и шумно выдохнул. – Твою грёбаную мать, Ник. Твою мать. Я же предупреждал.

\- Заканчивай истерить, - не менее злобно ответил Фьюри, - и освободи канал, мне нужно мнение Капитана.

\- У нас портал над головами, - подытожил Стив, вместе с Тони зависая над разверзающейся пропастью и вглядываясь вниз. – Внизу горит Капитолий и открывается секретный бункер размером со стадион. Немного сложно высказывать мнение в таких обстоятельствах. Что это за штука, полковник?

\- «Озарение», - выплюнул Фьюри. – Я до последнего надеялся, что Киллиан о нём не пронюхает. Там…

\- Ого-го! – выпалил Тони, напряжённо вглядываясь в открывающееся нутро бункера. Даже невооружённым глазом Стив видел хищные рыла самолётов, рядами стоящих внизу, и ещё что-то гигантское, серое, ощетинившееся во все стороны дулами орудий. – Узнаю папочкин почерк, чёрт меня дери, а я-то думал, куда поставляют оружие мои чёртовы вроде-как-закрытые заводы! Ник, это трибунал, даже не сомневайся.

Пластины разошлись ещё на несколько метров, и серая громадина проявилась настолько, что ясны стали ещё два обстоятельства.

Первое: что бы это ни было внизу, оно предназначено для того, чтобы очень быстро и с предельной высоты положить максимальное количество народу.

Второе: Киллиан об этом знает. Заранее знал и учёл в планах. Стив видел, как «горячие парни» поодиночке и группами прыгают в открывшийся проём, как рассыпаются внутри, словно деловитые муравьи.

\- Это… - он сглотнул. В горле было сухо до рези и, судя по тому, как притих Тони, ему тоже стало здорово не по себе. – Это даже не трибунал, полковник, это похуже.

\- Заканчивай мне грозить, Роджерс, и сделай что-нибудь, - потребовал Фьюри. – Эти штуки недоработаны, у нас не хватило времени…

\- …радость-то какая, - злобно восхитился Старк. – Недоворовали у моей компании, сучьи вы выблядки, нет, это и впрямь не трибунал, я лично…

\- Старк, ты вправду думаешь, что можешь меня этим напугать? – как-то очень устало поинтересовался Фьюри. – У нас была угроза. Была _ситуация_. Ты совсем ненамного опоздал со своей орбитальной эскадрой, но идея была точно та же, и ты знаешь, чья и почему.

\- О да, - огрызнулся Тони. – Маленькая разница. Мои спутники должны были целиться не в земной шар, а это уродство даже по данным первичного анализа предназначено для того, чтобы взять на мушку каждого третьего несогласного!

\- Не согласного с чем именно? – Фьюри тоже повысил голос. – Если с тем, что человечество должно при первом взгляде на асгардскую военную технологию лечь на спину и подставиться, то я тебя должен разочаровать!

\- Киллиан не лёг, - Тони завис на предельно низкой высоте – Стив видел даже лица парней, нырявших в серую металлическую пропасть, лица с одним-единственным выражением – мрачной сосредоточенности, поделенной на всех. – У него, как видишь, свои планы.

\- Я для того и начал ваш проект, чтобы эти планы не сбылись, - напомнил Фьюри. – Думаешь, легко было собрать вас всех – разных, с фанабериями, с прошлым, с характером и привычками? Поорать на меня всласть ты и позже сможешь, а сейчас нужно делать дело, чёрт возьми!

\- Он прав, - Стив, изворачиваясь и стараясь не свалиться, снял с креплений щит. – Нам нужны планы этого бункера, все наши люди и чтобы никто не лез, тогда…

\- Есть ещё один немаловажный нюанс, - сказал Тони. – Даже два. Во-первых, эта прорва открылась, но скоро начнёт закрываться. Присмотрись-ка. Нелогично, а?

Стив пригляделся к спешащим людям – их становилось чуть меньше с каждой минутой, - и кивнул.

\- Нелогично на наш взгляд. Все, кому нужно быть внутри, скоро будут внутри, - пробормотал он. – А что дальше?

\- А дальше мне очень хочется кого-нибудь убить, - прорычал Тони. – Как думаешь, от чего эта хрень запитана?

Стива охлестнуло льдом самого дурного из всех предчувствий.

\- Вот-вот, - подтвердил Тони. – Без Куба у Киллиана не получится запустить всю эту машинерию, значит?..

Створки ворот под ними замерли на длинную минуту, затем двинулись в обратном направлении, толстые металлические края старались схлопнуться, как створки огромной испуганной тридакны. Один из «горячих парней» задрал голову, выпустил по ним очередь, практически не целясь, и нырнул в темноту, не проверяя, попал или нет.

\- Куб под контролем, - огрызнулся Фьюри. – После того, как Беннер с ним закончил, и до того, как всё покатилось к чертям, я об этом позаботился. Как думаешь, зачем этому ублюдку Савину пришлось пытать Хилл?

\- Ради бога, - пробормотал Тони. – Хилл знает, где Куб? И она сейчас _внизу_? Фьюри, ты откровенный психопат с манией массового самоубийства?

\- Нет, да, нет, - Фьюри помолчал немного. – Может быть, в это трудно поверить, но я – на вашей стороне, парни. Или, вернее, вы на моей. Остановите Киллиана, не дайте ему попытаться взлететь, это всё, что мне от вас…

\- Не всё, - огрызнулся Тони. – Ещё нужно, чтобы весь округ не взлетел на воздух, и это нужно быстро – если нашей стране ещё нужен Капитолий… чёрт! Чёрт побери! Фьюри, твои близко?

\- Подходят, - отозвался Фьюри. – Эвакуация в общих чертах закончена, теперь их черёд, - он помолчал пару секунд и добавил неприязненно. - Что-то Киллиан тормозит. По моим расчётам, его зомби уже должны прийти за моей головой, о чём он вообще думает?

\- Отзывай их, срочно! – заорал Тони, и тут Стив понял, его осенило, озарило, чёрт побери.

\- Отводите людей! – крикнул он, косясь на огонь внизу. – Здесь всё сейчас взлетит на воздух, всё, что не в бункере!

\- Т-твою же… - слышно было, как Фьюри командует, торопливо откусывая слова. – Всем назад! Назад, немедленно, всем группам отойти на предельное расстояние!

\- Фьюри! – завопил Старк. – Срочно эвакуируйтесь, хватайте Пеп и прочих и рвите оттуда когти!

Ответа он не дослушал – рванул вниз, вертясь и высматривая своих.

\- Хилл! Барнс! На связь! - проорал он. – Джарвис, засеки мне всех Мстителей, сейчас же, труби общий сбор! Тут сейчас… - он нырнул к самой земле, - станет… действительно… горячо!

Стив спрыгнул с рвущейся к земле брони за секунду до того, как Тони понёсся дальше, обводя широкий круг и пытаясь попутно зачистить всё, что в него попало. Парней в форме было всё больше, они словно выныривали из-под земли, но даже не пытались нападать. Стиву показалось даже, что некоторые из них не видят окружающего, а просто бегут в заданном кем-то другим направлении.

\- Кэп, - промурлыкали из наушника, - это Романофф. Если что-нибудь случится с Пеппер…

\- Тони их предупредил, - отозвался Стив. – Где ты? Где Бартон?

Из-за пыльной, прибитой недавней пальбой зелени показалась совсем небольшая группка людей, и это были свои, слава богу, это были свои.

\- Как ты думаешь? – удивилась Романофф. – Ждём вас внизу. Тёмное подземелье, напичканное всякими старковыми штучками – кто бы устоял?

\- Хилл, Баки! Ко мне, скорее! – рявкнул Стив. – В укрытие!

Первым отреагировал Баки – въевшаяся в него привычка подчиняться капитану Роджерсу никуда не делась, - но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как что-то чудовищно грохнуло сзади и сверху, земля дрогнула и ушла у него из-под ног, взмыла в воздух пыль и грязь, Старк заорал:

\- Кому-то из «горячих» крышка! Быстро, ну!

\- …словом, мы вас ждём, но будет лучше, если ты поторопишься, Кэп, - закончила Романофф. – Эти проклятущие ворота закрываются. Клинт разладил в них что-то, но…

Стив рванул вперёд, схватил Хилл – она была ближе всех и была женщиной, достаточная причина, чтобы прикрывать её первой – и помчался что было мочи.

Он больше не оглядывался, предоставив Тони возможность позаботиться об остальных.

В следующую секунду Баки вздёрнуло вверх, рядом возмущённо вскрикнул Локи – звук был точь-в-точь как за полсекунды до пощёчины, когда лезешь девушке под юбку, а она считает себя не такой, - и рёв ветра в ушах перекрыл все остальные звуки.

Старк волок их вверх совершенно бесцеремонно. Взмывая вверх, Баки прощально проехался ступнями по исключительно неприятному кустарнику, и немедленно вслед за этим желудок подкатил к горлу, как тогда, во время падения. Воспоминание, с которым он с удовольствием бы расстался навсегда: жгучий холод, несущийся в облачной дали поезд, вопль Стива – и удар обманчиво-мягкой снежной ладони, удар, выбивший из него дух и сознание, но не сумевший вышибить жизнь.

\- Полегче! – рявкнул он, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Рядом трепало зелёное полотнище, оно закладывалось складками и лезло Баки в лицо; никогда в жизни он не был так благодарен дурацкому неудобству за возможность отвлечься, перестать думать о том, что Старку, бешено ревнивому, наложившему лапу на его Стива – его _друга_ Стива, хоть со стороны и могло показаться иначе, но кто в это поверит, спрашивается? Уж точно не Старк, - достаточно разжать ладонь, и он грохнется с высоты на землю, на острые мраморные осколки, и в этот раз рукой не обойдётся.

Рядом слышались гнусные ругательства; Локи, наконец, совладал с взбунтовавшимся плащом, так что у Баки появилась возможность рассмотреть его перекошенное злостью и унижением лицо.

\- Никто и никогда… - начал он, но Старк дёрнул в сторону, и налетевший ветер сожрал возмущённые слова – или затолкал их обратно Локи в глотку, Баки не был уверен наверняка, но одобрил бы любой из вариантов.

\- Пот _е_ рпите, - металлически отозвался Старк и прибавил скорости. Теперь внизу блестела вода, неспокойная, шумная – и Старк, явно решивший их прикончить, нёсся вертикально вниз. Локи взвыл что-то нецензурное и маловразумительное, рядом с Баки заплясали синие и зелёные злые огни, но Старк оказался быстрее, гаркнул:

\- Кэп, держишь?!

Что ответил ему невидимый Капитан, Баки не слышал. В воде проявился неясный контур - тёмный узкий лаз, открывшийся между двух приподнявшихся и явно застрявших плит военной раскраски, - и Старк понёсся прямо в него, крикнув:

\- Джеро-о-о-о-они-мо-о-о-о!

Они должны были разбиться насмерть, все трое, проём был впритык, но Старк как-то хитро изогнулся влево, потом вправо, очень твёрдый край плиты чиркнул Баки по спине так, что дух захватило, Старк выпалил:

\- Давай!

Мелькнуло что-то алое и синее – щит, разумеется, что же ещё, - и толстенные плиты с облегчённым грохотом захлопнулись.

\- Так, - сказал Старк, разжимая железные пальцы и сгружая ношу на пол, - кажется, успели. Пеппер тоже…

Серые в жёлтую сигнальную полосу плиты над его головой содрогнулись, металл застонал, дрожа крупной гулкой дрожью. Эта дрожь продолжалась не меньше минуты, и Баки мог только предположить, что за ад творится снаружи.

Даже от тени этих предположений становилось худо. Огненный вал, раскалённая взрывная волна, белый гигантский шар над Вашингтоном, бог ты мой, сердце страны, несокрушимый мрамор…

Он был не один такой. Стива перекосило не меньше.

\- …успела, - закончил Старк. – Что у тебя с лицом, Кэп? Зубы?

\- Капитолий, - выговорил Стив. На его испачканном лице проступило горе слишком сильное, чтобы можно было его скрыть, даже употребив в дело весь немалый самоконтроль. – И Президент.

\- Уверена, что-нибудь да осталось, - хладнокровно и абсолютно не пытаясь проявлять сочувствие, утешила его Хилл. Она поднялась с серого выступа, на котором сидела, и блеснула огненными глазами. – Вдова возвращается.

\- Вдова? – пробормотал Баки. Потом до него дошло. – А, ну да. Сперва проникнуть во вражескую базу, потом провести разведку, всё как в сорок третьем.

\- Ну, примерно так, - проговорил Стив. Он, кажется, нашёл в себе силы отвлечься от болезненной потери – Капитолий, боже правый, Капитолий! – и теперь всматривался в сумеречный пустынный коридор. – Наташа?

\- Здесь, - выступая из неясных теней, отозвалась Романофф. – Напомните мне оторвать Фьюри голову, когда всё это закончится, ладно?

\- Записывайся в конец очереди, - отозвался Старк. – Куб здесь?

\- Именно. Клинт за ним наблюдает, но он не справится в одиночку, если у Киллиана вправду в планах то, о чём я думаю, - Романофф поднесла к уху браслет, шепнула пару слов, выслушала ответ и поморщилась. – Вправду. Этот сукин сын сейчас произносит последнюю торжественную речь.

\- О, вот как? Надеюсь, она хороша, - отозвался Локи отчего-то одобрительно. Старк покосился на него и хмыкнул.

\- Ты бы тоже разговорился напоследок, а? Но я готов согласиться – это шанс для нас. О чём он там вещает, Наташа?

\- А, всякую ерунду о собственной гениальности, - Романофф прислонилась к стене и снова поднесла браслет к губам. – Да и ты бы на его месте тоже не удержался, Старк.

\- Я не злодей, - огрызнулся Старк. – Даже не претендую. И я, в отличие от сукина сына, действительно гениален.

\- Прекратите оба, - попросил Стив. – Тони, что это за «Озарение»? В общих чертах?

\- Оружие, - кисло сообщил Тони. – Суборбитальные спутники, ты же слышал. Запусти их – и Киллиан, не сходя с места, пристрелит любого, кто решит ему сопротивляться. Одновременный захват полутора миллиарда целей – не хрен собачий, так что… не смотри на меня так, Кэп, я к этому безобразию отношения не имею – ну разве что опосредованное. Кроме того…

Новый отдалённый грохот заставил его покоситься вверх.

\- Это уже странно, - пробормотал он. – Там уже взорвалось всё, что могло.

\- Тор, - спокойно объяснил Локи. – Должно быть, видел, как ты волок меня сюда, как девицу за косы.

\- Ну и нравы у вас в Асгарде, - проворчала Романофф. – Ему нужна помощь? Взрыв и всё такое. Фьюри не выходит на связь, а он был гораздо дальше…

Локи презрительно рассмеялся. Гром повторился, гораздо ближе.

\- Ну, - сказал Стив, - у Киллиана есть на что отвлечься. Нам нужен Куб. Как он его добыл, хотел бы я знать, но…

\- Неважно, - перебил Тони. – Без Куба он спутники не поднимет, так что – вперёд?

Стив выставил руку и перехватил его уже привычным заграждающим жестом.

\- Ни у кого из нас нет шансов поодиночке, - сказал он хрипло. – И я устал терять и не намерен…

\- Кэп, эту хуйню клепали на моих заводах, - огрызнулся Тони. – Частично, конечно, и они были закрыты, а я об этом понятия не имел, это у Говарда была идея фикс – защитить всё живое на земле, раз уж тебя найти не получилось, но ответственность всё равно на мне.

Романофф и Локи закатили глаза к потолку совершенно синхронно.

\- Мы действуем вместе или не действуем совсем, - сказал Стив. Тони скривился в ответ, но промолчал. Баки кивнул – в том, что за операцию отвечает Стив Роджерс, были свои несомненные плюсы, - и покосился на Хилл.

\- Даже не надейся, - отозвалась Романофф. - Ваше мужское племя без присмотра оставлять нельзя.

Локи пакостно захихикал.

\- Говоришь точно, как мать, - он хрустнул пальцами и выпрямился. – Что будет после того, как мы добудем Куб?

\- Ты и Тор заберёте его, и чем дальше, тем лучше, - Стив покосился на Наташу. – От Фьюри ничего?

\- Сигнал идёт, но… - у Романофф сделалось недоброе сосредоточенное лицо. – С ними был Брюс и чёртова уйма народу, будем надеяться, что взрывом их не зацепило. Пошли?

\- У нас есть какой-нибудь план, кроме того, чтобы ввалиться всей толпой в тронный зал Киллиана и надрать ему зад? – поинтересовался Тони; репульсоры на его ладонях многообещающе вспыхнули. – Между прочим, он по-прежнему моя добыча, я настаиваю.

\- Мы это запомним, о лягушонок, - ядовито отозвалась Романофф. Тони секунду смотрел на неё, потом расхохотался.

\- Я рассчитывал сойти как минимум за Шер-Хана, ты только что на всю жизнь ранила мои чувства!

\- Покрасишь костюм в полоску – может, и сойдёшь, - Романофф наклонила голову набок, прислушиваясь, и кивнула в сторону, откуда пришла. - Клинт говорит, все там. Киллиан болтает, как заведённый, и его есть кому послушать. Примерно три тысячи человек.

Тони присвистнул.

\- У Киллиана чемоданчик, - закончила Романофф. – У кого-нибудь есть сомнения в том, что там внутри?

Новый раскат грома раздался прямо над их головами, и Локи весело ухмыльнулся.

\- У меня, - сказал он, - нет сомнений только в одном. Тор разнесёт эту штуку в ближайшие минуты, так что на вашем месте я бы поспешил.

\- Ненавижу соглашаться с неудачниками, но в данном случае он прав, - Тони опустил щиток и уставился на Стива светящимися триплексами глаз. – Командуй, Капитан.

\- Вперёд, - сказал Роджерс, чувствуя себя, впервые за много дней, полностью на своём месте. – Не отставать!

В Тора, как показалось Баки, был встроен какой-то внутренний компас, настроенный на Локи. Гром катился следом за ними, и время от времени удары были такой силы, что стонали толстейшие плиты перекрытий. Старк нёсся впереди, вровень с бегущим Капитаном, и Баки слышал, как он тихо ругается и предрекает потоп прямиком из Потомака, если Тор продолжит в том же духе.

\- Ради бога, Старк, заткнись, - прошипела Романофф, обгоняя его и прижимаясь к стене, чтобы осторожно выглянуть наружу и оценить обстановку. Тони немедленно утих и повис в воздухе тихой, ободранной до голого металла и очень закопчённой пародией на бронированного ангела мщения. – Они на взводе, - доложила Романофф, зашипела в браслет, - нет, Клинт, чёрт тебя дери, сиди где сидишь, пока мы тут…

\- Четыре выхода, почти стометровый ангар, - констатировал Стив, высунувшись и мгновенно спрятавшись снова. – У нас только один шанс: внезапность. И Тор.

\- Всеотец, благослови привычку моего брата ломиться в запертые двери с помощью дурной силы и Мьёлльнира, - благочестиво заявил Локи. – Если очень нужно, я могу создать парочку иллюзий пострашнее.

\- Эти парни уже ничего не боятся, - хмуро заявила Хилл, проверяя пистолет. – Верь мне, я знаю. Самое худшее с ними уже случилось, так что чем ты можешь их напугать?

\- Недооцениваешь мои таланты? – оскалился Локи, разминая пальцы. – Ну, поглядим.

\- Там есть где спрятаться, - Стив приподнял щит, прикрывая лицо. Тони чудесно знал, что это – последний симптом; следующим будет рывок вперёд, в самую опасность, под пули и осколки, таков вот Стив Роджерс – как будто спит и видит героически умереть за отчизну поскорее – но теперь-то он знал, что это не так. Что у Стива есть для чего жить, что он предпочёл бы не становиться музейным пособием по прикладному патриотизму, что… - Действуем согласованно. Локи, ты уверен, что этот твой… - он замялся.

\- Страх богов, - подсказал Локи, рассеянно ему улыбаясь. – Да, уверен. В ваших ублюдках столько порченой крови, что… - он выглянул тоже и спрятался прежде, чем Тони успел на него рявкнуть. – Должно получиться.

\- Ну да, - ядовито заметил Старк. Трудно было терпеть то, как Локи лип, вешался буквально на каждого альфу, оказавшегося в пределах досягаемости – если рядом не было Тора, конечно, - и когда он цеплялся к Тони, это ещё можно было терпеть, можно было даже всласть погрызться, но когда Локи принимался вот так сверкать глазами на Стива, на _его_ Стива… - Только в Хилл и во мне этой крови не меньше. Хочешь, чтобы мы свалились тут двумя слюнявыми идиотами?

Судя по тому, как Локи пренебрежительно хмыкнул – и опасливо покосился на Хилл, - его раздирали противоречивые порывы.

\- Обойдись своими ледяными штуками, - предложила Хилл, подбираясь. – Учтите, эти сволочи могут начать взрываться, как только их дела станут плохи. Придётся поторопиться.

\- Значит, хватаем Куб и быстро наружу, дырку в крыше я вам обеспечу, - пообещал Тони. – Если кое-кто не напортачит, - тут его взгляд остановился на Локи, - и в последнюю минуту не решит, что он здесь самый умный…

\- Я и так в курсе, - безмятежно отозвался Локи. Романофф закатила глаза и подняла пистолет.

– Кэп, время. Каждый сделает свой кусок работы, - она обвела взглядом всех. – Клинт постарается сделать для Капитана проход. Все делаем для Капитана проход.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив. Он как-то так переменился в лице, что Тони мог с уверенностью сказать – груз ответственности, и без того нелёгкий, придавил его особенно сильно. – Три, два, один – пошли!

Чёрт, подумал Тони. Новый приступ боли скрутил его не вовремя, обжигая, давая дополнительную причину рвануть вперёд, рассыпая заряды. Чёрт, до чего же горячая вечеринка.

Потом он перестал думать. У него не было времени даже дышать, сквозь стиснутые зубы шёл тоненький ручеёк воздуха, перенасыщенного вонью злобы, пота и яда, и эта дурацкая война стала тем, чем в итоге становится любая война: тяжёлой, неблагодарной, грязной работой без конца и края.

Стив, перекатившись и ловя пули на щит, помчался вперёд; прямо перед ним, опережая всего на пару шагов, катился вал из падающих серо-зелёных и чёрных спин, и Стив бежал буквально по ним, перепрыгивая торчащие и вибрирующие охвостья стрел. Тони восторженно заорал и поддержал невидимого Клинта огнём изо всех стволов, добавил репульсорами. Слышно было, как в три руки палят Хилл и Барнс, а вот Романофф как сквозь землю провалилась, но у Тони не было времени думать о том, что это может значить, где эта горячая рыжая штучка, он стрелял и стрелял, отдачей его мотало в тесном пространстве костюма, и он уже видел Киллиана – тот на мгновение застыл на высоком постаменте, самовлюблённый мудак, в четыре руки с Фьюри развязавший всю эту свару, в его руке действительно был чемоданчик, и всё, чего хотел сам Старк, проклятущий Асгард и Фьюри со своими ястребами – всё было в нём.

\- Старк! – завопили голосом Барнса; Тони дёрнулся и только поэтому ухитрился увернуться одновременно от летящей снизу ракеты и от гигантского куска броневой плиты, решившего свалиться сверху и прихлопнуть его, как мухобойкой, заорал в ответ:

\- С дороги!

Киллиан не бежал. Он раскрыл чемоданчик и что-то бешено печатал на выдвинувшейся клавиатуре, скаля безупречно белые зубы. Те «горячие парни», что были ближе к нему, развернулись, образовав кольцо, и стреляли, не заботясь ни о чём, кроме этой волны огня, плиты трескались и стонали у них над головами, и любой нормальный боец вспомнил бы о рикошете, об опасности зацепить своих, о возможной детонации зарядов в закрытом помещении, да просто о том, что в ближайшие несколько минут может обвалиться толстенная потолочная плита – но среди них не было нормальных, больше не было. Это были уже не парни из Айовы, Техаса и Цинциннати, это были зомби. Живые мёртвые. Огонь, влитый в оболочку человека. Его ближайшее будущее, если не…

Тони отшвырнул эту мысль, как обрывок тряпки, и всадил целую очередь в Киллиана, пыхтя и рыча от усилий, хотя само по себе движение было микроскопическим – всего-то навестись на цель и жать на гашетку. Либо он слабел, либо убийства, без которых немыслима война, действительно были тяжелее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Он не мог промахнуться. Ведь не мог же. Но Киллиан по-прежнему стоял, голубое сияние Куба, лежавшего перед ним, превратилось в нестерпимо яркий конус, охватило его, потянулось к дрогнувшим тушам спутников, влилось в них, отозвалось светом в окошках приборов, зарокотало в двигателях, отозвалось удивительно спокойным и неуместным в творящемся безумии женским голосом:

\- Инициация системы. Пожалуйста, покиньте зоны действия репульсорных двигателей.

Киллиана почти не было видно за бьющим в лицо светом, и Тони, рыча, активировал фильтры, несколькими очередями прорезал для Стива проход дальше, ещё на несколько шагов, рванул к нему, продолжая отстреливать всякого, каждого, кто пытался прикончить Капитана, его Капитана, и заорал:

\- Стив! Не трогай Куб! Не трогай…

Вряд ли Роджерс его слышал. Он бежал, стреляя и прикрываясь щитом, прямо в голубое сияние, и вряд ли думал о чём бы то ни было, кроме рычания за своей спиной, хищного механического урчания разогревающихся систем и моторов и тех бесчисленных смертей, которых не удастся избежать, если серые туши выйдут на заданную высоту и возьмут на прицел весь мир.

Но Тони знал, без расчётов и размышлений, чистым и ужасным интуитивным знанием человека, всю жизнь посвятившего энергии и оружию, что проклятый Куб сейчас куда страшнее, чем любой из спутников поодиночке, чем прокатившийся на поверхности чудовищный взрыв, и даже страшнее всего того, что могли бы при желании выдать два беглых асгардских принца.

И вот к этому, пылающему белым и голубым огнём, смертоносному сокровищу Стив Роджерс, его в буквальном смысле альфа и омега, - нёсся со всей скоростью, на какую были способны ноги.

Тони рявкнул парой точных выстрелов, сбил каких-то выродков в остатках парадной формы так, что они рухнули прямо перед Стивом, выиграл для себя пару секунд и нырнул вниз, вытянув руки и вглядываясь в режущее даже сквозь фильтры сияние.

Первым, что он увидел, было запрокинутое жуткое лицо Киллиана. Оно выступило из света, как лицо утопленника выступает на поверхность пруда – страшное, оскаленное. Белые зубы торчали наружу, в разверстой глотке клокотал огонь, кожа, натянутая на кости, дымилась, волосы превратились в пучки светящегося оптоволокна и стояли дыбом. Свет держал его на ногах, трепал, не давал упасть, выжигал дочиста, и не приходилось сомневаться в том, что вскоре от Киллиана останется пара дымящихся дорогих туфель, и больше ничего.

В глаза ему Тони посмотреть не успел. Наверное, к лучшему – недолгий остаток жизни он предпочёл бы провести без хичкоковских кошмаров наяву. Он даже выстрелить не успел. Только дотянулся, скрипя зубами от полыхающей внутри чудовищной боли, до очага нестерпимого сияния, сообразил, что брать _это_ голыми руками – самоубийство без смысла и результата, ощупью нашёл крышку чемоданчика, попытался закрыть, смаргивая невольные слёзы и в голос рыча, врезал по мешающему закрыться держателю, прихлопнул Куб тяжёлой освинцованной пластиной и сумел-таки, проморгавшись, правильно определить направление.

\- Джарвис! Пали, чёрт тебя! Всё, что есть!

Внизу кричали голосом Стива, но Тони не слышал, что именно Капитан кричит и не собирался прислушиваться, не сейчас, ему нужны были все силы и вся решимость, так что он просто навёл всё, что оставалось из арсенала, вверх, выстрелами пробивая себе дорогу и чувствуя – действительно чувствуя, - как обугливается внутри, времени у него оставалось совсем немного, он должен был, должен… был… успеть.

Вода хлынула сверху, на мгновение залила ему шлем, раскалившийся костюм зашипел вокруг, Джарвис хрипнул что-то и умолк, но ракеты били по-прежнему, проламывая бетон и сталь, и репульсоры работали, несли его вверх, мимо дымящихся краёв вывернутого металла, мимо падающих обломков, сквозь льющуюся воду и выше, в сизое небо, полное молний, в чернильно-чёрную дыру в этом странном небе. Мир на мгновение расчертился серебром и чернью, мелькнул и пропал бьющийся по ветру алый плащ, вокруг потемнело, как ночью. Тони вдруг стало ужасно, чудовищно холодно, и он успел бросить вниз один-единственный взгляд. Джарвис умолк окончательно, оставив его в одиночестве, но перед глазами всё ещё плясало пламя, он даже успел подумать, что вот теперь-то точно не будет щекочущих нервы обывателей пророчеств о готовом проснуться вулкане в Йеллоустоне, не будет просто потому, что никакой вулкан не идёт ни в какое сравнение…

Куб дёрнулся в его руках, чемоданчик ощутимо потяжелел. Сверху портал казался тем, чем и был: колодцем без крышки со множеством сияющих в нём звёзд, неровные края – словно обшиты серебряной колеблющейся каймой. Он был как глаз, глаз бога, в которого Тони не верил, и этот глаз смотрел на пылающую внизу землю, на залитую пламенем безжизненную равнину, на которой больше не было ни купола Капитолия, ни глупых мраморных скульптур – ничего, кроме дыма и огня, спёкшегося в неровное стекло песка и чёрных обломков когда-то белого камня.

Куб сиял в неплотно закрытом чемоданчике, и всё, о чём Тони теперь мог думать, была обманчиво простая формула из давних вычислений Брюса – формула, которую он помнил, как стихи, и которая была прекрасна и точна настолько, что захватывало дух – гораздо честнее и изящнее любых стихов. Брюс тогда занимался теорией мультимерной вселенной, рассчитывал теоретически возможные переходы между пространствами, и Тони пару раз тоже брался за расчёты, намереваясь разработать двигатель, способный выдержать такой переход без потери функциональности, но всё упиралось в несовершенство существующих технологий, так что он бросил эти попытки.

Сейчас репульсоры гасли. Его реактор гас. Да, он мог гордиться собой – костюм продержался целых восемнадцать секунд, - и когда-нибудь какой-нибудь более удачливый сукин сын сумеет собрать то, на что у Тони не хватило времени и технологических ресурсов. Конечно, сумеет. Никаких сомнений. Но до тех пор ограничение, которое Брюс впервые математически сформулировал, оставалось незыблемым: при переходе из одной части мультипространства в другую константы превращаются в переменные. Меняются. Исчезают. Коротенькая строчка вычислений, элегантных и неоспоримых, лишала Тони его последнего шанса, но была смертным приговором и для блядского «Озарения», и для всех планов Киллиана - и, пожалуй, он готов был не протестовать против такого расклада.

Вокруг плыла вечность, игольно-острый свет звёзд пронизывал насквозь, под ногами стремительно сходились серебряные края портала, а Тони всё никак не мог найти в себе силы пожалеть о жизни, стремительно катившейся к концу. Он смотрел в тысячеглазую, как Аргус, бездну, и бездна предсказуемо смотрела на него. Всматривалась в него. Пробиралась холодными звёздными пальцами под броню и глубже, трогала за обрывающееся сердце, удивлённо ощупывала готовый отключиться реактор. Здесь не было места сожалениям, воспоминаниям о стареющем, раздираемом войнами и проблемами земном шарике, обидно крошечном, знакомом, изъезженном вдоль и поперёк мире. Здесь не было места людям, слишком слабым и хилым, зато было место для невероятной силы, величия слишком большого, чтобы человек мог хотя бы попробовать осознать его масштаб. Не было места и жизни, но Тони это не волновало, как не волновал и умирающий хрип в динамике, и стремительно схлопывающийся под ногами портал, и виднеющийся далеко внизу клочок земли, похожий на горящую скомканную карту.

Тони влюбился в это с первого взгляда и навсегда, и не жалел о том, что осталось внизу. Даже о Пеппер, даже о Стиве.

Нет, вот о Стиве он всё-таки жалел. Именно поэтому должен был сделать всё, что только в его силах, чтобы Стив не добрался до Куба, чтобы никто больше не добрался. Он закусил губу, медленно опустил руку, чувствуя себя закостеневшим в толще льда динозавром, двинул пальцами и, напрягаясь изо всех сил, на последнем заряде умирающего репульсора толкнул проклятую штуку от себя. Чемоданчик поплыл, медленно вращаясь, в прозрачной черноте расцвела яркая вспышка, белая и голубая, из неё ударил луч, ещё один – и что-то случилось, что-то пошло не так, очень не так, почти как тогда на острове. Крышка и защитная пластина отлетели, словно сорванные невидимой рукой, яркие щупальца света потянулись к груди Тони, влились в реактор, и Тони окатило жаром, болью, как будто у него была душа и её вытаскивали наружу, жгучую длинную ленту, узелок за узелком тянущуюся наружу, последний узел шёл особенно туго, из него словно сердце выдирали наживую, рванули особенно сильно и выдрали, наконец. Тони всего тряхнуло, клацнули зубы, он уже не висел в невесомости, а падал, падал стремительно, набирая скорость, с полным ртом крови и утихающей болью в теле. Серебряные края портала мелькнули перед гаснущим взглядом, угасли – медленно, как следы от трассирующих пуль.

До земли он долетел уже без сознания.

Баки никогда в своей жизни не видел, чтобы человек бежал с такой скоростью. И с таким глубоким презрением относился к перспективе обжечься насмерть. Стива вынесло наружу ещё до того, как обвалились последние куски перекрытий, пробитые придурочным Старком, за секунду до того, как кипящая вода, льющаяся сверху, внезапно иссякла. Баки помчался следом, зацепился рукой за изогнутую арматуру, подтянулся, выбросил себя наружу, застыл.

От Капитолия осталось немного, и то, что всё-таки осталось, быстро затягивалось серыми клубами дыма, горячая вода плескалась где-то у щиколоток, крупными каплями собиралась в серой вате, повисшей вокруг, возвращалась в испарившуюся почти до дна реку, нависшая сизая туча расплывалась, затягивала голубое неровное окошко, дрожащие молнии таяли по её краям.

Что бы это ни было, оно заканчивалось. Схлопывалось, завершалось, на глазах превращалось в прошлое. И Стив этому явно не был рад; он бешеными остановившимися глазами смотрел вверх. Баки добежал до него, наспех оглядел – Кэп был прокопчён, но на удивление цел, - замялся, не зная, что тут можно сказать и можно ли вообще.

Стив заговорил первым.

\- Я не… - он сощурился, обвёл взглядом творящийся вокруг хаос. Взрыв снёс всё, что возвышалось над землёй больше, чем на пару футов, и превратил знакомые любому американцу окрестности в дымящийся инопланетный пейзаж, но вряд ли капитана сейчас заботило именно это. – Я не думал…

Он сглотнул остаток слов, без сомнения, горький, как хина, и снова уставился вверх. Там продолжали неумолимо сходиться края портала; Тор, наклонившись вперёд и напрягая мышцы, старался что было сил, но даже на неискушённый взгляд Баки было понятно: портал сильней. Как Тор ни бугрил плечи, как ни наливался кровью – держать его открытым дольше было невозможно.

\- Стив, - тихо сказал Баки. – Он знал, на что шёл.

Стив только зубами скрипнул, не отводя глаз от сужающегося озерца звёздной темноты. Из-под треснувшей плиты рядом с ним выбралась Романофф, вся в земле и копоти, в одну секунду оценила ситуацию и тронула Кэпа за плечо – то, на что Баки не решился.

\- Фьюри вышел на связь, - сказала она. – Они живы. Старк…

\- Тор, - перебил её Стив. – Закрывай.

Он не повышал голоса, но Тор услышал, бугры бицепсов дрогнули, края неровной дыры поползли друг к другу быстрее, и Романофф сказала совсем тихо:

\- Знать бы раньше…

И что бы ты сделала с парнем, твёрдо решившим умереть за общее дело, успел подумать Баки, а потом в крошечном, с булавочную головку, остатке портала полыхнула нестерпимо яркая синяя искра, заставила его зажмуриться, откуда-то из-под земли, из-под слоёв бетона и стали послышался странный рокот множества голосов, на долю секунды слившийся в пение, прекрасную гармонию, тут же иссякшую – и искра стремглав полетела вниз, крутясь и вращаясь.

Стив не закричал и вообще не издал ни звука. Просто он только что стоял рядом с Баки, придавленный нечеловеческим горем, а в следующую секунду его уже не было. Не было и Тора.

\- Он не тормозит, - сквозь зубы констатировала Романофф. Искра ещё ускорилась, приняла очертания падающего человека, и видно было, что Старк даже не пытается уцепиться за воздух, включить двигатели, выпустить парашют или что он там привык делать, чтобы компенсировать гравитацию. – Он не…

Откуда-то сбоку донёсся жуткий рёв, явно принадлежавший живому существу. Баки дёрнулся, выхватывая усталый пистолет, и увидел Халка, бегущего прямиком к нему и Романофф; остекленевшая земля с треском проламывалась под его мозолистыми ступнями, из трещин вырывались струйки пара.

\- Сдурел! – Романофф оттолкнула Баки за себя, ткнула пальцем вверх и закричала что было мочи, - Брюс! Лови Кэпа!

Гигант услышал её и, к изумлению Баки, послушался. Он не стал останавливаться, а на бегу присел, взмахнул огромными ручищами, словно прыгун, решивший во что бы то ни было взять золото, и взмыл как раз в ту секунду, как Тор и вцепившийся в него Капитан столкнулись с падающим Старком, завертелись от этого столкновения и едва не рухнули вниз. Тор, упираясь в неверный воздух, рычал так, что слышно было на земле, Капитан вцепился в Тони и явно решил разбиться вместо него, но Халк оказался рядом, подставил гигантские ладони, схватил клубок из рук, ног, плаща, брони и молота, как кэтчер хватает мяч, и покатился по догорающей земле. Романофф бросилась к этой сопящей зелёной горе, Баки ринулся следом и успел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Халк медленно садится, разжимает хватку, трясёт головой.

\- Халк поймать, - прогудел он. Тор, выдравшись из зелёных объятий, уставился на Халка с потрясённым видом, точно не мог решить, что лучше – немедленно восхититься чужой чудовищной мощью или взяться за Мьёлльнир, но Баки не смотрел на Тора, он смотрел на Стива. Тот склонился над безжизненной бронёй, закрывая Старка собой, его плечи и спина дрогнули, напряглись, в сторону отлетел измятый лицевой щиток, загремел, катясь по твёрдой земле. Баки силой заставил себя стронуться с места, подошёл, застыл снова, глядя на погасший реактор. Романофф и выбравшийся из-под земли Клинт встали с ним рядом, дохнуло сладким ядом, и в прежние времена Баки непременно напрягся бы, но сейчас ему было всё равно.

Чья-то рука легла ему на плечо, и он не удивился, увидев рядом Хилл. С нею что-то было не так, непривычно, но он не мог сейчас думать о том, что именно переменилось, только смотрел, как и все вокруг, на вытянувшееся бледное лицо с запёкшейся на переносице и у ноздрей кровью, на закрытые глаза и погасший реактор, на слишком спокойные – никогда у живого Старка не бывало таких! – черты.

В мёртвой, неестественной тишине Халк, только сейчас осознав случившееся, набрал в грудь воздуха и заревел так, что вздрогнула даже несгибаемая Хилл, и Тор схватился за молот, но ничего не успел.

В реакторе плеснуло синим дрожащим огнём. Он погас, вспыхнул снова, ярче, превратился в ровное свечение, и неживое чужое лицо переменилось, на лбу дёрнулась кожа, синюшные запёкшиеся губы дрогнули, раскрылись, Тони вдохнул и открыл ошалевшие глаза.

\- Что… - он закашлялся, обвёл взглядом всех, кто только что собирался оплакивать его, падшего с небес героя, и Баки понял, что не дышал всё это время, а рядом с ним то же самое поняла Мария.

\- Вот сукин сын! – выдохнула она, стиснула плечо Баки. – Вот же…

Стив просто смотрел на ожившего Старка и ничего не мог сказать, даже не пытался. Баки понимал, почему. Когда случается чудо и тот, кого ты считал потерянным навсегда, возвращается к тебе, никакие слова не нужны.

\- Так, что я натворил? – Старк попытался осмотреться, честно попытался, но его глаза постоянно норовили вернуться к окаменевшему лицу Стива. – Хилл? Кэп? Что вы на меня так смотрите, как будто… - тут его, видимо, осенило, и он пробормотал с выражением беспредельного ужаса на избитом лице. - Я что тут, грёбаная Белоснежка? Меня хоть никто не целовал?

Баки рассмеялся. Просто не мог удержаться, слишком огромным было облегчение. Старк никогда не вызывал в нём добрых чувств, но это было и не обязательно, главное было в том, что Стиву не придётся проходить через это снова. Не придётся терять.

\- Кэп? – осторожно позвала Романофф, шагнула вперёд, намереваясь не то потрясти Стива за плечо, не то – проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке. – Эй, Стив?

Стив и ухом не повёл. Наклонился вперёд, почти ложась на дышащую жаром землю, и поцеловал распластавшегося по ней Старка. Баки мало что видел – и к лучшему, пожалуй, - но рука в алой броне дрогнула, потянулась вверх, легла Стиву на загривок, прижимая теснее, так что можно было не сомневаться – даже если Старк и примется выделываться в своей неповторимой манере, это случится нескоро.

\- О, - сказали чуть ли не над самым ухом Баки. Вот теперь он дёрнулся и автоматически обнял Хилл, прикрывая её, тут же понял, что сейчас поплатится за это – Мария была не из тех, кто позволяет прикрывать себя без спроса, - но отчего-то не поплатился. – Я запомню этот способ.

Тор покосился на брата и привесил выхваченный было молот к поясу.

\- Я ничего не понял, - сказал он мрачно. – Странная война. Она закончилась?

Хилл неопределённо хмыкнула и проговорила:

\- Кто-нибудь, присмотрите за этими ненормальными. Когда они перестанут целоваться, снимите с Кэпа рацию, свою я потеряла, и кстати, - она поднесла руку к глазам, пошевелила пальцами, рассматривая ладонь, и повернулась к Баки. – Я свечусь?

\- Что?

Хилл приблизила к нему лицо и повторила терпеливо, как будто говорила с ребёнком:

\- Я свечусь или нет?

\- Нет, - до Баки только сейчас дошло, что было не так с её лицом. Всё с ним было так, потому он и не понял сразу – просто из глаз ушёл злой алый блеск, рот больше не походил на незакрытую печь, и это было непонятно, странно – и прекрасно. – Это снова его штуки? – он поискал глазами Локи и нашёл не сразу. Тот ускользнул поближе к Тору и теперь говорил ему что-то, усмехаясь и словно бы по рассеянности накрыв его красные натруженные пальцы своими, худыми и слишком длинными. Тор внимал. – Когда он успел?

Хилл покачала головой.

\- Это не Локи. Это как-то... – тут она глянула куда-то за плечо Баки и вдруг, оттолкнув его, выхватила пистолет. В ту же секунду среагировал и сам Баки.

Метрах в десяти от них из пролома во вздыбившейся плите выбирался человек в драной, местами дымящейся форме. Он неловко согнулся, высвобождая зацепившийся за что-то ботинок, выпрямился, увидел наставленное на него оружие и выставил вперёд пустые грязные руки.

\- Не стреляйте! – он в ужасе озирался вокруг. – Кто вы? Где я вообще?

Романофф, успевшая наставить на пришельца пистолет, опустила руку.

\- Имя! – потребовала Хилл. – Звание!

\- Агент Тёрнер, секретная служба, - парень прихлопнул дымящуюся ткань на бедре. – Что здесь произошло? Где… - он дико оглянулся по сторонам. - Где вообще всё? Я должен быть в Капитолии!

Романофф переглянулась с Клинтом; тот медленно убрал стрелу с натянутой тетивы. Рядом с Тёрнером послышались сдавленные проклятия, ещё один парень – взлохмаченный, с засыпанными землёй глазами, - вынырнул наружу, проморгался и умолк, потрясённый видом.

\- Ну, - сказала Романофф, - так сразу и не объяснишь. Но ты в Капитолии, можешь не сомневаться.

\- При всём уважении, мэм… - начал агент, переходя от растерянности к злобе, - сейчас уж точно не время для шуток, и… - тут он увидел поднимающегося с земли Халка и замолчал.

\- Вот-вот, разумный подход, - констатировала Романофф, оглянулась через плечо и громко, многозначительно откашлялась. – Кэп. Не то чтоб я хотела портить вам момент…

\- Они не слышат, - вмешался Клинт. На физиономии у него расцветала улыбка. – Я бы тоже не стал.

\- Ты и не стал, - проворчала Романофф, вспомнив о чём-то. – И знаешь что, я готова последовать дурному примеру. Если Халк здесь, то и Пеппер неподалёку.

\- И Фьюри, - кивнул Клинт, оглядел нескольких растерянных, измазанных землёй и копотью людей – их становилось всё больше, и те, что уже успели выбраться, помогали подняться остальным. – Ребята, у нас тут возникло неотложное дело. Ведите себя хорошо и слушайтесь… - он запнулся, но тут же сориентировался, - сержанта Барнса и агента Хилл. И капитана Роджерса, конечно, когда он придёт в себя.

\- Уже, - отозвался Стив. Баки обернулся и увидел его – Стив успел подняться на ноги и теперь стоял, держа на руках Старка. Тот не пытался отбиваться, и Баки сперва решил, что он снова вздумал отдавать богу душу, - но тут Старк пошевелился, щекой привалился к плечу Стива и хрипло возразил:

\- Да ну? Так-таки и пришёл?

У Стива немедленно сделалось настолько счастливое лицо, что Баки совестно стало смотреть.

\- По крайней мере, способен соотноситься с реальностью, - сказал он, взяв себя в руки. – Хотя бы немного.

Старк запрокинул голову и уставился на него гневно.

\- Если ты решил сбыть меня с рук на руки докторам и отправиться разгребать весь этот бардак – забудь, не выйдет, - сказал он. – Давно у меня не было такой встряски, это правда, но я не собираюсь пропускать всё самое интересное. Где эта сволочь?

\- Киллиан? – Стив пожал плечами. – Не знаю. Я потерял его из виду, когда ты рванул за Кубом.

\- И где теперь Куб? – обманчиво ласково поинтересовался Локи. Вид у него был задумчивый, а Тор обнимал его сзади за плечи, словно защищая, и это сошло бы за жест братской заботы, если бы не выражение обветренного лица, откровенное донельзя. – Просто чтобы знать наверняка.

\- Я, - Тони засмеялся и закашлялся разом, - выкинул его ко всем чертям. Надо было сразу, как нашли, но меня тогда и на свете не было, так что… Стив, вообще-то ты можешь меня поставить на ноги, Джарвис снова с нами, но лично я не советую тебе этого делать, потому что иногда я бываю действительно невыносимым типом, и…

\- Мы скоро, - подытожила Романофф, кивнула Клинту, и оба пошли куда-то в сторону бывшего Белого Дома. Баки проводил их взглядом и сказал, обращаясь к Хилл:

\- Нужно разобраться с тем, что тут произошло. Верно?

\- И начнём с Киллиана и его игрушек, - Хилл помрачнела и сказала, не глядя на Стива. - Я знала про этот проект. Считала, что до его запуска ещё лет пять, и…

\- Ужасный проект, - немедленно встрял Тони. – Чем я там грозил Фьюри, трибуналом? Я передумал. Эти штуки можно как следует модифи…

\- Их нужно уничтожить, - веско заявил Капитан. – Чем скорее, тем лучше. Такое оружие вообще нельзя было создавать.

\- Узнаю капитана Роджерса, - отозвался Старк насмешливо и нежно. - Без Куба они всё равно мёртвый груз, так что расслабься, Кэп, и…

\- Расслабься? – переспросил Стив, точно не веря своим ушам. – Расслабься? Ты посмотри вокруг. Посмотри на все эти…

\- Разрушения, - подхватил Тони. – Ты что, сомневаешься в способности страны заново отстроить это гигантское мраморное уродство?

Несколько секунд Стив молча хватал ртом воздух, потом поставил Старка на землю и развернул к себе лицом – так проще было ругаться.

\- Сэр, - проговорил один из закопчённых людей, - я понимаю, что вы заняты, но что, чёрт побери, тут происходит?

Стив обернулся к нему и сказал только:

\- Выводите своих наружу. Думаю, многим будет нужна помощь.

\- А я, - заметила Хилл, - думаю, нам всем будет лучше передохнуть минутку, дождаться Ника и начать полномасштабное расследование.

Старк закатил глаза.

\- Если оно будет включать в себя заполнение кучи бумажек – я пас, - он потёр затылок. – Я вообще с Луны только что свалился. У меня медотвод. Я страшно хочу кофе и не хочу ничего писать.

\- Не с Луны, - поправил его Локи. – А из портала, который мой дорогой брат открыл в буквальном смысле куда угодно, - он раздражённо вздохнул. – А я только-только решил, что получу свою награду за труды.

\- О, даже не сомневайся, ты получишь, - отозвался Старк, скаля зубы и глядя не на Локи, а на Тора. – Совместная деятельность, говорят, сближает, вон хоть Капитана спроси.

Баки искренне пожалел Стива – у того даже уши загорелись алым. Локи, впрочем, и бровью не повёл.

\- Что же, - сказал он так рассудительно, что Баки немедленно заподозрил очередную пакость. – Зато мы можем сказать Всеотцу, что глупые смертные ухитрились случайно уничтожить Куб. После этого вряд ли кто-либо из Асгарда решится сунуться сюда. Кажется, вы именно этого хотели?

\- Ты им ещё скажи, - посоветовал неуёмный Старк, - что глупые смертные просят и в будущем не соваться, идёт?

\- Со всем уважением, - подтвердил Стив. – Это наша земля. Но я не понимаю. Что случилось с ними? – он указал на Хилл и на ошеломлённых внезапными переменами агентов, охранников и гвардейцев. – Не то чтобы я был против, но…

Локи пожал плечами.

\- Насчёт Куба не так уж много легенд, но одна из них – моя любимая, если это кому-то интересно, - сводится к тому, что Куб непременно пробует на прочность всех, кто оказывается рядом, и если они достаточно крепки – вознаграждает. Не вижу причин, по которым это не может быть правдой.

\- То есть что, - пробормотал Тони, явно пытаясь перевести услышанное в привычную систему координат, - если волновые показатели мозга…

\- К чёрту волновые показатели, - твёрдо сказала Хилл. – Просто мы сопротивлялись сколько могли и немножко сверх этого. Может, Куб это каким-то образом…

\- Почувствовал? – Тони присвистнул. – Мария, ты так скоро всерьёз примешься расставлять охрану по фен-шую и прочей эзотерике…

\- Если продолжишь, - любезно отозвалась Хилл, - я докончу то, что с тобой едва не случилось, и в этот раз Халк не поможет, поверь мне.

\- Нет, но всё-таки, - недоверчиво продолжил Тони, поглядывая то на грязных людей – людей, не «горячих парней», настоящих людей! – то на остывающие последствия вокруг. – Куб что, просто взял и _вытащил_ из нас эту мерзость? Ничего не потребовав взамен?

Тут он вспомнил ощущение горячей ленты, тянущейся из груди, и замолчал. Всё, что случилось с ним там, наверху, не то чтобы забывалось, нет – просто подёргивалось пеленой и казалось ирреальным. Приснившимся. Не может же быть, чтобы всё это и вправду?..

Пользуясь затишьем, Локи пожал плечами и пробормотал себе под нос что-то о глупых смертных, не верящих собственным глазам, зато склонных доверять всякой выдуманной чуши.

\- Знаешь что, - твёрдо сказал Стив, перехватывая Старка поудобней и решительно отказываясь возвращать его на землю. – Рискую прослыть солдафоном, но хватит с меня всей этой жуткой философии. Всё, что я вижу – это чудом не провалившуюся операцию с массой потерь и последствий, и разгребать эти последствия предстоит именно смертным.

\- Такова их обычная судьба, - паскудно захихикал Локи, и Старк принялся извиваться в крепких объятиях Стива, требуя сию секунду отпустить его и дать возможность поговорить с Локи по-мужски, если только Локи понимает, что имеется в виду. Локи не остался в долгу, и в конечном итоге Тору пришлось его держать почти так же, как Кэпу – Старка. Шум стоял чрезвычайный, и когда кто-то потряс Баки за плечо, он не сразу понял, что его, оказывается, звали.

\- Простите, сэр, мэм, - агент Тёрнер, несколько опомнившись и как следует рассмотрев дикую компанию вокруг, решил одновременно прояснить происходящее и у Баки, и у Хилл. – Но всё-таки: что это здесь такое происходит?

\- Мстители, - улыбаясь, сказала Хилл, и если бы Баки уже не был влюблён в неё по уши – влюбился бы сейчас, за одну эту улыбку.

Тёрнер беспомощно перевёл взгляд на Баки. Тот кивнул.

\- Мстители. Не пытайся понять, парень, просто прими как данность и так и напиши потом в отчёте: случились Мстители.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]По слухам, Маргарет Тэтчер обладала изрядной усидчивостью и порой вела заседания, длившиеся часами, не делая перерывов даже на пять минут. К окончанию таких совещаний мужчины были готовы проголосовать практически за что угодно, только чтобы выбраться, наконец, наружу.
> 
> [2]«Ро́берт Ф. Ке́ннеди Мемо́риэл Стэ́диум» или, сокращённо, «РФК Стэдиум» — многофункциональный стадион, расположенный в Вашингтоне, США.
> 
> [3]Cистема спутниковой навигации, принадлежащая министерству обороны США. Этот факт, по мнению некоторых государств, является её главным недостатком.
> 
> [4]DC – аббревиатура для Округа Колумбия.
> 
> [5]Глинко, штат Джорджия - учебный центр в Глинко, в котором в течение девяти недель проходят первое обучение новобранцы, отобранные для потенциальной службы в охране Президента США. После прохождения этого курса новобранцы отправляются служить в один из ста полевых офисов Секретной службы. После пяти-восьми лет работы лучшие из этих агентов зачисляются в штат охраны президента США.
> 
> [6]Джеймс Портер – военный министр США при президенте Джоне Тайлере в 1843-1844 годах.
> 
> [7] Мк-48 - ручной пулемет под патрон 7,62×51 мм. Используется войсками спецназначения.
> 
> [8] В военной академии Вест-Пойнт проходит подготовка офицерского корпуса сухопутных войск США.
> 
> [9]Уотергейтский скандал - политический скандал в США 1972—1974, закончившийся отставкой президента страны Ричарда Никсона. 
> 
> [10]Дневная Мечта – сортовая роза американской селекции.
> 
> [11]Спикер Палаты представителей занимает второе место в списке наследования полномочий президента после вице-президента и перед временным президентом Сената США, являясь, по сути, третьим человеком в иерархии политической системы Соединённых штатов. В настоящий момент должность занимает Джон Бейнер.
> 
> [12] Изнутри купол Капитолия украшен первой в США фреской, изображающей «Апофеоз Вашингтона» в окружении олимпийских богов, автор — греко-итальянец Константин Брумиди, 1865 год.
> 
> [13] Гунн – валькирия, имя которой переводится как «Битва».
> 
> [14] Лодочник Джим – прозвище Джеймса Гарфилда, 20го президента США. В юности он работал боцманом в Огайо. 
> 
> [15]Существует список официальных лиц, принимающих президентские полномочия в порядке установленной очерёдности в случае, если президент не в состоянии исполнять своих полномочий. По слухам, он достигает ста имён на случай ядерной войны и массовой гибели государственных мужей.
> 
> [16] Министр по делам ветеранов – 17-й (предпоследний) в официальном списке передачи президентских полномочий.
> 
> [17] Супервторник - на политическом жаргонеСША — вторник в начале февраля или марта в год президентских выборов, когда в большинстве штатов проходят предварительные выборы (т. н. «праймериз» англ.primaries). На этих выборах избираются делегаты-выборщики от штатов на съезды по выбору кандидатов в президенты от всех партий. В супервторник выбирается больше делегатов, чем в любой другой день предвыборной гонки, поэтому для всех кандидатов в президенты победа в этот день очень важна.


	6. Chapter 6

-28-

 

 

\- Пригнитесь! Всем пригнуться! На пол!

Приказ был отдан правильный, но самую малость запоздал – в глаза Пеппер плеснуло огнём, чудом оставшиеся целыми окна выдуло внутрь, и стёкла посыпались вниз звенящей волной.

Затем пришёл звук. Оглушительный, рокочущий, какой-то нечеловеческий и даже не земной; так могло бы рычать, уходя от одной галактики к другой, гигантское космическое чудовище.

Бумаги, телефоны и всё, что было на столе – а было немало, включая и стаканчик с кофе, который Пеппер, работая, пила как горькое необходимое лекарство, - снесло на пол, её больно приложило по спине углом ноутбука, и ещё раз, почти симметрично, когда Бейли, не отходивший от Пеппер ни на шаг, несмотря на все уговоры и прямые приказы, ударил её между лопаток, заставляя лечь, и навалился сверху, дыша жаром.

Рокот всё длился, невероятно длинный, раскатистый, и Бейли наваливался всё сильней, давил всем телом, так что Пеппер не могла вздохнуть.

\- Слезь... с меня! - выдавила она. Жаркий воздух гремел у неё в ушах, перед глазами плыло. Тяжесть не ушла совсем, но переместилась, дав Пеппер возможность хватануть воздуха.

Дышать тоже было горячо - всё равно что сунуться к раскалённой печи так близко, что ресницы трещат.

\- Лежите смирно, - просипел Бейли, снова вжал её в пол и прибавил: - Чёрт, чёрт, горячо-то как...

Насколько в действительности было горячо, Пеппер увидела, только когда рычание невидимого зверя стихло и Бейли слез с неё и, кривясь, сел. От его одежды, и без того пострадавшей, шёл дым, кисло и противно пахло горелым от стен; мебель, снесённая взрывной волной, вся сдвинулась и перекосилась, снаружи тянуло гарью, в оскалившемся осколками окне торчала, догорая, обломанная ветка.

Бейли принялся хлопать себя по рукавам, шипя и морщась, потом вытащил откуда-то чудом уцелевшую бутылку воды – такие ставили на столы во время заседаний, - и, содрав крышку, вылил содержимое себе за спину.

\- Чтоб им всем сдохнуть, - искренне пожелал он. – Посмотрите, сильно обожгло?

\- Обож... конечно, – Пеппер осеклась, когда он повернулся. Спасая её, Бейли не сумел полностью спрятаться под мощный дубовый стол, и в дымящейся прорехе на его спине вздувались напряжённые пузыри. – О господи.

\- Мы хотя бы внутри, - оптимистически заявил Бейли. – А те, что снаружи?

\- Нет никого снаружи, - прохрипел кто-то и шумно откашлялся. Пеппер оглянулась и увидела одного из тех вынужденно безымянных – невозможно было запомнить всех по именам в такой короткий срок, - военных, кто вместе с Бейли и прочими помогали ей наводить порядок. – Эвакуация за полторы минуты. Давно так не бегал.

\- Дайте что-нибудь холодное, аптечку... – Пеппер посмотрела на погибший ноутбук и царящий вокруг хаос, шагнула к вывороченным внутрь окнам, замерла и неожиданно для себя самой призналась: - Боюсь смотреть наружу. Что там?

\- Блядская луна, - ответил прокашлявшийся военный. Китель он с себя содрал, так что неясно было, кто он по званию, но Пеппер сейчас меньше всего на свете интересовала армейская иерархия. – Простите, мэм. Невада сосёт. Простите ещё раз, я...

\- Вы в шоке. Я тоже, - Пеппер глубоко вздохнула, собралась с силами и всё-таки выглянула наружу.

Горячий ветер ударил ей в лицо хлёсткой упругой ладонью, завил волосы надо лбом в мелкие колечки, выбил слёзы из-под век, тут же высушил их, принялся высасывать влагу из всего, до чего мог дотянуться, - с губ, из глаз, - и разумнее всего было бы зажмуриться и отвернуться, но Пеппер не могла.

\- Господи милосердный, - проговорила она. Голос делся куда-то, и то, что получалось вместо него, было не громче кошачьего мяуканья. – Господи боже мой.

Равнина перед ней полностью соответствовала утихшему звуку. В ней не было ничего человеческого и ничего земного; сам Белый Дом казался небрежно вырезанным из смятой газеты изображением, криво и наспех прилепленным на фотографию чужой, опасно молодой планеты, остывающей в клубах пара и испарениях вулканов, в растрескавшейся от бешеного жара корке только-только застывшей над кипящей лавой земли. Змеящиеся молнии невозможной колоннадой стояли неподалёку, в клубящемся низком небе угадывалось что-то совсем уж странное, настолько странное, что глаза отказывались видеть, а рассудок – осознавать.

За плечом остолбеневшей Пеппер возник Бейли в накинутом на плечи мокром полотенце, сказал хрипло:

\- Мисс Поттс. Пеппер. Вы бы зашли внутрь. Связи пока нет, но...

\- Тони, - так же хрипло сказала Пеппер. – Тони.

\- Даже не думайте, туда сейчас опасно, а ваш Старк ещё и не такое переживал, - начал было Бейли, но тут что-то дрогнуло в низко висящих облаках, двинулось и вспыхнуло яркой синевой, послышался далёкий рёв, слабый по сравнению с тем умопомрачительно огромным звуком, что всё ещё звучал у Пеппер в ушах, что-то алое метнулось в небе, и больше уже ничего нельзя было рассмотреть – туча дёрнулась, как живая, и стала уходить вверх, таять и расползаться длинными сизыми нитями.

Солнце вернулось, и это было бледное, слабое солнце, словно тоже обожжённое случившимся. Скукожившийся несчастный комок вместо царственного светила.

Почему-то это оказалось последней каплей, сорвавшей Пеппер с оставшихся стопоров. Она не то взвизгнула, не то зарычала и побежала по стеклянной, крошащейся, исходящей жаром земле. Никто не смог бы её остановить, никто и не пытался; огибая чудом оставшееся стоять дерево – листья с него снесло, обугленные ветки обвиняюще целились в небеса, - Пеппер краем глаза поймала бегущего чуть позади неё Бейли. Полотенце на его плечах металось, как детский плащ, наспех состряпанный из чего придётся, но ничего смешного в этом Пеппер не видела. Она вообще сомневалась, что когда-нибудь снова сможет смеяться.

Ноги у неё горели – не спасала даже толстая подошва армейских ботинок, ощущение было такое, словно она решила сорваться в бег по раскалённому летним солнцем пляжу, - и единственным спасением было бежать, бежать и бежать, задыхаясь в пустом горячем воздухе, бежать, не давая себе времени думать о том, что Тони, возможно... да что там, конечно, он как-то поучаствовал в произошедшем. Кто бы мог его остановить?

Тут Пеппер вспомнила о Романофф, как-то сразу вспомнила всю её – зелёные русалочьи глаза, запах, удивительно мягкие волосы, текущие между пальцев, – и даже в эту безумную, полную страха и надежды минуту это воспоминание потянуло невидимую струнку, глубоко спрятанную в теле, придало сил.

Романофф. Наташа. Она была там, значит, был и шанс.

Пеппер понеслась быстрее – так жар меньше кусал за ступни, бежать стало легче, земля стремительно отдавала жар, застывала, больше не казалась готовой в любую секунду треснуть стеклянной корочкой, и очень скоро в ней стали попадаться крупные куски белого мрамора.

Капитолия не было. Всё, что осталось, было разбито на куски, рассеяно по этому дикому полю, и Пеппер едва не споткнулась о чью-то мраморную ступню, перескочила её и побежала дальше, пытаясь не думать.

Это не получалось. Она знала, что и не получится, что каждый шаг по этой выжженной земле навсегда войдёт в неё, как шип, будет являться в кошмарах ещё долгие, долгие годы.

Капитолий. Сердце Америки. Господин Президент и Первая Леди, звёздно-полосатые стяги, торжественная ёлка в канун Рождества, салют Четвёртого Июля, сила и мощь, святыня – от первой буквы, записанной в Декларации, до последней ноты торжественного гимна.

Всего этого больше не было. Была стеклянная, оглушительно огромная равнина, была неизвестность впереди, и была тоска, которой Пеппер, никогда не считавшая себя выдающейся патриоткой, никак от себя не ожидала; тоска человека, оставившего свой старый дом стоящим на положенном месте и вернувшегося к руинам.

Кто-то вынырнул из струящегося марева далеко впереди, стал приближаться, передвигаясь с потрясающей быстротой; Бейли на ходу выхватил пистолет, крикнул Пеппер:

\- Осторожно!

Даже это не могло заставить её двигаться медленнее. Ещё и потому, что впереди, за быстро приближающейся фигурой, возникали другие. Дрожали, таяли в горячем воздухе, выплывали снова, ближе, мелькнул выдающийся даже на таком расстоянии Халк, и Пеппер рванулась вперёд, проклиная резь в боку и лёгких, ненавидя себя за то, что не может бежать ещё быстрее.

Фигура замахала руками, не то подзывая к себе, не то останавливая, и Пеппер, всмотревшись как следует, поняла, кто это. Кто машет ей, проявившись из расходящихся по сторонам клубов горячего, как в долине гейзеров, пара.

\- Наташа!

На этот крик у неё ушёл весь остаток дыхания. Будь она тренированным бойцом, приученным экономить ресурсы до последней, самой критической минуты - не сделала бы такой глупости, но Пеппер не была. Она остановилась, задыхаясь и кашляя, упершись ладонями в бёдра, Бейли утвердился рядом и поддержал её, не убирая, впрочем, оружия.

Пеппер хотела сказать ему, что это глупо. Что Наташа Романофф, если на то пошло, единственная женщина, которой она, Пеппер Поттс, могла бы без страха доверить Тони Старка. Хорошо, почти без страха, Тони всё-таки был всегда готов выкинуть какой-нибудь замысловатый, непредсказуемый и опасный фортель, но Наташа всё равно оставалась профессионалом, не лишённым шансов этот фортель предсказать и принять меры.

Смогла ли сейчас? Пеппер, всё ещё задыхаясь, выпрямилась, и по глазам Романофф, по её яркой быстрой улыбке поняла: смогла.

Из Пеппер словно вынули последние шпильки, удерживавшие её собранной, и вся безмерная усталость накатилась сразу, подшибла под колени, как прибой в разыгравшемся море. Облегчение было невероятное, лишившее её даже возможности заговорить – но говорить и не потребовалось, Романофф оказалась рядом, притянула Пеппер к себе, зарылась лицом в волосы, пробормотала:

\- Жив и почти не потрёпан. Капитан его сейчас вразумляет.

Бейли что-то пробормотал – казалось, очень издалека, Пеппер почти не слышала его и совершенно не стеснялась того, что и он, и кто угодно другой мог видеть её такой, как сейчас. Слабой от облегчения и счастья, мягкой, влюблённой, выбравшейся из того панциря, что носит на себе всякий альфа – самой собой, Вирджинией Пеппер Поттс.

Наташа поцеловала её в висок, прошептала обещающе:

\- Пока не началось, я тебя украду, ладно?

Из клубящегося пара вынырнул Клинт, огляделся и хмыкнул.

\- Я думал, тут хуже. А тут даже почти ничего не обвалилось.

\- Скажи это моей спине, - проворчал Бейли и покосился на обнявшихся женщин. – Мисс Поттс?

\- Она занята, - моментально отреагировала Романофф. – На ближайшие сутки, пока всё не уляжется. Не смотри на меня так, Пеппер, я знаю, что делаю. Тут сейчас начнётся сумасшедший дом вприсядку, и первую неделю пользы от толковых предложений не будет, так оно всегда.

\- Основы кризис-менеджмента, - согласилась Пеппер. – Я в курсе, но это же не повод всё бросать.

\- Как раз повод, - легко возразила Романофф. – Дай мальчикам доломать дров, это-то они умеют всем на зависть. А потом, когда всё окончательно развалится, придёт время прислушаться к голосу разума.

Пеппер устало рассмеялась, помотала головой, и Наташа совершенно по-старковски вздохнула.

\- Ну, я не могла не попытаться, - она замахала рукой назад, туда, где неутихающий ветер растаскивал дым и испарения. Халк, снова на мгновение проступивший из этой клубящейся массы, походил на последнего из мезозойских динозавров. – Но хотя бы короткая передышка перед следующим приступом работы на износ нам с тобой положена?

Зелёная макушка мелькнула снова, чуть ближе, и исчезла окончательно.

\- Вот, даже Брюс решил передохнуть, - Романофф покосилась на молчаливого Клинта. – От Фьюри что-нибудь слышно?

\- Ничего, - отозвался Бартон. – Уверен, это ненадолго. Может, его завалило где-нибудь?

\- Лучше бы нет, Марию это расстроит, - Романофф взяла Пеппер за руку, естественным простым движением притянула к себе. – Мне тоже не нравится этот старый ублюдок, но без него кому-то придётся заниматься Щ.И.Т.ом практически в одиночку.

\- Тем, что осталось от Щ.И.Т.а, - напомнил Клинт и шагнул ближе. Пахло от него дымом, потом и чем-то странно притягательным, от чего у Пеппер приятно заныло под ложечкой. – Проще всего, конечно, было бы разогнать всю эту шатию-братию и всё сделать заново, но Кэп не даст. У него свои резоны.

\- Ну да, память о двух отцах-основателях и мисс Картер, - хмыкнула Наташа. – Ладно, это всё потом. Сейчас Пеппер нужно увидеть живого и здорового Старка, успокоиться немного, назначить пару десятков встреч и все их пропустить нашими стараниями, как тебе идея?

\- Не возражаю, - тут же ответил Бартон. – Отстреливаться, если что, будем вместе.

\- Не придётся отстреливаться, - успокоила Пеппер, понимая, что не в силах заставить себя даже нахмуриться как следует. Никакой обиды по поводу того, что её собирались практически силой утащить бог знает куда, она не испытывала – только усталость, остатки сокрушительного облегчения и ни на чём не основанное предвкушение, почти радость – как будто ей снова было одиннадцать, и отец снова собирался взять её с собой в поход, игнорируя слабые возражения матери. – Пока что с меня хватит грохота и взрывов.

\- Радостно слышать, - кивнула Романофф. - И я тебя уверяю, весь этот шум тебе покажется детским лепетом, едва ты утонешь в работе и вынырнешь через полгода, как привыкла. А ты вынырнешь.

\- Надо же, - пробормотала Пеппер. Наташа явно знала, о чём говорила – и Пеппер тоже знала, о чём она говорит. – Ты наводила справки?

\- Люблю, знаешь ли, понимать, с кем связываюсь, - отозвалась Романофф, улыбаясь. – По сценарию здесь положено взаимное признание в любви и поцелуй на фоне горящего города, но твои пожарные сработали на совесть, жилые районы почти не пострадали, да и я не хочу устраивать представление.

Пеппер обдумала это заявление и кивнула.

\- Никогда не хотела становиться актрисой, - сообщила она серьёзно. – И не люблю трогательных сцен, они обычно ужасно натужные.

\- Вы только послушайте, - донеслось из рассеивающегося тумана. – Стоят посреди апокалиптического пейзажа и треплются о мелодрамах. Кэп, тебе бы поучаствовать в беседе, с твоей-то склонностью к романтическим жестам...

Капитан ответил что-то, чего Пеппер не расслышала – Романофф выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы шепнуть ей на ухо:

\- Точно не хочешь смыться куда подальше? Ты, я, Клинт и местечко потише.

Пеппер хотела. Романофф так касалась её – дыханием, тёплыми крепкими пальцами, обещанием, - что нельзя было не хотеть, но у Пеппер был долг, была неусыпная, как Аргус, совесть, и прямо перед ней, насмешливо ухмыляясь, стоял живой и настоящий Тони Старк.

\- Привет, - сказала Пеппер и покрепче сжала руку Романофф. – Я же просила тебя поберечься.

\- Да ну? – изумился Тони, растопыривая руки и медленно поворачиваясь. – А я что сделал? Жив, как видишь, и цел.

\- Вижу, - подтвердила Пеппер, глядя на глубокие царапины на спинных щитках брони. Вид был такой, словно Тони схватила какая-то гигантская и чрезвычайно злобно настроенная тварь и долго рвала когтями, пытаясь вскрыть, как оголодавший гурман – лобстера. Кое-где из сочленений костюма шёл неприятный белёсый дымок. – Меня ты слушать не будешь, я даже не стану тратить зря силы. За меня с тобой расправится Капитан.

Тони покосился на закопчённого Капитана, стоявшего в полушаге с обычным решительным видом, и так красноречиво вздохнул, что Пеппер рассмеялась, а Романофф пробормотала что-то странное про мышей и слёзы. Переспросить Пеппер не успела – накатывающий рык моторов возник неподалёку, заставив её вздрогнуть и отпустить руку Романофф, от плывущей в остатках дыма неровной линии поражения отделились три чёрных точки, с неестественной скоростью приблизились и остановились, подняв тучу пыли.

\- Щ.И.Т., - с олимпийским спокойствием констатировала Романофф. – А я-то только решила, что можно пойти выпить и расслабиться.

Изодранный усталый джип с окнами, сплошь затянутыми паутиной трещин и цепочкой многозначительных круглых следов вдоль дверей издал последний рычащий выдох, клюнул носом и умер. Пара машин сопровождения выглядела не лучше и последовала за ним по ту сторону бытия, глубоко просев на стеклянной земле.

\- Огрызки Щ.И.Т.а, ты хочешь сказать, - сладко сказал Тони. – Как вовремя. Кто-нибудь, дайте мне предмет потяжелей, я так долго ждал этой минуты.

Капитан немедленно взял его за плечо, по-видимому, временно разучившись понимать шутки. Пеппер не могла его винить: она и сама была не лучше, горячая злоба свилась в тугой комок внутри, вздрагивала, проступала сквозь кожу острыми иголочками вставших дыбом волосков. Дверь машины начала открываться, застряла, Романофф, стоявшая рядом, чуть подалась вперёд, Пеппер видела ползущую по её щеке медленную каплю пота, чувствовала, каким упругим и готовым к броску стало всё её тело, как Наташа близка к тому, чтобы сорваться.

Положение спас Клинт. Он шагнул вперёд, наклонился к подобравшейся рыжей фурии и что-то шепнул ей на ухо. Пеппер послышалось неуместное здесь «Будапешт», показалось на миг, что Клинт сошёл с ума или использовал какой-то условный позывной, но неуклюжее слово произвело фантастический, почти магический эффект: плечи Наташи опустились, жилы на шее ослабли, сама она моргнула пару раз и потрясла головой, как ныряльщица, вытряхивающая воду из ушей.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала Пеппер. Клинт диковато глянул на неё, медленно улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. Пеппер попыталась собрать лицо в ответную улыбку, но джип, качнувшись на остатках амортизаторов, выпустил наружу Фьюри, и Пеппер обдало тугим, тяжёлым запахом рассерженного альфы. Доведись ей вдохнуть феромоны такой концентрации месяц или хотя бы пару недель назад, и Пеппер, скорей всего, прижало бы к земле, но сейчас, после всего пережитого, она подумала только, что с Экстремис в крови было труднее.

\- Фьюри, - с наслаждением протянула Романофф, уже почти совладав с собой. – Как нельзя кстати, Ник. Где вас носило?

Вид у Фьюри был совершенно чудовищный. По сравнению с ним Тони в дымящейся броне и покрытый сажей по самые брови Капитан казались образцами благополучия; шёл он трудно, хромая и кривясь на каждом шаге, коричневое широкое лицо застыло в гримасе раздражения, боли и злости на себя за эту слабость и боль.

Одним словом, он был невыносим и опасен, как всякий хорошо потрёпанный альфа.

\- А как ты полагаешь? – дохромав до собравшихся, Фьюри остановился. Из машин сопровождения никто так и не вышел, и это почему-то показалось Пеппер дурным знаком, хоть она и не верила ни в какие дурные знаки. – Пришлось горячо.

\- Ему пришлось горячо, слышал? – процедил Тони – как ядом сплюнул. – А мы тут прохлаждались, Ник – выпивка, девочки, вечеринка всем на зависть, вот только кому делать уборку, пока неясно, но уж точно не мне, не я же первый начал.

\- Тони, уймись, - попросил Капитан; вид у него был небогоугодный, на мощной шее натянулись мышцы. – Хотя я тоже задаюсь вопросами. Неудобными вопросами, и даже не знаю, с которого начать.

\- С проекта «Озарение», - подсказал Тони. – Впрочем, о чём я, и так всё ясно, кроме одного-единственного: как вы собирались держать всю затею под сукном?

\- Не собирался, - огрызнулся Фьюри; он всё больше походил на альфу, загнанного в угол, и Пеппер это не нравилось, очень не нравилось. – Без Куба весь проект был просто пустышкой. Безумно дорогой, сложной, недоработанной и сверхсекретной пустышкой.

\- Как та база под водой, - внезапно сказал Стив. – Те криокамеры тоже были на всякий случай – мало ли, вдруг получится?

\- Один раз получилось, не вижу причин, по которым нужно бросать такую перспективную разработку, - Фьюри оскалился в ухмылке. – Почему у меня такое ощущение, словно я оказался на выездном заседании полевого суда?

\- Потому что так и есть? – хладнокровно подтвердила Романофф. – Без Куба проект был пустышкой, а с Кубом и объяснять бы ничего не пришлось, верно? Беспроигрышная тактика.

\- Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы сесть за стол и сделать только одну ставку, - Фьюри повёл глазом, нахмурился. – Где асгардцы?

Пеппер растерянно поглядела на Романофф, та – на Клинта. Клинт пожал плечами.

\- Надо думать, отправились по своим неотложным делам. Я бы не удивился. В последний раз, когда я их видел, даже рядом стоять было тяжело.

\- Поче... – тут до Пеппер дошло, почему, и она осеклась, сглотнула горячий комок в горле. Уж кому бы возмущаться асгардскими нравами, а? Ей, даже сейчас еле сдерживающейся, чтобы не вжаться в Наташу? – Ясно.

\- Надеюсь, они убрались за этим куда подальше, - без большой убеждённости проговорил Клинт. – Я хочу сказать, хватит нам и того, что есть. Старк кое в чём прав: прибираться придётся долго, а если тут ещё начнут вязаться асгардские боги...

\- Нет, подожди, - вмешался Тони, скалясь. – Я уважаю конструктивный подход, да и насчёт асгардского порно поговорил бы не без удовольствия, но ты что-то слишком быстро проскочил гнев, отрицание и что там ещё?

\- Торг, - подсказала Пеппер. Тони кивнул и шагнул поближе к ощетинившемуся Фьюри. Капитан придержал его за бронированное плечо, но оттаскивать не стал.

\- Торг, - повторил Тони. – Что мне интересно, так это условия этого торга. Что в тех машинах, Ник? Не десяток же парней покрепче? Что нам эти парни, сам подумай.

\- Тони, осторожней, - сказала Пеппер в беспомощной попытке удержать ситуацию на грани срыва. Здесь было слишком много взбешённых альф, чудом оставшихся в живых альф – и один матёрый подранок, готовый драться до последнего. – Ты хочешь крови, это понятно, но у тебя ведь даже патронов не осталось.

\- Репульсорами справлюсь, - хищно пообещал Тони, но с места не сдвинулся. Тяжёлая ладонь Капитана держала его лучше любых уговоров. – Так что там?

\- Документы, - с неприкрытой ненавистью выговорил Фьюри. – Штаб-квартиру пришлось эвакуировать, а координаты временного убежища я сам слил Киллиану. Ублюдок купился и послал пару отрядов за моей головой. Не вам одним тут было жарко.

\- Сейчас расплачусь, - пробормотал Тони, но по голосу чувствовалось – начал остывать. - Надеюсь, никто не вздумает ему сочувствовать?

Романофф помотала головой.

\- Не я, по крайней мере. Эту кашу заварили вы, Ник, и только справедливо, что и вам досталось.

\- Да на что мне ваше сочувствие? – снова огрызнулся Фьюри с видом человека, не спавшего трое суток и поднятого из короткого сна ради исключительно глупого и мелкого вопроса. – Мне была нужна ваша работа. Вы её сделали – не без огрехов, но в целом неплохо, как я и рассчитывал.

\- Я его сейчас прикончу, - пробормотал Тони без особенной решимости в голосе. – Или сначала вылечить, как думаете, в каком варианте больше садизма?

\- Да прекрати, Старк, ты мне ещё должен, как и всему Щ.И.Т.у, - Фьюри едва держался на ногах, но зубы скалил всем на зависть; старый мощный альфа, прижавшийся к жаркой земле и готовый порвать всякого, кто подойдёт слишком близко. – Если бы не я, ты бы так и спивался в своей Башне, а теперь – погляди, что у тебя появилось. Команда, настоящее дело, цель, экстремальные развлечения, новые возможности – всё, чего тебе не хватало. Ты же гений, вот и оцени перспективы.

\- Теперь и мне хочется его ударить, - пробормотал Стив, по-прежнему на всякий случай придерживая Тони за плечо. Тот, впрочем, вовсе не рвался исполнить угрозу – шевелил губами, прикидывая что-то с самым задумчивым видом.

\- Отец был бы в ярости, - сказал он, наконец, - и вот ведь что странно: мне всё равно. Действительно всё равно, надо же. Где он и где я.

\- Добро пожаловать в мир взрослых, - буркнул Фьюри. – А что до тебя, Капитан… Половина того, что по итогам всей этой свистопляски получил твой ненаглядный Старк, принадлежит и тебе, да и остального ждать долго не придётся.

\- Это он сейчас о чём? – подозрительно уточнил Стив. Тони вздохнул и перечислил:

\- Я больше не пресыщенный мудак с манией величия, ты – не живое ископаемое для лабораторных экспериментов. Киллиана нет, я, можно сказать, закрыл гештальт...

\- Что-что?

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Тони. – А ты добыл обратно своего Баки. Половина страны, конечно, в руинах, нация в ужасе, но кого это когда волновало?

\- Меня, - хором ответили Стив и Пеппер. Тони фыркнул, но продолжил, косясь на Романофф:

\- Если даже это не послужит поводом построить всё по-новому, то я первый напишу в корпоративном фейсбуке – человечество безнадёжно, доказано Тони Старком.

\- Тони, нет, - рефлекторно отозвалась Пеппер. Романофф, улыбаясь, притянула её к себе за локоть.

\- Он прав, как это ни противно, - констатировала она. – После такой встряски придётся переделывать очень многое, и раз уж старушка Америка многое нам должна...

\- Это мы ей должны, - вмешался Стив, твердея лицом. – Посмотрите вокруг. Все эти разрушения, все, кто погиб, кто лишился...

\- Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы эти потери были зря, - быстро поправилась Романофф. Стив кивнул с самым серьёзным и решительным видом, а Тони незаметно показал Романофф кулак. Та проигнорировала угрозу.

\- Восстанавливать всё, что потеряно, придётся долго, и... – Стив замолчал, глядя на смешливые морщинки в углах рта Романофф. – Что такого смешного?

\- Не всё, что потеряно, нужно возвращать, спроси вон хоть у асгардцев, когда они опять появятся, - последовал ответ. – Им не так уж нужен Куб, нам – старая система, при которой кто угодно из секретных служб...

\- Я попросил бы! – раздражённо рявкнул Фьюри.

\- Почти кто угодно из достаточно важных секретных служб, - невозмутимо продолжила Романофф, - способен под самым носом у Президента и Конгресса завести такие вот игрушки, да ещё и ключ от них потерять.

\- Президент был в курсе, - огрызнулся Фьюри. – Парочка сенаторов тоже была в деле, в этом смысле с сороковых ничего не изменилось, Роджерс, не делай такое лицо. Даже я должен был соблюдать какие-то приличия, а старина Эллис, упокой господи его душу, маразмом не страдал.

\- Он погиб как герой, - твёрдо сказал Стив.

\- Уже неважно, как именно он погиб – как герой или как трус, - Фьюри шатнуло, но на ногах он устоял. Стив автоматически протянул руку, чтобы поддержать его, и заработал злобный взгляд. Впрочем, перспектива чужой помощи заставила Фьюри собраться, и он выговорил, глядя прямо Стиву в глаза: - Важно другое. Кто встанет на его место. Самый срочный из всех вопросов и самый важный – кто возглавит нацию?

Стив пожал плечами и сказал с явным недоумением:

\- Надо думать, тот, кто победит на выборах.

Тони устало выдохнул, а в углах рта Романофф снова поселились тоненькие морщинки.

\- Стив, не валяй дурака, - посоветовал Тони на правах человека, обладающего правом безнаказанно хамить Капитану Америке. – Ты в самом деле думаешь, что прямо сейчас у страны есть возможность затевать всю эту стандартную ерунду с дебатами, списками выборщиков и поездками по округам? Прямо сейчас, когда до общенациональной катастрофы рукой подать, а Эллис мёртв?

Стив уставился на него с неверием в глазах, и Тони прибавил угрюмо:

\- Конечно, это самый ужасный геморрой из всех, какими ты мог обзавестись, но подумай сам: у нас больше нет Президента, из сенаторов осталась в лучшем случае треть...

\- Половина, - возразил Фьюри. – Твоими стараниями, Старк. Уверен, среди них не найдётся ни одного, кто не заикается. Даже если бы мы могли себе позволить идти по списку[3], а мы не можем этого сделать...

\- А, от сенаторов и раньше не было большого толку, - фыркнул Тони и вновь повернулся к Стиву. – Ещё не понял, чем тебе чревата слава и победа? Лично я ужасно против – знаешь, все эти торжественные обеды, индейка на День Благодарения, благотворительные фонды и идиотские интервью…

\- Минуту, - вмешался Стив и поглядел на собравшихся так, словно ему только что предложили нечто ужасное: подкупить судью, например, или ограбить сиротский приют. – О чём ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь? Что происходит?

\- Роджерс! – у Фьюри ещё оставались силы на начальственный рык. – Встать в строй!

Это сработало: паника, если даже она бродила где-то рядом с Капитаном, отступила, а сам он выпрямился и снова сделался самим собой: спокойным, уверенным, готовым к любому повороту дел.

\- Надо же, - проворчал Тони, - я этот метод возьму на вооружение. Армейские рефлексы, мать их.

\- Я по-прежнему не понимаю, что происходит, - на удивление ровным голосом заметил Стив. – Но идея мне уже не нравится.

\- Почему это? – удивилась Романофф. – Даже Старк смирился со своим будущим. Стив, подумай сам, ну кто ещё сможет потянуть такой кусок работы? Гражданские, будь они неладны? Да из всего списка в живых остался разве что министр по делам ветеранов[4].

Фьюри недовольно заворчал и прибавил, срываясь в хрип:

\- Как директор Щ.И.Т.а, я это решение не одобряю, но признаю наиболее толковым. В сложившейся ситуации мы не можем себе позволить...

\- Погодите-ка, - Стив выставил вперёд ладонь в продранной перчатке. – Вы это что, всерьёз? А как же правила? Передача полномочий и всё прочее, как полагается по закону?

Клинт фыркнул, а Фьюри сказал, кривя рот:

\- У нас полно законов, Кэп. Они как деньги – в трудные времена всё норовят обесцениться до простых бумажек. Президента мы потеряли, вице-президент, на его счастье, тоже не выжил – а не то пошёл бы под суд.

\- Вместе с вами, директор, - жёстко сказал Стив. Ноздри у него побелели, от неожиданно тяжёлой волны запаха стало трудно дышать.

\- Вместе со мной, - согласился Фьюри. – Но меня бы оправдали по закону, о котором ты так печёшься. Никаких доказательств, никаких бумаг.

\- Кроме тех, что вы так предусмотрительно захватили с собой, - пробормотала Пеппер. Фьюри кивнул.

\- Это мой жест доброй воли. Кое-чему Локи меня всё-таки научил.

\- Водить всех за нос и надеяться выскочить сухим из воды, - предположила Романофф, но Фьюри только фыркнул.

\- Это мы и так все умеем. Кто не умел, тот уже не с нами. Нет, я просто знаю вас, сверхгероев. Вы честные – даже слишком, до глупого, но уж что поделать, другой ваша братия не бывает, - и храбрые, тоже до безумия, но всё-таки в пределах допустимого. Никто из треклятого списка – я их знаю поимённо, Роджерс, уж поверь, - не способен прямо сейчас подобрать сопли и обратиться к нации так, чтобы все триста с лишним миллионов прекратили трястись от ужаса. Люди напуганы и ничего не понимают, и этих людей много. Самый верный рецепт катастрофы, если хочешь знать моё мнение.

\- Давайте вернёмся на пару шагов назад, - предложил Стив, кривясь от напряжения. – Почему я?

\- А кто ещё? – совершенно логично поинтересовался Фьюри. – Кто, скажи на милость? Романофф права. Это такой кусок работы, что даже ты в одиночку не поднимешь, исполнять обязанности президента в критический момент всегда тяжелей, чем идти привычным путём. Этого ещё Рузвельт хлебнул, но ты в неплохой компании.

Стив обвёл взглядом собравшихся; Романофф кивнула, улыбаясь, а Пеппер негромко сказала:

\- Я помогу чем смогу. Да каждый из нас поможет, уверена.

Клинт молча кивнул, подтверждая это обещание, а Фьюри добавил, глядя в слишком яркие на закопчённом лице глаза:

\- Людям нужен символ. Всегда нужен символ, Стив, и кто, спрашивается, может сплотить нацию в единое целое, когда дела по-настоящему плохи? У тебя есть опыт. И у них – у простых граждан, чтоб им спалось без кошмаров, - тоже есть опыт, опыт доверия. Тебе они поверят, и это лучшая из рекомендаций.

\- Я словно снова слышу Брандта, - тихо сказал Стив и посмотрел по сторонам почти панически. – Вы же знаете, кто я.

\- Капитан Америка, - сказала Пеппер.

\- Слава богу, не всегда, - отозвался Тони. – С перманентным Капитаном Америкой под боком я бы и двух дней не продержался. Не дури, Стив, если я начну прямо здесь рассказывать тебе, почему ты лучше, чем твои плакатные иконы, – до утра не закончу.

\- К тому же это будет непристойно, - хмыкнул Клинт. – В большей части. Как будто мы тебя не знаем, Старк.

\- Заставить наше стадо кошек драться бок о бок может только очень хороший командир, - согласилась Романофф. – Не тушуйся, Кэп, я зря хвалить не стану.

Деликатное покашливание сзади дало понять, что и Брюс превратился, наконец, в человека.

\- Полагаю, - сказал он, вертя в пальцах безнадёжно смятую оправу, - я как раз вовремя, чтобы поучаствовать в собрании. Хоть оно и носит отчётливые признаки экспромта.

\- Да ладно, - фыркнула Романофф. – Вокруг остывающие руины Капитолия, чем тебе не обстановка? В самый раз, по-моему.

Брюс бледно усмехнулся, но промолчал.

\- Я остаюсь при своём мнении, - твёрдо сказал Капитан. – Это поперёк всех правил и может быть оправдано только крайней необходимостью. Военным положением, никак не меньше. Символ – это прекрасно, но я, чёрт возьми, не символ! Не только символ, по крайней мере, - прибавил он, вновь оглядываясь по сторонам, словно в поисках поддержки. – Я, ну...

\- Живой, - сказал Тони, поворачиваясь к нему и цепко взяв за чёрный от пыли рукав. – Вот что, Мстители, нам тут нужно поговорить по душам – а вы, пожалуй, можете пока заняться чем-нибудь другим. Откупом от Фьюри, поиском асгардцев, да хоть в покер сыграйте, мне всё равно, только не мешайте.

\- Меня это тревожит, - прошептала Пеппер. – Из Тони ужасный переговорщик, а успокаивать людей он и вовсе не умеет, вот бесить – это да.

\- Тогда у нас будет первый в истории страны взбешённый временный президент, - хихикнула Романофф. – Не вижу, чем принципиально это отличается от того, что мы и так имеем. Полевые командиры вообще лучше работают, когда злятся, это научный факт.

\- Мне больше интересно, как Фьюри собирается это провернуть, - также шёпотом сказала Пеппер. – И чем это чревато для Тони. Что Капитан справится со всем этим, я уверена, но какая из Тони первая леди?

\- Небритая, нахальная, со склонностью к алкоголизму и эпатажу, с дипломом МИТ, - посмеиваясь, поддразнила Романофф. – Вполне в духе современности. Тебе придётся нелегко, но привычно. Ведь не в первый раз ты заставляешь Старка вести себя прилично?

Пеппер только вздохнула, провожая взглядом изодранную спину брони. Широко шагая по хрустящей, как наст, земле, Тони промаршировал на приличное расстояние и теперь что-то говорил Капитану. Тот слушал, поминутно порываясь возразить, но Тони не давал ему вклиниться и то и дело принимался размахивать руками, как часто делал, когда какая-то тема задевала его за живое и требовала выразить бесценное мнение Тони Старка любой ценой.

\- Дорого бы дал, чтобы услышать, что именно там происходит, - сказал Клинт. Беннер хмыкнул.

\- Могу пересказать в общих чертах. Тони говорит, что деваться всё равно некуда и что из него или, скажем, из Фьюри президент не получится, даже и временный. Сам он вообще не создан для проектов, требующих постоянной ответственности и внимания и не позже, чем через месяц, напьётся перед камерами или начнёт летать по Овальному Кабинету, а тот и так изрядно пострадал.

\- Словом, не вариант, - согласилась Романофф. – Фьюри к власти подпускать нельзя, он слишком её любит.

\- Не любит. Просто наркоман и вынужден постоянно повышать дозу, - не то согласился, не то возразил Брюс. – В любом случае ему нужен постоянный контроль, как и Старку. Даже, может быть, больший.

\- Я и Клинт вне игры, - продолжила Романофф, - это не обсуждается. Как и более, гм, традиционные варианты с дебатами, супервторником[5] и кандидатами от штатов. У нас слишком боевое прошлое, а у всех этих сенаторов нет никакого боевого опыта.

\- По крайней мере, настолько боевого, - согласился Клинт. – Не говоря уж о том, что каждый из них в потенциале – агент А.И.М. Или ГИДРЫ. Или просто банальный коррупционер.

\- Мне просто жаль Стива, - призналась Пеппер, косясь на споривших. Тони временно поутих, зато Капитан теперь говорил что-то, слишком тихо, чтобы Пеппер могла услышать, и коротко рубил ладонью воздух. – Ему достаточно появиться на экранах, чтобы все и думать забыли о прочих кандидатурах, но сам-то он, надо думать, хочет совсем другого.

\- Другой парень тоже хочет, - сочувственно пробормотал Брюс. – Да что там – у каждого из нас найдётся парочка заветных и несбыточных желаний. Это не повод забывать о долге.

\- Как будто Кэп когда-то забывал, - проворчала Наташа. Стив перестал рубить воздух и слушал теперь Тони, наклонив голову, и с каждым словом его плечи делались всё упрямей и твёрже, словно на них уже повисла невидимая огромная тяжесть, которую он, конечно, согласится принять и нести столько, сколько будет нужно. – Парни! Вы там скоро?

Стив вздрогнул, быстро кивнул и шагнул было назад, к ним, но Тони не пустил, взял его ладонью за шею и сказал что-то ещё, совсем тихое и не предназначенное для чужих ушей.

У Капитана немедленно сделалось такое лицо, - откровенно влюблённое, испуганное, совсем молодое, - что Пеппер не смогла смотреть и отвернулась.

\- Давайте займёмся Фьюри, - сказала она сдавленно. – Бумагами, поиском асгардцев. Попробуем дозвониться Хилл. Что угодно, ладно? Не могу этого видеть.

\- Ладно, - согласилась Романофф. – Но они уже закончили, - она изучающе посмотрела Пеппер в глаза и быстро провела твёрдыми подушечками пальцев по лицу. – Не плачь. Власть - не самое страшное, что может случиться с человеком, и мы победили.

\- Нет, - упрямо сказала Пеппер. – Ещё нет. И я не плачу.

Романофф продемонстрировала ей мокрую подушечку пальца и шепнула на ухо:

\- Перед гоном такое часто. Даже у меня. Не вздумай стыдиться.

Капитан и Тони, очевидно, пришли к какому-то соглашению и зашагали обратно; по измазанному лицу Тони трудно было понять что-то определённое, но Капитан перестал выглядеть, как жертва непреодолимых обстоятельств, и начал – как человек, предчувствующий большую и трудную работу, только закатанных рукавов недоставало.

\- Моральная дилемма решена, - похвалился Тони, оказавшись рядом. – У Стива есть пара условий, довольно дурацких, как по мне, но он очень серьёзно настроен, так что придётся выслушать и, наверное, подчиниться.

\- Что за условия? – заинтересовался Фьюри. Неподалёку послышались энергичные проклятия, Стив вздёрнул голову, тут же скупо улыбнулся, увидев вынырнувшего из-за спин стоящих Баки. Хилл, пришедшая с ним, немедленно подошла к Фьюри и расщедрилась на пару фраз, из которых до Пеппер дошло только «спецотряд» и «службы спасения». Фьюри покивал, но с явно рассеянным видом.

\- Так что за условия? – повторил он, щуря глаз. - Старк, если ты ему насоветовал всякой ерунды, как обычно, – берегись.

\- Я расцениваю эту реплику как провокацию, - надменно сообщил Тони. Вид у него был одновременно радостный и встревоженный, и Пеппер попыталась представить, что такое он мог сказать Капитану. Что мог пообещать, чем переубедить. – Кое-кому должно быть стыдно. Сейчас, когда мы только-только по-настоящему сплотились как команда...

Фьюри закатил покрасневший глаз.

\- Два условия, - сказал Стив, пытаясь вернуть разговор к прежней теме. – Во-первых, мы работаем вместе: Мстители и Щ.И.Т. Я имею в виду – по-настоящему вместе, без подковёрных игр и сверхсекретных проектов, вылезающих на свет божий в самый неподходящий момент. Взаимный контроль и полная прозрачность. А.И.М. пустил корни слишком глубоко, и в одиночку не справиться ни нам, ни вам.

Фьюри и Хилл переглянулись; Мария пожала плечами.

\- Без возражений, - перевёл Фьюри. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это обоюдоострое оружие, Роджерс. Мы с Хилл примемся наводить порядок в Щ.И.Т.е, ты и прочие – в правительстве, но если ты просто-таки жаждешь помочь мне чистить мои авгиевы конюшни, я возражать не стану.

\- Второе, - сказал Стив. Лицо у него сделалось жёстким и уверенным, почти отчаянным. – Как только все мы – все, кто был в этом деле и кто поможет восстанавливать нормальный порядок вещей...

\- То есть все присутствующие, потому что нас, Мстителей, за уши не оттащишь от этих каменоломен, - шепнула Романофф, и Пеппер едва сдержала нервный смех. Её потряхивало, как от начинающейся простуды, в мышцах поселилась ломота, и она знала, что тому причиной. Гон у женщин-альф приходил редко и нерегулярно, стресс мог ускорить его наступление, и сейчас Пеппер чувствовала себя больной и нервной.

\- ...увидим, что добились своего, вернули всё на свои места и обстановка стабильна, - тем временем говорил Стив, - я немедленно выступлю с обращением к нации и расскажу обо всём, что на самом деле здесь произошло.

\- Не обо всём, - с неменьшей настойчивостью потребовал Тони. – А не то Клинтон с его оральными шалостями покажется нации детской сказкой на ночь. И потом, что насчёт Асгарда? Ты в самом деле решил так перепугать весь мир разом?

В глазах Стива мелькнуло боевое пламя истинного республиканца.

\- Обо всём, что действительно важно для нашей страны, - сказал он. - Асгард пусть открывают учёные, я уверен, этого дня недолго ждать, но взять и бухнуть со всех экранов – знаете, ребята, мы не единственная разумная раса во Вселенной – это, пожалуй, слишком.

\- Прямой путь к массовому приступу ксенофобии, - кивнул Фьюри, - но я не понимаю, Роджерс. Что это за эксгибиционистские планы? В чём смысл?

\- Ник хочет знать, что именно ты собираешься сделать достоянием общественности, - пояснила Хилл. – Существование сверхгероев? Проект «Озарение»? Преступления А.И.М. и Киллиана лично?

\- Неприглядную роль Щ.И.Т.а во всей этой истории? – предположила Романофф. – А что, было бы неплохо.

\- Вот уж не сказала бы, - с прохладцей огрызнулась Хилл. – У нас и так осталось не больше двадцати процентов личного состава. Хотите окончательно похоронить всю организацию?

Баки захрустел пальцами, но благоразумно промолчал.

\- А кто же тогда будет отражать внеземные угрозы? – риторически вопросил Тони. – Не Старк же Индастриз. Даже не рассчитывайте. Проект с орбитальными спутниками вы зарезали, а по второму разу мне неинтересно.

Пеппер хотела было вмешаться, но приступ слабости закрыл ей рот вернее всякого другого средства; Клинт хмыкнул и без каких-либо церемоний обнял её за плечи, притянул поближе, дав возможность опереться на себя, тёплого и надёжного. Следовало бы возмутиться, но возмущаться-то как раз и не хотелось, хотелось странного. И прижаться.

Так она и поступила.

\- Щ.И.Т. необходим, - кивнул Стив. – Но мы уже, кажется, достаточно ясно увидели, во что превращается даже самая хорошая идея, если она, ну... неподконтрольна. Нельзя делать по-настоящему нужное и благородное дело, ни перед кем не отчитываясь.

\- Гражданские слушанья на тему «нужна ли нам сверхсекретная организация»? – ядовито уточнил Фьюри. – Комитет фермеров из Айовы будет ходить за каждым из моих агентов и указывать им, что делать?

\- Не доводите до абсурда, Ник, - парировал Капитан, - вы знаете, о чём я. Мир гораздо больше и опаснее, чем мы – чем я – привык думать. Неправильно, что люди живут в нём вслепую, не зная о том, что в любую секунду на них может свалиться что угодно. А.И.М., ГИДРА, потерявшая контроль организация вроде Щ.И.Т.а.

\- Нет, - сказал Фьюри. – Роджерс, лучше уж расскажи им об Асгарде, будет меньше шуму. Массовая паника, слышал о таком? А о теориях мирового заговора?

\- Я не закончил, - угрюмо сказал Стив. – Я хочу, чтобы нация знала, что в этом самом огромном и опасном мире есть такие люди... организация, отряд, проект, назовите как угодно, смысла это не меняет...

\- Мстители, - сказала Романофф. Стив кивнул.

\- Что мы им не врём. Что готовы и способны их защитить, - закончил он. – Несмотря на все наши сложности, на то, что я в прошлом омега...

Баки присвистнул.

\- В твоём духе, Стив. Уверен? Потому что я бы не рискнул.

\- Помолчи, солдат, - отмахнулся Тони и спросил почти растерянно, - Стив, но ты же не выдашь это в прямой эфир? Я хочу сказать, это даже круче моей пресс-конференции, а её мне Пеппер до сих пор припоминает.

Капитан упрямо выпятил подбородок.

\- Десять минут тому назад ты мне сказал, что поддержишь, что бы я ни решил.

\- Десять минут тому назад я не знал, что ты собираешься устроить сеанс тотального саморазоблачения, - огрызнулся Тони. – Думал, ты ограничишься обычными для такого случая вещами: коррупция там, превышение полномочий... – он помолчал, рассматривая глубокую морщинку между бровями Стива, и кивнул, решившись. – Но я по-прежнему тебя поддержу, что бы ты ни решил. Хочешь оказать движению за права омег такую поддержку – вперёд. Мне будет завидовать вся страна, в конце концов.

\- Лишний повод подкормить вечно голодное старковское эго, - проворчал Фьюри себе под нос, но отчётливо. - Кто бы сомневался.

Тони обжёг его взглядом.

\- И это тоже, Ник. Не вижу в том преступления, а вот зависть – дурное чувство, мог бы исходить ею и потише.

\- Это не главное, - вмешался Стив. – Правда, не главное. Я просто... если даже все узнают, что я омега – я переживу, - он посмотрел на Тони. – Видишь, я сделал выводы из того, что ты мне тогда высказал. Никто не станет тыкать в меня пальцами, но даже если и станет – это можно выдержать. У других сложней.

\- Ну да, - криво усмехнулся Тони. Брюс не может показать другого парня – это вызовет панику. Наташа и Клинт...

\- Я не считаю себя вправе требовать от них упоминать о прошлом, - перебил Стив. - Слишком многим может для них обернуться. То же самое и Баки – прости, дружище, но уйдёт куча времени, чтобы объяснить, что ты ни в чём не виноват, и это всё рука.

Романофф и Бартон хмыкнули в унисон. Теперь они держались по обе стороны от Пеппер, как своеобразный почётный караул, и это хоть немного успокаивало вздёрнутые нервы.

\- Остаёмся ты и я, - закончил Стив, глядя Тони в глаза – и Пеппер снова не выдержала зрелища, только теперь это Тони казался ошеломлённым и смятым отчаянно сильной любовью, которую, как ни прячь – не скроешь. – С нас всё началось, так что будет только справедливо... – он замялся и прибавил совсем уж неловко: - Только тебя жаль подставлять под микрофоны и дурацкие вопросы. Непременно ведь спросят, как ты угодил в отряд, трудно ли это было – стать Мстителем...

\- Не так уж трудно, всего-то похищение, шрапнель, костюм, реактор, палладиевое отравление и удачный шантаж от Фьюри, - возразил Тони. – Плюс пара десятков мрачных воспоминаний детства, перманентная пьянка, заклятый враг и... – он умолк на полуслове, призадумался и вздохнул. – Весь фокус в том, чтобы объяснить простым гражданам, что мы – не идеальный, но лучший вариант? Что есть такие бахнутые на всю голову парни – Мстители, и страна может на них положиться? На твоём живом примере?

Стив кивнул.

\- Но зачем? – потребовал Тони. – Мы ведь не обязаны. Мы можем продолжать спасать задницы простых американцев без всей этой шумихи, без наших портретов в соцсетях, без фанатов, которые непременно появятся, не делай такие глаза, Стив, сейчас у каждого паршивого футболиста по фан-клубу. Потом, ты только представь общественный резонанс. Тайная организация, люди с особыми способностями, да они нас сожрут заживо. Выдумают какой-нибудь идиотский закон об обязательной регистрации, и первым под раздачу попадёт Брюс, а за ним и все остальные за компанию, и чего ради? Чтобы тётушка Мэри из Техаса со слезами умиления выставляла твой портрет в окошке?

\- Но мы не собираемся оставаться просто Мстителями, - в сердцах сказал Стив. - А собираемся сделаться чем-то вроде кризисного Кабинета министров. Чем, спрашивается, мы будем отличаться от кучки узурпаторов, если будем врать напропалую? - Стив обвёл взглядом собравшихся и, видимо, не нашёл ожидаемой поддержки, потому что сказал почти отчаянно: - Честная власть обязана не врать гражданам хотя бы в главном, неужели я один так считаю?

\- Честная власть, - сказал, как сплюнул, Фьюри. – Господи Иисусе.

\- Стив, граждане только и ждут удобного момента, чтобы превратиться в бешеную толпу, одержимую жаждой убийства, - напомнил Тони, и Хилл кивнула, подтверждая это мнение. – Мы для них слишком опасны и чужды, чтобы вот так просто взять и принять нашу версию событий. Хочешь рассказать, что ты когда-то был омегой – твоё право, но вся эта сверхчеловеческая муть... – он уставился в упрямые глаза Стива и вздохнул. – Ясно. Ты уже решил, и тебя ничем не сдвинуть.

Стив медленно кивнул.

\- Я верю в людей, - сказал он, явно сдерживаясь. – Верю в то, что они, как бы ни были напуганы и подозрительны, всё-таки могут себя пересилить. Верю в них, в человечество в целом, уж простите меня за такой несовременный подход. И я понимаю, о чём ты, Тони – но поэтому и собираюсь рассказывать всё постепенно и начать с себя. Если переживут известие о том, что Капитан Америка – продукт биологического эксперимента, со временем смирятся и с Брюсом. Я надеюсь.

Тони застонал и пару раз приложился лбом к металлической ладони.

\- Если Вашингтон был таким же чёртовым идеалистом, я не удивляюсь, что его соратники ввели в постоянную практику прямое голосование, - он выдохнул и прибавил: - Я действительно за тебя, Стив, но это не мешает мне считать, что твоя идея – самое опасное, дурацкое, идеалистическое и, как большинство хороших затей, ведущее прямиком в адский котёл дело, о каком я только слышал. Одним словом, за это даже голосовать рука не поднимается.

\- Но мы всё-таки попробуем, - сказал Брюс, молча слушавший весь спор. – Это оправданно. Речь ведь о нашем общем будущем, - он попытался протереть разбитые очки и медленно выправил измятую оправу голыми пальцами. – Решение Капитана мы слышали. Кто его поддержит?

\- Впервые в жизни голосую, стоя посреди выжженной пустыни, - констатировала Романофф и подняла руку. – Я за. Для Стива это важно, а я, если чем и рискую, так только парой пожизненных. Не так уж страшно.

Клинт поглядел на неё так, словно хотел спросить, уверена ли она, получил в ответ кивок и поднял руку.

\- Таш решила, а я верю её интуиции. Не в первый раз убеждаюсь, что лучше прислушаться.

Пеппер во все глаза смотрела на Тони – ждала, что он решит, чтобы успеть понять, чем это чревато, и успеть вмешаться и уменьшить ущерб, - но он молча и сосредоточенно кусал губу, на лбу залегли складки.

\- Я не Мститель, - проворчал Баки, - но раз уж я в деле... Не в первый раз оказывается, что какая-нибудь особенно безумная штука получается как надо, если приходит в голову Стиву. Я за.

Хилл, морщась, покачала головой.

\- Ник будет против, но кое-что про Щ.И.Т. всё равно придётся рассказать, мы слишком засветились, а в ближайшее время засветимся ещё больше, так что нам эта откровенность только на руку. Пусть лучше граждане треплются о том, как Капитан Америка оказался заводилой дурной компании, чем о том, как тайная организация чуть не прохлопала мировую катастрофу.

Фьюри раздражённо фыркнул и сказал:

\- Я против. Щ.И.Т. и так весь в дырах, как сыр, мы потеряли массу агентов, и нет никакого смысла дополнительно подставлять тех, что остались. Включая и меня самого – да, это не последний из аргументов.

Тони пренебрежительно фыркнул.

\- При всём уважении, - перевёл Стив, - ни вы, ни мисс Хилл не можете голосовать ни за, ни против. Вы не Мстители. Но я приму ваше мнение к сведению.

\- Капитан, ты зарываешься, - начал было Фьюри, но умолк и словно бы подавился оставшимися словами. Тони повёл носом и напрягся, уставился вверх, задрав к небу пустые дула. Крепкая рука Клинта напряглась за спиной Пеппер, а Баки потянулся к кобуре секундой позже, чем Хилл выхватила своё оружие.

Господи, подумала Пеппер. Да ведь каждый из нас – законченный псих. Хлопни рядом хлопушкой, и получишь десяток пуль раньше, чем успеешь сказать «я пошутил».

В следующую секунду она перестала думать вовсе. Густой, оглушительно сильный и абсолютно непристойный запах упал на неё сверху, как полог, отшиб восприятие и пустил сердце в галоп. Слышно было, как поперхнулась даже несгибаемая Романофф.

\- Твою же... – простонал Баки, зажимая нос и часто дыша ртом. Хилл, также успевшая зажать нос, моргала слезящимися глазами. – Вашу асгардскую дивизию...

\- О чём это ты лепечешь, однорукий? – поинтересовался Локи, утверждаясь на хрустнувшей от напора земле и оправляя взметнувшийся плащ. Тор, доставивший его вниз, неохотно разжал руки и позволил Локи отойти на полшага; в синих глазах под золотыми сдвинутыми бровями сверкало нетерпение.

\- Неважно, о чём он говорит, - прогудел он и взял Локи за локоть, удерживая при себе. – Мы спешим.

\- Да, верно, - рассеянно согласился Локи и насмешливо поглядел по сторонам. – Что с вами всеми такое, смертные, неужто неизвестное мне проклятье?

\- Что это с нами, действительно, - гнусаво и зло отозвался Фьюри. Носа он не зажимал, просто дышал ртом, как простуженный, и походил – если бы у Пеппер была возможность думать о чём-то кроме ошеломляющего запаха, слоившегося в воздухе почти видимыми волнами, - на альтернативную версию Дарта Вейдера. – Хотел бы сказать, что рад вас видеть, асгардцы, но вы не поверите, даже если я совру.

\- Зато обрадуешься, когда мы скажем правду, одноглазый, - Локи, не выдираясь, затылком потёрся о плечо Тора и едва не выбил ему глаза золотыми рогами на шлеме. Тор воспринял это стоически и даже не сказал ничего, а Пеппер поняла со всей ясностью, что зажимать нос уже бесполезно – она и так хватанула более чем достаточно, чтобы гон из перспективы, грозящей вскоре стать реальностью, превратился в уже существующую неизбежность. – Мы – я и мой могучий брат, - покидаем ваш мир. Я даже не стану требовать с тебя виры, так что ты, шаман, можешь воздать благодарность кому-нибудь из богов, в которых веришь.

Фьюри зарычал горлом, а Баки хмыкнул, по-прежнему не разжимая пальцев и явно стараясь, насколько возможно, держать рот закрытым.

\- На месте Тора я бы и вовсе забыл сюда дорогу, но он слишком серьёзен, когда речь заходит о долге перед вашим смешным курятником, так что он будет заглядывать время от времени, - закончил Локи. – Просто чтобы знать, что Мидгард по-прежнему стоит там, где ему положено, и его по-прежнему населяют самые наглые и бесцеремонные создания, каких я в жизни своей видел.

\- В зеркало, стало быть, не смотрит, - прокомментировал Тони и закашлялся. – Надеюсь, ваши асгардские высочества не будут разочарованы, если наглые смертные не станут слишком уж убиваться от разлуки?

\- Не будут, - сдержанно подтвердил Локи, вновь потёрся затылком о плечо Тора и спросил с внезапным любопытством: - А чем, собственно, вы здесь заняты? Я хочу сказать, вы же должны зализывать раны, пировать и хвастаться своими подвигами всем, кто согласится слушать?

\- Это наше дело, - отрезал Фьюри, глядя на Локи с привычной ненавистью. Локи ответил ему неожиданно холодным взглядом и предупредил:

\- Я ведь могу и передумать, мерзкий ты старикан.

Скалясь, Фьюри сделал шаг вперёд, но Капитан встал перед ним и убедительно изобразил из себя надёжную преграду, весь смысл существования которой состоит в том, чтобы как следует разгородить наглого асгардского омегу и осатаневшего от боли альфу, не успевшего смириться с тем, что сил у него теперь куда меньше, чем когда-то.

\- Мы – твои союзники, Тор, - вежливо пообещал он, - и говорили как раз о том, что в нашем мире нужно наводить порядок и не тянуть с этим.

\- Благая цель, - кивнул Тор, тряхнув золотой львиной гривой. – Если тебе потребуется помощь в этом...

\- Боже упаси, - не утерпел Баки и закашлялся.

\- ...достаточно будет позвать, - закончил Тор. – Хеймдалль услышит, и я не заставлю себя долго ждать.

Стив протянул руку, и Тор, не колеблясь ни мгновения, пожал её. Несколько секунд они так и стояли друг напротив друга, бугрясь мышцами и хрустя костями, и ни один не хотел уступать, потом разом рассмеялись.

\- Друг Стив, - искренне сказал Тор. – Было радостно встретить тебя среди смертных.

\- Друг Тор, - в тон ответил Стив, игнорируя шипение Локи и раздражённый смешок Тони, - я тоже рад знакомству и благодарен за помощь.

\- Ну вот, во внешней межмировой политике уже есть определённые успехи, - констатировала Романофф и наклонилась к Пеппер. – Совсем худо?

Та не стала врать и кивнула.

\- Ну вот что, - сказала Романофф, повысив голос. - Нам нужно закругляться с разговорами. Во-первых, счёт идёт на часы. Кэпу нужно выступить перед нацией, Брюсу – выпить какао и найти новые очки, у нас с Клинтом тоже найдутся дела...

\- Как и у нас, - сладко усмехнулся Локи, крутнулся на каблуках и оказался в объятиях Тора, хлестнув полой плаща вязкий воздух. Прощаний не последовало: Тор поднял руку с Молотом, выкрикнул что-то, и белое пламя упало с небес, заставив всех дрогнуть и отступить, а когда этот ревущий столб огня исчез, асгардских принцев уже не было, только в корке земли остались вмятины от змеиных сапог Локи.

\- М-да, - подытожил Тони, кашляя и ладонью отгоняя воздух от лица. – А я так и не выяснил у этих молодцев технологию мгновенного перехода. Ну хотя бы данные снял, и то хорошо.

\- Я ими займусь, - пообещал Брюс, скомкал расправленную оправу и принялся расправлять её заново. – Хорошая задача, хватит надолго. Кстати, я – пока не забыл – воздержался.

\- Голос разума, он же – голос трусости, уж прости, Брюс, - фыркнул Тони, небрежно прошествовал к кортежу Фьюри, распахнул дверцы и окаменел, пустые стволы дёрнулись наружу и замерли тоже. – Какого...

Стив и Наташа оказались рядом с ним одновременно; Пеппер, едва не упав, неуклюже метнулась следом и остановилась, неверяще глядя в светящееся множеством огней нутро машины. Баки возник рядом с ней и тоже уставился внутрь – на мигающие огоньки и целый склад металлических кейсов, на маленького серого человека в аккуратном костюме, медленно убирающего в наплечную кобуру тяжёлый пистолет.

\- Коулсон, - выдохнула Пеппер. Романофф выругалась себе под нос и дёрнула её назад, а Баки сказал непонимающе:

\- Почему у всех такие лица? Что такого, ну? На вид он мухи не обидит.

Вместо смешка из горла Романофф вырвался скрежещущий металлический звук.

\- Если не знаешь, на что он способен – да, - она помотала головой. – Надеюсь, это все сюрпризы на сегодня?

\- На вид – типичная тыловая мышь, - буркнул Баки, - бухгалтер или счетовод, но если вы так напряглись, значит...

\- Ему выгодно выглядеть так, - подтвердила Наташа. - Не верь глазам своим.

Коулсон неловко улыбнулся, словно извиняясь за всё разом, и полез наружу, таща за собой прикованный к запястью кейс. Слышно было, как Старк ругается, явно не осознавая этого: выдохи превращались в брань, минуя сознание.

\- Понимаю, это может шокировать, - сказал Коулсон. Старк щёлкнул зубами и заткнулся, наконец. – Немного. Извините.

\- Немного, - повторила Романофф. – Кэп, ты же видел его труп, я не путаю?

Стив кивнул.

\- Извините, - повторил Коулсон. – Так уж вышло, что это был единственный приличный вариант.

Тони снова выругался и обвиняюще показал на рукоять пистолета, всё ещё торчащую у Коулсона из подмышки.

\- И кого ты держал на мушке, восставший ты мертвец?

\- Тони! – не выдержал Стив. – Это неэтично!

\- С каких пор правда неэтична, он мертвец и он восстал, - огрызнулся Тони. – Так кого? Асгардцев?

По мягкому лицу Коулсона пробежала тень.

\- На самом деле, - признался он, - мы не были уверены, что вам хватит выдержки не попытаться линчевать Ника на месте. Простая предосторожность, ничего личного.

 

Стив медленно выдохнул и отошёл от джипа, уставился в наливающееся красками небо, потом закрыл глаза, принялся рассматривать плавающие под веками цветные пятна. Рядом скрежетнуло, Тони остановился бок о бок с ним и не произнёс ни слова.

\- Как же я устал, - пробормотал Стив. Это была жалоба, недостойная мужчины, но он просто не мог удержаться, и к тому же Тони не стал его упрекать, а обнял за плечи и стоял так до тех пор, пока Стив слегка не опомнился.

\- Я чего угодно ожидал, - проговорил он. – Чего угодно, но не этого. И за всё это придётся отвечать.

\- Всё это придётся держать под контролем, - возразил Старк. – Тебе же все это в один голос и твердят: нам нужен кто-то с крепкими нервами, выносливый, честный. И любящий эту чёртову страну. Это наш единственный шанс не пустить к власти Щ.И.Т. со всеми его штучками – а последнюю ты только что видел. Понравилось?

\- Не издевайся, - попросил Стив, косясь на поднявшуюся вокруг суету. Коулсон что-то говорил в передатчик, с неба медленно опускались, вздымая сухую стеклянную пыль, толстобрюхие чёрные вертолёты. Романофф и Клинт полезли в первый же, помогли взобраться Пеппер, на миг за стеклом возникло бледное измученное лицо всё в тенях усталости. Тони поднял руку, помахал ей ободряюще.

\- С нею всё будет в порядке, - сказал Стив, потому что надо же было что-то сказать. Тони хмыкнул насмешливо.

\- С этой-то парочкой? Конечно. Стив, я серьёзно, - он повернулся к Стиву и смотрел теперь тому в глаза, настойчиво, убедительно. – Нельзя отдавать власть парням, способным оживить мертвеца.

Стив покосился на Коулсона; тот, переговариваясь с Хилл, указывал то на них, то на Брюса.

\- Я сам его видел, - сказал Стив. – Мёртвым. Мертвее мёртвого, чёрт возьми. Как?!

\- Хороший вопрос, - кивнул Тони. – Зададим его, как только доберёмся до штаб-квартиры. Фьюри и его братию нельзя оставлять без присмотра, Стив, вот о чём я толкую.

Стив позволил себе ещё несколько секунд не думать о том неизвестном и опасном, что лежало впереди. Притянул к себе Тони, крепко поцеловал в горькие губы, прошептал:

\- Ты вправду согласен быть моей первой леди?

Тони рассмеялся и ткнул его под рёбра, заботясь, чтобы тычок не вышел слишком сильным.

\- Кто-то же должен.


	7. Chapter 7

\- 29  -

\- У меня устойчивое дежа вю, - хмуро сообщил Стив, рассматривая лист с отпечатанной речью. – Не хватает только кордебалета.

Коулсон на секунду отвлёкся от трёх экранов и двух засекреченных телефонов, которыми оперировал с обманчивой лёгкостью опытного дирижёра, привыкшего держать под контролем гигантский оркестр.

\- Понимаю вас, капитан, но психологи едва не перестреляли друг друга, пока вносили правки, - он едва заметно поморщился. – Все нервничают. Простым гражданам ещё хуже – их до сих пор кормят лайт-версией новостей, просто чтобы сгладить удар. Дать всё сразу...

\- Я понимаю, - сказал Стив, стараясь не рычать даже в мыслях. – Это, наверное, очень правильная речь. Все акценты на своих местах, каждое слово что-нибудь да значит.

\- Именно. Рад, что вы это понимаете.

Стив вздохнул, снова пробежал глазами убористый текст. Пятнадцать минут. Если поторопиться – четырнадцать, но его просили не частить, дать людям время осмыслить услышанное. Нация теперь была как тяжелобольной, умирающий от голода человек: твёрдая пища могла принести больше вреда, чем пользы, и эта его речь была жидким, реденьким бульончиком с чётко отмеренной дозой обезболивающих, витаминов и сахара – как раз то, что поможет поддержать силы, не даст лишней нагрузки измотанному ранами, стрессом и болью телу.

В этот раз его должны были слушать не закопчённые, все в следах недавней драки бойцы, для которых он был чужаком. В этот раз его слова должны быть обращены к каждому учителю, заправщику и менеджеру, к каждой домохозяйке и матери, умирающей от страха за будущее детей, к каждому продавцу и каждому солдату – конечно, к тем, кто уцелел, - и Стиву было страшно до тошноты.

Он собирался врать им ради их собственного блага.

Сзади стукнула дверь, и он по одному запаху узнал: Тони. Вырвался всё-таки от врачей.

\- Я же просил не геройствовать, - напомнил он, и в этот раз рычание всё-таки прорвалось наружу: тенью, намёком, но всё-таки.

\- Я и сделал как ты просил, - Тони подошёл, положил ладони Стиву на каменеющие плечи. Одна рука была вся заклеена пластырем, и пахло от Тони больничным острым запахом. Стив был уверен, что любого другого парня с такими травмами медики уложили бы в койку минимум на неделю, но это же был Тони. – Меня и так превратили в грёбаную мумию. Все эти бинты, тьфу. Но это же не значит, что я дам упаковать себя в саркофаг и положить в сухое прохладное место на век-другой. А вот если бы я геройствовал...

Коулсон неопределённо хмыкнул и вернулся к своим делам. Трепач из Старка был отменный – он готов был вовсе не умолкать, и обычно это не вызывало у Стива ничего, кроме нежности и затаённой улыбки, но сейчас он был несколько не в себе и проворчал в ответ:

\- Ненавижу эту фразу, но ты однажды доиграешься, Тони.

\- А разве ещё нет? – притворно удивился Старк и чуть сильнее сжал пальцы. – Что-то ты какой-то напряжённый, Стив, не хочешь расслабиться немного, пока тебя ещё не придавило Америкой?

\- Уже, - Стив повёл плечами, но Тони и не думал убирать рук. Напротив, принялся вминаться пальцами в тугие от напряжения мышцы, потом ткнул неожиданно острыми ногтями в затылок, нажал, разминая и дёргая за короткие волосы. Было больно, и в голову Стиву ударила застоявшаяся кровь, но следом за коротким головокружением мысли прояснились, и он пробормотал короткую искреннюю благодарность.

\- Хорошая жёнушка всегда готова помочь любимому альфе, - омерзительно сладким голосом прощебетал Тони, и до Стива только сейчас дошло, что и он, мягко говоря, не в себе. Зол от недавнего общения с врачами, полумёртв от усталости, испуган  – и скорее сдохнет на месте, чем признается в последнем.

Стив покосился на Коулсона – тот полностью погрузился в работу, - и запрокинул голову. Сверху на него уставился перевёрнутый Тони, сам на себя не похожий из-за странного ракурса и нашлёпок пластыря на переносице и скуле. Чёрные синяки расплылись под обоими глазами, сделав его похожим на енота, разбитый рот косо припух к углу, но Тони по-прежнему хотелось обнять, притянуть к себе и больше никогда не отпускать.

Конечно, Стив этого не сделал. Не то было время и не те обстоятельства, не говоря уж о том, что они были не одни. Но он потянулся вверх, бережно коснулся губами горького от какой-то лечебной мази рта, выдохнул еле слышно:

\- Какая же ты язва, Тони.

Тони просиял светлыми на фоне синяков глазами и ответил, почти не понижая голоса:

\- Ну уж какого выбрал. Кто тут доигрался ещё.

\- Оба, - пробормотал Стив, с ненавистью поглядел на лист с речью, чувствуя, что вот-вот начнёт искрить, как провод под слишком большим напряжением. - Хорошо. Давайте поскорей с этим покончим.

Тони дотянулся до листка, пробежал глазами и скривился, как от кислятины.

\- Узнаю руку мастера, - он покосился на Коулсона. Тот слишком хорошо делал вид, что полностью поглощён работой, и, конечно, слышал каждое слово. – Мне однажды писали такую же. Ну – почти такую же. Шедевр пропаганды, дистиллированное враньё.

\- Тут нет ни слова неправды, - мрачно возразил Стив.

\- Правды тоже ни словечка, - фыркнул Тони, наклонился и мазнул губами Стиву по шее. – Кэп. Ты же знаешь, что делать. Долг перед мирными гражданами и страной, все дела.

Что-то в том, как Тони это сказал, пустило по Стиву разряд яркой, искрящейся, почти нестерпимой и милосердно короткой надежды. Он уставился на Тони, и тот подмигнул в ответ совершенно бандитским, хитрым глазом.

Кажется, Тони действительно его понимал. Как никто другой. Стив думал об этом, пока настраивали свет и поправляли склонённые звёздно-полосатые знамёна за его спиной, думал об этом, когда гримёр, серый от усталости и пропахший тальком человек под погонами, попытался припудрить Стиву лицо и отступил за секунду до того, как тот воспротивился.

\- Ничего не нужно, - сказал он. Стив не успел даже почувствовать невольной быстрой благодарности, как гримёр прибавил: - Идеально: герой в поту, только что из боя.

Брезгливость и отвращение к себе самому были почти физически ощутимы. Стив сжал зубы, уставился в круглое дуло камеры. Лист с речью лежал перед ним распластанным огрызком шагреневой кожи, отпечатанные буквы выцвели от яркого света, но Стив и так помнил каждое слово.

_В этот судьбоносный день я обращаюсь к вам, граждане великой страны..._

Тони, бесшумный без костюма, обошёл студию, застыл у самого края туго натянутого полотнища с изображением Белого Дома – разумеется, прежнего Белого Дома. Стив попытался поймать его взгляд, но свет бил в лицо и выжигал сетчатку, так что вместо Тони был виден лишь смутный, обведённый зеленоватым неверным свечением силуэт.

_...враг, затаившийся у самого сердца нашего государства, нанёс удар – вы знаете об этом, и знаете, как велики потери. Даже наш Президент, упокой господи его душу, погиб в неравном бою с предателями нации и свобод, дорогих сердцу каждого настоящего американца._

\- Минута до эфира, - прошелестел наушник. Стив подобрался, как перед выстрелом, и шевельнул губами, пробуя первые слова речи на вкус.

Самое трудное во лжи – решиться переступить через правду. Человек не создан для вранья, это противоестественное занятие требует от него массы усилий и изрядного напряжения душевных сил. Со временем, при регулярных тренировках, организм адаптируется даже к такому ненормальному занятию, но у Стива таких тренировок не было.

_...Сегодня я, Капитан Америка, обращаюсь к вам, соотечественники и друзья, и говорю: чёрные дни пройдут, и каждый преступник получит по заслугам. Ещё живо наследие мировой войны, в которой Америка и её союзники смогли обрубить голову нацистской гидре, и я хочу, чтобы все услышали меня: мы, я и мои соратники, не побоимся сделать это снова, как бы ни был силён и коварен враг..._

По поводу упоминания ГИДРЫ в таком контексте между психологами и спичрайтерами случился грандиозный скандал: одни настаивали на том, что напоминать нации о тайной организации времён Гитлера, давно почившей и разгромленной, означает только зря нагнетать истерию, вторые указывали на прямое распоряжение Марии Хилл, которая казалась им страшнее всех тайных организаций  всех времён и народов. Скандал закончился благодаря Коулсону, сказавшему коротко:

\- ГИДРА не была уничтожена.

Психологам пришлось потесниться. А Стив, в котором уже запустился обратный отсчёт времени, снова упёрся взглядом в строки и сглотнул набежавшую горькую слюну.

Это была его вина, его ответственность. Его страна и  люди.

\- Кэп, не горби спину, - прошипел кто-то. Стиву показалось, что Наташа, но это было невозможно: Наташа сейчас была далеко. Идею дать ей мелькнуть в эфире и тем до полусмерти напугать всех, кто когда-либо имел дело с мисс Романофф и знал её способности, а у всех прочих вызвать то невольное чувство доверия, которое возникает у семидесяти девяти процентов взрослых и девяноста двух процентов детей при виде красивого женского лица, пришлось отложить на потом.

_...Всем нам дорога наша страна, наши достижения и свободы, колыбели наших детей и могилы наших героев, и все мы, американцы, храбрый и непобедимый народ, должны сейчас объединиться в одном деле, быть может, самом важном деле за всю нашу жизнь. Господь не даёт испытаний сверх сил ни человеку, ни стране, и это значит, что мы сможем..._

Красный огонёк камеры моргнул предупреждающе, и Стив глубоко вдохнул, прочистил горло. Пять секунд. Три секунды.

Две.

Одна.

Камера ожила, заплескались звёздно-полосатые знамёна, от знакомых звуков гимна невольно захотелось встать и взять под козырёк.

Тони смотрел на него тёмным непроницаемым взглядом. Ждал. Стив смотрел на него долгую секунду, потом уставился прямо в дуло камеры. Когда-то Тони тоже смотрел в такую, только за спиной у него были не знамёна почти смертельно раненной страны, а заросшие бандиты, мечтавшие опрокинуть мир в кровавое месиво и захватить власть. Никем не контролируемую силу, непостижимую, как Куб, и такую же опасную.

Красная лампа погасла, и дружелюбный зелёный глазок мигнул Стиву, приглашая говорить.

\- Соотечественники, - сказал Стив хрипло. – Граждане великой страны. Американцы.

Коулсон развернулся от экранов и уставился на него, словно примеряясь, куда лучше выстрелить: сразу в лоб или сначала в воздух.

\- Я обращаюсь к вам в этот судьбоносный день, - сказал Стив. Говорить вот так, не имея перед глазами ни единого живого лица, не имея даже времени, чтобы вообразить себе всех тех, кто сейчас прильнул к экранам, было ужасно трудно, но он не заикался и не частил. Коулсон не станет вышибать ему мозг в прямом эфире. Это очень повредит делу Щ.И.Т.а и только ухудшит ситуацию. Сделает её неуправляемой. Кроме того, здесь был Тони, а у Тони было кое-что за душой, помимо костюма. Стив криво усмехнулся, поднял лист с речью со стола и смял его в комок. – У меня была речь для вас, хорошая речь, но когда дела по-настоящему серьёзны, никакие приглаженные слова не помогут. Поможет правда.

В студию бесшумной фурией ворвалась Хилл и остановилась, словно налетев на невидимую преграду. Очевидно, мысль о том, что пристрелить капитана Роджерса в прямом эфире – не лучший способ легализовать собственную организацию, тоже пришла ей в голову.

\- Правда – это опасное оружие, - медленно сказал Стив. Теперь он действительно видел их: лица и лица, десятки, сотни тысяч, миллионы лиц, старых и молодых, красивых и не очень, разных – и одинаково отмеченных общим чувством потери. Прошлый мир, несовершенный, но привычный, пошатнулся под их ногами, и всё, чего хотели эти люди, была надежда. Успокоение. Авторитетно заверенное мнение и обещание, что всё станет как прежде или хотя бы не хуже. – Я с радостью не стал бы им пользоваться, если бы мог. Но я не могу. Я - капитан Стивен Роджерс, многие из вас знают меня как Капитана Америку и уверены в том, что я чуть ли не лично прикончил всю гитлеровскую сволочь в сороковых. Это неправда. Я только помогал – своим товарищам, своим командирам. Своим друзьям.

Теперь слова шли легче. С правдой всегда так: стоит только начать, и остановиться крайне сложно. Всё, на что Стив сейчас надеялся, так это на то, что народ, сумевший завоевать свою независимость и шагнуть на Луну, способен будет и на самое трудное: услышать правду. Переварить её. Справиться с ней.

\- То, что случилось с Америкой сейчас, случилось в том числе и потому, что я не справился с задачей тогда, - Стив поморщился, снова сглотнул горечь. – Я прошу прощения у каждого из вас. У всех вас. Я должен был покончить с ГИДРОЙ, но не смог, и она затаилась. Тайно росла, ширилась, пускала щупальца повсюду, куда могла дотянуться. Президент Эллис мёртв. Капитолий разрушен. Взрывы унесли тысячи жизней, и мы ещё только начинаем осознавать, сколько потеряли. Это будет болезненное осознание. Я знаю, как это – терять то, что любишь. Тех, кого любишь. Но знаю и то, что человек, ценящий свободу выше всех других прав, выше возможности спать спокойно, выше даже собственной жизни – этот человек не захочет жить с закрытыми глазами, утешая себя выдуманным благополучием, и таких людей много. По-настоящему много. Посмотрите друг на друга, загляните в зеркало – и вы увидите сами.

Он помолчал; перехватило горло. Потом сказал через силу:

\- Сейчас я приступаю к самому трудному. Наша страна ранена и истекает кровью, всем нам нужна минута передышки перед тем, как приступить к работе – тяжёлой, грязной. Неизбежной. Мы должны восстановить порядок. Помочь тем, кто пострадал. Справиться с остатками ГИДРЫ – они есть, не сомневайтесь, но у нас есть способы их обнаружить и прикончить, на этот раз уже окончательно. Вспомнить о том, что Америка – не только удобное для жизни государство, в котором уважают гражданские права, но и страна, требующая от каждого своего гражданина быть храбрым. Сильным. Быть ответственным за себя, свою семью, свою часть дела. Сейчас у нас есть только один шанс победить в этой битве: сплотиться. Каждому делать всё, на что он только способен, во имя общей цели, и эта цель – спасение наших принципов и свобод, самого нашего государства. Именно сейчас, в самые тяжёлые времена, у каждого из нас есть возможность на деле узнать, что такое достоинство, что такое долг. Я помню об этом всегда и обещаю делать всё, что от меня зависит, всё, на что способен, чтобы защитить и спасти нашу страну. До тех пор, пока мы не сможем вернуть всё на свои места и залечить самые страшные из ран, я буду отвечать за всё, что происходит с Америкой. Не могу сказать, что я очень счастлив от такого решения, я солдат, а не политик, но сейчас у нас нет другого выхода. Кто-то должен отвечать за то, что происходит, - он помолчал. – Понимаю, каждый из вас сейчас задаёт себе вопрос: кто этот парень, почему мы должны ему верить. Однажды он уже упустил врага, и вот к чему это привело – прошло семьдесят лет, и нацистская гадина снова подняла  голову. Почему мы должны смириться с тем, что именно он теперь будет отдавать приказы.

Потеснив застывшую Хилл, в комнату бочком вошёл Баки, остановился бок о бок с Марией и осторожно положил руку поверх её руки с пистолетом. Стив отметил это краем глаза, краем сознания и только потому, что был приучен постоянно держать под контролем всё оружие в радиусе поражения.

\- Мой ответ: вы не должны, - сказал он. – Ни верить мне на слово, ни исполнять мои приказы, ни даже обращаться ко мне «господин временный президент». На самом деле, я буду благодарен, если такой глупости мне никто не скажет, - он понял, что сбился, и закончил неловко: - Всё, что о чём я прошу – немного доверия. Это глупо, и так не делается политика, но это нужно мне сейчас, чтобы я мог сделать для вас хоть что-нибудь. Если... если вы решите, что я недостоин и делаю недостаточно – у вас будет возможность выбрать себе другого, настоящего президента. Как только страна опомнится настолько, чтобы снова обзавестись сенаторами и всем прочим, что нужно для выборов. На этом я бы, пожалуй, закончил говорить и начал делать.

Экран снова задёрнуло знамёнами, а Тони свёл ладони в беззвучных аплодисментах.

\- Ну, - сказал он рассудительно, - ты хотя бы не выпалил всё до конца. И уложился в эфирное время.

Хилл диковато посмотрела на собственную руку в руке Баки – пальцы так и свело на рукояти, - и вложила пистолет в кобуру.

\- Если теперь у нас начнётся системный кризис и толпа желающих будет колотиться в дверь с требованием немедленно сменить тебя на посту – ты знаешь, что я скажу, - пообещала она хрипло.

\- Ты этого хотел, Жорж Данден, - предположил Стив.

\- Гораздо проще, - огрызнулась Хилл. – Кэп, я же предупреждала.

\- Да, это страшней, - согласился Тони. – А теперь можно мы на минутку забудем о чёртовых гражданских и вернёмся к действительно интересному вопросу?

Коулсон красноречиво вздохнул. А Стив невольно порадовался нечаянной передышке – ровно до той минуты, как сообразил сквозь усталость, что она вовсе не нечаянная.

\- Да-да, именно этому, - настоял Тони. – Как? Поймите меня правильно, я рад встрече и всё такое, но у нас внезапно стало чертовски много оживших мертвецов. Этот вот молодец, допустим, не умирал, я сейчас о чисто технической стороне вопроса, - он небрежно ткнул пальцем в сторону Баки, - и Кэп тоже не умирал, он приличный парень старой закалки и приберегает это дело на крайний случай, но кое-кого из присутствующих видели...

\- Господи, Старк, ты хоть когда-нибудь затыкаешься? – устало пробормотала Хилл.

\- ...без пульса и дыхания, с вот такенной дырой в груди, если я ничего не путаю, - упрямо закончил Тони. – Я бы не стал задавать неловких вопросов, но у меня у самого почти такая же, и...

\- Это секретная технология, - признал Коулсон; глаза у него поблёскивали неожиданным весельем. – Я не уполномочен...

\- Эй, Щ.И.Т. может клепать бессмертных агентов, а у нас тут по случаю как раз в наличии главный человек страны, - ядовито напомнил Тони. Стив попытался было возразить хоть что-нибудь, но не нашёл подходящих слов, только издал протестующий звук. – Серьёзно, Кэп, представь, что они поставят эту фишку на поток. Или, - тут глаза Старка блеснули догадкой, - уже поставили. Как-то слишком много неувязок в личном деле Фьюри.

\- Откуда у тебя личное дело Фьюри? – поинтересовалась Хилл таким тоном, что любой на месте Тони замёрз бы заживо. Тони, впрочем, море было по колено.

\- Шутишь, - фыркнул он, - у меня есть Джарвис и привычка знать, с кем приходится работать. После Обадайи это уже даже не привычка, а обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство.

\- Такими темпами он скоро самого Фьюри подсидит, - пробормотал Баки, - тот тоже слегка, как бы это помягче...

\- Слегка! – Тони сделал вид, что шокирован. – Кстати, нет. Я ни за что не позволю сделать себя директором Щ.И.Т.а, мне не идёт ваша дурацкая униформа. Кроме того, я уже почти что Первая Леди, так что... – он помотал головой и снова развернулся к Коулсону. – Стоп. Мы сейчас не об этом. Секретная технология. Мне взламывать сервера в очередной раз или расскажешь добровольно?

Загнанный в угол между экранами, Коулсон тяжело вздохнул.

\- Технически, - сказал он, - я по-прежнему мёртв. То есть прежний я. Никакого обмана, всё по-честному, капитан видел мой бездыханный труп, а потом этот труп ушёл под воду со всей базой, и, думаю, где-то там находится и сейчас.

\- Так, - сказал Тони, пошарил глазами по пустому столу, отыскал завалявшуюся скрепку и стал  её разгибать. – Прежде чем я начну тыкать тебя острыми предметами и выяснять, насколько ты киборг...

\- Нинасколько, - перебил его Коулсон. – Ноль целых, ноль десятых. Каждый агент Щ.И.Т.а выше определённого уровня допуска обязан, гм... пройти процедуру копирования.

\- Прекрасно, - со вкусом сказал Тони. - Нет, действительно прекрасно. Я в бешеном восторге. Этакая психозаписывающая студия, только хранятся данные не на виниле.

\- Началось с магнитных плёнок, - сообщил Коулсон невозмутимо. – Один экземпляр – вы его должны помнить, капитан, это доктор Арним Зола, - до сих пор жив, если можно так выразиться. Занимает почти целый лабораторный уровень. Психика всё-таки чертовски большая штука.

\- Вы хотите сказать, - потрясённо начал Стив, но дверь снова грохнула, и Фьюри, похожий на усталого злого дракона, возник на пороге.

\- Знаешь, Капитан, - сказал он без каких-либо прелиминариев, - я ожидал чего-то в этом духе, но не подозревал, что вирус Старка настолько заразен.

\- Протестую, - возмущённо вмешался Тони. – Я хуже любой Эболы, а если кто сомневается...

\- Да уже никто не сомневается, - устало оборвал его Фьюри. - Я только-только закончил уверять злых и напуганных парней из Пентагона в том, что ты, Кэп, умеешь выполнять приказы от и до и при этом способен подмять под себя хоть весь белый свет, настоящий американец и кандидат в новые отцы-основатели, и что они слышат из телевизора в следующую минуту? Что их золотой мальчик сам вешает на себя всех собак, да ещё заранее берёт на себя вину за все будущие провалы – а они ведь будут, эти провалы. Как, по-твоему, они воспринимают происходящее?

Стив устало молчал. Реакцию Фьюри он понимал прекрасно и не мог его винить, всё действительно выглядело именно так – если смотреть его глазами. А Стив смотрел своими.

\- Предполагается, что я буду оправдываться, - сказал он, наконец. – Я не буду. Если вы готовы доверить мне мою часть работы, полковник, доверьте и инструменты.

\- Вот-вот. И не стойте над душой, - хищно подтвердил Тони. – Кэп знает, что делает. Богатый опыт и всё такое прочее. Лучше расскажите-ка мне про эту технологию воскрешения мертвецов. Сначала психозапись, а потом?

Фьюри досадливо щёлкнул языком и поглядел на Коулсона с укоризной.

\- Одно из множества побочных явлений: не сразу восстанавливаются навыки, особенно сложные и приобретённые в последние перед смертью годы, например – умение выкручиваться во время допроса, - сказал он. Стиву в его словах почудилось неясное удовлетворение. – Зола этого избежал, но его и не клонировали. Чистый разум без тела – всё, как он хотел.

\- У вас в лабораторном подвале хранится военный преступник, - выговорил Стив. – Записанный на плёнку. У Щ.И.Т.а такой принцип – хранить всё и вся на случай, если пригодится?

\- Примерно так, - кивнул Фьюри. - Но в случае с Зола я бы не стал говорить «хранится». Он живёт. Довольно странной и непривычной жизнью, но мы давали ему выбор. Работа на Щ.И.Т. и его вечная мечта о бессмертии ума или Нюрнберг и петля по правую руку от петли Геринга. Конечно, он выбрал Щ.И.Т.

\- Клонирование, - повторил Тони задумчиво. – Клон имеет возраст. Вы их искусственно старите? Впрочем, вряд  ли.

\- Нет, мы заботимся о них заранее, - признал Фьюри. – Не делай такие глаза, Кэп, они ничего не чувствуют и не осознают, спят себе в питательном растворе.

\- Это они сами вам сказали? – не выдержал Стив. Клоны в его представлении стойко ассоциировались с фильмом-катастрофой, противозаконными лабораториями и нерешаемыми этическими конфликтами. – Для пущего успокоения совести?

\- Кэп, не дури, они и говорить-то не могут с полными лёгкими раствора! – рявкнул Фьюри. – Не знаю, что там за планету клонов ты нарисовал  в своём буйном воображении художника, но если тебе представляется новая серия «Матрицы»...

Стив почти панически поглядел на Тони. Тот помотал головой.

\- И даже не думай, Матрицы не существует. Я бы знал. Ложки тоже нет, - он вздохнул, когда взгляд Стива стал ещё выразительней, и пообещал: - Когда-нибудь посмотрим вместе. Сколько их, Фьюри? Дюжина, две?

-  Трое, - отрезал Фьюри. – Теперь уже двое. У Щ.И.Т.а ограниченные ресурсы. Кроме того, наличие запасного варианта расслабляет и заставляет терять бдительность.

\- Коулсон, ты и Хилл, надо думать, - Тони помолчал, обдумывая что-то. – Почему не Говард? Не мисс Картер, не... – он запнулся. – Я забыл, как звали третьего. Этого рубаку-генерала.

\- Филлипс, - ответил Стив. Теперь речь шла о вещах, которые он понимал, и это было изрядным облегчением, хотя от мысли о клонах, плавающих в неведомом растворе, как снулая рыба в аквариуме, его по-прежнему мутило. – И он полковник. Был полковником.

\- Да хоть маршалом или адмиралом, вопрос не в этом, - Тони обвиняюще уставился на Фьюри. – Не то чтоб я был против того, что мой старик скончался почти естественным путём...

\- Только если выстрел по машине на полном ходу кажется тебе естественной причиной смерти, - ядовито ответил Фьюри. – Старк запретил себя клонировать. Дурацкие предрассудки. Картер, к сожалению, взяла с него пример, а не то Кэп дождался бы свою подружку.

Стив отчётливо вздрогнул, а Тони стал выглядеть так, будто у него разболелись все зубы сразу.

\- То есть я ещё и спасибо должен сказать? Миленько. Пойми меня верно, Ник, я не страдаю от того, что папочка умер, он пожил достаточно долго, чтобы испортить мне детство и обеспечить взамен кучу приятных штук вроде счёта в банке, но когда это тебя останавливали такие мелочи, как чужие предрассудки?

\- Послушай-ка, Старк, сейчас не время копаться в твоих семейных шкафах и выискивать скелет потрагичней, - не выдержал Фьюри. – Какого чёрта, чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы я воскресил Говарда Старка из мёртвых или что?

\- Боже упаси, - огрызнулся Тони. – Хватит с меня оживших мертвецов из всех щелей, - он покосился на Коулсона с явным отвращением. – Всё, чего я хочу – чтобы кое-кто в Щ.И.Т.е понял, что тайное всегда становится явным, и перестал считать себя самым хитрым зверем в лесу. Мы все видели, к чему это приводит. Так что нечего тут орать на Кэпа, - неожиданно закончил он. – Уверен, если сейчас объявить общественные слушания, у него будет процентов семьдесят поддержки.

\- На текущий момент – шестьдесят два, - негромко подтвердил молчавший до сих пор Джарвис. – Я провёл анализ сетевых ресурсов и наиболее значимых высказываний в СМИ за последние десять минут.

\- Вот, - торжествующе заявил Старк, наставительно поднимая палец. – Вот они, результаты политики честности. Кстати, насчёт парней из Пентагона. Если они ещё хотят получать оружие от Старк Индастриз...

\- Тони, это шантаж, - не выдержал Стив. Тони посмотрел на него сияющими глазами.

\- Ну да, а что не так? – он весело и хищно ухмыльнулся, и в эту секунду был так похож на Говарда, каким его помнил Стив – молодого, безудержного, готового перевернуть весь мир, - что можно было только порадоваться тому, что в комнате нет зеркал. – Я всю жизнь их шантажирую. Единственный способ как-то договориться с парнями, понимающими только аргумент Д.

\- Аргумент Д? – переспросил Стив. – Речь не о демократии, я полагаю?

\- Речь о дубине потяжелей, - не разочаровал его Тони. – Общественное мнение за тебя, с военными разговор короткий, остались политики и большой бизнес. С последним я тебе помогу, как только Пеппер снова выйдет на связь. А политики... – он вздохнул. – Фьюри, возьмёте их на себя? Внезапный визит среди ночи, душевный разговор, вы это умеете. Кроме того, выбора у вас нет.

Стив недоверчиво поглядел на Фьюри; тот скривил лицо и кивнул.

\- Никогда не думал, что скажу такое, но из тебя, Старк, неплохая первая леди, - проворчал он. Стив ждал, что Тони взовьётся, но тот только ухмыльнулся самодовольно и гордо.

\- А то как же, - сказал он. – У нас тут тесный, почти семейный круг, так что я могу сказать начистоту...

\- Тони, - взмолился Стив. Ничего хорошего он не ожидал услышать. – Не нужно, пожалуйста.

\- ...что я, как всякий нормальный альфа, буду защищать... – Тони осёкся на полуслове. – Уже заткнулся, Кэп.

\- Как думаешь, - вполголоса спросила Хилл, обращаясь к Коулсону, - кто из них кем больше вертит?

\- По-моему, разницы нет, - пробормотал Коулсон. – Не самый плохой актив для начала.

Хилл рассеянно кивнула и, к удивлению и недоверчивой радости Баки, кивнула ему.

\- Отойдём-ка, солдат.

Стив проводил их обеспокоенным взглядом, но вмешиваться не стал. Баки был взрослым парнем и мог за себя постоять. Кроме того, не только у них с Тони были интимные моменты и темы для обсуждения, не предназначенные для чужих глаз и ушей.

 

***

 

\- Вот что, - сказала Хилл, едва они с Баки нашли место поспокойнее. – Капитан, конечно, взрослый человек и понимает, что делает, но я бы тоже хотела понимать, что он делает. И Фьюри, и все остальные.

\- По-моему, - внутренне напрягшись, сказал Баки, - и так ясно, что он делает. У Мстителей, по крайней мере, вопросов нет. Капитан решил идти прямым путём – мы в деле. Расчищаем ему дорогу, прикрываем с флангов и так далее.

\- Ты не Мститель, - напомнила Хилл. Баки кивнул.

\- Мне им и сделаться не светит, я не дурак и понимаю. Но Стив – мой друг. Спроси у него как-нибудь про его отряд. Они тоже были его друзьями, все до единого, и от них был прок. Такой уж он человек: рядом с ним всегда собираются хорошие парни, и каждый старается дотянуться и не оплошать.

\- Харизма, - пробормотала Хилл. Баки помотал головой.

\- На одной харизме далеко не уедешь. У Старка её хоть ложкой ешь – тебе очень понравилось бы ходить у него в подчинении?

\- Он бы первый пожалел, если бы получил меня в подчинение, - кровожадно сказала Хилл. Баки невольно улыбнулся и поспешно согнал улыбку с лица. Провоцировать Марию он не хотел, было слишком рискованно.

\- Но со Стивом всё совсем иначе, - сказал он, возвращаясь к теме. – Харизма харизмой, но главное в нём – он сам. Хороший парень из Бруклина. Он всегда такой был, понимаешь?

\- Поэтому ты с ним сдружился, - сказала Хилл без единого намёка на вопрос.

\- Поэтому я с ним сдружился, - кивнул Баки. – Было всякое, и хорошее, и плохое, но Стив всегда был... – он поморщился, пытаясь найти нужное слово. – Он был Стив. И остался таким же. Ничуть не изменился ни тогда, после эксперимента, ни сейчас. То есть нет, что я говорю – конечно, он изменился. Но главное осталось при нём.

\- После таких дифирамбов мне будет особенно тяжело просить тебя присмотреть за ним, - сказала Хилл после недолгой паузы. – Но больше некого. Старк весь в стране розовых пони, Поттс вместе с Романофф и Бартоном появятся нескоро. Стандартную охрану Кэп не примет, а оставлять его без прикрытия, сам понимаешь...

\- Понимаю, - Баки помолчал. – Отказаться я не могу, да и не стал бы отказываться. Стив, конечно, ужасно крут и способен сам за себя постоять, но не может же он круглосуточно быть в полной боевой готовности, а я буду бесить его гораздо меньше, чем рота автоматчиков, так?

\- Не говоря уже о том, - веско заметила Хилл, - что тебе и самому будет спокойнее заниматься привычным делом. Не у одного Стива посттравматическое расстройство и комплекс вины за всё на свете.

Баки скорбно вздохнул и решил, что пора. Шансы были ненулевые, если только Хилл его сразу не пристрелит.

\- К слову о посттравматическом синдроме, - сказал он, даже не пытаясь изображать на лице галантность и уверенность. Галантности Хилл явно не терпела, а уверенности в нём было ни на грош. – Говорят, пострадавшим лучше держаться вместе. Дружеская поддержка и всё в этом роде.

\- Барнс, ты мне пытаешься предложить посещать групповую терапию? – послышалось в ответ; Баки был рад уже и тому, что Мария при этом не потянулась за оружием. О том, что такое эта самая групповая терапия, он предпочёл не задумываться – выражения лица Хилл вполне хватило, чтобы понять, что это не лучшая вещь в новом мире.

\- На самом деле я хотел пригласить тебя на чашку кофе, - признался он. Деваться было некуда – Хилл видела его насквозь, а хуже неуверенного мужчины может быть только мужчина трусливый. Трусом Баки не был. – Когда всё немного успокоится и появится свободных полчаса.

Пока Хилл обдумывала это предложение, Баки с замирающим сердцем ею любовался. Безупречные узкие брови, овал лица,  характер и опыт в каждой чёрточке, каждой морщинке, вся её повадка, напоминавшая о текучем изяществе крупной тропической кошки и  о холодном, основательном совершенстве хорошего оружия, следы недавнего пламени, опалившего и закалившего Хилл, как клинок, – при каждом взгляде Баки хотелось кричать от восторга и палить в потолок или хотя бы прикасаться Марии самыми кончиками пальцев, как к святыне или шедевру.

\- Я не завожу отношений на работе, - сказала Хилл, наконец. – Но ты хороший стрелок, Барнс, так что лучше пригласи меня в тир.

\- Договорились, - тут же согласился Баки. Сердце у него прыгало влюблённой лягушкой и то и дело порывалось застрять в глотке. – Никогда не приглашал девушку в тир.

\- Значит, приглашал не тех девушек, - спокойно отрезала Хилл, и прибавила: - Капитан – твоя ответственность. Никаких случайных выстрелов из-за кустов, никакого яда в пицце, никаких выстрелов в капот на полном ходу.

Баки дрогнул, уставился на неё и сказал через силу:

\- Это было просто задание. Цель. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.

Хилл кивнула.

\- Этих данных мы Старку не передавали и не передадим, разве что Ник решит иначе, - хладнокровно пообещала она, явно не имея ни малейшего намерения утешать. Просто констатировала факт. -  Но вряд ли. Имя исполнителя обычно остаётся за кадром и мало кого волнует, а Ник не для того столько времени угробил, чтобы вытравить из Старка его любимый эдипов комплекс, чтобы теперь снова начинать всё сначала. Никто не проболтается.

\- Хотелось бы надеяться, - пробормотал Баки, и Хилл посмотрела на него насмешливо.

\- Надежда – это не к нам, Барнс. У Щ.И.Т.а другие приоритеты.

 

***

 

Клинт Бартон не впервые видел женщину-альфу в гоне – у Наташи всё приходило как по часам, и он приноровился даже в какой-то степени купировать особенно острые проявления, - но то, как выглядела Пеппер, пугало его почти так же сильно, как её саму – то, каким резким оказался гон в этот раз. Вертолёт даже не успел ещё опуститься на площадку, а Пеппер уже чувствовала себя так, что ради общественного спокойствия её следовало бы изолировать  в каком-нибудь особенно надёжном месте с хорошей вентиляцией и целым ящиком супрессантов. Лицо у неё горело, запавшие глаза слезились, и она ни на секунду не отпускала Наташиной руки.

\- Скоро, - утешающе и необыкновенно мягко пообещала Наташа в ответ на нервный, просительный и злой взгляд. – Уже почти на месте; держись, Пеп.

\- Стараюсь. - Пеппер крепче стиснула её руку, оставляя темнеющие пятна. Романофф даже не поморщилась и вряд ли почувствовала боль – запах, должно быть, заставлял её забывать обо всём несущественном. Сама Пеппер его почти не чувствовала, но догадывалась, что пахнет голодно и зло, требовательно, угрожающе. Альфы в гоне провоцировали на безумства всех вокруг, а что до беты-Клинта, то он – она почти не сомневалась - чувствовал себя неопытным мальчишкой, впервые почуявшим женщину в охоте. Что-то такое было в его движениях и взглядах, и ещё в том, как он старался держать руки при себе.

Если бы было время и силы, Пеппер непременно задалась бы вопросом – как он, живя бок о бок с Наташей, справляется с её жаркими днями. Уж конечно, Наташа должна была пахнуть  не слабее.

Если бы так не кружилось и не плыло в голове, она сообразила бы, что к запаху Наташи он в какой-то степени привык и приспособился, а с ней самой всё иначе - слишком много, незнакомо и резко, - но перед глазами стояло горячее марево, а мысли обрывались на половине.

\- Чёрт, - прошептала Наташа, когда они вдвоём помогали Пеппер выбраться из дрожащего остаточной вибрацией вертолёта. – Чёрт, Клинт, нам придётся отстреливаться от всей округи.

\- Пусть сунутся, - любезно предложил Клинт, огладил рукоять лука. – Я с ними побеседую как следует.

Пеппер споткнулась, выругалась хриплым, осипшим голосом, вцепилась в плечо Наташи и устояла на неверных ногах.

\- Мне срочно нужно лечь, - сказала она. – Действительно срочно. Принять седативы...

\- С этим ты немного опоздала, - сочувственно возразил Клинт, и Пеппер зло застонала сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ей было не настолько плохо, как под Экстремис, но всё-таки очень нехорошо. Сравнимо. А ведь раньше такого не бывало, раньше она следила за своими гормонами и всегда знала, что показывают её внутренние часы.

Сейчас всё было иначе. Цифры на воображаемом табло налились тревожным алым, как на табло обратного отсчёта перед взрывом, ускорились, пустились вскачь, сменились белибердой, замигали грозными нулями и исчезли, оставив Пеппер наедине с осознанием: её время пришло.

Клинт и Наташа вели её куда-то, трогали то плечи, то по спину, и это были ужасные, недостаточные и жестокие прикосновения, отзывавшиеся болью и тяжестью в теле; Пеппер зарычала от злости и разочарования, когда Клинт на мгновение замешкался с дверью. Мелькнула смутно видимая сквозь вставший перед глазами туман комната, мягко прогнулась постель, и – да, да, о господи, да, - рядом оказалась Наташа, горячая и прохладная одновременно, прижалась всем телом, взяла Пеппер за затылок и потянула в поцелуй, как в обморок.

Пеппер всхлипнула и впилась в неё губами так, что заныло во рту. Прижимаясь, Наташа и обжигала, и холодила её, обдирала одежду, трогала везде, но главное – позволяла себя целовать. Подставляла послушные губы, принимала и поцелуи, и нетерпеливые укусы, обещала и соглашалась на большее, соглашалась на всё. Со спины Пеппер грел Клинт, и раньше она непременно напряглась бы – мужчина, которого невозможно контролировать, да ещё и за спиной, не вызывал в ней энтузиазма и в лучшие из времён, - но сейчас было иначе. Это был Клинт Бартон, и Наташа ему доверяла. Значит, и ей, Пеппер, можно было расслабиться хотя бы на этот счёт и перестать ждать от него подвоха.

Она не запомнила, как её раздели, а уж то, как Наташа и Клинт оказались одинаково восхитительно обнажёнными, и вовсе прошло мимо восприятия, - но они прижались голой кожей, рука Наташи скользнула по её бедру и спине, Клинт горячо дохнул между лопаток, и Пеппер окончательно свихнулась, потеряла всякое подобие контроля и впилась в Наташу, как в добычу. Она лизала, кусала, целовала и трогала, зарылась лицом в пышную грудь и хватала губами торчащие соски, катала их во рту, как потрескавшиеся от солнца сладко-солёные камешки, она хрипло зарычала, почувствовав осторожные пальцы Клинта у себя между ног, и рванула его за руку, заставляя показаться.

Лицо у Клинта было бешеное, открытое и послушное – лицо мальчика-беты, впервые оказавшегося рядом с двумя хищницами, готовыми выпить его до остатка и не остановиться, самозабвенно счастливое лицо. Пеппер оскалилась, толкнула его к Наташе, рыкнула:

\- Целуйтесь!

Она никогда не требовала и не воображала ничего подобного, групповая вязка всегда была мимо её предпочтений – грязная, животная, безответственная собачья свадьба никак не могла заинтересовать прежнюю трезвую Вирджинию Пеппер Поттс, ориентированную на здоровые гармоничные отношения. Пару раз она, ещё совсем неопытная и снедаемая любопытством альфа, напарывалась на порно-ролики в сети, но закрывала их, едва увидев неуклюжие и липкие даже с монитора тела, и ещё несколько минут после чувствовала себя грязной.

Теперь было так, словно именно собачьей свадьбы ей и не хватало всю жизнь, а стыд из Пеппер давно и начисто вымыло всепоглощающей волной желания.

Наташа рыкнула в ответ на приказ, дёрнула Клинта ближе, впилась поцелуем – у Пеппер всё стиснулось внутри от возбуждения и зависти, - бешено заработала языком, вынуждая Клинта цепляться за себя.  Крепкие пальцы в мозолях от тетивы беспомощно сжались на белом гладком плече, и Пеппер застонала в голос, приникла к ним, больно укусила Клинта за ребро ладони, тут же зализала, водя губами и языком по широкому запястью в набухших извивах вен, прижалась грудью и бёдрами к Наташе, жадно и грубо огладила её по ягодицам, ткнула пальцами между ног.

Мокрая до самых колен, терзавшая губы Клинта Наташа застонала и подалась назад, охотно приняла в себя пальцы до самых костяшек, заворчала горлом нетерпеливо.

Всё, чего хотела Пеппер, было прямо перед ней. Белое и загорелое, женское и мужское, шёлково-гладкое и поросшее короткими волосками, пахнущее диким коктейлем запахов – мускуса, брызжущей соками спелой луговины и  остатками кисловатого порохового дымка. Острый перечный аромат возбуждения сплетался с глубоким, потрясающе родным и нужным запахом Наташи; Клинт, хотя пах гораздо слабее, чем они обе, но всё-таки пах – простым, грубоватым и привлекательным запахом крепкого мужчины. Их с Романофф мужчины. Их беты.

Пеппер распласталась вдоль Наташи, грудью прижала её к Клинту ещё теснее, щекой потёрлась о щёку. Наташа снова заворчала горлом, моргнула, щекоча Пеппер влажными ресницами, дотянулась губами, делясь чужим вкусом, и несколько минут они целовались торопливо и беспорядочно, то друг с другом, то с Клинтом, задыхавшемся от жадности и ухитрявшемся гладить обеих.

\- Сдурею с вами, - прохрипел он, дрожа и умоляюще глядя снизу вверх. – Вы бы себя понюхали.

Романофф коротко рассмеялась, потянулась всем телом, телом хищницы, и поцеловала Пеппер в губы – напоказ, дразняще.

\- Леди вперёд, - заявила она, царапая Клинта по животу ногтями. – А ты смотри, терпи и сам себе завидуй.

Пеппер тоже не удержалась от сиплого смешка, взяла Романофф за плечи и притянула к себе, языком провела по полным губам, солёным от поцелуев.

\- Я не умею так, - шепнула она, дрожа от новой волны жара, поднявшейся изнутри. – Но очень, очень хочу.

\- Ты на таблетках? – быстро уточнила Романофф, и у Пеппер ушло секунды три, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь.

\- Имплант, - выдохнула она. Контрацепция была для неё чем-то вроде святого Грааля, постоянным и не последним пунктом в незыблемом своде правил, Пеппер предусмотрительно вживила капсулу контрацептива за полгода до своей первой вязки и не забывала обновлять её раз в три года – всё как полагалось по инструкции и медицинскому протоколу для молодых фертильных альф, - и помнила  о ней, помнила об ответственности, а теперь вот напрочь забыла о предохранении.

\- Хорошая девочка Пеп, - пробормотала Наташа; в глазах у неё плясали весёлые искры, вспухшие губы притягивали Пеппер как магнитом, запах дурманил и кружил голову, не получалось даже возмущаться. Она хныкнула нетерпеливо, поймала Наташу за руку, потянула к себе между ног, зажала, пытаясь потереться. Несколько секунд Наташа это позволяла, потом помотала головой и уронила Пеппер на постель.

\- Клинт, - приказала она; Бартон понял, навис над раскинувшейся негодующей Пеппер и, рискуя зубами, уткнулся лицом в её ступни. Пеппер взвизгнула, но Наташа немедленно оказалась над ней, перебросила и утвердила круглое колено у самой щеки Пеппер, бесстыдно надвинулась сверху.

Пеппер впилась в неё, полностью раскрытую и готовую, прихватила зубами, всосала солёные складки, толкнулась языком внутрь, застонала занятым ртом и позабыла о Клинте. Тот лизал её пальцы, целовал своды ступней, но по-настоящему Пеппер вспомнила о нём только после того, как Наташа сорвалась в свой первый оргазм, растирая его о губы Пеппер – а Клинт, вполне верно истолковав нетерпеливые движения её бёдер, прижался губами к насквозь вымокшему паху.

Небогатый жизненный опыт подсказывал Пеппер, что мужчинам крайне редко удаётся именно этот, внешне нехитрый процесс – может быть, дело было в эмпатии или в комплексах, Пеппер не знала и не стремилась узнать, - но то, что Клинт сейчас вытворял языком, не имело ничего общего с неловкими и, по большому счёту, разочаровывающими попытками тех немногих парней, что числились в её списке. Пеппер кончила почти мгновенно – всего, что уже было, было слишком много, чтобы удержаться, - поймала голову Клинта бёдрами, не позволяя отстраниться и кончила снова, всхлипывая в гладкое бедро Наташи и понимая, что пропала. Если и было что-то лучшее, чем Наташа Романофф, то это была Наташа Романофф и её бета, воодушевлённый и послушный, временами упрямый, иногда пугающий, но всегда, всегда готовый отдать всего себя женщине, с которой его накрепко связала судьба.

Или двум женщинам. Пеппер нетерпеливо задвигалась, раскрываясь шире и подаваясь Клинту на язык, высвободилась из-под Наташи, снизу вверх заглянула в перевёрнутое лицо, спросила хрипло:

\- Можно?

Каким-то чудом Наташа её поняла, кивнула и, гибко соскользнув, поцеловала в солёные от себя самой губы, вытянулась рядом, присосалась к груди, кусая и облизывая соски. Кажется, у Клинта было особое чутьё – или он так давно был с Наташей, что научился понимать её без слов не только в бою, но и в постели, - потому что он тоже понял, встал на колени между раздвинутых ног Пеппер, провёл пальцами, подсунул что-то мягкое под ягодицы и, наконец, вдвинулся внутрь, упоительно твёрдый и напряжённый, весь для её удовольствия. Пеппер выдохнула стон и впилась в Наташу ещё крепче, сжала влажные рыжие кудри, потянула вверх, целясь поцеловать. Клинт двигался в ней размеренно и сильно, заполняя пустоту, от его толчков внутри рос горячий шар удовольствия, грозил в самом скором времени лопнуть, и Пеппер невольно стискивалась внутри от предвкушения и целовала Наташу всё яростней. Та не уступала, и у Пеппер уже ныли губы, но всё равно было мало, ужасно мало, хотелось ещё, и она обхватила Клинта ногами, насадилась на него до предела, заставив выдохнуть сиплое ругательство. Узла, как у всякого беты, у Клинта не было, но он явно был на грани, это ощущалось по дрожи, по запаху – по всем тем мелким, сливающимся в общее ощущение признакам, которых не может скрыть даже самый тренированный мужчина.

Наташа оторвалась от её губ, что-то сказала по-русски, тон был жёсткий, приказной, и слышно было, как Клинт сквозь зубы прорычал ругательство, но задвигал бёдрами медленней, с оттяжкой, явно стараясь вернуть себе самообладание. Попытка оказалась, по мнению Пеппер, возмутительно успешной; она нетерпеливо дёрнулась, укусила Наташу за губу, запустила пальцы ей между сжатых бёдер, мокрых и скользких, ребром ладони прижала набухшие складки, провоцируя Романофф потереться и перестать стервозничать. Наташа куснула её в ответ, болезненно-сладко, теснее сжала ноги, задвигалась с неожиданным для неловкой позы изяществом, и очень скоро пальцы Пеппер залило жадным скользким теплом её оргазма, в ноздри ударил запах удовлетворённой альфы, яркий и чистый, пленительный, неотразимый.

Сама Пеппер за шаг до выстраданного удовлетворения была до безумия зла и счастлива одновременно; она запустила мокрую от смазки руку в волосы Романофф, дёрнула и заставила посмотреть на себя.

\- Скажи ему! – она задёргалась в хватке Клинта; не давая себе сорваться, он лишал возможности кончить и её, а Пеппер сейчас сама себя боялась. – Ну же!

Лицо у Наташи было вдохновенное, сосредоточенное и ясное, как в бою, улыбка – торжествующая, победная,  и она потянула ещё пару секунд с разрешением, потом сказала с притворной небрежностью:

\- Кончай.

Клинт шумно втянул воздух между зубами и принялся вколачиваться в Пеппер грубо и быстро, единственно правильно, так, что она закричала, не помня себя, и кончила почти мгновенно; оргазм оказался с продолжением, одна волна удовольствия била за другой, Клинта подбрасывало и трясло на ней, от тёплого семени было мокро между ног, а Пеппер всё никак не могла перестать сжимать Клинта ногами, выжимая оргазм за оргазмом.

Наконец, она обессилела и обмякла, совершенно счастливая и очень смущённая, спряталась лицом в мягкой груди Наташи. Клинт выскользнул из неё, лёг рядом, тяжело дыша, и попытался что-то сказать.

\- Молчи, - потребовала Наташа, - знаю я тебя, Клинт Бартон, и твой длинный невовремя язык.

Пеппер уткнулась в неё снова. Зарылась в обманчиво мягкую женскую плоть, как в единственную свою защиту, и постаралась не думать о длинном языке Клинта Бартона и обо всём, что только что случилось.

Оно ведь уже случилось и, если судить по мягким волнам сокращений где-то глубоко внутри, случилось не в последний раз, так стоило ли портить всё бессмысленными угрызениями совести?

Наташа поцеловала её в макушку, прижала к себе и стала гладить по волосам и спине – медленными, ровными, зачаровывающими движениями, от которых сладко ныли натруженные мышцы, а тревоги и беды уходили далеко-далеко, не запомнив адреса, чтоб вернуться. Пеппер даже не поняла, что засыпает, а когда поняла – вскинулась, заставила себя раскрыть слипающиеся глаза.

\- Что ты? – удивилась Романофф, Пеппер заморгала, обняла её, косясь на Клинта, прошептала неловко:

\- Пытаюсь осознать.

\- А, - спокойно отозвалась Наташа, и в её глазах и голосе мелькнула улыбка, - это правильно. Ты не собираешься, рыдая, убегать в закат?

Пеппер поколебалась между тем, чтобы обидеться на такое предположение и тем, чтобы рассмеяться, и в итоге просто сказала:

\- Не собираюсь. Я собираюсь поспать.

\- Вот это правильно, - вклинился Клинт, принёс Пеппер стакан воды и дал напиться. Было несколько неловко принимать заботу мужчины, под которым совсем недавно извивалась и с которым всё ещё совершенно неясно, но Пеппер справилась. – Если тебя накроет опять, мы будем рядом. Просто на всякий случай.

\- Мне нужно позвонить Тони, узнать, как у него дела, - попыталась Пеппер. Совесть, оглушённая потоком гормонов, снова принялась царапаться внутри, но очень слабо и неубедительно, так что ни за каким телефоном Пеппер не пошла, а только уставилась на Наташу, как на самую сильную в их маленькой стае. – Если что-то случилось...

\- Если Старк ухитрится устроить новую вечеринку на руинах Капитолия, я узнаю и помогу тебе вколотить в него немного ума, - пообещала Наташа, усмехаясь. – Будь уверена, я совершенно беспощадна.

Клинт вздохнул, без слов соглашаясь с этим последним утверждением, но не было ничего беспощадного в том, как Наташа снова стала гладить Пеппер по лопаткам и затылку. Это был покой, и нежность, и тишина пронёсшегося и угасшего пожара.

\- Как ты её приручила? – негромко спросил Клинт, когда Пеппер уснула, а Наташа прикрыла её сбившимся одеялом и повернулась к ней. – Такую... приличную. Она нам не ровня. Даже никого не убила.

\- Лаской, - отозвалась Наташа, глядя на спящую. Пеппер хмурилась во сне, рыжие спутанные волосы паутиной расползлись по худым плечам в россыпи веснушек. – Лаской, Клинт – точно как тебя. И ты посмотри – мы с ней знакомы всего ничего, а какие впечатляющие результаты.

\- Ну да. Теракт, война, покушение, Экстремис – полный набор событий, - хмыкнул Клинт, - но знаешь, Таш, это-то меня и злит - то, как она прогрессирует. Ещё полгода, и вам двоим не нужен будет даже самый хороший стрелок.

Наташа потянулась к нему, забросила сильную руку за шею Клинта и, притянув к себе, поцеловала его в губы.

\- Этого не бойся, - сказала она серьёзно. – Пеп не нравится насилие, заметил? Война – не её стихия, она вправду приличная девушка из хорошей семьи. Не по уши в крови, как мы с тобой.

Клинта это немного успокоило; он проворчал, расслабляясь:

\- Придётся её беречь от всяких внезапно всплывающих подробностей наших с тобой прошлых дел, - он поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и подложил руку под голову Наташи, точно подушку. – Ничего. Не так уж часто мы оставляли свидетелей.

\- Раза два за всё время, - согласилась Наташа, закрывая глаза. Потом шалая зелень снова сверкнула в сгустившихся сумерках, и Романофф сказала требовательно:

\- И даже не думай позволить ей себя метить, Клинт. Убью.

Бартон кивнул, втайне улыбаясь, и наконец-то уснул – спокойно, сосредоточенно и чутко, с совершенно спокойной душой и теплом в помеченном загривке.


	8. Chapter 8

-30-

\- Первая леди на подходе, - сказал Джеймс и, видя, что Маккарти не реагирует должным образом, потянулся было привычно ткнуть его под рёбра, но вовремя остановился. – Готовь посадочную полосу, выгоняй навстречу девчонок в коротких юбках и с фальшфейерами...

\- Понеслось, - устало протянул Маккарти. Всепоглощающее изнеможение, терзавшее его все долгие недели в госпитале, перестало мучить и ушло, прихватив с собой сокрушающую агонию вдоль хребта, агонию, которую он пережидал, уткнувшись мордой в подушку и кусая скрипящий на зубах угол, но от прежней беззаботной молодой лёгкости тела тоже не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний. – Не даёт тебе покоя наша первая леди, а? Может, позовёшь на свидание?

\- Я не самоубийца, - проворчал Джеймс. Он-то отделался легко – по крайней мере, сам так считал и настаивал на этой, заведомо ложной, но комфортной версии событий. Деннис не возражал. Всем нужно во что-нибудь верить, и если Джеймсу Портеру было спокойнее жить, думая, что могло быть хуже, – не Маккарти  его разубеждать. – Президент у нас, сам знаешь, не дурак помахать кулаками.

\- Это точно, - согласился Джеймс, отложил журнал дежурства и поднялся, почти незаметно разминая затёкший бок. Основную массу ожоговых рубцов с него стесали комбустиологи и пластические хирурги, но под рёбрами до сих пор оставался широкий блестящий тяж, не дававший стоять ровно сколько-нибудь долгое время; были даже такие идиоты, что попытались списать его восвояси, но Портер упёрся не хуже, чем его знаменитый предшественник, дошёл до самого Президента – это было совсем нетрудно, Кэп ходил по коридорам, как простой смертный, и никогда не гнушался переброситься парой слов с кем-нибудь, кто в этом по-настоящему нуждался, – и продолжил делать именно то, что хотел делать. То, из-за чего почти месяц должен был лежать на воздушном матрасе, не касавшемся сползавшей лоскутами кожи, и в редкие минуты просветления между щедрыми дозами наркотиков уговаривать себя, без конца повторяя: могло быть хуже. Могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Он выдержал весь этот пропахший пантеноловыми спреями, примочками и растворами ад только потому, что хотел того же, чего и раньше: защищать Президента.

Президент, к его искреннему неудовольствию, был уже не прежний, а другой, слишком молодой, слишком мускулистый и с массой странностей, но Портер не жаловался. Могло быть хуже.

Обо всём этом Деннис знал только потому, что после первого же совместного дежурства напоил Джеймса вусмерть. Он не хотел ничего выпытывать, он хотел рассказать и чтобы Джеймс не вспомнил наутро ничего конкретного, но ему здорово не повезло: Джеймс _тоже_ хотел рассказать. К концу его хриплой пьяной исповеди Маккарти уверился в том, что дурацкая мантра имеет под собой некоторые основания, и теперь иногда ловил себя на том, что повторяет её про себя.

Им повезло. Им очень, несказанно повезло. Когда Киллиан пошёл вразнос, их обоих отбросило прочь обжигающей волной тугого воздуха, подняло и ударило о горящую землю, вышибая дух, но не вышибив окончательно. Деннис изрядно приложился  затылком, когда его отшвырнуло за подвернувшийся обломок перекрытия, но спасся от испепеляющего жара.  Джеймсу повезло меньше – его всё-таки зацепило, краем и вскользь, но зацепило, а отбросило только потом.

Но вот теперь они сидели в отчищенном и частично восстановленном Белом Доме, ждали прибытия Первой Леди и были живы. Не так уж плохо, чёрт возьми.

Могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Вопли музыки, какой можно было ожидать, скорее, на концерте рок-блондинки вроде Пинк, загремели в конце коридора и стали приближаться. Деннис поднялся, одёрнул китель. Их новая Первая Леди была вроде морской свинки: не морская, не свинка и совершенно определённо не леди, но обращаться со Старком по всем правилам было делом чести. Самого Старка положенные ему реверансы откровенно бесили, но какого чёрта, никто ведь ничего не говорил ему по поводу привычки парковаться на крыше вместо вертолётной площадки!

Вообще Старку было сложно что-то сказать. Начать с того, что он обычно не шёл, а нёсся, как будто за ним гналась вся адская свора, зачастую с музыкальным сопровождением, от которого уши вяли, и к тому же почти постоянно производил впечатление человека, не спавшего три дня кряду и держащегося на ногах только благодаря запредельной дозе энергетиков. Насколько Деннис мог судить, так оно и обстояло на самом деле. Впрочем, кто сейчас мог позволить себе прежнюю роскошь спокойного сна? Он сам – и все, кого он знал сколько-нибудь хорошо, – давно от неё отказались.

Кроме всего этого, за Старком всегда явственно ощущалась тень Капитана. Даже когда самого Капитана вовсе не было в Вашингтоне, даже когда он был на другом конце мира и с Борта  номер один приходили обнадёживающие сообщения о нормальном полёте и штатном времени прибытия –  даже тогда за плечами этого издёрганного, непредсказуемого и явно опасного типа Деннис почти наяву видел могучую широкоплечую тень.

Похоже было, что Старк чувствовал её тоже. По крайней мере, вечеринок не устраивал, не пил ничего крепче своей адской кофейной смолы и работал столько же, сколько и Президент– а тот пахал, как бык, встречи, заседания и совещания шли в режиме нон-стоп, перемежаясь вылетами то в один, то в другой горячий район. Если в том, что Капитан способен ещё и не на такое, сомневаться не приходилось, то Старка, общепризнанного раздолбая и вообще парня, родившегося с золотой ложкой в заднице и не привыкшего к постоянному труду, Деннис крепко зауважал.

Что не мешало ему то и дело мысленно отбивать себе ладонь о собственный лоб, имея дело с их новой Первой Леди.

Старк промчался мимо них, подняв небольшое торнадо и сметя на пол бумаги, притормозил и развернулся. Костюм на нём был из новых, Деннис такого ещё не видел: серебристо-синий, обманчиво-лёгкий на вид, почти без вооружения – тоже на вид, разумеется.

\- Милый наряд, - пробормотал Деннис, не шевеля губами. Джеймс метнул в него осуждающий взгляд, но Старк успел раньше.

\- Я всё слышу, - сказал он, образцово-показательно опускаясь на пол и глуша репульсоры. – Если вы вдруг не знали, парни – а я по вашим постным лицам вижу, что знали, – у меня тут не просто милое модное платьице, а милое модное платьице с кучей запатентованных оборочек. Включая сверхчувствительные микрофоны.

\- Простите, сэр.

\- Не помню, говорил я или нет, - продолжал Старк, явно не прислушиваясь, - но опять же уверен, что говорил, как меня бесят эти ваши дежурства. На кой чёрт вы тут вообще торчите, не проясните?

\- Протокол безопасности, мистер Старк, - отрезал Джеймс и через силу выпрямился. – Такая вечно мешающая штука, которая иногда в самый неожиданный момент  может спасти вам жизнь. Знаете, все эти необязательные скучные мелочи вроде кодов доступа и расположения отрядов быстрого реагирования.

Старк фыркнул.

\- Тайное знание о том, в котором часу мне положено подавать кофе и в чашке какого объёма, – _вот_ что может спасти мне жизнь. А вас явно писали с матрицы Хэппи, вот уж кто за забытый бейдж убить готов, - он запнулся и завис на пару секунд, редко моргая воспалёнными глазами. - Ладно, неважно. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали: своим протоколом вместе с расписанием можете хоть подтереться. С восьми утра сегодняшнего дня у нас тут филиал Старк Индастриз. Сможете развлечься и как следует побегать.

Деннис и Джеймс переглянулись. Ни одного из них эта новость не порадовала.

\- Да ладно, парни, вам же скучно тут, - Старк оглушительно зевнул, не трудясь прикрывать рот ладонью. Язык у него, как Деннису показалось, был коричневый от литров и литров эспрессо. – Познакомитесь с Пеппер, может, даже Роуди забежит на огонёк, проверит всю королевскую рать...

\- Пеппер _Поттс_? – с тенью ужаса переспросил Джеймс. – _Та самая_ Пеппер Поттс?

Старк фыркнул.

\- Уж поверь, я сам не в восторге. Она тут найдёт кучу недоработок в системе управления, ручаюсь, и снимет с вас всех семь шкур. А с меня – семью семь, то есть всего сорок девять, - тут он быстро заморгал, силясь проснуться. – Так. Я уже сказал вам о Пеппер?

\- Сказали, сэр, - покорно подтвердил Деннис. О Пеппер Поттс среди их тесного круга ходили легенды одна страшнее другой. Сам Деннис её в работе не видал – к моменту, когда эта рыжая вовсе-не-девушка-Старка взяла под контроль воцарившийся хаос, и он сам, и сержант Портер уже были двумя обожжёнными, снесёнными с доски пешками, – но те, кто видел, были едины в оценке увиденного. И щедры в описаниях, похожих на страшные рассказы у бойскаутского костра.

\- Сказал, - повторил Старк и потряс головой. – Закажите ей пропуск и допуск, подтверждение  у Кэпа, - он сделал пару неверных шагов по коридору и снова остановился. – А мне – чизбургер. Нет, два чизбургера.

Привычка Первой Леди требовать на обед разнообразный пищевой мусор тоже была одним из камней преткновения. Служба обеспечения и повара скрежетали зубами, тщетно пытаясь уговорить Старка есть проверенную, приготовленную с соблюдением всех норм безопасности еду, но он только нос воротил и требовал то чизбургер, то китайскую лапшу. Однажды даже шаверму попросил, и дежурный дегустатор, привыкший к приличной традиционной кухне, едва не отказался пробовать истекающее жиром нечто.

\- Мистер Старк, - увещевающе начал Джеймс. – Пока их довезут от ближайшего МакДональдса, всё остынет. Может, попросить нашего повара приготовить?

\- Нет, - Старк скривился, как от горького лекарства. – У здешних не такие аппетитные химикалии. Хочу настоящий чизбургер, и вообще, какого чёрта тут ещё не открыли Мак?

Джеймс скорбно вздохнул и поднял трубку.

\- Сейчас закажу. Ещё что-нибудь?

Старк покачался на месте, что-то соображая, потом душераздирающе зевнул и, ничего не ответив, поплыл по коридору. Деннис проводил его взглядом. Джеймс положил трубку, так ничего в неё и не сказав.

\- Спит на ходу, - пояснил он. – Вряд ли вспомнит, а если даже вспомнит – скажу, что у дегустатора приступ холецистита.

Деннис зафыркал и пробормотал:

\- Со стариканом было как-то проще, а? Земля пухом.

Джеймс только вздохнул, подтверждая его правоту. С Эллисом действительно было проще. Нормальней как-то. Никаких полётов в костюме по Белому Дому, никаких безумных просьб в четвёртом часу утра, ничего такого. И, разумеется, никаких гражданских союзов между двумя мужиками-альфами.

\- Вот-вот, - сказал Деннис. Он не так уж редко обнаруживал, что автоматически настроен на общую волну с напарником – словно в голове у каждого звучала одна и та же радиостанция. – Эллиса бы удар хватил. Да что там, чёрт, Клинтона и то удар бы хватил, а уж он, говорят, зажигал не на шутку.

\- И попался, - буркнул Джеймс. Деннис решил, что эти внезапные сеансы автоподстройки должны здорово его пугать. Может, даже бесить. И они же однажды спасли ему жизнь – точь-в-точь как протоколы, о которых он вещал Старку. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться в критический момент, когда нет времени обмениваться словами. – Эти двое тоже, знаешь, однажды влетят по полной.

\- По-моему, уже, - возразил Деннис. Ничего менее традиционного, чем такая связь, он себе и представить не мог, даром что о традиционности Кэпа легенды ходили ещё до инаугурации. – Вот представь на минутку, если бы мы с тобой...

Джеймс яростно зафыркал.

\- Даже не думай, извращенец хренов, - сквозь его ухмылку Деннис ясно видел растерянность и, пожалуй, испуг. Ну что же, вот и узнал, что хотел узнать давным-давно.

\- Купился, ха, - он ухмыльнулся тоже. Сожаление тренькнуло где-то внутри слабой стрункой и угасло, как он надеялся, навсегда. – А я уж думал было предложить тебе дружескую вязку.

\- Да чтоб тебя, - как-то слишком бурно отплевался Портер. – Попробуй, предложи, познакомишься с моим хуком справа.

\- Уже знакомы, - Деннис взял себя в руки и привёл в порядок лицо. Было достаточно хреново уже и то, что его вообще посетила такая дурацкая идея, чтоб добавлять происходящему неловкости. Всё Кэп со своим альфой. В эту секунду он их почти ненавидел, словно за невыполненное обещание. Словно за заветную мечту, которая стала реальностью – но не для тебя. – Ладно, давай позвоним мисс Поттс. Может, она расскажет больше, что там завтра планируется.

\- Среди ночи она будет особенно рада тебя слышать, - предрёк Джеймс.

\- Эй, она работает на Старка, - напомнил Деннис. – Ладно, напишем е-мейл. Мне хотя бы список, проверить заранее и  бейджи заказать.

К его удивлению, Поттс ответила немедленно, и пяти минут не прошло. Список она выслала зашифрованным в три каскада письмом, приложив к нему фотографии, сканы сетчатки и короткие досье на каждого из гостей. По-видимому, в Старк Индастриз никого, кроме самого Старка, не удивляли требования безопасности.

\- Всегда бы так, - проворчал Джеймс, отправляя письмо для стандартной проверки. – Чётко, ясно, никаких задержек. Она правда не робот?

\- Была бы она роботом – уже сломалась бы, - хмыкнул Деннис. – Или Старк на ней бы женился. С его-то любовью к человекообразным техническим штучкам.

Снизу позвонили; после недавних трагических событий каждый, кто пересекал линию отчуждения – хоть бы и сам Президент, а хоть и господь бог, – проходил короткую драконовскую проверку, включавшую и тест на Экстремис. В случае с Кэпом проверка всегда показывала подозрение первого уровня, но по понятным причинам это не принимали во внимание.

\- Надо же, - удивился Джеймс. – А предполагалось, что Кэп в Бельгии, убеждает банкиров в том, что мы тут не собираемся рухнуть в кризис глубже, чем сейчас.

\- Наверное, убедил, - пожал плечами Деннис и подобрался. В присутствии Президента ему перманентно хотелось вытянуться во фрунт и через слово рявкать «есть, сэр!». Этот приобретённый идиотизм он в себе давил что было мочи – Кэп терпеть не мог таких церемоний. – Обрадуем его нашествием Старк Индастриз сразу или дадим поспать?

Новый сигнал – Кэп вошёл в лифт и стал подниматься на их этаж, – не дал Джеймсу ответить. От лифта до их поста всё просматривалось по прямой, а самому Кэпу не нужны были никакие датчики и микрофоны, чтобы слышать то, что говорилось в его присутствии. Всё последствия того жуткого эксперимента, о котором говорили много, разного и без уверенности в правдоподобности.

С другой стороны, подумалось Деннису, пока Кэп шёл к ним, у него мышцы такие, что Железный Арни позавидовал бы в самые лучшие из времён. Не так уж плохо, а?

\- Доброй ночи, - проговорил Кэп, подойдя. – Всё тихо?

\- Да, сэр, - отозвался Деннис самым нейтральным тоном. – Мистер Старк приехал. Уже, наверное, лёг спать – вид у него был усталый.

Вид и у самого Кэпа был не лучше:  по щекам и подбородку пробивалась щетина, глаза покраснели и запали, и ясно было, что за последние пару суток он спал разве что во время перелёта, да и то совсем не факт.

\- Понятно, - сказал он и кивнул и Джеймсу, и Деннису. – Спокойного дежурства – и спасибо.

Это тоже было странностью, одной из многих: Кэп благодарил, вполне искренне, даже за то, что входило в перечень профессиональных обязанностей. Деннис видел это тысячу раз и всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Кэп действительно видит людей в каждом лифтёре, официанте, караульном, секретаре и адъютанте и действительно благодарен за все мелкие дела и усилия, которые положены им по должности и делают его жизнь чуточку легче.

Может быть, дело было в старомодном воспитании. А может быть, капитан Роджерс понимал или хотя бы догадывался, какого навёл шороху в традиционной, как яблочный пирог, жизни официального Вашингтона одним своим присутствием.

И своей Первой Леди, куда ж без этого.

Президент скрылся за дверью спальни, и Джеймс тут же сел, кривясь и потирая пострадавший бок. Деннис явно был не один, кого мучила потребность тянуть спину и разворачивать плечи в присутствии их нового странного шефа, но вслух об этом они не говорили – не было нужды.

\- Надо было сказать ему про чизбургеры, - проворчал Джеймс, подтягивая к себе журнал и ставя нужные пометки в нужных графах. После недавних событий всё важное, что только было можно, перевели в бумажный формат, а прочим занялся Старк, с самыми сокрушительными для залётных хакеров последствиями. Дело дошло до открытого конкурса на взлом государственных компьютерных систем, с гарантией личной безопасности и внушительным денежным призом в случае удачи, но пока что награда ждала своего героя.

Служба безопасности ждала его тоже, но Деннис был уверен, что Старк заберёт удачливого умника к себе, стоит лишь тому объявиться.

\- Ага, - сказал он. – Кэпу как раз больше заняться нечем. Видел его глаза?

\- Подушка, одеяло и десять часов сна, - кивнул Джеймс. – То, что доктор прописал. Что бы там кто ни говорил, а Кэп себя не щадит, да и с чего бы. Не его стиль.

Воцарилось молчание; оба посмотрели на закрывшуюся дверь, из-за которой не доносилось ни звука. Что бы там ни происходило – никогда не доносилось ни звука.

\- Всё равно влетят, - подытожил Деннис. – То есть уже влетели.

Джеймс кивнул и решил про себя, что влетели не только Кэп со Старком, но и все остальные, начиная с него самого.

 

***

 

На стене тускло светилась контрольная панель – единственный источник света, если не считать реактора Тони, но Тони, как видно, упал в постель ничком. Стив видел его смутный силуэт и слабо понадеялся на то, что он хотя бы разулся; у него у самого сейчас не было сил ни на что, кроме как на то, чтобы стянуть с себя костюм и рухнуть рядом.

Так он и поступил. Голова шла кругом от усталости, жёсткий матрас, который они всё не успевали поменять на что-нибудь менее консервативное, казался мягче пуха, и Стив уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки, не успев даже дотянуться до Тони и поцеловать его затылок.

Каждый день теперь приносил новые и новые дела, неожиданные проблемы лезли отовсюду, как грибы после дождя, и некоторые из них были в принципе нерешаемы – что не отменяло необходимости как-то с ними справляться. За прошлую неделю Стив вымотался, дважды лично участвовал в операциях против ГИДРЫ, провёл примерно миллион совещаний и всего дважды говорил с Тони – оба раза обидно коротко и по делу. Невольно вспоминалось чувство, преследовавшее его в Кэмп-Лихай: когда отстаёшь, как бы ни бежал. Ощущение было отвратительное, подгонявшее его делать ещё больше – и он делал.

ГИДРА была везде. Повсюду пустила щупальца. Любой мог оказаться связан с ней так или иначе. Приходила бы к нему в кошмарах, если бы он мог себе позволить тратить время отдыха на кошмары.

Зуммер заставил его открыть глаза ещё до рассвета. Тони зашевелился, недовольно проворчал что-то, захлопал рукой по постели. Стив быстро прихлопнул ненавистный будильник, сел, пытаясь проморгаться и бессмысленно глядя на то, как Тони плотнее заворачивается в одеяло. Наматывает его на себя. Не просыпаясь, пытается отгородиться от злого требовательного мира снаружи. Стив понимал его как никто другой.

Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким старым. Таким измотанным. Стоило подумать о том, что ещё мог принести ему толком даже не просветлевший рассветом день – новую базу ГИДРЫ, новую папку с знакомым именем, перечёркнутым тревожным алым штампом «под подозрением», новые сложности и взаимные претензии от государственных чиновников, каждый из которых смотрел на Стива в лучшем случае как на удачливого узурпатора с тяжёлым посттравматическим синдромом и зловещей тенью Щ.И.Т.а, распахнувшей орлиные крылья, за плечами, новые поездки, встречи, разговоры, миссии – и усталось наваливалась неподъёмным грузом. Вполне терпимые поодиночке, вместе все эти дела казались непобедимой армией врагов, и Стиву порой делалось страшно, что так и обстоят дела, что он не справится.

Он знал только один способ справляться с безнадёжностью и неверием и пользовался им без зазрения совести. Если не можешь поднять дом целиком – перенеси его по кирпичу, один за другим, не давая тоске, лени и усталости разрастись в тебе и захватить власть над поступками.

Тони пошевелился снова, и Стив поглядел на его ноги. Тони был в носках и брюках, но туфли снять всё-таки сумел. Протащить в Белый Дом Джарвиса ему не позволили, а привычки заботиться о себе без участия высокоинтеллектуальной техники он так и не приобрёл. Стив не был в претензии. Слишком буйное счастье, взрывавшееся в нём даже несмотря на запредельную усталость и подозрение к миру, всегда готовому подбросить порцию неприятностей сверх нормы, имело самое прямое отношение к Тони. Стоило ему подумать о том, что тот вот именно сейчас спит в их спальне – их общей спальне, господи помилуй, неужели это действительно сделалось возможно! – или терзает кофеварку, или летит куда-нибудь, или пытается, игнорируя все требования безопасности и здравого смысла, устроить где-нибудь в подвале Белого Дома мастерскую – и счастье грозило разорвать Стива на части. Полыхало, как сверхновая, преодолевая все мрачные предчувствия на свете.

Сейчас Стив едва удерживался от того, чтобы схватить Тони, пусть даже и спящего, сгрести его вместе с его глупым одеяльным коконом, притянуть к себе, обнять и завопить от простого человеческого счастья, какое охватывает, когда просыпаешься рядом с тем самым, единственным парнем. Пусть даже он рухнул спать в костюме и носках.

Имей же совесть, Стив Роджерс, подумал он. Ты-то хоть немного восстановился за пару часов, а ему бы выключить все телефоны, окопаться и спать сутки кряду. Конечно, это из разряда невозможного, но помечтать-то можно?

Он почти уговорил себя на очередное проявление героического самоотречения, как Тони перевернулся, не открывая глаз, выпростал руку и безошибочно нащупал Стива. Эта его способность действовать, даже находясь в очевидно бессознательном состоянии, всегда вызывала в Стиве удивление и нежность.

\- Не верю, - сказал Тони, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Пальцами он накрепко сплёлся с пальцами Стива. – Ты мне снишься?

\- Нет, - Стив с трудом подавил желание поднести смуглую натруженную руку к губам и поцеловать сильное запястье. Тони и без того бесился от любых разговоров на опасную тему своего нового статуса, незачем было пробуждать в нём ненужные ассоциации. – Мария смогла меня подбросить.

\- Надо же, и от этой ужасной женщины... – Тони отчаянно зевнул и подкатился поближе. – Бывает польза.

\- Я ей передам при встрече, - пообещал Стив, и это заставило Тони окончательно проснуться. Он уставился на Стива припухшими со сна, в красных прожилках усталости глазами – самыми прекрасными глазами, какие Стив в жизни своей видел, – и пригрозил:

\- Растерзаю, - он снова отчаянно зевнул. – Джар... т-твою мать. Почему, напомни мне, я не могу пригласить единственного по-настоящему толкового парня в это прибежище идиотских традиций?

\- Потому что он электронный? – предположил Стив, пытаясь спрятать улыбку. Она не желала уходить. – И потому что ты сам утверждал протокол сетевой безопасности для официальных учреждений, к которым относится...

\- Только не Джарвис, - Тони по-кошачьи вполз Стиву на колено, устроился затылком, запрокинул сонное лицо и душераздирающе вздохнул. – Он мне верен и послушен, никакой угрозы. А ты, между прочим, подхватил от своих бюрократов манеру изъясняться. Избавляйся, а то у меня чувство, что я в постели с Александром Пирсом.

Стива передёрнуло, и Тони прибавил, хмыкнув:

\- Я не всегда такой злобный. Только когда нет кофе и Джарвиса, который варил мне его и подавал в фарфоровой чашечке с золотой  каёмочкой.

Стив расхохотался, вспомнив корпоративные кружки, из которых Тони обычно пил и которые ставил куда придётся. Не будь Джарвис таким хозяйственным субъектом – пирамиды их составляли бы конкуренцию египетским.

\- Я тебе его сам сварю, - сказал он, не торопясь вставать, потому что Тони по-прежнему лежал на нём и щурился от луча, пробившегося в щель между тяжёлыми шторами и решившего поселиться на кончиках его ресниц. – Если отпустишь на пару минут.

\- ...сказал парень, которого я не видел в своей постели неделю, - проворчал Тони и, повернувшись, ткнулся носом в его бедро в опасной близости от паха. У Стива привычно перехватило дыхание, как случалось всегда, когда Тони обещал так откровенно, и он проговорил хрипло:

\- А кофе?

\- Потом, - решил Тони, продолжая тереться о его бёдра и пах. Он запустил пальцы под резинку, оттянул, высвободив член Стива, и снова ткнулся губами, поцеловал набухшую головку. – Меня рады видеть.

\- Очень, - хрипло подтвердил Стив. Способность Тони любое занятие, включая и откровенно неподходящие, превращать в торжество самого святого и безоглядного распутства, радовала его не меньше, чем природный талант доводить его до исступлённых стонов в кратчайший срок. Он приподнялся, помогая Тони стянуть с себя бельё, и опустил ладонь на тёмный затылок, приглашая продолжать. – Безумно рады, Тони. Можно тебя поцеловать?

\- Отсосу – и поцелуешь, - отозвался Тони, заставив Стива вздрогнуть. Привычка так откровенно выражаться в постели его тоже и радовала, и шокировала, и казалась неотразимой – это было частью характера Тони, частью его искренней натуры, не терпевшей ограничения свободы делать то, что нравится. То, что считаешь правильным. Сейчас Тони определённо считал, что утренний минет  – именно то, что нужно, и Стив не мог с ним не согласиться.

\- Обязательно, - пообещал он, чувствуя, как горячие губы, мягкие спросонок, касаются низа его живота частыми лёгкими поцелуями, как кончик языка пробегает следом, сверху донизу по члену, цепляет складку кожи под головкой, коротко касается самого нежного и чувствительного места, пытается ввинтиться внутрь, ударяет быстрым жалом, накрывает широким мазком. Тони умел делать то, что делал, и с каждым разом выходило всё лучше, до такой степени, что Стив начинал опасаться, что вот-вот свихнётся.

Тони заурчал, переместился удобнее, забрал в рот полностью, сильными пальцами нажал на бёдра Стива, вынуждая расставить ноги, и Стив послушался. Сейчас, когда его член то полностью скрывался в глотке Тони, то показывался в сомкнутом кольце губ, блестя слюной, он готов был позволить Тони что угодно. Особенно если Тони и дальше собирался вот так поддавать затылком в его ладонь, требуя сжать за волосы покрепче. Искушая стиснуть пряди в кулаке и насадить до предела, просто оттрахать себя в рот – не слишком нежно, так ему отчего-то нравилось больше, и Стив со сладким ужасом человека, стоящего над пропастью, понимал, что уже научился получать удовольствие от этой жадной покорности. От вида Тони Старка, стоящего перед ним на коленях и берущего ртом, от того, как у него напрягаются жилы на шее и слезятся от нехватки воздуха глаза, от того, как упругая округлость головки выступает через щёку, как он сглатывает, хватает короткий глоток воздуха и приникает снова – послушный, готовый на всё для него, Стива.

Своего альфы.

Голова сделалась пустой и лёгкой, оргазм подступил вплотную, Тони заработал языком настойчивее, стал сглатывать чаще, снова толкнулся затылком в ладонь, заставил Стива выдохнуть:

\- Всё до капли.

Прозвучало это как приказ, и Тони, ненавидевший подчиняться чужим приказам, только сжал губы крепче, принял, опустил дрожащие ресницы. Стив стиснул его волосы, как хотелось, насадил на себя до предела и держал так, пока кончал, оглушающе-сильно, до звона в ушах и слабости в каждой мышце. Тони не сопротивлялся, только в глубине горла у него что-то дрожало, добавляя Стиву впечатлений – может, забитый в глотку стон, может – ругательство.

Когда совесть возобладала над желанием тянуть эту минуту до бесконечности и Стив нашёл в себе силы выпустить добычу, Тони сел на пятки и закинул голову, часто дыша и облизываясь.

\- Доброе утро, Стив, - сказал он, и, конечно, нельзя было не наклониться к нему и не поцеловать в губы. Вкус Стиву не нравился, в отличие от поцелуев и от того, как Тони весь к нему тянулся, голодный и стосковавшийся, уже успевший надышаться феромонами, так что бог с ним, со вкусом. Стив сгрёб Тони к себе на колени, подхватив под задницу в безнадёжно измятых брюках, прижал к себе и уточнил:

\- Сначала кофе?

\- Учишься издеваться, - довольно сказал Тони, прижимаясь тесней, и скомандовал: - Целуй ещё.

Стив беспрекословно подчинился. Власть, в том числе и в самые личные мгновения, была как горячая картофелина из костра, они с Тони перебрасывали её друг другу, отнимали, готовы были уронить, но всегда возвращали, и никогда всерьёз за неё не спорили. Стиву это казалось настоящим чудом – что они, оба с нелёгкими характерами, способны уживаться, даже не слишком скандаля – по крайней мере не по поводу того, кто из них главней.

Впрочем, загадывать наперёд он боялся. Как знать, может быть, дело было в том, что они так редко могли себе позволить оказаться в одной точке пространства в одно и то же время, провести вместе хотя бы кусочек ночи и часть утра. Всегда было что-то, что требовало внимания; что-то неотложное, важное – и Стиву страшно и неспокойно было думать о дне, когда оба они проснутся в одной постели, и не нужно будет никуда бежать или лететь, список дел на день не будет распухать и расти с каждой минутой, как ещё одна ГИДРА, и от самой ГИДРЫ не останется и следа.

Он целовал и целовал, водил ладонями по плечам Тони, освобождая его от одежды, стараясь не думать о том, будет ли когда-нибудь такой день. Случится ли он вообще, их первый день по-настоящему вместе, когда больше ничто и никто не будет стоять между ними.

\- Кэп, - пробормотал Тони, приподнимаясь и чувствительно кусая Стива между шеей и плечом, - прекрати это.

Речь шла явно не о раздевании. Стив виновато поцеловал Тони в висок и постарался выбросить из головы всё лишнее. Тони читал его, как одну из своих схем, – не напрягаясь, безошибочно. Ещё он прижимался, выпутываясь из рубашки, и сцепил пальцы у Стива за затылком, задев метку слишком небрежно, чтобы это сошло за случайность, и это помогло, Стив больше не думал ни о чём, кроме горячего искушения на своих коленях, горячего рта на своих губах, волшебного единства сплетённых тел и запахов, быстрых пальцев, пробегавшихся по его затылку и шее, вплетавшихся в волосы.

Зуммер звенел где-то за миллион километров; Стив слышал его, но только потому, что не мог не слышать, но звонки и дела были где-то. Не здесь, не с ними – и глупо, совсем глупо было бояться, что однажды, когда ничто больше не будет стоять между ним и Тони, напряжение схлынет и между ними поселится отчуждение.

Ведь на самом деле они уже были вместе, и все проблемы и дела, и ночи порознь, и даже постоянная необходимость куда-нибудь лететь уже не могли стать между ними стеной.

Тони сжимал его коленями, приподнимался и тёрся, ёрзая и искушая, подставляясь под жадные руки и откровенно напрашиваясь – и Стив не хотел, не собирался ему отказывать. Он прошёлся пальцами между ягодиц Тони, легко и неглубоко втолкнулся внутрь, растягивая сжатое, влажное и скользкое, сказал хрипло:

\- Хочу долго.

\- Долго не выйдет, - Тони вывернулся, наконец, из остатков одежды, прижался и толкнул Стива назад, приглашая лечь на спину. Стив послушался. Почему-то – он не очень понимал это, но принимал как данность, – Тони нравилось быть сверху, и Стиву это тоже доставляло немало удовольствия: видеть, как Тони на нём скачет, как принимает в себя, щипает себя за соски и дрочит себе, быстро и грубо, не стесняясь и не скрываясь от жадного взгляда. – Во-первых, скоро приедет Пеппер. Плановая эвакуация моих активов, помнишь?

Стив застонал.

\- А во-вторых, - Тони наклонился, устраиваясь поудобнее, впился в его рот своим, утешил поцелуем и отпустил, придвинулся задом к члену и совершенно блядски о него потёрся. – Во-вторых, Стив, я сам долго не смогу. Соскучился, чёрт.

\- Звучит неплохо, - согласился Стив, помог ему устроиться, держа за бёдра и приподнимая, чтобы Тони мог принять в себя без неприятностей. – Но ты всё-таки не спеши... о-ох.

Внутри Тони был лучше всего на свете. Горячий, скользкий, плотно обжимающийся, принимающий его до основания. Стив кусал губы, чтобы не кричать – привыкнуть к этому было невозможно, – и гладил смуглые бёдра, пытаясь не стиснуть до синяков.

\- Да-а-а, - растянуто согласился Тони, ускорился, приподнимаясь и опускаясь в сводящем с ума ритме, сжимаясь в такт движениям. Он запрокинул голову, повёл ладонью по груди, обводя реактор, облизал пальцы и сжал сосок, потёр, застонал хрипло. – А-а-ах, да!

Всё, на что Стива хватало в такие минуты, – держать ритм. И держать самого Тони. Увлёкшись, тот вполне мог себе навредить, даром что смазки было достаточно, и Стив придерживал его, не давая насадиться на быстро появившийся узел с размаха. Он пытался думать о чём-нибудь другом, отвлечься на что угодно, лишь бы помогло сохранить над собой контроль, но Тони, вильнув бёдрами, наделся ещё глубже. Мысли из головы Стива вымело начисто, остался только быстрый жгучий ритм, стоны, знакомый запах разогретого металла и железной дороги, мощная волна другого, их с Тони на двоих запаха, пальцы, обнявшие торчащий член, и то, как Тони стискивал его член собой.

Конечно, их должно было быть слышно снаружи, пусть не слишком явно, приглушённо, но всё-таки. Стива до сих пор накрывало странным стыдным чувством от того, что он, омега и реликт, смеет ходить по коридорам этого дома, смеет сидеть за тем же столом, за которым раньше сидели признанные, настоящие, в жизни своей не пробовавшие рябиновой пыли президенты. Теперь он брал Тони Старка, своего партнёра – именно так они решили называть то, что было между ними, и это было глупое и беспомощное слово, но лучшего найти не удалось, – в спальне, где когда-то  спал сам Рузвельт, и Тони стонал всё громче, чаще бил бёдрами, надеваясь на растущий узел, скулил от сладкой боли и принимал всё глубже, запрокидывался назад, показываясь, бешено двигая рукой и вот-вот, совсем, совсем близко...

Стив не смог сдержать крика. Всё равно все всё прекрасно понимали, нечего было и думать спрятать такое шило в мешке – и никто не тыкал в них с Тони пальцем, никто не отпускал сальных шуточек, не пытался ударить по больному. Это было странно и хорошо, хоть Стив по привычке и продолжал ждать чего-нибудь в этом роде, когда появлялся вместе с Тони или когда вентиляция не справлялась со своим делом.

Тони взвыл отчаянно, сжался на тугом узле и обмяк, сполз Стиву на грудь. Тот обнял, стал гладить по мокрой спине, успокаиваясь и успокаивая, пробормотал еле слышно:

\- Люблю.

Тони моргнул, мазнув его ресницами, и промолчал. Стиву и не нужно было слов. Что у Тони очень туго с признаниями, он выяснил уже давно и смирился, не видя смысла добавлять сложностей. Он поцеловал влажные тёмные прядки, прилипшие к виску Тони – в них появился намёк на седину, и сердце у Стива сжалось от нежности, страха и любви, – и спросил:

\- Что ты там говорил о Пеппер?

\- Что она вот-вот приедет с десятком моих ведущих инженеров и начнёт спускать с меня шкуры, одну за другой, - Тони отчаянно зевнул, на пробу ёрзнул на узле и замер снова – было рано расцепляться. – Но кофе перед этим я всё-таки выпить успею.

\- Успеешь, - заверил Стив. – Я встану со щитом наизготовку, если потребуется. На полчаса меня хватит, так что даже позавтракать успеешь.

\- Пфф, кому интересен завтрак? – Тони снова зевнул и распластался по Стиву, лениво и нежно поглаживая его по бокам. – Что в Бельгии?

\- ГИДРА, страх мирового обвала, много напуганных банкиров, - честно доложил Стив. – Я хотел купить тебе шоколада, но не успел.

\- Твоё счастье, - проворчал Тони. Стив чувствовал его улыбку кожей. – Я бы тебе этот шоколад скормил вместе с упаковкой. Кто я тебе, девочка-фанатка?

Стив рассмеялся, продолжая гладить его по спине и мысленно браня заново оживший зуммер. Кого бы там ни раздирало срочной необходимостью повесить на плечи Стива Роджерса ещё пару проблем, ему придётся подождать.

\- Вообще, - продолжил Тони, - я спрашивал с корыстной целью. Сегодня улетаю в Нью-Йорк. На Уолл-стрит тоже полно испуганных банкиров, нужно им вправить мозги. Кроме того, в компании чёрт знает что происходит, Коулсон там всех переворошил.

\- Будь с воротилами понежней, ладно? - попросил Стив. – По крайней мере, постарайся обойтись без пальбы над головами.

\- Ладно, сразу начну бить на поражение, - для большей убедительности Тони состроил зверское лицо. – Кто донёс, Романофф?

\- Почти. Они с Хилл пользуются одинаково убедительными и далёкими от гуманизма методами, - Стив пошевелился, и Тони со стоном снялся с него. Запах свежей вязки сделался крепче прежнего, но вентиляция понемногу выцеживала его из комнаты. – А тут и пользоваться, подозреваю, не пришлось – ты здорово напугал генштаб.

\- Надо же было им показать разницу между настоящим защитным экраном и той ерундой, на которую вынуждены полагаться наши парни? – парировал Тони, подбирая с пола собственную рубашку и обтирая ей бёдра. – Чёрт. Нужно в душ.

Стив кивнул и поднялся. Из Тони текло, а сам он со вчера не успел смыть остатки усталости, въевшиеся в кожу. По дороге он подобрал раскалившийся от пропущенных вызовов коммуникатор, ткнул в кнопку.

\- Роджерс.

\- Господин Прези... – говоривший осёкся. – Капитан Роджерс, сэр, простите, что так рано вас...

\- Дай сюда, - предложил Тони, глядя на выражение лица Стива, - я в два счёта отучу парня от дурацких вступлений.

\- ...но тут прибыли какие-то люди из Старк Индастриз, говорят, что им назначено, - заторопился голос. – Документы у них в порядке, но я просто решил уточнить...

\- А если я скажу «нет», несмотря на то, что их разрешения подписаны во всех инстанциях, - стараясь не слишком очевидно рычать, уточнил Стив, - вы перед ними закроете ворота или что?

На другом конце провода замолчали. Теперь связь была в основном беспроводной, но Стиву казалось, что эта перемена не так уж велика по сравнению с тем, что _не_ переменилось. Страх брать на себя ответственность, например. Желание на всякий случай дойти до ближайшего начальника и уточнить у него то, что и так очевидно, и следовать приказу, а не закону и здравому смыслу. Привычка тормозить любое, даже самое нужное и важное из дел не по злобе или из саботажа, а просто из-за нежелания рисковать. Всё это осталось прежним, и Стиву порой казалось – останется навсегда.

\- Нет, сэр, - проговорил, наконец, невидимый караульный. – Извините, сэр. Я их впускаю.

Всё-таки не навсегда, подумал Стив с облегчением и повернулся к Тони.

\- Команда из Старк Индастриз и Пеппер, - сказал он. – Почему или, точнее, зачем?

\- Надо же кому-то разгрести этот бардак, - начал Тони, замолчал и сказал совсем другим голосом, - ГИДРА, Стив. Она действительно везде. Хилл и Коулсон делают что могут, но... в Старк Индастриз много сотрудников. Коулсон потребовал, чтобы Пеп и десяток ведущих специалистов пару дней побыли здесь, пока они с Хилл зачистят Старк Индастриз. Тем более и работа для них есть, помнишь эти злоебучие спутники? Я  разобрался в том, как в «Озарении» работала система наведения.

\- И? – Стив почувствовал, что по спине ползёт недобрый холодок. Ничего хорошего он услышать не ожидал. – Как именно она работала?

\- В основном на соцсетях, - сообщил Тони, кривясь. – Фейсбук, твиттер, анализ сетевой активности, данные со смартфонов, е-мейлов и кредитных карт – полное досье, одним словом. Киллиану не нужно было уничтожать африканских скотоводов, например, нет, его интересовали люди с каким-никаким образованием, доступом в сеть и активной позицией. Дальше в дело вступала программа Зола. Гениальное изобретение, без шуток.

\- Из разряда тех изобретений, без которых человечество бы обошлось, - проворчал Стив. От упоминания Зола у него рефлекторно подбирались мышцы и тянуло в драку. – Ядерная бомба, напалм...

\- Всё имеет обратную сторону, Кэп, - напомнил Тони. – Если что, это не мои слова, я все эти философские истины имел в… виду, но у культурных людей принято ссылаться на всяких узкоглазых мастеров кунг-фу. В практическом смысле это обычно такая же чушь, как диснеевские мультфильмы, но не сейчас.

\- Тони, ради бога, - сказал Стив, взял Тони за локоть и повёл к ванной, слишком, на его вкус, роскошной. – Скажи мне, что не собираешься пробовать вывернуть программу Зола наизнанку.

\- Как ты догадался? И, кстати, почему нет? – Тони шёл рядом, и Стив хорошо видел, как он хмурится. – Это не самая плохая из идей, между прочим. Очень хорошая идея, если хочешь знать моё мнение.

\- Ужасная идея, - упёрся Стив. – Просто кошмарная, если хочешь знать _моё_ мнение. Есть вещи, которые нельзя использовать в благих целях, как бы ни было велико искушение. Концлагеря, пытки заключённых...

\- Эксперименты над детишками-близнецами, - подсказал Тони, - ядерные удары по гражданским. Ой, прости, я совсем забыл, Хиросиму разнесли как раз наши бравые ребята.

\- И это одна из самых ужасных страниц нашей истории, - напомнил Стив. – Тут нечем гордиться, Тони, и боже упаси повторять.

\- Но ведь сработало, - Тони открутил краны, и струя воды ударила в ванну с львиными лапами. – Почему тут нельзя поставить душевую кабинку, чёрт возьми! Я не привык мыться в дурацком болоте!

\- Этому болоту триста лет, - автоматически сказал Стив.

\- Тем более, - проворчал Тони, залезая в воду. – Эта программа может вычислить всех врагов ГИДРЫ, напоминаю. Значит, может вычислить и...

– Тони, ты же не можешь говорить это всерьёз, - Стив подумал, что раньше они бы уже стояли друг напротив друга, сжав кулаки и хмуря лбы, а теперь, посмотрите-ка, спорят почти как цивилизованные люди, если не брать во внимание внешний вид. – Эту программу писал Зола. Я не знаю, какие ещё нужны аргументы, чтобы вопрос о том, стоит ли её использовать, даже не поднимался.

\- Зола много чего писал, - огрызнулся Тони. – И до сих пор жив, насколько это можно считать жизнью. Если даже он зашил в свою программу что-то вредоносное, я узнаю, и ему не поздоровится.

\- Не в этом дело, - Стив принялся быстро приводить себя в порядок. Щетину, отросшую со вчера, он соскребал с особенным тщанием, и ловил отражение Тони в зеркале – тёмные блестящие глаза, мокрые волосы в лёгкой шапке пены, тело в колеблющейся воде, неуступчивое выражение лица. – А в том, что мы не можем себе позволить...

\- Слушаться голоса разума? – подсказал Тони, растирая пену по плечам. – Ага. Это вечная история, я понимаю.

\- Тони, это незаконное проникновение в частную жизнь миллионов людей! – Стив заработал бритвой быстрее и едва не порезался.  Кожу засаднило, но взгляд Тони из зеркала был слишком напряжённым и держал слишком крепко, чтобы всерьёз думать о чём-нибудь другом. – Уотергейтский скандал покажется невинной шалостью с подглядыванием!

\- У нас половина страны лежит в руинах! – рявкнул Тони, сунул голову под струю воды и зажмурился. Он что-то ещё профыркал из-под потока воды и пены, высунулся, мокрый и в гладком шлеме из волос, облепивших голову, и прибавил: - Знаешь, Стив, если и могло быть более неподходящее время, чтобы проявлять чистоплюйство, я даже представить его не могу. Эта программа может определить _всех_ , всех агентов ГИДРЫ, всех врагов твоей драгоценной Америки, всех, кто с ними связан, даже террористов, понятно, они сейчас мелкая сошка, но...

\- ТОНИ!

Иногда он умел орать. Вот как сейчас. Тони осёкся на полуслове, уставился на него с недоверчивым подозрением, проговорил, смахивая с лица воду:

\- Ладно, я понял, что ты настроен серьёзно, но Стив, если ты считаешь, что меня можно заткнуть воплем погромче...

\- Не считаю, - Стив повернул зеркало к себе, быстро добрил щёку, не удивился, заметив, что пальцы дрожат мельчайшей, невидимой дрожью, и повернулся к Тони, когда уже снова мог держать себя в руках. – Прости, что повысил голос. Если я просто скажу «нет», тебя это не устроит, так?

\- Я спрошу – почему, - сказал Тони, глядя на него как-то странно. Стив не знал, как сейчас выглядит со стороны, но подозревал, что не лучшим образом. – Почему, Стив. За последнюю неделю мы потеряли четверых агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Рекорд со времён Второй мировой, и такими темпами мы будем искоренять ГИДРУ ещё лет двадцать, без гарантий, что вообще удастся. Почему, а? Потому что чёртову штуку писал учёный-наци?

Месяц-другой тому назад, подумал Стив, мы орали бы друг на друга час или даже два, прежде чем дошли бы до этой стадии. Прогресс.

Вслух он сказал:

\- Потому что есть вещи, которых делать нельзя. Просто нельзя, Тони, без объяснения причин, и проверять на связи с ГИДРОЙ весь мир, не спрашивая разрешения, – одна из них. Стоит только начать пользоваться такими методами, и всё, остановиться не получится.

\- Да почему, чёрт возьми? – Тони воздел глаза к потолку, наткнулся взглядом на пышную люстру – тут везде были пышные люстры, даже в уборной, – и чуть не сплюнул. – Хватит одного раза. Я же не собираюсь запускать эти проклятые спутники, просто прогнать анализ на эту, как её...

\- Благонадёжность, - кисло сказал Стив. – Пару месяцев назад ты бы меня живьём сглодал за одно это слово.

\- Пару месяцев назад у меня на руках не было такого хренового расклада, - огрызнулся Тони. – Все меняются, Стив, я не исключение, - он явно хотел добавить что-то ещё, но промолчал. – Хорошо, ладно. Ты босс, ты решаешь.

\- Ответственность тоже на мне, - пробормотал Стив. – Я понимаю. Каждый агент, который погибнет с этого момента...

\- Эгегей, Кэп, а ну притормози! – Тони вылез из воды и пошёл к нему, оставляя за собой миниатюрный потоп. – Я знаю это выражение лица, и нет, ты не будешь считать, что подписал парням смертный приговор, они профессионалы, знали, на что шли, этой программы могло и не быть!

\- Но она есть, - Стив обнял совершенно мокрого Старка, уставился на мозаичную стену поверх его головы. – Я знаю, что её нельзя использовать. Уверен в этом. Но каждый, кого мы могли бы спасти...

\- У некоторых детишек бывает такая штука под языком, что мешает им говорить, - мрачно сообщил Тони, не делая попыток вырваться. – Два щелчка ножницами, пара суток ора – и всё заживает, можно трепаться сколько влезет.

\- Это ты сейчас к чему? – изумился Стив, выходя из тягостного оцепенения. Ход мыслей Тони регулярно его изумлял и почти всегда ставил в тупик – что поделать, сам он не был дураком, но Тони был гений, за его беспокойным быстрым разумом мог успеть разве что Брюс, и когда эти двое начинали обсуждать что-то своё, со стороны их разговор казался почти телепатией.

\- Похоже, что для меня хирург расщедрился на пару лишних надрезов, - объяснил Тони, - то-то я и треплюсь больше нужного, особенно когда от этой болтовни ничего, кроме вреда.

\- Тони, - Стив погладил его по влажной спине, - перестань. Когда ты начинаешь себя ругать, я пугаюсь – тот ли это парень, с которым я, ну...

\- Встречаюсь? – предложил Тони, помотал головой. – Сплю в идиотской кровати с балдахином? Гм, тоже нечасто. Стою голым посреди ванной и обсуждаю этичность применения оружия массового поражения в мирных целях и собственный комплекс вины? Потому что это комплекс вины, Стив, уж поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.

Стив только вздохнул, поцеловал Старка в мокрый висок и напомнил:

\- Мне нужно в душ. И я так и не сварил тебе кофе.

\- Пеппер сварит, - отмахнулся Тони. – Пару раз плюнет туда для бодрости, всё нормально, правда, - он подумал и спросил очень серьёзно: - Как думаешь, Стив, мы справимся со всем этим? Потому что ничего сложнее я в жизни не делал.

\- Надеюсь, что да, - сказал Стив. На душе у него стремительно делалось легче, а что до программы Зола, то была у него одна идея, не отдававшая тухлым душком. – Хочу, чтобы да. Собираюсь сделать всё, что смогу – действительно всё, Тони, – чтобы так оно и было. Это наша страна.

\- Не только наша, но идею я уяснил, - отозвался Тони, коротко поцеловал его в угол рта и отстранился. – Приводи себя в порядок, я оденусь и пойду приму первый удар на себя, заодно и кофе раздобуду.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив ему вслед. – Я тебя люблю. Просто чтобы ты знал.

Старк обернулся и обжёг его взглядом, вроде бы суровым и даже несколько раздражённым, но Стив чувствовал, что услышать это Тони было нужно. И слышать регулярно, пусть даже он рычал и отмалчивался, и почти никогда не отвечал теми же словами, но разве дело в словах?

\- Знаешь, почему я стараюсь не поднимать эту тему даже в мыслях? – спросил Тони, и сам же ответил: - Потому что, Стив, воспитал меня Джарвис. Прототип, я хочу сказать. Мы иногда садились вместе в гостиной, он приносил какао и печенье и включал телевизор. Хорошие старые фильмы, следишь за моей мыслью?

Стив кивнул.

\- Я из них усвоил не так уж много, но в основном полезных вещей, - закончил Тони. – Одна из них: как только в кадре всё хорошо, обязательно следом ворвутся гангстеры с автоматами, или Годзилла, или кто-нибудь заболеет скоропостижным неизлечимым геморроем, всё в этом духе.

\- Я понял, - быстро сказал Стив. Он действительно понимал, как это бывает – когда, несмотря на усталость, опасность и бесчисленное множество неподъёмных дел, всё на самом деле хорошо,  и посреди этого хорошо ты до смерти боишься, что станет хуже, потому что лучше  просто не бывает. – Я понимаю, Тони.

\- Учти, - сказал Тони, прежде чем выйти. – Если ты вдруг перестанешь выдавать мне эти чёртовы три слова, я сделаюсь таким сверхзлодеем, что ГИДРА покажется тебе скромным дождевым червячком.

Говорил он совершенно серьёзно, и Стив был уверен, что имел в виду именно то, что сказал, – и это было определённо самое странное и настоящее из признаний в любви, какое Стив мог себе представить. 

***

\- Агент Ситвелл уже проверил личные данные всех сотрудников, он будет ждать вас на минус втором, - сказал Коулсон. Марию до сих пор передёргивало от его присутствия, но это должно было со временем пройти. Все они тут были как минимум трижды мертвецы, просто Коулсон по этому пути зашёл чуточку дальше прочих, осмотрелся, провёл пару дней в тёмной пустоте и вернулся туда, где был нужнее.

Или, точнее, его вернули туда, где он был нужнее. Сейчас он заканчивал инструктаж, на мягком лице ясно читалось сожаление о том, что нельзя самому поучаствовать в операции, и он уже дважды звонил Фьюри с просьбой пересмотреть отказ, но Фьюри был непреклонен.

\- Я тоже проверила, - сказала Хилл. Попасть в Старк Индастриз было слишком легко, не только ей с её особым статусом – многим, даже слишком многим, как на неё вкус, – для этого достаточно было всего-навсего быть на голову выше остальных в том, что делаешь, даже если всего лишь принимаешь звонки и поливаешь те гигантские кактусы в зоне отдыха. Старку было плевать на возраст, внешность и отзывы с предыдущих мест работы, его интересовали навыки, потенциал и любопытство. – Много гиков. Очень много подозрительных лиц, и у многих, если покопаться, были хоть минимальные, но сложности с законом. Старк их нарочно таких подбирал?

\- Видимо, - согласился Коулсон. – Полностью нормальный человек в его конторе долго не живёт, по крайней мере на высоких должностях.

\- Кроме Совета Директоров, - кисло сказала Хилл. – Ситвелл проверил их тоже?

\- Насколько возможно – да. Всё в пределах нормы. Воровство, нецелевые траты, у одного – молодая любовница в отделе финансовой аналитики, тогдашнее заседание с Киллианом все вспоминают как страшный сон, - слышно было, как Коулсон шелестит бумагами. – Слишком празднично, если хочешь знать моё мнение.

\- Согласна, - Хилл поморщилась и пробормотала себе под нос: - Какого чёрта, Старк будет должен мне бонус за работу с его персоналом.

Коулсон негромко рассмеялся, и Хилл снова передёрнуло. К его голосу она ещё могла привыкнуть, к мягкому, совсем прежнему смешку – нет. Она одёрнула юбку и вышла из кабинки, которую делила вместе с затянутым плёнкой унитазом, парой новых швабр и гибким антизвуковым экраном. Его она, свернув, спрятала в сумочку. То, каким взъерошенным, сбитым с толку и перепуганным был персонал, было ей только на руку – чем больше встряхнёшь застоявшуюся воду, тем больше шансов, что в вихре пузырьков и мути мелькнёт что-нибудь ценное. Или неосторожное. Или и то, и другое разом.

\- Мисс Хилтон, все в сборе, - самым вежливым тоном произнёс Джарвис, распахнув перед ней зеркальные створки лифта. Небоскрёб, построенный ещё Говардом, несколько уступал Башне Старка в высоте, но почтение всё-таки внушал и превращал путешествие на верхний этаж в обзорный полёт длиной в полторы минуты. – Ждут только вас и мистера Старка.

\- Он не прилетит, - заявила Хилл, придирчиво оглядывая раскинувшийся внизу город. Признаков ненормальной активности не наблюдалось, хотя трудно было сказать наверняка, но если бы кто-то пронюхал о том, что в офисах Старк Индастриз идёт внезапная полномасштабная проверка с участием отрядов Щ.И.Т.а, Коулсон бы знал. Коулсон бы ей сказал. – Меньше шума, больше дела, если хочешь знать моё мнение.

\- В том, что не касается технических прорывов в будущее и нестандартных бизнес-решений вы, к сожалению, правы, - в голосе Джарвиса слышалось едва заметное осуждение. – Могу я узнать, как долго ещё мои сервера будут находиться под дополнительным контролем?

\- Понимаю, как это неудобно, но это необходимая мера безопасности, так что – сколько потребуется, - Хилл повернулась и вышла в холл, весь из насквозь просвеченного стекла и модного шероховатого металла. У Старка знали толк в интерьерах, призванных вдохновлять и подавлять разом, и Марии невольно вспомнился Трискелион.

Осталось от него не так уж много. За последние дни и она, и Фьюри работали не покладая рук, вычищая пробравшуюся в самое сердце Щ.И.Т.а заразу, и достигли значительных, пусть и недостаточных, успехов. Теперь дело было за тем, чтобы выявить самые глубокие и тайные нити, тянувшиеся порой чрезвычайно далекими и извилистыми путями, нити, связывавшие между собой самых разных людей, от уборщика в блоке для пожизненно осуждённых до премьер-министра.

Не гидра, думала она, шагая к широкому, как река, гладкому столу и людям, сидевшим за ним.

Не древнее склизкое чудовище, а грибница. Мицелий. Во времена Шмидта микология была не слишком популярна, да и грибы – не самое удачное изображение на мрачных шевронах, но это всё-таки был мицелий. Безмозглый, одержимый единственной целью – расти,  почти непобедимый, заводящийся везде, где давно не бывало тряпки и щётки.

В зале заседаний отчётливо пахло кофе и десятком раздражённых альф – суховатым, неприятным душком, от которого в носу чесалось. И ещё страхом.

\- Мисс Хилтон, - сладко ощерился в её сторону Сэдлер. После того, как он напрямую поддержал Киллиана и его идеи, можно было бы ожидать обструкции и общего презрения, но ничего подобного не случилось, старик крепко держал ту часть власти, что досталась ему в руки, и сдаваться не собирался, больше того – нападал.

Недавнее приобретение совета директоров – молодую мисс Хилтон, битком набитую деньгами и связями знаменитой семьи, – он искренне, как казалось Марии, ненавидел. Дело вряд ли было в чутье, прикрытие у неё было на славу, нет, Сэдлер просто не хотел видеть за директорским столом любого, кто не отпраздновал шестидесятилетний юбилей и кого не получалось парой фраз опрокинуть на спину.

\- Мистер Сэдлер, - кивнула она, садясь. – Господа. Приношу свои извинения за опоздание.

\- Ну что вы, какие пустяки, - немедленно подхватил Сэдлер. – Для молодой красивой девушки опоздание – норма вещей, все эти магазины по пути, должно быть, очень отвлекают.

Хилл спрятала улыбку, демонстративно вынула пудреницу, тяжёлую не только из-за золотой отделки, неторопливо припудрила нос и звонко щёлкнула крышкой.

Сигнал о начале операции пошёл, и пути назад не осталось.

\- Мистера Старка, надо думать, тоже отвлекли магазины, - сказала она нежно. – Конструкторы Лего величиной с дом, яхты, пара самолётиков, все эти мужские игрушки.

\- Может быть, закончите щебетать? – проворчал Ли. Он очень сдал после того, как Старк вновь официально появился в мире живых; потеря Тони и почти открытая война его мобилизовали, фотографии Железного Человека на первых страницах газет – подкосили, бог весть почему. Наверное, Стэн принадлежал к той немногочисленной категории людей, кому легче живётся в трудные времена. – Полно работы.

Работы было полно, это верно. Прямо сейчас Щ.И.Т. пошёл на приступ святая святых, процеживая всё, что только можно было найти в кабинетах, личных сейфах, файлах и бумагах, выискивая малейшие червоточины и давая ей возможность сделать свою работу тоже.

\- Конечно, мистер Ли, - Хилл кашлянула. – Если я могу огласить повестку дня...

\- Что тут оглашать, достаточно выглянуть в коридор, - буркнул кто-то, на кого Хилл не нужно было даже смотреть. Свои потенциальные цели она изучала хорошо и могла определить по голосу. – Полным-полно агентов организации, которая опозорилась на весь мир. Все с оружием. Что это, рейдерский захват?

Все загудели, делясь впечатлениями.

\- Зачем Тони захватывать собственный офис? – послышалось слева. – Мы только-только привыкли к тому, что Старк – Железный Человек, а теперь выясняется, что всё это время он работал на Щ.И.Т.

\- И не поставил нас в известность, - Ли потёр седой висок. – Был бы жив Говард – выпорол бы паршивца.

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь ещё смогу с тобой согласиться, Стэн, но так бы и было, - сообщил Сэдлер. – Ничего нет хуже для нормального ведения бизнеса, чем перманентный героизм, дурная компания и внимание прессы, а мистер Старк, при всём уважении, ухитрился всё это совместить.

\- Мы можем посмотреть на это с другой стороны, - предложил кто-то с противоположного края стола. – Корпорация могла потерять гораздо больше, если бы мистер Старк не присоединился к проекту, проекту...

\- Мстители, - практически выплюнул Ли. – Как минимум, это опасно. Сейчас он жив, но в следующий-то раз может и не повезти, да и к Щ.И.Т.у у многих масса вопросов и претензий.

\- Начиная с того, чем они тут сейчас занялись, - хмуро сказал желчный старец, сидевший по левую руку от Сэдлера. – Полномасштабный обыск. Всех допрашивают. Хэппи показал мне распоряжение Старка – если электронное письмо сойдёт за официальный приказ, – код-подпись вроде бы в порядке, но какого чёрта, так дела не делаются.

\- Говард выкидывал штуки и похлеще, - напомнил Сэдлер, и Ли бросил в его сторону злобный взгляд. Мария пока что не вмешивалась, давая разговору вскипятиться самому. – Ты вроде бы одобрял семейные традиции, Стэн, вот, это они самые и есть.

\- Надо думать, его теперешний статус... – Стэн дёрнул углом обвисшего рта. – Назовём это так. Статус. Что за безвкусное слово, как эта обезжиренная дрянь вместо сливок, которую сейчас льют в кофе.

Старик тянет время, решила Хилл. Зачем? Неужели надеется на внезапное, в громе и дыму, появление Старка? Это вряд ли, не за тем она подбрасывала Капитана домой. Оба они сейчас должны быть очень заняты. Или отсыпаться после того, как были заняты всю ночь.

\- Да, его статус – что с ним? – поторопил Сэндлер. – Кроме порнографии, которой полно в любом таблоиде. Первая Леди то, Первая Леди это, и это очень вредит имиджу компании.

\- Зато о такой протекции даже мечтать раньше не приходилось, - отрезал старец, поминавший Хэппи. – Не кривите лица, господа, что бы это ни было – фиктивная связь, извращение или удачное совпадение интересов, Старк Индастриз явно под защитой государственных инстанций. Мы даже в прибылях не потеряли, а вы посмотрите-ка на общие данные по рынкам.

\- Потому что никто не делает оружия лучше, а оружие теперь нужно всем, и много, - огрызнулся Стэн. – Всё в пределах контрактов, заключённых ещё до всей этой катавасии.

\- Вокруг полно компаний, у которых полно контрактов, заключённых ещё до всей этой катавасии, - ощерился Сэдлер. По приблизительным прикидкам Хилл эта пара старых альф должна была сцепиться намертво максимум через пять минут. – Этими бумажками они могут только подтереться. Тони умней, он...

\- Хочешь сказать, он заранее знал? – парировал Ли. – Чушь. Когда открылось дело с теми заводами, он взбесился, я в жизни его таким не...

\- Ты много чего в жизни не видал, - отмахнулся Сэдлер, - а Поттс, если припомнишь, была в курсе. Даже в интервью намекнула.

\- За пять минут до того, как её едва не пристрелил заказной снайпер, о котором мы до сих пор ничего не знаем и которого так и не нашли, - Ли упёр узловатые пальцы в столешницу и бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Хилл. – Если это новая корпоративная традиция – начинать с самой толковой и миловидной девушки в компании, то я бы на месте мисс Хилтон уже занервничал.

Хилл решила, что предупреждение, хотя и слишком откровенное и притянутое за уши, заслуживает благодарности.

\- Я пуленепробиваемая, мистер Ли, - заверила она. – Но благодарю за беспокойство, я приму ваши слова как добрый совет.

\- Если пресса пронюхает о том, что на производствах Старка подпольно производили оружие, мы исками не отделаемся, - со странным удовлетворением предрёк Ли, пыхтя и откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Не говоря уж о той истории с вакцинами. Это будет не просто скандал, как с партией неисправных тостеров, это будет крах.

Сэдлер ухмыльнулся, обнажив жёлтые зубы.

– Да брось, Стэн. Я понимаю, конечно, что сейчас нам всем нужно строить из себя святую невинность и тренироваться проходить полиграф без сучка и задоринки и надеяться, что пронесёт, но хоть себе не ври. Всё наш Тони знал, и уж наверное, кое-что на такой случай предусмотрел. Проявил себя как герой – глупо и опасно, но присяжные, если вдруг до этого дойдёт, примут его заслуги во внимание. Обзавёлся своим человеком в Белом Доме. Парень вправду вырос весь в отца, такой же хитрый лис, только помоложе, хватит пытаться его опекать.

\- Одного не могу понять, - медленно сказал Ли, щерясь и оглядывая Сэдлера с таким видом, словно готовился вцепиться ему в глотку. - Как у тебя хватает наглости сидеть тут и с важным видом нести чушь после того, как ты своими руками чуть не сдал компанию выродку из А.И.М.?

\- Хороший вопрос, - кивнул Сэдлер, нимало не смущаясь. – Просто я настоящий альфа, Стэн. Не чета ни тебе, ни даже Старкам, что покойному, что живому. Не продаюсь за корпоративные интересы, а за свои собственные привык драться. Тебе бы стоило...

\- Я лучше знаю, что мне бы стоило, - с неожиданным и крайне неприятным спокойствием заявил Стэн. – Мне стоило прикончить тебя гораздо раньше, поганая ты сволочь. Ещё тогда, когда Говард тебя изловил на горячем, а ты выпросил себе ещё один шанс. Я тогда поверил, думал, ты вправду только оступился, но ты из тех выблядков, что чужую жалость принимают за слабость.

\- Любая жалость – слабость, - Сэдлер сказал это негромко, но Хилл видела, как он напрягся. Словно уговаривал себя не бросаться и не рвать зубами, не думая о последствиях. Всё-таки он достал Ли, а тот достал его самого. – Тупая, оскорбительная слабость. Говарду следовало это знать.

\- Послушайте, это давние дела, сколько можно их жевать? – желчный старец звонко постучал кончиком ручки о стол. – Какая в итоге разница, знал Тони или не знал, у нас прямо сейчас орудует Щ.И.Т., и кстати, до Старка не дозвониться, а мисс Поттс в компании ведущих разработчиков ещё утром отбыла в неизвестном направлении.

\- Продолжайте звонить Старку, - пожал плечами Сэдлер. – До меня он не снизошёл.

\- Звонили, пока телефон не задымился, - огрызнулся кто-то. – Он прислал по почте приказ не препятствовать Щ.И.Т.у и пропал со связи.

\- Вечная история, - буркнул Сэдлер. – Чуть кризис – нашего Тони приходится с собаками искать. Зато потом, когда бардак подчищен...

Пудреница, которую Хилл опустила в кармашек сумки, еле заметно дрогнула вибровызовом. Хилл вынула её, неторопливо раскрыла и прочла то имя, что призрачными буквами всплыло на экране-зеркале.

Сэдлер.

В принципе, это было прогнозируемо. Даже скучно. Мария уже почти закрыла пудреницу, как надпись на экране дрогнула и сменилась второй, короткой.

Ли.

Вот это было уже совсем другое дело.  Интересное дело. Фальшивую грызню, призванную замаскировать заговор, всегда очень трудно разыграть достоверно, даже если ты актёр от бога, и Хилл готова была поклясться, что эти двое действительно друг друга ненавидят, так что удивляться было чему.

С другой стороны, ГИДРА потому и продержалась так долго, что её адепты не трезвонили о своих взглядах направо и налево. Хилл вздохнула и сказала, прерывая поднявшийся шум голосов:

\- Господа, я прошу вашего внимания. Нам есть что обсудить, кроме политики компании.

\- ...если Тони считает, что такие штуки укрепляют бизнес, то очень ошибается, - Сэдлер замолчал, перевёл на неё блёклый взгляд удивлённой старой черепахи. - Мисс Хилтон, мы тут обсуждаем возможный системный кризис компании и то, как именно мы можем его избежать, а вы заявляете, что у вас есть вопросы поважнее?

\- Именно, - Хилл вынула из сумочки маленький блестящий диск в прозрачном пластике и напоказ повертела в пальцах. – Видите ли, господа, я – не та, за кого себя выдаю... выдавала всё это время. И нахожусь здесь не для того, чтобы слушать ваши бессмысленные свары. Меня зовут Мария Хилл, и я – агент Щ.И.Т.а, а вот это, - она снова повертела диск, - те данные, которые мне удалось собрать на каждого из вас, пользуясь проколами в системе безопасности, вашей самоуверенностью и неосторожностью и некоторыми секретными технологиями наподобие прослушивания секретных линий и взлома ваших счетов.

\- Я говорил, - после паузы заявил Сэдлер, - что незачем тащить молодых сучек туда, где им не место, говорил же? Вот, я был прав, - он хрустнул пальцами. –  Щ.И.Т., который теребит сейчас каждого клерка в здании, связан с вами напрямую, разумеется. И в чём цель?

\- Вы все – цель, - хладнокровно сказала Хилл. – Нам не хватало некоторых данных, слишком хорошо спрятанных, чтобы добыть их дистанционно, вот и пришлось прийти за ними сюда.

\- Данных о чём? – резко спросил Ли. – О том, кто из высших чинов ГИДРЫ связан с нашей корпорацией? Для этого вам не нужно было разыгрывать из себя Мата Хари, мисс Хилто... агент Хилл. Могли бы просто спросить, кто протянул сюда, в совет, Олдрича Киллиана.

\- Хорошая идея, нам она тоже пришла в голову, - кивнула Хилл. – Но, увы, недостаточная. На документации о состоянии заводов – вы знаете, о каких заводах я говорю, – стоит и ваша подпись, Ли. Вы лично отдали приказ снова развернуть производство, а чертежи сателлитов приходили на заводы через ваш личный закодированный канал.

\- Он был взломан, - огрызнулся Ли. – Возможно, даже вашими умельцами. Раз вы, как утверждаете, смогли добыть такие данные, значит, без взлома не обошлось. Ваш Щ.И.Т. втайне разрабатывал сателлиты, а теперь, когда запахло жареным, пытается свалить всё на Старк Индастриз, так ведь?

\- Не на всю Старк Индастриз, - парировала Хилл. – На вас лично. И на ваших сообщников, мистер Ли, - она многообещающе обвела взглядом собравшихся. – Если из всех вас хотя бы половина окажется не связана с ГИДРОЙ, я буду очень рада.

\- Да зачем мелочиться, раз уж развернули охоту на ведьм? – парировал Сэдлер. – Пристрелите нас всех, и дело с концом. Вот только кто после этого рискнёт вложить хоть цент в компанию, на которой вы паразитируете? Говорил же я Старку – не связывайся с секретными организациями, от них всегда одни проблемы.

\- Что до вас, мистер Сэдлер, - хладнокровно ответила Хилл, - то это в вашем кабинете десять минут тому назад были найдены улики, подтверждающие вашу причастность к гибели Говарда Старка. Его архивы также содержали некоторые косвенные доказательства...

Сэдлер дёрнулся было, но остался сидеть на месте, только шевелил губами. Проклинал он или, может быть, молился,  Хилл было всё равно.

\- Я знал, - выплюнул Ли. – Я знал, да все знали. Только доказать не могли, но... стойте, но это невозможно! Говард не был связан с ГИДРОЙ, он её выжигал, где только мог, вам не чета!

\- Потому ГИДРА и расправилась с ним, - Хилл почувствовала к старику сочувствие, впрочем, довольно короткое. – А вам, мистер Ли, показала совсем другое, верно? Они к каждому находили свой подход.

Несколько секунд Ли молчал, тяжело дыша и кривя сухой рот; с запахом не справлялась даже вентиляция, и Хилл помнила этот запах. Точно так же пах её отец, когда рак обглодал его до костей, обтянутых землистой кожей, и такой же запах стоял в отделении для неизлечимых – мерзкий и жуткий запах горя и невосполнимых потерь.

\- Я не... – начал Ли, приподнимаясь. Охнул, схватился за грудь и остался сидеть где сидел. Лицо его свело в маску страдания, нос заострился. – Не хотел. Доказательства были. Неопровержимые. Я только защищал его, как мог! Его память, раз ни вы, ни я не смогли... его самого!

\- Мне очень жаль, мистер Ли, - совершенно искренне сказала Хилл, - но вы выбрали не ту сторону.

Ли посерел ещё отчётливей и сказал через силу:

\- Говард был лучше всех. Даже если его действительно убила ГИДРА, а не Щ.И.Т. – куда вы, вашу мать, смотрели? Чем были заняты, неужели были более важные дела? Да будьте вы прокляты, что одни, что другие!

\- Я не понимаю, - сказал один из собравшихся, рыхлый щекастый банкир, согласно досье – дальний и не слишком удачливый родственник Рокфеллеров. – Что тут вообще происходит? Грязное бельё, скелеты в шкафу... агенты, - прибавил он неуверенно, глядя на Хилл. – Вы уже нашли тех, кого искали, вашему прикрытию конец, так какого...

\- Есть много методов, чтобы выяснить, кто здесь тигр, а кто принцесса, - пояснила Хилл. – Обычная дедукция, внешнее наблюдение, кибернетические атаки, слежка в сети, особенно в финансовых операциях, полиграф. Все эти методы хороши и все – недостаточны, поэтому Щ.И.Т. изобрёл новый. Достаточно четверти часа наблюдения и анализа данных, чтобы по микроскопическим неконтролируемым движениям глаз определить, лжёт ли критянин. Вы провели в этой комнате даже больше четверти часа, речь шла о ГИДРЕ и том, кто ещё может быть ей предан.

\- Вы нас писали? – рявкнул банкир. – Без ордера, без официальных...

\- Эти оборочки были в моде в прошлой жизни, - отрезала Хилл. – Потому что мы могли себе позволить заниматься ерундой с разрешениями и ордерами. Теперь вокруг совсем другой мир, и вам стоило бы порадоваться тому, что я не тычу каждому из вас в зубы стволом и не требую признаний, а получаю их таким гуманным, удобным, быстрым и современным способом. Кстати, насчёт вас. Та ваша пассия из финансовой аналитики уже даёт показания.

\- Анжела из ГИДРЫ?! – щекастый банкир позеленел и обвалился обратно в кресло. – Господи.

\- Видите, как далеко проникла зараза, - Хилл вздохнула и поднялась. - Я дала вам все пояснения. Теперь собираюсь хорошенько напугать на прощание. Как вы понимаете, господа, нет никаких шансов на то, что ГИДРА не попытается возродиться снова. Конечно, она попытается связаться с теми из вас, кто прошёл проверку. Завербовать, подкупить, пустить новые щупальца. Старк Индастриз всегда была и будет лакомым куском. То, что вам могут предложить, вполне вероятно, окажется очень... искушающим. Неотразимым. У ГИДРЫ неплохие аргументы. Когда это случится, я прошу вас вспомнить эту минуту и принять правильное решение.

\- Отказаться и получить пулю в голову? – предположил желчный старец. Этот тоже был чист. Хилл усмехнулась.

\- Позвонить нам. Просто позвонить нам, и мы справимся с этой проблемой, уверяю вас. Щ.И.Т. будет присматривать за вами – внимательно присматривать – и, что ещё важнее, присматривать не всегда.

\- Выборочно, как за паршивыми менеджерами, - пробормотал старик; резкие морщины на его лице сложились в улыбку. – Чтобы никто из нас не знал, когда ваш шпион...

\- Не только шпион, - сказала Мария. – Есть и другие данные. Что ещё важнее, вы сами нам поможете, - она обвела взглядом нервничающих, потеющих и откровенно рассерженных людей и решила, что пора довести их паранойю до конструктивной точки. – Информация в мире больших денег течёт не так, как внизу, верно? Ваш круг не верит газетам и официальным сообщениям, но охотно впитывает всё, что приносят ему личным порядком. Звонок тут, разговор в гольф-клубе там – им вы верите больше, чем любым выводам аналитических агентств.

\- Что, - наливаясь нездоровой краснотой поверх не сошедшей ещё зеленоватой бледности, пропыхтел банкир, чей роман закончился так неожиданно и дурно, - что, заставите нас молчать? Дадите подписать какую-нибудь срань о неразглашении и прикроете свои делишки?

На месте этого пятнистого, как разладившаяся каракатица, типа Мария сходила бы к кардиологу. И никогда, никогда не стала бы верить нежным словам о любви. Сколько информации выудила из него вполне миловидная Анжела? Немало, судя по тому, как тяжело он дышит. Такие рыхлые, как переспевшие грибы-дождевики типы способны в постели в основном на разговоры, а о чём, как не о работе, будут говорить два сотрудника одной компании?

\- Наоборот, - сказала Хилл. – Вы свободны общаться с кем пожелаете и о чём пожелаете. Уверена, после пары рассказов о той бесчеловечной, не оформленной процессуально, полезной для общества и, к моей радости, эффективной процедуре, которой Щ.И.Т. подверг вас, могучих топ-менеджеров ведущей компании, другие могучие топ-менеджеры о чём-нибудь да призадумаются.

Насчёт этой методики было много споров. С одной стороны, было крайне опасно оставлять информационный прессинг на откуп гражданским, не нюхавшим пороху, с другой – у Щ.И.Т.а не хватало людей. Беседовать с каждым, кто нуждался в беседе, было физически невозможно, агенты были наперечёт, на вес золота, так что приходилось использовать то, что есть.

\- Призадумаются – и найдут способ обойти этот ваш сканер, - сказал старец. В узких глазах его прыгало хищное злое веселье. – Просто в порядке рабочего возражения.

\- Тогда мы придумаем новый, а до тех пор ГИДРЕ лучше бы самой отгрызть себе оставшиеся головы, - усмехнулась Хилл, постучала пальцем по обвисшему плечу Ли. – Вставайте, мистер Ли. И вы, мистер Сэдлер. Вы пойдёте со мной.

Ли встал беспрекословно, Сэдлер – чуть поколебавшись. Хилл открыла пудреницу, пробежалась взглядом по строчкам и была приятно удивлена.

\- Когда снова увижу Старка, возьму часть своих слов назад, - пробормотала она, зная, что её слышат. – Всего двое, я ожидала худшего.

Она пошла вдоль стола, краем глаза контролируя перемещение двух агентов ГИДРЫ. Так и следовало о них думать – как об агентах. Не как о двух заклятых врагах, намертво завязанных взаимными обидами, не как о паре старых альф, каждого из которых подкосила смерть Говарда Старка – и каждого по-разному. Сэдлер шёл вполне спокойно, Ли двигался как во сне, вряд ли даже в точности понимая, где находится, и бормотал себе под нос что-то бессвязное, в чём угадывалось только имя старшего Старка.

\- Совсем плох, - сказал Сэдлер презрительно. – Я сразу знал, что этим кончится. Вбил себе в голову, что должен был оказаться рядом. Рядом, господи Иисусе. Как будто бы это помогло.

Ли пробормотал что-то и споткнулся о завернувшийся край ковра, с трудом удержался на ногах.

\- Говард был как солнце, - сказал он неожиданно ясным, молодым голосом. – Ты знал, что обожжёшься, но всё равно летел.

\- Бога ради, - с омерзением сказал Сэдлер, - прекрати эту педерастическую оду. Без малого двадцать лет прошло, ты, старый верный самурай, служивший сыну. Пора бы похоронить покойников.

Ли снова замолчал, сделал несколько шагов. Хилл поднесла к губам своё золочёное средство связи и сказала:

\- Всё штатно.

Лифт в конце коридора уже раскрыл перед ними двери, блеснула зеркальная гладь, и что-то мелькнуло в этой глади; что-то, от чего у Хилл дёрнулось даже не сердце, а где-то за ним, тонкая иголочка вонзилась между лопаток, задрожала тревожно.

Если бы она всё ещё была накачана Экстремис – успела бы среагировать вовремя, но Экстремис больше не было. Она ещё только поворачивала голову, чтобы поймать в поле зрения встревожившую её неправильность, – избыточность, тут было что-то, чего не должно было быть, – как Ли толкнул её с нестарческой силой, крикнул:

\- На помощь!

Выстрел был бесшумным. Точно таким же, как если бы стреляла она сама, вооружившись одной из тех игрушек, которые Коулсон выдавал перед заданием. Обычно агенты использовали стволы попроще и погромче, но в битком набитом людьми здании могла начаться паника и давка, поэтому Фил отдал им часть специального арсенала – тихого, сверхсекретного и мощного. Насколько мощного, она прочувствовала только сейчас. Пуля сбила её с ног, бросила на сверкающий пол, и в отражении она успела заметить путаницу кулаков и мелькающих тел. Потом послышался приглушённый удар, тугой хлопок горячего воздуха обжёг лицо, и Ли упал рядом, совсем близко. Ни мути, ни слабоумной рассеянности не было в его глазах, только сосредоточенная злость.

\- Я же... говорил! – прошипел он, и Хилл совершенно ясно увидела, как близкая смерть снимает с его лица десятилетия, одно за другим. Морщины исчезали, таяла старческая гречка, испещрявшая кожу, черты лица, как в восковой форме, обрели окончательность и резкость. – Преду...преждал!

Дышалось ей с трудом. Почти что и не дышалось, и пиджак костюма промокал горячим, промокал быстро, а это уже никуда не...

Рукой она шарила по полу, отыскивая сумочку. Какого чёрта она сунула передатчик туда, а не в карман!

Блестящие ботинки прошли по полу, остановились рядом с ней, и в эту секунду Ли сказал, молодым страшным голосом:

\- Никому не двигаться. Я не шучу. Взорву здесь всё к чертям, Уилл, ты меня знаешь.

\- Блефует, - тут же сказал Сэдлер. Его консервативные туфли приблизились притворно-медленно – время для Хилл замирало, застывало всё надёжней и грозило вот-вот остановиться совсем, – утвердились рядом с блестящими тяжёлыми ботинками. – Чем он тут всё взорвёт, спрашивается? Голой седой жопой?

\- Даже не сомневался, - отозвался знакомый голос, и в голове у Марии стала медленно складываться мозаика. Ситвелл был в числе разработчиков сканера. Ситвелл был под подозрением ровно настолько же, насколько любой другой агент, но у него был доступ к системе, значит...

Сумочка уже была почти у неё в пальцах. Мария потянула её к себе, чувствуя, как тоненько звенит в голове от нехватки воздуха. Сердечная сумка, лёгкое? Парализующий состав, судя по тому, как тяжело ей было даже пальцами шевельнуть?

\- Подожди, вот я встану, - нежно пообещал Ли, - и натяну твою старческую жопу, как ещё никто и никогда не...

Он зашевелился, подтягивая к себе ноги и силясь встать, и на мгновение прикрыл Марию собой. Она нырнула оглушёнными, бесчувственными пальцами в шёлковое тесное нутро сумочки, нащупала золотой кругляш...

\- У этой сучки с собой передатчик, - безжалостно сказал Сэдлер. – Прикончи её и идём.

\- Агент Хилл, - нежно сказал Ситвелл, наклоняясь. Блики играли на лысой голове, и он улыбался так же приветливо, как если бы случайно столкнулся с ней в кафетерии Трискелиона. – Как же вы неосторожны. Дайте сюда. Не время наводить красоту.

Хилл оскалилась ему в лицо и отщёлкнула крышку пудреницы. Ситвелл тут же выставил ногу и наступил на дорогую штучку, с хрустом раздавил каблуком, едва не сломав Хилл пальцы.

\- У меня есть кое-что, - хрипло сообщил Ли. Он уже поднялся на колени и продолжал вставать – медленно, с хрустом и оханьем, как старое дерево, съеденное червоточцем. – Кое-что для тебя, Билли, старая ты мразь.

Сэдлер хмыкнул и ткнул его в спину, заставив обвалиться снова.

\- Нужно торопиться, - сказал он Ситвеллу. – Того гляди кто-нибудь высунется наружу. Чего вы ждёте?

Пистолет всё ещё был у Ситвелла в руке. Блестел хищно и зло.

\- Осталось одно дельце, - он опустился на одно колено рядом с расплывающейся из-под Хилл яркой алой лужей. – То самое убежище. Логово Фьюри. Куда он сбежал тогда, куда сбежит сейчас, когда дела станут плохи – а они станут, агент Хилл, и очень быстро.

Хилл молча смотрела на него. Ситвелл ухмыльнулся и сказал:

\- Знаю, знаю. Тебя не заставил говорить Савин, это повод для гордости. Но небольшой. Под Экстремис боль воспринимается по-другому, ты же знаешь. Координаты, Мария?

\- Не знаю, - выговорила она. Ситвелл скривился, убрал пистолет и вынул нож.

\- Смотри, как всё это будет выглядеть, - сказал он деловито. – Ты провела операцию по выявлению и была на пути назад, когда агенты ГИДРЫ напали на тебя и изрядно порезали твою милую мордашку. Потом я пришёл к тебе на помощь и, вот незадача, пристрелил не только их, но и тебя – не до смерти, конечно, нам нужны такие упрямые и верные люди, как вы, пока ещё агент Щ.И.Т.а Хилл.

Хилл беззвучно зарычала. Лезвие блестело у самых её глаз.

\- Если тебе повезёт, - задушевно пообещал Ситвелл, - я сделаю всего пару надрезов. Так, для отвода глаз. Станешь упрямиться – и косметическими швами дело не...

Ли, корчась и охая, снова стал подниматься, передумал на половине пути и вцепился в колено Сэдлеру; от неожиданности тот дёрнулся, выругался и рухнул.

\- Ах ты дрянь!

\- Или я начну с него, - предложил Ситвелл, указывая на сцепившихся стариков. – Он ведь и вправду работал на Щ.И.Т., хоть и ненавидел его всей душой. Преданность иногда бывает такой странной. Координаты! – вдруг рявкнул он.

Хилл попыталась в него плюнуть, но не смогла. Тогда Ситвелл перевернул её, вздёрнул за волосы и брезгливо сказал:

\- Ненавижу эту часть допроса.

Мария скосилась в сторону. Больше всего она боялась за глаза, и Ситвелл это понимал, а она понимала, что он понимает. Остриё ножа приблизилось, заставив её зажмуриться, и Ситвелл силой раскрыл ей веки, сказал раздражённо:

\- Калечить тоже терпеть не могу.

Ли и Сэдлер всё ещё катались по полу неподалёку; лёжа на спине, Мария слышала их пыхтение и ругательства, треск ткани, глухие слабые удары. Кажется, Ли умудрился оседлать Сэдлера и методично пытался пробить его головой пол.

Остриё танцевало у самых её глаз. Моргни – и лишишься ресниц; сквозь раздражение на круглом лице Ситвелла Мария ясно видела готовность сделать работу, как их учили. Как их всех учили. Без страха, без брезгливости. Ради великой цели.

\- Что... что потом? – выдохнула она. – Если я скажу?

\- Да ничего особенного, - заверил Ситвелл, - я пристрелю эту парочку старых пердунов, мы вместе напишем отчёт об успешной операции, ты будешь делать всё то же, что и раньше, только не на Щ.И.Т.

\- Только не на Щ.И.Т., - повторила она слабо. Лоб ужасно болел, даже глаза болели от постоянных попыток удержать нож хотя бы взглядом. – А Фьюри?

\- Тебя всё ещё волнует Фьюри? – Ситвелл покосился в сторону клубка из ног, рук и старомодных ругательств. – С ним всё сложнее. ГИДРА не любит зря тратить людей, каждого подбирает самым разумным образом и использует по максимуму.

\- Выжимает до остатка, - прошелестела Хилл.

\- Это одно и то же, - отмахнулся Ситвелл. – Но Фьюри слишком... слишком Фьюри. Мне самому не хочется пускать его в расход, но решаю не я. Если поможешь задержать его, я поспособствую – замолвишь за него словечко, распишешь, как он важен, ты это умеешь. Может, тебе даже отдадут его под присмотр. После промывки мозгов, конечно.

Голова у неё кружилась всё сильней; Хилл кивнула и чуть не уплыла по тёмной воде беспамятства, силой выдернула себя из накатившей слабости, облизала сухие губы.

\- Логово, - прошептала она, - это засекреченная база. Дом. Я там не была.

\- Но знаешь, как добраться, я уверен, - подбодрил Ситвелл. Глаза у него сверкали азартом и предвкушением победы. – Знаешь ведь.

Она опустила ресницы, соглашаясь. То, чего от неё добивался Савин, сейчас лежало на самой поверхности, тронь – и возьми. И Ситвелл обещал ей то, чего она хотела. Не жизнь, не отсутствие боли, не одну из множества примитивных приманок, на которые ГИДРА так часто выуживала рыбу покрупней. Ситвелл предлагал власть, власть над Ником Фьюри. То единственное, чего она никак не могла получить, верой и правдой служа Щ.И.Т.у, единственное, чего желала всем сердцем.

\- Вайоминг, - прошептала она, услышала хриплый вопль Ли – кажется, он предупреждал её о чём-то. Может, о том, каково это – потерять самое дорогое, ни разу не испробованное в полной мере, и жить с этой потерей долгие, долгие годы. Может быть, просто орал, проклиная её – старый, преданный альфа, всю свою жизнь положивший на бессмысленные попытки исправить и отменить один-единственный день, минуту, когда всё, что ему было дорого, от наглой улыбки до фамильного гения, унесла пуля.

\- Точнее, - потребовал Ситвелл. Нож он отвёл, но недалеко – впрочем, мог хоть в руки ей вложить, толку было бы немного: пальцы не сжимались, нарастающая кровопотеря грозила унести её прочь, и времени оставалось совсем мало. – Да заткнитесь вы! – рявкнул он, обернувшись к сцепившимся старцам. Пистолет в его руке дважды сотрясся, и наступила тишина. – Я слушаю, Мария.

Она беззвучно шевельнула губами, и Ситвелл наклонился ещё ниже, ещё...

И грянул гром.

 ***

Пеппер действительно сварила ему кофе. Насчёт плевков Тони спрашивать не стал, не таким уж он был идиотом, чтобы сходу нарываться на дополнительные проблемы. Он покосился на её сияющее лицо – теперь Пеппер действительно сияла, вне зависимости от того, насколько была утомлена, и он всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что рядом с ним время от времени оказывается женщина, словно живьём сошедшая с тициановского полотна, – и уткнулся в чашку.

\- Плохо выглядишь, Тони, - заметила Пеппер, уже успевшая найти пристанище неполному десятку инженеров и занять их продуктивной деятельностью. Вырванные из привычной среды и перемещённые в официальную обстановку, они сбились в беспокойную стаю за парой сдвинутых столов и спорили о чём-то неважном. Конечно, эти золотые головы действительно относились к наиболее важным активам Старк Индастриз и, конечно же, все они, даже вместе взятые, не могли составить конкуренцию его гению, но Тони не был готов ими рисковать.

\- Это маскировка, - отозвался он, прихлёбывая кофе и чувствуя, как жадно и благодарно тело поглощает каждый доставшийся ему миллиграмм кофеина. – Ты вот выглядишь отвратительно хорошо. Что, включила свой хроноворот и успела провести пару недель на курорте, пока мы тут трудились, все в поту?

\- У меня нет хроноворота, Тони, - автоматически сказала Пеппер, продолжая делать пометки в распухшем блокноте. От привычки вести дела в электронном виде ей пришлось временно отказаться – за расписанием и контактами Пеппер Поттс не могли не охотиться плохие парни. – Разве что ты изобрёл, сунул мне в карман и забыл поделиться инструкцией.

Тони уставился на неё поверх чашки и сказал недоверчиво:

\- Эй, ты же должна быть вне себя, нет? Мало того, что в последнее время ты вообще не спишь, но выглядишь как свежепроснувшаяся богиня из рекламы и ухитряешься оказываться в трёх местах разом...

\- В четырёх как минимум, - поправила Пеппер, поставила последнюю пометку и захлопнула блокнот. – Сейчас, например, я участвую в трёх совещаниях, ещё и Хэппи успокаиваю. Он на передовой, знаешь ли – сражается, как лев, с теми из наших сотрудников, кто ещё не понял, что агент Щ.И.Т.а над душой теперь не помеха, а помощь.

\- А у нас ещё остались такие долбоё... ну вот опять! – взвыл Тони и ткнул в сторону Пеппер обвиняющим пальцем. – Раньше ты начинала меня активно не одобрять за пять секунд до того, как я выругаюсь, а сейчас сидишь тут и улыбаешься! Тебя подменили пришельцы? Киллиан-таки промыл тебе мозги? Это последствия Экстремис? Что вообще происходит?

\- Ты не поверишь, - предупредила Пеппер, и в её глазах Тони увидел улыбку. – Я по-прежнему не одобряю твоей привычки ругаться, меня не крали пришельцы и мозги мне никто не промывал. Просто... – она быстро и не глядя набила что-то на требовательно пискнувшем планшете и снова улыбнулась, теперь уже и губами тоже, и Тони невольно задумался – а сам-то он разве не подцепил эту жуткую безмятежность посреди бури, эту невозможную и непривычную полноту внутри? От Стива можно было подхватить ещё и не такое, вспомнить хоть, с какой пугающей лёгкостью он сам принял решение не использовать самый эффективный метод выявления ГИДРЫ пять минут тому назад, и почему? Потому что этого хотел Стив. Потому что у Стива были причины. Потому что Тони ему, страшно даже подумать – доверял.

\- Просто – что? – напомнил он. Пеппер вздохнула и согнала с лица так пугавшее его счастье. Совершенно неуместное и даже недостойное мыслящего существа счастье быть, пусть даже вокруг крушится старый мировой порядок и возникает новый, такой же несовершенный, но другой. – Пеп, не пугай меня, скажи, что в твою жизнь не пришёл Иисус или Рон Хаббард, или Брюс не одолжил тебе пару доз того, чем он там успокаивается.

\- Нет, - успокоила Пеппер, снова что-то набрала на планшете. – Прости, Тони, я не хотела тебя пугать. Просто Наташа позвонила полчаса назад, у неё всё в порядке. И у Клинта. Они накрыли какую-то особенно глубокую базу А.И.М. и сейчас разбираются со всем, что там нашли, так что... – она замолчала, поглядела на Тони испытующе. – По-твоему, это значит, что я теряю профессиональную хватку? Становлюсь ненадёжна?

Первым порывом Тони было согласиться. Пеппер выглядела как старшеклассница, впервые покурившая травки и ещё не успевшая столкнуться с неизбежными последствиями собственного идиотизма. Она была здесь и не здесь, продолжала работать – и ясно было, что прежнего, вечно язвящего изнутри жала, подгонявшего её любой ценой двигаться вперёд и вперёд, в Пеппер больше нет.

Потом он вспомнил, сколько было сделано за последнюю пару недель, и покачал головой.

\- Ио без овода, - пробормотал он, встряхнулся и уставился на Пеппер требовательно. – Я тоже?

\- Сделался спокойнее? – поняла Пеппер. – Да, немного. Не уверена, что ты этому рад, но сейчас нам всем вправду нужна ясная голова и крепкий тыл, а уж крепче Стива попробуй поищи.

\- Два профессиональных убийцы тоже ничего так, - возразил Тони и встряхнулся. – Ладно. Я буду паниковать по этому поводу попозже, когда снова появится время на то, чтобы как следует помучиться хернёй.

В этот раз Пеппер недовольно покривилась – из вежливости, как подозревал Тони, – и сказала, явно желая сменить тему:

\- Мне с утра звонили из «Ванити Фейр».

\- Надо же! – поразился Тони. – Вот уж кого ничто не берёт, даже ядерный апокалипсис. Хуже тараканов. Что хотела старушка Крис?

\- Ходят слухи, что ты собрался не то в сенаторы, не то в министры обороны, - поделилась Пеппер. – В принципе, ты можешь себе позволить и то, и другое. Нация, как выразилась Крис, негодует в неведении и ждёт подробностей ваших, гм, взаимоотношений.

Тони немедленно ощетинился и изобразил самый грозный и злобный оскал, на какой был способен.

\- Я втихую повесил в спальне звукопоглощающий экран, чтобы уж точно никто не был в курсе подробностей, а эта милая акула думает, что я просто так возьму и...

\- Уже не думает, - отозвалась Пеппер и поддалась невольному любопытству. – А почему втихую? Стив вроде бы не из тех, кто любит выставлять чувства напоказ.

\- Он с трепетом относится к традициям, можешь себе представить? – объяснил Тони, кривясь. – Даже балдахин убрать не дал – стиль, все дела.

\- Тони, - укоризненно сказала Пеппер, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Я твои шуточки знаю. Нет никакого балдахина.

\- Нет, - подтвердил Тони, ухмыляясь, - но я должен был хоть попытаться. Роуди вон поверил, простая душа, и пытался меня подкусить, обзываясь принцессой. Я ему дам принцессу. Словом, гони Эверхарт ко всем чертям, никаких интервью, никаких фотосессий «Тони Старк в Белом Доме».

\- Я того же мнения, - кивнула Пеппер. Запах агрессивного альфы, которым Тони на минуту окутался с ног до головы, понемногу разошёлся. - Перебьются сплетнями без доказательств. Успокой меня в ответ и скажи, что не собираешься в сенаторы.

\- Я и этот бешеный курятник? – возопил Тони, имея в виду и Сенат, и министерство обороны разом. – Да ни за какие блага мира!

\- Хорошо. Значит, я всё-таки правильно оцениваю ситуацию: ни тебе, ни мне не настолько отшибло мозги гормонами, чтобы стоило бояться, - кивнула Пеппер и одним строгим взглядом осадила пару инженеров, сцепившихся над принесённым чертежом. – Вот что, Коулсон и Хилл прямо сейчас должны начать зачистку территории...

\- Моей территории, - напомнил Тони. – Почему я не участвую, а? Это моя компания или Фьюри?

\- Потому что у тебя есть дела поважней, - сказала Пеппер. – Кто в Старк Индастриз связан с ГИДРОЙ, мы узнаем и так, силами Щ.И.Т.а, а у тебя, если я ничего не путаю, ещё вчера была Идея.

\- С большой буквы, - согласился Тони, морщась, - но это всё равно, Пеп. Кое-кто её забраковал на взлёте, так что я не пойду с паяльником в руках допрашивать чёртового выродка, записанного на плёнку. На плёнку, бог ты мой. Да он бы поместился в пару терабайтных винтов.

\- Ты собирался допрашивать Зола? – изумилась Пеппер, и, конечно же, именно этот момент выбрал Стив, чтобы появиться в дверях. У уха он держал коммуникатор и, продолжая разговаривать, обвёл взглядом помещение, просканировал Тони сверху донизу, несколько потерял в суровости и, прикрыв ладонью микрофон, что-то сказал подошедшему смутно знакомому военному. Где-то Тони его видел, но где – не мог вспомнить.

\- Я собирался использовать его разработку, да, - сказал он, глядя на приближающегося Кэпа. – Не начинай орать, а? Мне уже с утра досталось.

\- Доброе утро, Пеппер, - сказал Кэп. - Извините, я сейчас закончу.

\- Нет, подожди, - поражённо сказала Пеппер. – У тебя была твоя обычная идея, опасная и безумная даже на стадии упоминания мельком, Кэп её зарезал – и ты взял и послушался голоса разума?

\- Когда ты так говоришь, - оскалился Тони, умирая от неловкости и чувствуя, как в груди вскипает пламя, - меня так и подмывает передумать.

\- А меня – купить Кэпу выпить, - поделилась Пеппер. – Господи, поверить не могу, вот теперь я за Америку спокойна!

При упоминании страны Стив отчётливо напрягся и повернулся в их сторону, продолжая обсуждать с кем-то – Тони поклясться мог, что с Фьюри, – какого-то агента Ситвелла. Судя по морщинке между бровей Стива, агент Ситвелл едва ли не в первый день службы продался ГИДРЕ. Или А.И.М. Впрочем, это было всё едино.

\- Ну конечно, ты можешь радостно сдать меня ему с рук на руки и умыть эти самые руки, - буркнул Тони. - Я вас обоих ненавижу. И я не сдался, вовсе нет. Все эти этические задвиги у меня сидят вот где, - он похлопал себя по шее, вспомнил о том, о чём удачно избегал думать последние недели, и взбесился. – И никакие любови всей жизни не изменят того факта, что...

\- Тони, - попыталась Пеппер, но Старка уже понесло.

\- ...я умнее вас всех, вместе взятых, и не понимаю, какого чёрта должен...

\- Тони? – Стив, уже без Фьюри на связи, наклонился к нему, обдал своим запахом, тёплым и чистым, словно составленным из запахов идеального утра – свежесть мятной пасты, традиционный одеколон, нагретое солнцем дерево, еле ощутимый запах недавнего секса, – тревожно поглядел на Пеппер. – Что у вас случилось?

\- Ты случился, - огрызнулся Тони, скалясь. – Моя чёртова способность вляпываться в любую подходящую обсессию, вот что случилось, - он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Пеппер и прибавил довольно злобно: - И вот она ещё, сидит здесь, как кошка над сливками, а я...

\- Простите, Капитан, - покаялась Пеппер. – Я слишком обрадовалась тому, что Тони может вести себя как взрослый и ответственный человек, и, кажется, сглазила.

\- ...не младенец, чёрт, это в моей компании сейчас орудуют выкормыши Фьюри, и что я получаю взамен...

\- Бывает, - сказал Стив, обращаясь к Пеппер. Он покосился по сторонам – учёных уже уводили вниз, в более защищённые и подходящие для работы помещения, но ни перемен, ни скандала они, кажется, не замечали, занятые спором, – и осторожно коснулся плеча Тони. Тот как раз дошёл до точки кипения и испытывал временные трудности с тем, чтобы выразить своё негодование в словах. Просто не было таких слов, по крайней мере, в его активном лексическом запасе, и только поэтому Стиву удалось сказать: – Тони. Послушай.

\- Нет, это ты послушай! – зашипел Старк, сжигая Стива взглядом. – Я, конечно, твоя Первая Леди, но если ты думаешь, что на этом основании меня можно держать на коротком пово...

\- Ты был прав, - не слушая, сказал Стив. – Ты и сейчас прав. Прости меня.

Тони замолчал. Что-то во всём этом было не так, совсем не так: Пеппер наступила на его любимую мозоль, а ведь обычно она этого не делала без цели, и сейчас вполне могла обойти деликатную тему стороной, так почему не обошла? Даже в самом начале карьеры она таких глупостей не делала.

Кроме того, что-то было не так с ним самим. Орать он орал, злиться – злился, и при этом не мог разозлиться по-настоящему, в полный дух, а вот это уже было совсем тревожно – то, как спокойно было у него где-то очень-очень глубоко. Нет, привычное бешенство по-прежнему ворочалось в нём угловатым тяжёлым свинцом, острым, как ещё один осколок у сердца, но рядом с ним были никуда не девшиеся нежность, и страх потерять, страх поломать всё окончательно, и жгучая обида, и вожделение – всё вместе.

\- Господи, - сказал Тони, сжимая готовую лопнуть голову, хотя, по-хорошему, зажимать следовало грудь. Это в ней не вмещалось всё, что он раньше считал для себя невозможным – сожаление о том, что сказал то, что думал, например, – и это в ней неровно и быстро колотилось запутавшееся сердце. – Господи. Я с вами с ума сойду. Уже сошёл, кажется, и мне вот уже почудилось, что кое-кто в звёздах и полосах...

Стив хмыкнул. Костюм Капитана Америки он теперь надевал только когда шёл равнять с землёй очередное гнездо ГИДРЫ, а в прочие моменты обходился консервативной гражданской одеждой.

\- ...попросил у меня прощения, и за что?  - закончил Тони, выжидающе глядя на Стива. – Уж явно не за то, что я решил попользоваться нацистскими технологиями.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

\- Мне только что звонил Фьюри, - сообщил он слишком ровным голосом. – Операция в Старк Индастриз пошла не так, как планировалось.

Тони вполне ясно ощутил, как  на загривке поднимается несуществующая шерсть.

\- Есть... был такой агент Ситвелл, - продолжил Стив. – Работал с Коулсоном, был на хорошем счету. Едва не убил Марию Хилл четверть часа тому назад, но Баки успел выстрелить первым.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - буркнул Тони. – Я всё равно не вижу, как это связано с твоим внезапным...

\- Тони, мы оба правы, - сказал Стив. – Ты – в том, что в ситуации, когда любой агент, ещё вчера прикрывавший тебе спину, сегодня может попытаться тебя пристрелить, нельзя не пользоваться всеми доступными средствами. Я – в том, что есть границы допустимых средств, и переступать их нельзя. У тебя хорошая идея. Замечательная идея.

Несмотря на неутихшую ярость, Тони стал дышать ровнее. Сердце больше не пыталось вышибить реактор и ускакать прочь. Это всё запах, подумал он. Запах и то, что он меня хвалит. Нужно прекращать так реагировать на пару ласковых слов и почаще вспоминать о том, кто я на самом деле.

Железный Человек, вот кто. Неважно, какой год на календаре, какие курсы на рынках, неважно даже, кто сейчас Президент и кто его партнёр.

\- Замечательная, - кивнул он, поражаясь этой внутренней работе, странной и непривычной, но очень ощутимой. - Но мы от неё должны отказаться, потому что потом будет крайне трудно объяснить избирателям, с какой это стати их новый президент решил без спроса перетрясти каждого на верность закону, так ведь?

\- Знаете, парни, - сказала Пеппер, поднимаясь. - У меня полно дел, а вы тут разберётесь сами, теперь я в этом уверена. Хорошего дня.

Оба они, и Стив, и сам Тони проводили её взглядом. Потом Тони решил:

\- Ещё кофе. Я бы и чего покрепче выпил, честно говоря. Она меня нарочно разозлила, прямо вот этими моднющими  каблуками прошлась по самому больному – и что в результате? Я злюсь, да, и по-прежнему не согласен, но мне не хочется на всех обидеться и убраться в Башню заливать горе. Даже тебе скандал закатить не хочется. Что со мной?

\- Не знаю, - сказал Стив с самым честным видом, - но мне нравится. И у меня предложение, Тони.

\- Надеюсь, непристойное, - понадеялся Старк, поймал взгляд Стива и ухмыльнулся. – Ну я должен был хоть попытаться. Давай своё предложение.

\- Мы не станем проверять гражданских, - сказал Стив спокойно. – Особенно мы не станем проверять тех, кого ГИДРА выбрала в качестве мишеней.

Тони сморгнул, вертя в голове услышанное, и просиял.

\- А тех, кто уже связан с плохими парнями или потенциально может попасть в дурную компанию... Стив, ты гений.

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Стив. – Гений у нас ты. И работы будет по-прежнему много, но мы хотя бы будем знать...

\- На кого можем опереться, да! – Тони потёр руки. – ГИДРА считала их мишенями – и это лучшая из рекомендаций, а данные у меня все есть, так что... кофе, - закончил он нелогично. – И я хочу канал связи с Башней. Мало ли что там устроят Коулсон и твой бешеный дружок.

\- Баки не бешеный, - предсказуемо возразил Стив. Глаза у него смеялись, хоть тревожная складка на лбу и не разгладилась. – Необязательно так ревновать.

\- После того, как подстрелили Хилл, он разнесёт город почище Халка, и это не ревность, а жизненный опыт, - предрёк Тони, замахал рукой вернувшемуся парню, которого, наконец, вспомнил. – Ещё кофе. И ты должен мне два чизбургера, но ладно, так и быть, тащите свой дурацкий сбалансированный завтрак.

\- Да, мистер Старк, - отозвался военный, и Стив кивнул ему и сказал:

\- Спасибо, сержант Портер. Мне то же, что Тони.

\- Как ты их запоминаешь, чёрт возьми? – потребовал Тони, стоило сержанту удалиться. – И, главное, зачем?

\- Привычка, наверное, - подумал Стив. Коммуникатор у него снова затрясся, и он поднёс его к уху. – Роджерс. Да. Да, вылетаю, - он повернулся к Тони и, как показалось Старку в первую секунду, едва не выругался. – Это Коулсон, мы ему нужны. Ты вроде бы хотел лично присмотреть за уборкой?

Тони в секунду оказался на ногах и ещё через две с половиной – в костюме.

\- Даже не сомневайся, - он сощурился. – Оденься по-праздничному, что ли.

 


End file.
